The Devil You Know
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: Sometimes the devil you know is better than someone new. Tara fled Bon Temps to get away from Eric but she found something much worse in Houston. Now that she is back can Eric keep her safe and reclaim her heart? Can he deal with the baggage she has?
1. Summer Rain

This is my first attempt at a True Blood fanfiction. So please bear with me as I try to write this story. All reviews are welcome. Let me know how I am doing. WARNING- There is a fairly violent section in this first chapter.

* * *

><p>Louisiana was hit by a summer heat wave and Bon Temps had been experiencing temperatures above 100 degrees for the last two weeks. Tonight was no different. Even with the sun having gone down it was still a balmy 90 degrees but there seemed to be relief in sight. Thunder had been rolling overhead for the last hour and Tara hopped raindrops were soon to follow.<p>

Tara stepped out onto the Stackhouse porch wearing only a thin t-shirt that stopped at the tops of her thighs. She leaned against the railing of the porch and peered out at the night sky. She was staying at Sookie's house while Sookie and Bill were in Alabama chasing down Jason and Jessica. Apparently, the two fools that it a good idea to run off together.

Staying alone in the Stackhouse home could only be described as creepy. The home was filled to the brim with positions. Tara wasn't used to that feeling. She had grown up poor in a small home with sparse furnishings. But at the moment she didn't have a place to call her own. She had only been back in Bon Temps for a month. Tara was staying between Sookie's house and Lafayette's house. But she always felt like she was imposing when she stayed with either of them. They both had their own lives which didn't include her. Mostly she felt like a nuisance. Coming back to Bon Temps had been a hard decision but a relationship had turned sour. In the month that Tara had been back she had often wondered if she'd hear from him, but she hadn't. She wondered if that made her sad or relieved. Tara decided it was probably a mix of the two. Tara had moved to Houston, TX for 8 months.

As Tara stood on the porch she heard a strange noise coming from behind the house. "What the hell?" asked Tara confused by the sound. She walked into the house and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Tara searched through her possessions for a gun and walked back down the stairs determinedly. If someone was trying to rob the Stackhouse home they'd soon regret that choice. Tara edged around the side of the house keeping her eyes and ears open for any new sound.

However, what tars saw as she rounded the corner made her knees weak. Two werewolves were now staring at her. "Shit..." muttered Tara. Her eyes darted behind her wondering if she could make it back to the front door before they pounced on her.

One of the werewolves licked his chops waiting on Tara to start running the kill would be more satisfying that way.

Tara shivered seeing that. So instead she raised the gun and shot at both of them. She didn't wait around to see if she hit either one of them. Although the tell-tale howl alerted her that she had. She raced toward the front of the house but in no time she felt the heavy body of the werewolf knock her down to the ground. She felt his claws rip into her back. Tara was too scared to scream and even if she had there was no one around to hear it. Tara tried to rock her body side to side doing anything she could to throw the beast from her back. She wasn't about to die without a fight.

Out of nowhere a breeze whipped around them as the werewolf was about to devour Tara. He was flung against the side of the house and howled in pain.

Suddenly with a crack of lightening a downpour began.

Tara had no idea what was going on. She only knew that the weight was off of her body. Despite bleeding profusely she pulled herself off of the ground and ran around the house as the rain pelted her bruised and battered body. The harder she ran the more blood she lost. Tara was threatening to lose consciousness as she crawled up the stairs to the Stackhouse porch. She tried to make it to the door but instead passed out on the porch from loss of blood.

Hours later Tara moaned in pain as she moved in the bed. She felt as if she had been run over by a truck. She struggled to remember anything at all but she kept coming up blank. Tara forced her heavy eyes open to survey her surroundings. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the candle lit room. Tara was in a large bedroom that she could not place. The room was furnished with tasteful antiques. This was definitely somewhere she had not been before. She could hear a storm whipping outside. The wind made the shutters bang furiously against the windows as if they were begging to come inside as well. "The storm." murmured Tara in quiet voice. She remembered trying to escape the clutches of a Werewolf as it began to rain. Tara sat up in the bed more and looked down seeing that she was wearing a men's button up pajama shirt. She threw the covers off of her body and gingerly swung her legs off the side of the bed. Tara went to stand up and immediately realized it was a mistake. In her weakened condition her knees started to buckle and she began to collapse. Just then she felt a breeze move by her and a pair of strong arms collected her before she could hit the floor. She was half startled and half delighted. Her eyes fluttered open so that she could take in the face of her rescuer.

Eric smiled a concerned yet mischievous smile at the young woman that he was cradling in his arms. "Do not be alarmed." cooed Eric as if he was trying to sooth a frightened mare. He gingerly deposited Tara back onto the bed and pulled the thick duvet over her. "You are in no shape to move about." admonished Eric in a cool voice.

"What's wrong with me...?" croaked Tara. Normally, she would be given Eric hell for patronizing her, but at the moment she felt very disoriented. "Did you glamour me, you son of a bitch?" accused Tara in her thick accent. Tara and Eric had history. A tattered and bad history that try as she might...was unforgettable. They had a brief affair before she left Bon Temps. He in fact he was the reason she'd left Bon Temps. When she was with him it was like she was under some type of spell.

Eric's concerned demeanor disappeared at her accusation. "I did no such thing." said Eric brusquely. "I found you outside of the Stackhouse home. You were being attacked by a werewolf. I saved your life and you ran. After I killed the werewolf I looked for you...you were lying in a pool of your own blood on the porch. For a moment I thought you were dead." He stood up from the bed. "I brought you here to recuperate."

She sucked her teeth derisively. "What were you doing there, Eric Northman? If this is some sort of trick...you will regret it. I have a silver dagger with your name on it." Tara lashed out more out of fear than anger. She could not understand what had happened to her.

"I was at Fangtasia when I felt your need for me. Luckily, I arrived before you were beyond help. You fed from me so that you would heal." said Eric. He turned toward the fireplace bracing for her wrath.

Tara laid there struggling to piece her memory back together. "Thank you, Eric. Thank you for saving me," said Tara quietly. "You felt my pain...?" asked Tara looking in his direction.

"I will always save you if I have the chance, Tara. I felt your fear first..." said Eric turning to look at her. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "My blood will help you heal quickly. But you won't be well enough to leave this place for a couple of days. I am afraid you are stuck with me."

Tara said, "It's not the worse place that I've ever been stuck...I was surprised that I had not seen you before now. I've been home for awhile."

Eric nodded and said, "I know...but I also knew that you didn't want to see me." The Viking went silent for a moment before saying. "You ran away from me."

Tara's eyes flashed with anger as she looked at his pale face intently. "You hurt me!" accused Tara. "And worse...you didn't care."

* * *

><p><strong><em>11 months earlier...<em>**  
><strong><em>Tara walked into Fangtasia looking for Eric. She spotted Pam and walked over to her. "Uh...Pam? Is Eric here tonight?" asked Tara surprised that he was not perched at his normal spot.<em>**

**_Pam looked her up and down with a smirk. Tara was wearing a black leather mini skirt and red lace shirt that was see-through. Pam said, "He's in his office. You look like quite the tasty morsel by the way. If ever you get tired off Eric..." Pam smirked and ran the backs of her fingers across Tara's nipple._**

**_Tara just laughed and said, "I will keep that in mind. You are one nasty bitch...thanks." Tara headed back to Eric's office and walked in without bothering to knock. She gasped seeing the scene before her._**

**_Eric had one of the waitresses bent over his desk as he slammed his manhood into her powerfully. His long fingers were tangled in the blonde's hair as he fed from her. Eric looked up hearing the gasp. His mouth was covered with blood and his eyes looked wild. Eric tore himself from the waitress and growled at her. "Leave." Eric zipped and buttoned his pants._**

**_The waitress hurriedly grabbed her clothing and made a mad dash from the office._**

**_Tara stood there stunned. She uttered some strangled unintelligible words and tried to flee from his office. But before she could a strong arm yanked her roughly back into the office._**

**_Eric slammed the door and locked it._**

**_"I hate you!" screamed Tara slapping him across the face as hard as she could. "I thought..." She couldn't bring herself to say what she thought. She slapped him again._**

**_Eric smirked when she slapped him and said, "She was a snack but I don't have to explain myself to you. You shouldn't have come here tonight. I told you to wait for me at home."_**

**_Tara's eyes went wild with anger. "Do you put your dick in all of your snacks? I...I let you bite me!" Tara was angry with herself. She had gotten attached. She had been seeing Eric for three months and now she was attached. But at this moment she realized she was just another blood bag to him. She scoffed when he said that she shouldn't have come there. "No one tells me what to do, Eric Northman, not even you!" screamed Tara. She hauled off and slapped him again this time harder. "Let me go!" said Tara since he still had her hemmed up against the door of his office. She slapped him again._**

**_Eric's eyes grew darker. "You are provoking me...as if you want me to beat you into a bloody pulp..." Eric let go of her and walked back toward his desk to collect himself. His baser instincts were taking over._**

**_"How dare you!" screamed Tara going to slap him again._**

**_But this time Eric caught her arm in mid swing. He backhanded Tara across the face twice in rapid succession sending her body flying backwards into the door._**

**_Tara's body hit the door with a loud thump and she slid to the floor. She stared at him with disbelieving eyes._**

**_Eric strode toward her yanked her up from the floor by her shirt. Eric threw her into the door like she weighed nothing at all. He put his hand around her throat and started to squeeze tightly. "You knew what reaction you'd get by slapping me. Not once, not twice, not three, but four times. But you did it anyway. I can only think that you wanted me to retaliate." Eric tightened his grip on her throat watching her struggle to breathe._**

**_A cold chill ran down Tara's spine when she realized that there may not be a way out of this. Tears slid down her cheeks and her eyes pleaded with Eric for mercy._**

**_"I have never been so attracted to a human before. Not since I turned Pam. I hate that about you. I hate being so attracted to you. I hate wanting you..." said Eric staring into her eyes as he squeezed her throat. "You are always trying to pull away from me as if you don't want me as much as I want you. But we both know that is a lie. You love me."_**

**_Eric released her when he saw that all of the fight had left her._**

**_Tara slid down the door struggling to catch her breath. Her hands instinctively went for her throat. She looked over at Eric seeing the glint in his eyes. She attempted to scramble to her feet._**

**_Eric walked over to her and grabbed her._**

**_Tara found herself pleading. "Please...don't hurt me. I'm sorry..." She hated the pathetic voice that came out of her body. She was a strong woman that knew how to take care of herself. She knew how to stand up for herself. That was part of the reason she had lashed out at Eric so. She felt humiliated. She was falling in love with this man and he was screwing every fang-banger that came his way. And worse yet he knew the depth of her feelings for him._**

**_"That is better..." said Eric with a smile. He ripped her shirt from her body and said, "I am glad that you dressed up for me." Eric easily ripped her bra as well and dropped the tattered material to the floor. His hands mauled her chest roughly and his lips moved to her neck kissing the area that was already showing the tell-tale sign of bruising. "You should have waited for me at home like I told you to...and none of this would have happened." growled Eric_**

**_Tara panicked when he ripped off her shirt. "Please...let me go. I won't bother you anymore." Tears slipped down her cheeks._**

**_Eric chuckled and said, "Silly girl. Do you really think that I am going to let you go? You belong with me and you know it. Even if I were to let you go...you would dream about me...crave me. Even though I hurt you...you still want me." He crushed his lips against hers as he forced her mini skirt up above her waist. He his hand traveled lower and he smirked. "No panties..." he tsked at that. "Someone had some naughty plans in mind for the evening." His long digits skillfully teased her. Eric lifted her up and set her on his desk. He had a seat in his chair and leaned forward devouring her._**

**_Tara let a strangled moan escape from her lips. She closed her eyes not wanting to look at him. The frequency of her moans increased as Eric continued. She trembled under his touch hating herself for enjoying what he was doing._**

**_Eric continued until Tara orgasmed. He stood up unzipping his pants. He was poised to join the two of them._**

**_Tara waited for it but he didn't move. She opened her eyes to look at him._**

**_Eric smirked looking down at her. "Would you like me to stop and let you go home?" asked Eric looking at her. He knew the answer but he didn't want there to be any confusion or accusations later. He wanted her to admit that she wanted him._**

**_Tara stared up at Eric unable to find the words. She trembled with need but refused to say it._**

**_Eric lowered her legs back onto the desk and said, "Then you are free to go." He pulled up his pants_**

**_"Wait..." said Tara looking at him. "I want you...just this last time." whispered Tara._**

**_Eric chuckled and said, "This last time?" he dropped his pants again and joined them with a powerful thrust. Each thrust more powerful than the last._**

**_After what seemed like an eternity but was actually a couple of hours Eric left Fangtasia with Tara and took her home. Their relationship continued for three months before Tara finally realized the only way to untangle herself from Eric was to leave Bon Temps. And so with the help of Sam Merlotte she took off for Texas and didn't look back._**

* * *

><p>Eric looked into her eyes and said, "Of course I cared. I never laid a hand on you after that night."<p>

She looked at him incredulously and said, "You didn't have to, Eric. I knew what the hell you were capable of and I never wanted to feel that again."

"I would have never hurt you again, Tara. I lost control that night. Something I haven't done in a very long time. You wanted to leave me and I couldn't let you do that. I wanted you...I needed you. You tested my patience and my resolve many times after that. You hit me on numerous occasions...I never hit you..." said Eric looking at her.

"And I couldn't trust anymore. Our relationship was dysfunctional at best and dangerous at worse. You brought out the worst in me. I felt rage and anger and it made me lash out at you. It made me want to attack you. Even knowing in the back of my head that you could kill me at any moment. I had to leave before something terrible and permanent happened," said Tara. "I half expected you to follow me when I left."

"I didn't know where you'd gone at first but it wasn't hard to find you. I had a few vampires in the area report back to me about your movements. I came to see you once in Houston after you'd been there a couple of months. I figured maybe you had calmed down...but I realized that you were with someone...living with someone." said Eric. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself but he had been hurt that she was with someone else.

"His name was Rey..." said Tara not looking at Eric. "He was a werewolf."

Eric looked at her shocked. He felt betrayed by her actions. "A Were?" yelled Eric.

Tara said, "I didn't know what he was to begin with. But I found out later. It was okay at first but then…"

"But then what?" asked Eric.

"He wasn't what I thought he was. I thought Rey was a good man even if he was a Werewolf. But…I learned the hard way that he wasn't. I decided it was time to come back home." said Tara.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Eric looking enraged.

Tara said, "I don't see what business that is of yours." The truth was too hard for her to express to Eric. And it just highlighted another of her bad choices. But this bad choice would have a long-term consequence. Before leaving Houston Tara realized that she was pregnant with Rey's baby.

Eric was quiet for a moment and said, "I assumed that the weres that attacked you tonight were there for Sookie. But it is just as likely that they were there for you. Until I know which…you are under my protection and I will not take no for an answer."

"I wasn't going to refuse. Something about nearly dying takes away your stubborn streak..." said Tara. She stared up at the ceiling. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for the great reviews of the first chapter. This chapter is a little slow but Chapter 3 will pick up.

* * *

><p><strong>New Orleans Hotel Suite<strong>

Rey Santos sat perched in a wingback armchair waiting for Donnie and Martin to return from their mission in Bon Temps. In his hand he held a necklace he had given to Tara. It was one of the only things she left behind when she fled back to Bon Temps. There had been no warning...at least not one that Rey could detect. He just came home one night and found his beloved gone and with her all of her possessions.

Rey had scoured Houston looking for Tara but turned up empty. He had no idea where else to look for her because Tara never told him where she was from. He just knew from her accent that she was from Louisiana. Try as he might during their relationship he could never really get Tara to open up to him. It always seemed like she was hiding something.

After a couple of weeks it seemed like his search may be hopeless. However, after calling in a couple of favors he was able to locate Tara in her hometown of Bon Temps. It was then that he had dispatched two members of his pack to retrieve her. Rey was the pack master of a very powerful and deadly group of werewolves.

Donnie limped into the hotel suite in New Orleans that was serving as their base of operations at the moment. "Rey..." growled Donnie making his way to Rey.

Rey stood up angrily and asked "Why have you failed me mi hermano? I gave you but one task and that was to retrieve mi amor. And yet you have returned to me empty handed. Perhaps you did not understand the seriousness of my command?"

"No! It is not that all. Your girl shot me twice." railed Donnie. He motioned to the gunshot wounds he suffered. One to the arm and one in the abdomen. "I barely made it out of there with my life." said Donnie.

Rey chuckled in spite of himself. Tara was a spitfire and he figured she would not surrender herself without a fight. "Certainly two werewolves should have been able to handle one human woman?" It suddenly occurred to him. "Where is my cousin, Martin?"

"He is muerto." said Donnie lowering his head not looking at Rey.

Rey grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. "You mean to tell me that my precious flower killed my flesh and blood?"

Donnie said, "No, her vampire did!"

"Her vampire?"asked Rey setting Donnie back onto his feet.

"She shot me and ran back to the house. Martin pounced on her and out of nowhere a vampire appeared. He killed Martin." said Donnie.

"Why did you call him 'her' vampire?" asked Rey quirking an eyebrow at Donnie.

"Because he called her by name and ran after her once Martin was dead. I followed but stayed out of sight and watched as he gnashed his own wrist and force fed her his blood to heal her. He then took off with her. To where I cannot say." said Donnie.

Rey reclaimed his position in the chair and thought about what Donnie just said to him. Tara was involved with a vampire. Perhaps that was why she left him. He would remedy this situation. There was no greater joy for him than killing a vampire and feasting on their rich blood. And now he could do that and reclaim his pregnant girlfriend. He paused and asked, "Why should she need to be healed?"

Donnie lowered his eyes and said, "Martin got overzealous in the task at hand. His claws ripped into her flesh."

Rey's face changed to a mask of rage. "Then he is lucky that the vampire killed him because I would have taken my time taking him a part piece by piece before I killed him. Your orders were to bring her to me unharmed. She is carrying my child!" He shook his head. "I will go to Bon Temps tomorrow myself." Rey had not gone today because he had business in New Orleans with another packmaster. Rey wanted Tara back but he was also interested in the child she would give birth to. He waved his hand dismissively. "Go tend to your wounds. We will leave for Bon Temps in the afternoon."

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's Home in Shreveport<strong>

Tara and Eric fell into an awkward silence as they stared at one another in the candlelit room. The storm raging outside provided a fitting backdrop to not only the situation but to their tumultuous relationship as a whole. Tara knew that Eric was right, she was just as guilty for being violent with him. And in some instances she knew in her heart that she lashed out at him to provoke his anger. She wanted to draw some sort of reaction out of him. Eric could be so cold and stoic as was the way of most vampires. And sometimes anger was the only emotion that Tara knew how to elicit from the Viking. The only time Eric seemed almost human was when they were fighting or having sex. She knew that Eric couldn't understand that as a human she needed emotion to feel grounded and connected.

Eric processed the fact that Tara...his Tara was pregnant by a Werewolf. That made tonight's attack even more curious.

Tara looked at Eric and was unable to read his stone cold expression. "Eric, say something please," said Tara worried about his reaction. She gingerly tried to slide away from him as if she could make a mad dash if he was indeed angry with her.

Eric's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" asked Eric incredulously. "You are in no condition to stand on your own feet let alone run away from me." said Eric shaking his head at how stupid humans could be. Their emotions fueled them to the point where at times they were nothing more than feral animals fleeing attack. "I will not harm you." said Eric to reassure her. "I will leave Dr. Ludwig a message tonight. She'll come by tomorrow to check you out." Eric took out a wad of cash and put it in the bedside table. "That will pay her fee. The maid will come tomorrow afternoon and will stay until nightfall. So if you need anything she will be here to help you."

"Thank you for doing this for me, Eric." said Tara.

Eric's moved the duvet off of Tara and stared at her flat abdomen.

Tara saw how intently Eric was staring at her stomach. "What?"

"Why did you let him do that to you?" asked Eric accusingly. He had never felt more betrayed. At that moment he had the extreme urge to turn her so that he would never risk losing her again.

"It isn't as if it was planned, Eric. It just happened. I hate that it was with Rey...but I'm sort of happy that I am pregnant. I've sort of wanted to be a mom and now I have that chance." said Tara.

"Tell me about Rey. Why would he want you dead?" asked Eric seriously.

Tara glared at him. "It is just as likely that those werewolves were after Sookie and Bill." But deep in her heart she didn't believe that one bit.

"You are pregnant with a Werewolf's child. Do you know what you have brought on yourself? Werewolves have a pack mentality. A werewolf will not easily abandon their own blood. This werewolf...he will come for you," said Eric confidently. "Do you still refuse to tell me why you left him in the first place?" asked Eric.

Tara realized that Eric was her only ally at the moment and it would be wise to make use of his kindness. "I met Rey soon after I moved to Houston. He lived next door to me. He always seemed so nice. He made me feel so special...like I was important. I've never had that before. He made me feel like I was loved. So we started dating. Rey always had an overprotective streak. In the beginning it was nice having someone give a fuck about me. He'd drop me off at work and pick me up when my shift ended. Sometimes he'd just drop by the bar to see me while I was working. Rey even helped me look for my daddy," drawled Tara.

Eric quirked an eyebrow at her. "Your father? I wasn't aware that you knew who he was..." Eric knew Lettie Mae's reputation as a promiscuous alcoholic. He had just assumed that Lettie Mae didn't know who Tara's father was.

"My aunt Ruby Jean told me once who my father was. He was a married man from Las Cruces, New Mexico. He stopped through Bon Temps on business one weekend and my mother whored herself out to him for a couple bucks to get more whiskey." said Tara bitterly. It had broken her heart to know that was how she was conceived, but somehow it made her understand more why her mother didn't love her. She took a deep breath and then continued. "It was after we located my father that Rey became even more possessive."

Eric thought that was strange that he would become more possessive after finding Tara's father. He would have to do some digging he knew there was an endgame he just didn't know what it was.

"After awhile he was just too damn controlling. He started sending his werewolves with me wherever I went. I hated it but I couldn't figure out how to get away from him. I decided to leave after he killed a neighbor for helping me carry in the groceries. He ripped the man apart right in front of me. The man's blood sprayed all over me." said Tara her voice getting shaky. Her hand went to her face as if she could still feel the warm spray of blood hitting her. "Rey warned me that he'd do that to any man he caught near me. I was scared that his anger would turn on me so I came back home where I thought I'd be safe. I didn't just have me to think about...I was already two months pregnant then." said Tara.

"I will take care of your Were problem. You have my word, Tara." said Eric looking into her eyes his hands tangled into her hair. He leaned in and kissed her. After the kiss he said, "You did not push me away." His fingers were still tangled in her dark locks.

Tara said, "You saved me..."

Eric's stare turned icy cold. "And you are offering yourself to me as repayment?" asked Eric. He climbed off of the bed. "Are you hungry?" He walked out of the room not waiting for her to answer him.

"Eric? That's not what I meant! Get back here!" yelled Tara but her demands went unanswered. Tara lay in the bed by herself for an hour before she heard the door creak open.

Eric walked into the room with a bowl of soup and some crackers for her. "This is the best that I could do. I don't really have much food here." said Eric. He set the tray over her lap.

"I didn't mean what you think I meant, Eric. I always doubted if you really loved me because you'd never say it to me. But even after months of being away from you...you came to me and saved me. You must...love me in some way. Even if you aren't willing to say it." said Tara. She looked at the soup and said, "My favorite...chicken noddle." Tara looked at him like she wanted to say something but didn't. Tara timidly drank the soup worried that she might not be able to hold it down.

Eric's long, pale, fingers reached out to lightly sweep her hair away from her face. Tara tried to hide herself from him but she was very easy to read. "What is it that you want to ask me?" asked Eric.

Tara glanced up into his eyes wondering how he always seemed to know what she didn't want him to know. She bit her lip momentarily and then started out. "Why can't you say that you love me?" asked Tara looking into his steely eyes. She searched for any flicker of recognition or emotions. But there was none. She tried to distract herself by going back to drinking the soup.

"Vampires do not love. Not in the sense that you humans mean it." said Eric dismissively. He'd never understand humans and their obsessive need for emotion.

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Tara in a spirited voice. Tara set the tray on the floor beside the bed. "Sookie told me how devastated you were when Godric died. And I saw the way you were when Pam was injured. You love her. You worried over her. You looked as if your heart might break if she didn't pull through." said Tara. "I am not asking you to love me as much as Godric or Pam or even in the way that you love them. I am just asking that you say that you love me. I need that. I need to hear it." She could forgive mostly everything he had done to her if only she knew that he loved her.

Eric's wall came down momentarily as he thought about two of the worst moments in his life. The loss of his maker had been devastating. It had broken Eric in some way. "Godric was my maker. And I am Pam's maker and she is my responsibility. And because of that we have a bond that surpasses anything that I could ever have with a human. But for as much as I can feel for a human...I feel for you. Allow me to turn you. Then you and I would have that same bond."

She sat up and glared at Eric. "Oh fuck you asshole! The only way you can love me is if you turn me? What sort of bullshit is that? I don't want to be a vampire, Eric! I want a normal fucking life!" insisted Tara.

Eric already knew what her reaction would be. He watched as the fire burned in her eyes. That was one of the things that he liked about Tara. She had a fire that burned within her that could not be denied. And yet it was their combined fire that made their relationship untenable for Tara. Eric scoffed, "And what does that mean?"

"I don't know what the hell that means. I know what it doesn't mean. I don't want a man that screws every slut he comes across and just expects me to be okay with it because he's the big bad Sheriff of Area 5! I don't want a man that refuses to love me the way that I love him. I stuck around for months hoping that you could love me. But someone without a heart isn't capable of love. I was fooling myself and you were fooling yourself thinking that I could be satisfied with what you are willing to give me. I've settled for less my entire life. I can't do that anymore, Eric." She took a deep breath to calm down and continued, "I am in love with you. I never stopped even though I left Bon Temps. Being with you was just too painful because you are a son of a bitch that knows it and plays on it knowing that you can't or won't love me in return. You knew that I was too caught up on you to ever turn you away. You something to me once...that I would crave...and I do." said Tara.  
><em><strong><br>**_Eric rolled his eyes at her melodramatic delivery. "And what is love?" asked Eric. He liked pushing her buttons.

"I don't know what it is, Eric. I've never had it before Rey. And then I realized he didn't love me either he wanted to...own me. No one has ever loved me. Not even my mama. But I believe that I deserve it. I want it...I just want to be happy for once in my life. I don't want to be hurt or mistreated. Taken for granted. As much as I give of myself I want that person to give of themselves in return. And I don't just want to be a kept woman. I was with Rey to get over you...but I couldn't. I don't know if that is because of the blood or..." whispered Tara feeling tears well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't humiliate herself like that in front of Eric.

Eric groaned watching her start to cry. He hated seeing her cry. It evoked emotions in him that he didn't care to admit that he had. Godric had told him long ago to not let his rule him. "If you've never had it...then how do you know what we have isn't love? Just because I don't say it?" asked Eric. Eric moved closer and kissed her neck. "If you'd only let me turn you. I am offering you a place with me for years to come and immortality. What has been so great about your human life that you can't relinquish it?"

Tara had to admit in her days when she felt trapped by Rey. She often thought about the life that Eric had offered her. What did she really have to miss in this world? A mother that didn't love her? An aunt that didn't know her anymore. Sookie was too tied up in her life with Bill. Jason only saw her as a friend. In fact the only person that would really miss her was Lafayette. But she had no doubt that he could get along without her. "Even if I wanted to let you turn me. I'm pregnant and that just can't happen. I need to be able to raise my babies," said Tara. Tara couldn't understand the rules of the world that she had found herself in. She didn't understand any of it. Tara longed for the days when she was oblivious to the existence of all things supernatural.

A smirk appeared on his face. He could tell that she had been thinking about allowing him to turn her. But the smirk slid away. "Babies? Two human/werewolves? You really fuck up a situation when you fuck up." said Eric.

"Shut up and hold me, Northman." said Tara angrily. She was also starting to feel tired all over again.

Eric laughed but obliged her. He wrapped his arms around Tara and laid down in the bed with her. After a long moment of silence Eric said, "You know that I will take care of you and your...tiny human/werewolves." He saw how worn out she looked. "You need to feed from me again. You lost a lot of blood at Sookie's house." Eric bit into his wrist and then moved it to her mouth.

Tara didn't give it a second thought and quickly drank his blood. She drank until she had her fill of his blood. "Thank you..." said Tara wiping her mouth.

"Rest...you will need it," said Eric.

Tara wanted to argue but at the moment didn't have the strength to do so. She closed her eyes and accepted the protection Eric's arms offered.

It was not long before Eric could hear Tara's breathing even out as she slept. He thought of the day he realized that Tara left Bon Temps...and him.

* * *

><p><strong>9 months ago...<strong>

_**Eric walked into Tara's house after leaving Fangtasia. He had been calling her for the last hour because she never arrived at the club that night. Eric walked into the bedroom and threw open the doors to the closet. He growled seeing that it was empty. He snatched open the dresser drawers seeing that they too were empty. Eric threw the drawers against the walls watching them splinter and break apart. He flew over to Sookie's house knowing that was where Tara would go if she ran from him. He knocked on the door only to be greeted by Bill Compton.**_

_**"Eric, what do you want?" asked Bill his voice sounding edgy as he watched the older Vampire carefully. He could see that Eric's fangs had already extended as if he were ready for a fight. Bill's fangs shot out in response.**_

_**"What's going?" drawled Sookie standing behind Bill. "Bill?" asked Sookie.**_

_**"Get back, Sookie!" demanded Bill ready to do battle if he must.**_

_**"Where is Tara?" hissed Eric evilly. He grabbed the younger vampire by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Where is she?" bellowed Eric.**_

_**Sookie squealed in fear. "Eric! Stop please! Put Bill down! We don't know where Tara is! I've been looking for her all day. She didn't show up for work today and she hasn't been answering her phone. Lafayette went over to her house and didn't get an answer either! She's just gone..."**_

_**Bill growled. "Put me down!"**_

_**Eric slowly lowered Bill to the ground. Not because of his insistence but because Eric believed Sookie when she said that she didn't know where Tara was either.**_

_**Bill glared at Eric and said, "She finally smartened herself up and got the hell away from you. Best thing she ever did if you ask me. You keeping a human is laughable. You have never had humanity. You can't understand it."**_

_**"Bill..." admonished Sookie. She couldn't read vampires' minds but she could sense their emotions and at that moment she could sense Eric's true panic at Tara's disappearance. "If she calls me...is there anything you'd like for me to tell her."**_

_**Eric thought back to his life before he was turned by Godric. "You know nothing of me or my humanity. And you'd do well to remember that I am your sheriff." He stared at Sookie momentarily not knowing what she saw in Bill. He was a disgrace as far as Eric was concerned. "Tell her nothing when you speak to her." said Eric. He turned and took off for Fangtasia. Eric walked into his office at the club slamming the door behind him.**_

_**Pam was having a little fun with one of her favorite little toys Melina. But seeing Eric's fury she stood up and looked at the girl. "Beat it."**_

_**Melina hopped off of the desk and said, "Maybe I'll see you later Pam..." She walked out of the office leaving the two vampires alone.**_

_**"What has happened?" asked Pam seeing Eric almost sulking as he sat behind his desk.**_

_**Eric growled and said, "Nothing that concerns you."**_

_**"Is this about your human?" asked Pam her voice dripping with disdain. "It was always going to end this way, you know. Humans aren't meant for our world. They can't understand us and they are so damn fragile. Humans are good for a snack or to fuck! Nothing else."**_

_**Eric growled knocking some things off of his desk. "Enough Pam! I do not require your presence tonight. Get out!" Eric had always been self-confident and more importantly he had always gotten what he wanted. Even in his human life he was never denied by a woman.**_

_**"Really?" asked Pam sarcastically one hand perched on her hip. "You are getting as bad as Bill keeping a human as a companion."**_

_**Eric sped over to Pam and said, "Never compare me to him! Ever!"**_

_**"I am just making an observation. You are despondent because your human has gone missing. You should have already turned her and this wouldn't be a problem." said Pam**_

_**"She does not want to be a vampire." said Eric.**_

_**"And why should that stop you? Why do you care what she wants? She is your human to do with as you like. You are losing your edge and it is sad." said Pam scathingly trying to snap him out of whatever this was.**_

_**Eric growled as he moved closer to her. Without warning he viciously bit into Pam's neck.**_

_**Pam usually had a snarky reply. She played the petulant role so well but she now realized tonight was not the night. Pam saw something in Eric that she had not seen in quite some time...true rage. She stood submissively as Eric fed from her.**_

_**Eric pulled back with a roar his face covered in Pam's blood. He watched her blood roll down her neck and onto her breasts. Eric stared at her breasts spilling out of a black leather corset. His eyes trailed down to the matching leather pants. Eric and Pam didn't have sex with one another anymore. Occasionally, they might split a waitress, stripper, or fang-banger. But in general they kept their sex lives separate. But tonight would be different. He gave little thought as he ripped the leather corset from her body with ease. Pam's leather pants soon met the same fate.**_

_**Pam's fangs shot out knowing what was in store.**_

_**Eric slammed Pam down against the floor hard enough to make the small room quake a little. Her head seemed to bounce off of the floor like a basketball. He grabbed her wrists and holding them above her head with one of his hands while the other roughly fondled her breasts. He briefly considered not going forward.**_

_**"Do it!" growled Pam staring up at him.**_

_**Eric roughly entered Pam with a roar. He tried to get Tara out of his head as he thrusted brutally into Pam. The two of them devolved into violent, animalistic vampire sex.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the great reviews. I wasn't sure how this story would be received when I first began writing it. WARNING- There is a section in this chapter that may be offensive to some people. However, it helps to highlight just how psychotic Rey really is. I welcome all reviews, comments, and suggestions.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Rey Santos walked up to the Stackhouse home wearing a white linen suit. He climbed the front stairs and stopped seeing a large dried blood stain on the porch. Rey took off his sunglasses and bent down taking a whiff of the blood. He'd know Tara's scent anywhere. Rey's brows furrowed staring at the amount of blood. Normally that sort of blood loss would kill a human. Rey snapped his head toward Donnie and growled, "You are sure that she was still alive?"<p>

Donnie nodded his head quickly and said, "I am positive, Rey. I watched the vampire give her his blood. She was alive when they took off from here." Donnie was attempting to appear confident. But he was scared that Rey would kill him for his failure. Rey was not known to be forgiving.

Xavier spoke up and asked, "Do you want us to search the house for her, Rey?" Xavier was Rey's younger brother.

Rey nodded and said, "X, you and Felix search the house top to bottom. Bring me anyone you find in the house. I want answers." Rey strolled back out to his BMW and leaned against the car waiting for news.

Donnie made his way over to Rey and sheepishly asked, "Do you need me to do anything?"

Rey shook his head and said, "You can barely walk. Get in the car." Rey couldn't believe how incompetent Donnie was. He grabbed him by his shirt and said, "If Tara did not survive...neither will you." Rey let him go and then smiled at him. He playfully slapped the younger man's face. "Don't look so serious!"

Donnie offered a shaky smile and climbed into the car glad to be safe from Rey's wrath for the moment.

Twenty minutes later Xavier and Felix exited the house and walked over to Rey. Xavier said, "No one is there. The television is still on and so are some of the lights. Doesn't look like anyone has been here since last night, hermano."

Rey nodded and said, "Fine. I have a few other places to look for my lost sheep. Let's go." Rey put his sunglasses back on and climbed into his car. Once Felix and Xavier were in the car Rey took off for Merlotte's. Rey parked and then headed inside.

The four men were seated at a booth and Arlene walked over with a chipper smile. "Good Afternoon what can I get for you?" asked Arlene.

Rey, always the charmer, said, "Good afternoon. I must say you are a sight to behold. What is a woman like you doing working in this dump?"

Arlene giggled and said, "It pays the bills when you have children...you're not from around here are you?" Arlene was already taken with the man. It wasn't often that she was paid such compliments.

"No, I am not from around here. I am in town to see a good friend of mine. If I was from here surely you'd see me here every day so that I could see that beautiful smile for yours. You can't seriously be telling me that there is no man in your life to take care of you," inquired Rey with a grin.

Arlene's cheeks turned as red as her hair. "I...I'm engaged. We both work here. Times are too tough for only one person to be workin."

"Now that is a true shame. A firey goddess like you should be at home relaxing not working your fingers to the bone here at some greasy spoon," said Rey clucking his tongue. "You remind me of a poem by Lord Byron..._she walks in beauty like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies._"

"Who's that?" drawled Arlene absolutely taken with the man.

Rey smiled and said, "Just a poet that knew how to capture a woman's beauty."

More customers came in for lunch so Arlene had to snap out of her reverie. "I'm sorry I never got your lunch orders. What can I get for you? I have to warn you…the food isn't that good."

Rey smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you from your work. We'll all take your cheeseburger and fries lunch special. And four beers."

Arlene said, "Coming right up." Arlene jotted down the orders and then walked out to the kitchen to give it to Lafayette. She was walking on air. "We've got four burger specials. Put a hurry on it," said Arlene.

Lafayette looked over at her. "There are two orders ahead of them. I'll get to them when I finish the other two orders. What's wrong with you? Your face looks strange."

"I don't care what order is ahead. Make this one next," said Arlene testily.

Xavier started laughing once Arlene was out of earshot. "You always know how to make the tacky ones feel special, hermano. She's putty in your hands."

Rey chuckled heartily and said, "Pay attention and you just might learn something. All situations don't need to be handled with force. You make a woman feel special about themselves and they will give you anything you want. Of course she needs a little special attention she's pregnant working a dead end job."

Xavier laughed but then shushed him seeing Arlene approaching the bar.

Arlene walked over to the table with their beers after taking the other customers' orders. "I am so sorry for taking so long with your beers. Our bartender isn't here today. She took off without calling in as usual. Sometimes it seems like I am the only one that actually comes to work on a regular basis. She hasn't even been back long enough to be missing work."

Rey smiled and asked, "Why don't you have a seat with us...?"

"Oh no...I couldn't. My boss would freak since I have other customers...waiting their food too." said Arlene.

Rey chuckled softly and said, "What your boss doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, how can you deny us the company of a beautiful woman?"

Arlene blushed but nodded and said, "Okay..." She slipped into the booth when Rey made room for her to sit right next to him.

Rey draped his arm over her shoulders and said, "It's a shame that you are having to carry the work load all on your own. How inconsiderate of this girl. Has she worked here very long?"

"Well, sort of. She worked here for a couple of years before she left sometime last year. She wasn't that great of an employee then either. She came back like a month ago and Sam hired her right back. She didn't even have the decency to call in sick today!" complained Arlene.

Rey chuckled and said, "Well, she seems unreliable. I am surprised that your boss would hire her back. Anything going on there? Maybe they have some sort of relationship?"

Arlene laughed and said, "Not hardly. Sam let's everybody take advantage of him. He wouldn't know how to crack the whip if his life depended on it. Oh wait is that racist to say because she is black? If Tara was here she'd be chewing my head off about that. Sometimes blacks can be so sensitive."

Rey acted surprised and asked, "Tara? Tara Thornton?"

Arlene looked surprised and nodded. "Sure, that's her name. How do you know her?"

"Well, that is the friend I am in town to see. I knew her when she was living in Houston. I was stopping through and figured I just had to see her. Do you know where she might be?" asked Rey.

"Well, sometimes she stays with Sookie. I can give you the address," said Arlene getting out her pen and pad and scribbling down the address for Rey.

Rey took the piece of paper and said, "Thank you." Rey's eyes scanned over the address and said, "Oh, I've already stopped there and she wasn't there. Is there somewhere else Tara might be?"

"Well, sometimes she stays with her cousin, Lafayette. He is the cook here during the day. But she's not at his house. He told Sam that he hadn't heard from her since yesterday," said Arlene.

Rey said, "Well, this is a bit of a mystery then. It seems like she's just disappeared. I hope that she is okay. Is there anywhere else she stays or used to stay?"

Arlene looked thoughtfully for a moment and said, "You know she might be with her ex-boyfriend, Eric Northman. Come to think of it when she used to miss work a lot before it was when she was with him. Guess you don't need to work when you've got a well-off vampire for a boyfriend. He owns a fanger club in Shreveport called Fangtasia. Think of that using a classic Disney movie to support such deviant behavior. I don't think it is fair that vampires are so wealthy. They've had years to save cash and not pay taxes. Doesn't seem right."

Lafayette walked out and said, "Now, bitch you had me cook food for table 4 first and you don't come back to get the shit. And I find you sitting yo ass down while the food orders are getting backed up."

Arlene said, "I'm sorry! I just got talkin' to these wonderful men about your cousin, Tara. They were wanting to know all about her. And I was happy to tell them."

"Uh unh, hooker! You don't tell some damn strangers about my cousin!" said Lafayette walking over to the table.

"But they are friends of hers. They were just asking me where they could find her." said Arlene making a face at Lafayette for spoiling her fun. She stood up and said, "I'll go and get your food..."

"You are as dumb as a sack of bricks. If they were friends of Tara they would know how to get in contact with her. Seeing as they don't then they probably ain't. What the fuck y'all want?" asked Lafayette staring them down.

Rey stood up and smiled at Lafayette. "I didn't mean any harm. I am just passing through town and thought I'd stop in to see Tara."

"Mmhmm...well she ain't here." said Lafayette. "And she ain't got no friends from Houston that she is interested in seeing." Tara had kept mum about her time in Houston, but Lafayette knew his cousin well enough to know that there must be a story there. She was running from something.

Rey was starting to get angry but he tried to hold it back. He cracked his neck slightly and said, "Well, maybe your cousin doesn't tell you everything. Tara and I became quite close while she was in Houston."

"Let me tell you something, motherfucker, if you don't have her cell phone number…that means she wanted to cut yo ass out of her life. I think it's time for you to push on. Get the fuck out!" said Lafayette.

Arlene said, "Lafayette! You can't talk to customers that way."

"The fuck I can! You can get out or I can throw y'all out," said Lafayette.

Xavier, Felix, and Donnie stood up ready to tear Lafayette limb from limb. They couldn't change in front of so many witnesses but they could give him a beat down he wasn't soon to forget.

Sam walked out of his office hearing the commotion. "What is going on here?"

"Lafayette is trying to throw out paying customers," tattled Arlene.

Lafayette looked at Sam and said, "They ain't here to eat. They are here to get information on Tara. And this dumb bitch was giving it to them." Lafayette quirked an eyebrow at Sam. The two men had discussed Tara's sudden return to Bon Temps and the fact that she was pregnant and wouldn't say a word about the father.

Sam stepped closer and caught a familiar scent. He said, "I have the right to refuse service to any patron. I refuse to serve the four of you. Leave now."

Xavier growled and said, "We aren't going anywhere, redneck."

Rey held up his hand silencing his younger brother. "We are sorry for the misunderstanding...could you just tell Tara that Rey is looking for her." Rey took out his wallet and tossed two hundred dollar bills on the table with a smirk toward Arlene. "Thank you for all of your help, beautiful." Rey motioned for the guys to follow him out of the restaurant as he put on his sunglasses.

"We could just kill everybody in the restaurant you know..." growled Xavier.

Rey looked at Xavier and smiled. "Calm down, hermano. We have everything we need to know. Her ex-boyfriend is a vampire that owns a club in Shreveport. I will find mi amor."

Felix look nonplussed that they were still after Tara.

Rey climbed into the car.

Felix looked at Xavier and asked, "All of this for her? She's not even that cute."

Xavier shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't get it. But we need to find her to appease Rey." Xavier knew the purpose but Rey wasn't big on open and honest communication.

Inside the restaurant Arlene picked up the money from the table. She looked at Sam and Lafayette. "What? The tip was for me." She walked off.

Sam said, "They were werewolves."

"What the fuck you mean werewolves?' asked Lafayette incredulously.

"Tara has werewolves looking for and I don't think it is a social call. Tara is nowhere to be found which gives me a pretty good idea of where she is. I am going to go out to Eric Northman's house and see if she is there," said Sam.

"I'll come with you," said Lafayette taking off his apron.

"No, I need you to stay here and keep cooking. Besides, one of us needs to be here just in case Tara shows up. She needs to know that she's being hunted," said Sam.

"If she is there...tell her to call me," said Lafayette going back to the kitchen to get back on the orders.

Sam walked out to his truck and left Merlotte's. He took a two hour detour to make sure he wasn't followed by anyone out to Shreveport. He made it to the house about 4:00 and knocked on the front door. He didn't relish going to a vampire's house but he figured Eric was asleep so it didn't matter.

A hearty blonde woman with piercing blue eyes and grey hair answered the door. "Can I help you?" The woman appeared to be in her 60's. One of her hands held the door open and the other hand was obscured by the door. That hand was resting on a shotgun.

"I hope so, ma'am," said Sam. "I am looking for a friend of mine, Tara Thornton. My name is Sam Merlotte. She works for me and didn't come in to work today. I was just hoping that she is okay."

"Ms. Tara is not taking any visitors. She is sleeping. Can I take a message for her?" asked Greta.

"This is actually very important. Is there no way that you can wake her up?" asked Sam.

"Master Eric was very clear with his instructions. She is not to be disturbed by you or anyone else." said Greta. To be exact Eric's instructions had been to shoot anyone that seemed suspicious.

Sam realized the older Swedish woman was not going to budge so he relented. "Could you just tell her that some werewolves from Houston were in Merlotte's today asking about her?"

Greta nodded and said, "I will tell her. Good day." Greta closed the door and several locks could be heard clicking into place on the other side of the door. Security at Eric's house was tight because during the day Vampires were their most vulnerable.

Sam stared at the closed door and then climbed back into his car. He didn't know what was going on but he did know that Tara was in a world of trouble not just from the werewolves but because she was back in Eric Northman's snare.

Greta wrote down Sam's message and slipped the piece of paper under Eric's bedroom door. She knew that he would get the message when he woke up later that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 months ago...<strong>_

_**At 34 Rey was a young packmaster by anyone's standards so in order to endear himself to his pack Rey hosted a party every Friday night at a local Werewolf bar. The party was a hedonistic showing of liquor, drugs, women, fights, and sex. On Friday nights anything and anyone was fair game. And because of that he not only had his pack's loyalty but also their respect. And those that did not respect him at least feared him. Rey was extremely violent and was known for killing for the slightest betrayal or failure.**_

_**For weeks Tara had been feeling trapped in her relationship with Rey. He dictated her every move. She was allowed to go to work, to go shopping, and to go to church with Rey. Other than that she was to be home at all times and Rey left a werewolf to ensure her compliance. However, he told her it was for her protection. Rey had never invited Tara out to his Friday night party before so she was surprised when he asked her to come tonight. The two of them had gotten into a particularly bad argument that day because Tara allowed a male neighbor to come into the house to talk. He was trying to sell the last of his nephew's candy for band camp. Tara bought the rest of the candy and offered him some coffee. She was lonely always in the house by herself. Rey had come home and threw the man out. He had been so furious Tara was afraid that he was going to kill the neighbor. But the man's life was spared.**_

_**The song 'The Wrong Choice' blared in the background at the club as Tara stared up at Rey's face. The song seemed to be the perfect backdrop to what was going on at the moment. Tara had decided to stand up for herself with and told him that he could no longer control her. She had disrespected him in front of members of his pack and left the house without his permission. And now she was suffering the consequences of that.**_

_**"You get off on this don't you?" taunted Rey as he huffed and puffed above Tara. He let out a guttural growl.**_

_** Rey had an evil grin on his face and disdain burned in his eyes. His pace was unrelenting and punishing. Rey was hopped up on V and cocaine at the moment and that only fueled his intensity. He was intent on teaching Tara a lesson about challenging him.**_

_**Tara's eyes fluttered closed trying to block out everything and everyone, except for Rey. But it was hard to block out the sound of Rey's younger brother Xavier cheering Rey on. She was hard pressed to figure out how she had even gotten into this position. The night had started off fun and towards the end of the night Rey pulled Tara into a backroom for sex. Getting drunk and dancing all night with Rey had gotten her horny. It wasn't until she was already naked that she realized that Xavier was in the room too. It was then that Rey informed her that on Friday nights he shared everything with his brother. And tonight that would include Tara.**_

_**Rey flipped Tara over as if she was a ragdoll. His groans grew louder as he thrusted into Tara again this time harder. Rey gripped her hips as roughly as he could. His fingers left bruises on her hips.**_

_**In her new position Tara was facing Xavier. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the lecherous grin that played across his face.**_

_**Rey moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "X, will not be as gentle with you. I should have known you were a whore at heart, you slept with me on the first date." He didn't trust Tara as far as he could see her. That was why he sent his guys with her when she was out of his sight. That was why he checked up on her at work. And that was why he didn't allow her to go out and party. "You said your mother whored herself out for liquor money. How much are you worth, whore? Like mother like daughter!" growled Rey. He didn't know a lot about Tara's past but he knew enough to know that being compared to her mother would rip through her.**_

_**Tara bristled at being called a whore. When she met Rey she was trying to get over Eric. Tara wanted to get him out of her mind. She had gotten drunk and fallen into bed with Rey. But he had been so sweet and romantic following their first night Tara thought for sure she had found a wonderful man. "Please...Rey. I don't want anyone but you, baby," whimpered Tara trying to change his mind. Tears formed in her eyes when he asked how much she was worth.**_

_**Rey let out a growl as he reached his release. He stayed there a moment panting to catch his breath before standing up. He got dressed and picked up his beer from a nearby table. Rey took a couple of dollars out of his wallet and threw them in Tara's face. "She's all yours, X. Have fun, little brother. Take her home when you are done with her. I have no use for her," said Rey walking out of the room.**_

_**Tara grabbed her dress from the floor and scooted away from Xavier. "Please...don't do this, Xavier. I thought that you were my friend," pleaded Tara.**_

_**Xavier walked to the door and locked it. He shook his head and said, "Calm down. I have no intention of having sex with you. I do not go where I am not wanted and I consider you to be a friend." He picked up Tara's discarded panties and bra. "You can get dressed," said Xavier handing the undergarments to Tara. He turned his back to give her some privacy.  
><strong>_

_**Tara quickly got dressed. "Thank you," said Tara gratefully. "Why did you...stay if you weren't going to...you know?" asked Tara.**_

_**He turned to look at her. "Rey is my brother and my packmaster. I can't outright defy him to his face. There are rules that must be followed. Besides, if he had given me a pass on tonight because I am his baby brother...he would have found someone else. This was meant to humiliate you and let you know your place in this world. He knows now that you will never ask him to come here again. He also knows the power he wields over you now. This will not be the last time he offers you to me," said Xavier.**_

_**Tara felt tears slipping down her cheeks. "What have I gotten myself into...? He started out so sweet..." said Tara sitting on the bed in the small room.**_

_**"Rey has always been this way but of course he puts his best foot forward when he meets a new woman. Don't feel bad, Tara. You are hardly the first woman that has fallen for his charm. You just happen to be the most strong-willed," said Xavier. He had a seat next to her and said, "You were the perfect prey and he knew that as soon as he met you that night at the bar. You were a sweet girl with a broken-heart and a sad face. You were looking for a hero so he played that part for you."**_

_**"And I ate it up like a fucking idiot," said Tara ashamed of herself for being pulled in by a scam so easily. She had let her defenses down because Rey had been everything she wanted him to be.**_

_**"Don't beat yourself up. Rey is older than you and he knows how to pick a mark. You were obviously getting over a bad break-up. You don't have strong ties with your family, because you wouldn't even talk about them. You didn't have a father growing up. The first night with you he spotted a scar on your back. He knew then that you'd been abused as a child. You crave love and attention. You've gotten used to feeling second-rate in your life. All he had to do was sweep in like Prince Charming and say all of the right things. You needed a hero and he played the part."**_

_**She paled listening to Xavier's assessment of her. He had pegged her down to a tee. Tara realized that it had been like a fresh meat sign hanging around her neck. She was the weak gazelle in the herd and Rey picked her off. "Oscar winning performance," snorted Tara. She sighed and asked, "What do I do now?"**_

_**"You've got to get the hell away from my brother. He has got plans for you but he hasn't let me in on what they are," said Xavier.**_

_**"The girls before me...what happened to them?" asked Tara fearfully.**_

_**Xavier said, "A couple got away. A couple of girls weren't so lucky. And a couple of girls he just grew tired of."**_

_**"I don't know how to get away. Rey doesn't let me leave the house on my own," said Tara.**_

_**Xavier hugged her and said, "I will get you a way out. But you have to be serious about it. I know how charming Rey can be. After what he did tonight he will wine and dine you tomorrow. He will lavish you with gifts. He will apologize and promise to never do it again. He will make you love him."**_

_**Tara shook her head and said, "I hate him. I tried to convince myself that because he wasn't hitting me that he wasn't abusing me...tonight had to happen so that I could open my eyes and see all of him. If you get me a way out...I will take it. But I don't want you getting into trouble."**_

_**"I will make sure that Rey doesn't suspect me. I will need at least a month to get my plan together and get some money for you to take off with. It is probably best that you don't tell me where you are headed. In the meantime you are going to have to go about business as usual. You can't make him think you are getting ready to run. You won't like his response..." said Xavier.**_

_**Tara had to choke back bile thinking about the fact that she'd have to pretend to be lovey-dovey. She nodded in understanding. "I will keep playing my part. Thank you, Xavier."**_

_**"Thank me when I get you the hell out of this," said Xavier wrapping an arm around her.**_

_**She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I trust you. You spared me tonight."**_

_**"Next time we may not be as lucky," said Xavier.**_

_**Tara's head shot up. "What do you mean?"**_

_**"The next time...Rey may want to watch us have sex..." said Xavier.**_

_**A nauseated look came over Tara and she stared at the two crumpled dollar bills laying on the floor. She couldn't believe this was what her life had become. Somehow she had gone from a bad relationship with Eric to a worse one with Rey.**_

_**It took Xavier two months to devise a plan to help Tara escape Rey. However, all of that was blown out of the water when Rey killed the neighbor in front of her. Tara waited until he left for his Friday night party and killed the werewolf he left to guard her. She took off for Bon Temps that night and never looked back.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Tara woke up from a nightmare about the incident only to find Eric staring at her in the darkened bedroom. She sat up in the bed and asked, "What time is it?" Tara unconsciously rubbed her arms.<p>

Eric said, "It is 8:00. The nightmare you were having...was it a work of fiction or the product of reality?" His eyes were trained on Tara's face. Eric would know if she was lying to him. But he could tell by the emotions coursing through her that this was something more than just a passing nightmare.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." said Tara.

"I experienced your nightmare as you did. I woke before you did. You have consumed a lot of my blood since last night," said Eric.

Tara couldn't have been more humiliated. She felt tears fill her eyes. Tara shook her head and said, "It was only a nightmare. I don't want to talk about it, Eric. Dr. Ludwig came by to check on me today. She said that despite nearly being clawed to death by a Werewolf I am in surprisingly good health."

Eric decided not to press forward he had all of the information he needed now. He would make Rey pay for defiling his beloved Tara. He glanced toward her stomach. "And your tiny humans?" asked Eric.

Tara asked, "Could you just call them babies, Eric? Dr. Ludwig said that they are fine too. We should all make a full recovery. Thanks to you, Eric. I would have died on Sookie's porch last night if you had not come to the rescue."

Eric said, "Don't romanticize it. You humans are so easily impressed. I saved you and let that be the end of it." Eric couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had pushed Tara into Rey's arms. "How are you feeling? Are you well enough to get out of bed?"

"I have gotten up a couple of times today. Once when Dr. Ludwig was here. Once when I needed a shower. And once when Greta fixed lunch for me," said Tara. "I feel a little weak but mostly I am better.'

Eric bit into his wrist and moved it to her mouth. "Drink...we need you strong enough to go to Fangtasia with me tonight. I don't want you here by yourself."

Tara looked at his wrist skeptically for a moment but soon latched on and fed from Eric. As she did she felt his blood coursing through her body. While she was away she had missed the times of feeding from Eric. It was during those moments that he almost seemed to care about her. He seemed tender.

Eric used his other hand to lightly brush the hair away from her face. He ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek. Eric pressed his cool lips against her forehead. "I have to go to Fangtasia. I will find out what my day walkers have found out about your problem. You can rest in my office." He smirked feeling her tongue feverishly flicking over his wrist. Eric pulled his wrist away from her after a bit.

Tara mewled in disappointment. She licked her lips gathering that last vestiges of his blood.

"Greedy," said Eric laughing. "I remember when my wrist was not the only thing you used to greedily suck with that pretty mouth of yours," said Eric teasingly.

Tara got an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry..." said Tara.

Eric climbed out of the bed and spotted a couple slips of paper on the floor. He picked them up.

"What's that?" asked Tara curiously.

"Greta slips all of my messages during the day under my door," said Eric.

"She is an interesting choice for a maid. I imagined that you would have hired someone young and sexy that you could screw," said Tara rolling her eyes at the notion.

"Now who says I haven't fucked Greta?" asked Eric looking up from his messages with a raised eyebrow.

Tara sputtered, "I...oh..." A flash of jealousy shot through her so quickly she didn't even know where it came from.

Eric laughed at her and said, "That is what you get for being a smart-ass. I hired Greta because she reminds of my homeland. And despite your willingness to believe it I have never fucked her."His face soured reading one of the messages. "Merlotte stopped here today."

Tara looked shocked. "For what?'

"To warn you that werewolves from Houston are in town looking for you. They are moving quicker than I could have imagined. I am going to get a shower and then we will leave. Greta was supposed to pick up some clothes for you today. Did she?" asked Eric.

Tara nodded and said, "Yes, she did. I'll get dressed." Tara climbed out of the bed feeling much more like herself than she had all day. Feeding from Eric again had renewed her.

Eric went to get his shower as he mulled over how to keep Tara safe from the werewolves. Rey was obviously very motivated to get Tara back. He'd have to have a talk with Sam to find out what if anything Sam learned from his encounter with the werewolves. As Eric was lathering up he felt a body slip in behind him. Eric turned around and his eyes ran over Tara's nude frame in front of him. His lips twitched into a smirk and he asked, "Didn't you say you took a shower earlier?"

Tara took the body wash from Eric's hand and said, "I am not lookin for a shower, Eric." Tara squirted some bodywash into her hand and then moved to lather up Eric's chest and then his washboard abdomen. How she had missed his six pack while she was away from him.

Eric stood there letting Tara's hands work their magic on him. He watched her with an amused smirk on his face as her hands traveled lower. Eric was silent for awhile before finally reaching up and grabbing her wrist to still her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Even you ain't that stupid, Northman," said Tara.

Eric laughed and pushed her up against the shower wall. He hungrily kissed her lips before pulling back.

"Why'd you stop damnit?" asked Tara in a frustrated voice.

"Because we've got to get to Fangtasia. And what I want to do to you will take more than a couple of minutes," said Eric with a laugh. He saw the disappointed look on her face and said, "There is no need to pout. You will get what you want later." Eric wouldn't admit that he was concerned that Tara wasn't quite healed enough.

Tara rolled her eyes at him. "Who says I will want what you have later?" Tara climbed back out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body.

"You never stopped wanting what I had to offer. You just wanted to be the only person I was offering it to," said Eric.

"Asshole!" yelled Tara walking out of the bathroom. She walked into his bedroom and started getting dressed. She felt weird about a woman she didn't know buying panties and bras for her. But she was glad to see that everything fit properly. She pulled on a leopard print dress. It was strapless and made out of chiffon so it had a flowy quality to it. Tara pulled her hair up into a ponytail and waited on the bed for Eric to finish his shower.

Eric walked out a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. He dropped it in front of Tara. "Are you still pouting?' asked Eric with a chuckle. His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to Tara's legs. She did look beautiful. He hated being so attracted to her. As much as he said that she craved him...he craved her as well.

"I hope you aren't wearing one of those ugly ass tracksuits," quipped Tara in a combative mood since he had rejected her advances in the shower. And she did hate those tracksuits.

Eric quirked an eyebrow at that statement. "This from a woman whose cousin is known for wearing women's blouses?" asked Eric chuckling. He liked that he was under her skin. Eric dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I never said I liked Lafayette's sense of style either. He marches to the beat of his own drummer. You just look damn lazy in those track suits," said Tara.

Eric chortled and said, "Let's go." Eric and Tara left the house and headed to Fangtasia.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay in Chapter 4 I have been a little under the weather. I want to thank everyone for the great reviews of the previous chapter. As always I welcome all reviews, comments, and suggestions on this chapter.

* * *

><p>Tara sat on Eric's lap in his office kissing his neck. She was again trying to convince him to have sex with her. Drinking Eric's blood was having an unintended effect on her. She was like a bundle of nerves all leading to one place. Her legs were parted ever so slightly and she gasped softly feeling Eric's long digits teasing her mercilessly.<p>

A loud knock came at the door.

Eric removed his hand and smirked at Tara. "That will be Merlotte. You might want to close your legs." He chuckled to himself. He liked working her up into a frenzy. Eric liked seeing the fire the burned in her eyes each time he rejected her advances. He knew that when he finally relented that she would be putty in his hands and they would fall into whatever debauchery he saw fit.

Tara huffed slightly and climbed off of his lap. She took a seat in a spare chair in the room crossing her legs and trying to cool the fire burning inside of her.

Eric chuckled harder and said, "Come in!"

Sam walked into the office he could smell Tara's scent in the air and he frowned looking at Eric. "Taking advantage of her already?" asked Sam.

"I'm not doing anything she doesn't want me to do." countered Eric. "Now are you here with information or are you just here to shower us with your self-righteous indignation?" asked Eric coolly. He picked up a towel from his desk and dried his fingers.

"I don't like the two of you talking about me like I ain't sitting right here," snapped Tara annoyed with both of them right now.

Sam reddened slightly and nodded, "I'm sorry, Tara. I just don't like the idea of him taking advantage of you. It wasn't that long ago that I was helping you leave town to get away from your destructive relationship with Eric. I'd hate to see you go down the same road again."

"And why is that? Because you care about her well-being or you'd like to be the one with his fingers inside of her?" asked Eric crudely. "Oh, wait you had your chance with Tara but you slept with her a couple of times and then started ignoring her," said Eric chuckling. "Or maybe it is because you know that you are the reason she ended up sleeping with me. I am the one that picked up the pieces after you dropped her. Now would you like to tell me what you know or would you just like to leave?"

Tara shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Stop it, Eric!"

Sam's jaw tightened because he knew that Eric was right. Sam shunned Tara's advances and hurt her feelings. The next thing he knew she was spending time at Fangtasia and sleeping with Eric on a regular basis. "I don't have much information. Just four guys showed up at Merlotte's today for lunch. One of them cozied up to Arlene and questioned her about Tara. Apparently, the guy was a real charmer because Arlene told him everything he wanted to know. He knows about you, Eric. And he knows about your club. I tossed them out before Arlene had the opportunity to tell them anything else. The one asking questions seemed like he was in charge," said Sam. "Tara, the next time you are going to miss work it would be nice if you would call in and let me know."

Tara frowned slightly and said, "That would be Rey. He is packmaster. Everyone does what he says. He must have decided to come himself this time around since the other two he sent failed to bring me back." She paused and said, "I'm sorry, Sam. I was in bad shape this morning and I didn't even think about calling in. Rey sent some guys after me last night. I was hurt pretty bad. I would have died if Eric didn't show up to save me."

He paled slightly. "I'm sorry...I didn't know that you had been hurt." Sam said, "I am almost positive that they will be here tonight looking for you. You need to be safe. The guy kept his cool but...I could see the rage coming off of him in waves. This guy is dangerous. He was driving a black BMW...I guess you can be on the lookout for his car."

Eric asked, "A black BMW?" He turned his attention to Tara and asked, "What exactly does Rey do?"

Tara shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know exactly. Rey was always very secretive about what he did for a living. But whatever it was...I always assumed that it wasn't legal. We had a nice place and he was always buying expensive gifts."

"Well, werewolves are known to live on the fringes. They break any number of laws daily. But to make that sort of cash...he's into something more organized," said Eric more curious than ever about this Rey character. "If that is all you have...you can go, Merlotte," said Eric.

Sam said, "Tara, if you need anything. Or if you decide that you don't want to subject yourself to Eric Northman. You know where to find me." Sam looked at Eric. "Can I have a word with you?"

Eric chuckled and said, "Sure, shapeshifter." Eric looked to Tara and said, "I'll be back." He walked with Sam out to the parking lot. "What do you want?"

"You are right...maybe I did push her into your arms. But whose arms did you push her into?" asked Sam. "Protect her...sure, because I don't know who else could do it. But don't forget that a relationship with Tara is only going to cause her pain. I know you don't have a heart or a conscience but at least be logical about it. What you two have won't last. Ruin some other girl's life. I think Tara has had quite enough heartbreak and pain. And let's be realistic. She's pregnant. Your relationship has a shelf life. I don't necessarily see you as father material. She will have other people to help her."

"Other people like who? You?" asked Eric laughing at Sam. But deep down he knew he could not deny a word the man was saying.

"Yes, me. I am a better choice of partner for Tara and you know it. I can take care of Tara and help her raise her children. They will be part werewolf. I am a shapeshifter. I will know how to help guide them as they get older and begin to shift between human and wolf. Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies. There is no way that you could help raise them. And if I am not mistaken...vampires have been known to feed on children," said Sam.

"I would never harm Tara's children." Eric grabbed Sam lifting him off of his feet. "Leave..." Eric turned and walked back into Fangtasia. He didn't go back into the office. He needed some time away from Tara. Eric took his place on his throne and relaxed.

30 minutes later Tara was starting to get restless in the office by herself. The door opened and she grinned without looking up. "What took you so long to come back?"

"Well, good evening to you too, Cupcake," said Pam with a smirk. "Eric is out on his throne letting the unwashed masses ogle him. What are you doing here?" asked Pam.

Tara blinked at Pam's question. "I am here because Eric won't let me out into the main part of the club. He thinks Rey will show up here."

Pam laughed at her simple answer and said, "No, I mean what are you doing with Eric? You screwed him up when you left before."

Tara looked shocked and then dismissed Pam's statement. "Please, I am sure Eric didn't give a damn that I was gone. What business is it of yours anyway?"

Pam sped over to her and leaned down close so that her mouth was next to Tara's ear. Pam hissed, "Eric is my maker and I will protect him at all costs. Eric was not himself after you left him. It took months for him to be right again. And now you are here to fuck it all up all over again. I won't have it. You need to run far away and leave him the hell alone. Or I will make you suffer."

Tara shivered but didn't back down. "Well, Eric hurt me too. I loved him...I love him...and he doesn't love me back. But I don't know how to quit him," confessed Tara. "Eric says that vampires aren't capable of love. But I have seen him with you...he loves you. When I don't see him...I can resist. But when I am around him...I lose myself and all I want is him. How do I make that stop?"

Pam smirked when Tara didn't back down. But frowned hearing her spiel. "Humans really are the stupidest creatures alive. You all have your heads planted so far up your asses that all you see is you. Eric has been a vampire for 1,000 years. And in that time...he's only wanted to turn two humans. Me...and you. Eric loves you. He wants to be your maker. He wants you at his side as I have been for the last 160 years. You've never had a family...you will have one when Eric turns you. The bond between a maker and his progeny is stronger than anything else. And you will be in control of you. No more being victim to other people's whims. Being his human won't work. You will always want more than he can give you. The relationship will not work and both of you will walk away hurt."

Tara stood up and walked by Pam. She didn't want to think about what she was saying at the moment. Sometimes listening to hard truths hurt. Tara walked out into the club and over to the bar. "Sprite...with ice..." said Tara standing at the bar. At the moment she wished that she wasn't pregnant so that she could order something stronger than soda.

Eric walked up behind her and said, "I told you to stay in the office. Your werewolf could be here right now."

"Well, you wouldn't know him on sight. So I should be out here to point him out if I see him. I am not helpless, Eric," said Tara taking a sip from her glass.

Eric narrowed his eyes at her but nodded. "Fine. Come up to the throne with me where I can keep an eye on you." He took Tara's hand not waiting for her to respond. Eric walked with her to his throne and had a seat. He nodded to a chair next to him.

Tara had a seat next to him. The night passed slowly as Tara occasionally scanned the crowd for familiar faces. She looked at Eric watching his disdain for the humans they trailed past him. "Your bartender sucks..."

Eric chuckled and said, "I haven't had a good one since you left. You were the best bartender I've had. You were good at rousting the drunks. Not as good as Pam."

Tara laughed and said, "I don't have vampire strength. Of course I am not as good as Pam."

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 months ago...<strong>_

_**Sookie walked up to the bar at Fangtasia. She sighed a little seeing her best friend Tara working behind the bar. Sookie motioned to get her attention.**_

_**Tara walked over with a smile and said, "Hey, Sook. What can I get for you?"**_

_**"I'll take a rum and coke. Tara, why on Earth are you working here? Sam wants you to work at Merlotte's," said Sookie.**_

_**Tara frowned and said, "Lucky me, I don't give a fuck about what Sam Merlotte wants anymore. He played me for a damn fool. No one does that...no one." After several weeks of secret rendezvous with Sam Merlotte she had finally convinced him to take her on a real date. However, instead of a date she managed to get her feelings hurt by a man she considered a friend. Sam stood her up and wouldn't answer his phone. That had been weeks ago and Tara had not seen him since. Tara refused to take his calls. She passed Sookie her drink.**_

_**Sookie paid Tara and said, "I know how hard heartbreak can be. But it will get better. Sam's been asking about you, Tara. You should talk to Sam. He is sorry for standing you up and he still wants to be your friend. I know...I heard it for myself,"**_

_**Tara cut her eyes at Sookie and then smiled. "Have you been reading his mind, Sook?"**_

_**Sookie blushed a little but flashed a mischievous smile. "Well, I wanted to know if he was just a jerk that hurt my best friend. Or a good man that I know him to be. He made a mistake. He's going through a lot right now. He should have been honest and told you just that. But he does care for you, Tara. He can apologize and then you can come back to working at Merlotte's instead of here. I don't even know how you can work here."**_

_**Tara laughed and said, "First, I don't have to see Sam's face if I am working here. Second, Eric might be an asshole but he pays much better than Sam ever did and the tips are better. And finally, the customers are so much more interesting here." Tara nodded her head to a tip jar that was nearly full.**_

_**She looked up seeing Bill motioning for her. She drank the last of her rum and coke. "I've got to go. Bill and I are going out for dinner and dancing. I'll see you at home later?"**_

_**"Of course. Have fun." said Tara with a smile watching Sookie leave.**_

_**Tara tended bar for the rest of the night. Once the bar was closed she walked back to Eric's office to get her paycheck for the week. She knocked on the door and then walked in and saw Pam. "Where is Eric?"**_

_**"He had some business to take care of. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Pam licking her lips.**_

_**Tara laughed and said, "No, I need my paycheck. He didn't happen to leave it behind did he?"**_

_**Pam shook her head and said, "He hasn't even signed them yet. I'll let him know when he gets back."**_

_**Tara said, "Well, it is late. I am going to go home for the night and get a very long...very hot bath."**_

_**Pam grinned and said, "You should let me join you, Cupcake." Pam flicked her tongue at Tara and then smirked. **_

_**Tara laughed and said, "Goodnight, Pam." She walked out of Fangtasia and climbed into the white convertible Lafayette had given her. Tara drove over to Lafayette's house before going home. She had not seen her cousin in a couple of days and he was almost always awake at this time of night. Tara parked in front of his house and climbed out of the car. As she was walking up to the front door gunfire erupted.**_

_**"Get down!" yelled Eric. He breezed past Tara grabbing one of the gun men easily and snapping his neck. He rushed the other man and bit into his neck viciously draining him. When the man was dead Eric dropped his body to the ground and went over to Tara. Blood was dripping from his face and he looked truly monstrous.**_

_**Tara backed away from him fearfully. "Stay back!" Tara ripped her silver necklace from around her neck.**_

_**Eric said, "I am only trying to make sure that you are okay. You are bleeding." He nodded his head at her bleeding leg.**_

_**Tara slowly lowered her arm and said, "It hurts but...I think I am okay."**_

_**Eric kneeled next to her on the ground and pushed her dress up out of the way so he could get a clear view of her leg.**_

_**"Could you expose me anymore?" asked Tara annoyed. Eric had pushed her dress up so far that her panties were in plain view.**_

_**Eric inspected her leg. "It is a through and through which is good. But it might have hit an artery. If you don't start to heal soon you will bleed out. You have two choices...die...or drink."**_

_**Eric bit into his wrist and offered it to Tara.**_

_**"I've seen what vampire blood did to Sookie. I want no part of that," said Tara.**_

_**Eric said, "I suppose I could always drain you...because you are going to die. I've never taken you for being stupid, Tara."**_

_**She rolled her eyes at him and started drinking his blood. It made her sick to her stomach. Tara struggled not to throw up as she swallowed the crimson liquid.**_

_**Eric pulled back his wrist and looked at her thigh. "You are starting to heal. Let's get you home." said Eric lifting her up into his arms and carrying her to the car.**_

_**"What about the bodies?" asked Tara.**_

_**"Pam will handle them," said Eric. "Keys?"**_

_**Tara handed Eric her car keys and he drove her to the Stackhouse home.**_

_**Eric asked, "What were you doing there anyway?"**_

_**"Funny...I was about to ask you the same damn thing. I came to see Lafayette. Why were you there?" asked Tara suspiciously.**_

_**"I was there to see Lafayette, too. Your cousin and I have some business to handle," said Eric.**_

_**"Does this business involve locking him in your fucking basement again?" asked Tara with narrowed eyes.**_

_**Eric chuckled and said, "No, but it isn't any of your business." He pulled up at Sookie's house and parked. Eric lifted Tara out of the car and carried her up the stairs. "Are you going to invite me in or are you going to crawl up the stairs to your bedroom."**_

_**Tara said, "Don't try any funny shit." She groaned and said, "Eric, please come in."**_

_**Eric walked into the house and asked, "Where is your bedroom."**_

_**"Up the stairs to the left." Tara groaned in pain. "Why were those men shooting at me?" asked Tara.**_

_**"They were lying in wait for Lafayette," said Eric carrying her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and laughed. "A twin bed?"**_

_**"It is a guest room," said Tara rolling her eyes. She took off her dress and laughed at Eric's disbelieving face. "You've already seen my panties. I don't see any reason to pretend to be shy." Tara looked at her thigh and groaned.**_

_**Eric said, "You may need more of my blood." Eric walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He looked to his wrist that had already healed from biting it earlier.  
><strong>_

_**Tara shook her head. "I don't think I need anymore. I am just going to lie down." Tara laid down in the bed closing her eyes a moment. She felt light-headed.  
><strong>_

_**Eric shook his head. "You are getting drowsy because of the blood loss. Keep your eyes open."**_

_**Tara struggled to keep her eyes open and said, "I can't...I so am tired..." Her eyes fluttered closed.  
><strong>_

_**Eric laughed at her and said, "What makes you think that I care about you being soooo tired? Keep your eyes open or I will find an alternate way to keep your attention."**_

_**"Mmmhmm...all bark and no bite," muttered Tara drifting off.**_

_**Eric laughed and said, "I do like to bite." He leaned in and kissed her neck.**_

_**Tara's eyes flew open. "Don't bite me!" growled Tara angrily.**_

_**"I am not going to bite you. You can't spare the blood. I just wanted you to open your eyes again," said Eric laughing at her reaction. Eric trailed his hand from the curve of Tara's hip up to her breast bone. "Your skin is flawless...perfectly mocha all over. Why did you agree to work at Fangtasia?" He had often wondered that.  
><strong>_

_**"It was a good job and I knew it would piss off Sam," said Tara with her eyes closed. She had to admit at the moment she didn't hate the feeling of Eric's hand caressing her body. "Why did you hire me?"**_

_**"Well, you were self-destructing. Coming to Fangtasia every night and getting drunk. Starting fights whenever you got the chance. I figured I should offer you a job...and I wanted to piss off Merlotte. I can't stand the bastard." Eric's hand moved down to trace the waistband of her panties. "A thong that is red and lacy...who are you dressing up for?" His eyes moved up to her matching bra.  
><strong>_

_**Tara laughed and said, "I thought you were going to ban me from Fangtasia the night you called me into your office." She opened her eyes and watched his long fingers slipping under the waistband of her panties. "I just like to look sexy. Makes a girl feel good about herself. Besides, occasionally I like to flash Pam."**_

_**"You know Pam finds you very sexy. She's been wanting to fuck you since you started coming to Fangtasia. She likes a woman that causes mayhem," said Eric lightly teasing her with his fingers. He used his other hand to free Tara's breasts from her lacy bra. Eric had been thinking about these two lovely mounds of flesh since the moment Tara started coming to Fangtasia.  
><strong>_

_**"Pam is nice, but I am not into women. But if I were...Pam would be the first one I'd call. Apparently that vampire speed is good for all sorts of things." Tara moaned softly and said, "I thought you were just trying to make sure that I stayed awake...?"**_

_**"You are awake aren't you?" asked Eric sarcastically. "Very awake..." said Eric feeling her wetness covering his probing fingers. "Would you like to see my speed? Vampires just get faster with age," said Eric with a mischievous grin on his face.**_

_**"I am making a very bad decision...but sure..." moaned Tara. She gasped feeling Eric's hardness pressed against her thigh. She reached out to make sure she was feeling only him.  
><strong>_

_**"Sometimes bad decisions are the most fun." Eric dragged Tara's panties down her legs and moved so that he was between them. He chuckled watching her delicate fingers confirm the size of his manhood. "That's all me, baby." Eric stripped off his pants to prove his point.**** Eric grasped Tara's hips and dragged her to the edge of the bed. He kissed her lips and then kissed a trail from her breasts down to her stomach. He sunk to his knees between her spread legs and put them over his muscular shoulders. "You are really going to enjoy this," said Eric with a smirk as he dipped his head down and devoured her.**_

_**30 minutes later Bill and Sookie arrived at the house and headed up to Sookie's bedroom.**_

_**A loud scream could be heard from Tara's room.**_

_**"Tara!" said Sookie worriedly.**_

_**Bill's fangs shot out. "Stay here." Bill burst into Tara's room and was greeted with the sight of Eric's bare ass moving at lightning speed.**_

_**Sookie walked into the room and gasped. She quickly covered her eyes. "Eric! Tara!"**_

_**Eric turned his head and looked at the two of them. "Unless the two of you would like to be next...I'd suggest you leave," said Eric sardonically.**_

_**Bill grabbed Sookie's arm and pulled her out of the room slamming the door behind them.**_

* * *

><p>As the night came to an end Eric said, "Your werewolf didn't make a move tonight. We should get you home. You look tired."<p>

Tara nodded and said, "Staying up until 3:00 in the morning is not what I would call a smart move. I am barely keeping my eyes open. I should have laid down in the office like you told me to. I just want to go home. There...you happy?"

Eric chuckled and said, "Come on. Home?"

Tara looked up into his eyes for a moment and said, "Your house..."

Eric smirked but didn't say anything. Eric and Tara walked out to his car but he stopped in mid step. Eric looked around and his fangs shot out. He turned back to look at Tara briefly and said, "Go back inside now!"

Tara didn't need to be told twice. She kicked off her stilettos and ran back into Fangtasia. "Pam!" screamed Tara staring at the surveillance monitors.

Felix strolled out from behind a car with a knife in hand. He was slicing chunks off an apple and popping them into his mouth. Felix pointed the knife at Eric and smirked. "Vampire. I should kill the both of you and be done with it...but Rey wants me to bring her to him alive. So instead I'm going to kill you and make her watch. And when Rey gets done with that puta she will never leave his sight again."

Eric laughed and said, "Try me." Eric got ready to leap toward Felix.

Felix whistled and suddenly nine werewolves came out of the shadows their eyes glowing in the darkness of night. And then with little fanfare attacked Eric all at once. They tore into him craving a taste of his blood.

Eric fought valiantly throwing some of the werewolves off of him, but he was under siege. When he dislodged one wolf from his body another took its place.

Though they were numerous the werewolves were struggling to subdue Eric. They were no match for a vampire as old as Eric. He was like a vicious killing machine tearing through the werewolves. Eric relished killing each one.

Pam sped out of Fangtasia to her maker's rescue. She bit into the neck of a werewolf ripping out his throat with ease.

Tara was inside of Fangtasia watching the carnage unfold on the security monitors. She searched her brain for something to do. Anything to help Pam and Eric. Tara came up with one thing. She grabbed a rag and doused it with vodka. Tara stuffed the rag into the bottle and did the same thing with a bottle of whiskey. She grabbed a lighter and snuck out of the back door. Tara came up behind Felix quietly the rags in the bottles on fire. "Leave them alone!" screamed Tara and threw the bottles at Felix's feet. As soon as the glass broke a fireball erupted.

Felix screamed in pain as the fire engulfed him quickly. He dropped to the ground and started rolling around to put himself out. He shrieked in pain as the fire started to go out.

Three of the werewolves broke off from the pack and raced to retrieve Felix's now smoldering body. They took human form and then took off into the cover of night.

Pam and Eric finished demolishing the rest of Rey's ilk tearing through them like only vampires could. The two of them looked animalistic as they fed on the werewolves.

Tara watched in fear it reminded her too much of Rey killing their neighbor, Terrence. She turned away not being able to watch anymore.

Eric was badly injured from the bites and scratches but he was already starting to heal. He staggered over to Tara and yelled, "Are you fucking crazy? I told you to stay inside!" He grabbed her arms roughly and shook her. "They could have ripped you limb from limb!"

Tears filled Tara's eyes. "Fuck you! I thought they were killing you..." She yanked herself out of Eric's grasp and stumbled backward. "Just go fuck yourself!"

Eric softened a little realizing that she had been worried about him. "Tara..." started Eric. He walked toward her.

"No!" screamed Tara backing away from him. "Fuck you, Eric Northman!" Tara hugged herself.

Eric grabbed her and said, "I'm sorry..." He buried his face in her neck taking in her scent. "They could have killed you...and...that would hurt me," confessed Eric in a voice so quiet that he didn't know if Tara heard him.

Tara pulled back to look at him. She searched his blue eyes seeing his sincerity and that sent chills down her spine. "I was scared. If they killed you...that would hurt _**me**_." whispered Tara as tears slipped down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Rey arrived at the hospital and was greeted in the parking lot by a member of his pack, Jack. Rey asked, "How is he?"<p>

Jack shook his head and said, "I don't know if he is going to pull through. He was burned pretty bad, Rey. We lost five guys tonight and we may lose Felix. Is this girl really worth it?"

Rey grabbed Jack and slammed him against a car. "Would you like to be the sixth man we lose tonight?" growled Rey.

Xavier walked over and said, "Hermano, people are watching...you are calling attention to us. What is that...you are always saying to me...?"

Rey chuckled and said, "My baby brother...appealing to my better nature." He set Jack back down onto his feet and then punched him in the face. "Never question me again!" Rey took out a handkerchief and cleaned Jack's blood from his hand. "Was mi amor harmed tonight?" asked Rey lighting a cigar.

Jack collapsed onto the ground with a bloody nose. "No...she is the one that set Felix on fire!"

Rey frowned thinking about Tara. His little flower was becoming more of a problem than he expected. He was used to Tara being cowed by his efforts. It seemed being back in her hometown or perhaps being pregnant was turning her into even more of a spitfire. "She will be punished when I retrieve her. Felix's pain will not go unavenged. Did you use the silver chains I sent along with you?" asked Rey trying to figure out why his plan failed.

Jack shook his head and said, "Felix said that we wouldn't need them. There were nine of us and one vampire. But...this vampire was strong. Stronger than most. And there was a second one that came out. A female. We didn't know about her."

Rey chuckled and said, "That incompetent pendejo! I sent the silver to make it easy to restrain the vampire. It weakens them and burns their skin. Then you would have had no problem taking him captive and killing him. When I make a plan you follow it! Do I not take care of all of you? Make sure you all have nice cars? Nice houses? All the V you can handle? What do you want for under my leadership?"

"Nothing, Reymundo...nothing," said Jack.

"Then why is it that you cannot follow my plan. I blame myself. After Donnie and Martin fucked up the first time...I should have just done this myself. But...you know a good leader delegates," said Rey. He took his cigar and put it out on Jack's face. "Get out of my sight."

Jack howled in pain and quickly ran away from Rey.

Xavier said, "Rey, the morale is getting low. The guys will start to question your leadership. We lost five guys tonight. We lost Martin last night. Felix may not pull through. I know that you want Tara back. But there must be a better way."

Rey didn't want to admit it but he knew his younger brother was right. He said, "I underestimated my opponent and I sent imbeciles to do the job. This will not happen again. I want you and one of the other guys to follow the vampire home tomorrow night. Find out where he stays. I will go after him during the day. There will not be anymore loss on our side. This will end and I will have Tara back."

Xavier said, "Does Tara even know why you want her so badly?"

Rey shook her head and said, "Of course not. She knows sweet nothing about her father. And it will remain that way. But Victor has been of great use to me since I have met him. His arms connections have made a great addition to our drug business. And Tara could be an asset to me too. I had heard of the Celtic myth but I always thought it was just...folklore. To find that it is true..."

"She may not even posses it...it is less than half her nature," said Xavier curiously.

"I will be disappointed but that does not change my adoration for her. This woman has crawled into my heart and made a home. I feel strangely empty without her. And she is pregnant with my offspring. I cannot let her go. She will be mine again," said Rey. He paused and stared at his younger brother. "Are you with me, hermano?"

"Always, Rey," Xavier hugging him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I really wanted to tackle these two because they are so interesting to me. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. WARNING-There is a fairly violent section in this chapter. As always comments, suggestions, and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Tara laid in bed with Eric enjoying the darkness of his bedroom. Being here with him she could pretend like there wasn't a horrible world waiting for them on the other side of the door. She looked at Eric's face illuminated by the candle light. "You're bleeding." whispered Tara seeing blood coming from his eyes and ears. Her fingers lightly brushed away the blood rolling down Eric's cheeks.<p>

"It's just the bleeds. It happens when a vampire stays up during the day. And you have kept me up all day," said Eric with a smirk. He pulled her in closer to him.

Tara said, "Then you should get some rest. After last night...you don't know what you will be up against tonight." She shivered thinking about the way the pack descended on Eric last night. She was scared to go to sleep for fear of the dreams she would have.

Eric chuckled and said, "Why are you wearing my shirt when we went all the way to Bon Temps last night to pick up your clothes."

"I like you shirt better...it is comfortable," said Tara.

Eric chuckled and shook his head and said, "As long as you are comfortable." He paused a moment and said, "I talked to my day walkers. They have found out a lot about your werewolf."

Tara bristled and said, "Don't call him that. Rey is nothing to me anymore. I made a mistake being with him. A big mistake. I ran from you because you wouldn't tell me the one thing I wanted to hear. And I ended up with a liar who told me everything I wanted to hear. Rey hurt me in ways you can't even begin to understand so...just don't call him that."

Eric nodded and said, "Fair enough. I found out about Rey. Apparently, his pack runs drugs and guns. You seriously had no clue what he did for a living?"

Tara shook her head quickly. "Rey shielded me from everything going on in his life that he didn't think was my business. He always kept his business away from the house...which is usually why I was there by myself with one of the members of his pack keeping an eye on me. The one time I got a real glimpse into what the pack was like was this night Rey let me come to one of their Friday Night parties." Tara shivered thinking about the night Rey tried to pass her off to his younger brother. "The party was out of control. Drugs were everywhere. But I just thought it was the club...not Rey."

Eric nodded and said, "Well, it is him and has been for a long time. I will take care of him. I just hope that he shows his face the next time he tries to grab you. Or at the least I hope I have enough self-control to spare the life of one of the werewolves to grill him about Rey's whereabouts."

Tara nodded and said, "Two failed attempts. Rey will come for me in person this time." Tara tried not to seem afraid but at the moment she was.

Eric looked at her intently. "I will protect you from him, Tara. That is one thing you do not have to worry about." There was a determination in his voice that could not be denied.

"I believe you, Eric," said Tara.

"I want you to stay here with me," said Eric looking into her eyes.

Tara looked confused. "I am staying here with you, Eric. What are you talking about?"

"I mean after the danger has passed. I want you to live with me. Bouncing between Sookie's house and Lafayette's house is no way to live. I want you to live here with me. You can have your own room with sunlight on the first floor if you wish..." said Eric. He knew living in the dark could not be easy for a human. However, the entire second floor was blacked out.

Tara looked stunned. She said, "What about...my tiny humans?" She groaned and said, "Now you have me calling them that. What about the babies, Eric?"

Eric laughed and said, "Well, they will be quite small and this is a very large house. I think there will be room here for them."

Tara shook her head and cut her eyes at Eric. "You know what the hell I mean."

Eric countered, "No...I do not know what you mean, Tara. Give me one good reason why you cannot live here and I will not bring up the subject again."

Tara said, "Because we aren't together anymore. We are...well I don't know what the fuck we are. But we aren't together."

Eric said, "That isn't a very good reason. In fact that is hardly a reason at all. Try again."

Tara said, "Eric...two days ago we weren't even talkin. Me moving in here is just asking for trouble. Trouble that we don't need."

"I am still not hearing a good reason. Do you think that I would hurt you?" asked Eric looking at her.

Tara shrugged her shoulders but shook her head. "No, I don't think you would hurt me. Especially if I don't plan to make it a habit of attacking you."

"Do you think I would hurt your tiny...babies?" asked Eric correcting himself. What Sam said the previous night was still lingering in the back of his mind.

Tara shook her head again. "No, I don't think that you would do anything to hurt them."

"I can offer you a stable home here. You'd have everything you needed. And if at some point you decided you wanted a place of your own. I would help you find one. I know upstairs seems dark and dreary to you. But sunlight comes in through half of downstairs. You and the babies could occupy that space during the day," said Eric.

"Okay," said Tara. She felt safe with Eric and even if he fucked every fang-banger that came his way she knew that he would take care of her. And at the moment that was something she needed. Rey being so close had her frightened. She couldn't go back to the life she was leading in Houston. It would kill her.

"I don't see why you are being so difficult about this. I am offering you everything you could want. You and your babies would want for nothing here with me," said Eric not realizing that Tara had already agreed.

Tara laughed a little and said, "Eric, I said okay. I'll move in with you. But when I want to leave..."

Eric smirked and said, "You will not want to leave. You will be happy here with me."

"Eric...when I want to leave..." repeated Tara.

"You will not want to leave," repeated Eric. He leaned in kissing her softly. He smiled a moment and said, "I am going to go to sleep. You are right about being rested for tonight. If you feel up to it...you should have Greta give you a tour of the house. I think that you will find it more than suitable."

Tara shook her head. "You are so damn cocky." She kissed him. "I'll see you tonight..." She yawned tiredly and snuggled against Eric's body.

* * *

><p>Around 4:00 Rey climbed into his BMW laughing heartily. He took off his sunglasses and looked at Xavier in the passenger seat. "Small town people are really helpful when you are looking for someone. They are all too eager to help," said Rey starting up the car and pulling away from the roadside fruit stand.<p>

Xavier sat up in the seat more. "I've been roasting like a fucking chestnut in here while you've been meeting and greeting the townsfolk. What did you find out about Tara? Anything that we can use?" Xavier was starting to worry that his master plan wouldn't work. Tonight Xavier was supposed to follow Eric and Tara home after they left Fangtasia. Instead of doing that he was planning on warning Tara of the danger. Xavier had already convinced Rey to let him conduct the surveillance on his own.

"I wasn't asking for information about Tara. After getting ran out of Merlotte's yesterday I figured that word might have gotten out that someone unsavory was looking for Tara. Instead, I asked about her mother. All I had to do was ask about Ms. Thornton and that nice little church lady told me everything I needed to know about the woman," said Rey as he drove. "Including her address," said Rey fishing a scrap of paper out of his plaid print linen shorts.

"Remind me to never live in a small town. So much for privacy," said Xavier. Xavier gave Rey a perplexed look. "I don't understand. Tara doesn't have a good relationship with her mother. It isn't as if we are going to be able to catch up with her that way."

Rey chuckled and said, "You think too small, hermanito. Tara's mother is the perfect way to draw her out. It works one of two ways: either I trick Ms. Thornton into calling Tara over or I threaten to kill her if Tara doesn't return to me. Either way knowing the location of her mother is a bonus. You may not have to sit in a hot car all night long."

"Oh I didn't mind, Rey. You know that I would do anything for you," said Xavier hoping that he didn't sound too eager.

Rey chuckled and said, "I know you don't mind. And I am proud of you for taking the initiative to offer to do surveillance on your own. You are really stepping up and I am proud of you. I know that I can count on you to have my back. But the sooner I get Tara and leave this one horse town the better. This vampire she is seeing is the sheriff for the area. The longer we stay here the more risk we are taking."

"I always have your back, Rey. You've taken care of me for as long as I can remember. I owe you my loyalty and my life. I am just sorry that your love has been away from you for so long. I always liked Tara. I thought of her as my cuñada," said Xavier.

"Hermanito, I know that you were close to Tara. You helped make her feel like she was part of a family. She told me that once. We will bring her back into the fold soon enough. She made a mistake leaving me. I just have to show her that. She's just not used to being loved by someone. She's never been loved by anyone," said Rey. Rey pulled up at Lettie Mae's house and saw her gardening in the front yard. He smiled. "Coming with me?"

Xavier chuckled and said, "No, I always look rougher around the edges than you do somehow. They see me as an 'ese'. People want to invite you in for a snack. They think I am going to rob them."

Rey chuckled and said, "That is because I dress like I am headed to the golf course. And you like jeans and t-shirts." Rey ruffled Xavier's shaggy dark brown hair and climbed out of the car. Rey walked up toward the house. "Excuse me, I am looking for Ms. Thornton," said Rey in his most charming voice. He pushed his sunglasses atop his head.

Lettie Mae looked in his direction shielding her eyes from the sun. "I am Ms. Thornton, but everyone around here calls me Lettie Mae. What can I do for you?" asked Lettie Mae standing up. She took off her gardening gloves and walked over to him. Lettie Mae observed his appearance seeing a coral colored polo and plaid linen shorts. He definitely wasn't from around there.

"I am a friend of your daughter. My name is Rey Santos. How are you doing today, ma'am?" asked Rey cordially. He extended his hand to her. "You have a beautiful garden."

Lettie Mae shook his hand and said, "Oh, well it is nice to meet you. But Tara don't live here. She don't come around here too much neither." Lettie looked behind her at the little garden that was just starting to take shape. "Well, thank you kindly."

"I am sorry to hear that. Tara always spoke fondly of you during our time together in Houston. I am in town for a couple of days and I was hoping to reconnect with Tara and I haven't been able to get in touch with her. I was wondering if you could give Tara a call for me. I just can't imagine leaving Louisiana without seeing her," said Rey.

Lettie Mae took in his appearance and offered a smile. He looked sharp, too sharp. "Well, I'll have to look around here for her number. I don't get around to calling her too much. I am busy with my gardening and my church activities. Where are my manners, darlin, come on inside while I look for that girl's number." Lettie Mae walked into the house with Rey. She picked up a pack of cigarettes from a table and lit one.

"So you say that you knew her in Houston? I was real sad when she took off from here the way she did. She's my baby girl," said Lettie Mae.

"Yes, Tara and I grew very close to one another during her stay in Houston. This last month without hearing from her has been difficult. You have a wonderful daughter," said Rey.

"Well, that is good that she found a friend while she was out there. I was worried about her being all alone in the big city. All sorts of things can happen to you in the city," said Lettie Mae.

"Yes, the city can be a dangerous place. But I always kept an eye on her. I would never let anything happen to Tara. She is a wonderful girl. I know she had some trouble here with a vampire before she left. I hope she hasn't reconnected with him," said Rey.

"Well, that girl is known for making bad choices. I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't back with him. I told her nothing good could come from being with a vampire. That girl is going to lose her soul," said Lettie Mae. "I know that number is around here somewhere." Lettie Mae busied herself with looking for the number.

Rey nodded and said, "That is sad to hear. She was so active in the church when she was in Houston. We went to Mass every Sunday together." Tara hadn't actually wanted to go to Mass but Rey wasn't about to leave her at home alone.

She found it and had a seat taking a drag of her cigarette. "Can I offer you something to drink? I have lemonade in the refrigerator. Why don't you have a seat?" Lettie Mae set the number on the table.

"No thank you..." said Rey to the lemonade. He had a seat in a horrible floral print chair. "Oh you found the number...well that is great. I really can't wait to see her. And I think she is going to be surprised to see me," said Rey with an evil grin. Surprised didn't even begin to explain what Tara would be when she laid eyes on him.

Lettie Mae smiled and said, "Now cut the bullshit. What is really going on here? My daughter in some type of trouble?" Lettie Mae was too old to be conned by a pretty smile and a sincere voice. She had been around the block more times than she'd like to count and she knew when she was looking at a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Rey was taken aback by Lettie Mae's response. He said, "I am not sure what you mean, ma'am."

"You are all nice and charming. Calling me ma'am. Blowing smoke up my skirt about how my girl talked about me all the time. See your lips is smiling but your eyes are as evil as any I've ever seen. You ain't here for no visit. And you ain't here for nothing nice. So what you want with my girl?" asked Lettie Mae.

Rey decided to take another route. "I was dating your daughter and she left me. I miss her and I'd like to try to convince her to come home with me. But I am sure you know how stubborn Tara can be. Once she has made up her mind it is hard to change it. I was just hoping that you could put me in touch with her. Maybe call her over here...and not tell her that I am here. That is the only way I am going to be able to get in the same room with her to plead my case."

Lettie Mae took another long drag off of her cigarette. "I only have one question...what is in it for me?" asked Lettie Mae.

Rey was shocked but quickly recovered. He cleared his throat and said, "Name your price." Rey took out his wallet.

"You are asking me to sell out my baby girl. It is going to take more than a couple of dollars," said Lettie Mae.

Rey chuckled and pulled out several hundreds dropping them on the table. "Is that enough?"

Lettie Mae picked up the bills and said, "That's a start, but uh...you tipped your hand too early. See I know my girl is worth more than that to you and you are driving that fancy car. And wearing that fancy shirt with the little horse stitched on it. So you better whip out your checkbook, sonny boy. Just how much is Tara worth to you?"

Rey was starting to get irritated but he really wanted to do this without having to threaten anyone. He smirked and said, "Let's not get beside ourselves now. From what I understand you sold yourself for a couple of dollars to Tara's father."

Lettie didn't flinch she leaned forward and said, "I was addicted to alcohol then. I'm not addicted to nothing now except for cold hard cash and Jesus. Since you ain't the savior...you better start producing the cash."

Rey took out his checkbook and wrote Lettie Mae a check for 5,000 dollars and slid it over to her. "Is that enough for you?" growled Rey.

Lettie Mae smirked and folded the check in half. She tucked it into her bra and smiled. "Well, it looks like we have ourselves a deal, Mr. Santos. A mighty fine deal. Now you'll excuse me for being old fashioned but I am going to have to go cash this check first. Wouldn't want you to be trying to cheat me out of the money."

"And how do I know that you aren't going to back out of the deal if I let you do that?" asked Rey.

"Because I am many things but stupid is not one. A man that is willing to write me a 5,000 dollar check is a man that is worth keeping around. And if my daughter is too stupid to realize that...well then I will just have to help her see the light won't I?" asked Lettie Mae with a grin.

Rey couldn't believe his luck. This woman was really willing to turn her daughter over to him for a price. Rey said, "Well, I am glad to see that you are a business woman. But I have a better solution. We don't have time to see if your backwater bank will cash a check for $5,000. I have that in cash. I'll be right back." Rey stood up and walked out of the house. He opened his drunk and opened a black leather duffel bag. Inside were stacks of money banded together with rubber bands.

Xavier got out of the car and walked over to Rey. "What is going on? Did she go for it?"

Rey shook his head and said, "She didn't believe a word coming out of my mouth. The old girl isn't as stupid as I thought she'd be. But she does have a price and lucky for her I am willing to pay it and she doesn't have to die today." Rey took grabbed two stacks of bills. The cash was slated for his business but he knew he could replace it with money from the bank when he made it back to Houston. Rey closed the trunk.

Xavier chuckled nervously. "Wow, she's willing to give Tara to you for money?"

"Don't look so surprised, X. The woman sold her body for cash. It shouldn't be so surprising that she'd do the same to her daughter," said Rey chuckling. He headed back into the house and tossed the two stacks of cash on the table. "There is $3,000 in each of those bundles. How are you going to get her over here?"

Lettie Mae was seeing visions of dollar signs dancing round her head. "I ain't seen Tara but once since she's been back home. But seeing as she is pregnant I'll invite her over for lunch. I'll say I am making her favorite. She can never resist when I cook for her. Makes her feels like I might be a real mother. And it is daytime so that Eric Northman is sure to be asleep. I'll get her over here, son." Lettie Mae took the check out of her bra and handed it back to Rey.

Rey smirked hearing Lettie Mae call him son. He knew that she was on the hook. He looked around the house and said, "You know you are living rather shabbily here. When Tara and I returned to Houston...you could always come with us. It might make Tara feel more at home to have her mother with her." He also knew that Lettie Mae would be a bargaining chip against Tara trying to leave him again. She might not be close to the woman but she did love her mother. And he'd make sure to tell Tara exactly what would happen to Lettie Mae if she were to leave him again.

Lettie Mae picked up the phone and motioned for Rey to pick up the extension in the dining room. "You are going to want to be sure that I am saying all the right things." Lettie Mae dialed Tara's cell phone number and waited for her to answer the phone.

Rey walked into the dining room and picked up the extension.

Tara answered after a couple of rings. "Hello?" asked Tara sleepily.

"You still sleepin at this time of day?" asked Lettie Mae.

"Mama?" asked Tara confused for a moment. "What's going on?" asked Tara. "Hold on, I need to get out of the bed. I don't want to wake up Eric." Tara climbed out of the bed and slipped into the bathroom closing the door.

"Oh nothing. I was just sitting here thinking I ain't seen you since you first got home. I am making pork chops, smothered potatoes, string beans, and buttermilk biscuits for lunch. Why don't you come on over here for lunch? You can tell me all about my grandbabies. Mrs. Pickett at the church has been teaching me how to knit. I want to show you the little hats I've started on."

Tara sat up in the bed a little. She was shocked that Lettie Mae was cooking and that she was actually thinking about Tara's children. "I don't know, Mama. I've got a lot going on right now. I don't know if I can make it over there today. I am real tired."

Lettie Mae said, "Well, you can still come over and if you get tired you can just curl up on the couch for a little nap. I'll make you some of that strawberry milk you used to like so much and we can watch the stories together like we used to when you were a little girl."

That melted Tara's resolve. She loved when she could relive the good moments of her childhood. There had not been many good moments. Lettie Mae had been a neglectful, abusive, alcoholic. "Okay, give me like an hour and I will be there. I need to get a shower and get dressed. I'll just leave a note for Eric and let him know that I am going out."

"Alright, I will see you soon then," said Lettie Mae.

"Bye, Mama." said Tara hanging up.

Lettie Mae hung up and looked over at Rey. "Did I earn my 6,000?"

Rey chuckled and said, "You certainly did." But anger was burning inside of Rey knowing that Tara was sleeping with Eric. He would make her pay for that betrayal. She would not soon forget what he had in store for her. Rey said, "I am going to have my brother hide the car. I wouldn't want her to be tipped off." Rey walked out of the house and over to the car.

Xavier opened the door and asked, "What's up?"

Rey tossed him the keys and said, "Take the car a couple of miles away. I don't want Tara accidentally see it as she arrives. She is on her way now."

Xavier nodded and said, "Okay, Rey." Xavier climbed out and walked around to the driver's side. "I am happy for you, hermano."

Rey smiled and said, "I am happy too." Rey walked back into the house.

Xavier drove off and parked not far away hoping to catch Tara before she made it to Lettie Mae's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 weeks ago...<strong>_

_**Tara pulled up at the house she shared with Rey. It was a two-story stone faced home with a three car garage. When she first moved there it had been like a palace to her, but now it was her prison. Tara was confined to the house with the exception of church and grocery shopping. Rey had even made her quit her job after he found out she was pregnant. He left a werewolf with her at all times to enforce his rules while he was away. Today however something big had happened in Rey's business dealings and he didn't have a man to spare. So he had allowed Tara to go grocery shopping on her own. She didn't know it then but today would be a turning point in her life. Tara opened the trunk of the car and groaned seeing all of the bags in the back. This was the one time she wished that one of Rey's goons was around to help her. She started carrying bags up to the front door and leaving them there. Tara made several trips until the trunk was empty. However, afterward she stared at the bags waiting to be whisked into the kitchen.**_

_**"Tara?" asked Terrance. He walked over and offered a friendly smile. "Do you need help getting the bags inside?" asked Terrance. He didn't see Tara often but when he did they always chatted pleasantly. He thought she was a nice young woman though he was concerned about how Rey treated her. Whenever Terrance saw Tara she always looked sad or withdrawn.**_

_**Tara looked up hearing her next door neighbor's voice. She offered a warm smile. "Hi, Terrance. I thought you would still be at work," said Tara glancing at her watch. She bit her lip and said, "Sure, I'd love some help...but you know Rey doesn't really like anyone in the house when he isn't home."**_

_**He shook his head and said, "Today was an off day for me. I spent my time watching my sister's children for her while she went to the doctor and ran errands." He smiled at Tara and said, "Well, then that just means I need to move quickly getting the bags inside before he makes it back." Terrance lifted up several bags at one time and looked at Tara expectantly.**_

_**Tara smiled and said, "Thank you." She quickly unlocked the front door and grabbed several bags carrying them into the house. She was hoping to get everything inside before Rey or any of his wolves showed up.**_

_**It took awhile but Terrance and Tara managed to get all of the bags into the house. Terrance chuckled and said, "Wow, you did a lot of shopping. Any special occasion?" He wiped sweat from his brow.**_

_**Tara said, "Thank you so much for you help. Do you want something to drink?" She opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of water for herself. "Well, I did some grocery shopping but before that I decided to go shopping for baby clothes. I found out that I was pregnant a couple of weeks ago. I know it is early to start doing any shopping but I am just so excited."**_

_**"I'll take a bottle of water if you don't mind," said Terrance leaning against the island in the kitchen. He was taken aback momentarily. "Oh well I suppose congratulations are in order," said Terrance almost begrudgingly. He knew that a lot of women found it harder to leave once they had children.**_

_**Tara grabbed a bottle of water for Terrance and handed it to him. She smiled and said, "Thanks. I am really happy." Tara thought if she kept saying that she was really happy that maybe she could make it so. In reality she felt like a caged animal and being pregnant was the only highlight in her life. But even that was cause for terror. She was scared that Rey would lash out and hurt her in some way that would cause her to miscarry.**_

_**Terrance said, "I know that I am stepping out of line here, but why do you stay here with him. You are always sad. Sometimes when I am watering my lawn at night I hear him screaming at you. I am not the only neighbor that has noticed..."**_

_**Tara couldn't tell the truth so she said, "I am happy. All relationships have their problems."**_

_**Terrance shook his head and said, "You couldn't even say that with a straight face. You are afraid of him and I can't say that you shouldn't be. There are places that you can go...shelters for abused women."**_

_**"Rey doesn't abuse me. He's just protective. He doesn't want anything to happen to me," said Tara. It made her sick to defend the man.**_

_**"He is controlling, possessive, and you are afraid of him. Even if he isn't hitting...he is abusing you. No one deserves that...least of all you. A friend of mine is the coordinator at a local shelter. Pregnant women are always a priority for them. If you ever decide...that this is enough," Terrance took out his wallet and handed Tara a business card. "Give her a call or give me a call I am right next door. My number is written on the back."**_

_**"You are really nice, Terrance. But you don't know what you are getting yourself into. Rey isn't a regular guy. He's dangerous and if you get in the way...he won't hesitate to hurt you. And I don't want that on my head," said Tara pleadingly.**_

_**Terrance said, "He's a bully and a coward that mistreats women. If you want to leave this place I will help you get away. I've seen his kind time and time again. They don't scare me."**_

_**"Well, I should scare you," said Rey standing behind them. "Oscar grab her!"**_

_**Tara felt a cold chill run down her back. She lifted her eyes up seeing Rey standing there looking enraged. Tara said, "Rey, Terrance was just helping me bring in the bags. I spent a lot of money today. He was just leaving. Goodbye Terrance." She struggled as Oscar held her arms tightly so that she couldn't move. "Please Rey! Let him go."**_

_**Rey blocked the exit from the kitchen and chuckled. "Oh no...he shouldn't run off just yet. I want to hear more about how I am a coward and he'll help you get out of here."**_

_**Terrance straightened up and said, "You treat her badly. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see that. She was a happy girl and now she is depressed and scared all of the time. And if I had evidence of physical abuse I would be calling the police right at this moment. She might be afraid of you but why don't you try your bullshit on a real man not a helpless pregnant woman."**_

_**Tara said, "Terrance! Shut up! Please!"**_

_**Rey chortled his eyes growing darker. "And I am sure your interest in Tara is purely platonic. I knew that you were interested in her the moment I caught you in my house having coffee. I should have killed you then but Tara begged for your life. Maybe she should beg again..." said Rey. He glared at Tara and said, "Get on your knees and beg for his life."**_

_**Oscar walked Tara closer to Rey and put pressure on Tara's shoulders making her sink to her knees.**_

_**Terrance said, "Don't beg for my life. Don't allow him to humiliate you that way. You are a sick son of a bitch for treating the mother of your child this way."**_

_**Tara started to sob but looked up at Rey, "Please let him go. Don't hurt him. He was just trying to be nice. But I am not going anywhere. I would never go anywhere. I promise. I'm yours forever, Rey. I'll do anything you want me to do. I won't leave the house anymore. I won't speak to anyone else. Please just don't kill him. Please...I'm sorry for letting him in the house. I just had so many bags but it was stupid of me. I'm stupid..." The words tasted bitter coming out of Tara's mouth but she feared for Terrance's life and her own.**_

_**Rey looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "You aren't very good at begging...that is bad news for you Terrance. Tara, maybe I will spare his life if you kiss my feet…" **_

_**Oscar grabbed the back of Tara's head. **_

_**Rey shook his head and said, "Let her do it on her own." **_

_**Tara lowered her head to kiss his feet. **_

_**Terrance had seen more than enough. He wasn't known to be a violent man but in this case he'd make an exception. He punched Rey in the face a couple of times before he could even react.**_

_**Rey stumbled back momentarily. He stripped off his shirt, unzipped his pants, and changed into a wolf before Terrance's eyes.**_

_**"What the fuck...?" stuttered Terrance his eyes wide with surprise.**_

_**Rey pounced on Terrance ripping into his prone body. He was like a wild beast ripping at Terrance's flesh and clawing him brutally.**_

_**Oscar held Tara in place on the floor so that she was right in front of Terrance as he was being ripped apart by Rey.**_

_**Terrance's blood sprayed onto her face and chest. The kitchen was filled with Terrance screams of pain and Tara's shrieks of terror.**_

_**Tara sobbed uncontrollably and felt the bile rising in her throat. Soon Terrance's screams were no more and all she could hear was her heart beating in her ears and Rey's growls as he continued to tear into Terrance's corpse. The sound of ripping flesh and cracking bones was sickening.**_

_**Rey as a werewolf licked his chops looking at Tara. His fur was covered in Terrance's blood. He picked up Terrance's severed hand in his mouth and dropped it front of Tara. Rey shifted back into his human form and smirked at her. "I told you that you belonged to me. He died because you are a whore...remember that." Rey turned his attention to Oscar and said, "Get rid of his body."**_

_**Oscar nodded and said, "Sure, Rey." Oscar let go of Tara and went out into the garage to find a tarp to wrap up Terrance's body.**_

_**Rey looked at Tara grabbed her face tightly in his hand. He said, "When Oscar is done you clean up this mess." Rey walked out of the kitchen to get a shower.**_

_**Oscar walked into kitchen a few minutes later with a large blue tarp. He rolled up Terrance's ripped up body and secured it with rope. He chuckled at Tara and said, "You are lucky...I would have killed you too,**_

_**perra." Oscar dragged the body out of the house.**_

_**Tara made soapy water and started to scrub the kitchen down. Terrance's blood was starting to dry on her body but she tried not to think about it.**_

_**30 minutes later Rey walked into the kitchen watching her scrub the floor with all her might. He said, "The boys are expecting me at the party tonight. I won't stay there long. In the meantime Oscar will be here to keep an eye on you. I trust that you won't invite anyone else over."**_

_**Tara was silent as she scrubbed the floor. She didn't think his statement warranted an answer.**_

_**Rey grabbed her hair and wrenched her head in his direction. "I was talking to you!"**_

_**Tara trembled at the fury in his eyes. "No, I won't have anyone else in the house," whispered Tara.**_

_**Rey smiled and kissed her passionately. "I am glad to hear it. I just want to keep you safe and unspoiled..." said Rey with sincerity. "You are my little flower, Tara. And soon you will be my life. You will love the life that we are building together."**_

_**"I...I know..." said Tara trying to sound convincing. "I love you, Rey. And I will never leave you."**_

_**His smile brightened and he kissed her again. "I love you too, baby. I'm sorry I had to do that in front of you. But I had to show you that no one can come between us. I need you to understand that. We were meant to be. I know this. I will be back later. Make dinner for Oscar, please." Rey walked out of the house.**_

_**Tara went back to cleaning knowing that Oscar would be back soon to guard her. After the kitchen was clean again Tara took a long hot shower. She spent an hour under the shower head washing imaginary traces of Terrance's blood off of her body. By the time Tara finished showering and got dressed Oscar was back. She walked into the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner, Oscar?" asked Tara quietly.**_

_**Oscar chuckled at her demeanor. "Steak and whatever else you fix with it." Oscar walked into the living room and turned on the television. He lounged on the couch waiting on Tara to make his dinner.**_

_**Tara busied herself in the kitchen and texted Xavier. *Tell me when he leaves. PLEASE* She stared at a bottle of her sleeping pills. She wondered how many could she use without killing Oscar. She dumped two handfuls on the counter and started crushing them. She dropped some of the powder in a beer and took it out to Oscar. "Dinner will be ready soon."**_

_**For the rest of the night Tara would give Oscar another beer when he finished one. And each time she'd drug him a little more. Finally, he passed out on the couch.**_

_**Tara made a mad dash to the bedroom and started throwing her clothes into whatever bags or suitcases she could lay her hands on. Every noise in the house made her jump in fear that Rey was back or that Oscar had woke up. She didn't know what Rey would do to her if he actually caught her in the act of leaving him. Tara armed herself with a butcher knife from the kitchen. She wasn't going down without a fight.**_

_**It took an hour but finally she had packed everything she wanted to take with her and had located her secret stash of cash. She was set to leave and started loading the bags into her car. As she went in for the last bag she heard someone moving around and her heart nearly stopped.**_

_**Oscar grinned staring at her. "You stupid bitch. You are going to pay for this one." He turned to pick up his cell phone to call Rey.**_

_**Tara panicked and rushed up behind him plunging the butcher knife as hard as she could into the back of his neck.**_

_**Oscar dropped to his knees almost instantly.**_

_**Tara grabbed her last bag and her purse and ran from the house. She hopped into her car and sped away from the house never looking back.**_

* * *

><p>Tara got dressed to go to Lettie Mae's house. But there was something nagging at her. She didn't like how out of the blue the call was and more importantly it all seemed too good to be true. She struggled with herself but finally decided not to go. She couldn't risk making a mistake right now. If she got into trouble she would be on her own. Eric wouldn't be able to save her. Tara kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed with Eric where she felt safe. She curled up against his body and rested her head on Eric's chest. She grabbed her cell phone and called Lafayette.<p>

Lafayette answered his cell phone. "Hooka! I've been worried about yo ass. Why haven't you called me?" He was relieved to finally hear Tara's voice. After his encounter with Rey and company yesterday he was beginning to wonder just how much danger his cousin was in.

"Things have been all fucked up, Lafayette. And I'll explain later...I promise, but I need a favor. My mama called me this afternoon and she asked me to come on by for a big ole meal. Something about it just seemed off. I think it is a trick. Can you just ride by her place and see if you see Rey's car, the black BMW," said Tara.

"Lettie Mae has always been off...off her damn rocker. I will go over there now. And if I find out she was trying to trick you I gonna kick her ass," said Lafayette. "I won't hit a woman but I will knock the fuck out of a bitch," said Lafayette.

"No! If you see Rey's car you take off in the other direction. I don't want you getting hurt..." said Tara.

"Fine..." Lafayette hung up and took off his apron. He got ready to leave.

Sam saw him leaving and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Tara needs me to stop by Lettie Mae's house. She thinks Rey is over there pulling the strings. Lettie invited her over for family time. Now you know that don't sound like her neglectful ass," said Lafayette. "Tara just wants me to ride by and see if I see Rey's car."

Sam nodded and said, "That makes sense...getting Tara to come out in the open during the day. Eric is asleep...she'd be completely unprotected. I'll have Arlene call in Terry. I am coming with you."

Lafayette said, "I'll meet you outside." He walked outside and climbed into his car.

Sam came out a few minutes later and climbed into the car. "I've never asked how you can afford this car on what I pay you."

"Probably better that you don't ask now either." Lafayette drove off and headed toward Lettie Mae's house. As they were approaching the house they saw the BMW. Lafayette said, "I'll be damned. I was hoping that I was wrong about Lettie Mae's ass." He parked and got ready to get out.

"What are you doing? They are werewolves," said Sam.

Lafayette reached over and opened his glove compartment. He grabbed a gun and said, "They die just like everything else, right?" Lafayette climbed out of the car and stormed over to the BMW.

Xavier climbed out with his hands up. "Listen, I am a friend. I was parked here hoping to warn Tara that Rey has a trap set for her."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow! I am blown away by all of the great reviews and story alerts I keep getting for this story! Thanks everyone for the support! I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I am nervous! I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think I love reviews and comments. In this chapter we get a glimpse into Tara's self-destructive nature.

* * *

><p>That night Tara and Eric were at Fangtasia when she received the call that Lettie Mae had been killed in her home that evening. The police didn't know what to make of the scene but Tara knew that Rey was the killer. She wanted to cry but at the moment all she could bring herself to feel was hate. Hate for herself and hate for Rey. She hated Rey for killing Lettie Mae. But more so she hated herself for bringing Rey into her life. Tara wanted lash out and hurt someone but at the moment Eric was the only one close enough for her to hit.<p>

Eric looked at the scowl on Tara's face and frowned. "I am going to find him, Tara. And when I do he will no longer be a problem for you. I understand..."

"What do the fuck do you understand?" snapped Tara before she could stop herself. She threw a glass at Eric's head. Tara rolled her eyes as the Viking easily dodged the flying object. She grabbed a paperweight and lobbed it at him. "You've never loved anything!"

Eric sped over to her and grabbed her tightly his fangs bared. "My family...my human family was killed by werewolves at the behest of a vampire. My father, my mother, and my baby sister. They were all taken from me by werewolves. I know how you feel. I know the hatred that bubbles up inside of you. After a thousand years my blood still screams for vengeance. And I got it when I took my revenge on Russell Edgington. Nothing has ever been sweeter."

Tara's eyes widened when Eric grabbed her. But instead of struggling against him she listened to him speak. And in that moment his emotions seemed almost human. She stared at him in awe.

Eric quirked a puzzled eyebrow at her. "What is wrong with you?"

Tara was silent a moment and said, "You are sad..." Her hand went up to touch his cheek. The emotions that played in his blue orbs spoke volumes that he never would.

Eric released her and walked away turning his back to Tara. "I am no such thing." Eric reclaimed his position behind the desk. Once again putting an emotional wall up between them.

Tara would not be put off so easily. She strode over to him. "Why do you do that? Why do you hide yourself from me when you expect me to bare my soul to you! How is that fucking fair? When we were together you expected me to tell you everything. Every hurtful, horrible, miserable thing that ever happened to me. You made me tell you all of it and all along you were sitting on something this big...you are full of shit, Eric Northman."

"Sadness gets you nowhere. It is a useless emotion that you humans use to pity yourselves. I have no use for it in my life. I had hatred and I got my vengeance and now I am satisfied. I made you tell me everything as a favor to you. You needed to unburden yourself. I could feel it in your blood. You would never be happy holding on to all of the pain you felt," Eric said dismissively.

"You are so full of shit! I saw the sadness in your eyes when you talked about losing your family, Eric. That pain was real and it was there I know what I saw. You want me to trust you and believe in you but you hide yourself from me. Well, I can't deal with anymore men pretending be shit they ain't! It hasn't worked out too fucking well for me in the past!"

"Shut up!" bellowed Eric growing tired of her nattering. "Stay in here." He stood up and got ready to walk out of the office.

"Fuck you! Don't walk away from me!" screamed Tara. She picked up a lamp and threw it at the back of Eric's head.

The lamp struck Eric's head making a nice sized gash. He touched the back of his head feeling the blood. Eric turned around looking at her his fangs bared. He sped over to Tara and growled as he backed her into a corner. Eric stared down into her brown eyes watching the fury that burned in them. He could feel the adrenaline surging through her body as she braced for whatever Eric was about to do to her.

Tara's eyes were hardened as she stared up into the tall Vikings steely blue eyes. "Fuck you and your cold dead black heart! You want to hit me...do it I don't care anymore. I am tired of it all. So you want to hit me Eric? Choke me? What's your pleasure? Just get it over with!" Tara slapped Eric as hard as she could manage from her position in the corner.

He raised his hand as if he were about to slap her but instead he tangled his fingers in her hair. Eric flashed a bright smile and dipped his head down kissing her passionately. He untangled his fingers from her hair and circled her small waist with his arms to draw her in closer against his body. "You did that on purpose to provoke me because you want me to hurt you. You want a fight. You want to feel pain right now and you think if you push my buttons I will hurt you. Well, you are sadly mistaken. If you are looking for a villain to satisfy your needs you will have to look elsewhere." Eric's hand went up to her delicate neck and his fingers lightly skimmed over her skin. He smirked feeling her pulse racing. She was expecting pain. He pulled back and said, "Now I am going to find a whore to drink from because I am starving." Eric turned to walk out of the room.

Tara's heart was racing out of control. She felt ashamed knowing how right Eric was at the moment. "Feed from me..." Tara's voice was barely audible. She moved her hair to one side of her neck. "Please?" asked Tara.

Eric cast a glance over his shoulder and asked, "Why? Because you know that my fangs ripping into your neck will hurt?"

She shook her head and said, "Because I don't want you drinking from some whore. You usually fuck them. And if I am going to be living in your house I don't want you fucking anyone else." Tara paused a moment before walking closer to Eric. "I am your human. Why not take what is rightfully yours?" Tara drawled slowly. Her nimble fingers made quick work on the buttons of Eric's black shirt. She leaned in lightly kissing his muscular chest. Tara's hands moved to his belt.

Eric had an amused look on his face. He quirked an eyebrow at Tara's blatant attempt to seduce him. "Are you my human?" asked Eric. He had a seat in his chair to see just where this was going. "You have always made it quite clear that you do not belong to anyone...least of all me."

Tara's eyes were ablaze with anger but her voice kept an even lilt. "Why are you being an asshole? I am offering you a free meal. Besides, I've always belonged to you and you knew that. So did I...that is why I ran from you. I was scared of belonging to someone. I've never belonged to anyone before...not even me. Why won't you feed from me? Have you lost the taste for my blood?" Tara walked in front of his desk and leaned over so her palms rested on top of the stacks of paper. She knew he had a direct view of her breasts.

Eric chuckled coolly. "Never could I grow tired of enjoying your blood. But I will not be manipulated by you. Your lips are saying fuck me...but your eyes are still screaming that you want a fight. I will not give you an excuse to run from me again. I will restrain myself."

"I need you, Eric...please." Tara felt so incredibly numb inside. She wanted to feel anything at the moment. Tara wanted to feel something real and anger was the only emotion that she knew that she could get out of Eric.

Eric closed his eyes feeling her emotions coursing through his blood. "Take off your clothes...now!" commanded Eric in a voice that left no room for disagreement. He drummed his fingers against the desk. Eric's eyes never left hers.

A chill shot up Tara's spine hearing his tone of voice. Her hands trembled slightly as straightened up at the waist. Tara peeled the strapless form fitting mini dress off revealing a turquoise colored lace thong and bra set.

Eric's eyes roamed over her newly exposed skin. "Everything!" demanded Eric although his voice cracked slightly. He shifted uncomfortably as he began to harden at the sight of the body that he loved so much.

Tara reached behind her back unclasping the bra and dropping it onto the floor. She took in a nervous breath and she hooked her thumbs into the sides of her thong pulling it down her long legs. Tara tossed them onto the pile with her other clothes and stood there nervously. Goosebumps appeared on her body as the air conditioning turned on. She stood there waiting on Eric's next order but none came. "Eric?"

He shook his head. "This is the game you wanted to play. Then we play it by my rules." Eric watched her fidget and squirm under his steely gaze. He left her twisting in the wind for a few minutes before finally crooking his finger in her direction and beckoning her to him.

Tara walked uneasily around Eric's desk until she was standing beside his chair. She felt silly still wearing her heels and nothing else. But she was willing to play Eric's game as long as it got her what she wanted.

Eric stripped off his pants and boxers and sat back down in his chair. He reached out and took Tara's hand pulling her over to him. Eric helped her onto his lap and groaned as he felt her sinking onto his manhood.

Tara bit into his shoulder suppressing a moan. "Eric, I need you. Don't be gentle...angry sex is always good."

"Everyone loves rough sex. It is a good way to purge all of your rage. And being a vampire...well there is nothing I like more than a good violent fuck. But if I give you what you want...I could risk hurting you."

"I feel dead inside...I want to feel something. Anything. I feel broken. And if anger is all I can get then that is what I want," said Tara. She continued. "I thought feeling anger would be better than feeling nothing at all. You will be careful not to really hurt me. I trust you."

Eric stood up holding Tara's body against him. He set her on the edge of his desk and slowly started to thrust into her. Even though every bone in his body was screaming for him to ram himself into her depths with wild abandon. Eric maintained a steady pace driving her crazy little by little.

"Bit me..." Tara demanded between moans.

Eric moved his mouth to her neck caressing the skin with his tongue first before plunging his fangs into her neck with a satisfied growl. How he had missed tasting her blood while she was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 months ago...<strong>_

_**Tara drove recklessly down the dark country road pushing the little convertible to its limit. She took the curves with wild abandon almost wishing that the car would flip into one of the wooded ravines off to the side of the road. But despite wishing the car would careen off into the darkness Tara arrived at her destination safely. She pulled over on the bridge in Shreveport out of the way of oncoming traffic. Tara walked out toward the edge stumbling somewhat because she was drunk and wearing 5 inch stiletto heels. She held onto the steel trusses and looked down at the Red River rushing below her. The river was particularly swollen this time of year because of the heavy summer rains.**_

_**Tara wondered how difficult it would be to just let go and let the river take her body. She stood there for 10 minutes trying to work up the confidence to let go of the steel truss. She kicked off her stilettos watching them plummet into the murky water beneath her.**_

_**Eric grabbed Tara's shoulder snatching her back from the edge. "You don't come to work tonight and you try to kill yourself. You are not a very good employee," chided Eric as he looked into her glassy eyes.**_

_**"What are you doing here, Eric?" asked Tara staring at him.**_

_**Eric said, "Because my life would be very dull without you." He collected her into his arms and put her in the car. "I am going to take you home." Eric drove them to Tara's small house. It was shabby but she kept it tidy so he didn't mind staying the night there with her.**_

_**When they arrived at the house Tara climbed out of the car and ambled up to the front door only to realize that Eric was the one with her keys.**_

_**Eric walked onto the porch with Tara and unlocked the door letting them both into the house. He closed the door behind them.**_

_**Tara asked, "What are you are you doing? I am not in the mood for anything tonight." Every since that night at Sookie's house Eric and Tara had been getting together for sex on a regular basis. So regular that Tara had moved out of Sookie's house into her own little place where Eric would be welcome.**_

_**Eric said, "Considering I just stopped you from jumping off of a bridge I am not inclined to leave you by yourself tonight. You still look as if you want to do something incredibly stupid."**_

_**Tara glared at him and hissed, "You don't know anything about me so try not to pretend!" She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the freezer. Tara opened the bottle and took a couple of large gulps.**_

_**"I know that something happened earlier today that hurt you. I could feel it. It was so powerful that I woke up from my rest. So who is it that has caused you so much pain?" asked Eric having a seat on her couch.**_

_**Tara rolled her eyes and had a seat on top of an old coffee table. "My mother came to see me today asking for money. She wanted to make a good show on Sunday morning by putting $800 in the collection plate for the pastor's anniversary. She figured I had the money because I've been dressing nicer and I've got this little place. I told her no. I didn't have $800 for her to throw away. I have other plans for that money. First, she tried persuadin' me, but I wasn't hearing it. Then she tried guiltin me, but religion ain't ever been my thing so that didn't work. She tried shaming me about the life I am living...tending bar at a fanger club. She saw your fang marks on my neck. So she went after me for being a fang-banger but I am not ashamed of anything I am doing. So, she went for the one thing that she knows always works."**_

_**Tara took a couple of large gulps from the bottle of vodka clutched tightly in her hand. "She started talking about what a horrible daughter I am. And how much a burden I have always been to her. A cross to bear she calls me. And then to top it off she told me that the only reason I am alive is because she didn't have enough money for an abortion. Having me...was the worst mistake she ever made. It wasn't the first time she's ever said it to me. She used to scream it at me every time she was on a tear when I was a kid. But this was the first time she ever said it to me sober. I guess before now I could blame it on her drinking problem. The liquor made her talk to me that way. But not anymore...she was stone cold sober and she looked me in the eye and said...I should have aborted you. If the woman that gave birth to me never wanted me and can't love me...what does that say about me?" asked Tara tears brimming in her eyes. She laughed and said, "What do you care..."**_

_**"Your eye is swollen...did she do that?" asked Eric reaching out to touch her eye. He could see that her lip was split too.**_

_**Tara flinched in pain and moved away from his hand. "Doesn't matter anymore...some people are supposed to be happy and some people aren't...I'm not."**_

_**"Does your mother make a habit of taking her frustrations out on your face?" asked Eric his eyes narrowing thinking about anyone hurting Tara.**_

_**Tara said, "She hasn't done that since she's been sober. I guess I really set her off today. I told her how stupid she was for lusting after the pastor when he is a married man. She said she doesn't want to see me anymore. I'm dead to her."**_

_**"So your response was to try to kill yourself?' asked Eric.**_

_**"Sometimes I feel so dead inside I need something to make me feel alive. And I thought...for the seconds while I was falling toward the river...I'd feel alive. That would be worth it." Tara took several more gulps of vodka. "But I am fucking drunk..." She chuckled.**_

_**Eric pulled her up by her arms and moved her into his lap.**_

_**Tara rested back against his chest and said, "You know I wouldn't have actually done it. I am too much of a coward to hurt myself."**_

_**Eric wasn't so sure about that. He had felt her emotions that night when he flew to the bridge to stop her. Perhaps it was just the liquid courage but he had no doubt that if he had not been there tonight that she would have walked off that bridge. "Tell me more about your mother."**_

_**Tara shook her head, "I don't want to think about her right now."**_

_**"Tell me..." insisted Eric. He obviously was not going to take no for an answer.**_

* * *

><p>Pam walked into Eric's office and said, "Eric..." She smirked. "Well, what do we have going on in here..." Pam unabashedly eyed Eric and Tara's naked forms. She licked her lips like a hungry animal.<p>

Eric growled. "What is it Pam?" He stilled his movements so that he could concentrate on what his progeny had to say.

She smirked and said, "There is a werewolf here to see you. He's being accompanied by the shifter Merlotte. Apparently, he has information for you."

Eric said, "Keep an eye on him. Send him back in 10 minutes. Now leave us."

"Fine..." Pam turned and walked back out of the office.

Tara climbed off of the desk and said, "That is probably Xavier. He is the only one in the pack that likes me enough to stick his neck out by going against Rey." She grabbed her clothes from the floor and started getting dressed.

"Do you think that he would actually give us credible information or is this another trap?" Eric started to get dressed as well. "Whatever he has better be good considering what he has interrupted."

"When I wanted to get away from Rey, Xavier helped me stash money and was working on a plan to help me run away. But I bolted after Rey killed Terrance. I couldn't stand it there anymore." Tara checked out her appearance making sure that she looked presentable. Tara's anger returned to her all over again now that she was no longer distracted.

Eric said, "Come here and sit with me. Do you trust me?"

Tara had a seat next to Eric. "Of course I trust you. What is this about?"

"Then I need you to believe that I am going to make this right for you."

"It can never be made right, Eric. My mother is dead...nothing is ever going to change that."

A few minutes later Pam escorted Xavier and Sam into the office.

Eric said, "Have a seat..."

Tara saw that he was badly beat up and had blood on him. "Is that your blood? What did Rey do to you?"

Xavier had a seat nervously looking at Eric. The gleam in the vampire's eyes did not bode well for his overall survival. Xavier said, "No, the blood belongs to your mother. I am sorry that Rey killed your mother, Tara. There was nothing I could do to stop him. When you didn't show up...he was beside himself. By the time I got back to her house...there was no way to save her. She was already gone. But I tried. I tried pulling him off of her. He shifted back and started beating me with his fists and anything he could get his hands on. He hasn't been that bad since before you came into our lives. He was just like Dad tonight. I was screaming in pain but he just kept going."

Tara's eyes widened realizing that the blood she was seeing belonged to Lettie Mae. Where at first she was concerned for Xavier she was enraged all over again. "I can't believe I brought this horrible motherfucker back to my hometown. I should have ran straight past Bon Temps. I am so fucking stupid! I know he is your brother, but I want him fucking dead!" She turned her attention to Eric and said, "I want him dead...I never want him to lay eyes on my babies."

Eric was seated next to her and tangled his fingers in her dark locks. "He will be...I will make sure of that, Tara. He will never darken your doorstep again. He will never see the faces of those children. He will die a most excruciatingly painful death."

"I want you to rip his fucking heart out," said Tara calmly. Her hands were clenched into fists so tightly that her nails dug into her hands drawing blood.

Eric smirked and kissed her lips hungrily. "You are so attractive when you are crazed. If you want his heart I can make that happen for you...would you like to see it as it makes one last feeble attempt to pump blood? You know the heart actually beats a couple of times after you rip it from a person's chest." Eric took one of her hands and unballed it. He licked the droplets of blood and said, "Mmm...delicious."

Tara stared into Eric's eyes. "I want him to suffer the way my mother suffered. She might have been a bitch, but she was still my mother! And he took that from me. Her and Lafayette are all I've got in this world...and he took half of what I've got! I could stand living with all of the pain he caused me. I could deal with him terrorizing my dreams. But to take my mother from me...I thought Rey had caused me so much pain that I couldn't feel anymore. But he found a new way to inflict pain on me." Tara stormed out of the room and went into the women's bathroom. She punched one of the mirrors repeatedly ignoring the pain surging through her hand.

Pam walked into the bathroom and leaned against one of the sinks. She watched Tara pummel the wall behind the now broken mirror. "You are going to knock a hole in the wall. But all I can think of right now is finding a way between those pretty chocolate colored thighs of yours."

Tara cut her eyes at Pam. They were blood shot from crying but they held a fury that was undeniable. "This ain't the time for you to hit on me, Pam. You ain't my type." She punched the wall again in frustration.

Pam moved behind her and gripped her hand at the wrist. She tsked looking at Tara's mangled hand. "You have gone and fucked up your pretty little hand," said Pam. She picked the glass out of Tara's hand. "It appears that you've dislocated a couple of fingers in your tantrum."

"The son of a bitch killed my mother and there is nothing I can do about it," said Tara. She winced staring at her mangled fingers realizing that perhaps she'd gone too far in her anger.

Pam said, "What is your concern for her? She didn't have any concern for you. You are helpless and pregnant and she was willing to lure you like a lamb to slaughter for a quick payday. No concern for you...no concern for your offspring. She cared only for herself. So why do you shed these tears for her? Would she have shed any for you?"

Tara stared at Pam but knew that the vampire was right in some senses. She was ready to tear herself apart with grief over her slain mother. And yet Lettie Mae had not batted an eyelash over the danger she was putting Tara in. And if she had to admit it Lettie Mae had always been that way. Lettie Mae Thornton did what was best for Lettie Mae and everyone else be damned. "He killed my mother. Even if she didn't love me...I am just supposed to let that go?"

"Of course not...Eric will see to it that you get the vengeance that you justly deserve," said Pam. "You've injured yourself. You need blood to heal..."

Eric walked into the bathroom and chuckled. "I don't think so, Pamela."

Pam smirked and said, "It was worth a try..." She walked out of the bathroom.

Eric gnashed his wrist and offered it to Tara.

Tara drank Eric's blood and blood back when she saw her hand begin to heal.

"Come, we must find out what Xavier knows," said Eric. He walked with Tara back to his office. Eric closed the door and reclaimed his seat.

Tara had a seat next to Eric and looked at Xavier trying to maintain her composure. "What does he want from me? Rey is successful, handsome, charming, and smart. He could get any woman he wants. Why does he keep coming for me?"

"Rey wants you because he loves you and he is not good with letting go of people he thinks belong to him. But he also wants you because of who you are and what you could mean to our bloodline. Some werewovles are in favor of a pure bloodline, but not Rey. He sees the benefit in mixing with people different from our kind. You are special."

Tara looked at Xavier completely confused. "What the fuck are you talking about, Xavier? I don't have anything to offer anyone. I come from a poor, alcoholic, and abusive mother. There ain't nothing special about me that Rey could want."

"That is where you are wrong, Tara. There is something very special about you that you have no idea about. Rey found out when he located your father in Las Cruces. Your father is one in a long line of Celtic diviners...soothsayers," said Xavier.

Tara deadpanned and said, "The only Celtic I know is the basketball team. My father is an old biracial businessman from Las Cruces that I've only known for six months. What is all of this about, Xavier? Just speak fucking English!"

Eric sat up in his chair more but remained silent as Xavier spun his tale.

"Your people see things that other people can't. Your father not only has the ability to see the future but also to see the past and the present. Folklore holds that for years Celtic soothsayers lived among the Druids in Britain, Wales, and Ireland. Druids believed that through certain rituals they could see the future. They could not...but the Celtic soothsayers among them could. They learned early on to hide their gifts and protect them fiercely because they were coveted. And so they have through the years. One of the ways they did was by not telling anyone. Although some have been held by Kings and Queens for the last two centuries they've been able to stay under the radar," said Xavier.

Tara snorted. "You are talking out of your ass, Xavier. If I could see the future...I would have known not to get involved with your crazy ass brother. And if this was true why didn't my father say anything to me?"

"I've witnessed it with my own eyes! That is how your father has made such a cushy life for himself in the stock market. He knows the future...and invests accordingly. Most Celtic diviners do not use their gifts for personal gain. But your father...he is an opportunist. When Rey realized that you must have the gift and that surely your children would too his resolve to keep you with him only strengthened," said Xavier. "Victor didn't say anything because he thought it might sound better coming from Rey than him. You knew Rey better at the time. Soon enough your gift will show."

"Isn't she a little old for this...gift to suddenly manifest itself?" asked Eric casting a skeptical glance at Xavier. He wasn't sure what to make of this.

Tara cut her eyes at Eric and said, "Fuck you. I don't like being called old, Eric."

Eric smirked at and said, "You aren't old...just most people find their niche in life much earlier."

"The way Rey explained it to me is that if Tara was full-blood she would have developed her gift as a teenager. But because she is only half-blood she wouldn't start developing it until she was in her mid-twenties. It was like the trifecta for Rey. He had a diviner for a girlfriend, with a diviner father, and she was sure to bear him a child that would be too. And when he found out this afternoon from your mother that you are carrying twins...he started salivating over the prospect. Have you had any visions?" asked Xavier.

Eric was about to say no when he saw an odd look on Tara's face. "What is it?"

Tara shrugged and said, "This afternoon after I talked to Mama...I had flash of something...Rey was laughing at me while my mother sat on the couch smiling. It was just my imagination getting the best of me. I struggled with that image for awhile. Wonderin if I should go over there or not..."

Xavier asked, "What was Rey wearing? Do you remember?"

Tara frowned momentarily and closed her eyes. She said, "A pinkish polo shirt. And uh...his face looked scruffy like a beard was coming in..."

Xavier smiled and then started chuckling. "Son of a bitch...Rey was wearing a coral polo today. And he was scruffy because he didn't bother shaving. After hearing that you set Felix on fire last night he was a little on edge. He is getting paranoid about people in the pack not respecting him because of the way you are running loose. Shooting Donnie...setting Felix on fire. Not to mention all the werewoles the vampires killed."

Eric said, "This is all very fascinating, but right now my priority is finding your brother. Werewolves are fiercely loyal. I find it hard to believe that you would be willing to give him up."

Xavier said, "I love my brother and if I thought that he would let Tara go I would never betray him. But after today...I know now more than ever nothing, but death will stop him from coming after Tara. Rey and I grew up with abuse and brutality and he protected me. He took more beatings for me than you can imagine. But somehow along the way...he turned into our father. Controlling, violent, paranoid, willing to humiliate anyone. The same reasons I was willing to help Tara escape is the same reason I am willing to tell you where my brother is. I love Tara as a sister. She showed me that family love could be genuine and without violence and fear. And now that I know that she is pregnant with my nieces or nephews...I can't let them grow up the way that I did. In fear. Rey's rage and violence will only get worse." He took a breath and said, "Rey's paranoia is getting the best of him. He has a room booked at three different hotels. He doesn't tell anyone which one he is staying in. But I will give you the names and room numbers."

Eric passed a pen and pad to Xavier.

Xavier scribbled the hotel names and room numbers for Eric. "I am supposed to be here on surveillance. When you and Tara leave the club tonight I am supposed to follow the two of you home and then report back to Rey. He wants to know where you live so that he can try to grab Tara during the day. Grab her...and stake you."

Eric said, "So that I know that I am not walking into a trap you are going to come with me. You'll walk into every room first..."

Xavier nodded and said, "Fair enough. I wouldn't trust me either if I was in your position."

Eric smiled and said, "Go out in the bar and enjoy yourself. I'll come and get you when it is time to leave."

Xavier nodded. He stood up and headed for the door. Xavier paused a moment and looked at Tara, "I'm really sorry about your mom." He walked out of the office.

After Xavier was gone Tara looked at Eric and asked, "Why are we waiting? Why aren't we leaving right now?"

"Because I am not going without a little back up plan. There are a couple of werewolves that owe me a favor. I am going to take them with me. I put in a call to them earlier after we found out what happened to Lettie Mae. They should be here soon. But you aren't going with me. It could be dangerous. You'll stay here with protection."

"Fuck that! He killed my mother. I am going with you, Eric. Or I will go on my own." Tara stared at Eric. She would not be deterred. "If I don't see this through I will never be able to let it go. I need to see him die," said Tara. "You said that you understood!"

Eric shook his head. "Alright..."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Once again I want to say thank you to everyone that has been reading this story and reviewing it. I believe this is one of the more popular stories that I have written. So thank you again for showing the love for each chapter I put up. WARNING-There is a pretty violent portion of this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I love all comments, reviews, and suggestions. I intend for this story and these characters to continue to grow and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel in Shreveport<strong>

Rey stood in his hotel room looking out over the Shreveport skyline out toward Bossier. He couldn't understand how all of his plans had failed so miserably. Rey was not used to failure. He was certainly not used to being denied his heart's desire. And his heart's desire at the moment was Tara Mae Thornton. He loved that woman more than he had ever loved anything. Rey couldn't understand why she was evading him. Sure he had been rough on her. He had killed their neighbor, but he couldn't understand why she left. Rey reasoned that he never hit her so he should be the ideal man. And now it was not just her that she was keeping away from him, but also his unborn children. That was something that Rey could not stand for. If it came down to it he would wait until Tara gave birth and then kill her.

Rey walked over to a table picking up his cell phone. For the last couple of hours he had been calling Xavier's cell phone to check in with him. However, Xavier had not answered any of his calls. Rey was starting to get worried that something bad had happened to his younger brother. He replayed the night's events in his head. Rey couldn't believe how viciously he had beaten his own brother.

Rey heard a knock at the door and walked over peering out of the peephole. He opened the door seeing a member of his pack, Emilio. "Hurry up! Get in!" He closed and locked the door behind the man.

Emilio glanced worriedly at his pack master. The man he revered looked quite disheveled and distraught. He was still wearing blood stained clothing and his eyes were blood shot. Emilio was scared to deliver this particular news to Rey. He did not want to be the target of Rey's rage. Even though Rey's little plan to get Tara back had resulted in the deaths of a number of werewolves Emilio and a lot of the other werewolves were still fiercely loyal to him. Rey's leadership kept all of them in drugs and women. And more important their pack had money to spare.

Emilio said, "Rey, I have some bad news. Maybe you should sit down..." Emilio walked over to the minibar and grabbed a bottle of something. He set the bottle on the table in front of Rey.

Rey's eyes narrowed into thin slits as he stared at the younger man. "I do not want to sit down. Where is my brother, pendejo?" demanded Rey. He grabbed Emilio lifting him off of his feet easily. Rey saw the fear in Emilio's eyes and it reminded him of the fear he had seen in Xavier's eyes that night when he attacked him. He set the younger man onto his feet and had a seat in an armchair. "What has happened...just tell me." Rey grabbed the little bottle of bourbon and drank it down.

Emilio was grateful to be back on solid ground but he was more scared than ever that Rey would lash out at him.

He had a seat in a chair across from Rey and said, "I went to Fangtasia to check on Xavier like you told me to and I couldn't find him. He wasn't in his car. I think the vampire might have found him. I tried searching for his scent but it led into the club and I couldn't go in there. He might have gone inside to get a better look at things but he wasn't answering his cell phone either."

Rey let out a pained howl and stood up with wild eyes. He punched the wall repeatedly until his fist broke through the drywall. Rey leaned his head against the damaged wall feeling tears wet his eyes. "No, mi hermanito no puede estar muerto!" lamented Rey in a sorrowful voice.

He felt guilty for sending Xavier on the mission alone. But more so he felt guilty for the way he attacked his younger brother that night. Rey had been unable to stop himself. He felt like he was having an out of body experience as he viciously battered Xavier' small body. He didn't stop until Xavier's wails of pain brought him out of his dreamlike state.

Rey paced the floor trying to think of his next move. His mind raced with ways to punish Tara for his brother's demise. He would make her rue the day she ever left Houston. Rey had a seat in the chair once more as a plan started to come together in his mind. "If they got to him...Xavier may have given them my location."

Rey stood up and said, "We will just have to go there. Leave. I am going to take a shower and then we will go to Fangtasia. Assemble the rest of the guys. Arm your guns with silver bullets."

"There were a lot of humans there, Rey. Our kind has tried to stay under the radar for so long. If we make a full on armed assault on a club full of humans...there will be no way to maintain our cover. Humans will know that we exist," said Emilio nervously.

Rey said, "We are going to wait for the club to close. We'll go in then. At that point however many humans are left we can kill them. It will be an acceptable body count. Afterward we will torch the club."

Emilio nodded and said, "I will let everyone know. The club closes around 3:00. We have a couple of hours to get everything ready for tonight. It will be perfect, Rey. We will avenge our brothers that have been killed by those fucking vampires and we will retrieve your girlfriend. We will not fail you again." Emilio rushed out of the room to start gathering the rest of the men there was something about killing that lit a fire under werewolves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11 months ago...<strong>_

_**Eric sat on his throne as the night started to wind down and it was time for the club to close. He watched Tara closely as she stood behind the bar drinking from a bottle of top shelf whiskey. She was his beautiful disaster and he had grown to love her tantrums. Eric could feel one starting to brew. Tara had already roughed up a handsy bar patron that night. After which Pam threw the man out of the club. He didn't know which woman in his life caused him more grief.**_

_**Over at the bar Tara handed a customer their drink and when she leaned over another patron grabbed at her breasts. She had been keeping an eye on the man all night. He seemed out of place in Fangtasia. He was an overweight redneck in a pair of dusty overalls. She couldn't believe that Pam even let him into the club.**_

_**"Hey there sweet thang. Why don't you let me taste some of this brown sugar?" asked the older man in a prevy voice. He leered at Tara. "Pretty little thing like you needs a daddy to take care of her. Don't ya! Haven't had me a black one before..."**_

_**Tara grinned at the man as she gripped a vodka bottle next to her. She pouted sexily and said, "Too bad I ain't looking for a daddy!" Tara bashed the older man over the head with the bottle of vodka. The glass shattered automatically and blood started to trickle from the cuts.**_

_**She tossed the broken bottle to the ground and hopped over the bar landing on top of the stunned and bleeding man. Tara pummeled him relentlessly with her fists. She felt satisfaction when she felt his nose break under the force of one of her punches. She stood up and hopped back over the bar grabbing a towel. Tara wiped his blood from her hands.**_

_**Pam sauntered over and grabbed the bleeding patron. "Time for you to go, asshole." She escorted him to the door and physically tossed the man out of the club.**_

_**The music stopped and Pam walked into the middle of the club. "Get the fuck out! Everyone!" She wasn't much for pleasantries and after a night of having to deal with a club full of breathers she was never in a pleasant mood. All that she could think of was getting the club empty and partaking in a little fun with her sex toy du jour, Melina. Melina had a particularly long and agile tongue that Pam enjoyed on a regular basis. **_

_**Eric chuckled at his progeny's brash attitude as she glared at the masses exiting the club. The only thing Pam hated more than work was working with humans.**_

_**Pam sauntered over to his throne and said, "Our bartender drank as much liquor as she served tonight. What are you going to do about that?"**_

_**Eric laughed and said, "I'll take care of her..."**_

_**Pam smirked and said, "I wouldn't mind taking care of her..." Pam clicked her tongue looking over at Tara cleaning up behind the bar. She grinned at Eric before walking over to Melina and leading her to the back. **_

_**He chuckled at Pam's response and watched her walk away. Pretty soon the club was empty with the exception of Eric and Tara. Pam and Melina were in Eric's office. Eric walked over to the bar and smirked watching Tara still drinking from the bottle of whiskey. "Are you going to pay for that?" asked Eric with a grin. **_

_**Tara drawled, "Maybe we can take it out in trade..."**_

_**He flashed a devilish smile and asked, "And just what do you have in mind?" Eric's eyes roamed over Tara's fit body and the way the sheer black lace dress clung to her frame. "Are you not afraid of me?" Eric popped out his fangs.**_

_**Tara grinned looking at him. "Do you want me to be afraid of you?" **_

_**"You probably should be...a sweet young lady like you and a very old very perverted vampire like myself. Well, you just never know what might happen," teased Eric. **_

_**She giggled and walked around Eric circling him the way you would prey. "Are you referring to your little kink palace in the basement? You want to chain me up...torture me?" **_

_**Eric's grin widened. He replied, "It is a torture you would be sure to enjoy. Through pain comes pleasure. Pleasure that you could not even imagine."**_

_**Tara stopped behind Eric moving her hands around his chest and unzipping his track suit jacket. "You will have to get me far more drunk than I am for me to agree to that, Northman..." drawled Tara seductively. She playfully bit into Eric's now exposed shoulder. Tara took a couple more gulps of whiskey and walked over to the deejay equipment. She fiddled with the buttons until she turned the music back on. Tara hopped up on the platform walking around the pole seductively. "I was thinking a dance and maybe more would pay off my debt." She swayed her hips back and forth to the rhythm of the music. **_

_**Eric walked over pulling a chair with him. He had a seat in front of the platform and said, "Well...then entertain me and we will see about getting you more heavily intoxicated." **_

_**Tara laughed and said, "Oh, I'll do more than that." She took a couple more gulps of whiskey before setting the bottle down. She gripped the pole with a vise like grip and quickly threw her legs around the pole swinging herself around rather skillfully. Tara danced sexily against the pole as she peeled the form fitting lace dress from her body and threw it Eric's face.**_

_**Eric watched extremely amused by Tara's performance. And he was more than a little turned on. His eyes never left her body as she started to strip off her clothes. Eric chuckled catching the dress she threw at him. "I may not be compelled to return this to you." **_

_**"If I play my cards right I won't need it back." When Tara was finally nude she smirked and said, "Somehow that just doesn't seem to be enough to pay off my debt..." She sashayed over to Eric straddling his lap. Tara winced realizing she had cut herself earlier. **_

_**Eric looked at the cut on her arm and laughed softly while looking into her eyes. "What am I going to do with you? Drinking all of my liquor? Beating up my patrons? What has put my favorite bartender in such a foul mood tonight?" He searched her eyes knowing that there was something going on with her. Eric used his fangs to prick his finger and rubbed his blood on Tara's cut healing it.**_

_**Tara rolled her eyes. She hated when Eric looked at her that way. Try as she might she couldn't hide from him. He didn't believe the facade she put on for everyone else. Eric knew the real her and called her out every chance he got. "I don't want to talk about my troubles. I want to have a good time. I want to fuck. So are you going to show me a good time or do I have to go find it somewhere else?" asked Tara in a bratty tone. She knew how jealous Eric could be. **_

_**"You've been in a foul mood all night. I think you were in a worse mood than Pam. I want to know what is going on with you. If you have a problem...I will fix it for you." Normally, he wouldn't concern himself with a human's problems but he was drawn to Tara in an inexplicable way. **_

_**Tara ignored Eric's inquiry altogether. A smirk flickered across her face. She leaned in and whispered against his ear teasingly, "I bet Sam would be willing to give me what I want...what I need. He's been calling me during the day when he knows you are asleep. Sam wants to be friends again...maybe more. I am pretty sure that I can convince him to fuck me since you won't. I'll come to work tomorrow night smelling of shapeshifter and sex." **_

_**Eric's brows furrowed when Tara mentioned having sex with Sam. He tightened his grip on her and growled, "I do not share my humans with anyone else." His voice was low and menacing "Least of all Sam Merlotte. You are mine...never forget that." **_

_**Tara's eyes were alive now that Eric was angry with her. Her smirk grew wider. "Sex with Sam is a-ma-zing." **_

_**Eric laughed heartily. "You almost made me believing you until you said that Merlotte was amazing. Now I know that you are lying. Nothing about the shifter is even remotely interesting let alone amazing."**_

_**"You've never had his dick inside you," said Tara with a cheeky grin. "Why are we still talking? Either fuck me or send me home for the night." **_

_**"Does this have anything to do with you being evicted from your house?" **_

_**Tara's eyes went wild and she demanded, "How in the hell do you know about that, Northman?" She shook his hand off of her and climbed off his lap to get dressed. **_

_**"I have my ways of getting information when I want it..." said Eric with a devilish grin. **_

_**Tara rolled her eyes at that statement. **_

_**"Fine, Ginger told me. I didn't even have to glamour her," chuckled Eric. **_

_**"Asshole! If I wanted you to know then I would have told you. My problem with my landlord is my problem...not yours. But if you must know he isn't found of fangers so he wants me out. But he was nice enough to bargain with me. If I fuck him he'll let me stay," said Tara. **_

_**Eric's blue eyes turned cold. He stood up and walked over to her. "And what did you say?" **_

_**"I'm not a whore. I'm not fucking anyone for a place to live...including you. I'll move out next week. Don't get involved. I didn't ask for your help because I don't want your help, Eric." Tara shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her bag. "Maybe I really should go find Sam after all." **_

_**Eric smirked looking into her dark brown eyes. "You just have to be difficult don't you?' **_

_**Tara smirked and said, "I am what I am, Northman. I couldn't change if I wanted to." She strolled toward the door and over her shoulder said, "And I don't want to..." **_

_**"You know I will always find you. Now that you have had my blood there isn't a place you can go that I can't find you and there isn't an emotion you will have that I won't feel," said Eric in an amused voice. **_

_**"Catch me if ya can!" laughed Tara as she walked out to the parking lot and hopped into her car. She took off like a bat out of hell speeding down the county road heading back to Bon Temps for the night. **_

_**Eric took off after her on foot using his vampire speed. It was a game the two of them played every once in awhile. Sometimes Tara wanted Eric to chase her and he delighted in the hunt.**_

_**When Tara arrived at her house she hopped out of the car realizing that Eric was hot on her trail. She kicked off her shoes and took off into the woods behind her house laughing. She heard the rustle of the leaves and the crunch of twigs as Eric followed her into the dense woods. **_

_**Eric stopped using his vampire speed once Tara was on foot and just ran after her. He could hear her giggling as she tried to evade him under the cover of darkness. Eric could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body. It was a new moon that night so the only illumination came from the stars.**_

_**Tara had ran so deep into the forest that she was confused about where she was so instead of running any farther she decided to hide behind a tree to see if she could surprise Eric.**_

_**Eric popped around the tree and grinned at her mischievously his fangs glinting under the starlit sky. "Looking for someone?' asked Eric seizing Tara and pulling her to him.**_

_**Tara laughed and squealed. "You cheated!"**_

_**Eric smirked and said, "So I did..." Eric collapsed onto the ground with her and said, "But I am still the winner and to the victor go the spoils." He ripped at her clothes tearing them to shreds. Eric let his fangs graze her neck and asked "Do you want me to fuck you or bite you?"**_

_**"Why do you want me, Eric? You could get better...normal. I'm a mess," whispered Tara looking up into his eyes. **_

_**"Normal isn't fun." Eric countered with a smirk as he looked at her. He frowned seeing a sad look in her eyes. "What is wrong?" asked Eric not understanding her shift in mood. **_

_**"The crazier I act to push you away...the tighter you seem to hold on to me. Sam got one look at who I really was and he took off running for the hills," said Tara. "One day you will too..." She turned her head away so that she wasn't staring up into those eyes. Tara hated how Eric seemed to know the things she tried hardest to keep from him. **_

_**Eric responded in an indignant voice. "I am not Merlotte! Who says that I am going to run anywhere?" **_

_**"People lie to you, hurt you, disappoint you, use you. I've never been good enough for anyone, Eric. Right now I am like a circus sideshow for you. I am amusing...but eventually you'll find something better and I'll be alone again. Just...don't make me care about you in the meantime...please," said Tara fighting back tears. **_

_**He smiled looking at her. "I am not going anywhere, Tara. If we ever end it will be because you have left me. I know what you are. I feel your emotions running through me even when you don't say anything at all. That is our blood bond. I will always want you. Do not worry about your living situation. I will make other arrangements for you. You will want for nothing. Maybe then you will believe that this is not a passing fancy." He leaned down kissing Tara's stunned lips. He liked the fact that she was currently speechless. He moved his mouth to her neck and bit down. Eric enjoyed devouring her blood that he was so intoxicated by.**_

_**Tara moaned softly. "I love you..."**_

_**Eric stopped drinking Tara's blood and looked down at her. He went quiet for a moment. "I want to turn you."**_

_**Tara scrambled to get away from him. "Why?" stuttered Tara. "Did I say something wrong?"**_

_**Eric said, "It isn't to hurt you...it is to make you happy." He caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Your human life has caused you so much pain. I can give you a happiness you have never known. You will be mine forever. You will never have to worry about losing me...and I will never worry about losing you. The choice is yours."**_

_**Tara stared at him in disbelief but also wondering if it would be so bad. "Will it hurt?" She asked in a timid voice.**_

_**Eric shook his head and said, "No, it will not hurt and I will be with you the entire time."**_

_**"I'm scared..." whispered Tara looking at Eric. But strangely enough she trusted him. A few tears slid down her cheeks.**_

_**"Don't be," said Eric reassuringly. "You will be with me until I meet the true death." He readied himself to bite into her neck again when a chill went through his body. "Pam..." muttered Eric in a mildly alarmed tone. Eric stood up taking off the jacket to his tracksuit. He put it on Tara and lifted her into his arms. Eric flew Tara to her house and said, "Pam is in trouble I have to go." He gave Tara one last glance before taking off to find Pam.**_

_**Eric found Pam in Fangtasia being accosted by rednecks armed with silver chains as they robbed Fangtasia. The man Tara assaulted earlier had been sent there to case the club so that he and his friends could rob it after hours. Eric easily dispatched the three offenders and rescued a severely injured Pam. Try as he might after that night Eric was never again able to convince Tara to let him turn her.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fangtasia<strong>

Sookie rushed into Eric's office without bothering to knock. "Tara!"

Bill was hot on her heels he still didn't trust Eric around Sookie. He knew the allure of Sookie's blood was still strong even if Eric didn't want to possess her any longer.

Sam was right behind Sookie and Bill. He was glad to finally have some back up in this situation with Eric.

Jessica followed behind as well.

Pam walked in behind in knowing his was going to be an amusing set of events and she loved a good laugh.

Tara stood up shocked. "Sook, what are you doing here? I thought y'all were still looking for Jason and Jessica...?"

"Well, Bill found Jessica easy but Jason wanted to keep looking for Crystal in Alabama so Bill, Jessica, and I stayed out there to help him look. But when Sam called me and explained everything going on back here I had to come back home. Why on Earth didn't you tell me that you were in danger Tara Mae? I would never have left you." Sookie hugged Tara as tightly as she dared.

"I didn't really realize how much danger I was in until it was too late, Sookie. But you didn't need to come back. Eric has been taking care of me. I'm fine. Sure, I'm sad because I've lost my mother but I never really had her either." Tara said reassuringly.

Sookie looked at Tara's neck seeing Eric's fang marks. She cut her eyes over at Eric but then turned her attention back to Tara. "Yes, Sam did happen to mention that as well." She looked over at Bill and nodded at him.

Bill spoke up and said, "You do not have to submit to his advances for the sake of security, Tara. Sam and I would be more than capable of protecting you from any werewolves."

Sookie smiled at Tara and said, "Come with us...I'll take you home and make you some hoecakes for dinner. I'm sure you haven't had them in awhile."

Eric chuckled at Bill's offer and walked over to the younger vampire baring his fangs. "Getting between me and my human is not advisable, Compton. If there is anything that Tara needs I will provide it for her."

Tara said, "I'm moving in with Eric, Sook. But I really appreciate you offerin. Sam had no cause calling you back home. I don't need nobody telling me how to live my life."

"You are making a mistake, Tara," said Sookie.

"It is my mistake to make. You made your decisions with Bill no matter how stupid they looked to everyone else. I get to make my own choices too. And I choose Eric good or bad," said Tara looking at Sookie and then Sam hoping that she was getting her point across.

Sam spoke up and said, "So what is your big plan to ensure her safety?"

"The brother has given us three possible locations of where Rey will be. I am going to go there and I am going to kill every werewolf I pass until I rip out Rey's throat or possibly his spine. Whichever shakes out...any questions?" asked Eric.

Everyone started talking at once trying to get their opinion or idea out in the open. But instead of talking it was more like yelling.

The noise grew to be too much for Tara. "Everyone shut up and get out! I mean it! Get the fuck out!" A powerful pain shot through Tara and she doubled over in agony.

Eric rushed over to her feeling her pain as she felt it. "What has happened?" asked Eric looking at the pained expression on Tara's face. He reached out to support her weight seeing that her knees were buckling. Eric scooped Tara up into his arms and laid her down on the couch in his office. He sat next to her and lightly brushed her hair away from her face. Eric ignored everyone else in the room. Right now Tara was the only one that mattered.

Pam cleared her throat and said, "You heard the lady. Everyone get the fuck out. Or I will toss you out myself." She stood at the door with her hands on her hips giving everyone and irritable scowl.

Sookie said, "I'm not leaving my best friend when she is obviously in trouble."

Bill said, "Sookie, perhaps we should go have a drink at the bar and give Tara some air. She can come to find you when she is feeling better."

Sookie wanted to argue but she saw how sick Tara looked. She nodded and said, "I'll be at the bar if you need me, Tara."

Everyone filed out of the office including Pam.

"I will call Dr. Ludwig," said Eric.

Tara grabbed his hand and shook her head. "I'm fine, Eric. I just got a little dizzy for a minute. All of the screaming was giving me a headache. I kept having these flashes like earlier when my mother called. Makes my head hurt...makes it hard to see..."

Eric paused for a moment remembering what Xavier told them earlier. He asked, "What did you see?" He cupped her chin looking into her eyes.

The words flowed out of Tara's mouth slowly and deliberately as if she was afraid of what she was saying, "I saw Fangtasia on fire...a beam was crashing down from the ceiling and it fell on you. And Rey was standing over you. He was going to stake you."

"Any indication when?" asked Eric looking at her.

Tara rolled her eyes at him. "It ain't like it comes with a fucking time stamp, Eric. I don't even know if what I saw was real or maybe I am just fucking paranoid because of everything that is going on."

"In this flash did you see anything out of the ordinary something strange?" asked Eric. He stood up and paced the floor as he began to formulate a plan on the spot. If Rey wanted to bring the fight to him Eric was only too happy to oblige. Home field advantage certainly had its' perks.

She shook her head and said, "Well, I mean the club was pretty much empty. I saw Bill and Sam and I heard screaming but I don't know...the flashes happened so quickly. I wasn't able to get a lot of detail. You are putting a lot of stock into something that might just be my mind playing tricks on me."

"The werewolf may have decided to take me head on. In which case he has just made a very serious miscalculation." Eric looked at her seriously. "Are you sure that you do not want me to call Dr. Ludwig? It could be serious...the babies could be in danger."

"I feel better now. The pain is gone. I'm okay. Seriously..." Tara stood up to prove that she was no longer light headed. "I am more worried about you...Rey may try to kill you. I don't want that. Maybe..."

Eric could see the doubts starting to settle in. "I will meet the true death before I would allow him anywhere near you. I will protect you at all costs. And in this matter you have no say. You have no choice." He saw Tara about to interject and he snapped grabbing her roughly. "You are my human and you will do what I say. Or in your time away have your forgotten your place?" He knew that came off as harsh but he did not want Tara to blame herself if he were to meet the truth death.

Tara stared at Eric defiantly although his vise like grip was painful. "You don't get to bully me, Eric. Or have you forgotten who the fuck I am while I was gone? If you get staked where the fuck does that leave me? Without you I would be completely alone..." She paused a moment her face softening. "And that scares the hell out of me."

He smiled at her and said, "Well, then we will just have to make sure that I don't get staked. And the best way to do that is to be prepared for Rey's arrival."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Tara.

Eric smirked. "I have a few things in mind. You stay in here and rest. I am going to go put things in motion." He walked over to his desk and jotted down a list of things that would need to be done in a relatively short amount of time.

Tara wanted to argue with him but truth be told she was incredibly exhausted. Between her vision and the pain she was feeling worn out. Tara curled up on the couch hoping that Eric would be successful tonight for both of their sakes.

After he finished writing out his to-do list. Eric walked out of his office and caught Pam's eye.

Pam walked over to her maker and asked, "She okay?"

"She'll be fine. I think the werewolf may come here for her with his pack in tow. We will be ready and waiting for him and his pack. This means we need to get all of these blood bags out of here or they will get slaughtered. Get Alcide and Beau and start working on this list," said Eric.

Pam nodded and said, "I'll get them started. And what should I do with that lot over there?" She nodded her head in the direction of Sookie, Bill, and Sam.

Eric said, "Let them know the change of plans. If they want to stay then let them. We may need their help. And make sure you keep an eye on the brother. When he sees his brother and the rest of his pack being obliterated he may rethink his loyalty to Tara."

Pam strode over to the deejay's booth. "Party's over kill the music."

The music stopped abruptly and Pam walked over to Eric's throne so that everyone could see her. "Fangtasia is now closed for the night. But please do come again..." said Pam in a sugary sweet voice.

Murmurs went up from the crowd and a few people started to leave but for the most part people were still just standing around.

Pam huffed and bared her fangs. "Get lost fuckers!" hissed Pam.

The rest of the crowd started to meander out of the club at an annoyingly slow place. But soon enough the club was empty and Pam walked over to Alcide and Beau. They were both werewolves from Jackson, MS that did favors for Eric on occasion. "Eric wants you to get started on this right away." Pam handed them the list and then walked over to Bill and Company.

Sookie said, "We aren't going anywhere Pam."

"I wasn't going to ask you to leave. Eric says that you can stay if you like. But be forewarned the little mutts are on their way here and it is going to get bloody. Anyone that doesn't have a stomach for that should probably take their leave for the evening. Me on the other hand I am quite hungry and I am ready to start killing shit." Pam offered a fake smile.

Sam said, "I am not going anywhere. If killing werewolves is the way to protect Tara then that is what I am going to do. I am going to go outside to keep an eye out." Sam took off his shirt, folded it, and placed it on the table." He stripped off his pants and underwear.

Pam looked down and smirked. "My my aren't we a big boy." She got ready to walk away but then smirked and said, "Eric's bigger..."

Sam shook his head at Pam's comment. "Sookie, can you open the door for me." Sam shifted into an owl and flew toward the door.

Sookie ran over to the door and let him out of the club.

Sam flew to a nearby building and perched there. He had a good view of all of the entrance points to Fangtasia.

Sookie walked back to Eric's office and walked in. "Tara, are you feeling any better?" She walked over to the couch and crouched next to it so she was at eye line with Tara.

Eric was seated on the couch with Tara watching her. He stood up and said, "I've got work to do." Eric leaned down and kissed Tara on the lips his thumb lightly caressing her cheek. "You'll stay in here no matter what goes on out there..." His voice left no room for question. He looked at Sookie and said, "And you stay with her." He didn't need any humans in his way. Eric walked out of the office closing the door behind him.

Sookie said, "Tara, I met Xavier while I was out in the bar. He didn't tell me anything but I heard his thoughts. He's really scared for you. If you were in trouble in Houston why didn't ask for help. You are like my sister. I would do anything for you. You didn't have to suffer like you have."

"It was my mess, Sookie. My mistakes I didn't want anyone else getting involved. Rey wouldn't have hesitated in killing you or anyone else that got in his way. He made sure that I understood that. But I am out of it now and I believe that Eric is going to take care of him. I don't want to talk about what I've been through."

"So are you and Eric back together?" asked Sookie with disapproving eyes.

"Eric made a lot of sense. Moving between your house and Lafayette's house is no life for me to live being pregnant. I need somewhere stable and Eric's house...his life is stable. And he cares about me. And I love him, Sook," said Tara.

"You know that you are more than welcome to stay at my house, Tara. You don't have to move back and forth. I want you there. I know that you are scared not just because this werewolf is after you. But you are scared about what happens after that. But I will be there for you and Sam wants to be there for you too. You love Eric. Does he love you?" asked Sookie.

"I think he comes as close to loving me as he possibly can. And maybe that is enough. I feel safe with Eric. He cares about me and he knows who I am even though I don't want him to and he cares about me anyway. I can be myself with him and I don't have to worry about losing him. Sam is a great guy and a good friend. But at the end of the day he was never going to be able to handle the real me. He has this mold that his life fits into and I don't fit that mold. I made a mistake running away from Eric the way I did. I was scared. But it was the wrong choice," said Tara.

"Is just caring about you really enough. Bill loves me and I know that and he tells me that. Can you really live with him just...caring about you? And Eric hurt you...that is why you left."

"Eric is not Bill. And no offense but Eric has always been honest with me about his intentions. He's never tried to trick me or manipulate me. He made me love him not by tricking me into drinking his blood. I fell in love with him because he liked me for me. All of me not just the pieces that were pleasing to him. And the night that he hurt me I provoked him, Sookie. I knew what I was doing when I did it. And now Eric knows it too. Even tonight I tried to provoke him again because I was just so numb. But he restrained himself. He wouldn't let me push him over the edge. I wish that Eric could say that he loves me. But he shows me how much her cares about me. Maybe that is better than hollow words"

"Well, you are right about that. Bill isn't perfect but I believe that he loves me and he shows me that he does every day. But what about the twins?" asked Sookie.

"Eric says that we can set up two nurseries for them. A day room and a night room. During the day they can be on the first floor with me and we can take advantage of all of the sunlight we'd like. And at night they can be upstairs next door to our bedroom. You saw how worried he was tonight. He cares about what happens to me. I just need you to be my friend and support me..." said Tara.

Sookie sighed a little but nodded. "You stuck by me even when I found out that Bill was a liar. You told me how you felt but you didn't abandon me. I won't abandon you. I'm on your side. So you'll be starting you second trimester next week. Are you getting nervous?"

"I was worried when I hadn't gained very much weight. My stomach is basically flat. But I saw Dr. Ludwig and she said that it was normal for a werewolf pregnancy. And that I should expect to deliver earlier than a normal pregnancy. Apparently, I will be seeing her every couple of weeks and she is a real bitch," said Tara laughing.

Sookie laughed and said, "Oh yeah. And she hates Eric. But she is the person to go to for all things magical. Well, scoot over. If we are going to be stuck in this office together I want to lie down too."

Tara laughed and scoot over some so that Sookie could squeeze onto the couch. Tara was feeling exhausted so she closed her eyes for a bit.

Meanwhile...  
>Sam watched two cars pull up down the street from Fangtasia. He saw groups of men getting out of the cars armed to the teeth with guns. Sam flew across the street to Fangtasia and shifted back into a human. He rushed into the club and said, "They are just down the street. I counted about ten guys. And they all are armed with rifles..." Sam hurried to get dressed.<p>

Bill looked at Jessica. "Go to the office if a werewolf manages to get back there...you do what I taught you."

Jessica nodded confidently her fangs already out. She jogged back to the office and went inside. She turned out the lights in the office.

Eric looked at Pam. "Turn off the lights."

Bill, Sam, Alcide, Beau, and Pam got into position waiting for the werewolves to enter the club. Xavier felt nervous but hid behind the bar. He wanted no part in killing his own pack.

Pam walked over to the switches and turned off the lights.

Everyone crouched in silence for a few minutes before the doors were snatched open and the werewolves stormed Fangtasia.

Emilio growled looking around. He sniffed the air and realized that they were not alone. "I smell vamps they are still here!"

Eric waited until the werewolves were in the center of the room before he yelled, "Now!"

At the moment the lights came back on and Pam, Bill, and Eric descended on the werewolves like a pack of wild animals.

Sam shifted into a bear and started mauling the werewolf nearest him.

Alcide and Beau shifted into werewolves and joined the fray.

The room was filled with growls and howls as the werewolves were torn apart. Blood sprayed everywhere as the vampires slaughtered the werewolves viciously.

Rey stood outside the club listening to the carnage inside. He walked around to the back of the club and broke in. Rey could smell Tara's scent. He knew that she was close. Rey walked into the office door with a sinister grin. "Honey...I'm home!" Rey flipped on the office lights.

As soon as Rey was through the door Jessica pounced on him tearing into his neck like a beast. Her eyes were alight with fire as she attempted to devour the man.

Rey howled in pain but managed to stab Jessica with a silver coated blade. He plunged the blade as deeply into her back as he could.

Jessica screamed in pain as the silver burned into her skin and started to weaken her. She scrambled to get away from him still screaming as the silver knife embedded in the soft flesh of her back burned her inside and out. Jessica writhed on the floor in absolute agony.

Rey struggled to his feet and took a can of silver spray from his pocket and sprayed it into Jessica's eyes furthering incapacitating the baby vamp.

Tara yelled, "Rey, stop it! Don't hurt her anymore! She was just trying to protect me!"

Sookie jumped on Rey's back beating him with her fists. She wasn't about to let him kill Jessica.

Rey slashed Jessica's wrist and ravenously gorged on her blood to heal him. Once he was healed he stood up and easily threw Sookie off of his back. Rey kicked Sookie in the chest and stomach repeatedly.

Sookie's tormented screams seemed to echo off of the walls as Rey unloaded on her. She struggled to breathe coughing up blood.

Rey slowly walked toward Tara his eyes glued to her. He grabbed her by her long dark hair wrenching her head painfully in his direction.

Tara trembled under his harsh gaze. He looked crazed to her with Jessica's blood staining his face. "Please...just let my friends go and I'll come back with you."

Rey chuckled at her. "It is much too late for that. All of the trouble and embarrassment you've caused me...I am going to kill them all and then you will learn what true suffering is. My father beat my mother daily. I never treated you that way. But since you'd like to pretend that I am a bad guy. I'll be a bad guy." Rey backhanded Tara several times as hard as he could manage. He still had a tight grasp on her mane so that she was unable to move or shield herself from his abuse.

"I knew that you were nothing but a whore the moment I met you! Little did I know you were a fang-banging whore!" Rey punched her this time. He stared at her bloodied face. "Why do you make me crazy? All you had to do was not be a whore! But you couldn't do that! Like mother like daughter. I can smell that vamp on you. He fucked you tonight? Was he fucking you while I slaughtered your whore of a mother?"

Tara screamed and sobbed in pain. She would have been unable to stand if he didn't have a death grip on her hair.

Sookie crawled over to them grabbing Rey's leg. "Let her go you son of a bitch!" She stabbed him in the leg with the knife she had managed to take out of Jessica's back.

Rey roared as the pain ripped through him. He let Tara go and grabbed Sookie like she was a rag doll. Rey tossed her into a wall and stalked toward her ready to end her life.

Tara looked around the room for anything to defend herself. She spotted a fire extinguisher. She lifted it as high over her head as she could manage and bashed Rey in the head as hard as she could. Blood splashed onto Tara's face. She dropped the fire extinguisher and collapsed on the floor.

Rey crawled across the floor out of the office and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Knowing that this story is so loved is what keeps me motivated to keep writing. For those of you that have requested a long story I want to assure you…it will be! I can't promise a specific length, but I can say that there are many adventures ahead for our favorite twosome. As always I welcome your comments, suggestions, and reviews. I love to hear what all of you are thinking about this story. How does everyone feel about the flashbacks? Are they annoying or helpful?

* * *

><p><strong>Fangtasia<strong>

Although chaos reigned in the main part of the club as soon as Eric was able to tear himself away he rushed into the office. His eyes surveyed the carnage before him. Sookie lay against the wall struggling to breathe. Jessica was curled up in a ball on the floor as her body started to slowly heal. She was still blinded by the silver spray. And then lastly there was Tara on the floor next to the couch her face looking severely battered and blood spilling from her nose and mouth, but she was in better shape than Sookie or Jessica at the moment.

As much as he wanted to take off to find the bastard first he had to take care of the ones injured. There was an inherent hole in his plan that he did not foresee. It was not like Eric not to see the full picture, but his determination to kill Rey had blinded him in a very serious way. He went to Tara and lightly lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes. "Where are you hurt?" asked Eric biting into his arm so that Tara could feed from him.

Tara whispered, "Just my face and my head hurts..." She drank his blood gratefully feeling the effects of it almost immediately. She pulled back once she was feeling better. "Please help Sookie and Jessica too..." Tara cast a worried glance over at Sookie and then Jessica.

Bill came into the office and looked around. He growled and said, "So much for your brilliant plan, Eric! He nearly killed them all!" Bill bit into his wrist and kneeled on the floor next to Sookie. He tipped her head back some to help her drink his blood. "Jessica?" asked Bill in his thick accent. He looked over at his wounded progeny and felt a rage building inside him.

Jessica groaned slightly but said, "I'm okay, Bill. My eyes are just burning still. I can't see anything. That silver spray fucking burns!" She sat up on the floor and scooted toward Bill's voice until she was next to him. She sought the comfort of resting her head on her maker's shoulder.

Bill said, "Silver spray has to be washed off. Just let me give Sookie some more of my blood and I will help you wash your face." Bill lightly stroked Sookie's cheek as she consumed a healthy dose of his blood. He watched over her intently waiting to see the signs that she was starting to heal.

Eric kissed Tara and asked, "Why did he leave without you?"

"I hit him with the fire extinguisher when he went to attack Sookie. She tried to save me and paid the price for it. I can't believe I led him back here Eric! I led him back to the place with all of the people that I care about. I thought hitting him over the head would kill him or at least knock him out, but he just crawled out of the office. My head was hurting too bad for me to go after him," said Tara.

"Going after him would be dangerous for you. Although I am surprised he was able to keep going after you hit him. That fire extinguisher weighs about 20 pounds," said Eric thinking it over. He helped Tara sit down on the couch.

"It is probably because he had already drunk a lot of Jessica's blood. He drank her blood after he stabbed her with the silver knife. Which means...even if he is hurt bad...he'll heal right?" asked Tara as the news dawned on her for the first time. This wasn't over. Rey wasn't just crawling off somewhere to die. He would in fact heal and he would be back for her. "I can't do this again, Eric."

"We'll find him, Tara. I will end this and him." Eric walked over to Bill and said, "I can help Jessica wash the silver spray from her face while you tend to Sookie." He walked over to help Jessica to her feet.

"You've done enough..." said Bill bitterly not wanting Eric anywhere near Jessica.

Sookie was finally well enough to speak. "Bill, don't blame Eric. We chose to stay here even though we knew this could get dangerous. He didn't do anything wrong. No one could have predicted that Rey would have come in through another door. "

Eric said, "Are you really so stubborn that you would let your progeny suffer in pain until you can attend to her?" Eric ignored the younger vampire and helped Jessica to her feet. He led her to the ladies' bathroom. "Lean forward and I will help you splash the water onto your face." Eric turned on the cold water in the sink.

Jessica leaned forward like Eric said and ducked her head under the faucet. She sighed happily as the cool water started to wash away the burning sensation. Jessica could feel her face starting to heal already. "Thank you, Eric." Jessica let the water run over her face for a couple of minutes before standing up. She blinked slightly finally able to see again.

Eric handed Jessica some paper towel to dry her face. "What happened?" asked Eric.

Jessica took the paper towel and patted her face dry. "I thought I had everything under control and then he stabbed me in the back with a silver knife and that was it for me. I couldn't really do anything to protect myself or Sookie and Tara. And then he sprayed me with the silver spray just be an asshole. He knew I was no threat to him but he sprayed me anyway. And then the fucker cut me so that he could drink my blood to heal himself. I don't know what happened after that because I couldn't see shit. I'm sorry."

Eric wasn't good with being sensitive but he said, "You have no reason to apologize. You are young and no match for a werewolf armed with silver and hopped up on vampire blood. But now I need a favor from you."

Jessica finished drying her face and threw away the paper towels. She pulled her long red hair up into a ponytail. "You want my help after I was such an epic fail?" asked Jessica shocked. "What do you need me to do?"

"From Tara's account of events the werewolf has ingested a great deal of your blood. You should be able to help us find him no matter where he is now. I can end this tonight," said Eric.

Jessica said, "I...I don't know that I can. I don't know how to do that. I found Bill because of dumb luck and pure instinct when he went missing. I don't know how to do what you are asking me to do. I probably was able to locate Bill because he was my maker," said Jessica nervous about letting everyone down.

Eric lightly grasped her arms and smiled at her. "He took silver to you and stole your blood. He's just going to get away with that?" asked Eric tapping into her primal need for vengeance and blood. "If you help me find him...I will let you drain him. And then you can rip his carcass limb from limb." He flashed a devilish grin knowing at that moment he had her.

Jessica said, "Fuck yeah!" Her eyes lit up and she grinned impishly.

Bill walked into the bathroom to check on Jessica and saw Eric's hold on Jessica's arms. His fangs popped out ready to attack Eric. "Get your hands off of her!" Bill might have been younger but he was willing to die to protect Jessica. "Do not blame Jessica for your bad plan."

Jessica's eyes shot to Bill. "He isn't hurting me, Bill."

Bill looked between the two of them. "What is going on then?" He noticed Jessica's fangs were visible as were Eric's fangs and he felt a strange impulse flowing through Jessica's body. Bill moved himself between Eric and Jessica.

Eric saw Bill's look and started to chuckle. "You think I am trying to fuck your progeny? And if I were what could you really do to stop me? I offered her the chance to drain Rey when I find him. He fed from her...she can use that blood bond to find him so that I can end this tonight. And Jessica has agreed."

"No," said Bill shaking his head.

"But Bill! I really want to! I want to kill that fucker! He sprayed silver in my eyes! He's an asshole!" yelled Jessica in protest.

Bill shook his head at Jessica's impulsiveness.

Eric said, "It isn't as if she is going to be there alone, Compton. I will be there."

Bill looked at Jessica's face and sighed. "I will not let Jessica go alone. I will be accompanying the two of you."

Eric walked out of the bathroom not having anything else to say. He walked into his office and over to Tara. "How are you feeling?" asked Eric.

Tara said, "I'm fine, Eric. I'm really sorry that I am putting everyone through this, but other than that I am fine." She was incredibly embarrassed that her bad choices were bleeding onto everyone else. Rey killed her mother and very nearly killed Sookie and Jessica. The guilt she felt was overwhelming. "I think maybe I need to leave."

"I will have Alcide, Beau, and Pam take you back to my house. You can get some rest. I'll let Pam know to call Dr. Ludwig so that she can examine you in the morning," said Eric.

Tara shook her head. "That isn't what I meant, Eric. Look at this shit..." She looked around at the trashed office. "I mean look at all of the horrible shit that has happened because of me. Because I came back to Bon Temps. Maybe it is time for me to leave again. If I leave then Rey won't have any reason to go after anyone I care about. No one else has to be hurt or killed in my name. I can go to Miami or Atlanta. Hell, I don't know New York. Just away from here."

Eric gruffly said, "No, you aren't going anywhere."

"I wasn't asking you for permission, Eric," snapped Tara.

"I am telling you, no. You are not going to run away from me again. I let you get away once and I respected your wishes. I didn't drag you back here. And look what you got yourself into. Do you really think that leaving Louisiana is going to keep you or the people you love safe?" asked Eric. "If I were in his shoes I'd torture and kill everyone you knew to find out where you were...and then I'd come after you. After everything he's gone through do you really think he is going to give up this far into the game?" asked Eric.

Tara sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She hated when Eric was right. But the truth was her friends were still in danger as long as Rey was alive. "Well, genius do you have a fucking plan? Because I don't think I can take much more of this."

"I do. Jessica can find him because he has had her blood. I am going to have her lead me to him and then he will be dead. And it will all be over. You will not have anyone or anything to fear anymore," said Eric.

"I want to come with you. I want to be able to know that he is dead. I need to see it with my own eyes." Tara stood up and looked up into tall Viking's eyes. She always felt miniature compared to him.

Eric cupped her chin and looked into her dark eyes. He smiled seeing the hatred she held there. Eric had no doubt that she could be vicious and would one day make him proud as his progeny. "No, I will not put you in harm's way again. You will be at home under guard until he is dead. But worry not...I will bring you proof of his death. Would you prefer his heart or his head?" asked Eric with a gleam in his eye.

A smile flickered across Tara's face. "Both..." said Tara in a nonchalant tone.

Eric chuckled. "And both you shall have."

Sam walked into the office and walked over to Tara and Eric. "How are you feeling, Tara? I would have come to check on you sooner. But they needed help moving the bodies of the dead werewolves." He ignored Eric as if the towering vampire wasn't standing right next to him.

Tara said, "I am okay. I'll be better once Rey is dead."

Sam looked at Eric and said, "I'd like to speak to Tara alone. Could you give the two of us a minute?"

Eric shook his head and said, "I don't think so, Merlotte."

Sam chuckled and said, "Scared that I am goin to talk some sense into her?"

Eric stepped closer to Sam as if he was about to grab the small framed man.

Tara said, "Eric, it is okay. Sam is a friend." She glared at Sam for purposely trying to rile up Eric.

Eric saw the glare and just chuckled. "Fine. Talk all you want, Merlotte." He walked out of the room to go tell Pam of his new plans.

Tara had a seat on the couch feeling tired again. "You know you probably shouldn't piss Eric off so much. He doesn't really like you. What's on your mind, Sam?" asked Tara.

Sam scoffed. "I don't like him either so I guess that we are even. I can set you up in one of my trailers, Tara. You wouldn't have to worry about paying me any rent. But you'd have a safe place for you and your children to live. I know I hurt you in the past. But I am your friend and I care about you. And more than anything I want you to be safe and happy. And if at some point you find it in your heart to forgive me...and give me another chance..."

Tara shook her head. "Sam, I really do appreciate your offer." She took a breath and said, "But I am moving in with Eric not just because I need a place to stay. I love him."

"You are going to raise children with a vampire in the house. Vampires love the blood of children. And you are pregnant with half werewolf babies. Vampires hate werewolves. Especially, Eric. Do you really think your children will be safe in that house? They will be in constant danger and if not from him then what about other vampires?" asked Sam. "You can't just do what makes you happy anymore. You have two other people who are depending on you to make the right decision. I know that you will need help and I can be there to help. I could be a good father. I know how it feels to be a shifter."

Fire blazed in Tara's eyes. "Fuck you. I trust Eric. He's been good to me. You have no right saying anything bad about him. You had a chance to be with me and you ignored me. You don't get to judge my life!" She stood up and walked out of the room.

Eric looked up seeing Tara's face he chuckled realizing that Merlotte had gotten on her bad side. He motioned for her to come over to him. "Pam is going to take you home now. Alcide and Beau will be along soon. I will see you later."

Tara nodded slightly. "Okay...bye, Eric." She glared at Sam and left with Pam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 months ago...<strong>_

_**Tara stood behind the bar at Fangtasia wearing a red leather dress that laced up at the back. Her make-up was dark and Gothic and it only made her look more exotic. It wasn't her style, but Tara didn't care as long as it was good for her tips. About halfway though her shift she heard someone calling her name. Tara glanced across the bar and spotted none other than Sam Merlotte. She tried not to roll her eyes and strolled over to him. "Welcome to Fangtasia. Pick your poison..." drawled Tara in a bored voice.**_

_**Sam stopped breathing for a moment when he was able to take in Tara's entire look. He cleared his throat nervously and said, "I...uh...well, I was hoping that I could maybe talk to you. We haven't really talked in a couple of months..." Sure they had talked every once in awhile when Tara eventually started taking his calls again, but things between them had never been the same.**_

_**Tara pretended to not be able to hear him. She motioned to the sound system and yelled. "I can't hear you!" The last thing she wanted to hear was Sam's apologies. She had been avoiding seeing him in person for a reason.**_

_**Sam leaned closer and yelled, "I'd really like to talk to you! I want to apologize. Can we talk outside or something?" His cheeks colored because he realized that leaning in closer allowed him a direct view down the front of Tara's strapless leather dress.**_

_**"You've already apologized! And I won't have a break until closing time. That's in two hours! So either order something or get lost! Eric doesn't like people hanging around that ain't drinking!" said Tara with a hand now resting on her hip. She wished that Eric was there tonight. Tara knew that he would have run Sam off as soon as he saw him. But Eric had business tonight so it was up to Pam and Tara to run Fangtasia.**_

_**Sam frowned slightly. He looked around at the atmosphere and saw how much he didn't fit in. He was wearing a plaid shirt, faded blue jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots. "Fine!" He opened his wallet and pulled out a fistful of twenties. Sam put them on the bar top and said, "Give me whatever beer you have on tap and keep them coming until your shift is over." He parked himself on a free bar stool after shoving his wallet back into his pocket.**_

_**Tara stared at the money with a shocked expression on her face. She was so sure he would have been running for the door. Tara shrugged. "Suit yourself!" Tara took his money, walked over to the tap, and filled a glass with beer. She walked back over and set the beer in front of him. "Have fun..." said Tara cheekily seeing how awkward he appeared. She went back to serving the various patrons that ambled up to the bar looking for service.**_

_**Tara took care of the bar for the rest of the night until it was last call and people started to leave. She walked over to Pam and said, "Pam, I am going to cut out early. I will come back in the morning to clean up the bar and the glasses. Just tell Ginger to leave them alone."**_

_**Pam said, "Alright. I don't care and since Eric is busy with whatever bullshit is going on he doesn't get a say. I'll see you tomorrow night, Cupcake." She paused a moment and looked over toward Sam. "Don't do anything...that...Eric will make the shifter regret. Eric is possessive with his humans. And he has invested a lot of time and attention into you. It won't end well for Merlotte."**_

_**Tara chuckled and said, "I can't believe he left the two of us alone here all night. Either he really trusts the two of us or he really is in some deep shit." She quirked her head to the side and paused. "Sam just wants to talk, Pam. I'm not stupid enough to cheat on Eric in a place he pays for. Besides, I like Eric...all of him. You must know how that feels."**_

_**Pam smirked. "It has been a very long time since I've enjoyed a good fuck with my maker. But you are right. I do remember how good it can be. And being two vampires it is even better. We can be as rough as we want without fear of anyone getting hurt."**_

_**Tara chuckled. She walked over to the bar and grabbed her bag. She looked at Sam. "I'm getting ready to leave so we can talk now if you want to." Tara folded her arms across her chest.**_

_**Sam was feeling more than a little drunk after consuming so much beer. He looked down at Tara's thigh high boots and quickly averted his eyes. "Uh yeah. Thanks for the time." Sam shoved his hands into his jean pockets and followed Tara outside.**_

_**Tara walked to her car and tossed her purse on the driver's seat. "So what is on your mind?" She leaned against her convertible comfortably.**_

_**"I am sorry for hurting you the way that I did. I was just going through a lot at the time and...I feel like if I explain it to you then maybe you can understand me and forgive me," said Sam nervously. He stared at the ground trying to formulate the words in his head. That task was made even more difficult because he was drunk.**_

_**"Sam, I told you that I forgive you. I am not angry with you anymore. You don't have to try to explain anything to me. We just weren't right for each other. I mean who we were kidding. We started seeing each other because we were lonely. You couldn't have Sookie and I was single. I seemed like a good choice at the time. There are no hard feelings...I am over it," said Tara graciously. And truthfully, she was.**_

_**"Then how come we don't talk anymore? How come you don't ever come by Merlotte's now? How come I don't even know where you live now that you've moved out of Bon Temps?" asked Sam. "Losing your friendship...I never wanted to lose that."**_

_**Tara ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "My schedule is really different now, Sam. I work until the wee hours of the morning. Then I spend time with Eric. I spend most of my day catching up on sleep or running errands before I come back here to work. Living in Shreveport just makes more sense now that I am working here at Fangtasia. It is an easy 5 minute drive to my house. I am sorry that I haven't been around much. Maybe I can try to drop by...or something."**_

_**Sam chortled. "Eric? You hated vampires. You hated what Sookie's relationship with Bill was doing to her and now you are doing the exact same thing! You are smarter than this, Tara! You are better than this! You are his glorified concubine! How many humans does he keep for his own personal use? You can't think that you are the only one! He is using you and one day he is going to toss you out like trash and then what! I am your friend. I will always be there for you!"**_

_**"I'm happy, Sam. I've got a good job that pays well. Eric rented a really nice townhouse for me. And my relationship with him is none of your business. You don't know anything about him! And he's never stood me up. He's never turned his back on me. You did. Who the fuck are you to judge him or me?" said Tara vehemently defending Eric.**_

_**"He is using you! For sex and to make me squirm and at some point you are going to lose your usefulness and he is going to leave you high and dry!" screamed Sam. "I've heard Sookie and Lafayette talking. He pays your rent, bought you that new wardrobe that has you looking like a sex worker, and buys you gifts. But at what cost! What are you giving him in return? Your soul?" asked Sam. "Do you really think he's doing all of those things just because he enjoys being with you?"**_

_**"I know that you don't think I am worthy. But maybe Eric does. Is it so hard to believe that he sees something in me that he likes? Is it so hard to believe that I could be important to him? Just because you didn't want me doesn't mean that I am unlovable!" She stared at him and said, "I literally wanted to die. I was going to kill myself...I was spiraling out of control and Eric was the only on there to catch me."**_

_**"Because of me?" asked Sam in a shocked voice.**_

_**"No...not just because of you. It was because I've never felt good enough for anything in this world. And no one has ever thought that I was good enough. So I wanted to give up. I was tired of always being hurt and let down. But Eric saved me from myself. Because he cares. Because I mean something to him! I know that is hard for you to understand but he does care about me, Sam! So back the hell off!" ordered Tara.**_

_**He walked closer to her and said, "The times we spent together were good, Tara. You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy being with me as much as I enjoyed being with you. We had chemistry. We had a connection. We were two outcasts together." Sam leaned in and kissed her on the lips. His arms circled her waist as he leaned her back further onto the hood of the car. "Give me a chance and I will help you forget about the vampire."**_

_**Tara groaned and tried to push him away from her. "You are sloppy drunk and that is never attractive. You need to go home and sleep this off, Sam. Why don't you call Sookie or someone to come and get you?"**_

_**Sam said, "Just let me show you how good we could be together...again. We can go back to my trailer. Or we can go to your new place. Whatever you want…" Sam crushed his lips against hers and kissed Tara sloppily.**_

_**Eric landed behind them and grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt easily dragging him away for Tara. He started choking Sam with one hand holding him in the air so that his legs dangled above the ground as if he were nothing but a doll.**_

_**Tara rushed over to Eric. "Eric! No! Put him down please! He's drunk!" She grabbed his arm pulling on it desperately. "Please don't kill him!"**_

_**"He was forcing himself on you. For that he deserves to die!" said Eric.**_

_**"No he wasn't doing that at all! He's just drunk and he was kissing me. It was his way of trying to seduce me. He ain't very good at it. He wouldn't hurt me. Sam wouldn't hurt a fly. He is a good man. Please put him down, Eric. Eric!" screamed Tara.**_

_**Eric threw Sam to the ground with such force that Sam's body bounced off the pavement a couple of inches. Eric leaned down punching Sam in the face. "Leave here, shifter. Never come back." He turned to look at Tara touching her face gently. "Are you okay? You were scared...I felt that."**_

_**"I'm fine...I was just startled. I didn't expect Sam to kiss me. He isn't exactly what you'd call an impulsive man. I wasn't scared that he was going to do anything to me. He isn't that kind of guy..." whispered Tara hugging Eric.**_

_**Eric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips tenderly. He cast a furious glance over at Sam.**_

_**Sam was still lying on the ground trying to catch his breath and regain his senses. He coughed to steady his voice. "I'm sorry, Tara..."**_

_**Tara looked back at Sam. "It is okay...but you've got to understand that we are just friends and that is all we will ever be now. I hope you get home safely. You really should call Sookie." She turned her attention to Eric. "Let's just go back to my place...please. You can tell me all about this vampire business that kept you busy all night."**_

_**Eric looked over at Sam momentarily before he said, "Sure, let's go."**_

_**Tara and Eric climbed into the little white convertible and she drove them to her townhouse. She parked and headed inside the three story townhouse with Eric. "You didn't have to hurt him, Eric." said Tara sitting on her bed pulling off her thigh high boots.**_

_**"He was forcing himself on you..." said Eric.**_

_**"He was kissing me. And I know how to take care of myself. I am not some helpless little girl that needs my big bad vampire boyfriend to save her. Sam is harmless and you know that. There was no reason to choke him or punch him. Sometimes you are just a bully," said Tara. She stood up and turned her back to Eric. "Unlace me."**_

_**Eric took his time unlacing Tara's leather dress. He helped pull it off of her and admired her body every second of the way. "You are beautiful..." said Eric leaning forward and kissing her neck.**_

_**"I missed you tonight...it was weird not feeling your eyes on me while I worked. Seeing you glare at the customers that eye bang me the whole night. I missed you a lot..." whispered Tara turning around to look at him. She slipped off her strapless bra and hooked her thumbs into the sides of her g-string. "And to think...I wore a g-string just for you tonight...and you weren't even there to enjoy it on my break." Eric and Tara often had sex in his office during her break.**_

_**Eric looked down seeing that the crotch of the g-string was made out of mesh. He chuckled and asked, "Now why did you bother to wear panties at all..." Eric grinned devilishly.**_

_**"Just to see that look on your face," said Tara with a grin. "I didn't even flash Pam tonight so you are the only that gets to see me like this..." She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants pushing them down his legs.**_

_**Eric reached down gently caressing Tara through the fabric of the mesh of the g-string. He smirked feeling her wetness seeping through. "What has you so turned on...Merlotte?" Eric felt his temper flaring.**_

_**Tara rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "You...choking him. Asserting your dominance over him...that is what got me wet. I didn't want you to kill him, but I did like seeing you put him in his place..." said Tara slowly and seductively. "Letting him know that I am yours...it was...primal."**_

_**Eric looked at the desire burning in Tara's eyes and his expression softened. "You want to see primal?" Eric roughly pushed Tara up against the wall of her bedroom and kissed her hungrily. He lowered his head giving the perky and perfectly spherical orbs on her chest the attention they so richly deserved. He grazed the skin with his fangs eliciting a moan from her clenched lips. All the while his hands skillfully and urgently caressed her body as he felt Tara's desire for him reach its boiling point. The lower Eric's caresses moved the louder Tara's moans of pleasure became.**_

_**Eric's teasing was slowly driving Tara insane. She bit her lip trying to keep her moans quiet. Tara didn't want to give Eric the satisfaction of knowing just how much he was getting to her. It was then that she decided that two could play that game. **_

_**Eric growled feelings Tara's delicate fingers firmly grasp his manhood. He smirked at her and easily removed her hand. He shook his head and said, "Not yet…" **_

_**"You fucker! Stop teasing me!" demanded Tara hitting his chest with her fists. **_

_**Eric ignored her protests as he continued to tease her mercilessly. He waited until he felt her body begin to tremble under his ministrations before he grasped one of Tara's legs and hooked it over his muscular arm. Eric forced her back against the wall harder without warning and drove into her with a powerful thrust. He was focused on making sure Tara knew that she did indeed belong to him and no one else. Eric stared into the dark brown eyes he had come to love. "You are mine!" said Eric in a voice that sounded as if he were issuing a decree. "Say it!" demanded Eric.**_

_**Tara's couldn't think at the moment it was as if all of her senses were directed at one place. Her moans soon turned into screams of ecstasy. Tara raked her nails down Eric's back drawing blood. She knew that fanned the flames of his desires.**_

_**Eric growled impassioned feeling her nails clawing his back. "Say it!" repeated Eric slowing his movements until he stopped moving altogether. He looked into her eyes. "I need to hear it." That felt strange coming from him. He never needed anything. But he needed to hear that she did indeed belong to him. Eric could smell Sam on her and it only seemed to enrage him.**_

_**"Eric….don't stop!" muttered Tara barely able to form with words with her quivering lips. "Please…" Tara said with a whimper as her nails dug into his back harder trying to prevent him from moving away from her. **_

_**"Then say what I need to hear…" ordered Eric starting to move slowly again teasing her just because he knew that he could. **_

_**"Fuck you!" growled Tara angrily. **_

_**Eric let go of Tara's leg and used his vampire speed to move her across the room and bend her over the vanity in the bedroom. He smirked to himself. He knew this would come in handy when he bought it for Tara. It was the perfect height. "Are you mine?" asked Eric leisurely moving against Tara. The grin of his face was sadistic. He stared at her in the mirror attached to the vanity. **_

_**"You are such a fucking asshole! I hate you!" screamed Tara angrily. **_

_**"You love me…" said Eric with a chuckle. "Tell me what I want to hear…because I can move at this pace all night long. Do you think you can make it that long with me doing this?" **_

_**Tara was literally dizzy at the moment. "What do you want me to say? I will fucking say it!"**_

_**"You are mine! You belong to me and only me! Never Merlotte," said Eric forcefully coming to a complete stop again. **_

_**"Fine! Yes! Yes! I am yours! Not Sam! I don't want anyone but you! You know that. Now stop being a dick!" yelled Tara.**_

_**Eric chuckled at her answer feeling a smug sense of satisfaction. And without further ado he gave Tara exactly what she wanted. He grinned as her wails of euphoria filled the bedroom. **_

_**The room didn't quiet down until the sun started to come up. By then Eric and Tara were in her bed. Tara panted trying to catch her breath. "I think you gave me rug burn..." grumbled Tara. She was sweaty and had Eric's fang marks on various parts of her body. Tara's dark locks were matted to her face from the sweat. "You are an asshole." **_

_**Eric chuckled and said, "Yes, I am. But you enjoyed it very much." His fingers slithered down her abdomen to tease her. **_

_**Tara batted his hand away. "I am officially on vacation! At least a couple of days." She sighed seeing the sun starting to rise. **_

_**Eric said, "I am going to go to bed." He kissed her softly. Eric climbed out of her bed and pulled on his discarded boxers. He made his way upstairs to the windowless attic. Eric had fitted the door with a deadbolt so that it could only be opened from the inside. He stretched out in his king sized bed and closed his eyes tiredly. Just then he heard a knock at the door. Eric opened the door and looked out at Tara with nothing but the sheet from the bed clutched around her. "What do you want?"**_

_**"I want to sleep with you..." whispered Tara looking up into his eyes. **_

_**Eric looked at her for a moment and said, "No." **_

_**Tara looked absolutely crushed but nodded slightly. "Oh..." She suddenly felt very stupid for even coming up there. Of course he didn't want to sleep with her. **_

_**Eric said, "It is just that...you will be stuck in here with me all day. I keep that door locked and if you leave out in the middle of the day that defeats the purpose. And you will want to. You will get hungry and need something to eat. You'll need to go to the bathroom. You'll want to talk on the phone." **_

_**Tara nodded but she didn't really believe him. She just figured he didn't want her in bed with him. "Okay..." She turned and walked back down the stairs carefully and went to her bedroom. Tara curled up in bed feeling incredibly stupid. And before she knew it tears started to slide down her cheeks. Out of nowhere she felt strong arms lifting her up. "Put me down." sniffled Tara. **_

_**Eric ignored her feeble protests and carried her up to the attic. He laid her down in his bed and then walked back over to the door locking it. Eric climbed into bed with Tara and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry..." **_

_**"I'm not crying!" lied Tara. She buried her face against his chest unwilling to look into his eyes. "I belong to you...but you don't belong to me...and that scares me." She closed her eyes not wanting to talk anymore. **_

_**Eric laid there in thought long after Tara fell asleep.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Motel in Shreveport<br>**_

Eric and Bill followed Jessica as she attempted to locate Rey. Eric was starting to get irritable but he could not blame the baby vamp for being unable to control her abilities. She was young yet. Eric spoke up, "If we do not find the werewolf soon we will have to go to ground. Does she know how to do that, Compton?"

Bill nodded and said, "Somewhat...but I will help her. Perhaps coming out tonight to look for the werewolf was a bad idea. There is not much time left in the night."

"The longer we wait to find him...the better the chance that he will have left the area to regroup with the other members of his pack. His brother, Xavier, advised me that the pack is very large. And the werewolves that we've dispatched barely put a dent in that. That is not something I can go back and tell Tara. She is terrified and rightfully so," said Eric.

Bill look at Eric oddly. "You care for her." He never thought he'd see the day where Eric cared about anyone but himself and Pam. Sure Eric had concerned himself with Sookie on a regular basis but Bill assumed that was just because he wanted her.

Eric scowled at Bill but did not respond to him.

Jessica turned to them with a grin on her face. "I've found him!" she said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Eric's head snapped in her direction. "Are you sure?" asked Eric cautious about the young vamp's skills. He took in the sight of the seedy motel in front of them. It was a rundown old place across from a truck stop. It made sense that Rey would go here. No one would ask him any questions. They were used to all manner of debauchery here. "I did what you told me to do. It has to be him! I'm serious!" crowed Jessica excitedly. She started to do a happy dance proud of her abilities. Her fangs popped out in anticipation of being able to rip Rey apart. "You said that I could drain him! And I'm hungry," said Jessica reminding Eric of their deal.

A deep chuckle rattled out of Bill's chest as he watched his progeny's excitement. "Babies..." said Bill amused.

Eric smirked and said, "Yes, I remember our deal little one. And you will get your fill of werewolf blood tonight. You will be very full when you go to ground. Lead the way, but be careful."

Jessica walked along the first floor of the two story hotel. She stopped in front of each door momentarily but did not sense Rey. She continued on to the second floor.

Eric was beginning to think that Jessica had struck out when all of a sudden she stopped and walking and started doing her happy dance again. He had to stifle a chuckle himself this time. "I take it that the werewolf is inside?" asked Eric.

Jessica nodded and said, "I'm sure of it!"

Eric glanced at the door seeing some smudges of blood on it. He said, "You will stay out here until it is safe to come in..." Eric burst through the door showering the room with wood splinters. He grinned with an evil glint in his eyes when he saw Rey trying to scramble out of the bed. "Very good Jessica!" Eric descended on Rey in mere seconds beating him brutally in order to incapacitate him.

Rey screamed and howled in pain trying to get away from Eric but it was no use. Eric was a very strong and a very old vampire he wasn't going anywhere. "Just fucking kill me and get it over with, you dead son of a bitch!"

Eric had a seat on the bed holding Rey in a choke hold. "You took silver to a baby vamp and stole her blood. She'd like her revenge now. And I am going to be sure that she gets it. Oh Jessica!"

Jessica walked into the room her eyes ablaze and her fangs ready for action. She walked across the room to where Eric was holding Rey. "I can really drain him?"

Eric nodded and said, "You may."

Jessica looked over at Bill and he nodded and said, "It is your right."

Jessica giggled and then looked crazed as she ripped into Rey's neck as hard as she could and purred as she sucked the warm liquid from his neck.

Eric jokingly said, "They are so cute when they are this age. Reminds me of my Pam."

Jessica happily drained Rey. She could feel his heartbeat slowing down as she consumed more of his blood. Normally, this was the point where she would stop drinking from him and that instinct kicked in briefly. She stopped drinking from Rey and pulled back. Her pale skin drenched in his crimson blood.

Rey was completely limp in Eric's arms at this point. He could not have moved if he wanted to. His eyes were glassy and he struggled to breathe because his body didn't have enough blood to supply his lungs. Rey face was ashen as all the color had drained away along with his blood.

Eric dropped Rey's body to the ground knowing that he was unable to go anywhere. He sat back on the bed a bit and relaxed.

Jessica looked at Rey curiously seeing the struggle in his eyes. She giggled at him finding it quite amusing. Jessica bit in Rey's arm ripping at the flesh.

Eric chuckled and said, "Now now don't play with your food, Jessica. Finish him."

Jessica giggled and attacked Rey's neck again this time drawing even more of his blood out of his motionless body. She took delight in his gurgles of pain they only increased her appetite. Jessica could feel Rey's heartbeat starting to slow to a snail's pace. Jessica bit deeper into his neck to draw out more blood but ended up ripping out his jugular vein. She pulled back with a shocked look on her face and said, "Oops...I...I didn't mean to do that."

Eric roared with laughter and looked over at Bill. "I think your progeny is sad that she's killed her dinner." He turned his attention Jessica and asked "Have you had your fill?"

Jessica nodded. "Yeah! It was fucking awesome!" exclaimed Jessica happily.

Bill said, "Go in the bathroom and clean yourself up."

Jessica nodded. "Okay." She went into the bathroom to wash off Rey's blood."

Eric said, "We've got an hour before the sun comes up. You and Jessica should go find a hotel room. I will take care of the werewolf."

Bill asked, "Are you sure?"

Eric nodded and said, "I will bury him out in the woods and then go to ground. If I don't have enough time to make it to a hotel."

"I will get her a room here in the motel they have blackout screens," said Bill looking at the screens on the window of the room. "Then I will come back to help you." He walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Jessica, we need to go now. It will be first light soon."

Jessica walked out of the bathroom looking clean again. She nodded feeling incredibly tired with dawn on the horizon.

Bill whisked her out of the motel room and left to find accommodations for them nearby.

Eric opened a black duffel bag he brought with him and pulled out a large roll of thick weatherization plastic. He rolled out the plastic and rolled Rey's body onto it. Eric ripped open Rey's chest cavity and pulled out his heart. He dropped it in a cooler and then wrapped Rey's body up in the plastic. Eric tied him up with rope and started cleaning the hotel room so there wasn't a trace of what happened there.

Bill walked into the room with a hotel key in his hand. "I booked a room for you too. The sun is coming up quickly."

Eric said, "Alright, let's move his body to the wooded area behind the motel." Eric tossed Rey's body over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Bill followed him and grabbed the shovels out of the trunk of the car. Bill followed Eric deep into the woods and started digging Rey's grave.

Eric tossed Rey's body onto the ground and started digging as well. "Why are you doing this?" asked Eric.

Bill said, "You showed kindness to Jessica."

The two vampires fell into silence as they dug a fairly deep hole to keep animals from digging Rey up. Eric kicked Rey's body over into the hole and started filling the freshly dug hole.

Soon the hole was completely filled. Eric and Bill walked back to the motel.

Bill nodded his head to a room down the way from the one Rey stayed in. "That is the room I rented for you." Bill split off from Eric and went to his own room that he was sharing with Jessica.

Eric went back into Rey's room first grabbing the cooler with his heart in it. He then walked down to his room and let himself in. Eric pulled the blackout shades down in the room and stored the cooler under the bed. He didn't know if Tara really wanted to see Rey's heart but he figured he'd make good on his word that he'd bring the heart to her. He figured the head was much too gruesome for her.

Eric kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed taking out his cell phone. He called Tara's phone and waited for her to answer.

Tara stretched across the bed grabbing her cell phone. She answered after a couple of rings. "Eric? Is everything okay?" She had been worried about Eric since she left him at Fangtasia. All she could think about was the vision she had of Rey about to stake Eric.

Eric smirked hearing the amount of concern in her voice. "It has been taken care of. Rey will never bother you again. But the sun is almost up so I will stay here until nightfall. Alcide and Beau will continue to keep an eye out just in case anyone in Rey's pack looks to for him."

Tara let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She closed her eyes a moment basking in the knowledge that she no longer had to fear Rey. "Jessica and Bill are okay too, right?" asked Tara.

Eric chortled. "Yes, they have both retired for the day."

Tara said, "It is weird being here in your bed and you are not here. I don't know if I will be able to fall asleep without you." Her eyes scanned the darkness as if she were waiting for the boogeyman to come out. Despite herself being with Eric made her feel safe.

Eric said, "I do not have to sleep right away. I will stay on the phone with you. Why don't you try closing your eyes and relaxing?" He laid his head back on one of his arms and listened to Tara's breathing on the other end of the phone.

She laughed softly. "Eric, this is silly. I am not going to be able to go to sleep. I will probably just wait up for Greta to arrive. She promised to make pancakes for me today. And Dr. Ludwig will be over around 10:00 to check me out."

"Don't argue with me. Just close your eyes and relax your body," said Eric firmly. He could feel how tired she was and he didn't like that he was so far away from her.

"Don't order me around!" snapped Tara. But she found herself obeying his command. She slid down in his bed more feeling the dark blue satin sheets cool her warm skin. Tara closed her eyes and laid there with the phone pressed against her ear. "I don't know why you think this is going to work."

He laughed at her. "Be quiet for five minutes...you will fall asleep."

"I will not!" exclaimed Tara like a petulant child.

Eric said, "Stop being contrary just for the sake of being contrary. Or you will regret it later."

"Is that a threat, Northman?" Tara said teasingly. She yawned feeling as though her body was betraying her. "Where are you staying? I could just come there..."

"I don't want you here. This isn't exactly a defensible position. I will see you soon enough," said Eric.

Tara curled up more and closed her eyes again. "Fine..."

After a couple of minutes Eric listened to Tara's even breathing. He smirked to himself realizing that she had indeed fallen asleep. "Rest well, min kärlek." Eric ended the call and set his cell phone on the night stand.

* * *

><p>AN: I think min kärlek means my love. But I can't be sure if the translation is right!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! I am glad to see that I have picked up a couple of new readers. I put a lot of work into my writing and it is just nice to know that it is appreciated by so many. I am sorry if this chapter is a little slow, but I promise big changes and some interesting surprises in the next chapter! And just like True Blood just because one antagonist is gone does not mean that there isn't a new one on the horizon!

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's House<br>**As soon as nightfall came that night Eric flew to his home in Shreveport. He didn't want to wait for Bill and Jessica to awaken from their day sleep. They were both much younger and needed more day rest than he needed. Eric walked up to his front door to be greeted by Alcide and Beau in werewolf form. "How did everything go here today?" asked Eric.

Alcide shifted into his human form and said, "Good Evening. We had to take Tara to a clinic earlier. But she is doing just fine now and other than that the day was pretty quiet. Well, uh...fairly quiet."

Eric looked concerned for a moment and asked, "Why did she need to go to a clinic? She was fine when I left her this morning. My blood healed all of her injuries." He was careful to make sure of that before he left her side.

"Dr. Ludwig came over this afternoon and thought it was best that Tara have an ultrasound after what happened last night. I recommended a doctor in the area that I know well. She is a werewolf and works with a lot of werewolves in the area. She was able to see Tara straightaway today," said Alcide. "Dr. Cormier said that since Tara is pregnant with werewolves she would be more than willing to be her doctor for the duration of the pregnancy."

"Thank you for your help," said Eric.

Alcide said, "Uh, Sam Merlotte stopped by and upset Tara real bad. I went in the house and found her sobbing like a newborn baby. I kicked him out of here. Might have gotten a little rough with him. But I ain't got no tolerance for anyone making a woman cry like that. She didn't want me to tell you, but I thought you should know. I made him leave so...she isn't very happy with me."

Eric sneered hearing Sam's name. "I am sure you only used as much force as necessary. There is something I wanted to talk to you about. Until I know more about what Rey's pack is up to I'd like to enlist your services during the day. Just for a couple of days. I will make sure that you are well compensated for your work. Tara could still be in danger."

Alcide nodded in understanding. He of all people understood how a pack worked. Rey's pack would come looking for their pack master and Eric was at a distinct disadvantage during the day. "I will just have someone cover for me at the construction site. Shouldn't be a problem at all."

"Thank you." Eric walked into the house carrying the cooler at his side. He walked into the living room and spotted Tara curled up on the couch. Eric walked over having a seat on the coffee table and reached out touching her face. "Are you feeling any better? Alcide said that you had to see a doctor."

Tara opened her eyes tiredly feeling Eric touch her face with his cool fingers. She said, "I am fine. The doctor gave me a clean bill of health. I need more vitamins, more rest, I need to eat more, and have less stress in my life. And I've got a couple of great pictures. Do you want to see them...?" She shook her head and said, "Never mind. That is stupid. Of course you don't."

Eric could tell that she wanted him to be interested so he said, "No...I do. Let's see what these tiny humans look like. Come on...show me." He would feign interest for Tara's benefit. Eric knew that going through this pregnancy alone was hard on her.

Tara looked at him a moment and then sat up on the couch more with a smile. She picked up her purse from the floor and searched for the sonogram pictures. "There they are..." said Tara her eyes lighting up as she looked at the grainy pictures in her hands. "I got to hear their heartbeats too. Dr. Ludwig was concerned that I might have miscarried, but everything was good. Really good. And Dr. Cormier measured them to make sure we had the fetal age right and she adjusted my due date."

Eric took the pictures from Tara and examined them closely. "So when are you due?" asked Eric.

"Dr. Cormier agreed with Dr. Ludwig. Because they are twins and part werewolf the doctor says that I will deliver early so I should give birth in like October. Did Alcide tell you that Sam stopped by to see me today?" asked Tara figuring it was better to just tell Eric.

He quirked an eyebrow at Tara and nodded. "He did. And he told me that you didn't want me to know."

Tara said, "You and Sam don't get along at all. I didn't want you getting pissed off with him. He's just trying to be a good friend and help me."

Eric scoffed, "Don't be naive. It doesn't suit you at all. He is trying to help himself to you. He wants you...that is what this is all about, Tara. Merlotte wants you back and he's angry that you aren't falling for any of his lies. What did he say to make you so upset?"

Tara shook her head and said, "I don't want to talk about it. I asked him to leave and then Alcide made him go. That was the end of it. We can just leave it at that. After the last couple of days I have had...I don't want any more fighting, arguing, anger, or anything else bad. All of this misery just weighs me down. I woke up this afternoon and the first thing I thought about was my mama and how she ain't here no more. I've had enough violence to last me a life time, Eric."

"Tell me!" demanded Eric in a harsher tone than he intended. "I want to know what he did to get you so upset that Alcide had to step in and make him leave."

Tara fell silent for a moment and said, "He told me that I was a bad mother. That my happiness was more important to me than doing what is right for my babies. The same thing I used to accuse Lettie Mae of doing to me. She always chose herself over me. Sam said that I am putting them in danger living here with you. That you'll hurt them the way you hurt me or worse. Or they will end up broken like I am, because of the way my mama raised me. She was a drunk that couldn't love me because she couldn't love herself. She never wanted me. I was a mistake...a cross that she had to bear. And she took it out on me every chance she got. I have physical scars from her that will never go away. But the emotional stuff...is worse." She blinked slightly feeling tears wet her eyes. Tara shook her head trying not to think about it anymore. "I don't want to talk about it Eric," said Tara in almost a whisper as tears started to slip down her cheeks. Tara quickly brushed away her tears and shrugged. "He's just trying to be a good friend. I don't want you to say anything to him about this okay? I just want to forget about it. He apologized before he left."

Eric set the sonogram pictures down on the coffee table seeing how upset Tara was about the situation. "I would never do anything to hurt your children, Tara. I would never hurt them the way that Lettie Mae hurt you. I give you my word that you and your children will be safe here with me. I know the shifter has little confidence in me, but I would hope that you know me better than that. And you are nothing like your mother, Tara. You love them already and I see that."

"I trust you, Eric. But I am scared of me. Sam is right. I am broken. What if I do that to my children? What if I break them too? How can I be a good mother when I never had one? I don't even know what a good mother does. Sometimes I hate myself, Eric. Sometimes I look at me and I can't find one reason that anyone would love me. I choose men that don't love me and I suffer because of that. I don't want to do that to my children." Tara was quiet for a moment as sobs gently wracked her body. "Maybe...maybe I shouldn't keep them. They could get adopted by...normal people. You know a mother and a father," whispered Tara. She started to cry even harder.

Eric was at a loss of how to deal with Tara at the moment. The pain he felt surging through her was almost unbearable and all he could think about was ripping Sam's head from his body. "No," said Eric firmly.

Tara sniffled and asked, "What?"

"Do not give them up for adoption. You are a good mother. You love them already. I can see that when you talk about them. Sam is only trying to scare you into being with him. He knew just what button to push to get you going. You wouldn't believe that I was a danger so he played on your fear of turning out to be Lettie Mae. If you give them up for adoption you will hate yourself. And what is normal anyway? I will never understand you humans and this obsession with normal. Human relationships are all fucked up. If you keep them...I will help you raise them," said Eric.

She laughed at him. "What do you know about raising children? You are a vampire!" She sniffled drying her eyes. But she knew that Eric was right. She would never forgive herself if she just gave away her children. They were her flesh and blood.

Eric went quiet for a moment. "I was not always a vampire. I had a human life before Godric turned me. I know more than you think," said Eric in a cryptic way. "If you want to keep your children I will help you." He was quiet a moment and reached out resting his right hand on her abdomen.

"What does that mean? Did you have children?" asked Tara curiously. For the second time in as many days she realized there was a lot about Eric Northman that she did not know. Tara reached down and rested her hand on top of his hand shocked that he touched her stomach at all.

Eric stood up and handed her the sonogram pictures after looking one last time. "Cute humans. You should put them up somewhere...make this feel a little more like home to you. I am going to talk to Alcide about keeping an eye on the house during the day for the next couple of days. And I am going to have an associate keep an eye out for any of Rey's pack coming here to look for him. It will not be long before they realize that he is missing...and in fact dead." He nodded to the cooler on the table. "I brought his heart back with me if you are interested in seeing it."

Tara asked, "You are not going to tell me about your human life at all...are you? Why do you like to be a mystery to me? I tell you everything about me, Eric. I don't have any secrets from you. And you have this whole life that I don't know anything at all about."

Eric stopped walking and said, "The only person that I've ever told about my human life was my Maker, Godric. I've never even told Pam anymore than I've told you and she is my progeny and I've been with her for over 100 years. That part of my life was so long ago. It hardly seems relevant to me anymore."

"But it is relevant...this thing with Rey and me. It has dredged up something awful within you. I see it now and I saw it that night in your office. You pretend to be above it all, but you are hurting, Eric. I see that. Your guard dropped and I can see that. Don't shut me out. You have this story to tell I know it..." said Tara.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "When I got rid of Russell Edgington that was the end of my story. I got my revenge and that chapter in my life is forever closed. I don't ever see a need to talk about it. And you now you have your revenge as we well. You can rest with ease knowing that your bête noire is over," Eric nodded toward the cooler.

She looked at the cooler and reached out with trembling hands to open it. Tara gasped loudly seeing the heart lying in the ice filled cooler. "Wow..." muttered Tara. "Sometimes I wondered if Rey even had a heart. He could be so cold and evil. Thank you..."

"For the heart?" asked Eric laughing.

She shook her head and said, "No. Thank you for taking care of me. But I do have a favor to ask you. And I know that it is askin a lot. But I was wondering if you could give Xavier a job at Fangtasia? Or maybe help him find one here in Shreveport. I talked to him today...you know he can't go back to Houston now."

"He can't stay here in Shreveport either. When Rey's pack realizes that he is dead. And they will realize that very soon. They will come here looking for him. If they find Xavier unscathed and living a new life they will be suspicious. And if they even suspect that he betrayed his pack master and the members of his pack they will kill him. He has to take off. They need to think that he is dead as well," said Eric.

"Eric, he just can't take off. He's a kid. A kid that risked his own ass to save my life. And now he's just supposed to go on the run? Living on what he can scrape by with? No family? No one to look after him? If he is here in Shreveport I can look after him. He's like a little brother to me. All I am asking is that you help him find a job. He went against everything he was taught and everything he believes. He gave up his loyalty to his pack and his brother to help me. I can't just turn my back on him now. He is a good kid Eric. But he never had a chance with Rey as his brother," said Tara.

"Listen to me, Tara. Xavier staying in town is like signing his death warrant. He will always be looking over his shoulder. The best thing for him will be to put some distance between himself and Texas and Louisiana. But as a favor to you I will figure out how to help him get away. Are you satisfied?" asked Eric.

"I am sad that he has to be alone. But I am happy that you are going to help him. Are we going to Fangtasia tonight?" asked Tara.

Eric smiled and said, "No, we aren't. I am going to Fangtasia. You are staying home to get some rest. Give me Xavier's contact information so that I can call him."

Tara asked, "Why can't I just go with you and stay in the office for the night? I don't want to stay here alone." She took out her cell phone and wrote down Xavier's number for Eric.

He laughed and said, "Because you can never stay put like you are told. You like to be insubordinate on purpose. And you said yourself that the doctor wants you to get some rest and not be stressed out. So you will stay here for the night. If you want me to help Xavier you will do this."

Tara glowered at him with her lips pursed in anger. "Bastard...fine! I will stay here and be bored out of my fucking mind! What am I supposed to do here alone?"

Eric walked over to the fireplace and picked up a remote from the mantel. He hit a button and a Victorian painting above the fireplace slid up to reveal a large flat screen television. "Do what the rest of the human race does...watch TV." Eric walked over and set the remote on the coffee table in front of her.

Tara laughed and asked, "How did I not know this was here?" She got settled on the couch and picked up the remote.

"And as far as eating...I will have Greta prepare dinner for you before she leaves for the night. Now, try to stay out of trouble in my absence. I will be home later after I've taken care of Xavier's problems."

"Where are you going to send him? Somewhere nice I hope. Hey Eric...do you remember that trip we took to Oahu?" asked Tara with a smile.

Eric chuckled seeing Tara light up as if she were a child. "Yes, I do remember that trip fondly."

"That was the best week of my life, Eric. Maybe Xavier can go there for his fresh start...I know that is probably asking a lot. But when we were there together I felt like my life could be good for once," said Tara.

"I will see what I can do." Eric kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room.

Pam was standing in the foyer wearing a pink, sleeveless, sheath dress and matching pink pumps. She approached Eric with a smirk on her face. "Are you ever going to tell her that you glamoured her?"

Eric ignored Pam and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 months ago...<strong>_

_**From the moment Tara walked in on Eric having sex with a woman in his office their relationship was on a collision course with disaster. Although at the time neither of them could see that. Eric no longer tried to keep his sexual relationships with humans a secret. Now that Tara knew the truth he saw no reason to carry on the silly charade. So as was his nightly ritual Eric would take Yvetta to the basement for sex for a couple of hours and then he'd go home with Tara. Eric foolishly thought they had an understanding. He found Tara's jealousy to be a turn on. Eric could feel it surging through her whenever he was with Yvetta.**_

_**Each night Tara would watch him disappear into the crowd with Yvetta. She wanted to scream at him or beat him mercilessly. But instead she drank to solve her problems. Working as bartender at Fangtasia she drank plenty of liquor while she served her customers. She was truly miserable and didn't know how to get out of the mess she was in. Tara loved Eric and she knew in her heart that she belonged with him. Many times she had contemplated leaving him. But she never found the courage to do so. Being away from him for even a few hours made her miss him. But knowing that she was not enough for him just made her hate herself a little more each day. Tara didn't want to be judged by anyone in her immediate circle of friends so she kept her problems to herself. And to make herself feel better she mistreated Yvetta every chance she got.**_

_**Tonight was just like any other night. Halfway through the evening Eric left his throne and took Yvetta down to the basement.**_

_**Tara's eyes followed him until she lost sight of him in the crowd. She closed her eyes tightly feeling tears well up behind her eyelids. Tara angrily punched the mirrored wall behind the bar. She refused to cry about this in public. Tara glanced at her bleeding hand and wrapped it with a bar towel. She went back to serving drinks and ignoring the searing pain in her hand and her heart.**_

_**For the rest of the night Tara got drunk and served her customers until Fangtasia closed. For a small woman she had a remarkable tolerance for liquor. Lafayette once told her it was because their family was filled with alcoholics. Their grandfather used to make bathtub gin in the old days.**_

_**After Fangtasia closed for the night she stayed behind cleaning up the bar area for the next night. Tara took a break from cleaning and sat on the bar since no one was there. She started drinking again although she was already quite drunk. Tara chuckled drunkenly to herself and stood up on the bar. Eric liked strippers so much Tara decided that she could be a good stripper. Tara hummed to herself stripping while standing on the bar.**_

_**Pam walked over to the bar and quirked an eyebrow at her. "May I ask what the fuck you are doing, Cupcake?" asked Pam tilting her head around to see exactly what Tara was doing. She shook her head. "Eric is going to freak when he sees you doing that." Pam couldn't help but ogle Tara's nubile body.**_

_**She laughed at Pam. "Eric doesn't give a fuck about what I do. As long as I am not having sex with anyone other than him. Speaking of which...what are you doing tonight?" asked Tara hopping off of the bar and standing in front of Pam with a smirk. "He's your maker...I am sure that he's shared his humans with you before," drawled Tara in a bewitching tone.**_

_**She walked closer to Pam so that she was standing right in front of her. Tara leaned in and kissed Pam on the lips slipping her tongue between the stunned vampire's soft slips.**_

_**"I know that I've always told you no. But maybe you could teach me all about what you have to offer...I've always wondered what you do in that office to make those girls scream the way they do," said Tara in a seductive voice. She leaned in kissing Pam again this time more aggressively.**_

_**Pam easily picked up Tara setting her on the bar. Pam glanced at her once more and pulled back with a chuckle. She said, "You are nothing but trouble...very sexy...trouble." Pam walked away from Tara and headed down into the basement where Eric was currently enjoying his time with Yvetta.**_

_**Eric growled sensing Pam behind him. "What do you want, Pamela?" asked Eric not bothering to look in her direction. Pam always got testy when Eric took too long with Yvetta. She wasn't very good at sharing their plaything**_

_**"Your very drunk human just tried to convince me to fuck her on the bar. I think it might have something to do with this little situation," said Pam.**_

_**"What?" asked Eric turning around to look at Pam.**_

_**Pam chuckled and said, "Yes. It seems when she goes off the rails she really goes off the rails. I left her sitting on the bar naked. I don't turn down pussy, Eric. Certainly not pussy that looks like that. And that little tongue of hers is quite deft. I wouldn't mind feeling it somewhere other than my mouth. If she asks me again…I don't know that I will be able to turn down such a sweet little offer."**_

_**Eric growled. "Unlock Yvetta. I am done with her for the night."**_

_**Yvetta yelled, "You are leaving me for that stupid bitch?" She didn't like Tara one bit. She thought she was a self-important bitch.**_

_**Eric swiftly walked over to Yvetta and stared into her eyes and said, "Speak ill of her again and you will find out what real pain is! She is more of a woman than you will ever be!"**_

_**Pam asked, "Can I play with her now? I am feeling particularly sad that I had to say no to little miss sunshine upstairs. You know if you do ever decide to let her go…I would be more than happy to take her on." She lightly ran her finger nails over Eric's nipple and pinched it playfully. "But she is a handful isn't she?"**_

_**"I don't care," said Eric. He got dressed and walked up upstairs. Eric's eyes widened seeing Tara sitting on the bar nude. "You want to have sex with Pam now?" asked Eric walking over to Tara and seizing her arms roughly.**_

_**Tara chuckled at his expression. "I just wanted to have a little fun and Pam seems like she could be a lot of fun. Besides, she was the only one left here tonight. I might have asked someone else if they were here."**_

_**Eric shook his head. "You are drunk and I am going to take you home before you do something stupid. You are acting like a child I hope you know that. What did you think would happen if you actually had sex with Pam?" He threw her clothes at her. "Get dressed! Now!" Eric felt something he hadn't felt in a long time…jealousy. He turned his back to her controlling his anger the best he could.**_

_**Tara climbed off of the bar and pulled on her clothes hearing the anger in Eric's voice. She knew that she had gone too far by propositioning Pam. But it had the desired affect...Eric was paying attention to her now and not Yvetta. Even if it was negative attention she would take it under the circumstances. "You can have fun! Well, I wanted to have a little fun too, asshole!" Tara threw a bottle at Eric's head hitting him with alarming accuracy.**_

_**Eric grabbed her roughly and all but dragged her to his office. He pushed her into his chair. "What is wrong with you?" demanded Eric sitting next to her. It took all of his willpower not to retaliate.**_

_**"You like Yvetta a lot," said Tara in a quiet voice staring up at the ceiling. She refused to look at Eric at the moment because she felt like she might cry. She didn't want to cry she wanted to hurt something.**_

_**"What are you talking about?" asked Eric confused. "She's nobody." Because in Eric's opinion Yvetta was nobody.**_

_**"I can tell that you like her a lot. You have sex with her like three or four times a week. You don't have sex with other girls...just Yvetta. You laugh with her and speak her language. She's really pretty...prettier than me. I didn't believe Sam when he told me that you'd get tired of me eventually. But is he right? Have you grown tired of me? You said...that you wouldn't," said Tara calmly.**_

_**"I don't like her! She is just someone to fuck! Get that through your head. I just have fun with her," said Eric exasperated by Tara's human emotions. A vampire would understand what he was saying.**_

_**"What does she do for you that I don't?" screamed Tara staring at him angrily. "I'll do it! Whatever it is I will do it!" screamed Tara hitting Eric as hard as she could with her fists. She pounded Eric's chest with her fists relentlessly. She knew that she was pushing his buttons but she wanted to. Tara gave him a powerful uppercut to the jaw.**_

_**Eric readjusted his jaw. He stared at Tara a moment in silence. "You want to know what she does for me?" asked Eric. He caught her arm in mid swing and dragged her down the basement steps. "Both of you...leave," said Eric.**_

_**Pam rolled her eyes. She unhooked Yvetta and said, "You really know how to ruin my night, Eric!" Pam grabbed Yvetta's hand and pulled her toward the stairs.**_

_**"Whore!" yelled Tara. **_

_**Yvetta snatched away from Pam and slapped Tara. "You are just jealous because you are vanilla and completely uninteresting to Eric."**_

_**Tara's eyes widened and she kicked Yvetta in the abdomen and sent the stripper flying into the staircase before Eric could grab her. She walked over and put her foot on Yvetta's neck. "You ever put your hands on me again and I will break your neck you fucking whore!"**_

_**Eric grabbed Tara worried that she might actually break Yvetta's neck. He felt an emotion surging through her that he understood all too well. **_

_**Pam laughed and grabbed Yvetta dragging her up the stairs giving Eric and Tara privacy in the basement. **_

_**Tara screamed, "Get your fucking hands off of me you undead son of a bitch! Is she right? Am I too vanilla for you? Is that why you fuck her every night?"**_

_**Eric briefly considered chaining Tara up in the basement and showing her exactly what pain and pleasure truly meant. But he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Not after the way he'd hurt her in his office a couple of months ago. For days after that Tara would flinch when he went to touch her. For the first time in his 1,000 year life he felt like a monster. Eric vowed then that he would never allow her behavior to push him over the edge again.**_

_**"What are you waiting for? Show me!" yelled Tara.**_

_**Eric walked closer to Tara and gently tangled his long fingers into her hair. He gently kissed her lips and then pulled back staring into her dark eyes. He would have to glamour her. It was the only way he knew to ease her pain. He had to make her forget. Eric tried to figure out how far back to go with the glamouring.**_

_**"W-w-what…what are you doing?" stuttered Tara nervously thinking that Eric was about to hit her. **_

_**Eric looked into her eyes making sure to maintain her gaze. "You are going to forget everything I have done to cause you pain in the last three weeks. You will remember this time as being the happiest in your life. You will forget all about the women I have fucked. You will forget all about coming down here tonight. I have been faithful to you. I have never hurt you after the night I hit you in my office. You know that I care about you. You are important to me. Your happiness is important to me. Tara, you are going to come to Hawaii with me to my sugarcane farm. I've been planning this trip for a week. We will fly there tomorrow night on Anubis."**_

_**Tara was unable to resist being glamoured by Eric and she found herself repeating what he was saying to her.**_

_**Eric kept Tara's gaze so that he could continue glamouring her. He lifted Tara up into his arms carrying her upstairs and out to her car. He set her in the car and finally stopped glamouring her. "I am ready to go home now. I finished booking our flight on Anubis," said Eric with a smile. He climbed into the car handing Tara her purse.**_

_**Tara grinned happily. "I can't wait to get to Hawaii. I've never left Louisiana before now. We are going to have so much fun. I don't even mind that we can only go out during the night time. Thank you for planning this trip for us, Eric. I really feel like I am important to you." She started up her car and drove them home.**_

_**Eric looked over at Tara and saw how truly happy she seemed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fangtasia<strong>_

Around ten o'clock Xavier knocked timidly and then walked into Eric's office at Fangtasia. "Uh...you wanted to see me, Mr. Northman?" he stood in the doorway nervously. Xavier didn't really know what to expect from the vampire. He knew that Eric did not trust him.

"Come in and have a seat, Xavier. Close the door," said Eric.

Xavier closed the office door and walked around to the chair in front of Eric's desk. He had a seat and asked "What can I do for you?"

Eric chuckled at him and said, "There is nothing that you can do for me. However, there is something that I can do for you. Tara seems very invested in your survival. We both know that you can never go back to Houston. In fact staying here isn't exactly safe for you either. You will have to move away to stay off of your pack's radar. Far away, but then you knew that when you agreed to betray your brother. Although ultimately I didn't need your help since your brother came to me. But I sent some daywalkers to the room numbers you gave us. Just to fact check your story. You were being honest with me. They found the room you brother was actually staying in. Where does all of this loyalty to Tara come from?"

"It was the right thing to do. He was never going to stop hunting Tara. And after what he did to me...I realized that he would do the same to his children if he were able to get his hands on them. When she was with Rey she tried very hard to keep me safe from his anger. She'd put herself in harm's way so that he didn't hurt me. He wanted me to quit college and work with the pack full-time. Tara convinced him to let me finish my second year of college. I owe Tara a lot," said Xavier.

Eric said, "Well, Tara thinks very highly of you and she has asked me to help you start a new life in which you will be safe from reprisals from your pack. So I am offering you a place to stay and a job. I own a sugarcane farm and production company on the island of Oahu. There is a working plantation house on the property that is used as a bed and breakfast. There is also a guesthouse. That guesthouse is yours now. You are free to live in it for as long as you want free of charge." Eric slid a lease across the table to him. "When you get there you will talk to Nilda at headquarters and she will help you find a job that suits you working for me at the office." He handed Xavier an envelope containing a plane ticket and money. "You will leave tomorrow afternoon for Oahu."

Xavier looked at Eric shocked. "I...I thought you were going to give me a couple bucks and put me on a bus or something. Mr. Northman I don't know how to thank you for this. This is..."

"This is because Tara loves you and she trusts you. She wants you to have a good life. I am offering you more than you ever had with your brother. I am offering you a future that doesn't include running drugs and guns," said Eric. "Tara believes in you...do not disappoint her. She believes in precious few things in this world. And she has chosen to believe in you."

"I won't! I promise, Mr. Northman," said Xavier sincerely.

"When you arrive in Oahu Nilda will be there to pick you up and take you to the guest house. Do you have any questions?" asked Eric.

Xavier asked, "Can I say goodbye to Tara tomorrow before I leave?"

Eric nodded. "I am sure that she will want to see you off at the airport. You can go back to your hotel now."

Xavier said, "Thank you...I really appreciate all of this." Xavier gratefully shook Eric's hand before exiting the office contemplating this new life he'd be leading.

For the next couple of hours Eric finished up some of the work that he had been neglecting the last couple of days. He glanced at the time and realized that Merlotte's would be closing soon. Eric put away his work and left Fangtasia in Pam's hands for the evening.

Eric flew to Merlotte's and landed in the parking lot much to the amazement to a few drunken humans leaving the restaurant. He walked into Merlotte's and walked over to Sookie. "Where is Sam?" Eric was on a mission to put Sam in his place. The anguish he had seen Tara in earlier had made him want to kill the shifter.

Sookie asked, "Are you here to beat him up too? You should leave, Eric. No one here is going to be intimidated by you. Tara is our friend and you can't keep her away from us. And we have the right to tell her the truth about her situation. That was all Sam did. Your goons had no cause beating him up." Sookie folded her arms across her chest. "I saw your henchmen's handiwork first hand. He could have killed Sam." She was unaware that Alcide was the henchman in question.

Eric held his temper and leaned in closer to her. "Alcide threw him out of my house because he was upsetting Tara. He told her that she was going to turn out like Lettie Mae and ruin her children. She was so upset that she even considered giving her children up for adoption because of your dear friend, Sam. He is lucky that he is not dead, because he would have been if I was home. Tara belongs to me and I will not let any harm come to her."

Sookie stammered, "S-Sam would not say those sorts of things to Tara. He is not you, Eric! He's got no reason to hurt her."

"Men have been known to do strange things in the name of claiming the woman they want. Perhaps you don't know Sam as well as you think you do, Sookie. It wouldn't be the first time a man has hid their true intentions from you. I will find the shifter on my own." Eric walked towards the back of the restaurant and walked into Sam's office without knocking. The door banged loudly against the wall announcing Eric's entrance.

Sam was nursing a broken nose and a sore everything else. He was leaned back in his chair holding an ice pack to his nose and drinking a glass of scotch. Sam looked up hearing the door open. "What do you want?" groaned Sam tiredly. He was too old to be getting into fights with werewolves. "She didn't leave with me...you won. Are you here to gloat?"

Eric walked over and upended Sam's desk so that he was standing directly in front of his chair. He leaned in staring Sam down. "I want you to stay away from, Tara. Because if you ever cause her that kind of pain again I will kill you slowly and painfully and she will not be able to save you. You lost her and you need to move on before you lose your life as well." Eric's voice was cold and menacing. Eric walked out of the office without another word to Sam.

Sookie rushed into the office once Eric was gone. "Sam! Are you okay?" asked Sookie searching his face for signs of a new injury.

Sam said, "I am fine. Eric just told me to stay away from Tara. And after this afternoon I can't say that it is an unreasonable request."

Sookie was quiet a moment and then said, "Eric said that you really hurt Tara's feelings today. That isn't true is it? I've never taken you for being a malicious sort of person. You are one of the kindest men I know."

"I'm sorry to say that there is some truth to what Eric told you. But I apologized for my behavior this afternoon. I was out of line and I didn't mean to insinuate that I believed Tara is a bad mother. I don't think that at all. In fact I believe that because of what she suffered as a child that she will go out of her way to be the best mother she can be. I know what it is to have terrible parents. I had two sets...the set that abandoned as a baby and the set that abandoned me as an adolescent. But Eric believes that my only interest here is winning Tara back," said Sam.

Sookie had a seat and asked, "Is he wrong? You have been pretty insistent."

"I would be lying if I said that I don't want Tara to be with me. I care about Tara deeply and I think that I could make her happy. But I wasn't purposely trying to hurt her. I have watched both of my mothers make bad decisions for their children because of the men in their lives. I see Tara's devotion to Eric and it does concern me for the future. My biological mother allowed Joe Lee to force my brother into dog fighting all because she loves the man. The Merlottes abandoned me when I became an adolescent and shifted for the first time. And my adopted father was the driving force behind that decision. It was the lowest point in my life. I am worried for Tara's future. What will Eric do when her children shift for the first time and he sees them not as humans but as werewolves?" asked Sam.

"Oh, Sam. That sounds absolutely horrible. I don't trust Eric as far as I can see him, but I can't imagine him harming Tara or her children. If you care about her so much...why did you break things off with her like you did? It broke her heart, Sam," said Sookie.

Sam took in a deep breath, but decided the truth was better than a lie. "To be honest I never looked at Tara as much more than a nice girl and a good friend before she and I started to sleep together. And we did that out of mutual loneliness and coming from fucked up backgrounds. We were both a little lost and it was just easier being lost together. I didn't realize that Tara had such strong feelings for me until it was too late. And then I panicked I didn't know what to do. I didn't want a serious relationship because I was in love with someone else. And I didn't know how to tell Tara that. So instead I stood her up because I am coward in situations like that. I never want to hurt anyone."

"You were in love?" asked Sookie with a bright smile. "With who? Do I know her?" asked Sookie completely oblivious to what Sam was saying to her.

"I was in love with you, Sookie. And I couldn't start a real relationship with Tara until I worked out whatever I had going on in my head about you. I didn't have the courage to tell Tara the truth. It was easier to just avoid her. By the time I had my emotions together and realized that I made a very big mistake...she wouldn't take my calls anymore and she was hanging out at Fangtasia with Eric. She was attracted to him like a moth to a flame."

Sookie sat there stunned hearing that Sam had been in love with her. "I...uh..."

"I am not expecting you to say anything to that, Sookie. I am just telling you why I stopped seeing Tara. I look at her now and I feel guilty. I see how terrorized she has been and I know that I helped set this ball in motion. I pushed her right into Eric Northman's arms. And his craziness forced her into Rey's arms. I don't want to even think about what she had to endure while she was at his mercy in Houston. Now she's back with Eric because she feels safe with him. He is like the lesser of two evils. I've just been trying to show her that she doesn't have to be with evil at all. I can be there for her. But I think I've been going about it the wrong way. I've only been making her angry. And the more angry she gets the more fierce her defense of Eric becomes," Sam lamented wearily.

Sookie took a moment to think about how to delicately put her thoughts. "Sam, have you ever considered that maybe Tara actually does love Eric and that it has nothing to do with a lesser of two evils. Perhaps you have been so focused on saving Tara from Eric that you didn't realize that she doesn't need to be saved. She loves Eric, Sam. I know my best friend and more than that I can read her mind. She is head over heels for Eric Northman. I am sure him playing her 'White Knight' makes her go all gooey for him. But it is more than that. I think at this point all you can do is back off and be her friend. Because if you continue to push the issue you will lose her for good. And if she does get into trouble with Eric she will be too stubborn to turn to you for help. I know you don't want that."

Sam sat there confounded as he mulled over the idea that Tara could actually be in love with Eric. He looked at Sookie and quipped, "But he doesn't love her...so where does that leave Tara?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As always I want to thank everyone that took the time to read and review the last chapter. Your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I welcome all reviews, comments, and suggestions.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Tara stood in front of a mirror in Eric's bedroom attempting to put her hair up into a bun. She was wearing a sleeveless black sheath dress for Lettie Mae's memorial service. For the first few days after her mother's death Tara was numb and didn't cry much.<p>

She struggled against her instincts to self-destruct. That was her modus operandi every time something in her life went wrong. But she was pregnant now so getting drunk or trying to jump off of a bridge just wasn't an option. Instead she took to staying in bed all day it seemed like the depression was swallowing her whole at some points.

And when she did finally pull herself out of bed for days Tara had refused to even think about her mother's death. It was as if she believed not thinking about it somehow made it untrue. But her fictional world came crumbling down around her when Mike Spencer, the Bon Temps' coroner, informed Tara that the police investigation was over and that she could claim Lettie Mae's remains at any time.

Tara had scrambled to figure out how to pay for burial, but Eric took care of it without Tara even asking him. Although, much to his surprise that caused a fight between the two of them.

For the past few days she had cried off and on over the loss of her mother. But she reasoned that she never really had a mother either. Lettie Mae was just the woman that bore her into the world.

"I'm an orphan. I'm alone in this world and that is the scariest thing of all. As much as my mother mistreated me...hated me at times. I knew that I could always go back to her. And now she can't even have an open casket memorial service after what Rey did to her. All because I didn't go to her house that day. I let him kill my mother," whispered Tara. She looked at her haunted expression in the mirror and felt sick to her stomach.

Tara had not even been able to see her mother one last time. Lafayette went to see Lettie Mae's remains and told Eric that they were too horrific for Tara to see. Of course Tara lashed out at Eric when he told her that she couldn't go.

Eric walked up behind her wearing a black suit looking quite dapper considering it was a funeral. His hair was slicked back and he looked like something out of a magazine. "Tara, you are not an orphan. You still have a father," countered Eric not sure how to fix this particular pain that Tara was feeling. It was one he knew all too well.

That sense of being an orphan had haunted him after his family was massacred. It did not matter that he was a fully formed person that could fend for himself. He ultimately felt alone and thus threw himself into plundering villages and defending his territory as was the Viking way. He had felt that awful pain a second time when Godric met the sun. Eric continued thoughtfully, "Besides, you are never alone, Tara. You have me."

Tara chuckled bitterly and finished putting her hair into a bun. "I am a mistake that he made with an alcoholic whore. I don't exactly expect for him to be playing a very large role in my life." She paused when Eric said that she had him.

Tara turned around and looked into his steely blue eyes. "Do I really? We don't exactly have a good history. You and me are fucked up in a very serious and unfixable way. And the only reason we are getting along right now is because I am behaving."

Eric scoffed and quirked an eyebrow at Tara. "Behaving? You threw a vase at my head last night!" He chuckled at the absurdity of her statement and repeated, "Behaving..."

"Wait! You can't count that. I wasn't trying to hit you with it. I was just making a fucking point. I don't like being told that I can't go out. I hate staying in the house so much. I get lonely here when you are at Fangtasia! This is one big fucking empty house and it is sort of creepy at night," said Tara. Eric's house consisted of a basement, main living floor, second floor, and an attic.

He shook his head and leaned in kissing her. "You are my beautiful disaster and I like you that way. I just wish that you weren't in so much pain. And I know that you hate staying in the house during the day and at night, but it could be dangerous. The werewolf that took over Rey's pack has no interest in avenging him. But there are a couple of rogue members that still want you dead. They will kill you on sight. As much as I hate that you feel like a prisoner in my home it is for your own safety." Eric adjusted his tie while looking in the mirror. "However, I have made arrangements so that you are not so alone. Greta is going to be moving in at the end of the week."

Tara heaved a sigh. She knew that Eric was dead right, but it still didn't make being trapped in the house any less unpleasant and soul sucking. But now she wasn't just trying to avoid being captured by a psychotic. She was trying to avoid joining her mother in an early grave. "Why is Greta moving in?" asked Tara confused.

"I trust Greta implicitly. She can be here to cook your meals and keep the house clean. But she can also keep you company. And eventually when you give birth she will be an excellent nanny. I figured you would not want a young woman assisting you with the babies..." said Eric with a smirk. He knew how hot Tara's blood ran when she was jealous.

Tara laughed and said, "Some young hot girl that you would fuck? I just don't think so. No, you were right...I'd much prefer Greta. She is brutal and doesn't take your shit. I like that about her. And she is really good at cooking. Do you miss that...food, I mean."

Eric thought about it momentarily and said, "No, I don't miss it. But there are times when I smell a dish and it reminds me of something from an earlier time. But I have been a vampire for a very long time."

Tara nodded. "Thank for coming to the grave with me tonight. I know this isn't exactly your thing, but I could use all the support I can get. Sookie and Bill are coming. So are Lafayette, Jesus, and Aunt Ruby Jean. There are some other people too including some of the people from mama's church. They are having a fit because it is at night."

She laughed and said, "I am sure mama is embarrassed even in the afterlife. Her unwed pregnant daughter showing up to her memorial service with a vampire." She smoothed her hand over her burgeoning baby bump. At 16 weeks she was finally starting to look like she was pregnant.

"I am not a fan of how your mother treated you. But I would not allow you to go through this alone," said Eric. He heard the grandfather clock down the hall chime indicating that it was now 10:00. "It is time to leave."

Tara nodded slightly and walked over to the bed having a seat. She slid on a pair of high heels and grabbed her purse. "Alright, I am ready to get this over with."

Eric and Tara left his house and drove to the cemetery in Bon Temps. As they approached Lettie Mae's burial plot Tara saw that there were lanterns out for the nighttime service and that the people important to her were already there. There were a couple rows of chairs set up for family and friends. Tara walked over to Lettie Mae's simple casket. She had made it clear to Eric she didn't want anything fancy. Tara laid a hand on top of the box and shook her head.

Lafayette walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hooka, you look beautiful. The vampire must be doing something right to put a smile on your mean ass face," Lafayette said jokingly.

She laughed softly and said, "Bitch, please! He is pissing me off at every turn. He's an asshole." Tara was clutching some lilies that Greta picked up from the florist earlier in the day. "Mama loved lilies because even when they start to die they always looked pretty to her." She set the flowers atop Lettie Mae's casket. Her fingers ran over of smooth wood.

"I know it hurts, Tara. I know that you ain't the religious type, but I have to believe that there is something better than this existence we are living. There has to be an afterlife...this just can't be it," said Lafayette.

"I didn't get a lot of things from Rey. But during my time with him he forced me to go to Mass with him every Sunday. Sometimes on Friday mornings as well. When things with him got really bad I sought out the church...I sought out God," said Tara. "So, I have to believe that my mother is in a better place and that she is finally at peace."

Lafayette hugged Tara tightly. "And maybe along the way you will find peace too."

"I have to. Because as much as I want to burn my life to ground right now. And trust me I want to. I can't. Because I am not the only one that will suffer. My life is not my own anymore. And maybe that is good. Maybe having two people to live for is a good thing. Because right now...Lafayette all I can think about is dying. Because maybe...just maybe I wouldn't be in so much fucking pain anymore," said Tara.

"Pain is how we know we are alive, Tara. But pain also makes us stronger. Look at all of the shit you've been through with Lettie Mae, Eric, and Rey. You have walked through hell with gasoline drawls on and you walked out of the other side stronger and even more ready to kick ass. You think some little bitch that has never suffered would be able to get through what you been through?" asked Lafayette. "Struggling is in our blood." He paused. Lafayette wanted to tell Tara all about their ancestor he'd seen when he had gotten high on V with Jesus, but he didn't think that Tara would believe him.

Tara touched Lafayette's arm and asked, "What's wrong?" When Tara touched him she was bombarded with flashes of things she did not understand and that definitely weren't present or future.

Lafayette saw an odd look on Tara's face. "Are you okay?"

Eric used his vamp speed and was at her side in seconds. "What is it?" asked Eric feeling highly protective of her at the moment.

Tara shook her head and said, "I...I don't know what that I was. I touched Lafayette and...I think I just had my first vision of the past."

"Vision of the past?"asked Lafayette. "Hooka, what the hell are you talking about?"

Eric ignored Lafayette and asked, "What did you see, Tara?"

"A woman older than myself and another woman who might have been a little younger than me. They were in this dark room with a dirt floor. The older woman was sprinkling some kind of powder around a cot," said Tara confused by what she saw.

"How the fuck did you do that?" asked Lafayette.

"Do what?" asked Tara looking at him.

"How did you know what I was thinking about? Are you a mind reader...like Sookie?" asked Lafayette in a stunned voice.

"No, I am not a mind reader," said Tara reassuringly.

Eric took them both aside to make sure their conversation was not overheard. "What do you know about what Tara just saw?"

"Jesus is into some freaky mother earth kind of shit. He does like spirit guided journeys. One night we got high and took one together. Fucked me up for awhile after that, but during that spiritual journey bullshit. I saw our great-great-great grandmother. She was a conjurer that used voodoo to keep the master out of her bed. I was thinking about telling Tara about it...to let her know that we come from a place of strength. I didn't know if it was real or not, but I thought it might help her. What the fuck is going on?" asked Lafayette.

Tara said, "I'll tell you later, Lafayette...not now. But don't mention this to anyone." She walked away from Lafayette and Eric needing to clear her head. She felt lightheaded.

Eric followed Tara but gave her space. He knew that she was feeling overwhelmed. "You've had all three now. The day Lettie Mae died you had a vision of the present. The night Rey showed up at Fangtasia you had a vision of the future. And tonight you had one of the past. Xavier wasn't lying when he said that your powers would start to increase," said Eric.

"I feel like the air was knocked out of me. I wonder if they will always be this...hard," said Tara. She looked around seeing that the last of the people had arrived for this quiet little memorial. "I don't want to think about it right now. I just want to bury my mother."

Eric nodded understanding that she could only handle one thing at a time right now.

Tara looked up and smiled seeing Sookie and Bill coming toward them. She hugged Sookie tightly and said, "Thank you for coming, Sook."

"There is no place I'd rather be than right where you need me. You were here for me when I lost Grams," said Sookie wrapping an arm around Tara and walking with her to the front row of chairs.

Eric and Bill followed the two women and had a seat on the other side of the women.

A dark figure lurked in the background watching Eric and Tara. He was waiting for the right moment…the perfect moment.

Lafayette stood in front of everyone. "My cousin has asked that I handle the eulogy. She is too overcome with emotion to do this. Lettie Mae Thornton was a complicated woman. But she will be missed by those who loved her. Although she has left us too soon we know that she is in a better place. A place full of peace and happiness and for that we are truly grateful. Although we are left behind we will not grieve…we will celebrate her life." He looked to a small group of women and they began to sing 'His Eye is on the Sparrow'.

Tara sat stoically listening to the women sing. All week she had been crying at the drop of a hat. But at this moment she couldn't seem to muster a single tear. Perhaps it was her unwillingness to cry in front of people. Or maybe she was just cried out. Either way her eyes were as dry as the Sahara.

The small memorial service went on for 20 minutes before Lettie Mae's casket was lowered into the ground.

Tara could hear people whispering about her being pregnant. She could hear them whispering about her not crying at her own mother's memorial. She wanted to rip them apart for questioning her pain, but somehow she couldn't find the energy to do anything at all. She stood in front of everyone. "Thank you all for coming." Tara walked over to the grave watching as the casket was lowered into the ground.

Reverend Daniels walked over to Tara and said, "Your mother truly loved you, little girl. You are her pride and joy. And for you to come here and not even mourn your mother. It is a slap in the face to everything she was."

"Reverend Daniels, you just leave me be, you hear?" She attempted to walk away from him. Tara didn't want to argue and she didn't want to fight. She was hurting too much for that at the moment.

The older man grabbed Tara's forearm preventing her exit. "How can you be such a disrespectful child? And you bring a soulless vampire to her funeral? You are making a deal with the devil little girl and your soul is going straight to hell for fornicating with the undead. You are a harlot. I saw your mother more than you did. You did not deserve such a saint!"

Eric vamped over to Tara with his fangs bared. He was ready to rip the reverend a part to defend Tara.

Tara smiled at Reverend Daniels and spoke loudly in the calm night air. "You are right...I didn't see my mother as much as you saw her. But then again I wasn't fucking her either! Does your wife know that you just lost your mistress? I am sure this is a truly difficult time for you. How in the world are you going to find another willing soul to allow you to lay hands on them in the uh...biblical sense?"

Gasps went up from the people assembled as they stared at the stunned reverend.

Tara smiled at Eric and said, "I am ready to leave." She walked away from her mother's grave humming to herself as she took her hair out of the bun it had been in. She shook out her dark tresses and marched to the car with her head held high.

Lafayette laughed heartily having heard Tara's outburst. "Now that was a sermon! You all have a nice evening. Come on, Mama." He walked his mother out to his car so that he could take her back to the nursing home.

Tara watched as Lafayette sped away from the cemetery.

Sam walked over to Tara and Eric having stayed pretty much out of sight during the memorial service. "Tara, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss. And if you ever need anything...anything at all...I will always be there for you as a friend. Oh, I bought a gift for you and something for the babies as well." Sam handed Tara a gift bag with a couple of wrapped gifts inside. He leaned in and gave Tara a hug that lingered much longer than it should have.

Tara said, "That is very sweet of you, Sam. Thank you for coming." She walked over to the car to get in, but stopped seeing the intense look on Eric's face. Tara really didn't want Eric and Sam to fight at the cemetery.

Eric chuckled and said in a mocking tone, "What are you playing at, shifter?"

Sam smiled and said, "Well, I figured out that I could continue to be an ass and scare Tara away. Or I can be a friend to her and wait for you to screw up. Oh, and you will screw up. And when you do she will finally see you for who you really are. And I will be there to pick up the pieces and claim her as mine. I can give her the one thing I know you can't…love. You are never going to make her completely happy. She's pregnant so you can't feed from her on a regular basis. That means you are going to have to drink from other women. How do you think Tara is going to take that?"

Tara walked back around the car fearing the worst. "Eric…let's go please." She leaned up kissing him on the lips.

"Whoa..." muttered Tara seemingly in awe after the kiss.

Eric chuckled heartily hearing Tara's exclamation. "I thought you would be used to my amazing talents by now." He gave her a cocky grin as his long arms drew Tara in closer to his body. Eric kissed her again.

After the kiss Tara chuckled at Eric's cockiness. "I was not talking about your skills, Northman. One of the babies just kicked me!" said Tara excitedly.

"What?" asked Eric quirking an eyebrow at her.

Tara laughed quietly. "This is the most amazing thing that I've ever felt." Both of her hands were parked atop her stomach waiting to feel another kick. She gasped and chuckled feeling another light kick against her hand. "You've got to feel this." She grabbed his hand without thinking and put it on the lower part of her stomach. "They are really light, but wait for it..." whispered Tara almost as if she was holding her breath waiting for another kick.

Eric was about to say something when he felt a kick against his hand. Like all of his other senses his sense of touch was hypersensitive. At that moment the babies seemed more real to him. He didn't move his hand an inch as he was waited to feel another kick. Eric moved his other hand up to caress Tara's cheek.

Sam felt sufficiently out of place and walked off quietly without a word to either of them.

"I can't believe that I am really going to be a mother. And I just lost my only parent. This all feels very scary."

Eric smirked watching Sam walk away in defeat. "I think that we should go to Las Cruces to visit your father."

Tara's eyes widened slightly. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you are saying that you don't have a parent, but that isn't true. You have a father and until he tells you directly you shouldn't assume that he wants no part of your life," said Eric.

"I've only heard from him a couple of times since I met him. He knew where I was in Houston and he didn't come to see me. I don't think he wants to be my father and who could blame him. I'm like his dirty little secret. He was embarrassed when I met him," said Tara shrugging sadly. "I can't blame him. Who wants to tell their family oh yeah I have a bastard child with some whore I paid for sex in the 80's?"

"Well, I found his phone number and I think that you should at least give him a call," said Eric.

Tara frowned at him. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me, Eric? I don't think I can handle fucking rejection right now."

Eric's cell phone started ringing and he recognized Pam's ringtone. "What, Pam?" asked Eric. It was strange that she was calling him since Pam knew he was at the funeral.

"Nan Flanagan is here to see you now. And I don't get the feeling that this is a social call. You need to get back here now, Eric," said Pam.

Eric said, "I will be there in a minute." He hung up and turned his attention to Tara. "The Authority is at Fangtasia waiting for me. You go home and I will meet you there soon."

Tara nodded and said, "Sure…I think that I am going to go over to Sookie's house."

Eric flew to Fangtasia. When he arrived the parking lot was completely empty with the exception of a limo and two SUV's with the Authority's logo on them. He walked into the club and saw Nan Flanagan and several guards. It was never a good thing for the Authority to show up unannounced. He briefly wondered if it had anything to do with all of the werewolves he'd slaughtered in the last couple of weeks. "To what do I owe the honor of the Authority visiting me tonight?"

"Cut the bullshit, Sheriff. I do not enjoy being in this backwoods hell hole. But you and Bill Compton have made my life immeasurably complicated. And if my life has to be complicated...so will yours. The states of Mississippi and Louisiana are without monarchs, North America is without a Magister, and I can't bribe or glamour enough U.S. Senators to get the VRA pushed through Congress until September. This brings me to why I am here. You will help the AVL repair its image and repair the damage you helped cause when you brought on Russell Edgington's madness. There are several members of Congress on our side, but before they will be willing to vote in favor of the VRA we are going to have put forth a better face to the humans. And I've decided that you are going to be one of the faces."

Eric quirked an eyebrow and proceeded with caution. "My fealty is to the Authority. Whatever is required of me I will do it with all due diligence."

"It has come to our attention that there is a rogue vampire in your area. He's already killed people in three other areas in this state. He has been killing vampires and humans alike. If the press gets wind that we have a vampire serial killer on the loose we can give up any hope of the Vampire Rights' Amendment," said Nan. "You have a week to find him. His name is Pavel Ivanov." Nan handed Eric a folder containing what information they had on Pavel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 months ago<strong>_

_**Tara sat out on the deck of the boat Eric chartered as the moon bathed her skin in a gentle shimmering light. She took in a deep breath feeling the cool sea area filling her lungs. The gentle breeze from the water kissed her skin and for once in her life she truly felt at peace.**_

_**Eric silently walked up behind Tara taking in how beautiful she looked at the moment. Tara was curled up on the padded bench with a glass of champagne clutched in her hand. His eyes wandered to her supple thighs that peeked from under her extremely short blue satin chemise.**_

_**"I never knew something so wonderful actually existed," said Tara not bothering to look in Eric's direction. She kept looking at the gentle waves that were lightly rocking the boat. She wanted to memorize every little thing about this trip.**_

_**Eric chuckled softly. "How did you know that I was behind you?" As a vampire he had a knack for being stealth. Eric walked over to Tara and refilled her glass of champagne before taking a seat on the other end of the bench.**_

_**"I felt you standing behind me. You are fucking creepy that way, you know?" She laughed softly and sipped a little of her champagne. "I can't believe a week went by so quickly. It wasn't nowhere near long enough for me. How can I ever thank you for bringing me here, Eric?"**_

_**He chuckled and said, "Is it my fault that I like to admire your beauty especially when you are being quiet and not causing trouble. In fact I don't think we've argued once since we've been here. Perhaps it is the sea air that has improved your temperament." Eric leaned in and kissed Tara's neck enjoying the sweet taste of her skin. "I do not require thanks. Your company has been more than enough."**_

_**"What is there to argue about when you are in a place like this? You know I've never been out of Louisiana before now. I've never seen the ocean. And here I am sitting somewhere in the Pacific Ocean on a boat. Who is so miserable...that they could be unhappy here?" asked Tara.**_

_**"Me..." said Eric shrugging his shirtless shoulders. He reclined against the bench and closed his eyes.**_

_**Tara put down the glass of champagne and slid herself onto Eric's chest. "And why are you miserable?" asked Tara lightly kissing his chest. "I don't make you happy?" asked Tara toying with the elastic of his black silk boxers.**_

_**Eric smirked without opening his eyes. "I am not miserable here now, because you are with me. You have made this trip supremely more interesting than it has ever been before. You have made my life in general more interesting."**_

_**"Do I make you happy?" asked Tara in a quiet voice almost afraid of the Viking's response. Tara's tongue lightly flicked over one of Eric's nipples. She giggled softly at the growl that she elicited from him.**_

_**Eric opened his eyes and looked at Tara. Her query had been innocent enough, but it stirred up something deep within him. "I have never been what humans could classify as happy. Even as a young man in my homeland there was a restlessness inside of me that could not be quelled. I think I was at my happiest when I met and turned Pam. And I find myself being just as happy with you. Does that answer your question?"**_

_**There was an almost sparkle in Tara's eyes hearing that she did indeed make Eric happy. "You make me happy too, Eric. Bringing me here the way you did. No one has ever cared about what I wanted or what I needed. I've never been important to anyone…except for maybe Sookie. But if I don't let you turn me...how long can this last?"**_

_**Eric lightly caressed Tara's cheek as he looked into her eyes in the moonlight. "I've known vampires to keep humans until they met their mortal death. And if you will not allow me to turn you...then that is what I will do. You will be mine until you are taken from me."**_

_**Tara blinked in absolute surprise. She had not expected that to be Eric's answer. In fact she had been bracing for heartbreak. "Did you want to be a vampire?" asked Tara curiously.**_

_**Eric considered her question briefly. "I did not have any concept of what a vampire was at that time in my life. There was not as much mythology on vampires at that time in history. And even if there was...information could take centuries to be disseminated across lands and scattered peoples. No, what Godric offered me was life. I had been wounded in battle and I was going to die. And out of nowhere this boy appeared to me and offered me life. And I took it. And I've never regretted it."**_

_**"You could just turn me...you don't have to ask. I wouldn't be able to stop you if you did...why haven't you?" asked Tara. That question had been on her mind a lot lately. In some ways she wanted Eric to turn her. She wanted him to love her, but at the same time she was afraid to lose her human life.**_

_**"Because in so many ways you are like me. You are ruthless, dangerous, unpredictable, and you can carry a grudge like no human I have ever seen. You are right I could turn you and you would be powerless to stop me. And even after I turned you...because I would be your Maker you would be under my dominion and unable to resist me." Eric's fingers tangled into her hair and he kissed her. "But you would hate me until you met the true death and I would be disheartened. I would have you at my side for centuries, but you would hate me every moment and I would not have your love," mused Eric. It was obvious that he had given this a great deal of thought. "Fragility is the curse of humanity. Humans die so easily I do not want that for you."**_

_**"You say all of that, but you refuse to say that you love me. Why?" asked Tara. "Why won't you say it...when you know I need to hear it? No one has ever loved me, Eric. Don't you understand why I need that? Or have you been a vampire so long that you do not remember how it feels?"**_

_**"I cannot love something that I can lose so easily..." replied Eric in a somber voice. Losing his family had forever scarred Eric. The idea of loving a fragile human scared him. So as much as he cared for Tara he could never allow himself to love her. "But I will promise that you will never lose me unless I meet the true death. Why is that not enough?"**_

_**Tara slid off of Eric's body and said, "I am hungry. Could you go down and get me snack?"**_

_**Eric nodded and said, "Is there anything you want in particular?"**_

_**"Some of that chocolate would be nice," said Tara moving off of Eric so that he could get up.**_

_**"I will be back shortly." He kissed the top of her head and went below deck.**_

_**Tara stared out at the water loving the way the moon and stars reflected off the surface. She stood up on the padded bench to get a better look off the side of the boat. "Is that a dolphin?" asked Tara aloud. Tara dove into the ocean to get a closer look at the dolphin.**_

_**A few minutes later Eric came back onto the deck. "You have quite a sweet tooth. Most of this chocolate is gone," commented Eric. He looked around not seeing Tara. "Tara?" called Eric walking around the side to see if he could see Tara. "Tara!" Eric jumped off the side of the boat without a second thought. He searched for her in the darkness with only the light from the moon to aid his quest. Eric could feel panic setting in as he searched for Tara and could not find her. The only thing that calmed him was the knowledge that if she were dying he would know it.**_

_**Tara resurfaced right in front of him and giggled excitedly. "I saw a dolphin and he was the most beautiful thing I've ever saw! Oh look there he is again!" She giggled happily until she saw the expression on his face. It was somewhere between angry and distraught. Tara sputtered water and pushed her wet hair away from her face. "I...I didn't mean to scare you, Eric," whispered Tara in a sheepish voice.**_

_**"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Eric asked in an eerily calm voice. "**_

_**Du kunde hadött! Du är är ocksådum!" growled Eric through gritted teeth.(You could have died! You are not just crazy. You are also stupid!) "Come...we must get out of the water. It is dark and you could drown."**_

_**"I'm sorry, Eric. I just wanted to see the dolphin up close. Please don't be angry with me," said Tara trying to smooth over her bad decision.**_

_**"I thought you fell off the boat or worse jumped to kill yourself," said Eric looking into her eyes. "You can't do stupid things like this, Tara. I just told you that you make me happy and I don't want to lose you and you jump off the fucking boat to go after a dolphin!"**_

_**Tara slowly began to understand why he was so angry with her. "I am not going to kill myself, Eric. I am sad that you cannot love me the way I want you to. That hurts me because I am so in love with you. But I wouldn't kill myself."**_

_**"I pulled you off a bridge once. I've seen what you are capable of when you are in the depths of despair," said Eric. "Let's get out of the water." **_

_**Tara said, "I want to swim for a little while. This is our last night here." She swam away from Eric and sank below the surface. **_

_**Eric chuckled watching her play in the water as if she were a child. **_

_**About 30 minutes later Tara was finally ready to get back on the boat.**_

_**Eric climbed aboard first and then helped Tara up as well. He took her hand and led her below deck. "I can't have you deciding to dive in after another sea creature." Eric tossed Tara a towel and grabbed one for him. "You can hold your breath for quite some time underwater. That is impressive."**_

_**Tara pulled off her wet chemise and dried off before climbing onto the bed. "Survival makes you learn interesting skills."**_

_**"Survival?" asked Eric climbing into the bed nude.**_

_**Tara stared up at the ceiling. "It doesn't matter."**_

_**"It matters to me. And it must matter to you because you are being evasive," said Eric.**_

_**"When I was younger my mom would wash my hair in the kitchen sink. And uh...instead of running water while she washed my hair she'd just fill the sink up with water and dunk my head to get all the soap out. And one day she got it in her crazy ass mind to hold my head under the water. I nearly drowned in the kitchen sink. After that I decided that I needed to learn how to hold my breath underwater. So I'd practice every night in the tub. I'd just sink under the water and hold my breath for as long as I could. Even when my lungs started to burn and the pain was unbearable...I'd just keep holding my breath. I nearly drowned my damn self a couple of times. But I couldn't let myself be helpless anymore...not like that," said Tara shrugging. She looked at the disbelief on Eric's face.**_

_**Eric wrapped his arms around her body pulling her in close.**_

_**"Don't look at me like that please. I don't want pity. You asked about it and I told you. So just get your fucking hands off of me," said Tara feeling like a head case now that she told him the truth. "I need a drink." She got out of the bed and went over to the wet bar. Tara had never told anyone else that before and she suddenly wished that she hadn't told Eric either.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's House<strong>

Tara was curled up on the couch watching a movie with Sookie. "Thanks for letting me hang out here, Sook. I don't like the idea of being home alone. It is so creepy there without Eric. And...I sort of don't like the idea of being alone tonight. I want to think about anything other than bad shit." She popped a couple of cookies into her mouth. "We haven't had a movie night in a long time. I can't believe we've gotten through two movies tonight."

"You know I am always happy to have you here. I hate that you moved out. I haven't seen you as much since you moved to Shreveport with Eric."

"I am sorry about that. I am sort of still getting used to living with Eric. And because I still have a werewolf problem I can't really leave the house. Even though Rey's pack has a new packmaster who doesn't care to come after me. There are still a few rogue werewolves that want me dead. But you could always come to Shreveport to visit me at night after you get off of work. You are welcome in Eric's house and he is at work at night so…Bill wouldn't have to be worried about Eric…and…you know…you," said Tara.

Sookie said, "Bill has nothing to be worried about. I want nothing to do with Eric Northman. No offense."

She laughed and said, "None taken, Sook. But I wasn't talking about on your part. Eric had a serious thing for you for awhile. And Bill still hates Eric with a passion. He doesn't want you anywhere near Eric. So I was just letting you know it is safe at night because Eric is at Fangtasia. I don't want to lose all of my friends. Sam will never be welcome in Eric's house again… so I won't be able to see him until this werewolf problem is solved for good."

"Well, I will just have to start stopping by a couple of nights a week. So, Sam bought some really nice gifts for you and the babies, huh?" asked Sookie trying to gauge where her friend's head was at.

"Yeah, the stuffed animals for the babies were just too cute. And I love that he bought me a couple of those pregnancy books. I've been thinking about buying some, but I ain't really had the chance. Everything is so crazy. I never thought that I would have children. And now I do and their biological father is dead because he was an abusive psychopath. It is like all of the bad shit in the world that can happen...happens to me. And I think to myself...I've got no family. My children won't have a family either. Just me...and I don't know if I am enough," said Tara.

"You have family. Tara Mae, you have Lafayette, Jesus, Sam, and me. We all love you. And we are going to love these little ones so much. It may not be a traditional family, but they are going to feel so much love. That is one thing you do not have to worry about," said Sookie hugging Tara. "I know that Eric isn't the best at showing love, but you've got us. You don't need him."

"I thought about giving them up for adoption, but Eric said that I shouldn't. That he'd help me raise them. Give em everything they need. I mean you should have seen him tonight when he felt them kick. He didn't want show it in public, but I could see it. He was happy, Sook. He told me once that I made him happy. Maybe we can have that again. Maybe we ain't supposed to be June and Ward Cleaver. But as long as we ain't Sid and Nancy maybe we will be okay."

"I don't care if Eric is happy. But I am glad to see you happy. You have been smiling all night since you got here. You've always deserved to be happy," said Sookie hugging her.

Tara laughed and said, "What is with all of the hugging? I think that is the fifth or sixth time you've hugged me tonight. Is there something going on with you?"

"No, I just...I am worried about you. I am worried about how you are taking all of this." Sookie was worried that her friend was heading for a major depression. Tara wasn't grieving over Lettie Mae at all. Sookie had been friends with Tara long enough to know that the longer she held in pain the more destructively she expressed herself later on.

"How I am taking what? The fact that I got my own mother killed? That I nearly got you and Jessica killed? My mama is in the ground tonight because of me and my fucked up choices. I have good days and I have bad ones. Some days I don't even want to get out of the bed. And sometimes I am able to forget her and go about my day. But if I take the time to think about her...the pain is never ending Sookie."

"I know how it is to feel loss and to feel like it is your fault. My Gran was murdered here in this house because I was dealing with Bill. And I knew that it wasn't my fault. I didn't do it, but I felt so responsible. I had to realize that Gran wouldn't want that life for me. And Lettie Mae good or bad wouldn't want that life for you either," said Sookie.

"I am trying to be happy. I am going to try to live my life, but it is hard. I keep thinking as soon as I am happy it will all be ripped away from me. And I just don't think I could survive that," said Tara.

There was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is at this time of night," said Sookie looking at the time. It was nearly 2:00 in the morning.

"It is probably Eric. I told him that I was coming here while he was dealing with his vampire business. I'll get the door," said Tara. She climbed off the couch and walked to the front door opening it without bothering to look. "Victor?" asked Tara in a shocked voice seeing her father standing on Sookie's porch. "What in the world...what are you doing here?"

"I've come for you. You are in grave danger. We must leave this place immediately," said Victor in an urgent voice. He was a tall Caucasian looking man with a muscular frame. Victor looked to be in his 60's. His dark black hair was tinged with gray.

"What the hell are you talking about? How did you even know how to find me?" asked Tara nervously.

"We don't have time to talk about this and certainly not here. I need you to trust me. Trust me when I say that you must leave. Now!"

"Is Sookie in danger too?" asked Tara.

"She is, but you are my concern," said Victor.

"No! I don't want to go with you. You were friendly with Rey. Is this some sort of payback? Are you working for his pack?" asked Tara.

Sookie rushed over to them. "Get your hands off of her, buddy!" She grabbed an umbrella from the stand next to the door and started whacking him with it.

"You are my daughter I would not harm you." Victor groaned at her stubbornness. He picked Tara up off of her feet with little fanfare and carried her out of the house toward an SUV.

"No! Put me down! No!" screamed Tara struggling to no avail.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. My life became very complicated in the last week. But I am back with a brand new chapter! I am sorry if this one is a little slow, but there was some mythology I needed to explain in this chapter. As always I want to thank everyone for the great reviews of the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I welcome all reviews, comments, and suggestions!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hotel in Shreveport<span>_**

Tara looked around the hotel suite she was being held in. She could not understand what her father wanted with her other than to hand her over to Rey's pack. Tara was scared witless, but refused to show that to Victor or the man that was with him. She sat quietly on the couch while the two men talked across the room and out of her earshot. Tara and looked around the room multiple times for a weapon or means of escape, but had come up empty each time. Eric was tied up with his vampire affairs so there would be no last minute rescue. Her fate was sealed. Tara rested her hands on her stomach nervously. Feeling the babies kick was the only solace she had at the moment.

Victor walked over to Tara with a bottle of water in his hand. He set it on the coffee table in front of her. Victor had a seat next to her on the couch and tried to be as soothing as possible. "I am sorry for scaring you. It was not my intention, but I didn't know how to explain the situation to you and there wasn't enough time. You were in danger."

"Danger of what?" asked Tara trying to not scream. "What is this about? Who am I in danger from? Please, just tell me what is going on. Please..." As scared as she was her temper was also burning red hot. She hated feeling helpless.

The door to the room opened and a woman in her 30's with jet black hair walked into the room and sighed. "I can't believe you kidnapped her, Dad. I should have just gone myself. Maybe I would have been able to talk to her instead of committing a felony." The woman walked over and said, "Tara, I'm your sister, Theresa. And that big lug over there is our brother Alexander. If you'd just give me a chance to explain what is going on. I promise it will all make perfect sense. I am so sorry that daddy and Alex that it was a good idea to kidnap you."

Tara snapped, "I don't see that I have much choice...considering I am being held her against my will. So...go on and tell me whatever it is you have to say." She relaxed a little bit feeling better with a woman being in the room.

"I will explain everything and then you are free to go. We will take you back to Bon Temps. When daddy first told me that I had a younger sister. I was shocked and more than a little angry that he cheated on my mother. It took me a couple of months, but I was able to get over it. And once I was over it...I decided that I wanted to meet you. I grew up with Alexander. I've never had a sister before," said Theresa sitting down next to Tara.

"You kidnapped me because you wanted to meet me?" asked Tara incredulously. Her dark eyes were alive with fire. "Have you not heard of a fucking postcard?"

Victor chuckled slightly. "Does she remind you of anyone Theresa?"

Theresa rolled her eyes at Victor's comment. "I got your address from dad and I flew to Houston to meet you. When I got there I found out from neighbors that you had moved away. So, I went back home to Las Cruces and I tried to find you using a private investigator."

"You came looking for me?" asked Tara shocked. She didn't think that her father's family wanted anything to do with her. Her demeanor softened a little. "I didn't think any of you would want anything to do with me…"

"I wanted to meet you and I knew that Dad had made less than a stellar impression on you. So, when I didn't find you in Houston and the private investigator said you weren't using your social security number for employment. And Dad told me all about you living with a drug running werewolf. I began to worry that you might be..." Theresa trailed off.

"Dead...I almost was dealing with Rey. That's why I left him. I was scared of him," said Tara. "You still haven't told me about this danger that I am in. Is it about Rey's pack? Because Eric already knows that they are looking for me and he is working on taking care of that now." She was still being cautious and trying not to get ahead of herself.

Theresa nodded and said, "As you get older you will be able to control your premonitions. You will be able to think about a particular thing or person and meditate on that thought. The vision will come to you. When I thought you might be dead I started to meditate about you. And that was when I was hit with a premonition that you were alive, but not for long. So I told Dad and we flew to New Orleans and then drove over to Shreveport to warn you."

Tara swallowed nervously and asked, "What do you mean? I won't be alive for long?"

"I saw a male vampire with long blonde hair killing you in my premonition. He drained you and nearly beat a blonde woman that was with you to death. Another vampire arrived and rescued your blonde friend. Then a taller vampire arrived and staked the first vampire, but it was too late for you. I couldn't let that happen to you. Half-sister or not you are my sister and I want to get to know you. And it appears I have a niece or nephew to get to know as well," said Theresa

Tara stood up from the couch wondering if she could trust anything Theresa was saying to her. "I...I need to call, Sookie. I need to make sure that she is going to be okay." She paused a moment and then looked back at Victor. "Why couldn't you just tell me that at the door? Why'd you carry me off like you were King Kong or something?" She walked over to the window looking out as she tried to wrap her mind around everything.

Victor looked at Theresa and nodded at her. "She seems to like you better."

"I don't like being called she. I have a name!" said Tara in and irritated voice. The day had been too long and she was far too tired.

Theresa stood up and walked over to Tara. "Dad didn't want your friend to overhear that I had a premonition. I know that this is a lot of information to take in at one time. Telling someone that you are a diviner is dangerous, Tara. We have to be very careful about who we tell about us. People don't even know that we exist and for good reason. For centuries our people have gone out of their way to stay in the shadows. We allow charlatans to ply their trade to further discredit the idea of diviners. We do these things because if we were ever to be discovered...we would be used for other people's benefits. You know about history? The Kings and Queens of Europe. Well, back in those days when our people were first discovered we were held against our will and made to perform for those in power. And the price for being wrong even once was death. Our kind was abused and brutalized. Most diviners grow up knowing that they have a secret to keep. You didn't have that benefit. You are not only protecting your secret...but ours. And your child's..."

"But...I'm a half-blood. My children probably won't even have this power right?" asked Tara.

Victor stood up and walked over. "I only told Rey that because I was suspect of his intentions with you. When I met you I knew that your premonitions would start soon because of your age. I didn't want you to be afraid of them. So I told Rey some of the story and I waited for you to contact me for the rest...you never did so..."

"Because he never told me. I didn't find out until his brother told me two weeks ago. After I had already experienced my first premonition. He told me because he knew that was the reason Rey wanted me back so badly...because of what I am. And what our twins might be," said Tara.

Theresa shook her head and said, "Will be. I am half-blood too. My mother is not a diviner either. But my daughters Caitlin and Michaela are diviners as well. You will pass this on to your children so you have to protect them at all costs."

"Wait, how old are your children?" asked Tara.

"Caitlin and Michaela are 10 years old. They won't have their first premonitions until they are adults, but they carry a birthmark like all of us," said Theresa. She lifted the side of her shirt and revealed a spiral shaped birthmark right below the point where her bra was.

Tara gasped softly seeing the birthmark. "I have that on the top of my foot." She looked down at the birthmark on her foot.

"That is a Celtic symbol. The spiral symbolizes the expansion of consciousness and that is truly what premonitions are. Our minds are like open portals to all things past, present, and future. We are all born with that mark," said Theresa

"I-I am going to call Sookie. I won't tell her about me, but I will let her know that I am okay. And I will make sure that her boyfriend, Bill, is with her. He is a vampire and will be able to protect her. I would never forgive myself if I didn't warn her about the danger and something happened to her," said Tara. She walked over to the phone and dialed Sookie's number.

Sookie answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Sook, it's me," said Tara in a faltering voice.

"Tara! Where are you? Are you okay? Where are you? I'll come and get you right now," said Sookie. A wave of relief rushed over her.

"No, that isn't necessary. I am okay. It was just a misunderstanding is all. Is Bill there with you?" asked Tara.

"A misunderstanding? You were kidnapped from my house! You were carried away kicking and screaming. Tara, what is going on? Are you being held hostage? Just say yes if you can't talk because they are listening..."

"I am not being held hostage. My father was just a little overzealous in making sure that I was safe from harm. But is Bill there with you?" asked Tara getting back to her original point.

"Your father? How did he even know that you were here?" asked Sookie. "Yes, Bill is here with me. What is going on?"

"He hired a private investigator to find me after I left Houston. I am glad that Bill is with you and I don't think that he should leave you tonight, Sookie. You may be in danger. I can't talk about what is going on, but please just trust me," said Tara. "I don't want anything happening to you, Sook." Tara hung up knowing that her friend would continue to bombard her with questions.

Theresa said, "I know that it is hard not being able to tell your friend the truth. And if you believe that she wouldn't tell another living soul then by all means...tell her. Dad only told Rey because he was under the impression that you two were getting married. You have to be able to tell your spouse. And you have to be able to trust them." Theresa had learned that lesson the hard way. She was a widow because her husband hadn't been trustworthy.

"Eric knows about me. But I trust him. He would never use me or allow anyone else to use me. I trust him," said Tara.

"Who is Eric?" asked Victor in a suspicious tone.

"My...boyfriend. I guess. I'm not sure, but we live together and he took care of Rey and the other werewolves that Rey sent after me. He isn't going to let anyone hurt me. And I trust Sookie. She has always kept my secrets, but...I don't trust her boyfriend, Bill. And she tells him everything," said Tara.

"Good then he will be the one person to keep your secret. And if he doesn't..." said Victor.

"What? You'll kill him? asked Tara laughing. She thought that Victor was joking. He was a mild-mannered businessman quickly approaching the age of 70. There was no way he was a murderer.

Theresa said, "Remember what I said about all costs. I said that not telling anyone about us is the best way to defend ourselves. Well, there is a second best way." She raised her hand and the French doors leading to the balcony flew open.

"Motherfucker..." muttered Tara in shock. "I...I've never been able to do that before!"

Victor said, "You were able to at one point in your life. It first shows itself in babies. When Theresa was a baby the first time it appeared was when she wanted a toy that was across the room. She opened her tiny little hand and it came to her. But I took it away from you."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You didn't even know about me until I showed up at your door," said Tara blinking in disbelief.

"That was a lie. The truth was before you were born I had a premonition about you...about your mother misusing your abilities. So I came back to Bon Temps after you were born, but before you were old enough for your power to appear. Your Aunt Ruby Jean was caring for you because your mother had abandoned you for a couple of weeks. I explained who I was and that I just wanted to spend a little time with you. She agreed and I took you to a witch that I knew in the area and she cast a spell on you to bind your power until your premonitions started."

Tara stared at him blankly. "You knew what my mother was and you left me there with her? You knew that she would hurt me...you knew what she would do to me! She hated me! She couldn't love me! And you left me there!" She backed away from him in shock.

"I didn't...I swear I didn't know that she was going to hurt you. I just didn't want her to use you for a life of crime. Ruby Jean seemed stable and loving. She had a little boy of her own. I thought that you'd be safe with her," said Victor. He walked toward Tara to calm her down.

Theresa looked at her father shocked. "You left her with an abusive mother?" She shook her head and walked out onto the balcony needing some fresh air.

"And you never had any other premonitions about me? About the hell that I went through?" asked Tara. "Oh that's right...Theresa said you have to meditate on the person for that to happen. You never gave me another fucking thought did you? You didn't care about Mama using me for a life of crime. You were worried about your fucking secret. You still are! That's why you are here...because I was going to tell Sookie and my cousin Lafayette about what I am. You stay away from me! You just stay the hell away from me!" yelled Tara in tears.

Eric levitated in front of the balcony and smiled at Theresa and started to glamour her. "Hello, what is your name?" asked Eric

Theresa was locked into his gaze. She replied, "Theresa Daly."

"My name is Eric. Theresa, why don't you invite me in to your hotel room?" asked Eric.

Theresa said, "Eric, please come in."

Eric flew into the hotel suite and his eyes widened seeing Victor trying to restrain Tara. He didn't even have to think about it. Eric grabbed Victor by the shoulders and tossed the older man into wall with such force that he cracked the drywall.

"Daddy!" screamed Theresa running over to her bleeding father. "Oh my God. Your head is bleeding." Theresa grabbed the nearest thing to her and pressed it to his head.

"Eric!" screamed Tara moving between Eric and her father's prone body that was now sprawled across the floor. "He's my father. Please, don't kill him," pleaded Tara uneasily. She was angry with Victor and she wanted him to feel pain, but she didn't want him dead. "He saved my life!"

Eric eyes darted around Tara so that he was looking at the man. Every instinct in his body told him to finish the old man to protect his human, but instead he retracted his fangs. Eric stepped closer to Tara and gently held her face in his hands. "Did he hurt you?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, he was trying to stop me from running out of the hotel room. Can we just go home now? I just want to go home." At the moment all she wanted to do was to be in the comfort and safety of Eric's house. The events of the night had been too much for her to handle. "Did you bring a car?" asked Tara. She started laughing at the absurdity of the entire situation.

"If you are sure that you are okay. Then I will take you home." Eric quirked an eyebrow at her laughter and said, "Pam should be here with your car soon. We can wait for her in the lobby."

Victor had finally gotten back onto his feet. He stormed toward the door. Victor was fed up with the entire situation.

"Daddy! Where are you going?" yelled Theresa in a frustrated voice.

"I am going to my own suite. I don't have to deal with this bullshit. And I don't want to deal with this bullshit. I have two children and that is more than enough for me!" bellowed the older man. He walked out of the room not evening bothering to look back.

Tara grabbed Eric's arm. She could tell that he was ready to go after Victor. She wasn't surprised by his reaction, but it still hurt to her core. She had been right all along. Her mother was dead and at this point her father was as good as dead to her too.

Theresa said, "Tara, I am really sorry for how this night turned out. This wasn't my intention. I probably should have just come out here by myself. I am sure you probably don't want it, but here is my card. My cell phone number is on it. If you ever decide you want to talk or if you ever need anything. Call me...please." She put the card into the palm of Tara's hand. "And I know what Dad said was really ugly, but he doesn't mean it, Tara. He was worried about you when he thought you were going to be killed by that vampire. He just isn't what you'd call warm and fuzzy. He's a hard man to love and I've known him my whole life. But even if you don't want to know him please don't cut out Alexander and me. We want to know you."

Tara glanced at the card in her hand and nodded slightly. She didn't respond to anything that Theresa had to say. Tara knew that is she spoke that the tears would start to fall. She walked out of the room with Eric. "I just want to go home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 months ago<strong>_

_**For the fifth night in a row Tara sat alone in her townhouse wondering where Eric was and what he was doing. Right after returning from their trip to Hawaii Eric had unceremoniously packed up and disappeared for several days. He didn't tell Tara anything and he hadn't called since his abrupt departure. Tara had never been so heartbroken, but more than that she was angry with herself. She was angry that she had allowed herself to fall so deeply in love with Eric. It wasn't until this moment that she realized that her happiness had become so tied up in his presence in her life.**_

_**The depression that set in was something of epic proportions. Tara kept the house pitch black dark at all times and didn't bother eating. She stayed curled up in her bed drinking whatever liquor they had on hand in the house. She struggled to understand what could be so important that Eric wouldn't come back for her.**_

_**Tara climbed out of the bed and shuffled to the kitchen looking for a bottle of anything alcoholic, but came up empty. Apparently, she had finished off her last bottle earlier in the evening. Tara sighed deeply and shuffled to the living room grabbing her purse. She walked out of the house wearing a pale yellow night gown and matching robe. Tara climbed into her car and drove to the local store. When she arrived at the store and headed inside she could see people looking at her attire, but she couldn't muster the energy to care about them or their judgments of her.**_

_**Instead Tara pushed a cart straight to her favorite aisle and stocked up on as much liquor as she dared. She selected all manner of vodkas, tequilas, and rums. She finally finished shopping and checked out.**_

_**The clerk looked at her suspiciously and said, "I am going to need to see your ID."**_

_**Tara opened her wallet and showed off her drivers' license.**_

_**"Okay. So are you having a party or something? Your total is $130.43," said the clerk.**_

_**Tara didn't answer the chipper young man. Instead she shoved two crisp hundred dollar bills at him and walked out of the store with a couple of bags of liquor. Tara climbed back into her car and sped back to the townhouse. She had been outside for much too long anyway.**_

_**When she arrived at home Tara saw a dirty looking collie laying on her doorstep. She walked around the animal. "Shoo...get on out of here girl," drawled Tara in a thick accent. The more intoxicated she was the thicker her accent seemed to be.**_

_**The collie yipped excitedly at her and rubbed against Tara's legs.**_

_**Tara laughed and asked, "Are you a dog or a cat. Go on now...shoo!" She managed to get the door unlocked and headed inside. She closed the door behind her.**_

_**Tara paused hearing the dog whimpering outside and scratching at the door. She sighed and set her bags on the floor. Tara opened the door and kneeled down to get a closer look at the dog. "What do you want girl?" asked Tara scratching the dog behind the ear. "You don't have a collar so you must be a stray. Are you hungry? Is that why you are being so nice to me? I bet that is why. The only reason people are nice to me is if they want something I have to offer." She smiled at the dog. "Come inside. I'll see if I have something to feed you."**_

_**Tara stood up and walked into the house.**_

_**The dog bounded into the house after Tara and followed her around excitedly.**_

_**Tara chuckled at the dog's enthusiasm. "I guess you really are hungry..." She went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge finding some deli ham. "How about this? Can dogs eat this?" asked Tara. She laughed at herself. "Why on Earth am I talking to a dog? It isn't like you are going to talk back." She grabbed a bowl and emptied the ham into it. Tara filled a bowl up with water and said, "Here you go. Eat up and then it is outside for you."**_

_**The dog went over to the food sniffing it before starting to eat the ham.**_

_**Tara smiled a little and walked out of the kitchen. She went into the hallway where the bags of liquor were sitting on the floor waiting for her. She grabbed a bottle of rum from the bag and walked over to the couch. Tara opened the bottle and took a couple of large mouthfuls. She closed her eyes feeling the liquid slid down her throat. It burned in a good way as it went down.**_

_**A few minutes later the collie came out of the kitchen and rested its head on Tara's lap and whimpered.**_

_**Tara took another large gulp from the bottle and lightly patted the dog on the head. "You're lonely too hmm? Too bad you can't talk." She laughed softly and patted the couch. "Up girl..."**_

_**The collie happily hopped onto the couch and again rested its head on Tara's lap.**_

_**"You are a good puppy," said Tara.**_

_**Tara sighed heavily and said, "Sometimes I wonder if I was dead...if anyone at all would miss me. I've been in this house by myself for a week and no one has noticed that they haven't heard from me. Eric was the only person who cared and now he's gone."**_

_**The collie nuzzled Tara's hand like it understood that she needed comfort.**_

_**"He wouldn't be gone this long unless something was wrong. Maybe he's dead...you know like the true death. I can't find him or Pam anywhere. I love him so much and he's just gone. At first I thought maybe he just left me because he wanted to break up without a fight. My friend Sam did that to me. But then I realized Eric isn't a coward. He wouldn't just break up with me without telling me. He just wouldn't do that. If I just sleep until he comes back then it won't hurt so bad." Tara climbed off of the couch momentarily to open the front door.**_

_**Tara sat on the couch and said, "The door is open...you can leave whenever you'd like." She fished around in her purse for a bottle of pain pills. She dumped a couple in her hand and washed them down with a couple of gulps of rum. Tara set the bottle down and got settled on the couch welcoming sleep.**_

_**As time passed Tara fell asleep. She had been sleep for several hours when her breathing started to become shallow. And then without warning she just stopped breathing.**_

_**The collie hopped off the couch and nudged Tara's hand with its nose. The dog whimpered trying to rouse Tara from her deathly slumber. It began to bark right in front of Tara's face and still she did not stir.**_

_**The collie moved back and shifted into Sam Merlotte. He kneeled next to the couch and pressed his ear to Tara's chest. He could barely her hear breathing. Sam lifted Tara off of the couch, placed her on the floor, and started CPR on her. He worked frantically trying to restore life to Tara's lifeless body.**_

_**Just when it looked like his efforts were in vain Tara coughed loudly and sucked in a large breath of air. She wheezed as her lungs tried to make up for lost time. Tara blinked looking at Sam's naked body in front of her. She let out a small scream and backed away from him. "What...what are you doing here...naked? Did we...did we have sex?" her memory was fuzzy at the moment because of the alcohol and the pills.**_

_**Sam didn't know how else to explain his nude presence so he said, "Yes, we did and then you passed out I'm afraid. Mixing narcotic pain pills with alcohol is never a good idea. How are you feeling?" He lightly caressed her face looking into her eyes.**_

_**"I don't even remember you being here..." muttered Tara as she worked to wrap her mind around the fact she had sex with Sam. "Where's the dog?" asked Tara looking for her little friend.**_

_**"What dog?" asked Sam.**_

_**"There was a dog here. She was sort of dirty, but very sweet. I remember letting her in after I came home from the store," said Tara trying to establish a timeline in her fuzzy mind.**_

_**"I was standing outside when you came home. You were wearing your pajamas and had a couple of bags filled with liquor. You know hallucinations are common for people who have misused pain medication. How many of those things have you been taking?"**_

_**"Hallucinations?" asked Tara shocked. "I...well...I take two or three every time I try to go to sleep." She frowned and said, "And I've been trying to sleep all day so I've been taking maybe 10 or 12 a day."**_

_**Sam of course was lying, but he was incredibly shocked when Tara told him how many pills she was taking a day. Sam lifted Tara off of the floor and helped her back onto the couch. "I know that you are sad, but if you aren't careful you could die. You don't want that and I don't want that for you either. I am going to get some water for you." He went into the kitchen and quickly cleared away the evidence that she had fed the dog. Sam came back with a glass of water for Tara. "Here drink this."**_

_**Tara took the glass with a shaky hand. "Thank you, Sam." She slowly drank the water and asked, "What the hell am I doing to myself? I am turning into my mother...little by little. I spent my life watching her fall into one bottle after the next. And I was always there to clean up after her. And slowly I am turning into her." Her hand shook as she set the glass down on the table.**_

_**"You are not turning into Lettie Mae. You are just going through a bad stretch that started the moment you let Eric Northman into your life. Look how Bill has turned Sookie's life upside down. And now look at your own. You are killing yourself...there are people who love you," said Sam.**_

_**Tara scoffed, "People who love me? Like who Sam? Sookie? She's always away on business with Bill and whatever trouble he's dragging around with him. Lafayette is off doing secret whatever it is he is doing. You? I've been in this house five days and you are the first person to care that I am missing. You are the first person to come looking for me."**_

_**"Look at what Eric has reduced you to, Tara," demanded Sam.**_

_**"Don't! Don't talk bad about him. Eric has been nothing but good to me. He takes care of me and he makes me feel safe and happy. And I am nothing without him! So you just stop it!"**_

_**Tara's cell phone started to ring and she grabbed for it on impulse hearing Eric's ringtone. "Eric! You are alive!"**_

_**Eric chuckled quietly and said, "Yes, in a manner of speaking." He paused for a beat and then said, "But I fear that tonight you almost weren't. I could not come to you, but I will be back home tomorrow night." He had felt her life slipping away and it had pained him in a way he did not think was possible. And yet he was helpless from his position in Mississippi.**_

_**Tara started to cry hearing his voice. "I...I just missed you so much. And I think I took too many Vicodin and it was an accident I swear. It was an accident. I'm sorry..."**_

_**Eric said, "Do not cry. This is my fault for leaving you for so long. But no more pills. I want you to get rid of them right now. And I will see you tomorrow night."**_

_**Tara sniffled as she tried to stop crying. "I thought maybe you were dead. I couldn't think of another reason you'd leave me and not come back," whispered Tara as she cried.**_

_**"I had something that I could not tear myself away from. Something very dangerous that I could not risk involving you in. Promise me that you will get rid of the pills," said Eric in a concerned voice.**_

_**"I promise. I'll get rid of them right now."**_

_**"Good. Good bye," said Eric hanging up. He growled in anger at himself for having left her for so long, but he was neck deep in a Russell Edgington stew.**_

_**Tara dropped the phone and looked at Sam with a grin. "Eric is coming home tomorrow! I knew he wouldn't just abandon me. He promised that he'd never do that. I've got to get rid of these pills."**_

_**Sam took the bottle and said, "I can do that for you." He walked out of the room. Sam walked outside and grabbed his clothes from their hiding place in the bushes.**_

_**Tara climbed off the couch and grabbed her robe to cover her nightgown clad body. She looked at the bottles of liquor and paled slightly. Tara didn't want Eric to see how low she had sunk while he was away.**_

_**Sam walked back into the room. "The pills are gone." He glanced seeing her getting dressed. "What are you going to tell Eric about this? About us?" asked Sam.**_

_**Tara froze hearing his query and a cold chill ran down her spine. There was one thing Eric required of her and that was loyalty. She had cheated on him with Sam. Tara suddenly became very afraid of what Eric would do to the both of them if he found out the truth. "I...I don't know. He is going to freak when I tell him!"**_

_**"And even if you don't tell him. He will be able to pick up my scent from your body. He might break up with you...but perhaps that would be for the best," said Sam.**_

_**Tara dropped onto the couch, her brief moment of happiness deflated. "Or worse..." She thought back to when she attacked him in his office. The brutality with which Eric retaliated against her still haunted her some nights. Her hand unconsciously went to her face as if she could still feel the swollen and bruised flesh that was long gone.**_

_**Sam studied the scared look on her face. "Tara, are you afraid of Eric? You are trembling like a leaf. I've never seen you like this. Are you afraid that he will hurt you?" He kneeled down in front of her.**_

_**Tara closed her eyes feeling tears slipped down her cheeks as she thought about Eric in the office that night. He had unleashed his fury on her and at that moment she thought for sure she was going to die at his hands. The scene played over in her head and she shuddered visibly. Her hand slid down to her throat thinking about how her lungs burned as her air supply was cut off by Eric's powerful hand.**_

_**Sam saw the fear flicker in her eyes and realized that lying about having sex with Tara might put her in actual danger. He only considered that he'd have to protect himself from Eric.**_

_**"I...I can't tell Eric about this. I can't...I can't..." muttered Tara absolutely terrified.**_

_**"I can help you get away from here...to leave this place."**_

_**Tara blinked away tears and closed her eyes momentarily. "Okay..."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Eric's House in Shreveport<span>**_

Later that night Eric laid in the bed with Tara. He thought over all of the information she had given him about the vampire that was after her. "The Authority approached me tonight because there is a renegade vampire running free in my area. He is killing humans and vampires alike. I have to find him before the local officials piece together that there is a vampire killing humans. And from the sounds of the premonition…you and Sookie were to be his next victims. I do not believe that it is by coincidence. Pavel has made a move on sheriffs in other areas. Killing my human would surely draw me out."

Tara was seated against the headboard with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was eating a pint of ice cream and listening to Eric's musings. "Then why not use me as bait and draw him out again. Drawing him out is better than waiting for him to attack again right?" asked Tara.

He frowned and said, "You are pregnant. I am not willing to put your life at risk. I know that you want nothing to do with your father's family. I know the pain he caused you tonight by turning his back on you, but I need to protect you and rid my area of this parasite or the Authority will come down on me like a ton of bricks. There is upheaval and they are laying the blame at my doorstep." He took a moment and started, "I am going to tell the complete truth. I will not keep secrets from you, but in return you must promise to keep them to yourself. You cannot tell anyone else. Not even Sookie."

"How in the world is any of this your fault? You don't even know this Pavel do you?" asked Tara seriously. She stopped eating her ice cream. "Why are you mentioning my father's family?" Tara quirked a curious eyebrow at Eric's stone cold face. "You are the second person tonight that has told me to not tell Sookie anything. You have my word, Eric. I will say nothing."

"They aren't blaming me for Pavel, but for the environment for which we are living. Russell Edgington eviscerated a man on national television because of me. Because of what I did to him. And because of that the public hates vampires more than they already did. A serial killing vampire could send us right back into the coffin. The Great Revelation would be a complete failure and I would be responsible for having set that ball into motion. Mississippi and Louisiana are currently without monarchs. And North America is without a Magister. These are strange times for us all. The Authority has ordered me to find Pavel and kill him, but they also require my help in repairing the image of vampires. Nan Flanagan hinted that if I complete my tasks quickly and to the Authorities liking that there may be something in the future for me. And more than that...the Vampire Rights' Amendment has suddenly become more important to me now that you are back in my life. I have much more to lose than I previously did," said Eric. He reached over and touched her face.

He snapped out of his thoughts and said, "I mentioned your family because they can control their premonitions. They could help me figure out Pavel's next move. I know how hard it would be to ask help from a man that just kicked you out of his life, but I was thinking that your sister could be of some assistance."

Tara searched Eric's eyes and his intensity scared her and yet it made her see just how much he cared about their new life together. "I will ask Theresa for help. She can control her premonitions. But I do not know how long she will be in town. Now that I am safe she has no reason to stay in Shreveport. When should I call to ask for her help?" asked Tara.

Eric glanced at the clock and realized that the sun would rise very soon. "You should call Theresa first thing in the morning and ask her to meet us at Fangtasia around 10:00 tonight. Tell her that you have a favor to ask of her, but that you can't talk about it over the phone. Don't give her any details."

She nodded and said, "I can do that, Eric. I won't tell her anything. I don't know if she will agree to help me. I mean you saw how Victor acted."

"I did, but I also saw how upset your sister became when you were ready to leave. She wants to get to know you and she wants to make up for the pain your father caused you. You can trade on that," said Eric.

Tara frowned. "I don't know how I feel about using my sister for my own personal gain. I mean that is some fucked up shit."

"You aren't. Tara, you lost your mother and you want family. More family than Lafayette. Well, your sister flew here to find you. She wants to get to know you and I think that you should do that. You need family and she knows where you are in life. She understands not being able to control her powers. She also knows how to be a mother. She could be good for your life. Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like to have a sister?" asked Eric.

"Well, of course I have wondered. Sook, was the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. Being with her, Jason, and Gran Stackhouse was the only piece of normal I had growing up. I felt loved when I was in that house. I think that is part of the reason I grew up with such a huge crush on Jason."

Eric quirked an eyebrow at Tara and smirked. "Jason Stackhouse? The humans do tend to flock to him."

"I know he seems as dumb as a sack of rocks sometimes. But he is the sweetest person that you will ever meet. He loves with his whole heart. And he went out of his way to protect Sook when they were kids. He even got into a fight or two protecting me. Jason would give the shirt off of his back to help someone that he cared about," said Tara. She leaned against the headboard in thought. "I guess you are right. If she wants to be a part of my life I should give her a shot. I don't see how it can go much worse than it already did with my dad," said Tara.

He smiled and said, "Good, I am glad that you are not being stubborn for once in your life. So your father...what is he? I detected some Eastern European when he spoke. Do you know anything about him?"

"When I first met him in Las Cruces he told me some things about him and his life. My dad was raised in Labinskaya, Russia. He told me that his mother was a black woman born in Ireland. I didn't even know that there were black people in Ireland. But she wasn't dark like me. He showed me this picture of her and she looked like any other white woman. And his father was Greek," said Tara.

"You want to be a part of his family. I can see it when you talk. You want to feel connected to something," said Eric. "Labinskaya? I was there during the war."

"He left me there, Eric. He knew what my mother was and he left me there with her to be abused. I can't ever get over that. He's dead to me. But I don't mind getting to know my sister and brother. And maybe they can tell me more about where we come from," said Tara. "What war?"

"World War II..." said Eric.

"What in the world were you doing there?" asked Tara.

"I was on a quest to locate the werewolves that massacred my family and they were hiding amongst the Nazis during the war, but that is a story for another time. You should try to get some rest. You did not sleep during the day. You have been up more than 24 hours now."

She frowned, but knew that Eric was ultimately right. Tara was quiet for a minute and asked, "Are you ever going to tell me exactly what happened to Russell Edgington. I mean what did you do to him? Did you stake him?"

Eric looked at Tara and debated on if he should be honest with her or not. Eric said, "No, I didn't stake him. I bound him with silver and buried him under several feet of concrete. And a very large building has been erected over that spot in the meantime. I don't know if there is peace and redemption for vampires when we meet the true death, but I could not risk Edgington ever finding peace. He took away everything that ever meant anything to me in my human life. He took my family. And for that...he deserves to suffer a thousand deaths. Since that isn't possible...I am going to make sure he suffers in agony for years to come." He glanced at Tara.

Tara couldn't find any fault in his logic. It killed her to think that Rey would find anything remotely close to peace in the after life. He'd taken so much from her. He deserved to suffer. She shivered at her own thoughts. There was a dark part of her soul that Tara just couldn't rid herself of and that scared her.

"Are you sure that you are okay with asking your sister for help?" asked Eric.

"Well, since I can't help you with this problem personally I have to reach out to someone that can. I love you Eric and whatever I can do to help you I will do it. And even though you won't say that you love me I know that you do." She leaned in kissed a stunned Eric on the lips. "It's hot around here...you need air conditioning," said Tara with a small smirk.

It had not occurred to Eric that it was hot. He chuckled calmly and said, "Perhaps I should have a talk with Alcide about making some alterations to the house to make it more suitable for human occupation."

"Good. There are some things I wouldn't mind changing around here and I need to make a bedroom downstairs and a bedroom upstairs livable for the twins. Maybe you could talk to Alcide about that too...?" asked Tara. She didn't want to push her luck with Eric. He was going out of his way to be accommodating, but she still didn't know where she stood with him. Tara didn't want to ask for too much.

Eric said, "Perhaps we just need an interior decorator to make some changes to the house...I want you to be comfortable here." He searched for the words, but couldn't find them.

"That would be nice. I am going to go call Theresa. I will see you tonight." Tara grabbed her cell phone and ice cream as she left the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. My life is still a little crazy at the moment so finding time to write has been difficult for me. But you guys have my word that I will try to post a chapter each week. I hope my chaotic life hasn't lessened the quality of the story I am trying to tell. As always thanks for the reviews of my work. I enjoy reading them. It is nice to know the story is so loved. If you have any comments, suggestions, or reviews I'd love to read them!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fangtasia<strong>_

Eric paced the floor of his office feeling antsy. A murder victim had turned up in Bon Temps during the day. The murder victim was a local woman, Jane Bodehouse. Jane's corpse had been decapitated after she was dead and was left in the cemetery. At the moment the police were looking for a man that she might have brought home. Jane Bodehouse was known for being an alcoholic and promiscuous. However, Eric had no doubt that it was the work of Pavel Ivanov. The Authority was expecting swift action on Eric's part and he was quite aware of the penalty for failure. "What time did you tell her to be here?" asked Eric looking at Tara.

"I asked Theresa to be here at 10:00 and she said that she'd be here, Eric. I don't think she'd just flake out and not show up. But I didn't leave the best of feelings when I took off last night," said Tara walking over to Eric. "You are going to wear a hole in the floor with all of your pacing. We can always go back to the idea of using me as bait."

Eric turned around and looked at Tara with a hard gaze "That was never an idea that I was on board with. I am not using you as bait. Besides, we don't even know that it would be bait that Pavel would take. I don't actually know what he is after other than killing people and getting the Authority's attention. If your sister can't help I will just find another way around this."

"I could always try to have a premonition myself. I am not exactly good at it, but they do come to me when it is important. And this feels pretty fucking important to me," said Tara. She had this horrible feeling like she was letting Eric down. He had put himself into so much peril in the last couple of weeks keeping her safe from werewolves and now she couldn't even help him when he needed her most. She walked away from him and had seat on the couch in his office. Tara curled her legs under her making sure that the strapless, silver sequined, dress was covering the important bits.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in!" called Eric over his shoulder.

The office door opened and Theresa walked into the room wearing a zebra print wrap dress that was low-cut. She had a over sized purse dangling from her arm. "Your bouncer at the door told me where to find you, Mr. Northman. I am sorry that I am late. I dropped my father off at the airport in New Orleans earlier and it took me longer to drive back than I expected. So, Tara...you said that you needed a favor?"

Tara smiled brightly and walked over to Theresa. "After last night, I was hoping that you'd be willing to help me...well us actually. I wasn't exactly nice when I stormed out of the hotel room." She was glad that Theresa was there to help Eric, but more so she was happy that her sister cared enough to lend her a hand. Lafayette was her only blood relative that she could count on.

Theresa reached out taking Tara's hands in hers. "I don't blame you. Last night was one colossal disaster after another. Last night needed a woman's touch and Dad fucked up. I want to let you know that I don't condone his decision to leave you in an abusive home. There was no way that he didn't know what would happen to you. He just chose the coward's way out. If he took you from your mother he would have had to be truthful with my mother. I am so sorry that his cowardice caused you so much pain. But I don't think he truly meant what he said to you last night. He was just angry and he lashes out when he is angry. Trust me I've had 36 years of his temper tantrums."

Eric looked at the two women standing in the middle of his office. Sure enough Theresa had a much a fairer complexion than Tara, Theresa's complexion was similar to that of an Italian person, but the resemblance between the two women was uncanny. Although both women were now in stilettos it was obvious that Tara and Theresa were petite and would only stand around 5'5" without the heels. Both women had dark brown eyes, jet black hair, high cheek bones, and long eyelashes. Even their noses were ridiculously similar in shape.

Theresa gave Tara a hug and asked, "So what can I do to help you? I was so surprised when you called me for a favor. I wasn't sure that I'd hear from you again."

Eric nodded his head to the couch and said, "Please, have a seat." He grabbed his desk chair and pulled it around so that he'd be sitting in front of the couch.

Theresa and Tara both had a seat on the couch. Tara said, "The favor that I am going to ask you to do...I need you to promise to keep it to yourself. No one outside of this room can know about this. I know that is a lot to ask..."

Theresa chuckled heartily. "I am used to keeping secrets. As a diviner I have been keeping them for years. So...go on."

Tara looked at Eric and nodded.

"The premonition your father had about Tara's impending death...I believe the vampire in that premonition is after me and more than that, is responsible for the deaths of several humans and vampires. As sheriff of this area it is my duty to locate him, but as he is a traveling vampire I do not have any leads on where he might be. I was hoping that perhaps you could be of assistance. It is my understanding of all of this is that the older you are the better you are able to control what you see," said Eric. He was taking a big risk telling a non-vampire that he didn't trust about this, but he was under a serious time crunch.

Theresa said, "Do you have a picture of him or something he might have touched? I know that is a tall order but, sometimes that makes it easier to have a premonition about someone. With Tara's help I should be able to come up with something. However, if I am unable to have a premonition about this vampire I could always call on our brother Alexander. He stayed here in Shreveport as well hoping that Tara would be willing to see us. He is three years older than me and therefore is more powerful than I am."

Eric walked over to his desk grabbing the file folder that Nan Flanagan had left with him. He took out a picture of Pavel. Eric handed the picture to Theresa. "Here is a picture. This is all that I have."

Theresa looked at the picture and said, "This will do nicely. I know that this is a matter of importance, but if it is alright with you I'd like to teach Tara how to mediate to bring on her premonitions. It is a skill that will come in handy."

Eric shook his head and said, "No, I do not mind at all. I have some things to do out in the club. I will give the two of you some privacy." He closed the door behind him as he walked out of the office.

Theresa opened her purse and pulled out a couple of candles. She set them on Eric's desk and lit them. Theresa turned out the lights in the office. "I brought these along when you told me that you needed a favor. I figured that it involved premonitions."

She motioned to each candle and said, "This is yarrow, mugwort, and lemongrass they are herbs that the Celtics thought helped increase our consciousness. Come sit with me." Theresa pulled over two chairs and had a seat holding the picture in her hands.

Tara sat in the empty chair nervously looking at the candles flickering in the darkened room. All of this was still very new to her. "This looks like some serious shit. I don't know if I can do this...I don't know if I am ready. What if I do it wrong?"

She smiled at Tara warmly and said, "Of course you can do this. It is in your blood...it was why you were born. This is our gift. The suffering that our people have gone through was all to ensure that this gift was passed on to future generations." She reached out and touched Tara's stomach.

Tara gasped slightly feeling the babies kick.

"And you are passing this gift on to them so that they too can protect themselves and their gifts for another generation. There are so many things that you do not know about us. But I will teach you. I am your sister and I will guide you through this. Our grandmother, uncle, father, and aunt escaped Nazi occupation in Labinskaya because of this gift," said Theresa. She picked up the picture and held Tara's hand. "Hold the other side of the picture and then close your eyes and breathe deeply. Picture his face in your mind and it will come to you."

"I don't know...this seems a whole lot like voodoo. And my mama might not have been good for much of anything, but she always told me to stay clear of that shit," said Tara skeptically.

"Voodoo is inviting something in and I agree I would stay away from that sort of thing. Voodoo and witchcraft are fairly neutral arts, but can be corrupted for evil purposes. But with diviners...all that we need is already inside of us. That is what the spiral on your foot means. It symbolizes an expanding consciousness. That is why the spiral radiates from the center point. We are aware of things that other people can only dream of. We access parts of our brains that lay dormant in other people. Just give it a try...it will come naturally to you," said Theresa is a soothing voice.

Tara reached out and grabbed the picture. She took in a nervous breath and closed her eyes. Tara started to take in slow deep breaths. The candles were giving off a heady aroma and momentarily she felt lightheaded. The two women sat like that for 10 minutes and then like a flash of light a premonition hit her like a Mac Truck. And for the first time it was coming to her much clearer than any of the other ones had.

Tara let go of the picture and stared at Theresa in shock. "That was amazing...was that you? I've never had one be so clear it was like seeing in HD...all of my premonitions have been fuzzy and short. But this was clear and detailed."

Theresa smiled proudly and said, "It took longer for the premonition to come to you than it did to me, but it still came to you. I told you that you could do it and you did. That is how you meditate on anything you want to know: past, present, or future."

"Theresa, I don't know how to thank you for doing this for me. I've only been able to count on a few people in my life," said Tara.

"Well, you can count on me now too. I'll have to go back to Las Cruces in a few days, but if you ever really need me...well as you can see I will come running. That is what families do for one another." Theresa walked over and turned on the lights.

Tara said, "I should go tell Eric about what we saw. He'll want to know immediately." She walked out of the office and headed for Eric's throne.

Eric's attention was drawn to her before she even made it half-way across the room. He left the throne and gently took Tara's arm leading her back to the office. "Were you able to see anything?"

Tara nodded and said, "Yeah, I know who the next victims will be and I have a pretty good idea of when. Pavel is going to go after Sam and Sookie at Merlotte's. In my premonition I saw Sam counting the night's receipts. He does that after he closes. Pavel is going to kill both of them if you don't do something."

Eric's face hardened as he thought about having to save Sam. In all honesty Eric wouldn't have minded taking a back seat and allowing Pavel to dispose of the worrisome shifter. However, Eric could not allow Sookie to be killed to satisfy his own selfish needs. "Thank you."

Tara could see the anger playing in Eric's blue eyes. She had known him long enough to know his moods. "I know that Sam isn't your favorite person, but allowing another person to be killed wouldn't look good for you..." She spoke cautiously as not to inflame Eric's brewing anger.

Eric chuckled at her carefully worded statement. "Don't try to play coy. It does not suit you. You are not concerned about how another death would play out before the Authority. You are worried for your friend's life. You'd like for me to save the shifter because you care about him. Well, rest assured I won't let any harm come to Sookie or Sam. I've got to leave now. Merlotte's closes soon. I'll be back soon."

Tara smirked a little and said, "Okay, be careful..."

He chuckled and said, "There is nothing to fear. Pavel is merely 300 years old. He will be no match for me. Thank you, Theresa for helping Tara with this." Although he was confident that apprehending Pavel would be easy Eric still grabbed a gun loaded with wooden bullets as a backup. As he closed his desk drawer he paused seeing a photo album sitting on the desk. Eric stared at a black and white picture for several minutes. "What is that?" asked Eric looking at Theresa.

Theresa was taken aback by Eric's tone of voice. "Uh, when I started looking for Tara I made a family photo album for her. I copied some of my dad's old pictures. This is a picture of my grandmother, my dad, my uncle, and my aunt in the 40's I think."

Tara walked around the desk peering at the photo album. She looked up at Eric and asked. "Eric, what's wrong?"

Eric shook his head and said, "Nothing. You both look a great deal like your grandmother." He kissed Tara and said, "If I don't make it back before closing Pam will take you home for the night and stay with you. Be good." Eric walked out of the office.

Tara watched him leave and then looked at Theresa. "That was strange. He seemed almost freaked out by that picture," said Tara. She had a seat next to Theresa and looked at the photo more closely. "I do sort of look like our grandmother, but..."

Theresa finished her statement, "But not enough for him to look so startled by the picture."

Tara shook her head and said, "That is odd. Anyway, so do you have time to stay for a little while? We could look at this album together?"

"Sure, I have plenty of time. Alexander is spending the evening gambling. That is another thing that runs in our family. Overindulgence in just about anything you can be addicted to. Alex and I have always taken a great deal of care to be sure we didn't get addicted to anything," said Theresa.

"Well, lucky me. I got addiction running on both sides of my family. I'll go out to the bar and get some drinks for us. What will you have?" asked Tara.

"A rum and coke would be nice," said Theresa.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." She walked out to the bar and ordered a rum and coke for Theresa and a glass of Sprite for herself. She went back into the office and handed Theresa her glass. "I miss drinking...so much."

"Thank you." She laughed and said, "I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Caitlin and Michaela. Our Dad and our brother are both heavy drinkers at family functions. I always wanted to claw their eyes out for drinking when I couldn't participate." Theresa smiled and said, "I found a couple of photos I definitely wanted you to see."

Tara sat with Theresa looking at the pictures for about an hour. "I can't believe that you went to all of this trouble, Theresa. These pictures and the labels are amazing. I have this whole part of my family tree that was a complete mystery to me and now it isn't."

"Well, anything you want to know I am more than willing to tell you. I know a great deal about our family history. The good and the bad. Dad has always been real proud of his heritage. He wanted us to know what we came from. Our grandmother Saoirse was the backbone in Dad's life. Our grandfather disappeared during World War II. He deserted his family, because our grandmother was pregnant and couldn't flee Russia at the time when the Nazis were invading. He ended up back in his native country of Greece," said Theresa.

Tara blinked in shock and said, "Motherfucker...I guess even back then men weren't worth a flying fuck." She had been so let down by so many men in her life it was like a running byline for her. If you trust men eventually they will turn on you or desert you.

Theresa nodded and said, "Reminds me a lot of our dad. When things get too tough he is always looking for an easy way out. Sometimes I think our gift made him lazy with life. When things don't go his way he throws a tantrum. Alexander decided to become a lawyer and not use his gift of premonitions to get ahead in life I thought Daddy's head was going to explode. He didn't talk to Alexander for a couple of months. I've been on the receiving end of his wrath a couple of times too."

"His wrath? You mean...he hit you?" asked Tara.

"No, he'd never lay an ill hand on any of us. He ain't the violent sort with his own children. He's more likely to cut you down with his words. Strip you of every piece of dignity and self-esteem you've got. I watched him do the same thing to my mother for years. Until Alexander put a beating on him for the ages. I think Alex was 16 years old and Daddy was berating my mama like nothing I had ever heard. Every horrible name that popped in his head he said. Alex and I were sitting at the dinner table. Daddy had my mama pinned in the corner screaming in her face like some sort of drill sergeant and out of nowhere...Alex stood up and picked up his dining room chair. And he hit Daddy over the head like he was playing major league baseball. Knocked him right unconscious. Funny thang...we left him on the floor bleeding and sat back down to finish our meal. After that my parents got divorced and Daddy picked up a woman half his age. He's still married to Cindy. He's gotten better as he's gotten older. He ain't as mean. But as you saw from last night he ain't nice either," said Theresa smoking a cigarette. "I am sure you are wondering why I even still deal with him?"

Tara shook her head and said, "No matter how much my mama hurt me. And she hurt me real bad over the years...no matter how much she hurt me and broke me down I always went back. I always tried to take care of her. I always tried to fix it so that she'd love me. So I can't judge none at all."

She nodded and said, "Exactly, I just want him to love me. That was one of the reasons I was so upset when I found out about you. I thought...well damn the one thang that made me special...was that I was his daughter. His one and only. And then I find out he's got another little girl out in the world. Some ten years younger than me. So you ain't just his daughter...you are his baby girl. And I know he showed his ass last night, but he cares about you Tara. When he thought you might die if we didn't get to you...I think we did 90 all the way from New Orleans to Shreveport. I ain't saying he deserves a second chance, but if you decide to give him one...I can't say he's going to be a good father. But he'll love you."

Tara said, "You seem like you've got it all together. I am so fucked up inside. I run from one bad choice to the next. Just trying to make somebody love me. To feel that love and sometimes I think I'm so dead inside that even if somebody was to love me...I wouldn't know it. I'm with Eric right now, but I can't help but wonder if I am doing the right thing or just the most convenient thing. And everybody has an opinion. Everybody knows what's right for Tara Mae. Eric makes me happy even if he don't love me."

"I don't have it all together. I married a man that I trusted and that I loved. And Lord above I thought for sure that he loved me too. But I found out the hard way that he was using me for what I could do for him. And when I tried to break up with him. He took my girls. I couldn't pull myself out of the bed after losing them. I was so mentally fucked up that my premonitions wouldn't come. I couldn't feel my girls I thought they were gone forever. And then one night Daddy brought them home to me. I asked him where Peter was and he told me that Peter was now one with nature. After that I decided to stay single. I didn't want to risk my heart again. I didn't want to risk my girls again. And I damn sure didn't want anyone else's blood on my hands. Daddy might not lay an ill hand on his children but he'll kill any son of a bitch that hurts us. Now it is just me, my girls, and work."

Tara took a sip of her soda. "That is some amazing shit. Maybe choosing bad men is genetic..."

"Could be or maybe we both just want love so much that we overlook the warning signs right in front of us until it is too late to right the ship. I had signs that Peter was with me for the wrong reasons, but I ignored them because he made me happy." Theresa took a sip of her rum and coke.

Tara was quiet a minute and then asked, "I was watching the news today and Louisiana is pretty close to following in the footsteps of a lot of other states. The Vampire Marriage Bill is sure to pass the state legislature. I'm not surprised with all of the vampires living here in Louisiana. It is like we draw them in or something. Vampire and humans...what do you think of that?"

"I think if it makes you happy, baby, don't deny yourself. People have such a narrow view of the universe. America specifically. Every 10 or 20 years they find a new group of people to blame for their woes. Right now it is the vampires. But throughout American history everyone new has been hated. Hispanic immigrants, Irish immigrants, Italian immigrants, Asian immigrants, newly freed slaves. Truth is no one likes no one. So fuck what everyone else thinks. If this vampire makes you happy then stick with it. You only live once. Although our people tend to be long-lived. Like our grandmother."

"Our grandmother...did you know her?" asked Tara

"I did. She died back in 2006 at the ripe old age of 96. She was such a strong woman and she had a temper like you wouldn't believe. She was a hard talking granny that was handy with a rifle. She didn't trust too much of anyone. I think our grandfather broke her heart. Daddy said there was another man in her life for a time once she immigrated to America. But it ended at some point. The man helped her immigrate here to America with her 3 children," said Theresa.

Tara shook her head and said, "What sort of man abandons his wife and children during a war?"

"One that never gave much of a damn for anyone, but himself," said Theresa.

"Last night you opened the doors to the balcony by waving your hand…what the fuck is that?" asked Tara.

Theresa chuckled and said, "It is called psychokinesis. It is just another benefit of being able to use more of our brain that normal humans. We can move objects with our minds. It comes in handy when we need to protect ourselves, trust me. Like I said last night…our best defense is not telling anyone about what we are. But the second best is being able to fight back if we must." She raised her hand and made Eric's desk levitate in the air.

"How do you learn how to do that? I swear it has never happened to me," said Tara.

"Just like everything else in life…we've got to practice," said Theresa with a smile. "Just like you focused on that picture. You close your eyes and focus on something you want to move and then do it. Go on now…give it a try."

Tara looked at the photo album on the desk and then closed her eyes momentarily focusing on the image in her brain. She raised her hand and then opened her eyes and grinned excitedly seeing the album floating in mid air. "I'm doing that!"

Theresa smiled at her younger sister and nodded. "That is all you. I am enjoying my rum and coke."

Tara lowered her hand and let the album fall back onto the desk. "Fuck…that is amazing. Are we human?"

"Oh and it only gets better as you get older. I wish you could have met our grandmother to see just how powerful we become as we get older," said Theresa. She quietly considered Tara's question not wanting to freak her out. "Have you heard of the term two-natured?"

"Sure, I have a friend that is a shifter and of course my ex was a werewolf," said Tara.

"Well, we are two-natured too. We are mostly human, but the diviner half of us is definitely not human. It is supernatural. And when we use our powers…it is a shift of sorts. We may not take another physical form, but we take another mental form. You and I are only half blood, but our father…you must get to know him to see the depth of what we can become."

A premonition surged through Tara so hard that she dropped her glass on the floor.

"Tara!" asked Theresa standing up quickly to check on her.

"I've got to go to Bon Temps. Eric...he's in trouble...more trouble than he knows," said Tara.

Theresa didn't ask any questions. "I'll drive. You might need my help." She grabbed her purse and the two women beat a path for the front door.

Tara didn't see Pam and was glad of that. She ran out of the club with Theresa hot on her heels.

Theresa yelled, "My car is over here." They both hopped into the rented SUV. Theresa started up the car and stepped on the gas speeding toward Bon Temps.

Tara tried Eric's cell phone repeatedly, but he didn't answer the phone. "Damnit! Of all of the times for him not to answer his fucking cell phone. He really picked a horrible fucking time!"

Theresa glanced over at Tara and asked, "What did you see?"

"I saw Eric being decapitated while his back was turned to this shadowy figure that I couldn't really make out. I watched his body turn into a gooey blood pile. I can't let that happen to him, Theresa. I love him," said Tara. She glanced at her watch and said, "Merlotte's is already closed for the night. If Eric meets the true death..."

"We won't let that happen," said Theresa driving like a maniac to reach Bon Temps in time. She only hoped that she'd be successful.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 months ago...<strong>_

_**Eric sat in a car in front of Tara's new place. For the first time in two months he felt mildly happy. He was close to the woman that had strings in his heart. Eric had wanted to go after to Tara when he realized that she'd fled not only Shreveport, but Bon Temps as well. However, Eric knew her firey spirit and stubbornness. He was concerned that if he did drag her back home that she would only leave him again. And that was an affront that his heart couldn't bear. Not long after Tara left Shreveport Eric's life had been turned upside down by the Magister, the Queen of Louisiana, and the King of Mississippi. So even if he wanted to go after Tara he had been otherwise occupied.**_

_**In the weeks since her departure Eric had become darker and more cruel to those around him. Even his beloved progeny, Pam, recoiled from his savage moods from time to time. And yet she was the only one that could truly understand what he was going through. Pam could feel the pain that Eric was feeling and she knew that her maker was suffering from heartbreak even if he was unwilling to admit that to her or anyone else for that matter. Pam could not understand his strong feelings for a human, but she couldn't bear to see him this way. She made sure that they shared humans or at least had sex on a regular basis so that she could ensure that he was feeding.**_

_**It had been Pam's urging that encouraged Eric to go to Houston to retrieve his human. Eric had been keeping tabs on Tara for weeks now with the help of vampires in the area. He knew that she was safe and that gave him some solace.**_

_**Pam looked at Eric from the passenger seat of the car and said, "Go to her. You want her in your life and frankly...you are a surly prick without her. I've seen the way she interacts with you, Eric. She loves you despite her protestations...she loves you. Whatever ill will you two have between one another can be worked out."**_

_**Eric cast a skeptical glance at his progeny. "And I thought you believed that keeping a human made me weak like Compton," countered Eric coolly.**_

_**Pam rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know what the fuck to think. I just know that living with you has been quite unpleasant since the little blood bag ran off. I do not pretend understand your attachment to her. But I do remember what it was like to be away from you for any period of time when I was a young vampire. I longed to be with you. I still do...why do you think that I have not yet become a maker? I have no need for a progeny because I have you. I feel your sadness washing over me like the incoming tide. And I'd do anything to make that feeling stop for the both of us."**_

_**Eric bared his fangs and growled. "I am not some simpering, lovesick, fool! I am not sad. I am angry that my possession has evaded me. And now I will take back what is rightfully mine!" He climbed out of the car and made his way to the house. Eric walked around to the back of the house hearing music. He paused seeing Tara wrapped up in another man's arms. His first instinct was to kill them both and turn Tara right there and then.**_

_**But instead he turned away from the scene before him and walked back to the car.**_

_**Pam stopped touching up her makeup and looked at Eric as he climbed into the car. "Well, that was quick...what the hell happened?" asked Pam.**_

_**"She has found another," said Eric in a strange voice. In all of the times that he thought about finding Tara this scenario had never occurred to him.**_

_**Pam paused seeing the psychotic look on Eric's face. She hissed, "Then turn her! She'll have no choice, but to obey you. And whatever animosity she will hold against you...she will get over it. You will be freeing her from the bullshit life she has led. You turning me was the best thing that ever fucking happened to me. And it will be the same for her." Pam was not one to be so easily dissuaded and the Eric she knew wasn't either.**_

_**"She will hate me!" growled Eric gripping the steering wheel. He didn't want Tara to hate him for taking her life. That was the opposite of what the Viking wanted. He wanted her to love him even if he couldn't love her. Eric still struggled with why she left him. Sure he had been gone for a week or so, but he told her that he was coming back the next day.**_

_**"She will learn to love you! She will be as devoted to you as I am to you. I am not devoted just because you are my maker. I am devoted because I love you. Because we have shared more than 100 years together. She will realize that being turned was the best fucking thing that could have ever happened to her. And she'd be damn lucky to have you as her maker," said Pam hotly.**_

_**"Tara would be obliged to appease me as my progeny, but she would hate me for decades if not centuries," muttered Eric in thought.**_

_**Pam growled in anger. "Fine! Then I will go and turn the little bitch for you! She can hate me all she wants. But you still get to have what you desire. You can play with my new little vamp as much as you like," said Pam**_

_**Eric was jarred out of his thoughts by Pam's declaration. "You would make Tara your progeny...just to appease me?" asked Eric amused by the very thought of those combustible personalities together.**_

_**"You are my maker and I would do anything for you," pledged Pam sincerely.**_

_**Eric started the car and pulled away from the curb.**_

_**"Eric, what the hell are you doing?" asked Pam.**_

_**"I do not wish to possess her that way. If this is her decision then I will respect it. I will not beg to have a human at my side. I am going to call Anubis and see about making a trip to Öland. Would you like to accompany me?" asked Eric.**_

_**Pam hated Eric's farm in Öland, but at the moment she felt compelled to stay with her maker. "I'd love to." She went back to touching up her make-up.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merlotte's<strong>_

Sam paled slightly watching Eric rip a fang from Pavel's mouth with a pair of pliers. There was a brutality to vampires Sam could never get used to. Sure he had killed people in the past in the heat of a moment. But Eric seemed to be taking great delight in what was tantamount to torture. Sam wanted to kick Eric out and make him take this freak show elsewhere, but he felt obliged since Eric had just saved his life. Eric had arrived as Pavel was getting ready to sink his fangs into Sam's neck. He knew that Eric could have just as soon waited until Pavel drained him before apprehending him. "I am going to give you some...uh..privacy." Sam walked out of the office and went to the bar pouring himself a very tall glass of whiskey.

Tommy walked over to the bar having finished cleaning up the dining room. "What are you doing letting that fanger in your office? I thought you hated that dead son of a bitch?" asked Tommy.

Sam cut his eyes at his hot-head of a brother. "He saved my life. Doesn't pay to be a dick to him after something like that. For tonight I think we can manage a truce. Now you hush up with the name calling. Vamps hear even better than we do." Sam was slowly trying to build a relationship with Tommy, but it was slow going. He just tried to remember that Tommy was the product f his upbringing with the Mickens.

"But isn't he the one that stole your girl? I mean that right there deserves an ass kicking. I know how much you want her back. I can hear you saying her name in your sleep some nights. And it don't even sound like you're havin a dirty dream or nothing. You must love her something awful," said Tommy.

He groaned and realized that in addition to barking in his sleep he was now talking as well. "Listen, I fucked up with her. There is some shit you just can't say sorry for, Tommy. Some shit that you just can't make better once you've fucked things up. That is something for you to remember. I am going to go for a run." Sam downed his glass of whiskey.

"Wait, I'll come with you," said Tommy.

Sam left the bar and went to his trailer stripping out of his clothes and shifted into his favorite dog. He took off into the woods for a run with Tommy.

Eric stood in Sam Merlotte's office holding a pair of bloody pliers in his gloved hand. He had bound Pavel Ivanov in silver and just finished removing his other fang. Eric chuckled at the younger vampire extremely amused with himself. "You really fucked up, Pavel. The Authority is going to make you an example for every vampire in North America. They are going to let you starve and then stake you. And I will be right there when you meet the true death."

Pavel had blood running down the corners of his mouth. He stared up at Eric and laughed at him. "Fuck the true death. It will be better than living this neutered existence the Authority requires of us now. We are vampires! We are savages! Our nature is to take what we want and what we want is human blood. We are superior to humans in every way. Their only use to us is a food source. Other than that...I'd gladly see all of them die. You and Compton are a couple of the worst offenders. Keeping humans as more than just blood bags is sick!"

Eric stared at Pavel as he thought over what he was saying. And finally it dawned on him why Pavel had been targeting humans and vampires. Eric said, "That's why you've been killing vampires and humans. Not just any humans, but humans that belong to other vampires." He shook his head. "Idiot. You had to know that this wasn't going to turn out well for you. Or were you so delusional that you thought you could actually get away with this?" Eric shook his head and went back to binding Pavel with silver. "It makes no matter. You have reached the end of the road." Eric lifted the weakened vampire and carried him to a waiting van outside of Merlotte's.

After Pavel was secure Eric walked back into Merlotte's to collect his tools. At that moment he was whacked over the head with an ax that was made of silver. The ax was planted deep into Eric's skull.

Eric collapsed to the ground howling in pain as the silver literally burned his brain. His body twitched as if he was having some sort of seizure. Eric laid there for several minutes in a large pool of his own blood. It wasn't enough to kill him, but he was too weak to heal on his own or fight back. Eric was completely at the mercy of his assailant.

The figure stood above Eric and laughed heartily. "You will not be turning my progeny over to the Authority. You are a waste, Eric Northman. You were once well respected and now you have become the Authority's lap dog. You are as worthless as your maker, Godric." He grabbed the ax handle and yanked it from Eric's head. He raised it high in the air as if he was about to chop the head off of a chicken.

Tara burst into Sam's office. "No!" screamed Tara. She threw out her hands with a force that surprised her and sent the shadowy figure flying through the wall in Sam's office.

The vampire struggled to his feet with his fangs bared.

Theresa glared at the vampire. She looked at some of the left over silver chains lying on the floor. She raised her hand making the chains lift off of the ground as if they were levitating. Theresa then slung her hand in the vampire's direction. The chains wrapped around the vampire and he collapsed to the ground.

"Eric!" Tara rushed to Eric's side and kneeled next to him. "Oh God...Eric..." Tara touched the back of his head seeing the blood pouring from the open wound in the skull. "It isn't healing! Why isn't it healing?"

Theresa knelt next to her sister and peered at the bloody ax now laying on the floor. "There is a nice chunk of this ax missing. How much do you want to bet that the missing chunk is lodged in Eric's head right now."

Tara said, "Oh shit...he won't heal if we don't get it out of him..." Tara took off her rings and timidly dipped her fingers into Eric's open skull.

Pam arrived having felt the attack on Eric. "What the fuck?"

"A vampire attacked him. He's wrapped up in silver over there. There is a piece of silver embedded in his brain, Pam. I've got to get it out..." Tara's nimble fingers gently felt around in the wound.

"You don't have to be so gentle. Find the damn thing and get it out of his fucking head! We don't have brain waves...you won't be hurting anything," said Pam with fangs bared.

Tara nodded and started feeling around more forcefully. Her own head was throbbing in pain as she struggled to locate the offending piece of silver. All she could think about was the pain that Eric had to be in. Tara had seen what silver did to the skin of a vampire. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it was doing internally. She found one of the bigger chunks and dropped it on the floor.

Theresa glanced at it and said, "That is too small. Doesn't match the big ass piece that is missing. That isn't all of it. There has to be more inside of his brain." She glanced at Tara seeing the sick look on her face. "Can you do this?"

She nodded in an almost robot like fashion. Tara groaned and continued to frantically feel around in Eric's brain until she retrieved the last pieces of silver. "I think that is all."

Pam kneeled on the floor and rolled Eric over. "Eric?"

Eric was too weak to say anything right now. Having silver embedded in his brain had weakened him considerably.

Pam looked at Tara, "He needs blood. Human...blood."

Tara nodded and offered her wrist to Eric.

Eric bit into her wrist and hungrily drank the blood that flowed into his mouth. Tara's blood slowly started to rejuvenate him. After a few minutes he reluctantly pushed away Tara's wrist.

"Are you better?" asked Tara. She glanced at the back of his head and saw that the wound had not completely closed.

Eric sat up so that his back was against the wall. He was still incredibly weak at the moment. "I am better than I was."

Tara said, "Well, drink more of my blood then." She pushed her wrist toward Eric.

Eric moved his head slightly. "No, I have taken too much from you already. You are pregnant. I cannot continue to feed on you when I have already taken so much." Eric used some of his blood to heal the fang marks on Tara's wrist.

Theresa spoke up, "I'd be willing to give you some of my blood."

Tara looked at Eric and said, "Please...take it. You need to heal."

Theresa offered her wrist to him.

Eric bit into Theresa's wrist and started drinking her blood. Before long the back of his head was completely healed. Eric was finally able to get back onto his feet and he was feeling more like himself. He looked at Pam. "Call the Authority and let them know that I've apprehended Pavel and his accomplice. However, the accomplice met an untimely end."

Pam grinned like a Chesire cat and said, "As you wish." She walked out of the office and went outside to make the call in relative quiet.

Eric picked up a piece of wooden debris from the busted up wall, walked over to the silver bound vampire, and stood above him menacingly. With a sadistic smile Eric said, "Adjö, jävel" (Goodbye, fucker.)

Eric raised the wooden debris high over his head and then plunged it into the vampire's heart so hard that the wood embedded itself in the floor beneath him.

The vampire exploded into a gooey puddle of blood and flesh.

Eric grabbed a trash bag to collect the gooey remains of the vampire to prove to the Authority that he did apprehend him the second vampire.

Sam walked into his office wearing only his jeans. He stopped and looked around at the carnage. "What the fuck happened here?" yelled Sam.

Tara said, "A vampire tried to kill Eric. I'm sorry about the mess, Sam."

"And his response is to destroy my fucking office?" His eyes scanned Tara's body seeing her covered in blood made him sick. "Are you okay?" asked Sam taking a step forward to make sure she wasn't injured

Tara said, "This isn't my blood…this blood is from Eric. I am okay."

His expression changed and he growled, "How long are you going to live this life? You used to look at Sookie being drawn into Bill's bullshit and it pissed you off! As it should have. She was risking her life and now you are risking yours. That blood could have been yours. You won't be satisfied until you get yourself or those babies killed. All to be with a fucking vampire! Are you that desperate to be loved? How many people gotta pay for your fucked up choices?"

Tara's eyes went wide and she said, "I know you say shit like that when you get angry…when you are fed up, but fuck you!" She stormed out of his office.

Eric walked over to Sam and said, "Send me a bill for the damage and I will pay for it."

"I don't want your fucking money. I want all of you to get the fuck out of my bar! Now!" bellowed Sam.

Eric chuckled and said, "As you wish shifter." He tossed the black trash bag over his shoulder and walked out carrying it as he whistled a tune. The remains made a sickening sloshing sound with every step. Eric walked to the van and opened the back door. He tossed the bag in next to Pavel and grinned. "I figured you could spend a little time with your maker."

Pavel screamed in agony. "Noooooooo!"

Eric chuckled fiendishly and closed the door to the van. He looked at Pam and said, "Drive the van back to Fangtasia. I will be there shortly."

Pam nodded and said, "Alright. Nan Flanagan said that she'd be at Fangtasia within the hour." She climbed into the van and took off for Shreveport.

Eric walked over to Tara and looked into her eyes. "I am sorry that you had to go through that tonight."

"I am sorry that my premonition came too late..." whispered Tara feeling tears in her eyes. She groaned and blinked them away. She wasn't in the mood to cry she was fucking pissed off.

"You got here from Shreveport before I met the true death. I'd say that your premonition came right on time. I will have to go and deal with the Authority now. I will most likely be stuck there all night. I will just have to sleep in one of the coffins at Fangtasia," said Eric.

Theresa looked at Tara and said, "Why don't you come stay in my suite with me tonight? We can keep each other company. Maybe do some shopping in the afternoon. You can meet Alexander if he's sober."

Tara nodded slightly and said, "I'd like that, Theresa."

Theresa nodded and walked away giving Eric and Tara some privacy. She climbed into her rental knowing she'd have to have the thing detailed before she returned it.

Tara smiled at Eric slightly and said, "I am glad that you are okay. And I am glad that I could help you. You are the one that is always saving me. It was nice to save your ass for once. To be of some use to you." She had been feeling guilty that her life had turned Eric's life upside down.

"You have always been useful to me," Eric lightly ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek. "You make me happy. Never forget that...never doubt that." Eric kissed her passionately. He took a step back with a smile and then took to the sky to get back to Fangtasia.

Tara got ready to climb in Theresa's car.

"Tara! Wait!" called Sam jogging toward her. "I am sorry for what I said in there. It was an overreaction and I am sorry. But what are you doing? You don't belong with him. You belong with me. I can make you happy. I have made you happy before. There is no way that Eric Northman can make you feel the way that I make you feel. He can't love you the way that I can love you. I know in my heart that you are making the wrong choice. I feel like I am watching a car wreck in slow motion and there isn't a damn thing I can do to stop it," said Sam.

Tara looked into Sam's wild eyes and reached up touching his cheek. "We were together because we were both lonely, Sam. You wanted Sookie and I wanted Jason. You and I never fit into Bon Temps. You were so nice and everyone ran over you and I was too fucking crazy and no one wanted anything to do with me. What you and I had was great for when we had it. But it was bound to fall apart...wasn't? I mean even if you hadn't stood me up...I probably would have pushed you away at some point. I'm crazy like that. I'm crazy with Eric too and he has the patience of Job most of the time to put up with my shit. I'm bad news, Sam Merlotte. Go find yourself a nice girl that doesn't throw shit when she's angry. That doesn't have fucking werewolves looking for her. That isn't pregnant with twins that aren't yours. I have enough baggage to choke a fucking horse. I'd just weigh you down."

"Tara, I've known you a long time. And I knew what I was getting myself into when I started sleeping with you. And the more I got to know you the more I wanted to know you. We are both fucked up in similar ways. Starting off with not knowing what the love of a family means. I want you and all of the crazy that comes with that. I am telling you that Eric is not the man for you. One day you are going to wake up next to him and realize that you've made the biggest fucking mistake of your life. You are going to realize that as much as you love him and devote yourself to him...he will never do the same for you," said Sam. "You want to be with a man that doesn't love you. And I am here on bended knee offering you my heart. I don't want to see you hurt again. I don't want you to have to run off because you are afraid of Eric. He is a monster...all vampires are monsters...you have to know that. You have seen their brutality."

"I don't know how all of this is going to turn out, Sam. I don't have a crystal ball." She chuckled at that part. "But I do know that Eric makes me happier than I have ever been. And even after being gone so long I never stopped loving him or wanting to be near him. It might not be perfect, but it is better than I've ever had. I am sorry if my choice is hurting you, but maybe we shouldn't talk until you have your feelings under control. Because I don't know how many more times I can get Eric...to give you a pass. I don't want to lose our friendship, Sam. You are an amazing man. But me and you can't end no other way except bad." Tara kissed his cheek and said, "You take care of yourself, Sam Merlotte. You hear..." She climbed into the SUV and looked at her sister. "Drive...please."

Sam stood in the parking lot watching the dark SUV drive away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter. I really enjoyed reading them. There is a time jump in this chapter to move things along a bit. The flashback is also a little different. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I am a little nervous about how it turned out. As always I welcome all reviews, comments, and suggestions. I want to know what all of you think.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House<strong>_  
>Three months passed and Tara's life was finally back to normal. Well...as close to normal as Tara could ever get. She had made good on her word to move into Eric's house, permanently, much to the chagrin of Sookie and Sam. Lafayette was more supportive of the idea on the whole, but even he had his concerns. However, Jesus was a champion of the relationship and he often dragged Lafayette to Shreveport to visit Tara and Eric.<p>

But the biggest obstacle to Tara and Eric's relationship as always was Tara and Eric. Their relationship was tumultuous and rife with conflict, but neither of them wanted to be without the other. Tara's hormones often got the best of her and that made life with Eric interesting. Hormones, a high level of jealousy, and a vampire that drips sex wherever he goes were not a good combination.

The tension between them grew more rampant as Eric became more preoccupied with vampire affairs. The vampire world was thrown into upheaval when the Vampire Rights Amendment looked as if it would not pass. The AVL stepped up their campaign to change the public's views on vampires. And Eric was in the thick of it all because of his dealings with the Magister and Russell Edgington. Nan Flanagan and The Authority were partially holding him responsible for the Russell Edgington debacle. Therefore, Eric was traveling on a regular basis at the Authority's beck and call. At first Tara would travel with Eric, but that was no longer possible because she was in the latter stages of her pregnancy.

The Authority had only recently named a King for Mississippi after several months with no one wanting to take Russell Edgington's former post. Louisiana was still in turmoil because there was no monarch to rule the vampires in state. The Authority's decision on a new monarch was to be announced soon and everyone was on pins and needles about who would be named King or Queen of Louisiana. But there was another issue at heart. There was still no Magister for North America. The Authority was scrambling to set it all straight before the November elections.

Sookie pulled up in her yellow car outside of Eric Northman's house. There were a couple of cars and trucks parked in front of the house and she saw a gate was being installed at the end of the long driveway. She climbed out of the little vehicle grabbing several bags with gifts for Tara. Sookie had not seen her friend in nearly two months. The two of them had talked on the phone, but their schedules never seemed to synch up so that they could see each other in person. Sookie decided to change that today.

She knocked on the large double mahogany doors and waited for someone to answer.

Greta, the elderly Swedish maid, answered the door. "Good evening." She looked at Sookie waiting for the young woman to state her business. Greta was nothing if not efficient and prudent. No one entered the Northman house without permission and she was armed so that if you did step in without permission you would not leave the same way you came.

Sookie smiled at the older woman and said, "Good evening. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I am a friend of Tara Thornton. Is she home? I've stopped by to give her a few gifts." Sookie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was the beginning of October so the weather was milder now and the trees were just starting to turn. It occurred to her how truly beautiful it was here.

Greta said, "Wait here." She closed the door leaving Sookie outside and walked into the living room where Tara was pouring over decorating books with Alcide Herveaux. "Ms. Thornton, there is a Sookie Stackhouse at the door for you. Shall I let her in?"

Tara looked over in Greta's direction and nodded. "Oh...of course. Please let her in." Tara stood up from the couch wearing a strapless navy blue summer dress that accentuated her prominent baby bump. During her pregnancy Tara's hair had grown a great deal. Her jet black locks went from being at her shoulders to now resting below her shoulder blades.

A few moments later Sookie walked into the large living room carrying several shopping bags. She looked around admiring the decor. "Tara Mae! I was starting to think that you were avoiding me!" Sookie set the bags down on the floor and walked over enveloping Tara in a sincere hug. She had truly missed her.

Tara chuckled softly and returned the hug. "I have missed you too, Sookie. Things have just been so crazy lately. I haven't had time for much of anything. Least of all socializing. But that ain't any excuse for not seeing a friend." Although truth be told she had been avoiding seeing Sookie in person. Tara was worried about Sookie reminding her mind accidentally...or on purpose.

"You are absolutely glowing..." said Sookie in awe of Tara. Her friend actually looked happy. Sookie could count on her hands how many times she'd seen Tara truly happy.

She laughed and said, "Thank you, but mostly...I just feel fat."

"I've told you time and time again that you are not fat. You are pregnant. Those are two very different things. The only part of you that has grown bigger is your stomach." Well, there was one other place that had blossomed in the last three months, but Alcide was too much of a gentleman to comment about Tara's increased breast size. Although, you'd have to be blind not to see it.

Tara chuckled and said, "Alcide is the only thing keeping me sane these days." The two of them had grown to be friends. He was sympathetic her plight for many reasons.

Alcide stood up and smiled, "Well, Sookie Stackhouse...you are a sight for sore eyes. How are you doing?" He walked over and joined the two women.

"Alcide?" exclaimed Sookie. She threw her arms around the tall man and squeezed with all of her might. "What in the world are you doing down here?" asked Sookie curiously.

"I live in Shreveport now. I am running my own company right here in town. Eric has been a lot of help with getting me a couple of sizable projects already. Including doing some work here for him," said Alcide. He left out the fact that he was also doing double duty as security for Tara as she approached her due date. Eric was concerned that they had not heard the last of Rey's pack.

"You are living in Shreveport and I haven't seen hide nor tail of you?" asked Sookie shocked.

"Between all the new work I've been getting and the work Eric has me doing here. I've been swamped," confessed Alcide.

"I am surprised that Eric is doing such a major overhaul," said Sookie looking around at the room. She had only been there a few times before, but everything in her view had been changed in some way.

Tara said, "Well, we needed to make some changes to the house to make it more human friendly and Eric wanted me to feel like this was my home too. I've never had two sticks of anything so he just hired an interior decorator to do the job. But you know Eric isn't going to trust just any contractor to go lumberin' through his house. But he trusts Alcide so he's hired him to do a couple of projects here around the house. That is actually what we were doing when you came in. We were discussing the kitchen. It needs a serious upgrade. Greta hates cooking in the kitchen for me and I hate it too."

Sookie smiled and said, "Oh that is great. I know you do good work, Alcide. I was just going to mention how different the house looks since the last time I was here. You are certainly putting your mark on the house, Tara. And the air conditioning has it is so cool in here. I thought I was going to pass out from the heat the last time I was here."

Tara chuckled and said, "This has all been Alcide and his construction company. He's responsible for installing the heating and cooling system. I was literally burning up in here. I told Eric it was way too hot. And the farther along I get into this pregnancy the angrier I get when I am hot. Besides, we will need heat in the winter when the babies are born. The fireplaces aren't going to cut it. So he called up Alcide and it took about two weeks for him and his crew to get the entire house cooled like this. From top to bottom. I have been enjoying the cold air. Being pregnant with werewolves has made me run hotter than normal. Why don't we all sit down? My feet are killing me." Tara had a seat on the oversized leather sectional couch.

Sookie had a seat next to Tara setting the bags on the coffee table. "I did some shopping last weekend for the babies. Now that we know you are having a boy and a girl auntie Sookie can go crazy. There are so many cute little things in the stores. I just wanted to buy everything. I didn't know what you already had for them or if you needed anything." She pulled out a couple of cute newborn outfits and showed them to Tara. Sookie grabbed a couple of stuffed animals as well. Shopping for Tara had been bittersweet for Sookie. She realized that being with Bill was going to be a sacrifice. She would never have children to call her own.

Tara teared up a bit looking at the outfits. "Sook, thank you so much..." She hastily wiped away her tears since Alcide was in the room with them. Tara never liked crying in front of people, but her hormones had been reducing her to tears on a regular basis.

"Oh, Tara. Why are you crying?" asked Sookie putting a comforting arm around Tara's shoulders. She hugged Tara and then lightly rubbed her friend's back. "I thought buying gifts would make you happy."

"You were so sweet buying gifts for the twins and I haven't had any time at all to see you. You are such a good friend and I've been a very bad friend," said Tara. The truth was Tara had been avoiding her best friend every since she had a premonition that Sookie was going to expose her as a Celtic diviner to Bill. It was then that Eric convinced Tara not to tell anyone else about her powers. So Eric and Pam were the only people that knew the truth about her.

"You have not been a bad friend. I just assumed that your life has been stressful...right?" asked Sookie. To be honest that was one of the reasons Sookie had come over today. She wanted to know just what was going on with Tara. And Bill wanted to know what was going on with Eric. Bill didn't trust Nan Flanagan to tell him the whole truth.

Alcide said, "I am going to let you two ladies talk and I am going to go see how the progress in the kitchen is coming along." He grabbed his clipboard and left the room to check on his crew.

"Thank you, Alcide," said Tara sniffling.

"What in the world is going on, Tara. Is this just pregnancy hormones or is something really wrong?" asked Sookie. "Is Eric not treating you well? Because you don't have to stay here. My door is always open to you."

"What? No, Eric is treating me just fine. Eric and I have our problems when he is actually home. This vampire bullshit is stressing me out because Eric is gone all of the time. And I am too pregnant to go with him now. Dr. Cormier feels like I could go into labor any time now so I can't go anywhere. And I am so scared that Eric is going to be gone when I go into labor. Or it will be during the fucking day or something," said Tara.

"I am sure it gets lonely around here. It is just you rattling around this big old house. You could have called me over. I would have come to visit you. Or you could spend the night at my house sometimes...you know like old times," offered Sookie with a warm smile. "Oh wow I didn't realize you were so close to delivering. I should have made this trip to see you much sooner."

Tara smiled and said, "That is so sweet of you, Sook. I might just have to do that one night. And I am not here by myself at night. I work at Fangtasia every night because Pam hates paperwork and receipts so I help out when Eric is away. Pam stays with me when Eric is gone and Greta is live-in now."

"I am glad to hear that you are not alone all the time, but I'd still like to spend some time with you. I feel so disconnected from you. So...where is Eric traveling to?" asked Sookie curiously.

Tara quirked an eyebrow at Sookie's interest in Eric's vampire affairs. "I can't say," said Tara. Eric had been adamant about not telling Sookie or anyone else about what he was doing for the Authority. That was Eric's deal with Tara. That was the only way he would or could tell her everything he was doing. And knowing that she and Pam were the only people he was confiding in made Tara feel like she truly did have a place in his life. She knew that he trusted her.

"But I am your best friend. There is nothing that you can't tell me. I've always kept your secrets. It just seems like whatever is going on is stressing you out. And that can't be good for you or the babies," said Sookie.

"I'll deal with it the best I can and that is all I can do. I don't want to talk about it, Sook. So please, just drop the subject. Let's talk about anything else. How are things over at Merlotte's?"

Sookie said, "Everything is really good actually. Business is good. Sam is doing really well now that him and his brother, Tommy, are living together again. And I think that he's met a lady friend. He misses you a lot, Tara. You should come to Bon Temps and see him. And we all miss working with you. That was one of the highlights of working at Merlotte's for me."

Tara looked pensive and said, "I don't know, Sookie. Things between Sam and I are really awkward. And Eric really hates him. I mean seriously hates him. Has Sam cooled off about the whole...me being with Eric thing? I mean I do miss having Sam as my friend. He was always a good guy. That was one of the reasons it was so easy for me to fall for him."

"Sam has had a lot of stuff to work through and he still hates Eric. If it is any consolation at all he hates Bill too. But he's figured out a way to be my friend and not let his hatred of Bill get in the way. And I bet he can do the same thing for you. Besides, you said that Eric is taking off for parts unknown on a fairly regular basis," Sookie prodded gently.

"How are things with you and Bill?" inquired Tara. She figured talking about Bill would get Sookie off of Eric for the moment. Tara was hardly duped by Sookie's casual segue.

A huge smile descended onto Sookie's face and she gushed, "Bill has been staying the night at my house on a regular basis. He makes me so happy. Even after all of the lies...he makes me happy. He reminds me so much of my grandfather. Loving and dependable. Bill is a good, solid, man. We go on dates as much as we can. It is like we are a real couple. He's been renovating his house for months now and it is nearly done. He's asked me to move in with him once it is completed."

Tara looked shocked for a moment and exclaimed, "Wow! I never imagined that you would leave your Grans' house, but I mean that is great right? You and Bill are like really serious. I am happy for you, Sook." It was then that Tara spied the infamous engagement ring resting on Sookie's left hand.

Sookie frowned slightly as she began to hem and haw, "I don't know if I am going to move in with Bill or not. I can't imagine leaving my childhood home behind. After my parents died...it was the only bit of stability I had left other than Gran." She followed Tara's gaze to her engagement ring and giggled. "Bill proposed to me again. I was going to tell you, but it just didn't seem like something I could tell my best friend over the phone."

Tara smiled with a wistful look in her eyes. "Being at your house was my only stability too. Being there I felt normal. Like I was a part of something happy. Those were some of the best times in my life. But I can understand wanting to move in with Bill. I am here with Eric even though he makes me crazy sometimes. He also makes me happy." She leaned closer and hugged Sookie. "I am so happy for you, Sook."

"It is all so strange. It seems like just yesterday we were little kids running around that house with Jason chasing us. And now...you're having babies and I am getting married. Sometimes I wish that time would just slow down." Sookie was keenly aware of time now that she was going to marry Bill. She would get progressively older, but he would not. "As much as I want to marry Bill I keep thinking...what happens when I am old. I'd never let him turn me...so..." She was in a unique position for once her best friend was in the same relationship boat she was in. No one could understand how hard it was to be in a relationship with a vampire unless they were in one themselves.

Tara said, "Life is changing for both of us, but in good ways I think. I think about that sometimes too. I mean Eric has been around for a thousand years. Russell Edgington lived for 3,000 years. The thought of leaving Eric behind is scary. I want him. Sometimes I think about letting him turn me when I am a little older. That way I'd always be with him. But sometimes I wonder if he would want me for hundreds of years. But then I look at his devotion to Pam and I realize I wouldn't mind having that connection with someone."

Sookie cleared her throat slightly as she realized that she and Tara were on two different sides of the issue. "So, are you going to give me a tour of the house? I'd love to see these nurseries," said Sookie

"Sure I can give you the grand tour." Tara led the way to the daytime nursery first. It was already completed and ready to go. "I never imagined that I could have any of this, Sook. I never even thought that I would have children and now..." She had a seat in a glider positioned by the window.

Sookie looked around the room and said, "Wow, does the nighttime nursery look like this?" The top and bottom halves of the walls were separated by a white chair rail. The top half of the wall was painted in a bright bluish-green color and the lower half of the wall was covered with bright white beadboard. The two white cribs were on opposing sides of the room and the babies' names were spelled out in wooden blocks over the cribs. Alcide's crew had laid a soft beige carpet on the floor. But the most important aspect of the room was that sunlight flooded in through the large windows.

Tara shook her head and said, "No, there is a completely different theme upstairs. It is more New Orleans style with fleur de lises and a beige harlequin diamond pattern on the wall. The theme up there is beige and black. The interior decorator did a good job. I could have never come up with this. And Eric requested electronic black out shades." She picked up a remote from the table next to the glider and hit a button making the shades slide down and blacking out the room. Tara hit the button again to raise the shades.

"Eric seems to be taking a real interest in your pregnancy then?" asked Sookie running her hands over a dresser in the room. She opened the drawers and smiled at the cute baby clothes.

"I don't know if he is actually interested or if he is just doing this for my benefit, but either way...I am really happy. The idea of going through this pregnancy without someone...it reminded me too much of my mother and how much she resented me," said Tara.

"You could never resent your babies, Tara Mae. I just don't believe that," said Sookie.

"She's inside of me, Sookie. Her genes and all of her fucked up ways. They are inside of me and I am so scared that one day they are just going to come pouring out of me. Sure I am doing good now because I am happy, but you have seen what I am like when I am unhappy. I know that I'd never hurt my children on purpose. But...what if they turned out fucked up emotionally like I am...I" she trailed off shaking her head.

"Tara, you are nothing like Lettie Mae. Sure you can be destructive when you want to be, but you'd never try to hurt someone you love. And I know that you love your children. I knew that the moment you came home from Houston. You are going to be the best mom they could hope for."

She smiled. "Thank you for saying that. I am so nervous about all of this. My sister, Theresa, flew in from Las Cruces yesterday. She brought my nieces, Caitlin and Michaela, with her. They checked into a hotel here in Shreveport. Theresa is going to try to stay until after the babies are born, but that only works out if I give birth sooner rather than later."

"It seems like you and Theresa have gotten closer. That is great, Tara," said Sookie.

"Yeah, I didn't know if I was going to get along with her, but she's been great. Theresa has given be a lot of tips on motherhood. I've enjoyed getting to know my brother, Alex, too. He is going to fly in after the babies are born. It is so weird. I never had a loving family outside of Lafayette and your family. And now I have this whole family that I never even knew about. I mean I have an older sister and an old brother that love me. And I'm an aunt. I have three nieces and two nephews. I am so happy and I am scared that something is going to fuck it all up. Come on I'll show you around the rest of the house." Tara gave Sookie a tour of most of the house, but there were some areas she didn't dare take Sookie into. There were some things that Sookie didn't need to know about.

"What was that room?" asked Sookie looking at a pair of double doors that they passed.

"Oh...that is just Pam's room," lied Tara with a smile.

Sookie knew that Tara was lying to her. She bit her lip slightly in thought and considered listening to Tara's thoughts. Sookie shook her head as if to dislodge the idea. She couldn't betray Tara that way. "I should get ready to take off. The sun is getting ready to go down and Bill will wake up looking for me."

Tara hugged Sookie and smiled. "Thank you for dropping by. And thanks for the gifts. I love them."

"Anytime...and I'll start coming out to Shreveport to visit you more often," said Sookie with a smile.

Tara walked Sookie to the door and watched her until she pulled away from the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House<strong>_

Eric sat at the dinner table with Tara, Theresa, Caitlin, and Michaela. The females were all eating the meal that Greta prepared and Eric was just talking to them. He had already fed a little from Tara earlier in the evening.

There was a heavy knock at the front door.

Eric stood up from the table and said, "I will get it." He walked out of the dining room and glanced at his watch. He'd had to leave for Fangtasia soon.

There was harder, more urgent knock at the door.

Eric quirked an eyebrow at the urgency of the knock, but still took his time approaching the door. He looked out the peephole and saw Tara's father, Victor, standing on the other side. Eric opened the door and coolly asked, "What do you want? Tara does not want to see you. You are not welcome here."

Victor's eyes were cold and his face was unfeeling. He said, "I am not here to see, Tara. I am here to see you, Eric Northman."

"And what business could you possibly have with me?" asked Eric sardonically. He still had a firm grip on the front door ready to slam it in the man's face at any moment. The only reason he wasn't killing Victor for the pain he caused Tara was because he knew that it would only cause her more pain. He couldn't bring himself to make her an orphan or to possibly be the cause of alienating her siblings. Tara needed the familial connections she now had.

"When you attacked me in Theresa's hotel suite. Did you do it to protect Tara from me or to protect her from the truth?" asked Victor in an accusing tone. Victor was 6'1" but Eric still towered over him by three or more inches. But the fury in Victor's soul would not allow him be afraid of the vampire that could easily kill him.

Eric said, "I won't even pretend to know what you are talking about, but I am slowly losing my patience. Tara doesn't want to see you and I have no use for you. So you need to turn around, get in your car, and drive away as fast as you can. Because I am hungry and you would make a very nice snack."

Victor chuckled dryly and replied, "Your refusal to answer me directly only confirms what I already know. I recognized you as soon as I laid eyes on you that night. You are a Nazistiska. You are a mördare. You are poison and should be nowhere near my daughter or grandchildren!" Victor produced a bottle of silver spray from his pocket.

Eric slapped the bottle of silver spray from his hand so quickly that it was only a blur to the human eye. He grabbed Victor by the lapels of his dress shirt and lifted him high above his head into the air. "I gave you the opportunity to leave! And now you will regret your arrogance and accusations!"

Tara walked into the foyer having heard male voices at the front door. She yelled, "Eric! What are you doing? Please, put him down before you hurt him." She rushed over to the two men and grabbed Eric's elbow pulling on it as hard as she could. "Damn you, Eric! Put him down!" Tara snatched on Eric's elbow as hard as she could briefly weakening his grip on Victor.

Eric dropped Victor mostly because he could hear how upset Tara was and he considered the fact that slaughtering Victor in front of her could be bad.

Victor was too blinded by his rage to see that he'd just been given a reprieve. He threw out his hands in Eric's direction and realized too late that Tara was about to step between the two of them. Her body went flying across the room.

Tara cried out in pain as she crashed into the wall hard enough for a crack to form. Her arm made a sickening pop sound as it broke from the impact. She hit her head against the wall with an audible crack and lost consciousness almost immediately from the impact.

Eric's fangs retracted in shock as he stared at Tara's limp body on the floor. "Tara!" He rushed to her side seeing blood coming from her head and from her mouth. Eric gnashed his wrist in near panic and tilted Tara's head back so that she could ingest his blood.

Theresa rushed into the room after hiding her daughter's in the kitchen pantry. She didn't know what to expect and wanted to be sure that they would be safe if there was a threat. She felt like her breath had been knocked out of her chest seeing Tara's unconscious body on the floor. "What...what happened?" asked Theresa looking between her sister's body and her father struggling to get to his feet.

"The vampire did this to her! He tried to kill her!" bellowed Victor. He needed Theresa on his side and out of his way if he was going to be able to finish off Eric.

"If he tried to kill her then why is he trying to save her life right now?"asked Theresa. She looked at her father suspiciously. "What the hell did you do, Daddy?"

Victor growled and said, "You are choosing sides with this fanger over me! I am your father! I am her father! And I am telling you that he is dangerous and he must die!" Victor grabbed the silver spray from the floor ready to attack Eric and disable him.

Theresa raised her hand and motioned towards the door throwing Victor out of the house and onto the porch. She rushed over to Eric and asked, "Is she healing?"

Before she could get an answer Theresa felt herself flying through the air and into a set of glass French doors that led to the living room.

Victor stood in the doorway not bothering to look in his daughter's direction. His only focus was Eric at the moment. He raised both of his hands making Eric levitate off of the ground.

"Nooo!" yelled Eric as he was pulled away from Tara who was still unconscious.

Victor lowered one hand but kept the other one up to ensure that Eric stayed in the air. He motioned toward a piece of wood that splintered from the French doors Theresa crashed into and threw his hand outward. That motion sent the splintered wood hurtling toward Eric's chest.

Theresa stood up shakily and threw out her hands trying to hold back the wood. But Victor was stronger than she was so even using all of her power wasn't enough to change the direction of the wood. So it hung there in mid-air. But Theresa was starting to feel weak. "Tara! You need to wake up! We need you!"

Tara was just starting to come around now that she was healed from Eric's blood. She was snapped out of her daze hearing Theresa's cry for help. Her eyes darted around the room taking in the scene before her. She closed her eyes waved her hand toward Victor.

A marble bust flew in his direction and hit him squarely in the chest. That was all it took to knock him over. He lost his concentration and allowed Eric and the splintered piece of wood to fall to the ground with a thud.

Eric's first instinct was to go kill Victor, but something inside him made Eric deny his murderous urges in order to check on Tara. "How do you feel?"

Tara said, "Like some asshole just threw me into a fucking wall, but considering my father just tried to kill you...I am guessing neither of us is having a rosy evening." Her tone was harsh as she looked toward Victor

Theresa walked over to her father. She was bleeding from shards of glass that cut her when she went through the French doors. "Are you out of your fucking mind? He's going to kill you now and you deserve it! Look at what you did to Tara! Look at what you did to me!" screamed Theresa showing him her bleeding arms.

Victor couldn't even move at the moment. The marble bust had cracked several ribs and he was in far too much pain. "He is a murderer! He is a Nazi! He killed your grandfather!"

Theresa looked at Victor shocked and then looked behind her at Eric and Tara.

Tara asked, "What? Eric, what is he talking about?"

"I posed as a Nazi during the war to find the werewolves and Russell Edgington," said Eric turning so that he was looking into Tara's eyes. "At one point I was in Labinskaya, Russia...in the winter of 1942. While I was there...I met a young mother, Saoirse Tóibín, who had been abandoned by the father of her children. "

"Our grandmother..." stammered Theresa in a shocked voice.

Theresa looked at Victor. "I thought your Dad ran off to Greece."

Victor said, "I tried to find him for years after I grew up and never did find him. I searched for him…I tried to have premonitions about him and I never did. He had to have been killed!"

Tara's face was a mask of confusion and fear. "I knew that it was something...the way you looked at her picture that night at Fangtasia. That look on your face...it was...surprise or...something else, but I knew that it was something. Did you kill my grandfather?"

"No!" insisted Eric. "He was a coward that abandoned his family during the war. That is something that your father knows all about...abandoning those that need him most. Are you going to trust me? Or a man that held you in his arms as a baby and then left you to be abused and mistreated by a mother that couldn't love you. That could have killed you tonight in his recklessness. A man that purposely threw your sister through a set of glass doors only minutes ago. Who is the monster here?"

Tara took in a breath and looked at her father a moment. She then turned her gaze back to Eric. "I trust you, Eric. If you say that you didn't kill my grandfather then I believe you." She wanted to believe him more than anything in the world. She didn't have any connection to that side of the family so she wouldn't have been upset if he killed her grandfather, but she was more concerned with the fact that he did so and didn't tell her once he knew who she was.

"You killed him to take my mother as a lover!" yelled Victor as he struggled to breathe.

"You and my grandmother were lovers?" asked Tara feeling a little sick to her stomach at that thought.

"I was not your mother's lover!" yelled Eric. He turned his attention to Tara seeing the apprehension on her face. Eric took her into his arms knowing that her first instinct was to lash out when she felt betrayed. "I never had sex with your grandmother. My maker Godric was her lover for many years. However, I did taste her blood." When Eric first tasted Tara's blood it was familiar to him but, until he saw the picture of her grandmother he never knew why.

"Will you let my father live?" asked Tara looking up into his eyes.

Eric stalked over to Victor and stood above him. "You are free to go. Not because you deserve to live, but because your daughter doesn't want you to die. You should be on your knees thanking her for your miserable life. Leave my home now and never return."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 20, 1942...<strong>_

_**For months the people of Labinskaya had been fighting Nazi occupation vigorously and they were slowly winning the battle as Christmas of 1942 approached. In a small house near the Laba River and in the shadows of the Caucus Mountains lived a family of four in a meager home that was tucked deep into the woods.**_

_**Saoirse Tóibín was a 28 year-old Irish woman that had been married to a Greek man 20 years her senior. However, he had left their family just before the Nazi invasion of Labinskaya. So Saoirse had been responsible for protecting her young family. She had three children 11 year old Stefan, 3 year old Victor, and 4 month old Calliope. It was Calliope's impending birth that prevented the Tóibín family from fleeing Labinskaya. However, for the last couple of months they had been able to remain hidden from those that would seek to do them harm.**_

_**Each night after the children went to bed Saoirse stayed up most of the night to defend their homestead. But Saoirse wasn't like everyone else. She was a Celtic diviner and used her gift to prepare her home for enemy attacks. And tonight was one such night.**_

_**During the day Saoirse was struck by a premonition that later that night wolves would come for them and tear her little family to pieces. So that night Saoirse stayed awake ready with a rifle to kill the wolves that would enter their quiet home. Even her son Stefan was perched in an overhead loft area with a shot gun at the ready.**_

_**As the night started to slowly tick away Saoirse snapped to attention when she heard rustling on the other side of the door. She hid from sight so that she could get a clear shot at whatever walked through the front door. She flattened herself against a wall in the hallway that way there would be a physical barrier to prevent the wolves from getting to the back of the house where Victor and Calliope slumbered peacefully. Her eyes scanned the darkness waiting for the assailants to appear.**_

_**Moments later the door opened and three wolves entered the home foraging for food. Their eyes shined bright in the darkness of the small home. But these were not ordinary wolves...**_

_**The alpha of the pack easily picked up the scent of humans and found Saoirse's hiding place. The wolf attacked her viciously. He clawed and bit the young woman gorging on her blood and flesh.**_

_**A shot rang out from the loft space hitting the werewolf in the head. The wolf's body fell limp onto Saoirse's chest and shifted back into a human.**_

_**Saoirse gasped in surprise. She had heard legends of men that could change into wolves under a full moon, but she had never believed those old tales. She snapped out of her reverie and fired a shot at one of the other werewolves. She struck this werewolf in the underbelly. Saoirse could feel the life draining from her body as the pool of blood beneath her continued to grow.**_

_**Meanwhile up in the loft young Stefan was shaking in fear seeing what the alpha wolf had done to his mother. He struggled with the rifle but managed to fire off a shot that struck another werewolf in the neck. Blood spurted from the wound and the werewolf shifted into a human as he died.**_

_**The last surviving werewolf latched onto Saoirse and drug her body from the house.  
><strong>_

_**But out of nowhere two blurred figures arrived at the home at a lightning speed. The taller of the two figures set upon the wounded werewolf. The shorter figure went after Saoirse.**_

_**The young man kneeled on the ground next to Saoirse and started speaking in Russian.**_

_**Saoirse looked at him blankly and in a heavy Irish brogue said, "I don't speak Russian." Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She knew from the pale skin and ice cold touch that the man before here was a vampire. She had come across them once or twice as a young woman in Belfast.**_

_**Godric began to glamour Saoirse, "Invite us into your home so that we may save your family." **_

_**In a weak voice Saoirse said, "Come in."  
><strong>_

_**Godric lifted the badly wounded woman and carried her into the house. He laid her on a couch in the living room and said, "We are not here to harm you or your family. We are here for the werewolves."**_

_**Stefan abandoned his perch above the room and hopped down to attend to his mother. He still had the rifle clutched in his hand. The young boy had tears in his eyes as he looked at Saoirse. He sobbed as he realized that his mother was dying before his eyes. "Mama! Don't leave me!"**_

_**Saoirse said, "Stefan..." She stopped talking as she choked on her own blood and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "You have to protect your brother and sister. They will need you now. I am going to a better place. A beautiful place where there is no war and no pain. Only joy and happiness. Do not fear for me, my son."**_

_**Godric watched this display of humanity curiously. The emotions between mother and son were palpable. He longed for the time when he could still feel things that deeply. Godric longed to remember what it was like to love someone so deeply. He cast a glance at his progeny, Eric, torturing a werewolf for information. They were hot on the trail of a pack of werewolves that were working for a vampire. Eric and Godric had spent a very long time searching for this vampire and they were so close to catching him now.**_

_** Godric stared at Saoirse's face as the color drained from her and he watched her begin to die. Godric glanced at his wrist and then back at the woman. He bit into his wrist and force fed her his blood.**_

_**"What are you doing? Get away from my mother!" bellowed young Stefan in the most powerful voice he could muster as an 11-year-old boy. He swung the rifle at Godric's head with all of his might.**_

_**Eric's attention was drawn away from his task to see what the commotion was. He vamped over to them and grabbed the young boy by the collar of his tattered shirt and dangled him in the air.**_

_**Godric said, "Do not harm him, Eric. He is just a frightened little boy. He meant me no harm. Finish the werewolf."**_

_**Eric reluctantly set Stefan back onto his feet. He went back to the werewolf.**_

_**Godric removed his wrist from Saoirse's mouth when he saw her injuries starting to heal.**_

_**Saoirse looked at Godric confused. "I do not understand...but thank you." She looked at her completely healed body in complete awe. The transformation was nothing short of miraculous. Saoirse sat up on the couch somewhat looking at her body. She felt for the wounds the werewolf had inflicted on her, but they were all gone.  
><strong>_

_**"You are welcome," said Godric oddly intrigued by her dark eyes.**_

_**Saoirse threw her arms around Stefan to console the young boy. He was trembling with fear and sobbed deeply with each breath. Saoirse slowly rose to her feet and collected her son. She took Stefan to the back of the house. She was still apprehensive about her two guests."If you hear me yell to you...you take your brother and sister and go out the window," whispered Saoirse. She pushed a chair to the window and opened it so that Stefan would be able to escape easily. She closed the door behind her and walked back into the living room. **_

_**Saoirse asked, "Would you like something to eat or drink?" She kept as much space between her and the vampires as she could manage. Eric looked positively monstrous as he bit into the werewolf draining him. **_

_**Godric approached her slowly. The scent of her blood hung heavily in the air from her earlier attack. But it was not just the scent of her blood that drew him closer. She smelled like a cool summer breeze to him. "No...we do not eat or drink like you do. We are...vampires. We consume...only blood." He bared his fangs as he got closer.  
><strong>_

_**Saoirse took in a breath as Godric approached her. She eased away from him until she found herself backed against a wall. Saoirse swallowed nervously as she watched the young man stalking her like prey. **_

_**Godric said, "I have not fed in days. I am sorry." He bit into Saoirse's neck without warning, but covered her mouth to muffle her terrified cries of pain. He reveled in the taste of her blood as he fed from her. Every instinct in Godric screamed at him to rip her clothes from her body and have his way with her. But he resisted his savage urges and instead just fed from her. Afterward Godric retracted his fangs and used some of his blood to heal the fang marks on Saoirse's neck.**_

_**Saoirse gazed into his deep blue eyes. She saw a tenderness and a longing that made her less afraid of him, but still her body trembled. In that moment neither of them said anything. They just stared into each other's eyes as if they could hear what the other person was thinking.**_

_**Godric kissed her deeply and passionately, and rested his hand on her neck. He could feel how quickly her pulse raced with excitement and fear. Godric moved in to claim her lips once more when he heard a howl in the distance. He looked toward the window and frowned. "Eric, we must leave...now. We have to find the rest of the pack. They must be nearby."**_

_**Eric grabbed the werewolf he just drained and exited the house. **_

_**"This will not be the last time we meet. What is your name?" asked Godric.**_

_**"Saoirse," she replied in a shaky voice. She was silent momentarily before asking, "What is your name?"**_

_**"Godric." He left the little house reluctantly, but he determined to see her again.  
><strong>_

_**"Did you glamour her?" asked Eric tossing the corpses into the river. **_

_**"No," replied Godric.**_

_**"Why not?" asked Eric in a surprised tone. **_

_**"Because I want her to remember me," said Godric and took off into the night in search of the other werewolves.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fangtasia<strong>_

Eric paced the floor of his empty club as he awaited Nan Flanagan's arrival. His mind worked over the possible reasons for her unscheduled visit to Fangtasia. Nan's orders had been cryptic at best. The only information Eric had gotten from the conversation was that she would be in Shreveport tonight with important news. He was still mulling over what Bill was playing at by sending Sookie to his house to spy on him. Eric didn't like feeling like a cog in a machine, but right now...that was exactly what he was.

Pam was seated on the bar filing her nails distractedly. "What is this all about, Eric? Is she coming for the losers we have chained up in our basement?" inquired Pam looking over in Eric's direction for a moment before going back to filing her nails.

He glared at his progeny and said, "It is not as if Nan gave me an outline of tonight's agenda. She just informed me that she'd be here at 1 a.m. and to make sure the club was empty. The V-Fed wasn't scheduled to pick up our latest prisoners until tomorrow night." As sheriff, Eric, had been tasked with apprehending vampires that broke the Authority's laws in his area. The normal routine was to hold them for the V-Fed until Friday night each week. "This is about something else, but bring the prisoners up for good measure."

Pam glared at Eric, but hopped off the bar and put on a pair of thick rubber gloves. "All of this work is ruining my leisure time," said Pam with a huff. She walked down to the basement.

Eric walked into his office and had a seat behind the desk. He looked at a bottle of True Blood with disdain, but cracked the seal and took a swig of it anyway. Two years ago Eric could have never imagined a world where he would try to mainstream. But it was a brave new world and in order to survive he had to adapt. Eric just wished that adapting didn't taste so damn bad. He put the cap back onto the bottle of True Blood dropped it into the wastebasket next to his desk. Eric would just have to feed from Tara when he got home.

Pam walked into the office and said, "They're here."

Eric walked out of his office to greet Nan Flanagan.

The doors to Fangtasia opened and several armed guards walked in. They made sure the club was empty and safe for Ms. Flanagan to enter.

Nan Flanagan walked into Fangtasia wearing a crimson evening gown. It looked as if she had been pulled away from a very posh engagement. A smirk of satisfaction flickered across her lips as she saw the two detained vampires wrapped in silver. "Well done as usual, Sheriff Northman. You caught these two quicker than we anticipated."

Eric walked over and asked, "Ms. Flanagan, what can I do for you tonight? I was under the impression that the V-Fed wouldn't be picking up our prisoners until tomorrow night."

Pam asked, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I am not here about what you can do for me...I am here to discuss what I can do for you," said Nan with a smirk. She had a seat at a table and motioned at Eric to join her. Nan snapped her fingers and a guard handed her a file folder and an envelope. She plopped both items on the table, but left it closed. Nan glanced at Pam and said, "I'll take a True Blood. B positive, please. And make sure it is warm."

Eric said, "I'll have an AB, Pam." He joined Nan at the table and looked at the folder skeptically before moving his gaze up to her face. He never knew what to expect when Nan came calling. He could only assume that there was another vampire wanted by the Authority. It was no secret that they were tightening the leash on everyone as the election neared. "I am not sure that I understand."

"As you know, the Fall Elections are less than a month away and the Vampire Rights' Amendment is on track to be passed by Congress. This is the moment that we have been waiting for since the 'Great Revelation' began. In fact I just left a political fundraiser for the AVL. There are a great many plans in the works. This amendment is only the beginning. By the time the next mid-term elections come around we intend to have our first round of Vampire Senators and House Representatives sworn in. America will be the test pilot for gaining equal rights in all of Europe. But first we must get our house in order. The Authority is not comfortable going into November's election without a monarch for the state of Louisiana and a Magister for North America," said Nan.

Pam brought over their True Bloods and then walked back over to the bar where she could keep an eye on this little meeting.

Nan took a sip of her True Blood and said, "The Authority has decided to make Bill Compton King of Louisiana," said Nan.

Eric's jaw twitched in contempt hearing that Bill had been made King of Louisiana. By no means did Eric want the position, but he did not like the fact that Bill would be his king and he would have to swear loyalty to a vampire he felt was beneath in him every way. Bill was weak and nowhere near ruthless enough to be an effective king. He had despised serving Sophie-Anne and he knew that he'd despise serving Bill even more. He took a sip of his True Blood noting that it tasted better than the words he'd have to say next. Eric's lips twitched into a forced smile. "The Authority has made a wise choice indeed. I know of no vampire that has so fully embraced the Authority's policy of mainstreaming the way that Bill Compton has. It will be an honor to serve my king just as I have served the Authority."

Pam's jaw fell open hearing that Bill would be king. She quickly closed her mouth and averted her eyes from the twosome sitting in front of her.

Nan smirked as Eric's carefully crafted reply. But she was not fooled by Eric's platitudes. Nan was intimately acquainted with Eric and Bill's hatred for one another. "You have proven yourself to be very effective, Sheriff Northman. You dispatched Russell Edgington as quickly and cleanly as we could have hoped for in that situation. You eliminated a serial killing vampire and his maker that could have put our agenda in jeopardy. In the last three months you have corralled every rogue and petulant vampire that has threatened our mission. Furthermore, you keep your area well in line. There are very few problems reported in Area 5. And as of late the buying and selling of V has dropped tremendously here. You own an establishment that welcomes human patrons and you provide a safe environment for them here. All of which are good PR moves. For all of those things you are a good sheriff," said Nan.

Eric was still confused but said, "Thank you for the compliment, Ms. Flanagan. I am happily serve the Authority."

Nan smirked. "Yes, that has become abundantly clear as you have traveled around the country talking with the other sheriffs and making nice with the human politicians at galas and fundraisers. At one point I doubted that you were on board with mainstreaming. I no longer have those doubts. And earlier in the summer I was only further encouraged when I was informed by Bill Compton that you have a human companion living with you now. You and Bill Compton exemplify what the vampire of the future looks like. Both of you have fully assimilated into the human world. You are more than a thousand years old and would no doubt make a good king. However, there is another position that the Authority feels that you are better suited for." She nodded to the guards.

A guard stepped forward setting a laptop in front of Eric.

A video chat window was open and there was a long table with five vampires seated just out of the light so their faces were not visible to Eric.

Nan spoke into her earpiece. "I have briefed Sheriff Northman on the position."

One of the male figures on the video began speaking. "Sheriff Northman what is your answer?"

Eric had no desire to be Magister, but he also didn't like the idea of denying the Authority. He spoke in a crisp voice. "Thank you for offering me the position of Magister. It would be my honor to serve the Authority and North America."

Nan slid Eric the oath and said, "Read it aloud."

Eric glanced at the paper and said, "I, Eric Northman, pledge my allegiance and fealty to the one true Vampire Authority. I swear to help uphold and defend the laws and policies set forth by the Authority. In swearing this oath I promise that I will obey the orders of the Authority in the mission of bringing order to all those under my purview."

The video feed was disconnected.

Nan slid the envelope and folder over to Eric. "This will explain what is expected of you, Magister." She stood up and nodded at the V-Fed. "Collect both prisoners and let's leave." Nan walked out of the Fangtasia.

Once they were alone Pam walked over to Eric and asked, "What the fuck was that?"

Eric shook his head and said, "I don't know…" He was about open his mouth to say something else when a strange feeling shot through him. He pushed the folder and envelope toward her. "Lock those up in the office. I've got to go home. Something is wrong with Tara." Eric walked out of Fangtasia and closed his eyes momentarily feeling his bond with Tara. He could feel how weak she was at the moment. Eric took to the sky and flew home.

When Eric landed he spotted a car in front of the house that he did not recognize. Eric rushed into the house looking for signs of anything being out of the ordinary. He didn't see Alcide even though he was supposed to be there protecting Tara tonight. His fangs shot out ready to attack whatever he came across. Eric approached their bedroom cautiously hearing the faintest of noises on the other side of the thick door.

Eric burst through the door and was greeted with the sight of Tara lying in the bed unconscious. Her body was so still that if Eric didn't know better he would have thought she was dead. Eric moved closer. "What the fuck happened here, Alcide?"

Alcide said, "Tara went to bed earlier. She was really upset. I came up to check on her an hour ago and she was already in labor …I called Dr. Cormier because I was scared to move Tara. I've been trying to get a hold of you since it happened. I called your cell phone and the club."

Eric's eyes shot across the room to Dr. Cormier and a nurse. They were completely ignoring Tara. "Why didn't you take her to a hospital? You've just given up on her?" yelled Eric angrily. "What sort of doctor are you?" The thought of losing almost losing Tara twice in one night was almost too much for him to bear.

"There was no time to get her to the hospital. I had to do this here. Tara was fully dilated and the boy was already crowning by the time that I arrived. All I could do was deliver them and sedate her. And now I am trying to save her babies. She's breathing well on her own they aren't," said Dr. Cormier looking at Eric from over her shoulder as she tried to coax the newborn to breathe on her own.

Eric looked at the doctor in shock. He walked over looking at the two babies that were barely breathing. Without a second thought he bit into his wrist. "Do you have an eyedropper or something?"

Dr. Cormier nodded and said, "In my bag."

"Alcide!" said Eric. He couldn't let Tara's children die. Eric knew that losing them was something that she would not be able to get over.

Alcide rummaged through her bag for the eyedropper and an empty vial. He handed both of them to Eric and then stood back watching the scene intently.

Eric held his bleeding wrist over the empty vial until it was nearly filled. He took the eyedropper and filled it with his blood. Eric moved the dropper to the first baby's mouth and squeezed until it was empty. He then moved over to the nurse that was holding the other baby. He could see that this baby was breathing on his own, but was struggling. Eric refilled the eye dropper with his blood and then squeezed the contents into the newborn's mouth.

Eric, Alcide, Dr. Cormier, and the nurse all stood perfectly still waiting to see if the blood would help. Although it was only a few seconds it seemed like an eternity.

The boy was the first to show improvement. His coloring improved and he took in a big lung of air before he started crying and flailing his little limbs.

The nurse swaddled him tighter in the receiving blanket and passed him over to Eric so that she could assist Dr. Cormier with the girl that was still in distress. "Maybe she needs more of the blood, Dr. Cormier."

Eric wasn't prepared to hold the baby and nearly dropped him at first. He quickly regained his composure and held the screaming newborn in his arms. Eric smiled involuntarily as the boy burrowed closer against Eric. He could see so much of Tara in the boy's face. Eric was brought out of his reverie by the faintest of whimpers coming from the little girl.

Dr. Cormier had given her a second dose of Eric's blood and it had worked. The baby girl started crying in the doctor's arms. She walked over and handed her to Eric as well. "Do they have names yet?"

Eric nodded and said, "Yes, Tara named them Jax and Jade." He glanced over at the bed and asked, "What about Tara? Is she going to be okay?"

Dr. Cormier nodded and said, "I gave her a sedative. She should wake up in a couple of hours. I need to give both of them a thorough examination before I can determine if they are well enough to stay here or if they will need to be taken to the hospital for observation. It should take about 30 minutes to examine both babies. Why don't you let me do that now?"

Eric paused a moment as if he didn't want to let go of them, but he finally nodded and handed them over to the doctor. He walked over to the bed and had a seat next to Tara. Eric lightly brushed Tara's hair away from her face so that he could see her better.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! I am back with a brand new chapter and I hope that everyone likes it. I am so incredibly sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I am working on my Master's degree so I have been getting adjusted to classes and I briefly lost my writing mojo. I want to take the time to thank all of the great people that reviewed the last chapter. I think that is the most reviews I've received for any chapter so far. It is my sincere hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. As always I love to read your reviews so please let me know what you think of the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Greta knocked on Eric's door that evening. Normally, she would not bother him, but she was having trouble with Jax and Jade. Greta had been caring for the little ones since Dr. Cormier left around 4 a.m. that morning. It was now 6:00 in the evening.

Eric opened the door wearing a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. He figured it must be important for Greta to wake him up. But truth be told he had not been asleep very long anyway. Tara was sleeping longer than expected and that concerned him. He had watched her for a few hours and it was chilling to see just how still her body was in the bed. He wondered if that was what he looked like to her when he was asleep. Eric's worries were not limited to Tara's health. He had spent the better part of the day making arrangements. Many things would have to change now that he'd accepted the Magister position. Eric asked, "What is it, Greta?"

"I am sorry to wake you, Mr. Northman, but I have been unable to get Jade to take her bottle. She hasn't eaten since you fed her at 11 this morning. Newborns are supposed to eat every two hours give or take. If she doesn't eat soon we will need to call for a doctor." Greta's brows furrowed with worry as she spoke.

Eric walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. "What about Jax?" asked Eric walking next door to the night-time nursery. He walked over to Jade's crib and lifted her into his arms. "Where is the bottle?" asked Eric having a seat in the glider with Jade. The room was entirely blacked out but there were overhead lights to brighten the room.

Greta said, "I haven't had any trouble with Jax. He has taken every bottle I've given him and he finished each bottle completely. Maybe we need to call a doctor for Jade?" She retrieved the bottle from the warmer and handed it to Eric.

Eric said, "They don't have a pediatrician yet. Call Dr. Cormier and ask if she recommend someone."

"I'll go call her now," said Greta leaving Eric alone in the nursery.

He looked down at Jade and said, "You have to be hungry by now, little one. If you are sick when your mother wakes up she is going to panic. So you need to eat now." Eric moved the bottle to her mouth and she latched on almost instantly. "That's better. You certainly follow instructions better than your mother."

Jade grabbed onto one of Eric's fingers that was holding her bottle in place.

Greta walked into the room and quietly observed Eric feeding Jade. It was not a sight she would have ever wagered on seeing.

Eric sat there in the glider watching Jade drink the bottle until it was nearly empty and she became fussy pushing it away.

He chuckled lightly and said, "I suppose that means that you are done?"

Greta said, "That was amazing, Mr. Northman. I can take her now. She'll need to be burped." Greta grabbed a towel and draped it over her shoulder.

"I can handle burping her as well. Did you get in touch with Dr. Cormier?" Eric took the towel and put it over his shoulder and lightly patted Jade's back.

Greta nodded slightly. "She said that she treats many young werewolves in the area. She'd be more than happy to take a look at Jade if she doesn't start eating. Also, she's willing to be Jade and Jax's primary doctor."

"Good." Eric went to lay Jade down in the crib and she started crying as soon as he let her go. Her cry turned into a wail.

Next door Tara's eyes flickered open and she could hear faint crying through the thick walls. But she couldn't figure out who was crying or where it was coming from. Her head felt so fuzzy from the sedatives Dr. Cormier gave her. "Dr. Cormier," muttered Tara as she slowly started to remember why she felt so disoriented. She struggled to get out of the bed. Almost as soon as Tara stood up her knees buckled and she dropped like a stone hitting the floor with an audible thud.

Eric was in the room within seconds collecting her into his arms. "What are you doing?" he asked in a mildly amused tone. Eric put Tara back into the bed and had a seat next to her. "How do you feel?" asked Eric looking into her dark brown eyes. He didn't like to admit it, but he was concerned when she didn't wake up earlier in the day. Dr. Cormier had assured him that she would wake up in her own time but he hadn't been so sure.

"The babies? What happened?" asked Tara in a scared voice. She could remember going into labor and being in excruciating pain. Tara could also remember bleeding rather profusely as she gave birth, but anything beyond that was lost to her. "Where are my babies?" asked Tara looking up into Eric's eyes. She was terrified of what the answer would be. Tara couldn't remember a lot from the previous night, but she did remember that things got very bad...very quickly. Everything beyond that was part of some strange dream she'd been having all day.

Eric reached up and touched her face gently. "They are next door in the nursery with Greta. She was attempting to get Jade to take a bottle, but she is incredibly stubborn much like her mother. However, I was able to get her to eat. She's crying now because I put her back in the crib."

"They...they're okay?" asked Tara, her voice cracked as she spoke. Tears slipped down her cheeks, but there was a smile on her face. "I thought..."

"They are fine. You have my word." Eric lightly brushed away her tears. He always hated seeing her cry. Oddly enough Eric much preferred to see her angry than sad.

"I want to go see them. I want to hold them," said Tara swinging her legs over the side of the bed as if she were about to attempt standing yet again. However, the sudden movement sent a wave of pain through her body.

"If you stand up you are going to fall again. You are not strong enough to be on your feet yet. I will bring them in for a visit. You stay put." Eric leaned in and kissed Tara passionately. He let the backs of his fingers lightly trail down her arm. Eric flashed a smile and then left the bedroom.

Tara was stunned at the tenderness Eric showed in that moment. He liked to seem unaffected by everything and everyone, but she knew that she affected him. Tara just couldn't figure out just what affect she had on the Viking. She grabbed a couple of pillows and put them behind her back so that she was upright without having to support her own weight. With bated breath Tara waited to meet her son and daughter for the first time.

A few moments later Eric walked into the room cradling Jade and Jax in his arms. He made his way over to the bed and had a seat next to Tara. "I think these two have been waiting to meet you all day," said Eric. He gently handed Jax off to Tara.

Tara nervously held her son in her arms for the first time. Looking at his angelic little face took her breath away momentarily. She stared at him as if to memorize every inch of his face. Tara smiled looking at his head full of curly black hair. Her fingers lightly touched the soft curls.

Jax stretched tiredly in Tara's arms and his eyes flickered opened slightly looking up at the face above him.

Tara gasped softly seeing his gray eyes. "Hi...I'm your mommy and I love you so much," whispered Tara in a voice thick with emotion. She looked over at Eric and asked, "Who was born first?" She felt crazy for not knowing that about her own children. She couldn't believe that she'd blacked out on giving birth.

Eric said, "Dr. Cormier said that Jax was born first and Jade was about five minutes behind him. They were both having some trouble breathing after they were born."

Tara's eyes shot to Eric and gave him a worried look. She asked, "But they are okay now right? You said that they were fine." Tara's heart started to beat faster as panic began to set in for the new mother.

Eric said, "If you would have let me continue...I was going to say that I gave them some of my blood and they both recovered quickly. Dr. Cormier examined Jax and Jade and gave them a clean bill of health this morning. They are well enough to stay here with us. Dr. Cormier said that there is no need for a hospital stay."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You gave them your blood?"

Eric braced for an angry tirade to spew from Tara's perfect lips. He could tell by her uneven tone that she wasn't happy. "They were touch and go when I made it here. Jade was barely breathing at all. Jax was struggling to breathe on his own. I thought they might die if I didn't do something. And I couldn't just let them die. You might have still been breathing but losing them would have killed you. I know that you are mad but..."

Tara leaned closer to Eric and kissed him softly. "Thank you. I would be stupid for being pissed off about you giving Jax and Jade your blood. You saved their lives and more than that...as much of your blood as I've drank these last couple of months I am surprised they didn't come out with super human strength or somethin." Her eyes searched his for a moment. She bit her lip slightly as a million emotions ran through her body. The man that she loved with all of her heart had saved her children. That only solidified her devotion to Eric. There were so many things that she wanted to say but instead she said, "I'd like to hold Jade now."

"You are welcome, Tara. I would do anything for you," said Eric. There was an intensity that played in his eyes and his voice. The truth was he would do anything for Jade and Jax as well. Partly because of his feelings for Tara, but also because he'd been there through the pregnancy. He'd watch these little lives grow inside of Tara and he felt bonded to them through the blood. "Do you think you can hold both of them at the same time or would you like for me to take Jax back?" asked Eric concerned about how weak Tara seemed at the moment.

"I think I need to take it easy for now. I should probably just hold them one at a time," said Tara handing Jax back to Eric. She gingerly took Jade from Eric's arms prompting the little girl to fuss a bit until she was safely nuzzled against Tara's body. Jade gazed up at her mother sleepily and whined until her thumb found her mouth. She settled down seemingly content to be in her mother's arms.

Eric smiled slightly and said, "She likes to be difficult. Jade wouldn't eat for Greta until I came into the room to feed her. That is where I was when you woke up and decided to go for a stroll."

Tara smiled at Eric and in a flabbergasted voice asked, "You gave her a bottle?"

"Why is that so shocking? Was I supposed to just let her starve?" asked Eric curiously. He began to wonder if he'd misunderstood their relationship.

"No. I just mean that...I didn't know if you would want to...I mean I wasn't sure if you'd be interested in..." Tara trailed off not being able to finish her statement. She looked down at Jade's face and smiled at her animated movements. Tara was in awe looking at her little girl. Just like her older brother Jade had a full head of curly black hair. However, she had beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle to Tara.

Eric said, "When I asked you to move in here I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew what I was asking for. I wasn't just asking to take care of you. I was asking to take care of them as well. I will protect them with my life just as I protect you or Pam. This is my family."

Tara was taken aback by how serious and genuine Eric sounded at the moment. She hadn't been prepared for that and found herself at a loss for words. Tara gently rocked Jade as she tried to find the words to respond to Eric. "I'll never be able to thank you for everything you've done for me, Eric."

"You are mine...that is thanks enough. I am sorry that you had to go through last night on your own. I was with Nan Flanagan and..."

Tara cut him off and said, "Eric, you do not have to apologize. If it is any consolation...technically I wasn't here either because I passed out. Anyway, I figured you were being held up by the Authority. I told Alcide not to bother with calling." She had become well accustomed with how all consuming vampire business could be. Eric often took off with only a moment's notice. She gently rocked Jade and smiled watching her daughter move in her arms. The baby was cooing happily.

"She hasn't been that awake all day. I guess all she needed was her mother." Eric watched how enamored Tara seemed with the baby girl in her arms. He could count on one hand the times he'd witnessed her that happy. Both children had lighter complexions than Tara. Their Hispanic heritage was obvious. However, their face shape and composition more closely resembled Tara. Eric said, "The reason Nan wanted to see me last night was to tell me that Bill is now king of Louisiana. Nan was also here to present a proposition to me from the Authority. I'm the new Magister."

Tara paused and stared at Eric in disbelief. "What...what does that mean? What is a magister?" She could tell from the seriousness of Eric's tone that this was something major. She shifted Jade in her arms and sat up more so that she could pay attention to what Eric was saying.

Eric said, "As Magister I will preside over a tribunal for North America every two weeks. I will listen to the cases presented and I will issue a judgment against those brought before me. The old way of handling the tribunal was barbaric by human standards and the Authority has issued new rules, regulations, and procedures for how we will handle justice amongst vampires. It will somewhat resemble the court system you humans use. I accepted the position and was sworn in last night. I am telling this because...things will have to change now."

Tara stiffened in apprehension. She took in a breath and asked, "What kind of changes?"

Tara's shift in mood affected Jade almost immediately and she began to cry and fuss in Tara's arms.

Eric said, "Perhaps I should lay them down in the nursery so that we can talk about this. Normally, I would wait to tell you, but the changes will begin rather rapidly in the coming days." He knew how much Tara hated feeling like she had no control over her life, but there was no way around this particular situation.

Tara nodded slightly and handed Jade to Eric. "Try putting them in the same crib. I read that sometimes twins sleep better when they are in the same crib."

"Alright." Eric walked over to the nursery and laid both infants in Jax's crib and sure enough Jade seemed content to just lay there and not be held. Eric walked back into the bedroom and said, "You might be on to something. Jade let me lay her down without any crying."

"Yeah, I read it in one of the baby books that Sam bought for me." Tara stopped talking and looked at Eric expectantly.

Eric ignored her comment about Sam and pressed on. "Because of the nature of my new position we will need security here at all times. Having Alcide here every once in awhile will not be enough. I'll be assembling a security team starting tonight. The AVL has already provided a list of humans and vampires that have been vetted by them. Honestly, I was thinking of adding security anyway. That is why I had the gate installed at the bottom of the hill. Anti-Vampire sentiment is growing and so is the vitriol being spouted about the humans that support and love us." He looked at Tara a moment.

Tara snapped, "So essentially I am going to be living in a fucking prison with guards everywhere? Armed guards are going to be around my babies? For fucksake, Eric. How safe will we even be in this situation? Tell me that!"

Eric growled angrily and grabbed Tara's arms. He asked, "What would you have me do? Leave Jade, Jax, and you unprotected? Vampires and humans alike will have problems with me and will want me dead. The easiest way to get to me would be my progeny or my human girlfriend and her children. Not to mention your werewolf problem is only at bay at the moment. There are still members of Rey's former pack that would very much like to rip you to pieces and feed on your flesh."

Tara glared at Eric for his harsh treatment of her but she begrudgingly listened to his intense argument. She gave him a stunned look and asked, "I'm your girlfriend?"

Eric rolled his eyes at that question. "That is all you have to say about everything I just said to you?" demanded Eric letting go of Tara's arms and standing up from the bed. He would never understand humans try as he might.

Tara said, "You didn't answer the fucking question, Northman. I think I deserve an answer." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the blonde Viking whose back was currently turned to her.

"What would it matter? Why would it be so important?" asked Eric in an exasperated tone.

"It would be important to me because you've never called me anything like that before. You've said that I belong to you. You've called me your human. But you have never called me your girlfriend. That means something to me and you know it does or you wouldn't be avoiding the fucking question!" railed Tara. She threw a pillow at Eric's back. "Look at me damnit!"

Eric whirled around and laughed seeing that she had thrown a pillow at him. "A pillow?" He picked up the pillow and tossed it onto the bed.

"Well, I considered throwing this lamp at you...but I thought I'd wait on the heavy artillery until after I hear your answer," said Tara angrily. But it was obvious that under the surface she was smiling. Because even if Eric was unwilling to admit his true feelings she could tell that there had been a serious shift in their relationship.

Eric had a seat next Tara on the bed and asked, "Would it make you happy if I said that you were my girlfriend?"

"Don't fucking patronize me, asshole," said Tara with a glare.

He chuckled quietly and gently held her face in his hands. Eric leaned in and softly kissed Tara's lips. "Yes, you are my girlfriend. But you shouldn't need to hear that to know how important you are to me, Tara. I may not say the words you want to hear...but sometimes you have to let actions speak for themselves. Look at how much I have changed my life for you and the tiny humans since you came back into my life. Hell, in my Last Will & Testament I split everything I own down the middle and leave it to you and Pam."

Tara blinked in shock and asked, "You really did that? Why? Does Pam know? She isn't going to try to bump me off is she?"

"I did it because I want you, Jax, and Jade to be protected if I were to ever meet the true death. Yes, Pamela knows all about the change in my Will and she has no objections to it. She actually figures that you will have died off long before I ever do," said Eric.

She rolled her eyes at the last part. "Bitch," muttered Tara. "Won't she be fucking surprised when I finally ask you to turn me?"

It was Eric's turn to be shocked. He moved closer to Tara.

"Not right now!" said Tara laughing at the expression on the Viking's face. Tara couldn't think of a time when she'd been able to surprise Eric with anything so she was quite amused at the moment.

"But you will want me to...someday?" asked Eric seriously. "This is not something to joke about, Tara. Don't tell me something like this if you are unsure or you don't really mean it."

"You think I don't know that? I would be giving up my life. I would be giving up my humanity. I would be leaving behind a life I know for the unknown. By no means would I ever joke about the prospect of letting you turn me. I know in my heart there will come a day when I will want you to turn me. Let's face it at some point my body will breakdown, I will get old, I will die, and I will leave you behind. I'm fine with the rest of that shit happening because it is natural, but the thought of losing you...that is something that I cannot take. I don't want to be without you ever again and I don't want you to ever be without me either. I see the love you have for Pam and I've never seen anything like it. I want to feel that way. I've felt this way for a long time...I was just always so scared. But I'm not scared anymore," confessed Tara as she looked into Eric's questioning blue eyes.

Eric took a moment to digest everything that Tara was saying to him. He had wanted to turn Tara from the very beginning. When he first saw her in Fangtasia he just knew that he wanted her for his own. Eric knew that he didn't just want Tara to be his human. He wanted to turn her just as he'd turned Pam so many years ago. There were so many reasons he thought Tara would make a good vampire and indeed a good progeny for him. She was loyal to the people that she loved. She was resilient in the face of traumas that would cripple other people. She was prone to violence and took great joy in it. She was intelligent and well read despite coming from an abusive, impoverished, and neglectful background. She made him happy just by being with him. But at the end of the day he wanted to turn her to rescue her just as Godric had rescued him and he had rescued Pam. "When?" asked Eric simply after a long bout of silence.

Tara shrugged her shoulders slightly and replied, "I don't know exactly. In a couple of years when Jax and Jade are a little older. But mostly I am waiting until the Vampire Right's Amendment has passed. I would feel safer being turned after that. The world is too crazy right now and I want to make sure that Jax and Jade will be protected and that some lunatic couldn't try to take my kids because...I wouldn't be human anymore. That provision in the amendment is what is so important to me. If it weren't for that I would want you to turn me now that Jade and Jax have been born. "

Eric paused finally understanding why she wouldn't let him turn her immediately. Her fears were valid. They were living in a brave new world and nothing was assured at the moment. Some days it looked as if the amendment might pass and other days it looked like it would be an utter failure. Every misdeed by a vampire that was caught on film was used as fodder for politicians and special interests groups to push back against the progress the AVL was making. He smiled and kissed her softly and said, "I guess I should work hard to help the AVL to make sure the VRA gets passed in November."

Tara smirked. "Yeah, I guess that you should."

"Do you think you can actually be obedient as my progeny?" asked Eric quirking an eyebrow at her and then chuckled at the notion of Tara being obedient or even partially manageable.

She laughed hard and asked, "You call Pam obedient? If that is obedient then I think that I will be okay." But a small amount of worry did flicker into her dark eyes as she wondered how their relationship would change when he turned her. In her ideal scenario everything turned up roses, but from previous experience she was well aware that nothing in her life ever turned up roses. She usually ended up with the thorny part of the rose.

He chuckled and said, "Perhaps Pam is a bad example of obedient but she is one of the most loyal vampires I know. I know that I can always trust her."

Tara looked up into his eyes and said, "I hope that you will come to know that you can trust me too, Eric. I will never betray you. And not because I fear you...but because I love you. Fear only goes so far...I like for the things that I fear to die." Her thoughts were taken a moment to her father. She feared his rage and what he might do in service of his blood thirst. Victor had very nearly killed her the previous night. That was not an offense that she would soon forget.

"I do know that I can trust you. Why do you think that I have been telling you everything that I have been doing for the AVL? You and Pam are the only people that I have confided in and it will remain so." He kissed her temple. "I am going to get a shower. The sun is setting and it will be time for me to get started on my tasks for this evening."

She smirked slightly and kissed Eric on the lips. Tara did feel particularly important being privy to all of Eric's clandestine vampire affairs. "I should call Sookie and Lafayette and tell them about the babies."

Eric shook his head and said, "There is no need for that. Greta called them this afternoon and asked that they hold off on visiting until after sundown because you needed your rest. Your sister, Theresa, called this afternoon as well. Greta told her the same thing."

Tara smiled and said, "Thank you, Eric. I need to get a bath after you. I am feeling pretty fucking grimy right now."

He smirked slightly and asked, "Who says you have to wait until I am done?" Eric picked up Tara carefully and carried her into their bathroom. He set her on the granite counter top and started their bathwater. Eric bit into his wrist and held it to Tara's mouth. "Drink," ordered Eric.

She looked at his wrist a moment. "Why?" Tara didn't wait for him to answer. She moved her hair away from her face and started drinking Eric's blood.

"You are weak from giving birth. My blood will help you heal. Things are too hectic for you to attempt to heal naturally," explained Eric in a matter of fact tone as he watched her drink his blood. After awhile Eric thought that Tara had ingested enough of his blood so he pulled his wrist away.

Tara smiled at him and said, "I have to say...I do feel much better." She took off her night gown and climbed off of the counter top. Tara was grateful that her knees no longer felt weak and the dull ache she previously felt was just a distant memory.

Eric turned off the water and stripped out of his clothes. He climbed into the tub and turned on the jets. Eric held his hand up to help Tara into the tub.

Tara got settled in the tub with Eric and sighed happily feeling the water on her skin. "I can't believe that I slept the entire day. What the hell did Dr. Cormier give me?" asked Tara.

"Whatever it was it was too strong," muttered Eric angrily. He wrapped an arm around Tara and lightly ran the sponge over her shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on her. We were asking her to deliver twins on her own in the middle of the night without all of the hospital equipment. Besides, it all turned out alright in the end, right? I am fine and so are the babies."

Eric chuckled and said, "You are good for me, you know that? You make me hate humans a little less."

"Dr. Cormier...technically isn't human. She's a werewolf. And you are good for me too. In so many ways. You put up with my craziness...even enjoy it from time to time. And you love me even if you won't say it out loud...I know," said Tara. She reached back and put her hand over his mouth. "Shut up, Northman. Don't ruin it by saying that you don't love me."

Eric playfully bit her hand.

"Hey! You bit me," said Tara with a pout.

"You usually like it when I bite you," said Eric with an evil smirk.

"Not there, ass!" yelled Tara playfully.

"Forgive me," whispered Eric against her ear as he nuzzled his face against her neck and took in her scent. He had to resist the temptation to bite into her perfectly smooth skin. Eric could feel Tara's pulse against his lips.

"Last night when the pains first started...all I could think about was you and how much I needed you. I don't like needing people, Eric. I've never liked needing people because it's been my experience that people will always let you down," said Tara thoughtfully. "I can't believe my sister wasn't there. She said that she'd know when I was going into labor. Theresa said that a premonition would come and that she would be here."

"Lucky for you...I am not a person," said Eric cheekily.

Tara laughed and said, "You are more human than you'd like to give yourself credit for. It is like...you like people thinking that you are this psychotic murderous vampire. And by all rights you are...but there is more to you than that. You worry about me and I know it. I see it in your eyes when you look at me. It is like you are waiting for something bad to happen to me."

"I do not worry," insisted Eric. "You are my human...it is my responsibility to keep you safe from harm."

"Sure...that is the only reason. I guess that is why I tried so hard to ignore the pain last night. I didn't want to feel it because I didn't want you to feel it. I knew that you were busy and wouldn't be able to come home. I didn't want you to worry about me."

Eric was intrigued that Tara had been able to mask her pain from him. She had ingested a great deal of his blood over the time they were together. He should always be able to feel every motion that ran through her body. Eric confessed, "I did not realize that anything was wrong until I got this strange feeling inside of me. I knew there was something wrong with you but I didn't know what. How did you accomplish this?"

"I don't know really. I just started meditating the way that Theresa showed me. I meditated to block out all of the pain and the fear that I was feeling. I guess it worked since you didn't feel anything at all," said Tara rather pleased with herself. She went quiet for a minute as a question that had been lingering in her mind surfaced. She cautiously began, "Eric...when I was in Houston...could you still feel me then? Even though I was so far away?"

Eric was concerned by this development but was brought out of his thoughts by Tara's question. In an almost guilty voice Eric said, "Yes, I could feel you even then." He knew that she was hurting and depressed when she was in Houston. He knew that she was afraid. In some ways he knew that she was probably in danger. But it had been his bitterness and pride that prevented him from rescuing her. In an odd way he had wanted to punish her for abandoning him. But he'd never felt her in any physical pain or he would have gone to her. Or at least that is what he told himself.

"Oh," said Tara quietly. She tried to hide the hurt expression on her face. Tara didn't want him to know that his actions had affected her so deeply. But it was a heartbreaking blow. "Well, I had made my bed and I had to lay in it."

"I should have..."

Tara cut him off. "I wasn't your responsibility anymore. Wasn't your job to save me from my fucked up choices. You always saved me when it really counted. When I really needed you...you've always been there when I was yours. That's what counts." She wanted to believe that with all of her heart. But it hurt to know that Eric hadn't cared enough to help her. Tara abruptly stood up in the bathtub making water splash out onto the travertine floor.

Eric grabbed Tara around the waist with one arm and pulled her back down into the tub. He twisted her around so that she was facing him. "When are you going to stop running?"

"I'm not running. I just don't want to be in the tub any longer," said Tara evasively.

"Why?" asked Eric sardonically.

"Because I want to smash your fucking face that candelabra! But then I think...why am I mad at him? He isn't the one that told me to run off to Houston and get involved with a sociopath werewolf," said Tara laughing at herself. "I really am the queen of really bad fucking choices. Doesn't mean I still don't want to hit you with something."

Eric chuckled at his spitfire. "You know...some people have said that violence is not the answer." He trailed his fingers over her shoulder and then down over her breast.

Tara laughed and said, "The people who say that are pussies who either don't like fighting or ain't good at it. I ain't either one of those. I like fighting and I am damn good at it."

Eric laughed at her response and pulled her closer to him. He started kissing her and ran his hand lightly over her back.

Greta knocked on the bathroom door.

"What is it?" growled Eric.

"Mr. Reynolds, Mr. Velasquez, Mr. Compton, Ms. Stackhouse, Mr. Stackhouse, and Ms. Hamby have all arrived," replied Greta in a curt voice. She walked away from the door.

"I didn't think Jason would be showing up," said Tara.

He rolled his eyes and said, "You always did have a soft spot for Stackhouse."

She giggled and asked, "Are you jealous? I like making you jealous. All joking aside, you shouldn't be. Jason never saw me as anything other than his kid sister's best friend. Beyond that he didn't know that I was alive."

"I am not jealous," argued Eric.

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 Months ago...<strong>_

_**It was a sunny late afternoon in beautiful Bon Temps. Tara was stretched out on a lawn chair in front of the Stackhouse home wearing a very flattering turquoise bikini. She was reading the Charlotte Bronte novel, Jane Eyre, while a portable radio played jazz in the background. Some people thought it was strange for a Black girl to lay out in the sun. But Tara had always loved feeling the sun on her skin. It made her feel like there was a warm glow surrounding her.**_

_**Sookie was out of town with Bill and had asked Tara to meet the plumber she hired to replace a broken pipe in the kitchen. Tara had been laying outside for a couple of hours and off and on heard banging and cursing from the house as the man and his assistant seemed to struggle with the job he'd said would be no problem. Tara snickered at that. She probably could have fixed the pipe by now. Plumbing was just one of the handy skills Tara had picked up during her childhood.**_

_**Tara loved Jane Eyre for so many reasons. Perhaps she felt a kindred spirit to a young girl raised by people who did not love her. Or perhaps she felt a connection to Jane falling in love with an older man that seemed incapable of loving her in return. Tara was in love with Eric and there was no denying it. But she often wondered how their story would play out. Would they get a happy ending or would she regret the day she set foot into Fangtasia?**_

_**Tara was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching her. She was only brought out of her thoughts by a large frame blocking her sun light. Tara lifted her sunglasses so that they rested atop her head. "Are you done yet?" asked Tara trying not to roll her eyes at the older man's snail like progress.**_

_**"No, ma'am. Turns out there was another corroded pipe in that wall that needed to come out. I could have left it but eventually it would have burst too and caused more damage. But don't worry I won't charge Ms. Stackhouse any extra. Her Grandmother was a good customer of mine for many years. I need to run to the hardware store and pick up some more pipe. I don't have enough now," said Deacon Wells.**_

_**Tara said "Well, at least let me pay for the extra pipe. You shouldn't have to lose money doing this job. Just let me go inside and get my purse."**_

_**The older man wiped sweat from his forehead and said, "I can't take any money from you. I'll be back soon." He offered a warm smile to Tara and then climbed into his truck. Deacon took off for the hardware store.**_

_**Tara smiled softly. Sometimes she hated Bon Temps but other times she did enjoy the closeness of a small town.**_

_**After Deacon had been gone for about two hours she closed her book and decided to go into the house to check on the assistant. He had looked dumber than a bale of hay and she didn't want him fiddling with anything while Deacon was gone. Tara pulled on a pair a denim cut offs and walked into the house. "Brandon, do you need any help?" She walked into the kitchen and saw that it was empty. Tara frowned but figured that he must be in the bathroom.**_

_**She walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer to drink. Tara took a long swig from the bottle and nearly spit it out when she heard a loud crash from upstairs. "What the hell was that?" muttered Tara. She climbed the stairs two at a time to find out what the commotion was. As soon as Tara made it to the top of the stairs she was greeted with the sight of Brandon rooting through Adele Stackhouse's belongings. "You fucking thief! Get out of here before I call the cops, asshole!"**_

_**Brandon dropped an antique jewelry box on the floor and ran after Tara with surprising speed. He grabbed Tara by her braids and pulled her onto the floor with one swift move.**_

_**Tara screamed in pain and tried kicking him as hard as she could. "Let me go, motherfucker! I'll kill you!" screamed Tara as she kicked and clawed at her assailant.**_

_**"Shut up, bitch!" yelled Brandon dragging Tara by her hair into Adele's old bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them.**_

_**Tara managed to wrench her head away from Brandon and sprang to her feet. She punched him and tried to dart around him to get to the bedroom door.**_

_**Brandon grabbed Tara and threw her onto the ground. Being strung out on V definitely had its advantages when it came to speed. "Where do they keep the money and the jewelry?"**_

_**Panic set in and Tara spit at him. "You are dead! My boyfriend is going to rip your fucking head off and drain you!" Tara head butted him as hard as she could.**_

_**Tara spitting on Brandon and head butting him was the last straw. He started punching Tara in the face repeatedly. Brandon cut his knuckle on one of Tara's teeth. "You bitch!" He used both of his hands to strangle Tara. Brandon watched gleefully as the life started to drain out of her.**_

_**Tara struggled against him to no avail and soon felt her body starting to give up. Everything started to go black.**_

_**Brandon stopped choking her and looked stunned when he realized that she wasn't breathing. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" He quickly got to his feet and stared at her in shock. Brandon nudged her body with his foot.**_

_**Tara didn't move an inch and her face looked darker.**_

_**Brandon tried to quickly wrack his brain for a solution. Deacon would be back soon and he didn't want to have to kill the old man too. He grabbed the pillow case he'd been stuffing his loot into and ran out of the bedroom closing the door. Brandon tossed the pillowcase into the toolbox in the bed of his truck and then went back into the house to wait for Deacon.**_

_**Soon enough Deacon returned with the supplies necessary to complete the job. "Where is Ms. Thornton?" asked Deacon.**_

_**"Uh she went for a walk. She said to just lock up and leave the key under the mat when we leave. The money for the job is right there on the dining room table."**_

_**Deacon frowned but thought nothing of it. He went about his work and was done in about an hour. He collected his pay and locked up the house. Deacon slipped the key under the welcome mat and then walked out to his truck. "I'll see you tomorrow, Brandon."**_

_**"You get home safe now, Mr. Wells," said Brandon with a smile. He climbed into his own truck and followed the old man away from the Stackhouse place as the sun started to set.**_

_**Jason arrived at the house 30 minutes later to see if the plumbing job had been completed. He felt like the man of the house so he liked to check up on any work being done at the old Stackhouse home. Jason looked around and saw that all of the cars were gone with the exception of Tara's convertible. He tried to open the front door and saw that the door was locked.**_

_**Jason looked back at the lawn and saw the radio still playing, the lawn chair still out, and Tara's book lying on the lawn chair. He frowned wondering why she'd leave everything outside if she was locking up the house. Jason fished his keys out of the pocket of his tight jeans and unlocked the front door. "Tara? You here?" asked Jason. He looked around the first floor and didn't see anyone.**_

_**Jason had an uneasy feeling so he quickly climbed the stairs in search of Tara. "Tara?" He looked around and saw that his Gran's bedroom door was the only one that was closed. Jason walked to the door and knocked. "Tara?" asked Jason. He didn't want to just barge in on her.**_

_**He stood there in silence for a few moments before turning the knob and walking into the bedroom. The initial scene took his breath away.**_

_**Tara was sprawled out on the bedroom floor bleeding from her face and head.**_

_**"Tara!" Jason rushed over to her body and nervously felt for a pulse. He waited a moment to feel something...anything. And just when he was about give up there it was. He felt a faint pulse and knew that she was still alive. Jason scooped Tara up into his arms and raced down the stairs with her. All he could think about was getting her to the hospital. Jason ran out of the house toward his truck only to see a blur stop in front of him.**_

_**Eric had sped all the way from Shreveport as soon as the sun set. He had been in agony as he felt Tara slowly dying. His face fell seeing the dire shape his human was in. "Give her to me," growled Eric forcefully.**_

_**"W-why? What are you going to do?" asked Jason cautiously. "I am going to take her to the hospital."**_

_**"You of all people should know the benefit of a vampire's blood," said Eric in a cold tone of voice. He shook his head and said, "You will never make it to the hospital in enough time and she will die. Give her to me now!"**_

_**Jason didn't know what to do but he couldn't deny that Tara looked like she was on death's door. He reluctantly handed Tara over to Eric.**_

_**Eric laid Tara on the lawn chair and viciously ripped into his wrist. He pressed the bleeding flesh to Tara's lips and watched his dark blood disappear into her slightly open mouth. Eric's eyes looked over Tara's bruised and battered face and he could only think of vengeance in the name of his sweet Tara.**_

_**Tara was eerily still for a few minutes before her eyes began to open. She blinked slightly as her vision started to adjust. "Eric..." muttered Tara quietly.**_

_**Eric smoothed his hand over her hair. "I am here," he reassured her in a tender voice. "Who did this to you? What happened?"**_

_**Tara struggled to organize her thoughts as her body continued to heal. "I caught the plumber's helper, Brandon, stealing. Am I dead? Did you turn me?" asked Tara very confused.**_

_**Eric's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. "No, you are still very much alive in every sense. But this Brandon won't be when I am done with him. Jason, do you know the name of the plumbing company?"**_

_**"I can do better than that. I know the asshole that did this. I went to high school with him. We played football together," said Jason through clenched teeth. "His name is Brandon Parks and he lives in a shitty blue shack over by the stream. You might want to be careful. His brother Bobby used to cook meth out there. Nearly blew the fucking place up a few times."**_

_**"Stackhouse...can you keep an eye on her for me?" asked Eric standing up.**_

_**Jason nodded and said, "Y-yeah. Sure. Of course, I can look after Tara." Jason picked Tara up into his arms and carried her into the house.**_

_**Eric watched until they disappeared into the house and then took off in search of this Brandon who would surely die tonight.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotel in Shreveport<strong>_

Theresa sat on the couch in her hotel suite smoking a cigarette to calm her nerves. She was waiting on Alexander to return from his little errand. The two siblings were going to go to Eric's house together to see Tara and the babies. Theresa sighed inwardly at the fact that she had missed the birth of her niece and nephew. The whole reason she flew in from Las Cruces was to be there when Tara needed her. But things hadn't gone as planned that night. She was stunned out of her thoughts by a heavy knock on the door. Theresa walked over to the door and peered out of the peephole before letting Alexander into the room. "I was starting to get worried, Alexander. What the hell took you so long to get here?" asked Theresa nervously. She took a long drag from her cigarette and slowly blew the smoke out. The cigarette twitched her in her trembling fingers.

Alexander flashed his pearly whites when Theresa opened the door. At 6'0" he towered over his younger sister by several inches and always had. Alexander had darker Greek features like their grandfather, Nikos. His dark brown hair was cut close in a Cesar cut and he had dark brown eyes just like both of his sisters. He was quite a muscular man because he worked out on a regular basis. Alex closed the door behind him and kissed his younger sister on the cheek. "You've always been a worrier, Theresa. I told you that I would take care of it and I will. Getting the supplies I needed took some time. Luckily, we are in the south...the gun laws here are much easier to finagle. Where are the girls?" asked Alex glancing around the suite in search of his nieces, Caitlin and Michaela.

"They wanted to go downstairs to the arcade and I let them. I was too wired to have them sitting here looking at me the whole time. Besides, I think I blew through ten cigarettes while I was waiting to hear from you. They didn't need to be breathing in all of that second hand smoke. Do you think we made the right choice?" She quirked a nervous eyebrow at Alex as she took a long drag from her cigarette. Theresa had been furious the previous night after what Victor did. And in her haste she'd called her brother to tell him of the incident. She knew very well why she'd called Alex. He could be as ruthless as their father if not more.

Alexander took in Theresa's frazzled appearance and shook his head. He said, "I made the choice that was right for this family. You shoulder no blame in this. You are innocent of everything. I am the older brother it is my responsibility to protect you and Tara. Even if that means protecting you from our father. Now we need to head over there and see her so that she doesn't think we just forgot about her altogether. And you are sure she gave birth last night? Have you spoken to Tara today?"

"I am positive. That premonition came in loud and clear. I just happened to be halfway to New Orleans by then picking you up from the fucking airport. There was no way that I would have made it back in time. I hope that she understands. And just for confirmation I called the house this afternoon and the housekeeper, Greta, told me that Tara had given birth to Jax and Jade around 2:30 in the morning." Theresa walked over to the bed and picked up her purse. "We'll stop by the arcade and pick up the girls. We should stop off somewhere and pick up some flowers or something. I don't want to show up empty handed."

Alexander said, "Fine. I am going to drop by my room and pick up the gifts I brought for them. I will meet you downstairs at the car. My car is parked in the fire lane. You can't miss it." He winked at his sister and tossed her the keys before walking out of her hotel room.

Theresa took in a deep breath and put her cigarette out in a nearby ashtray. She headed downstairs in the elevator trying not to think about her father. As she walked off her eyes were pulled toward the gift shop. She smiled to herself and walked into the overpriced boutique. Theresa glanced at the selection and picked a large arrangement of long stemmed Calla Lilies and a couple of chocolate brown teddy bears. "I'll take these," said Theresa taking out her credit card and placing it on the counter.

After paying for her purchases she carried them out of the gift shop and walked over to the arcade. Theresa spotted her daughters and smiled a little. "Girls, it is time to go visit Aunt Tara. Uncle Alex is on his way down now. You can come back to the arcade later on."

The girls followed Theresa out to Alex's rental car and climbed into the backseat.

Theresa put the flower arrangement in the back and then climbed into the passenger side of the car. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her makeup. Theresa hated feeling so jittery.

Moments later Alex joined them in the car. He put on his seat belt and drove off headed toward Eric's house. Alex glanced over at Theresa and saw that she was still on edge. It made his blood boil when he thought about what Victor did to Tara and Theresa. Victor's single-mindedness could have killed both of his sisters in a moment's notice. And at the end of the day for what? To get revenge for something he wasn't even old enough to remember properly. Something that turned out to be patently untrue. Victor had always been selfish but he wasn't used to the man disregarding the safety of his own children. Alex knew that he would have to do what his sisters were unable to do...eliminate the problem.

The silence of the car was driving Theresa up a wall. She knew her brother better than anyone else and she could see the determination in his eyes. Theresa knew without a shadow of doubt that Alex had every intention of killing their father. She looked to Alexander and said, "I made those arrangements that we talked about. I have a restaurant reserved for Monday of next week. We'll have a nice little party for Tara and the babies. It wasn't right that she didn't have a baby shower or anything. Are your kids coming?"

"Yeah, they will be here. I want them to get to know Tara too. The three of us are brother and sisters. We've got to be a family. We're all we have now," said Alexander casually.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Alex pulled up at Eric's house and saw that there were several cars there already. "I see that we are not the only ones here to welcome the wee ones into the world." He found a place to park and then turned off the car. "Go on in girls...we will be right behind you," said Alex.

Caitlin said, "Okay." She and her sister hopped out of the car and walked up to the house.

Alex looked at Theresa and said, "You need to calm down. You are about to be in a room full of people. I need you to pull it together. No one needs to know about what is going to happen tonight."

"What if Dad is right? What if this Eric killed our grandfather?" asked Theresa.

"You are back pedaling because you are scared. And even if that were true it wouldn't matter. He nearly killed you and Tara last night. Obviously his priorities are all fucked up. And I talked to Uncle Stefan today. He confirmed Eric's story. Our grandfather took off before the Nazi invasion and our grandmother got involved with a vampire named Godric. He helped keep them safe during Nazi occupation and got them here to America. Our father has fabricated his own memories at some point and he let his paranoia get the best of him," said Alex.

"But what about the fact that he could never get a premonition about our grandfather?" asked Theresa.

"He was a dark skinned man roaming around a Nazi filled Europe. The easiest answer is that maybe he was killed. Or maybe he just died. He was 20 years older than our grandmother. This would have made him 48 or 49 when he ran off. Dad's premonitions didn't set in until he was 14. Our grandfather could have been long dead by then. What is going on with you?" asked Alex.

Theresa blew out a deep breath she didn't realize that she was holding. "When I called you last night I knew what I was setting into motion, Alex. It was what I wanted. But...it never occurred to me that something might happen to you. What if Dad gets the better of you?"

He smirked and then chuckled. "That is something you do not have to worry about." Alex climbed out of the car and grabbed the gifts he'd purchased back home. He carried in the floral arrangement that Theresa bought as well.

Theresa took a deep breath and then hopped out of the car with the two teddy bears she picked up. She knocked on the door and waited.

Greta answered the door. "Everyone is in the sitting room." She moved letting Theresa and Alex into the house.

Theresa walked into the room and made a beeline for Tara. She smiled widely seeing Tara holding one of the babies. "Who is this?" asked Theresa excitedly as she gave Tara a half hug.

Tara perked up seeing her sister. "I am so glad that you are here, Theresa. I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up tonight. Oh, this is Jax Shea Thornton." She nodded her head in Sookie's direction and said, "Sookie is holding Jade. She hasn't wanted to let her go all evening."

"I am so sorry that I was late getting here," said Theresa.

Alex stepped forward and smiled. "It was my fault that we were late. I ran a few errands and they took longer than I thought they would." He kissed the top of her head. His smile widened and he asked, "So you gave him the middle name Shea? I like that. What about Jade? What is her name?"

"Alex! I didn't think you'd be here so soon. I am glad that you are here too. I want you to meet everyone. I named her Jade Alexa Thornton. And don't get smug. I didn't name her Alexa because of you. I just thought it was pretty," said Tara with a grin.

"Well, I am going to tell everyone she is named after me. Is Eric here?"

She paused and quirked a curious eyebrow at him. "Eric is in his office...he's sort of busy. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think he'd have a couple of minutes to spare for me?" asked Alex with a smile.

"Uh, maybe. I will take you to his office," said Tara standing up and cradling Jax in her arms.

"Oh can I hold him?" asked Theresa motioning to Jax.

"Of course," said Tara handing the slumbering boy over to Theresa. She walked with Alex toward Eric's office. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, just wanted to talk to him about what happened last night with dad...let him know it won't happen again. I talked to Dad and he's very sorry," said Alex putting a comforting arm around Tara. "I'm sorry that Dad hurt you. I don't know what got into him."

Tara said, "It was crazy. He's as bad as my mother was...at least she had the excuse that she was an alcoholic." She knocked on Eric's office door.

Pam opened the door and frowned, "We're busy."

In a warning voice Eric said, "Pamela..."

Pam rolled her eyes as she let Tara and Alex into the office.

Eric chuckled and said, "Don't mind her. She is just irritated that I am Magister. She's worried she might actually have to do some work."

Pam cracked a genuine smile and said, "Fucks with my schedule."

Tara laughed and said, "Alex wanted to talk to you about my dad or I wouldn't have interrupted. I'll leave you to it." She patted Alex on the arm and walked out of the office.

Pam closed the door after Tara exited the room.

Alex said, "Theresa told me about what happened here last night. I got on the first flight to New Orleans when we hung up. I just wanted to let you know that my father is not going to be a problem anymore...for anyone."

Eric sat up in his chair a little more.

"If I was here I would have ripped his fucking heart out," growled Pam.

Alex said, "And rightfully so."

"And I trust that this vendetta dies with your father?" asked Eric.

"I hold no ill will towards you. My uncle Stefan says you didn't kill my grandfather. And even if you did as far as I am concerned he was fucking coward that deserted his family in a war zone. If he did meet an untimely end he deserved it," said Alex coolly.

"I am assuming that you didn't come in here _just _to tell me that," said Eric with a smirk.

Alex chuckled and said, "Touché, Mr. Northman. I need a favor. My sister Theresa is not as comfortable with death as I am. And she is quite on edge about my father's impending...vacation. I am concerned that the guilt might cause her to do something foolish. Like confess or accidentally implicate me or herself for that matter. Being a vampire...I was hoping that you might be willing to glamour her and make her forget what she knows about the situation. I would be deeply in your debt and I always pay my debts."

Eric said, "I'll be sure to glamour Theresa before she leaves tonight. Better that Tara doesn't find out the truth either. And as far as that favor is concerned...I would like to call that in right now."

"Of course. What do you need?" asked Alex.

"An associate of mine has become aware of a werewolf that has relocated to Shreveport. He is from the same pack that Tara's ex, Rey, was pack master of in Houston. He needs to die and soon. And unfortunately I am a little tied up here."

Alex's smiled widened. "That can be arranged. What do you know about him?" Alex walked closer to the desk.

"That information is still being gathered. I should have the intel by the end of the night. When I know I'll let you know."

"Fair enough. I am going to rejoin the party. Thank you for the help." Alex walked out of the office closing the door behind him.

Pam smirked. "I like him. Sometimes...shit just has to die." She walked over to Eric and sat on the edge of his desk. "This fucking Magister bullshit is a pain in the ass, Eric. And it is dangerous considering the climate these days. The power struggle within the AVL is getting worse and if we are on the losing side...they will wipe us out."

Eric leaned forward and through clenched teeth asked, "And what do you think the consequences of saying no to the Authority would be? You are either for them or against them. Right now they have the power so we are for them until something shifts."

She scrunched up her nose when Eric leaned forward. "The only thing that smells worse than babies are...baby werewolves." Pam paused a moment sniffing Eric again. An odd look settled on her face as if she smelled something unexpected.

He chuckled. "You better get used to that smell then. Now let's get back to work."

After two hours most of the guests had left for the night with the exception of: Bill, Sookie, Alex, Theresa, Caitlin, and Michaela.

There was a knock at the door and Tara said, "I'll get it." She looked out the peephole and frowned seeing her father on the other side of the door.

Alex saw her body language and walked over holding Jax. "What's wrong?"

"It's Dad," said Tara. "Eric specifically told him not to come back here ever again. He'll kill him."

Alex said, "Maybe I should handle talking to him then." He handed Jax to Tara and said, "Go on back into the party. I'll take care of the old man. He is probably just here because he knows you had the babies last night. I'll tell him to call you or something instead."

Tara knew when she was being snowed. "Alex? What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. Quit being so suspicious. It isn't a good quality and it makes you get worry lines. We are a long lived people. You don't want to start looking old too soon." He playfully pinched her cheek. "Go."

Tara said, "Fine, but I know when I am being lied to, Alex." She walked into the sitting room with Jax and went straight over to Theresa. "Dad is outside and Alex went out there to handle it. I am worried. I have a bad feeling. Can you hold Jax for me?"

"Sure. Tara, maybe it is best that you let the two of them talk this out by themselves. He nearly killed you last night when you got in the way. I don't think he'd hesitate in doing it a second time," said Theresa taking the boy from Tara.

"I know...but something is going on I feel it. I've been having a strange feeling all evening. I had a weird dream while I was sedated and I can't remember all of it. But I'm starting to wonder if it was a premonition. I'll be right back." Tara walked out of the front door in time to hear a gunshot disrupt the silence of the cool night. Her eyes shot to Alex laying on the ground bleeding and Victor standing over him with a gun in his hand. "Alex!" she ran from the porch to her brother's side seeing blood pouring from his abdomen.

Everyone in the house ran outside having heard the gunshot. However, Greta had made sure to keep Michaela and Caitlin inside with the babies. Whatever was going on outside they didn't need to see.

Victor raised the gun as if he was about to shoot Alex again.

"You motherfucker!" screamed Tara. She waved her hand in Victor's direction and sent him flying into the grill of Alex's car with such force that it moved the car backwards. The more she used her powers the better she became.

Alex was coughing up blood but he motioned for the discarded gun to come to him. The gun levitated to Alex's hand and he pointed it at Victor's bruised and broken body. Alex fired two shots into the older man's chest and then flopped back onto the ground.

Eric and Pam sped out to the yard.

Sookie and Bill stood on the porch with their mouths agape. They weren't sure which was more shocking that Alex had just killed his father or that Tara threw the man across the yard without touching him.

Theresa rushed over to Alex and helped put pressure on the wound. She was already in tears. "You told me this wouldn't happen! You promised!" yelled Theresa. "We gotta...we gotta get him the hospital."

Alex shook his head. "No way to explain this to the cops that doesn't out all of us or get me locked up anyway. I'm too pretty for prison," choked out Alex.

"We're not just going to let you die! You don't get to make that kind of decision. I don't care if you are the oldest or not," said Tara. She turned her attention to Eric. "I know this is asking a lot. I know the blood is sacred and it makes a bond. But please...I need you to save my brother...please. Please don't let him die."

Pam said, "Quit the crying, Cupcake. And count this as gift because I didn't buy one." She bit into her wrist and moved down next to Alex. "Drink up, lover boy. Better you have naughty dreams about me than Eric," said Pam sarcastically.

Eric looked over at Victor's dead body. "Going to have to get rid of that."

Bill and Sookie walked out into the yard looking at the carnage. Bill walked over to Eric and asked, "What just happened here?" His gaze moved over to Tara and Theresa kneeling on the ground next to their injured brother. "And what the hell are they?"


	15. Chapter 15

I want to thank everyone that took the time to review Chapter 14! I enjoyed reading all of them. It is so nice to know that so many people are enjoying my work. It took awhile for me to finish this chapter but I hope that everyone enjoys it! As always all comments, reviews, and suggestions are welcome.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Eric's House in Shreveport<span>**_

Bill stood in front of the fireplace in Eric's office contemplating what he'd witnessed that night. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what sort of creature would be capable of the powers Alex and Tara used. In his many years he'd seen and heard of many things but this was a first for him. However, he realized that his assumptions had been correct all along. Bill had thought for months now that Eric and Tara were hiding something from Sookie. He didn't believe the excuse Sookie relayed to him about Tara just being so busy. No, she had been avoiding the telepathic Sookie for fear of exposing her secret. Bill had briefly considered asking Sookie to listen in on Tara's thoughts but then thought better of it. He didn't want to misuse Sookie in such a way. Not that the virtuous Ms. Stackhouse would have agreed to such a request. That was one of the things Bill loved about Sookie.

Eric walked into his office not pleased to see Bill standing there looking quite smug in his opinion. He shook his head thinking about the fact that Bill was the King of Louisiana. Eric seriously wondered how Bill had pulled off that particular maneuver. It seemed that Eric was not the only one harboring secrets. He put his feet up on the corner of his desk and coolly asked, "What can I do for you, your Majesty?"

Bill smirked slightly turning his attention to Eric. It reminded him of a Mexican standoff. Neither man had any leverage in their relationship. Bill was King of Louisiana now as Nan Flanagan had promised him. However, she'd failed to mention that Eric Northman would be named Magister of North America. The leverage he'd assumed he would have over the older vampire had vanished within hours of him being made king. Eric's human had interesting powers that intrigued Bill beyond measure. However, that was no source of leverage for him. For even if he was callous enough to expose Tara's powers to the Authority; Eric could respond in kind by exposing Sookie as a faery. And she would surely be under siege by vampires that would love to drain her. "You could start by answering my question from earlier, Magister," responded Bill just as coolly.

"My human is of no concern to you," hissed Eric.

"Human?" asked Bill. He scoffed and said, "She is hardly human. I wondered what would make the great Eric Northman keep a human as a permanent companion and now I know why. You and Tara have gone to great lengths to keep this a secret. How you convinced Tara to lie to Sookie I will never know. She is nothing if not loyal to Sookie. Perhaps you glamoured her into doing your bidding." Bill crossed the room so that he was standing in front of Eric's desk.

Eric didn't even dignify that query with an answer. He removed his feet from his desk and stood up. "Why are you even still here? Don't you have some royal duties to attend to tonight?" asked Eric. "I am sure Nan Flanagan is looking for you," Eric said in an accusatory voice.

"I am still here because a human was killed at the home of a vampire. I've just been made King of Louisiana. I will be taking a hand in this situation. I do not care about your overall survival but I do care about mine. We can't very well just bury him as if he were anyone else. If anyone was to ever come across his body this would be their first stop. And we can't have a vampire being blamed for killing a human...or at least someone that appears to be human." Bill directed his gaze at Eric. The blonde vampire had yet to explain Tara's new abilities and he was quite curious. "What the hell happened here tonight?"

Eric didn't want to admit it but he knew that Bill was right. If anyone figured out Victor's identity it could lead them right to his doorstep. The true death would be the automatic sentence for him. Furthermore, Eric couldn't risk someone in the Authority getting wind of Tara's true nature. "The brother, Alexander, was going to kill Victor later tonight. Some family difficulties have occurred. It is probably best to talk to the siblings about how they'd like to handle this situation." He headed toward the door.

"What are they?" asked Bill curiously.

"It is not my secret to tell. I am sure you know all about that, Bill." Eric's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He walked out of the office and saw Tara heading back toward the living room. Eric walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

Tara melted into Eric's arms with little thought. She had far too many emotions rolling around inside of her to express any of them. After a long bout of silence she said, "Uh. I put Jax and Jade down for the night. And I let Theresa put Michaela and Caitlin to bed in one of the guestrooms down here. It was getting very late and the girls were exhausted."

"That is fine. I assumed that your family would be staying the night considering how late it is now and we still have not decided how to handle your father's death." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and said, "We all need to talk." Eric wrapped a protective arm around Tara and walked into the living room where everyone else was already seated.

For a time it seemed like no one knew how to get this conversation started and so the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Theresa broke the eerie silence in the room. "What are we going to do with Dad's body?" She lit a cigarette and held it between her fingers feeling much more relaxed now that their father was dead and they were safe. Theresa blew out a long puff of smoke as she waited for someone to volunteer a brilliant idea. Otherwise they were all looking at a world of trouble.

Alex was seated next to Theresa on the sectional couch fully recovered from his gunshot thanks to Pam's blood. His gray button up shirt was adorned with a bullet hole and his own blood. "Well, before my plan went to hell in a hand basket. I had made arrangements for a far quieter disposal of my father's body. I intended to cremate him at a funeral home out in Caddo Parish. That can still happen. But getting rid of the rental car is a problem. We'd never get all of his hair, skin, and blood out of the grill of that car. Tara did a number on him." He smiled at Tara seated on the other end of sectional. He wanted to let her know that his statement wasn't a criticism. Alex had no doubt that he owed his life to Tara and Pam.

"I didn't know he would hit the car so hard. I just knew I wanted to stop him from shooting you again. And maybe I wanted to hurt him just a little bit. Tossing him into the car seemed like a pretty good way to do both of those things," said Tara shaking her head at the absurdity of the situation. "I got my mother killed and then I killed my father...I am daughter of the fucking year."

Sookie put a comforting arm around her best friend. She wished that disposing of a body felt strange to her but it didn't. She'd helped get rid of so many bodies in the past couple of years that it was old hat to her.

Alex pointed at Tara and said, "You didn't kill him. I did. I put two bullets in his chest. One of those bullets no doubt went into his heart. I looked at the wound placement and it was perfect considering I was seeing the white light myself at that point. I suppose we could rip the grill off of the car and drop it off in a bad neighborhood here in Shreveport." He glanced at Eric who was sitting on the arm of the couch so that he could be close to Tara.

She smiled slightly realizing that Alex was trying to alleviate the guilt she was feeling. Tara said, "My cousin, Lafayette, used to date a guy that ran a chop shop out in Bossier. If you left your car in a certain part of town for an hour it'd be gone usually. I think he still works out of that area. I could call Lafayette and ask him what he knows."

Eric nodded at Tara. "You should do that."

Sookie asked, "Is anyone going to talk about the rather large pink elephant in the room?"

Tara frowned slightly but knew that she owed Sookie an explanation of some sort. She could no longer hide the truth now that Sookie had witnessed it with her own two eyes. Tara looked to her sister and brother feeling bad that she was outing their secret as well.

Theresa smiled slightly. "You might as well, sweetie. You can't exactly put the genie back in the bottle now."

Pam stood up and said, "As much as I would love to sit through a show and tell session there is a very dead body wrapped up in a blue roof tarp lying on the front porch that deserves our attention. We might want to do something about getting rid of him before daylight."

Tara said, "I couldn't agree more. I am going to go call Lafayette." She stood up and walked out of the room feeling relieved that she had a reprieve. For a little while at least.

"Alexander, Pam, and I will take care of transporting Victor's body," said Eric walking over to Pam.

Bill shook his head and offered a dark smile. "That is not a trip you will be taking on your own. You aren't the only one on the hook here. I want to be sure that this is handled properly. My kingdom...my problem."

Eric chuckled at Bill attempting to take charge of the situation. He briefly considered telling Bill to fuck off but he reasoned the deeper into the cover-up he was the less likely it was that he'd say anything to the Authority. "Pam, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Alex stood up. "I am going to go load the old man into the car."

Bill said, "We should probably use my car. If the police see the damage to the front end of your car they will stop us for sure." He walked outside with Alex to help him with the body.

Eric walked into the daytime nursery and watched Tara standing above one of the cribs. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Eric looked at the slumbering newborns. He felt a connection with them that he could not altogether explain. Part of it was that he had given them his blood. But it was more than that. Eric's attention shifted to Tara. "You are sad...I can feel it."

"I don't want to be, but I guess that I am. There is something wrong with me, Eric. Like something inside of me is rotten or dead or just immeasurably fucked up. At one point my mama said that I had a demon inside of me...maybe she was right. Because every time shit starts to line up for me it all goes straight to hell." She blinked to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You are one of the most pragmatic people I know, Tara. So you of all people have to know that there was no other way for this to end. Somebody had to die. It was either going to be Victor or me. I have to say I think you made the right decision," said Eric.

Tara turned in his arms so that she was looking up at Eric's face. "I know that I made the right decision, Eric. He would have killed Alex and then he would have gone gunning for you. And my father wouldn't have cared who got in his way. His children, his grandchildren, or innocent bystanders all could have been casualties in service of his vendetta. But that doesn't change the fact that both of my parents are dead because of my life."

"Stop it!" ordered Eric in a hushed voice as to not wake Jade and Jax. "Lettie Mae decided her own fate when she decided to make a deal with the devil. Her death isn't on your hands. She was no innocent bystander. And Victor nearly killed all three of his children in the span of two days. You may grieve for them but I will not stand idly by and allow you to blame yourself for their deaths. They died a fool's death because they were fools."

Tara wanted to argue with Eric and tell him that he was wrong but she knew that he was right. But somehow that didn't assuage the guilt welling up inside of her. It didn't ease the pain that she felt. Tara turned back around so that she was looking at the crib. "They are peaceful and perfect. They're going to be happy, right? They aren't going to turn out like me, right?"

Eric kissed the back of her head. "They are going to be very happy because they have you. And I happen to think that you turned out perfect."

Tara smiled a little and then chuckled quietly. "I think you might be turning into a softy, Mr. Northman."

"Never. I just know quality when I see it. From the moment I laid eyes on you in Fangtasia...I've never been able to take my eyes off of you. A thousand years and thousands of women and you and Pam are the only women I've found worthy to share my life with," Eric said as he lightly kissed her neck.

Tara's smiled widened but she refused to let him know that. "So am I telling Sookie the truth about what I am? I guess in reality I couldn't hold it back for very long anyway. Theresa told me that in a matter of months Jax and Jade will be able to use psychokinesis for the first time. That would be pretty hard to explain to Sookie unless I was going to keep her away from the babies."

"It is probably best that you tell her the truth. She can be another pair of eyes and hands to ensure they don't uh...use their special little powers in front of any unwanted spectators."

"And Bill? You don't trust him...and neither do I." Tara turned back around so that she was looking at Eric again.

"He is chomping at the bit to find out the truth. At this point I don't see a reason not to tell him. He's already witnessed what you can do. And at the end of the day he knows that he can't tell anyone about you. It would hurt Sookie if anything happened to you. Not to mention that I know Sookie's secret. If he exposed you..." Eric trailed off not needing to finish the statement aloud.

"Alright, I will fill Sookie in and I suppose that you can fill in Bill. Oh, I called Lafayette and he says that his ex is still boosting cars out of Bossier and it doesn't matter if the front end is torn up because the interior of the car and the parts are still good. Lafayette figures that it will be in several dozen pieces before morning."

Eric nodded. "I'll take care of it. I have to go. Pam is going to stay here while I am gone. I'll be back when I can." He leaned down and kissed Tara passionately before pulling back with an amused smile. He loved feeling her heart race when he kissed her. Eric walked out of the nursery and headed outside to meet up with Bill and Alexander.

Tara had a seat in the glider and watched her son and daughter sleeping peacefully amid all of the chaos. 30 minutes later she heard the door to the nursery quietly open and her attention was immediately drawn to the sound.

Sookie walked into the room carrying two cups of piping hot tea. "Greta thought that you might like some tea. I knew that I could sure use a cup. It steadies my nerves."

Tara reached out and took one of the cups. "Thanks, Sook."

Sookie sat down on the window seat and curled her legs underneath her. "Well, tonight was certainly an interesting night."

"The story of my life," said Tara chuckling slightly.

Sookie laughed. "Mine too now that I am with Bill."

The two friends sat there in silence drinking their tea.

"Why...why didn't you feel like you could tell me, Tara? You're my best friend. You know everything about me. I keep trying to wrap my head around you keeping a secret this big from me," said Sookie.

"Sook, I wasn't just protecting me. I was protecting my brother, my sister, my nieces, my nephews, and cousins I've never met. And most of all I was protecting my own children. This isn't just my secret. It belongs to all of us. Especially the children." Tara did feel pretty bad for having kept such a big secret from her best friend.

"I don't understand how you could think that you couldn't trust me of all people. I would never do anything to betray you or put you in danger. You are like a sister to me. I would do anything in this world to protect you." Sookie stared into her cup of tea for a moment not knowing what to say next.

Tara stood up from the glider and sat next to Sookie in the window seat. "Eric doesn't trust Bill. And you are quite enmeshed when it comes to Bill. I didn't know if you would be able to keep that secret from him."

Sookie's brows furrowed and she sat up more. "Tara Mae, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I love Bill...I won't deny that, but I love you too and I would never tell him anything that you told me in secrecy. The bond that you and I have is something I've never had with anyone else. You know all of my secrets and I used to know all of yours. You can tell me the truth and I won't say a word to Bill. No matter how much he asks me...my lips are sealed. Whatever drama Bill and Eric have cooking up between them...we shouldn't let them drag us into the middle of it."

"Fair enough. My father and his ancestors are Celtic diviners. We have the gift of vision: past, present, and future. We also have the ability of psychokinesis. I can move things with my mind if I try." Tara looked at the changing table across the room and lightly moved her hand upward. The changing table left its place on the ground and hovered in mid air in front of them.

Sookie looked at the display in awe.

"I found out about what I was when Rey was looking for me in Shreveport. His brother, Xavier, came clean with what he knew about me. When I first met my father in New Mexico he had told Rey about what I was in hopes that Rey would tell me. I have steadily learned more about my heritage and my powers over the last couple of months. Alexander and Theresa have been teaching me everything they know." Tara lowered her hand and the table settled on the floor again.

"Have you always been this way, Tara?" Sookie asked intrigued by this development.

"No, because I am a half breed my premonitions only began a few months ago. The psychokinesis appeared not long after that. I am still very young so my powers are not very strong," said Tara.

Sookie gasped. "Not very strong? You flung a man into a car with so much force that he left a body sized imprint in the metal."

Tara bristled at the description of her father's death. "Theresa is 10 years older than me and she is more powerful than I am. Alex is only 13 years older than me and he is twice as strong as I am. The older I get...the stronger I will become, both mentally and physically. My father was incredibly strong...and apparently my grandmother was even stronger."

"I always thought fortunetellers and psychics were con artists. I never believed that they truly existed. But I suppose after the last couple of years I should know that there are more creatures on Earth than I could ever imagine. I mean look at me...I am faery," Sookie chuckled at the last part.

"That is the way our kind has wanted it. Our best defense is being unknown or not believed. The more false diviners in the world conning people the better. It is easier to hide in plain sight if no one believes you exist. Someone finding out about us could be disastrous. Think about how much people would love to exploit my gift..."

"I definitely know that feeling. Apparently, I am like catnip to vampires. So Jax and Jade...when they get older...?" asked Sookie.

"Premonitions might not start until later in life but the psychokinesis presents itself in babies. In a matter of months Jax and Jade will be able to move objects at will. I never had that power because my father asked a witch to bind my powers. He knew the future. Victor knew what kind mother he was leaving me with. If he'd left me with the psychokinesis I would have been outed in no time. So in some ways he was cruel for leaving me here with her. But on the other hand he was kind to take away that power to protect my secret until I was old enough to take care of myself," said Tara.

"You have my word...everything you just told me stays in this room and in my head. I won't breathe a word of this to Bill."

Tara chuckled softly. "Thanks for the sentiment, Sook. But it is a little late for not saying anything. He watched me toss my father around like a rag doll tonight. He's going to need an explanation about how that came to be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>17 months ago...<strong>_

_**Sookie climbed out of Bill's car and smoothed down her pristine white baby doll dress. She stifled a sigh that was welling up in her chest. Her eyes flicked over to Bill as they walked toward the front of Fangtasia. "Why has Eric summoned us now? It almost seems like he can sense when we are going to have a good time."**_

_**"I know that this is cutting into our date night, but I promise that I will make this up to you, Sookie. You know as well as I do that we are subject any of Eric's varied whims as long as they are within reason. The best thing we can do is grin and bear it and get out of here as soon as the situation permits." Bill fell silent for a moment and then stopped walking. He took Sookie's hands in his. "I will make this up to you, Sookie."**_

_**An appreciate smile flickered across her lips and she leaned up giving Bill a soft kiss. Something about hearing the way Bill said her name just turned her into putty. "Okay," Sookie replied simply.**_

_**Bill escorted Sookie to the front of the line avoiding the throng of vampires and humans angling to get into Fangtasia. "Good evening, Pam. We are here to see Eric."**_

_**Pam smirked evilly and said, "He's on his throne waiting for the two of you. Go ahead." She lifted the velvet rope so that they could go inside.**_

_**Bill placed a protective hand on Sookie's back and walked with her into the club and frowned at the loud rock music blaring in his ears. He didn't care for rock music or the overall environment of Fangtasia. Bill made his way to Eric's throne and looked at the blonde vampire sitting there looking uninterested in everyone and everything. He cleared his throat and said, "You summoned us and we are here."**_

_**Eric ignored the two of them for a few moments before taking in the vision that was Sookie Stackhouse. He could never understand how she had the ability to look so delectably virginal. "So you are," quipped Eric a small smirk appearing on his face. He did take great joy at making Bill Compton squirm. However, he was not interested in Bill or even Sookie this evening.**_

_**Bill settled the fire raging inside of him and asked through gritted teeth, "What is it that you want from us? I assume you would like to use Sookie for her mind reading talents."**_

_**"Well, your assumption couldn't be more wrong." Eric chuckled. He directed his attention to Sookie. "Please have a seat, Sookie." Eric motioned to the chair next to him.**_

_**Sookie glanced at Bill before having a seat. She waited as patiently as she could manage for Eric to get to his point. The scowl on her face told how she felt about being there.**_

_**Eric started to speak without looking in Sookie's direction. His attention had been drawn to a different part of the club. "You have a friend named Tara Thornton. I understand that she is Lafayette's cousin. I want to know about her."**_

_**Sookie's mouth fell open slightly. She had not been prepared to be asked about Tara. She wracked her brain to figure out how Eric even knew about Tara. "Why?" asked Sookie cautiously.**_

_**"Because that is what I require!" snapped Eric leaving little room for questions or negotiation.**_

_**Sookie flinched at his tone but held her ground. "Tara is my best friend. I am not telling you anything about her unless I know why. Maybe you plan to lock her in your basement like you did Lafayette."**_

_**Pam strolled over and stood next to Eric with a smirk seeing Sookie and Bill's faces.**_

_**Bill frowned at Sookie but could not blame her for being concerned for her friend. Eric being overly interested in a human generally meant that they had wronged vampires in some way. "Tara has been having a difficult time as of late. I am sure whatever has happened...she meant no harm. I can talk to her if you would like and fix whatever is the problem."**_

_**"If Tara was to spend time in my basement I assure you it would not be as my prisoner." Eric smirked slightly. "Who said that there was a problem? I just want to know about the lovely Ms. Thornton. She's been in my club almost every night for the last two weeks and I am interested about just who she is. I figured Sookie was the best person to tell me."**_

_**Pam said,"Oh no she isn't a problem at all. She is my favorite type of woman: angry, aggressive, and smokin hot. And she has a penchant for starting bar fights and drinking heavy."**_

_**Sookie's eyes widened slightly. "Tara has been coming here every night? It is like Bill said...Tara has just been having a hard time lately. She broke up with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend that also happened to be our boss so...needless to say she is jobless and boyfriendless. We grew up together over in Bon Temps. She's Lafayette's only cousin and my only true friend. She spent so much time at my house as a kid that we might as well have been sisters. And I know that she can seem all blustery and mean but deep down she is really sweet. She's just been through alot. Way more than most people could live through and still keep going. Tara is just a little off right now because Sam is the last disappointment in a long string of disappointments and heart breaks. I am sure that whatever she has done...she didn't mean it." Sookie was blabbing way more than she should have but she was worried that Tara had gotten herself into major trouble with Eric.**_

_**It was Eric's turn to be surprised. He chuckled and asked, "She was dating Merlotte?" Somehow he just couldn't make that picture work out in his head. How could a woman as vibrant and interesting as Tara be interested in such a hopelessly boring man like Sam Merlotte? "What did she do there? Was she a waitress?"**_

_**Sookie nodded. "They were seeing each other for awhile and then they broke up. Tara hasn't been taking the breakup very well at all. I just didn't know that she was taking it this badly. I guess I have been a little preoccupied." She looked over at Bill briefly before turning her attention back to Eric. "Oh...no. Tara was the bartender."**_

_**"So I am assuming she went to high school in Bon Temps?" asked Eric.**_

_**Bill looked at Eric confused as to why he'd care about where Tara went to high school.**_

_**"Yes. Tara and I graduated in the same year. She was pretty close to the top of our class. She probably could have been valedictorian if she would have tried harder but she didn't really care about school or what other people thought. She just liked learning. I can't tell you how many books she's read. Or how many things she knows without having been taught." She was quiet a moment and said, "If you don't want her to come here anymore I will talk to her. Just please don't hurt her."**_

_**"No, I don't wish for her to stop coming here. I just wanted to know who she was and now that I do… you are free to go," Eric said dismissively.**_

_**Sookie opened her mouth to say something but realized she really didn't know what to say. "Eric, she is my best friend. Please, don't hurt her."**_

_**He chuckled amused by Sookie's plea. "My dear, Ms. Stackhouse, I have no intention of hurting a hair on Tara's head."**_

_**Bill gave Sookie a look and took her hand. "We should go, Sookie. We have plans."**_

_**"Do enjoy your night..." said Eric with a smirk.**_

_**Bill and Sookie made their way out of the crowded nightclub. Once they were in the car Sookie asked, "What the hell was that all about?"**_

_**"I honestly, can't say. All I can say is that we need to find Tara...and we need to tell her to keep her distance from Fangtasia. And Eric," said Bill.**_

_**"I couldn't agree more," Sookie said in a worried voice. She took out her cell phone and dialed Tara's cell phone number as Bill sped toward Bon Temps in search of Tara.**_

_**Tara pulled up outside of Fangtasia and parked. She glanced at her make up in the mirror and frowned hearing the cell phone ringing in her purse. Tara took the cell phone out and groaned seeing that it was Sookie. "Not tonight, Sook." She turned off the cell phone and tossed it in the glove compartment. Tara climbed out of the car and headed straight for the line but was beckoned to the front by Pam.**_

_**"Go on inside, Cupcake," drawled Pam coolly as she took in Tara's appearance. She looked like a delicious little temptress.**_

_**Tara walked into Fangtasia in a pair of black stilettos that went perfectly with her black, strapless, leather, corset dress that stopped at her knees. There were slits on both sides of the dress that went up to her thighs that left very little to the imagination. Tara's braids were pulled up into a stylish bump ponytail. She went straight for the bar and tossed several twenties on the bar. "Patrón tequila and keep the shots coming." She had a seat on a bar stool and waited for her shots to start coming.**_

_**Almost as soon as Tara walked into the club Eric's eyes were glued to her. And they remained that way for the entire night.**_

_**Tara downed what had to be her 15th shot of Patrón and chased it with a shot of vodka. A song that she actually liked started to play so she abandoned her seat at the bar and went out onto the dance floor to let loose. And once she started dancing she didn't want to stop. Tara danced through 5 or 6 songs and a thin sheen of sweat was covering her body now as she danced.**_

_**A vampire walked up behind Tara and grabbed her butt momentarily. In the next moment he was pressed up against her backside making sure that his erection was pressed firmly against her. "Hello there...don't you look tasty tonight." He leaned in and kissed Tara's neck. His fangs appeared on instinct. He ran a hand up Tara's thigh.**_

_**Tara growled. "Get your fucking hands off of me, asshole!" She whirled around ready for a fight and seeing that it was a vampire really didn't put her off of the fight idea.**_

_**"Feisty...Mmm the adrenaline running through your veins will make your blood taste even better to me. Come with me I have a table in a quieter part of the club," drawled the 300 year old vampire.**_

_**"I'm not interested in what you are offering," hissed Tara. She turned and started to walk away from the vampire.**_

_**He vamped up behind Tara and seized her easily. He tossed her over his shoulder.**_

_**Eric vamped over to them and removed Tara from the vampire's shoulder. He set Tara onto her feet and punched the younger vampire hard enough to send him flying through the air. "You are no longer welcome here. Leave! All of you!" Eric bellowed over the music.**_

_**The music stopped abruptly as people started to file out of the club.**_

_**It took Tara a moment to regain her senses. When she did Tara grabbed her purse and got ready to head for the door with the other patrons.**_

_**"Not you," said Eric in a deceptively calm voice.**_

_**Tara froze a moment and gave a weary look at Eric. She didn't know a lot about Sheriff Eric Northman, but what she did know was enough to give her pause. However, Tara was not one to back down so she rested a hand on her hip and said, "That vampire started shit with me not the other way around. I can't help that he was a total as..."**_

_**"In my office..." Eric cut her off mid sentence and led the way back to his office.**_

_**Tara found herself following his command even though she didn't really want to. She walked into his office and stood in front of his desk. Tara looked around and scoffed. "Well, this place is a shit hole like the rest of the club."**_

_**Eric closed the office door behind them and had a seat in the chair behind his desk. He leveled his eyes so that he was looking into Tara's eyes. He smiled slightly. Although Tara was scared she was still defiant. "How would you like working in this shithole?" asked Eric.**_

_**Tara was stunned into silence for a moment. "Doing what?"**_

_**"I need a new bartender. The one I have isn't doing a very good job. I understand that you used to be a bartender over at Merlotte's in Bon Temps," Eric answered with a smile.**_

_**"Well, your bartender is kind of shitty. He doesn't make a very good sex on the beach. How much does this gig pay?" Tara asked with a curious smile. She really didn't care how much it paid. At the moment anything was better than the nothing she was currently making. However, she was suspicious of Eric's motives.**_

_**"$15 an hour and the people that come here tend to tip very well. Our current bartender walks away with about $300 a night with tips included. But he isn't a good bartender and not nearly as attractive as you are." Eric watched her eyes wondering if she was going to say yes or turn him down.**_

_**She couldn't deny that it was better than what she was being paid at Merlotte's. "What would my hours be?"**_

_**"7 p til 3 a. And lucky for you...I am an employer that doesn't mind if my employee drinks on the job."**_

_**"And this is just a job right? I fucked my last boss...I am not interested in fucking you too." Tara wasn't a fool she could see the way Eric was eying her body. Human, vampire, or shape shifter...all men were the same.**_

_**Eric chuckled heartily being taken aback by her declaration. He stood up and walked around his desk so that he was towering above the miniature dynamo. "Your only job here...will be to serve drinks, clean up the bar area, and stock the bar. Fucking me...as you put it...well that would just be a fringe benefit if you were interested."**_

_**"I'm not interested in fucking you. But as for the job...I'll take it," said Tara with a grin.**_

_**Eric hid his own smirk and said, "I want you to start tomorrow."**_

_**"Well, I will be here with bells on," said Tara teasingly.**_

_**Eric walked back around his desk and responded. "I'd prefer something leather."**_

_**"I'll keep that in mind, Boss man." Tara sauntered out of the office feeling quite pleased with her new situation.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Eric made it home just before dawn and walked into his bedroom to find Tara sitting in bed watching some sort of infomercial. She was holding one of the babies in her arms as they devoured a bottle of formula.

"You smell like death," said Tara in a distant voice. Her nose crinkled at the smell of burnt flesh and her gaze moved over to him. For the last couple of hours Tara had been alone with her thoughts since Sookie had gone home and Theresa had gone to bed. "Is it done?"

"Not completely, but everything will be in order by the end of the weekend. I glamoured the crematory owner. He is going to stay away from the crematory for the rest of the week. He thinks the place is being fumigated for bedbugs. That is enough time to finish the cremation and let the oven cool back down. It will be like we were never there." Eric walked over to the bed and looked down to see what baby she was feeding. The corners of his lips upturned in a small smile as he looked at Jax. "Has Jade eaten tonight?" Eric had a seat next to Tara and watched Jax.

Tara suppressed a tired smile when Eric asked about Jade. She nodded. "She took a whole 4 ounces of formula about an hour ago. Greta kept telling me to get some rest but I couldn't sleep until you made it back home. Besides, Greta will have all day to look after them while I am catching up on my sleep." She was quiet a moment and then asked, "Do you want to hold him?"

Eric took Jax from Tara and cradled the newborn in his arms. "It is good that she is eating well. Greta is right you need to get some rest. Tomorrow night will be just as long."

Tara watched the way Eric cradled Jax in his arms and held the bottle for him. She smiled taking in the unlikely sight. There were days when her insecurity convinced her that Eric didn't care for her, but those days were few and far in between. Deep down she knew that Eric cared deeply for her but she had been concerned about whether he could truly care about Jade and Jax. Watching the blonde vampire in this moment left her with no doubts.

Jax lay comfortably in Eric's cool arms as he hungrily consumed the formula. He burrowed in closer against Eric's chest as he became sleepy.

"I should get a shower," said Eric after awhile. He handed Jax back to Tara.

Jax whined in protest until he was comfortably back in his mother's arms.

Tara chuckled softly and said, "Shh...you are fine, Jax No reason to start fussing. Eric will hold you again later." She kissed the top of her son's head and watched Eric walk away from the bed.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. When Eric eventually came back out of the bathroom he was wearing a pair of navy blue boxers. He looked for Jax and asked, "You already put him back to bed?"

Tara nodded. "He fell asleep right after I burped him. I am glad that he did because I am suddenly very tired. I guess it is something about you being home safely that makes me feel like I can finally relax."

Eric walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "You seem in better spirits than you were when I left earlier. I take it that your conversation with Sookie went well?"

"She was a little hurt that I didn't tell her the truth from the beginning, but I think we patched things up between us. Did you tell Bill?" asked Tara leaning against the headboard tiredly.

Eric said, "I let Alexander handle the details. Bill was very inquisitive about the entire situation and your brother has quite an encyclopedic knowledge of Celtic diviners and the history surrounding them."

Tara nodded. "Alex and Theresa both take a lot of pride in who we are and what we can do. I am glad that I don't have to keep it a secret from Sookie any longer. It would have been harder to do as time went on."

Eric nodded slightly. He knew how close Tara was to Sookie and how difficult it had been to keep such a big secret from her. But it had also let Eric know that Tara could keep secrets from Sookie and therefore would be willing to keep his secrets. "Tonight with Pam's help and some input from our friend I sorted through all of the security team candidates vetted by the Authority and I hired the people I thought would be best suited for our situation. They are mostly humans but I have hired a few vampires as well. There are two teams that will make up two shifts. One for the day shift and one for the night shift. Of course all of the vampires are on the night shift which is one of the reasons I am looking into adding a couple of werewolves to the day shift. From now on you are not to leave this house without security being with you." His reached over taking Tara's hand and interlaced their fingers as he looked at her.

"One of the reasons? What is the other reason?" asked Tara looking into his eyes. She could see an underlying apprehension there that unnerved her somewhat. Eric was a powerful vampire very little could unnerve him.

"I have confirmation that a werewolf from Rey's pack is in the Shreveport area and is inquiring about me and you. I do not know what his intentions are but I would expect that they are not good. With my hands being full with being Magister I have enlisted the help of your brother. But at the end of the day until everyone close to Rey is dead...there will be a bounty on your head. Apparently, loyalty to him ran deeper than I imagined. I have a plan in motion to find out just how many werewolves in his former pack are still loyal to him," Eric wanted Tara to understand the situation they were currently in. She was prone to be contrary for the sake of being contrary and Eric wanted her to understand that right now that impulse could get her killed.

"The timing of this werewolf's arrival is nothing short of fucking suspicious," Tara sighed as she spoke. She was fine with her own life being at risk. Tara had gotten used to that particular fact of life. However, she was now concerned about the safety of Jax and Jade.

"That was my thinking as well. A werewolf would be familiar with the gestation time for a werewolf. Even a rudimentary idea of how far along you are would mean that now would be the time to seek you out. You should be close to or already have given birth. I don't know if this werewolf is here to kill you or take Jade and Jax back to the pack. They are Rey's offspring and they have a place in that pack. Whenever you go out, Tara..."

She cut him off and said, "I know...I can't go out alone. I need security with me at all times. I will have security and preferably a gun."

Eric quirked his eyebrow at her statement and waited for Tara to explain.

She smiled slightly. "Security is nice but I like being able to rely on myself for protection. I'd rather carry a gun and be safe than sitting there like an idiot if let's say a pack of werewolves kills my security during the day."

Eric couldn't argue with her logic. Humans had the distinct disadvantage of being very susceptible to death. A trained and organized pack of werewolves could shred through a half dozen armed guards easily. "I am sure that we can arrange some sort of firearm for you to use in case of emergencies."

"Good having a gun will take away a lot of my worry. First and foremost I want to be able to protect Jax and Jade." She leaned in and kissed Eric's lips softly. "Thank you for getting rid of my father's body and for letting my sister and nieces stay the night here. I know you are not fond of outsiders being in your home."

"They are your family. I can tolerate them," responded Eric. "Besides, you will need the company. Tomorrow night I will have to be gone all evening. I have a meeting with Nan Flanagan to tour the new building where the tribunals will be held. All a part of the Authority's attempt to paint vampires as being less barbaric and more democratic."

"What's wrong?" asked Tara looking into Eric's blue eyes. She could feel the stress coming off of him in waves.

"There are factions within the Authority. There are those that merely wish to live as equals among the humans," said Eric.

Tara frowned slightly and asked, "What about the others?"

"There are scores of vampires that agree with Russell Edgington's idea that we should rise to power and overtake the humans. But instead of doing it by force, as was Russell's stance, they want to do it politically. They want to have vampire senators and representatives serving in Congress. It wouldn't be difficult to get vampire governors and mayors elected in the states. Perhaps one day a vampire president in the White House. And the anti-vampire sentiment is only strengthening that faction's resolve. Not to mention persuading other powerful vampires to support this rogue faction," explained Eric.

"And what side are you on, Eric?" asked Tara. She loved Eric but she was still weary of other vampires. She had seen the brutality they were capable of unleashing on humans.

"I am on the side that wins. I've met with members of both factions for weeks now. The more I know of their agendas the better chance I have of keeping all of us safe. For safety issues Pam will be living here with us full time."

"What side is Nan Flanagan on?"

"Right now? She is on the side that just wants to assimilate into the population. But don't be fooled by the character Nan plays on television. She is as duplicitous and vicious as any other vampire. Nan will swear allegiance to which ever faction ultimately wins. She is not to be trusted and neither is Bill. There is no reason that such a lowly vampire should be made King of Louisiana...unless he had some sort of deal with Nan and the Authority. I've been looking into Bill's connection to Nan and the deeper I dig the deeper it goes."

"What are you thinking?" asked Tara.

Eric said, "I am thinking that the more leverage I have against Bill and Nan the better. I have no doubt that she has been going behind the Authority's back. I just need proof of it that I can dangle over her head or use against her if she gets out of line. She doesn't trust me and doesn't like me. I know for a fact that Nan was against me being given the position. The fact that I have been made Magister is not lost on me. She is losing sway within the Authority."

"I've never taken Bill to be the man behind the curtain type...do you really think he is against the Authority?"

"I think that Bill is Nan's errand boy and that he is going to be her puppet during his reign and that makes him dangerous because Nan is unpredictable especially if she starts to be pushed out of the organization," said Eric with a grimace.

Tara nodded and looked at how tired Eric seemed to be. "When is the last time that you have fed?" asked Tara concerned.

Eric shook his head. "You were very weak today. I will not feed from you for a couple of days. I want to be sure that you have fully recovered."

She rolled her eyes. "I am fine, Eric. But you won't be if you run around not eating. You said that we were in danger. Well, you need to be at your best if we are in danger. It is normal for a new mother to be weak after giving birth. If I am a little weak so be it. Greta will be here and so will Theresa."

Eric opened his mouth to protest.

Tara put her finger to his lips. "Don't fight me on this, please."

He smirked and said, "Well, since you asked me so nicely." Eric's fangs slid into sight and he leaned in ready to bite into Tara's delicate neck and taste her rich blood.

Tara smirked slightly and reached down grasping the hem of her chemise and tugged it upward. "I'd rather you take it from my thigh." Tara bit her lip as she watched Eric briefly considering her offer.

Eric dipped his head down and bit into Tara's thigh. His fangs struck her femoral artery and he started drawing her blood into his mouth.

Tara gasped in pain and moaned softly as Eric fed from her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bill Compton's House in Bon Temps<strong>_

Bill walked into his office and frowned seeing Nan Flanagan seated in a wingback chair next to the fireplace. He closed the doors to his office to ensure that they would have privacy. Bill had just left the Stackhouse home having stopped to check on Sookie. He had been hoping to come home to some peace and quiet so that he could assess things. Bill owed his new found position of power to Nan. However, after learning of Tara's curious new abilities he couldn't help but wonder if he would be better off aligning himself with Eric. It could not hurt to have a thousand year old vampire and his psychic girlfriend on your side. These were uncertain times and Bill had his long term well being to take into consideration. "I was not expecting to see you tonight."

Nan scowled at him. "I would imagine that you didn't considering I've been waiting here all night. It is my understanding you spent the evening in Shreveport with our new Magister. How cozy that must have been for you, your majesty."

Bill took off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of the chair adjacent to Nan. "Sookie and Tara are good friends. There was no way that I could dissuade Sookie from visiting her new niece and nephew. And I certainly couldn't allow her to go to Eric's house by herself."

"Oh yes, that is right. Mr. Northman used to be quite smitten with your little milk maid. Well, now that you are home we can get down to business. Did you find out anything useful while you were there?" asked Nan.

Bill suppressed his anger at Nan's mention of Eric's infatuation with Sookie. "I can't say that I found out anything of use but then again...he wouldn't tell me anything. Eric trusts me less than I trust him. The only thing of interest that I learned tonight is that Eric's progeny Pamela Swynford de Beaufort has now taken up residency with her maker." Bill could not find fault with that move. It was one he had made as well. Bill had told Jessica the previous night that she was to move back into the Compton home. She was much too young to defend herself and she would only be putting her human companion in jeopardy.

"I see that he is closing in the ranks. That is a very smart move to make in this situation. His progeny would make a very nice bargaining chip if he were to get out of hand. He has connections within the Authority. I am sure of it now..." Nan said in an annoyed tone.

"How can you be sure?" asked Bill taking a seat.

"I was given the list of security personnel that he hired tonight. Eric somehow managed to avoid hiring any of the guards that are loyal to me and my cause. Someone guided him to the right choices. That means I will not have eyes and ears in his home. I need to find out who he has aligned himself with and that is where you come in."

The wording of Nan's statement did not go unnoticed by Bill but his face remained unchanged. But on the inside he was surprised. He wondered just what was her 'cause'. Bill gave Nan an incredulous look. "What do you have in mind?"

"The human...glamour her and find out what she knows. Since your human is friends with her you should have no trouble getting her alone," ordered Nan.

"If Eric figures out that I glamoured Tara..."

Nan cut him off. "You are the fucking King of Louisiana...act like it! I am the person who put you where you are today. So it is in your best interest to make sure that I don't get booted out of the Authority or you will come along with me! You will glamour her and the idiot that he has working for him at Fangtasia. They are bound to have seen or heard something pertinent even if they don't know what they have seen or heard. Eric will be out of the house tomorrow night...I suggest you use that time wisely. I will make sure that he is out of the house for the entire night. I have to take him through the new tribunal building and make sure he understands the new regulations and punishments. I will expect a full report tomorrow night."

Bill wasn't comfortable with the idea if glamouring Tara. Not only was she Eric's human but she was also Sookie's friend. Bill stood to lose a lot if he was caught.

"In fact I think that you should make sure that your human starts spending a lot more time with Eric's human and those little brats of hers. If things go sideways they could be the perfect little bargaining chips," said Nan.

"You can't expect me to kidnap children. Our image..."

Nan's fangs shot out in response and she propelled her in Bill's direction knocking over him as well as the chair he was seated in. Her hand clasped around his throat. "It is my job to worry about our image. It is your job to do what the hell I tell you to do. Monarchs are ever so easy to replace. So if you like that crown on your head then you will do what the fuck I am telling you to do. Get close to the human and those brats just in case I need a quick exit strategy. And don't go thinking that you have nothing to lose if you disobey me. Because if I eliminate you I will make sure that your little milk maid and your simpleton progeny die painful deaths as well."

Bill bared his fangs ready for a fight but instead laid on the floor listening to Nan's speech. "I'll tell you what I find out. I am assuming that you are staying the day since the sun has started to rise."

Nan smiled at Bill. "I hope you don't mind." She climbed off of Bill and smoothed down her suit. With an eerie smile Nan sauntered out of the office.

Bill sat in his office in complete silence contemplating the predicament he now found himself in. He was suddenly wondering if he might be better off with Eric and that was a truly scary thought. He looked up moments later hearing footsteps outside his office door. Bill frowned seeing Jessica standing there. "It is past time for you to be asleep for the day, Jessica. Why are you still awake?"

"I wasn't awake but I felt something strange. I don't know how to explain it, but I was awakened by this weird feeling like you were in trouble. Is everything okay?" Jessica asked as she walked into the office wearing Jason Stackhouse's Bon Temps' High School T-shirt. She quietly padded over to where Bill was still sitting on the floor next to his overturned chair and had a seat with him. "What happened in here?"

Bill shook his head unable to believe that he had managed to worry his young progeny. "It is nothing for you to concern yourself with right now. Go back to bed." He lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How long do you plan to keep me in the dark, Bill. I know that something is going on. I can feel it in my blood. You've been something...a lot lately. I don't exactly understand what that something is though. Your fight is my fight. You are my maker," said Jessica confidently.

"I know that I am your maker. Which is why I do not want you involved in what is going on. It is safer for you that way. When the time is right I will tell you what is going on, Jessica. Or send you away from the danger."

Jessica lamented quietly, "You forced me to move back in here without even the smallest explanation and I did because I trust you. So if you say that I am in danger then I believe you. But shouldn't I get to know why I am in danger? Or why my maker spent all of yesterday wide awake with worry. What if you wait too late to tell me why I am in danger? Shouldn't I be able to help protect myself and you?"

"This situation is far too complicated and rife with danger for you to have any involvement. I promise you that when the time is right that I will tell you what is going on. Come on now...it is time for all young vamps to be asleep. You are already starting to bleed," observed Bill seeing blood appearing at her ears.

"No!" Jessica crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

He laughed slightly. "It has been quite some time since you've thrown a tantrum." Bill stood up and lifted Jessica up into his arms and carried her upstairs. "It is my job to protect you and I will."

"Oh! Put me down!" Jessica hopped out of Bill's arms when they made it to the top of the steps. She stomped down the hall to her room.

"Goodnight, Jessica," said Bill with a small smile.

"You better not get yourself killed. There is still a lot of things I don't know!" Jessica walked into her room and slammed the door closed behind her.

Bill smiled slightly and walked into his own bedroom. His progeny, although currently throwing a tantrum, was right. He was extremely worried about the future of things and his meeting with Nan had just made that worry grow tenfold. Bill's world was changing at such a rate that he was having a difficult time taking the reins. However, if he was to keep his promise and protect Jessica he was going to have to get on track and soon. Bill took out his cell phone and sent a text to Eric. _* We should talk soon*_

Bill laid back in his bed and began thinking about an exit strategy for Jessica. If things did spiral out of control sometime in the near future he wanted Jessica to be as far away from the fray...and him as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed the last chapter. I am back with a brand new chapter that I hope everyone will enjoy. I am sorry for the long hiatus. As always I ask that you please review the chapter and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Tara stood in the living room watching people come and go. The house had been buzzing with activity all day long as Eric made preparations for his first night as Magister. She hadn't been able to rest during the day because she was worried about what the night would bring. It also had not helped that she heard heavy footsteps marching on the hardwood floors as the guards patrolled the house.

She heard a quiet whimper and her attention was drawn to the two bassinettes stationed next to the couch. Tara walked over and smiled softly seeing that Jax was wide awake. She gently picked up her son and rocked him. "Why aren't you sleeping, Jax? You've slept about as much as I have today," whispered Tara in a soothing voice.

Alcide walked up behind Tara glancing at the infant in her arms. "Weres have good hearing and an even better sense of smell. He's probably just adjusting to all these new scents that are roaming around the house."

Tara nearly jumped out of her skin. "Alcide! Do not sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

An apologetic look settled on Alcide's face. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Tara. Being quiet is sort of a force of habit for me. How are the little guys doing?"

She smiled slightly. "They are both doing well. Jade is a bit finicky with her eating, but at least Jax eats well. They have both been giving me fits all day with their lack of sleep. They'll sleep for a bit and then they'll wake up all over again." Jax and Jade's infrequent sleep that day had prompted Tara to sleep on the day bed in the nursery. It was not lost on her how much she'd missed sleeping beside Eric.

"That is not uncommon for young werewolves. Give them time to find a rhythm and adjust to all of the new sounds and scents that surround them. In a few days they'll have a more normal sleeping rhythm."

Tara looked at Alcide gratefully. "Thank you for the advice, Alcide. Sometimes it strikes me how very little I know about my own babies."

"How do you mean?" asked Alcide in confusion.

"Well, I mean…they are babies but they are werewolves at the end of the day. I don't know anything about baby werewolves. Nothing at all. How do you know so much?" asked Tara.

Alcide said, "Well, I happen to be a very proud uncle who used to babysit on a regular basis. Tara, if you ever have any questions about werewolves you can always come to me for answers. The things that I don't know I can contact my sister, Janice, and ask her."

"I really appreciate that, Alcide. I feel a little out of my depth. I just know the basics. Werewolves can only shift into wolves. And thank God that they won't do that until they are teenagers. Anything I need to worry about right now?" asked Tara.

Alcide gave it some thought. "From time to time if they get really irritable a pup's eyes might glow at you. But other than that they are pretty normal. We run hot so if they feel hot don't go thinking they have a fever. As they get older they'll be faster and stronger than the human children."

Tara shuddered slightly when Alcide mentioned glowing eyes. She could vividly remember Rey's eyes turning on her when he killed their neighbor. It was a terrifying precursor to a horrifying incident.

"Will they be like Rey?" asked Tara not being able to look at Alcide when he went to answer her question. Her eyes were focused on Jax's precious face. She couldn't imagine that someone so innocent could ever turn into such a monster.

"Do you mean psychotic or a criminal?" asked Alcide.

"Both I guess."

"Werewolves are like human children. Genetics plays a part in how they turn out, but how they are raised has a hell of a lot to do with it. You just need to raise them up to be good people. Good people that respect the law and respect life. Well, then they are sure to turn out to be upright people. You just love em, Tara. Love em with all you got and they'll turn out right," said Alcide putting a comforting arm around Tara's shoulder.

Tara chuckled ruefully. "If genetics are the only factor they are screwed. They've got psychotics on both sides of the family. My parents were both insane. And Rey's father was an abusive nutcase that killed his own wife. I know how to pick em, huh?"

Alcide said, "I'm with a woman that cheated on me, tried to kill me, and was addicted to V. Trust me, I won't be casting any aspersions your way."

Tara chuckled softly. "Sounds challenging."

"I've always liked a challenge. And women that are bad news," said Alcide.

"String of bad relationships in your wake?" asked Tara.

"Not quite. Debbie is the only woman I've ever been serious with, but I've had infatuations that led nowhere. Infatuations that were bad for my survival."

"Ah, infatuations. I was infatuated with Sam Merlotte for a time. It led absolutely nowhere. Well, it actually led to me drinking too much and starting fights at Fangtasia. I take rejection with a shot of whiskey," said Tara sheepishly.

Alcide said, "A few months ago when I tossed Sam out of here on his ass it seemed like that infatuation was going in the other direction."

Tara laughed and said, "Yeah. That tends to be Sam. Too little way too fucking late. I don't even know if he really wants me or if he just doesn't want me to be with Eric. He had a thing for Sookie but didn't make a move until she was seeing Bill."

"Sometimes you don't know what you have until it's gone," said Alcide.

"Or sometimes you men are like little boys. You see someone else playing with a toy you discarded and you get pissed off."

"Well, some men are foolish enough not to see what they have…while they have it. Not all of us are that blind or careless," said Alcide.

Eric walked into the living room wearing a charcoal grey suit. It was a particularly foreign look for the former Sheriff of Area 5. "Alcide, I was wondering when you would arrive for the evening."

Alcide looked in Eric's direction and removed his arm from Tara's shoulder seeing Eric's disapproving glare. "Eric, I am sorry for the delay. I came inside and saw Tara in here with the babies. I decided to stop in and see how they were doing."

"Well, we have much to discuss before I leave for the evening. Let's move our conversation into my office," said Eric.

Alcide nodded. He said, "Have a good night, Tara."

"You too. And thanks for the advice, Alcide," said Tara.

Alcide nodded and followed Eric out of the living room and to his office.

Eric closed the office door behind them to ensure their privacy. "Alcide, have a seat,"

Alcide had a seat in front of Eric's rather imposing desk and waited to see why he'd been summoned by Eric tonight.

Eric had a seat behind his desk and said, "I know that you have no interest in joining the pack here in Shreveport or any pack for that matter. However, I am willing to pay you generously to do just that."

Alcide settled back in the surprisingly comfortable black leather covered Queen Anne chairs. "Why would you want me to do that? What's your angle?"

"I have it on good authority that there is a werewolf in Shreveport that has been asking around about Tara's whereabouts. He's made a few stops at a couple of the local Were bars in the city inquiring about the structure of the pack here in Shreveport. It is my belief that he will try to join the pack soon. You and I both know what will happen if he finds Tara," said Eric.

Concern washed over Alcide's face. "He will slaughter Tara and reclaim Rey's children. But her death will not be an easy one. She betrayed the pack master. Tara would have to be used as an example."

Eric asked, "Who would be so loyal as to come after her so many months after Rey died?"

"My first thought would be siblings."

Eric shook his head. "Xavier is still safely ensconced in Hawaii and they don't have any other siblings."

"My next thought would be other relatives. They aren't just avenging Rey but also protecting the bloodline. They are probably assuming that Rey and Xavier are dead. They would want to return Jax and Jade to their pack and their family," said Alcide.

Eric already knew the answer to his questions but he wanted to be sure that Alcide was giving him 100% of his cooperation. He needed to be sure where Alcide's loyalties were placed. "I talked to Xavier this morning. He gave me a list of all of the living relatives that he could recall. Pamela is assembling dossiers on each of them. If they are in Shreveport I need to know so that they can be eliminated. Apparently, there are two uncles and four female cousins left from the father's side of the family."

Alcide's ears perked up hearing that last bit. "They'll want Jax more than anything, but they will take Jade too. A werewolf's bloodline is traced through the father. With them thinking that Xavier is dead too Rey's children are their only hope for continuing the bloodline. They are going to be hoping that one of the twins is a boy."

"So, you understand why I need you to go undercover in the pack. I need you to keep your ear to the ground. It is no secret that Tara has taken up residence with a vampire. One werewolf going after Tara would be idiocy. I believe that one of the uncles will try to ingratiate himself with the pack here in Shreveport to get the support he needs."

Alcide didn't even need to think about it or ask what his compensation would be. "I'll do it. Debbie has been wanting to join the pack and now I have a reason to join too. The pack master, Marcus, stopped by my house a couple of nights ago to introduce himself. Looks like I'll be returning the favor."

Eric reached into the top drawer in his desk. He handed a check Alcide. "I'll pay you every week while you investigate the pack for me."

Alcide picked up the check and looked at the amount. His eyes quickly moved over to Eric in shock. "I think that I can handle that. Is that all you wanted?"

"No, until we eliminate the werewolf searching for Tara I'd like to secure your services for night security while I am out of the house. Tara trusts you more than she is going trust anyone I hire off of the street. Now that I am Magister a lot of my evenings will be spent out of range. Pam will be busy assisting me and maintaining Fangtasia until I locate a suitable manager," said Eric.

"What will you need me to do?" asked Alcide.

"Your only task here would be to keep Tara and the children safe. You would be their bodyguard in my absence," said Eric.

Alcide nodded. "I can leave some of the heavy lifting on my foreman so that I can be available night or day if you need me."

Eric said, "Good." He reached into the drawer and pulled out another check.

Alcide glanced at the check and said, "Eric, you are paying me more than enough for investigating the pack. You don't need to pay me anything more. I'd protect Tara and the twins for free."

Eric stood up and walked over to Alcide's chair. He put the check in the werewolf's hand and said, "Take the money."

Alcide glanced at the check again and then stood up. He folded both checks and shoved them into his back pocket. "I am assuming that you'd like for me to start tonight?"

Eric nodded and said, "Yes, I'll be leaving the house shortly. I'll return just before dawn."

Alcide cleared his throat and said, "I had better call Debbie and let her know that I won't be home til morning. Excuse me." He walked out of Eric's office and headed outside to his truck to get some privacy for his call.

Eric locked his office and walked into the living room to speak with Tara. A reflexive smile passed over his lips as he watched her quietly talking to Jax.

Tara looked up hearing Eric walk into the room. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is going according to plan. Alcide is going to stay the night to keep an eye on you while I am gone. You won't be able to contact me for most of the night. I'll be spending the evening with Nan while she gives me the run down on the new procedures."

Tara nodded in understanding. "I am sure that everything will be fine here with all of the security that is roaming around the house. And Alcide will be here too."

"I've also made the travel arrangements for you, Pam, and the babies for later this month."

Tara asked, "Where will we be going?"

Eric shook his head. "It is better that you don't know that information until it is time for you to leave. Just know that I have properly accounted for your love of water and warm weather."

Tara was quiet a moment. "I don't want to leave you, Eric."

"Leaving is only a precaution, Tara. It may not come to pass. But if it does I need you to go without argument," said Eric.

Tara glanced over at Jade sleeping in the bassinet. She then turned her attention to Jax cradled snugly in her arms. Tara shook her head. "No arguments."

Eric had a seat on the couch with Tara and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "I'll be home before morning. If you need anything just tell the staff."

"I'll be fine, Eric. How much trouble can I get into in one night?" asked Tara with a small smirk.

Eric chuckled thinking about all of the trouble she had managed to find over the time that he'd known her. He said, "Try to behave in my absence. I know that is a foreign concept to you."

"And here I thought that you liked it when I was a bad girl," replied Tara cheekily.

Eric leaned forward and kissed Tara's supple lips. The scent of her blood permeated the air. Tara was hiding two puncture marks on her neck with her hair. He had fed from her earlier when he awakened from his day slumber.

Jax squirmed in Tara's arms and then began to cry.

Eric pulled back and laughed heartily. "Impeccable timing, Jax," Eric playfully chided. He reached down and took the baby from Tara's arms. Eric held the infant close to his chest and watched as he slowly stopped crying and rested in his arms.

Tara laughed and said, "I guess he likes being the center of attention." She fell silent and watched Eric rocking Jax.

Jax struggled to make his thumb find his mouth. He started to fuss briefly.

Eric stood up and grabbed Jax's pacifier from his bassinette and gave it to him. "Better?" asked Eric quietly.

A guard walked into the room. "Mr. Northman, King Bill is at the front gate with Sookie Stackhouse."

Eric glanced at Tara. "Were you expecting Sookie tonight?"

Tara shook her head. "No, I haven't talked to Sookie today."

Eric glanced at the guard. "Let them through."

The guard nodded and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Sookie and Bill walked into the living room. "Hi," said Sookie as she made her way over to greet Tara.

Tara stood up and hugged Sookie. "What are you doing here, Sook? I thought you'd be at work tonight," said Tara.

"I decided to take the night off. I needed some time to myself after everything that happened last night. How are my niece and nephew doing?" asked Sookie.

Bill looked at the way Sookie's eyes lit up when she looked at Jax and Jade. "Eric, I need to speak with you."

Eric glanced at Bill and sardonically replied, "Unfortunately, you are already speaking to me, Your Majesty."

Bill growled slightly but tried to mind his manners with the new magister. "No, I need to speak with you in private."

Eric shifted Jax slightly so that he could look at his watch. "I can give you a few minutes." He walked with Bill to his office and unlocked the door. Eric had a seat at his desk still holding Jax. "What is this about?"

"Nan Flanagan," said Bill.

Eric quirked an eyebrow at Bill and asked, "What about her?"

"Nan was waiting for me when I returned to Bon Temps last night. She informed me that if things do not go her way with the authority that she would use Tara or the babies as leverage against you. Nan assumes that you have connections within the authority because you've been made Magister over her objections. She instructed me to get closer to Tara and the twins so that I could arrive and kidnap them without suspicion if the need arose."

Eric's jaw tightened. He silently summoned Pam.

Moments later the office doors opened and Pam walked into the room wearing a pink pencil skirt and a matching pink camisole. Her blonde hair was currently up in rollers. "What?"

"Take Jax to Tara. She should be in the living room with Sookie."

Pam wrinkled her nose but dutifully took the baby. "Listen, you little werewolf. You spit up on this camisole and we are enemies."

Once Pam was out of the office Eric looked at Bill. "Why are you here telling me this?"

"I am not in the practice of targeting any human let alone children. Or friends of Sookie. I will not do Nan's dirty work but that does not mean that she will not find someone else to do the job. I thought that it was only right that I warn you of the danger," said Bill.

"And I am to believe that you would defy Nan? The woman that put you on your throne?" asked Eric sarcastically.

"Nan is slowly spiraling out of control. She is a danger to both of us. She has threatened me with killing Sookie and Jessica," said Bill.

Eric said, "And there is why you are truly here. You are worried for Sookie and your progeny."

Bill shook his head. "Is it so beyond the realm of possibility that my reasons for coming here tonight were altruistic? I could have easily sent Jessica and Sookie out of town without saying a word to you."

Eric paused and asked, "Sookie and Jessica are leaving town?"

"I'm making arrangements for them to leave town in two weeks. I am assembling the necessary paperwork for the two of them to travel under aliases. I am also searching for a location that has no connection to me."

"Why two weeks?" asked Eric.

"The internal elections for the AVL take place in a month. If the balance of power shifts the way Nan assumes it will…the faction that Nan has longed supported will lose power. If they are ousted Nan will be the first on the chopping block and her severance will not be a check."

"You'll want to wait to send Sookie and Jessica out of town. Nan would have two weeks to try to locate them. Wait until a couple of days before the election to send them away. That is what I will be doing for Pam, Tara, Jade, and Jax," said Eric.

Bill looked shocked. "You already knew?"

"Of course I knew about the power struggle. And I knew that you were Nan's lap dog. I've made arrangements for them to disappear a couple of days before the election."

"Any ideas on how we might neutralize Nan?" asked Bill.

Eric chuckled and asked, "Would you really turn on your mistress? Your benefactor? The woman that put the crown on your head?"

Bill deadpanned, "I want to see the bitch fry. We have similar needs. I suggest that we work together."

Eric laughed heartily. "We are meant to be partners?"

"I don't relish the idea of working with you anymore than you want to work with me. However, in the interest in protecting those important to us I think we might need to join forces," said Bill.

Eric liked making Bill squirm but he was right. They needed to work together. Bill had more access to Nan than he did. "I don't have time to talk about a plan tonight. I have to meet Nan within the hour. However, we can meet tomorrow night."

Bill stood up and said, "I'll be here tomorrow night then."

Eric walked Bill out of his office and went into the living room.

Tara stood in the living room with her arms folded across her chest as she talked to Sookie. She watched as the security guards filed out of the front door to begin their first night on duty at the Northman Home. Tara stopped talking to Sookie when she saw Eric walk back into the room. She wondered what Eric and Bill had been talking about.

He went straight for Tara seeing the look of concern on her face. "They are just a precaution, Tara. There is no reason for you to be concerned about anything just yet and if you are feeling better tomorrow during the day a couple of security guards can take you fill out the paperwork for your gun. I am going to make sure that you are the babies are safe. You have my word."

Tara asked, "Is everything okay?" He seemed more worried than he had earlier.

Eric kissed her and then said, "We will discuss it in the morning. I need to leave now. I can't be late for the meeting with Nan. You are safe."

Tara straightened his tie as they stood face to face. She quietly whispered, "I am not concerned about myself at the moment. I am worried about you, Eric. I get a bad feeling about this bitch every time I think about her. I just get the feeling that this doesn't end well."

"Premonition?" asked Eric quirking a curious eyebrow.

"No, I haven't had any premonitions. This is just plain old intuition. She is bad news Eric and if you are right in your theory about her losing influence...then she isn't just a bitch but a desperate bitch. And desperate bitches will go to great lengths. I am just worried that we are all going to get caught up in the crossfire," whispered Tara looking up into his eyes. She knew that he was maintaining a position of confidence for her benefit but Tara wasn't easily fooled.

"You have to trust me, Tara. I have been maneuvering around vampire politics for a very long time. I know how to handle Nan. She just doesn't know it." Eric kissed Tara softly.

Pam sauntered over and said, "I was wondering when you'd be ready to get this the fuck over with."

"One night's work will not kill you, Pamela. Wait for me in the car," said Eric.

Pam sneered and said, "It might. Luckily, I'm already dead. Goodnight, Cupcake." She exited the room.

Eric shook his head. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Eric," said Tara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcus Bozeman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Marcus Bozeman sat on his worn out couch watching a MMA fight on television. He took a swig from a bottle of beer as he brooded about his ex-wife, Luna, dating a new man.

She had been seeing Sam for a few weeks but Marcus had never met the man. However, that night when he visited Emma at Luna's house he smelled the scent of another man. More importantly it was the scent of a shifter. Marcus was a man that did not believe in divorce. And yet here he was sitting alone in his house. This weekend was his designated time with Emma and he planned on getting all the information he could from her about Luna's new boyfriend.

A heavy knock on the door broke Marcus's concentration. He got up and walked over to the front door. Marcus peered out of the window and then opened the door. "What do you want?"

Nestor Santos, a 48-year-old Hispanic man, stood in front of Marcus's house and offered a friendly smile. "Are you Marcus Bozeman?" asked Nestor.

Marcus quirked an eyebrow and took a swig of beer. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well, I heard that you were pack master here in Shreveport. I thought it only right to stop over and introduce myself to you. And let you know that I am moving into the area. I'm Nestor Santos."

Marcus smirked as his demeanor changed. "Well, how the hell are you, Nestor? You want to come in?"

"Yeah, I've had a long day of moving shit."

Nestor and Marcus walked into the house. "You want something to drink?"

"I'll take a cold one if you have another," said Nestor in a hopeful voice.

Marcus led the way into the living room. He walked over to a mini fridge and grabbed a couple of beers for the two of them. Marcus tossed Nestor a beer before flopping down onto the couch.

"Thanks, man."

"Have a seat and take a load off. So where are you from?" asked Marcus. He finished off one beer and cracked open another bottle.

Nestor had a seat in a recliner and opened his beer. He took a big gulp and replied, "I am from Phoenix but I've got some business in the area so I decided to move out here for awhile. Well, more like some unfinished business."

Marcus quirked an eyebrow and asked, "How's that?"

"Uh, my nephews were out here during the summer. They didn't make it back home. I decided to come out here to settle a score for my family." Nestor took another large gulp from his beer.

"Your nephews were in the area and didn't check in with me?" asked Marcus offended by the disrespect. But at the same time he was interested in knowing about two werewolves that met an untimely demise in his area.

"I'm sorry to say that my nephew Rey was a bit of a hot head and always has been. I am sure he wasn't thinking straight when he was here. He was the pack master out in Houston. Rey came here this summer looking for his girlfriend. She was pregnant by him at the time. He brought his younger brother, two cousins, and some members of the pack here with him. None of my nephews have been heard from since."

He shook his head thinking about yet another woman trying to keep a werewolf's child away from him. The bond between a werewolf and his children was something that was unrivaled. "So, why are you here?"

Nestor said, "First, I want to find out what happened to my nephews. Second, I want to find out where the girlfriend and those babies are now. Lastly, I want to get pack justice for my nephews."

"You have any ideas about where this girlfriend might be?" asked Marcus.

"I don't really know. The last time I heard from my nephew, Rey, he told me that he was in Shreveport and that he found out that the girl was pregnant with twins. He was going to get her back. Whatever happened to him I intend to hold her responsible."

"In what way?"

"She caused the death of my four nephews: Rey, Xavier, Martin, and Jose. It's only right that she gives me the babies to replace what she took from my family. She's a human. She has no right raising werewolves. We belong with our own kind. That's where Rey screwed up. He fell in love with a human. No one can understand a werewolf like another werewolf. Do you know what I mean?" asked Nestor.

Marcus's jaw tightened in anger thinking about his failed marriage to Luna. For so long they'd tried to make it work and it never did. At the end of the day Luna just didn't understand how to be married to a werewolf. She didn't understand the urges that he struggled with. She might have been a shifter but shifters and werewolves were completely different. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We need to stay with our own kind. My baby girl is part shifter. What I wouldn't give to take her away from her mother."

Nestor grimaced. "A shifter? I am sure your daughter is wonderful. But shifters are beneath us. They are beneath our kind and always have been. Just like the humans."

"I was young when I fell in love with Luna. Too young to realize that my parents were right about not mixing with shifters. Luna was a special brand of screwed up anyway. She is a skinwalker."

"She can shift into humans?" asked Nestor shocked. He'd heard tales about skinwalkers, but like most people Nestor had never seen it happen.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, she can shift into anyone she wants. I always wanted her to have fun with it. Like shift into someone important or something. But Luna was always too stuck up to have a good time."

Nestor laughed. "Shifters always take themselves so seriously. It is like being a shape shifter is some sort of burden to them. Listen, I'm new to the area so looking for my nephew's kids is going to be difficult. I could really use the help of someone that knows the lay of the land. I know that is a lot to ask but…"

Marcus asked, "You got plans to join my pack or are you just stopping through for awhile?"

"Oh this is a permanent move for me. I've already rented a place out in Bossier. I'm trying to set down roots as best as I can. When I find those babies I want to have a nice place to bring them. I spent the better part of today unloading the U-Haul truck that I drove out here from Phoenix. I know a couple of guys in your pack. They were the ones that directed me to you."

"Glad to hear it, Brother. We have a pack meeting this weekend. It'll be here in my backyard. Why don't you drop on by and I can introduce you to everyone," said Marcus.

Nestor nodded and said, "Sure, that would be great, Marcus."

"This is a close knit group. I am sure if I put your problem to a couple of the guys that they'd be more than willing to help you locate this girl," Marcus suggested.

A smile flickered across Nestor's face. "Thanks. My nephews deserve to be avenged. There is just me and my brother Emilio left now. No other men in my family. It is a sad state of affairs."

"I am glad to be able to help. Perhaps there is something that you can help me with," said Marcus. He was slowly formulating a plan in his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>16 months ago…<strong>_

_**Tara stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and tried to figure out how to detract from the black eye she was now sporting. For a woman of God Lettie Mae certainly packed a punch. She sighed heavily wondering if she should even go to work.**_

_**Eric walked into the bathroom already dressed for work. Seeing Tara's black eye enraged him more than he wanted to admit. His mind kept going back to the previous night when he stopped Tara from doing a swan dive off of the bridge. Had he been a few minutes late she would have been dead. "I won't be riding into work with you tonight," said Eric as he leaned against the door frame. **_

_**Tara looked at him in the bathroom mirror as she gingerly applied her make-up. "You're going to fly there? Show off." **_

_**Eric chuckled slightly. "No, I've got some business to take care of before I go to Fangtasia tonight. It shouldn't take me long." **_

"_**I could always give you a ride," offered Tara with a smile. In all honesty she was just being nosey. Tara was curious as to what this business was about. **_

"_**No, I don't know how long it will take me. Besides, the place I am going it…well, it isn't a place for you to be. I'll see you at Fangtasia later," said Eric. **_

"_**You are leaving already?" asked Tara a little shocked. "You haven't even fed yet." **_

_**He smirked and replied, "I'll get a bite later tonight at the club. Meet me in my office around 2." **_

"_**I don't know my boss can be a real hard ass when I am not behind the bar," teased Tara. **_

_**Eric whispered into her ear and said, "I have it on good authority that your boss wants to fuck you. I don't think he'd mind if you let the breathers go thirsty for a little while tonight." **_

"_**Is that so? Well, if he wants to fuck me…what do I need with you?" asked Tara. **_

_**Eric smirked and slid his hands down her sides and grasped the hem of her skirt. He tugged the taut material upwards. **_

"_**Eric! Stop it! You've got business and I've got to get to work," said Tara laughing. **_

"_**What? I was going to show you what you need me for," said Eric with an evil smirk. **_

_**Tara finished her make-up and then tugged her leather skirt back into place. "Well, you can show me whatever you like after work tonight." **_

_**Eric said, "I guess that will have to do for now. I am going to go ahead and leave. I'll see you at Fangtasia." **_

"_**See you later, Eric," called Tara over her shoulder as she went back to inspecting her face. She wondered if anyone would be able to see the bruise under her make-up. **_

_**Eric left the house and took out his cell phone. He called Pam and waited for her to answer. **_

"_**What do you need, Eric?" asked Pam. She was relaxed in Eric's office with her feet up on his desk. **_

"_**Do you have the address I told you to find?" asked Eric. **_

"_**Of course. Are you sure that whatever you are planning is a good idea?" asked Pam. She opened her datebook and pulled out a slip of paper. **_

_**Eric hissed, "Just give me the address!"**_

"_**Fine!" Pam snapped. "I'll text you the damn thing." **_

"_**Thank you. Oh, and Pam get your feet off of my desk," said Eric knowingly. **_

_**Pam rolled her eyes. "As you wish, Master." She hung up on Eric and her fingers flew over the keys texting him the address. **_

_**Eric's cell phone chirped to alert him of the new message. He quickly read the address and then took to the sky heading to Bon Temps. **_

_**When he finally landed on his feet he was in front of Lettie Mae Thornton's house. He looked at the home that had long since fallen into disrepair. Eric climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Paint chips fell to the ground from the force of the knock. **_

_**Lettie Mae peered out with the chain still on the door. "Who are you?"**_

_**Eric locked onto Lettie Mae's gaze and started to glamour her. "Lettie Mae you want to let me into your house."**_

_**Lettie Mae was easily glamoured and she repeated. "I want to let you into my house." **_

_**Eric continued, "Then invite me in." **_

"_**Please, come in," said Lettie Mae as she removed the chain from the door. She moved back to let Eric into the house. **_

_**Eric walked into the house maintaining eye contact with the woman. He closed the door and said, "Sit down, Lettie Mae," **_

_**Lettie Mae robotically followed Eric's instructions. **_

"_**You saw your daughter, Tara, yesterday. What happened?" asked Eric. **_

"_**I went to her house and asked for some money. The pastor's anniversary is coming up and I wanted to make a donation to the church in his honor. But that selfish little bitch wouldn't give it to me. She's got plenty of it now that she's whoring herself out to that fanger!" **_

_**Eric growled in anger hearing her talk about Tara that way. He restrained himself and asked, "And then what happened?"**_

"_**I told her what a worthless whore she is. And I told her how much I've hated having to take care of her. She always needed something. Take take take that is all that children do. I never wanted one. But that bastard got me pregnant and wouldn't give me the money for an abortion. Said he wouldn't pay to kill a child of his." **_

"_**Who is Tara's father?" asked Eric. **_

"_**Vic but I ain't seen him in years and Tara Mae ain't ever met him. Probably didn't want no one to know that he laid up with someone as black as me," said Lettie Mae bitterly.**_

_**Eric realized that he was getting off track. "Why did you hit her?" **_

"_**That little bitch sassed me. Tried to tell me my business! I've been taking care of me long before she ever came along to ruin my life. I gave her what for and reminded her that I am her mama!"**_

"_**You are going to call Tara tomorrow, aren't you? And you are going to tell her that you've fallen off the wagon," said Eric. **_

"_**I did?" asked Lettie in a sad voice. **_

"_**Yes, you've started drinking again and that is why you told Tara you wished that you had an abortion. But you didn't mean it and you realize now that you need help. So, tomorrow you are going to the Sunshine Center for inpatient rehab to get help." **_

"_**Yeah, I'm going to the Sunshine Center to get help. I need help," repeated Lettie Mae. **_

"_**Yes, you do," said Eric. He stood up and left the house without another word. Eric flew to Fangtasia and landed in front of the club. He walked passed Pam at the door and went inside. Eric glanced at the bar briefly and saw that Tara was hard at work. **_

_**Pam walked over to Eric's throne and asked, "Did you kill the old bitch?"**_

_**Eric glanced sideways at Pam. "No." **_

_**Pam attempted to hide her shocked look. She had been with Eric for so long that she could generally predict his next move. "Why not?" **_

_**Eric quirked an eyebrow. "I don't pay you to question me."**_

_**Pam rolled her eyes. "And there is Mr. Sunshine. I'll be outside." She walked back outside. **_

_**Eric had considered killing Lettie Mae but he realized last night that Tara would just be plunged further into depression. This way maybe she could find some semblance of peace.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Tara was curled up on the couch drinking a cup of tea. She shook her head at Theresa and glared over at Sookie. "I love the fact that you guys are hosting a belated baby shower for me. But to have it at Merlotte's of all places?"

Theresa threw her hands up in surrender. "I asked Sookie to recommend a location and she told me that she could handle booking the place. I didn't know this magical location was Merlotte's until I asked her who to make the check out to!"

Tara said, "Sook, you know that Sam and Eric can't be in the same room together. Why would you do this?"

"Because Sam is your friend and if we have the party at Merlotte's then he can't be uninvited. I promise that he has changed now that he is seeing Luna. He's over you," said Sookie.

"Even so, Eric is going to be pissed and I can't blame him. If a woman acted that way with Eric I'd be ready to ram her face through a window. And you know Eric isn't going to be welcome at Merlotte's," said Tara.

"When has Eric ever cared about where he was welcome?" asked Sookie narrowing her eyes.

Theresa said, "We don't really have the time to find another venue, Tara. I know this isn't the best of situations but if Sam gets out of hand…I promise to get Alex to beat him up."

Tara chuckled and said, "And Alex would do it."

"Of course he would. That is what big brothers are for," said Theresa with a grin.

Tara smiled. She had to admit that she did like having an older brother to look out for her. She had always been envious of the bond that Sookie and Jason had. "Okay, I'll tell Eric about the baby shower. He probably won't want to come anyway so it shouldn't be that big of an issue. Not to mention he's busy with a lot of other stuff."

"Then it is all settled," said Theresa with a smile.

Sookie asked, "So, Theresa, how long are you going to be in town?"

"I am going to stick around for a week. I want to give Tara some of my expertise on being a mother to twins. If you don't pace yourself their needs can drive you crazy. Caitlin and Michaela used to tag team me. One would cry then the other one would. One would need a diaper change and the other one would be hungry," said Theresa with a chuckle.

Tara said, "Tell me about it. Jax and Jade are only two days old and they are already running me ragged. I slept in the nursery today because they kept waking up. Greta said that she would look after them but I felt a little guilty not taking care of my own children."

"Don't!" Theresa said. "Sometimes you need a break. You definitely need to sleep since you spend most of your nights awake with Eric. If you aren't careful you won't be getting any sleep at all."

Tara wrinkled her nose but nodded. "Well, you are right about that. I'll be waiting up all night for Eric to get in. I just want to be a hands on mother."

"You will be, Tara," said Sookie.

Theresa said, "Speaking of being a hands on mother I should go and check on Caitlin and Michaela." She excused herself and went down the hall to the guest room to see if the girls needed anything.

Sookie changed seats so that she was seated next to Tara. "Tara, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's on your mind?" asked Tara.

"Well, a couple of months ago I accidentally listened to Sam's thoughts. I was so stressed out about so many things that I was having a hard time blocking everything out," said Sookie.

"Okay," said Tara. She waited expectantly for Sookie to her question.

"What made you leave Shreveport and move to Houston?" asked Sookie.

Tara frowned slightly and asked, "What does this have to do with you overhearing Sam's thoughts."

"I don't know really. I don't hear Sam's thoughts the way that I hear everyone else's thoughts so it was a little jumbled and I wasn't really paying attention to start with but I overheard him thinking about how sorry he was that you'd left Shreveport. He kept saying that it was his fault. He said that he lied to you and it was his fault," said Sookie.

"That doesn't make any sense. I left Shreveport because I was afraid of Eric. I'd made a stupid mistake and I was terrified that he was going to kill me for it. Sam saw how scared that I was and he gave me the money to get out of town the night before Eric came home," said Tara.

"What was the mistake? You never really told me the truth about why you left town," said Sookie.

Tara shook her head slightly. "It doesn't matter anymore. It is all in the past. I don't know what Sam was rambling about in his head. Maybe he is blaming himself for standing me up. I started seeing Eric to get over being rejected by Sam."

Sookie frowned at Tara's answer. "No, I don't think that is it. Sam said that he lied to you and that it was all his fault. I think he is talking about something else."

Tara had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she quietly replayed that night's events in her mind. She looked at Sookie and started humming the Simpsons' theme song in her head.

Sookie blinked slightly realizing that Tara was trying to stop her from listening to her thoughts. "Tara, you never have to hide anything from me."

"Some things are private, Sook. I am going to go put Jade and Jax in the nursery for the night," said Tara.

"I can help you," said Sookie getting up to help.

"No!" hissed Tara. She picked up Jade and Jax and quietly walked out of the room. Tara walked into the nursery and was greeted by Greta who was changing the sheets on the daybed.

"Would you like me to take them for you?" asked Greta.

Tara nodded slightly. "Yes, please."

Greta walked over and collected the infants from Tara.

Tara walked out of the nursery taking the baby monitor with her. She closed the door and walked back downstairs.

Theresa was walking down the hall when she spotted the look on Tara's face. "Well, that is a face like thunder. What's wrong?"

Tara blinked slightly and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. I am just not feeling very well right now. I think that I am going to turn in early for the night. But you know that Eric said that you and the girls are more than welcome to stay the night here."

Theresa put her hand to Tara's head to feel for a fever. "Well, you don't have a fever. Do you think you need a doctor? You don't think it could be complications from the at home birth, do you?"

Tara said, "No, Eric gave me some of his blood. If something was wrong his blood would have taken care of it. I think I am just a little overly tired. Could you tell Sookie that I said good night and that I'll call her tomorrow?"

Theresa raised an eyebrow but only said, "Sure, I will do that. You get some rest. I will come up to check on you later to see if you need anything."

"I don't need to be mothered," said Tara with a small smile.

"Well, I am not your mother but I am your older sister and that means I have carte blanche to worry about you."

Tara turned around and made the slow climb back up the stairs.

Theresa walked into the living room and found Sookie waiting on pins and needles for Tara's return. "Tara is going to bed earlier. She is feeling a bit under the weather. She told me to let you know that she'd call you in the morning."

"Oh?" asked Sookie. She started to collect her things wondering just what type of stone she'd just kicked over.

Theresa closed the doors to the living room preventing Sookie's exit. She asked, "What happened? She isn't sick…not physically anyway."

"I…I don't really know. She ran out of the room before I could really find out what was going on. I just told her that I overheard Sam's thoughts and he was sorry for something he lied to her about. I asked her what happened the night that she left town and she just bolted," said Sookie.

Theresa stood there silently wondering what could have spooked Tara so badly.

Sookie quietly cleared her throat "I should probably be getting home."

Theresa was brought out of her own thoughts. "Oh, yes. Have a good night." She moved out of the way to allow Sookie to leave the living room.

Around 3:00 in the morning Tara heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. She muted the television and called out, "Come in."

Theresa walked into the room with two bowls in her hand. "I thought you might like something sweet to help cheer you up."

"Sweet?" asked Tara.

"Vanilla ice cream and a warm Honey Bun," said Theresa handing Tara a bowl and a spoon.

"Why a warm Honey Bun?" asked Tara laughing.

"If you pop the Honey Bun in the microwave for a few seconds it makes it soft and warm like a freshly made donut. I've always found it to be delicious with ice cream," said Theresa. She ate a spoonful of ice cream.

Tara smiled and said, "I'll try anything once. You can sit on the bed if you want. I don't really want to be alone anymore."

Theresa kicked off her heels and climbed onto the bed. She leaned against the headboard and ate more of her ice cream. "So how is it?"

Tara grinned after tasting the warm Honey Bun. "Love it. Thanks, Theresa."

"You are welcome. So, do you want to talk about what made you so upset earlier?" asked Theresa.

"Sookie thinks that Sam lied to me about something. She said that he felt like it was his fault that I left Shreveport and went to Houston," said Tara eating more of her ice cream.

"Well, is it?" asked Theresa.

"No. Well, I don't know. I left Shreveport because I got drunk and I took a handful of pain pills and I made a mistake. And I was scared that Eric would find out about it. I couldn't stick around to find out what he would do to me or someone I really cared about…" Tara trailed off.

"Like Sam?" asked Theresa.

She nodded and said, "Like Sam."

Theresa said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to tell me. But it is obvious that you are struggling with this. Like you are trying to piece that night together in your mind. It might help you if you were able to talk it out with someone."

In a hushed voice Tara said, "I slept with Sam one night while I was still seeing Eric. He was coming home next day and I knew that he would know. I freaked out and Sam offered me a way out. I took it. But…Theresa, I don't remember having sex with Sam. I never did remember it. I guess Sookie just made me wonder if maybe…could that be the thing he lied about?"

Theresa managed to maintain her passive expression but on the inside her jaw had just dropped about a foot. "I am guessing you never told Eric?"

"Are you kidding me? Eric would rip out Sam's heart, literally. And I don't want to know what he'd do to me. I belonged to him and I…" She thought about Rey killing Terrance in front of her and started to feel sick all over again. She set her bowl of ice cream aside unable to finish it.

Theresa put her own bowl down and hugged Tara. "You know there might be a way to figure out if what you think happened…happened."

"How?" asked Tara. As old as she was feeling her sister hug her was comforting.

"Well, you know we have sight not just of the future but the present and the past. If you really want to know what happened we could figure that out together. I am sure I have some candles in my bag," said Theresa.

Tara quietly contemplated Theresa's offer. On the one hand it would be good to know the truth once and for all. Did she drunkenly betray Eric or did a man she considered to be a friend manipulate her while she was in a vulnerable state. But if she found out the truth she'd have to do something about it one way or another. Sometimes it was better to let sleeping dogs lie. "Can I get back to you later?"

"Take your time deciding, Tara. In the meantime I will cancel the baby shower at Merlotte's. The last thing you need is to have to look him in the eye," said Theresa.

"Thanks," said Tara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fangtasia<strong>_

Eric and Pam walked into Fangtasia after having spent six consecutive hours with Nan Flanagan in downtown Shreveport. The Authority had purchased and renovated a 4 story historic building to be used for tribunals. No longer could they be held in junkyards. No longer could they be a brutal source of amusement for other vampires. The Authority was set on making it seem like vampires were assimilating into the American idea of justice.

Eric went to his office and collected that night's receipts. He came back into the bar and had a seat at one of the tables to go over the numbers. He didn't relish leaving Ginger in charge. She had never been too bright but it did not help that she had been glamoured to the point of no return.

Pam walked over to the bar and leaned against it. She said, "If I am putting in all of this work that amendment had better fucking pass. She just kept going on and on tonight. I thought that it would never end. Tedious bureaucracy just to appease the humans."

Eric locked the door and said, "It is a necessary evil for now. Just like all of my commercials advertising the club as being friendly to human patrons. We need the positive publicity if the VRA is going to pass. And trust me you don't want to see what happens if it doesn't pass."

Pam rested a hand on her hip and frowned. She knew very well the consequences they'd all face if the measure failed on November's ballot. "A very large segment of vampires will be set on the idea that humans will never accept us or treat us as equals. Even though we are far superior."

"Exactly, and instead of fighting the humans the in-fighting between vampires will begin. We don't have to worry about the humans destroying us…we will destroy ourselves. The Authority is pulling apart at the seams if the amendment fails we'll be past the tipping point."

Pam said, "If this all goes to shit I am not leaving you here on your own. You are my maker you will need me to help fend off Nan and her syndicate of pissed off vampires."

Eric stopped counting the night's receipts and looked in Pam's direction. He said, "Pam, you will go because that is what I command you to do. You will enjoy Tahiti. You will get to make good use of your French language skills. "

"I do not need to be protected like your precious blood bag. I am vampire! I do not run and I do not leave my maker behind," Pam hissed.

"You do if it is what your maker commands you to do! You will go where I tell you to go. You will do what I tell you to do! And you will do it when I tell you to do it!" Eric yelled. His voice seemed to fill the silent club.

"Nan Flanagan wants you dead, Eric! She has allies that want you dead! You cannot take them all on your own! You will lose. You will die the true death! What am I supposed to do then?" asked Pam. Her hands were clenched at her side but they shook as she prepared to utter the next statement. "I will not obey you! I will not leave you. I will not lose you the way that you lost Godric."

Eric vamped over to Pam and stood so close to her that their noses were almost touching. His hand shot out at lightning speed and grasped her delicate neck."Do you know how easy it would be for me to rip your head off right here? I could do it in one motion. You wouldn't even feel it."

Pam swallowed visibly. Her eyes were trained on Eric's harsh expression. There was no love there only anger.

"Just as you are not a match for my strength you will be no match for the vampires that Nan has aligned herself with. They are hundreds of years old. You will not risk yourself for me. I do not want it. I will kill you myself if you disobey me," growled Eric. He saw the hurt in Pam's eyes but Eric knew that he had to be cruel to be kind. If he allowed Pam to stay behind she would surely meet the true death.

There was a knock on the club door.

Eric glanced at the door and then looked at his watch. "He's late."

He released his grip on Pam's neck and said, "I will not discuss this again." Eric walked to the door and opened it. "I was expecting you to be here sooner."

The man smirked at Eric and said, "You know how flights can be…unreliable. It is good to see you, Eric."

"Likewise, Paolo. I am glad that you are here. Come in." Eric closed and locked the club doors.

Paolo looked around at the club and chuckled. "This hardly seems your taste." His eyes scanned the room and fell onto Pam. Paolo's smile widened and he walked towards the bar. He moved a finger to the silver buttons on Pam's pink suit jacket. He traced the button with his finger. "Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, you are still as enchanting as I remember."

Pam rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away. A look of disdain settled on her face. She smirked and said, "And you are still as full of shit as I remember, Paolo."

Paolo clicked his tongue and moved closer so that his mouth was against her ear. "I remember when you were quite fond of me."

"And now I like pussy. Go figure," said Pam. She walked into the office slamming the door behind her.

Paolo laughed heartily. "I see that Pam has not lost her spark. So, what is so important that you have dragged me to this stagnant wasteland you call home."

"I need someone to manage Fangtasia in my absence. As Magister for North America I no longer have time to perform the day-to-day operations here."

Paolo walked over to the table where Eric was seated. He glanced at the night's receipts total. "Is that just for tonight?"

Eric nodded and said, "That is just or tonight."

"Well, this might be a backwoods nightmare but it appears your redneck clientele spend generously," said Paolo.

"That they do. Rednecks like to drink…a lot," Eric replied.

"And why can't Pam manage the club?" Paolo asked, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and had a seat across from Eric.

"She will be assisting me in my duties as magister. She will not have the time to work here as well. The club is open seven days a week from 9:00 until last call at 3:00. So, are you interested?"

"Well, I have several things going for me in New York right now. I don't know that I could tear myself away from it. Unless, the right numbers are mentioned."

"Yes, you have several things going for you in New York. Most of which would have you facing a tribunal if formal charges were drafted against you." Eric opened a folder in front of him. "Harvesting and selling V and running a human whorehouse."

Paolo's face soured and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had been so sure that he was conducting his dirty business well below the radar.

"Surprised that I did my research before I asked you to meet with me?" asked Eric. He chuckled slightly.

"You could have hired anyone to manage this wreck. Why me?" asked Paolo.

"Because these are uncertain times and I'd like to have someone I trusted looking after Fangtasia," said Eric.

"Well, it looks like you have a new manager for your club. When should I start?" asked Paolo.

"Immediately," said Eric.

Paolo nodded. "Can do, Boss. I need to make a couple of phone calls." He stood up from the table and walked outside to get some privacy. He took out his cell phone and hit the call button.

Nan answered the phone. "How did your meeting with Eric Northman go?"

"It was like clockwork. He offered me the job managing Fangtasia and I accepted it. He told me that he offered me the position because he trusts me. He wants me to start immediately." Paolo chuckled, he was amused at the turn of events.

Nan laughed and a smirk settled on her perfectly painted lips. "Be sure to remind Eric that since you moved here under such short notice that you will need a place to stay. On a temporary basis of course."

"I don't know if Eric is going to go for letting me stay in his house," Paolo said.

"You had better find a way to sweet talk your way into the house or you will be facing your 'friend' Eric Northman in a tribunal for selling V," Nan threatened.

Paolo ran a frustrated pan over his dark locks. Sarcastically he asked, "Is there anything else, Ms. Flanagan?"

"I am so glad that you asked. Make sure that Eric doesn't make it home this morning. I don't care what you have to do to make that happen," said Nan. She hung up without another word.

Nan smiled smugly. Eric looking into Paolo's activities in New York had brought the 450-year-old vampire to her attention. She had flown to New York and met with Paolo personally just days earlier. Nan offered him a deal that he couldn't afford to refuse. And now she had a mole working for Eric and hopefully living with him. All of her pieces were nearly in place. Now all she had to do was wait for the election to come around.


	17. Chapter 17

I am so glad to see that people are still reading my story! I loved all of the reviews of the last chapter. I hope that everyone will enjoy this latest installment. As always I ask that you review the chapter and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Tara woke up at 10:00 the next morning. Sometime in the wee hours of the morning she'd fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. That had been around 4:00 in the morning and Eric had yet to make it home at that time. Tara opened her eyes and looked at Eric's side of the bed and saw that it was still empty. His side of the bed was untouched as if he'd never come home at all.

Tara got out of the bed and pulled on a bathrobe. She walked out of the bedroom and went to the nursery next door to check on Jax and Jade. When she walked in the room she saw Alcide standing in front of the cribs. "Good morning, Alcide."

Alcide looked in Tara's direction and smiled. "Good morning. You slept in late today. Are you feeling alright?"

Tara nodded. "I'm fine. I didn't get any sleep yesterday. I guess I was just making up for lost time." She walked over to the crib and smiled seeing Jade and Jax sleeping peacefully in the same crib. "I hope they haven't been crying too much this morning. I was so out of it that I didn't hear anything."

Alcide said, "They've cried a few times and Greta came in to take care of them. I hope you don't mind that I came up to see them. They are adorable babies, Tara."

Alcide had told Debbie for quite some time that he didn't want to have children. The world was changing rapidly and he didn't know how long the existence of werewolves would remain a secret. The vampires coming out of the coffin had screwed up everything for other supernautrals. Humans were now willing to believe in the previously impossible. That meant stories about other supernaturals were no longer taken with a grain of salt. Humans wondered if there were truth to it.

But even with all of that worry as he stood there looking at Jade and Jax triggered a primal sense that he didn't know existed inside of him. Perhaps having a child wasn't so crazy.

Tara shook her head. "No, I don't mind at all. You were there when they were born after all. I never got a chance to thank you for that. So, thanks, Alcide. I don't know what I would have done that night if you weren't there."

He smiled slightly. "Well, that is my job to keep an eye on you while Eric is gone."

"Did Eric come home last night?" asked Tara.

Alcide shook his head. "He called just before dawn to say that he wouldn't be home until tonight. Apparently, there were some complications that he couldn't discuss. He said that he'd try to call you sometime during the day."

That made Tara's stomach do flip flops. She had a bad feeling last night when Eric was leaving to meet Nan and that bad feeling was only getting worse. "Oh."

"Sookie also called you this morning. She asked for you to call her back as soon as you woke up. It sounded pretty urgent," said Alcide.

Tara shook her head. In no way was she ready to talk to Sookie about what happened last night. She was still trying to work it out in her mind. Sam was a great friend. She had always been able to depend on Sam. The idea that he would have lied about something so serious was absolutely heinous. "I'll call her later," said Tara.

"Something wrong?" asked Alcide.

Tara said, "No, Sookie is wonderful and she has an amazing gift. And she has always been an amazing friend to me. But sometimes…"

Alcide finished her sentence, "Sometimes it is hard having a friend that knows the things you want to hide."

Tara nodded and said, "Sookie does that to you, too?"

"She asked me a couple of weeks ago if things were going okay with Debbie. I had been thinking about her the entire time I was with Sookie," said Alcide.

Tara looked surprised. "Is everything okay with you and Debbie? I thought she was doing good being off the V."

"She is. I mean she hasn't touched the stuff in months. She is going to her substance abuse group every week. But she feels untethered. We left everything and everyone she knew back in Jackson. I've been thinking that maybe a baby might give her the connection that she is looking for," said Alcide.

"Or it could push her right back into using V," Tara replied.

Alcide said, "She thinks that a baby will make the loneliness better." He looked back at Jax and Jade.

"Take it from someone raised by an addict…it doesn't get better unless you are better. Children are messy and raising them can be stressful and thankless. When people are stressed or unhappy they reach for their substance of choice. My mother loved gin. She loved gin a hell of a lot more than she loved me," said Tara.

"But she is so unhappy right now. I feel like I don't know how to fix her," said Alcide.

"It is terrible that she is unhappy and I hope that Debbie is able to maintain her sobriety for her sake and yours. But it isn't fair to a child to bring him or her into a situation where they are supposed to be the parent's salvation. What happens when the baby cries all night long and you go off to work leaving sleep deprived Debbie in the house with a screaming baby? What happens when she is struggling to raise a baby with no support from anyone but you? Will she rise to the challenge? Or will she find the nearest dealer for a fix? I'm not judging because I have my own demons and I am lucky to have Greta here day and night to help me with the twins."

Alcide fell silent.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped, Alcide," said Tara.

"No, you didn't overstep. You just spoke what I already felt in my heart. I don't know that I would be a good father anyway."

Tara shook her head. "Don't say that. I think that you would be an amazing father, Alcide. You are a caring man. You are a patient man. Most importantly you are a stand-up guy. You'd be there every step of the way for your child and Debbie. My mother might have been able to overcome her addiction if she had a man there to help her through the hard times. "

Alcide smiled and said, "Thank you for saying that, Tara. I just wish that I could help Debbie. I wish that she wasn't so lonely in Shreveport. I am hoping that joining the pack will help make her stronger."

Tara placed a hand on Alcide's arm. "I hope that it all works out for you, Alcide. You deserve to be happy. And maybe joining the pack will be what Debbie needs. A support system is crucial for helping an addict stay sober."

"Thank you, Tara. I haven't felt like I could talk to anyone about this because everyone that cares about me hates Debbie," said Alcide.

"I know a little something about everyone being against the person you love. I love Eric. I have loved Eric for a very long time and no one has ever been able to understand that. Debbie has her problems but you love her. And if she is trying to change then good for her."

"I have to say that sometimes I have a hard time understanding why you'd ever be with Eric. You deserve…" Alcide trailed off. He looked at Tara a moment and tired again. "He is…"

Tara cut him off. "Eric is an asshole and he is ruthless. I can understand why people hate him. I hated him for awhile after I found out what he did to Lafayette. But for everything that he is to other people…he's different with me. I can't explain it."

Greta walked into the room. "Ms. Thornton, Dr. Cormier is here to see you."

Tara said, "I will be down in a minute. I'll meet her in the living room, Greta."

Greta nodded and walked out of the room.

Alcide said, "I am sorry. I got so caught up with my own situation that I never found out what was wrong with you."

She shook her head and offered a small smile. "It is nothing that I can't handle on my own. I am going to be just fine. I should go see what Dr. Cormier wants. I wasn't exactly expecting her."

Alcide nodded slightly. "I am going to hang out with the little guys for a little longer if that is alright with you."

"It is fine, Alcide," Tara said, she left the nursery and went down to the living room. She smiled seeing Dr. Cormier sitting on the couch. "Good morning, Dr. Cormier."

"Good morning, Tara. I am sorry to arrive unannounced like this but I was in the area and decided that I should stop while I was making my rounds. How are you feeling?" Dr. Cormier asked.

"Surprisingly, I feel great. I was a little tired yesterday but after a good night's rest I am doing much better. That is probably because Eric gave me some of his blood when I finally woke up after giving birth," Tara explained.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. Part of the reason I wanted to stop by was to make sure that your recovery was making adequate progress. I see that it is. However, I am also here to do a quick check up with Jax and Jade. They experienced some respiratory difficulty at birth and I just want to ensure that none of those symptoms have returned."

Tara nodded in understanding. "Well, thank you for stopping by to take a look at them. There are upstairs in the nursery. I haven't notice any problems with their breathing over the last couple of days but it is better to be safe than sorry. Please, follow me."

Dr. Cormier followed Tara upstairs to the nursery.

Alcide was holding Jade. He looked back at Tara and Dr. Cormier. "Jade woke up as soon as you closed the door."

Dr. Cormier smiled and said, "Hi, Alcide. I am here to give these two a check-up. Would you mind?"

Alcide said, "Oh, not at all." He handed the infant to Dr. Cormier.

Tara and Alcide stood by and watched as Dr. Cormier performed a meticulous examination of each baby. She got irritable whines and cries from both babies but it went off without a hitch.

Afterward, Dr. Cormier said, "They are both in excellent health. I didn't hear anything unusual when I listened to their lungs. You have two very healthy babies."

Tara sighed in relief. "I am very glad to hear that. Thank you so much for coming by to check on them. Not many doctors would bother making a home visit."

"Well, I do make home visits. Just something extra I do for my patients. Speaking of that I was wondering if you wanted me to be Jax and Jade's pediatrician?"

"I would love that. Eric mentioned that you offered to be their pediatrician. I wouldn't really know where to find another and you've been so helpful," said Tara.

"Well, if you call my office Virginia can get you set-up with an appointment for the twins one month check-up."

Tara said, "I will be sure to do that today."

"There is one other reason that I stopped by this morning. We need to fill out the paperwork for their birth certificates. In the chaos of that night I didn't finish the necessary paperwork," said Dr. Cormier.

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that. I don't know where my mind has been. What do I need to?" asked Tara.

Dr. Cormier retrieved a folder from her bag and said, "I just need some pertinent information and then we can turn it in to the parish registrar."

"Okay, what do you need to know?" asked Tara.

Dr. Cormier handed Tara the paperwork. "I just need you to fill this out."

Tara skimmed the paperwork. Her eyes ran over one section and she felt like her heart stopped. She glanced up at Dr. Cormier and then averted her eyes. "Okay, can I fill this out and have this dropped by your office later today?"

Alcide quirked an eyebrow at Tara's obvious change in mood.

"Sure, that would be fine. But I'd really like for it to be today so that we can get this into the registrar. The parish can be sticklers when it comes to proper documentation associated with home births."

"Oh, I understand completely. I will be sure to have this filled out and returned to your office before the end of the business day."

Dr. Cormier smiled. "Perfect. You can bring it to my office or you can take it to the parish registrar yourself. Well, that is all I really needed to do here. If you have any questions please just give me a call."

"I will do that," said Tara with a forced smile. "Alcide, could you show Dr. Cormier out?"

Alcide said, "Sure, Tara." He walked out of the room with Dr. Cormier but glanced over his shoulder at Tara's stiffened posture.

Tara had a seat in the glider clutching the paperwork in her hands. She stared at one section of the document. In bold lettering it asked for the father's name.

Tara was an intelligent woman. Of course she knew that the birth certificate would ask for the name of the father. But up until this moment she had never considered what she'd actually put in the spot. Could she just leave it blank? They didn't have a father. Someday she'd lie to them and say they were conceived by in vitro fertilization.

Should she fill in Rey's name? Then she'd have to admit one day that their father was an abusive lunatic. And that he had been slaughtered by a vampire. The vampire that raised them.

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. It seemed like her poor decisions were coming back to haunt her all at once.

Across the room Jade started crying.

Tara stood up and dropped the paperwork in the glider. She went over to the crib and gently retrieved the screaming infant. Tara hummed softly trying to soothe the little girl. She changed her diaper and then said, "I bet you are hungry. Mommy is hungry too. Let's go to the kitchen and take care of both of our problems."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merlotte's in Bon Temps<strong>_

Sam opened the back of his jeep and started unloading boxes of produce. He'd spent the majority of the morning at the farmer's market looking for good deals. Sam wanted to get all of this done before lunch time so that he could surprise Luna at school. She was quickly becoming his favorite person. And he happened to be fond of Emma as well.

When Sam spent time with Luna and Emma he imagined that a family was possible for him. It was Luna's kindness and lively personality that stopped him from pining over Tara.

He stopped briefly to catch his breath and paused. He sniffed the air picking up a familiar scent. "Tara?" asked Sam looking around.

Alex walked into his view and said, "Not quite. My name is Alex Daly."

Sam wiped his hands off on his jeans and walked over to Alex. He extended his hand. "I'm Sam Merlotte. How can I help you?"

Alex looked at Sam's hand but didn't make a move to shake it. "My sister, Theresa, reserved your restaurant for Tara's baby shower. She gave you a check as a deposit and a check for the remainder of the fee. Plans have changed and we won't be needing your venue. I'll be asking for that back now."

Sam blinked slightly as the connection registered. "You are Tara's brother. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm a good friend. Is there something wrong with Tara? Why are you canceling the party?"

"We aren't going to cancel the party. We are just going to have a more intimate affair for family. _**Only family**_," said Alex. He wanted there to be no room for misunderstanding. Sam would not be welcome at the party.

"Well, I uh can't just refund the deposit. That is why there is a deposit. Now if there is some sort of emergency I could see my way to allowing the date to be changed," said Sam. He would of course refund the money but he wanted to know why Tara was changing the location and format of the party.

Alex's right hand clenched at his side. He wanted to punch Sam in the face but he wasn't there for that. He was only there to retrieve Theresa's money and cancel the reservation. He pulled a contract out of bag. "You did not inform Theresa of that at the time that she paid for the reservation. In fact the agreement that she signed indicated that the deposit would be refunded if the reservation was canceled 48 hours in advance. I want my sister's refund now."

Sam asked, "What's with the hostility? You don't even know me."

Alex grabbed Sam by the throat and slammed him into his truck. "I don't have to know you to know that I don't like you. Everything in my nature is telling me to snap your neck right now and hide your dead body underneath your trailer. But I don't think my baby sister would look kindly on me for killing you. It would put her cousin and best friend out of work. Now you'll turn that refund over to me and you won't say a word about this to Tara or I'll come back and kick your ass so hard that I'll knock the _**shift**_ right out of ya."

Sam swallowed hard. "I'll get the money for you. I've already deposited the checks but I can get the money from my office. Just give me a couple of minutes."

Alex smiled cheerfully. "I am glad that we were able to come to a mutual agreement." He took a step back and smoothed out Sam's wrinkled flannel shirt.

Sam was unnerved by the shift in personality. He said, "I'll be right back." He went into the diner and went straight for his office. Sam kneeled in front of his safe and entered the code. He counted out enough cash to refund Theresa's payment. Sam put the money in an envelope and went outside to meet Alex.

Alex was leaning against his new rental car. The rental service had replaced the other car that was 'stolen'.

Sam walked over to him and handed Alex the envelope. "This is all of the money. I'm sorry that you won't be having the baby shower here. I was looking forward to seeing Tara. She is a really good friend of mine. I miss her a lot. Maybe you could relay the message for me."

Alex took the money not bothering to answer Sam. He wanted to break every bone in the shifter's body. Theresa had filled him in on why the party at Merlotte's was canceled. He didn't care if Sam lied or if it was true. If it was true then Sam had taken advantage of his barely conscious, drunk, drugged baby sister.

Alex climbed into his SUV and tore out of Merlotte's parking lot.

Tommy walked out and stood next to Sam. "Who the hell was that?"

Sam said, "Just a dissatisfied customer looking for a refund. It doesn't really matter. I need your help carrying in the produce."

"Okay, Sam." Tommy didn't believe him one bit. Sam looked visibly shaken. He walked with Sam to the jeep and helped unload the boxes of produce.

The two men made a couple of trips before they were finished. Sam said, "I am going to take off for a couple of hours. Keep an eye on things while I am gone."

"You mean it, Sam?" Tommy asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, I mean it, Tommy. You've been doing good working here and taking on more responsibility to help me. I trust you to look after things for a couple of hours."

Tommy grinned. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam smirked and said, "Just don't go throwing your weight around. No one will take kindly to it." He closed the back of his jeep and climbed into the front seat. "I'll be back soon."

"Don't worry about it! I can handle looking after the place. I promise," said Tommy.

Sam waved at Tommy and then drove away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 months ago…<strong>_

_**Pam stood outside of Fangtasia letting in club patrons as they arrived. She was glad that the night was slowly coming to an end. Last call would go out in another hour. She looked up hearing tires come to a screeching halt in the parking lot. **_

_**Nan Flanagan and the V-Fed walked toward the club. **_

_**Pam blended into a crowd of breathers that she'd just allowed into the club. She quickly made a beeline for Eric's office and burst in without bothering to knock. **_

"_**What do you want, Pam?" hissed Eric, in an annoyed tone. His eyes were trained on Tara's facial expressions as she slowly rode him. **_

_**Pam flung the office door closed and locked it. "Nan Flanagan and the V-Fed just showed up armed with silver. And we've got a cooler full of fucking vampire blood in this office," Pam whispered heatedly. **_

_**Eric grabbed Tara's hips bringing her movements to a stop. His eyes shot to the office door. A flimsy lock would not stop the V-FED if they were looking to search the premises. **_

"_**You know what they will do to us if we are caught in possession of V, Eric! We will both automatically meet the true death. No questions asked. No need for a tribunal. No need for the Magister. We'll be two piles of blood in the middle of the club when they are done with us," Pam declared excitedly. Her adrenaline was running full tilt at the moment.**_

_**She had no interest in selling V for Queen Sophie Anne and yet here she was knee deep in the shit because that wasteful cunt couldn't be bothered to pay her fucking taxes. Pam loved decadence and excess as much as the next vampire but she was smart enough to pay her taxes so the humans would leave her the fuck alone. **_

_**Eric moved with vampire speed. He set Tara on her feet. Eric spotted Tara's discarded dress and handed it to her. Eric looked at Pam and ordered, "Calm down. You don't know what they are here for. We'll leave the blood stashed in here out of sight. Now let's go before they come back here looking for us." **_

_**Pam nodded and walked out of the office. **_

_**Tara was already in the process of getting dressed.**_

_**Eric picked up his long sleeve, black, button up shirt. He put it on Tara's shoulders. "Go back out to the bar. Don't say a word to them unless they ask you a question and if they tell you to leave…then leave." **_

_**He walked out of the office fastening his pants.**_

_**Tara finished getting dressed and glanced at the safe in Eric's office. She knew that was where he was hiding the cooler full of V. Tara briefly considered going back out to the bar like Eric ordered. **_

_**As she got ready to leave the office she heard loud voices tell everyone to clear out of the club. The voices sent chills down her spine. Pam's anxiousness had put her on edge. She had only been working with Eric for a few weeks but in that time she had never seen either vampire react in such a nervous manner. Tara took in a deep breath and got a whiff of Eric's scent from his shirt. She momentarily pressed the fabric to her nose. **_

_**Tara looked at the safe again and ran over to it. She wracked her brain to remember the code to the safe. She spent every night in Eric's office once her shift was over. Tara had watched night after night as Eric entered the code into the safe and stashed the night's take.**_

_**She kneeled in front of the safe and entered the correct code on her first try. Tara grabbed the cooler filled with vampire blood and quickly closed the safe. She slipped the cooler into her purse and walked out of the emergency exit door in Eric's office. **_

_**Eric sat at a table with Pam. Nan Flanagan was sitting across from him. He watched casually as the V-FED began searching his club top to bottom. "I assure you Ms. Flanagan you are not going to find any vampire blood in my club."**_

"_**I have it on good authority that I will. In fact it has come to my attention that a large quantity of V has been moving through this club and Area 5 as a whole. This is woefully below my pay grade. However, some idiot high school student killed three classmates while high on V. The humans are clamoring for a crackdown on the sale of it. And you already know The Authority's stance on the distribution of vampire blood," said Nan. She didn't bother looking at Eric as she worked on her iPad. **_

_**Eric said, "I do my best to keep this club clean but the selling of V has become rampant. The problem lies with vampires that are willing to allow humans to harvest their blood for profit." **_

_**Nan said, "Yes, we are going after the suppliers as well. However, we received an anonymous tip that the V was purchased here at Fangtasia."**_

"_**Unfortunately, I cannot control all of the activities that happen in my club. People will go to great lengths to break the law and satisfy their vices," said Eric. **_

_**For 30 minutes the V-FED searched every inch of the club. One walked over to the table. "Ms. Flanagan, we've searched everywhere except for the safe in the office." **_

_**Nan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Northman, go open the safe. I have a news conference to get ready for. I've got to explain how teenagers getting addicted to V is not our fault."**_

_**Pam's eyes shot to Eric and panic started to set in. She knew that there was no escape.**_

_**Eric pushed back from the table and stood up. "Follow me." **_

_**He led the V-FED back to his office. Eric kneeled and unlocked the safe. His mind raced trying to figure out a way to ensure that Pam was spared from what was sure to be his fate.**_

_**Once the safe was open the V-Fed pushed Eric out of the way so that they could inspect the safe.**_

_**Nan walked into the office and impatiently asked, "Well?"**_

_**The lead officer looked in Nan's direction. "It is clean, Ma'am." **_

_**Eric's eyes quickly shot to the safe and saw that indeed the V was no longer there. **_

_**Nan said, "Well, then we are done here. This has been a colossal waste of my fucking time. If you hear anything about anyone selling V in your club, Mr. Northman, be sure to report it as soon as possible. The Authority will not wait for long for this problem to be resolved. We can't have the humans getting involved in the policing of vampires." **_

_**Eric nodded. "If I hear or see anything I will call to report it." **_

_**Nan walked out of the office with the V-FED following her.**_

_**Eric watched them leave the club and then locked the front door to the club. **_

_**Pam walked over to Eric. "What happened? I was expecting to get a wooden bullet through the heart tonight." **_

_**Eric walked Pam back to his office and showed her the open safe. The only contents remaining in the safe were money and some of Eric's important paperwork. **_

_**Pam quirked an eyebrow. "Where the fuck did it go?" **_

_**Eric said, "I've got an idea. I need to run an errand." **_

"_**It was the human, wasn't it?" asked Pam. She quirked an eyebrow at Eric. "You like her don't you." **_

"_**She is a human," Eric responded in a dismissive tone. He was unsure how to explain his attraction to Tara. She was confounding and intriguing. He liked her. Eric did not understand why Tara's blood smelled so familiar to him. It was almost like déjà vu whenever he was in her presence. **_

_**Pam closed the safe and had a seat at Eric's desk. That had been too close of a call for her liking.**_

_**Eric left the club and used his blood bond to locate Tara. He flew to Bon Temps and landed in front of Lafayette's house. Eric knocked on the door. **_

_**Lafayette opened the door and groaned. "Shit!"**_

_**Eric chuckled. "It is good to see you too, Lafayette. Aren't you going to invite me in?" **_

_**Lafayette begrudgingly said, "Come in." **_

_**Eric walked into the house and spotted Tara seated in a chair looking frazzled. She was nervously fiddling with a lit joint between her fingers. She was still wearing Eric's button up shirt. The cooler of V was sitting on Lafayette's coffee table. **_

_**Tara's eyes widened and then briefly lit up seeing that Eric was still alive. She quickly tried to suppress the smile on her face seeing the scowl on his.**_

_**Eric walked closer to her. "I believe that you have something that belongs to me." **_

_**Tara stammered, "I-I- I wasn't stealing from you. I just thought… Well, I thought if they were searching the club that they might check your safe and then you'd be fucked."**_

"_**And why would you care about that?" asked Eric. **_

_**Tara's eyes darkened as she tried to formulate a believable answer. "I knew that Lafayette was your dealer. I think Lafayette is a damn fool for selling this shit for you. But I didn't know if those vampires would come looking for him if you were caught with the V. So, I decided to take it to save my cousin's dumb ass."**_

_**She blew out a puff of smoke after taking a drag from the joint to steady her nerves. Tara glared at Lafayette. "I still can't believe you are stupid enough to be involved with selling this shit. It is like you want to end up in jail. It isn't enough for you to be making those freak nasty internet videos." **_

_**Lafayette moved so that he was between Eric and Tara. **_

_**Eric asked, "You haven't told your cousin that I made you an offer that you couldn't refuse?" **_

_**Tara looked at Eric and then shifted her gaze to Lafayette. "What the hell are you talking about? What is he talking about, La?" **_

_**Lafayette said, "I'm selling for Eric to keep my black ass out of his fucking dungeon. That's why he locked me down there to begin with. He found out that I was selling V after the vampire I was harvesting the blood from went missing."**_

_**Tara shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me. This is seriously fucked up." **_

_**Eric moved closer to Tara. "Lafayette, I want to talk to your cousin alone. Why don't you wait outside?" **_

"_**Fuck that. I'm not leaving her in here by herself with you. If you are pissed off that she took the V you can blame it on me. She did it to save my ass." **_

_**Eric didn't bother looking in Lafayette's direction. "If I came here to kill her…what could you do to stop me whether you are inside or out. I want to talk to her alone. Leave!" **_

_**Tara chewed her bottom lip slightly but looked at Lafayette and nodded. "It is okay. I'll be fine." **_

_**Lafayette glanced at the two of them for a moment and reluctantly left the house. **_

_**Eric had a seat on the coffee table so that he was directly in front of Tara. "Why did you really take the V?" **_

"_**I told you. I was scared for Lafayette," said Tara. She grabbed the ashtray and put the joint out.**_

"_**Oh, I believe that you were scared but I don't think Lafayette was the person on your mind. I think you were worried about what would happen to me," said Eric. He smirked slightly amused.**_

_**Tara laughed at him. "You've got to be kidding me. I don't even know you. You just happen to be my boss and some guy that I am fucking. That no one even knows, except for Sookie and Bill, that I am fucking so I'd appreciate that you don't mention this shit to Lafayette." **_

_**But the truth was that Lafayette had been the farthest thing from her mind when she took the V and ran. Hearing Pam talk about Eric meeting the true death had stirred something up inside of Tara that she could not explain. She didn't want him to die. Tara liked spending time with Eric. Sure they fucked… a lot. But when they weren't having sex they talked. Eric had an intimate knowledge of the history of the world and Tara was fascinated by history. It was a subject that she had excelled in when she was in high school. **_

_**Whenever she left Fangtasia Eric always made sure she made it home safely. When they had sex at Sookie's house he always stayed with her right until dawn. A few times she wondered if he could make it back to Shreveport before the sun started to rise. **_

_**Eric knew that Tara was trying her best to maintain her bravado of not caring. However, despite her best efforts Eric knew the truth. He could feel the truth. It made him want her even more. He craved the taste of her blood but Tara had not yet allowed him to taste her. Eric knew that Tara had put herself in danger tonight for his benefit. That was something he was not soon to forget.**_

_**Tara shifted uncomfortably under Eric's steely gaze. **_

"_**You are sure that this had nothing to do with me?" asked Eric with a knowing smirk. **_

_**Tara rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "Maybe a little bit."**_

_**Eric smiled smugly. **_

"_**I make good money at Fangtasia. I couldn't do that if you got yourself killed," said Tara. She smirked inwardly knowing that was not the answer that Eric was looking for. **_

_**Eric frowned and his eyes narrowed as he watched the amused look play over Tara's features. She enjoyed pressing his buttons. And Eric somewhat enjoyed it, too. **_

"_**So, since I saved your vampire ass…I was wondering if I could have Friday night off?" asked Tara. **_

"_**Why?" asked Eric. He did not like the idea of going a night without seeing Tara. She had easily become the highlight of his night. **_

"_**I've been working three weeks straight without a day off. I think I deserve a little relaxation." **_

_**Eric said, "Fair enough. You can have Friday off. It is getting late are you staying here tonight?" **_

_**Tara shook her head. Lafayette had way too much going on at his house for her to stay the night. "No, I am going home to Sookie's place." **_

"_**Then I will escort you home. Get your things." **_

_**She opened her mouth to protest but instead said, "Okay." **_

_**Eric walked outside and spotted Lafayette nervously pacing in the front yard. "Lafayette, I left the V in the house. You need to move all of that in the next two weeks. I need the cash as soon as possible." **_

_**Tara walked out of the house behind Eric with her purse over her shoulder. "I'm heading to Sook's house, Lafayette." **_

_**Lafayette tossed his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "I'll take care of it, Eric. The Parish Fair starts this weekend. I can move a lot of product there." His attention was drawn to Tara. "I'll talk to you later."**_

_**Eric walked with Tara to her car. His hand rested on her lower back as they walked together. Eric stopped walking and took a moment to look into Tara's eyes. His hands went to her face and his thumb gently traced her jaw line. **_

_**Lafayette quirked an eyebrow at that picture. He muttered, "What the fuck is going on?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Alexander walked into the living room and handed Theresa the envelope containing her refund. "That is all of your money, Theresa."

Theresa smiled and said, "Thanks, Alex. I had a feeling that he might be stubborn if I went there to ask for the money. Although, I was kind of hoping that he'd say no to you so that you could kick his ass."

"He protested but only momentarily. I found myself hoping that he'd put up a bigger fight, too. I got your text message on my drive back from Bon Temps. What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Tara wants to talk to you. She won't tell me what is going on, but she is upstairs in the nursery. Why don't you go on up?"

Alexander quirked an eyebrow but decided against asking Theresa for clarification that she obviously couldn't give. He went upstairs to the nursery and found Tara sitting in the glider watching the babies sleep. He lightly tapped his knuckle on the open door.

Tara looked up hearing the knock. "Come in, Alex. Close the door."

Alex closed the door and walked over to Tara. "What's wrong? Theresa said that you needed my help with something."

Tara picked up the paperwork and handed it to him. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

Alex quickly skimmed the paperwork and his eyes shifted to Tara's face. "I don't understand what you are getting at."

"I can't put Rey's name down there. He was a sociopath. I don't want my babies linked to him in any way. I thought about not putting a name down at all. I can say that I don't know who the father is. I don't know what to do. You are a lawyer I thought that you might be able to advise me," said Tara.

Alex nodded. "The best thing that you can do right now is leave the father portion blank. The only way to prove paternity would be a DNA test. Rey is dead so he won't be asking for one. And werewolves don't tend to rely on the court system so I don't see his relatives asking for one either. Besides, Rey's body has never been found. Technically, he isn't dead. His relatives would have no standing to petition the court for anything on his behalf."

Tara sighed in relief. "Thank you, Alex. I didn't know what to do. I never want them to have to know the truth. I don't want them anywhere near him, his name, or his legacy."

"They won't have to ever know about him if you don't want them to, Tara. The truth about their paternity can stay a secret and it is probably best that way," said Alex.

"Yeah, you're telling me. I almost wish that I never found out about our father. Maybe if I didn't then he'd still be alive. And I wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that he knowingly left me with an abusive mother."

"I am glad that you found out about who you really are because I gained another sister. I am happy that you are part of my life now. And let's face it Victor was willing to end me, Theresa, and you if it served his vendetta. We can do without that sort of father," said Alex. He playfully ruffled her hair.

Tara laughed softly and swatted his hand away. "Stop that."

"Why? It isn't as if you are trying to be a beauty queen. You are still in your pajamas."

She made a face at Alex. "I am going to get dressed sooner or later. I am usually sleep this time of day with Eric. Thanks for the advice, Alex."

Tara stood up and briefly hugged her brother before leaving the nursery. She went to the bedroom she shared with Eric and closed the door. Tara sat on Eric's side of the bed and filled out the paperwork for Jade and Jax's birth certificates.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fangtasia<strong>_

Just after 6:00 that evening Tara arrived at Fangtasia in a black SUV. The sun had set nearly 30 minutes earlier.

Alcide climbed out of the SUV and walked around to Tara's door. He opened it and offered her his hand.

Tara took Alcide's hand and climbed out of the SUV. "Thanks, Alcide." She shivered a little as the fall winds whipped around her body.

Alcide walked with Tara to the club. "Should we knock?"

Tara shook her head and took out a set of keys. "I have a key to the club."

She unlocked the door. "You can leave me here, Alcide. I'll be fine."

Alcide shook his head. "I cannot just leave you here. I am supposed to look out for you while Eric is gone and that is what I will do."

"Okay, I am going to go check the office and see if Eric is awake yet," said Tara. She walked back to Eric's office and opened the door. "Oh, sorry, Eric. I didn't know that you had company."

Paolo leaned back in his chair to observe the woman standing in the doorway.

Tara was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans with gray thigh high boots. She wore a gray cable knit sweater that was cut extremely low.

Eric stopped talking to Paolo seeing Tara standing at the door. He smirked seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

Eric got up and walked over to Tara pulling her into his arms for a hug.

"I was out and decided to stop by to see you. I didn't think you'd be busy already," said Tara. She cautiously eyed Eric's leering guest.

Eric looked back at Paolo and said, "I'm not busy. Paolo this is _**my human,**_ Tara. Tara this is Paolo Sabato. He is going to be managing Fangtasia while I am otherwise occupied."

Tara looked at Paolo skeptically. He looked slick and she didn't like that about any man. "Nice to meet you."

Paolo's smile widened and he responded, "Somehow…I don't believe you."

Tara chuckled dryly.

Eric smirked and said, "Paolo, excuse us."

Paolo stood up and said, "Of course. It was nice meeting you."

Eric closed the office door once Paolo was gone. He leaned in and kissed Tara tenderly. His fingers tangled in her dark hair.

Tara pulled back with a smirk. "Did you miss me?"

Eric said, "I wasn't gone that long. Did you miss me?"

Tara rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Hardly, I enjoyed having the entire bed to myself." She was bluffing. Tara had slept on her side of the bed for the entire time.

Eric chuckled and had a seat at his desk. He asked, "Where have you been today?"

Tara sat on the edge of Eric's desk and crossed her legs. "I did a little shopping with Theresa and the girls. Alex joined us for lunch. Then I went and picked out a gun. It is a nice little .45 that will put a hole in anything that gets in my way. The owner of the shop let me take it for a little test drive in his firing range. It was very nice. I filled out all of the paperwork and I can pick it up in a couple of days once my clearance goes through."

He chuckled seeing how animated Tara was about firing her new gun. She definitely wasn't your run of the mill woman. "I need to talk to you about, Paolo. He is going to need a place to stay for a couple of weeks while he looks for a place here in Shreveport."

Tara made a face at the thought of another person being in the house. The house was already overrun with security personnel. "A couple weeks to find a place? It doesn't really take that long does it? Especially, since he has Eric Northman as a friend."

Eric smirked slightly and asked, "What do you mean?"

Tara scooted over on the desk a little and uncrossed her legs. She swung her leg across Eric's body and rested her foot against the arm of his chair. "I was meaning that you could probably pull some strings to help him find a place faster."

"Why are you so anxious about Paolo staying at the house?" asked Eric.

"I don't trust him."

"You don't know him," said Eric.

Tara quirked an eyebrow and quipped, "Exactly."

Eric rested his hands on Tara's thighs. "I do have a couple of favors that I can call in. I should be able to find Paolo somewhere to stay by next week. But in the meantime I've already extended an invitation to him."

Tara rolled her neck slightly and said, "Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed Eric on the lips.

He was surprised that Tara hadn't put up more of a fight. That wasn't like her at all.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention that I dropped off the paperwork for the babies' birth certificates."

"Birth certificates?" asked Eric.

"Ah, yes. Dr. Cormier stopped by today to check-up on Jax and Jade. She also reminded me that I needed to fill out the paperwork for their birth certificates. It should take a couple of weeks for the parish registrar to process the request and send me their birth certificates in the mail. I didn't put Rey on their birth certificate," said Tara.

"Check-up? For what? Are they okay?" asked Eric. Immediately he was concerned with the infants' welfare.

Tara's lips twitched into a small smile. She liked that Eric cared so much. "They are fine. They were pretty pissed about being woken up for the examination, but Dr. Cormier gave them a clean bill of health."

Eric settled back in his chair and said, "Good. They're at home with Greta?"

Tara nodded. "It was so cold outside when I left out to go shopping with Theresa this afternoon. I didn't like the idea of taking them out. I talked to Greta before I got here. She said that they have both had a bottle and are asleep."

Eric nodded. "How was it having Alcide at the house last night?"

"It was okay. It was nice having a familiar face around the house while you were gone. But eventually he is going to have to go home to Debbie. He can't be there 24/7. So, I am just going to have to get used to the other guys that are guarding the house."

"What did you do last night while I was gone?" asked Eric.

She chuckled softly. "I stayed out of trouble. Bill and Sookie decided to hang out at the house for awhile after you left. Bill left a couple of hours after that but Sookie stuck around. I spent most of the evening with Theresa and Sookie. They were planning my belated baby shower."

"I need to talk to you about something that Bill brought to my attention last night. Nan wants Bill to get close to you so that he can kidnap Jax and Jade if the need arises."

Tara's jaw clenched in anger. "I will rip that bitch's fucking heart out!"

Eric reached out and grabbed Tara's chin so that she was looking at him. "You are going to keep your mouth shut about what you know. It is better that Nan thinks that Bill is doing her bidding unbeknownst to me."

"But…"

Eric cut her off. "Nan has to believe that she has the upper hand. She has to believe that all of her pieces are in play on the board. That is the only way for me to back her into the corner I want her in. She's got powerful allies. I can't take her head on and win, Tara."

Tara's eyes fluttered closed and she took several deep breaths in attempt to quell the burning desire to kill Nan Flanagan. "I am fine being a target but I will not put Jax and Jade in danger."

Eric looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek lovingly. "Have I ever let any harm come to you?"

"No."

"And I will not let any harm come to Jax or Jade. You have my word," Eric promised.

Tara nodded slightly. "So, why didn't you come home?"

Eric relaxed in his chair glad to see that Tara seemed okay for the moment. "Nan Flanagan sent me after a vampire that got caught feeding on a woman on camera. I searched right up til dawn but didn't find him. I didn't have enough time to make it home. Why? I didn't think you missed me."

"Maybe I missed you just a little. It was weird not having you in the bed. Will be you there tonight?"

Eric chuckled and reached out tugging on her jeans' zipper. He easily pulled down the zipper. "Actually, I was thinking that I could leave with you now. Paolo is here to handle managing Fangtasia. Pam is going to show him the ropes."

Tara smiled brightly and moved her leg up so that her foot was pressing Eric's shoulder back against his chair. She zipped her pants. "We can't leave if you are trying to undress me. We should go home because I did miss you last night. And Theresa took the girls back to the hotel for the night."

She removed her foot from his chest and leaned forward. She whispered in his ear. "I'm not pregnant anymore which means you no longer have to be so gentle."

Eric quirked an eyebrow and he flashed a devilish smile. He stood up and lifted Tara up off of the desk. "Let's go."

He picked up his leather jacket and walked out of the office with Tara. Eric said, "You go ahead to the car and I am going to have a word with Alcide."

Tara smiled, "Okay."

Once Tara was out of the club he turned his attention to Alcide. "You can have the night off tonight. I'll be home with Tara."

Alcide smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Eric. The pack is meeting tonight at Marcus Bozeman's house. I think I'll take Debbie over there and check things out. If I come across anything you will be my first call."

Eric nodded. "The sooner I can get rid of Rey's relatives the better." He had more pressing issues to deal with.

Eric walked outside with Alcide.

Alcide climbed into the front passenger seat.

Eric opened the back door and frowned seeing Pam sitting in the backseat with Tara. The two women seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. "You are supposed to be here tonight to help Paolo."

Pam said, "I am coming back, but first I want a hot shower and a clean set of clothes. I called Ginger and let her know that Paolo would be at the club when she got there tonight. She will show him how to get everything set up."

Eric chuckled slightly. He climbed into the SUV and shut the door.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter. It is great to know that so many people are enjoying my work. I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. Sometimes college and writing do not mesh well. As always I ask that you read and review the new chapter. Comments and suggestions are always welcome.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

A smooth jazz song played in the background as Tara struggled to catch her breath as she leaned over Eric's body. She was barely holding herself up under her own power. Tara's hands planted on Eric's chest was the only reason she hadn't collapsed onto him in a sweaty heap.

There had been something primal between them tonight. She wasn't sure if it was because he no longer had to be gentle or if she was trying to prove something to him. Either way they were both quite satiated.

Eric pulled Tara down onto his body and kissed her neck. He wrapped his arms around her taking in her scent. "I might have missed you a little."

Tara smirked and laughed softly against his chest. "I don't believe you. You had Paolo to keep you company last night. What would you need with me?"

Eric rolled them over and pressed Tara against the bed. He looked into her eyes. "What is wrong?"

Tara was startled by the sudden intensity. She was confused by Eric's shift in attitude. Tara avoided his steely gaze and instead kissed his neck. "I don't know what you mean."

"There has been something off about you since we got home. Is this because of Paolo staying here? Or because I did not come home last night?" asked Eric.

Sometimes he hated dealing with humans and their emotions. They always seemed to feel the simplest of things deeply. And he always struggled to understand them. Well, he didn't struggle to understand other humans. He only cared to understand one human.

"I was only making a joke, Eric. I am not thrilled that Paolo will be staying here. It is enough with the guards marching through the house all day and night. Having another person here is a lot. I am just really cautious about Jax and Jade. How do you know that you can trust this Paolo? How far does Nan's influence reach? She blackmailed the newly minted king of Louisiana into agreeing to kidnap the babies."

"I have known Paolo for centuries. And short of Pam he is the only other vampire that I trust. Paolo is Godric's progeny as am I. I trust that he would never betray me. I am not going to let Nan harm our children," said Eric. He gently caressed Tara's cheek.

Tara's eyes widened at the last sentence. She didn't know if that scared her or made her happy. Eric had bonded with Jax and Jade and he considered them to be his. But she was terrified of what that would mean if he turned on her. Eric could not stand betrayal. If he found out about her betrayal with Sam she didn't know what he would do.

Eric's cell phone started ringing. He reached over and glanced at the caller ID. "This is Nan. I have to take this."

Tara rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. She slid out from under Eric and headed into the bathroom to give him some privacy. But more than that she wanted a little time to herself. She hated that this business with Sam was causing her to act strange around Eric. He was perceptive and would eventually press her harder for information on her strange mood.

Eric flopped on his back in the bed and watched Tara disappear into the bathroom. He didn't like feeling as if there was something off with his human.

He answered the phone. "What can I do for you this evening, Ms. Flanagan?" asked Eric. His pleasant voice belied the glare on his face.

"Magister, I am calling to inform you that you will be hearing your first two cases this evening. King Bill located the vampire that was caught feeding on film. The Authority wants him to stand before the tribunal immediately. Also, a young vampire killed another vampire in a dispute," Nan explained.

She smirked to herself feeling quite satisfied. Nan had gone out of her way to ensure that the offending vampire was located by tonight. She wanted Eric out of the house again this evening so that Bill could stop by the house. Nan wanted to be sure that Bill was indeed getting close to Tara and her brats as instructed. She was not going to give him any room to wriggle out of their deal.

Eric silently ran a frustrated hand over his hair. He sat up in the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. "I will be there within the hour. Has the Authority offered a sentence recommendation on either case?"

Nan chuckled. "Why…the true death of course. The tribunal is merely a formality. The penalty for feeding from a human on camera is the true death. The tribunal just gives it the appearance of being fair and just. It is my understanding that the prisoner is being transported to courthouse now. The second offender's punishment is up to your discretion."

"I will contact the king and let him know to store the prisoners in the holding cells at the courthouse until I arrive," said Eric.

"Very well," Nan said. She ended the call.

Tara walked out of the bathroom wearing Eric's black satin robe. She had a freshly washed face but look disappointed. She made her way over to his side of the bed and had a seat next to him. "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. I am glad that we didn't waste any time this evening. The wicked witch is taking you away from me again."

She draped her arms over Eric's shoulders. Tara had that unsettled feeling in her stomach again. She didn't want Eric to leave but she knew that he didn't have a choice.

"I don't anticipate being gone for very long. It doesn't take much to order the true death for a vampire. I will order it so and then ensure that it is carried out. I am sure that Pam will be thrilled that she does not have to spend the evening with Paolo."

Tara chuckled softly. "Yes, she seems to really hate him. Why?"

"Paolo was a source of annoyance for Pam when she was a baby vamp. That is the thing about being a vampire…we have years to hold a grudge. Much like someone else I know," said Eric.

He glanced down at the opening of his robe and saw the two puncture marks on Tara's thigh. He used his fang to prick his finger and he lightly applied the blood to the puncture wounds.

"I need to get a shower. Will you be okay here without Alcide?"

He kissed her lips and stood up.

Tara laid across the bed. "I will be fine, Eric. I might go to Bon Temps to see Sookie. We sort of had an argument last night. I've been avoiding her all day."

Eric stopped and looked back in her direction. "What happened?"

"She convinced Theresa to hold my party at Merlotte's," said Tara. She couldn't very well tell Eric the entire truth. She figured half of the truth was better than a complete lie.

Eric quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Why would she think that was a smart idea? Does she want me to rip out Sam's throat?"

"You know Sookie. She has a heart of gold. She just wants everyone to get along. But Theresa agreed that Merlotte's was a poor choice. She sent Alex to Bon Temps today to get a refund. Alex found a lovely human/vampire fusion restaurant, Vita Eterna, in downtown Shreveport. He booked the private dining room. And he asked about Pam," said Tara with a giggle.

"He asked about Pam? For what reason?" asked Eric.

Tara chuckled and explained, "Well, he's had her blood. You know what happens to us mere mortals when we have your blood. We start having all sorts of freaky dreams. I can only imagine the kinky shit he is dreaming up with Pam's blood in him."

Eric laughed in spite of himself.

"Don't worry. I've already told my dear brother that Pam enjoys the company of women. So, he can just take a cold shower. Several of them I guess. I know after I had your blood I couldn't stop thinking about you or dreaming about you. Some nights I felt like I was on fire feeling that need to be with you. You always had an unfair advantage," said Tara.

"You would have fallen in love with me anyway. You wanted something dangerous and you found me."

He winked at Tara and continued on into the bathroom.

Tara chuckled softly. She reached over and picked up the phone and called Sookie's cell phone. She frowned hearing Merlotte's in the background when Sookie answered the phone. "Hey, Sook. I thought that you weren't working tonight. I was going to drop in to see you."

"Well, Sam called and practically begged me to come in tonight to work a shift. He had a date tonight and his brother, Tommy, had his night classes over at the high school. Arlene and Jess are here on their own. Feel like coming in and bartending as a favor? Right now I am doing that, too."

Tara chuckled and said, "No, I couldn't. I haven't been behind the bar at Merlotte's in a very long time. Besides, I've already left the twins home once today. I wouldn't feel right doing that a second time in the same day."

"You can bring them to Merlotte's. Put them in their car seats and I can make sure I hold a booth for you. Lafayette is in the kitchen. We'd all love to see you and you know Arlene hasn't seen the babies yet," said Sookie.

"Uh, let me think about it. I will get back to you, Sookie. Good luck."

Tara hung up and frowned. She definitely wanted to see Sookie but she wasn't in love with the idea of going to Merlotte's. Tara sat there briefly before she got up walked into the large walk-in closet and started looking for something to wear.

Tara chuckled softly to herself wondering who had more clothing…her or Eric? She had a lot of things now that she was with Eric. But that wasn't why she was so happy. Being with Eric was what made her happy. The good life was just a really sweet fringe benefit.

The closet was most definitely made for a man's wardrobe. The shelving was made of dark, rich, mahogany wood. However, Eric had made space in his large closet for Tara. She now had exactly half of his closet. Tara flicked through her wardrobe for an outfit that would fit her post pregnancy body. She looked down at her body and knew that she'd have to start working out soon.

Eric walked into the closet with a towel around his waist.

Tara groaned slightly looking at him. The man was devastatingly handsome and more sexy than she'd ever tell him. It didn't help that she'd drank his blood that night. That always seemed to send her hormones into overdrive.

"Decided to visit Sookie?" asked Eric, he grabbed a plain black suit that would be suitable for tonight.

"Yes, I was a little hard on Sookie last night and I ignored her all day. I wasn't very fair to her. She is working at Merlotte's tonight but Sam isn't there. He's on a date with that woman he's been seeing. I figured I'd stop in and hang out with Sookie for a bit. That way I get to see Lafayette, too. I don't want him thinking I've abandoned him just because I have a brother and sister now."

Eric stopped moving around when he heard her mention Merlotte's he dropped the scowl when she said that Sam wouldn't be there.

Tara chuckled looking at his face. "That tie is ugly. I do not understand skinny ties. They look ridiculous on most men."

She walked over and picked out a larger tie that matched his eyes. "Here wear this instead."

"Are you sure that you want me looking this attractive?" Eric asked, jokingly.

Tara strolled back over to her side of the closet and resumed her search for clothing. "You'll be with Pam for the evening. It isn't like she is going to want to fuck you. Although, I suppose Nan might want to give you a go. Nothing in here fits because I am either too fat or not big enough."

Eric bristled at the idea of fucking Nan. "Not even with Bill Compton's dick. Go get a bath. Maybe you will see something when you are more relaxed."

Tara laughed heartily. She walked over and kissed him. "I will see you later. I love you, Eric."

She walked out of the closet and headed into the bathroom.

Eric finished getting dressed for the evening looking quite dapper in his not-so-humble opinion. He got ready to leave the closet but at the last moment thought better of it. Eric walked to Tara's side of the closet and allowed his eyes to trail over the selection. He grabbed a burgundy sweater dress and black leggings. Eric draped them over the bed's footboard.

He grabbed his cell phone and keys as he left the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merlotte's in Bon Temps<strong>_

Tara walked into Merlotte's wearing the burgundy sweater dress and leggings that Eric picked out for her. She had paired the outfit with a pair of black knee high boots.

Jessica smiled when she spotted Tara. "Hi, Tara. Welcome to Merlotte's. How many?"

"Hi, Jessica. I need a table for two. Oh, and can you tell Sookie that I am here when you get a chance?" asked Tara.

"Sure," said Jessica. She grabbed two menus and showed Tara to a table.

Alex walked into Merlotte's after parking the car and walked over to Tara's table. He had a seat across from her. "Well, this is…quaint."

Tara laughed softly. "Be nice, Alex. I used to work here. I thought you came here earlier today, anyway."

"That _**was**_ me being nice. I didn't come inside. I managed to catch him while he was unloading his truck. It was an exchange better had in private anyway," said Alex.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Well, thank you for coming here with me tonight. Alcide has the night off and I didn't really like the idea of coming out on my own. But I didn't want to tell Eric that. He has enough on his plate right now."

She pushed his menu over to him.

"I don't know if I want to eat anything from here. I might get food poisoning. You don't have to thank me for coming along. I am happy to do it. This time next week I'll be back in Las Cruces. I need to spend as much time with you as I can."

"My cousin, Lafayette, is the one that is in the kitchen. He is a damn good cook. You are going to love whatever you order. That I can promise you. I am going to miss you when you go back home. Having you and Theresa here has been great. I have to admit…it is nice being someone's little sister."

Alex smirked slightly. "You are not just my little sister. You are my baby sister. And I am going to miss you when I go back home, too. We will just have to make plans for visits here and there."

He reached out and pinched her cheek with a chuckle.

Tara laughed. "Cut that out."

Sookie walked over to the table with a grin on her face. "I am glad that you came, Tara!"

Tara stood up and gave Sookie a hug. "I am sorry for avoiding you today."

Sookie shook her head. "No, I am sorry for trying to read your mind last night. I just get worried about you and…well, sometimes I make foolish choices. I am sorry."

"Well, we can both agree that we didn't handle the situation well but all is forgiven," said Tara.

Sookie smiled. "Yes, all is forgiven."

She craned her neck around the table and frowned.

"What are you looking for?" asked Tara.

Sookie put a hand on her hip. "Where are my niece and nephew?"

Tara laughed and said, "I left them at home, Sook. It is cold out and there are so many people here with germs. I didn't want to expose them to all of this. Besides, they are really sensitive to sounds and smells. But I brought Alex instead. He's cute isn't he?"

Sookie waved at Alex and said, "He's quite handsome but not the same. What can I get for the two of you?"

"Oh, I will have the cheeseburger, onions rings, and sweet tea," said Tara. She sat back down at the table.

"And for you, Alex?" asked Sookie turning her attention to him.

"I'll have the steak, baked potato, salad, and a beer. I'll take whatever kind you have on tap," said Alex.

Sookie collected their menus. "Coming right up. I'll let Lafayette know that it is for the two of you. He'll bump your orders to the top of the list."

Tara said, "Thanks, Sook."

Alex asked, "So, are you excited about your baby shower? Even if it is a little late?"

"I am more excited about meeting your kids. I feel like I know Caitlin and Michaela. I feel bad not really knowing Neal, Liam, and Robyn. I am still figuring out this aunt thing."

"Well, you are in luck. They are older now so it isn't hard figuring out what to do and say when you are around them. Just talk to them like regular people," said Alex.

She laughed. "Oh, yeah. That's right. You are an old man so you're children aren't little ones anymore."

He chuckled and said, "Watch it! I just started out young. That is what happens when you marry your high school sweetheart straight out of high school and start a family. It is nice seeing them grow up. You will enjoy watching Jax and Jade grow up. It happens in the blink of an eye. It seems like not that long ago I was bringing Neal home from the hospital and now he's a 20-year-old college student."

She chuckled. "I can't believe that I have two nephews so close to my own age."

"Well, you were Dad's middle life crisis baby," Alex said teasingly.

"Yeah, on some sales trip he knocked up my mother. One hell of a midlife crisis," said Tara.

"Well, our father had a motto. If anything is worth doing it is worth doing well. So, if he was going to fuck up his life he was going to do it in fine fashion."

Tara quirked an eyebrow at Alex and started laughing. "I think I must have inherited that trait from him. I have the unique ability to burn my entire life to the ground without really trying."

"You get it honestly. You should hear some of the jams I've had to get Theresa out of in the last 20 or so years. Any fires I need to put out right now?" asked Alex.

Tara shook her head. "I'm happy…for now."

But she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. She was always waiting for something to come through the door to destroy what little happiness she managed to find.

"I could have used a brother and sister that gave a damn about me as a kid. Sookie, Jason, Grams, and Lafayette were the only people that I had in my corner. Which was nice but it only went so far because eventually I knew that I had to go back home. Home to a woman that hated everything about me."

Alex said, "Over the years I have come to realize that there are two types of parents. There are the parents that are meant to love you and make you a better person. And there are the parents that are meant to break you so that you are a stronger person. Just some food for thought."

Tara got ready to reply when she heard a loud commotion coming from the entrance.

Across the crowded room Alex could see a group of 12 people entering Merlotte's. They were loud and quite obviously drunk.

Tara watched as Jessica reluctantly seated them at a couple of empty booths.

Jessica walked over to Tara and Alex's table. She hissed in a low voice, "Werewolves."

Tara's eyes widened slightly and she sat up more in her chair.

As Jessica was heading back toward the door Alcide and Debbie walked into Merlotte's.

Jessica tried to hold her temper. "Welcome to Merlotte's. You with them?"

She cocked her head in the direction of the rowdy party across the room.

Alcide shook his head. "No."

Debbie corrected him. "Yes, we are."

Alcide put his arm around Debbie's shoulders and said, "We'll take a table for two."

The frown on Debbie's face deepened. She couldn't understand why Alcide was being so negative about their new pack. They seemed like good werewolves that steered clear of vampires and V. This was the type of pack she needed to stay on the straight and narrow.

"You said that you would give this pack a chance, Alcide," Debbie hissed against his ear.

"I am here aren't I? We could have just gone home after the meeting but I came here to be with you and to be around the pack. Ain't that enough, Debbie?" asked Alcide.

Jessica grabbed two menus and led them to the table next to Alex and Tara's. "A waitress will be by shortly to take your order."

Alex looked at the worried expression on Tara's face. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Tara chewed her lip momentarily and then shook her head. "They look like trouble. If I leave I'd be worried about Sookie and Lafayette. I wouldn't feel right leaving them here alone."

Alex nodded. "We'll stick around and keep an eye on things."

His gaze was drawn to the hallway where Sookie and Jessica were speaking. Both women seemed tense and worried. And just as quickly as they began to talk the conversation was over and Sookie disappeared down the hall.

Several minutes later Sookie walked out carrying Tara and Alex's orders. "Can I get you anything else?" asked Sookie.

She tried to appear cheerful but she was staring at the group that was steadily getting louder.

Some of the werewolves had moved over to the pool table running off the people that were already playing.

The other customers were beginning to get uncomfortable and were signaling for Sookie and Arlene to bring their checks.

Tara said, "No, we're fine. Why don't I help you with some of the customers? You've practically got an exodus on your hands."

Sookie smiled worriedly. "Thanks, Tara."

Tara stood up and said, "I'll be back in a few, Alex."

She followed Sookie to the counter and listened as she ran down which tickets belonged to which tables. Tara grabbed a Merlotte's apron from behind the bar and started going around to the tables.

It took less than 20 minutes for the majority of the patrons to clear out of Merlotte's. Most of them had not even finished their meal. However, the rowdy group still remained as did a handful of regulars who were too stubborn or too nosey to leave.

Somehow Arlene and Sookie had talked Tara into helping bring the food to the werewolves' tables. She agreed mostly because Jessica could hardly suppress her fangs when she was near the group.

Tara walked over to the first booth and asked, "Who had the blue plate special?"

A man to her right nodded his head in her direction.

She set the plate in front of him. "And who had the steak rare?"

"That'd be me, Sugar," said Nestor.

Tara recognized him as soon as she saw his face but didn't let on. "Here you go."

She set the plate in front of him and started to walk away.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him. "Sit on down here with me…"

Tara wasn't sure if Nestor recognized her or if he was just being a pervert. She didn't exactly relish either option. "Sorry, I've got more orders to pick up."

Anger flashed in Nestor's dark eyes but he just smiled. "Maybe later."

Tara walked away not bothering to look back.

Alcide didn't see the exchange between Tara and Nestor, but he saw how quickly she ran away from the table and that concerned him. "I'll be back, Debbie."

Tara was in the women's bathroom collecting herself.

Alcide walked into the bathroom. "Tara, are you okay?"

Tara looked over at Alcide surprised to see him in the bathroom. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You are shaking like a leaf," Alcide observed. He reached out and gently pulled Tara into a comforting hug.

"Just when I think everything is going okay…then…" whispered Tara. She stopped talking when the bathroom door swung open.

Debbie stood in the doorway. "Alcide? What the hell is going on, Alcide?"

"Debbie, this is Tara. She's the girl I was telling about. The one I worked security for last night," Alcide explained.

Debbie looked Tara up and down. Her lips curled in disdain. "Nice to meet you. I'm Debbie."

Tara slipped out of Alcide's embrace and extended her hand to Debbie. "It's nice to meet you, Debbie."

Debbie shook Tara's hand but it was a forced motion. "Alcide tells me you've got two newborn babies."

"Yes, I do. I have a boy and a girl," said Tara.

"Strange that you aren't home with them."

In a warning tone Alcide said, "Debbie."

Tara's eyes narrowed slightly but she decided not to respond to that jab. She didn't want to make things more difficult at home for Alcide. "I need to finish helping Arlene and Sookie with the customers."

She sidled passed Debbie and left the bathroom.

Tara knew now that it was time to get the hell out of Merlotte's and Bon Temps. As she was walking down the hall she heard what sounded like a fight taking place in the main dining room.

Sookie, Arlene, Lafayette, and the rest of the kitchen staff ran into the dining room to break up the fight before the werewolves destroyed the restaurant.

Tara was about to help when she felt a strong hand grab her arm and drag her backward into the hallway. Her arm was wrenched upward behind her back. It was so painful she thought her arm might break from the force alone. She fought back angry tears staring into Nestor's angry face. She knew then that he knew exactly who she was.

With everyone being distracted by the brawl in the dining room Nestor easily forced Tara out of the side door where they would have more privacy. He slammed her face first into the side of the building.

Tara's nose broke from the impact. She cried out in pain as blood starting running from her crooked nose. She struggled to breathe, the impact had taken her breath away.

Just then Sam's truck screeched to a stop in front of the restaurant and he ran inside with Luna on his heels.

Tara and Nestor were out of view of the front of the restaurant. A sick feeling came over her when she realized she was once again completely alone with this psychopath. There was no rescue in sight.

Nestor turned Tara around and pinned her up against the side of the building. His cold eyes stared her down as he contemplated killing her right there.

"Where are my nephews, puta?" asked Nestor. Every heavy breath he blew into her face smelled like liquor.

Tara replied, "I don't know!"

"They came here for you and never came home. Are they dead? Did your vampire kill Rey, puta sucia? Rey was too good for you. You were a worthless whore when he met you and you are a worthless whore now! I told him not to get involved with you!"

Tara struggled against him making the pain in her arm worse. "I don't know what happened to Rey! Maybe your psychopathic nephew needed to die and someone was nice enough to help him with that! I wish that I killed him myself!"

Nestor backhanded Tara viciously. "Rey, treated you like a princess! How dare you speak of him that way!"

He tightened his grip on the arm pinned behind her back. Nestor used his free hand to grasp Tara's neck. His hand was like a vise grip as he cut off her air supply. He wanted to snap her neck like a twig and end her miserable life. But he knew that he needed her alive for now. There was something more important than revenge right now. "Where are his children?"

Tara blinked back tears but didn't say a word.

"Answer me or I will kill you!" screamed Nestor.

"Kill me! You will never see my children. They will never know you or your pack," laughed Tara. She had tears in her eyes but she was defiant.

Nestor loosened his grip on Tara's neck. He caressed her face with a crooked grin.

Suddenly Alex was standing behind Nestor. He plunged a steak knife into the older man's side several times.

The movement was so quick that Tara didn't know what happened at first.

Nestor grabbed his side and staggered away from Tara.

Alex wrapped the knife in a napkin that he had brought with him. "We might want to get the hell out of here."

Tara nodded. "We should call the cops. I don't want anything to happen to Sookie and Lafayette."

Alex said, "Sam, Alcide, and Lafayette are doing a good job of breaking up the fight. And I've already called the police. Even more reason for us to get the hell out of here. I've already got your purse. Let's go."

Tara nodded and ran to Alex's car. She reached to open her door and groaned in pain. Nestor had managed dislocate shoulder. She used her other hand to open the car door and climbed in.

Alex climbed into his rental and took off toward Shreveport.

"What do we do with the knife?" asked Tara.

"Wipe my prints off of the handle and toss the thing out of the window when we get closer to Shreveport," said Alex.

Tara quirked an eyebrow at her brother. "I get the feeling this isn't your first time disposing of a murder weapon…"

Alex glanced in her direction. "Not a murder weapon. He should live."

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 months ago…<strong>_

_**Tara sat at the table in Sookie's kitchen drinking a glass of wine. On the table sat a half empty bottle of wine and a half-eaten birthday cake. **_

_**She sighed to herself realizing that this was yet another birthday failure. Tara reasoned that she could be spending the night at work making money. Instead she was alone and feeling sorry for herself. **_

_**Tara had taken the night off from work because she was going to spend her birthday with Sookie. **_

_**And true to her word, Sookie had prepared a wonderful dinner for Tara's birthday. She even baked a devil's food cake. **_

_**The guest list was short but Tara didn't mind that. Sookie, Bill, Jason, and Lafayette were to attend her birthday dinner.**_

_**However, Jason was too busy being…well, being Jason. He'd found some half-drunk slutty dressed girl to screw. He stopped by just long enough to fix a plate and wish Tara a happy birthday. She didn't understand what she saw in the boy. But despite her better judgment Tara had a major crush on Jason Stackhouse. **_

_**Lafayette couldn't make it because he was otherwise occupied with his side hustle. Eric needed him to move that V quickly and he couldn't take a night off from doing that. **_

_**But Tara was determined to make the best of the night. That was until she realized that she was Bill and Sookie's third wheel. **_

_**After an hour of awkward conversation Tara let Sookie off the hook and told her that she was going to turn in early because of a headache. **_

_**Sookie and Bill took off for a night out.**_

_**She wasn't upset with Sookie. Tara knew that Sookie was in love and she'd never stand in the way of her best friend's happiness. In fact Tara found herself wishing that she could be in love, too.**_

_**But that would require for her to make solid decisions in her own life and she seemed incapable of doing that on a regular basis. **_

_**Lately Tara's life had been on a repeating loop. She woke up around 4:00 in the evening to get ready for work. If Sookie was around she would spend an hour with her before heading to Fangtasia. **_

_**Tara worked at Fangtasia from 7 until 3. After her shift she normally fooled around with Eric. Sometimes they had sex in his office and sometimes they came back to Sookie's house. **_

_**However, she knew that this ritual was wearing thin on Bill's nerves. He was not thrilled about Eric being in the same house as Sookie. Bill was convinced that Eric was using Tara as a way to get closer to Sookie. **_

_**Tara often wondered if there was some truth to that. She didn't really understand the way vampires thought. Tara didn't understand how Eric screwing her was endearing him to Sookie. **_

_**No matter Eric's motives Tara had begun looking for a new place to live. She could actually afford a place of her own now that she was working for Eric. Meeting Eric had been good for her thus far. **_

_**But Tara couldn't help feeling that she had landed in the same hopeless situation she'd been in with Sam. She saw Eric every night at work. After work they fooled around. There was no real relationship. It was all about sex and once again she felt like someone's dirty little secret. **_

_**She couldn't understand what it was about her that made men feel like they could treat her this way. But deep down she knew that the real question was what was wrong with her that she allowed herself to be treated this way?**_

_**Tara was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She went to the door and peered out of the window. Tara gasped softly seeing Eric standing on the porch with a dozen roses in a red vase.**_

_**She unlocked the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" Tara cautiously eyed the roses in Eric's hand. **_

_**Eric smirked at the surprised expression on her face. He declared, "I am here to take you out for your birthday." **_

_**Tara blinked in shock and asked, "How did you even know that it was my birthday?" **_

_**He chuckled. "I know a lot of things about you that you think that I don't know, Tara Thornton."**_

_**Tara stood there speechless for a moment. **_

"_**Are you going to let me in?" asked Eric. **_

_**Tara rolled her eyes at Eric's knowing smirk. She stepped to the side and said, "Come in." **_

_**Eric reached down and grabbed a couple of gifts bags that were sitting on the porch. **_

_**Tara watched amused as he tried to balance the bags and the massive vase of roses. "I can take those." **_

_**Eric handed Tara the bags and asked, "Where do you want your flowers?" **_

_**She thought about it momentarily. "I think that I'd like them in my bedroom. Can you bring them upstairs for me?" **_

_**Tara climbed the stairs leading the way to her bedroom. "You can put them on the nightstand." **_

_**Eric walked over and put the flowers on the night stand and had a seat on Tara's bed. "You should open your gifts." **_

_**Tara set the bags on the bed and reached into the first one. She pulled out a beautiful red, spaghetti strap, summer dress. Her eyes shot to Eric for some sort of explanation.**_

_**He only smiled and pushed the second bag closer to Tara. "Open this one next." **_

_**Tara peeked into the second bag and pulled out a shoe box. She had a seat next to Eric on the bed. Tara opened the box and looked at the pair of black, peep toe, Louboutin pumps. "What is this?" **_

"_**This is what you are going to wear on our date tonight. So, go get dressed," said Eric. **_

"_**Date? You didn't ask me out," said Tara. She was being ornery on purpose. Tara still felt embarrassed that Eric knew how much she cared for him. **_

_**The blonde Viking smirked at Tara's response. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't just bend to his whims. Especially, since she wanted to so badly. "Do I need to? It isn't as if you have men beating down your door to take you out." **_

"_**You are lucky that I like the shoes or I wouldn't be putting anything on. Stay here," said Tara. She moved around the room collecting a few things and then walked down the hall to the bathroom to get ready. **_

_**Tara walked back into the room dressed in the dress and heels that Eric bought for her birthday. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had applied light make-up.**_

_**Eric smiled. "You look beautiful." **_

_**Tara was taken aback hearing Eric. It wasn't that she didn't think that she was beautiful. Because she did. It was just that no one else had ever taken the time to tell her that she was. She blinked slightly and grabbed her purse so that she could avert her eyes. "I'm ready to go." **_

_**Eric said, "You still have one last gift to open." **_

_**He walked over to Tara with a wrapped gift in his hand. "Open it." **_

_**Tara set her purse down and took the gift from Eric. She tore the wrapping paper excitedly. Tara smiled seeing that it was a book but her smile became more genuine when she recognized the title. "Fables of Aesop, According to Sir Roger L'Estrange. Drawings by Alexander Calder."**_

_**She opened the book and gingerly flipped through the pages. The ink drawings seemed to pop off the page to her. Her eyes lit up as she came across her favorite fable. **_

"_**It was published in 1931 in Paris. I happened to be living there at the time and picked it up," said Eric. **_

_**Tara's fingers stopped flipping through the pages realizing that this was an original print. Her eyes shot to Eric in shock. "I-I can't accept this. It must be worth…"**_

"_**It doesn't matter what it is worth. I want you to have it. You said that Aesop's fables were your favorite stories as a child. I have no use for this book. It was just a trinket I picked up years ago." **_

_**Tara's eyes softened as she looked at Eric. Aesop was something that she'd mentioned weeks earlier. Her reading habits were often the subject of discussion after they'd had sex. She had come to enjoy lying in Eric's arms and talking about whatever came to mind. It had just never occurred to Tara that he was actually paying attention to her ramblings. Without thinking Tara threw her arms around Eric and hugged him. **_

_**It was Eric's turn to be shocked. At first he didn't quite know how to respond to Tara's display of affection. But he slowly wrapped his arms around Tara and hugged her. It was a strange feeling…but Eric thought that he might be able to get used to it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Theresa threw open the doors to the master bedroom and rushed to Tara's side. Theresa's hands went to Tara's face but she paused unsure if touching her would cause more pain.

"Oh my God," breathed Theresa in shock.

Tara blinked slightly looking at Theresa. The sudden intrusion in her bedroom had caught her off guard. Not to mention she was fighting dizziness and nausea. "What are you doing here?"

"Alex called and told me what happened to you. I packed the girls up in the car and came right over," said Theresa.

"He shouldn't have done that. I am fine," argued Tara.

She gently massaged her temples as her headache became worse.

Theresa sat next to Tara on the bed. "You are not fine! Look at your face! And your shoulder. We need to get you to the hospital."

Theresa reached out in the direction of Tara's shoulder but refrained from touching her. She felt completely helpless and unsure how to help Tara.

Tara shook her head and said, "I am not going to the hospital, Theresa. I am fine. I am going to take some pain medication and I will be okay. Greta said that she can pop my shoulder back into place for me once I get up the courage for her to do that."

"And what about your nose? It is obviously broken, Tara. Don't be unreasonable. You need to see a doctor. This could be serious. Who knows what other injuries you might have! And why the hell didn't Alex take you to the ER? When I get my hands on him!" Theresa yelled.

Tara shushed Theresa and nodded her head in the direction of the bassinets. "Jax and Jade are actually sleeping."

Theresa looked over in the direction of her slumbering niece and nephew. She lowered her voice and again asked, "Why didn't Alex take you to the hospital?"

"Alex offered to take me to the emergency room and I told him to just bring me home. I am not about to leave Jax and Jade alone period. I can't…if I let something happen to them…"

Theresa sighed softly seeing tears welling up in Tara's eyes. She gently put her arm around Tara's waist to hug her without touching the injured arm. "Okay, well then we will call Eric. You need his blood to heal you, Tara. You are in bad shape."

Tara shook his head.

"Why not?" asked Theresa.

"Eric had to have known that I was in trouble. If he didn't come to me outside of Merlotte's he must be in a situation where he can't just leave. I'll be okay until he gets here, Theresa."

"What if we pack up the babies and take them in the car to the hospital. That way they don't leave your sight. Michaela and Caitlin would get a kick out of looking after them in the waiting room," Theresa suggested.

She reached out and lightly moved Tara's hair away from her face. Her heart ached seeing her sister in so much pain.

"I don't know how much Nestor knows about me, Theresa. He wants to take them from me. He tracked me down to Bon Temps. It is no coincidence that he ended up in Merlotte's tonight. I don't want to take the babies out of the house. He might come after them. It is safer here with security. I can survive a couple of hours until Eric gets home. I promise," said Tara.

Tara leaned her head on Theresa's shoulder trying to keep in all of the emotions welling up inside of her.

"Where is Alex?" asked Theresa.

Tara said, "He dropped me off and said that he was going to try to find an open pharmacy to get some supplies to clean me up somewhat."

Theresa frowned. That didn't sound like their brother. There was no way he'd just drop Tara off after she'd been attacked. Alex was no doubt on a search of a different kind. "I am going to go get some ice for your face, Tara. It should help with some of the swelling I am starting to see."

Tara smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Theresa."

Theresa helped Tara get settled in the bed. "I'll be right back."

She slipped out of the room and went downstairs to check on Michaela and Caitlin but was intercepted by Greta.

Greta said, "The girls are in the guest room watching television. Or more likely going to sleep."

Theresa smiled slightly. "Thank you, Greta. I was actually hoping that I could get an ice pack for Tara."

"Certainly. I will make one for her," said Greta.

"Thank you, Greta."

Theresa made her way to the guest room and peeked in on the girls. She smiled seeing that they were indeed asleep in the bed. She took out her cell phone, walked out onto the porch, and called Alex's phone. She paced the floor slightly waiting for him answer.

"You've reached Alexander Daly's phone. I am sorry that I am unable to take your call at the moment. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message. I will return you call as soon as possible."

Theresa groaned and waited for the beep. "Alexander! Call me when you get this message. Don't do anything before we make a plan. You can't just fly off the handle! We need to know what he knows and who else knows!"

She angrily ended the call and paced the porch.

Just then a truck came to a screeching halt in front of the house.

Theresa looked up hoping to see Eric or Alex. Instead she saw Alcide running up onto the porch.

"Theresa, is Tara here?" asked Alcide.

Theresa nodded and said, "Yes, she's upstairs."

Alcide let out a sigh of relief. "I was at Merlotte's tonight and lost track of her. There was a fight and the cops showed up and no one knew where Tara or your brother went off to. I've been calling her cell phone but it goes straight to voicemail. Sookie and Lafayette have been looking for her, too. I was starting to wonder if something terrible happened."

Theresa blinked slightly. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" asked Alcide, immediately becoming worried all over again.

"Tara was attacked tonight at Merlotte's by a werewolf. Alex managed to get her away from him but she's hurt bad. She won't go to the hospital because she's worried about leaving Jax and Jade. And Eric is busy and hasn't been home. I don't know what to do for her," said Theresa.

Alcide's eyes widened and he growled "What werewolf?"

"I…I don't know. All I know is that Alex stabbed him at Merlotte's tonight but couldn't kill him because the police were on the way," said Theresa.

"Where is she?" asked Alcide.

"She's upstairs in the bedroom."

Alcide made a beeline for Tara and Eric's bedroom. He lightly knocked on the door. "Tara, it's me, Alcide."

He waited for her to give him permission to enter but all Alcide heard on the other side of the door was silence. "Tara?"

Alcide opened the door and walked into the room seeing Tara passed out on the bed. He ran over to the bed and checked for a pulse. "Tara! Tara!"

Theresa walked into the room and froze seeing Tara's limp body on the bed. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She was like this when I found her. I don't care what she said. I am taking her to the hospital. Can you stay here and make sure that the twins are safe? I know Tara would feel safer if you were here with them," said Alcide.

Theresa was torn. She wanted to go to the hospital with Tara. However, she knew that Tara would want her there to protect Jax and Jade in case anything went down. Secret or not Theresa would use her powers in defense of her niece and nephew. She nodded. "Just call me and let me know that she is okay."

"I will. Could you call Sookie and Lafayette and let them know what is going on?"

"Of course. I'll use Tara's cell phone and find their numbers. What hospital are you taking her to?" asked Theresa.

"St. Ignatius is the closest hospital," he said.

Alcide lifted Tara up into his arms and carried her out to his truck. He put her in the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt. Alcide closed Tara's door and raced around to the driver's side of the truck and climbed in.

Alcide gripped the steering wheel silently cursing at himself. He should have gone after Tara when she ran out of the bathroom. His job was to protect Tara and he had royally fucked up. But there was one thing that he did know... the werewolf that was after Tara was in his new pack and he was going to find him.


	19. Chapter 19

_I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing Chapter 18. I loved reading all of your comments on the story. I hope that you find Chapter 19 to be just as enjoyable. As always I ask that you read and review the new chapter. Comments and suggestions are always welcome._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcus Bozeman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Marcus climbed out of his truck and waved over two men that were sitting on his front porch drinking beers. "Jimmy! Hank! Get over here. I need help getting him inside."

The two men put down their beers and ran toward their packmaster's truck.

Marcus opened the passenger door of his truck to reveal Nestor. He was slumped over in the seat bleeding profusely. "Help me get him inside before someone sees him. I don't need my busybody neighbors calling the fucking cops."

He knew that he'd have to call his probation officer in the morning. He had to report any contact he had with law enforcement. And he'd definitely had contact with them tonight in Bon Temps. Andy questioned him about his involvement in the brawl that took place at Merlotte's. However, Marcus had not been a part of it…he only ordered it.

Jimmy and Hank helped Nestor out of the truck. They supported his weight as they walked toward the house.

Marcus hopped back into his truck and backed into his driveway and then into his open garage. He didn't need anyone accidentally seeing his blood soaked seats. He had enough problems at the moment.

Inside the house Hank was putting pressure on Nestor's wounds in an attempt to stop his blood loss.

Nestor was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Jimmy walked out of the room to make a phone call.

Marcus walked into the house and asked, "How is he?"

"Bad," said Hank shaking his head.

"You can't do anything to help him out?" asked Marcus.

Hank was usually responsible for patching up the guys in the pack. He had been a navy hospital corpsman for years before retiring from the military.

"I don't have the supplies here to help him. Jimmy is on the phone calling Claire for me. Hopefully, she can bring over the stuff I need to help him or he is going to bleed out. There are some perks to being married to a nurse," said Hank.

Marcus pounded his fist against the wall. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Hank asked, "How the fuck did this happen? I thought everyone was going over there to cause trouble for that shifter your old lady is dating. Did he do this?"

"That is what we went there for but Nestor ran into one of his nephew's ex-girlfriends."

"The pregnant one that he was telling us about?" asked Hank.

Marcus nodded and said, "One in the same. He was itching to get after her but I tried to put him off the idea until we knew more about her. I didn't see what happened after that. I hadn't seen the shifter yet even though we were scaring off all of his customers so I decided to have the guys take it up a notch. The cops showed up and broke up the party early. When I finally went out to my truck I found Nestor bleeding in the front seat."

Hank asked, "You think the girl did this to him?"

"Maybe or it might be the guy she was with. When we came in she was sitting at a table with some guy. Nestor pointed her out to me as soon as we sat down," Marcus explained.

Jimmy walked into the room. "Claire is on her way over with the supplies. She said that she'll help us patch him up, but if it is too bad we'll have to take him to the hospital. Even if we just have to dump him at an ER and take off. That doctor she works for isn't going to help cover up a crime. Not her style."

Marcus blew out a tired breath and nodded. "Good."

Hank asked, "Did you even seen this shifter you were looking for?"

"Yeah, I saw the bastard. He showed up there with my old lady. I would have kicked his ass if the cops wouldn't have shown up so soon. Fucking hillbilly cops. But I know where he works and lives now. I'll be paying him a visit again real soon."

"So, what do we do about this bitch that went after Nestor?" asked Jimmy.

"The guy with her couldn't be the vampire boyfriend that Nestor mentioned or he wouldn't be alive right now," said Marcus.

Jimmy said, "So, maybe she ain't with that vampire no more."

Marcus nodded and had a seat in his recliner. "In that case this all became a lot easier. She was talking to this blond waitress at Merlotte's. The new chick in our pack seemed to know the blond waitress, too."

Jimmy smirked and said, "Oh, you mean the one with a nice ass that came with the big guy."

"Yeah, the new chick, Debbie, might be our way to finding out where the girlfriend lives. It ain't right for pups to be away from their own kind. And the girlfriend…well, sometimes bad shit happens."

Hank frowned slightly. He didn't know how he felt about the idea of killing a woman. There were a lot of things he was on board for but hurting women wasn't one of them. "We really gotta kill her? I mean…we get the babies to Nestor's family and we can just be done with it."

Marcus quirked an eyebrow at Hank and slowly drawled, "This bitch is responsible for the deaths of all of Nestor's nephews. And maybe his if Claire doesn't get here fast enough. We stand up for our own kind, Hank. Or did you forget that?"

"I get that, Marcus. But come on…she's a woman. I got sisters and a wife. I don't feel right about killing no woman. You've got a little girl yourself, Man."

Jimmy said, "We are kidnapping her kids. If we don't kill this bitch we go to prison. I don't know about you but I am not going to prison for some bitch I don't know."

Hank shook his head. "I am going to go wait out on the porch for Claire. She should be here in a couple of minutes."

Marcus watched the younger man walking out of the house.

"What are we going to do about this, Marcus? Hank might not be the only one that balks at the idea of killing a woman. It is a task that will probably make a lot of guys squeamish. Maybe we need to be more selective about who is a part of this," Jimmy reasoned.

"He'll get on board. He knows that we do this as a pack or we don't do it at all. Besides, Hank already knows about the plan. There is no backing out now that he knows. But you are right about this making some of the other guys squeamish. We'll keep it to the ones that we know would be on board. I guess we should be glad that Hank's old lady is a nurse or Nestor would be seriously fucked right now."

Jimmy said, "He still might be depending on how much blood he's lost overall."

* * *

><p><em><strong>St. Ignatius Hospital in Shreveport<strong>_

Sookie, Bill, Lafayette, and Jesus rushed into the emergency room entrance at St. Ignatius Hospital.

Lafayette said, "The message I got said that Tara is in room 1102."

Sookie's eyes scanned the sparsely occupied waiting room looking for Alcide. She could feel her heart racing wondering what sort of condition Tara was in. Sookie spotted Alcide sitting by himself with his head in his hands. "Alcide!"

Alcide looked up hearing Sookie's voice from across the waiting room. The sorrowful look on his face told a story all its own. He got to his feet as the assembled group reached him.

"Where the hell is my cousin?" asked Lafayette.

He had been worried about Tara for awhile now. Lafayette felt like there was some bad juju surrounding her but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was tempted to ask Jesus to use his magic but he was still freaked out from their last trip down the yellow brick road.

Sookie asked, "How is Tara doing? When Theresa called me she didn't have a lot of information."

"Tara is in for a CT scan right now. The doctor thinks that she has a concussion. They are worried about what that might mean for her. Losing consciousness when you have a concussion is serious," Alcide explained.

"How did this happen?" asked Bill.

He had spent the better part of the night with Eric, Pam, and Nan at the courthouse overseeing the first tribunal. Eric and Bill had both been keenly aware that their significant others were in distress. However, neither had the ability to leave to assist them.

After the first tribunal and the subsequent execution Bill had been given his leave by Nan. His unspoken orders were to go to the Northman house to further ingratiate himself to Eric's human. However, Eric had asked him to go there to check on Tara because he feared for her well being.

"A member of my new pack is Rey's uncle. Eric and I have known that he was in Shreveport looking for Tara but we had no idea what he looked like. Still don't. I didn't see him tonight. He is completely off the grid. Pam wasn't even able to find a valid driver's license for this guy. Tara ran into him tonight at Merlotte's and he went after her while everyone was distracted by the brawl. Alex came to the rescue and took her home. But…" Alcide trailed off.

Sookie hugged Alcide seeing that he obviously needed it. "I am sure that Tara is going to be okay, Alcide."

"I should have been there to protect her. That is what Eric hired me for and I fell down on the job," said Alcide.

Sookie frowned. "Tonight was your night off, Alcide. You can't be expected to be there every moment. If anything this is my fault for begging Tara to go to Merlotte's tonight. She was just so upset with me that I wanted to see her to set things right."

"Fuck that. The only person taking the blame is the fucker that did this to my cousin. And if I sees his ass I am going to send him on a one way trip to be reunited with his crazy ass nephew," said Lafayette angrily.

Alcide growled slightly his eyes glowing momentarily. "You will have to get in line."

Sookie was briefly taken aback by Alcide's eyes glowing. She had only seen that happen once or twice.

Lafayette said, "You said that Alex rescued Tara? Where is he?"

"Nearest that I can tell he went out looking for the uncle. He wasn't at the house when I got there. Theresa was the only one there when I went to check on Tara," said Alcide.

Sookie said, "I just don't understand why Tara didn't…."

She stopped talking realizing that she was about to spill Tara's secret to Alcide.

"What are you thinking, Sook?" asked Lafayette.

"I was just wondering if Tara fought back. You know she's uh…scrappy," said Sookie struggling to recover from her near flub.

Alcide quirked a curious eyebrow at Sookie and asked, "You mean why didn't she use her powers?"

Lafayette's eyes widened slightly and he asked, "What do you know about her powers, Boyfriend?"

Alcide had known about Tara's powers for months now. The two of them had become close while he renovated the house and protected Tara during the day. "Tara told me."

Bill interrupted. "My guess is that she didn't defend herself because she didn't want to make kidnapping Jax and Jade a more attractive prospect. Outing her abilities outs Jax and Jade as well."

Sookie sighed deeply thinking about the danger twins were in right now. "Does this uncle know what Tara is capable of?"

Alcide shrugged his shoulders. "Tara told me that Rey and Xavier knew what she could do, but she said that he was very secretive. It is possible that he didn't tell anyone else."

Bill said, "That would be the smart move. Telling others just makes it more likely that someone will try to take her from you."

Sookie bristled. "Tara isn't a possession!"

Bill reached out and gently caressed Sookie's back. "No one is saying that Tara is a possession, Sookie. However, there are any number of people that would want to posses her because of her abilities. For that reason I don't think that Rey would have told anyone about her. Werewolves have a pack mentality but they also can't pass up a good thing."

"And knowing the future is…." Jesus trailed off. He was still in awe of Tara's powers.

Sookie rubbed her arms and shook her head slightly. "I guess all we can do is sit and wait to hear something from the doctors. A CT scan can't take that long…"

She had a seat tiredly. Sookie had a couple bruises on her arms from where she tried to break up the brawl at Merlotte's. She was definitely regretting that decision at the moment. She was sure to be sore by morning.

Bill kissed Sookie's cheek. "I need to make a phone call. I'll be back soon."

He walked out of the waiting room and went out to his car in the parking lot. Bill dialed Eric's number and waited to see if the older vampire would answer.

Pam felt the phone vibrating in her pocket. That was the biggest thrill she'd had all evening. She rolled her eyes seeing Bill's number flashing on the screen. Pam glanced over at Eric and slipped out of the court room to take the call. She answered after a couple of rings. "Eric is the middle of the tribunal. How is the human?"

Bill said, "Unconscious and in the hospital. Rey's uncle went after her in Merlotte's tonight. I don't know anything else about her condition because she is in for a CT scan."

"And the babies?" asked Pam.

When Eric gave Pam his phone he had instructed her on what questions to ask Bill Compton should he call.

"They are at home protected by security and Theresa," said Bill.

Pam hissed, "Where the hell was Tara's security when she was at Merlotte's?"

Bill said, "I don't know. I just know that she was there with her brother, Alex, when all of this happened."

Pam groaned involuntarily. Eric was going to eviscerate the head of security for not sending someone with Tara. "I'll be sure to let him know."

"I will call back when I have an update on Tara's condition," said Bill.

"Uh huh."

Pam ended the call.

Bill looked at the phone and shook his head. He expected nothing less from Pam. Bill walked back into the emergency room and saw that everyone was still seated solemnly waiting for news on Tara. He sat in the chair next to Sookie and reached over taking her hand.

The group sat in complete silence for 40 minutes until a doctor approached the group. "My name is Dr. Brady. Mr. Herveaux, you are the one that brought in Ms. Thornton, right?"

Alcide shot out of his chair and nodded. "Yeah, I did. This is her cousin, Lafayette, and her friend, Sookie."

Bill stood up but his attention was drawn in a different direction. He could have sworn he saw a cat scurrying down the corridor.

Lafayette asked, "How is she, Doctor?"

Dr. Brady said, "Ms. Thornton is alert but disoriented at the moment. The CT scan went well. The swelling in her brain is minimal and will go down as she recovers. We are going to want her to stay here for 24 hours under observation just as precaution. The one cause for concern is that she experienced a seizure while we were prepping her for the CT scan. Does she have a history of epilepsy?"

Lafayette and Sookie shook their heads at the same time. They were both in shock hearing that Tara had suffered a seizure.

Lafayette said, "No, Tara has never had a seizure before that I know of. Is that serious?"

"We will keep an eye on her to make sure that it was just a one off. Some patients that have experienced head trauma will have an epileptic episode while they are recovering. It is usually an isolated incident. Are you Ms. Thornton's next of kin?" asked Dr. Brady.

Lafayette nodded and said, "Yes, I am."

"I saw a couple of curious spots on the CT scan. I was hoping to get you to sign off on requesting her medical records. I just want to see if something in the medical records can account for what I am seeing. These lesions are older and aren't a cause for alarm. I would just like to be thorough. Ms. Thornton is disoriented at the moment and was a little confused when I asked her about the records."

"Sure, I will sign whatever you need me to sign, Doctor," said Lafayette.

"Follow me and Nurse Grace will get the paperwork for you," said Dr. Brady.

Alcide asked, "Can we see Tara?"

Dr. Brady nodded and asked, "Do you remember the way to her room, Mr. Herveaux?"

Alcide said, "Yeah, I remember the way. Come on guys I will take you there."

Sookie, Bill, and Jesus followed Alcide to Tara's room. Alcide was the first to walk into the room. He was greeted with the bizarre sight of Tara using her powers to throw a black cat across the room.

The cat landed on its feet and bolted out of the room through Bill's legs.

Alcide growled picking up a scent as the cat ran away.

Sookie ran over to Tara's bed. "Are you okay? What was that about?"

Alcide growled, "I'll be back…"

Tara said, "Alcide! No! Let him go."

Alcide looked at Tara's pleading face and clenched his fists angrily. "Did he hurt you? Did he upset you?"

The question was asked in a no nonsense tone. There was no question that if Tara answered yes there was going to be a very dead 'cat' at St. Ignatius Hospital. He walked over to Tara's hospital bed.

Bill closed the door in case the offending feline decided to return.

Sookie looked between Tara and Alcide.

Tara reached out taking Alcide's hand and squeezed it gently. "I promise that I am fine, Alcide. I was just angry. He didn't do anything wrong this time."

When Tara woke up in her hospital bed the black cat was curled up next to her. The cat's presence in her hospital room triggered a vision that she had not been prepared for. Before now she had been unwilling to believe the truth. To be honest that was why she did not accept Theresa's help when she first offered. This vision had been fuzzy probably because of her concussion. However, Tara was now certain of one thing…on the night she supposedly had sex with Sam there was a dog in her house.

But there was still a hole in her vision and her memory. Tara still didn't know if she had sex with Sam that night. She just knew that he was lying about the dog. The truth was something she would have to work harder to uncover but her head was in too much pain to force a vision at the moment.

Jesus felt out of the loop since everyone else was pretty clear on what the hell was going on. The only thing he did know was that the cat wasn't a cat.

"This time?" asked Alcide reaching out to touch an unbruised part of Tara's face.

Just then Eric walked into the room. He had flown from the courthouse to the hospital as soon as the insipid tribunal was over. Nan had scrounged up an additional offender for Eric to handle. It had taken all of his willpower to grin and bear it.

The door slamming against the wall stunned everyone in the room and they all turned in the direction of Eric.

Tara said, "Eric…"

A pained expression settled on Eric's visage as he stared at Tara's battered face. Her previously dislocated shoulder was supported by a sling. In a steady voice he demanded, "Leave us!"

Bill took Sookie's hand and said, "We should give the two of them a minute alone."

Sookie's eyes shot to Tara and she asked, "Do you want us to go?"

Tara trembled slightly seeing an expression Eric's face that she hadn't seen in awhile. She nodded slightly and said, "Just for a little bit, Sook. I need to talk to Eric."

Sookie looked at Eric briefly before looking back to Tara and saying, "We'll be right outside if you need us."

Everyone exited the room leaving Tara and Eric alone.

Eric closed the door and then walked over to Tara's bed. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity saying nothing at all as he stared at Tara's battered face.

Tara blinked slightly. "Eric, say something…please."

"You left home without security after I told you that from now on whenever you leave the house you do so with security. I told you that there was a werewolf in town looking for you," said Eric in a cold voice.

She swallowed nervously and said, "Eric, I…"

Eric cut her off and said, "You could have been killed tonight! Do you understand that this is not a game? A pack of low life werewolves are the very least of your worries. My enemies can be anywhere at any time! And they surely would have killed you. Perhaps slowly and painfully just to drive home the point for me."

"Eric…"

"Shut up!" raged Eric in a controlled yet furious voice. He walked over to the window and stared out at the night sky ignoring her completely.

Eric's connection with Tara was unlike anything he'd ever shared with a human before. That night while he sat in judgment of the errant vampire his entire body had been seized by the extreme emotions Tara was feeling all the way in Bon Temps. Each emotion had rippled through Eric so clearly that he could identify them immediately. He had felt the searing pain that ripped through Tara's body and it drove him insane that he could not be there to protect her. He could not react. All Eric could do was sit there in his role as Magister and do his job. It was a helpless feeling. It was a hopeless feeling. It was a feeling that he never intended to feel again.

Tara's emotions were all over the map. She as angry, sad, scared, and annoyed. But most of all she was hurting. The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional distress she was in. She felt like her world was coming down around her. And the longer Eric was silent the more worried she became about the words that would fall out of his mouth.

"Don't talk to me like a fucking child, Eric Northman! I am an adult and I get to go where I want to go. And don't you ever tell me to shut up again you half dead son of a bitch! Look at me! Let me explain what happened before you condemn me! Do you hear me? Are you listening to me?"

Eric continued to ignore Tara's tantrum. He was too angry to talk to her. Eric was doing everything in his power to control his temper. He cared for Tara so much more than he'd ever expressed to her and tonight while he was stuck at the tribunal he'd been in physical pain thinking that his human was going to meet her end.

Tara growled angrily. She climbed out of the bed almost immediately feeling light headed but she pressed forward.

Eric turned around hearing her getting out of the bed. "This isn't working. I was insane to think that this would ever work. You are insolent, imprudent, impulsive, and unstable."

Tara stopped walking feeling her knees go weak at that statement. "You…you want to break up with me?" asked Tara.

She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. Tara blinked slightly feeling tears wet the corner of her eyes. Against her will the warm tears started sliding down her cheeks. Tara struggled to think of something to say. She wanted to insult him. She wanted to hurt him the way he had just hurt her but the words just wouldn't come. Tara hastily wiped away her tears and her jaw clenched in anger.

She didn't want to be sad. Sad was an emotion she had a hard time dealing with. Anger was better. It was the anger that had kept her heart safe for so many years before she finally let Sam in. And that had been a massive mistake. Then she let Eric in and that had been an even bigger mistake. And of course the worst mistake of all was letting Rey in. That mistake had very nearly cost Tara her life on several occasions.

And now she stood there broken physically and emotionally as she gazed at the man that she loved with every fiber of her being. As his words rattled around in her head they sounded so cold and so final. Tara knew that she was a handful but she had always assumed that Eric enjoyed that part of her personality.

Eric shook his head slightly and walked toward Tara.

"Don't touch me! You don't want to be with me then I don't want you either. I don't need you, Eric! I was just fine before I met you and I'll be fine after you. Just leave!" Tara screamed at the top of her lungs.

Eric ignored her demands and walked over to her. He took her into his arms seeing how much pain she was in. Eric could see through the glare and the yelling. He could see that she was terrified.

"Why do you automatically jump to the worst conclusion, Tara? I told you a long time ago that I would keep you with me forever. You are mine. You are the one that walked away from me. I've never had any intention of letting you go and I still don't."

The emotions of the night were too much for Tara and she sobbed against his chest. She wanted to push him away from her but at the moment she craved the comfort his embrace offered. "Then what did you mean by 'this isn't working'?"

Eric caressed Tara's back feeling her body shake as she sobbed. "I meant that I should have known that you were too headstrong to listen to me about security. I think perhaps it would be better if I sent you and the kids out of town early for your own safety."

The truth was Eric had been putting it off to keep Nan from figuring out Tara's location but also because he didn't like the idea of Tara and the babies being so far away from him. But if it meant keeping them safe from harm it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

The door opened and Alcide peered inside the room. Everyone overheard the yelling and were a little unnerved by the silence that followed. But the sight he was greeted with was one that sent a pang of jealousy through him. Seeing Tara clinging to Eric with all she had reminded him of his place in this equation. He was the hired help. He backed away from the door letting it quietly close.

Tara looked up into Eric's eyes for a moment.

Eric gently cradled Tara's face in his hands.

She sniffled slightly. "When I got ready to leave the house tonight. I asked Simon about security but he said that before you left…you told him it wouldn't be necessary. I called Alex to go with me because I was a little worried about going out on my own. But I didn't want to worry you or anything. Not that you worry. I just…"

Eric's eyes hardened. Simon was a werewolf that generally worked independently. He didn't have any known affiliations to any pack. But his most useful skill was that he was a trained killer. That was a skill set that Eric wanted in order to keep Tara and the babies safe when he was unavailable. But if Simon purposely lied to Tara then he had an agenda. Eric just had to figure out who brokered this betrayal…werewolves or vampires.

Tara stared into Eric's eyes trying to figure out the expression on his face. "Eric?"

Eric silently summoned Pam.

Pam walked into the hospital room and asked, "You rang?"

"Go home and have the guards restrain Simon until I get there. He is a traitor. In the meantime…stay in the nursery with Jax and Jade," said Eric.

Pam frowned and rolled her eyes slightly. The idea of being in the same room with the little human/werewolves was not an attractive prospect. But defying Eric's order was not an option. "As you wish, Eric."

Pam vamped out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 months ago…<strong>_

_**Sookie walked into the living room and saw Tara sitting on the couch. She did a double take and then glanced at her watch. **_

"_**What?" Tara asked as she tossed some popcorn into her mouth. She was the picture of comfort in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of cutoff denim shorts. **_

"_**I thought you would have been at work by now. Are you feeling okay?" asked Sookie. **_

_**It wasn't like Tara to miss work at Fangtasia. In her time working there she had become something of a model employee. At least on the side of being there every night and on time. Sookie often wondered if she enjoyed the work or if she was always there because she enjoyed Eric. **_

_**The two friends didn't spend very much time talking about Tara's involvement with Eric. Tara rarely knew how to explain what in the world they were doing. **_

_**Tara laughed. "Yeah, I am fine, Sook. Eric sent a strange text message earlier. He said that I wasn't needed at Fangtasia tonight. I don't really mind. I didn't feel like going in anyway." **_

_**That definitely wasn't true. Tara had been looking forward to seeing Eric tonight. Things between them had been strange every since her impromptu birthday date. Eric's surprise was taking Tara for dinner at a local Shreveport restaurant that featured jazz musicians. Afterward they spent the rest of the night gambling at a casino before staying the day at the hotel. **_

_**Sookie grinned and walked over to the couch. "Well, we should have a girls' night in. I have the night off from Merlotte's. What do you want to do?" **_

_**Tara cocked her head to one side in thought. "Well…"**_

_**There was a heavy knock at the front door. **_

_**Sookie frowned and said, "Hold that thought. I am going to see who is at the door." **_

_**Tara sucked her teeth slightly. "It is probably your vampire."**_

_**Sookie chuckled and walked to the front door. She opened the door and frowned. Sookie walked back into the living room. She shook her head. "It isn't **__**MY**__** vampire." **_

_**Tara laughed and asked, "Then who is it?"**_

_**Eric walked into the living room and smirked at Tara. **_

_**Tara quickly finger combed her braids away from her face and smoothed down her ratty t-shirt. "Eric, what are you doing here?" **_

"_**I am here to take you out," said Eric. **_

_**Tara rolled her eyes. "Okay it was cute when you surprised me for my birthday but this is sort of getting annoying. I am not available at your beck and call. If you wanted to take me on a date you should have called and asked me like…like…" **_

"_**A gentleman," Sookie interjected. **_

_**Tara nodded in agreement with Sookie. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I have a life you know. I have things that I like to do when I am not working for you. You don't get to just show up on my doorstep and order me to go on a date with you." **_

_**Eric chuckled coolly and walked over to Tara. He reached out and lightly tugged on the bottom of her cut off shorts. "Yes, because it looks like you are quite busy tonight. What exciting plans have I interrupted?" **_

"_**I am spending the night hanging out with Sookie. We are having a girls' night out," Tara replied. **_

_**She smirked slightly liking that she sort of had plans. She didn't want Eric feeling like he owned her. **_

_**Eric smirked and asked, "Really?"**_

"_**Yes, really!" Tara insisted in a irritated voice. **_

"_**And where are you two ladies going tonight?" asked Eric. **_

_**He looked between the two women. Neither was dressed to leave the house. **_

"_**Uh…"**_

_**Sookie jumped in and said, "We are going to the Renaud Parish Fair. There are only two nights left and Tara doesn't want to miss it." **_

_**Tara's eyes widened and she glared at Sookie. **_

_**Eric turned to look at Tara and laughed. "You are going to the Parish Fair?" **_

_**Sookie shrugged her shoulders in defeat once Eric was no longer looking at her. The Parish Fair was the only thing that she could come up with on such short notice. It wasn't as if Bon Temps was teeming with places to hang out. **_

"_**Yes, we are going to the fair. So, unless you want to come I guess I will just see you at work tomorrow night," said Tara. **_

_**A satisfied smile settled on her face. Tara felt as if she had finally out maneuvered the blond vampire.**_

_**Eric didn't bat an eyelash. "I'll come with you." **_

_**Tara and Sookie's jaws both dropped at the same time. **_

"_**W-what?" asked Tara. **_

"_**I'll come with you. You don't have a problem with that do you?" asked Eric. **_

_**Tara looked over to Sookie trying to figure out an excuse to beg off from this excursion to the fair. **_

_**Tara heaved a sigh and said, "Fine, but you are going to have to wait while Sook and I get ready and it could take awhile." **_

_**Eric took off his jacket and had a seat on the couch. "I've got all night." **_

_**Tara grabbed Sookie's arm and all but dragged her up the stairs. "Why did you have to say the fair? You know I hate going to the fair. Always have…" **_

_**Sookie said, "I was on the spot and it was the first thing that came to mind. Why don't you want to go out with Eric? Are you two dating?"**_

"_**What? Of course we aren't dating! We are just…I don't know… screwing around," said Tara. **_

_**Sookie laughed and quipped, "Maybe you two are dating and you just don't know it." **_

_**Tara rolled her eyes. "Not funny at all, Sook." **_

_**She flopped onto her bed. **_

"_**What's wrong, Tara?"**_

"_**Eric is a vampire. They eat humans and fuck humans. They don't date humans," said Tara. **_

"_**That isn't true. Bill and I are dating," argued Sookie. **_

"_**You said yourself that Bill isn't a typical vampire. He only drinks Tru Blood. I don't think I've ever seen Eric touch the stuff. He is a real vampire. Bill is like…vampire lite. Diet vampire. All the taste none of the calories."**_

_**Sookie flopped backwards onto the bed with Tara and asked, "So, how long do you want to stay up here hiding from Eric?" **_

_**Tara chuckled a little. "He'll just come up here if we take too long to come back down. He is not what you'd call a patient vampire." **_

_**Sookie laughed. "Come on…I don't like Eric. But you have been a lot happier since you started working at Fangtasia and doing whatever it is that the two of you are doing. Maybe going to the fair with him isn't such a bad idea. And I will be there with you."**_

_**Tara frowned slightly. She wasn't looking for another relationship. Tara didn't want to get her heartbroken. She knew that she was just a novelty to Eric right now and eventually that would wear off. **_

"_**Alright, I'll go."**_

_**Sookie hopped of the bed and said, "Yay! I am going to go get dressed." **_

_**Tara chuckled a little watching Sookie skip out of her bedroom closing the door behind her. She wondered what to put on. Tara wanted to look hot to Eric but they were going to the fair. It wasn't like she could put on her very best. **_

_**20 minutes later Tara walked down the stairs wearing dark denim jeans and an emerald green off the shoulder sweater. **_

_**Eric walked into the hallway hearing Sookie and Tara make their way down the stairs. He suppressed a smile seeing Tara walking towards him. **_

"_**I'm ready to go," said Tara as she breezed past him. **_

_**Sookie stood back a moment looking at both of them. She had to bite back a smile. They were both trying so hard not to be affected by the other. **_

_**Eric walked out to his car and opened Tara's door. **_

_**Sookie said, "I will take my own car. There is no way I am riding in Eric Northman's car."**_

_**Tara looked back at Sookie. "Okay, we'll meet you there." **_

_**Eric chuckled and in an amused tone said, "Yes, we wouldn't want Bill to be jealous." **_

_**He closed Tara's door and then walked around to his side of the car climbing in. Eric started the car and took off. **_

"_**Do you even know how to get there?" asked Tara since Eric was speeding away from the Stackhouse home leaving Sookie in his dust. **_

"_**I do. I met your cousin there last night," said Eric. **_

"_**Lafayette? What about? V?" asked Tara.**_

"_**None of your business," said Eric. **_

"_**Asshole," muttered Tara. **_

"_**What was that?" **_

"_**I said that you, Eric Northman, are an asshole."**_

_**Eric grinned. "Thank you. I try." **_

_**It didn't take long for them to pull up at the fairgrounds. It was a picture of southern domesticity. Families were milling around eating deep-fried foods and playing games that were obviously rigged. Loud country music could be heard over the speaker system. **_

_**Suddenly Tara had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated coming to the fair. She hated the happy family picture. Tara always felt like she was being judged by the people looking at her. She always felt like they were waiting for her to be crazy Tara. Maybe that was because they were used to her cutting up. But she only did that so that people wouldn't see her deficiencies. Like the fact that she used to go to the fair and just walk around for hours because she didn't have money to ride any of the rides or play any of the games. Or maybe it was the fact that on more than one occasion Lettie Mae had come to the fair drunker than a skunk and embarrassed her within an inch of her life. **_

_**Tara was pulled out of her thoughts when Eric opened her door. **_

"_**Are you going to get out?" asked Eric. **_

"_**Yes," snapped Tara.**_

_**She climbed out of the car and said, "I am going to wait out here for Sookie. Since this is supposed to be a girls' night and all." **_

_**Eric chuckled slightly and leaned against his car. "Are you going to be angry at me for the entire night?" **_

_**Tara looked at him. "I am not angry."**_

"_**Of course you are angry. Your jaw is tightened, your nostrils flare every once in awhile, you keep crinkling your nose, your eyes have gone all dark," said Eric. **_

_**Tara blinked slightly. She didn't realize that Eric paid that much attention to her attributes. **_

_**Sookie pulled up next to Eric's car and parked. **_

_**Tara had never been so relieved to see Sookie in her life. Now she wouldn't have to address anything he'd just said. **_

_**Sookie climbed out of her car and said, "Thanks for waiting on me." **_

_**Tara walked over and linked arms with Sookie. "Let's go, Sook." **_

_**Eric shook his head and walked to the ticket booth with the ladies and paid for their admission. Out of nowhere Bill vamped up next to Sookie. "Sookie." **_

_**Sookie turned seeing Bill a grinned. "I called Bill. I thought it could be a double date." **_

_**Tara just started laughing. "Can this night get any weirder?" **_

_**Bill nodded at Eric. "Eric." **_

"_**Compton…" **_

_**Tara laughed harder and walked away leaving all three of them. That had officially topped the awkward meter. **_

_**Eric caught up Tara at the dunk tank. He chuckled slightly. "I should have known that this would be a game that interests you." **_

_**Tara laughed a little and said, "I guess I have always liked throwing things…" **_

_**Eric handed over enough money for six balls. He handed three to Tara. "After you." **_

_**Tara reared back and threw one ball extremely close to the large red button but missed. **_

_**The clown laughed heartily and screeched in an annoyingly cartoonish voice, "Is that all you got little girl? Missed me! Missed me!"**_

_**Tara reared back and threw her second ball but it went wide left.**_

"_**Ha! You throw like a girl!"**_

_**Tara went to throw the last ball. **_

_**Eric smirked slightly and said, "Allow me." **_

_**Eric threw the ball and hit the red button right on the nose. **_

_**Tara laughed watching the clown plunge into the 6 ft. tank below him. **_

_**The clown clamored back onto the ledge and said, "Try it again, Buddy! I bet you can't do it a second time!" **_

_**Eric smirked and threw his second ball hitting the red button again. **_

_**Tara laughed harder as the clown was dunked for a second time. **_

_**The clown resurfaced sputtering water. He was obviously pissed off now. He climbed back onto the ledge. **_

_**Eric didn't even wait for him to get settled. He threw the third ball hitting the button. **_

_**Tara looked at the ball left in her hand and then handed it to Eric. "You are obviously much better at this than I am." **_

_**The clown struggled to get back on his ledge. He saw the ball in Eric's hand. "Come on, Man. Don't be an asshole." **_

_**Eric winked at Tara before throwing the last ball. **_

_**Tara chuckled and grabbed Eric's hand. "We should probably move on before that pissed off clown calls security on us." **_

_**The clown clung to the side of the tank. "Fucking vamper!"**_

_**Eric and Tara moved around the fair stopping at various booths to play games. Eric mastered every one that he played. By the end of the night Tara had an arm load of stuffed animals that Eric had won for her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Nan knocked on Paolo's bedroom door at Eric's house.

Paolo opened the door shocked to see Nan standing there. He was hoping to avoid dealing with the succubus tonight. Paolo did not like being blackmailed by any stretch of the imagination. "Ms. Flanagan."

Nan smirked and asked, "Are you going to invite me in?"

She walked into the room not waiting for Paolo to answer. Nan walked over to his bed and had a seat. She looked around the room with an amused smile on her face."Interesting décor."

Paolo closed the door and asked, "How can I help you, Ms. Flanagan?"

Nan crossed her legs. "Oh, this isn't about you helping me, Paolo. This is about me helping you avoid the true death. So, how is your assignment coming along?"

Paolo frowned slightly and walked over to his iPod shuffle. He pressed play hoping that the music would obscure their voices. "Everything is going as planned. As you can see Eric has allowed me to move in. I'll be staying here until I find a place of my own."

"I can only assume that you will take your sweet time finding a residence," said Nan.

Paolo nodded. "I will try to take as much time as you want me to take. Actually, it seemed like Eric was happy to have me staying here. I think he wants another pair of trusted eyes on his human family. But I don't know how long that will last."

"What do you think of his human? I cannot say that I have had the pleasure of crossing paths with her that often. For some reason he tends to keep her away from me."

Paolo sneeringly replied, "I can't imagine why he'd do that. I've only met her briefly and she did not seem pleased at the idea of me staying here. Eric's human was quite suspicious of me when we met at Fangtasia."

"How so?" asked Nan.

"I don't know it was just a vibe I was getting from her. She gave me a long stare down when she walked into Eric's office. Pam mentioned tonight that I shouldn't get too comfortable here because I'd be out soon."

Nan frowned. "I thought you said that Eric trusts you!"

"He does, but that doesn't mean that his human or progeny do. Pam doesn't trust or like me."

"Well, you will just have to do a good job of making sure that they do trust you. Don't think for a moment that I will not turn you over to the Authority if you are no longer useful to me," Nan hissed.

Paolo dejectedly responded, "I understand."

Nan chuckled. "Good. Have you seen these little brats?"

"No, I haven't been here long. I left Fangtasia not long ago. Since Pam was at the tribunal tonight with Eric I was left to close Fangtasia on my own with the help of that insipid bar maiden they employ."

"Did my man give you the layout of the house?" asked Nan.

Paolo nodded and said, "He gave me a map of the entire house. I know where every nook and cranny is located. When the time comes I know how I will be able to get the twins out of the house."

Nan smiled. She trusted no one and to that point the vicious blond had gone out of her way to make sure that there was more than one contingency plan in place. Nan would not be putting all of her eggs in the Bill Compton basket.

"Show me where they keep the little humans," said Nan. She stood and walked to Paolo's door.

Paolo said, "Certainly, but they aren't just humans."

Nan paused and quirked an eyebrow at Paolo. "What do you mean?"

"They are part werewolf," said Paolo.

"The girl? She's a werewolf?" asked Nan.

She couldn't fathom a vampire keeping a werewolf. They were diametrically opposed to one another.

"No, the girl is a human but the father is a werewolf," said Paolo.

"Interesting…"

Paolo led the way to the nursery on the second floor. He looked around to make sure no one saw them before opening the door.

Nan walked into the room and over to the cribs. She paused looking at the infants sharing a crib. Nan sniffed the air and frowned. They were indeed werewolves. The stench was unmistakable. She sniffed the air again catching a strange scent. "What is that smell?"

Paolo joined her at the cribs and took a whiff of the babies. His fangs shot out watching Nan.

Nan reached into the crib and lifted up Jax. She leaned her head down sniffing the squirming infant.

Jax started crying and squirming more in Nan's arms.

The room door opened and Theresa walked in without bothering to look up. She was testing a bottle of formula to make sure it wasn't too hot. "Hold on, Jaxy, Auntie has a nice hot bottle for you."

Theresa dropped the bottle on the floor seeing Nan and Paolo standing over the cribs. "Put my nephew down!" growled Theresa.

Her hand twitched at her side ready to take both of them out if necessary.

Jax's screams became louder and his little eyes flashed in the darkened room.

Pam vamped into the room having just finished securing Simon in the basement.

Nan smiled and laid Jax back down in the crib. "I am sorry. I meant no harm."

Paolo forced his fangs back in and offered a sheepish smile. "I must admit it has been a long time since I've been in such close quarters with a human baby. I heard him crying as I was walking down the hall with Ms. Flanagan and I decided to see if I could be of some assistance."

Theresa walked over to the crib and positioned herself in front of her niece and nephew. "That was very thoughtful of you, but I can take it from here."

Nan walked over to the door and stooped picking up the bottle. "I believe you dropped this."

She walked over and handed the bottle to Theresa. "I'm Nan Flanagan. What is your name?"

"My name is Theresa. If you would excuse me. I'd like to try to get Jax to sleep before he wakes up his sister," said Theresa.

Nan smiled and nodded. She walked out of the room with Paolo following her.

Pam closed the door behind them.

Nan walked outside to her car and climbed in. She looked at Paolo and said, "I smelled the same scent on the aunt…who is she?"

"Eric mentioned that his human's brother and sister were in town. I am guessing she's the human's sister," said Paolo.

Nan said, "Find out everything you can about Northman's human. I expect some type of report by tomorrow night. Close my door."

Paolo closed the car door and watched as the SUV sped away from the house. He turned and walked back into the house.

As soon as Paolo was through the doors her heard Pam's voice.

"Silver him!"

The guards seized Paolo quickly and wrapped him in silver chains.

Paolo growled in pain. "What is the meaning of this?"

Pam said, "Put him in the basement with Simon, the other traitor."

Paolo struggled against the guards. "You don't know what you are doing! You are making a mistake!"

Pam flashed a self-satisfied smile. "Asshole."

Theresa walked up behind Pam. She glanced at her watch and asked, "When are Tara and Eric coming home? It'll be dawn in less than an hour."

Pam said, "He said that they are on their way home now."

"Did he say how Tara was doing?" asked Theresa.

Pam shook her head. "No, but I am sure that he's given Tara his blood. She is probably as good as new. Our blood can have a very healing effect on humans…among others."

Theresa chuckled and said, "Oh, I am well aware of the affects. Alex has been talking about you since the night you gave him your blood."

Pam smirked and went back upstairs to keep watch over the twins like Eric ordered. She went into the nursery and had a seat on the daybed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bill's Car<strong>_

Bill glanced in the rearview mirror at Tara as she drank Eric's blood to heal herself. If someone had told him he'd be playing chauffer for Eric Northman earlier in the evening he would have called them insane. "What did Pam say?"

"Theresa walked into the nursery and found Nan holding Jax," said Eric.

Bill grimaced hearing that tidbit and went back to looking at the road.

"What does she want with Jax and Jade?" asked Sookie.

She was unaware of dire situation that Nan currently found herself in. Bill had not been quite as forthcoming with his human as he normally was.

Bill said, "Leverage against Eric. Looks like she is moving ahead without me. There are some things that I haven't told you, Sookie. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you because I knew that you'd fight me on it."

Sookie's expression soured. She and Bill had been through too much. There had been too many lies and secrets on his part. They both agreed that if things were to work out there could be no more secrets. "What?"

"Maybe we could talk about this in private, Sookie."

She lowered her voice and said, "Bill, you promised that things would be different. Tell me what is going on. Please…"

Bill said, "Nan and I have had a partnership since the early 1980's. We were both in favor of vampires mainstreaming and coming out of the coffin. When we first met she informed me that there was a growing faction of vampires that felt as we did. So, after the fiasco with Queen Sophie Anne Nan used her influence to make me the new king of Louisiana. With the understanding that I would keep an eye on Eric. You already know how I feel about him so that was a condition that I could agree on."

Sookie slowly tried to process all of the information that Bill was giving her. She suddenly understood why Tara had been avoiding her prior to Jax and Jade being born. Bill was spying on Eric and reporting back to Nan.

"What does that have to do with Jax and Jade?"

Bill said, "Things within the Authority are rapidly changing and Nan is being pushed out faster than she can establish new alliances. She feels that Eric has sway within the Authority because there was a push to make him Magister against her recommendation. But this has been a long time coming. She wanted him to meet the sun with Godric in Dallas after the situation with the Fellowship of the Sun. Nan pushed for Eric to be given the true death when the original Magister was killed by Russell Edgington. Nan knows that Eric has allies in the Authority but she just doesn't know who. So, she told me to spend more time with Tara and the twins so that they can be used as leverage against Eric. If he has the pull to save himself from the true death. He has the pull to do the same thing for her."

Sookie's head was swimming from all of the information. Once again she wondered if she really knew Bill. "But you couldn't do that…"

"I would not hurt an innocent human. I would never harm children. And I would not betray you that way. After Nan made her intentions clear I told Eric everything that I knew and we've been working on a solution to keep everyone safe," said Bill.

"Everyone?"

"Nan has threatened Pam, Tara, Jax, Jade, Jessica, and you. She is willing to use anyone we care about in service of her needs. I've made arrangements for you and Jessica to leave town soon," said Bill.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I love all of the great reviews of the last chapter! I want to thank everyone for their continued support! I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School took over for awhile. But in the words of Alice Cooper 'School's out for summer' and I can get back to writing on a regular basis. I hope you guys like the newest installment! Tell me what you think I love reviews and comments._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam Merlotte's Trailer in Bon Temps<br>**_Soft thunder could be heard rolling over Bon Temps as the sun started to rise. Every now and then a streak of lightening would brighten the cloudy morning sky. The smell of rain hung in the air as if the dam was just waiting to burst. Alcide glanced at the foreboding sky and let his truck coast to a stop so that his approach would be nearly silent. He had been riding around for the last hour after leaving Eric's house trying to figure out what his next move should be. Alcide had no idea who attacked Tara at Merlotte's so his hands were tied on that front.

Alcide sat in his truck and stared up at the sky wondering how he had managed to get himself into this situation. He cared about Tara far more than was appropriate under the circumstances. Somehow this tornado of a woman had managed to get under Alcide's skin without his knowledge or permission.

When he gave it some thought he could see how it happened so quickly and without effort. For months Alcide and his crew worked for Eric Northman renovating the 150 year old French Creole home. During that time he worked very closely with Tara as she attempted to make the house comfortable for herself and her unborn children.

At Eric's request, he often accompanied Tara on daytime shopping excursions to purchase items for the twins. He watched as the normally harsh woman fawned over clothing and toys. Alcide witnessed the soft side of Tara that few people were privileged enough to see.

But perhaps most striking to Alcide was her determination to give Jax and Jade a better life than she had been given. She didn't blame anyone else for her misfortune or poor choices. Tara owned up to them and tried to move forward. He envied her tenacity and bravery.

However, sitting in his truck Alcide knew that he was walking a dangerous tight rope. Being close to Tara made him long for something that he could not have and would most likely get him killed. Alcide had felt the withering glares Eric shot his way when the vampire saw him interacting Tara. He knew very well that the only reason the Viking kept him around was because he knew that Alcide would do whatever necessary to protect Tara. Eric's insistence on paying Alcide a few nights ago was not lost on the werewolf. It was as if Eric was reminding him of his status.

Alcide's phone started ringing and it drew him out of his thoughts. He glanced at the screen and sighed seeing that it was Debbie. After the police arrived at Merlotte's last night he had driven her to their home in Shreveport and left without another word. He took in a breath and reluctantly answered the phone.

"What?"

Debbie flinched in reaction to Alcide's terse greeting. "Alcide, I was starting to get really worried about you. You never came home. You said that your errand wouldn't take long. Is everything okay?"

She bit back the urge to spew a jealous tirade. Debbie was no fool. She knew that he'd gone running to see if Tara was okay. In that bathroom she had wanted to rip the human to shreds.

Alcide's tone softened considerably. "I am sorry for not calling. I didn't mean to worry you, Debbie. Things just sort of got out of hand last night. I had to take Tara to the hospital…someone in our pack went after her at Merlotte's. Roughed her up pretty bad…"

He let that part hang in the air. Alcide wondered if she'd heard anything from any of the other pack members. She was much more plugged into the pack than he was.

Debbie quickly said, "It wasn't me, Alcide. I swear."

He felt even worse hearing Debbie trying to plead her case. "I know that it wasn't you, Baby. I would not accuse you of something like that. I know I was hard on you last night in the bathroom and I am sorry. But you have to understand that Tara is just a friend. She is happy where she is…she is not after me."

Debbie bit back a snide remark but she was wondering if Alcide was happy where he was. He had become more and more distant the longer he worked for Eric and now she knew why. Debbie saw the way he was holding Tara when she walked into the restroom last night. She saw how his gaze had been drawn to the woman as soon as they walked into Merlotte's last night. But mostly she hated the way Alcide went on and on about how amazing Tara's children were. She hated smelling their scent on him. Debbie wanted children more than anything and Alcide refused her at every turn. But just the other day he came home gushing about feeding one of the twins.

Alcide became concerned because the line had gone silent. "Debbie?"

"Is Tara okay?" Debbie asked, she rolled onto her side and stared at Alcide's side of the bed.

Too many nights that side of the bed lay empty. Either because he wasn't home or because he couldn't sleep. She was beginning to wonder if it wasn't just that he didn't want to be close to her. Maybe he really couldn't forgiver her for all of the things she did in Jackson. For months she tried to turn her life around for Alcide. She wanted to be a good wife for him. Debbie wanted Alcide to love her the way he used to. To look at her the way he used to.

"Yes, she ended up with a concussion and a dislocated shoulder but she'll be alright. Eric gave her some of his blood and she's healed up nicely."

Debbie took in an audible breath hearing about Eric's blood. She missed the taste of V. Debbie missed what it did for her. All of the doubts that plagued her would be wiped out with a couple drops of the magical elixir. She would be able to think clearer and see a way out of the hole she was in.

She quickly shook her head and steadied her breathing. Debbie knew in no uncertain terms that if Alcide even thought she was doing V again she'd lose him for good. That wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

"Why don't you come on home then, Alcide. Please…"

Alcide closed his eyes tiredly. "I have some thinking to do. I just need some peace and quiet. I'll be home…later."

"You couldn't do your thinking at home? Alcide, I love you and I know that you are mad at me. Please, just come home and we can talk about whatever is wrong," Debbie pleaded softly.

"I am not in the mood to do any talking, Debbie. I just need to be by myself right now," Alcide reiterated.

"Damnit, Alcide! You are the one that is always talking about honest communication! Well, that goes both ways."

Alcide slammed his hand against the steering wheel and took a deep breath to quell the fury growing in his belly.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. You wouldn't have reacted that way last night if I was doing a better job of being there for you. I've been letting my jobs get in the way of the two of us. I just don't know how to fix that right now. I owe it to Tara to help her keep the babies safe. But once this is over…I swear on my life that nothing else will matter except for you and me, Debbie."

Debbie bit her tongue. She wanted him to quit the damn job now. But she knew that Alcide was far too honorable a man to do that. His dedication to the women he helped made her crazy at times. It always made her wonder what she was lacking. "Okay…I guess I had better let you go. I hope I get to see you soon."

Alcide heard the phone beep. He glanced at the phone and saw that the call had been disconnected. He was grateful to be alone with his thoughts once again.

Alcide slammed his hand against his steering wheel again and momentarily closed his eyes.

Getting out of the truck he quietly made his way up to Sam's trailer. He tried the door first and realized that it was locked. Alcide closely examined the flimsy hardware and realized that gaining entry to the little ramshackle trailer would be easy.

Alcide growled slightly, grabbed onto the door knob, and yanked it violently making the inner workings of the lock snap under the pressure.

He looked around momentarily to ensure that no one was around. Alcide entered the darkened trailer and quietly scanned the scene in front of him. The contents of Sam's home had been upended and scattered around the living room and the kitchen. Alcide wondered what the hell had he just walked into. There were splatters of blood on the wall but it didn't look to be enough to indicate a murder.

He shook his head realizing that his impulsivity had landed him in the middle of a crime scene. If anyone found him in the middle of this carnage he'd definitely be a suspect. It didn't help that when Alcide arrived he had been thinking of doing something quite similar to the shifter.

Alcide slowly made his way through the tiny living quarters in search of its owner. As he approached the bedroom a human foot was visible in the doorway.

When Alcide rounded the corner Sam's battered body came into full view. The shifter had been beaten to a bloody pulp. His face was a swollen mass of bruised flesh. Alcide wouldn't have been able to identify him if it weren't for his signature haircut. The body was so still that it wasn't immediately obvious whether Sam was dead or alive.

Alcide was stunned wondering who could have done this to Sam... and when. He kneeled next to the body and searched for a pulse. After a few moments he was rewarded with a couple of weak thumps. It wasn't much but at least Sam was still alive for the time being.

He scanned the man's battered body for signs of a wound but found no such evidence. Someone had administered this beating with their bare hands. He started to wonder if Marcus was responsible for this. Last night the man had been incensed talking about the shifter that his ex-wife had taken up with.

It was one of the reasons that Alcide agreed to go to Merlotte's with Debbie. He knew that Sookie would be working there and he didn't want her there on her own if things got out of hand with the pack. He knew how vicious a crowd they could be when they felt as if one of theirs had been wronged. And you couldn't get anymore wronged than a shifter taking a werewolf's family. And Sookie, bless her heart, the girl didn't know when to run from danger. If Sam was in trouble she would have been right there standing up for him. Sookie would never abandon a friend in need.

He stood there briefly trying to figure out what to do. If he called for help they would no doubt ask him what he was doing there. He had no good reason to be there and he knew it. But in all honesty Alcide couldn't just leave Sam there to die. It just wasn't in his nature. The werewolf combed through the debris and searched for a phone. He tucked his hand into his shirt and dialed 911.

Alcide dropped the phone on the floor and walked out of the trailer. He stopped at the door and used his shirt to wipe his prints off of the door knob. Alcide hopped into his truck and tore out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Long after the sun rose for the day the Northman home was buzzing with activity. Eric was having every room checked for listening devices and cameras. He wasn't willing to put anything past the deranged bitch. Nan was left unattended for an unspecified amount of time before she reached Paolo's room. There was no telling what she could have done in the interim.

In the meantime a crib was moved into the master bedroom for Jax and Jade. Eric did not want to take any chances with their safety until he found out who Simon was working for or at least until he got them and Tara safely out of Shreveport. For the better part of the morning Eric waited for his daywalkers to return with information about Simon. Obviously, the Viking missed something crucial in his initial assessment of the werewolf.

Eric walked into his bedroom with Pam following him. He closed the door and nodded toward the bed. "Have a seat, Pam. There is a lot the three of us need to discuss. There are major changes on the horizon."

Pam frowned at him but dutifully walked over to the bed and had a seat next to Tara. She smirked at her and then winked. Her eyes unabashedly roamed over Tara's lace nightgown clad body.

"I have always thought I'd find myself in bed with you one day, Cupcake. Although, this isn't exactly what I had in mind. And Eric definitely wasn't in the picture."

Tara laughed and shook her head. "Maybe one day, Pam. You might just wear me down one of these days."

Eric smirked slightly. "It does give me some very interesting thoughts. It has been awhile since I've had a proper threesome, but those thoughts will have to wait until another time. We are here to talk about Paolo."

Pam crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and the smile fell away from her perfectly painted red lips. "He is a traitor, Eric. You should have seen the hungry look on his face when he was standing over that crib. He saw a midnight snack. I fully believe he would have gone after the brats if Theresa hadn't walked into the room when she did."

Tara scowled at Pam and hissed, "Watch it…"

"I mean brats in the nicest of ways. I like them as much as I could like foul smelling little creatures," said Pam with a small smirk.

Tara just shook her head at Pam. "Fair enough."

She moved her attention to Eric. "What are you going to do about Paolo?"

"Paolo would not betray me," said Eric.

Tara scowled at Eric. She didn't want to hear a defense of Paolo. She wanted to hear that Eric had killed the son of a bitch. She folded her arms over her chest mimicking Pam.

"I have to agree with Pam. I know that I wasn't there but I didn't have a good feeling about him from the beginning. When I met Paolo in your office I didn't like him. There was something off about the way he looked. I would know what that was if my premonitions weren't so fucking fuzzy."

Pam nodded in agreement. "I think your judgment is clouded, Eric, when it comes to Paolo because of his connection to Godric. I didn't want him to come to Shreveport to begin with…he is a leech. He has never been worthy of the trust you place in him."

Eric shook his head at the absurdity of his progeny and human seated side by side on his bed with their arms folded. Both women scowling at him angrily for bringing Paolo into their lives. Both of them so sure that they were right. Both so sure that he was the idiot in this situation.

Eric frowned and said, "Paolo's fangs weren't out because he was ready to do harm to either of the twins. He was prepared to go after Nan to protect Jax and Jade. He said that she seemed far too interested in them. Even more so than just wanting to kidnap them."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Are you so blind to the truth, Eric? He is playing you! And probably has been since he showed up. And he just has to stay here at the house? There is a perfectly good coffin at Fangtasia for Paolo to sleep in."

"I was against him moving in from the moment you told me about it. I don't trust him, Eric. He is dangerous! He looks like a predator." Tara argued.

Pam said, "Vampires are predators by nature. We hunt, fuck, and drain humans. Paolo has never been terribly adept at controlling his urges."

Eric moved over to the bed and said, "I know that Paolo is working for Nan."

That admission garnered silence from Tara and Pam. Both women stared at him expectantly. Neither could understand why Eric would knowingly allow a traitor to live amongst them.

"I arranged it that way. I reached out to Paolo and explained my situation. He said that he was on board to help me. I left a trail a mile wide when I contacted Paolo in New York. I knew that she was monitoring my every move. I decided to let Nan monitor what I wanted her to monitor. And I was right…she contacted Paolo and blackmailed him into helping her. Nan wanted him to stay here in the house so that he had easy access to the twins. So, I let Paolo move in because I don't want to raise Nan's suspicions or risk having her find a plan C. Obviously, Bill was plan A, but I don't think she trusts him. So, Paolo is plan B."

Pam looked shocked for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me that Paolo was working as some sort of double agent?"

Being kept in the dark about something so important stung Pam more than words could describe. She was his progeny. Pam would walk through fire for Eric and he knew that. Not out of obligation but out of devotion to her maker.

"It was better that both of you had your suspicions about Paolo. It made his duplicity easier to sale to Nan. She overheard you complaining about him at the tribunal tonight," Eric explained.

Pam cut him off and said, "And you defended him vehemently. You made it known how loyal he was and how you trusted him with your life. That his reputation beyond reproach."

Pam clicked her tongue in disapproval. She didn't like the idea of being used without her knowledge.

Tara wasn't easily mollified either. She didn't like being kept in the dark when it came to the safety of her children.

"You really put your friend's life in danger. Theresa said that if Nan hadn't been holding Jax she would have slaughtered the both of them in that room tonight."

"I know that you are both mad but I did what was necessary to keep this under wraps. Tara you lose all common sense when you become angry. I am still worried about what you might say to Nan if you are ever in her presence," said Eric.

She frowned deeply but didn't respond. Tara knew that Eric was right. When she became angry she just went for it. Rarely, if ever did she think about what she was saying beforehand. It usually got her into a world of trouble but in this case it could get her family killed. Sure, she was strong and her powers were only growing but Tara had no way of knowing if she'd be any match for a vampire of Nan's age. Also, she had no way of knowing the firestorm that could be touched off by killing an attaché of the Authority.

"And, Pamela, before the tribunal I had to remind you of the power that Nan wields even with me being the Magister."

Pam glared at Eric. Her lips were pursed together tightly in anger. That night in the car she'd urged Eric just to kill the bitch and be done with it. Or let her do it with a well placed wooden bullet. She was flexible on the manner of execution. As long as this situation was resolved with Nan Flanagan being reduced to a very large puddle of bloody vampire remains. Pam had no patience for this cat and mouse game they were playing.

Eric smirked slightly seeing that he'd silenced the both of them. He decided it was time to press forward. "However, Pam, you throwing Paolo in the cellar has had some benefits. He is working Simon for information on who hired him. I need to know that before I kill the bastard. I have to know what I am up against and if there are other moles within my security team."

Pam said, "I don't like being shut out, Eric. If you don't trust me…"

The Viking pulled a chair over to the bed and sat in front of Tara and Pam. "Now is not the time for you to behave like an emotional human. I expect more of you. Much more. Your lack of humanity is why I turned you. Petty jealousy is not something I expect from you."

Pam's anger simmered but she remained silent.

Eric said, "Four days from now you will leave Shreveport and travel to Monaco."

Tara glanced at Pam and frowned seeing the expression on her face.

"I thought that we were going to Tahiti?" Tara asked, she was definitely confused by the sudden change in plans.

"Because our timetable has been shortened the arrangements for Tahiti cannot be changed fast enough. However, I've spent the last two hours making the arrangements for Monaco. But it won't just be the four of you," Eric explained.

Pam asked, "You are sending security? You just said that they might not be trustworthy."

"That is exactly why I am not sending security. Too many ways for the information to be leaked back to Nan. No, the people that will be accompanying the four of you are Sookie and Jessica. It is no safer here for them than it is for the four of you. When Nan realizes that Bill has betrayed her…Sookie and Jessica will be sitting ducks."

Pam blinked at Eric. "You are trusting that weasel with our location? What if he double crosses you? Again!"

"I love Sookie. She is like a sister to me and I want her to be safe…but Pam is right. Can you really trust Bill? It wouldn't be the first time you thought the two of you were cooperating before he stabbed you in the back. I don't dispute that Sookie and Jessica should get out of Bon Temps…but…"

Eric replied, "Bill has as much to lose in this situation as I do. Nan will slaughter Sookie and Jessica if she learns of Bill's duplicity. There is a distinct possibility that she will slaughter them and Bill anyway. There is a serious danger leaving Bill alive when all of this is over. He would be able to hold over her head the fact that he has intimate knowledge of her plot against the Authority. That is a guaranteed true death…mostly likely a very painful and lengthy torture before death. Nan has been a vampire for far too long to leave those types of loose ends out in the world."

Tara said, "I don't like the idea of you facing off against Nan on your own."

There were so many things she wanted to say…like how much he meant to her. How scared she was to lose him. But she couldn't bring herself to say any of those things.

Eric reached out and lightly caressed Tara's cheek with his thumb. "I will not be alone, Tara. Bill and Paolo will be her to help me."

Pam stood up with anger in her eyes and raged, "I can't believe that you are sending me away when you need me the most. You are going to rely on Bill and Paolo to help you. This is insanity! I should be here to help you. You are my maker. Neither of them gives a fuck if you survive, Eric! Their lives will be the same no matter if you are alive or dead. This is bullshit!"

Pam's fangs snapped into view. She stormed past Eric headed for the bedroom door.

Eric reached out and spun Pam around so quickly she was but a blur to the human eye. He slammed her against the door with such force that it rattled from the impact. Eric bared his fangs. "You will leave because as your maker I command you to. I do not want your assistance. I do not need your assistance. If anything your youth and weakness would be a liability for me. Do you not remember anything I said to you the other night? I meant what I said. You will leave with Tara or I will kill you myself. Do you understand me?"

Pam's body trembled slightly but she remained silent under Eric's piercing gaze. Bloody tears slipped down her pristine white cheeks.

"Do you understand me? I want to hear the words from your lips, Pamela," growled Eric.

His nose was now mere inches from his progeny's tear streaked face as he awaited her response.

Pam remained silent. She glanced off to the side and noticed Tara watching the entire exchange with a mix of shock and horror. But there was another expression on the human's face…pity. That was the one that prevented Pam from answering her maker.

Eric's jaw tightened.

Tara cautiously interrupted the vampire stare down. "Eric…"

Eric didn't bother looking in Tara's direction. "Shut up! Do not step into something that has nothing to do with you!"

Tara went to say something else but closed her mouth for the time being.

Pam stood there defiantly.

Eric's eyes widened at Pam's insolent behavior. He lifted her into the air and then slammed her down onto the floor. Eric straddled her body. "Would you prefer to face the true death?"

The loud thump stirred Jax and Jade from their sleep and the pair started crying.

Tara was too stunned to move for a moment. She had no idea where this was going to go.

Pam slowly shook her head in response to Eric's question.

"Then you know what I need to hear from you," Eric growled.

Pam tried to compose herself. "I will do as I am commanded," she whispered.

Eric shook his head not satisfied. "I don't believe I heard you, Pamela."

Pam's eyes burned hearing his reply. She ground her teeth in anger not knowing if she had it in her to further humiliate herself for Eric's benefit.

Tara slid across the bed and retrieved Jax and Jade. "I think I should leave the two of you alone."

She gingerly made her way toward the door.

Eric yelled. "Sit! There is no reason for you to leave. Your presence is not the problem. Pam has forgotten her role as my progeny! She has forgotten what it means to serve her maker!"

"Stop yelling at me!" yelled Tara. Her heart was racing. She didn't like seeing this side of Eric with someone he actually loved. It scared her more than anything else. She'd been in the position of feeling like Eric was going to kill her. It wasn't a good feeling human or vampire.

Eric's gaze had never left Pam. He would not be the one to back down. He would not be the one to relent in this situation. "Then it is the true death."

"Eric!" yelled Tara in shock.

Eric asked, "Decapitation or stake?"

"Pam!" cried Tara exasperated by the whole exchange.

"I will choose for you." Eric stood up and walked over to the nightstand. He flipped it over sending the contents flying onto the floor. Eric broke the wooden leg off of the nightstand and returned to Pam's prone body. He straddled her once again and poised the improvised wood stake over Pam's heart.

Tara chewed her lip nervously. She felt like she was between a rock and a hard place. Getting between a maker and his progeny was never advisable but Tara didn't know that she could watch Eric kill Pam in front of her. She laid the twins on the bed so that her hands were free.

Pam glanced in Tara's direction briefly before shifting her focus back to Eric. "You know that as my maker I cannot resist your command. I will always do as you command, Magister."

Eric put the wooden stake down. He savagely sunk his fangs into Pam's neck.

Pam groaned in intense pain but refused to reward Eric's action with a scream.

Tara gasped not sure what to do or think at the moment.

When Eric pulled back it was obvious that he'd ripped open Pam's flesh. There was a gaping hole in her neck. He stood up with Pam's blood dripping from his face.

Pam slowly got to her feet and walked out of the room without a word.

Still in a state of shock, Tara said, "You are a colossal asshole…"

Eric moved toward Tara.

Tara picked up Jax and Jade and moved away from Eric. "Stay the hell away from me right now. Look at you!"

He didn't need to look at himself. Eric knew exactly what he looked like. But it was at that moment he realized what he looked like to his human.

"I think it is cute that you considered saving, Pam," said Eric walking closer to Tara. He smirked at the idea.

"Stop it! You are scaring me," said Tara. She laid Jax and Jade in their crib and turned to face Eric. "I was not going to let you stake her in front of me in the same room with my children!"

"They would not have known the difference. No…you wanted to save Pam for another reason. Could it be that you have come to care about her?" Eric chuckled at the notion.

He walked closer to Tara and reached out for her.

Tara backed away again. "Don't touch me."

Eric could feel the fear Tara was battling inside of her. He could feel it while he was dealing with Pam but he didn't have time at that moment to care. "I will not hurt you."

She shook her head. "You won't hurt me until I piss you off like Pam did tonight?"

"Those were completely different situations. Do not pretend that you are so dumb as to not understand the difference. What you witnessed was me ensuring that Pam does not get herself killed. I am working with Bill and Paolo because I will not care if they meet the true death. I made Pam. She is mine. I will not let her sacrifice herself for me just as Godric would not allow me to sacrifice myself for him."

"Why couldn't you just say that? Why did you have to make her feel like shit, Eric? You hurt her…and I am not talking about tossing her around or biting her. The things you said to Pam…hurt her," Tara explained.

Eric dismissively said, "She is a vampire."

"So? That means that she can't be hurt by the person she loves most. She would die for you. You are an asshole," said Tara.

Eric moved closer to Tara.

She shook her head. "Don't touch me until you clean yourself up."

Eric chuckled and walked into their bathroom to get a shower.

Tara had a seat on the bed and took in a deep breath. She was glad for the brief alone time. The scene between Eric and Pam kept replaying in her head. That level of violence sent chills up her spine. She now understood Eric's behavior but that didn't make it any less gruesome.

After his shower Eric walked out of the bathroom and saw Tara laying in the bed. He had a seat on the bed next to her. Eric lightly brushed Tara's hair away from her face. "Do you want to tell me why you smelled like shifter?"

Tara glanced at Eric not being able to read the expression on his face right away. "Sam, showed up at the hospital…as a cat."

Eric nodded. "Bill mentioned that you threw a cat against the wall tonight. Why?"

Tara shook her head. "I didn't want him there."

"Why?" asked Eric again.

"I know how you feel about Sam. I didn't think it was a good idea for him to be there. I guess I don't know my own strength. I am still figuring out my powers."

Eric didn't believe a word coming from her mouth. It was a pat answer…partly true…mostly false. He knew there was something else there. It was a feeling he'd been getting for the last day. Eric knew that his human was keeping something from him. He just didn't know what.

Tara took in the expression on Eric's face. "There is nothing going on between me and Sam. I'd never cheat on you, Eric. Never."

Eric quirked an eyebrow at Tara's declaration. He found it to be odd. Eric hadn't accused Tara of being unfaithful. It wasn't a scenario he'd even considered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcus Bozeman's house in Shreveport<strong>_

Nestor slowly stirred as the sunlight poured through the picture windows. He slowly reached up and shielded his eyes from the bright light. As soon as he moved he growled in pain. He moved the sheet and looked down at his side. His wounds had been cleaned and stitched closed.

He glanced around the unfamiliar bedroom and tried to sit up more to get his bearings. Nestor's body was sweat covered and his side felt like it was on fire. This wasn't the first time Nestor had been shot or stabbed. He knew that he was setting up a fairly serious infection.

Claire gently pushed open the bedroom door with a plastic basin in her hand. She gasped softly seeing the man sitting up in the bed alert.

"Who are you?" Nestor growled in a commanding voice.

Claire shrank back slightly. "Marcus asked me to tend to your wounds while my husband is at work. My name is Claire. I'm a nurse."

Nestor eyed the caramel skinned Creole woman for a moment before he visibly relaxed. He grumbled, "Thanks."

Claire started to approach the bed. She set the basin on the night stand and wrung out a white washcloth. She pressed the damp cloth to Nestor's forehead mopping away with sweat gently.

"Who is your old man?" asked Nestor in a gruff tone.

"Hank," answered Claire.

"The soldier?" asked Nestor. He wasn't acquainted with everyone in his new pack but Marcus had introduced him to the men he held in closest confidence.

Claire nodded. "Yes, he was in the Navy."

She reached into her scrubs' pocket and produced a pill bottle. She emptied a couple of pills into her hand. Claire dropped the pills into Nestor's waiting hand and said "You will need to take these to help you get better."

"Pain pills?" asked Nestor in a hopeful voice. The pain was slowly becoming unbearable now that he was awake.

"No, these are antibiotics. You have a very bad infection. I am not sure why. Hank and I did our best cleaning and disinfecting the area," Claire explained, she poured a glass of water and handed it to Nestor.

He scowled slightly at the fact that they weren't pain pills. However, he knew the seriousness of an infection and didn't fight her on the issue of taking the antibiotics. "Where am I?" asked Nestor.

"You are at Marcus' house. He brought you here last night after you guys left Bon Temps. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" asked Claire.

Nestor said, "I just need to talk to Marcus. Is he here?"

Claire said, "No, he left awhile ago to report to his probation officer. He said that he'd be back soon. Are you sure that I can't get you anything to eat or drink?"

Nestor shook his head. "I ain't got no appetite right now."

Claire went back to patting away the sweat dotting Nestor's forehead and neck. "I wish that I could be of more help."

He glanced at the younger woman for a moment and offered a small smile. "Don't pay me any mind. Thank you for looking after me the way you have. I am just in a surly type of mood right now. I jumped the gun and now…let's just say I made a mistake."

"We all make mistakes. I've made more than my fair share over the years. Marcus is the best packmaster I've had. If anyone can help you with your troubles it will be him," said Claire.

"I don't know if he will want to help me after I disobeyed an order. I let my anger get the best of me. Unfortunately, I've always been that way. I get angry first and think about the consequences later…or never," Nestor chuckled.

Claire said, "Marcus is a lot more understanding than people give him credit for. If he was real pissed off with ya I don't think he'd have brought you back here to bleed on his sheets."

"I just got beside myself. I ran into the person responsible for the death of my nephews and I just…lost it. I got myself in a bad situation because I was blinded by my own rage. Family means everything to me and mine is nearly gone now. My nephews weren't saints but they were my blood. All the boys in my family are dead now. No one to carry on our legacy," Nestor lamented in a strained voice.

Claire rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for you loss. I can't imagine losing so many people in my family at one time."

She paused hearing a door closing downstairs.

"Sounds like Marcus is home. I am going to go and let him know that you are awake."

Nestor nodded slightly. "Thanks."

He watched Claire carry the plastic basin out of the room. Nestor leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes for a moment. He played the previous night over in his head. Nestor had been so close to learning the location of Rey's children. He had told Rey from the beginning to stay away from Tara. Nestor knew that she was nothing but trouble. She was wild and uninhibited. Those were traits he knew his nephew would be unable to stand.

Nestor repeatedly preached to his nephews about sticking to their own kind. Werewolves belong with werewolves…not humans. There had been too much mixing already. It watered down their kind. But being a human wasn't the only strike that Tara had against her. Nestor was suspicious of anyone that wanted to keep their background a secret. That meant she had something to hide. Or at the very least was running from something. And lastly, she was Black. Nestor was old school and thought that Mexicans mixing with other races was a bad idea. However, his nephews didn't share his views and had dated women of all shades and races.

Nestor looked toward the door hearing footsteps outside of the bedroom.

Marcus walked into the room and quirked an eyebrow at Nestor. "Glad to see that you are still alive."

Nestor shook his head and said, "I am sorry for going off like that last night. I am not someone that makes a habit of disobeying orders from my packmaster. Last night I just lost it seeing her walking away and when I saw that she wasn't pregnant anymore…"

Marcus leaned against the dresser and nodded at Nestor. "I can't say that I blame you for going after her. I know I would do the same if I was in your position. But the benefit of waiting is that she wouldn't have been in such a public place. What was your plan exactly?"

"I didn't have one. I just cornered her and started asking where the babies were. She took my family from me. It is only right that I take hers from her. Listen, I will understand if you want no part of helping me after how things went down last night."

"I briefly thought about it last night as I was driving back to Shreveport with you bleeding in the passenger seat of my truck. But I gave it some thought and I am still on board with helping you get the twins back. But if we do this thing you are going to have to take the babies and leave the state. It will be too hot around here even if we kill the girl. I did some research today while you were sleeping."

Nestor perked up more hearing about Marcus' research. "What did you find out?"

"The girl is Tara Thornton. She's from Bon Temps. Her mother Lettie Mae Thornton was killed by a wild animal this summer. I assuming it was the work of your nephews?" asked Marcus.

Nestor nodded and said, "I wouldn't put it past Rey. He was set on finding the girl and he probably thought killing the mother would scare the girl back to him or at least draw her out."

"Also, I found out that she gave birth to a boy and a girl a couple of days ago."

Nestor's eyes widened slightly hearing that there was a boy twin. His prayers had indeed been answered. There would be a boy to carry on his family's bloodline.

Marcus said, "I can see you salivating at the prospect of getting your hands on the boy but it won't be that simple. The girl is living in the house with a vampire. The guy that went after you in the bar last night was her brother."

Nestor's shoulders sagged somewhat as he evaluated the prospect of going toe-to-toe with a vampire. He was nowhere near as foolhardy as his nephews. Nestor knew that vampires were dangerous and would always have the upper hand. There was a reason why they'd survived as long as they had.

"The only way we do this and stay alive is if we go after the babies during the day when the vampire is helpless," reasoned Nestor.

Marcus shook his head. "The vamp has heavy security at his house during the daytime."

"How did you find out all of this?" Nestor asked curiously.

"I went and talked to the new chick in our pack, Debbie. I realized last night that Debbie and the girl knew the same blonde waitress at Merlotte's. I decided to swing by their house this afternoon to see if she knew your nephew's girlfriend. Debbie told me that her old man works security for the vampire at night," said Marcus.

"Do you think her old man could be persuaded to help us?"asked Nestor.

Marcus shook his head. "Not from what Debbie was telling me it sounds like Alcide has a thing for the girlfriend. He isn't going to be okay with kidnapping her kids."

"You think he'd go against his pack?"

Marcus replied, "Debbie told me that he only joined the pack because she wanted to. They had some problems in their old pack in Jackson. They got Debbie hooked on V and passed her around like a joint. But even if Alcide won't help us…Debbie might be an asset. I didn't tell her anything about your situation but I got the distinct feeling she doesn't like Tara. She thinks Alcide is sniffing around the girl. Debbie loves her man but she'd probably be willing to help us get rid of her competition."

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 months ago...<strong>_

_**Eric drove through a peaceful subdivision in Shreveport not far from where Fangtasia was located. The streets were lined with newly built townhouses. All of the lawns looked freshly manicured and trees dotted each lot.**_

_**He pulled into the double driveway of one particular townhouse and parked. Eric looked over and saw that Tara was fast asleep in the passenger seat.**_

_**He wasn't surprised that she was finally getting some rest. As of late Tara's world had been turned upside down. Two weeks ago she had been evicted from her first real place by a scumbag landlord. The slob of a man hated vampires and more importantly wanted to sleep with Tara. **_

_**Briefly, she had moved back into the Stackhouse home with Sookie. Tara was only staying there until she could find a suitable place to rent. It worked out perfectly because Sookie was away with Bill which meant Tara had free reign to have Eric sleep over as much as he liked. **_

_**However, a few days into her stay the girl was attacked by a plumber's assistant. She was so traumatized by the assault that she moved back into her mother's home looking for comfort. However, living with Lettie Mae only exacerbated the situation. **_

_**The older woman berated Tara for being so vulnerable and weak. She accused her daughter of being a slut and a whore. Lettie Mae went out of her way to make Tara feel like the lowest person on Earth. **_

_**It didn't help that Tara dressed provocatively to go to work. Or that Eric brought her home every night. **_

_**Tara tried to brave her mother's wrath but Eric could see the toll being near Lettie Mae was having on her. **_

_**Eric climbed out of the car and walked around to Tara's side. He lifted her up into his arms and nudged the door closed with his hip. The Viking carried her to the front door of the townhouse. **_

_**Tara stirred when Eric picked her up and started walking. She laughed softly and in a sleepy voice said, "I can walk. You should have woken me up." **_

_**Tara stopped talking and took in their surroundings for the first time.**_

_**"Eric, where are we?" Tara asked, she did not recognize this neighborhood at all. And this definitely was not Lettie Mae's run down house.**_

_**Eric smiled at her with an amused look on his face. "You are home."**_

_**He removed a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Eric carried Tara inside and set her on a couch in the living room.**_

_**Tara blinked looking around the nicely decorated townhome. She stood up and slowly surveyed the living room taking in everything for a moment.**_

_**"What the fuck is this?" drawled Tara slowly. **_

_**She rested her hands on her hips and stared at the blond vampire awaiting an answer. Tara had been very clear in her wishes. She did not want Eric solving her problems.**_

_**"You were evicted from your first real place because you were involved with me. You could have just as easily stopped seeing me, but you didn't. Instead you moved in with Sookie and still invited me to stay over. You went out and bought black out shades for the room so that I could stay the day with you," said Eric, he walked closer to her.**_

"_**So, you buy me a thank you card…not a house. What the hell are you thinking, Eric? Do you ever listen to anything I say? Do you care about how I feel about anything?" **_

_**Tara was incensed at the idea that he would blatantly disregard her wishes. It made her fearful of what other ways Eric would ignore her wishes. **_

"_**I was thinking that you needed a place to live." **_

"_**I have a place to live!"**_

_**Eric cocked his head to one side and asked, "Because you are so happy living with your mother?" **_

_**Tara crossed her arms over her chest defensively. She didn't like talking about Lettie Mae with Eric. Tara could see the fire in the vampire's eyes. He always argued about how useless the woman was. She couldn't get him to understand that, good or bad, Lettie Mae was her mother. No matter what horrible things the woman said or did…Tara would always want her mother to love her. **_

"_**I sleep with you every night. Why not just live here? It makes it easier for me," Eric reasoned.**_

"_**I am not a whore. I am not going to fuck anyone just to have a place to lay my head. I know that you are used to buying people off but you aren't going to buy me, Eric. I'm not for sale. And I will not be available at your beck and call for sex," Tara lectured, her voice was stern but there was hurt in her eyes. **_

_**He chuckled softly and moved closer to Tara. "I have had many whores in my time. Those who received payment and those who gave of themselves freely. Never have I offered them accommodations. I am not asking you to live here to be some sort of indentured sex slave. I am asking you to live here because I like knowing that you are safe. Living here gives you space and freedom. I have my own home. If you decide that you don't want to see me one night…I can retire to my own home." **_

_**Eric purposely left out a couple of small tidbits. First, he had purchased this place weeks ago with the sole purpose of manipulating Tara into staying there. Second, Eric had a cubbie retrofitted into the attic. Last, Tara's former landlord was missing and would not be heard from again. **_

_**Tara's stern glare started to soften. She shook her head. "Why are you doing this? You could have anyone." **_

"_**I don't want anyone. I care what happens to you and if you are staying here then I know that you are safe," said Eric. **_

_**His mind flickered back to the moment when Tara had been attacked by the plumber's assistant. The sun was still up at the time and he was helpless. **_

_**He cursed his desire for Tara to like him. In any other situation he would have forced his human to do his bidding or he'd just get rid of them. Humans were a dime a dozen and completely replaceable. However, he was well acquainted with Tara's stubbornness. She was often contrary for the sake of being contrary. And more importantly Tara was definitely not run of the mill. **_

_**Tara took in a deep breath listening to Eric. A grin spread over her face when she heard him say that he cared. That was serious progress for Eric. She happily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. **_

_**"No one has ever done something like this for me before. I've never had anything close to being this nice..." whispered Tara against his chest. She closed her eyes for a moment not knowing what to say. **_

_**Eric smiled seeing how happy this made her. There was something about Tara that just drew him in like a moth to a flame. The sex was great, but it was more than just that. There was something special about Tara that he just couldn't put his finger on. **_

_**"I take it that you are pleased with your new accommodations?" asked Eric with a knowing smile.**_

_**She laughed and said, "I guess you could say that." **_

_**Eric placed the keys in her hand and said, "Just think of me as your landlord."**_

_**Tara looked around the room and shook her head. "So, I am fucking my boss and my landlord? Oh, I am on a roll. My mother is going to be so proud of me." **_

"_**You have to admit I am easier on the eyes than your last landlord…" **_

_**She chuckled. "That is for damn sure."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's Home in Shreveport<strong>_

Tara walked down the stairs and stopped momentarily seeing her brother, Alex, standing in the foyer. She frowned slightly not sure that she actually wanted to talk to him.

Tara's baby shower was earlier that evening. For the most part it had been a wonderful evening filled with good Italian food, family, friends, and presents. The only dark clouds was that Eric and Alex never made it to the party. Alex had been out of contact all day with the exception of a text sent to Theresa that afternoon. On the other hand, Eric was summoned to the tribunal by Nan Flanagan.

Alex saw the scowl on Tara's face and offered a sheepish smile. "Tara, I am so sorry about tonight. The day sort of got away from me. I would never miss the party on purpose."

Tara saw the security guards getting ready to do their sweep of the house.

She descended down the stars and said, "Let's go into the living room."

Alex followed her into the room and closed the French doors behind them. He shoved his hands into his pockets and asked, "Will you at least hear me out?"

"Where were you, Alex? Theresa and I were worried about you. We didn't know if you went after Nestor or what. Theresa had to pick your kids up from the airport."

"I spent my day looking for Nestor. I am going home in a couple of days. I can't leave Louisiana knowing that this psychopath is still lurking in Shreveport looking for you and the twins. I had to meet with some less than savory characters to get a lead on Nestor. That wasn't something that I wanted you or Theresa a part of," Alex explained.

Tara tied her robe tighter and had a seat on the couch. "You shouldn't have gone after him alone, Alex. Nestor is dangerous enough on his own. But now he has a pack backing him up. You could have been killed. What about your kids? What about Theresa? What the hell would they do without you?"

Alex stood by the fireplace and shook his head. "You are my baby sister, Tara. If someone was after Theresa or one of my kids…I wouldn't sleep until I knew the son of a bitch was dead."

She shook her head. "You've only known me for a couple of months. I don't want you risking your life for me. I didn't ask you to do that!"

He shook his head. "Don't do that."

"What?" snapped Tara.

"Don't try to separate yourself from this family. You are right I have only known you for a few months. But that just means I have a lot of years to make up for. When Peter took off with Theresa's girls Dad wasn't the only one that was looking to kill the bastard. I was right there with him. No one crosses a Daly and walks away from it. Nestor has to die. And I am going to make sure that happens before I go home," said Alex.

Tara shook her head slightly. She didn't understand how to process having a real family. Lafayette was the only blood relative that ever gave a damn about her. Having Alex so determined to protect her was an unfamiliar feeling. But more importantly she wondered if her new family would reject her if Alex died trying to protect her.

"Those werewolves came after Sam sometime after the fight broke up at Merlotte's. They nearly killed him. He is in the ICU right now. If you get in the way…they'll do the same thing to you. I just found you…I don't want to lose you, Alex," said Tara.

Alex walked over to her. "Funny…I was just thinking the same thing about you last night at Merlotte's. I was sitting at the table and this premonition hit me so hard it knocked me back."

"You had a premonition about me at the restaurant?"

Alex nodded.

"So, you knew that Nestor was attacking me right then?" asked Tara.

The expression on Alex's face was strained. He then smiled comfortingly. "The point is…I got there in time to save you."

Tara cocked her head to the side. It did not go unnoticed that Alex blatantly didn't answer her question. "What was the premonition of, Alex? It is about me. I have a right to know."

"I didn't have a premonition that you were being attacked. I came to find you because I had a premonition that you were killed. In the premonition I saw Nestor walking away with Jax and Jade. After the premonition I remembered seeing his face in the restaurant. I looked around for him and when I didn't see him…I panicked. I grabbed my steak knife and went looking for you."

Tara's mouth fell open slightly. "Have you had another premonition? Maybe you killed him last night…"

He shook his head. "I meditated this afternoon and had another premonition. It is just the same, Tara. Some of the edges have been filled in a little more…but it hasn't changed."

Tara's mind and heart raced as she considered what Alex was saying to her. She was leaving Shreveport soon. That meant that Nestor was going to make his move soon if Alex's premonition was correct. "I need to call, Eric."

She hurried out of the room and ran up the stairs.

Alcide was stunned by Tara breezing by him so quickly. He walked into the living room and cautiously eyed Alex. "What did you do to her?"

Alex put away his cell phone and stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "I just told her about a premonition I had. I am trying to explain to her why I wasn't at the party tonight."

Alcide's gaze was drawn to Alex's hands. They were severely battered. One hand was wrapped with white gauze and medical tape. "Looks like you went ten rounds with someone…"

Alex quirked his eyebrow at Alcide and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Alcide nodded in his direction. "Your hands."

"Oh, I just had a little accident of sorts." Alex offered an eerie smile that warned Alcide to back off.

"If Tara sees those hands…she is going to know exactly what I know."

Alex snarled, "All you need to know is that I did what I did for my sister."

"You think that she is going to take that knowledge in stride? You nearly killed the shifter."

Alex walked closer to Alcide and said, "Keep your mouth shut about that. He got what he deserved."

Alcide growled. "Back off!"

Pam stood in the doorway and chuckled. "That's the thing about boys. You never know how to place nicely. Alcide shouldn't you be guarding something."

Alcide growled under his breath but walked out of the room.

Pam pushed the doors closed. She sauntered over to Alex and stood in front of him with a devilish smirk on her face. "So, you are the one that put the shifter in the hospital. Nice work. I hear he looks like hamburger meat. But that makes me wonder…why?"

Alex smiled slightly. His eyes took in Pam's figure before he said, "Well, we had a minor disagreement and it got a little out of hand. You can understand why I don't want Tara to know."

She chuckled amusedly. "A minor disagreement. Either you have a gift for understatement or you take a particularly medieval approach to settling disputes. Tell me…what has the shifter done to deserve such a vicious beating?"

Pam lightly trailed her finger down Alex's chest.

Alex watched Pam with a small smirk.

She chuckled slightly seeing that he wasn't really going to budge. Pam found it to be amusing. If she really wanted to know the truth she could always glamour him. "I don't really care. However, I would like to make a little proposal. I want to make a trade of sorts. I think you could be very helpful."

Pam could use a little snack and more importantly…she could use the gift of premonition.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we go to my bedroom so that we can talk in private…"

Pam didn't wait for a response she walked out of the room but made sure her stride was slow enough for Alex to catch up if he was interested.

Alex watched Pam's hips sway from side to side as she walked away from him. He shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

Alcide watched the two of them disappear to Pam's bedroom and decided that he would go check on Tara. He knocked on the bedroom door.

Tara opened the door and asked, "Yes?"

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Tara. I was just coming to make sure that you were alright. You seemed pretty upset when you came upstairs. Is there anything that I can do?" asked Alcide.

Tara shook her head slightly. "Alex had a premonition of Nestor killing me and kidnapping Jax and Jade. I called Eric and told him about it. Leaving three days from now isn't soon enough. Eric was already on his way home. Maybe he can come up with a solution."

Alcide froze momentarily hearing about Alex's premonition. "Tara…I don't know what to say."

"I left to keep them safe. I left to keep me safe. But I guess there are some things that you just can't run from. There are some mistakes that you just can't fix. Rey's family is insane. They are violent and abusive. And the thought of my babies…"

She walked over to the crib and silently watched the babies sleeping. They were so innocent. They were perfect. And for the first time in her life Tara knew that if she died it would mean something. Sure Sookie and Lafayette would have missed her before but they would have made it. But Jax and Jade needed her. They needed their mother to protect them.

Tara turned around to say something to Alcide but realized that he'd disappeared. She frowned wondering where he'd gone. Tara grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the crib so that she could be close to the babies without disturbing their rest.

She sat there for what seemed like forever watching her children sleep. Tara felt like there were eyes on her and she turned her head to see Eric standing in the room. She jumped a little. Tara hissed, "I hate when you do that!"

Eric walked over to Tara and asked, "Where is your brother?"

"I don't know…I left him in the living room. I needed some time alone after hearing…I just needed some time alone. What the hell are we going to do, Eric? Maybe I should ask Theresa to take Jax and Jade to Las Cruces with her."

Eric gently pulled Tara out of the chair. He could see the sheer terror on her face. Eric held her in his arms. "You are flying out of New Orleans International Airport…you, Pam, and the babies will just leave Shreveport a couple of days early. You can stay at a hotel in the city for a couple of days until it is time to fly out. In the meantime I'll kill as many fucking werewolves as I have to until I find Nestor."

Tara rested her head against Eric's chest. She nodded slightly. She didn't know if that would keep her safe but for now she'd have to pretend that she believed him. "What did Nan want from you tonight?"

"Tonight she talked about the Tolerance Rally. It kicks off right before the election."

"Last ditch effort…if the election goes well maybe all of this turns out okay..." Tara said in a hopeful voice.

Eric's face hardened and said, "No matter how this election goes…Nan Flanagan dies after the polls are closed. The Authority will be very interested in what she's been up to behind their backs."

One way or another Eric had every intention of ending Nan.

Tara took in a breath. Vampires, werewolves, shifters, and diviners. Her life was much simpler before she knew any of this shit existed.

"I am going to find Pam and let her know about the change in plans."

Tara nodded slightly. "I'll be here."

Eric leaned down and kissed her softly. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Tara. I will slaughter ever werewolf in Shreveport if that is what it takes."

He walked out of the room in search of his progeny. Eric had not spoken to or seen Pam since that morning. He knocked on her bedroom door and then opened the door without waiting for her to answer.

In the room Alex was nude from the waist down. He had Pam pinned against the far wall. Her long legs were wrapped around Alex's waist.

Pam's fangs were buried in Alex's neck. She looked in Eric's direction hearing the door open.

Eric quirked an eyebrow. "Tantrum, Pamela?"


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: The flashback in this chapter is part 1 of 2. Part 2 will be in Chapter 22. Thanks to: Maverick37, SteVie'sGirL, Dc-78, persnikitty5, MINAH25, & for taking the time to review Chapter 20. The reviews let me know that you guys are still reading and enjoying the story! I hope everyone enjoys the latest installment. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Pam walked out of the bedroom wearing a red satin robe. She folded her arms across her chest and shot an icy glare at Eric. "What can I do for you, Magister? You've gone and ruined a perfectly delightful snack."

Eric quirked an eyebrow at Pam trying to figure out what she was playing at. His progeny had little to no interest in men and it had been that way for many years. Pam could have fed from Alex without having sex with him. Eric knew that his lovely child had an ulterior motive. He just didn't know what that motive was at the moment. It irked Eric that Pam was still referring you him as Magister. Obviously, nothing had been forgiven in their hours apart.

"You are a lesbian," said Eric in a matter of fact tone.

"I am a vampire. We're all a little bisexual. Aren't we? I mean how else did you get poor Talbot into such a compromising position before you staked him?" Pam chuckled.

She flashed a cheeky grin and continued, "Although, I've always wondered…were you a top or a bottom that night?"

Eric frowned but didn't bother to answer her question. He knew that she was only trying to throw him off the path. "Why are you having sex with Alex? Certainly you could have called Ginger to attend to your needs. Or one of the dancers from Fangtasia."

Pam's smile widened despite herself. "I was in the mood for something a little exotic this evening. I have to say I've never enjoyed the blood of a Celtic diviner before. I quite enjoyed it. Their blood is very rich…tastes of the old world."

"Why him? I assumed his sister would be more your bent, no?" asked Eric.

Pam asked, "Jealous? That isn't very vampire like."

Eric cocked his head to one side looking at Pam curiously. He took a step closing the gap between the two of them. The older vampire reached out and cupped her chin. "I believe it is you that is jealous, älskling."

Pam's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Do not be absurd. What would I have to be jealous about?"

"Tara," responded Eric.

Pam scoffed at the notion and tried to brush Eric's hand away.

The Viking held firm forcing Pam to meet his gaze. "You and I haven't shared blood or one another since her return. Is that why you have not been yourself lately?"

The curvaceous blond was fuming now. The audacity of Eric to ask such a question sent her blood boiling. "I am not some despondent human. I do not feel jealousy. I only had sex with you during her absence because you needed me. I did not need you. Your pathetic love for the human has weakened you. Do not assume that I have weakened along with you."

Eric fell silent staring at his progeny. He knew that the words flowing from her were not lies. He was the one that needed Pam after Tara left him. Eric lashed out at anyone within his reach including his child. It had been Pam's unusual patience and her devotion to Eric that pulled him out of the dark place he'd sunk. However, despite Pam's protestations she was jealous. Perhaps she was one that needed his patience now.

Pam felt Eric's grip on her face loosen only slightly but it was enough for her to slip from his grasp. "What do you want? You interrupted my night for a reason…"

He frowned slightly unsure of what to say about what she was obviously feeling. Eric knew that Pam was much too proud to be truthful. He was the same way. "You will be spending a few days in New Orleans before leaving the country. We'll discuss it later."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Well, if that is all…I'd like to get back to what was a rather enjoyable evening."

Eric nodded and walked away. He found this entire situation to be confounding. It was not like Pam to behave in such a way. She was jealous that he was asking for Bill and Paolo's help. She was jealous of his relationship with Tara. Eric went to his office to think.

He walked into his office and frowned seeing the paperwork scattered across his desk. Nan was micromanaging the tolerance rally and in turn micromanaging Eric and Bill. That was just one more reason for Eric to despise the blond bitch.

Eric settled into his chair and leaned back in an attempt to relax. He had to figure out his next move. Nestor and anyone in connection with him needed to die. It was something he should have done months ago when he killed Rey. Eric knew all too well the bond that werewolves shared with their kin. Erroneously, he'd assumed that wiping out the cousins was enough to keep Tara and the twins safe.

He knew that sending Tara and Pam away was the right decision. He had werewolves and vampires nipping at his heels. Eric didn't want them caught in the crossfire. However, he could see the toll it was taking on them. Pam and Tara had apprehensions about leaving Shreveport. And in their own ways they were attempting to pull away from him. That knowledge caused him more distress than was appropriate for a vampire.

There was a knock on the office door.

Eric glanced up at the door and called out, "Come in."

Paolo walked into the office with blood staining his face, bare chest, and hands.

"I am assuming that you got something useful out of Simon before you enjoyed your meal?" asked Eric sarcastically.

The younger vampire smirked and closed the office door for privacy. He said, "I was quite thorough with my interrogation of Simon. You know that has always been my specialty. I glamoured him to within an inch of his sanity. The curious thing is that he doesn't know who hired him. All he knows is that some contracted his services."

Eric quirked an eyebrow at that information. "What was he hired to do?"

"He was approached after you hired him. This person wanted Simon to keep tabs on your human," said Paolo.

Eric leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. That didn't really narrow down the suspects. "Is anyone else working with him?"

Paolo's smile widened. "I wish. I was looking forward to killing something to rinse the taste of werewolf out of my mouth. Are you thinking Flanagan?"

"It wouldn't be outside the realm of possibilities. But I am not willing to rule anyone out. I have another job for you," said Eric.

The raven haired vampire's smile deepened. "I feel like it involves killing."

"It does. I need to find a particular werewolf. His name is Nestor. He's connected himself to the pack in Shreveport. If you have to kill a couple of werewolves in the process…all the better."

Eric opened a desk drawer and pulled out a slip of paper. "This is the paclmaster's address. I'd start there."

Paolo reached for the slip of paper.

Eric pulled his hand back. "You might want to shower first."

"Personally, I think I look more persuasive this way."

He chuckled heartily and took the slip of paper from Eric.

"Call me when you know anything," said Eric.

Tara sat in the room she shared with Eric and stared at her slumbering children. Nothing seemed to be taking shape the way she thought it would. The happiness that seemed so close only weeks ago was now only a distant memory. Currently, there were so many balls in the air that juggling them was no longer an option. One or more would have to come tumbling down. Tara only wondered if she'd survive the fall. Earlier in the evening she'd tried to conjure up a premonition but none came. She was starting to wonder if she should ask Theresa for her help.

Just then she heard the phone starting ringing across the room. Tara walked over to the overturned night stand and looked around the floor for the phone. No one had bothered to clean up the mess Eric made earlier in the day.

"Hello?"

Sookie's voice cracked as she said, "Hi. Tara, I am sorry for calling so late. I hope that I didn't wake you up."

Tara sighed softly and had a seat on Eric's side of the bed. "No, Sook, you didn't wake me up. Truth is I can't sleep. You don't sound so good…is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is very wrong, Tara. I went to see Sam after I left your party tonight. I just left the hospital a few minutes ago."

"You've been there the entire time? Is everything okay?" asked Tara. She glanced at the clock to double check the time.

Sookie sniffled holding back tears. "He is bad off, Tara. I don't know if he is going to survive. I know you are upset with him right now…but maybe it would be good if you visited tomorrow…just in case," said Sookie.

Tara sucked in a pained breath. Upset didn't even begin to describe what she felt for Sam right now. But the idea of him dying broke her heart. There was a time when she'd loved that man with all of her heart.

"I don't know, Sookie. Sam and I aren't in a really good place right now. Not to mention everything else that is going on in my life. It might be better if I didn't see him in person."

"Tara, he is our friend. I know that he has made some bone-headed moves where you are concerned but he cares about you and I know that you care about him too. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't see him and the unthinkable happens," Sookie said.

"It isn't as simple as that, Sookie. There is a lot going on between me and Sam that you don't know about. I will always care about Sam but I just can't be there for him. Not this time."

Sookie asked, "What is going on, Tara? You've been acting strange since the night I brought up overhearing Sam's thoughts. You can tell me what is going on. Maybe I didn't hear everything or maybe I got it mixed up. I don't hear Sam's thoughts the same way that I hear human thoughts."

"I can't talk about this with you, Sookie. It isn't fair to put you in the middle. I would never do that. You are Sam's friend and I am glad that you were there for him tonight…but I just can't be there for him that way. I'll be sure to say a prayer for him. I hope he makes a full recovery," said Tara.

"Whatever is going between the two of you is obviously hurting you. You can tell me anything. You are like my sister. I would never betray you. But I have to admit I am worried about you. I know that cat in hospital room was Sam. I saw what you did to him…"

Tara sighed softly. "I know that I can trust you, Sookie. But this isn't about trust it is about privacy. It is about uncertainty. The problems between me and Sam can only be hashed out between the two of us. And I can't be around him until I know the truth."

Sookie could hear the anger and sadness in Tara's voice. She could tell that her best friend was conflicted and in pain. But she could also hear the guilt radiating from Tara. She thought back to her earlier conversation with Luna. Sam had been brutally attacked in his home and not by werewolves. Sookie knew of few people capable of such strength and power to do the damage she saw at Sam's trailer.

"You know we all thought that Sam was attacked by werewolves but after talking to Luna and Jason…neither one of them think that a werewolf was responsible. It had to be someone else…" Sookie trailed off and waited to see what reaction that information would garner from Tara.

Tara's eyes widened slightly hearing that the culprit wasn't a werewolf. "How could they possibly know that?"

"Luna said she picked up the scent of one werewolf. More than one would have been needed to cause so much damage. Not to mention she knows her ex-husband well. She said there is no way he would have went after Sam without back-up. Besides, there were no claw or bite marks. If it was a werewolf…it never shifted."

Tara felt like she stopped breathing for a moment. What the hell could have done that to Sam? He wasn't a man that had many enemies. In fact he was so nice that usually let everyone run over him.

"Did Eric leave the house after Bill and I dropped you two off?" asked Sookie. She bit her lip hating that she even asked the question but she was beginning to wonder. The waitress had witnessed the hatred Eric had for Sam.

Before Tara could stop herself she snapped, "I don't like what you are insinuating, Sookie. Eric never left the house after we got home. He had far more important things to be worried about this morning like keeping me and our babies safe! And for the record…if Eric went after Sam I can guarantee that he'd be dead instead of clinging to life."

Sookie stammered, "T-T-ara, I was just thinking out loud. But you are right. I've seen what Eric is capable of and Sam would be dead. I just can't think of anyone that would hold so much hate for Sam."

It was then that another option dawned on the blond waitress. She remembered Tara tossing Victor against a car without even moving. With her new abilities her best friend could have easily waylaid Sam in his tiny abode. Sookie wanted to ask her friend the question on her mind so badly but she knew better. Accusing Tara would only push her farther away.

The silence on the phone was deafening as Tara went over a possible list of suspects in her mind. Although she vehemently defended Eric to Sookie there was some doubt in her mind. When they arrived home she and Eric went their separate ways for some time. She made a beeline for her children and he went to find out about Simon and Paolo. Tara's mind flashed back to earlier in the night when he questioned her about smelling like the shifter. He admitted that Bill told him about Sam's uninvited visit.

They made it home so close to sunrise perhaps Eric didn't have the time to finish Sam off before the sun came up.

Sookie was the first to break the silence. "Tara?"

Tara said, "I am sorry…I really can't talk right now, Sookie. I've got to go. Listen…thank you for calling to tell me about Sam. I really do hope that he makes a full recovery."

She hung up without saying another word to Sookie. Tara's stomach was twisted up in knots. Had Eric gone after Sam? And if so…why? Was it just because he had the audacity to show up at the hospital? Or did Eric suspect the two of them of something? That second option sent chills down Tara's spine. The previous morning she'd broken down and told Alcide why she was so angry with Sam. Maybe he told Eric…or maybe the vampire had overheard their conversation. Eric had the uncanny ability to move around the house in complete silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcus Bozeman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Debbie leaned against the kitchen counter staring out into Marcus' backyard. She had a bottle of Coke clutched in her hand but what she was really craving was one of the beers in the ice chest. However, Debbie was staying away from alcohol, too. The last thing she wanted to do was trade one addiction for another. Or at least that was what she learned in group counseling.

The more she went to those stupid groups the more she wanted to use again. The group and everyone that attended the sessions were just so pathetic. Their pitiful stories of addiction and loss made Debbie feel even more like a loser. Alcide didn't understand how hard it was for her to go to those meetings and tell everyone how she'd completely wrecked her life.

Marcus walked up behind Debbie and rested a hand on her side. "How are you doing, Darlin'?"

Debbie jumped backward startled by Marcus touching her.

Marcus easily caught her when she jumped backward. "I didn't mean to scare you, Sugar. Can I get you anything to drink or eat? I think there is some pizza left."

She shook her head and slowly removed herself from Marcus' arms. "I am just grateful that you invited me over. The house is lonely without Alcide being there. He spends so much time at his jobs that it feels like he is never there anymore."

Marcus shook his head and said, "I couldn't imagine being alone so much. Wolves…we have a pack mentality. We need one another. That is no way for a man to treat his old lady. You deserve better than that, Debbie."

Debbie's shoulders slumped in a defeated fashion. "I can't say that I blame Alcide for being so distant. I did a lot to hurt him. I am lucky that he even took me back. A lot of men wouldn't have given me a second look."

"It ain't right for him to give you a second chance and then treat you like dirt. That ain't a second chance. If you are gonna forgive someone you can't hold em at arms' length," said Marcus.

"You don't know the things that I did while I was on V. I was crazy, violent, and hateful. I hurt Alcide so much. I carried on with other guys in the pack. I humiliated him in front of his family and the entire pack. You tell me what man takes a woman back after she does all of that. I've just got to figure out a way to make him love me again. Things were going good until he got hooked up with that fucking fanger, Eric Northman. He doesn't eve like the dead bastard."

Marcus gave her a puzzled look. "Why is he working for someone he doesn't even like, Sugar?"

Debbie said, "When we first moved here to Shreveport Eric is the one that helped Alcide get his business off the ground. The subdivision that Alcide's company is building right now is all because Eric helped him win the bid for the project."

That sounded like a curious situation to Marcus. There was no love lost between vampires and werewolves. Why would a vampire go out of his way to help a werewolf get his business off the ground? Something didn't sound right about all of this.

Debbie continued, "It wasn't a bad deal until the vampire's girlfriend popped up and needed a bodyguard or something. Now Alcide spends all of his free time there with her and her babies. Caught him hugging her in the bathroom the other night at Merlottes."

Marcus sucked his teeth in disapproval. "He should be home with you making pups of your own. Having kids…that is what would binds you two together as a family. The bond between two werewolves and their children is something that can't be matched. I fucked up getting together with a shifter. We couldn't bond. She couldn't understand me. A good girl like you should have a family of her own."

"That is what I've been telling Alcide but he doesn't want kids. At least not with me. You should hear how he talks about this human's babies. It is like they are the best thing that ever happened to him. They are half werewolf. Alcide came home today talking about how he can feel a connection with them because of being a werewolf. He comes home smelling like them. He doesn't know how much that kills me inside," said Debbie. She wiped away her tears.

Marcus pulled her into a hug and lightly caressed her back. "You know…I think I might have a way to help you. A way to get Alcide's focus back where it belongs."

Debbie cried quietly and looked at Marcus confused. "How can you help me?"

He reached out and wiped away her tears. Marcus heard the guys in the living room getting louder. "Why don't we take this upstairs to my bedroom? It is quieter up there. You know the later it gets the rowdier they get."

Debbie briefly thought about saying no but finally nodded in agreement.

Marcus took Debbie's hand and led her upstairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs a bedroom door opened and Claire walked out. She gasped in surprised. "Hi, Marcus."

Marcus smiled and asked, "How is he doing in there?"

Claire said, "His fever is coming down. Hopefully those antibiotics will take care of that infection he's setting up."

Marcus nodded. "Thanks. Oh, Cher, this is Debbie. She's new to the pack. Debbie, that is Claire."

Claire walked over and smiled. "It is nice to meet you, Debbie."

"Yeah…you too," said Debbie. She was more than a little uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted was someone mentioning this to Alcide.

Marcus walked with Debbie to his room and closed the door hoping to drown out the laughing, talking, and music coming from downstairs. "Have a seat…"

The blond werewolf looked around but saw that Marcus' bed was the only place in the room to sit. She frowned a moment but obediently sat down on the end of the bed.

Marcus kicked off his shoes and had a seat on the bed against the headboard. He lit up a cigarette and took a drag. "That vamp that your old man is working for. He's no friend to this pack. He owes a debt to one of our members."

Debbie turned around so that she was facing Marcus.

He reached out taking Debbie's hand and pulled her further onto the bed.

She shivered a little from the contact. "What kind of debt?"

Marcus said, "A blood debt. He killed the nephews of one of our pack members. It was before he joined this pack but it is still a debt that needs to be paid."

Debbie stammered, "G-g-going against a vamper is crazy."

Her time with Russell Edgington had cemented her fear of the fanged monsters. They were cruel and vicious if you weren't of some use to them.

"We aren't looking to kill him. Don't ever have to lay eyes on him. He just happens to have something we want. I think it is something that might make you happy, too."

Marcus pulled Debbie so that she was seated between his outstretched legs. He sat his beer onto the nightstand and ran his hands up and down Debbie's arms.

Debbie relaxed slightly. This was more contact and attention than she'd received from Alcide in weeks. There was always something going on. Either he was too tired, not in the mood, or just wasn't home. Debbie found herself getting lost in the gentle caresses and Marcus' smooth southern drawl. "Make me happy how?"

Marcus pressed a kiss against Debbie's neck to gauge her reaction. He didn't want to move too quickly and run her off. The stringy haired pack leader continued to caress Debbie's arms. "The human that Alcide is drooling all over. What if she wasn't in the picture anymore?"

She sighed happily and struggled to concentrate on what Marcus was saying. Debbie frowned at the last part and turned her head to look at Marcus. "What do you mean?"

"How happy would you be if she was out of the picture? You'd be Alcide's only focus again I just need a little help from you."

"Like what?" asked Debbie.

"Finding out when the girl might be out during the day could be helpful…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Eric walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of navy blue pajama bottoms. The room was pitch black now that the television was off. He walked over to the bed and was surprised that Tara wasn't there.

The vampire glanced at the crib across the room and realized it was empty as well. Eric walked out of the bedroom and went next door to the nursery. "Tara?" asked Eric.

Tara was curled up on the day bed staring at the ceiling. Her eyes darted across the dark room to Eric's form in the doorway. His body was highlighted by the light from the hall. She took in a sharp breath and asked, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing in here?" asked Eric leaning against the wall.

He eyed her curiously and closed his eyes for a moment trying to feel whatever she was feeling. He could sense her anxiety and yet he could not understand why. As far as Alcide reported the night had been quiet and uneventful. He had a plan to get her out of Shreveport before Nestor came after her again. Eric couldn't understand why she was so upset.

"Jax and Jade have been waking up off and on. It is just easier to sleep in here with them. They are liable to keep you up during the day. And you'll get the bleeds," Tara explained.

Eric let out a deep chuckle. "It will not be the first time I have had the bleeds."

"Everything go okay tonight with Ms. Flanagan?" asked Tara shifting the focus off of her.

Eric was not convinced by her little song and dance. Even less so now that she was asking him about something he'd told her earlier in the night.

"You left the room without saying anything. You've been acting strange since I got home. What's going on with you? Is this about more than your brother's premonition?"

He walked over to the day bed and squatted next to it so that he was closer to eye level with Tara. He reached out to touch her face.

Tara flinched reflexively. Her body jerked away from his touch."I'm fine damn it! I'm tired and irritable! It's just been a long day and night. And I am fucking exhausted!"

Her yelling woke Jax up and he started crying.

Tara stood and slipped past Eric. She made her way to the crib and gently picked up Jax. "Shhh…I'm sorry," whispered Tara in an attempt to soothe her son.

Tara's tense body did nothing to calm the infant. Her disposition only seem to rile him up more.

Eric glanced at Tara from his position squatting on the floor. He didn't know what to make of her behavior. "You are my human."

Tara sighed and said, "Don't start that. Not tonight. I ain't in the mood for it. I get to have secrets, Eric! I get to have shit to myself sometimes. I get to have a thought in my head that I don't share with you! I don't have to tell you everything! You definitely don't tell me everything!"

Tara's yelling and Jax's crying woke up Jade and she started screaming.

Eric stood up from the floor and walked over to Tara. "What do you mean I don't tell you everything? What secrets do you think I have?"

The dual screaming was driving Tara crazy. Her heart rate sped up and she struggled to control her breathing. She hurriedly handed him Jax and ran out of the room like she was on fire.

Eric stood there stunned with Jax in his arms. He looked at the screaming infant and said, "I think your mother has lost her mind."

Tara bounded down the staircase and flung open the front doors. She felt like she was suffocating. All she wanted to do was breathe in some fresh air. For some reason she didn't stop running when she reached the porch she flew like a bat out of hell toward the front gates. Tara ignored the sharp rocks and gravel beneath her bare feet.

Alcide ran after her. He easily caught up with Tara before she was able to get out of the front gate. Alcide grabbed her arm to prevent her from running any further. "Did Eric do something to you?"

Tara looked back at Alcide and shook her head. "No, Eric didn't do anything. I just need. I need some fresh air. I can't breathe. I can't breathe!"

Alcide said, "Looks like you are breathing just fine to me. Try to take a couple of deep breaths to calm down. If you keep going like that you are going to hyperventilate and pass out."

She rolled her eyes at Alcide. Her chest rose and fell at an alarming rate and she was beginning to feel light-headed. Tara wheezed, "It feels like there is a ton of bricks sitting on my chest. It feels like I can't catch my breath."

Tara's hands went up to her hair and she clutched the dark strands with a vise like grip. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she rocked back and forth on her heels trying to calm down to no avail.

Alcide caressed her back and said, "You are having a panic attack, Tara. My sister gets them when she is feeling overwhelmed. Bend over at the waist and take a couple of deep breaths. Hold them in for a bit before slowly releasing the breath. You will feel better. I promise."

She felt tears wetting the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall and look like even more of a maniac. Tara begrudgingly took his advice and released the grip on her hair. She bent over, took several deep breaths, and slowly blew the air back out. After several minutes she felt the pressure in her chest begin to ease.

Alcide could see that Tara was struggling with something. He had not witnessed this type of hysteria in her before.

He said "You know a couple of days ago I said that you could come to me if you had any questions about young werewolves. But you can come to me if you need anything at all. I mean that, Tara. Eric hired me to be your bodyguard so if you need something…well, I'll be Johnny on the Spot."

Tara said, "I just…tonight I realized that some mistakes you just can't run from. They come back for you. Just when I thought I was going to have a happy life. My past comes through the door and fucks it all up. And Eric I trust him. I do. But he's given me reasons in the past not to trust him."

Alcide reached out and used his thumbs to gently wipe away Tara's tears. He pulled her into a hug. "Is there anything that I can do to help?" Alcide asked in a concerned voice.

"You know what I told you about Sam? I think Eric found out somehow. It's just that. Well, Sam wasn't attacked by werewolves. Something else more powerful went after him. Sookie called tonight and when we were talking she asked if maybe Eric might have left the house after Bill dropped us off. I told her that was impossible, but….what if he is just toying with me. Eric can stand a lot of things but betrayal is not one. Pam warned me about that from the beginning. Having sex with Sam in a house he bought is a death sentence. I ran because I knew that he'd kill Sam and maybe me too. He keeps staring at me lately like he knows something. He keeps asking what is wrong. I feel like I'm going crazy."

Alcide's heart broke listening to Tara. He knew that she needed to know the truth. But he was worried that knowing the truth would just cause her more pain. "I know for a fact that Eric didn't leave the house after you got home."

Tara started to say something but stopped when she saw Eric on the front porch. She backed away from Alcide. "I need to go talk to Eric. He's waiting on me."

She sniffled and started walking back toward the house. Tara slowly climbed the stairs to greet Eric. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me in there."

"Tara, what is wrong with you?" asked Eric. His gaze was firmly planted on Alcide.

"Hormones. I think they are just getting the best of me. Making me sad and anxious. Theresa said that it happened to her after she had Caitlin and Michaela. She said it made it hard for her to have premonitions too. Theresa said she had these uncontrollable rages after she gave birth. She felt like she was outside of her own head and I feel that way right now."

"Postpartum is the reason you ran from the house in the middle of the night in a night gown and bare feet?" asked Eric in a disbelieving tone.

"Maybe. I don't really know. All I know is that I don't feel like myself right now. I haven't all night and I don't know the cause. I don't like feeling out of control. I don't like feeling like I can't handle myself. I couldn't stop the thoughts that were running through my head and they were driving me fucking crazy. So, I ran away from me I guess. I just wanted to quiet the thoughts a little. I wanted them to just be quiet."

"And you ran straight into Alcide's arms?" asked Eric.

"Alcide just happened to have seen me running from the house like a lunatic and he stopped me from running any further. There is nothing going on between us!" said Tara.

"How far were you intending to run?" Eric asked curiously.

Tara actually stopped a moment to give it some thought. She knew where she was running. She wanted to run straight to St. Ignatius and tear Sam's room door off of its hinges. She wanted to make him tell her the truth. She knew that she couldn't say any of that to Eric. "I don't know. I didn't even know that I was going to run out of the house until I did. Are the babies okay?" asked Tara.

Eric nodded and said, "They are fine. Greta is in there with them now."

"I just want to lay down. I don't feel good," said Tara. A sick feeling was washing over her body. The stress of the evening had finally taken its toll on Tara.

Eric could sense it and lifted Tara into his arms. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom and deposited her in the bed. "We should call for a doctor tomorrow. You aren't well."

"A doctor isn't going to help me. They'll just think I'm insane like Ruby Jean. I'll be okay…I just need some sleep. I'll get some rest and then I will be better."

Eric locked the bedroom door and climbed into bed with Tara. He laid behind her and put an arm across her body.

Tara turned over so that she was facing Eric. She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes tiredly. As anxious as she felt at the moment somehow she still felt safe with Eric. She wondered if that feeling would change when she told Eric the truth. Tara couldn't keep that kind of secret from him. Not when not knowing the truth was eating her up inside. She couldn't suppress the emotions that she was feeling. Tara knew that Eric would be able to sense every one of them in the blood.

Her brain kept trying to analyze that night at the townhouse. All she could remember was the dog that Sam said she must have hallucinated. A dog that could have very well been Sam. But she had been too much of a drunken, pill popping, depressed, mess to really evaluate Sam's account of the night. She had trusted him because he'd have no reason to lie, right?

Eric tightened his hold on Tara and brought her body closer into his.

"You said that you'd never hurt me again, right?" asked Tara. Her face was still buried in his chest but she knew that he could hear her loud and clear.

He asked, "Where is this coming from? Because of what happened with Pam? She is a vampire it is different."

Tara whispered. "You promised that you'd never hurt me again. Did you mean it?"

He nodded slowly. "Of course I meant it."

"That is all I needed to hear," whispered Tara.

Eric held Tara feeling her tears drip against his chest. His confusion at this situation only deepened. The vampire felt helpless to help his human. This was truly an unfamiliar feeling for him. In a solemn voice Eric said, "I don't know what is wrong or if I am the cause but I do know that I love you."

Tara removed her head from Eric's chest and looked up at his face in the darkness of their bedroom. "What?"

Eric shook his head not thrilled that she wanted him to repeat it. "I…love you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 months ago…<strong>_

_**Tara paced the floor of Sam's tiny trailer with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure if the nausea was a result of her excessive drinking or the bone chilling feeling radiating through her body. **_

_**In a matter of hours Eric Northman would be back in Shreveport. He'd promised her last night that he would be arriving tonight. **_

_**Just days ago hearing that Eric was coming home would have sent her heart aflutter. Tara had missed Eric more than she thought possible. However, right now she was sure of one thing…she needed to get the hell out of Louisiana. **_

_**Tara knew all too well how the blood bond worked. On numerous occasions Eric had sought Tara out from the blood alone. It was her hope that she could put enough distance between the two of them to weaken the bond or at least make chasing her that night impossible. **_

_**Eric would be unable to leave Mississippi until night fall and it would take him a couple of hours to reach Shreveport even with his superior speed. **_

_**She found herself trying to calculate how much of a head start she would need to evade Eric. By no means was math Tara's strongest suit but the sheer panic creeping up turned her into a mathematician on the spot. **_

"_**Where the fuck is Sam?" asked Tara peering out a window hoping to see him. **_

_**She sighed realizing that he still wasn't back from wherever the hell he'd run off too. Earlier in the morning Tara had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. While she slept Sam took off only leaving a note behind that said he'd be back soon. **_

_**Tara woke up two hours ago and she was beginning to believe they had two completely different definitions for 'soon'. **_

_**She considered calling Sookie or Lafayette for help but just as quickly decided against that course of action. Tara loved them both dearly but her cousin was petrified of Eric and Sookie was too gung ho to be scared. They were polar opposites but both as likely to get killed if they managed to get in Eric's way. **_

_**Tara wouldn't drag anyone else she loved into the stew she'd created. If Sam took much longer she'd resort to hitchhiking if that was what it took to get the hell out of Louisiana. **_

_**Eric was like two sides of the same coin. She truly believed that the vampire cared for her deeply. But at the end of the day he was a vampire. Their cruelty was something that terrified Tara. Over her time with Eric she'd witnessed and experienced Eric's cruelty.**_

_**It wasn't something she wanted to experience for a second time. Just as her anxiety was starting to reach full tilt the door to the trailer opened and in walked Sam. **_

_**Tara asked, "Where have you been? I was starting to get freaked the fuck out."**_

_**He closed the door and tossed a duffel bag onto his couch. "There were some things I needed to take care of. I was only gone a couple of hours. I figured you would sleep the entire time. You didn't really sleep last night."**_

"_**I got a little sleep. I am just really ready to get the hell out of here. Thank you for helping me, Sam. I am sorry I dragged you into my craziness." **_

"_**You didn't drag me into anything, Tara. I am glad to be able to help you. I just wish you'd tell me why you are so afraid of Eric." **_

_**Tara shook her head slightly and flopped onto the couch. She put her head into her hands and wondered if she should tell Sam the truth. It was something that she was ashamed of. Tara always considered herself to be a strong woman. And there was one thing she knew for sure. A strong woman would not have stayed with a man that attacked her the way Eric had. **_

_**She shook her head. "I've made some stupid decisions in my life. But this has to be the biggest fuck up I've ever done. Sleeping with you was…a huge fuckin' mistake." **_

_**Sam's feelings were more than a little hurt. "Tell it like it is there, Tara. I mean damn." **_

_**Tara sighed a little and looked up seeing the hurt expression on Sam's face. "I'm sorry, Sam. I don't mean nothing against you. You know that. I just I love Eric and now that's over." **_

_**Sam rolled his eyes at Tara's declaration of love for Eric. "You used to think Sookie was out of her mind for running around with Bill. You used to know that they were nothing but blood suckers. What did he do to you? How the hell did he brainwash you into being a fucking fang-banger?"**_

_**She blinked slightly and stood up. "Fang-banger? Fuck you, Sam Merlotte! You are right I used to give Sookie shit about dating Bill because he was constantly putting her life in danger. And I didn't trust him. Vampires like drinking our blood and a lot of them would just as soon kill a human like we were nothing more than a hog ready for slaughter. A lot of vampires ain't worth shit. Well, a lot of humans ain't worth shit either. People, vampires, and shape-shifters do fucked up shit to each other all the time."**_

"_**Oh but Eric is different?" Sam scoffed. **_

"_**No, Eric is a huge asshole and he is dangerous. Really dangerous. I've never seen someone capable of doing so much damage and get so much pleasure out of it. But he cares about me and that vampire has treated me a damn sight better than any human or shifter I've ever dated." **_

_**Tara's words cut Sam deeply but he knew some of it was deserved. He had treated Tara shabbily. "He's treated you so well that you are scared to tell him about what happened between us. Why is that Tara? You were trembling last night. That because Eric treats you so well?"**_

_**Tara opened her mouth to reply but closed it just a quickly. She went back to sitting on Sam's couch. "One night Eric and I got into it because…he was having sex with some chick in his office and I freaked out. And you know me…when I lose it…common sense goes out the window. I was so angry, hurt, and humiliated. I hit Eric repeatedly. And when he'd finally had enough he…"**_

_**Sam's eyes widened. "He what?" **_

_**She shook her head. "It don't matter what happened. It has never happened again but then I've never done anything to piss him off quite so much again. But this…what happened between the two of us. That is something he ain't gonna forgive. So, I need to get going. What did you have to go get this morning?" **_

_**The shifter walked over to the couch and had a seat next to Tara. He picked up the duffel bag and unzipped it. **_

_**Tara glanced in the bag and saw that it was filled with cash. She looked up into his eyes and asked, "What is this?"**_

"_**I am not going to let you run off on your own. We got into this mess together and we'll get out of it together. This is all of the cash I've got saved up. You and me… we'll take my truck and go wherever you want to go." **_

_**She shook her head. "But…your life is here, Sam. Your friends, the people that care about you, your business. I can't let you give all of that up to go God knows where with me. I couldn't do that to you." **_

"_**You aren't doing anything to me, Tara. I want to go with you. This place and these people. They are good people but they all just look at me as the kindly bar owner that takes their shit. They all take advantage of me. Even you said that before. And if you left on your own I'd be worried about you. The world gets a lot shittier outside the confines of Bon Temps." **_

"_**Are you sure about this? I mean if Eric catches up with us and realizes that I ran away with you. He'll kill us both."**_

_**Sam smiled, "I am up for the challenge. You go get a shower. I'll pack a bag and then we can leave." **_

_**Tara hugged Sam. "Thank you for doing this, Sam." **_

_**She headed into the bathroom to get a much needed shower. **_

_**Sam watched her disappear around the corner and heaved a sigh. He didn't feel right about lying to Tara this way but his wish was finally coming true. Sam was going to get another shot at doing things right with Tara this time around. There would be no distractions like Sookie or Eric to get in their way. **_

_**None of this had been to plan. Sam blurted the first lie that came to his mind last night. After telling her a lie like that there was no way he could come back and tell Tara the truth. She'd never believe another word he said and any chance of a friendship would be dead permanently. Tara Thornton was not what you'd call forgiving. **_

_**He moved around his trailer tossing clothes into a bag. This wasn't how he wanted their relationship to start out but it was better than nothing. He knew that with time Tara would get over this attraction or obsession she had with Eric. And when she did…Sam would be right there. **_

_**But just in case Eric caught up with them Sam had a plan B. He grabbed a box of wooden bullets from the back of his closet and tossed them in his bag along with an unloaded gun.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

The next morning Alexander walked into the nursery and made his way over Jax and Jade's crib. He wasn't fond of the idea of Tara disappearing to unknown destinations. Every member of a dysfunctional family has a de facto role to play. And for most of his life Alex's role was "the protector". Whether he was protecting Theresa and their mother from their father or just life in general he was always there to pick up the pieces. He functioned in the same capacity for his two nieces and his own children. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for them.

And now that Tara was part of their dysfunctional clan he was dead set on doing the same for her. And that was what he'd been doing since he arrived in Shreveport. He plotted his own father's murder. And when Tara killed Victor it was Alex that shot him hoping to fool her into believing Victor wasn't already dead. But Alex knew better. Victor was dead as soon as he hit that car.

Alcide walked into the nursery to check on the twins. He found himself doing that more frequently. Alcide was glad that for last night the twins slept in the nursery and not in the room with Eric and Tara. He frowned seeing Alex and pushed the door closed.

Alex looked behind him hearing the door and frowned seeing Alcide's face. "What do you want?"

"You need to tell your sister the truth. Not knowing the truth is hurting her," said Alcide.

"You need to mind your own business. This has nothing to do with you, Werewolf!"

"It has everything to do with me. I saw firsthand last night what your actions are doing to Tara."

Alex snapped. "Don't pretend to know my relationship with my sister. It has nothing to do with you. If you know what is good for you…you'll let this go."

"You don't even care do you? Because while you were having sex with Pam last night your sister was having a full blown panic attack," Alcide said scathingly.

"Never mind what I was doing last night. That isn't your business either. Why was Tara having a panic attack? What happened?" asked Alex.

Alcide walked closer. "She thinks that Eric is the one that put Sam in the hospital. Tara is scared that Eric knows about the past. She's scared for her life because of what you did. I don't know a lot about you but I do know that anyone that does something like that to another person…they are anything but good. You are an animal."

"Why didn't you tell her what you know?"

"I thought it would hurt Tara to find out what sort of monster she shares DNA with. She loves you and trusts you. When she talks about you…Tara lights up like a child in admiration of her big brother. I couldn't bring myself to destroy that image."

Alex fell silent hearing the unintended consequences for his actions.

"What? You don't have anything to say for yourself? No explanation for why you tried to kill Sam Merlotte? You might as well be a murderer. I wonder if Tara really knows who you are…"

Alex said, "You want me to feel sorry? I could have killed Sam…but I didn't. I left him alive."

"Only barely! If he hadn't been found when he was…he'd be dead and that would be on your head!"

"And I wouldn't care! He manipulated my sister. Hurt her…for what reason I can't be sure. I know one thing he had to pay for his duplicity. After Theresa told me Tara's fears I conjured up a premonition for the past. I wanted to know for myself. Was he a liar or a rapist? It is his luck that he was just a liar instead of a rapist. Because if he'd violated my sister there wouldn't have been anything left of him," Alex explained in a matter of fact tone.

Alcide glanced at Alex's hands and saw that they were no longer bruised and battered. "I see that you've had some vampire blood to erase your sins."

"Sins? Hardly. Just a flesh wound that needed to be healed. I will kill anyone that does harm to my family. I will kill anyone that gets in my way of me protecting my family. Remember that, Werewolf. Or my sweet baby sister will have another friend to mourn."

The door to the nursery opened and there stood Tara with a digital baby monitor in one hand and two bottles in the other.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise.

She walked over to dresser and motioned to a small wireless camera. "You would have known about that if you had attended my baby shower. Sookie bought it for me so I wouldn't have to get out of bed every time I wanted to look at them. It really is an amazin piece of technology. Video, sound, it plays a couple lullabies. And it comes with a really awesome digital display."

Alcide said, "I should give you two some privacy."

He quickly exited the room.

Tara asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Theresa told me what happened and swore me to secrecy. She said you weren't ready to know the truth either way. But I couldn't let something like that stand. Once I knew the truth I couldn't very well tell you. Then you'd know that Theresa told me. I didn't want you to be upset with her. She only told me because she didn't know how to help you. When Theresa is scared or has a dilemma she comes to me. After that I did what comes natural."

"Killing people?" asked Tara.

"It wasn't my intention to kill the shifter. I checked for a pulse before I left him and I was certain that he was still alive. The restaurant was due to open soon. I figured his staff would show up ready to work and find the place locked. I was sure that someone would find him. And someone did because they called 911."

"He could have died, Alex! I know that you were only trying to help. I believe that. But Sam didn't deserve to die…"

"And he hasn't died," said Alex.

"He could. Sookie said that he is bad off. She doesn't think that he is going to make it," said Tara.

"Well, she isn't a diviner is she?"

"You mean you've had a premonition about Sam?" asked Tara.

Alex said, "Maybe it is time that you try to have a premonition of your own."

"I can't. I've been trying for days now and nothing comes. You don't think I've been praying for some type of vision. Getting used to having them took some time…but losing that sort of power after having it is scary. Theresa said it could be hormones…"

"Or it could be stress and pure fear. You were terrified that Eric would find out this deep dark secret. You aren't afraid anymore…there is no secret. At least not of the gravity that you initially thought. In a couple of days Theresa and I will be gone. You have to be able to protect yourself, Tara."

"I've been surviving for a long time, Alex. You don't have to worry about me…"

Alex smiled slightly. He put an arm around Tara and said, "You are living a very different life now. The dangers that you are facing are much different. You need to keep your eyes open but more importantly you need to be in sync with your premonitions. They will be your lifesavers. They will keep you safe."

Tara said, "I need to get ready to feed Jax and Jade. They will be awake soon."

Alex said, "I think I can handle feeding them. You go. They need their mother alive and at her top form. Meditate…light some candles. Do whatever you need to do to get your premonitions back."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Part 2 of the flashback turned out to be much longer than I anticipated. So, I have broken the flashback into three parts. The flashback in this chapter is part 2 of 3. Part three will be in Chapter 23. I want to start off by thanking all of the great people that reviewed Chapter 21: **__**Jamille Shane, CENAORTONFAN69, **__**Maverick37, SteVie'sGirL, MINAH25, FatJan, persnikitty5, disptacher652, Dc-78, & PeaceLoveandLife. I love reading the reviews that everyone writes. It is good to know that everyone is still liking the story. This chapter is a little long but I promise that it is setting up a game changing chapter 23. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

After feeding his niece and nephew Alex called Theresa's cell phone. Tara was in far more trouble than she knew. Perhaps more than even Eric Northman could get her out of. There was a distinct disadvantage to being unable to walk in the daylight. Alex could not trust Eric's motley crew of humans and werewolves to keep her safe. Their baby sister was going to need their assistance.

Theresa answered her phone on the second ring. "Alex? Where have you been all night? You told me that you were going to check on Tara and then come back to the hotel."

"Unfortunately, or rather fortunately I had a change of plans, Theresa. The werewolf, Alcide, saw my hands. He figured out what I did to Sam. As we were arguing Pam came into the room. She overheard the whole thing. In fact she said that she could still smell Sam on me. Alcide probably could smell him on me, too. That complicated my night just a little."

Theresa heaved a sigh. "Oh, God. Did Tara find out? I told you to just leave it be. She wasn't ready to deal with it. We could have taken care of the shifter another time. But no you went off the deep end and nearly killed him."

"I couldn't help it. I couldn't find the fucking werewolf that beat my sister to a pulp. I took the next best target….the shifter that manipulated her. He deserved to be punished for his duplicity. But…you are right she was not ready to deal with it. I told her this morning after she overheard my conversation with Alcide. Sure I handled the situation poorly but I was out of my head. I couldn't control myself. The anger took over," said Alex.

Uncontrollable rages were one of the curses of being a diviner. They had the ability to be very dangerous and incredibly predatory. However, those curses had served them well over the centuries. At times mass slaughters of humans was necessary. Usually when an unfortunate crowd of people witnessed their abilities. There could be no survivors. No one could be left behind to substantiate the myth of the diviner.

"Well, how did she take the news? Is she okay? Do I need to come over there?"

"No, she took the news surprisingly well. If she is anything like us…I am assuming she's had fantasies of something very similar. But I didn't call to rehash my evening. There is trouble brewing and Tara needs us. She can't get a premonition…that may mean that her telekinesis is off as well. I had a premonition last night while trying to have one for Pam," said Alex.

"Why were you trying to have a premonition for Pam?" asked Theresa.

"She saw my hands and knew that I went after Sam. So she offered me a deal. Her blood to heal my hands for a premonition about Eric. She wanted to know how he'd fair after she leaves Shreveport with Tara and the twins. I managed to have that premonition for her but I got another as well. I think the werewolves are going to make a move on the babies at a clinic or something. I saw Tara in a doctor's office. She was murdered and both of the twins were taken. It is different than my original premonition. Something must have happened to change it."

"Fuck! Okay, what do we need to do? How do we protect her? I mean we can go to the appointment with her and kill anything that don't look kosher," said Theresa.

"It is more than that. Tara is going to leave with the babies and Pam to go God knows where. She is going to be on her own and we won't be there to save her. Tara needs a crash course in being a diviner. She needs a dry run to learn how to save her own ass," said Alex.

Theresa frowned. "You are thinking gauntlet. We don't have enough people for a gauntlet. You, me, Neal, and Liam. We are short handed and we don't have enough time to teach her everything she needs to know. When we first met her this summer I wanted to teach her more but she was pregnant. There were so many things she couldn't do in that state."

"Well, she is no longer pregnant which means that we can put Tara through her paces. As to not having enough people for a gauntlet do not worry yourself with that. I have it covered."

"Covered how, Alex?"

"I phoned Uncle Stefan after that premonition. I knew that even I was in over my head. Tara doesn't just have werewolves to worry about…but vampires as well. She does not have the luxury of learning at her leisure."

Theresa fell silent hearing that Alex called their uncle. Stefan was their oldest living relative at the ripe old age of 80 years old. He was a stoic older man that seemed to meditate more than anything else. There were tales of him in his youth but Theresa could only remember him as being old. Perhaps that was because he had been old for the majority of her life. But there was one thing she did know about her uncle…he was dangerous. Much like her deranged father, Stefan was a full-blood diviner. His strength and premonitions were unparalleled. But so were his bouts of mania.

She breathed out nervously. "What did he say?"

"Only that he had been awaiting my call. He wondered when my stubbornness would give way to intelligence. Uncle Stefan is more than aware that we are in over our heads and he's developed a strategy to eliminate the werewolves and teach Tara all there is to know over the next three days. A warehouse has been rented in advance to suit our needs. It will be all hands on deck," Alex explained.

"Who is Uncle Stefan sending?" asked Theresa.

"Nicholas, Rosemary, Ari, and Regina. We will have two days to train and then one day to kill off this scourge of werewolves. We will need supplies. Leave the girls with Robyn and take the boys on a little shopping trip. I will e-mail you the supply list."

Theresa said, "If we do this…there is no coming back. Tara will understand the ruthlessness of our kind. I don't know that she can handle it. She wasn't raised as we were…to be what we are."

Alex said, "But she has the instinct. When father tried to kill me…Tara did what came natural to her. She did what comes natural to all diviners. She did what you were only seconds away from doing yourself. Tara is strong enough. I see that strength within her. She just needs the skills. I've got some things to do. I am about to e-mail the list and the address to the warehouse. Get moving."

Alex ended the call without another word. Theresa was prone to worrying about everything. A trait that she'd no doubt inherited from their mother. Alex had no fear that they could accomplish their goal. Their first cousins would be arriving by nightfall. Together there was little that could stop them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcus Bozeman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Debbie silently crept back into Marcus' bedroom wearing only his t-shirt. She attempted to climb back into the bed without waking him up. Debbie cautiously rested her head in the crook of Marcus' arm and relaxed.

She hated the feeling of guilt she felt welling up inside of her. Alcide had betrayed her and she was only paying him back. Now they were even. At least that was what she'd thought last night in the haze of sweet nothings and gentle caresses. However, in the blinding light of the morning she knew that they would never be even. Debbie would never be clean of the things she did in Jackson. Alcide would always be the better person in the relationship and that knowledge ate at her.

She glanced at the sleeping face of Marcus Bozeman and smiled a little. He might not have been as big or as handsome as Alcide but he did have a certain charm about him. More than that he cared. It had been a long time since Debbie felt that Alcide truly cared for her.

Last night Marcus offered Debbie a chance for a new start. She could help him get rid of Tara and have Alcide to herself. Or she could help him get rid of Tara and Debbie could try a life with Marcus. She couldn't deny that it was an attractive offer. Marcus had a nice life for himself and he was the pack master. Debbie exhaled deeply trying to figure out the right move to make.

Marcus stirred slightly and yawned. "What time is it?"

Debbie glanced at the clock and said, "10:00. I hope that I didn't wake you up."

He smiled and said, "It is time for me to get up anyway. I've got a lot to do today. How are you feeling?"

Marcus leaned in to kiss Debbie and was pleasantly surprised that she didn't try to evade his lips.

After the kiss Debbie said, "I feel good. Better than I have in awhile actually. Thank you for letting me stay with you last night."

Marcus said, "You don't need to thank me. I am glad that you accepted the invitation."

He reached out, interlaced their fingers, and relaxed against the headboard.

Debbie tentatively said, "I was thinking about what you asked me last night. You know about the human that Alcide is protecting…"

Marcus perked up more and asked, "Yeah?"

"Well, I think I have a way for you to get to her without involving Alcide. That woman we ran into in the hall last night. I tried to remember where I knew her from and then I figured it out. She's a nurse at the doctor's office that I go to. And when Alcide first started protecting the human she was still pregnant. He recommended my doctor, Dr. Cormier, to her. She's the one that delivered the babies and everything."

Marcus' eyes widened at that information. He'd had a way in under his nose the entire time. He smiled at Debbie and kissed her. "Thank you for telling me that. I know just how to make this work. You are a life saver. Debbie, you are helping me get two little ones back to where they belong."

Debbie smiled sheepishly at the praise that Marcus was giving her. "Thanks. I was thinking you could ask the nurse the time of the twins next appointment. Then you can grab them at the office. It'd be during the day and you wouldn't have to worry about the vampire getting in the way."

"That is a good plan but I have something a little different in mind, Darlin. Instead of waiting for the next appointment I will have Claire call Tara and tell her that Dr. Cormier needs to see the children immediately. What new mother is going to say no to an appointment for hr possibly ill babies?" asked Marcus.

"Oh, that is a much better idea. But how are you going to get Dr. Cormier to go along with this? I mean she isn't a member of the pack," said Debbie.

"I'll make sure to get her out of the office. She doesn't like the pack but if someone is hurt she's never turned us down when we needed her help."

Debbie went quiet in for a moment and then said, "I know this might be a lot to ask of you and I know I've got no right…but could you make sure that Alcide doesn't get hurt?"

Marcus tried to hide his disappointment and said, "I know that you love him. I'll do everything in my power to make sure he gets back to you in one piece."

The blond shook her head quickly. "No, I…I don't think I could go back to Alcide after everything that has happened. But I don't want anything to happen to him. I've already caused him so much pain. I don't want to cost him his life too."

His eyes widened and he asked, "Does that mean you want to give this a try?"

Debbie smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I mean you've been so nice to me since we met. You listen to me complain about Alcide. It is just nice to have someone look at me and not see the fuck up I was in Jackson. You treat me like…I could be something good."

Marcus looked into her eyes and said, "You are something good, Debbie."

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

He frowned and called out, "Hold on!"

Marcus climbed out of the bed and pulled on his boxers. He opened the door and frowned more seeing Josh, a member of the pack, standing in front of him.

"Marcus, we've got trouble. You need to see this. Now!" Josh exclaimed.

The younger man looked disheveled as if he'd had a long night. But more importantly he looked absolutely terrified.

Marcus groaned and asked, "What the fuck is going on? Debbie, I'll be right back. Just wait for me here okay?"

Debbie nodded slightly. "Okay."

Marcus followed Josh downstairs and out into the backyard. He stopped walking as the disturbing scene came into view. There were body parts strewn across the yard and blood spatters on the side of his house.

Josh said, "We aren't even sure how many are dead."

"And nobody heard a fucking thing? No one saw a thing?" screamed Marcus.

Josh said, "Everyone was in the house having a good time drinking and listening to music. We don't know when this happened. Jimmy is among the dead…his head was the first thing we found this morning."

Marcus slammed his fist into the door hard enough to leave a hole. "Son of a bitch! We have got to get these bodies the fuck out of here. My probation officer can drop by any fucking time he wants to."

"What are we going to do with them? They deserve proper burial. You know that," said Josh.

"We'll bury them tonight but for now we'll stash them at Pete's restaurant in the walk-in freezer. Unless you'd like to be the one to explain why we have body parts in the backyard," snapped Marcus.

Debbie stepped out of the door and asked, "Is everything….oh my God."

Marcus pulled Debbie into the house and looked into her eyes. "Go back upstairs while I take care of this.

Debbie nodded and hurried out of the kitchen. She didn't need to be told twice. Debbie didn't want anything to do with vampires and that…was definitely the work of vampires.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Although it was daytime Eric was stuck in his office working. Being Magister was not an easy job and Nan Flanagan was going out of her way to make it more difficult than necessary. She lured Eric out of the house every chance she got. Biding his time was becoming increasingly difficult for the thousand-year-old vampire. He often had to remind himself of Godric's instructions: _a vampire most always be in control of his emotions_.

For centuries Eric had confused being in control of his emotions with not having any at all. Being with Tara had forced him to admit that notion was a lie. Where his human was concerned his emotions were endless.

She was the source of his current uneasiness. Paolo's mission to locate Nestor before dawn had been a bust. He dispatched three werewolves he encountered at Marcus Bozeman's home but was unable to gain entry. However, he showed restraint and managed to bring a werewolf back home with him.

That werewolf was currently being interrogated by Paolo in the basement. So far their efforts had been rewarded with useful information: Nestor was recuperating at the house, pack members were staying there to ensure his safety, and the pack intended to go after Tara in the daytime when Eric would be unable to save her.

However, Tara's problems were not limited to werewolves. Paolo informed Eric that Nan was incredibly interested in Tara and the members of her family. She had been pushing Paolo to find out more information about Tara's family. He had to give her something or she'd become suspicious of him.

Eric knew that if Nan pulled the right string she could very well unravel the entire situation. He was still trying to find a way to tell Tara that Nan might be aware of her lineage. It was a conversation he'd planned to have last night before she had a nervous breakdown. Eric was still confused about the reasoning for that. He was more than alittle tempted to glamour Tara.

He rolled his eyes at his own thought process. He hated the affect Tara had on him. Eric decided to focus on his work. He could figure out how to handle his human later.

Tara knocked lightly on the office door. "Eric?"

Eric stopped writing hearing Tara's voice on the other side of the door. He glanced at his computer monitor that was currently playing live surveillance footage from the holding cell in the basement. Eric quickly turned it off and walked over to the door opening it. A brief smile passed over his lips as he saw her face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you busy? I was hoping that we could talk. I can come back later if that would be better."

Eric glanced back at the mess that was his desk and shook his head. "That can wait. I'd rather be spending time with you anyway. Come in."

Tara quietly slipped into the office and walked over to the couch as she heard the office door close and lock behind her ensuring their privacy.

Eric joined her on the leather couch. He carefully examined her face. "You look better."

"I wasn't aware that I've been looking so bad," said Tara.

He quirked an eyebrow. "You know very well what I meant."

Her lips twitched into a smile and she said, "I know and you are right. I am better."

"Perhaps you were sleep deprived?" Eric mused more to himself than anything else.

Tara chuckled softly and slid closer to Eric on the couch. She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled seeing that her movement had caught him by surprise. "I am better because of you, Eric. Because of what you said to me last night."

Eric opened his mouth to speak.

She quickly put her hand over his mouth and shook her head. "Don't say anything or you will fuck it all up. Just let me say what I have to say. Please?"

He chuckled softly but nodded.

Tara removed her hand from his mouth. "Despite your constant denials I've known since we got back together that you love me. Everything that you've been through to free me from Rey and protect my children…it let me know how much you care. But last night when you knew I needed it the most you said the three words I've been wanting to hear from you for so long. I know how hard it was for you to say that to me but I want you to know that it means more to me than you could possibly know. Last night I was scared of a lot of things. But I realized that the thing I was most afraid of was losing you. I was scared that you wouldn't want me anymore."

Eric looked into her eyes and felt confused by the situation. "I told you a long time ago that it would never be me that let you go, Tara. You will lose me only to the true death."

She nodded slightly feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She heard the devotion in his voice and it made her heart ache. "I want to tell you something…but I need you to hear me out before you react to anything that I say. Can you do that for me?"

He eyed her curiously for awhile before nodding. Eric relaxed against the cool leather of his couch and closed his eyes. He motioned toward Tara indicating that she should start talking.

Tara bit her lip hard so hard that she drew blood. She knew this was necessary but she found herself terrified of Eric's reaction.

Eric's eyes shot open smelling Tara's blood in the air.

"When I left you and moved to Houston…it wasn't really because of you, Eric. It was because of something that I thought I had done. When you were in Mississippi I was a mess. I was drinking way too much and taking way too many pain pills. I was a disaster waiting to happen. Anyway, the night before you came home I nearly overdosed. But before that happened I let a scraggly looking dog into the house. She looked so lonely and hungry…and I was lonely, too."

Tara paused and took a deep breath. She could see the wheels in Eric's head turning. He was critically analyzing her tale as she spoke and that made her nervous. She was scared that he would react before she could finish telling him the truth.

Eric stood up from the couch and walked over to his fireplace. He growled. "Keep going…"

She continued. "I fed her some lunchmeat from the refrigerator and then I just passed out on the couch after taking some more pills. Anyway…a couple of hours later I guess…I stopped breathing because when I woke up there was Sam in the nude giving me mouth to mouth. I was scared and I had no idea how he got into the house. I didn't remember letting him in but I was so drunk and high…I don't remember much of anything from the days leading up to the night. The dog was long gone and he told me that…we had sex that night. And I was so scared of telling you that. All I could think about was that night in your office. I didn't know what you'd do to me or Sam. So I ran…with Sam's help."

Eric picked up a large decorative vase and threw it against the wall. When he turned to face Tara his fangs were in full view. His eyes burned with fury.

Tara swallowed nervously and stood up from the couch. "Eric, Alex told me in no uncertain terms that…I never slept with Sam. He was the dog that I let into my house. He lied to me."

"Really? You need a premonition to lead you to that conclusion?" Eric yelled.

Tara's eyes widened at his reaction. "What do you mean?"

"How stupid can you be? He's a fucking shifter! You let a dog in and wake up with a naked human! Of course he was the fucking dog! He had been looking for a way in from the moment I started seeing you and you let him pull the wool over your eyes! Why? I've always considered you to be fairly intelligent but this defies all common sense!"

Tara winced when Eric called her stupid. "Fuck you! I was scared because of you and your fucking temper. Maybe if you weren't a crazy fucking vampire I would have felt safe enough to tell you the truth! Instead I ran because I thought you were going to beat me to death. All I could think about was your hollow eyes staring at me and enjoying my fear as you choked me. Enjoying the power you had over me. You were cruel, Eric. It reminded me so much of my mother and the sadistic look she had on her face after holding my head underwater."

Eric's eyes darkened thinking about that day in his office. He never really thought about that incident at length. It wasn't something he liked to remember. That night he'd lost any semblance of control of himself. Unfortunately, violence and fear were like an aphrodisiac for vampires. It fueled their primal nature.

She glanced nervously at Eric unsure about the look on his face. The silence in the room made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. Yet she quietly edged toward Eric until she was standing in front of him. Tara rested the palms of her hands against his chest and stared up into his eyes. The silky material of his pajamas felt cool to the touch. "Eric…"

Eric looked down into Tara's dark eyes. His hands moved up and gently held her face. His thumb lightly traced the outline of her cheekbone. The Viking dipped his head down placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Eric's arms slowly slid around her body and pulled her into a tight hug. He held her for several minutes in complete silence before whispering. "My biggest regret is hurting you."

She was stunned into silence hearing Eric's apology. Or at least as close to an apology as she would ever get.

"You should have come to me, Tara. You were an innocent. I talked to you on the phone that night you were drunk and afraid. I could have never placed the blame on you. The shifter on the other hand…when I get my hands on him I am going to kill him!"

Tara said, "You can't. Alex has already gone after Sam and put him in ICU. Let that be the end of it. Killing him doesn't change anything and I was not blameless. The truth of the matter is Sam wouldn't have been able to manipulate me if I wasn't drunk off my ass. Those days you were gone I embodied everything I've always hated about Lettie Mae. I was a pathetic person that turned to the bottle in my time of need."

Eric flashed a devilish smile. "I won't lay a fang on him."

"Thank you, Eric. I just want to put all of that behind me and focus on all of the good things in my life. I know everything is fucked up right now but being with you makes it not so bad. You make me happy, Eric. You know, when I first left I thought that I could put you out of my mind completely and just start fresh. I wasn't gone one day before I realized just how much I missed you. I missed your smile and the way you'd say my name when I was getting on your nerves. I missed the sense of humor that most people assume you don't have. I wanted to come back to you so bad…"

"But you didn't," said Eric in a cold voice.

Tara nodded slightly. "But I didn't."

"Instead you started dating Rey. A werewolf that was so beneath you. You hardly waited any time at all before you moved on. I know…I saw you."

Her eyes widened at that information. She stammered, "W-what?"

"You have had my blood. Once that connection is made it can never be broken. I will always know where you are, Tara. I will always be able to find you! So, after you had been gone for awhile I went to Houston to find you. I was going to demand that you return to Shreveport with me. And I was going to turn you if you resisted my command."

Tara's breath hitched hearing that Eric had been so close. There were many nights she prayed that Eric would find her. The love she felt for him could be so visceral, powerful, and unnatural. She had tried all of her usual tricks for pushing a man away and none of them worked with Eric. "Why didn't you?"

Eric was taken aback by her reaction. He had expected her to argue with him or insist that she could not be ordered around. But none of those words came. She looked hurt more than anything else.

"I found you only to realize that you had already moved on. I saw you in another man's arms. I can only assume that it was Rey. That night was the first night I'd ever seen you in the arms of another man. I didn't like what I walked up on. I wanted to kill him and turn you. But I decided against it. You'd made your choice so I left you there. I could do better than you. I was sure of it."

Eric's last sentence was like a knife to the heart. She removed her hands from his chest and backed away from him. Tara had too much pride to continue standing there. She turned on her heels and walked to the door.

Eric vamped to the door blocking Tara's exit. He spun her around so that her back was pressed up against the door.

She glared at Eric. "What are you doing?"

He smirked looking into her dark eyes. "I rather like pressing you up against doors and walls. There is no way for you to escape my grasp. I find that to be quite enjoyable."

Eric held her wrists in his hand and gently pulled them until they were above her head. "You are so angry that you can't even talk. I feel your pulse racing. You want to scream at me. No…that isn't it. Screaming at me would not be satisfying enough. You want to slap me? Punch me, perhaps?"

Tara ignored his questions and her eyes picked a point in the room to focus on.

Eric followed her gaze and smiled. "No…you don't want to slap me. You'd like to stab me with the fire poker that you can't seem to take your eyes off. That's right, isn't it?"

Her eyes widened in shock. She felt like Eric was reading her mind and that only served to make her more angry. Tara's body trembled with rage. "You said that you could find someone better. Than let me go because I don't need you! I'm no one's burden, Eric Northman."

"I said that I was sure that I could do better than you. I did not say that I did. In your absence I missed your laugh and your sour attitude. I missed kissing your lips." He moved his free hand to her face and lightly trailed his thumb over her supple lips.

"I used to lay in bed and think about how delicious you always smell when I wake up next to you at night. I would try to remember how it felt to have your body wrapped up in mine, how I loved to see you completely naked and desperate for me. Then my thoughts start to get dirty."

Eric smirked at her. He kissed along her neck then nibbled her earlobe lightly. The Viking lowered his voice and whispered, "I missed how good it felt to be inside of you…"

She shivered in response and her eyes shot open burning with desire. Tara grasped the opening of Eric's shirt and easily ripped it open, sending the buttons flying all over the place. She kissed down his perfectly muscled chest and shoved him backward into a chair.

Tara stood in front of Eric and slowly removed the straps of her white Maxi dress from her shoulders. The light material slipped down her body and pooled on the floor around her feet. "You are a fucking asshole, Eric. You treat people like shit, you hurt their feelings, you hurt them physically, and you don't care."

Eric's eyes roamed over her body drinking in the delicious sight.

She reached around her back and unclasped her white lace demi bra. Tara tossed it at him. "Or at least you pretend that you don't care. You haven't been to sleep all day. I know it is because you are worried about Pam and about me even if you refuse to admit it."

Eric scoffed. "Pam needed to remember her place. I do not care that she is angry with me. And you…I placated you because you are prone to hysterics as witnessed last night."

Tara tsked and chuckled at him. She hooked her thumbs into the white lace thong she was wearing and slowly dragged the material down her shapely legs. Tara tossed them at Eric with a smirk. She hissed, "Liar!"

Eric's fangs popped out as he watched Tara seductively dance to nonexistent music.

"I talked to Pam this morning and she said that vampires fight and make up the same way…by fucking. I'd say you and I are long overdue for make-up sex. You hurt me in your office and I hurt you by leaving. This is the only way I know to cleanse us of the bad feelings we are both harboring toward one another," said Tara.

"You didn't hurt me," Eric argued.

Tara smirked slightly because she knew better. Pam would have no reason to lie about how Eric reacted to her leaving Shreveport. Tara chirped, "Whatever you say, Eric. I believe you."

She sauntered over to the chair and straddled Eric. "I think we should make-up anyway…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 months ago…<strong>_

_**For 16 straight hours Sam and Tara took turns driving. The only times they stopped were for gas or bathroom breaks. Other than that they kept the car on the road pointed northwest. But their collective energy was waning as they reached the half-way point in their trip and they were quickly becoming a danger to themselves and the other people on the road. **_

_**Sam was driving now because Tara started falling asleep as she was driving. Only the loud thunk of riding over the reflectors on the center line had woke her up before she drove into oncoming traffic. Sam glanced over at Tara who was barely keeping her eyes open in the passenger seat and knew that it was time to throw in the towel for the night. They were both exhausted and a few hours of rest was required. **_

_**The shifter kept his eyes peeled for road signs that would announce the upcoming lodging options. They were somewhere in the middle of Colorado. That morning Sam and Tara had sat in his trailer and stared at a map. After some deliberation he'd chosen Vancouver, BC. There was little chance of running into anyone that knew them there and it really did feel like an honest to God fresh start in another country. **_

_**Sam had a sense of purpose and hope during the entire trip. He felt like the life he'd always wanted was currently within his grasp. Despite her antics, Tara was a good woman. She was smart, resourceful, and beautiful. Sam had no doubt that they could build a life and family together. **_

_**He knew that at the moment she was still hung up on Eric but Sam had no doubt that in a few months time she'd forget all about the vampire and focus on what was really important…the two of them. Starting over they would be on their own. No family and no friends…just one another. **_

_**Sam hated that he'd screwed things up between them. He was so hung up on Sookie that he got cold feet about having an actual relationship with Tara. At the time he thought he could have his cake and eat it too. He could spend time with Tara but still leave himself open for Sookie. That plan couldn't work if he was seen out and about in Bon Temps with Tara. It wasn't that he didn't care for Tara deeply because he did. But Sookie was truly the girl of his dreams and she had been from the first moment he laid eyes on her. She was a truly special person and he felt like she could relate to him being a shifter because of that. **_

_**Sookie had been so accepting of his revelation. He couldn't say the same for Tara. It had taken her a couple of weeks to come to terms with him being a shifter. But in truth Sam knew he couldn't use that as an excuse because Tara had accepted him whole-heartedly after that. **_

_**Sam was pulled out of his thoughts seeing a road sign indicating that a hotel was up ahead. He gave a sigh of relief and steered the car in the direction of the hotel. Sam was longing for a hot shower and a soft bed. **_

_**When they arrived at the hotel Sam left Tara in the car and went inside to book a room. He saw a young man reading behind the desk and walked over with a smile. "Uh…I'd like to get a room for the night."**_

_**The younger man looked annoyed but moved to desk and grabbed a large book. "Is it just you?"**_

_**Sam glanced at the man's name tag and said, "Uh, no, Jeremy, my wife is with me. We'll just need the room for the night. We are passing through the area on a road trip."**_

_**The young man snorted but nodded. He jotted something down in the book and said, "That'll be $102.86 with tax. I'll need a copy of your drivers' license."**_

_**Sam took out his wallet and handed the clerk 3 crisp 100 hundred dollar bills. "The names are John and Mary Smith." **_

_**Jeremy chuckled and said, "Oh…she's your wife." **_

_**He made air quotes around the word wife. He chuckled again and wrote the fake names down in the book. He took the money and passed Sam a key. **_

"_**Thanks," said Sam. He walked out of the hotel and went to the car. Sam lightly shook Tara's shoulder seeing that she was fast asleep. "Tara…wake up." **_

_**Tara jumped slightly and let out a small gasp. She blinked and looked around. "Why are we stopped? Sam we need to keep going. It is night time and Eric could catch up with us!"**_

_**Sam said, "We are stopped right outside of Denver, Colorado. Eric had to go home to look for you first. There is no way he can catch up with us before daylight. We'll get on the road first thing in the morning. I am not going to let him hurt you, Tara. But you have to admit that we are both too tired to keep driving." **_

_**Tara wanted to keep going but she knew that they were at their limit. She had never fallen asleep at the wheel a day in her life before tonight. She nodded slightly and finally said, "Okay." **_

_**Sam smiled and offered her his hand. "Let's get some rest. I think you will feel better in the morning. This place has Wi-Fi so we can look into hotels in Vancouver." **_

_**Tara nodded and said, "You are probably right and we do need to have a plan before we pull out in the morning."**_

_**Sam grabbed their bags from the car and walked with Tara to their hotel room. He unlocked the door and let them into the room. Sam sat the bags on the floor and locked the door. He grabbed a chair and wedged it under the door handle just to be safe. **_

_**Tara smiled at him. "You are scared."**_

"_**No, but I know that you are. That is enough for me," said Sam sincerely. **_

_**She glanced around the room and frowned seeing the king sized bed. "Sam?"**_

_**Sam said, "I know it isn't the best of situations but the clerk said that this is the only room they had available. It was either this or a single queen. I didn't think you'd want that."**_

_**Tara's brows furrowed but she didn't argue with Sam. A king was better than a queen in this situation. "I think I am going to get a shower before we turn in. Do you mind if I have the shower first?"**_

_**Sam shook his head. "No, you go right ahead. I will just watch something on TV while I wait my turn." **_

_**Tara grabbed one of her bags and walked into the bathroom to get some privacy. She put the toilet lid down and had a seat. Eric had been on her mind all day but even more so now. She wondered what he thought when he made it home only to find that she was no longer there. As much as she had tried to resist Tara was in love with Eric Northman and leaving was turning out to be easier said than done. Her heart screamed at her to go back to Shreveport and plead her case or perhaps just lie to him. Running off and starting over wasn't something she wanted to do. For the first time in her life she had something truly good. Eric wasn't the best man by far but he treated her with respect and he cared about her more than any other man ever had. **_

_**The differences between the human and vampire were many but it was their similarities that brought them closer together. Tara found it funny that she had more in common with a thousand-year-old vampire than she did with many of the people she grew up with. Tara was fairly certain that Sookie was the only person on Earth that might know her better than Eric. **_

_**On many occasions her Viking prince had made her bare her very soul to him. Those had been painful moments but afterward he was always there to hold her. More importantly he was there to assure her that those painful times were gone. **_

_**20 minutes later Tara walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "I hope that I didn't take too long." **_

_**Sam was laying in the bed watching ESPN. He shook his head. "Not at all. I am going to get a shower now. I feel grimey." **_

_**Sam grabbed his own bag and headed into the bathroom. **_

_**Tara stared at the bed once Sam was gone. Sleeping in bed with another man felt like cheating. She chuckled bitterly realizing that she'd already cheated on Eric in her drunken haze. **_

_**Tara shook her head as if to dislodge the thoughts and climbed into the bed. What was done was done and now it was time to move on. The last thing she wanted to do was talk so Tara curled up in the bed and closed her eyes. She was hoping that sleep would arrive before Sam finished his shower. **_

_**Sooner than she would have liked Tara heard the bathroom door open. **_

_**Sam quietly made his way over to the bed and turned off the TV thinking that Tara was asleep. He climbed into bed with her and snuggled up against her back draping an arm around her body. **_

_**Tara fought off the urge to tense up at his touch. She didn't want to tip Sam off that she was still awake.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Eric stood in the basement watching Paolo methodically torturing the werewolf. At this point it was more for the younger vampire's amusement than for any sort of investigative tool. Eric dabbed at his ears to dry the blood that was dripping down the side of his face. "When do you intend to put him out of his misery?"

Paolo glanced up at Eric with his fangs in full view. "Very soon. I need to turn in for a couple of hours before opening Fangtasia tonight. Austin will make a delightful snack before bed. But I have to say he has been a lot of fun and very helpful."

Eric had a seat and said, "Well…do not keep me waiting. Tell me what new information you have about the werewolves."

Paolo wasn't the only one that needed to rest for a few hours. Eric would need to be at full strength that night. Nan was sure to summon him as she had every night that week. Every time Eric left the house at her behest he wondered if it was an ambush.

"The pack leader has enlisted the assistance of a female werewolf to help him get information about your human. Apparently, she has intimate knowledge about your human, the babies, and some parts of your security."

Eric's jaw tightened at this information. He sat up in the chair more. "What is her name? Who does she work for?"

"Debbie Pelt. Perhaps, your trusted werewolf, Alcide, is nothing more than a traitor."

Paolo did not believe in coexisting with werewolves. He had no use for the mangy animals. Paolo found it quite disturbing that his brother was using werewolves as security and allowing them in his home. There was a time when Eric would have killed any werewolf he came across. This was all troubling to Paolo. Nan had been baiting him with information but one thing she said seemed to ring true…Eric had not been the same since their Maker, Godric, met the sun.

Eric waved Paolo off dismissively. "I believe that Alcide might betray me if the mood struck him. However, I do not believe that he would betray Tara. Nor, do I believe he would conspire with the pack to kidnap Jax and Jade. He only joined their ranks on my orders. His girlfriend is acting on her own accord."

Paolo said, "You cannot be sure of that. Werewolves live and die by the pack. I've never seen one turn his back and deliberately go against the Alpha. A move like that could warrant abjuration or death."

"Alcide is not your run of the mill werewolf. The pack has no pull over him," said Eric.

"Fine….but what about the werebitch?" asked Paolo.

Eric was about to answer his question when a strange feeling hit him. His fangs protracted in response and he vamp sped out of the basement. Eric burst into the master bedroom loaded for bear.

Tara jumped and let out a scream seeing the look on Eric's face. She cuddled her screaming son against her chest and eyed Eric wearily. "What's wrong?"

The Viking looked around the room evaluating it for a threat. When he saw none he retracted his fangs and walked over to the bed. He took Jax from Tara's arms and examined the infant closely.

Tara stood up from the bed and demanded, "What is going on?"

When Eric was confident that there was nothing wrong he shifted the little boy in his arms so that he would be comfortable and hopefully stop crying.

"Eric, say something. You are really freaking me the fuck out here."

Jax started to settle down and burrowed tighter against Eric's body and his familiar scent. He managed to get his thumb to find his mouth and his cries down died to mere whimpers of displeasure.

"I thought he was in danger," Eric said, finally.

He had a seat on the edge of the bed still cradling Jax in his arms. He looked down at the infant whose eyes had become heavy in the short time he was in Eric's arms.

"You heard him crying all the way from the basement?" asked Tara. She thought that was unlikely because the holding cells in the basement were very nearly soundproof. Eric had gone to great lengths to ensure that when Alcide's crew constructed them.

"Not exactly. I didn't hear him…I felt him," said Eric.

"What do you mean that you felt him?"

She had a seat next to Eric on the bed and watched as her son started to fall asleep in Eric's arms. She looked up into the vampires confused face waiting for an answer.

"The blood bond. I have it with Jax and Jade, too. And when I was in the basement I felt…I don't know how to explain it. Jax and Jade's emotions are a lot less defined than yours or other adult humans. Sometimes they are muddled, scattered, or just too brief for me to understand what they are. But this was sharp and prolonged…he was thoroughly pissed off and I thought…"

Eric trailed off and went back to looking at Jax's face. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were puffy from all of the crying he'd done. Even as he attempted to slip into sleep he continued to whimper periodically.

"Blood bond? That's right they did have your blood when they were born."

"It isn't just that. You had a lot of my blood while you were pregnant with Jax and Jade. If we are going by proportion of body weight they have probably had more of my blood than any human ever has. What were you doing to him?" Eric asked.

"I was washing him up." She motioned to a basin filled with mildly soapy water.

"Dr. Cormier said that I couldn't give them a full bath until after the umbilical cords fall off. She said in the mean time to wipe they down with a wet washcloth if they need it. Jax spit up all over himself after he had his bottle. He needed to be cleaned. I wasn't hurting him, Eric."

Tara gently rubbed his shoulder seeing that he still seemed ill at ease.

Eric muttered, "He didn't seem to enjoy it."

She chuckled softly. "No, I'd say it was probably the least enjoyable thing that has ever happened in his little life. But I can't very well let him go around dirty for the rest of his life just because he gets a little angry or decides to sic his daddy on me."

He turned to look at Tara when she uttered the word 'Daddy'. It was no secret that he'd sworn to take care of Tara and her children. And he had no qualms with people knowing that they belonged to him. They were his human family. However, Eric had never considered the fact that perhaps this did in fact make him their father.

"Did I say something wrong, Eric?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all."

"What other emotions have you felt Jax and Jade have?" asked Tara.

"They haven't had very many and like I said it is hard for me to catch them sometimes because they are brief and muddled. But I have felt it when they were happy. Sometimes I can feel it when they are very tired. I definitely felt when Jax was pissed off just now."

"That is amazing. I mean I look at them and I wonder what they are thinking when they are staring up at nothing at all. When they start to cry I am always wondering what's wrong. And you have this…connection with them that I can't even begin to comprehend."

He chuckled and said, "They are infants. I am fairly certain that they do not possess complex thoughts at this stage in life. They can't even see properly at this point."

"I know that…I am capable of reading books about child development. But what I am saying is you know how they feel. Like right now…what is Jax feeling?"

Eric glanced at her and realized that she was expecting an answer. "He's asleep, Tara."

"Fine. What about before he fell asleep? When you took him from me what was the first emotion you felt from him?"

He considered Tara's question for a moment. "Relief."

She chuckled softly. "I'd imagine so. You came in like a knight in shining armor and saved him from the big bad mommy lady that was trying to clean him."

Eric didn't say anything in response to that. He just turned his attention to Jax for the moment.

"Alex wants me to meet him out in Gilliam around 4:30. He says that it is important and can't really wait. I don't know what is going on. He may have had another premonition," said Tara.

"Take Alcide with you. I don't want you going anywhere alone right now. It isn't safe," said Eric.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving the house without taking Alcide with me. Not after what happened at Merlotte's. It is a mistake I won't make again, Eric. I don't have any burning desire to wind up dead."

"For once you are not being stubborn. I am impressed. I need to have a word with Alcide anyway. I'll tell him to be ready to leave with you at 4:30."

Eric handed Jax back to Tara and left the room. He texted Alcide and told him that they needed to meet in his office.

Alcide knocked and then walked into the office. "You wanted to see me, Eric?"

The Viking said, "Close the door."

He pushed the door closed and walked further into the office.

"I have some new information about the pack. It would appear that your girlfriend is very dedicated to her new comrades," said Eric.

Alcide nodded slightly. "Yeah, Debbie has really taken to the new pack. She stayed out so late last night with them that she didn't call me until this morning. I have to say being with a pack might be good for her."

"And bad for everyone else," Eric quipped.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have it on good authority that Debbie is providing information to the pack leader, Marcus. Information about my security, Tara, and the twins. Paolo initially accused you of being a traitor but I told him that you would never betray Tara. You are far, too, fond of her."

Eric's voice was dripping with suspicion and accusation.

Alcide's eyes darkened as he listened to Eric. He had confided in Debbie about certain things to make her feel a part of his life. He knew that working day and night at Eric's was putting a strain on their relationship. Alcide had hoped that being honest with Debbie would make her understand why he just couldn't quit the job. She loved children. She wanted children of her own. He never imagined that she'd participate in a plot to take another woman's children. "I need to leave for a couple of hours. I need to talk to Debbie."

Eric nodded. "Just be back by 4:30. Tara needs you to escort her to Gilliam."

"Gilliam? What the hell is all the way out there?"

Gilliam was a little hole in the wall town in Caddo Parrish. There wasn't much out there but nature, farms, and animals. Alcide couldn't imagine what business she'd have out in those parts.

"Alexander wants her to meet him out there. You are not to leave her alone even if she tells you otherwise," said Eric.

"She won't leave my sight, Eric."

Alcide walked out of the office closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warehouse in Gilliam<strong>_

Tara climbed out of her car at a nondescript warehouse that was quite literally in the middle of nowhere. She could see how this location could be useful. She passed the last vestiges of human existence 12 miles ago. The surrounding landscape was dominated by a forest of mature trees.

Tara glanced around the dirt covered parking area and saw two unfamiliar vehicles and Alex's rental. She had no idea what was in store for her on the other side of those metal doors. Alex's orders earlier in the day had been vague at best. He gave her a location, directions, a time, and instructions to wear workout clothes.

Alcide climbed out of the car and asked, "Eric told me not to let you out of my sight. I'm coming with you."

She shook her head. "Alex told me to come alone. It isn't as if he would hurt me, Alcide."

"You don't know what he is capable of, Tara. Alex nearly killed Sam. You don't know him very well at all," said Alcide.

"I know enough. He came to Shreveport to protect me and Theresa after Victor nearly killed both of us. I trust my brother. Just wait out here…okay?"

Alcide sighed and shook his head. "Fine."

Tara took in one last deep breath in an effort to pluck up her courage and then walked up to the large metal doors. She raised her hand to knock when the doors slid open revealing a woman she'd never seen before.

The woman flashed a warm smile at her and said, "We've been waiting on you, Tara. Please come in. My name is Regina."

Tara walked into the unfamiliar space eying the woman suspiciously. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and saw other people milling around the cavernous warehouse. Everyone was dressed in casual workout attire.

Regina was a regal looking woman with high cheekbones and sharp features that would appear harsh on another woman's face. Her long hair was a deep brown color that matched her dark chocolate eyes. She was a petite woman standing only 5 ft 3. However, she appeared to be quite muscular.

The more Tara took in the woman's appearance she saw a definite resemblance between her and Theresa.

Alex walked over and put an arm around Tara's shoulders. "Tara, this is our cousin Regina. She is our Aunt Calliope's youngest daughter."

Tara finally relaxed somewhat and said, "It is nice to meet you, Regina."

Regina tipped her head in Tara's direction. "Likewise."

Tara quirked an eyebrow at her brother and asked, "Why am I here, Alex? And why did you tell me to wear workout clothes?"

Alex gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze as he said, "Let's introduce you to everyone and then we can get down to brass tacks."

Tara followed Alex to the middle of the room.

Alex whistled loudly to draw everyone's attention. "Bring it in, Guys!"

Everyone formed a line in front of Alex and Tara. A few of the faces were familiar. Theresa was there. As were Alex's sons, Neal and Liam. However, the other faces were completely foreign to Tara.

In a joking voice Alex said, "The short guy at the end is our cousin, Nicholas. He is Uncle Stefan's youngest son. The good looking guy next to him is our cousin, Ari. He is Aunt Calliope's only son. You've already met Regina, Theresa, Liam, and Neal. And the last is…"

A woman stepped forward. The woman appeared to be the oldest person in the room. She had jet black hair and dark brown eyes like everyone else in their family. Her complexion looked closer to that of a Greek person. "And I am Rosemary. My mother is Calliope. And we are all here for one purpose…to help you."

Alex rolled his eyes at Rosemary's need to take over.

Tara blinked slightly. "I don't understand. Help me with what? What is going on?"

"I am afraid that you have found yourself in an untenable situation. This is a situation that may cause your death. The premonitions surrounding you are quite dark and very grim. We were waiting for Alex to admit that he was out of his depth and call for assistance."

Tara felt nervous and a little angry. It seemed everyone in the room knew something she did not. She was in no mood to play twenty questions. Tara approached the woman that was a hair taller and several years older than her. "I am grateful for help but I'd love to know what I need help with."

Rosemary smiled seeing the fire in the younger woman's eyes. She chuckled. "Understandable. You have managed to wedge yourself right in the middle of werewolves and vampires. Both of which are very eager to end you. The werewolves are a rather simple problem. We kill them all. But the vampires pose a more challenging threat. They are powerful and well organized."

"Vampires? What are you talking about?" asked Tara. She had not discussed Eric's impending madness with her siblings. They only knew that she'd be leaving the area for awhile until things were quieter.

Theresa stepped forward. "That haughty bitch that I caught in the nursery…she is suspicious of us. She has been poking her nose where it doesn't belong since the night I met her. She picked up on a scent."

"A scent? What are you talking about? I've known Eric for a long time now. He's never mentioned me having a scent," said Tara.

Rosemary said, "If I had to guess. I'd say she smelled blood. Your twins still have their umbilical cords, correct?"

"Yes, they haven't fallen off yet. I'm still waiting for that to happen. I don't understand why that is important."

The older woman nodded. "Everything has a scent…shifters, werewolves, vampires, humans…they all have scents. We are no different. Our scent is just fainter and leaves less of an impression. But our blood…our blood is a different story. It has a distinctive smell that separates it from anything else a vampire would have smelled before."

"Why?"

Rosemary said, "No one knows for sure it has just always been that way. The best way I can explain it is…have you ever had a dry aged steak?"

"Sure. The older the steak the better it tastes."

"Exactly, our blood is the same way. We may be young but our blood is ancient. The vampires they can smell it. They can taste the age in the blood."

Theresa said, "I think she smelled the blood coming from Jax and Jade's umbilical cords. And it didn't help that I still haven't properly healed from that fight with our father."

Tara frowned deeply remembering the night Victor had thrown her into a wall and nearly killed her. Theresa didn't escape his wrath as she was thrown through a set of French doors. She was cut in several places by the broken glass.

"These premonitions you guys have been having? Does Nan figure out what I am?" asked Tara.

Rosemary shakes her head. "Can't be sure. All I know is that this bitch interested. Not to mention the werewolves are going to make a move to grab you and you die in the process. So does Theresa."

Tara's eyes widened and she glanced at her sister. "Why Theresa?"

"Instead of protecting herself…she dies trying to protect you because you aren't capable of protecting yourself. It is not a criticism. You were raised away from your family. You know so little of us and our ways. You are not prepared to protect yourself and that is why we are here tonight. You must learn and you will," said Rosemary.

"How?"

Alex smiled. "Well, you know the old saying…practice makes perfect. Now let's practice."

Tara looked down at her attire and it all made sense. She was suddenly nervous all over again. Just what the hell did they have in mind. Out of nowhere she was knocked onto the concrete floor. She looked up and saw that Theresa's hand was pointed in her direction.

Theresa smiled. "Don't get upset. You've got to get used to the fact that you are going to get knocked on your ass. But you've got to get back up. That's all there is to it. Now…retaliate!"

She got back onto her feet and frowned. "I could hurt you. You saw what I did to Victor. I can't…"

Rosemary frowned and said, "Have you used your powers since Uncle Victor died?"

"Not really. Once maybe. Why?"

"You might be having a mental block. You saw for the first time what you were truly capable of and it scared you."

"Well, yeah it scared me! I wasn't thinking about killing him. I just wanted to get Victor away from Alex but with a flick of the wrist I killed our father. I heard his bones break as he crashed into the car. I can't control the amount of power I use," said Tara.

Regina stepped forward. "You will be able to with time. But in the case of these werewolves that want you…controlling your power is not what you are after."

"I know that but practicing on family seems dangerous. What if I accidentally hurt one of you?" asked Tara.

"We have had our powers much longer than you have. We know how to protect ourselves from an attack. I don't imagine that you will hurt one of us…now retaliate," Rosemary insisted.

Tara took a breath and her head swiveled slowly surveying her family members. She did not know them but they were here to help her learn. It was only fair that she gave her all.

Her gaze settled on Theresa as she blew out a nervous breath. Tara thrust her hand out towards Theresa and knocked her backwards.

Theresa's body hurtled through the empty warehouse toward a wall. She tilted her head downwards and landed on her feet with a smile.

Tara's mouth fell open seeing that.

Alex smirked and said, "Good job, Kid."

Rosemary said, "You are capable of doing that and much more. Everyone…split up! It's time for a gauntlet!"

Excited murmurs filled the warehouse.

A strange gleam flashed in Tara's eyes as she quickly considered her next move. She had only used her powers once in a defense situation. Improvisation would be key this time around.

The assembled group divided themselves into two teams. Half of them moved onto Tara's side of the room and the other half joined Theresa.

The air in the warehouse felt electric as everyone stood ready for their mock battle. With little fanfare the room descended into an almost playful chaos. Bodies flew through the air eliciting cheers sometimes and groans at other times. The members of Tara's team,(Alex, Ari, & Regina), periodically shouted instructions to her when she appeared to be faltering.

Tara noted that the older ones in the group needn't use their hands at all. Their power could be harnessed by simple eye movements. She learned that the hard way when Rosemary pinned her to the ceiling.

She struggled against the unyielding power of Rosemary unsure how to counter such strength. Even though this was only an exercise she felt panic rising in her. Tara hung helplessly in the air. She frantically reached out for a nearby rafter and clung to it.

Rosemary smirked from the floor as the skirmish settled into a quiet lull for a moment. Everyone's attention was drawn to Tara hanging from the rafter. "If you want to come down…you will have to do it on your own!"

Tara glared at Rosemary not enjoying this at all. She was terrified that she was going to plummet to the concrete floor below.

Alex grumbled. "Let go of the damn beam, Tara! I promise…if you fall I will catch you."

She had never placed that kind of trust in anyone other than Eric. But in that moment she believed her brother whole-heartedly. Tara closed her eyes and concentrated on not crashing to the ground in spectacular fashion. Reluctantly, she released her hold on the metal rafter. She expected to feel a whoosh of wind as she plummeted toward the ground. Instead when she opened her eyes she was levitating in the air.

"Whose holding me up?" asked Tara. Her eyes darted around at the faces staring up at her.

Rosemary beamed with pride. "No one. Think about slowly floating down."

Tara felt her heart racing but obeyed the older woman too scared not to. She closed her eyes tightly and thought about landing softly on the floor below. Before she knew it Tara's feet were back on solid ground. Her eyes shot open in shock. "What the fuck was that?" asked Tara.

Theresa rushed over with a grin on her face and threw her arms around Tara. "That was my little sister growing up."

"Wow, I'm a big kid now," Tara said mockingly. But the shock was obvious on her face. She paused for a beat and then asked, "Can we fly?"

Regina chuckled and replied, "I wish!"

Liam said, "That'd be fucking awesome!"

Alex pointed at his son and said, "Language."

The boy sarcastically replied, "Golly gee, that'd be swell!"

That brought quiet chuckles from everyone in the room.

"Then what the hell did I just do?" asked Tara.

Theresa said, "You just levitated for the very first time. We don't fly. Although, it is rumored that at one point we might have had the ability to. Uncle Stefan thinks that is all just folklore passed through the ages. Word of mouth history gets lost or embellished over the years."

Rosemary smiled at her. "Do you hate me for putting you up there?"

Tara shook her head. "I have to admit…that was amazing! I kinda want to do it again!"

Alex laughed and said, "Let's get back to it! You still have a lot to learn."

As the exercise went on Tara was awestruck by the power and skill the other participants displayed. Even her nephews, Liam and Neal, performed at a higher caliber than she could have imagined previously.

Although this was only a simulation each person was giving it their all. They all knew something that Tara didn't know. Tonight they would go after Nestor and they wouldn't stop until he was dead. This wasn't just an exercise it was a dress rehearsal for Tara's first battle.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: The Flashback in this chapter is part 3 of 3. I am blown away by all of the great reviews I got for Chapter 22! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Knowing that everyone is enjoying my work inspires me to write more! I want to give a special thanks to: DC-78, MINAH25, Maverick37, CENAORTONFAN69, Jamille Shane, SteVie'SGirL, Jada91, princesstinkerbell45, persnikitty5, XxL0V3islik3aR0S3x, & Neyce123 for reviewing the chapter. As always suggestions and comments are welcome!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Tara walked out of the bathroom humming to herself and wearing Eric's cobalt blue bathrobe. She jumped slightly seeing the blonde vampire sitting on their bed. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

In an amused tone, he quipped, "I live here. Is there something wrong with your bathrobe?"

She walked over and kissed him softly. Tara moved the collar of the robe to her nose and inhaled. "Yes, it doesn't smell like you. I thought that Nan had you booked for the evening at the tribunal. What happened?"

She untied the bathrobe revealing a leopard print push-up bra and matching lace-up thong. Tara tossed the robe onto the bed and chuckled at Eric's expression. She did enjoy knowing he found her attractive even though she still had baby weight. Tara had a seat at the vanity in their room and starting putting on vanilla scented lotion.

Eric quirked an eyebrow at Tara's choice of undergarments. She did like to look sexy no matter the occasion. It was a perk he'd always enjoyed.

"Something is going on in the Authority. Nan was ordered back to New Orleans and I was told to hold off on all tribunal cases until further notice. Bill and I have been instructed to apprehend offenders and hold them in the mean time. That isn't a task that requires the Magister's attention."

Tara stopped rubbing the lotion on her arm and looked up at Eric. "Well, that doesn't sound good. The Authority was pretty serious about prosecuting and executing traitors before the election. Any word from your connection in the Authority?"

He walked over and gently massaged Tara's shoulders. Eric placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "It is nothing for you to be concerned about at this point. When that changes I will be the first to tell you. I'm not concerned that I have not heard from my contact. Things are incredibly hectic for the Authority. They are trying to shore up the vote for the VRA here in the United States. We've got just enough senators to pass it but more would be nice. Enough about that…where are you headed tonight?"

Tara finished putting on her lotion and moved on to doing her make-up.

"Dinner. Alex found a perfect little place that stays open late for dinner and made reservations. We are going to go as a family and have a nice meal. I invited Lafayette and Jesus to come along with us. I don't want Laf getting the impression that I've abandoned him for my shiny new family. Him and Sook are the only reason I made it through my childhood in one piece."

Eric walked back over to the bed and had a seat. "Your family. According to Alcide you had a very interesting day with your family. Acrobatics included."

Tara put on her earrings and glanced at Eric. "I do not appreciate you having Alcide spy on me. Protecting me is fine but anything else is just going to piss me off. If you want to know what I am doing then you should just ask me."

"Alcide's job is whatever I tell him it is. Protecting you is part of that deal but he is also my eyes and ears when I am otherwise occupied. This evening before the sun went down I felt you panic. You were terrified and there was nothing I could do about it. So, I called Alcide. I wanted to know that you were safe."

Her face softened. Tara got up and walked over to the bed. "I didn't even think about that. This situation was sort of sprung on me. Alex wanted to teach me how to use my powers. They sort of pushed the baby bird out of the nest and told me to fly. I was scared but I learned from the experience."

"Fly is an interesting choice of words considering the video Alcide sent me," said Eric.

He took out his cell phone and punched in a security code. Eric hit play and showed Tara a grainy video taken from a window at the warehouse. The video showed Tara levitating in mid air.

Tara's eyes widened and grabbed for his phone. "Are you out of your fucking mind? You are walking around with a video like that! What if you lose your cell phone?"

Eric chuckled seeing how incensed Tara looked at this invasion of privacy. "My phone is encrypted within an inch of its life. Trust me when I say that if I was idiotic enough to lose my phone, which I am not, it would be completely useless to anyone whose hands it fell into."

She held her hand out for the phone. "You can delete it or I can. But that video needs fuckin' to disappear."

Eric deleted the video from his phone and said, "Don't worry. I instructed Alcide to delete the video from his phone as well. He was just providing proof that you were safe."

Tara smiled softly and leaned in kissing his lips. "I know that I am paranoid, but you know the old saying: Just because I am paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get me."

"And in your case you do have actual enemies that are out to get you. Your paranoia is well deserved. Speaking of your enemies I talked to my guy this evening and the passports will be ready in the morning. I'll have Alcide pick them up. Pretty soon you will be off to New Orleans before flying to Monaco."

She frowned slightly.

"What is that look for?"

"I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone. Pam isn't the only one worried about you meeting the true death. We've just gotten back together. I'd rather not have that end with a stake through the heart for you. But after what my cousin, Rosemary, told me tonight I don't see that I have much choice."

"What exactly did this cousin tell you?"

"Eric, she thinks that Nan might know what I am or is at least close to figuring out that I am a diviner. She thinks the bitch picked up on the smell of the blood from the babies' umbilical cords and Theresa's cuts."

Eric's face remained unchanged because he already knew that Nan was incredibly interested in Tara and her family.

Tara quirked an eyebrow at the odd expression on Eric's face. She shook her head. Her jaw tightened in anger as she glared at the Viking.

"You fucking knew already. Didn't you? Son of a bitch, Eric! This isn't just about Jax, Jade, and me being in danger. She could go after a member of my family! Alex and Theresa could have been sitting ducks for this bitch! They are single parents if they die my nieces and nephews are orphans. I can't have that on my head! This is not some shit that you keep from me!"

"I didn't want it to scare you. It is of no consequence. You are leaving Shreveport soon. Nan will not have the opportunity to pursue you. And your father is not on your birth certificate. There is no way for her to trace your family. But, yes, I did know that Nan was suddenly interested in your family of origin. She has been pressuring Paolo for more information on you. No doubt she is having other people investigate you as well."

He could see the fear and anger on Tara's face. Eric suddenly became very worried that she would do something impulsive and reckless. Tara was a smart woman but when she was scared her reaction could be dangerous to herself and the people around her.

"I know that it is against your nature to let someone else handle things, but in this case you will have to. I promise you that Nan is going to die and soon. As soon is the election is over she will be just a bad memory. She will not have the opportunity to go after you or your family."

Tara shook her head slightly. "I won't make a move but if that bitch comes after my family…she won't make it to Election Day. That isn't a threat or braggin it is what I know. They are…let's just say I learned a lot about my family today."

Eric chuckled softly. "Trust me, Tara. I know the lengths that diviners will go to in order to protect their secret. There is a reason that they have been able to live under the radar for centuries. When anyone gets too close…"

She nodded slightly. "I just wanted to be sure that you understood because before this evening I don't think I truly did. Well, since you don't have the tribunal tonight would you like to come to dinner with me?"

He lightly caressed her cheek and looked into her dark brown eyes. "I wish that I could. Unfortunately, I have a meeting with the king. Bill is meeting with the senators of Louisiana. He has asked me to join them. Bill can use all of the help he can get in persuading them to vote for the VRA. What time will you be back home?"

"Our reservations are at 11:00 and the restaurant closes at Midnight. I figure that I should be home around that time. I will make sure to take Alcide with me tonight. Although, Alcide has seemed a little distracted today."

"That is to be expected. Alcide got some bad news this afternoon. I am sure that he will resolve his issues sooner rather than later."

Tara looked worried and asked, "What sort of issues? Is he okay?"

Eric said, "The way you worry about him…a lesser vampire would be jealous."

She smiled softly and moved onto his lap. "There is no reason for you to be jealous. Alcide is a friend and that is all that he will ever be. You are the only one I want to be with. You are the only one that I love. You are the one that I want to spend an eternity with…despite the fact that you can be an incredible asshole. Have you talked to Pam yet?"

"About what?"

She shook her head. "I know that I don't understand vampires completely but I do understand women. You hurt her feelings and you need to set that shit right before we leave for Monaco. Don't let Pam leave the country feeling as though you don't love her."

"I know how to deal with Pam, Tara."

She shook her head. "If you say so but I think you are making a mistake."

Eric kissed her softly. "Thank you for being concerned but Pam has been with me for more than a century. We will sort ourselves out in due time."

"I need a favor from you, Eric."

Eric was concerned by the strained look on Tara's face. "I would do anything for you. What is on your mind?"

"I just want to know that if something was to happen to me…"

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Tara. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know that if you have the ability to save me...you will. I want you to make sure that Jax and Jade grow up okay if something does happen to me. I want to know that they'll be loved," Tara said.

Eric's fingers slipped between the strands of her jet black hair and he looked into her eyes. "You have my word that they will always be cared for, Tara. I will protect Jax and Jade with my life."

"No, I need to hear you say that you will love them. I am all fucked up in the head because I was raised by a woman that could never love me. I need to know that you can love them."

"Before they were born…I wasn't sure that I could. I knew that I could tolerate them because what is important to you is important to me. The longer you were pregnant and the more of my blood you consumed I started feeling a connection with them before they were born. I would lay with you during the day…your stomach resting against mine and I could feel these little feet kicking me. Sometimes if it was quiet I could hear their heartbeats and I knew they were there. I love them, Tara. They are my children in every sense that is meaningful to me."

She blinked back tears not wanting to ruin her make-up. "Thank you. I need to finish getting ready. I love you, Eric."

Tara kissed him passionately one last time and then went into the walk-in closet to get dressed.

Eric walked to the closet door and said, "I love you, too."

Tara turned to look at Eric, but he was already gone. She took a deep breath, slid into a teal colored bandage dress, slipped on a pair of heels, and put on a leather jacket.

The young woman had a seat at her vanity and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a manila envelope and looked around the room trying to figure out where to leave it. Tara finally decided to put it on Eric's pillow.

She went next door to the nursery and smiled seeing Jax and Jade fast asleep. She lifted up each baby placing a soft kiss on their head before returning them to the crib they now shared.

"No matter what happens…I know that I am doing the right thing to keep the two of you safe. If anything happens to me…your Daddy loves you a lot and I know he will take care of both of you."

Tara smiled at them one last time and then left the room. She went downstairs to get Alcide so that she could go.

Pam was standing in the foyer. "Where are you headed tonight, Cupcake?"

"I am going to dinner with the family. I've already told Eric and I am taking Alcide with me," said Tara.

Pam nodded slightly. "Tell your brother that I said…hello."

Tara chuckled. "I will be sure to do that, Pam. My big brother seems to be all turned around by you."

"I have that affect on men and women," said Pam.

"Good night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bayou Breeze in Shreveport<strong>_

Tara, Theresa, and Rosemary stood outside of a popular night spot in downtown Shreveport. The parking lot was about half full with cars as it was getting close to last call. There were a few groups of people milling around outside the club talking to one another. Speakers mounted to the exterior of the building played music from inside the club.

Theresa took a drag from her cigarette and teetered slightly on her stilettos as she stepped off the curb. She asked, "Are you sure that you can do this, Tara?"

Rosemary tucked her dark hair behind her ears and added, "If you can't or if you would just rather not do it let us know. I will do this for you because there can't be any mistakes."

Tara titled her head to one side and rolled her eyes slightly. "I can handle it! I don't need the two of you hovering over me like fuckin mother birds either. I said that I would get it done and I will. I promise."

"Alright…but if you get into trouble text one of us and we will come back or switch to plan B," said Rosemary.

"Plan B? Alex's plan? That was stupid and dangerous. We are not doing that!"

Rosemary flashed a smile and said, "Just a little incentive so that you remember what is at stake here. This is one time when we can't afford for the shit to hit the fan. Text one of us when it is done."

Tara chuckled and hugged Theresa and Rosemary. "I've got it. Now get the fuck out of here please."

She turned on her heels and walked back inside. The night club was about half full of patrons and the music was still going. There was a live band playing that everyone seemed to be enjoying but they were on their last set for the night. Tara walked over to the bar where she'd left Alcide only minutes ago.

Tara's southern accent came out a little thicker than normal, and she said, "You don't look like you are enjoying yourself very much. I am starting to think I haven't been a very good host."

Alcide looked up hearing the voice behind him and smiled slightly. "Is it that obvious?"

Tara nodded and lightly rubbed his shoulders. "You have been quiet all night. That isn't like you at all. Are you still pissed off at my brother?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. My problem with Alex was that he did something behind your back. You two have handled that situation so I have no problems with him. I've just got a lot going on right now. Actually, I am a little surprised that your siblings and cousins cleared out so quickly. I got the impression that they were the type to close down the club."

Earlier in the evening after finishing dinner at a restaurant they moved their festivities to the night club. From the moment they stepped in the door they were the life of the party. The Daly family was filled with hard partiers and tonight they had let their hair down. The liquor flowed almost continuously, that is when they weren't burning up the dance floor. Their energy had been infectious and many people joined their fray during the night. Lafayette and Jesus bowed out an hour earlier because they both had work in the morning.

Tara chuckled softly. "They have plans first thing in the morning. They're going to teach me more of what I learned today. You need rest to be a good teacher."

"Well, you need rest to be a good student. Should I take you home for the night?"

"No. I think I'd like to stay a little longer. I had fun with them but I feel like you and I haven't really talked. What is going, Alcide? I am here to listen if you want to talk."

Alcide nodded. "I got some bad news from Eric this afternoon about Debbie. I think she is seeing our new pack leader or at least giving him with information that I've only told her. I was trying to make our relationship stronger but…she just used it against me."

Tara's face saddened. She reached out and placed a hand on his bulging bicep. "I am so sorry, Alcide. I know how much you love her. You deserve better."

Alcide smiled slightly feeling Tara's hand on his arm. He tried to ignore the scent of vanilla wafting off of her skin.

"She is the only person I've ever been in love with. I keep thinking that if I give her another chance that she will change but…I think that I've been fooling myself. I could take her lies and betrayal before now because I was the only one getting hurt…but selling you out to the pack. I don't know how I will be able to look at her again."

"Have you talked to her about what is going on?" asked Tara.

He shook his head. "I went home after Eric told me and she wasn't home. It looks like she didn't even stay the night there last night. I've been calling her cell phone but she sends me to voicemail every time."

She shook her head. "I am sorry you had to come here with me. I didn't know you were having such a bad day. I could have had someone else from the security team come with me. I wish Eric would have said something. Listen, why don't I buy another round? We can have a few more drinks and then you can take me home for the night. Maybe Debbie will be home by then."

Tara didn't wait for him to agree or disagree she motioned to get the bartender's attention. She took money out of her purse and put it on the bar. "Give us two jack and cokes and six shots of Patron."

Alcide chuckled. "That is what you call a few drinks?"

She smirked. "I have two alcoholic parents. That is definitely what I'd call a few drinks! You are a big man certainly you can keep up with little ole me."

Alcide shook his head. "Is that your way of challenging me?"

"Not a challenge just a statement of fact. You are almost twice my size. I will be quite ashamed if you can't match me drink for drink."

"Alright you're on. I am going to call Debbie one last time before our drinks come. I'll be right back."

Tara smiled at him. "Take your time, Alcide. I am not in any rush."

Alcide kissed her cheek and then walked out of the bar so that he'd be able to hear on the phone.

The bartender placed their drinks in front of Tara and she tipped him.

Tara glanced around making sure no one was paying her any attention. She removed two vials from her purse and emptied the contents into one of the glasses of jack and coke. Tara pushed it in front of Alcide's place at the bar and took out her phone texting Theresa.

When Alcide walked up he had a despondent look on his face. "I take it that she didn't answer?"

He shook his head. "No, she sent me to voicemail again. I decided to leave her a message. I don't know if she will call me back or not."

Alcide picked up his glass and downed the drink in two gulps.

Tara chuckled softly. "Should I get you another one?"

He nodded as he tossed back three shots of Patron. "That might be good."

Tara motioned for the bartender again and said, "The same please."

Alcide had a seat next to Tara and finished off the other three shots of Patron. "I thought that we were really going to work out this time. She was doing so well. We were happy. I knew letting her get involved with the pack was the wrong idea…but she said that she needed companionship other than me."

"Hey, you cannot blame yourself for Debbie's mistakes. She is a grown woman and is capable of making her own choices. No matter how fucked up they are. I know…I've made plenty of mistakes and I am the only one responsible for those. She had a choice and she made the wrong one. That isn't on you."

She put money on the bar for the bartender.

"I just…I don't know how to give her what she needs. I guess if I am honest I never did know how to give her what she needed. We've both been trying to make something broke work. Everybody says not to get back with an ex. Guess I been too stubborn to listen."

"Everybody doesn't have the same experiences, Alcide. I am with Eric for a second time and I think it is the best decision I've made in a while. Things are different this time around. Maybe I grew up a little while we were apart. Or maybe Eric changed a little. I can't be sure. I just know that this time around I am the happiest I've ever been."

Alcide's face soured and he growled under his breath. He drank the jack and coke meant for Tara. "I am glad that you are happy, Tara."

She chuckled softly. "It'd be a helluva lot more believable if you didn't growl as you said it. I know that you don't like Eric, but he does make me very happy."

The bartender walked over putting the last of their drinks on the bar.

"I know. I can see that you are happy. I really am happy for you even if it doesn't seem that way."

Tara paused hearing a song starting up. Her eyes widened and then lit up in excitement. "Oh, I love this song. Come dance with me, Alcide. Come on."

She stood up and headed out onto the floor without him. Tara turned to face Alcide and beckoned him to join her.

He sat on the bar stool but turned to watch her on the floor. The werewolf shook his head no.

"Come on! Last call is going to be soon. Dance with me!"

Alcide tossed back another shot before relenting and followed Tara out onto the floor. "Last Dance with Mary Jane? I never took you as a Tom Petty fan."

She laughed and smirked. "What can I say? I am a Black girl with an eclectic taste. You would be surprised at the things I like."

He let out a throaty chuckle and said, "Yeah, I bet I would."

What was supposed to be one song turned into four and before they knew it the bartender was making the last call for the night.

Tara smiled a little and said, "Well, it might have only been for 30 minutes but I am glad that I was able to make you smile tonight."

"Thank you, Tara. I should probably get you home. I am sure Eric will start calling soon wondering where you are."

"That is only if he has already made it back home for the night. But you're right. It is time to get home."

Tara walked with Alcide out to his truck. She stopped him as they got close.

Alcide stopped walking, he asked, "Is there something wrong, Tara?"

"I just want to thank you for everything that you've been doing for me, Alcide. I know that you have long since paid off your debt to Eric. I can't imagine that you are sticking around because you like his personality or his general dislike of werewolves. I know that you are still here for me and the babies and I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for everything you've done."

Alcide was taken aback by this moment of honesty but he offered a sheepish smile.

"I'd like to believe that we've become friends and in my book...when a friend is in need you do everything in your power to help them. There is no way I could turn my back on you and those pups. I may not know Rey's family personally but I do know the type. The lot of them are probably violent and on the psychopathic side. I've seen it a lot in my lifetime. Some people say that werewolves are more animal than human. I'd have to agree with that."

Tara looked up into his dark eyes. "I don't believe that for all werewolves. You are a good man. A kind man." She reached out and gently touched his bearded face. "A gentle man and I am lucky to have you as my friend, Alcide Herveaux."

Alcide lowered his head so that his face was only inches away from Tara. For weeks he'd been thinking about this moment. He wondered what he'd say and how he'd feel, but at the moment he felt nothing but conflict and desire.

Tara was gorgeous and difficult; two things that always attracted him to a woman. But when you got close to her and she finally decided to let her guard down...there was tenderness that any man, werewolf or vampire, could fall in love with. Alcide knew the possible consequences of his next move but he decided to risk it all for this moment. He moved in to kiss her when his cell phone started to ring.

Alcide instantly recognized it as Debbie's ring tone. He straightened up and said, "I should get you home, Tara."

He numbly opened the passenger door for her.

Tara climbed into the truck and put on her seat belt. "Thank you. You are amazing, Alcide. Debbie is really lucky to have you. I hope she realizes just how lucky she really is before it's too late."

Alcide closed the door and slowly walked around to his side of the truck trying to sort this situation out in his brain. That moment had been intense, but his heart belonged to Debbie. If that didn't work out Alcide didn't know if he'd ever be able to open himself up to another person like that again.

He gripped the steering wheel hating the uncomfortable silence in the truck. Neither one of them wanted to talk about what happened in the parking lot. Nothing good could come from it and they both knew that. But it did leave doubts lingering in Alcide's mind.

Tara watched Alcide carefully as he drove. She chewed at her bottom lip wondering when the sedative would kick in. Rosemary had sworn that there was enough in the vials to put the large werewolf to sleep. However, she was starting to wonder if perhaps the calculations were off. Alcide was a werewolf after all. Was there some sort of conversion table for that sort of thing?

But before panic could set in Alcide's head started to droop slightly. She watched as he shook his head trying to shake off the haze of sleep that was slipping over him.

"Maybe we should pull over for a minute, Alcide. You don't look so good," said Tara.

"Yeah. My head feels funny. What the fuck is happening?" muttered Alcide. He steered the truck to the shoulder of the road and killed the engine. "I didn't think I had that much to drink tonight."

Tara smiled and comfortingly squeezed his arm. In a soothing voice she said, "Sometimes it sneaks up on you like that. You should rest your eyes we have plenty of time to get home."

"Mmm. I am going to close my eyes and get a little nap. Just a little nap," said Alcide, his voice sounded groggy.

It didn't take long for Alcide's breathing to even out. His head lolled back against the headrest.

Headlights flashed behind them and Tara hopped out of the truck quietly closing the door behind her.

She was greeted by her nephew. "Neal, Alcide is out but I don't know for how long. I texted you directions with the most direct route to his house. You should get there in less than ten minutes. Get out of there as soon as you can. He is going to be a very pissed off werewolf when he wakes up."

Neal flashed a cocky smile. "I can handle it. You have more important things to worry about. Go."

"Alright...just be careful and make sure you don't hurt him."

Tara ran to the waiting SUV and hopped inside.

Alex smiled. "Good job. I was wondering if you were going to kiss him." He sped around Alcide's parked truck and headed toward their destination.

"I think he was getting ready to kiss me," said Tara. She stared out the window as it started to rain. She did not want to continue the conversation.

Pam stood hidden from view in a section of trees just off the roadway. She watched Alex's rental speed away and shook her head in disbelief.

When Tara left the house that night Pam had been suspicious of her behavior. Greta was charged with watching the twins that night since Tara and Eric would both be out of the house. So, the old housekeeper/nanny was using the baby monitor to keep watch over the twins while she was downstairs.

While Tara was saying her goodbyes Pam had been in the kitchen with Greta and overheard everything. At that time she didn't know what Tara was up to but she had the distinct feeling it was bad news.

Pam took out her cell phone and called Eric.

Eric excused himself from the room and answered his cell phone. "What is it, Pam?"

"Tara just ditched her bodyguard on the side of the road. If I had to guess I would say that he's been drugged."

"What?"

"Alcide was just shoved onto the passenger seat of his own truck and driven away. Meanwhile, Tara got into the car with Alex and left. I don't know where they are headed. I can track Alex through our blood bond."

Eric silently cursed. Tara's request that he looked after the children if anything happened to her made all the more sense now. "There is no need. I know where they are headed."

"Care to share with the class?" asked Pam.

"Marcus Bozeman's house. Meet me there. I am going to leave Bill's house now," said Eric.

Pam hung up and slipped the cell back into her pocket. "Oh, Cupcake. What the fuck are you getting yourself into?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 months ago…<strong>_

_**The next morning Tara began to stir feeling gentle kisses on the back of her neck. The protective arm wrapped around her body was now lightly caressing her muscled abdomen. She sighed happily feeling the comforting sensation. **_

_**Tara had missed waking up in Eric's arms most of all while he was in Mississippi. It was then that she began to wake up more and realized that she wasn't with Eric. In fact she'd just driven across several state lines to ensure that she wasn't with Eric. **_

_**A sick feeling settled over her as she realized the hand slowly making its way lower belonged to Sam Merlotte. She quickly got out of the bed and cleared her throat. "Sam?"**_

_**Sam sat up in the bed with a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry…I…you just looked beautiful laying there this morning. I couldn't help myself, Tara. I loved seeing the way the sun made your skin glow. It brought up memories of better times between the two of us."**_

"_**That's really sweet of you, Sam. Really it is…but I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression when I agreed to leave with you. I am not ready for a relationship of any kind." **_

_**The shifter quickly climbed out of the bed and closed the small distance between them. "I just thought that after the other night..."**_

_**Tara nodded slightly realizing how insane she must sound. She was making a big deal out of Sam touching her when he'd done far more than touch her just a day ago. **_

"_**I'm sorry if I am sending mixed signals, Sam. You are a great friend and**__**I appreciate everything you are doing for me but for now friends is all that we can be. I know that you don't think much of Eric but…I love him and that isn't going to change in a few days or even in a few weeks." **_

_**Sam bit back a comment that would just make her angry. He nodded. "I am sorry for overstepping. I'd never want to make you feel uncomfortable, Tara. That certainly wasn't my intention this morning. I promise that I will be on my best behavior from here on out."**_

_**Tara smiled and gave Sam a hug. "Thank you, Sam."**_

"_**Since I started us off on a bad note this morning why don't I go out and pick up something for breakfast. You have to be hungry. We haven't eaten since early yesterday evening. It looks like there is a Mom &Pop place just up the road." **_

_**As if to answer for her Tara's stomach growled fairly loud. She laughed softly. **_

"_**Breakfast would be great. I can get a shower while you are gone. We need to get back on the road as soon as possible. We don't know if Eric decided to come after us last night or not. If he did…there is no way of knowing where he went to ground." **_

_**Sam grumbled, "Hopefully, he got caught in the sun and is a crispy critter somewhere along the interstate."**_

_**Tara shot Sam a disapproving glare. Even though she wasn't with Eric the last thing she wanted was anything happening to him. **_

_**Sam threw his hands up in surrender and said, "I am going to get dressed and go get breakfast before I put my foot any further into my mouth." **_

"_**That might be the smart move, Merlotte." **_

_**Tara flopped down on the bed and folded her legs underneath her. She watched as Sam disappeared into the bathroom to change clothes and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Tara was getting the distinct feeling that Sam was not going to be very patient with waiting for her to get over Eric. **_

_**A few minutes later Sam exited the bathroom dressed. "I think I am going to go for a walk before I go pick up our breakfast." **_

_**He walked out of the room without another word to Tara. **_

_**Tara frowned watching how quickly he left the room. "Not a good sign." **_

_**She hoisted herself off of the bed, grabbed her bag, and went into the bathroom. Tara showered quickly and dressed not knowing how soon Sam would come back with breakfast. She really was hungry at this point. **_

_**Tara walked into the room and saw that Sam wasn't back yet. She had a seat on the bed and picked up the phone in the hotel room and called Sookie. **_

_**Sookie answered the phone after a couple of rings. "Good Morning."**_

"_**Sook, it's me." **_

"_**Tara! Where in the world are you? Eric came here last night looking for you," Sookie said. **_

_**Tara swallowed hard thinking about Eric. "How was he? I mean how did he seem?"**_

"_**He was a very pissed off vampire. I mean really upset. Did something happen? Where are you? What is going on?" asked Sookie. **_

_**She had been worried about Tara all night. It wasn't like her to just take off without telling anyone, that was more Lafayette's style. Tara was a lot like Sookie in that respect. Neither one of them had ever moved too far away from home. **_

"_**Things sort of got fucked up and…I just had to go Sookie. I…I can't stay on long. I just wanted you to know that I am okay but I won't be coming back for awhile. Maybe never." **_

_**Tara toyed with the nightstand drawer feeling nervous. She hated leaving her best friend and cousin behind. **_

"_**Tara, if there is something wrong you know that I will help you. You just have to tell me what is going on. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I don't want to lose you and I don't want anything to happen to you." **_

"_**Sook, I wish that I could explain but it is complicated. Just…don't tell Eric that you've heard from me. I'll call Lafayette later today from a different location." **_

_**As she was playing with the drawer it fell out of the slot and hit the floor. The sudden crash made her jump but her eyes widened as she saw the handgun in the drawer. **_

_**Sookie asked, "Tara? What was that noise? Are you okay?"**_

"_**Uh, yeah. I just dropped something. Listen I've got to go. I just wanted you to know that I am okay. I love you, Sook." **_

"_**I love you too, Tara." **_

_**Tara hung up and reached down to pick up the gun. The metal felt cool to the touch and the gun seemed heavy. Tara shook her head. "Why the hell does he have a gun?"**_

_**She fiddled with the clip until she was able to remove it from the gun. Tara shook her head seeing that it was a full clip but something caught her attention. These weren't normal bullets. Tara removed one from the clip and examined it closely. Her heart dropped seeing that they were wooden bullets with silver end caps. **_

_**Tara didn't need to see anymore. She knew for sure now that Sam intended to kill Eric if the vampire managed to find them. That was something she wasn't going to let happen. **_

_**Tara hopped off of the bed and quickly collected her things from around the room. She called for a cab to meet her at the thrift store across the street. Tara walked over to the bag that contained all of Sam's money. She took a little from the bag and stuffed it into her purse. **_

_**Tara picked up the complimentary pen and pad bearing the hotel's name and quickly scribbled a note to Sam. **_

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**I can't ask you to put your life on the line this way. I would not forgive myself if something happened to you. And I don't want Eric to get hurt either. I think I need to do this on my own. I took some money but I promise that as soon as I am settled in I will pay you back. Thank you for being my friend. **_

_**Tara**_

_**She read over the note for a moment and then placed it on the bed where Sam was sure to see it. Tara picked up her bags and left the room.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus Bozeman's House in Shreveport<strong>

Shortly after 3 AM Alex parked on the block behind Marcus' house. Earlier in the day Alex had scouted the neighborhood and the property. During his scouting mission he found that the house behind Marcus on the next block was foreclosed. Fortunately, so were the three other houses surrounding it. Judging by the overgrown grass the home had stood empty for months. They would use the abandoned home's backyard to conceal their approach.

That evening Alex, Rosemary, and Nicholas had worked together to develop a plan of attack. The plan was simple and straight to the point, but most importantly it would provide maximum damage which was what they wanted.

Alex frowned as the rain became harder. This was an unexpected complication but it wouldn't deter them. They had to make this one count.

Tara was in the back of the SUV changing clothes. She slipped into a pair of black mechanic's overalls and workman's boots. The outfit wasn't Tara's taste but it was what Theresa had picked up for everyone to wear tonight. After she finished dressing Tara climbed out of the SUV and joined her family on the side of the abandoned house.

Alex glanced at Tara and asked, "Do you remember what you are supposed to do?"

She nodded. "I wait until you give the all clear sign and I come in. Theresa and I will find Nestor while everyone else handles the other werewolves. Regina is going to meet us upstairs."

"Good girl. Alright everyone…mount up," said Alex.

Theresa put an arm around her shoulders and said, "Stick with me, Kiddo. We'll get it done."

The group took two different approaches: Alex, Tara, Theresa, and Ari made their way down Marcus' street. They'd be taking the front door.

The second group: Nicholas, Rosemary, and Regina went around the back of the house. They were in luck that no one was hanging out in the back yard this night. They figured the rain had sent them inside.

Regina was tiny but quick. She easily shimmied up the drainpipe on the backside of the house and hopped onto the roof. Regina concentrated on the power line running from the pole to the second floor of the house. Sparks started to shoot out of the power line. The electricity in Marcus' house started to flicker and finally shorted out.

Rosemary nodded her head at Nicholas. He stared at the knob on the back door and made a turning motion with his hand. The lock made and audible click and Nicholas opened the now unlocked door.

Regina peered down and watched Rosemary and Nicholas enter the back door silently. Once they were in the house Regina eased a window open on the second floor and hopped inside. She glanced around the empty room and quietly eased out into the hallway to survey the layout.

In the front Alex received a text message that the other three were safely in the house. It was time for his group to make entry.

Alex unlocked the front door in much of the same way that Nicholas unlocked the back door. He slowly entered the house with Ari behind him.

They were greeted by five sets of shining eyes as soon as they were through the front door.

The werewolves had obviously sniffed out intruders and had already shifted in anticipation.

Alex went after the first werewolf he saw, using his powers to sling the canine to the floor with surprising force. He snapped the wolf's neck and was soon attacked by another wolf from behind.

Ari was hot on his heels as a werewolf pounced on him out of the darkness.

Rosemary and Nicholas joined the fray and soon the living and dining rooms were filled with diviners and werewolves being thrown around. Screams and howls filled the little house as werewolf blood sprayed and stained the walls. The scene quickly devolved into deadly chaos.

Theresa and Tara stood outside. They could hear sounds of the battle taking place inside.

Tara said, "Something is wrong…we need to go in now."

"No, Alex said for us to stay out here until it is clear. You learned a lot today but you are still learning the ropes," Theresa explained.

Just then a roar of pain was heard and both women recognized it as being their brother.

"Don't worry about protecting me, Theresa. If I die…then I die. But I am not going to stand out here and listen to our brother be killed because I am scared," said Tara.

She took off into the house not giving Theresa time to protest. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but when they did she saw a werewolf atop Alex's body gnashing at his chest.

Tara sent the beast flying into a nearby wall. She took the hunting knife from her belt and plunged it into the stunned werewolf multiple times.

Theresa took off through the house chasing a werewolf that decided to retreat. There could be no survivors.

Tara stooped down next to Alex and asked, "Are you okay? We need to get you out of here."

"No…we can't turn back now. We won't have a second chance to surprise them. There is a vial of blood in my left pocket. Get it for me."

She raised an eyebrow but slipped her hand into his pocket removing a vial of blood. Her eyes widened. "V? Are you serious, Alex?"

Alex took the vial from her hand and took a couple of drops. "I didn't get it off the street, Tara. I got it from Pam. Go on. I will heal soon enough. Regina should be upstairs waiting for you."

Tara frowned but obeyed him. She quickly ran up the stairs keeping her eyes peeled for werewolves. As she rounded the corner her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into a bedroom.

Regina said, "The werewolf we are looking for has to be in one of the rooms up here. We are going to take the rooms one by one."

She reached into a duffel bag and took out two guns. She handed one to Tara. "If you get in trouble use it and don't hesitate. You won't get a second chance. You have seen how quickly werewolves move…they will be on you in a matter of seconds and I may not be able to help you."

Tara checked the clip and nodded. "I understand."

The two women slipped out of the room and silently checked the first two bedrooms. They came up empty on both.

Regina nodded her head to the last room on the hall. Either the room was empty or they were about to hit pay dirt. She decided to take the lead since she was more experienced. Regina kicked in the bedroom door and her eyes scanned the darkness.

Four werewolves stood guard in front of the bed where an injured Nestor was laying. He was too ill to shift or protect himself. The werewolves' eyes glowed brightly as they went on the attack against Regina and Tara.

Regina easily threw the first werewolf she came in contact with through the closed closet door. She heard the wolf howl as it was impaled by wood splintered from the door.

Tara walked through the door and was immediately attacked by a werewolf. She was knocked to the ground as the beast mauled her. Momentarily fear overtook Tara. She could feel the hot wetness of her own blood covering her body. Tara fumbled with the knife on her belt and viciously stabbed with werewolf on top of her.

The animal howled in pain and staggered off of Tara.

She hopped onto her feet injured but not gravely so. She went after the werewolf remembering her brother's orders to leave no witnesses. As she was about to finish it off the werewolf shifted. "Debbie?"

Debbie's abdomen was bleeding from the stab wounds. She attempted to crawl away but Tara would have none of that.

Debbie felt a sharp kick to her head and then her hair being pulled. "Please! What about Alcide! He's your friend! He has protected you and your children. You owe him! And he loves me. It would destroy him if anything happened to me."

Tara looked into the wounded woman's eyes and struggled with her decision. Alcide loved Debbie a great deal. She didn't want to lose his friendship by killing the woman he loved. Tara put her foot on Debbie's neck and said, "If anyone finds out what happened here…invoking Alcide's name will not save you. Oh, I'd leave before anyone else sees you. The rest of my family will not be kind enough to spare your life, Bitch."

Tara turned her back on Debbie and looked around for Regina. She easily spotted her cousin fighting off the fourth werewolf. A third werewolf was barely clinging to life and had already shifted into a human. Tara groaned in pain and made her way over to the bed.

Another werewolf entered the room and tried to launch itself at Tara. She thrust out her arms sending the wolf hurtling into a window.

The wolf howled in pain as it was sliced by the broken glass.

Tara staggered over to the bed.

Nestor chuckled weakly. "You have come to kill me? Before you do…tell me…tell me about my nephews, puta! You killed them, too?"

She smiled and said, "They are all dead. And when Rey died his head and heart were ripped from his worthless body. He was dishonored in his death. I want you to die knowing that."

Tara went to stab Nestor but felt a searing pain in her back. She didn't know what the pain was but it instantly brought her to her knees. Her knife clattered against the hardwood floor.

She glanced backward and saw that an injured Debbie was wielding a shard of glass from the broken window. The searing pain had been a decisive slash across the length of her back.

Debbie grabbed Tara by the hair and yanked her head backward in order to bare her neck. She positioned the shard of glass against her skin and started to cut her neck.

Tara jerked her head backwards hitting Debbie in her already injured stomach. However, the backward movement forced the shard of glass deeper into Tara's neck. With Debbie being stunned Tara thrust her hand out in desperation and sent the werebitch flying into the back wall of the bedroom.

Alcide rushed into the room and paused seeing Debbie lying on the floor injured but conscious. "What happened?" He kneeled down at her side.

Tara shakily got back onto her feet. She ripped the shard of glass from her neck and pressed her hand to the wound as blood seeped out. "That bitch tried to kill me twice in one night."

He looked shocked and hurt by the information. Alcide's eyes moved to Debbie. He wanted to hear her say that it was all lies but the guilty look on her face told him everything he needed to know. Alcide was about to say something when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

The injured werewolf had been Marcus Bozeman and he had recovered enough to move. He shifted and pounced on Tara knocking her to the floor. Marcus lunged toward her neck ready to finish what Debbie started moments ago.

Alcide's eyes flashed and he grabbed Marcus throwing him to the floor. He started to kick the man in werewolf form with all of his might.

Marcus shifted unable to hold onto his werewolf form. He started spitting up blood, coughing, and writhing in pain.

But Alcide didn't stop he continued to kick Marcus until the man was no longer coughing and his body was completely still.

Eric and Bill vamped into the room having gotten there only moments earlier. He sped to Tara seeing her quickly losing consciousness from the lack of blood. The vampire gnashed his wrist and fed Tara his blood.

She took a few gulps and groaned. Tara was struggling to breath but managed to shout, "I am fine! Kill Nestor now and end this!"

Eric looked at her briefly. He knew that her wounds were life threatening. But he also knew how stubborn she was. Tara would most certainly delay being healed until Nestor was dead. "Nothing could give me greater pleasure."

He protracted his fangs and ripped Nestor's throat out in one clean swipe.

Blood sprayed everywhere and Nestor's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body seized.

Eric moved back to Tara and opened his wrist again. "Drink!"

Tara relented and drank more of his blood so that she could completely heal.

Alcide helped Debbie up. "What happened here tonight? Tell me!"

Debbie kept staring at Marcus' dead body. She finally turned her attention to Alcide.

"Why were you here tonight?" asked Alcide. The pain was obvious on his face. "I've been calling you all night."

"Our pack leader needed my help so I was here for him. That's what you do in a pack, Alcide! Or have you forgotten?"

"You were going to help them kidnap Tara's children to get back at me, weren't you?" asked Alcide. "Cause that's the only business Marcus had going round here. The pack has been buzzing about it all day. A lot of people unhappy that he was putting the well being of this pack at risk by trying to kidnap children. You tried to kill someone you know to be my friend. I don't even know who you are anymore. You are evil and you're not even on V anymore. This is just your fucked up personality. You have no loyalty!"

"Alcide! I can explain. I was only helping Marcus because he said it was only right that pups be with other werewolves not raised in the house with a vampire. That ain't any way for pups to grow up and you know it! They would be better off with their own kind. And I only went after Tara because she was here to hurt my pack…our pack. You know the rules of the pack, Alcide. The pack comes first. Above all else."

Alcide ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair as he stared at the woman he'd loved for more years than he wanted to count. There had been good times but frankly the bad far and wide outweighed the good. He could smell the stink of betrayal all over her. Those were words he couldn't even utter because Alcide knew there was an audience. His heart ached but more so his anger raged like a wild fire. She could not be trusted…she could not be redeemed.

"Debbie Pelt, I abjure you."

Debbie's eyes widened with fear and disbelief. Her body started to tremble. "Alcide! No! Please! I can change! I can be better!"

"I see you no longer. I hunt with you no longer…"

Debbie screeched in pain. "Please! Don't do this! You don't have to do this! You've always forgiven me. You can forgive me this time! Baby, we'll start over. We'll go somewhere new!"

Alcide finished, "I share flesh with you no longer."

"Nooooooooooooo!" She lunged for Alcide. But the agile werewolf sidestepped her.

"Alcide! Alcide!"

Debbie's screams fell on deaf ears.

Bill looked up from his position on the floor. His face was stained with the blood of a werewolf that he'd just killed.

Alcide walked over to Tara and Eric. "Tara, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Eric's blood healed me. I'm fine now. I just want to get the hell out of here."

The pall of death hung heavy in the little room. It was a little much for Tara.

Eric said, "We'll go home now."

Tara looked sorrowfully at Alcide. "I'm really sorry about how things turned out for you."

Alcide gave her a friendly hug. "It's fine."

Debbie's eyes flashed bright in the darkened room and she launched herself at Tara ready to tear her to pieces. "You bitch! You did this!"

Eric easily caught Debbie in mid-air by her neck. He jerked his hand and a sickening crack was heard as Debbie's neck snapped like a twig under Eric's powerful grasp. He dropped her body and it hit the floor with a dull thud.

Tara's eyes widened and she looked at the expression of horror on Alcide's face. She wanted to say something to console him but knew that it was pointless. "I need to make sure that the rest of my family is okay.'

Eric said, "Let's go. I brought back up with me."

Tara, Eric, and Bill left the bedroom and came across Theresa in the hallway. She motioned with her hand and sent her hunting knife flying across the room and into the forehead of a werewolf.

The wolf collapsed immediately and shifted back to its human form.

Theresa glanced at Tara. "Everything finished in the bedroom?"

She nodded. "Everyone except Alcide is dead. Where is Regina?"

Theresa walked over to the dead werewolf, removed her knife from his head, and replaced it on her belt. "She is downstairs with everyone else. We need to get going. I'll get your friend Alcide."

She walked back down the hall and saw Alcide kneeling over Debbie's dead body. Theresa placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Alcide, we need to go. Now. We've been here took long anyway. The neighbors are used to Marcus' house being rowdy but I think we went a little beyond that tonight."

Alcide had tears in his eyes but knew that she was right. He slowly got onto his feet.

Theresa removed a device from the duffel bag Regina left upstairs. She placed it in the center of the floor and activated the timer. "We might want to go now."

When the twosome made it downstairs they saw everyone in their motley crew assembled in the living room: Rosemary, Nicholas, Alex, Ari, Regina, Tara, Eric, Pam, Bill, and Paolo. Everyone was disheveled and stained with blood.

Theresa said, "I've got one set in the bedroom and one on the staircase."

Rosemary nodded in approval. "The downstairs has already been taken care of. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Alex snorted at the bad pun. "Really?"

"What? I've always wanted to say that. Let's go," said Rosemary.

Everyone headed toward the back entrance.

Tara glanced around at the hastily discarded corpses. The werewolves had extra protection after Paolo's attack on the backyard the previous night but they were still no match.

After everyone was in the backyard and accounted for Alex said, "Everyone needs to take off. When this house blows it is going to wake up everyone in a couple block radius. We don't need anyone seeing us. I'll stay behind and detonate it."

Eric said, "I can fly. I'll be able to disappear quicker than you will after detonation. Go. I'll take care of it."

Alex considered it for the moment before handing Eric the remote.

Everyone else ran off into the night leaving Eric and Tara behind.

"Eric…"

He kissed her and said, "Get out of here. I'll meet you back at the house."

"You better." Tara turned and ran out of the backyard and onto the foreclosed property.

Eric waited until Tara was out of the yard and then took to the sky. He hit the detonator as he flew above the house. Eric kept going and for a moment thought that the detonation had failed. However, a moment later the house exploded into a ball of flames and debris.


	24. Chapter 24

_**I'd like to apologize for the delay in this chapter. I've had a lot going on during the last month. However, things have settled down again in my life so that I can shake up things in Eric & Tara's lives. The reviews of Chapter 23 were great! I want to thank: Maverick37, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, laffertyluver23, **__**persnikitty5**__**, **__**CENAORTONFAN69**__**, **__**SteVie'SGirL**__**, **__**MissJollyTeaCake**__**, **__**princesstinkerbell45**__**, **__**Firefly-class**__**, **__**Jamille Shane**__**, **__**dispatcher652**__**, & **__**DC-78**__**. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. The next one is already in the works. As always your suggestions, reviews, and comments are always welcome!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

An hour later Eric paced the hardwood floors in his office. He had not yet spoken a word to Tara. He didn't know what to say that wouldn't involve screaming on his part. The vampire felt like a live wire thinking about the events of the night. Eric was not shocked by Tara's impulsivity, the young woman had been that way her entire life. However, he was disappointed in his inability to see through her earlier ruse.

Now that he replayed the conversation in his mind it was all becoming too clear. Tara had been saying goodbye to Eric without actually saying the words. The dark haired young woman was smart enough to know that she was on a fool's errand. But not smart enough to pull out of it.

Tara was seated on the front of Eric's desk watching him pace the floor and couldn't help thinking he looked incredibly sexy. His jaw was clenched so tightly it looked as if it might crack under the extreme pressure. Held his arms stiffly against his side as he paced. The vampire was freshly showered and dressed in black slacks and a navy blue dress shirt. She giggled to herself knowing how pissed Eric would be if he could read her mind at the moment.

As Eric extended the path of his pacing to the entire length of the office Tara's attention was drawn to her reflection in the mirror. The events of the night were still lingering in her mind. This wasn't the first time Tara had taken someone else's life. However, it was the first time that she'd done so with such vigor.

She wanted to say that it was out of necessity to keep her son and daughter safe but that would have only been somewhat true. The truth was Tara had taken some measure of pleasure from the night's events. It appealed to some carnal desire deep inside of her that she'd never paid attention to before now. Her fingertips skimmed over her neck feeling her slightly elevated pulse. She could almost picture the gaping wound that had been there only a hour ago. Her only error was having mercy for Debbie. Tara had deviated from the plan because of her feelings for Alcide. That was a costly mistake that she would not soon make again.

There was some relief in knowing that the ordeal with Rey and his insane family was over. Just a few days ago that seemed like a nearly impossible feat. The premonitions were dark and all ended in her death. The premonitions that disturbed her the most were ones that involved Theresa dying as well. She didn't want to be the cause of anyone else in her family getting hurt.

However, Tara was quickly learning that there were definite perks to being a diviner. More importantly there were perks to having a family that would rally to your side if you needed them.

That feeling of family overwhelmed the young woman. Tara had never had so many people genuinely care about her. There had always been a very small circle and suddenly it was expanding beyond Tara's comprehension. She was loved because she was a part of them. It was a strange feeling but Tara was beginning to like it.

Tara lightly smoothed out the sleeveless blue and white, horizontal striped maxi dress she was wearing. "Eric? Are you going to say anything?"

The blond vampire stopped pacing the floor and turned to look at his human perched on his desk with a smug look on her face. He walked closer to the desk and quirked an eyebrow taking in her appearance. Eric could hear how quickly Tara's heart was beating. The artery in her neck bulged with each beat of her heart. His eyes traveled up to her dilated pupils.

"You choose this moment to become aroused?" asked Eric, incredulously.

Tara shifted uncomfortably and crossed her legs. She was very grateful for the slight friction. "In my defense. I've been this way for the last 30 minutes but you were too angry to realize it."

He deadpanned, "This is serious. You could have died tonight."

She pulled her long dark hair into a ponytail and said, "I am alive and Nestor is dead. I think I made the very best out of a very fucked up situation. Nestor wasn't going to give up until he had Jax and Jade. I couldn't let that happen. My brother came to me with a plan and I decided to follow it."

"Tonight could have ended very differently if Pam hadn't realized that you were up to something. You could have gotten yourself killed. Then what?" asked Eric.

His thoughts went back to Tara's blood gushing from her neck. If he had been a few minutes later she would have been too close to death's door for his blood to revive her. The only option available to him would have been to make her vampire.

"Then my children would have been safe because they would have you. I'm not afraid to die, Eric. You know that about me. If no one else knows that…certainly you do."

"I gave you my word that I would take care of Nestor and the rest of the pack if necessary. You jumped the gun and went through with a plan that had major flaw in it."

Tara quirked an eyebrow at Eric. Her hands rested on her hips in annoyance. "And what was that flaw?"

"You were not ready to go into that house. If I had not shown up when I did Debbie would have killed you."

"You're right I wasn't ready tonight. There are so many things that I don't know and don't yet understand but I did this for Jax and Jade. Most of all I showed the bitch mercy because of Alcide. I screwed up, Eric. But you have your hands full with Nan and the Authority. You weren't giving Nestor and the pack your full attention. You couldn't. I get that. Vampires are hundreds of years older and much stronger than werewolves. But Nestor was a more immediate threat to me and my children. You sent Paolo there the other night and he killed some werewolves but not Nestor or the bastard packmaster eager to help him."

Eric glared but didn't immediately refute her claims. To a certain extent they were true. Eric was less concerned about the werewolves because they were werewolves. As long as he kept Tara and the twins out of public during the day they would have been safe. His bigger concerns were the issues with the Authority. However, something else came to mind…why hadn't Paolo been more successful?

Tara hopped off the desk and stood chest to chest with Eric. "Can you stop being mad at me now? Because I really…really could use your help right about now."

"Tara, I need you to promise not to take risks like that again. This struggle in the Authority will test your resolve. You will want to strike first. That desire will never be more great than when you are face to face with Nan Flanagan. No matter how powerful you may be it will be no match for vampires that are hundreds or thousands of years old."

Her lips pursed as if considering Eric's proposal. Truth be told Tara had no interest in attacking vampires. The politics involved was too delicate for her to just roar into the middle of something she didn't fully understand. Furthermore, despite her willingness to die in service of her children she knew that crossing the Authority could very well doom Eric to the true death. Then her children would be helpless and unprotected. Tara didn't mind being reckless with her own life but she wouldn't put her children at risk.

Eric looked down into Tara's dark chocolate eyes and saw that she was only playfully considering what he said to her. He felt his temper start to flare. Tara needed to take this situation seriously or even with his thousand years he would be unable to save her.

"Tara, this is not a game…"

Her eyes narrowed at his paternal tone of voice. "Your progeny is not in the room. I do not need to be fucking chastised by you. I promise that I won't fucking get in the way even if Nan shoves a wooden stake through your fucking heart. How's that?"

Eric shook his head at her sudden attitude with him. She could be maddening at times. Sometimes her difficulty was a turn on. Now was not one of those moments.

He said, "I've lived over a thousand years. If I meet the truth death then it was time for it to happen, but I can't allow Pam or you to meet the same fate. You both despise me for wanting to keep you safe but I know no other way than to protect what belongs to me. Godric would have done the same."

"We do not despise you, Eric. Don't be so melodramatic. I just don't like the idea that I can't do anything to protect you. I once said that losing you would hurt me and I meant it. I just got you back. I want centuries with you…not a few months," said Tara. She gazed up into his eyes and then turned away feeling her own eyes begin to water.

Eric's hands moved up to cradle Tara's face. His thumb lightly traced her jaw line. "My blood is inside of you. It is part of who you are now. No matter what happens to me. I'll never truly be gone from you."

She blinked back tears that were forming in her eyes. It seemed that it was Eric's turn to say good bye just in case. Tara's fingers toyed with the buttons on his shirt. "Things at the Authority are getting worse aren't they?" asked Tara.

He debated whether or not to answer her question truthfully. Finally, he gave his confirmation with a nod of his head. "The Authority is close to fracturing into two separate camps: mainstreamers and sanguinistas. There are rumors of sanguinista chancellors on the Authority's council. They are waiting on support to be able to subvert the mainstreaming agenda."

Confusion played in Tara's dark eyes as she processed this new information. "What sort of support? What are they waiting on?"

Eric kissed her lips softly and then looked into her eyes. "They are waiting on the results of the election as well. The sanguinista movement is hinging on Congress refusing to pass the VRA. They are waiting to drum up support among the vampires that will feel disenfranchised by not being granted equal rights. Some vampires are holding onto mainstreaming by only a thin thread. Any little slight will be enough to push them over the edge. If this bill doesn't pass there will be no waiting for the next election cycle…there will be anarchy and chaos."

Tara's expression changed as everything became more clear to her. "You aren't sending us away to protect us from Nan. You are sending us to Monaco because it is a very vampire friendly country."

"It was one of the first countries to grant vampires the same rights as humans. The vampires there have very good lives and are very involved with the politics. They would not tolerate any sort of uprising from discontent vampires. Those showing any signs of rebellion would be staked or exiled quickly. I know that Pamela will be safe there. I know that you will be safe there."

Tara blew out a long breath and rested her head against Eric's chest as they stood there together. She was not fond of the idea. Leaving Eric was not something she wanted to do.

A soft chuckle rattled out of his chest. "I can feel you doubting my decision. There is nothing to doubt. You are leaving Shreveport with Pam and the children. There is no debate in this. I will glamour you if necessary."

She backed up and glared at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

Eric chuckled harder at the look of disbelief on her face. He took a step closer and rested his hand on her face to maintain eye contact.

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "I'll toss your ass across this room if I have to."

He smirked seeing her hand poised in the air ready to do just as she'd threatened. Eric moved closer to her. "I won't glamour you but I do need your word that you will leave when the time comes."

Tara lowered her hand slowly and said, "I promise I'll go without a fight, but I didn't find that amusing at all. Not so soon after finding out that Sam lied to me about what happened at the townhouse. The last thing I want to think about is someone screwing with my mind. That is the only thing I ever had that I knew no one could take from me. Even in school with the stupid sons of bitches I had to deal with…I suffered through because I always knew I was already smarter than they'd ever be."

Eric pulled Tara into his arms and kissed her softly. "Your intelligence was something that attracted me to you. I thought you were all anger and foul-mouth until you started working for me. I couldn't believe someone so smart could have came from a dump like Bon Temps."

"I know that it'll sound corny but I used school and reading as a way to escape my shitty life. I felt like I could disappear into the books that I was reading. My aunt, Ruby Jean, always said I got my imagination from her. I don't know if that is a good thing considering she is bat shit crazy now."

He chortled. "The way I understand it Lafayette's mother has always been insane. Although, if you are insane it is just as likely the madness comes from your father's side of the family."

Her eyes widened and she slapped his arm. "That is not funny! I am sure that your ancient Viking family wasn't all rainbows and fucking kisses."

"You are right. There was a sort insanity involved in being a Viking. We were a particularly blood thirsty lot. I always thought my human life dovetailed nicely with being turned vampire. I was mortally wounded in battle when Godric offered to turn me. He wasn't just offering me life. He offered me family when I had none. And he offered me the chance to kill with impunity. I think that is what appealed to me most. Even as a human there was a thrill that came from decimating my enemies," said Eric.

He raised an eyebrow seeing that Tara had gone quiet and her smile was somewhat faded. "What is it?"

She smiled a little and shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking about tonight."

"I am afraid that you will have to be a little more specific for me to understand what you are talking about. A lot happened tonight. Are you talking about drugging poor Alcide? Or perhaps you mean the ill-advised plan of storming the werewolf's house?"

Tara sighed a little. She figured that if anyone could understand the strange feelings she had it would be Eric. "I enjoyed tonight…a lot. More than is probably healthy under the circumstances. I mean I felt sorry for Alcide but as we were leaving the house and I walked over those dead bodies. I felt sort of…giddy. I still do in a way. I mean talking about you possibly meeting the true death took away some of my fire but…not completely."

Eric tilted his head to one side examining her facial expressions carefully. It finally dawned on him. "You were aroused because of what happened tonight?"

She quickly shook her head and huffed. "No! Of course not, Eric!"

He pressed forward. "Then why were you?"

"I don't know. You are sexy when you're angry. I like getting you all riled up sometimes. You can be very primal and from time to time I find that to be sexy. I've always loved seeing your fangs come out when I've pushed you to your limit. I guess I like playing with fire in that respect."

The vampire chuckled at the situation. "I am not sure that I believe you."

He circled Tara eying her cautiously.

"What are you doing?" asked Tara, she sidestepped him and had a seat in his chair. She was definitely dwarfed by the high-backed chair made to accommodate Eric's stature.

Eric followed her around the desk and leaned against it. "You brought it up for a reason. There is no reason to become bashful now. That has never been your style. So come on… out with it."

Tara rolled her eyes at Eric and shrugged slightly. "It might have been a little of both…your rage and the whole massacre thing. I don't know. The power is kind of a thrill."

She lightly tapped her manicured nails against Eric's desk and chewed at her bottom lip nervously. "That is abnormal, right? I mean I shouldn't feel this way. What am I asking you for? You enjoying killing people."

Eric leaned forward so that his face was close to hers. "That is why you brought it up to me. Don't pretend otherwise. You want me to tell you that it is perfectly fine that murdering werewolves got you all hot and bothered."

Tara glared at him and said, "Fuck off."

She stood up to walk out of the room but felt Eric's hand tugging her in front of him. It wasn't rough but it was insistent. Tara turned around and moved so that she was standing in front of him. She looked at him expectantly.

Eric smiled seeing how conflicted Tara was at the moment. He caressed her arms and said, "It is perfectly natural. The thrill of the kill is too powerful to ignore."

"You are a vampire. Killing people is pretty much par for the course for you. I shouldn't have brought this up," said Tara.

He moved in and kissed her neck softly. Eric's hands left Tara's arms and went exploring. "Vampires are not the only species that enjoys killing. Werewolves and shifters can be almost as blood thirsty as we are. Shifters tend to be quick to anger and quick to kill. I bet your buddy, Sam, has never mentioned that to you."

Tara was starting to get distracted by Eric. However, she forced her brain to concentrate on his words instead of his actions. "What about my species? You know more about me than I do," Tara murmured completely under his spell at this point.

Eric picked Tara up and set her on the edge of his desk. "This is something that you should be talking to your brother about. Alex wants to teach you about your family. He should teach you everything."

She groaned softly. "Could we not talk about my brother while you are taking off my panties. You are kinda killing the mood, Eric."

He chuckled into the side of the neck. "Consider this conversation tabled for now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five months ago…<strong>_

_**Eric sat on his throne at Fangtasia watching the throng of humans writhing against one another with great disinterest. From time to time some hopeless blood bag would amble up to the platform and offer their blood to the Viking. His steely glare was enough to send most of them running in the opposite direction. **_

_**His progeny on the other hand gleefully enjoyed picking up the doe-eyed females and overly macho-men that he cast aside. Eric stifled a chuckle thinking of the things they'd be subjected to in the basement later in the night. **_

_**Pam could be nearly as depraved as he could in certain instances. Lately, her temperament had been no better than his own. Eric tried to pretend that he hadn't noticed that Pam had been changing right along with him. If he ignored the changes in Pam he wasn't obligated to do anything about them. **_

_**Eric was too stubborn to admit that it was his fault. His attitude and indeed his entire personality had shifted since Tara left Louisiana. His temperament worsened even more after traveling to Houston and finding that she'd moved on with another man.**_

_**The impromptu trip to his farm in **__**Öland**__**didn't do much to make him feel any better. In fact it only served to remind him what he'd lost when Tara ran off. He cursed himself for not turning her when he had the chance. After returning to Shreveport Eric resolved to forget about the human that betrayed him. **_

_**Eric's gaze was pulled across the room when Bill Compton walked into the bar. This development was met with some curiosity by the older vampire. Bill was not known for his fondness for Fangtasia. So, Eric could be sure that this was not a social call. **_

_**Bill approached Eric's throne and asked, "Eric, could I have a word with you?" **_

"_**You already are, Compton. What do you want?" asked Eric. **_

_**Bill frowned deeply. He didn't like coming to Eric for help. If he thought that he could achieve his goal without the Viking vampire he wouldn't be there right now.**_

_**Bill cleared his throat and said, "I need your help in your capacity as Sheriff of Area 5." **_

_**Eric sat up on the throne a little more and gazed at Bill with a little more interest. "What is this favor that you need from your Sherriff? And what are you willing to offer in return for this favor?"**_

_**The dark haired vampire bristled when Eric called this a favor. It was bad enough that he was here hat in hand. He didn't like the idea of having to grovel for help that Eric was rightfully obligated to provide. "What do you want, Eric?" **_

_**The blond vampire tilted his head to one side as if considering Bill's question. "A night with the lovely Ms. Stackhouse would be more than enough payment for whatever favor you are requesting. I am sure that she would enjoy a night alone with me."**_

_**Pam snickered from behind Eric's throne. It looked as if Bill's eyes were going to bulge out of their sockets. "If I didn't know you were a vampire I'd think that you were about to pop a blood vessel, Bill."**_

_**Eric chuckled at Pam and went back to gazing into the crowd with disinterest.**_

_**Bill let out a guttural growl. "It is Jessica that needs help." **_

_**Eric raised an eyebrow growing annoyed all over again. "Why is she not here asking for this assistance herself?" **_

_**Bill ground his teeth in anger. The younger vampire was seething at Eric's attitude. It was more foul than he'd ever known him to be. "Jessica went missing just before dawn. As sunrise was quickly approaching I was unable to look for her." **_

_**Eric said, "She is a baby vampire. Surely you are able to keep tabs on her better than that, Compton. I am still not sure why your piss poor job of being a maker is my concern." **_

_**Bill hissed, "Jessica is being held against her will! It is your responsibility to help her! Or should I tell the vampires in Area 5 that their sheriff is too busy sulking to be concerned with our problems?"**_

_**He stood up and grabbed Bill by the throat in anger. Eric's fangs protracted.**_

_**The attention of everyone in the club was drawn to the scene between the two vampires. Quiet murmurs went up from the humans wondering what would happen next. On the other hand the scattered vampires in the room were waiting to see the carnage that was sure to follow this scene. **_

_**Pam's smirk had faded the moment she heard that Jessica was being held against her will. Despite Eric's anger at Bill's snarky comments he was right. This was a situation that required Eric to act. She sidled up next to the Viking and gently placed a hand on his side. "We must do something." **_

_**Eric turned his head to look in her direction and frowned. He wanted no part of dealing with Bill. However, he dropped the younger vampire onto the floor and said, "In my office." **_

_**He walked away from the throne without looking back at Bill or Pam. **_

_**The crowded bar quickly parted like the Red Sea in an attempt to get out of Eric's way. **_

_**Pam eyed Bill for a moment. "You'd be smart to keep your unnecessary comments to yourself." **_

_**Bill regained his feet and glared at Pam. "I shouldn't have to beg for him to do his duly appointed job!"**_

_**Her eyes narrowed and fire burned behind those baby blues. "You made it personal when it didn't need to be. Your disrespect would not have been tolerated by another sheriff. And you should be kissing my feet right now for stopping Eric from giving you an embarrassing thrashing in front of everyone here tonight. When you come into that office have your shit together!" **_

_**Pam strode toward the office wondering just what sort of trouble the baby vamp had gotten herself into. It had to be something beyond Bill's scope if he'd resigned himself to ask for Eric's help. **_

_**Eric was seated at his desk staring at the wall. **_

"_**Bill didn't speak loud enough for any of the humans to hear him over the music and none of the vampires would be stupid enough to spread rumors about the sheriff of the area," said Pam. **_

_**For the last few months Pam had been very attentive to Eric's position in the vampire world. Things were rapidly changing and they couldn't afford for this funk that he was in to put them on the wrong side of things. She was quite comfortable with the life they led in Shreveport. The idea of that changing was unpalatable to the blond. **_

"_**I don't care what they think of me," said Eric. **_

_**Pam leaned over the desk so that she was looking into the eyes of her maker. She wondered if this was how Eric felt when Godric started to lose himself. It was a terrifying feeling for Pam. "Nan Flanagan has been around far too much lately. She does not care for you one bit. I can tell. If you are seen to be falling down on the job it will be just the ammunition she needs to replace you. And then what?"**_

_**Eric could see the worry in Pam's eyes. Although he knew that she would never admit to such. He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I am irreplaceable. I promise you that, min kärlek. More so than Nan Flanagan will ever be." **_

_**Pam looked up hearing a knock at the office door. She looked at Eric. "That'll be Bill." **_

_**She walked over and opened the office door. Pam shoot him a glare that said fall in line or else. **_

_**Bill walked into the office and cleared his throat. "I am sorry for stepping out of line in the club. I am just concerned for Jessica. I could really use your help and I do have something to offer in return." **_

_**Pam closed the door and took her place behind Eric's chair. **_

_**Eric nodded at Bill. "What is the situation?"**_

_**The dark haired vampire was fuming that Eric made no apologies for his over the top behavior. However, this was about Jessica not his own pride at the moment. "Jessica went missing right before dawn. I didn't have the opportunity to look for her before sunrise. I had to go to ground in the cemetery. When I rose this evening to continue my search I located her at a home in Bon Temps. I would say that five or more vampires are living in the house. I demanded to see Jessica and I was informed that she is being held ransom. Not for money but for Sookie. I know that you do not care for me but at a time you cared for Sookie. You know what a nest of vampires would do to her." **_

_**Eric settled back in his chair more thinking through this situation. "Why do they want her? No one knows that she is fae. We've buried the only other vampire that knows the truth." **_

_**Bill said, "They approached Jessica several nights ago while she was at Merlotte's and attempted to entice her back to their nest. Sookie warned them off and called me in case they returned. They did. There was an altercation outside of Merlotte's. I was older than both of the vampires there that night. They were no challenge for me. However, I was not aware that two older vampires control their nest, Caius and Priscilla. Caius claims to be 800 years old and to repay my debt of disrespect I am to turn over Sookie or they'll keep Jessica and stake her."**_

_**Eric's face hardened at this news. A lower vampire was demanding tribute in his area. This could be considered a power play. This would have to be nipped in the bud even if Jessica didn't need rescuing. "I knew of Priscilla residing in Bon Temps. I was unaware that Caius had returned. He is banished." **_

_**Bill's eyes widened as he realized that Eric was familiar with the vampires in question. "What did he do to be banished from Area 5?"**_

"_**The former Magister banished him from the North American continent after he tried to overtake the sheriff of Area 2," Eric explained. **_

"_**That seems like a light punishment under the circumstances," said Bill. **_

_**Eric said, "His maker was the Magister." **_

_**Bill nodded as if the reasoning was now clear. "So will you help?"**_

"_**Of course, Compton. We'll leave now and go to Bon Temps to retrieve your progeny. Pam, I am leaving you to oversee the club. Try to be nice to our patrons."**_

_**Pam smiled seeing that Eric appeared to be ready for a fight. This was the maker she knew and loved. "I'll be as nice as I always am." **_

_**Eric chortled and walked out of the office with Bill in tow. **_

"_**How will you handle Caius? I don't see him being responsive to your demands. He seems rather full of himself," said Bill. He snorted thinking that was something Eric and Caius had in common. **_

_**He smirked and responded, "I can be quite convincing when I need to be. Let's go." **_

_**Bill asked, "Don't you want to know what I have to offer in return?" **_

"_**It is my duty to protect the vampires in this area. I was always going to help you, Compton. You can keep whatever you think I'd want in return." **_

_**Bill said, "I…I just thought that you'd want to know that Tara is back in Bon Temps." **_

_**Bill vamp sped toward Bon Temps without saying anything else. **_

_**Eric stood there stunned for a moment before following suit.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Pam walked into the living room and frowned seeing the despondent look on Alex's face. She had a seat next to him on the couch and said, "I expected you to be more jubilant after the feat you pulled off tonight. That was quite an impressive show you put on."

He smiled only slightly and said, "I can't take the credit for what happened tonight. I am afraid the plan was crafted by my uncle. He is a tactical genius."

"Well, even if it was not your plan it was still quite a success. Why do you look as if someone just killed your dog?" asked Pam. She toyed with the hair at the base of his neck with a smirk. The vampire was looking forward to sticking her fangs into his neck in the very near future.

Alex chuckled at the play on words and took her free hand to kiss it. "I received a call from a nurse that I paid off yesterday. Sam Merlotte has regained consciousness. I am sure I would be in handcuffs right now if the Bon Temps police department wasn't so incompetent. The sheriff won't take his statement until morning. I was expecting the bastard to die and with everything going on with Tara and the pack I've been too busy to focus on my own issues."

The blond clicked her tongue in disapproval and removed her hand from his hair. That news had definitely put a damper on Pam's plans for the night. "Do you think that Sam will be able to identify you?"

He ran a frustrated hand over his jet black hair and let out a groan. "It is a distinct possibility. I think it might be time for me to disappear from sight for awhile. I'm just trying to figure out how to do that without breaking Tara's heart. She pleaded with me tonight to stay until she leaves Louisiana. I didn't have the heart to say no to her. The majority of my time here in Shreveport has been dedicated to death and destruction. Not exactly the family reunion she was looking forward to."

A frown briefly passed over Pam's face. She didn't get involved with humans. Alex was just something to toy with but she wasn't ready to let her toy leave just yet. "I can't believe you went after him with your face uncovered. Are you sure you meant to leave him alive? I didn't take you to be a complete moron."

It was Alex's turn to frown. "I find that to be insulting. Of course I wore something over my face. I picked up a ski mask before I broke into his trailer. However, Sam managed to rip it off early on in the struggle. I was too far gone at that point to care about protecting my identity or stopping myself from killing him. Something he said really set me off while we were fighting."

Pam chuckled slightly. "Well, people do tend to put on their best defense when they are about to be murdered. I am sure the shifter thought he was on his way out. You shouldn't feel too bad. I thought for sure Eric was going to kill the shifter this summer. He certainly has a way with people."

"I lost control of myself and that is why I am in this situation. Alcide found out because he saw my hands. There was no reason for me to use my hands against Sam. I lost focus and just let my rage run the show. Listen, thank you for your blood tonight. I am sorry that I couldn't tell you what it was for."

Pam said, "I had a pretty good idea of what you needed it for. I didn't expect you to take Tara along. If anything would have happened to her Eric would have had your head and mine for not warning him."

Alex said, "It was time for Tara to learn how to protect herself. We won't always be there to help her. Tonight was the best way to get her feet wet. Regina told me that Tara did an admirable job upstairs. I believe her words were that Uncle Stefan would be proud of her. She is a diviner no matter who raised her. Tara has made some real progress with her powers. I am glad that I was here to see it. Now I have to run off to New Mexico or kill the shifter. I think Tara would be upset with the latter."

"Well, those aren't your only options. You could always ask me for another favor. You'll just be further in my debt," said Pam, she flashed a mischievous grin.

"I already owe you for the blood you gave me today. What will I have to do to pay off these debts that I owe to you?" asked Alex.

Pam chuckled softly. "We will work out some sort of payment plan later. For now let's stop the shifter from giving you a one way ticket to prison. He's in the ICU at St. Ignatius, right?"

Alex laughed heartily. So far he'd thoroughly enjoyed repaying his debts to Pam. He hoped that trend would continue. "Actually, now that he is stable and awake he's been moved to a room on a regular floor."

She stood up and said, "Even better. There are less security measures and eyes on a normal floor. It'll be easier to get some alone time with the shifter. Well, don't just sit there. Let's go before Sam decides to get chatty with a member of the hospital staff."

Alex followed Pam out of the house and commented, "Or his girlfriend, Luna. Although, I am hoping the hospital booted her out when visiting hours were over."

Pam smirked at Alex when they arrived at her car. "That will just mean that you owe me twice as much if I have to glamour the girlfriend too. Get in."

Alex climbed into the two-door Jaguar and put on his seatbelt. As Pam sped away from the house Alex frowned not seeing Theresa's car. He was sure that she was spending the night here. His nieces were asleep in one of the guestrooms on the second floor. Alex took out his phone and texted Theresa's phone:_*Tessa, where are you?*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Eric's eyes shot to the office door hearing an urgent knock. He growled in frustration and kissed Tara's lips as he stepped back from his desk. "We are not done here. Not by a long shot."

She huffed in irritation and hopped off of Eric's desk. "Who could it be and what the hell do they want? I thought you told everyone to leave us alone so that you could yell at me for taking unnecessary risks."

"I did. Apparently, my staff is as disobedient as you are," said Eric.

Tara grabbed her dress and hurriedly pulled it on over her head just in case this interruption was important. She chuckled to herself seeing Eric struggle to get his slacks on.

He strode over to the double doors and flung them open angrily. His eyes locked onto his head of security. "I told you that I did not want to be disturbed! What part of that were you unclear about?"

"Someone had better be on fire!" Tara added.

Wade Boyer frowned under his boss's intense glare. He cleared his throat and said, "I am sorry for disturbing you, Magister. However, there is a man at the front gate that claims he knows you. The man insists that he be allowed in to see you."

Wade produced an IPad and pulled up surveillance footage from the front gate. The newly installed system was certainly coming in handy its' first night in use.

Eric looked at the screen and all expression left his pale features. He stared at the screen for several moments before saying, "Let him in. I want him brought to my office immediately. No one is to disturb me while I am in this meeting. I mean it this time. If anyone knocks on this door I will rip their fucking head off and use it as candy dish."

He closed the door without further explanation despite the look of curiosity on Wade's face. Eric turned around to look at Tara. "It appears that we will have to table this until later. I am afraid a pressing matter has arisen."

Tara muttered angrily and looked around for her discarded panties. "Fucking vampire business. I am going upstairs to finish this without you. There is no reason for me to go unfulfilled just because you have to work."

Eric caught her arm as she prepared to storm toward the door. "I am afraid that your sexual gratification will have to be put on hold as well. This uninvited guest is here to see you."

"Here to see me? Who is it?" asked Tara. She was fairly certain that her family members had long since retired to their hotels for the night. Well, except for her Alex, Theresa, and their respective children. Eric had been gracious enough to allow them to stay the night.

The vampire used a fang to prick his finger and healed the bite marks on Tara's neck with his blood. "It is Stefan. I expected that he would show up sooner or later. I just wasn't aware that he was already in Shreveport."

Tara took a step back to slip her panties on. "Why did you expect him to be here? I didn't expect him. I don't think that anyone else did either. Alex and Theresa didn't mention that he was in town."

Eric smiled and said, "As you said…I know more about your species than you do."

Her eyes flicked to the office door hearing a knock. "That's him?"

Eric chuckled. "I would assume so."

He opened the door and smiled at a man standing in front of him with jet black hair that was turning gray. Even his carefully manicured goatee was dominated by gray hair.

Without speaking a word Stefan embraced Eric. The graying man had a sturdy frame and was nearly Eric's height. It looked like even in his old age he managed to take care of his body and work out. His complexion resembled that of his Greek father.

Tara was stunned by the familiar greeting. She waited quietly to be introduced to a man she'd only heard tales about from Theresa and Alex.

Stefan said, "It has been too long, Eric. We live so close to have gone so long without seeing one another. How are you?"

The vampire smiled and closed the office door. "I am living well as you can see. The years haven't been as kind to you I am afraid."

Stefan chuckled and quipped, "There is a price to be paid for retaining my humanity. I am afraid that price happens to be mortality. Not that I mind. The whole world is going to shit. I don't want to live long enough to see how it plays out. Fucking depressing state of affairs I'm afraid."

Eric put a hand on his shoulder. "You sound weary of the world, my friend. Imagine how weary you would feel if you were as old as I am. Humans have destroyed a world that they don't deserve to have."

"Quite right," agreed Stefan. His attention was drawn to the young woman seated on the edge of Eric's desk. He knew her right away. She looked every bit like his mother.

Tara felt awkward having Stefan stare at her wordlessly. She decided to introduce herself to break the silence. "Hello, I am Tara. I've heard a lot about you from Alex and Theresa."

Stefan took a step forward and offered a disarming smile. "My dear girl, I know very well who you are."

He cast a glance over his shoulder at Eric. "I don't know how you didn't know who she was. She is the spitting image of my mother. Darker perhaps but…she is every bit of Saoirse."

Eric chuckled and said, "When I first met Tara it had been years since I had laid eyes on Saoirse. Sometimes that era in my life feels like a footnote at the bottom of a page. It wasn't until I saw the album Theresa made for Tara that I connected the dots."

Stefan nodded at that idea. "It has been a long time since we all went our separate ways. My mother never stopped being fond of you, Eric. She knew that you were something very special because of how much Godric loved you. I was very sorry to hear of his passing. His lawyer contacted me not long after he met the true death."

The vampire's eyes darkened somewhat thinking about his maker. "Your mother was a very special woman for Godric to have taken such an interest in her. I didn't understand when we first met Saoirse but over the years I came to understand. Godric also felt weary of this world. So much so that he chose to meet the sun."

The graying man nodded sadly. "I had not seen him many times since the new millennium. He did come to New Mexico when my mother died. Godric did not seem to be himself. I just thought his melancholy mood was because mother was gone. Despite going their separate ways…I never doubted that they still loved one another. I only hope that he was not alone in his final moments."

Eric said, "He wasn't. A human friend of mine stayed with him until the end. He met the sun bravely."

"I would expect nothing less of Godric," Stefan replied.

Tara's heart broke a little seeing the sadness wash over Eric. She noted that Stefan looked nearly as depressed. Obviously, Godric had been incredibly important to both men.

Stefan turned his attention to Tara. "It is nice to finally meet you, Tara. I would have made the trip sooner but I wanted to wait until after your children were born. I am afraid that I don't often leave the comfort of my ranch in New Mexico anymore."

"It is nice to meet you too. Everyone speaks very high of you."

"Funny…everyone speaks very high of you. Your siblings gave me rave reports about how you are coming along as a diviner. I heard the same from Rosemary and Regina. They are more likely to be unbiased than your brother and sister," Stefan explained.

Eric suggested, "Why don't we all have a seat?"

Tara looked between the two men and got the distinct feeling that they knew a lot that she did not. That feeling always managed to piss her off. Tara needed to have some semblance of control in her life in order to feel secure. She decided to bite her tongue for now and had a seat on the couch in Eric's office.

Eric had a seat beside Tara. He choked back a chuckle knowing that being out of the loop was killing her at the moment.

"First, I want to apologize to both of you for Victor's behavior. He was always a bit of a loose cannon and more than a little crazy. I am not sure what got into him in the last weeks of his life. I can only guess that lacking factual information he made up his own account of things over the years and began to believe his own bullshit. I know that you and Godric did not kill our father. Godric took the place of our father when he managed to smuggle us out of that Russian hellhole we called home at the time. This life I've built for myself and my family here in America is because of Godric."

Tara said, "I didn't realize that Eric's maker did so much. Then again I don't know very much about that situation at all. Only that Eric swears he didn't touch a hair on my grandfather's head."

"My mother fell in love with Godric and I like to believe that he fell in love with her. Their relationship was contentious at best and a complete fucking disaster at worst. They lived together for nearly 15 years before Godric accepted the position as sheriff of Area 9."

"Why did it end?" asked Tara, her curiosity was getting the best of her. She wanted to know why a long-term relationship had not worked. It made her wonder about her own relationship with Eric.

"I don't know. There were a lot of reasons but I assume chief among them was my mother's unwillingness to be turned. She loved Godric and was dedicated to him but she had a higher calling as a diviner. She was next in line for leader of this clan. My mother knew a day would come when she would be called to lead our clan as banríon. She could not do that as a vampire," said Stefan.

Tara gave the man a confused look. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Diviners lived among the Druids for a very long time and remained undetected. However, our ancestors fled after having visions of a conquering army. That army belonged to Julius Caesar and he all but wiped out all of the Druids. When our people fled our ancestral home they divided into four clans and took off in different directions as a way to preserve our bloodline. They knew that only some of them would survive the journey into uncharted territory. Each clan looked to their oldest member of the ruling family to be the guiding force and protector. The Daly's are the ruling family for our clan, Osraighe. Now that my mother has passed it is my responsibility to lead our clan. I am responsible for keeping track of nearly 5,000 diviners. All 5,000 are direct descendants of the Osraighe clan. I keep track of births, deaths, and marriages between members of different clans. The records used to be kept in hand written books. I have modernized them since taking over. My son, Nicholas, has helped me make the records digital."

This was all too much for Tara to wrap her brain around. This was beyond anything that she'd ever imagined. She had a million questions but none of them seemed to be good enough to clear up the confusion in her mind. "The other clans? Do they still exist?"

Stefan nodded and said, "All four original clans are still intact and thriving. Our kind have been around for centuries but we have remained in relatively small numbers compared to other Supes. However, what we lack in numbers we make up in longevity and replication. That is…we live longer than weres and shifters and we pass our powers on to our children no matter how far back a full-blood diviner is in our family. The same cannot be said for shifters and weres. They are more like humans in that the bloodline becomes diluted over time."

She shook her head. "This is so much to learn. I don't even really understand what we are. Theresa once told me that we are two-natured but I only just understand that. I'm an outsider in my own family."

Eric quirked an eyebrow at Stefan. "I've known you since you were a child. You are here for a reason. What is going on?"

The graying man offered a smile and said, "You are right…I am here for a reason. I know that your intent is to send Tara and the twins out of the country. However, I am here with an alternative solution. I'd like for them to come with me to my ranch in New Mexico. Your progeny is welcome as well. My family is more than capable of keeping them safe from whatever is going on in your life. Furthermore, it would give Tara the opportunity to learn more about who she is. As you well know my sister, nieces, and nephews all reside in and around Las Cruces."

Eric's head snapped in the direction of his office door and his fangs protracted. "Stay here!"

Eric vamp sped out of his office and upstairs into the nursery. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Michaela and Caitlin's hands were thrust into the air keeping a man pinned to the ceiling above Jax and Jade's crib.

The vampire struggled against the hold but it was futile. It was as if he was cemented against the ceiling. He laughed manically at the expression on Eric's face. "Thought you'd never see me again? Well, I'm baaack!"

Eric's mind raced quickly thinking of a solution that would get all of the children out of the room safely. Dante was a coward and would surely make a beeline for either set of twins. He summoned Pam through their bond but was unaware that she was no longer in the house. Eric glanced at the terrified little girls. He felt as if he should say something to ease their fears. "It is going to be okay. Just hold him there for a moment. What happened?"

Michaela said, "We went looking for our mother and we heard the babies crying so we came to see if she was in here. That man was trying to pick up one of the babies."

Stefan walked into the room and quickly took appraisal of the situation. He merely pointed a finger at the pinned vampire to keep him in place. He glanced at his great nieces and said, "I need the two of you to do me a very big favor."

The girls looked at Stefan intently. "What should we do?"

"I want each of you to pick up a baby and go downstairs to your Aunt Tara. She's in Eric's office. Go on," Stefan instructed.

The vampire railed. "When I get down from here I am going to rip your throats out!"

Eric said, "Tell your aunt what happened and to keep the office door locked."

Michaela and Caitlin rushed over to the crib briefly glancing up at the vampire. They each grabbed one of the twins and quickly fled the room.

Stefan used his other hand and motioned for the door to close and lock itself. Once they were secure in the room. He looked at Eric. "Who is this?"

Eric growled. "A vampire. I killed his maker, Caius, months ago. I am assuming this is some sort of payback. How did you get into my home?!"

The vampire tsked in an amused tone. "Hiring humans to be on your security team was just foolish. You know how easily humans are glamoured into obeying our every command. They simply let me in."

Eric's eyes burned with rage. He knew that there was another mole on his security team. There were humans working for him but there were vampires as well. A vampire would have been able to smell Dante as soon as he walked onto the property. The fact that he made it inside of the house confirmed that members of his staff were complicit. Simon had not been the only mole working for him.

He kicked over a chair and swiftly broke one of the legs. Eric flew up to the ceiling and asked, "Where is Priscilla?"

Dante coldly laughed. "I'll never tell you where she is. Just know that she will come for you when you least expect it. You've made more enemies than you know, Northman. I'll see you in hell!"

Eric deadpanned, "I don't believe in hell, asshole."

He staked Dante and the vampire's body exploded into blob of goo that drenched Eric. He landed on the ground and looked up seeing that some of the goo was still suspended in midair.

Stefan said, "You might want to step out of the way before I let that fall."

Eric stepped aside and wiped the goo from his face. He spun around and asked, "How soon can you take them home with you?"

Stefan lowered his hand and the pile of goo splattered onto the floor beside Eric's feet. "I can arrange transportation in a matter of hours. It would be easier to drive the three hours to Dallas and get a flight from there. DFW is a major airport. What is going on?"

"I killed Priscilla's mate and Dante's maker months ago before I reconnected with Tara. I didn't know it at the time but Priscilla and Nan Flanagan share a maker. Nan is the one who has been plotting against me since I was named Magister. She has an undeniable interest in Tara and the twins. She attempted to use the King of Louisiana, Paolo, and a member of my security staff as kidnappers. If Priscilla is back in the area she did not come alone."

Stefan nodded and said, "And you have some holes in your security if this vampire was able to breach so easily. It is no longer safe here. I am going to get in contact with everyone. We're all leaving before sunrise."

"I'll find Pam and make sure that she is with you," said Eric.

He vamp sped out of the room and went down to his office. Eric removed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Tara looked up from her position on the couch. She held a baby in each arm. Michaela and Caitlin were seated next to her. "What is going on?"

Eric said, "A vampire was found in the nursery. I've taken Stefan up on his offer to take you, the babies, and Pam home with him. I know that you don't want to go…"

Tara handed a twin to each of her nieces and walked over to Eric. She shook her head and said, "No, I do want to go. I think it is a good idea. As much as I want to stay with you…I can't put Jax and Jade in danger."

Eric took a moment to suppress the shock and pain he felt at her answer. He kissed the top of Tara's head and lightly caressed her back thinking about her impending departure. Eric wasn't looking forward to sending his family away anymore than they wanted to be sent away. However, he realized that his personal desires didn't trump their safety. Being alive for more than 1,000 years meant that he had more than a few enemies. Nan Flanagan was easy enough to pick off but Eric knew there were others waiting in the wings to pounce when he was vulnerable. Having a human family and a fairly young progeny made Eric incredibly vulnerable. His cell phone began ringing but he ignored it. The blond vampire was searching for the right way to say goodbye to his human.

"When do we leave?" asked Tara.

"Before dawn. Your uncle is making the arrangements now," said Eric.

Eric's cell phone started ringing again. He took it out and looked at the screen. "It's Bill. I am going to take this."

Tara nodded slightly. "I am going to start packing."

She walked over to the couch and took the babies. "Come on, girls. We are going to find your mother."

Once Eric was alone he answered the phone. "Bill, I don't really have time to talk. We have a situation here."

"Well, we have a situation here. A vampire went after Jessica tonight in my house! Luckily, Jason was here and killed him," Bill exclaimed.

Eric rubbed his temples and said, "A vampire went after Jax and Jade tonight. I staked him but…the decision has been made to send Tara home with her family. Her uncle has offered to look after them and Pam. If you'd like…I can see if Stefan would mind a few more guests."

The line went quiet for a moment. "Do you trust this uncle?"

"I do."

"I would be appreciative if you could make that happen. I know Sookie was looking forward to being in exile with her best friend. I do not think that location will be that important to her."

"They should be ready to leave before daylight. Stefan is going to drive from Shreveport to Dallas and then get a flight home from there. I'll call you with the details," said Eric.

He hung up and sat at his desk shaking his head. The war was on. Nan wouldn't be waiting until the election to make her move. It was time for Eric to go on the defensive.

Eric picked up the phone on his desk and called Alcide. He'd need the werewolf's help investigating his staff.

Alcide answered the phone and asked, "What?"

"A vampire infiltrated my house tonight and nearly got away with the babies. My security can't be trusted. I need you here Alcide to help me find those who are against me. Tara and her family are leaving in an hour tops then I will start kicking over rocks."

Alcide sat up in the bed more and asked, "The babies and Tara are okay, right?"

"They are fine for now. But they can't stay here any longer. I don't know who I can trust anymore, but I know that I can trust you," said Eric.

"All of her family is leaving?" asked Alcide.

Eric thought that a strange question and replied evenly, "Yes, her uncle is in town and he's alerting Tara's siblings and cousins that it is time for them to leave Shreveport. Nan has an interest in their family. She could very well target them."

Alcide glanced over at Theresa's slumbering body. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I'd like the opportunity to say goodbye to Tara."

"Very well. I'll see you then, Alcide."


	25. Chapter 25

_**I'm back with a new chapter and an apology. Life gets a little busy around here with family, school, and work. I'd like to put out chapters more often but they'd be shorter and lacking in quality. I'm not willing to make that kind of sacrifice. I hope that my very dedicated readers will continue to follow this story. I'd like thank the following people for taking the time to leave a review for Chapter 24: CENAORTONFAN69, dispatcher652, Maverick37, isipare, MINAH25, laffertyluver23, SteVie'SGirL, persnikitty5, DC-78, Firefly-class, Jamille Shane, hazelbazel92, PerfectLover, kimyso. I hope that everyone enjoys the new chapter. It was a chapter to wrap up loose ends but there are a few bombshells tucked in there.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Eric walked into the nursery and watched in silence while Tara moved around the room with a sense of urgency as she packed the essentials for Jax and Jade. He'd just spoken to Stefan downstairs and learned that their travel plans had been confirmed. It was official. Before dawn Tara, Pam, the twins, Sookie, and Jessica would be leaving Louisiana with the Daly family.

It was a heart wrenching decision but it was necessary under the circumstances. There was no way to weed out all of the possible moles on his security team. Nan was the media liaison for the Authority, she had the connections and resources to influence anyone: human, werewolf, or vampire. Not to mention there were scores of vampires he'd pissed off over the years; none more than Priscilla de Campo Bello. He could only assume that staking her mate of more than 300 years had left her a bit bitter.

Tara turned around feeling like someone was watching her. She nearly jumped out of her skin seeing Eric leaning against the door frame. "I hate when you do that shit, Eric. One of these days you are going to give me a fucking heart attack!"

He chortled quietly, "Well, that would provide the perfect opportunity for me to make you vampire. I'm not really seeing a downside to that scenario. I should have turned you the first night you showed up at Fangtasia causing trouble in bar and in my life."

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "I am not ready to be made vampire and if I had to be turned because you scared me to death you'd never be able to rest around me for the rest of your immortal life. You'd always be wondering when I'd stake you."

Eric closed the short distance between them and smirked looking down into her dark eyes. It always amazed him how expressive Tara's eyes could be when she decided to let her guard down. "I would be safe for at least the first two hundred years. You'd never be able to stay awake longer than I could and I would always rise before you did. My sweet beauty, you'd just have to find another way to exact your revenge."

Tara's eyes narrowed but they were alight with mischievous delight. "Fine then I'd never do that flicking thing with my tongue that you like so much. In fact, I wouldn't have sex with you at all."

Eric let out a deep chuckle and he teased, "You can barely resist me now. How much luck do you think you'd have resisting me as a vampire when all of your thoughts would be focused on blood, killing, and fucking? You could barely contain yourself tonight in my office."

"You underestimate my ability to be stubborn, vindictive, and malicious. Just because I wouldn't fuck you doesn't mean I wouldn't get my kicks. There are dozens of other options. For example, Pam could be a very interesting choice and I wouldn't have to do much convincing to get Pam to take me on the best ride I've ever had. I'd do it just to see the envy in your eyes," said Tara, her voice was teasing and seductive.

He frowned thinking about the time Tara tested that very theory at Fangtasia. He knew that she no longer remembered the incident because he glamoured her. However, it reminded him that she was still the petulant young woman that he'd fallen for. He swept Tara's hair away from her face and replied, "You don't like women. Pam has been trying to get between your legs from the first night she met you."

She smirked and said, "I never said that I didn't like women. I just said that I didn't want to have sex with Pam. Haven't you ever noticed my attentiveness when the strippers dance at the club? My interest isn't academic…I could dance and strip circles around them. You know that from personal experience. I look because I like what I see. Besides, I've heard the way Pam makes the girls scream in ecstasy in that office. You've never made me scream that way."

Eric pulled her body tight against his. His jealousy was bubbling over at the thought of sharing his human with anyone. That included his beloved progeny. "You are mine. Never forget that, Tara."

Tara's smirk widened seeing that she was pushing all of Eric's buttons just the right way. She kissed him softly. "You are going to miss me while I'm gone. Who else is going to piss you off like I do?"

Eric shook his head slightly. "Well, I will be working closely with Bill. He always manages to annoy me. Speaking of Bill…a similar attack was staged at his house tonight."

Her impish smile fell away from her lips and worry filled her chocolate brown eyes. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No one that you would care about. Sookie and Jessica are fine, but Bill wanted to get them out of town tonight as well. I've talked to Stefan and he's agreed to allow Sookie and Jessica join you in New Mexico," Eric explained.

Tara shook her head and sighed in relief. The fear that something had happened to Sookie was overwhelming. Their relationship was in a weird place at the moment but she still considered Sookie to be family. "Well, that will make this trip away from you a little more bearable. Sookie is usually great to have around when I am about to pull my hair out from frustration."

"I thought you might see it that way. So, have you packed everything? You won't have much longer to finish. Stefan is nothing if not punctual and the drive to Dallas is not a short one."

"I still have so much to pack for the babies. I don't want to leave anything behind. I don't have any cash on hand and I can't very well use your credit cards while I am in hiding," Tara said, she sighed afterward and looked around the room wondering what else she should pack.

Eric lifted up a black duffel bag and placed it in the glider. He said, "I've already taken care of that particular problem. The money in here should be enough to replace whatever you can't pack. There is enough money in this bag to take care of all of you for about six months."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She had not been prepared to hear the timeframe Eric had in mind. Tara was anticipating a couple weeks at the most. "Six months?! Do you really think we'll have to be gone that long."

"I don't know. I can't make any promises or say anything definitive. I just want you to be prepared in case this turns out to be a prolonged situation. Going up against Nan is not to be taken lightly. You have the money to take care of anything you need. If anything more permanent happens to me my lawyer knows how my assets are to be divided and Pam knows the locations of my undeclared cash," said Eric.

Alex knocked on the door frame of the nursery and walked in with Pam. "I'm sorry to interrupt the two of you but…have you seen or heard from Theresa?"

Tara stepped back and cleared her throat. She took a steadying breath so she didn't start crying. The idea of losing Eric permanently was like a punch to the gut. She shook her head. "I've haven't seen Theresa since we first got back here tonight. I called her phone a couple times but haven't gotten an answer. I don't think anyone else knows where she is either."

Alex sighed and shook his head. That was not the answer that he was hoping for. "I realized Theresa's car was missing earlier when I was leaving with Pam. I texted her a couple of times. After Uncle Stefan called to let me know we were leaving I called Theresa several times, but it went straight to voicemail. I am starting to get worried about her. It isn't like Theresa to just take off without telling anyone."

Eric's gaze shifted to Pam. He noted how content his progeny appeared to be with Alex. After all of these years he was still figuring her out. Eric knew that they were still on a shaky foundation after everything that had occurred between them. However, Eric knew it was time to make things right before her departure. "Where have you been Pamela?"

Pam frowned and placed a hand on Alex's broad shoulder. She said, "I had to help Alex with something important. I felt you summon me but I couldn't really stop what I was in the middle of doing."

Eric's jaw clenched. He knew that she was trying to rile him up. His progeny and human were too much alike in that respect. "What were you doing that was more important than obeying your maker?"

"We found out that the shifter regained consciousness tonight. He can identify Alex was the person that tried to kill him so I went to glamour him before Andy Bellefleur could get to him," Pam replied.

"I didn't try to kill him, Pam. I was just a little overzealous," Alex reasoned.

Tara scowled a little at her brother. She understood his anger. Tara even understood his need for vengeance. However, she wasn't comfortable with how brutally Alex had attacked Sam. The shifter had done more good than bad in her life. Although when he was well again Tara wouldn't be against punching him a couple times for herself. She liked to settle her own scores. It was good to know that Sam was going to make a recovery.

Pam chuckled, "I was willing to believe that before I saw him in the hospital . I am shocked the shifter survived what you did to him. Frankly, he should be dead."

Eric glared looking at Pam.

Pam noticed the death glare she was receiving from Eric and bit back a satisfied smirk. "What happened here anyway?"

Alex said, "I have been wondering the same thing. Uncle Stefan was a little vague on why we had to leave town. I just know that something went down tonight and it's no longer safe in Shreveport for Tara and the twins. Or Pam for that matter."

He smiled looking at the pint sized blond vampire for a moment. Alex liked the idea of Pam coming to New Mexico for awhile. It would give him an opportunity to spend more time with her. Alex knew that he was just a pawn in her game. However, for now he was content to play his role.

Eric said, "You need to pack. I'll accompany you. We can discuss the events of tonight in private."

Pam rolled her eyes at Eric and turned on her heels to dutifully follow her maker out of the nursery. On her way out Pam winked at Alex.

Alex closed the door and shifted his gaze to Tara. "I am starting to get the feeling that Eric doesn't like me…"

Tara chuckled softly and went back to packing for the twins. "Eric's relationship with Pam is complicated. It has gotten even more complicated in the last few days. It isn't you that he doesn't like you… he just doesn't like the changes he's seeing in Pam. She's using you to get back at Eric. I hope you know that, Alex. You're my brother and I don't want to see you get your heart broken. Pam for all intents and purpose is a lesbian."

He chuckled and said, "It is cute that you are concerned about me but men and women work a little different. I know that Pam is using me and I am enjoying every minute of it. I get great sex and even better conversation. You can't beat that."

Alex would never breathe a word of it but he'd had gotten to know Pam in some small way the last few days. She felt that there was no one else to confide in. It began with the agreement that she could glamour Alex and erase any knowledge of her problems. However, Pam found that she liked knowing that he knew and cared.

Tara scoffed and then chuckled, "Well, passing up good sex would just be insanity. Besides it is one of the best perks of dating a vampire."

He frowned and said, "I don't want to think about you having sex with Eric."

She laughed and playfully elbowed Alex. "Like I wanted to hear about you having sex with Pam?"

"Okay, okay, I see your point. I just wish I knew where Theresa was. She doesn't go off the reservation much…but when she does," said Alex.

"I can't believe we haven't heard from Theresa. I talked to Caitlin and Michaela. They have no idea where she went. The girls said they woke up and she was just gone. It would be really nice if she was here to comfort her own children. Luckily, Rosemary showed up and she's been looking after the girls."

Alex had a seat on the daybed. "Are the girls okay? What happened?"

Tara sighed a little and said, "A vampire that has a grudge against Eric broke into the house tonight and went after my babies. I don't want to think about what would have happened if the girls hadn't decided to go looking for Theresa. They stopped by the nursery thinking she might be in here and caught the vampire. They pinned him to the ceiling until Eric and Uncle Stefan came up here to handle the situation."

"Are they okay? Are the babies okay?" asked Alex.

"The girls are fine. They were a little shaken up but they are good. The vampire never laid a hand on them or the babies. Do you think Theresa could have gone back to the hotel?"

Alex shook his head. "It's not likely. She is a little high strung after killing people. Maybe she went out somewhere to blow off some steam. I've been known to jog."

Tara laughed slightly and bit her lip. She realized then that it was a species characteristic. All of that death and destruction set something off in diviners.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alcide Herveaux's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Theresa moved swiftly around the unfamiliar bedroom with a sheet clutched to her nude body. Her eyes scanned the room looking for her hastily discarded clothing. One by one she collected the pieces, but a frown settled on her face when she came across the silk blouse she'd been wearing a few hours ago.

The gunmetal gray silk blouse had been completely shredded in their haste. At the time it had felt animalistic and passionate, but now it just seemed stupid and shortsighted. Unfortunately, her bra was in a similar state of disrepair. Theresa looked up hearing the shower in the bathroom shut off. She wasn't really sure how this would go. It wasn't everyday you had sex with a man after he watched his cheating girlfriend die.

A few moments later Alcide walked out of the bathroom with an oversized dry towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped in the doorway and frowned seeing the shirt. Theresa showing up at his door had been a surprise but he was glad that she had. "I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sure I have a shirt that you can borrow."

Theresa offered a small smile. "There is no need to apologize, Alcide. I enjoyed myself…blouse ripping and all. Thanks for the shirt. I think it'd be a little difficult explaining to my family why I am topless."

Alcide crossed to the other side of the room and opened a drawer. He looked through the options to find something that wouldn't fall off of Theresa. Finally, Alcide came across a Herveaux Contacting t-shirt and handed it to Theresa. "I hope this will be okay."

"Thanks. Would you mind if I grabbed a quick shower before I leave?" asked Theresa.

He shook his head. "Be my guest. I made sure to leave some hot water for you."

She flashed an appreciative smile and then disappeared into the bathroom to get a shower. Theresa knew that she didn't have any time to waste. The ever increasing text messages and voicemails from her family made it clear that her presence was required immediately.

Alcide glanced at the clock and knew that they didn't have a lot of time before they'd have to leave for Eric's house. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a flannel button up shirt. Alcide didn't know what Eric would require of him and he'd need to stay warm in the chilly October air.

He walked out to his truck parked in the driveway and began searching the floorboards for Neal's cell phone. It didn't take long to find the iPhone tucked beneath the driver's seat of the truck. Alcide shook his head and chuckled slightly. This phone had been the reason Theresa showed up at his front door hours ago.

Alcide winced thinking about the less than gallant way he answered the door. It wasn't that he had anything against Theresa, it had just been a bad night. For whatever Debbie was or wasn't, Alcide loved her with all of his heart. Abjuring her had been painful for him, but watching her death was too much for even his broad shoulders to bear.

Alcide was shocked to realize how quickly he'd adopted his father's method of coping. When shit hit the fan the old man went off by himself like a wounded animal and got drunk until nothing seemed to matter anymore. It was a trait that Alcide wasn't proud to admit he shared with the older man.

He was rude and scathing when Theresa knocked at his door that night. It wasn't that she was there for the cell phone that pissed him off. It was the look of pity that set something off inside of him. Alcide touched his cheek from where Theresa had punched him after he made a snide remark about her nephew. Alcide chuckled slightly thinking about the fire that burned in her eyes. It was in that light that he'd seen the temperament resemblance between Theresa and Tara. The two of them threw caution to the wind when it came to defending the people they loved. It was an attitude that he found endearing in both women. The rest of the events were a little fuzzy given the amount of alcohol he'd consumed that night. However, what he did remember was Theresa's hands gingerly cleaning his wounds and the overwhelming urge he had to ravage her on his living room floor.

Alcide headed back into the house and tossed a few things into a bag. He didn't know how long Eric would want him at the house. There was a chance he might not have an opportunity to come home and change clothes for awhile.

Theresa walked out of his bathroom having finished her shower just moments ago. She was dressed in the t-shirt he'd given her. "Uh, we sort of destroyed the zipper on my pants."

"I was in a bit of a hurry to get you out of them. Listen, I'll pay for the clothes that I wrecked. Normally, I am nothing like that," said Alcide. He opened his drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts.

"Stop apologizing. If I am not mistaken there is a plaid shirt around here missing most of its buttons. You weren't the only one that was a little overzealous tonight. Thanks for letting me borrow the shorts too."

He chuckled slightly and said, "Point taken."

Theresa pulled on the shorts and cinched them at the waist using the drawstrings. She stuffed her tattered clothing in her oversized purse. "I should get going. I need to check on my girls."

"I'll be following you over. I want to say goodbye to Tara and the twins…besides Eric needs my help," said Alcide, he grabbed his car keys and led the way out of the house.

Theresa walked out to her car and climbed in. She was parked behind Alcide's truck in the driveway. Theresa took out her cell and quickly sent Rosemary a text message.

_*I am fine. I'll be there soon. We'll talk when I get there*_

She started the car and took off toward Eric's house on the other side of Shreveport. Theresa glanced in the rearview and saw Alcide following close behind. She smirked only slightly and sped up to get to Eric's house sooner. She could hear incoming messages on her cell. Apparently, Rosemary was not satisfied with the scant information she provided. It would have to be enough for now.

She cranked up the stereo in her car and flew through the sleepy Louisianan city in no time at all. The deserted roadways made the trip a short one.

As she drove onto the Northman property she groaned seeing several cars lining Eric's driveway. There would be no brief reprieve. Theresa would be walking directly into an inquiry. Nosey didn't even begin to describe her family.

Alcide walked up to Theresa's car and opened the door for her. "Are you getting out?"

She laughed softly and said, "I was waiting on you and trying to answer text messages."

She climbed out of the car and bumped the door closed with her hip. Theresa frowned seeing more security than she was used to patrolling the grounds.

Theresa and Alcide walked into the foyer of Eric's house. She paused hearing several voices coming from the living room. It didn't take long for her to identify them as members of her family. It would seem that they were all in the living room. No doubt they were worried about her whereabouts. She'd only sent Rosemary a cryptic text. Explaining where she'd been wasn't something Theresa really wanted to do.

Alcide closed the front door and then frowned seeing the pensive look on Theresa's face. He rested a hand on the small of her back and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Theresa shivered slightly enjoying the feel of his firm hand on her back. She glanced at Alcide and nodded quickly. "I just want to change into something…less suggestive before I have to talk with my family. Wearing your t-shirt sort of screamed that we had sex."

The werewolf's expression changed and he took a step away from Theresa. He cleared his throat and said, "I should find Eric. I am sure that he'll want me to get started on whatever he has in mind."

Theresa groaned as she watched Alcide start off in the direction of Eric's office. She snagged his arm and all but dragged him down the hall where they'd have a little privacy.

"What?" asked Alcide.

"Don't be like that, Alcide. I didn't mean what I said as a slight against you. My uncle is in the living room. He's the head of our family. If he finds out that I was off getting my kicks when everything happened…he'll guilt me into feeling worse than I already do. I wasn't here when my kids and my family needed me."

Alcide's steely gaze softened hearing Theresa's explanation. "You had no way of knowing that a vampire would go after the twins tonight. If it is any consolation I am glad that you came by my house. I would probably still me sitting there wallowing in my own self-pity and guilt. Or passed out from drinking way too much beer."

She smiled slightly and pecked his cheek. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, Alcide. Debbie made a choice. The thing about making choices is that we have to be prepared for the outcome…come what may."

"I've never known how to stop feeling guilty. I know that I couldn't have changed Debbie's fate but that doesn't mean that my mind isn't trying to work out a dozen ways it could have gone differently. Maybe moving here to Shreveport was the wrong idea. It made her feel alone. I thought I knew what was right for her. In my arrogance I thought that I had all the answers."

"I guess we are peas in a pod in that aspect. I have more things to feel guilty about than I'd like to remember. It never goes away but some days…that little voice in the back of my head gets a little quieter. The softer it gets the more I am able to ignore it," Theresa explained.

"I just wish that I could have saved her. Everyone I know has a hard time understanding why I loved Debbie. Sometimes I wondered why I still loved her too. But there was a time…before the V when Debbie was amazing. Everything about her was amazing. V killed that and it killed her…"

She knew all too well the guilt that came with losing a mate to their own ignorance. Peter sealed his own fate by kidnapping their daughters. Theresa had known that much as soon as she'd told Alex and Victor. He was murdered for kidnapping the girls and because he knew too much about their family. For years Theresa blamed herself for bringing Peter into her life. The temptation to harness a diviner's powers was too great for most humans. The guilt surrounding his death was quieter now but it was still lurking in the corners of her mind.

"It gets easier, Alcide. I promise," whispered Theresa.

He nodded slightly. "You should get changed…"

Theresa smiled softly and quickly disappeared upstairs. She went into the guest room to get changed and was startled by movement in the room.

Tara got off the floor clutching a necklace in her hand. Her eyes widened. "Theresa, where have you been? We were so worried about you!"

It was then she took a moment to take in Theresa's appearance. Tara frowned as it became obvious where Theresa had been for the last few hours. She scowled at her sister and said, "You are unbelievable."

Theresa bit her lip watching Tara brush by her. "What part are you angry about? That I went missing or that I was with Alcide?"

Tara spun around and glared at Theresa. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't think I need to spell it out for you, Tara. I know that you love Eric but…there is something going on with you and Alcide. Anyone with eyes can see that the two of you are close…closer than you should be under the circumstances…"

The younger woman blinked in disbelief. "I am friends with Alcide and that is all. Don't start pointing fingers at me because everyone has been looking for you. I can't be angry that you decided to have a little fun but leave your fucking cell phone on next time."

"Forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest, baby sister. You don't realize it yet but I did you a favor," Theresa watched as Tara stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

She sat on the bed and sighed heavily. Theresa knew the comment had been out of line even if it was true. Tara might not have wanted to admit it but there was jealousy involved. Tara and Alcide's mutual attraction was the reason she was tasked with drugging him. They knew that Alcide would let his guard down around Tara. The problem was the younger woman let her guard down around Alcide as well. Too much so according to Theresa's premonition.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five months ago…<strong>_

_**Bill came to a stop in front of a dilapidated two-story Queen Anne style home. Brand new black shutters stood out against the peeling faded white paint. It looked to be the only work that had been done to the turn of the century home. **_

_**The modest unassuming house stood by itself in a particularly rural area of Bon Temps. It was obvious that the location had been selected for maximum privacy. **_

_**Eric landed next to the shorter vampire and smirked. He was going to enjoy putting Caius in his place. He'd never liked the pompous prick. Eric's distaste for the vampire went long before either of them ever set foot in North America. "Shall we, Compton?" **_

_**Bill rolled his eyes at Eric. He had to show off by flying instead of just speeding there like he had. The dark haired vampire strode up the rickety stairs and knocked on the door. He tried not to think about the treatment his progeny might be enduring on the other side of the door. **_

_**Eric sucked his teeth derisively and kicked in the front door with little fanfare. As this dwelling was occupied by vampires Eric didn't need to wait for an invitation. He walked into the house stepping over the debris as he did. Eric's boots clunked against the worn hardwood floors. His eyes scanned the antique furnishings in the living room. **_

_**However, the items that stood out the most were a pair of thrones that were positioned in the center of the room. Eric walked over to the larger of the two thrones and had a seat. **_

_**A moment later Caius and Priscilla vamp sped into the room. **_

_**Eric smirked and said, "Cauis and Priscilla, I am glad that you could join us. I believe that the two of you are in possession of something that does not belong to you." **_

_**Caius was a lean man that was nearly Eric's height. His bronzed skin made him look like a Greek god. He chuckled deeply but his eyes burned with hatred. "Eric…" **_

_**The Viking shook his head and smirked, "That is Sheriff Northman to you, Caius. Where is the little red head? She belongs to Compton." **_

_**Caius slowly circled the room keeping his eye on Eric. He knew Priscilla would be more than capable of restraining or staking Bill if the need arose. "Compton…owes me for the disrespect he showed at Merlotte's. We do not put the needs of humans above the needs of other vampires. His human smells…delicious. Looks like she'd be a good fuck as well."**_

"_**My understanding is that you decided to cause trouble with the locals. The Authority would not be pleased to hear that. They need for us to be viewed in a favorable light. Harassing the humans doesn't fit the bill. And if you feel that Bill has broken some kind of law…then you take that up with me." **_

_**Caius came to a stop in front of Eric and his eyes darkened. "I would have taken the matter to the Magister…if we still had one. But you made sure that we don't have one anymore." **_

_**Eric laughed and said, "I had almost forgotten that Jorje was your maker. You are as ignorant as he was." **_

_**Caius eyes widened and he stepped closer to the throne. "You dare speak ill of my maker in my home?" **_

"_**I like this place. It has a certain redneck chic appeal to it. I think I'd like to claim this nest as my own…along with all of the vampires in it. Starting with Priscilla," said Eric, he vamp sped up behind the female vampire and roughly bent her over the back of a couch. His strong grip kept her firmly in place. **_

_**In her fear Priscilla had not made a move to escape Eric's grasp. His hand firmly around her neck gave her plenty of motivation to do his bidding. With Eric's age he could rip off her head with little to no effort. Her eyes darted to Caius silently pleading for him to end this before it went too far. **_

_**Bill's eyes widened at the scene before him. He was starting to wonder if involving Eric was the right idea. The Viking's self-proclamation of being a great negotiator seemed to be every bit of a lie. Eric was doing his very best to goad Caius into attacking him. **_

_**Caius gritted his teeth and his eyes shifted to Priscilla. He saw fear in her eyes and that only infuriated him more. She was a fearless vampire and always had been. **_

"_**You know…your maker was quite the sadist. He kept my progeny bound in silver for days and methodically tortured her. Russell killed him before I could be repaid the debt he owed for the liberties he took with my progeny. He made you…perhaps I could abuse something of yours as payment," teased Eric. **_

_**He grabbed a hand full of Priscilla's hair and yanked her head backwards making her cry out. **_

_**Bill fidgeted and cleared his throat. "Eric, is all of this really necessary? We're just here to get Jessica."**_

_**Eric said, "I asked for your progeny and neither of them has offered any answers to her whereabouts. I am afraid that this might be necessary. If you are squeamish about it…go outside." **_

_**Bill shook his head. He walked over and picked up a chunk of wood from the door. He tossed it to Eric and said, "I'm not leaving without Jessica." **_

"_**That's the spirit, old man!" Eric nudged the splintered wood against Priscilla's back. **_

_**Priscilla glared at Caius. "Just give them the little bitch. Her incessant whining is beginning to piss me off anyway. I didn't want her here from the very start."**_

"_**Ah…so this was all Caius' bright idea. I am assuming it was his idea to move to Bon Temps without informing his sheriff?" asked Eric. His hand snaked under Priscilla's mini skirt and roughly fondled her. **_

_**She quickly nodded at Eric and said, "I didn't want to come back to Bon Temps. I knew we wouldn't be welcome but Caius insisted. He said he had a score to settle with you." **_

_**Eric chuckled and said, "You really didn't pick a good mate. He's willing to let me do my absolute worst to you…and Caius knows firsthand what I am capable of doing to such a young vampire. He's seen it with his own two eyes…maybe he is looking to replace you. Jessica is a very sexy young vampire. So many depraved and interesting things he can teach her. It would seem that you've become outdated."**_

_**Priscilla's eyes hardened looking at Caius. She believed there might be some truth to Eric's accusations. Caius had spent an inordinate amount of time with Jessica. The more the girl screamed, fought, and resisted his advances the more he enjoyed her being there. Priscilla knew all too well what he had in store for Jessica. "What if I tell you where she is…will you let me go?" **_

_**Eric's smile widened and he said, "Trading you for Jessica would not be suitable. I'd return her to Compton and leave here empty handed. That hardy seems fair given I had to come all the way to Bon Temps because Caius decided to take something that did not belong to him." **_

"_**Money?" asked Priscilla. **_

"_**I have more money than I need. And it wouldn't be as satisfying to me. I want something that Caius can't readily replace. What else do you have to offer, Priscilla?" asked Eric. **_

_**Caius said, "We aren't giving you anything including the little redheaded slut." **_

_**Bill growled at Caius. He wanted to eviscerate him for whatever he'd been doing to Jessica. However, for the time being he had to temper his fury to get her back. **_

_**Priscilla said, "Fuck him. I'll come with you and I'll tell you where Jessica is…" **_

"_**I think that is an arrangement that benefits me greatly. Where is Jessica?" Eric asked. **_

"_**She's bound with silver in the basement. Oliver is down there keeping watch over her…"**_

_**Eric asked, "How old is Oliver?"**_

_**Priscilla said, "He's only 70 years old."**_

_**He nodded to Bill letting him know it was okay to go retrieve Jessica. **_

_**Bill sped out of the room in search of the baby vampire. **_

_**Eric chuckled and his eyes followed Bill out of the room.**_

_**Caius saw that Eric was slightly distracted and decided to take his chances. He had one shot of killing the bastard and he was going to take it. Caius vamp sped across the room and grabbed another piece of splintered wood. He launched himself at Eric but missed by a mile. **_

_**Eric had baited Caius into attacking him and he was more than prepared. He easily moved out of the way and staked Caius. **_

_**The vampire's body exploded and rained down on Priscilla. She screamed and dropped to the floor. **_

_**Eric dropped the stake and kneeled down next to her. "Clear out of Bon Temps or the next time I come back I will make good on my threats. And I am far more sadistic than Caius could ever be." **_

_**Priscilla sobbed as she sat amidst her mate's remains.**_

"_**I am going to need some sort of confirmation that you understand what I am saying to you. I'd hate for there to be any sort of misunderstandings. Nod your head like a good girl, Priscilla."**_

_**She nodded her head but glared at Eric. Caius might have been a son of a bitch but she'd spent centuries with him. **_

_**Bill sped into the room with Jessica in his arms. **_

_**She was scantily clad, barely conscious, and covered in bite marks that were only slowly starting to heal. The silver she'd been restrained with was slowing down the healing process. **_

_**Bill's eyes darted to the mess that was once Caius and didn't even bother to ask what happened. There was really only one way for this to end. He had to die. **_

_**Eric offered an eerie smile and exited the house with Bill and Jessica in tow. **_

_**Bill said, "Thank you for your help, Eric." **_

_**The Viking glanced at Jessica and thought about his Pam. "She will heal in no time now that she is no longer under silver."**_

"_**I am going to take her home and stay with her for the night. I can't leave her alone," said Bill. He vamp sped toward home with his progeny in his arms.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hotel in Baton Rouge <strong>_

Paolo knocked on the door of a penthouse suite at the Ambrosius Hotel in Baton Rouge. Although it was relatively new the Ambrosius was a hotel chain that was popping up in major cities and state capitals all over the United States.

The five-star hotel served both human and vampire patrons. However, it was obvious that the chain catered to the immortal crowd. It's name announced as much.

The door opened and a scantily clad blond exited the room with a smile on her face. Fang marks were visible on both sides of her neck and there were drying streaks of blood down the front of her white linen dress. "Good evening. Ms. Flanagan will see you now."

Paolo watched as the obviously dazed young woman continued down the hall toward the elevator. He shook his head slightly and stepped into the penthouse. Paolo quickly scanned the high-end décor. This was definitely Nan's taste. The vampire had a taste for all things decadent and luxurious.

Nan walked into the living room looking pristine as always in a tailor fitted chartreuse skirt suit. "Mr. Sabato, I was wondering if you would make it here before sunrise. Have a seat."

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing. However, I made good time across the state. Thank you," said Paolo, he had a seat in a comfortable club chair.

The blond flashed a sugary sweet smile that belied the stone cold look in her eyes. "Can I offer you anything? A Tru Blood from the mini-bar, perhaps? They also have a lovely selection of blood donors here. The list is right there on the bar."

"Uh, no. That won't be necessary. I enjoyed a quick meal earlier in the evening from that insipid barmaid Eric and Pam insist on employing at Fangtasia. She is surprisingly delicious. I see why Pam has taken such a shine to her."

Nan's nose crinkled thinking about Ginger as she had a seat on the couch. "She is quite the moron. I am not sure if she was that stupid all along or has she been glamoured so much that she's been rendered her witless. So, tell me there has been success. I am not in the mood for bad news. I ordered AB positive and they sent me A positive. Her blood tasted a little tinny."

He scrubbed at his face tiredly. "I am afraid I must report that both operations failed tonight. The emissaries were detected and eliminated at both residences."

Anger radiated from her. "Paolo, you are really beginning to disappoint me. I asked you to get me information on the human and her family and you've come back empty handed. I told you to make sure my people got into Eric's house and nabbed those little brats…it didn't happen. Perhaps your loyalty does lie with your brother after all. If that is true…things are going to turn out very bad for you."

"You cannot place blame at my feet for your people's shitty execution of a plan. I have severed up everything on a silver platter for you: layout of the house, quickest way to the nursery, and easiest points of entry and egress. Short of committing the kidnappings for you I am not sure what more you could want me to do. As for information on Tara's family, my brother has not been very forthcoming. It seems to be a closely guarded secret. I've tried to get him to tell me about Tara's family but he's shut me down every time."

Her face contorted into what could only be described as a truly terrifying grin. "Now you are being helpful. I should have enlisted you to do the kidnapping from the beginning. I will plan something else to get Bill's progeny. I think I have been too broad. I should have been more micro in my planning. You have the access and Eric's trust. You are perfect for the job."

"I wouldn't be so sure about me having Eric's trust."

"What do you mean? I was under the impression that all of Godric's progeny shared a strong familial bond. He nurtured that idea in all of you. What has changed Eric's mind?" asked Nan.

"Although I have proven myself to be loyal to him, he is still being swayed by his progeny and his human. They are both still very suspicious of me. Eric's big reveal that I was working as a double agent for him didn't go over well. If I were to betray one vampire…who's to say I wouldn't betray my brother."

Nan scowled as she mulled the idea over in her head. "Well, Eric must trust you somewhat if he's allowed you to stay in his home. That is enough to get you in there and get the little werethings. It will just mean that you'll have to blow your cover. Eric will realize that you were playing him all along. You'll have my protection, of course. He won't be able to lay a finger on you."

Paolo closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. That was the one thing he'd struggled with this entire time. Paolo was willing to kidnap Tara and the children and turn them over to Nan. He didn't care for humans or werewolves. However, he didn't want it to be linked back to him. Paolo didn't want to lose his brother. He'd witnessed the hell Eric could rain down on an enemy.

She leaned forward in her chair and leveled her gaze on Paolo. "Is there a problem, Paolo?"

The olive skinned vampire shook his head. "Not at all. Tomorrow night I'll kidnap the twins and bring them to you. Will you still be here or will you be back in New Orleans?"

"Yes, first thing tomorrow night I will be returning to New Orleans. Roman has requested the presence of all chancellors. Take the children to my home in Metarie. The maid will let you in," said Nan.

Paolo stood up and walked toward the door. He paused and said, "It will be done."

Nan smirked seeing the sullen look on Paolo's face. "Don't let me down, Paolo. You won't like the consequences."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Eric walked into the nursery and closed the door behind him. He hadn't been sure that he would get a moment to say goodbye to the twins with all of the commotion going on in the house. Bill, Sookie, and Jessica had arrived just before the sun rose for the day. The King of Louisiana would be forced to spend the day resting at Eric's house. However, it was all for a good reason. Tara was happier about leaving now that she knew Sookie would be safe as well. More importantly it was another set of eyes to look after his children.

He stood in front of the crib watching the babies sleeping peacefully. A year ago he would have laughed at the notion of feeling any sort of paternal instincts for anyone with the exception of Pamela. A year ago he would have been unwilling to admit that he loved a human. It was funny how so many things could change in such a short period of time. It was funny how Tara had changed his life completely. She came in like a hurricane and tore his life apart. But in the same breath she rebuilt it in such a way that Eric found himself reveling in his new life.

Eric reached down and scooped Jax up into his arm first. Once the infant was secure he scooped up Jade with his other arm. He walked over to the glider and had a seat as he cradled both babies. Both infants remained asleep feeling secure in Eric's arms.

The connection that he felt with Jax and Jade was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He'd found himself wondering lately if this was what Godric felt for Saoirse and her children. It was a bond that he just couldn't comprehend back then. His blood coursed through their tiny veins but it was more than that. He loved them and it was a feeling that he'd only experienced once a very long time ago. Holding their tiny warm bodies in his arms took Eric back to his days as a human. He could still remember cradling his baby sister in his arms. Eric didn't realize just how much he'd missed that sensation until Jax and Jade were born. His relationship with Tara and her children was like his life coming full circle.

He once again had a human family to call his own and that idea scared him more than anything. Human life was so fragile. Eric was a Viking warrior but he doubted his ability to witness the slaughter of his second human family.

"You are going to go away for awhile, but I will always know where you are and what you are feeling. And if you ever need me I will walk in the sun to get to you because you are my children," Eric pledged, his voice thick with emotion.  
>The vampire closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to remember the words to a lullaby he'd heard at some point in the past. It was too long ago for him to pinpoint the time. However, the words did come to him.<p>

Tara stood outside the door listening to Eric talking quietly to the babies. It broke her heart and at the same time made her love him even more. This wasn't the same vampire that refused to say that he loved her. This wasn't the same vampire that came to Houston and left without her. She did not know this vampire but the more she got to know him the more she fell in love with him. Tara knew there and then that there was nothing she wouldn't give or do to be with him.

As Eric finished saying the words to the lullaby he turned his attention to the closed door. "You can stop standing outside now, Tara."

The young woman pushed the door open and gave a sheepish smile. She was dressed comfortably for the long trip ahead in a plum colored, terry cloth, zippered jacket. She was wearing the matching drawstring pants and running shoes. She donned a black tank top underneath the jacket. "How did you know I was on the other side of the door?"

"I heard when you approached the room and I could smell you through the door. You will never sneak up on me, you know," said Eric. He smirked at her and then turned his attention back to the slumbering infants.

Tara smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "It makes life more interesting when I continue to try."

Eric said, "You do make my life infinitely more interesting."

"I know I do."

Eric walked over to the daybed where the babies' carriers were ready and waiting.

Tara joined Eric and helped him get the twins settled in their respective carrier and strapped in. Neither baby stirred during the quick transition. "Uncle Stefan has all of the cars loaded up and ready to go. Jessica is already secure in her travel coffin in the back of Alex's rental. Pam is waiting to say goodbye to you before she gets into hers."

Eric nodded. "Do you have everything you need?"

She looked around the room in thought. "Can I stuff you into a travel coffin and take you with us?"

Eric noted just how quiet and somber her voice had become. He knew the question was made in jest but Eric could see the honesty in her eyes. He reached out and lightly traced her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Eric shook his head and whispered, "Afraid not. You're going to have to make this trip without me."

Tara gently grasped onto the lapels of his shirt. "If you die on me…I'll never forgive you. So find some way to work this shit out."

His lips twitched into a smile. He dipped his head down and planted a tender but passionate kiss on Tara's lips. Eric took his time kissing her. He was in no hurry to let her out of his arms. His efforts were rewarded with Tara's heart rate increasing and her breathing speeding up as she became a little lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. When Eric finally pulled away from the kiss he smiled at Tara's sparkling eyes.

Tara smiled after she caught her breath. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, Tara. We should get the babies downstairs. Stefan will send someone looking for you if you don't return soon," said Eric. He lifted up Jade's carrier.

Tara grabbed Jax's carrier and followed Eric downstairs to the light blocked living room.

Theresa walked over to Eric and said, "I can take Jade out to the car. If you're ready."

Eric glanced down at Jade and lightly touched her soft jet black hair. He nodded and handed the little girl over to Theresa. Eric's attention shifted to Pam standing across the room by herself. He could see that she was struggling to keep her emotions under control. Eric's possible demise was unspoken but known.

Tara looked at Alex and said, "We should give them some privacy. You can help me get Jax settled in the car. I am still learning how to make these carriers snap into the car seats' bases properly."

Alex cast a worried glance at Pam but he nodded and took the carrier from Tara. "I'll get the little guy in the car. It takes a little finesse to get everything snapped into place."

Without looking in their direction Eric called out. "Pam will be ready in a few minutes. Come back then to retrieve her travel coffin."

Tara followed Alex out of the room and closed the French doors to give Eric and Pam some much needed privacy and quiet. The guards were still roaming around the house. Although, Tara didn't feel very positive about their overall survival. Eric would simply kill all of them if he could not determine the identities of the traitors on his staff.

Pam blinked back bloody tears. "I should be staying here to fight by your side, Eric. You are my maker. You shouldn't be going into this battle alone."

Eric reached up and cradled Pam's face in his hands like a delicate piece of porcelain. "I could never doubt your devotion to me, Pamela. I could not have asked for a better progeny to share my life with these last hundred years, but it is my responsibility to protect you. Despite your desires it is not the other way around. My greatest wish is for you to live as long as I have lived."

She sniffled. "What will a long life matter without you?"

He shook his head. "You were amazing before I met you. You were beautiful, slightly depraved, savvy, and independent. Pamela, you were by far the smartest human I'd ever come across. When given the choice of watching you perish and turning you…well, there really was no choice at all. If this is the end I want you to know that my decision to turn you was not in vain. I am proud of the vampire you have become."

"I'm not ready for it all to be over. If you meet the true death…I should be there with you," said Pam.

He shook his head. Eric knew that Pam would blame herself if he did meet his end. The silence was deafening for a moment. "As your maker I command you to stay with Tara and the twins. You aren't to leave their side. Do you understand?"

Pam knew that he was giving her an out. She couldn't disobey his command. Pam nodded sadly, "I understand."

"Good. If this is the end I want you to become a maker. I want you to become Tara's maker."

Pam gave up on trying to stop the crimson tears from falling. She looked at Eric in confusion. "You want me to what?" asked Pam.

"Tara wants to be a vampire and she cares deeply for you. I've come to recognize that as of late. She feels a bond with you. Tara trusts you, Pam. If I meet the true death I'd like to know that the two of you would be there to look out for one another."

She quirked an eyebrow at Eric and said, "If that is what you want, Eric, then that is what I will do. But I am begging you to make it through this because I don't think I could take being alone with Little Miss Sunshine for a couple hundred years. She is an unmitigated pain in the ass."

Eric smirked and asked, "Is she? That reminds me of someone else I know. Someone that I had to be patient with when they decided to throw tantrums."

Pam frowned. "I've never thrown a tantrum. I resent the implication that I am anything like your human."

"Do you happen to recall the trolley car of people you massacred when I left you to your own devices for a few hour?" asked Eric.

Her eyes lit up at that memory. It had been a particularly invigorating experience. There was nothing sweeter than draining a human and feeling their heart stop beating. The heady sense of power had been overwhelming to the young vampire at the time. "I was angry because you wouldn't take to the Governor's Ball that night."

"I had my reasons…one of which was that you were too wild at that point. I had not yet began to train you. So many beating hearts would have proven to be too much for you to withstand," said Eric.

"I just didn't like the idea of being without you. I still don't," said Pam.

He kissed her forehead softly and then looked into her eyes. "It is time for you to go, Pamela. There is no sense in delaying the inevitable I'll be in touch. You are the very best of me and I love you."

Pam kissed his cheek and broke away from him. She knew that continuing to stand there would make it that much harder to leave. Pam climbed into the travel coffin and smiled looking up at Eric. "There is one upside to you meeting the true death?"

Eric grasped the lid of the coffin and quirked a curious eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

"I'll finally be able to get between those chocolate colored thighs," said Pam, her grin was downright lecherous.

Eric gave a hearty chuckle and the smirked. "After I've met the true death and not a moment sooner."

Pam chuckled and said, "I guess I'll just have to have fun with the brother until you're no longer with us."

The Viking could see the pain behind her smile. He offered a parting smile before closing the lid of the coffin. Eric took his time making sure it was secure for transport. He walked out of the room and headed into his office. There was much to do. He was either going to resolve it quickly or die quickly.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: This chapter takes place two weeks after the end of Chapter 25. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter (especially the flashback). I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter: persnikitty5, Jamille Shane, Maverick37, CENAORTONFAN69, PerfectLover, PeaceLoveandLife, Firefly-class, MINAH25. I love reading the reviews, they let me know that people are still reading and enjoying the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Theresa walked into the oversized gourmet kitchen. It was the central hub of the 12,500 square foot Daly Ranch. Stefan and his wife, Andrea, were the stewards of the family homestead. Saoirse oversaw the construction of the home in 1965. Although the palatial pad had undergone several renovations over the years it still stood in the same foot print and many of the matriarch's original design choices remained intact.

The Daly Ranch wasn't just a name. It was a working ranch that turned a profit for the family. The home stood on 1,000 acres of land that was used for livestock and farming. Thirty years ago Stefan acquired the land adjacent to their property and cultivated a thriving apple orchard.

A few fishing ponds dotted the landscape and a local river ran through the property even in the dry season. Several guest cottages and staff housing were scattered throughout the property.

The home was rarely empty as Stefan, Andrea, Calliope, and her husband, Anthony, lived in the home full-time. Stefan's two sons, Connor and Nicholas, lived on the ranch with their families as well. And just a few short months ago Calliope's daughter, Regina, moved back to the ranch with her children after a particularly nasty divorce.

A number of Saoirse's grandchildren and great-grandchildren called the ranch home at various times. The place was always full of life and family. It was truly the embodiment of her dream.

Theresa stood at the breakfast bar and made a cup of coffee. She'd been up since 6:00 in the morning and had only netted two hours of sleep. She was hoping the black coffee would jolt her awake or at least keep her from passing out from exhaustion. She glanced across the room and spotted Tara, Regina, and Sookie sitting in the great room just off the kitchen.

All three women seemed to be enthralled by something on Tara's iPad and hadn't noticed her presence yet.

Rosemary walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee for herself. She took a sip and followed Theresa's gaze. "You are going to have to talk to her eventually, Theresa. This has gone on long enough."

The younger woman shook her head. "She is furious with me and rightfully so. I knew how she felt about Alcide and I went there anyway. I gave no explanation and worse…I was a total bitch accusing her of being interested in Alcide."

Rosemary leaned against the counter with her cup of coffee. "Well, you could have talked it out with her instead of getting defensive. However, you weren't doing it to be despicable, Theresa. I know that you had Tara's best interest at heart."

"Well, she doesn't know that," Theresa quipped. The temperature between the sisters had been ice cold since that night. She didn't expect a thaw to be forthcoming. Not many people knew the cause but they could see the change.

Rosemary rolled her eyes and said, "Well, you need to bite the bullet and approach her. The longer you hide from this the bigger the rift will become between the two of you. Fix it, Tessa, or I will get involved. No one really wants that."

Theresa cut her eyes at Rosemary. She was in no mood for her cousin to stick her nose where it didn't belong. "I am scared of pushing her away, Rosemary. She is new to this family. The last thing I want to do is make her feel like she can't be a part of this. She needs us. More than she knows."

"I know that you are worried but letting this friction remain doesn't guarantee that she will stick around. In fact it is more likely that she'll return to Louisiana and never look back. You are the older sister in the situation so it is your responsibility to make this right. So sack up and get in there."

Theresa laughed and repeated, "Sack up?"

Rosemary smirked, "What is confusing about the phrase? Stop being a fucking coward and go talk to your sister."

The younger woman sighed heavily and took another sip from the cup of coffee. "I probably should have put whiskey in my coffee if I am going to walk into the lion's den."

Rosemary lightly nudged Theresa with her elbow. "Go on. I'll putter around the kitchen and pretend to be busy. If it looks like things are getting out of hand I'll come in and break things up."

Theresa frowned at Rosemary but took her cup of coffee into the great room. She had a seat next across from Tara and said, "Tara, we need to talk. Alone. Regina and Sookie, could you give the two of us some privacy?'

Regina quirked a curious eyebrow but didn't question Theresa. She smiled at Sookie and said, "You should let me give you a tour of the library. We have some great family albums in there that I think you'd find interesting. We have several pictures of Eric's maker, Godric. I understand you were with him in the end."

Sookie glanced at Tara questioningly. She'd tried to get Tara to open up to her a week ago. However, she hadn't gotten anywhere with her tight lipped best friend.

Tara nodded at Sookie and said, "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes, Sookie."

The blond lightly squeezed Tara's shoulder in support and followed Regina out of the room. She was rather curious about Tara's unique family history.

Theresa said, "I hate that we are on the outs. I know that I haven't been part of your life for very long but I do love you. I just wish you'd let me explain the situation with Alcide before you write me off completely."

Tara looked up from her iPad and quirked an eyebrow at Theresa. "You are my sister, Theresa. I've never had one of those before. I don't really know how this whole sisterly relationship is supposed to work, but I have to admit…I kind of like being someone's little sister. I'm upset but I'm not just going to end our relationship. Family is family, even when they do really shitty things. I didn't write off my abusive mother. I think you and I can survive this. I love you too."

The older woman was relieved and the tension in her body sort of melted away. She settled back into the chair and said, "Well, that is good to hear. I was starting to get a little worried. You have been giving me the silent treatment unless Uncle Stefan asks you to communicate with me."

"I was pissed at you the night it happened because you were out of contact. With everything that was going on that night it was just irresponsible. I was so worried that something had happened to you, Theresa. I'm really used to being disappointed in life and…I guess I keep waiting to wake up and realize this great new life I have was one big dream. But you were partially right…I didn't like that you slept with Alcide. I was jealous and I don't even know why. I'm in love with Eric. He's all I want. He's all I've ever wanted since I started dating him. As much as I care about Alcide. Hell, I love him as a friend, but I'm not in love with him and never could be."

Theresa said, "It is a natural occurrence. You are attracted to Alcide. Who wouldn't be? I mean, he's a solid wall of man with a good heart. He cares about you and your kids. And let's face it…no matter how much you love Eric, he isn't the type that is going to give you everything you need emotionally."

Tara didn't comment but Theresa had hit the head on the nail with little effort. During her pregnancy Alcide had been a great help and a constant companion. He was able to provide comfort and emotional support that Eric wasn't willing to give her. However, things had slowly began to change since the twins were born. Eric was incrementally softening around Tara and the babies. However, that connection with Alcide had already been established and she was unclear how to sever it. "I would never cheat on Eric…"

"I know that you wouldn't want to but life is full of twists and turns and mistakes. You were going to make one of those mistakes and I couldn't let you go through that. I was just trying to protect you from yourself. I know how much you love Eric. The last thing you'd ever want to do was lose him because of cloudy feelings you have for Alcide," said Theresa.

Tara sat up on the couch a little more. Theresa definitely had her attention now. "What do you mean protect me from myself?"

"I had a premonition that you cheated on Eric with Alcide," said Theresa.

The younger woman quirked a skeptical eyebrow at Theresa. "You had sex with him so that I wouldn't? How'd you know that it would work?"

Theresa explained, "When you try to change part of a premonition you change all of it. You never really know what the consequences might be but you have to hope that the situation plays out better than it would have. It wasn't the first time I'd had that premonition about you and Alcide…it was just the most detailed. You were comforting him. I am assuming over losing Debbie. I made sure that you were occupied with Eric and I went to his house that night to seduce him. I knew you'd be furious with both of us and you wouldn't be interested in having sex with him."

Tara stood up from the couch in shock and walked over to the fireplace. Truth be told, she'd had every intention of going over to Alcide's house the next morning to check on him. She was worried about how he was taking Debbie's death. A shiver went down her spine thinking about what could have happened. "Why couldn't you just tell me that?"

"I didn't think you'd take the premonition seriously. You were denying your feelings for Alcide to everyone…even yourself. But it is plain as day that you care about him a great deal. More importantly you are insanely attracted to him. We let you drug him because we knew you could use his attraction to you against him. The downside is that the two of you nearly kissed and…"

Tara sighed, "I was all twisted up about it. I hated the idea of hurting Alcide. I just wanted to make him feel better. He deserves some happiness after all of the pain he's been through because of Debbie. And you are right. If Uncle Stefan hadn't showed up to the house that night…I would have gone over to Alcide's house first thing in the morning. Why didn't you say that when I confronted you? Why'd you have to be such a bitch?"

The older woman frowned and replied, "Well, I felt guilty. I seduced Alcide for your benefit, but I'm not blind and I am a long way from frigid. I enjoyed it. You aren't the only one attracted to the werewolf. It is rare to find a truly good man. One that understands what it means to not be human. We've been texting each other since I've been here."

Tara nodded slightly, "I already know. Alex ratted you out. He wanted to know if I wanted him to shut that situation down. I considered it."

Theresa said, "Listen, you are my baby sister and I am not going to let a man come between that. Not even a man that is built like a Greek God and is hung like a horse."

Tara burst into laughter. "That was too much fucking information. He still works for Eric. I will have to see him on a regular basis. I can't be thinking about the size of his package. Not that Eric is lacking anything in that department."

Theresa started laughing and gestured to a spot on her leg. "I'm just saying it stops about there. Never saw anything like it in my life."

Stefan walked into the room and was pleased to see his nieces laughing and talking. "What is it that you've never seen before?"

Tara bit her lip to keep from bursting into laughter all over again. "Yeah, Theresa, what is it that you were talking about?"

Theresa cleared her throat and as her eyes watered from laughing so hard. She shook her head and said, "I, uh, I can't rightly recall at the moment. I think Rosemary is calling me."

Tara gave up on holding back her laughter as Theresa made a mad dash for the kitchen.

Stefan quirked an eyebrow as Theresa ran from the room. He looked back at Tara and shook his head. "Something tells me I don't want to know."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid that you really don't. Were you looking for either of us?"

Stefan said, "No, I was actually looking for Pam. I wanted to have a word with her."

Tara gave him a curious look but said, "I'm sure that she's with Alex. He made it here a little after sundown."

"Ah, I believe I know where to look then. Thank you, dear," said Stefan.

Tara smiled at him and then headed to the family library. She was interested in the pictures that Regina mentioned.

Sookie looked up when Tara entered the room. "You've got to see this picture, Tara."

She glanced at the picture and paused for a moment. There was Eric looking as if he hadn't aged a day. The only discernible difference was his longer hair in the picture. He was standing next to a woman she'd come to learn was her grandmother Saoirse and a pale looking younger man.

Sookie said, "That's Godric, Eric's maker."

Regina said, "He's the one that made Daly Ranch possible. Our family wouldn't have made it to this country without him."

Tara's aunt, Calliope, was seated in an arm chair with another album on her lap. "Godric was part of my life for longer than I can remember. When my mother told me it was over between the two of them I was…hurt."

Tara had a seat on the arm of the chair to get a closer look at the picture she was looking at. "Uncle Stefan said their relationship ended because she wouldn't become a vampire…"

Calliope nodded and said, "She was steadily getting older and Godric was frozen in time. My mother had long ago made peace with her mortality. She wasn't willing to give up her humanity to become a vampire. Even if it meant an eternity with Godric."

Regina asked, "Are you going to let Eric turn you?"

Sookie perked up at the question because it was something she was interested in knowing. She knew that before the twins were born Tara had mentioned the idea of Eric turning her. However, becoming a mother had made some definite changes in her best friend.

Calliope tsked at her daughter and said, "Regina, stop being so intrusive. Tara, you do not have to answer that question. It is a very personal decision. I understood why my mother didn't become vampire. However, there are times I wish that she had. I think her life would have been much happier. She was never with anyone else after her relationship with Godric ended."

Tara shook her head slightly. "I don't mind answering the question. I know that I'd like to be turned. I love Eric and the opportunity to spend hundreds of years with is…"

Calliope smiled seeing the way Tara's face lit up when she spoke of Eric. "It would seem that you've already made your decision."

"If the Vampire Rights' Amendment passes I want Eric to turn me."

Sookie blinked and said, "We'll know the answer to that in a couple days."

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 months ago…<strong>_

_**Tara sat out on the steps of Sookie's house feeling restless. That was her normal state these days. She wasn't thrilled to be back in Bon Temps. However, there was really nowhere else for the young woman to go. She needed her family more than anything right now. **_

_**It wasn't that being in Bon Temps was all that bad. The sleepy town she'd grown up in was always going to be her home. However, she couldn't help thinking about the life she left behind when she'd fled Shreveport months ago. **_

_**Sookie stood behind her with two bowls of ice cream in hand. She said, "You've been moping for the last week. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" **_

_**Tara turned her head and gave a small smile. Sookie knew her better than anyone in the world and it wasn't just because she was a telepath. "Butter pecan ice cream?" asked Tara in a hopeful voice. **_

_**Sookie nodded with a smile, "Butter pecan can make anything just a little better. Do you want your bowl?" **_

"_**You know the answer to that." **_

_**The blond joined Tara on the top step. She had a seat and asked, "So…out with it. What's got you so down in the dumps?" **_

_**Tara ate a couple spoonfuls of ice cream. It was refreshing on such a balmy summer night. "I don't know…I guess I've been thinking about Eric since I've been back home." **_

"_**Why haven't you called him or went to see him at Fangtasia? It isn't as if you don't know where he is every night after sundown." **_

"_**Because he probably wants to kill me. Eric, compromised a lot to make me happy in our relationship. I repaid him by running off without so much as a word. Trust me when I say it is better he doesn't know I am here," said Tara. She moved her spoon around in the bowl trying to make the ice cream melt more. **_

_**Sookie put an arm around Tara's shoulders. "You never did tell me why you took off the way you did, Tara. Lafayette and I were worried. We didn't know what to think and Sam wouldn't tell us a thing." **_

_**Tara chuckled sadly, "You know that I am a self-sabotager. I don't think that I should have anything good in life and I always find a way screw it all up. Doesn't help that Eric is absolutely fucking insane." **_

"_**Self-sabotage? How do you mean?" asked Sookie, her brows knitted together in concern for her downtrodden friend. She ate a little of her ice cream and gave Tara time to organize her thoughts. She could tell it was eating at Tara. **_

_**Tara blew out a long tired breath and leaned her head against the banister. "I betrayed Eric. I was too scared to tell him about what I'd done. That part is my fault. I devolved into fucking Lettie Mae and didn't pull back until it was too late. Now I'm going to be alone just like Lettie Mae's sad ass. Or maybe I will just go crazy like Ruby Jean and Lafayette can book me a room next to hers."**_

_**Sookie's curiosity was piqued by Tara's explanation. She didn't know what part to tackle first. "How did you betray Eric?" **_

"_**I'd rather not say, Sookie. I just did in a big way and I hate myself for it. I was finally happy. I mean really happy and I fucked it all to hell. I can't change it…so there's no reason to talk about it," Tara said.**_

_**Sookie knew Tara well enough to read between the lines. She was politely telling Sookie to back off and it wasn't any of her business. "I forgave Bill for everything that happened in Jackson. I know for a fact that Eric cares about you. You should have seen the way he carried on the night you left. I thought he was going to kill Bill for information on you." **_

_**Tara gratefully slurped the now softened ice cream from her spoon. "That is the second part. Eric is…he has this intensity that always scared the hell out of me. In the right context it made me feel more beautiful and desirable than I've ever felt in my entire lie. On the other hand that intensity can be scary when it is violent, controlling, possessive, and jealous. There comes a time when the hands that hold you and comfort you one night are the ones that hurt you the next." **_

_**Sookie set her bowl beside her and looked at Tara with disbelieving eyes. "He didn't? I mean I know vampires can be...Tara. Oh, God. I-I- I never knew. I'm sorry."**_

"_**Why are you sorry, Sook?" asked Tara. **_

"_**I should have known. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone. You shouldn't have had to leave Louisiana to get away from that," said Sookie. **_

"_**You didn't know because I never said. I didn't want anyone to know. I was embarrassed that I let him hurt me. It was bad. I was even more embarrassed that I stayed so long after that. I mean I'm a fucking feminist. I always thought…the first time a man hit me I'd be out the door or in a prison cell because I killed him. Instead I stayed because I loved him and other than that night I was happy, but I was scared too. I was scared of what would happen if I ever pissed him off that much again."**_

_**Sookie's eyes began to water hearing the private hell Tara had been through. A fat lot of good her telepathy did her in that situation. "How bad was it?" **_

_**She shook her head and blinked away tears. "I don't want to rehash that night, Sook. It was bad and it wasn't all his fault. I provoked him." **_

"_**Don't do that to yourself. Battered women say things like that all the time and it just isn't true," Sookie said. **_

"_**I don't mean I made his dinner wrong or I disrespected him. I mean that I physically attacked him first. I went after him like I'd lost my mind. I hit him…more than once. I was so angry and hurt. Most of all I was incredibly jealous. I'm not saying that it was all my fault because it wasn't. He didn't have to do what he did. Eric could have restrained me easily without…" **_

"_**At least I understand why you left the way that you did. Who could blame you? I mean you were scared of a repeat performance." **_

_**Tara swallowed nervously and in a quiet voice said, "I was scared that he might kill me but I was more scared of what I'd do. I was petrified that if he didn't kill me that I'd stay with him no matter what he did to me. I couldn't have been in Shreveport or Bon Temps and resisted him. Eric was like…a drug. If he would have come for me…I know in my heart that I would have forgiven him. I would have gone back. I had to go away to get him out of my system."**_

_**Sookie looked at Tara closely and asked, "Are you sure that he's out of your system now?" **_

_**Tara looked up hearing a cell phone ringing. She smiled sadly and looked at Sookie. "That's not my phone." **_

_**Sookie sighed and looked at her phone. "This is Bill. This won't take long." **_

_**Tara nodded slightly. She set her bowl on the stairs and walked off the porch to give Sookie privacy. Tara ambled around the Stackhouse property feeling restless and more than a little sad. She missed Eric.**_

_**Sookie walked up behind Tara and said, "I need to go. Bill said that some vampires kidnapped Jessica and he just got her back. She's in bad shape. She needs blood and well…" **_

_**Tara nodded and said, "Go on, Sook, Jessica and Bill need you. I'll be fine here on my own. I'm tired. I think I am going to go to bed for the night anyway. I really hope Jessica is okay." **_

_**Sookie gave her a hug and said, "I'll be back after dawn." **_

_**Tara leaned against the tree and watch Sookie run back to the house to gather whatever she'd need to go to Bill's house. Soon the blond waitress was climbing into her little yellow car and speeding off toward the Compton residence. **_

_**Tara walked back to the house and collected the bowls of melted ice cream. She locked up the house and rinsed the bowls out in the kitchen sink. **_

_**Tara was grateful to have some alone time with her own thoughts as she made the short trip up to her bedroom. She flopped back on her bed and closed her eyes tiredly.**_

_**Eric walked around the side of the Stackhouse home. He glanced at the home that looked as if it could use more than a few repairs. He never understood why Bill didn't just give Sookie the money to fix the house. However, knowing the strong-willed Stackhouse woman it was likely she'd turn down the offer on principle. **_

_**In the past her principles had annoyed and confounded Eric at every turn. However, there was something special about her and it wasn't just that she was a faerie. The people she drew to her stood as a testament to her uniqueness. Eric had always been baffled by one of those people, Tara Thornton. **_

_**At first he didn't understand how someone as jaded and angry as Tara could have ever forged such a bond with Sookie. The young women had little in common from what he could see. And yet they were extremely dedicated to one another. **_

_**It took Tara explaining that Sookie, Jason, and Gran had been her safe place to run as a child. They'd shielded her from as much of Lettie Mae's insanity as they could. In return Tara was a fiercely loyal friend that came to Sookie's aid whenever the oddball girl was bullied in school. They both needed one another as children. And even now there was no one they trusted more. **_

_**Earlier, Eric had attempted to seem unaffected by Bill's news that Tara was back in Bon Temps. Over the last few months the Viking had tried hard to forget about Tara. He tried to stop feeling the connection he shared with the human. **_

_**However, here he was standing outside the house where she was living for the time being. He could feel the relatively slow pace of her beating heart and knew that she was nearly asleep. His eyes flickered shut for a moment relishing the relative closeness he felt with Tara being only a dozen or so feet away. Against his better judgment Eric flew up to the second story and hovered near Tara's old bedroom window. He assumed that she was in the same room. **_

_**Eric needed to see her face if only for a few seconds. Then he'd be able to walk away from her for good. At least that is what he'd convinced himself of. **_

_**He was glad that it was a particularly humid summer. The inhospitable weather had prompted Tara to leave her bedroom window wide open in hopes of catching a stray breeze.**_

_**Eric was also feeling rather grateful that Sookie had never found the occasion to rescind his invitation to her house. He slipped into the window without making a sound.**_

_**As soon as he was in the room his gaze was drawn to Tara fast asleep in the twin size guest bed. They'd had many a lascivious late nights in this room, each one more scintillating than the last. **_

_**It was made even better knowing they had a casual audience in Sookie and Bill. He remembered teasing Tara about harboring a possible exhibitionist streak. Much to his amusement Tara had become flustered and denied any inclination. However, her quickened pulse had revealed the truth. **_

_**He quietly approached the bed and scrutinized her sleeping face. She was still as radiant as the last time he'd laid eyes on her. He was happy to see that she was alone. Whatever man he'd witnessed her interacting with must have been long gone. **_

_**Tara shifted in the bed and flipped from her side onto her back. It would seem that she was still a restless sleeper. **_

_**Eric found himself wishing that she'd open her eyes so that he could see those dark brown orbs that had once drawn him in like a moth to a flame, but he knew better. If Tara was to wake up now she'd revoke his invitation to Sookie's house and he'd never be able to visit Tara like this again. **_

_**Instead he lowered her his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. With that he quickly left the same way he'd come in. **_

_**Pam was standing outside with her arms crossed over her chest. "Did she see you?"**_

_**Eric shook his head. "No." **_

"_**Why not? What was the point of coming here if not to talk to her?" asked Pam. **_

_**She'd grown tired of his infatuation with the little blood bag and his ensuing depression. To be brutally honest she wanted to kill the bitch and toss her in an unmarked grave. Tara's little disappearing act had wrecked Eric and she'd just spent months trying to put Humpty Dumpty back together again. **_

_**Eric said, "I am going to respect her wishes. Tara does not want to see me. We should go, Pamela." **_

_**Pam shook her head in disapproval as Eric vamp sped away from the house. She glanced up at the open window. "Yeah, cause that's going to last…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's house in Shreveport <strong>_

Paolo, Bill, and Alcide sat patiently in Eric's office. The men had taken up residence there for the last two weeks as they worked out how to bring Nan to her knees. Much to their chagrin the blond bitch was safely ensconced at the Authority's Headquarters. Eric assumed it was because of her botched attempt to go after Tara's twins and Jessica.

Since the night of the attempted kidnappings Nan had been relegated to coordinating last minute campaigning issues from within the fortress that was HQ. She'd conducted dozens of green screen interviews with pundits from all of the major cable news networks. It looked as if this final push was working and that the VRA would pass.

However, tomorrow tonight she'd have to leave the safety of the compound to attend the highly publicized Tolerance Rally in Shreveport. She was slated to be the keynote speaker along with Bill and Eric. All of the major news networks were sending crews to film the rally. There was no way she'd be able to avoid coming out of hiding. The Authority wouldn't allow it. The rally was too important to the mainstreaming agenda for it to be shepherded by anyone other than Na Flanagan. She might have been a heartless bitch but she was a masterful spin doctor.

Tomorrow night would be their best shot at taking Nan out. Eric had called this meeting to finalize their plans for after the rally. There could be no mistakes. Nan was a chancellor for the Authority. If their part in her demise was discovered they'd be facing the true death. Bill and Alcide had been instrumental in helping Eric pull the pieces of the puzzle together. Paolo had been helpful to a lesser degree.

Eric walked into the office and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his desk and had a seat. "The weapons are set for tomorrow night and they have been stowed away at the convention center for easy access. We'll have everything we need to take out Nan. I talked to my friend in the police department. He'll keep his men away from our rendezvous point."

Alcide stood up and rolled out the blue prints for the convention center. He cleared his throat. "The marked exits are the ones being used for the crowd. It's doubtful that she'll take any of those. The two in the back are the best targets. My idea is that we make sure she leaves out of the door we want her to. Pick a door and I'll sabotage the other one."

Bill nodded slightly and said, "That's easy enough. That exit on the left opens into an alleyway. When I went there for sound check tonight I didn't see any other buildings with a direct view into that alley and there aren't any cameras."

Paolo shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He saw that Eric was looking directly at him. He didn't know if it was his own paranoia or not but it felt like Eric had been watching him intently since the night of the kidnappings. He had been greeted with a litany of questions from Eric when he returned from Baton Rouge. He tipped Nan off that Eric might be on to them. It was for that reason that she had all but barricaded herself at HQ. "Humans…"

Eric quirked an eyebrow and relaxed against the leather desk chair. "What about the humans?"

"They've been playing candid camera all over the city as the election gets closer. They are trying to get vampires on film behaving badly to derail the VRA," said Paolo.

The blond grew impatient and asked, "And your point is?"

Paolo cleared his throat. Eric's mood was keeping Paolo on edge. His intuition was tingling. "We can't account for humans and smart phones. They'll be leaving the convention center. Anyone could see anything and worse yet they could get it on camera. It doesn't matter what lie we feed the Authority if someone gets video."

Bill grimaced and shifted in his seat. "He has a point. If a human gets that on video we are all as good as dead. The Authority will take all of us out on sight. There will be no hiding from them."

"If you can't make a move on her outside than do it inside. Nan will have to use the stairwell to get to the exit we want her to use. It'll be a killbox. No one in and no out of the stairwell. There aren't any security cameras in the stairwells or by the entrances. We can control who goes in and who gets to come back out," Alcide pitched.

He was generally a peaceable man but this rancid bitch had gone after Tara's babies and that wasn't something he'd stand by for. Alcide had talked to Tara a few times since she'd been gone. He'd given her his word that he'd protect Eric the same way he protected her. Alcide wasn't interested in breaking his promise to her.

Eric nodded with a small smirk on his face. He was amused by the intensity Alcide was showing. It would serve them well tomorrow night. "I like that idea. That means we get Nan and her security team in the stairwell at the same time and we kill them all. Then we blame it on the humans."

Paolo had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "We're going to blame it on the humans? Why not rogue vampires? It would be an easy enough sell with everything going on."

"The humans are the perfect scapegoats in this situation. We can't have it seem like there is infighting between vampires. That decreases stability and makes politicians get antsy. The power the Authority wields over vampires is the only reason they are even considering the VRA. They believe that the chancellors can keep us in line. That security blanket gets snatched away if they learn that vampires are responsible for massacring a chancellor and her security team. If we stage it as an attack by the humans the bitch will be hailed as a martyr for the movement. She died because of violent human prejudice. That should play well in the news," Eric explained.

Alcide said, "That is where the pack comes in. Most of the problem werewolves were eliminated the night that Marcus' house went up in flames. Since then the pack has been taken over by V freaks but no real packmaster has stepped up."

This was a beneficial deal for Alcide as well as Eric. He needed the V users out of the pack if he was going to step up to be the Alpha they needed him to be. They were floundering without someone at the helm. Marcus might have been a son of a bitch but at least he kept them off of V. Most of the bad eggs weren't even local. They were guys from his Jackson pack that moved south after Debbie went missing and was later determined to be deceased when the police finally finished identifying the bodies at what was left of Marcus Bozeman's house.

Eric grinned and said, "And I've made them an offer that they are too stupid to resist. I've agreed to give them a truly impressive amount of V in return for showing up at the convention center that night. We'll kill them when we kill Nan. It'll look like we killed them to defend and then avenge Nan."

Alcide nodded in agreement.

Paolo asked, "What should I do? I feel like I haven't really helped much with the execution of the plan. You know that you can count on me, Eric."

The Viking gave an unsettling smile. "Paolo, you are going to be the lynchpin in the whole plan. I need you to be lookout. No one can come in or out of that stairwell. It's up to you to make sure the door at the top of the stairs remains secure."

Bill smirked at Eric's statement but kept his thoughts to himself.

"I won't let you down, Eric," Paolo promised.

Eric glanced at Bill and tipped his head slightly before shifting his gaze to the laptop in front of him. He had several e-mails in his inbox from his lawyer. There were a lot of changes to be made. Chief among them was making Tara the sole owner of his home. It was a necessary evil to keep her safe. A vampire wouldn't be able to enter the home without an invitation.

Bill said, "The sooner we get this taken care of the sooner the girls can come back home. Although, Jessica seems to be enjoying her time away. She keeps sending me pictures. She expects me to comment on all of them. Luckily, Sookie has been keeping an eye on her so that she doesn't post them on Facebook."

Paolo perked up hearing Bill talk about Jessica sending him pictures. "I'd imagine she's having a good time. You know, being a young vamp…I bet she's never been out of Louisiana before."

"This would be only her third time leaving Louisiana, but she's an excitable girl. Everything is amazing to her at this stage," said Bill, he smiled thinking about how far his progeny had come in the last couple years.

"Eric, have you heard from Pam?" asked Paolo. He relaxed as it seem the mood in the room had lightened.

The Viking nodded and said, "We've spoken. She is enjoying her time as well. Pam has done a truly impressive amount of shopping in Beverly Hills. Rodeo Drive didn't know what hit them. Jimmy Choo might as well be her knew residence."

Paolo smiled, "That definitely sounds like Pam. She's never met an expensive store she didn't like. Tara and the babies are okay too, right? I mean they're with Pam…"

"They're fine. Tara has been shopping just as much as Pam. I'm not sure where they intend to put all of these purchases when they return home. Tara has taken to buying Jax and Jade designer baby clothes. No doubt it is Pam's influence."

Bill nodded and said, "I believe Pam has had the same effect on Jessica. I'm sure I will have to send more money soon."

Paolo chuckled and said, "Women. Well, if you don't need anything else I am going to head to Fangtasia for the night. You know you can't leave Ginger alone for too long."

Eric nodded and waved him off, "Go ahead. I'll probably stop by there later on tonight. It feels like it has been awhile since I've spent the entire night at Fangtasia."

The younger vampire stood up and nodded in Eric's direction. "The humans will be thrilled to be graced with your presence, brother. They do miss fawning over you."

Bill chuckled and quipped, "I am sure Eric misses ignoring them."

Eric flashed a smirk and said, "Sweaty and disgusting. How they ever thought I'd be interested I'll never know. Just because I am a vampire doesn't mean I'll drink from anything."

A strange looked flickered behind Eric's eyes briefly. He missed feeding from Tara. Eric was depending on Tru Blood and donors in her absence but no one tasted the way she did. They were just poor substitutes.

Paolo noted the look on Eric's face but didn't make mention of it. He exited the office on his way to Fangtasia and to call Nan. She needed to be warned so that she could come up with a plan to avoid the trap Eric was setting for her. There was no way he could intervene on her behalf tomorrow night without Eric discovering his duplicity. In that case he'd be no help to anyone because Eric would kill him on the spot.

Alcide followed Paolo out of the office and watched until he was off of the property. He returned to Eric's office and closed the door. However, there was no need. They were the only ones left in the house.

The rest of the security team had been fired or murdered by Eric and he'd sent Greta on a vacation for her years of loyal service. The oversized home was eerily silent now with just Eric, Bill, Alcide, and Paolo.

Alcide nodded at Eric. "He's gone."

"Good," said Eric, he turned up the volume on his laptop and he pulled up a program.

Bill asked, "Did you see the way he lit up when you mentioned Rodeo Drive?"

Alcide added, "And he took off as soon as he got confirmation that they were all in the same place. He's definitely working for Nan Flanagan."

Eric shook his head and said, "We don't know that he's working for Nan, but we know that he is working for someone."

The Viking stood up from his desk and quietly paced the floor waiting for what was looking to be the inevitable. He couldn't fathom a situation where Paolo would betray him. Nan had to have powerful leverage over him.

Bill and Alcide glanced at one another. They'd never seen Eric be quite this sentimental with anyone other than Pam and Tara.

Moments later a crackling noise was heard from Eric's computer. It was followed by the sound of a phone ringing.

Bill quickly walked to the other side of Eric's desk and stared at the screen. Alcide was right on his heels. They'd suspected Paolo of being complicit with Nan since the night of the kidnappings but Eric refused to make a move without concrete proof. This wasn't something that he took lightly. Paolo was his brother and that meant something to him.

Nan answered the line. "What is it, Paolo? You better have a damn good reason for interrupting me. I am working on my speech for tomorrow night."

There was a pause on the line before Paolo said, "I am calling to save you from the true death. Do you have enough time to talk to me or would you like for that speech to be the last one you ever give?"

Nan went quiet and then asked, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I just left Eric. He was working on a plan with Bill and the werewolf. They are coming for you tomorrow night after the tolerance rally. They're planning to blame the attack on humans to the public and V addicted werewolves to the Authority. You and your guards will never make it out of the convention center."

Nan snapped angrily, "Why am I just hearing about this plot against me? If this is some sort of double cross, Paolo, I will string out your execution for weeks before I put you out of your misery!"

"I couldn't tell you about something I didn't have information on. Eric didn't ask me to help with the planning. He's been relying on Bill and Alcide because they have connections in Shreveport that I don't have. Alcide was able to get the blueprints for the venue from a friend in the parish clerk's office. Bill knows all of the logistics of the rally because your forced him to organize it. Eric has an in with the local police chief and he is going to get him to change the location of his officers after the rally to ensure there are no witnesses. I'll just be there for support," said Paolo.

"That simpering little bastard…he has the audacity come after me! Me?! I am a chancellor for the fucking Authority!" bellowed Nan.

Paolo boldly replied, "That isn't going to be of much help when Eric decapitates you in a stairwell tomorrow night. They've assigned me as lookout. I am supposed to ensure that no one goes in while they are killing you."

The chancellor sat in silence for a moment and then a smirk settled onto her angular features. "Well, since Mr. Northman likes surprises so much…I'll have something waiting for him in the stairwell. I need the entire plan so that I can set something up for him and Mr. Compton."

"I am already texting the information to you. What do you need me to do?" asked Paolo.

"You do exactly what Eric told you to do. You'll just be doing it for me. Make sure no one else comes into that stairwell. I'll take care of the pompous asshole," Nan promised.

"There is one more thing," said Paolo.

"What?" asked Nan, her voice highlighted her irritation but also a little fear. Bill and werewolves were easy enough to dispatch, but Eric was older, stronger, and faster than Nan and anyone that worked for her. If her counter attack was off even slightly Eric would surely kill her even if he was ultimately killed as well.

"I have a location on Eric and Bill's progenies and humans. Eric said that they've been shopping on Rodeo Drive," said Paolo.

"Beverly Hills? I suppose hiding in a crowded location is probably the best idea. Not to mention Beverly Hills, Hollywood, and Los Angeles tend to be very vampire friendly. I'll get my people on it. We'll talk again later, Paolo. You're finally beginning to pull your weight," Nan said.

"Do you promise to hold up your end of our bargain, Nan?" asked Paolo.

"Of course."

The call ended abruptly and silence again filled Eric's office.

Bill looked at the older vampire waiting for him to speak. He knew that Eric had been silently hoping to be proven wrong. "What do we do?"

"We shift gears and stick with our original plan…the one we made in Paolo's absence. Nan thinks she has the playbook and will be caught completely off guard. We finish her cleanly and quietly so that the Authority is none the wiser."

Alcide asked, "What about Paolo?"

Eric shook his head. "Paolo isn't your concern. I will take care of my brother…"

The deadly glint in Eric's eyes would have been enough to send chills down any man's spine. There was a quiet determination in his response that spelled out just how personal Eric was taking this betrayal. Eric walked over to the fireplace and stared at the roaring fire. He considered what it would look like for Paolo to meet the sun.

Bill and Alcide took Eric's silent contemplation as their cue to leave him alone. The two men quietly exited the office and closed the doors behind them.

Eric heard the door close and walked over to his desk. He had a seat and pulled up an e-mail from Tara. His lips twitched into an involuntary smile seeing Jax and Jade dressed up in ridiculous jack-o-lantern onesies. Tara looked absolutely thrilled and he could just see Pam off to the side looking unamused by the scene.

He missed all four of them more than he was willing to admit. He was Eric Fucking Northman. He didn't miss anyone. Least of all infants in Halloween themed onesies.

Eric picked up his cell and called Tara. Their separation had taken a toll on her. He could hear the longing in her voice whenever they spoke. Every conversation ended with Eric promising to bring them home soon. If everything went to plan he'd be able to make good on that promise sooner rather than later.

He frowned deeply when the call went to voicemail. He thought briefly about leaving a message but ultimately decided to just end the call.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Pam sat on a bench with Sookie and watched with some amusement as Tara was knocked on her ass for what seemed to be the 20th time that night. Every night for the last two weeks Pam would sit and watch the Daly family's spirited training simulations. The room was an oversized gym that the family used on a regular basis. She was particularly interested in the equipment locker in the back that was stocked with several types of weapons. It didn't appear that Tara had graduated to that level in her training…yet.

There was no doubt that Tara was getting better and stronger with each passing day. However, she was still no match for some of the older, more experienced, and more powerful members of her family. Tonight she and Alex were paired together as sparring partners for their warm up.

Over the last two weeks Tara had met all of the Daly family. She was overwhelmed by the sense of family and love she received from these people that barely knew her. Tara was one of ten Daly grandchildren. However, each of her cousins had at least two children. Her first introduction was an oversized nighttime bar-b-cue hosted by Stefan. Rosemary had jokingly made nametags so that Tara could associate names with all of the new faces.

However, all of the new family in the world didn't stop her from missing Eric. Each day her fear for him increased tenfold. She wanted to go back to Shreveport and stand with him, but Pam wouldn't allow it. And as Tara well knew…the blond could be a formidable opponent when doing Eric's bidding. She glanced across the room and saw Pam keeping a close eye on her.

Jessica walked into the gym. It was her first time being in the room since their arrival to the Daly Ranch. Her presence had been requested by Stefan. Jessica was puzzled but gladly obliged. She had a seat next to Stefan and said, "This looks awesome."

Stefan smiled at her. "The fight hasn't even began, young lady."

Alex saw that Tara had become distracted and easily knocked her to the ground again. He yelled, "Get your head in the game and focus!"

Tara was stunned out of her thoughts and looked up seeing Alex offering her a hand. She smacked his hand away and hopped onto her feet. Thinking about Eric and Nan sparked something inside of Tara and she began to fight harder instead of merely sparring. She hit Alex with a roundhouse kick to the face. It was followed immediately by an upper cut to his chin and a right hook to his side.

The sudden shift in pace caught Alex off guard. All it took was a leg sweep and he was flat on his back with Tara's tennis shoe covered foot resting against his throat.

A few catcalls went up from some of the other members of the Daly family and there were more than a couple of chuckles.

Stefan smirked slightly and walked over to the pair. "I think we've had enough sparring for the night. Tara, that was a very nice take down."

Tara gave a sheepish smile and removed her foot from Alex's throat. She offered her brother a hand to help him off of the floor.

Alex batted her hand away and got to his feet on his own. He chuckled and said, "Nice move, baby sister. Perhaps you have some hidden depths."

"I'm sorry. I think I got a little distracted and didn't pull my punch."

"Well, you definitely caught me off guard. That blow to my kidney is going to leave a bruise. Where'd you learn the moves?" asked Alex.

"Sorry. I briefly did mixed martial arts," Tara explained.

Stefan shook his head. "There is no reason to apologize. This is what the learning process is all about. It's not just your powers that will keep you safe…it is also the fighting skills you learn here."

Alex put an arm around her shoulders. "You did good, kid. Real good."

Tara smiled slightly and nudged his injures side slightly. "Thanks."

Stefan turned toward the bench and said, "I asked Sookie, Pam, and Jessica to join us tonight for a reason. Humans are easy enough for us to pick off. However, other supernaturals present their own set of challenges. Just like all of you Tara will have to learn how to defend herself against the known and unknown. What do you ladies say?"

Sookie offered a bright smile and said, "I'd love to help out. Although…I have to warn you I'm not what you'd call consistent with my powers."

"Well, this might give you the opportunity to hone your own skills. It is my understanding that you are seeing a vampire as well. They are fiercely protective of their humans but they can't always be there. Having skills of your own might come in handy," Stefan ventured.

Sookie nodded slightly. She glanced at Jessica and asked, "Are you in?"

Jessica grinned like crazy. "Hell yeah!"

Pam had already joined the group as well.

Tara's eyes widened slightly. "I…I don't know about that. I mean what if someone gets hurt?"

Stefan said, "I've been doing this a very long time and I've never let anyone be seriously injured yet. I don't intend to start now."

She nodded slightly.

Stefan glanced at his grandson, Quinn, and said, "Go get the others…"

The younger man appeared to be in his mid 30's. He nodded at his grandfather and quickly exited the room.

"The others?" asked Tara.

"The thing about being supernatural is that it is hard to live in the human world. It is even harder to have a meaningful relationship with a human. They have no powers of their own and some unscrupulous individuals have tried to use our kind for ours. Finding another diviner would be the optimal solution. However, when that isn't possible…marrying another supernatural being is the next best option," Stefan explained.

"So, shifters and werewolves?" asked Tara.

The older man gave a warm smile and said, "You are new to the supernatural world. It is a lot bigger than you would imagine. Connor's wife, Irene, is a Siren. Nicholas' wife, Delilah, is a Banshee. Rosemary is married to a Werewolf. Ari is married to a Shapeshifter."

Tara blinked slightly in disbelief. "A siren and a banshee. I thought those were just mythological creatures. I never imagined that…"

Stefan interjected, "I'm assuming that you never imagined that Vampires, Werewolves, Faeries, and Shapeshifters were real either."

"Point taken. So is everyone married to a supe?"

"Not all of their spouses are supernatural. Some of your cousins have chosen to marry humans. However, they are trustworthy humans that we know would never betray this family's secret," Stefan explained.

The door to the gym opened and several people walked into the room. Tara recognized them from the family's bar-b-cue meet and greet a couple weeks ago.

Stefan nodded to his niece Rosemary and his son Connor before walking over to the bench to have a seat.

Rosemary, Connor, and Alexander moved to the center of the group so that everyone could see and hear them.

Connor said, "We are going to split up into three teams. Everyone on the same team gets an armband so that we can remember who is on what team. We are going to do this elementary school style. Each captain gets to select one team member at a time to keep it fair. Any questions?"

Rosemary gave a mischievous grin. "Well, I am going to go first. I choose Irene. Having a Siren on my team will be helpful."

The fiery redhead smirked and walked over to Rosemary's side. During her time in the Daly family she'd come to enjoy these simulations more than anything else. It was a chance to let go and work out any aggression you were harboring.

Connor chuckled and said, "You chose my wife before I could? You are going down. My first pick is Ari."

Alexander shook his head at the rivalry that was beginning to bubble over already. "I'll take Sookie. I've never seen a faerie in action. I can't wait."

They continued choosing people until everyone had been selected for a team. They took five minutes to work on strategy and then the fun began.

Stefan was pleased at what he saw from the bench. No one was pulling any punches. Bodies were thrown and tossed around the gym. Most important, Tara appeared to be giving as good as she got. She just might be prepared for what lay ahead.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: I'm back with a new installment and I sincerely hope that everyone enjoys the chapter. The holidays have been a very busy time for me and my family. However, I was committed to posting a new chapter before the new year. I want to thank everyone that took the time to review the last chapter. The reviews keep me motivated. So thanks to: MINAH25, Maverick37, Jamille Shane, CENAORTONFAN69, Firefly-class, PerfectLover, and beautifulcurare, janjan2009. Also, I'd like to thank the guest reviewers and everyone that has favorited or followed this story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Jazz music quietly filled the well-appointed suite Tara and the twins now occupied. Their new quarters were spacious, but it was no substitute for home. Stefan and his wife, Andrea, had gone out of their way to make sure that Tara and the babies were comfortable. The room was equipped with everything the infants would need during their stay and the nanny normally charged with taking care of Regina's children was now responsible for tending to Jax and Jade when Tara was occupied.

Tara stood quietly over Jax and Jade's shared crib and smiled softly watching them sleep. The infants were so cranky lately that it was a welcomed event for them to be resting peacefully.

The young mother wondered if it was the new environment, Eric's absence, her own mood, or some combination of the above. However, her family had been supportive during the transition. She had a brother, sister, nieces, nephews, cousins, uncles, and aunts that were there and willing to help. It seemed they all enjoyed fawning over the newest additions to the Daly clan.

It was with that in mind that Tara had agreed to have Jade and Jax christened at Stefan's suggestion. She figured the little ones could use all the help they could get.

Tara heard her cell phone ring from across the room. She raced across the hardwood floor hoping to get to it before the noise disturbed the slumbering babies. Her eyes flicked over the phone and she smiled seeing Eric's picture on the screen. "Hello?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Eric's lips and he laid back in the bed comfortably. "I was just about to hang up. I didn't think you were going to answer my call."

Tara's smiled only widened Eric's voice. She missed the vampire more than she was willing to tell him. Tara plopped down on her bed and said, "I was just watching the babies' sleep. I guess I was just a little distracted looking at them. I'm glad that you called. I'm sorry I missed your call last night. Things were a little hectic in the gym…"

Eric's smile fell away and he sat up in the bed a little more. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

Tara smirked only a little before answering, "I'm fine, Eric. The practice was just a little more intense last night. Apparently, Uncle Stefan was taking it easy on me before now. Since I have the hang of things, he took the kid gloves off. Last night was…intense."

Eric chuckled. He knew Stefan well enough to form a pretty good picture of just how intense things could get. Diviners were capable of causing mayhem if they chose to do so. Eric was silent for a beat, "How are you?"

Tara took in a breath and chose her response carefully, "You know me, Eric, I just roll with the punches. I've been doing that my whole life. I'm always fine."

He frowned knowing that Tara was being evasive on purpose. In a forceful voice Eric asked, "What's wrong, Tara? Are you not enjoying yourself there?"

She stared up at the ceiling as tears threatened to fall. Tara rolled her eyes at her own emotionality. She was just going to chalk it up to postpartum hormones. "It isn't that. Everyone has been welcoming and loving. I feel like I belong here. I just miss my life. I miss my home."

"You miss me?" asked Eric, he rolled to his side with a smug look on his face. However, it faded when his eyes fell on Tara's side of the bed. The bed, much like the entire house, felt very empty without her.

Tara rolled her eyes and said, "Fuck you, Northman. Cocky bastard."

"But I thought you liked my cock most of all, Tara?" Eric quipped.

That zinger brought a small chuckle from Tara's lips. "I've had better," she teased.

He snorted and said, "We both know that is a lie. Our first time together you were tight as a virgin. I'm assuming your previous partners were nothing to write home about."

Tara's eyes fluttered closed momentarily thinking about their first time together at Sookie's house. A small tremor went through her body but she quickly recovered. "Don't go patting yourself on the back too much. I've been doing Kegel exercises since I was in my early twenties. Practice makes perfect or in this case a very snug fit."

Eric chortled enjoying their back and forth banter. It was one of the things that he liked most about Tara. There were never any easy victories. She'd always make him fight for everything. That attitude was what drew him to her in the beginning. He quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Do you still do them?"

"Of course. Just because I have my man doesn't mean I can slack off now. I've got to keep you interested," said Tara, she laughed quietly but there was something behind it.

"What is it?" asked Eric.

Tara shook her head despite the fact that Eric couldn't see her. She took a breath and replied, "Just thinking about something I talked about with Aunt Calliope. I told her that I wanted you to turn me."

A frown settled over his pale features. He remained silent waiting for Tara to complete her thought. Eric was hoping that this extended time with her family hadn't changed her mind. Previously, he'd refused to make Tara vampire against her will. He'd nearly lost her back then. Eric would not suffer the same mistake a second go round.

"I guess I'm just worried what that will mean after a 100 years. I don't want to be a vampire because I want to be immortal. I don't want it for capabilities that vampires have," Tara explained.

"Then why do you want to be a vampire, Tara?" asked Eric.

The line went quiet for several seconds.

Impatiently, Eric asked, "Tara?"

She took a breath and said, "I want to be a vampire because I want to be with you. I don't want to be like my grandmother. She wouldn't let Godric turn her and she died having spent years without him. She never found anyone else because he was the one for her. I'm not saying I believe in that soul mates shit because…I don't know if I do. What I do know is that you've wrecked me for anyone else. No one is going to be able to top you. Every man I'd ever be with would fall short of you."

Eric's smug smile reemerged. He teased, "Well, I am a Viking prince. What did you expect?"

Tara rolled her eyes and said, "You can do your victory lap later, O Great One. I was trying to make a point here."

"Please continue. What is this point you are trying to make?"

"The point is I'm nervous. Two humans getting married is no big deal. You can get divorced at any point. Hell, on my mother's side of the family you don't even have to get divorced straight away. You just live apart for years until one of you decides to get remarried and then you file for divorce. Letting you turn me is different. What if you get bored with me after a hundred or so years? I'd only be a vampire because I wanted to be with you."

Eric's brows knitted together as he mulled over her dilemma. Emotions were not really his strong suit. "You mean my relationship with, Pam?"

"Well, I guess that could be an example. I mean, I know at one point you two were…well, more than you are now. I guess I just don't understand the intricacies of a vampire relationship. I'm sorry."

"There is no need for an apology, Tara. I'm the one that should be sorry for not understanding your apprehension sooner. The bond between a maker and his progeny is stronger and bigger than anything else. When you make a vampire you become all things to him or her as they become all things to you. You are right, at one point my relationship with Pamela was very different. However, over the years it became apparent that she preferred women. I could have continued to demand a sexual relationship with her but I didn't. My love for Pam was not predicated on sex or being lovers. The bond through the blood remains and she remains my child, my sister, my mother, my everything," Eric explained.

Tara tried to understand everything Eric was saying but it all seemed complex and foreign to her. More than anything she wanted to believe what he was saying but there were still lingering doubts.

Eric smiled slightly. He knew that Tara was struggling with herself. However, this was as close as he'd gotten her to agreeing to be turned since the night in the woods so long ago. This curiosity was progress. "I believe that I'd still be in a relationship with Pam if I had a vagina."

She snickered at that idea and then laughed outright. Tara settled down and said, "I just don't want to end up being alone for an eternity. I can't do that, Eric. I've never been good enough for anyone: Lettie Mae, Victor, Sam, Rey. How the hell am I supposed to be good enough for you for…centuries?"

Eric's jaw twitched in anger thinking about the people that'd caused Tara so much pain. However, he managed to temper his voice, "You are worth far more than you've ever known, Tara. I saw that in you the night you blew into my life. I would never grow tired of you…as I've never grown tired of Pam. I'm sure there will be times that we choose others. There will be the occasional ménage-a-trois. I know for a fact that you will thirst for human blood. Fidelity isn't really a mainstay of a vampiric relationship. However, we always come back to what really matters. I will always want you, Tara. Of this I have no doubt."

Tara tried not to smile but it was impossible under the circumstances. "Here's hoping the VRA becomes law. I'd like to become a vampire before anything starts sagging. Gravity is a bitch."

Eric chuckled heartily and said, "You've got more than a few years before that is anything for you to be concerned about. You are still very perky."

She glanced at the clock for the first time since Eric called. Tara frowned deeply and asked, "What are you doing up? It is only 2 in the afternoon."

"I've had a lot of my mind. I've rested enough. The sun goes down right around 4:00. It will be time for me to begin my preparations soon."

Tara was uneasy with his explanation. She ventured, "Do you have the bleeds?"

Eric dabbed at the blood coming from his ears and said, "No. You have nothing to worry about, Tara. After tonight Nan will just be a bad memory."

"And then it will be time for us to come back home?" asked Tara, her voice was tinged with hope.

He sighed a little, "You won't be able to come home straight-away. It's just a precaution to be sure there isn't any blowback from what we're doing to Nan. Not to mention there may be unrest depending on the results of the election. I don't want any of you in the crossfire of anything that might happen."

What little hope she'd had was now extinguished. "Just tell me that we'll be home before Christmas. I want to spend Jax and Jade's first Christmas in our home. I want to spend it with you."

In a confident voice, Eric promised, "We will have Christmas together even if I have to come there to be with you."

She laughed softly, "I still can't believe you celebrate Christmas."

Eric said, "You can thank Pam for that. It was her insistence on celebrating the holiday that dragged me into it. Prior to making her I had no interest in the holiday. Pam was never particularly religious, even as a human. I'm sure her insistence had more to do with receiving presents. She never cared for the decorations."

"I want a big tree. I mean, a huge one that damn near touches the ceiling," said Tara.

He chuckled, "You can have whatever your heart desires, you know that, Tara."

She smiled slightly, "Yeah, I do know that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 months ago<strong>_

_**Tara drove home from Fangtasia alone. It was the Christmas season and she was more than a little depressed. This time of year had always been a tough time for Tara. She didn't have much in the way of family growing up and with Lettie Mae's poor money management there was never anything to open on Christmas morning. **_

_**No stockings hung over the fireplace with care. There were no delicious dishes to celebrate the day. She'd stop believing in Santa Claus by the age of 5. Mercifully, Lafayette explained that she didn't get Christmas gifts because Lettie Mae was an irresponsible drunk as opposed to her being a naughty little girl undeserving of gifts. Christmas was just like every other day for Tara Thornton, just less to watch on TV.**_

_**On a few occasions local organizations had offered to adopt the Thornton family for Christmas. Tara was always grateful that Lettie Mae turned them down with an air of derision. **_

_**It was one thing to be dirt poor. Tara could handle the sneers and taunts from her classmates. What she couldn't handle was the thought of being a charity case. She didn't want well-meaning pity or racist condescension. **_

_**However, she thought that this year would be different for her. She no longer lived with the black hole that was Lettie Mae. Tara had a good job and could afford to make her Christmas a special day. She was actually happy for once in her life. **_

_**The bad news was that she was dating a thousand year old vampire that considered the entire holiday to be a waste of time. His scathing criticism of Christmas was more than enough to put a damper on Tara's holiday plans. **_

_**She'd been in a sour mood since their conversation and had taken to ignoring him when they were at Fangtasia together. Tonight that wasn't an issue because Eric never showed up at the club. When she asked Pam about his whereabouts the blond was evasive and rude, which was pretty much her normal temperament. **_

_**As Tara turned into her driveway she scowled seeing Eric's car parked on the street. Certainly, he couldn't think she wanted to have sex with him if they weren't even speaking. **_

_**She turned off the engine and shrugged slightly. There was a certain passion present when they had angry sex. Eric took a certain pleasure from rough sex and, honestly, so did Tara. **_

_**Tara picked up her purse and walked into the house but stopped in her tracks as she turned into the living room. Her eyes grew bigger as she viewed the 8ft tall Christmas tree. The tree and the entire living room were decked out in traditional Christmas regalia. **_

_**She slowly walked into the room, dropping her purse onto the couch. She was in awe of the decorations. The tree was adorned with silver and gold ornaments and tinsel. An art deco style gold star sat atop the tree and looked as if it was shining down on her. The whole tree looked like something out of a magazine. In fact, if memory served her right it was out of a magazine she'd been reading just days ago. **_

_**Professionally wrapped gifts were strategically placed beneath the tree. She bent at the waist to run her fingers over the shiny wrapping paper. Tara straightened up and her eyes moved around the room. It looked like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting but her eyes kept going back to the tree. **_

_**Eric walked up behind Tara and slipped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in tight against his body and rested his chin atop her head, "You humans really overdo this whole thing. All of this for the birthday of your supposed savior. A birthday that is actually celebrated on a pagan holiday. I really don't understand the appeal. It seems like you could exchange gifts with far less fanfare than all of this." **_

_**Tara twisted around so that she was face to face with Eric. She carefully surveyed his features trying to detect the tiniest hint of emotion. "Why did you do this?" **_

"_**I didn't do this," said Eric, he smirked mischievously. He dipped his head downward and tenderly kissed Tara. **_

_**She cut her eyes at Eric and poked the middle of his chest with a manicured nail. "I stopped believing in Santa Claus a long time ago so try again. Lafayette told me years ago that if an old white man was in my house he was probably robbing me or fooling around with Lettie Mae. She had a thing for white men. Apparently, that is the one thing we have in common." **_

_**Eric snorted and chuckled, "I didn't suggest that an overweight man in a hideous red suit and unkempt beard was traipsing through the house decorating it. I just said that I didn't do it. Sookie and Lafayette on the other hand…" **_

_**Her full lips twitched into a smile. "And I suppose they got in here on their own. Although, Laff is good at breaking into places. How hard is it to say that you wanted to make me happy? Even if you don't say it…I know that you do, Eric. You do make me happy."**_

_**Eric bypassed her question altogether, "So these overwhelmingly tacky decorations make you happy? I'm assuming this means you'll give up the silent treatment routine you've been pulling lately." **_

_**She looked almost embarrassed and nodded, "I'm very happy, Eric. I didn't think you noticed. You didn't say anything about it." **_

"_**Didn't notice your complete and utter silence? I noticed," quipped Eric.**_

_**Initially, Eric wasn't sure why Tara was angry with him. He knew that she wasn't particularly religious so it hadn't occurred to him that Christmas would mean so much to her. He'd received guidance on the issue from an unlikely source, Pam.**_

_**His progeny had outright laughed at him. She was amused by his colossal cock-up and his ensuing confusion over the issue. In a thousand plus years he still lacked expertise on the female psyche. In part because it was so complex but mostly because he'd never cared to figure them out. There were some days he didn't fully understand Pam. Although, a shopping spree on him could usually right any wrong with his progeny. **_

_**Tara's heart cracked a little knowing that Eric would never acknowledge his love for her. That thought chipped away at her happiness. She bit back the mild disappointment and decided to make the best of it. In the months they'd been together Eric had done more for her than anyone who'd ever been in her life. She twisted around in his arms this time so that she was facing the tree. "I've never seen something so beautiful in my life."**_

_**Eric moved Tara's hair to one side of her neck and kissed the exposed skin. He smiled feeling her pulse quicken. "Mmm, I agree. Very beautiful." **_

_**Tara's head lolled to the side feeling Eric's cool lips against her warm skin. She always felt a spark when they were together. "I was all prepared to get into a fight with you tonight. I figured I'd scream and yell…maybe throw some shit and then you'd toss me over your shoulder and take me upstairs," Tara said, her voice was lazy and her eyes fluttered closed. **_

_**A chuckle rattled out of his throat as he unzipped the back of her dress and tugged it down her body. Once the material was pooled around her feet Eric's hands moved up to her lace covered breasts. "We could still do that if it'd make you happy. I'm sure you can find something to bitch about. It is your specialty." **_

_**She gasped loudly as Eric caressed her. Her teeth sank into her lower lip and muffled a moan that just barely slipped through. "It isn't a specialty of mine. You just happen to be a gigantic fucking asshole 70 to 75% of the time. Ask anybody else and the percentage will probably be higher." **_

"_**If I'm such an asshole then why are you still here, hmm? It might lead someone to believe that you like that quality in a man. That's probably why things didn't work out with the shifter," said Eric, his lips were pressed next to Tara's ear.**_

_**He tugged on the thin lace material holding Tara's bra together and it snapped with ease. He did the same to the thin straps holding the matching thong up on her slender hips. Eric's hands skimmed over Tara's exposed skin sending shivers up her spine. **_

_**She tensed hearing Eric mention Sam's name. He was purposely rubbing salt into an old wound. Tara decided it was only fair to return the favor. "Sam was nice but he was still in love with Sookie. Lots of men and vampires have fallen in love with Sookie, but she only has eyes for vampire Bill. I mean you even tricked her into drinking your blood and it wasn't enough to sway her. You were bested by a vampire that you believe is inferior to you in every possible way. Bill does have a certain appeal, you know. There is something charming about a true Southern gentleman. I've found myself looking on occasion." **_

_**A growl rumbled from deep within the vampire. He spun Tara around so that she was facing him. His eyes were dark and menacing as he tangled his long fingers into her dark hair. Eric's fangs were fully visible and he looked like a serpent about to strike. **_

_**Tara averted her gaze refusing to let him see the mild fear coupled with her overwhelming excitement. She knew the last statement stung him and oddly enough it thrilled her in a way nothing else ever did. "Something wrong? I mean…I'm only human. How could I resist a vampire that is so charming, handsome, and loving?"**_

_**Eric was no fool. He knew exactly what Tara was doing, but it was working a like a charm. The jealousy and possessiveness was coursing through his veins. He tightened the grip on her hair and gently guided her head so that she was looking up at him. "You are mine and you will always be…"**_

_**Tara trembled under his withering glare but maintained a façade of defiance until she felt his razor sharp fangs pierce the delicate skin of her neck. Her knees buckled as Eric feasted on her blood. The vampire's free hand rested on the small of her back to keep her pressed against him. She could feel him throb against her.**_

_**She began to feel lightheaded and dizzy as more of her blood gushed into Eric's waiting mouth. He was drinking far more than he normally did. Tara's eyes drifted shut as her heartbeat began to slow to a snail's pace. Her breaths were coming in short shallow bursts. **_

_**Eric forced himself away from Tara's neck and he eased her languid body onto the floor. Her complexion had gone ashen from the loss of blood and her skin had become clammy. Her blood was staining his face, neck, and chest. Eric stripped away his black, long sleeved, button up shirt and jeans and seconds later was on top of Tara. **_

_**He gnashed his wrist and force fed his blood to the barely conscious woman beneath him. **_

_**Slowly Tara began to come to. She blinked trying to regain her senses. "You fucking asshole. What did you do?" muttered Tara. **_

_**He commanded, "Drink…more…" **_

_**Uncharacteristically, Tara obeyed the simple command and hungrily devoured Eric's blood. Her appearance began to improve rapidly as she consumed more of the crimson liquid.**_

_**Eric shifted his position slightly and filled her completely, and every moment was sheer pleasure for both of them. His thrusts were firm but gentle at first, as he found his stride. When he caught the right rhythm he unleashed his full power. **_

_**Tara pushed Eric's wrist away from her lips and let out a low, guttural, growl as ripples of pleasure took over her body. "Bite me…" **_

_**Eric clenched his teeth. He wanted to bite her more than anything but he was just barely controlling himself now. "No!"**_

_**She locked eyes with the Viking and demanded, "Bite me!"**_

_**Eric growled and clamped onto the other side of her neck. **_

_**The wave of euphoria hit them at the same time and they tumbled off the cliff together.**_

_**As they slowly floated back down to Earth, Eric pulled away from his panting human. He used a fang to prick his finger and rubbed his blood on the puncture marks on either side of Tara's neck. At once his blood worked its magic and healed the wounds. **_

_**He saw the goose bumps forming on her skin and watched as Tara shivered, his brows knitted together in concern. It might have been cool in the room but it was more likely that Tara was anemic from blood loss.**_

_**He picked up his discarded shirt and wrapped Tara up in it. Afterward, he reached over and turned on the gas powered fireplace. Eric collected Tara into his arms and drew her in closer.**_

_**Tara lazily drew circles on Eric's pale skin. "What the fuck was that?" **_

_**Eric rubbed her arm and stared up at the ceiling. "I lost control for a moment. It'll never happen again." **_

_**She was quiet a moment and said, "I wasn't scared for a moment. I trust you, Eric. I trust you with my life. That's why I told you to bite me again."**_

_**The Viking's eyes closed in disbelief. It'd been centuries since he lost control of himself like that with a human. He tried to put the implications out of his head.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Millennium Convention Center in Shreveport <strong>_

Eric and Bill rode to the convention center situated on the banks for the Red River in relative silence. The LSD laced sounds of Iron Butterfly filled the heavily armored SUV. Neither vampire wanted to discuss the rather large pink elephant in the vehicle. If things should go awry tonight it would be the end of both of them.

Killing Nan and her security team was a simple enough feat. However, the ensuing scrutiny by the Authority would be the true test. The only semblance of comfort was knowing that their progenies and human were out of the Authority's reach.

The SUV came to a stop at the rear entrance of the massive building. The strains of music could be heard in the alleyway. When the back door opened Eric was the first to step out of the vehicle. He was dressed in a charcoal gray, three piece, bespoke suit. A black, Hermes, silk tie finished the tailored look.

Eric's hair was cropped close and had been dyed a dark brown color. He turned to look at Bill. "I'm going to go check on the provisions."

Bill watched Eric vamp speed into the building before exiting the vehicle as well. He looked like the consummate politician wearing a brilliant navy blue, pinstripe, wool Hugo Boss suit that would appeal to the masses. It made him look more trustworthy. Which was necessary considering by definition humans were his prey.

His head of security moved to follow Bill into the building.

He flashed a pristine smile to his security team. "I want all of you working security for the rally. All of you will be posted at the front entrance for the night. There can be no interruptions tonight."

The lead guard frowned deeply. "Your majesty, this is a very public event. Someone might decide to make a statement by making an attempt on your life."

"That may very well be true, but my life is far less important than the mainstreaming movement and the VRA. Those two things take precedence tonight. I want the crowd's safety assured," Bill explained.

Bill entered the building and went straight for the event organizer he'd been working with for the last month. Skye was a relatively new vampire. She'd been made only 3 years ago. However, in that time she'd made quite a name for herself as an event planner in Louisiana. She was also a speaker at tonight's rally.

Skye beamed seeing Bill approach her. "Your majesty, I have gone over everything with a fine tooth comb. Everything is to your specifications."

Bill asked, "Have you met with the lighting and sound technicians to go over the schedule?"

She hurriedly glanced at her iPad. "I met with them 20 minutes ago and did a quick run-through of the transitions. We'll start with the national anthem and then you'll take the stage as the keynote speaker. Afterward the president of the Living Dead Student Alliance, Joyce Watney, will speak. Then we'll have her sister Julie Watney. Followed by me and then councilman Cabrera. Finally, the mayor will take the stage followed by Ms. Flanagan. After her closing speech we will have the musical guests play until the rally ends."

Bill nodded and said, "Good. It seems that you have everything under control. I am going to take a walk around the facility to get a look at everything."

"I was just about to do a walk through as well. Would you mind if I accompanied you?" asked Skye.

He flashed a charming grin. "Not at all."

Skye and Bill toured the convention center making sure everything was in place. Members of the media, state government officials, and local government officials were already beginning to arrive and the members of public were soon to follow.

When Bill was satisfied with everything he went backstage to his dressing room where Eric and Alcide were waiting for him. He closed the door and said, "Nan is just arriving with her people."

Eric said, "Good. Nan told Paolo that she would be barricaded in her dressing room until it was time for her to go on stage. We'll make our move as soon as you are finished with your speech, Bill."

"I liked the plan better when we were going to wait until after the Tolerance Rally. Who the hell is going to close out the event?" asked Bill.

"I'll speak. After all, I am the Magistar for North America and a dedicated mainstreamer. Keep calm and carry on. Isn't that what the British government said during the war?" asked Eric.

Bill cut his eyes at Eric but didn't respond. He looked to Alcide. "Your pack?"

Alcide said, "Waiting in the wings. They'll move in on my cue. You're sure that Nan and her people will be able to kill them?"

Eric replied sardonically, "Easily. Besides, what isn't dead in that room we'll finish off."

Eric's dapper suit had been replaced by one of the tacky track suits Tara despised. It was best to wear something disposable.

The men sat around in the room in silence as the time slowly ticked down until they were all jolted by a knock at the door.

Skye said, "Your majesty, it is nearly time to take the stage. They're cuing up for the national anthem."

Bill said, "I'll see you gentlemen in 30 minutes."

He vamped sped out of the room and left Eric and Alcide on their own.

Alcide asked, "Did you talk to Tara today?"

Eric's eyebrow rose but he nodded. "I did. I talked to Pam as well."

The werewolf nodded, "That's good."

"I assume my human still refuses to speak with you?" Eric questioned. Although he already knew the answer to that question.

Alcide shook his head. "She thinks I took advantage of her sister. I can understand her anger. I guess she will forgive me at some point. However, Sookie has pointed out that Tara isn't really the forgiving type. Theresa and I talk on a regular basis now. She's wonderful. If I don't get murdered tonight Theresa has invited me out there for a visit."

A smug grin settled on Eric's face. He was glad to see a wedge had been placed between Tara and Alcide. Even if that wedge was Tara's sister. It made him less concerned about their interactions. Alcide was a loyal employee and was slowly becoming a friend. He wanted to keep him around, but only if his attentions were off of Tara. Despite her best efforts, Eric was well aware of the attraction she had for Alcide. The blood told him all he needed to know.

Silence enveloped the room once more. Each man was going over his part in tonight's scheme. As time began to wind down Alcide stood up and said, "I'm going to make sure my guys are ready to move. Bill should be done with his speech soon."

Eric took out his cell phone and looked at a picture of Tara. He was doing all of this for her, Pam, and the twins. Nan was just a minor inconvenience until she decided to threaten what mattered most to Eric. There was something he wanted to tell Tara but he couldn't do that until this was over. He couldn't make that sort of promise to her until he knew she was safe.

The door to the dressing room opened abruptly and Bill breezed into the room.

"How'd it go?" asked Eric, he stood up and moved toward the door.

Bill quickly changed into a jogging suit. "I left the stage to a rousing round of applause. They loved me. Now Joyce Watney is on talking about her sister and her organization."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Good. She'll blather on while we get this done. Let's go."

"She's passionate," Bill argued.

"She's annoying," said Eric, he took out a remote from his pocket and hit a button. He glanced at the portable surveillance monitor sitting on a desk in Bill's dressing room. The hallway outside the room was now pitch black. He hit another button on the remote and the surveillance feed for the hallway was cut completely.

Bill and Eric walked into the hallway just in time to see Alcide's pack rushing in Nan's dressing room after killing the two guards posted in front of her door.

Eric hit a button on the remote and screams of pain were heard in the room as the pack descended on the vampires. No doubt the vampires were being bathed in silver colloidal spray.

They waited outside the room listening to what sounded like a bloodbath on the other side of the door.

Eric was charged and ready to go but this was something that couldn't be rushed. Once the bedlam seemed to come to an end in Nan's dressing room he hit another button on the remote and shrieks of pain could be heard again.

The sprinkler system in the room had been rigged to release a silver colloidal spray on command instead of water. The mixture was sure to sear the skin and weaken any vampire left alive in the room. This would be the second dose the vampires were subjected to. Eric had activated the system as the werewolves entered the room minutes earlier.

Bill's fangs were in full view when he looked at Eric. "Kill the spray and let's finish this."

Eric turned off the spray.

Alcide walked into the room first and saw that his pack had been savaged by the vampires. However, they'd managed to eliminate two vampires. The gooey remains were evidence on the floor.

However, it was the still living, relatively speaking, vampires that drew his attention. Four of them were laying helplessly on the floor. The massive amount of silver spray having incapacitated them.

Eric pulled on a pair of gloves and picked up a discarded wooden stake. He walked over to Nan and put a foot on her chest. "You really should have accepted the inevitable."

Nan weakly struggled against Eric but didn't move very much. Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that she'd been outmaneuvered. "The plan…"

"Didn't you wonder why Paolo wasn't here tonight?" asked Eric.

Her eyes widened. "That Judas…"

Eric laughed heartily, "Fear not, Nan. He didn't betray you. He was just stupid and I discovered his duplicity weeks ago. I received confirmation last night when he called to inform you of our plan. I staked him tonight before I ever left the house."

Nan struggled to speak, "You won't get away with this. The Authority will have your head for my death!"

"Perhaps…but giving the true death will be worth it," said Eric, with that he plunged the wooden stake into Nan's chest. It pierced her heart and the 816-year-old vampires exploded into a pile of blood and goo.

Her blood splashed onto Eric's clothes and face and he let out a satisfied moan. "Cunt."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Alex stood between Pam's legs as she sat comfortably atop a counter in the kitchen. He smirked looking into her eyes and said, "It would appear that Sam's case is going nowhere with the local PD. Tonight Jessica told me that Sam thinks a werewolf attacked him in his trailer. So he sent them in Marcus Bozeman's direction. With Marcus being quite dead it looks as though the case will be closed out. Your glamouring him worked like a charm. How long until I've completely paid off my debt to you?"

She titled her head to one side as if considering his question. Her eyes brightened and she responded, "Well, I really pulled your ass from the flames with that one. I ignored a summons from my maker. I'd say you'll be paying me back for a few more months at the very least."

Alex kissed her neck and lightly hummed against her skin. "Is that right? Well, it will be difficult to repay my debt when you're back in Shreveport. And Alexander Daly always pays his debts, sweetheart. So what do you propose we do about that?"

"Looks like you'll just have to come to Shreveport every once in awhile to keep your account up-to-date, "said Pam. She trailed a finger over the throbbing artery in his neck. She was only just resisting the urge to sink her fangs into him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys that he proceeded to dangle in front of Pam's perplexed face. "Or we could meet halfway in Dallas."

Pam's blue eyes widened as she reached out and took the keys from Alex's fingers. "What are these to?"

Alex chuckled at her reaction and answered, "The old folks would call it a love shack. I'm just calling it an apartment in Dallas. My schedule at work can be a disaster but I can manage to peel off a couple days out of the month. Maybe a five-day weekend each month…?"

He watched Pam intently trying to gauge her reaction. Alex knew she wasn't interested in anything serious. Also, Tara had made him well aware of the fact that Pam preferred women. However, his attraction to her spurred him to make this gesture. He only hoped it'd be well received.

Pam's pouty lips switched into what could only be described as a genuine smile, "I've been tasked with assisting Eric with his duties as Magistar, but I'm sure I can convince him that I deserve a little time off. I can be very convincing."

"Yes, I know how difficult it is to refuse you when you're being convincing," said Alex.

She frowned, "Dallas is not halfway between us. You'll be going a lot farther out of the way than I am. Shreveport is only about three hours away from Dallas."

Alex chuckled, "True enough, but halfway between both of us would be some Podunk town in the middle of Texas. I didn't see that being your bent. It wouldn't be hard for me to get a commuter flight into DFW when we decide to meet up. Besides, I'm the one paying off a debt here. Shouldn't I be the one to go out of my way."

Pam reached out and took the keys from his hand and looked at them. "What about your kids? I understand you aren't supposed to leave the little humans alone for long periods of time."

"My children hardly need constant supervision. Neal is in college and doesn't live at home with me. Liam and Robyn are old enough to stay home by themselves. Even if they weren't, I could always drop them off here or with Theresa while I am away."

"Then it's all set."

Theresa walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "What's all set?"

Alex turned around to face Theresa. "I was just telling Pam that you'd watch Liam and Robyn when I sneak off to see her on weekends."

She took a sip of her water but nodded and said, "You know I always have your back when it comes to the kids, Alex. Whatever you need."

He walked over and hugged Theresa. "That's my little sister. She's been the a lot of help since I've been on my own."

"So where are the two of you sneaking off to?" asked Theresa, her curiosity was getting the best of her. She was intrigued by her brother's odd relationship with Pam.

He playfully pinched the bridge of Theresa's nose. "If I tell you the location then it isn't really sneaking off anymore, is it?"

Theresa rolled her eyes but then smiled. It had been a very long time since she'd seen her brother this interested in anyone. "Fine. Keep secrets from your sister that has graciously agreed to watch your children while jet off for weekends away with Pam."

Alex shook his head and walked back over to Pam. "Thank you, Theresa."

He paused a moment hearing a commotion coming from a different part of the house. He'd recognize the screeching voice anywhere. Alex groaned and walked out of the kitchen without a word.

Theresa and Pam quickly followed Alex wondering just what was going on. Things had been peaceful so this was definitely a departure.

Stefan was standing in the foyer arguing with a woman that appeared to be in her late 30's.

The woman was smartly dressed and well put together. She shot daggers at Stefan as he spoke to her in a patronizing tone. "Stefan, I haven't heard from my husband, your brother, for a month. The last I heard from him he was in Louisiana to see that little bastard that surfaced out of nowhere."

Alex stormed over to Cindy making her instantly back up against the door. "You will control your voice when addressing my uncle and the next time you call my sister a bastard I will kick you out of this house on your bony bleach blond ass. Are we clear on the rules?"

Pam quirked an eyebrow at Alex's aggressive behavior. She'd never really seen that for him before. Frankly, it was a turn on.

Cindy's green eyes flicked around at the unwelcoming faces and then they shifted back to Alex's menacing expression. She smoothed down her designer sheath dress and swallowed nervously, "I'm sorry. I'm just terribly worried about Victor. It isn't like him to go missing for this long. Did you see him when you were in Louisiana?"

Alex took a step back now that Cindy was behaving in a more civil manner. "He came over to the house the night after Tara's children were born. We got into an argument about Tara's boyfriend and he took off. None of us have heard from him since. We just assumed he'd returned home and wasn't talking to us. You know how he can be when he decides that you've gone against him. He'll shut you out for weeks…sometimes months."

Cindy's shoulders slumped hearing that Victor hadn't been in touch with his children either. "Something has to be wrong. He'd still call me even if he was furious with all of you."

"Perhaps, but how can you be sure he hasn't found something younger to occupy his time. This wouldn't be the first time he met a woman on one of his trips and decided to whisk her away for a little fun. I'm sure when Father grows tired of his latest play thing he'll turn up," Alex suggested.

The younger woman's body stiffened thinking about Victor being with a younger woman. He'd made a habit out of taking up with younger women while on vacation. However, this time the circumstances were different. "I reported him missing to the police and they've been in contact with the police department in Shreveport. He never returned his car to the rental company. He didn't check out of his suite at the hotel. It is like he just vanished into thin air."

Alex put on his most concerned face and said, "Oh, Cindy, I had no idea. I tried to call him a few times after the fight but my calls went straight to voicemail. I just assumed he wasn't speaking to me."

Stefan offered, "Cindy, come in and have a seat so that we can talk about this."

Alex moved out of the way so that Cindy could move by him. He looked at Theresa and rolled his eyes at having to put on this farce.

Cindy's gaze fell onto Theresa, "You haven't heard from Victor either?"

Theresa shook her head. "I sided with Alex and Tara. I was on his naughty list as well."

The group moved into the living room and Cindy had a seat in a chair. She knew that no one in the Daly family really liked her. Least of all his children. "What about the other one? The illegitimate child?"

Alex put a hand on the back of Cindy's chair. He lowered his head closer to her ear and growled, "Her name is Tara. You know that, Cindy. Stop pretending that you don't."

He walked out of the room and headed upstairs. Alex knocked on Tara's bedroom door before walking in.

She looked up from the baby development book she was reading. Tara frowned at the expression on Alex's face. "Is something the matter?"

Alex said, "You could say that. Dad's wife is here looking for him. She filed a missing person's report so people are actually looking for him now."

Tara shrugged and said, "Good luck with that."

He chuckled slightly and said, "Fair point, but we are going to have to play the dutiful concerned children for a bit. She's asking about you. It is probably better that you come down and play along. I'm sure she'll be sending the police in our direction at some point. She'll be practice for the one that matters."

"I hadn't thought about the fact that he had a wife waiting for him to come home…"

Alex said, "Don't shed too many tears for Cindy. I am sure she's more concerned with the possibility of her gravy train coming to an end. After all, that's the reason she married him after dating me."

"I'd think Dad being missing would be good news for her. She can keep using his money at will until he returns or is declared dead," said Tara.

He chuckled, "That would be true if our father wasn't aware that she was only with him for the money. She signed a prenuptial agreement before they were married that stipulated their finances were to be kept separate. The accountant releases a stipend each month to take care of the household's needs and her own. She comes out better if he's dead and she gets to collect her portion of the estate."

Tara scowled at Alex but closed her book and grabbed the baby monitor. "Let's go say some shit we don't mean."

"Atta girl. Afterward I'll buy you some ice cream," said Alex.

"What am I? A five-year-old?" asked Tara.

"Are you saying that you don't want the ice cream?"

Tara laughed softly, "I didn't say that. Butter Pecan is my favorite. Make it happen."

The siblings stopped smiling as they walked into the living room. Alex said, "Cindy, this is Tara. I filled her in on Dad's disappearance."

Tara said, "I'm sorry to meet you under such shitty terms."

The woman's eye brow rose in surprise. "I wasn't aware that you were living in New Mexico now. The way Victor explained it you had a steady life in Shreveport."

"Oh, I haven't moved here. I just wanted to introduce the family to my children and holding the christening here made more sense than everyone trying to travel to Louisiana. I've been hoping that we'd hear from Dad. I really wanted him to be there," said Tara, she had a seat next to Theresa on the couch.

"So, none of you have heard from Victor since an argument at your house, Tara?" asked Cindy, she wanted to her facts straight to report back to the police.

Tara nodded and said, "That's right. I was so pissed off with him after it happened that I didn't really care that I hadn't heard from him. If something has happened to him…the guilt…"

"What was the argument about?" asked Cindy.

Alex said, "Well, Father was…"

Cindy snapped, "I was talking to her."

He sat up a little more in his seat. He'd had just about enough of Cindy for one day.

However, Tara spoke up, "I am dating a vampire. Dad didn't approve. He'd made that much known but the night after the babies were born I was hoping he'd put all of that aside. Eric, my boyfriend, is the reason that my babies even survived. He gave them his blood. The night of the get together he showed up and argued with Alex and then took off. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Cindy asked, "Well, what about the vampire? Could he have attacked and killed Victor?"

Tara's eyes narrowed and she said, "No, Eric wouldn't do that."

Cindy scoffed, "Vampires are savages. The lowest form of life or non-life as the case may be. How many centuries did they get away with slaughtering humans before they decided to reveal themselves?"

Tara tapped her nails against the arm of the couch. She really wanted hit Cindy with something. If anyone was a savage that night it had been Victor. He was completely prepared to kill his own son.

Stefan said, "My family has known the vampire in question for a very long time. He wouldn't have harmed my brother no matter how big of a jackass Victor may have been acting."

"You were there?" asked Cindy.

"No, but I know Victor was in one of his manic states before he arrived in Shreveport. You know how he gets when he starts feeling paranoid and persecuted. You know firsthand how belligerent and aggressive he can become," Stefan said.

Cindy swallowed visibly. On more than one occasion Victor had lambasted her in front of his family. She took a handkerchief from her purse and dabbed at nonexistent tears. "I just wish I knew what happened to Vic."

Stefan stood up and put a hand on Cindy's shoulder. He said, "I am sure the police are doing a fine job locating Victor. In the meantime the best thing we can do is remain positive. I'm going to offer a reward for any information on his whereabouts."

Cindy launched herself at Stefan and hugged him. "Thank you, Stefan."

The older man deftly pried himself from her death grip. "Do you have a number for the detectives that are handling the case? I'd like to contact them to see if we can be of any assistance."

"I don't have the number on me but I can call you once I'm back home," said Cindy.

Stefan started steering her toward the front door. "That would be great. Thank you for coming here to tell us about Victor. If it weren't for you we wouldn't even know that he was missing."

Cindy nodded, "Do you think it's possible that he's still alive?"

Stefan opened the door and said, "I believe in the power of positive thinking. I truly believe that everything will turn out as it should."

She gave Stefan a hopeful smile and walked out.

He closed and locked the door before returning to his waiting family in the living room.

Tara asked, "What the hell do we do? We got rid of Dad's body. It'll be like he's in limbo and the case will stay open. We didn't think that part through. Why didn't we think that part through?"

Alex smirked and said, "I did think that part through. Before the old man tried to off me in your front yard…I was in town to kill him. That's why Theresa called me. She realized he'd flipped completely after nearly killing the both of you."

Tara said, "I don't understand. Eric said that you guys cremated Dad."

Alex adjusted the knot in his tie and said, "Well, that is true. We cremated most of Dad."

Theresa leaned forward a bit and asked, "What the fuck does that mean?"

He smiled, "Uh, the less the two of you know is probably better under the circumstances. Just know that there is a way for the authorities to determine that our father is dead and it will happen in due time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Millennium Convention Center in Shreveport<strong>_

Eric walked up to the podium and said, "It is with great sorrow I have to announce that Nan Flanagan, spokesperson of the American Vampire League, was brutally slain tonight before the Tolerance Rally. The vampire community is deeply shaken by this tragedy. Ms. Flanagan has been at the forefront of our rights' movement since its inception. This rally was Nan's brain child and her ultimate dream was to see the Vampire Rights' Amendment ratified by all 50 states. I know that she would want the rally to carry on without her. So tonight we will be dedicating this rally to a fallen champion of vampire rights."

A hush fell over the crowd as the magnitude of Eric's news set in. The convention center was filled with humans, vampires, local dignitaries, and news crews from around the country.

Slowly a murmur began to swell in the crowd and someone shouted. "What happened?"

The dark haired vampire said, "I'm afraid I am not at liberty to discuss the situation surrounding Ms. Flanagan's demise. Police are currently investigating the circumstances. What I can say is that it was an act of cowardice by small minded people that wish to derail Ms. Flanagan's hard work. They seek to inspire fear in the hearts of vampires across this great nation but they will not succeed. We will not be deterred. We will not be intimidated."

"I will be delivering the keynote speech in honor of Ms. Flanagan. Although, I don't have anything prepared I will try to do this rally and Nan's Flanagan's memory justice. My name is Eric Northman. I'm the Vampire Magistar for North America. I'm also a proud Louisianan. Next week on ballots all across this great nation there will be an amendment granting equal rights and protection under the law to all vampires. I know this prospect makes some of you very nervous. It is like walking into the great unknown, but is that not the crux of the American experiment. This great country was built on bravely marching into the unknown and walking out the other side victorious. I have witnessed the growth of this country first hand because I've lived more than a thousand years. I've watched empires rise and fall over my lifetime but America was always something special. I watched a fledgling colony throw off the shackles of an oppressive monarchy and establish a democratic country of their own. I watched that newly minted country expand from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific Ocean. I watched a civil war, that would have irreparably damaged other countries, destroy and at the same time forge a stronger union. World Wars, flight to the moon, women's suffrage, civil rights; all of these milestones were hard fought and costly. However, this nation was made greater for them. The vampires that live in this great nation have chosen this country because it is the best. We have chosen this country because it is a nation of dreamers, adventurers, warriors, innovators, and idealists. The citizens of this country left their homelands and traveled to this vast, treacherous, and unknown landmass to make a better life. We do not seek to change that way of life. We only want to be able to take full part in it. We already pay taxes and many vampires serve in the military. We are doctors, lawyers, police officers, and small business owners. In our daily lives we strive to make America great just like generations of Americans before us. All we want are the full rights and protections guaranteed everyone in this country. You only have to look to the Declaration of Independence to be reminded of the ideals of our forefathers "We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights. Among these are Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness". We ask that when you go to the polls next Tuesday that you keep those words in mind. Thank you and God Bless America."

A thunderous applause went up from the audience as Eric walked off the stage after giving a wave to the crowd.

Bill smiled and walked up to the podium, "Now our entertainment for the evening: local recording artists, "The Bayou Bad Boys", Pelican State Paradise."

He walked off as the band began to play on the stage set up across the room. Bill smirked at Eric. "If I didn't know you better I'd almost believe that bullshit you spewed out there."

Eric chuckled and looked at his cell phone, "I can give a stirring speech when necessary. The Authority will be sending an attaché to assist the local police with the investigation into Nan's death."

Bill said, "Then we'd better put on the best performance of our lives."

"Where's the wolf?" asked Eric, he checked his reflection in the mirror.

"He's already left the building to avoid detection by the Authority. When we tell them that werewolves were behind the attack, they will surely be on the lookout for any weres in the crowd," said Bill.

Eric finished looking at his appearance in the mirror and then looked to Bill. "How long is the band supposed to play?"

Bill glanced at his iPad and replied, "They're doing 4 songs and then a rapper from New Orleans is going to close out the rally with a 5 song set. The musical acts were a great idea."

Eric nodded and said, "I figured we'd pull in extra people because they wanted to see the musical acts. They'll stand around through our boring speeches if they know music and food follow."

"Do you think the VRA is going to pass in enough states?" asked Bill. He wasn't looking forward to the fallout if the amendment didn't pass. There were already rumblings of a rebellion against the humans. Vampires were quite literally the top of the food chain. It'd be a bloody costly war if they weren't afforded equal rights.

Eric said, "We need 38 of the 50 states to be on board. The last time I checked the projected polling numbers we were well on our way. Nan figured we'd be assured victory in all of the traditionally blue states."

Bill mused, "That's 20 blue states. We'll need to pick up the 14 swing states and a couple red states. I think Louisiana and Texas are in the bag. We have a heavy presence in both states. We already have rights here in Louisiana. I don't know why they'd oppose the amendment."

"Same goes for Florida and Arkansas," Eric added.

Bill said, "I wonder who they will send to head up the investigation."

Eric quipped, "Well, at least it won't be Nan Flanagan."


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: My life took a couple of crazy turns in the last few months and I've been unable to devote any time to my writing. However, things have settled down and I'm back to writing. I'd like thank the following people for taking the time to leave a review for Chapter 27: MINAH25, Heleana220, Jamille Shane , Firefly-class , QueenMojo, PerfectLover, dispatcher652, janjan2009, nictoria19, Maverick37, & hgabul1. I hope that everyone enjoys the new chapter. As always I welcome all reviews, comments, and suggestions. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Tara's eyes opened slowly and she glanced at the clock. It was 5:00 in the morning and she could think of only one person that would call her so early. She reached out and answered her phone in a sleepy voice. "Eric?"

The vampire chuckled, he was amused by her assumption, "What if it wasn't me on the other end of the line?"

She smiled as her eyes closed again. "Then I would have cussed out the asshole that woke me up at this ungodly hour, ended the call, and went back to sleep. Seeing as it is the asshole I'm in love with…I guess I'll make an exception."

The truth was she had been waiting, nervously, all night for Eric to call her after the Tolerance Rally. The longer she went without hearing from him the more anxious she became. Eventually, she had just fallen asleep. Tara was so used to things not working out for her; there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that this would be one of those things.

Eric laughed harder and shook his head. Tara never ceased to amuse him, even when she managed to get on his nerves; there was always something about the fiery petite woman that delighted him.

Tara rolled onto her back in the bed holding the phone to her ear as she yawned tiredly. "Well, you haven't been put to the true death. Does that mean that everything went as planned tonight with Nan?"

"You haven't seen the news?" asked Eric, he thought that was a curious question for Tara to ask. Nan Flanagan's death had been extensively covered on the 24-hour news channels. As predicted, her assassination proved to be a much-needed bump to the vampire rights' movement.

In the hours since Eric 'solemnly' announced the tragic slaying of Nan, politicians from both sides of the aisle had spoken out about the tragedy. Suddenly vampire rights was a more palatable topic to the American public and the people elected to represent them.

Tara said, "I was too nervous to stay up and watch the news. I locked myself in my room once I knew the rally was starting. A couple of people knocked on my door later in the night but I refused to answer. If I was going to hear horrible news or good news, I wanted to hear it from you."

"I should have called you earlier to let you know that…all was well. I assumed that you would watch the news and know that everything was okay. I told the audience at the rally about Nan's death and then I gave the closing speech for the event. My entire speech was televised live on all of the cable news channels."

Tara perked up a little and asked, "Are you serious? You mean you were on television tonight. I guess I should have been a little braver earlier."

Eric laughed and said, "I was…I gave a rousing speech about the promise of the American dream for the entire country to see, everyone with the exception of my human."

She sat up in the bed and turned on the lamp situated on the bedside table. Tara dug her iPad out of the nightstand and Googled Eric's name. She chuckled seeing a dozen featured videos and articles about Eric's speech pop up in the results. Tara clicked one and watched as Eric approached the podium.

Eric asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hush, I am trying to listen to your speech," Tara chided. She turned up the volume a little and listened intently to Eric's speech. Seeing his face made her miss him even more than she already did.

Eric chuckled but quieted down so that Tara could watch the video in peace. He didn't know what to make out of the silence on the other end of the line.

Tara blew out a slow breath as the video ended and then said, "That was one hell of a speech, Eric. I mean…that is a running for office type of speech. You were amazing, baby, and quite believable if I don't say so myself."

"It was all bullshit, you know that, but I needed to get more humans on my side. I think I accomplished that. Bill and I have both received calls and invitations to have sit down meetings with politicians. I received a call from the Guardian of the Authority tonight and he was also pleased with my speech," Eric boasted.

She shook her head. Eric certainly didn't need any more air in his oversized ego. Tara laughed softly and asked, "So, what happens next? Do we get to come home?"

Tara was sure that she sounded like a broken record, but the fact remained that she wanted to be at home with Eric where she belonged.

"It won't be safe until the investigation and election are over. The Authority sent an attaché from New Orleans to assist in the investigation into Nan's death. Considering how late it was when the vampire was dispatched to Shreveport I am sure Bill and I won't see them until after sundown."

There was only about 30 minutes worth of darkness before the sun would begin to rise in Louisiana. Eric was grateful for the extra time to get everything in order.

"Are you nervous? Well, you're never nervous. How do you think the investigation will go?" asked Tara.

Eric said, "There may be some backlash because of Nan's death even if the Authority buys the fact that she was slaughtered by werewolves. This action happened on Bill's watch as the king of Louisiana. He is responsible for all vampires residing in and visiting the state of Louisiana. If the Authority believes he has an unresolved and undocumented werewolf problem it could end badly for him."

Tara was relieved that Eric wouldn't be on the hook for the incident. Almost immediately, she thought of Sookie and was struck by a pang of intense guilt. The telepathic waitress was engaged to Bill and was madly in love with him. She would be devastated if anything happened to him.

However, Sookie was not the only person that would miss Bill. Tara had become increasingly fond of Jessica. She knew the relatively new vampire would be heartbroken and lost without her maker.

Eric was able to read the silence as if he could read her mind. He said, "I am not going to let anything happen to Bill. I do not like him and I find him to be smarmy and unnecessary. However, I owe him."

Tara asked, "You owe Bill for what?"

"I owe him for coming to me after Nan tried to blackmail him into kidnapping you or the twins. There is no loyalty among vampires and certainly none to humans. He could have easily done Nan's bidding to protect Sookie and Jessica. On the other hand, Bill could have sent them away and refused to help Nan, but still not informed me of her plot. He did the honorable thing because it was the right thing to do. I owe him for that. Especially, when I have been…"

"A complete asshole to him for years," Tara finished his sentence.

Eric frowned deeply and snapped, "I was going to say difficult."

Tara quipped, "Talk about being the king of understatement. You were an absolute terror and a massive dick! I remember you summoning Bill to Fangtasia just because you could."

"Bill isn't what he seems, Tara. I told Sookie that and she did not believe me. Don't be as foolish as your best friend. You used to be distrustful of Compton as well and you liked watching me make him squirm."

Tara frowned and said, "Well, it isn't exactly a ringing endorsement of him. I am sure that Bill is a conniving, manipulating, treacherous asshole, but so are you. I'm not really in a position to start making fucking pronouncements about whose boyfriend is less of a son of a bitch, which, by the way, I'd lose by a mile with all the shit you've pulled."

"I have never lied to you about my true intentions. That is something that Bill can never say to Sookie with a straight face. I might be a son of a bitch, as you put it, but I'm an honest one."

Tara sighed slightly, "I wasn't saying it as a put down, Eric. I was just trying to say that…I care about what happens to Bill because I wouldn't want it to hurt Sookie. We both have taken a no comment stance on our significant others because both of you have been wrong. Both of you have hurt us. Both of you have given us reasons to never trust you again, and yet we do. An abusive alcoholic might not have raised her but she has had a lot of suffering and just plain shit not going right in her life. For once, everything is going in the right direction and I don't want her to lose that. Good or bad…Bill makes Sookie happy and she deserves that."

Eric figured that was a fair assessment under the circumstances. Neither he nor Bill deserved the women that belonged to them. Tara loved Eric unconditionally and had the ability to make him feel almost human. However, he had caused her heartrending pain, both physically and mentally. Moreover, that was only the instances she could recall. There were other situations that Eric had glamoured out of existence.

Tara settled down hearing the deafening silence on the line. She didn't enjoy fighting with Eric over the phone. There was no real way to make up other than apologizing. Their normal make-up routine was far more vigorous and enjoyable. "You should be on the lookout for the Shreveport PD. My father's wife filed a missing person's report and I'm sure they'll want to talk to you sooner or later."

Eric frowned deeply, there was more he wanted to say to Tara but figured it was best to table their previous discussion for the time being. "When did this happen?"

"She filed the missing person's report a few days ago. We didn't find out about it until she showed up here last night demanding to know my father's whereabouts. We told her that Dad has not been seen by us since the night we all got into an argument. He got into his car, left, and hasn't been heard from since. Uncle Stefan talked to his accountant tonight and is offering up a $100,000 reward for information about my father's disappearance."

Eric remarked snidely, "I'll be sure to be as helpful as possible. We need to bring home this loving father and husband."

Tara chuckled slightly and then said, "You'll have to be a little more convincing, sweetheart, but after seeing your speech from the rally…I think you can more than pull it off."

"I'll just add it to the growing list of things that need to be put to bed before you can come home. How are Jax and Jade doing?" asked Eric, his voice was casual but there was a twinge of concern.

"They are both irritable infants that alternately drive me insane and make me happy. Jax has taken to crying so much and so hard that he shakes and turns red in the face. Unfortunately, he's really good at setting off Jade and then they are both screaming, crying, and miserable. And so am I. I think they miss you, Eric. I think…they know that this isn't their home."

Eric's heart ached and that feeling took him by surprise. It wasn't a feeling he'd experienced very often. Dismissively, he said, "I'm sure it is just the new environment. They'll get used to it soon enough."

Tara's eyes widened slightly and hurt registered there. "We've been here for two weeks now. Infants have short attention spans. Certainly, they would have gotten used to the new surroundings by now. However, you used to hold them and feed them. I would hear you talk to them or tell them little stories. I think they miss you. They miss your scent and your voice and I think you miss us too but you are too prideful and stupid to just say so. You are always trying to seem above it all when obviously you are not. You love us and you wish we were home with you just as much as we wish we were there with you."

Eric paused and responded, "More."

"W-what?" Tara stuttered in shock.

"More. I miss the four of you more than you could possibly miss me. This house is big, empty, and useless without you, Pam, and the twins."

Tara didn't know what to say to that. Instead, tears started welling up in her eyes. She sniffled angrily, "Was that really so difficult to say, asshole?"

"Immensely," Eric replied.

"Why? I lay my heart bare to you all the time, Eric. You know that I love you more than anything. And you know that I miss you so much that it hurts sometimes, but you try to hide yourself from me and I don't understand it," Tara lamented in a quiet voice.

Eric searched for the right words. "I spent more than a thousand years refusing to love humans because of your inherent mortality. I refused to tell you that I loved you even when I knew that I did. Emotions are not my strong suit, Tara, but I try for you."

"I know you try for me and I love you even more for that. Emotions aren't exactly my strong suit either but I try for you too. I'm just better at it than you are I guess," said Tara. She smiled smugly.

That elicited a chuckle from the vampire.

Just then a small whimper was heard from a across the room. That whimper turned into an all out cry.

Tara sniffled. "Oh shit, I'd better get whoever that is. Hold on, okay? Don't hang up."

She dropped the phone and clamored out of the bed quickly. Tara wasn't surprised to see it was Jax wide awake and crying miserably. She cuddled her baby boy and carried him over to the changing table. Tara changed his diaper and he screamed the entire time. She climbed back into the bed afterward and rocked Jax.

A moment later she picked up the phone. "I'm sorry. I've got to go. He isn't going to be a good boy and go back to sleep. He's fussy again. I guess I'll go walking around the house to get him to settle down."

Eric rolled his neck to release tension. He could hear the absolute misery in Jax's cries. However, it was feeling that emotion that made the anguish even worse. "Why don't we try something first?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Tara. She tried with little success to get the infant to take his pacifier.

"Why don't you put me on speaker? You said that Jax misses my voice. Maybe it will help."

Tara thought about it a moment before saying, "Right now, I'm ready to try just about anything."

She put her phone on speaker and gently laid Jax on his back in the bed. She laid next to him and gently rubbed his stomach. "Okay you're on speaker Eric."

Eric said, "Jax, varför gråter du? Det finns inget behov gråta, min söta pojke. Du är trygg och jag kommer att vara med dig snart igen."

Jax was still crying but his little head turned toward Tara's phone and his tense body started to relax.

Eric sang:

_Sov nu sött min lilla vän_

_Mamma kommer snart igen_

_Pappa går på högan bro_

_Köper Greta nya skor_

_Nya skor med spännen på_

_Så sov nu sött min lilla vän_

Jax's cries died down to just whimpers and Tara picked him up to gently rock him. "Eric, that was amazing. What did you say to him?"

Eric chuckled and said, "That is our little secret. If you want to know then you'll just have to learn Swedish."

Tara frowned and said, "Jax doesn't know Swedish. He just likes the sound of your voice. I like the sound of your voice too."

"He might not know Swedish now but he will one day. So will Jade," said Eric.

Tara laid back on the bed and let Jax rest on her chest. "I guess I will have to learn Swedish too. I can't be the only one in the house that doesn't speak the language. If they are anything like me they'll be talking shit about me by the time they are old enough to go to kindergarten."

She smiled looking down at Jax's hair. It was getting curlier by the day. He really was her perfect little boy.

"Maybe I'll have to take the three of you to my farm on Öland," said Eric.

"That would be nice. You always seem happier when you talk about Öland."

Eric's mind drifted back to the last time he'd visited Öland. He'd made an unexpected trip to his ocean side wind farm after seeing Tara with Rey in Houston. It was a memory he didn't want to linger on. That betrayal still stung.

He quickly shifted gears and asked, "What are you going to do today?"

Tara noted the abrupt change in conversation but dismissed it just as quickly.

"Well, I'll probably get a couple more hours of sleep before going Christmas shopping with Sookie. She's really excited for the holiday and I can't lie…so am I. After the sun goes down we're supposed to take Jessica with us to go look at wedding dresses."

Eric quirked an eyebrow at the last statement. "Who needs a wedding dress?"

Tara laughed softly and said, "Don't worry. I'm not expecting you to propose to me. You don't do emotions well…I get that. I'm just happy you finally admitted that you miss me too. The dress is for Sookie. She's finally ready to set a date to get married to Bill. My aunt, Calliope, knows a great wedding boutique not far from here. We have an appointment for tonight. We're going to make a night of it. Dress shopping and then drinks afterward."

He paused for just a moment and said, "Well, I'm sure you'll have a good time. I don't know if I'll get to talk to you because the attaché should be here by then. I should let you go. You need to get some sleep while Jax is quiet."

Tara frowned and said, "You're right. I'm sure Jax or Jade will wake up in the next hour or so for a bottle. Just call me whenever you can. Love you, Eric."

Eric paused a beat and replied, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yesterday…<strong>_

_**Eric walked into Paolo's room in the middle of the day and watched his brother resting. He was flooded with hundreds of fond memories from days gone by. **_

_**Initially, Eric had been put off when Godric made Paolo. He believed that their little vampire family was already perfectly set: Godric, Nora, and himself. However, the newly made vampire managed to fit in rather well after only a couple decades. **_

_**Eric and Paolo became quick friends and were nearly inseparable for 200 years before the younger of the two decided to go his own way. The world was changing and Eric learned so was his younger brother. It had been painful to let go but not nearly as painful as realizing Paolo was willing to betray him to Nan Flanagan. **_

_**Bill walked into the room and frowned seeing that Eric was just standing here. He pulled on a pair of heavy duty black rubber gloves and glanced at Eric. "You haven't gone off the idea have you?" **_

_**He wouldn't have blamed Eric if he had. The vampire wasn't known for his sentimentality but Bill could see how much Eric cared for his brother. Ending Paolo wouldn't just be severing a tie to his brother…it would be like severing a tie to his beloved maker.**_

_**Eric didn't even bother looking in Bill's direction. He pulled on his gloves and said, "Let's do this." **_

_**Bill removed heavy silver chains from a black duffel bag and stealthily approached Paolo's bed. He quickly draped the silver chains over the vampire's body to prevent him from moving when he awakened. **_

_**As soon as the silver began to sear his pale skin Paolo was jolted awake and growled in pain. He struggled in vain against the silver and his eyes shot open to survey his attacker. He was shocked to see Bill towering over him. However, seeing Eric at his side was earth shattering. "W-w-what the fuck? Eric?" **_

_**Eric started binding Paolo's body with silver chains starting at his shoulders. His plan was to wrap the younger vampire up in a mummy like cocoon of silver chains. **_

"_**Brother…" Paolo begged. **_

_**The Viking punched Paolo in the face with calm brutality and said, "Was I your brother when you sold me out to Nan Flanagan? Was I your brother when you conspired with that rancid bitch to kidnap my children?" **_

_**Paolo was stunned into silence. He had been afraid from day one that Eric would figure out he was working with Nan. However, the blond vampire had repeatedly accused him of being paranoid. At this moment it would seem that his paranoia was well deserved. His only comfort was knowing that Nan was equally fucked. There was no doubt that Eric had something dastardly planned for the bitch. **_

_**Bill moved to the foot of the bed and began binding Paolo's feet and ankles with silver chains. **_

_**Paolo howled in pain and thrashed violently in an attempt to free himself. "She forced my hand! She made me betray you!"**_

_**Eric reared back to punch Paolo again but restrained himself. He went back to securing him with the silver chains. They didn't have time for Eric to lose focus in this situation. **_

"_**You were choosing humans over your own kind! You're keeping a human and raising human babies. That is insane, Eric. This isn't you. You've changed since Godric died and everyone knows it! You've become weak and self-loathing just like him. Do you really want to end on a rooftop in the sun like our maker?! I worked with Nan to get rid of that bitch and those little brats to snap you out of whatever the fuck this is! I did it for you, brother! I did it for you!"**_

_**The Viking stopped moving and looked at Paolo with a mixture of anger and shock. "I should rip your fucking head off and be rid of you once and for all…"**_

_**Bill watched Eric carefully and it was if he could see the wheels in his head slowly turning. He was pinned between quenching his bloodlust and doing what was best for everyone else. **_

_**Bill said, "We should stick to the plan, Eric. You can kill him later. It will be better when you have the time to mete out the appropriate punishment for his treachery." **_

_**In a confused voice, Paolo asked, "You're not putting me to the true death?"**_

_**Eric glared down at him and simply answered, "No." **_

"_**A quick painless death seems too humane for you. Your blood will be spilled but it will be for a greater purpose than even you can imagine," said Bill.**_

_**Alcide walked into the room and asked, "Is he ready to be moved?" **_

_**Eric said, "He's done. You can take him now." **_

_**Alcide nodded and said, "I'll move quickly." **_

_**The werewolf hefted the bound vampire over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room. **_

"_**Don't move too quickly, Alcide. Let him burn a little," said Eric, he flashed a maniacal grin. **_

_**Alcide chuckled but continued on his way out of the room. He made his way downstairs and out the backdoor into the midday sun. **_

_**Paolo began to screech as the sun's rays scorched his pale skin. He attempted to wrest himself out of Alcide's grasp but was unsuccessful. The silver chains had already weakened him severely.**_

_**Alcide walked out to a large pit that he had dug in the backyard. Inside of the hole was a steel box he'd welded together the previous day. The box was filled half way with liquid colloidal silver. Alcide unceremoniously dumped Paolo's body into the container. **_

_**Paolo rocked and rolled in the liquid trying to get out but the silver chains binding his body had long since weakened him. He sputtered the silver out of his mouth as it burned him and shouted, "You are only a werewolf! Eric will get rid of you once you've served your purpose! He doesn't trust you." **_

_**Alcide laughed amused by Paolo's last ditch effort. He was sure the vampire would say anything to save his own ass. "He trusts me more than you, asshole." **_

_**He dropped a sheet of steel over the metal box and then climbed onto the back loader. Alcide dumped several loads of gravel into the hole and then filled it the rest of the way with dirt.**_

_**Afterward Alcide walked back into the house. He went up to Paolo's room and saw that Eric and Bill were cleaning any trace that the other vampire had ever been there. **_

"_**Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Alcide. **_

_**Eric held up a thumb drive between his fingers. "I did."**_

_**Alcide's eyes went wide and he asked, "Alex's premonition was right?" **_

_**Bill stopped cleaning and just nodded at Alcide. **_

"_**They've developed a way of communicating under the radar. Nan is using an asymmetric key algorithm," said Eric. **_

_**Alcide shot him a glare and asked, "What the hell is that?"**_

_**Eric chuckled to himself and replied, "It is a method of encrypting information. An asymmetric key algorithm has two different keys. One key is made public and the other key remains private. Anyone that knows the public key can leave encrypted messages and the only people with the private key are able to read the messages. Paolo just happens to be one of those people."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's house in Shreveport<strong>_

Bill paced the floor of Eric's office and glanced at his watch. They'd been waiting since sundown for the Authority's attaché to make his or her appearance. He looked to Eric playing a videogame on the PSP and asked, "How can you be so calm?"

The Viking didn't bother to look in Bill's direction. "Unlike you, I am not prone to hysterics, Bill. There is absolutely nothing linking us to what happened at that convention center. Paolo won't be saying thing to anyone anytime soon. I've glamoured Alcide and sent him off to Jackson for a few days to keep him out of the line of fire. Besides, if we were suspects the Authority would have wasted little time sending their security for us. I really don't see how our involvement would be detected."

Eric looked up briefly and quipped, "Unless you buckle under pressure and confess. In which case I will stake you before they get a chance to."

Bill glared at Eric and responded, "Despite what you may think of me…I happen to eschew the idea of meeting the true death. I won't be making any tearful confessions. I have a life I'd like to get back to."

Eric was already focused on his video game again. "Well, then we have absolutely nothing to worry about. Sit back and try to relax. Your constant pacing is grating on my nerves."

It had been a day since Nan Flanagan was murdered at the Tolerance Rally. The Authority's attaché arrived just before dawn and checked into a local hotel for the day. The attaché was no doubt going to inspect the scene at the convention center before meeting with them at Eric's home.

Everything in his home was almost back to normal. He'd selected a new security team a week ago. They began their first shift at the Northman home today. Alcide's crew had been hard at work for most of the day finishing the renovations that started months ago. Most importantly, Greta was due back from her vacation the following morning.

Bill's cell phone chimed and his eyes scanned the text messages. His tense lips twitched into a smile as he quickly responded to the message.

Eric glanced at him a moment before going back to his game. "Jessica?"

Bill finished his text and had a seat in front of Eric's desk. "Yes, she sent a picture of some God awful bridesmaid's dress. I guess Sookie isn't the only one trying on gowns tonight."

He tilted the phone toward Eric to show him the picture of Jessica and Tara in a pink taffeta nightmare. The disaster of a strapless dress was made complete by a giant mint green bow centered on the ass.

Eric snorted and said, "Tara wouldn't be caught dead wearing that thing in public. Certainly, that is some sort of joke."

Bill chuckled and settled back in the chair. "Perhaps, but it is something of an American tradition to force bridesmaids to wear hideous gowns so that they don't outshine the bride. There are entire television shows dedicated to that premise. I've had the unfortunate opportunity to watch a few of them with Sookie."

"Seems like a waste. If the bridesmaid is truly beautiful it would not matter if she wore a potato sack…she'd still outshine the bride," Eric mused, he had no doubt that Tara would outshine Sookie without even trying.

"There is some merit to that way of thinking but no one ever said that humans were the arbiters of good sense. That goes double for the female gender when it comes to matters of self-esteem. They spend their entire existence being told they aren't good enough, smart enough, pretty enough, or skinny enough. I believe they may be more self-loathing than even I."

Eric was about to say something snarky but stopped when someone knocked on his office door. He paused his game and looked toward the interruption. "Come in."

A moment later, the mahogany doors opened and his new head of security, Louis Amatto, walked into the room. He was a slender man that looked to be about 40 years old. However, his sickeningly pale skin indicated he was a member of the undead. "Magister, there are two cars from the Authority at the gate requesting entry."

Eric said, "Let the cars through."

Louis nodded and exited the room as he gave authorization over his two-way.

Bill put away his cell phone and stood up. "Well, looks like it is time to get this show on the road."

Eric adjusted his black tie and said, "You'd better pull it together or Sookie's dress shopping expedition will be for naught."

The older vampire's warning was stark but necessary under the circumstances. If Bill continued to behave in a jittery fashion, he'd bring unwanted attention onto himself and that was the last thing you wanted when the Authority was in the midst of conducting an investigation. It was cliché but they had ways of making you talk, each more unpleasant and painful than the last.

Bill shot Eric a glare but took the advice and quickly adjusted his posture and countenance. He was good at convincing pretty much anyone of anything he wanted. It was time to put those skills to good use. His time with Lorena had taught him one useful skill…saving his own ass.

Moments later the door to the office opened and in walked a thin, petite, brunette woman dressed in a tailored black pants suit and pumps. "Your Majesty. Magister. I'm Chancellor Nora Gainesborough. The Guardian has charged me with investigating Chancellor Flanagan's murder."

Bill gave a charming smile and offered his hand to Nora. "Good evening, Chancellor Gainesborough. It is a pleasure to meet you. I just regret it is under such unpleasant circumstances."

Nora shook Bill's hand and returned his disarming smile, "Well, as the indomitable Magister advised last night in his speech…we must carry on in her absence. Having worked with Nan for the last century on the mainstreaming movement, I know that this would be her wish. The mainstreaming movement and Vampire Rights' Amendment will be Nan's legacy."

Bill nodded in agreement, "I couldn't agree with you more. I've known Chancellor Flanagan for the last 30 years and there was no limit to her dedication to integrating vampires into society. I've worked with her very closely over the years."

Nora said, "I'm aware. Nan's influence and recommendation swayed the council's vote in your favor. She spoke very highly of you as a model mainstreamer and a top-notch politician. Nan believed that you would prove an invaluable member of the AVL. I'd have to concur with her glowing review. The halls of HQ are still buzzing about last night's tolerance rally. You and the Magister put on an amazing event."

Bill said, "Thank you. It wasn't very hard to put together. Louisiana is far more tolerant of vampires than some of the other states. I'm sure it stems from the socially ingrained belief of the supernatural that permeates the culture here."

Eric motioned to his guard to close the door and leave them alone. "We're not to be disturbed by anyone, Louis."

As soon as the door was closed Nora's fangs protracted and she vamp sped across the room. She slammed Eric up against the wall in seconds and had her hand firmly wrapped around his throat.

Bill grabbed a wooden stake from Eric's desk fully prepared to stake the vampire. Fortunately, he realized that she wasn't trying to kill Eric. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

Nora captured Eric's lips and gave him what could only be described as a devastatingly intense kiss. There was a desire and longing there that gave a glimmer into what their relationship might have once been.

Instinctively, Eric deepened the kiss and forced Nora backward until she was pinned against his desk. With one sweep of his arm the contents tumbled onto the hardwood floor making a ruckus. Being near Nora was like going on autopilot for Eric. His body, brain, and senses all drove him toward her. There was no logic or reason when he was near Nora…just instinct, impulse, and desire. He grabbed either side of her silk blouse and tore it open with little fanfare.

Bill cleared his throat to attract their attention but his subtlety was lost on the two of them. Eric and Nora were tearing at one another like wild animals. The scent of blood hung heavy in the air as Eric sank his fangs into Nora's neck. Bill cocked his head to one side watching what was evolving into a downright pornographic display. The gentleman in him wanted to turn away from the arousing tableau. However, his vampire nature was winning now and his fangs dropped in response.

Bill decided to give the two of them some much-needed privacy. However, he stopped at the door as if something had just come to mind.

He thought back to the faithful night in Jackson, Mississippi when he had given in to Lorena. Even pushing Sookie away wasn't enough to alleviate the guilt he felt. Bill knew all too well the pull and allure a sexual encounter with another vampire could provide. He also knew its' ability to destroy a relationship with a human companion. Humans were monogamous by nature and had a difficult time grasping elements of vampire relationship and sex.

He called over his shoulder, "I hope you and Tara have an open relationship."

Eric pulled back with a roar as blood dripped down his face and onto Nora's completely bare chest. Hearing Tara's name snapped him out of the reverie he had been caught in just moments before. He backed away from Nora and buttoned his pants. Eric scrubbed at his face in frustration and let out a growl.

Nora sat upright on the desk and watched Eric with curious eyes. She was used to Eric being a vampire that possessed a great amount of discipline. That quality was no doubt in large part because of their maker, Godric. However, his self-restraint had never extended to his relationship with her. "What are you doing? Get back over here! I've been fantasizing about this moment since the Guardian assigned me to this investigation."

Eric paced the floor with his ripped dress shirt hanging open. He slammed his fist into the wall behind his desk creating a large hole.

"Does this have to do with the human that you're keeping?" asked Nora, the disdain in her voice was evident. She watched Eric suspiciously.

Paolo had made mention of Eric's apparent dedication to his human concubine. She believed those claims were wildly exaggerated. However, watching Eric's meltdown over their near sexual encounter was lending some credence to the accusation.

He argued, "She's not just a human…"

Nora quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Eric and asked, "What do you mean?"

Eric glanced in her direction and said, "She's not just a human. I have every intention of turning her after we're married."

Nora scoffed and then laughed at what most certainly had to be a joke. "Married? Don't be ridiculous, Eric! Humans are food and the occasional fuck when you get bored. You don't marry them! And Paolo told me that she was some backwoods simpleton. She's hardly worthy of the blood."

Eric grimaced at Nora calling Tara food. It was obvious that it wasn't appreciated in the least. He approached Nora and said, "Things change. People change."

She scowled and quipped, "But vampires don't. You've never needed or wanted a human. But then you've been a little strange the last hundred or so years. I knew there was something off when you turned that whore in San Francisco. A whore? Really? Talk about a waste of the blood. Then you go and kill Russell Edgington's lover because he killed your human family. They are insignificant in comparison to the greatness Russell showed over the years."

Eric flew at Nora and knocked her onto the ground without so much as a thought. He walked over her prone body.

Nora sprang up and bowled Eric over so that he was pinned underneath her. She gave an impish grin. "Mmmm, now there is the Eric I know and love. Full of fury, anger, hatred, passion…"

She began kissing a trail from his neck down to his abdomen. Nora's fingers toyed with the button on Eric's pants. "Tell me that you haven't become a pathetic, disillusioned, self-loathing husk like our maker. One of us should have staked him years ago before he became an utter embarrassment."

Eric's eyes twitched closed and when they reopened they held righteous anger. He flipped Nora off of his body and picked her up in the same motion. Eric slammed her down onto his desk with such force that the otherwise sturdy piece of furniture collapsed into a broken heap. He grasped the stake that had been resting on his desk and rested it against her heart. "Godric gave you immortality when you should have died. If you ever speak of him that way again I will make sure you suffer unimaginable pain before I give you the true death!"

Nora's wide eyes studied Eric's face and saw the seriousness of his decree. She was strong, but Eric was more than 400 years older than she was and could easily overpower her. "Where is Paolo?"

Eric stood up and said, "He bet on the wrong horse and there were some unfortunate consequences because of that betrayal."

Nora scrambled onto her feet with suspicious eyes and asked, "What have you done with our brother?"

Eric walked over to his wrecked desk and had a seat. "He betrayed me, Nora. What do you think I did to him?"

"I could tell the Guardian about this…and you would be finished," hissed Nora.

"Tell him what? That I executed a vampire that was putting the mainstreaming agenda at risk by running a whorehouse and harvesting blood from humans and vampires?" asked Eric.

Nora's eyes widen and her jaw tightened.

"Yes, our little brother had been a very busy boy in New York. The evidence of his crimes were well documented by me and Nan Flanagan. Not to mention the interesting items I found on his laptop. I am sure the Guardian would commend me for administering the true death to a traitor. So what is it that you'd like to report to him, Nora?" asked Eric, he smiled at her smugly and tapped the wooden stake against his knee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex's office in New Mexico<strong>_

Alex sat in the chair behind his desk and stared out at the skyline. He had worked very hard over the years to get to where he was, not that his father ever appreciated that choice. Victor had an entirely different life planned for his only son. He always envisioned the two of them as sort of a father and son duo, but Alex never found the thrill in breaking the law the way Victor did.

The cantankerous older man never missed an opportunity to let Alex know the depth of his disappointment. Victor went so far as to pursue Alex's girlfriend. He wanted to humiliate his son, but Alex did not engage. A weaker man would have withered under Victor's constant abuse.

However, Alex was not what anyone, in good conscience, would call a weak man. In fact, he was prone to a viciousness that rivaled that of his sociopath father. He just possessed more control and preferred to exact his revenge with more care and nuance.

Victor never understood why Alex didn't want power and money. The truth was, Alex did want power and money but he took a different route. He was a successful lawyer and a prominent figure in his community. Alex rubbed elbows with very important people and one day there just might be a public office in his future. He didn't see the need for gun running, confidence scams, racketeering, or any of the other various criminal enterprises Victor pursued.

The phone on his desk began to ring and Alex swiveled around to answer it. "Daly…"

"Mr. Daly, I know that you said you weren't to be disturbed this evening but your step-mother insists that she be allowed into your office. She's threatening to make a scene," complained Marta.

Alex's eyes fell closed in frustration but he replied, "Please send her in and hold all of my calls while she's in here."

Marta said, "I'll send her in now."

Alex hung up the phone and stood up from his ergonomic leather chair. He buttoned his suit jacket and moved around the desk waiting for Cindy to enter the room. He had a good idea why she was showing up at his office.

Cindy opened the door and walked into Alex's office with a grin on her face. She licked her lips brazenly as she drank in his appearance. Alex was nothing short of an Adonis with his dark hair, bronzed skin, and imposing stature.

Alex nodded to Marta signaling that she should leave the two of them alone.

Once the door was closed, Cindy took off her coat and tossed it on a chair. Underneath she was wearing a curve hugging sheer dress made of black material. She might have been a bitch but Cindy did look stunning in the outfit. She removed the pins holding her bun in place and shook her long hair loose.

"I told that old bitch that you'd want to see me, but she just wouldn't listen. I've missed you," said Cindy, approaching him like a lion stalking prey.

She reached up and draped her arms over his shoulders. Cindy interlaced her fingers behind his neck to keep her hold on him despite the pronounced height difference.

She began kissing Alex and her fingers moved to unbutton his shirt as her tongue slid between his resistant lips.

Alex pulled back from the kiss and simply said, "No."

Cindy released Alex and grinned at him. "Oh, you want to play that game. It has been awhile but I'm ready and willing for anything you have in mind, baby. Playing the concerned wife for your uncle was so hard. I don't really care where Victor is and I know you don't either."

She smirked at Alex as she stripped off the form fitting dress to reveal that she was nude. Cindy bit her lip seductively and lowered herself onto her knees in front of him. Her hands made quick work of his belt and then moved to unzip his pants.

Alex reached down and stilled her hands. He was amused by her desperation but not aroused. Alex fixed his belt and walked back around his desk to have a seat.

He said, "My father is missing. There's no reason to fuck you if he isn't around."

Cindy's jaw went slack for a moment. Alex was showing her the same coldness he had at Stefan's house. However, yesterday she had assumed that it was all part of their little game. "Alex, you don't mean that. I mean we've been…it's been years. That whole time couldn't have been about getting back at Victor."

Alex said, "You're right. It was about getting back at my father, having you spy on him for me, and having something warm and easy to slide into every now and again. You served that purpose well. You always did, Cyn, but Victor's MIA and I'm seeing someone now. You've out lived your usefulness in my life. Maybe if Victor shows back up…"

Cindy said, "You little shit! You're seeing someone? Since when? Who is she?"

Alex chuckled in a deep voice and opened a file on his desk to occupy himself during the tirade that was sure to start shortly. "Yes, I am seeing someone else. I met her in Louisiana when I went to visit my little sister. And her identity is none of your concern. Is that all?"

Cindy scrambled onto her feet nearly teetering over in her absurdly tall heels. "I don't care who she is…there is no way she can do for you the things that I do for you. There's no way that you love her the way you love me. I know that Vic's dead. He has to be. He wouldn't disappear for this long and if someone was holding him they would have made a ransom demand by now. I only reported him missing so that you and I could be together…free and clear."

"You are delusional. Did you really think I'd want to be with you? You cheated on my with my father and then you married the old bastard. Why would I ever want you back?" asked Alex.

"I was young and foolish. I let the dollar signs cloud my judgment but you're the man I'm in love with, Alex. I've been waiting for the asshole to die for this very moment. You used to love me. You used to want to marry me," Cindy said, she walked around the desk. Her eyes had already begun to water.

Alex flashed an evil smile, "You're right…I used to love you. I used to want to marry you, but now I don't even like you. You're a whore and always have been. I didn't realize it at the time but my father actually did me a favor by seducing you with his wallet. He used you to get back at me and then I used you to get back at him. You were so full of yourself that you didn't even realize that you were being used. You thought we were both playing your game, when in fact it was you playing ours."

Cindy picked up a paperweight from Alex's desk and slammed it against his skull. "You're not going to get away with this! I'm going to make you regret this!"

He slapped the paperweight out of her hand so that she couldn't strike him for a second time. He was fortunate to not be knocked out the first time around.

Alex chuckled harder and took a handkerchief from his pocket. He dabbed at the blood coming from his forehead and resisted the urge to strangle Cindy. Instead, he reached over and picked up his phone. "Marta, call security."

Cindy said, "You are as despicable as your father! I hope he is dead and I hope it was a slow and painful one! Maybe you're kids would like to know what kind of man their daddy really is."

Alex shot up out of his chair at the mention of his children. "You sure that's the route you want to take, Cyn? You even mention my kids again and I will make sure that you are penniless if my father is dead. You'd better hope he turns up alive…for your sake."

She hurried over to pick up her dress and put it on. Cindy had just managed to tug the snug material down when security burst into the office.

Alex said, "I want her out of here and she isn't allowed back into the building. Call the police if you see her on the premises again."

The larger of the two men nodded at Alex and grabbed Cindy's arm to escort her out of the office.

She shrieked, "Get your hands off of me! I am capable of walking out on my own!"

Cindy picked up her coat and stormed out of the office.

Alex chuckled heartily and walked over to his desk. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass from his bottom drawer. He filled the tumbler with scotch and dipped his handkerchief in the liquid. He pressed the alcohol soaked cloth to his bleeding forehead and chuckled again. "Crazy bitch…"

He reclined in the chair and leisurely drank his scotch.

The door to his office opened so quickly that it slammed into the wall behind it.

Alex looked up to see Pam standing in the doorway with her fangs out. He sat up in the chair more and asked, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, Pam."

Pam looked around the office and closed the door. She asked, "Who did that to you?"

"My father's wife showed up here not long ago and had something of a temper tantrum that ended with her hitting me in the head with a paperweight. I had security kick her out of the building," he explained.

Pam vamp sped over to Alex and bit into her wrist. She collected some of the blood on two fingers and then rubbed it onto the growing bruise on Alex's head. A moment later, it was as if he had never been hit.

Alex smiled looking at Pam and said, "Thank you."

She shrugged and said, "I just didn't want you to get a huge lump on your forehead. I can't have you walking around looking like Quasimodo."

He chuckled and looked into Pam's blue eyes. "So you rushed right over here because you didn't want me to look unattractive for a few days? Or maybe it was because you were worried about me."

Pam rolled her eyes at Alex, "Yes, I rushed right over because I knew you were being beat up by a woman."

Alex chuckled and asked, "Weren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Tara while she was shopping? You abandoned your post. What would Eric think?"

"I left her in good hands. Jessica will rip anything to pieces that gets too close to Sookie and Tara. Besides, I'd think that Eric would want me to keep you alive after that premonition you gave him about Paolo and Nan Flanagan."

"Eric didn't seem too pleased with my premonition and he swore me to secrecy in regards to you and Tara," said Alex.

"Well, you kept your promise. You didn't tell Tara that Paolo is a deceitful little fuckface and you didn't tell me. I just overheard it because we were in bed together," said Pam, she smirked innocently.

"Well, that's skating the edge of keeping my word. I didn't think Eric was going to believe me."

Pam shook her head and said, "Eric, has had his suspicions about Paolo all along, despite the fact that he repeatedly told Tara and me that he trusted his brother. He's been telling us half-truths the whole time. I still don't know exactly what is going on and I bet your sister doesn't either."

Alex asked, "Why would Eric lie to both of you?"

She shrugged and answered, "I can think of only two reasons: either he's worried that we'd fly off the handle if presented with the truth or there is something bigger going on and the less we know the less there is a chance of us being killed for what we know. The deeper Eric gets with the Authority the more I worry about him. He's always said that he has connections in the Authority but he's always been very vague about them."

Alex studied her face carefully and asked, "You want to go back to Shreveport, don't you?"

Pam said, "Of course I do. My place is with Eric. He's my maker and we're supposed to fight all of the insane bullshit together, but if I go back there before he gives he okay…my life won't be worth living. I have my orders and for now…I'll follow them."


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: This chapter takes place one week after Chapter 28. I hope that everyone enjoys reading this installment of the story. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm sorry for the delay in Chapter 28. I hope a double update makes up for it in some small way. I'd to thank everyone that takes the time to read my story. Knowing everyone is enjoying my work inspires me to keep writing. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Tara was seated on the couch in the living room. There was a massive knot forming in her stomach as the election results from around the East Coast started to roll in. This night had been a long time coming. She could only hope that everything went to plan.

Sookie walked into the room carrying two bowls of ice cream. "I figured we could use something sweet while we worry about the Vampire Rights Amendment. We've got a long night ahead of us. The polls in the Central time zone are just closing. We might not know the fate of the amendment until tomorrow."

She smiled and took the bowl from Sookie. "Thanks, Sookie. I have not had much of an appetite but you know I'm not going to turn down ice cream. Have to you talked to Bill tonight?"

Tara was curious because she hadn't heard from Eric. In fact, in the last week their communication had been almost nonexistent. Some days the only acknowledgement she'd get from him was a text message or a brief FaceTime conversation. Tara tried to chalk it up to a busy schedule. There was no doubt that Eric had a lot on his plate right now. He was having to look after Fangtasia, conduct his duties as Magister of North America, assist the Authority's attaché in investigating Nan Flanagan's death, and continue politicking for the VRA. There weren't enough hours in the day or night for Eric to do all of that. However, even with knowing everything Eric was up against it didn't stop Tara from feeling very alone and very disconnected from him. It didn't help that she'd been having dark and cloudy premonitions that she didn't understand.

Sookie saw the despondent look on Tara's face and wanted to lie to her. She knew that misery loved company and right now Tara didn't want to be the only one feeling neglected. However, the truth was that Sookie had spoken to Bill just a few hours earlier. She wished him luck on the election's results and he promised to call her the minute he had the opportunity.

Tara glanced at Sookie and didn't need her friend to respond. The answer was written on Sookie's pensive face. She sighed a little and said, "I'm glad that you heard from Bill. I know that you were worried about him."

Sookie bit her lip and said, "I'm sure that Eric will call you as soon as he gets a chance. Bill says that the attaché has been running them ragged investigating the pack in Shreveport. Apparently, some of the members that went after Nan have connections to the pack back in Jackson, Mississippi that used to do Russell Edgington's bidding. I saw a lot of them when I went to look for Bill in Jackson and I can agree that they are seriously messed up wolves. I never knew that V could have that affect."

Tara nodded slightly and said, "I know. Eric mentioned that the Authority is concerned that the attack on Nan Flanagan was some sort of delayed retaliation for Russell Edgington's death…they are being really careful."

Tara knew that the Authority was actually worried about the rise of the Sanguinista splinter group. Eric was concerned about their growing presence as well. They could cause some serious chaos if they decided to swim against the mainstreaming tide. She swirled her spoon around in the bowl to soften the ice cream and to distract herself. The idea of Eric being sandwiched between the Authority and a rogue splinter group was unsettling.

Sookie ate a spoonful of ice cream and said, "Cheer up, Tara. We'll be home soon enough. Bill told me tonight that he doesn't see a reason why we shouldn't be home by Thanksgiving. That gives us plenty of time to plan and put together the perfect first Christmas for Jax and Jade."

Thinking about Christmas put a smile on Tara's face even if it was only for a brief moment. "Jax and Jade are going to have so many gifts to open on Christmas morning we might not ever get done. Theresa and Alex have gone all out on the Christmas shopping for their newest niece and nephew."

Sookie smiled and added, "Not to mention that I've picked up several gifts and if I have time I want to make them both something by hand. Gran taught me how to crochet for just this reason. I think it is high time I put it to good use."

Tara chuckled and said, "She tried so hard to teach me to crochet too, but I was all thumbs. I was better at cutting wood than crocheting."

Sookie laughed and said, "I bet we can convince Jason to go out in the woods and find a couple of great Christmas trees. You can help him."

Tara smiled and said, "I was thinking of trying to recreate my first Christmas with Eric. I never knew where he found that tree it was…"

Sookie nodded and said, "Amazing. I didn't like him but when Eric called and asked me to decorate the house for you for Christmas…I knew that you meant something to him."

"Eric has the uncanny ability to make me feel like the only person in the world. He hates most humans and for some reason he decided to love me."

Tara slurped a little of the melted ice cream and relaxed against the couch.

Sookie asked, "Where are the babies?"

"They're upstairs with my cousin, Rosemary. She swiped them from me like an hour ago. She's convinced that we should have done something for their one month birthday. I don't think I'm that kind of mom. I mean I have the one-month old onesies. I dressed Jax and Jade in them and took a picture," said Tara.

"Well, maybe you could put together a scrapbook or something. Have you started a baby book?" asked Sookie.

Tara said, "I tried but I'm not sure I'm that type of mother either. I mean I love taking pictures of my babies. Eric gets tons of them a week from me now. I just don't know that I'm a scrapbooking type of person. You have to use those funny little fucking scissors. Glitter and I don't know...all that crafty bullshit I was never good at in school. Maybe I'll do something at the six month mark. For now their five weeks old and I wouldn't even begin to know how to celebrate a birthday."

"Well, I'd guess at this age it is more for the family than it is for the babies," Sookie pointed out.

Tara's head tilted to the side as if a realization had just hit her. "I've been so in my own fucking head that I didn't hear what she was actually saying. If everything goes right, we'll be leaving soon. The family is going to miss all of the milestones because I live in Louisiana. They love me and they love my kids."

Sookie nodded and said, "I know I'd be heartbroken if I didn't have the opportunity to see you guys on a regular basis. I hate that you live all the way in Shreveport, but at least it is only a couple miles drive from Bon Temps."

She groaned and said, "I'll figure something out. I mean I'll miss them too. It is nice having such a big family. The more that I get to know them the more I feel like I belong. They get my crazy temper and me. They understand and enjoy my morbid sense of humor. And learning how to use my powers from them has been great."

Sookie nodded and said, "I wish I had someone around to teach me how any of my stuff works. I mean the telepathy was easy enough but when I started having light shoot out of my fingertips I freaked."

Tara laughed heartily and shook her head, "Who wouldn't? That is some freaky shit! I'm just lucky that the premonitions hit me before the other shit or I would have been freaked out too. Theresa is the first one that showed me how to use my telekinesis. So, no one else in your family is like you?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "No one that is living. Well, my younger cousin Hunter is like me but he's just a kid and he is terrified of his gift. It didn't help that Hadley was terrified of it too. She was so afraid that the vampires would go after him."

"Considering your blood is like catnip for vampires…I'd say she was right to be afraid. Eric and Bill are the only vampires that know about you being a faerie, right?" asked Tara.

"Russell Edgington knew about me but he's dead so my secret is safe. I smell good to most vampires but not enough for them to want to bite me. Good thing I'm not full faerie," Sookie joked.

"My dad was an asshole for leaving me with Lettie Mae but I'm kind of glad that he had the witch bind my powers. I can only imagine the hell she would have put me through or the confusion I would have had growing up and not understanding what was happening to me. Being special when you are a kid just makes you feel like a freak," said Tara.

Sookie nodded in agreement. She'd suffered immensely because she didn't understand her gift and didn't know how to hide it from her classmates. Some days she still felt like she was just fumbling in the dark with few if any answers. "I met another faerie when I was in Dallas with Bill that time. He understood what we were a little more but he was scared of the fact I knew what he was."

"I'm just glad that Jax and Jade won't have to go through this alone. They'll have an aunt, uncle, cousins, and me to help them figure out what it means to be a diviners. The werewolf part scares the shit out of me. Alcide is the only decent werewolf that I've ever met. I'm worried that he's the exception…not the rule. Rey and his pack were savages."

Sookie nodded and said, "So was the pack from Jackson, but Alcide is a good man. I think he's proof that there are good werewolves out there. Jax and Jade might not even turn. Being a werewolf is a genetic trait. Maybe with them only being half werewolf you won't have to worry about it at all."

Tara shook her head and said, "Jax's eyes have already flashed once. He was pretty pissed when I was trying to clean him up one night when I was still in Shreveport. He was throwing a fit so much that Eric rushed in thinking something was wrong with him. I saw the werewolf in him. When the time comes…he'll shift."

Sookie gasped softly, "You never told me that."

"I didn't really tell anyone. So much was going on at the time I felt like it was the least of my problems," said Tara.

Sookie sighed and squeezed her arm in support. "We've got 13 or so years before Jax and Jade shift for the first time. Jade might not shift at all. In any case, we will figure it out before the time comes."

Tara chuckled and said, "Thanks, Sook. I mean it…you've been my best friend even when I didn't deserve it."

"You're not the only one that has fallen down in this relationship. When I first started seeing Bill I took our friendship for granted," said Sookie.

"That's the good thing about true friendships. You can take each other for granted and be a complete bitch but at the end of the day you'd never stop being friends. You were my family before I had a family," said Tara.

She perked up when the pundit on television called the state of New York for the incumbent President. The graphic on the lower half of the screen flashed the other races and votes on amendments taking place in New York.

Sookie squealed in delight. "The VRA is passing by 78% with 85% of the precincts reporting. If only all of the states could be that easy. So far, that makes Vermont, Maine, Delaware, Rhode Island, and New York. "

Tara chuckled at Sookie's exuberance. She probably would have reacted the same way if she weren't worried about the other harder to win states. "I feel like we should be writing down the names of the states where it passed. I think we need a running tally."

Sookie grinned and said, "I think that is a great idea, but I bet someone online is already doing that."

She grabbed Tara's iPad and started surfing the internet looking for the most up-to-date information about the election.

Tara ate another spoon of ice cream and chuckled, "I'm not patient enough to sit around and wait for the results. I want to know the answer now. Although, the exit polls are predicting that the amendment will pass in most of the states."

Sookie sighed as she surfed the internet. "I hope so. We both have lives we'd like to get back to."

Tara glanced at her cell phone and sighed. "You're damn right about that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Eric stood in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom as he tried to fix his tie. He wasn't getting much rest during the days because he spent his time fielding calls from politicians and reviewing cases for the tribunal. Having the bleeds seemed to be a permanent condition this week. It also didn't leave him very much time to talk to Tara. He knew that she was struggling with the distance but all of this was in service of getting her back home permanently.

The investigation into Nan's death was slow going. Nora seemed determined to track down the last vestiges of the Jackson, Mississippi pack. Eric wasn't altogether sure that there were any members left. He was now glad that he had the foresight to send Alcide to Jackson last week. The werewolf was keeping an eye on things from that end.

However, the longer that Nora was in Shreveport the harder it became for Eric to resist her. The constant arguing just made him want to fuck her into submission. Truth be told it was probably part of the reason Eric was avoiding talking to Tara.

Eric shook his head thinking about that particular act of cowardice.

Bill knocked on the door and said, "Eric, we need to talk."

"Come in."

Bill walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. "Your computer guy was able to crack the encryption of Nan's laptop. We've got all of the messages."

Eric asked, "Did you glamour him?"

"I paid him in cash, dropped him off at his home in Bossier, and glamoured him thoroughly. There isn't a trace left," Bill explained.

Eric nodded and asked, "And the messages that he retrieved? Is it what we thought it was? Is it as bad as we thought it was?"

Bill said, "Worse."

The Viking turned around as he put on his cufflinks and surveyed Bill closely. "What do you mean worse?"

Bill shook his head in exasperation and replied, "The Sanguinista movement is far more widespread than we initially thought. I saw communications from New York, California, Toronto, Jakarta, Recife, Misrata, Hong Kong, Damascus, Berlin, Rio de Janeiro, Padua, and St. Petersburg. We have code numbers but no names. We can't identify the members of the Sanguinista movement. We are flying blind."

Eric paused with a thoughtful look on his face.

Bill asked, "What?"

"Nan was a politician at best and a useless talking head at worst. There is no way she constructed something this elaborate on her own and kept her treachery secret from the Guardian. She had to have had help and it had to be from someone on the council."

"Do we take this information to the Guardian? Maybe he can flush the rat out," Bill suggested.

Eric shook his head as he put on his navy blue suit jacket. He said, "We don't go to him until we have more information. Who knows how many of his own council members may be against him? The minute this evidence makes it inside of the walls of HQ…it could disappear. We have to weed out the leader so that the Guardian can take him out."

Bill nodded and asked, "What do we do with the information in the meantime? We can't just having it lying around here with your sister on the prowl. IF everyone on the council is a suspect then so is she."

"She's somewhere near the top of my list. Nora is a lot different than I remember her being," Eric complained.

"When is the last time you two were together for more than a few hours or few days?" asked Bill.

"It would have been before you were alive. We went our separate ways around the 1830's. We've seen each other a couple times in the interim but never for an extended period of time. Something is going on with her. I just can't tell what it is."

Bill quipped, "Well, she's certainly jealous of Tara. Whenever you mention her Nora sneers. She is not found of you keeping a human."

Eric said, "Neither was Paolo but he kept his disdain a secret until the end."

"He turned out to be Sanguinista."

"And Nora has been in contact with him enough that was able to give her a rundown of my life. Her interest in finding the werewolves loyal to Russell Edgington is disconcerting too. I can't believe she went all the way to Jackson to investigate," said Eric.

Bill asked, "She doesn't know that he is alive, right?"

Eric rolled his eyes and sardonically replied, "Nora might be my sister but she is a member of the council. There is no way that I would have told her that I violated the Guardian's edict. The only people that know Russell's fate are Alcide, Pam, Tara, you, and me. Everyone else thinks he met the true death and that is the way it will stay unless we'd like to meet the true death."

"I'm the king of Louisiana. Do you think I'm interested in people knowing I left that monster alive? I haven't said a word to anyone…not even Sookie. I intend to keep it that way. Frankly, after what he tried to do to her I'm not sure she'd be too pleased that I left him alive at your behest."

Eric's cell phone started to ring. He answered, "Hello?"

He listened to the person speaking on the phone in silence before saying, "Let him in."

Bill shot Eric a questioning look.

"Jason Stackhouse is here to see us on official police business. I can't believe they let that half-wit onto the police force," said Eric.

Bill chuckled and said, "Look at the rest of the department. They are about as equally as bright as Jason. At least he's a good shot. I wonder what he wants. Shreveport is out of his jurisdiction."

Eric shook his head. "Well, let's go find out before we have to leave for our meeting with the Senator."

Bill and Eric descended the stairs just as Jason was walking into the house. He was dressed in his deputy's uniform. "Evening."

Eric asked, "To what do I owe the honor, Deputy Stackhouse?"

Jason said, "Did you hear about that house that exploded out in Shreveport a couple weeks back?"

Eric glanced at Bill but then looked to Jason. "Seems I might have heard something about that on the news. What does an explosion in Shreveport have to do with the Bon Temps PD?"

"Technically, that house wasn't in Shreveport proper. It sits on a nice little strip of unincorporated territory just inside the Renard Parish border. Renard Parish doesn't have its own police force. It relies on the Parish seat to provide law enforcement and protection."

Bill said, "And Bon Temps is the largest city in the parish…making it the parish seat. Making the case your case."

Jason nodded, "Rightfully so. We asked Shreveport's lab to handle the processing of the evidence, as we don't have those kinds of resources in Bon Temps. It took some doing but they were finally able to identify all of the bodies and body parts found in that house. Which brings me to why I'm here tonight. I'm looking for Alcide Herveaux."

Eric asked, "Why?"

"I ain't at liberty to say but it is real important that I have a word with him. I went by his house and he wasn't there, but I remembered Sook saying that he was doing some work on your house. I thought you might know where he was."

"Alcide had a family emergency with his father and had to go home to Jackson. I don't have an address or anything but I do have his cell phone number. I'm sure you could get in contact with him that way," Eric offered.

Jason said, "Well, that'd be a lot of help. I want to talk to him before tongues start wagging round town."

Eric said, "I'll go get his number for you."

Jason looked to Bill as Eric exited the room. He asked, "Any closer to bringing my sister and Jessica home?"

He'd been offended by the notion that he couldn't protect Sookie. She was his baby sister and he was a deputy for God's sake.

Bill said, "I'm hoping they'll be able to come home in about a week. I know they both miss you Jason. They also wanted to keep you safe."

Eric walked back into the room with a slip of paper. He handed it to Jason. "Is that all?"

Jason said, "Well, I need to have a word with Tara as well, but I already have her number."

Eric asked, "Why do you need to speak with Tara?"

Jason said, "I ain't at liberty to talk about that either. I'm sure she'll tell you when it is all said and done. You two have a good evening and god luck with the voting and all."

Eric said, "Jason, wait. Is this something that is going to upset Tara? I mean if it is then maybe this is something that I should tell her. She's been through a lot lately."

The deputy paused and glanced back at Eric. He turned around and said, "Her father's wife filled a missing person's report with the Shreveport police. Well, he isn't missing anymore."

With that, Jason walked out of the house closing the door behind him.

Eric walked to the door and watched Jason climb into his jeep and speed off the property.

Bill said, "Looks like the police finally found Alex's little surprise."

Eric said, "I'm sure they found it weeks ago and just got around to fingerprinting the hand. The forensic team probably started with the whole bodies first because they were the easiest to identify. Then they moved to the pieces of bodies and tried to match those to the other bodies that were missing bits. There was only one piece of Victor's body in that house."

Bill nodded, "Fingerprint the severed hand and run it through the system and of course it was flagged immediately because there was a missing person's report out on him. The wife actually did us all a favor by filing that report."

Eric chuckled and said, "It might be the last useful thing she does if Pam gets her wish. She is chomping at the bit for an opportunity to drain Victor's widow."

Bill chuckled and said, "Seems like your progeny is fond of her new toy."

Eric shrugged and said, "As long she doesn't break him I don't mind at all. This relationship with Alex gives her something to do besides plotting how to disobey my command. We should get going. Senator Monroe wants us there for his acceptance speech."

Bill gave a nonplussed look and said, "It'll be nice to be able to vote against the bastard next time around."

Eric just laughed and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Later that evening Tara was still planted in front of the television watching the election results. However, Alex, Pam, and Regina had joined her and Sookie on the sectional couch. Tara's cell phone started ringing and she grabbed it excitedly hoping that Eric would be on the other end of the line. She sighed deeply seeing Jason's picture. "Hey, Jason, what's up?"

Jason sat at his desk at the BTPD. He had decided to go back to the police station to make the notification. It seemed more professional than making the call from the worn out recliner in his living room. "Do you have a minute to talk? It's important."

Tara frowned when she heard the seriousness in Jason's voice. He wasn't exactly known for having gravitas. She muted the television and asked, "What's wrong, Jason? Is it Eric? Is there something wrong? Did something happen?"

He wasn't prepared for such an emotional reaction before he even had the opportunity to tell her what was going on. Jason was suddenly wishing he'd taken the coward's way out and let Andy do the notification. He only agreed to do it because Tara was like family and she deserved to hear something like this from someone who loved her. She'd already lost Lettie Mae and now she was about to find out she'd lost her father as well. Jason knew the pain of being an orphan. It was the type of pain the stuck with you for the rest of your life.

Jason cleared his throat and said, "Uh…no, Eric is fine. I reckon I saw him a couple hours ago at his house. I'm not calling about Eric. I'm calling about your father."

Tara nearly sighed in relief hearing that Eric was safe, but she quickly recovered and asked, "What about my father? Did the Shreveport police find him? Is he okay?"

The note of hopefulness in Tara's voice was like a knife to the heart for Jason. "I wish that it were good news, Tara, but it ain't. I don't know if you remember but a couple weeks ago a house exploded in Shreveport and killed a bunch of people. It was all over the news for awhile. The CSI types have been tending to all the dead bodies since it happened. Well, one of the dead in the house was identified as Victor Daly. They were able to match his fingerprints to ones on file from an arrest in 1992."

Tara attempted to stifle a fake sob. She'd long since came to terms with not only her father's death but her part in it. Ultimately, she understood that it was better that Victor was dead than Eric, her siblings, or herself. "My father died in a house explosion? He didn't even know anyone in Shreveport except for me. I don't understand what's going on, Jason. What happened to my father?"

Jason blew out a tentative breath and looked down at the case file on his desk. He didn't relish telling Tara the whole truth. He had hoped that she wouldn't ask for details. "I don't know why he was at that house. His death as well as the explosion is still under investigation, but what I can tell you is that he was already dead when the house went up. So far we've only recovered his hand."

"I don't understand how this could have happened. He was so mad at us and then he just disappeared. We didn't even get the chance to apologize. He didn't even get to meet his grandchildren," Tara lamented.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Tara. I wish there was something I could do to make this easier for you. I know this isn't a good time but I was hoping that I could ask you a few questions."

Tara sniffled and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Did your father know Debbie Pelt or Alcide Herveaux?"

"No, I don't know how he would. I mean…he might have met Alcide at Eric's house but there's no reason for him to have come in contact with Debbie Pelt. Why do you ask?"

"Debbie Pelt is among the dead in that house. I just got done notifying Alcide Herveaux and her family. Do you think your father could have been involved with V?" asked Jason.

"I don't know. I hadn't known him that long. As far as I knew my father had a drinking problem but my brother and sister never mentioned anything about him using vampire blood. I don't understand what's happening here. I mean he was with Debbie Pelt when he died and you're asking me about V. Jason, what the hell was going on in that house?" asked Tara.

Jason took a breath and ran a hand over his close-cropped blond hair. "I wish that I could give you answers right now but I don't have any, Tara. The investigation is still going, but I promise that I will keep you updated on the case. I was supposed to notify the wife first but…you're family. I thought you ought to know and I didn't want to wait to tell you. I reckon whatever was going on in that house wasn't legal. Most of the people in that house had criminal records. Some stuff was petty but some of the records were pretty heavy."

"Do you have any more questions for me? I really need to call Alex and Theresa to tell them about our father. They're going to be devastated."

"I do have a few more questions but it ain't anything that can't wait til morning. I'll call you tomorrow. Tara, I really am sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do…just let me know," said Jason.

"Thanks, Jason."

Tara ended the call and rolled her neck from side to side to release tension. She hated pretending that she was in mourning and she hated making that call so difficult for Jason. She could tell that he was struggling and that he was legitimately hurting for her loss, but she had to play the grieving daughter as to not arouse suspicion.

Alex was seated on the other end of the sectional couch with Pam at his side. He glanced over at Tara having heard her end of the conversation. "Are you okay?"

Tara tossed a pillow in his direction. "I'm fine. I knew he was dead. I was there. I am a little freaked out that they found his hand in the house. I don't even want to think about how you detached his hand from his body. That is fucking sick, Alex."

Alex shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I told you and Theresa that you didn't want to know how I made sure he'd be identified. Sometimes things get messy."

"Messy? You cut off our father's hand! That is some Jeffery Dahmer type shit, Alex. You should see a psychiatrist or something because that is just not fucking normal."

Theresa walked into the room with Jax and Jade in her arms. She stopped in shock having heard Tara's exclamation. "Alex, you did what?"

Alex huffed and rubbed his temples. "When Eric and I went to cremate the body we both realized that Dad would just be missing permanently. That didn't seem like a good idea so I took a little piece of him for the police to identify. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I thought about leaving it somewhere public. Anyway, when the situation with Rey's uncle came up and I realized we'd have to eliminate the pack…well, that seemed as good a place as any to leave the hand."

Theresa had a seat next to Tara and handed her Jade. She frowned at Alex and asked, "Do I even want to know where you stored the hand in the meantime?"

Alex shook his head and said, "No, I wouldn't think so. The less you know about the entire situation the better you'll be. Just know that I took care of it…like I always do."

Tara sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Alex. You're right. You stepped up and took care of a situation that we were neither ready nor prepared to handle. The hand thing is sick but it accomplished the goal and leaving it in the house linked Dad to V using criminals. Smart."

Alex smirked and said, "I've always been the brains of the organization. And I promise V isn't the only elicit substance the police found in that house. I'm sure Jason just didn't read you in fully. As everything comes to light Dad will be painted as an out-of-towner that got involved with drug dealers and got himself killed."

Theresa said, "Just tell me that you didn't store that hand in the minifridge in your hotel suite? I ate the nuts and chocolate out of that thing."

Tara started to snicker and then just burst into laughter. She looked at Theresa's horrified face and said, "I'm sorry, but come on! It is a little funny."

Alex laughed and said, "No, I didn't store it in my hotel room. I wouldn't have wanted them to restock my minibar and find the hand. I stored it off site. Doesn't matter where. It's over and done with."

"Not quite. Jason hadn't notified Cindy yet. I'm sure she'll want to come over here when she finds out," said Tara. She rolled her eyes thinking about the woman.

Pam's fangs protracted in response and said, "Good. I need a snack."

Tara and Theresa both glanced at the blond vampire, but Pam was staring blankly at the TV. No doubt she was thinking of ways she'd rip Cindy from limb to limb.

Alex reached over and rubbed Pam's thigh. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear that made her smirk.

Tara's attention was drawn to Jade as she began to cry. She rocked the infant gently and cooed at her. "Normally, it is your brother that starts the crying. What's wrong, sweet pea?"

Tara picked up one the twins' toys from the coffee table. It was a stuffed dog that played recorded lullabies and had a blinking nose and tummy. Tara made the stuffed dog dance in front of Jade's face hoping the brightly colored lights would attract her attention.

Jade stopped crying and her eyes tracked the lights as Tara moved the stuffed animal around.

Tara chuckled softly and said, "I think that dog is going to be my new best friend. Jax likes him too. Thanks for buying it, Theresa."

Theresa chuckled and said, "No problem. I love buying toys for these two. I could just eat them both up with a spoon. I should have bought two. I would have if I knew that both of them would like him so much."

Tara chuckled and said, "They can't have two of everything. Eric's house is big but not that big."

Tara put the toy back on the table when Jade settled down. She put the pacifier in the baby's mouth and continued to rock her.

Sookie was seated on the other side of Tara. She said, "She is a little doll, Tara. Seeing you with Jax and Jade makes me really want a baby."

Tara frowned and said, "Oh, Sook. Well, there's always adoption. I know it wouldn't be the same as you giving birth but you'd still get the chance to be a mom."

She bit her lip thinking about Bill's inability to give her what she wanted. It didn't change how she felt for him, but it did make her wonder what she was sacrificing.

The stuffed dog's nose and tummy were still flashing brightly although it was sitting atop the coffee table. The lights alternated between red, green, and blue.

Tara started watching TV again when she saw the dog move out of the corner of her eye. Her attention snapped to the toy and saw it floating in the air. She looked to Theresa. "Are you doing that?"

Theresa chuckled and said, "No, I can just reach out and pick it up. Alex?"

He asked, "What?"

Tara asked, "Are you screwing around with the toy?"

Alex watched the dog float toward Tara and started chuckling. "No, that isn't me but I have a pretty good idea of who it is. Just watch."

The toy floated in the air until it was over Jade and then it hovered there. Jade cooed and squirmed in Tara's arms as the flashing lights once again grabbed her attention.

Tara gasped softly. "Oh shit…you mean? Jade did that?"

Theresa chuckled and said, "She's young but there is no real set time for when a child starts using their telekinesis. It happens when they are babies. I guess she wasn't done being amused by the dog."

Alex grinned proudly. "Look at my niece being an overachiever! Robyn was three months old when she used her powers for the first time."

He got up and walked over to his sisters. Alex grabbed the dog out of the air and replaced it on the table.

Jade started to whine and squirm in Tara's arms.

Tara asked, "Why did you do that? She's going to start crying again."

Alex chuckled and said, "I'm not being a bully. I just want to see if she'll do it again. It's like an experiment."

Pam slid closer on the sectional watching the toy intently. Her gaze kept shifting from the baby to the toy.

Jessica walked into the room and saw everyone looking at the toy.

Jessica asked, "What's going on?"

Regina hopped off the couch. "I've got to go get Uncle Stefan! He'll want to see this."

Theresa called over her shoulder, "He's in the kitchen with Aunt Calliope."

For several minutes, everyone waited anxiously and just when they figured Jade wouldn't do it again the dog began to levitate over the coffee table. The stuffed toy floated through the air until it was once again hovering over Jade.

Stefan, Andrea, and Calliope walked in the room just in time to witness the event.

Calliope clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. She didn't want to startle Jade. "My God…"

Stefan smiled and said, "So it has begun."

He walked up behind the couch and placed a hand on Tara's shoulder. "You will have to watch her more closely now. She's bound to do it again and at some inopportune times."

Tara asked, "How am I supposed to keep this under wraps? If a member of Eric's security team sees…"

Pam interjected, "Eric will just keep them outside. He'll protect Jax, Jade, and their secret."

The blonde-haired vampire watched in amazement and knew very well that the things had just changed, for better or worse she couldn't be sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 months ago…<strong>_

_**Eric paced the floor of the bar unsure as to what his next move would be. He had everything set in preparation of his death but nothing planned to stop Russell Edgington. For sure, the 3,000-year-old vampire would be there to rip Eric's heart out soon enough. **_

_**Killing Talbot seemed so right at the time. It was almost poetic which Eric's style wasn't really. For centuries, Eric dreamed of destroying the vampire that took everything of value from him. After losing the cloaked vampire during the Second World War, Eric had all but given up on ever getting retribution.**_

_**However, something wonderful happened. If Eric was a more flowery individual, he might have even called it magical. Perhaps it was serendipity or divine intervention. It was more likely just the law of averages. If you live a thousand plus years…you are bound to encounter your enemies eventually. Seeing his father's hand forged crown was all the motivation he needed to tear Russell's world apart. There was no thought involved. He didn't weigh the consequences…he just acted.**_

_**Feeling Talbot's blood spray over him was the best release he'd ever had in his life. No orgasm had ever felt so sweet. 1,000 years of pent up hatred, frustration, indignation, and bloodlust was released as the stake pierced Talbot's heart. He could hear the voices of his family singing his praises for avenging their slaughter.**_

_**Eric felt righteous in his kill and didn't regret it for a moment. He was only further vindicated when the Authority gave the kill order for Russell, but now as his bloodlust waned reality began to set in. Russell would kill anyone that meant anything to him and that left Pam exposed and in danger. He was suddenly grateful that Tara left him and Louisiana without a word. **_

_**Werewolves had already been to the townhouse he once shared with her. He knew all too well her fate if she'd still been in Shreveport. **_

_**Pam sat perched on the bar watching Eric pace the floor. The longer he remained silent the more angry and agitated she became. This shit storm was of his creation and she thoroughly believed that he was distracted because of Tara's unceremonious exit. **_

_**He probably would have killed Talbot even if Tara was still around but he damn sure would have had a plan for containing Russell. Pam could only think that maybe he didn't care if he met the true death or not anymore. In the two weeks since Tara left Eric had changed dramatically. Pam couldn't remember a time when she witnessed her maker in such a state. **_

_**The only time she'd seen more emotion from Eric was just after the death of Godric. She was sure then that she'd never see him in such a state again. However, Post-Tara was close. **_

_**She watched him turn for what must have been the 100**__**th**__** time that evening and she hopped off the bar seething with anger. Pam strode over to Eric confidently and blocked his path. **_

_**Eric's fangs dropped and he growled at his progeny. "What the fuck do you want? I said that I didn't want to be disturbed!"**_

_**Pam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She saucily quipped, "If you ask me you are already fucking disturbed!"**_

_**The blond vampire moved closer so that he was towering over Pam. He bellowed, "What do you want? Or do you have a plan to defeat Russell Edgington? If not, get the fuck out of my way." **_

"_**You need to snap out of whatever the fuck trance you're in, Eric. Russell and his mutts destroyed my home tonight. The Fang will be his next stop. He's just toying with you like a cat would with a half dead mouse. He's going to show up here and rip your fucking head off but not before he rips mine off too. I've got no problem facing the true death but I'll be damn if I do it without a plan or without taking someone with me. Get your shit together before he turns up on our doorstep!" **_

_**Eric said, "I'm not in a trance. Do you have some sort of magnificent idea to stave off a psychotic 3,000-year-old vampire? I am all ears if you have an idea. If not get the fuck out of my way and let me think!"**_

"_**That's the problem! All you've been doing is thinking! Well, you haven't gotten anywhere with that and Russell is closing in on us! You don't have the leisure to continue to think it out! Now is the time for action! He wants Sookie maybe he wants her more than your head on a pike." **_

_**He looked at Pam questioningly, "Sookie?"**_

"_**He wanted her in Jackson…maybe he still wants her. Give Russell Edgington Sookie and that imbecile brother of hers and walk away. You owe her nothing! She turned down your advances in favor of Bill fucking Compton! And that cunt friend of hers turned your life upside down!"**_

_**Eric shook his head and replied, "I won't do that to Sookie and I will not betray Tara that way. Don't disrespect her again."**_

_**Pam asked, "Then you are willing to die at Russell's hands? When did you become suicidal? Because standing around doing nothing is the equivalent of meeting the sun the way Godric did. I am not ready to lose my maker just because he's sad he lost his human. If she was as wonderful as you thought she was…then she'd be here right now instead of wherever the fuck she is. She betrayed you, Eric. You do not owe her or Sookie your loyalty and least of all your life."**_

_**Eric turned his back on Pam and walked away. **_

_**Pam shook her head and said, "You've got a choice, Eric. You can either use Sookie in some capacity to trap Russell or go ahead and stake yourself to save him the trouble. Whatever you decide…know this…I will not stand here and watch you just give up." **_

_**Eric turned to look at Pam but she'd already vamp sped out of the club. He roared in frustration and broke a chair over the bar top. Eric walked back to his office and had a seat at his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the necklace he'd given Tara some time ago. **_

_**She had obviously left it in her haste to leave before he returned home or perhaps it was some sort of message. Perhaps Tara was rejecting all he'd done for her and in the same token rejecting him as well. He could feel the bitterness creeping into his heart as he thought about Tara's abandonment. **_

_**Eric had compromised himself for her. He had opened up to her in ways he'd never done for anyone other than Godric. There was a change in Eric even if no one else could see…he could feel it. He'd let a human infect him and weaken him. His desire to be with Tara had clouded his judgment and now he was to pay the ultimate price for that distraction. **_

_**He looked down at the necklace clutched within his fist and threw it against the wall. Eric stood up and marched out of his office with a look of determination on his face. He had plan now…it wasn't a great plan but it was better than nothing at all.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's House in Shreveport<strong>_

Just before dawn Bill walked into Eric's house. He'd just left Senator Monroe's post election celebration. The gracious public servant was more than happy to celebrate his reelection and the passage of the Vampire Rights Amendment in the great state of Louisiana.

Eric left the party not long after Senator Monroe's disingenuous speech and the ensuing photo ops. However, Bill decided to stay in an attempt to deepen his political affiliations within the state.

He entered the living room to find Eric seated on the couch feeding from a twenty-year old brunette co-ed. In the background the election results were being announced on one of the 24-hour cable news channels.

Bill unbuttoned his suit jacket and had a seat in a chair set adjacent to the couch. He scanned the election results that were now scrolling across the bottom of the screen. At last tally, the VRA passed in 30 states and failed in 5. They needed 38 states to ratify the amendment for it to be passed and added to the constitution. There wasn't a very large margin of error.

Eric finished feeding from the young woman and sat back on the couch. He picked up a towel and dried the blood that was now staining his pale skin. "Are you hungry, Bill?"

Bill looked at the young woman and was tempted but in the end shook his head. "I had a little something earlier. To indulge again would just be greed on my part. No thank you."

Eric pricked his finger and rubbed his blood on Lacey's puncture marks. He said, "Thank you for your generous donation, Lacey. Louis will be sure that you make it back to your apartment safely."

She smiled at Eric and said, "The pleasure is all mine. I just loved your speech at the tolerance rally last week."

Louis stepped into the room and beckoned the young woman. He knew Eric wasn't interested in adulation. Louis closed the French doors to give Eric and Bill some privacy.

Eric said, "Liberal groupie. The things these liberal arts co-eds find arousing is laughable, but it did provide me with a tasty meal."

Bill chuckled and shook his head. "Everyone has to have a passion for something."

"Speaking of passion and liberal groupies…how was your evening with Senator Monroe?" asked Eric. He knew very well why Bill opted to stay behind at the party. The king had political aspirations and Senator Monroe was just the kind of friend he needed.

Bill chuckled and said, "The party became more bacchanalian as the night went on. How politicians manage to avoid scandal is beyond me. It is as if they have no sense of propriety. The esteemed senator disappeared upstairs to a suite with one of his staffers."

Eric chuckled and said, "That is good information to have. It might come in handy if ever we have a need to bend Monroe to our agenda. If you bed one nubile staffer, you'll bed a dozen."

"I'm sure Senator Monroe has a closet full of secrets. I can't believe that we know the outcome of the presidential race but not the VRA," Bill complained. He scowled at the television.

Eric shook his head and replied, "About an hour ago several states were saying that the vote counts were too close to call it either way for the VRA. We'll know by the afternoon for sure. We just need eight more states to fall in our favor. After that who gives a fuck about the other 7."

"More overwhelming support would be better, Eric. Just because it is ratified doesn't mean we aren't going to have resistance from the humans," Bill complained.

"I'd rather have the humans out in the streets protesting as opposed to vampires making the streets run red with the blood of humans. The Sanguinistas are waiting for the opportunity to sabotage the mainstreaming agenda. I'll take 38 states over not passing at all," he responded.

Bill hated to agree with Eric's bleak view of the state of things but the older vampire was right. A near victory was much better than a loss. "I guess we'll see. Have you talked to Tara? I talked to Sookie earlier and she told me that Jason debriefed Tara concerning Victor's death."

Eric quirked an eyebrow at Bill and replied, "No, we're going to Skype later once she's awake for the day."

Bill figured it was more so an attempt to ensure Nora wouldn't be popping up. He knew that Eric hadn't explained the nature of his relationship with Nora to Tara. "Sookie told me that Jade used her powers for the first time tonight. Ostensibly it was to retrieve a toy that she found riveting."

Eric felt a twinge of guilt that seemed to appear from thin air. He'd ignored a few calls from Tara that evening and hadn't bothered to call her back. About an hour ago, Eric sent a text suggesting they Skype conference later. "I am going to go get a shower and then call Tara. I'll see you after sundown, Bill."

Bill nodded in Eric's direction and then redirected his attention to the television. He didn't see himself resting until he knew the fate of the Vampire Rights Amendment.

Ten minutes later the doors to the living room opened and in walked Nora. Security had been given carte blanche to allow her on the property.

Bill had to force a smile when Nora entered the room. He stood up, buttoned his jacket, and said, "Chancellor Gainesborough, I didn't think we'd see you tonight. I trust your trip to Jackson was enlightening."

Nora smiled at Bill's awkward greeting. She replied, "Yes, I would say that it was. There is still a very large contingent of werewolves that were loyal to Russell Edgington. I've requested assistance in my investigation of the matter. The Guardian will be sending Chancellor Kibwe to assist me."

"So you will be returning to Jackson then?" asked Bill. He tried his hardest to keep the hopefulness from creeping into his voice.

"I've arranged for a shuttle to transport me and a light tight travel coffin to the airport in a couple of hours. Chancellor Kibwe will meet me there. Where is Eric?" asked Nora.

"Uh, he's upstairs taking a shower. I'll go up and let him know that you're here," said Bill.

Nora placed a steadying hand on his arm. "There is no need. I am quite capable of finding his room."

Bill watched as Nora walked up the stairs toward Eric's room. When he heard the door shut upstairs he muttered, "Succubus."

Nora smirked hearing Eric's shower running. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and draped herself across his bed wearing only a lavender thong and matching bra. Nora's gaze settled on Eric's laptop when she heard the chime indicating a Skype call.

She yanked the laptop across the bed seeing Tara's picture on the screen. A mischievous smirk drifted on her thin lips. Nora hit the button to answer the call.

Tara's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Who the fuck are you? Where is Eric?"

Nora had to stifle the chuckle welling up in her throat. "Eric's in the shower. I think the better question is who the fuck are you and why are you calling him?"

Tara searched the background trying to figure out the scantily clad woman's location. Then it all hit her at once…that was her headboard. This bitch was in her bedroom…in her bed and Eric was in the shower. Tara felt like her heart had dropped into the pit of her stomach. All those familiar doubts started to resurface for her.

"You're in my home and you're asking me why I'm calling him? Who the fuck are you?" asked Tara. Her words were slow and deliberate.

"Didn't Eric tell you? I'm his sister and much much more. I think you Americans call it friends with benefits. I find our relationship very beneficial. I've been staying here for the last week. My name is Nora. What's yours?"

Tara ended the video conference without another word.

Nora chuckled to herself and lounged back on the bed as she overheard the water in the shower shutting off.

A few minutes later Eric walked into the bedroom with a fluffy blue towel wrapped around his waist. He frowned seeing Nora's attire. "I thought you were in Jackson."

"I'm back. I had a few loose ends to tie up here in Shreveport and I wanted to see you."

He collected her clothes and threw them at her. "Get dressed."

She pouted and said, "You're no fun. I just came up here to tell you that I'll be leaving for Jackson this afternoon. The Guardian has agreed to opening a full investigation into the pack in Jackson."

Eric asked, "Does that mean that you've come to a finding on Nan Flanagan's death?"

Nora started to get dressed and replied, "I've determined that Nan and her security team were accosted by werewolves at the convention center. They rigged her dressing room to release silver colloidal spray in order to incapacitate them. It appears that werewolves from the Jackson pack were responsible and were probably loyal to Russell Edgington. My investigation here in Shreveport is over."

Eric was relieved that the investigation was over and that Nora was soon to be out of his hair. He loved his sister but they were going in very different directions and more than ever, he suspected her to be a traitor. "Looks like Russell's influence lives on."

Nora nodded and said, "He influenced a lot of werewolves and vampires for that matter. I mean watching him eviscerate an anchor and national TV was inspirational for a lot of vampires that are unhappy with the direction the AVL is going. We've been battling against that ever since."

"Well, maybe the VRA passing will put some of those battles to bed. Equality is better than war," said Eric.

Nora headed toward the door and called over her shoulder, "Only if you don't really believe in what you're fighting for."

Eric watched her leave the room and shook his head. Nora wasn't to be trusted. It appeared that she was in as deep as Paolo if not more. He wasn't fooled by her stilted conversation. She was speaking from a personal place.

He locked his door and then had a seat on his bed. Eric prepared to call Tara only to see that he'd already had a brief conversation with her just minutes prior. He looked toward his door and then back at the screen. "Fuck…"


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: I'm back with a new installment. I hope everyone enjoyed chapters 28 & 29. I enjoyed reading all of the reviews. As always I love reading your reviews and comments. Thanks to the people that left a review: janjan2009, PerfectLover, DeucesAreWild, hgabul1, laffertyluver23, Jamille Shane, Heleana220, princesstinkerbell45, Firefly-class, SmcdsShipper19, Maverick37, MINAH25, rocklesson86, noelle3, JessPeach, & Unquestioned Answers.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Sookie slowly awakened from a deep sleep and groaned feeling the bright rays of the sun sting her unprepared eyes. She was cursing her decision to go to bed without closing the curtains. Sookie rolled over realizing the ring of her cell phone was the noise that drew her out of a fairly pleasant dream about Bill.

If the alarm clock on the night stand was to be believed she had only slept for about 2 hours.

"Hello?" Sookie asked in a tired voice. She ran a frustrated hand across her face and pushed her hair out of the way.

Jason frowned hearing her sleepy voice. He looked down at his watch and scowled at the time difference. It was just 7AM in New Mexico. He hadn't bothered to think about the time before calling.

"Sook, I'm sorry to wake you up but I need to talk to you about something important. Call me back after you wake up a little more. Try my cell and if I don't answer it then call the police station and ask to speak to Andy."

Sookie sat up in the bed and tried to clear the fogginess out of her brain. She could hear the distress in her brother's voice and it was giving her the creeps. "It's fine. What's wrong Jason?"

"When's the last time you heard from Remy Savoy?" asked Jason. He was parked outside of Sookie's house finishing up a police report.

"That's a strange thing for you to be asking me at 7:13 in the blessed morning. I haven't spoken to him since the last time Hadley took off with Hunter. Why?" asked Sookie.

"I was doing my morning patrol and decided to drive by your house. I like to make sure that it's still locked up tight while you're gone. Remy's truck was parked there but he wasn't in it. I walked the entire property and he was nowhere to be found. He disappeared like a damn ghost. I called it in to dispatch and Kenya told me that Shreveport PD has a missing person's case open on him," Jason explained.

Sookie frowned and wracked her brain thinking of a reason Remy would want to see her. They had never been particularly close and their contact grew even sparser after Hadley pulled her disappearing act.

"Who reported him missing? Hadley?" asked Sookie in a hopeful voice. Remy was a steady man. If some misfortune had befallen him it was probably to do with her cousin.

"No, his job reported him missing. They said he hasn't been to work in four days. The boss man said that Remy's never missed that many days of work before. And in the past he's always called in if he was going to be out sick."

"Four days? When's the last time you went by my house? I mean before today?" asked Sookie.

Jason said, "I've been swamped with work. Andy's got me cleaning up out at Hotshot and now I'm working the case of all those dead werewolves. I ain't been out here in about that long. When's the last time you heard from Hadley?"

"It hasn't been recent I can tell you that much. Last I heard of her she was telling me that she'd found a safe place for her and Hunter and that I shouldn't worry about her. I tried to get her to tell me more but she wouldn't budge on it. She thought my involvement with Bill would put her and Hunter in danger," Sookie said.

"The only reason I can think of that Remy would come looking for either of us is if something was wrong with Hadley or Hunter. I think it's time to file a missing person's report for the both of them. They might be in some real danger."

Sookie asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jason said, "Not right now. I'm going to drop by some of her old haunts and see if anyone has heard from her. I'll give you a call later if I find out anything."

"Call me if you find out anything or not. Hadley was so worried about vampires wanting to take Hunter…I don't know what lengths she might have gone to so that they'd stay off their radar," Sookie drawled in a worried voice.

"I'll call later then. If you think of anything or anyone she used to hang out with then give me a call. I'm really glad you're not in Bon Temps right now, Sookie. Something weird is in the air and I don't like it," said Jason.

Sookie frowned hearing the beep indicating that Jason ended the call. She blew out a frustrated breath and then climbed out of the bed, stopping to stretch tiredly. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now. Her brain was moving a mile a minute.

She pulled a bathrobe on over her pajama pants and teddy bear night shirt. She put her feet into a pair of slippers and padded down to the kitchen.

Although it was early the Daly household was already buzzing with activity. It was something that she was used to after being there for a few weeks. Part of the activity was related to the farm but mostly it was just that everyone living in the Daly home were early risers.

She went into the kitchen and smiled seeing Stefan pouring a cup of coffee. "Oh, I hope there's enough for me. I could use a cup," said Sookie.

He smiled and said, "I just finished making a fresh pot. There is more than enough."

Stefan grabbed a coffee mug and poured Sookie some coffee. He passed the mug to her.

"Thank you," said Sookie with a smile. She quickly added sugar and milk. Coffee would have to keep her up and going for the rest of the day. There was no way she could just go to sleep not knowing if something horrible was going on with Hadley, Hunter, and Remy.

Stefan looked toward the family room and shook his head a little.

Sookie followed his gaze and saw that Tara was sitting out on the veranda. "How long has she been out there?"

Stefan said, "She's been out there since I came down around 6:00. I go out every once in awhile to give Tara another cup of coffee. It's a little chilly for her to be sitting out there like that but she doesn't seem to care."

She sighed a little. Tara had been a little down because she wasn't talking to Eric. Sookie figured it was just starting to take its toll. She took a sip of her coffee and asked, "Would you mind if I cooked something for Tara? I think it might cheer her up a little."

Stefan said, "By all means go right ahead. She could definitely use some cheering up."

He walked out of the kitchen with his cup of coffee.

Sookie started to scour the cabinets for the ingredients she would need. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to make an emergency trip to the grocery store. However, after several minutes of searching her efforts were rewarded.

She started frying up bacon and putting together the dry ingredients for hoecakes. Sookie worked in silence while thinking about where Hadley might be hiding. She started compiling a mental list of people Hadley used to be friends with. Most of Hadley's friends had been drug addicts but it was at least a starting place for Jason.

After Sookie finished cooking she walked out onto the veranda carrying a plate of hoecakes and bacon in one hand and a fresh cup of coffee in the other.

Tara was camped out on a chaise lounge. The Southwest might be known for its beautiful weather but today was not one of those days.

"Tara Mae? What on Earth are you doing sitting out here? You'll freeze to death if you haven't already."

Tara chuckled softly and looked up at Sookie with sad eyes. She motioned to the gray fleece blanket that was currently draped across her legs. "It isn't so bad out here to me, but then I've always been warm-natured. It has been worse since I've given birth to Jax and Jade. I think their extra warm little bodies threw off my internal temperature somehow."

Sookie shivered as a cool breeze whipped around her body. She was not dressed properly for the cool morning weather. "Well, scoot over so that we can share that blanket because I'm about to freeze my butt off. Besides I made you breakfast."

Tara chuckled softly and moved over to make room for Sookie on the chaise lounge. She picked up her rapidly cooling cup of coffee and took a grateful sip. "Breakfast? You didn't need to do that. I don't have much of an appetite."

Sookie had a seat next to Tara and asked, "You don't have a taste for hoecakes? Somebody call the newspaper."

Tara's face lit up somewhat, "You didn't say anything about hoecakes. Sookie, thanks for doing this for me. I haven't had hoecakes in…I can't remember the last time."

"You are welcome. Since I was awake I figured I might as well make a good breakfast for my best friend. The only catch is that you have to share," Sookie said. She swiped a piece of bacon from the plate and relaxed against the back of the chaise.

Tara picked up the fork and ate a bite of the hoecake. She chuckled, "That is a catch that I can live with. This is delicious. You can't make a good hoecake without bacon grease. What are you doing awake? You didn't go to bed that long ago."

Sookie munched on the piece of bacon and explained, "Jason called and woke me up. Hadley's ex-husband is missing. His job filed a missing person's report and his car was found parked in front of my house. Jason wanted to know if Remy tried to get in contact with me lately and I said no. I mean I haven't heard from Remy in a long time. Not since Hadley took off."

Tara shook her head and said, "That ain't like him. Remy is steady like the Rock of Gibraltar. I always thought it was weird that he married your flakey cousin. No offense, but that girl couldn't hold herself together if she was wrapped in duct tape."

Sookie ate a piece of hoecake and sighed, "None taken. Hadley has always had a hard time being well…Hadley. It has always been one big drama with her: the drugs, the stealing, the lies, and finally the vampires."

Tara quipped, "We can't exactly judge the whole vampire thing. I think we've both jumped on that bandwagon."

Sookie laughed, "You're right about that. I fell in love with Bill that night in Merlotte's. He was just different from anyone I'd ever known. You hated him. I never really understood why."

She tilted her head to one side in thought while eating a piece of bacon. "I hated him for a lot of reasons. He was a vampire and I was sure he was going to drain you of all your blood and make you a child of the night. All my years of reading supernatural fiction finally caught up with me, but I think I was more worried that he'd take you away. You were different when you started dating him."

"Happy?"

Tara chuckled and said, "Free."

"I think I was more shocked when you started dating Eric. I mean I couldn't see the appeal. You hated Eric and he is a complete ass," said Sookie laughing.

Tara blew out a pained breath and stared off toward the family's orchard. Eric was a complete ass but she really did love him. That's what made his betrayal hurt so much.

Sookie could see that Tara's eyes were beginning to water. She gasped, "Tara, I didn't mean anything by that. I might have my issues with Eric but I know how much he has changed for you and the babies. He might be a bastard to everyone else but as long as he's good to you then that is all that matters."

Tara shook her head hastily wiped away a stray tear. "It isn't anything you said, Sook."

"Well, then what is going on? Why are you crying?" asked Sookie.

"Eric has been cheating on me for the last week. Maybe longer…I can't really be sure. I feel like such a fool, Sookie. He's been telling me everything I want to hear and I started to trust him. I started to believe that he wouldn't hurt me again. The worst part is that I'm madder at me than I could ever be at him. He's a vampire. This is what they do and I know that but for some reason I let him convince me that he could be different…that he could be faithful if it was to me."

Sookie frowned. She put a comforting arm around Tara's shoulder. "How did you find out that Eric was cheating?"

"He finally agreed to talk to me on Skype this morning. He was supposed to call me but I was excited to talk to him that I called early. A woman answered the video chat," said Tara. All she could think about was the smug look on Nora's face.

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe she works for Eric now or maybe it is the woman the Authority sent to investigate Nan Flanagan's death," Sookie suggested.

"Woman? How do you know that the Authority sent a woman?" Tara asked.

Sookie shrugged slightly as she picked up another piece of bacon, "Well, Bill told me a little about her when she arrived in Shreveport. Bill is not a fan, but he's too much of a Southern gentleman to speak ill of her. All I could get out of him was that she certainly liked the power that came with her position. She's had Eric and Bill jumping through hoops like show dogs. Bill said that she's British or something."

Tara shook her head, "Maybe it was the person the Guardian sent. This bitch had a British accent. That hoity-toity accent just made me want to smash her face into something."

"Well, there you go. That is a perfectly logical explanation for why a woman was at Eric's computer. She was probably using it or being nosey. Either way you don't know that he was cheating on you, Tara. I really do think that Eric has changed for you," Sookie said.

"I wish it was just that she'd answered Skype. I'd be a little suspicious but I could get over it if Eric told me the truth, but she answered it laying on our bed in her panties and bra. She said that she's Eric sister and that they are friends with benefits. She's been there the entire week. This whole time that he's been distant and not talking to me is because she's been there."

Sookie's face went a little pale at that news. It was certainly damning from any angle you considered it. What reason would this vampire have to lie to Tara? And why would she lie considering that she was Eric's sister? Surely she knew that this information would hurt his relationship with Tara.

"I don't believe it," said Sookie.

Tara scoffed, "You don't believe that Eric is a cheating son of a bitch?"

"I believe that Eric is a son of a bitch and that he's been a cheater in the past, but let's just look at the facts. You only have this woman's word for it. Have you talked to Eric? Maybe he could explain what was going on. I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt, Tara. You said yourself that he didn't cheat on you while you were in the latter stages of your pregnancy. Why would he choose now to cheat on you?"

"He tried calling like a dozen times but I didn't want to talk to him. I know that he will tell me some fantastic lie and I'll believe it because I'm fucking pathetic when it comes to Eric. I'll buy whatever bullshit lie he tells me because I love him and I don't want to leave him," said Tara.

"Whoa! What do you mean leave him? Are you breaking up with Eric?" asked Sookie.

"I have to do this now, Sookie. If I wait until I go back home I'll never do it. He pulls me in…it is like he hypnotizes me and all of the good sense God gave me packs up and takes a vacation," said Tara.

Sookie ate another bite of hoecake and quipped, "Or glamours you."

Tara bristled at that comment and ground her teeth in response.

"Tara, I'm joking. I'm sure that Eric isn't glamouring you."

"No, it isn't what you said. I've been thinking about glamouring a lot lately. Sometimes I have these dreams about things that didn't happen but they seem so real to me. Normally, I'd write them off as regular dreams, but since I started having premonitions I take more care to pay attention to what my dreams might be telling me. In the past, they have been premonitions of things to come or snapshots of things that have already happened. I keep dreaming about attacking Yvetta in the basement of Fangtasia."

Sookie asked, "Yvetta? I haven't thought about her in…well, I guess since she disappeared."

"That's the thing. I don't understand why I'm dreaming about her. I never took any particular interest in her and I wasn't around when she decided to leave. Eric and I went to Hawaii on vacation and when we came back Pam told us that Yvetta decided to go back to Estonia. I thought that was odd at the time because she fucking hated Estonia. Sometimes I feel like I am going crazy," said Tara.

Sookie smirked, "Maybe you are going crazy. Now you know how I felt all of those years hearing everyone's thoughts. It is a pain in the backside, but worth it."

Tara bumped Sookie with her shoulder. "I think you liked being able to listen in and be nosey some of the time."

Sookie shot her a guilty look and shrugged her shoulders. "I think that you should talk to Eric before you just write him off. I've never known him to pretend to be anything other than exactly what he is. If he was going to cheat on you…I think you'd already know that he was cheating on you. I don't see him pretending that he wasn't like some type of coward."

"Then why was he avoiding me, Sookie? I had a bad feeling all week but I kept pushing it down and saying that I could trust Eric."

"Well, then don't give up on him so easily. You've stayed throughout a lot worse from him. Find out if he was cheating and if he was then good riddance. You can do better, but don't give up on this relationship that makes you so happy."

Tara sighed and chuckled, "When did you join Team Eric?"

"I'm not on Team Eric. I'm on Team Tara and I always have been. You are happier than I've ever seen you. You love your life and you love Eric. Don't give up on that until you are sure that he really is a cheating bastard."

Tara sighed again and rested her head on Sookie's shoulder. "I'm scared to know the truth. I don't want him to break my heart again."

Sookie said, "Gran always said the thing about a broken heart is that it mends eventually."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitol Avenue Hotel in Jackson, Mississippi<strong>_

Around 7 that evening Chancellor Kibwe Akinjide sat quietly in the living area of his penthouse suite. He was watching the news with disdain as conservative pundits lamented the passage of the VRA. The results had been confirmed earlier in the day much to his surprise. All told the VRA was passed by 43 of the 50 states. They'd even picked up support in Puerto Rico and Guam.

Nora walked into the room wearing a flimsy thigh length nightgown. She stood behind the couch listening to a particularly vitriolic tirade by a politician that was strongly against the amendment. "Well, I never thought I'd see a day that I'd agree with that waste of space, but he's right. The American people are sheep that are ripe to be herded in whichever way the wind blows. I was so sure that it wouldn't be passed by enough states."

Kibwe turned off the television and said, "Do not be disheartened. The hate and intolerance coming from the humans that opposed the amendment is a malleable force that we can use to our advantage. They will work themselves into a powerful lather as the days go on. The Guardian has already issued an edict warning vampires to be prepared for reprisals by disgruntled vigilantes. The vampires hanging onto mainstreaming by a fang are sure to cause trouble if there are any attacks."

Nora had a seat on the couch and crossed her legs. "Not if we don't find the remnants of the Jackson pack. We need those mutts because they are backwoods hicks that will be easily controllable once they have a little vampire blood coursing through them."

"I do not understand why we can't just enlist the services of another pack. One pack of mangy dogs is as useless as another pack of mangy dogs. We just need them to care for Russell during the day when we cannot. We need manual labor and discretion," Kibwe argued.

"Salome has tried that theory twice and twice she has failed to secure a suitable replacement for the Jackson pack. This summer she tried to enlist the services of a pack from Houston, Texas. However, that all went to shambles relatively quickly. The alpha of that pack went to Shreveport with several members and was never heard from again," Nora explained.

"And the second pack?" asked Kibwe. He leaned against the back of the couch considering their options.

Nora walked over to the wet bar and poured aged blood from a decanter into a glass tumbler. She said, "Nan and I had to eliminate that pack when the alpha began asking too many questions. Apparently, he had morals about protecting Russell. I think his parting words were psychopathic bitches. Who knew werewolves were capable of independent thought? We don't have time to vet new werewolves. Russell cultivated a relationship with the Jackson pack for over four decades. He's had them hooked on his blood for at least a couple generations now."

Kibwe chortled, "Werewolves…they are the lowest on the totem pole and they have no desire to move any higher. They subsist on petty crimes and call themselves outlaws. If there is no other way… then how do you propose that we locate members of this pack?"

"During my brief stint here I found that the Jackson pack gathers en mass at a bar every full moon. We are lucky because tonight is a full moon and they are sure to be there. We don't need the entire pack but 15 able-bodied V addicted werewolves would do nicely."

"Good. We have a very small window to get the wheels turning. Russell needs to be released from his concrete tomb and we have no way of knowing what shape he will be in. He's spent a very long time wrapped in silver with no means of nourishment."

Nora said, "He is nearly 3,000 years old, I'm sure whatever state he is in will be easily reversible. We'll make sure that he has plenty of humans to feed on. Certainly that will help restore him to his former glory. We cannot do this without him. None of us are strong enough to take on the Guardian. I'm sure that bloviating asshole is celebrating his victory as we speak."

"It is not just about the Guardian anymore. We will need Russell to help unite the Sanguinistas. They are losing confidence that we will be able to strike down the mainstreaming movement," said Kibwe. He motioned to the laptop on the coffee table.

There was a steady stream of messages coming in from across the globe. Everyone was concerned that there wouldn't be enough support from the vampires residing in the United States. Why would they agree to rebel against the humans if they would now be accorded equal rights? The United States was just one country on a long list that was working toward giving vampires equal rights.

Nora stood behind the couch and read a few of the messages as they appeared on the screen. She glowered at the cowardice being displayed. One sign of difficulty and they were ready to give up.

Kibwe said, "It has been this way since Nan was murdered. Our comrades are getting anxious. They are beginning to throw around the theory that it was the Guardian that ordered Nan's execution."

She shook her head, "He would have used Nan's death as an example for everyone considering a rebellion. There is no way he would have let his role in her death remain a secret."

"Why not? Nan's death gave the VRA the boost it needed to pass. All of the news shows have been talking about it this evening. She is the great martyr for all vampires in the United States."

"I don't think the Guardian was involved but I am positive that my brother was the orchestrator of it all. I don't find it coincidental that Paolo disappears from the face of the Earth the same day Nan meets her untimely end. They'd been working together. I think Eric found out and decided to cut his losses. He's never shown an interest in politics but he has always had the acumen. That speech he gave at the tolerance rally was moving and visceral while everyone was still raw from the shock of Nan's death."

Kibwe asked, "Then why did you lie in your report to the Guardian?"

"Eric is my brother and he is a powerful vampire. He is someone we could use on our side when we wage this war against the humans. He has lost his way but only for a moment," Nora explained.

"The day when the Guardian is out of power cannot come soon enough," said Kibwe through gritted teeth.

Nora finished her drink and sat beside Kibwe on the couch. She lightly dragged her fingertips over his bare forearms. "Take heart, Kibwe. Once Russell Edgington starts massacring humans with impunity the vitriol will spread from the extreme to the mainstream. The humans will begin to worry that they've made a horrible mistake."

She paused a beat and leaned in kissing him wantonly.

Kibwe flashed a sly smile and asked, "Did your brother not satisfy your needs this morning?"

Nora shot daggers at Kibwe and moved to straddle his lap. "Eric has become completely uninteresting because of the fucking human. He actually thinks he's going to be faithful to her and marry her. Vampires marrying humans…how utterly pathetic can he be? He has been adrift since our maker met the sun, but that is of no consequence. I know how to get him back onto the right path…Lilith cures all. Once he has a taste of her essence he will never again look to humans as anything more than food. It will be a joyous day when I get to watch him slaughter that human bitch and bathe in her blood."

Kibwe chuckled and pulled her nightgown off of her body, ripping it in the process. "She's really gotten under your skin."

Nora lips twitched into a devilish grin. She sank her teeth in Kibwe's neck. She pulled back and said, "No, but I've definitely gotten under hers. We have enough time for a little fun before we have to go to the bar."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months ago…<strong>_

_**Rey paced the floor of his hotel suite impatiently. He needed to be on the road headed toward Bon Temps. Instead he was stranded in New Orleans hotel waiting to meet with some uppity vampire bitch. **_

_**In most situations he would blow off the meeting to go retrieve Tara. However, this proposition was sure to line the pockets of the pack with a lot of money for awhile. For the moment the needs of the pack would have to supersede his personal desires. It was keeping the members of his pack flush with money and vampire blood that assured him their loyalty. **_

_**He would need that loyalty if he was going to Bon Temps to possibly face off against a vampire. He frowned deeply. Rey couldn't imagine **__**his**__** Tara being involved with a vampire. **_

_**She was already due a healthy penance for fleeing Houston and killing a packmember in the process. It would appear that he would need to devise a punishment far more heinous than what he already had planned for his lady love. **_

_**When he was done with Tara she would never again attempt to leave his side. Since her disappearance Rey had ample time dream up their life going forward. He would force Tara to marry him because he was a good Catholic boy and could not welcome a bastard child into the world. She would stay at home to raise their child and the others that were sure to come. **_

_**He smiled thinking of a house full of children underfoot. Rey had no doubt that Tara would make an excellent mother. Soon after beginning her relationship with Rey she began mothering and doting on his younger brother, Xavier. He knew it was her need for family that made her so dedicated.**_

_**An older Creole man was seated in a wingback chair near the balcony doors. The man looked to be in his late 50's but he was still in impeccable physical shape. He was the alpha werewolf for the New Orleans pack. Rey's father and Noel had been business associates before Rey killed his father and took over the pack. Now Noel and Rey were business partners and had a fairly good relationship. There were great friends as long as they were both making good money for their respective packs. **_

_**Rey looked over at Noel and glared, "How serious are these putas? I have other places that I need to be. I don't intend to wait here all night." **_

_**Noel frowned at Rey and stood up to confront him. "I vouched for you with Salome. This isn't just any vampire bitch. She's loaded and powerful. Not a bad person to have owing you a favor. You won't regret taking this meeting, Rey."**_

_**Rey stopped pacing and took appraisal of Noel. "If it is such a great deal then why aren't you taking it? I've already completed the business I had here in New Orleans. I would be in Bon Temps if not for you."**_

_**The older man said, "They didn't want a pack based out of New Orleans. There is too great a chance that the wrong people will overhear the wrong rumors and blow their little operation out of the water. You've heard of the vampire authority?"**_

"_**Yeah, I've heard of the vampire authority. Everyone has heard about them…I wasn't sure if I believed the bullshit about some shadowy group maintaining order over all of the vampires. Sounds a little like some one world order type of shit."**_

"_**Well, believe it, kid. The vampire authority is real and they are based right here in New Orleans. Salome doesn't want them catching on that she's feeding V to the local werewolf pack. That sort of shit can get a vampire the true death," Noel explained. **_

_**Rey nodded in understanding. It made sense that this vampire would want a pack from out of town. Werewolves were outlaws but they had a tendency to get wasted and talk too much to the wrong people. That wouldn't be a problem for the members of Rey's pack. He kept all of his people on a very short leash. The less freedom they had the less likely they were to fuck something up. **_

"_**What are you getting out of this, Noel? I know you aren't setting this shit up out of the goodness of your heart," Rey taunted. **_

_**Noel crowed and replied, "You're right, this is no charity mission on my part. Salome is giving me a bonus for setting up this meeting. I get a bigger bonus if you accept the job. No pressure."**_

_**Rey shook his head and chuckled. Now it made sense why Noel had been so insistent about him making the trip to New Orleans to meet. **_

_**He was growing antsier. Tara might have been but a few hours away but he wouldn't be able to relax until she was in his possession once again. She was too valuable to lose. Tara was pregnant with his child, she was a Celtic diviner, and in his own demented way Rey did indeed love her. **_

_**He'd been taken with her from the moment he met her as she tended bar at some dive in Houston. She had been beautiful, interesting, funny, smart, but most importantly there was hollowness behind her smiling eyes. He knew at that moment that Tara would be easy prey. **_

_**Rey was transported back to the present when Felix entered the suite.**_

"_**Rey, there are two vampire women here to see you."**_

_**Rey scowled and yelled, "Well, send them in, cabrón. They're who I've been waiting for all night."**_

_**Noel chuckled and said, "Not the sharpest knife in the drawer is he?"**_

"_**He's duller than a damn butter knife. Sometimes I think that pendejo is too stupid to live," said Rey. **_

_**The door to the suite opened again and in walked Salome and Nora. The two women were exquisitely dressed as if they'd just attended some high-society function.**_

_**Rey couldn't help but admire their pale unblemished skin. Both women were extraordinarily beautiful. **_

_**Noel said, "Salome, this is Rey Santos. He's the packmaster from the Houston pack that I told you about." **_

_**Salome shook Rey's hand and said, "This is Nora."**_

_**The foursome greeted one another warmly. Each party was eager to use the other for their own benefit.**_

_**Rey flashed a charming smile. "Please, everyone have a seat so that we can get down to business."**_

_**Salome had a seat on the couch and said, "I am sorry that we are so incredibly late. We were unable to slip out of the party any earlier. Noel has spoken highly of you, Rey. How much has Noel told you about our proposition?"**_

"_**I confess, Noel has been unusually tightlipped about what is going on. All I know is that you offered a significant payday and V if my pack does a good job."**_

_**Salome nodded, "Well, the proposition is this. I'd like twenty of your most reliable werewolves for an entire month. They would be staying just outside of Shreveport. We will provide shelter, supplies, and enough V to keep your werewolves very happy. In return they are to attend to the needs of an ailing vampire. He will need sustenance so your wolves will be expected to procure several dozen humans for him to feed on. Afterward they are to dispose of the bodies in a way that does not lead back to any vampire. Furthermore, they are to protect this vampire at all costs."**_

"_**How soon do you need these werewolves? I do not have enough men with me. I will have to bring more from Houston," Rey explained. **_

_**Salome and Nora spoke to one another quietly. "Sooner would better, Salome. The Guardian grows stronger by the day." **_

_**The older vampire shook her head. "Being thorough is better than being fast, Nora. His strength will mean nothing when his faces what we have planned."**_

_**Salome turned her attention to Rey and said, "Three to four weeks would be ideal for our needs. Do you think you can accommodate that?" **_

"_**Yeah, I can have twenty werewolves here in three weeks. They'll get here early to start hunting for food for your vampire."**_

_**Salome took a pen from her clutch purse and jotted down a figure. She handed it to Rey. "Will that be suitable compensation for your pack?"**_

_**Rey glanced at the scrap of paper and placed it into his pocket. He smirked, "Yes, I do believe that we'll be able to help you out for that price."**_

_**Nora frowned and asked, "Aren't you going to ask about the vampire you are being hired protect?"**_

_**Rey shook his head, "You didn't offer the information and I've never been particularly curious. Sabes que? Money is the only thing that interests me. I wouldn't care if you were asking me to spoon feed Hannibal Lecter. Comprendo?"**_

_**Nora asked, "Will your lackeys be as disinterested as you are?"**_

_**He chuckled, "The money and the V will keep them from wondering about our guest. My pack is professional. They can more than handle keeping their mouths shut about what we do." **_

"_**Even if it is Russell Edgington?" asked Nora. **_

_**Noel had been silent for the duration of the conversation but at the mention of Russell Edgington his mouth fell open in shock. "You mean the vampire that ripped out a guy's spine on National television? He's dead. I mean all of the news channels reported it."**_

_**Salome said, "That was merely an illusion for the terrified humans. Russell is very much alive. However, you must understand the delicate nature of our situation. It will not do to have this information made public. Rey, I need your assurance that your pack won't develop some sort of conscious or develop loose lips."**_

_**Rey said, "That is the beauty of the pack structure. When the packmaster tells them to do something then they do it. There are no questions to be asked and this is not a democracy. They will do their fucking jobs or I will kill them myself and replace them with another werewolf. If one part isn't fitting you break it off and add another that knows its place. I dare any hijo de puta in my pack to go against me."**_

_**Salome smiled approvingly. "I do admire your zeal and management style. Well, if we are all in agreement then the only thing left to do is to work out the specific details and to give you the initial payment."**_

_**Nora rose from the couch and walked out into the hallway. A few moments later she returned with two black leather duffel bags filled with cash. She set the bags on the coffee table and unzipped them. **_

_**Rey stood up and looked at the money. He picked up a bundle and ran his thumb over the edge to see each bill. **_

_**Salome said, "There is $6,000 per bundle and there are ten bundles in each bag."**_

_**When Rey was satisfied that the money was accurate he nodded at Felix and said, "Take these to the bedroom. Xavier is in there."**_

_**Felix picked up the bags and carried them into the bedroom as ordered. **_

_**Rey asked, "How can I be of service?"**_

"_**Does anyone in your pack know how to use a jackhammer? Because you're going to need one," Nora said with a smirk. **_

_**The soft whir of a money counting machine could be heard in the bedroom. Rey was nothing if not thorough. **_

_**Rey cocked his head to the side and asked, "A jackhammer? I've got a couple of construction workers and a demo expert. Whatever is in the ground…we'll get it out."**_

_**Salome said, "Not what is in the ground but who is in the ground."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Tara had a seat on the floor of the Daly family gym and sighed tiredly. She'd spent the last 10 hours immersed in the most intense workout she'd ever had. Her body ached all over and she was sure to have prominent bruises by the next day. However, she felt energized and more than a little proud of herself.

Instead of allowing Eric's betrayal to send her into a downward spiral of self-loathing and self-destruction Tara chose to direct her energies to something a little more productive. She went to her uncle and asked for more training and he was only too happy to oblige. Tara still had a lot to learn in a relatively short period of time.

Theresa walked over with a bottle of water and sat next to Tara on the floor. She huffed tiredly and said, "The next time you are depressed let me just take you out for drinks. I'm too fucking old to go through one of Uncle Stefan's boot camp training sessions. I haven't worked this hard since I was a teenager."

Tara gulped down the water appreciatively and smirked, "Well, maybe we can hit a couple of clubs this weekend. It'll be my treat. I've got to make up for kicking your ass out there. Twice…"

The older woman scowled at Tara and drank from her own bottle of water. "You only knocked me on my ass twice because I worked all day before I came here to the torture chamber. I wasn't ready. I didn't even get to warm up properly before Uncle Stefan paired the two of us up."

Tara sucked her teeth and grinned like a Cheshire cat, "That sounds like a bullshit excuse if I've ever heard one. I started working out in the gym at 10:00 this morning. I only stopped for lunch and to spend an hour with the twins. If either of us has an excuse to be tired I would think that it is me."

Theresa laughed and nodded toward Rosemary, "She has one good night and she thinks she's queen of the heap! I'm surprised she's not doing a victory lap around the gym."

Rosemary was still sparring with Regina but turned long enough to eye Tara. She laughed, "I'll catch you next time around, rookie. Theresa doesn't train as much as she should but I do."

Tara chuckled at Rosemary's competitive nature. They definitely had that in common. "If I wasn't so tired I'd take you up on that, but I'm still trying to figure out how to make it up to my room on the second floor."

Theresa leaned against the wall and took another swig from the bottle of water. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. It hurts and I know eventually I am going to have to talk to Eric to hear his side of the story. I'm just not ready for that right now."

Theresa sighed and put her arm around Tara's shoulders. "No matter what happens with Eric you are not alone. You have a family that loves you. We got your back and I'm handy with a fucking stake."

Tara laughed and said, "Alex isn't the only crazy one in this family."

She shook her head and said, "It isn't insanity. You do what you have to for family."

Tara groaned in pain and slowly eased up from the floor. She held out her hand. "You want me to help you up. I think if I leave you here you might be stuck for the night."

Theresa chuckled and took Tara's hand as she got to her feet. "We'll go out this weekend but don't worry about treating. We'll make it a girls' night. We'll round up the cousins and have some raucous fun at some poor unsuspecting club."

She quirked an eyebrow and asked, "A strip club?"

Theresa nearly spit out her water. She swallowed and started laughing. Theresa whistled to get Rosemary and Regina's attention. "Ladies, we are going to a strip club this weekend to cheer up my baby sister."

Regina smirked, "Nothing says smile quite like a grown man gyrating his g-string covered crotch in your face. I'm in. I'll bring singles and a lot of salty language. We should make a day of it."

Rosemary said, "I know someone that arranges private parties. We could always rent a hotel suite and hire a couple of private dancers. That way we don't have to fight off any overzealous crowd members."

Theresa sang, "I'll be your private dancer."

Tara burst into laughter. "Y'all are seriously disturbed, but I'm glad that I'm related to you. Okay, I am going to head upstairs there is a jetted tub with lavender scented bath oil calling my name."

Theresa said, "I'll work with Rosemary to make arrangements for this weekend. You are going to have one hell of a time."

Tara smiled and then left the gym. She was hoping that a night out acting reckless and bawdy with her sister and cousins would help fight off the depression that was licking at her heels.

Tara slowly walked up the stairs toward her bedroom in the Daly home. She stopped midway and leaned against the ornate banister to rest for a moment.

She heaved a heavy sigh and finally forced herself to walk up the rest of the staircase. She was thrilled to see her room just down the hall.

Tara walked into the bedroom and went straight for the bathroom. She peeled off her sweaty workout clothes and climbed into the shower. The idea of having to climb over into the tub discouraged her from taking a relaxing bath.

The rush of steaming hot water elicited a quiet moan from her lips. She was hoping the water would wash away the sweat, grime, and soothe her aching muscles.

Going out for the night with her sister and cousins would be a blast but it wouldn't change the predicament she found herself in. At some point she would have to talk to Eric and hear what he had to say. She was just glad that he was in Louisiana and she was safely ensconced in New Mexico.

If she truly decided to cut ties with Eric it would be easier to do so if she didn't have to do so face to face. That was the only way she'd be able to resist the hold he had over her.

Tara huffed and tried to put Eric out of her mind. She concentrated on washing and examining the slowly forming bruises on her skin. She really had been reckless today and probably more than a little foolish. She smirked at that thought.

After her shower Tara dried off, brushed her teeth, and pulled on a bathrobe. A good night's rest was just what she needed to recover from such a hellacious day.

She walked into the bedroom and turned on the lamp that sat atop her chest of drawers. Tara pulled on a pair of panties and a simple, black cotton, knee-length night gown.

Tara turned to walk over to her bed and screamed in shock seeing Eric lying in her bed. Tara's hand went to her chest and felt her heart racing. "Eric?"

Eric opened one eye to look over at Tara and smirked, "Hi."

She couldn't have been more dumbfounded if there had been an alien in her bed. "What the fuck are you doing here? Why aren't you in Shreveport?"

Eric sat up in the bed, "You wouldn't answer any of my calls. You wouldn't let Pam pass on any messages from me. I decided I'd just have to come here in person to get around your stubbornness."

Tara shook her head and said, "I didn't accept any of your calls because I don't want to hear any of your fucking lies. I saw her, Eric. I saw your whore in our bed wearing nothing but her underwear. It hurt but it all made sense. You've been avoiding talking to me for a week. I tried to lie to myself and made excuses for you. I said that you were just busy. I was such a fucking idiot! I can't believe that I trusted you. I can't believe that I let myself fall in love with you again."

Eric's eyebrow rose in curiosity as he listened to Tara rail against him. He quipped, "You never stopped loving me, Tara. You ran away from me because you were afraid but you never stopped loving me."

Tara rolled her eyes. She hated when he was right. However, she felt like her anger was righteous and she wasn't ready to give any ground in this argument. "I might have loved you then but it is over now. I'm done. I talked to Uncle Stefan and he said that I can live here with the kids until I get up on my feet."

Eric vamp sped over to Tara and stood so close to her that there was hardly any space between them. He could see her jugular pulsing wildly now that they were face to face.

She swallowed nervously but glared at him defiantly. "What are you going to do? Hit me? I might lose but I'll knock you on your ass a few times first."

Her mind quickly flashed back to the time he attacked her in his office. She would never forget that night. The intensity in his eyes now took her back to that moment in time and it scared her more than she wanted to admit.

Eric was hit by a pang of guilt. He could feel how scared she was through their bond. That wasn't why he was there. Eric reached out and lightly caressed her cheek. "I told you that I would never do that again and I haven't. Have I?"

"No, but you've started cheating on me again so I thought we were returning to old form," Tara snapped.

Tara tried to be unaffected by the sincerity of his words or the familiar glow she felt from his touch. She hated loving him as much as she did.

Eric reached into his pocket and removed a black lacquer ring box.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What is that?"

Eric got down on one knee without a word to Tara.

"What are you doing? Get up! Get up off of the floor! Get the fuck up!" Tara ordered in an almost panicked voice. Her heart rate picked up as she watched Eric smirk up at her.

He opened the ring box and revealed an impressive 6-carat princess cut diamond ring.

Tara went speechless seeing the engagement ring looking up at her. Her eyes shot to Eric's face trying to figure out if this was some type of joke.

When he realized that she was quiet for the moment he decided to use the time to argue his case.

Eric said, "I did not cheat on you with the woman you saw on Skype. That was my sister, Nora. Godric created Paolo and us. She's also a chancellor on the Authority's council and the attaché that the Guardian sent to oversee the investigation into Nan's death."

"Then why did she say that the two of you were fucking and why was she half-naked in our bed? Why did you avoid me all week?" asked Tara tearfully. She rolled her eyes at her own emotionality. Tara couldn't even blame the tears on pregnancy hormones.

"Nora is a hateful bitch that isn't used to not getting what she wants," Eric replied.

"Oh, she is just like you then?" asked Tara, her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Eric smirked and asked, "Who could deny greatness?"

Tara rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nora and I used to have a sexual relationship as most members of a vampire family do. Pam is my progeny but we used to fuck…a lot. Well, when Nora showed up in Shreveport she expected everything to be the way it used to be. I rebuffed her attempts the whole week and this morning while I was in the shower she saw an opportunity to fuck with you. So she did."

Tara asked, "Why would she want to fuck with me?"

Eric said, "Because you're the reason I wouldn't fuck her. I told her that I was in love with you and that I intended to make you my wife before I made you a vampire. She isn't a fan of how much I've changed. I came out of the bathroom and saw her on our bed. I kicked her out of the room and tossed her clothes with her. It wasn't until after she was gone that I realized she'd had a conversation with you."

Tara was stunned speechless yet again. She ambled over to her bed and sat down. Her body was aching and her brain was running a mile a minute trying to process and analyze everything that Eric was saying to her. She tried to figure out if any of it was true and if it even mattered since he was on bended knee with the most impressive diamond ring she'd ever seen. The Eric she initially fell in love with would have never proposed marriage. Not that he had proposed just yet.

Eric got onto his feet and moved to sit next to Tara on the bed. "If you do not believe me you can ask Bill. He knows that I've been turning Nora down all week. Her attempts to tempt me haven't exactly been clandestine."

Tara chuckled and asked, "You've got Bill as your witness? This must really be serious because you hate him."

He shrugged, "Bill has his uses on occasion."

She sniffled and asked, "So are you going to ask me to marry you?"

"Are you going to accept? Because there is a plan B if you say no," Eric said, his eyes glinted mischievously.

Tara quirked an eyebrow, "What's plan B?"

Eric chuckled as he leaned in to the kiss her softly. "There is a plan C as well," he murmured against her lips.

Tara moaned quietly feeling Eric's lips against hers. "What's plan C?"

"Well, plan B is to fuck you senseless for the next 24 hours until you see reason or pass out. I'll take either one."

She shivered as he whispered into her ear. Her mind quickly went back to the last time he'd done just that. "What's plan C?" Tara demanded, she was starting to feel light headed.

Eric's tongue gently laved the skin on her neck before he grazed the area with his protracted fangs. "Plan C is an extension of plan B. 24 hours to change your mind or I drain you and turn you."

Tara almost hissed in response. She wrested herself out of Eric's hold and shook her head, "You can't just turn me because I decided not to marry you."

"Have you decided not to marry me?" asked Eric with a smirk. He knew well enough that she was getting weak-kneed.

Tara glared at the cocky smile on his face. "You should have told me about Nora being there. You caused this by lying to me."

"I didn't lie…I just didn't tell you," Eric argued.

She rolled her eyes and said, "You're splitting hairs just to be an asshole. You knew I wouldn't be okay with a woman that you used to fuck staying with you so you just didn't tell me."

Eric corrected, "I knew that you still have a hard time trusting me and I didn't want to give you any reason to worry and you would have."

Tara frowned because Eric was right. Their past always seemed to come to the surface when he was around other women. She didn't really worry about Pam because it was well established that their sexual relationship was in the past. Most of the time she seemed completely uninterested in men and even less interested in Eric's cock. There was always going to be part of Tara that feared Eric would find someone he wanted more than her.

"So are you going to marry me?" asked Eric.

Tara frowned at him and then smirked, "Not if you don't ask me properly. You came all of this way I want more than here is a ring, now marry me."

Eric chuckled and moved down onto one knee and took her hand. "Tara Thornton, you are most infuriating, jaded, stubborn, reckless, pain in the ass human I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. But my life has been infinitely more enjoyable for having you in it. I lost you once and I do not intend to ever do that again. Will you marry me?"

Tara smirked and took the ring out of the box. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you even though you are an unmitigated asshole."

Eric took the ring back and slipped it onto her ring finger. He stood up pulling Tara along with him. Eric kissed her ravenously and said, "I'm hungry."

Tara giggled and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Really, because if what I'm feeling against my stomach is any indication…I'd say you were horny."

Eric was in the process of pulling her night gown off of her body, "Can't I be both?"

She frowned and tugged her night gown back into place. "Wait…how did you get in here?"

"Stefan let me wait up here for you."

She huffed, "I told him that I didn't want to talk to you."

Eric grinned and said, "In his defense…he's known me longer. And he threatened to give me the true death if I hurt you."

She smirked and said, "Well, I guess that is a good enough consolation. Have you seen Jax and Jade yet?"

Eric couldn't help but smile, "Yes, I saw them when I arrived right after sundown. Your aunt was looking after them in the family room. Personally, I think they were excited to see me. I mean who wouldn't be?"

Tara smirked, "I wasn't that happy to see you."

"On the outside maybe…but on the inside…" Eric trailed off with a knowing smile. After the initial shock had worn off he felt nothing but happiness through their bond. Even if she had suspected him of cheating Tara was happy to see him.

"Asshole," Tara muttered.

"Well, you agreed to marry this asshole so what does that make you?" asked Eric.

"Benevolent," Tara quipped.

Eric chuckled and lifted her up into his arms and dumped her backward onto the bed. "I think a celebration is in order."

Tara giggled and replied, "I was thinking…we should wait until we get married."

Eric briefly looked dumbfounded, "Why the fuck would we do that?"

She burst into laughter. "I'm joking, Eric."

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. "You better be."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: We are at chapter 31 and this is a little past the midway point in this saga I decided to create. I can't believe that there are 311 reviews for this story! That is just amazing and awesome. I'd like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read this story and leave a review. When I first started this story I wasn't sure if anyone would even be interested in reading an Eric/Tara centric story. I have enjoyed the warm reception and dedication from all of my readers. This chapter gets the ball rolling for some exciting things to come. Stick around for the ride. I think you'll like what you see. The small section at the end of the chapter is a premonition. Thanks to jeter2684, laffertyluver23, Heleana220, PerfectLover, janjan2009, Maverick37, Firefly-class, JessPeach, princesstinkerbell45, hgabul1, SteVie'SGirL, Jamille Shane, & MINAH25 for leaving great reviews of Chapter 30.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>

Sookie had been on pins and needles all day waiting on word about her family. Hadley and Hunter were the only close relatives that she and Jason had left. Come to think of it…Hunter and Hadley were the only relatives they had left at all.

The Stackhouse family didn't produce many children. Sookie and Jason's father Corbett was killed when they were younger and their aunt, Linda, died years ago as well. The older generations died off early. Jason and Sookie weren't particularly close with the maternal side of their family and to their knowledge all of those relatives had passed on as well. The knot in her stomach served as gnawing reminder of how little thought she'd given her first cousin as of late.

Just after 1 AM Sookie's cell phone started to ring. She lunged at the phone and answered it, "Jason, I was starting to think that you forgot about calling me back with an update. Have you found anything out about Remy, Hadley, or Hunter?"

Jason blew out a slow tired breath. He'd been working on the case all day and was this close to passing out from exhaustion. It didn't help that he was just getting home at 2 AM his time. He replied, "Nothing that you are going to want to hear about, Sook. It don't look good right now. It don't look good at all."

Sookie drew in a pained breath and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. She should have been concerned about Hadley's whereabouts months ago but she was used to her cousin disappearing. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if any harm came to Hadley and Hunter, or Remy for that matter.

Jason tried to wait out the silence but then became concerned. He quietly asked, "Sook?"

"Just tell me what's going on, Jason? What have you found out? Did you get the list of friends I texted you earlier?"

"Yes, I got it and I went out with Kenya to interview everyone on that list. Most of them hadn't heard from Hadley since before she hooked up with that Vampire Queen, Sophie Anne. I checked out her old haunts but didn't find her."

Sookie's ears perked up, "Most? So someone has heard from Hadley recently."

"I wouldn't call it recently. It was back in June of this year. We were right to think that Remy went to your house looking for Hunter and Hadley. He hired a private investigator three weeks ago to find them. His boss told me that Remy got worried about Hadley after she didn't cash two child support checks back-to-back. She also hadn't let Hunter call Remy in three weeks," Jason explained.

Sookie said, "Well, that's something to start on at least. I mean where was Remy sending these child support checks? Where was Hadley cashing them or depositing them? There has to be some kind of trail. Three people don't just disappear into thin air without a trace."

Jason went quiet before replying, "You did. You were gone for so long that we all thought you were dead, Sookie. Stranger things have happened. But in the meantime I'm chasing down every lead I can but it takes time. Andy is having to talk to the judge about warrants to go looking for information."

"I-I-I got drawn into the faerie world. I didn't know how I got there or really how I was able to get back out. I know I was gone for a long time but it felt like I was gone for only a few minutes, but I'm a telepath. Hadley isn't. I don't think that she'd get drawn into the faerie world," Sookie said as she mulled the options over in her head.

Jason said, "Hadley might not be a faerie like you, but Hunter is."

Sookie's face paled considerably at that thought. Certainly, those monsters wouldn't try to force a child to eat the lumiere fruit. However, Mab seemed desperate when Sookie was trapped in that world. The insane faerie would probably do anything if it meant amassing enough faeries for her devices.

Jason became worried at Sookie's silence. He still didn't know all the details of what happened to his sister in the time she was gone. "If the faeries would keep Hunter…do you think they would keep Hadley?"

Sookie spoke in a quiet voice, "Hadley doesn't have anything to offer them. Mab, the leader that confronted me, thought it was high time that the faerie spawns left in our world made themselves useful to her. She didn't just need bodies…she needed bodies with power."

Jason made a sound in the back of his throat that wasn't exactly intelligible.

Sookie gasped, "Oh, Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound…boastful."

Jason chuckled, "I know I ain't nothing special, Sook. I'm okay with that. It is nice not worrying about vampires getting drunk off my blood. I think it would make my relationship with Jessica harder."

"Don't say that about yourself, Jason. You may not have any supernatural powers but you are talented, athletic, you're a crack shot, and you have a good heart. Gran would say she'd take a good person any day of the week," said Sookie.

Jason said, "I'm just glad Gran isn't here to be worried about Hadley and Hunter. She would be beside herself by now. I'm sorry I didn't have any good news to share, but we're running down all the leads we found today. In time I know that we will find something. I promise that I'm going to find Hadley, Hunter, and Remy if it's the last thing I do."

Sookie smiled hearing the determination in Jason's voice. "I believe you, Jason. I wish I was there to help you look. You could probably use my powers right about now to detect if anyone is lying to you."

"You're right…that would come in hand, but if faeries are disappearing, I think I'd rather you be where you are than here and in danger. Listen, I am going to turn in for the night. I've been running at full-speed all day and I've got to be up first thing in the morning. I'll call you tomorrow with an update," said Jason.

He wasn't exactly telling Sookie everything that was going on in Bon Temps. He knew for a fact that Bill hadn't mentioned it either or Sookie would be on any form of transportation available headed back to Louisiana.

"Well, I guess I see your point. I just feel a little helpless right now. Alright, get some rest. I'll talk to you later, Jason. I love you. Be safe."

Sookie ended the call and frowned deeply. It wasn't any safer for Jason to be poking around supernatural things on his own. He didn't know a thing about them. Supes had the uncanny ability to hide in plain sight. Sookie had no clue what her brother might be walking into.

Jason was still more than a little damaged from Crystal and the werepanthers taking advantage of him, but even that hadn't stopped him from crossing state lines to find her when she ran away from Hot Shot. He knew her family was far too inbred to survive on their own. They needed Crystal. Jason was brave and honorable at times, but that was what scared Sookie the most. He might just be brave and honorable right into an early grave. She wasn't interested in becoming an only child.

She took a breath and climbed out of the bed as she pulled on her robe. Instead of worrying herself sick maybe she could just ask Tara for a favor. What was the use of having a friend that could see into the future if you couldn't ask them to use that power for your benefit every once in awhile?

Sookie quietly padded down the hall to Tara's bedroom and knocked. "Tara? Are you in there?"

Sookie knew that it was still early in the night for Tara, but decided to check her room first. She didn't want to knock too hard in case Jax and Jade were asleep. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb their rest. Sookie knocked again, but this time opened the door and walked a few steps into the room, "Tara?"

Tara bit her lip to stifle a particularly bone rattling scream. She was thoroughly enjoying her reunion with Eric. Tara swiveled her hips in time with Eric's desperate upward thrusts. She leaned forward into his teasing hands, hungry for more. "Eric!"

Sookie let out something between a squeak and a scream, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

She clapped a hand over her eyes to shield them from the scene taking place on the bed. Normally, she would have run from the room to give them privacy but this was important and really couldn't wait.

Tara stopped moving immediately and turned to look at Sookie in an almost haze. Her dark brown eyes looked dilated and confused and her breathing was erratic at best. She blinked a couple of times coming back to reality and stilled her movements. Her mouth and chin were stained with Eric's blood. Tara pulled a sheet up around her chest to retain some modesty, "Sook?"

Eric growled ferociously and used his vamp speed to flip Tara over. He pinned her against the mattress with his hips, "We are nowhere near being done, min kärlek. Ms. Stackhouse, you are welcome to watch if you'd like. I do so love an audience. And if Tara has no objections you are more than welcome to join us."

Sookie turned her back so that she was facing out into the hallway. Her hand continued to shield her eyes as she said, "Tara, I'm sorry. I didn't know that Eric was here and I didn't mean to just burst in here like this, but I need your help."

Tara let out a moan when Eric began to thrust inside of her firmly but gently, getting his stride. She slapped his chest so hard it made a loud crack that echoed in the room, "Don't be a pervert and get off of me."

He growled again. This time he rolled off of Tara and onto his back on the bed. He sprawled out next to her making no effort to cover his nude body, "I was just suggesting a threesome. What would be a better way to celebrate our engagement?" Eric asked teasingly.

Tara shot Eric an evil glare and pulled the sheet around her. She said, "Meet me down in the kitchen in like 15 minutes. We'll talk then, Sookie."

Eric groused, "Fifteen minutes isn't enough time to finish what we started and I intend to finish what we started."

She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "You are over a thousand years old. Certainly you must have more impulse control than this."

Sookie nodded, "I'll meet you downstairs. I'm sorry, Tara. Hi, Eric."

The blond quietly slipped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Eric grabbed Tara's arm easily dragging her back on top of him. "We've been apart for weeks now. I need you…"

She grinned slightly looking into his eyes, "You need me or you want me?"

He kissed a trail up the length of her arm and said, "I need you."

Tara bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan. Eric saying that he needed her sent tingles down her spine. It didn't help that she was still sort of floating on air from drinking his blood. She licked a spot on his neck and said, "I need to get a shower. Let's finish in there, but you're going to have to make it hard and quick."

She slipped out of the bed, dropped the sheet, and sauntered into the bathroom. Her hips swayed from side to side for emphasis.

Eric groaned watching her retreating figure. It was like a siren's song beckoning him toward the rocks. "This is not finishing! We'll call it intermission. I need to have a word with Pam, anyway."

He followed Tara into the bathroom knowing he'd keep in there for longer than 15 minutes. He smirked; she had self-control but not enough to resist him.

Thirty minutes later Tara all but stumbled out of the bathroom. She pulled on the discarded night gown from earlier and grabbed her robe.

Eric stood at the bathroom door dripping wet from the shower and chuckled softly knowing that Tara might as well have been high at the moment, "Are you sure you have to go downstairs?"

She turned and cut her eyes at Eric, "Sookie is my best friend. If she says that something important is going on then I am going to go find out what that is."

Her eyes trailed down Eric's perfectly muscled chest and abdomen but stopped herself before she could look any lower.

Tara stormed out of the room as a show of strength but as soon as she started down the stairs her knees went a little weak. Working out in the gym all day combined with her last few hours with Eric had Tara on the verge of collapsing.

However, she finally made it into the kitchen to find Sookie seated at the island having a cup of tea. Tara had a seat in the chair next to her friend and said, "Sorry about that."

Sookie shook her head somberly, "I'm sorry for interrupting your night with Eric. Honestly, I didn't know he was here or I wouldn't have bothered you until the morning. I certainly wouldn't have just walked into your bedroom."

"You don't have to apologize, Sookie. Eric and I have been at it since about 10:00. I think I'm due for a little break," said Tara.

Sookie's mouth flapped open in shock as she quickly counted the hours, "Three and one half hours?"

Tara nodded and poured herself a cup of tea. She looked at Sookie with a confused look. "Why?"

Eric walked into the room dressed in a pair of black silk pajama bottoms, "I'd imagine it is because Compton can't quite match those numbers."

Tara and Sookie frowned at Eric simultaneously.

Under the bright kitchen lights Sookie could see that Tara's neck was a mess of passion marks and fang punctures. Apparently, whatever happened upstairs had been something of a frenzy.

Tara took a sip of her tea and added more sugar, "So, what's going on?"

Sookie said, "Jason called tonight and he hasn't found Hadley, Hunter, or Remy. They've all gone missing but it's likely that Hadley and Hunter were missing first. She stopped cashing the support checks from Remy. That's when he started looking for them and hired a private investigator. I'm scared, Tara."

She absent-mindedly traced the rim of the teacup with her finger. Sookie was still raking over the possible locations in her mind but thus far she'd come up empty.

Tara asked, "Jason didn't find out anything through the investigation?"

Eric chortled at the idea of Jason being capable of anything at all.

Again, Tara and Sookie glared at Eric.

Sookie turned her attention to Tara and shook her head, "It is taking time to get warrants to navigate all of the legal channels. By the time the wheels of justice finally turn it might be too late. I'm not just worried about Hadley, Hunter, and Remy. I'm scared that Jason is going to walk into some sort of supernatural mess and get himself killed."

Tara swallowed visibly. She loved Jason dearly and the idea of any harm befalling him turned her stomach. "Why do you think something supernatural is going on?"

Sookie shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know. It's just a feeling that I'm getting. I'm worried that faeries or vampires might be behind their disappearance."

Eric stood next to Tara and leaned against the island as the women talked. He chuckled, "I've met your cousin. Trust me when I say that vampires wouldn't want her for much of anything."

Tara huffed and said, "I thought that you needed to talk to Pam?"

Eric chuckled and said, "I do. I'll summon her and get out of your hair."

He leaned down and pressed his mouth against Tara's ear, "I expect to continue what we started before sun rise."

Eric strolled out of the kitchen to give the two of them privacy to continue their conversation.

Sookie cleared her throat a little and looked at Tara, "That might be but Hunter is a different story and if vampires get their hands on him…"

Tara shook her head indicating that Sookie didn't need to explain herself any further. She knew well enough that Hunter was like Sookie. Although, Eric had left the kitchen she didn't know how close by he might me. Sookie obviously didn't want him to know that her cousin was a faerie.

Sookie continued, "I was hoping that maybe you could work on some sort of premonition. I just want to know that they are okay even if I can't find a location. Knowing that they are alive and well would be enough for me to get a good night's rest."

Tara said, "My premonitions have been a little strange since I gave birth and I was really only just getting the hang of them before my hormones went wonky, but I'll give it a try. And if I can't conjure up a premonition for you then I'll snag one of my relatives and convince them to do the job. Okay?"

Sookie nodded slightly, "Thank you, Tara."

"There is no reason to thank me, Sook. We're family and I will do anything I can do to help find Hunter and Hadley. If I wasn't so upset about Eric this morning I might have thought about premonition thing on my own."

"Well, I didn't think about it this morning either. I guess neither one of us were our brightest and best," said Sookie. It was then that the shiny object on Tara's ring finger caught her attention.

Sookie grabbed her hand and stared at the oversized bauble, "Tara Mae?"

Tara chuckled softly, "Eric proposed tonight and I accepted. We're getting married soon. Really soon."

The blond's mouth dropped open for the second time that evening, "Oh my God! Just this morning you were saying that the relationship was all but over. What changed?"

"Eric knew that I would be too stubborn to talk to him over the phone so he hopped into a light-tight travel coffin and had himself flown here. He was waiting upstairs in my bedroom when I finally left the gym tonight. He explained everything and I believe him."

Sookie grinned, "I'm so happy for you, Tara. I know how much you love Eric. I am glad that you are getting what you want."

Tara smiled, "Thanks, but right now we need to work on a premonition. Bring your tea and let's go to the meditation room. Everything we need is in there."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lou Pine's in Jackson, Mississippi<strong>_

Classic Southern Rock drawled out of the speakers and filled the packed bar. Alcide Herveaux stood at the bar with a glass of beer in his hand. He was feeling a little shaky and out of sorts, but then he always did after taking part in a pack shift. The feeling stemmed partly from the phase of the moon but also from the magnetism that was generated from a roomful of werewolves shifting simultaneously. It was one of the few moments when the otherwise solid man felt out of control.

It didn't help matters that two vampires had been there silently observing the room. He could only assume that these were the vampires Eric told him about. It was hard to keep an eye on them without being obvious.

Earlier in the evening Alcide watched surreptitiously as the female vampire chatted up the new pack leader, Duncan. They disappeared from sight briefly but when they returned Alcide could tell that there was a change. Duncan appeared more euphoric but also more aggressive. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he'd indulged in vampire blood.

When he initially arrived in Jackson he'd been optimistic about the pack's future. His childhood friend, Duncan, was the new pack leader and he seemed to be running a tight ship. However, at that moment Alcide's fleeting hope for his pack went right out of the window and it made his decision even easier. He would be getting his sister and nieces the fuck out of Jackson and soon. Alcide was determined to keep his family clear of whatever plot these bloodsuckers were setting up.

Duncan sidled over to Alcide and said, "I didn't think you'd ever come back to Jackson, Alcide. I didn't think you'd have the balls after what happened to Cooter and all em."

"I don't want no trouble, Duncan. I just came to town to check on Janice and the girls. They're up here on their own and I miss them. The pack looks good under your leadership," Alcide said in an effort to appease the suspicious werewolf. He took a swig of his beer in an attempt to appear relaxed.

Normally, he wouldn't mind getting his ass kicked if it meant fighting for what was right, but that wasn't his objective tonight. Eric and Bill were convinced that something big was about to go down and he couldn't get close to the action if he got ran off by the packmaster.

Duncan's lips curled into an off-kilter smile, "Mmm, Janice has always been a fine one. Damn shame that husband of hers got himself thrown in prison. When does he get out of federal prison?"

Alcide's eyes flashed in warning. Duncan knew that he was stepping on toes and the bigger man decided to warn him off that subject, "Never. He got killed a couple years back. He wasn't good enough for my sister anyway."

He chuckled heartily and clapped Alcide on the back with a sense of camaraderie, "I'm just fucking with you, Alcide. I'm glad that you're back in Jackson even if it is just for a visit."

Alcide relaxed seeing that Duncan was just giving him a hard time. He smirked and said, "I was starting to think that I was persona non grata round here."

"Whatever happened in the past, Alcide, is in the past. Cooter was a bullshit packmaster. Nobody is strung out on V anymore," said Duncan.

Alcide didn't say anything to the contrary but he knew better. He was certain that Duncan had been given a taste of V that night and he was sure there would be plenty more to come, "That's good to hear. It ruined Debbie's life. It ruined our relationship."

Duncan nodded, "Debbie was a good girl before she got mixed up with Cooter. I heard about her death from her parents. I'm real sorry Alcide. Were the two of you still together when she died?"

Alcide shook his head, "No, I abjured Debbie before she died. She had started dating the packmaster in Shreveport and ran up credit card debt in my name. I decided to stop being a damn fool."

Duncan's face sobered somewhat hearing that Alcide abjured Debbie. Her betrayal had to have cut the man deep for him to make that sort of move.

"You're better off without her. She's been a train wreck for a long time. How is your business doing down there in Shreveport?" Duncan asked nonchalantly. He was attempting to be subtle as he felt out Alcide's financial situation.

The large werewolf saw through his line of questioning but easily feigned ignorance. He shrugged, "Eh, some days it is good and some days it is shit. With the economy being what it is people aren't exactly building new homes and doing renovations as much as they were a few years ago. If I wasn't getting side work from this vampire in Shreveport I'd be laying guys off."

Duncan perked up hearing that Alcide was associating with vampires and was short on money. The job he'd just been offered that night was sensitive and he needed werewolves he could trust to do the job well and keep their mouths shut. "You working for a vampire? I think I've heard it all now."

Alcide chuckled, "I wouldn't have worked for him if I didn't have to. My old man owed this vamper a favor and I had to make good on it to get my family out of debt. After I finished paying off the debt he started throwing some paid work my way."

"Surprised you took it. Your pride always got in your way when we were younger," said Duncan.

"Well, you know what they say about pride coming before the fall. I had a lot to lose and I wasn't sure I'd survive the fall. You hear horror stories about people losing their businesses and their homes. I didn't want to be one of those people. I just had to realize that money is green and spendable no matter where it comes from, but I wouldn't mind having more work."

Duncan nodded, "I expect things must be slow for you to make a trip up here during the week just to see your sister. You looking for some extra work?"

Alcide shook his head, "Work might be slow in Shreveport but I've still got to go back and manage my crew."

"Well, this extra work would be in Shreveport. It's good money too, Alcide. Might help you pay on some of the bills you must be drowning in. I need a good guy like you. Someone who's a worker and knows how to keep their mouth shut about the shit they see. I mean you have to see shit all the time working with that vampire you're talking about."

Alcide quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. Duncan didn't know the half of it when it came to being around Eric. He had seen and done plenty of shit he'd just as soon forget.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. Most of these Chatty Kathys would be spilling their guts right now telling me about the side work they've been doing. They like to brag and act like big shit. Well, that kind of shit will get them killed," said Duncan. He saw that Alcide's glass was empty so he motioned for the bartender to pour him another.

The bartender walked over with a fresh glass of beer and walked away.

Duncan asked, "What do you say? I could use your help Alcide."

Alcide swallowed a mouthful of beer before turning his attention to Duncan, "What would I have to do other than keep my mouth shut?"

"All I'd need you to do is work security to keep this vampire safe. Apparently, he's some big shot that everyone will be gunning for. Our job is to keep him safe, fed, and under the radar until our boss tells us different."

Alcide ran a hand over his breaded chin as if in thought. He asked, "How much does it pay?"

Duncan grinned and said, "The pay won't be a problem. The vampire I talked to is willing to cough up whatever amount I need to make this happen. It'll be a couple weeks work but you'll clear more doing this than you have been fixing houses or whatever the fuck you're doing right now."

"When would I start?"

"That's the thing…this has to happen ASAP. They're talking as early as this Saturday if I can put the team together."

Alcide frowned deeply. He didn't like that the vampires were in such a rush. It couldn't mean anything good for anyone, "Damn, I'd like to help you out, Duncan. And I wouldn't mind having the extra money in my pocket but I don't know if I can be back in Shreveport by Saturday. I was really hoping to spend the rest of this week with Janice and the girls."

"Listen, they aren't going to put this off for anyone. They're on my ass about getting a crew together by tomorrow night. I need you on this man I trust you. Think about the money you could kick Janice's way. If you don't do it for you then do it for you sister."

Alcide shook his head relenting, "I guess you've got a point. Janice definitely could use the money. Alright, I'm in. What do I need to do?"

Duncan grinned and clapped Alcide on the back, "You made the right choice trust me. We are all going to be very happy with the payment for the job. They mean business. The chick already handed over the first half of the payment. My dick got a little hard when I saw all that money. All I need you to do is get back to Shreveport by Saturday night. Give me your number and I'll call you when I get into town."'

Alcide waited until Duncan pulled out his cell phone and said, "My number is 318-555-2263. I'll probably head back home on Friday so I can clear my schedule for the next couple weeks."

"Good deal, man. Good deal. I know you are going out of your way on this one for me so…I'm going to go ahead and give you the first half of your cut. Wait right here."

Alcide said, "Duncan, you don't have to do that. I trust you. I know that you'll pay me when you get to Shreveport."

Duncan waved him off, "I've already got the money. There ain't no reason not to go ahead and pay you what you're due. Wait here. I've got it locked up in the back. Sometimes people get sticky fingers around here."

The smaller stature man walked out from the bar and headed to a room in the back.

Alcide finished his beer and waited impatiently for Duncan to come back. His presence had attracted the attention of the female vampire that Alcide knew to be Eric's sister. He didn't think that Nora would have any reason to recognize him. Alcide was out of Shreveport before she ever arrived. He reasoned that her attention was most likely a product of Duncan talking to him.

Ten minutes later Duncan walked up and set a small brown paper bag on the bar.

Alcide opened the bag and looked inside. He quickly shifted his gaze to Duncan, "This is too much. I can't take this."

"You can and you will. I am going to need your help to keep the rest of these dopes in line. I think of it as a bonus for not being a dumbass.'

"Well, I guess when you put it that way. It's getting late. I should probably head back to Janice's place for the night. I'm going to have to wake her up to let me in."

Duncan nodded and said, "Well, if you get the chance come back tomorrow night. We'll catch up more."

"Yeah, sounds good man," Alcide stood up from the barstool, collected his small paperbag, and exited the club.

He climbed into his truck and called Eric's cell phone as he drove away from the bar. Alcide paused hearing the line pick up.

Eric said, "Alcide, I'm assuming that you have news about what Nora is really doing in Jackson…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months ago…<strong>_

_**Nora walked into Salome's room to see her draped across the sofa nude. She offered the thinnest of smiles and asked, "Expecting the Guardian soon?"**_

_**She despised their relationship but understood it was a necessary evil under the circumstances. Men, even vampire men, had always fallen victim to seductresses. Bedding Roman Zimojic was the perfect way to keep tabs on all of his activities. More importantly he confided in Salome and she knew him better than anyone else. It made plotting his demise even easier. His ego and lust would be his downfall.**_

_**Salome leisurely sipped hemophilic blood from a gold chalice. Roman thought that it was gaudy and a form of excess but she couldn't be convinced to give it up. She felt there so few pleasures left in life. It was a small trinket but one that had been gifted to her by a very important vampire a very long time ago. **_

_**She replied, "He's in a meeting with General Cavanaugh. He left word that when his business is done he will be with me shortly. Roman is always worked up after a meeting with the General."**_

_**The younger vampire glanced around the room and said, "Good, then we have time to talk privately. It is a matter that honestly can't wait. "**_

_**Salome's back straightened at the tone of Nora's voice. Nora was always composed and calm. This level of anxiety was not normal. She pulled on a sheer robe and placed a finger in front of her perfectly painted lips to silence Nora from saying anything else.**_

_**Nora watched as Salome quickly crossed the room to an antique chiffonier. After a moment Salome retrieved a radio frequency receiver. She moved around the room in complete silence checking for listening devices. **_

_**Roman was becoming increasingly paranoid and security conscience as the Sanguinista movement continued to gain momentum among vampires. He voiced his suspicions of a mole within the Authority to Salome. The irony was not lost on her and it was certainly amusing. Roman was confiding in the architect of his demise. **_

_**Ten minutes later Salome returned the radio frequency receiver to its hiding place, satisfied that their conversation would not be recorded. She had a seat on the couch and motioned for Nora to join her. "What is on your mind?"**_

_**Nora sat down beside Salome and said, "I have been trying to reach the werewolf, but he has not answered my calls."**_

_**Salome scowled at the news. They didn't have time to look for another pack. The time to reintroduce Russell to the world was now. The VRA was months away from passing and General Cavanaugh was becoming antsy. Roman had yet to appoint a new Magister for North America. Not to mention the vampires in Louisiana and Mississippi were lacking leadership. The politicians in Washington, D.C. were starting to worry that Roman's steady hand wasn't on the tiller. Without Roman at the helm surely the government would rescind their support. The relationship between humans and vampires was like a powder keg. It would only take the smallest of sparks to torch it. **_

"_**Call Noel and inquire about Rey Santos' whereabouts. Make it very clear that our relationship is very much in jeopardy if the werewolf has taken our money and abandoned the job," said Salome. **_

_**Nora smirked, "I'll rip his fucking spine out since he's the one that recommended Rey. Not just his spine. I'm feeling hungry. I wouldn't mind devouring his entire pack."**_

_**Salome chuckled softly. Nora's disdain for werewolves was amusing to a point. However, her youth blinded her to the bigger picture. Serving Lilith was a pure mission but it was one that had to be accomplished by any means necessary. They could scarcely be selective about their co-conspirators. Werewolves, despite their stupidity, were a useful source of labor. And with the right inducements they could be quite loyal. **_

_**She smiled at Nora and hummed slightly, "More flies with honey my dear. I'll be the one doing the calling. You make Noel so nervous that he sometimes stutters."**_

_**Salome picked up her cell phone and called Noel. She waited patiently until he answered the call, "Noel, we've been trying to get in touch with your friend since yesterday. There are a few final details that we need to iron out, but he has not answered. I must tell you…I'm very disappointed by this development. I'd hate to think that such a trusted friend would recommend someone less than reliable to me. Such a breach of trust would dramatically alter our relationship."**_

_**Noel bristled at the barely veiled threat. He had warned Rey that these vampires were serious and should be accorded that respect, "I'm not sure why he isn't answering your calls but he hasn't answered any of my calls either. I've been calling him all day. He went to Bon Temps, Louisiana on personal business."**_

_**Instantly, Salome's interest was piqued. She was curious about what sort of personal business a werewolf from Texas would have in Louisiana. She purred, "Well, you have me on the edge of my seat now, Noel. Please…tell me more."**_

"_**I don't really know all the details. I just know that Rey's girlfriend is pregnant and she took off a few months back. He's been looking for her since then and he just tracked her down to her hometown, Bon Temps. It's not far away from Shreveport. He was just supposed to get her and go back to Houston. I'm worried that something might have happened to him. I've known Rey his whole and he is all business. He would never fuck up an opportunity for good money," said Noel. **_

_**Salome chuckled in amusement, "I've known werebitches to put up quite the fight but certainly he can rein in a pregnant one. If he can't take care of his own house I'm not sure why you thought he would be suitable for the job."**_

_**Noel scrambled to explain himself, "No, you misunderstand me. The girlfriend, Tara Thornton, is a human. He sent a few members of his pack after her a couple of times while he was here in New Orleans with me. Most of them ended up dead because…the girlfriend has taken up with a vampire, an old one from the sound of it."**_

_**The vampire became more amused and intrigued by the scenario, "A human woman, pregnant by a werewolf, and now dating a vampire. That sounds like a plot to a trashy novel. How deliciously scandalous. Well, I suppose I will just have to send our poor Nora to Bon Temps to investigate Mr. Santos' curious disappearance. We will speak again very soon, Noel."**_

_**She ended the call before he could say anything in response. **_

_**Nora shot Salome a look of contempt before turning her attention to her cell phone. She quickly entered the name into Google to find out where it was located, "I don't even know where Bon Temps is but it sounds positively horrid. Good Time? What do humans know about a good time? They are positively puritanical and hypocritical."**_

_**Salome tutted quietly, "It isn't far from Shreveport. If you leave now you'll make it there before dawn. Find our missing sheep. Well, I suppose in this case it is the wolf that is missing."**_

_**Nora's disposition improved considerably upon hearing that Bon Temps was near Shreveport. She would definitely make a little time to drop in on her beloved brother. It had been too long since she'd last laid eyes on him. **_

"_**I thought that might improve your sour attitude. Now, you should be going. I'll call Nan Flanagan. She has a lot of contacts in Shreveport and one in Bon Temps. Perhaps she will be able to narrow down your search to something a little more manageable. If all else fails look for the girlfriend. Noel said that her name is Tara Thornton." **_

_**The younger vampire scanned Bon Temps' Wikipedia page, "Well according to the last census the population there is miniscule. I could probably go door-to-door in a couple of hours to find this little twit."**_

_**Salome picked up her chalice and said, "Have a good time…"**_

_**Nora grimaced at Salome's lame play on words. As she walked to the door she nearly jumped out of her skin as Roman walked into the room. She quickly recovered and bowed, "Guardian, I trust you have had an enjoyable evening."**_

_**Roman offered a small smile, "I'm afraid spending any time with a human that has political ambitions can scarcely be described as enjoyable. Am I interrupting?"**_

"_**No, Guardian. I was just about to leave. Salome has been waiting for you. Have a good night."**_

_**Nora sidled past the massive man and quickly returned to her quarters. She would need a few things before heading the Shreveport.**_

_**Salome frowned looking at Roman and said, "It looks like you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Come. Sit down." **_

_**Roman heaved a sigh and joined Salome on the couch, "There are times when it feels just that way. The election is so close yet so far away. Anything could happen in the interim to derail all of our hard work."**_

_**Salome moved onto her knees in front of Roman and pushed the suit jacket from his shoulders. She made short work of his tie and dress shirt before running her manicured nails over his bare chest and purred, "You do not have to shoulder the burden alone. As always I am faithfully at your service. Relax and tell me all about it."**_

_**Roman attempted to relax as Salome took off his belt and unzipped his pants, "General Cavanaugh was adamant that we need to fill the roles of magister, King of Louisiana, and King of Mississippi before the election. Nan Flanagan has recommended William Compton for the post in Louisiana but he hardly seems qualified or competent enough for the position. He is not yet even 200-years-old. I took a chance on Sophie-Anne that ended disastrously. Even at 500-years-old she was still horribly immature and wholly unprepared for her role as queen."**_

_**He sunk his fingers into Salome's hair guiding her movements as he relaxed enjoying the comfort of her skillful mouth working feverishly over him.**_

"_**An older vampire would prove to be the best leader. However, older vampires can be trouble as well. They often think they are above the law. They often think they are above the reach of even the Authority. That sort of insolence can breed discontent and rebellion among other vampires. Russell Edgington is an ever present reminder of that truth. The Sanguinistas venerate him as a martyr for their cause. I am still cleaning up his fucking mess!" Roman bellowed. **_

_**Salome gently caressed his muscled stomach as silent encouragement to calm down. She redoubled her efforts in attempt to soothe him. **_

_**Roman settled down after a few moments and continued, "I know that you have recommended Eric Northman and he is a suitable enough choice. He is mature and has done an admirable job as vampire sheriff of Area 5. However, he has not shown enough interest or dedication to the mainstreaming movement. He could be another Russell Edgington looking to flout my authority. If I am to make him king he will have to demonstrate that he is worthy of the position. I have decided that he will publicly dedicate himself to mainstreaming. I've already instructed Nan to start arranging engagements for the months leading up to the election. Sheriff Northman will have to extol the virtues of mainstreaming to vampires and humans alike. In the meantime, William Compton will remain on the shortlist. What he lacks in experience he possesses in dedication to the mainstreaming movement and the acumen for navigating the political discourse surrounding the VRA. Furthermore, it was with his help that we disposed of that harpy, Sophie-Anne. He deserves some reward for that. Perhaps if Mr. Northman proves himself worthy of a kingship Mr. Compton can succeed him as vampire sheriff of Area 5."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Sookie walked into the meditation room carrying her laptop. She looked around the room seeing that there were various candles lit in what she assumed were strategic places. She took in a deep breath and smelled the curious aromas emanating from the candles.

Tara smiled and waved her over, "Come and sit with me, Sook. I am almost finished setting everything up. It took me a little longer than I expected it to. This is my first time doing this all on my own. Normally, Theresa and Alex are around to help me. Since they're at home I had to wake up my cousin Regina for advice."

Sookie sat next to Tara and said, "I'm sorry. I guess this could have waited until the morning. I've just got a bad feeling and I'm worried."

"Don't be silly. If it were Lafayette that was missing I would call you in the middle of the night and drag you from house to house questioning people. The last time Lafayette went missing I didn't pay it any attention because he left without notice in the past. He was really in danger that time. I'll never make that mistake again. Besides, Regina didn't mind being woken up anyway. She's thrilled that she gets to help out. Before I came along she was the youngest of my first cousins so she's used to going to the older ones for help. Now she gets to be the mentor. Did you find a picture of Hunter? I can remember Hadley well enough but I can't seem to remember what Hunter looks like."

Sookie nodded and said, "That's why I brought the laptop. I have plenty of pictures of Hunter and Hadley saved on here. I think I might even have one of Remy too."

"Good. We can get started just as soon as Regina gets back. She's going to lend a helping hand since my premonitions are still a little fucked. They are slowly getting better," said Tara.

A few minutes later Regina walked into the room with an antique mortar and pestle. "I had to go up to Uncle Stefan's office to get the good one. He doesn't like leaving it around here since the kids come in here to meditate. Our grandmother brought this across from Europe and it has been in our family since before she was born."

She placed it on the table in front of Tara and said, "Go on and start making the mix."

Tara said, "I feel like I'm taking a quiz."

Tara made quick work of assembling a few herbs and resins. She used the pestle to grind everything into a powder. She looked at Regina.

Regina nodded and said, "That is perfect. Set it on fire and we'll get started."

Tara said, "Sookie, you can pull up that picture of Hunter."

Regina got up and turned the lights off so that the room was illuminated only by the candles. She regained her position next to Tara and rolled her neck for a moment to relax.

Sookie pulled up a picture of Hadley and Hunter standing together and turned the laptop toward where Tara and Regina were sitting.

Tara emptied everything into a small cast iron bowl and dropped a lit match into it. A poof of smoke rose into the air and she began to study Hunter's picture. Afterward she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to meditate.

Tara and Regina meditated in complete silence for nearly twenty minutes before Tara's eyes shot open.

Sookie jumped in her seat. "What is it? What did you see?"

"I'm not sure I know how to explain it. I saw half-dressed beautiful men and women dancing real sexy on a stage. It was strange…they all had this ethereal like glow behind them. Then Hadley came into view. She was dressed sexy too but she was dressed like an old timey…uh…what are they called…"

Regina finally opened her eyes and said, "A cigarette girl."

Sookie looked confused, "Hadley's working at a strip club?"

Regina shook her head, "No, there wasn't any stripping. It reminded me more like a burlesque show but that isn't what is important."

Regina looked to Tara as if indicating that she should be the one to break the news.

"I don't know where she is Sookie…I just know that she's alive for the time being. I'll tell you everything, but I…I need to talk to Eric," said Tara. She moved to get out of the chair.

Sookie reached out to grab Tara's arm, "Please, tell me what you saw. What's going to happen to Hadley? Maybe I can tell Bill and he can help Jason look for her."

Tara groaned in pain as another premonition hit her like a ton of bricks. The intensity reverberated through her and managed to trigger a blinding headache. Tara's knees buckled under the pain and she just managed to wedge her body against the table to avoiding hitting the floor.

Sookie's eyes snapped closed at the same time Tara's premonition started. Something about having contact with her at that moment allowed Sookie to see the premonition as well using her telepathy.

_**********Bill stood off to the side holding a lifeless Tara in his arms. He growled looking at Alcide sitting on a backhoe. The werewolf was feverishly digging a hole. "Hurry up or she will be dead permanently! We got here too late as it is. Russell pretty much drained her. I can't be certain that this will work. I have to at least try for Sookie. While I'm in the ground you'd better find where Russell has taken her. If he finds the portal to the fairy world before you find him…he'll drain her the same way he drained Tara. Until Eric escapes the Authority we're on our own, Alcide."********_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: This update sets up some major pieces for the upcoming chapters. I hope that everyone enjoys the update! I can't wait to read what everyone thinks of some of the revelations in this chapter! Thanks to everyone that took the time to review Chapter 31: jeter2684, janjan2009, hgabul1, PerfectLover, Jamille Shane, Firefly-class, Heleana220, Maverick37, JessPeach, SteVie'SGirL, & Helen.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

The silence filling Pam's room was broken only by the sound of her manicured nails drumming tirelessly against the nightstand. Her jaw was clenched so tight that it threatened to crack under the pressure. Suddenly she was wishing that Alexander had stayed the night. She needed something to take her mind of off everything. The dark-haired diviner was definitely good at that.

Eric watched as his progeny struggled to control her temper in his presence. There was part of him that found her efforts amusing. He didn't need the bond they shared to ascertain just how furious she was with him. If she didn't fear the consequences he was sure she would fly at him like a hellcat. He didn't relish causing Pamela pain. However, under the circumstances Eric had no interest in rescinding his decree.

"Is that all?" asked Pam in a cool voice. It had taken her this long just to find a tone that wouldn't be considered yelling, screaming, or shrieking. Eric wouldn't appreciate that from her, not when there were so many ears in the house to overhear her tirade.

Eric started, "I know that you are angry…"

Pam scoffed at the relatively benign term. Angry didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. She was tired of sitting on the side lines while Eric risked his life. She was tired of being treated like some precious porcelain doll. Eric had never treated her this way in the past and she had been grateful for that.

"The situation in Shreveport has changed rapidly. I need you to understand that things have escalated beyond my control," Eric tried to explain. He had a difficult time understanding this himself. Just yesterday the Viking felt as though he had everything under control.

Pam shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

"The attaché that the Authority sent to investigate Nan Flanagan's death was Nora Gainesborough. She's my sister. She's been a chancellor in the Authority for years. The Guardian asked me to investigate her. He feared that something was out of place with Nora. He thought that she might be involved with the Sanguinista movement. While she investigated Nan's death…Bill and I investigated her. We found out that she was Sanguinista. This afternoon she took a flight to Jackson, Mississippi under the pretense of investigating the werewolves still loyal to Russell Edgington. She named them the prime suspects in Nan's murder. Alcide was already in Jackson so I ordered him to keep track of her. He called tonight to tell me that she was meeting with the pack leader and hired him for a job in Shreveport. Alcide managed to get himself hired as well."

Pam was taken aback by all of the new information. Eric had been keeping her in the dark for awhile now and it infuriated her. His secretive nature as of late made her question the trust he had in her. In the past he always treated her as his partner in his dealings. Their relationship had only been strengthened when Tara did her disappearing act.

However, since her return to Shreveport Eric increasingly treated Pam with kid gloves almost as much as Tara. Perhaps it was the sobering reality that he could lose what mattered most to him. It was equally likely he really did want to keep Pam safe so that she could serve as a protector to Tara and the twins. She could handle either of those options but not trusting her was a deal breaker.

"I don't understand why I have to become a prisoner in your home in Shreveport because of your nutty sister. Report her to the Guardian and he will give her the true death she so richly deserves. Problem solved. Or kill her yourself! It doesn't matter how it gets done."

"I wish that it were that easy, Pamela. Bill and I thought that we had more time. We assumed that she would need to find the werewolves before she would think of digging up Russell Edgington. After Alcide called tonight and told me that his new job with the Jackson pack begins on Saturday night…I knew that we were too late. Bill went to the parking garage where we entombed Russell in concrete. He's gone. There is a massive hole where his body used to be and Alcide's employee, Dave, has been glamoured within an inch of his sanity. Bill and I have to find Russell before the Guardian finds out or we will be put death for treason. That's only if Russell doesn't find us first and kill us in revenge," Eric explained.

He could only hope that Pam understood the gravity of the situation they were in. Things had gone from bad to catastrophic in a matter of hours.

Pam shook her head. She was in shock and confused as she filtered the new information through what she already knew, "This is why you need me Eric. You are going to facing off against Russell and the Authority. You need all of the help that you can get."

Eric shook his head and moved so that he was seated beside Pam. He lightly skimmed his thumb over her cheek, "The odds of me surviving all of this are abysmal. I do not want you to suffer a similar fate for my mistakes. I fucked up, Pam."

Pam's eyes widened. In all their years together Eric rarely admitted to any mistakes. It was not in his nature, "This is not the time to keep me at arms' length, Eric. You need me. You can't go up against Russell, the Authority, and these Sanguinista morons on your own. Bill and that werewolf are hardly suitable allies. You are setting yourself up for defeat and I am not ready to lose my maker."

Eric took her face into his eyes and gazed deeply into her eyes, "I have enjoyed being your maker. You were perfect from the very start. I want that perfection to live on. There was no greater maker than Godric and he saw fit to make me. That blood…his blood is what sustains you. You will pass that on when you make a vampire of your own and our line will thrive because of it. You are a warrior of that I have no doubt, but I do not want you to fall on your sword. It does a disservice to you, Godric, and me. You and Tara will be safe in Shreveport at the house. It is a human home now and no vampire can cross the threshold without being invited in."

Pam could barely hold back the tears threatening to fall but she refused to cry in front of Eric, "I want to stay here until this mess with the Authority is sorted. I have no interest in playing the damsel in the tower. I have never been a coward and I do not intend to start now to appease you."

His eyebrow rose in surprise as he surveyed the look on Pam's face. He asked, "You intend to stay here?"

She looked around the room and said, "Well, not here obviously. I meant to say that I am going to stay in New Mexico. Alex has already offered me a place to stay. I wasn't going to take him up on that offer, but now…"

Eric lacked the guile at the moment to hide his shock. He couldn't remember a time when Pam voluntarily left his side. His daughter was loyal to him. It reminded him of his bond with Godric. He would have met the sun with his maker if Godric had allowed it. The only time they'd been separated for any length of time was during World War II. She stayed in the US while he and Godric travelled to Germany and then to the USSR as the war progressed.

"You're going to stay with Alex?" asked Eric.

Pam felt a pang seeing the expression on her maker's face. Only Eric could make her feel actual emotions. She said, "It makes sense, Eric. Alex and I were already trying to figure out how to get time together once I go back to Shreveport. I think that staying here is the best decision for me. I'll go insane sitting in that house wondering if you're dead. I can't be that close and unable to help you. You are my maker and I would die for you…a million times over."

Eric went to speak but stopped when Pam put up her hand.

She shook her head, "I know that you do not want me to make that sacrifice. You do not have to explain it to me again, but don't force me to sit in a front row seat for your demise. I have no interest in behaving like some spectator in a Roman arena."

He walked away from Pam so that he would no longer have to look into her glassy blue eyes. The pain he felt was unexpected to say the least. Eric said, "If that is what you want to do then I have no objections."

Pam stood from the bed and moved to Eric's side. She placed a hand on his arm and said, "You know that I love you, Eric. When this business with the Authority and Russell Edgington is over I'll be back at your side…where I belong."

Eric turned around to see bloody tears slipping down her cheeks and staining her perfectly pale skin. He reached out and cradled her face in his hands. He smiled and asked, "So…Alex?"

She chuckled softly and wiped away the tears with back of her hand. Pam shrugged and said, "I find him interesting. Far more interesting than the humans I normally come in contact with. I enjoy him."

Eric smirked. That was a feeling he knew all too well. He'd been drawn to Tara even before he knew she was a diviner. Now that he knew the truth he was certain that it was probably part of her allure. Perhaps that was what drew his maker to Saoirse. And now his progeny was drawn to Alex.

Pam continued, "Besides, he is a magnificent fuck."

This drew an indignant chuckle from the back of Eric's throat. He leveled his gaze at Pam and asked, "Really?"

She laughed heartily and went back to sitting on the bed. Pam smirked at him and said, "Well, he's not you."

Eric flashed a self-satisfied smile and replied, "Well, no one is. He can't be expected to compete with me."

Pam cocked her head to the side looking at the smug expression on Eric's face. She chuckled, "He can't be expected to compete…he's not a vampire. At least he isn't right now. In the future…he may just give you a run for your money."

This took Eric aback. He wasn't really concerned about the sexual aspect. As Pam's maker they'd always have a sexual bond that surpassed anything they could have with anyone else. However, the idea of Pam thinking of voluntarily making another vampire was new and interesting. "I thought after what happened to Colin you were not interested in doing that again?"

She shrugged and said, "I wouldn't suggest you start digging a grave or anything but I think that at some point I might like to turn Alex. It will be different than when I turned Colin. That was out of necessity and it was a mistake. I was a baby vamp myself and I had no idea what the hell I was doing."

"That's for sure. I guess that's what I get for leaving you to your own devices for too long," Eric teased. There was definitely a double meaning in his statement. He felt like this attraction or interest in Alex had developed under his radar. Honestly, he'd been preoccupied with Nan and the Sanguinistas.

Pam scrutinized the look on Eric's face and couldn't quite place it. She wouldn't describe it as anger or even jealousy. It looked more like something akin to apprehension. "What is it?"

He smiled and shook his head, "It is nothing. When you do decide to become a maker I will be quite proud of you."

Eric frowned when a wave of panic went through him. He knew immediately that it was Tara. Eric vamp sped to the door and flung it open only to see Tara standing on the other side with wild eyes and Sookie hot on her heels. He reached out and touched Tara's cheek, "What is wrong? Did Sookie's premonition not turn out well?"

"No, everything is all fucked up! Russell...he's going to kill Hadley, Sookie, and possibly every other faerie he can get his creepy twice dead hands on. And he's going to kill me," said Tara. Her eyes searched Eric's for some type of reassurance. She desperately needed that at the moment.

Eric looked back at Sookie and then shifted his attention back to Tara. He had trusted her with that piece of information with the implicit understanding that no one else could ever know that Russell was still alive. He asked crisply, "You told her about Russell?"

Tara punched Eric in the chest with all of her might and screamed, "Is that all that you have to say to me? I just said that Russell is going to kill me and you are worried if I told your precious little secret! No, I didn't tell Sookie she saw it for herself, asshole!"

She turned on her heels and stormed away from the room. If Eric wasn't going to be any help then it was time to wake up people that might be.

"Tara! Get back here!" Eric demanded.

Tara flipped him off from over her shoulder and said, "Fuck you, motherfucker!"

Eric started after Tara but frowned seeing Sookie standing in his way.

"I can't believe that you and Bill left Russell alive. After everything he did to me, Bill, and you. After how he tried to destroy the reputation of every vampire in the United States…why would you leave him alive?"

The pain and anguish coming from Sookie struck a chord inside of Eric. It might have been because he was already second guessing his decision to leave Russell alive. Never in a million years did he think that someone would dig Russell up, "I thought death might bring Russell forgiveness and peace. I didn't want that for him. He killed my family and took everything from me. I suffered for centuries ruminating over that loss. I just wanted to repay the favor to Russell. I liked the idea of him going mad in a concrete grave thinking only of Talbot and the person that put him there, me."

Sookie's jaw went slack momentarily. She could never tell but it seemed at that very moment Eric was being honest in a way he'd never been with her before. Overall, Sookie was a good person. She believed in the forgiveness God grants all of his creations. However, in the dark corners of her mind the thought of forgiveness being extended to Drew Marshall or Rene Lenier was enough to make her sick to her stomach. The idea that a monster like him could end up in the same place as Gran was something that she couldn't bear if she had to think about it for too long.

She frowned at him, "Tara didn't tell me about Russell being alive. She was prepared to keep that a secret from me, her best friend. I only found out because when she went to leave the room…I touched her arm as she had another premonition. I was able to see her premonition."

Eric looked at Sookie skeptically although he had little reason to doubt her. "What do you mean you saw Tara's premonition?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't really know how it happened but I was able to see her premonition. She was dead and Bill was holding her body while Alcide dug a grave. Maybe I was able to see it because I'm telepathic. I don't really understand how Tara's premonitions work or why I was able to see it tonight but I did. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that Tara didn't tell me anything."

Sookie walked away to call Bill. She had never been so furious with him which was saying a lot considering all of the things he had done in the past.

Eric turned to look at Pam. She had been seated on her bed silently watching the amusing sideshow being put on in the hallway. He said, "I need to…"

Pam waved him off and said, "Go and find your human before she decides to mount an attack on Russell Edgington or something equally as stupid."

He frowned at Pam because she wasn't far off. In fact he had no doubt that Tara planning something very similar. He closed the bedroom door behind him and used the blood bond he shared with Tara to track her down in the massive house. It didn't take long for him to find her in Stefan's bedroom.

The bedroom door was standing open and the room was illuminated by a bedside lamp.

Tara was sitting on the edge of the bed explaining her premonition to Stefan who was standing next to the bed and his wife, Andrea, who was seated beside Tara.

Andrea lightly rubbed Tara's back to offer comfort.

Tara looked up glaring in Eric's direction, "I have nothing to say to you. You are the most inconsiderate son of a bitch I've ever met."

Stefan glanced between the two of them and asked, "I was under the impression that your trip here was meant to reconcile with my niece? No?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "We were reconciled less than an hour ago. She's just throwing a temper tantrum. She's prone to having those from time to time. She punched me and ran away."

Tara growled, "This is about you not caring that Russell Fucking Edgington is going to kill me! We'll talk about my immature reaction to conflict later!"

She raised her hand and nonchalantly swept it to one side. The door slammed in Eric's face and she turned her attention back to Stefan, "I don't want to be turned by Bill Compton. I don't even like him! And then there is the whole thing that your maker essentially owns you!"

Eric opened the door and attempted to walk in only to have Tara slam the door in his face for a second time. This time she twirled her finger in a circle to lock the bedroom door.

She said, "I'm barely okay with the idea of Eric being my maker. I don't like the idea of being owned. I won't even watch Gone with the Wind! I never watched Roots! I get my Levar Burton from Reading Rainbow and Star Trek!"

Andrea bit her lip momentarily to keep herself from chuckling at Tara's exasperation. She soothingly reassured Tara, "Stefan is not going to let anything happen to you, Tara. He made sure to rid you of those horrible little werewolves, didn't he?"

Tara nodded slightly and said, "But this is a seriously fucking deranged ancient vampire that my stupid fiancé buried under ground so that he could become more deranged and pissed off!"

Stefan said, "Russell Edgington will be a challenging foe but nothing that we cannot handle. You have a family of diviners to beat him back. With our powers and our strength…there is nothing that we cannot do. He will not get the chance to suck one drop of blood from you, neacht."

Tara shook her head, 'I don't want to put my family at risk because I'm engaged to an idiot. I wouldn't want anything to happen to any of you. I've only been part of this family for a few months and look at the chaos that I bring. The werewolves were my fault. I've got no one to blame for that one. But this is all Eric…and a little bit of Sookie."

Through the door Eric asked, "You do know that I can hear you from the hallway, right?"

She scoffed, "Like I care if you can hear me! You are a moron! You weren't the dead one in my premonition, I was. I get to be pissed off and upset Eric!"

Stefan walked over to the door and let Eric into the room. He smiled, "I shouldn't think that we'd want to wake the entire house just yet."

Tara shot a mortified look at her uncle and mumbled something of an apology, "I forgot the time."

"And this conversation would be easier to have if you and Eric were in the same room. You will not face Russell alone, dear one. But I assume that ring on your finger means that Eric is part of this family now too."

She grumbled, "You are my uncle. You're supposed to be on my side. Not his."

Eric smirked, "I told you…I've known him longer."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. Tara recognized the fact that she looked practically petulant but she didn't care at the moment.

Stefan chuckled heartily and placed a hand on Tara's shoulder, "I am always on your side. If I really thought you wanted Eric to go I'd revoke his invitation to this home and send him flying out the front door. Would you like me to kick him out?"

Tara sighed heavily but shook her head, "No, I don't want you to kick him out and I suppose that this ring does mean that he's family even if he is an inconsiderate asshole."

Eric said, "You are being dramatic. I have no intention of allowing Russell Edgington to get anywhere near you. You will be safe in Shreveport. You own the house now and he would need your invitation to get inside."

"What if he glamours me?" asked Tara.

"You will not be answering the door. That is what the guards are outside for. They will be the first line of defense before Russell ever reaches the house. They will be armed to the teeth," Eric assured Tara.

Tara's eyebrow rose and she asked, "And if he defeats all of them because he's three-thousand- years old? What then?"

"Then I will be there to take care of him myself," said Eric.

"Bullshit! And in my premonition you were stuck at the Authority. All of these plans sound nice but at the end of the day I still had a premonition of Russell Edginton draining me and leaving me for dead. I'm not trying to be difficult…"

Eric sardonically replied, "You could've fooled me."

She growled, "Fuck you, Northman."

"This isn't the first time that there's been a premonition of you dying. Each time it is not come to pass. I will not let it happen this time either," said Eric.

Tara said, "Maybe this time I won't be as lucky, Eric. How many times does one person get to cheat death? When I thought the werewolves might kill me…I was okay with that because I knew that you could keep Jax and Jade safe. That's why I had Alex draw up a quick Will for me. I wanted to make sure that you'd get custody of the babies if something happened to me. I left it for you to find in the bedroom but it never became necessary. If Russell kills me and kills you…what the hell happens to our kids?"

Eric stepped forward and clenched Tara's folded arms. He hoisted her off of the bed and into his arms, "I'm sorry for not consoling you when you first came to me. I was caught off guard. You were looking for me to tell you that it would all be okay and I didn't do that for you. I was more concerned with keeping my secret, but you have to understand that not killing Russell was an act of treason on my part and if the Authority finds out… I will be given the true death. I was worried because Sookie has the tendency to…"

Tara softened a little, "She talks too damn much for her own good but that's just because she's a good person. I swore her to secrecy. She promised that Bill is the only one she would talk to about Russell. I trust Sookie. She would never do anything to hurt me…and you getting executed by the Authority would definitely hurt me."

He lightly caressed her cheek, "Perhaps we could continue this conversation somewhere without an audience…"

Tara nodded slightly. She turned to look at Stefan and Andrea. "I'm sorry for waking the two of you up."

Stefan shook his head and replied, "Never apologize for turning to family in times of need. That is what we are here for and when the time comes we will show Russell Edgington what diviners can do. We will not show mercy. We will obliterate him and anyone that gets in the way. Our kind has not lasted this long without being masterful killers. I will not be satisfied until I bath in his fucking blood."

Tara knew the words should make her recoil or at least a little apprehensive. Instead they ignited a fire inside of her. She too wanted to eliminate Russell in a gruesome fashion. Tara had the sudden urge to eviscerate him much like the way he killed the anchor on television. There was an almost electrical pulse resonating throughout her body. She had not felt anything like this since the night they killed the werewolves at Marcus Bozeman's house.

Tara hugged Stefan and then quickly exited the room with Eric following her.

Stefan closed the bedroom door and turned his attention to his wife. He said, "In the morning we start making calls. We will need more than our family and this is about more than just Tara's future. If Russell Edgington succeeds in overthrowing the Authority there will be anarchy. The fight will be long and bloody. It won't stop here in the United States…it will spread the world over. We stop it before it ever happens."

Andrea asked, "Are we just contacting other members of the Osraighe clan? I think the elders for the other three clans should know that a storm is brewing."

Stefan replied, "They already know but now it is time for them to ready their clans. The war is upon us…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Janice Herveaux's house in Jackson, Mississippi<strong>_

Alcide woke up at about 6:30 in the morning. He could smell the familiar scent of frying bacon and perhaps sausage patties if he was lucky. Alcide chuckled to himself. It had been quite some time since he'd been in the home of a proper female werewolf after a full moon. The morning after a full moon werewolves were usually ravenous.

He sat up on the side of the sofa bed and pulled on his t-shirt. The previous night was still weighing heavy on his mind. Russell Edgington was on the loose. He would need time to recover but that didn't offer much of a reprieve. A couple days feeding off humans and Russell would be right as rain and back to full strength.

Alcide walked into the kitchen and smiled watching Janice stir a huge pot of grits. "You look like mom when you move around the kitchen like that. She used to cook up enough food to feed an army."

Janice smiled over her shoulder at Alcide, "Well, with you and Dad eating it was like feeding an army. There is coffee over there and some cinnamon rolls cooling on the counter. Help yourself. Breakfast should be finished in about 15 minutes."

He chuckled and poured himself a cup of coffee. Alcide cut himself a huge chunk of the homemade cinnamon roll and had a seat at the table. He didn't waste time devouring the food in front of him.

Janice muted the small TV that sat on the kitchen counter now that Alcide was awake. There was something that had been on her mind, "You going to tell me why you really went to Lou Pine's last night, Alcide?"

He stopped mid-chew and glanced up at the suspicious expression on Janice's face. He washed the mouthful of cinnamon roll down with coffee and leaned back in his chair, "I ain't seen Duncan in a long time. Thought last night was as good a time as any to catch up. Besides it is only right to see the packmaster when you are in his territory."

For most people Alcide's answer would have been sufficient but Janice knew her brother better than anyone else. She sucked her teeth derisively and said, "You've been here for a week, Alcide. You had all the time in the world to walk down memory lane with Duncan. Instead you wait until the night of the full moon to go to Lou Pine's? You actually take part in a pack shift. I know that you hate that shit more than I do. You're lying to me and I want to know what's going on. Why'd you really come to Jackson?"

Alcide took another gulp of coffee and nodded to the chair across from him, "Have a seat."

Janice sat down and pulled her electric blue hair up into a ponytail. "Alright, I am all ears."

"I came here to get away from the heat in Shreveport. That vampire that got murdered at the Tolerance Rally…well, werewolves were behind it. I figured the vampires weren't going to leave any stones unturned so I came up here," said Alcide. He figured it didn't hurt to tell her a half-truth.

Janice frowned at the ease in which her brother gave up and spun this tale. She didn't believe him one bit, "And why did you go to see Duncan last night?"

Alcide decided to tell another half-truth since he believed the first worked so well, "Work is slow back home and I need a little side work while I'm here in Jackson. I thought maybe Duncan would know if anyone needed a little help. Turns out he did. I'm going to do some work back in Shreveport."

"Alcide, if you needed money you could have come to me for help. You don't need to be picking up scraps from Duncan. He ain't like you remember him being," Janice confessed.

He shook his head and replied, "I'm not taking money from you. You're on your own trying to raise two girls. If anything I should be giving you money."

"You have been sending me money, Alcide. I don't need it. I'm getting enough work to take care of me and the girls."

"But not enough to reopen your shop," Alcide complained.

She shrugged and said, "I haven't really wanted to reopen the place. Watching something you worked so hard for get burned to the ground isn't something you bounce back from. And with everything going on with the pack I just wasn't sure when it would be the right time to do it."

Alcide gave her a knowing look, "And you loaned Dad a quarter of the payout from the insurance company."

Janice frowned at Alcide and said, "What I do with my money is my business, Alcide."

"He's never going to pay you back, Jan. He's too jaded and pathetic to care about what happens to you and the girls. I'm sure whatever you gave him got wasted on booze, gambling, and women."

"That's why you've been sending me money every month?" asked Janice in shock.

"I didn't have the money to give it all back to you in one lump sum and I knew you wouldn't take it even if I did. You are too damn stubborn and prideful."

Janice said, "Pot, meet kettle. You are an idiot but thank you, Alcide. Listen don't go getting yourself mixed up with Duncan and the rest of them just to dig me out of a hole. I get enough work over at Mae's. It isn't the same as having my own salon but it pays the bills and keeps us fed."

She got up from the table and went back to finish making breakfast. Janice turned the volume back up on the television to listen to the morning news.

**Anchor: **_Big news coming out of Jackson, Mississippi this morning. Overnight all of the major networks received what appears to be legitimate footage of humans turning into werewolves during the full moon last night. The footage was e-mailed to us with the message: "We are not alone. There are supernatural animals all around us."_

Alcide's eyes widened, "Janice, turn up the TV."

Janice hurriedly increased the volume and turned the grits off. Her attention was solely directed at the screen.

**Anchor: **_We would like to warn our viewers that the footage we are about to play may be disturbing to some people. Please exercise discretion especially if there are small children in the room. _

Alcide and Janice watched in horror as the clip began to play. Sure enough someone managed to capture a pack shifting. However, it was the location that made Janice feel a little weak. She would know the interior of Lou Pine's anywhere.

Janice leaned against the counter in absolute shock. She wanted to look at her brother but felt like she couldn't turn away from the spectacle on television. "Alcide!"

Alcide shook his head, "I know…"

"We're out…it's happened. We're out!"

He stood up and walked over to Janice. Alcide pulled her into a hug and said, "It'll be okay, Jan."

"The only thing worse than stupid humans are scared humans, Alcide. They are going to shit a brick finding out about us. I keep getting the image of pitchforks and angry villagers."

Alcide sighed staring at the screen. "It's worse…nosey reporters."

Janice followed his gaze and saw that the news anchor had thrown the coverage to a correspondent posted outside of Lou Pine's. It looked like pandemonium as a throng of reporters, cameramen, and looky-loos stood around gawking at the shuttered bar.

"We need to pack up and get out of here now," said Alcide.

"I am in the middle of cooking breakfast," Janice argued.

"We'll eat breakfast, pack the leftovers, and get the hell out of here. It is only going to get worse. I've got to head back to Shreveport for this job with Duncan and I'm not about to leave you and the girls here. God only knows what will come of all this."

Janice said, "The girls have school."

"They can miss a couple days, Jan. Just tell the teachers you are visiting a sick relative in Louisiana and there's no one here to look after the girls. Get their school work and then we can leave. It'll only be for a week. If nothing happens here then you can come back home, but if it turns out the way I think it might…it wouldn't be a bad idea to be away from the craziness."

**Anchor: **_We've just gotten word that the White House will be holding a press conference in about an hour to discuss the situation taking place in Jackson, Mississippi. We will go there as soon as the press conference begins. In the meantime we have Dr. Richard Phillips a world renowned Anthropologist. Dr. Phillips, are you shocked by the revelation coming out of Mississippi this morning?_

**Dr. Phillips: **_Not at all. For centuries there have been tales of creatures that were not human. Creatures that were able to transform as it were. These tales became more believable after the vampires came out of the coffin. I've always assumed that it would only be a matter of time before other supernatural creatures made themselves known to the population at large. I believe that in years to come we will find there are a great many people possessing supernatural powers that live among us undetected. _

Janice turned off the TV. She couldn't listen to the anthropologist prattle on any longer.

Alcide's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and said, "This is Theresa. I need to take this. In the meantime…think about what I said."

She watched him walk out of the kitchen and shook her head. She didn't need any more thought. Janice had no interest in sticking around for what might turn into a riot. The Jackson pack was full of poorly adjusted criminals. They wouldn't take cameras in their faces well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months ago…<strong>_

_**Nora arrived at Fangtasia a couple hours before sunrise. She had flown all the way from New Orleans to Shreveport in record time. Nora knew that her mission was to find Rey in Bon Temps, but realistically there wasn't enough time left in the night to find him. She would start her search the next night and Salome would be none the wiser. **_

_**Briefly, she was disappointed because the parking lot looked deserted. She was beginning to wonder if she would have the opportunity to see Eric at all. **_

_**Nora tried the door and smiled seeing that it was unlocked. She walked inside and was hit immediately by the smells wafting through the structure. **_

_**The stench of werewolf was so heavy it was overwhelming to her senses. She could also smell the distinctive scent of a shifter. Her eyes scanned the wrecked club and spotted massive amounts of blood. **_

_**She doubted anything other than a vampire could survive such blood loss. The brunette walked deeper into the club to take in the entirety of the scene. Suddenly, Nora smelled a familiar scent. She paused, kneeled down, and dipped two fingers into a small puddle of blood. She brought those fingers up to her nose and inhaled deeply. **_

_**A sour expression settled on her pale face. She would know that smell anywhere. It was the smell of Godric's blood. The smell of her blood. The smell of Eric's blood. Obviously, he'd been injured in whatever melee took place in Fangtasia that night. **_

_**Nora stood in the middle of the room and took in a panoramic view. She could only hope that no humans were injured or killed in the altercation. Something like this would draw the Guardian's attention and put him on the warpath. That was the last thing they needed. He saw any public indiscretion as the work of the Sanguinistas. Nora and Salome often chuckled at the credit he gave them for things that they had absolutely nothing to do with. **_

_**Most of the time it was just vampires behaving like vampires. That was what Roman did not understand. Vampires were not meant to live as equals with humans. Humans were meant to be a food source and subordinates to vampires. It was no more crazy than a human treating a cow as an equal. Cows were nothing more than a food source…cattle. Soon enough humans would learn their true place in the food chain and everything would be right with the world once again. It would be just as Lilith commanded.**_

_**As Nora walked toward the back of the club Alcide walked with a mop and bucket ready to clean up the blood. **_

_**He'd sent Beau ahead of him to Eric's house. He had already helped Alcide get rid of the dead bodies. Alcide could clean the club on his own and it was more important that Beau serve as extra protection for Tara. At the moment she was home with Pam and Eric was unlikely to make it back before the sun came up. He paused seeing Nora. **_

_**Alcide growled deep inside his throat, "Who the fuck are you and why are you here?"**_

_**Nora flew at alcide pinning him against the wall. She grabbed a fistful of Alcide's hair and began to glamour him, "Where is Eric Northman?"**_

_**Alcide was unable to resist the magnetic pull of her eyes and answered, "He left with Jessica and Bill to find Rey."**_

_**Nora was shocked to hear that Eric was after the werewolf she was looking for. It looked as if she might be able to kill two birds with one stone. She asked, "Why are they looking for Rey?"**_

"_**He's gotta die to keep Tara safe. Stupid bastard just won't stop coming after her. He wants her and them babies."**_

"_**What's that do with Eric?" asked Nora curiously. She couldn't understand why Eric would be involved in a dispute with werewolves. That was just so beneath him. **_

"_**Tara belongs to Eric. I don't know why. He's an evil son of a bitch. She can do better," Alcide growled. **_

_**Nora chuckled, she was amused by Alcide's answer. It was obvious that there was no love lost between Eric and the werewolf, "Why are you here?"**_

"_**Eric told me to get rid of the bodies and clean up around here so Ginger don't come in to blood tomorrow. She'll scream her head off and probably faint. Real light stomach that one."**_

_**Nora snapped, "What bodies?"**_

"_**Rey's pack. We killed everyone that showed up tonight. We killed em dead," Alcide replied with a smirk. He looked incredibly proud of himself. **_

"_**Where did Eric go to find Rey?" asked Nora. **_

"_**Don't know exactly. Rey drank from Jessica so she's going to lead them to him. Maybe. She's a young'un and ain't good at it," said Alcide. **_

_**Nora rolled her eyes. Leave it to her dear brother to unintentionally fuck up all of her plans. They needed werewolves and Salome was set on Rey. She liked his personality and to be completely honest they didn't have the time to pick out another pack. "What direction did they go?"**_

_**Alcide replied, "East toward the hotels by the interstate. Rey was hurt too bad to go to one of the nice ones nearby. They'd ask questions." **_

_**Nora smiled at him and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Alcide. I want you to finish cleaning up and forget all about anyone coming into the club tonight. Do you understand?"**_

_**Alcide nodded and said, "I understand."**_

_**Nora cooed, "Good boy. Now go back to the office and come back out in a minute."**_

_**He turned and walked back to Eric's office.**_

_**Nora vamp sped out of the club and shot up into the air. With a young vampire in tow Eric wouldn't be able to move at his normal lightning fast pace. She just might be able to spot them from the air. Nora had to get to Rey before Eric killed him or it would fuck up everything. **_

_**As Nora soared through the skies of Shreveport she wondered why Eric would keep a human. It was just so plebian. She had never known her brother to do anything like it in the past.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Tara stifled a yawn as she walked into the family room. She was exhausted from struggling to put Jax and Jade to sleep. The two infants were cranky and irritable. She assumed it was because there had been a flurry of activity in the house that day.

She headed over toward the impressive sectional couch. She often wondered how they even managed to get such a large piece of furniture into the house. It was a U-shaped sectional that lined the back and sidewalls of the family room.

Tara squeezed into a space next to Eric on the couch. Although, there was no lack of seating options in the massive family room it was currently at maximum capacity.

Earlier in the day Stefan contacted all of his nieces, nephews, and children to inform them that their families' presence was required at the Daly Ranch that night. The world was changing and he needed to prepare them for the inevitable.

No one was sure exactly why Stefan called this meeting. However, they all assumed it had something to do with werewolves being exposed in the news. Or perhaps it had something to do with Tara's premonition. That information had already made its rounds in the family.

Tara looked over to see her niece, Robyn, texting like a mad woman. She smiled, "Have you heard from your dad?"

Robyn was seated on one of the oversized leather ottomans that sat in the middle of the room. She paused, looked up at Tara, and shook her head. "Not since he called earlier to tell me to catch a ride here with Liam. Maybe he's working late. I can't believe he missed dinner."

Tara smiled, "He missed out on a great meal. I don't think I've ever been so full in my life."

Rosemary sighed and said, "Dinner was great but the news is making my stomach churn."

Tara cast a worried glance at one of babies' stuffed animals. She had so many worries for her children and now there was something new to add to the list. Her children would grow up in a world where the existence of werewolves was common knowledge. It would make it that much more difficult to keep them safe.

And their safety was definitely in jeopardy. The Daly family watched the news in horror as humans protested outside of Lou Pine's in Jackson. As night fell the police had to be called because the crowd was becoming unruly. They were waiting for werewolves to show up. To what end no one could be sure.

The pundits were already making the rounds on the news shows to ask how many more supernaturals would they be forced to accept. One particular asshole questioned if werewolves were even human or could they be considered animals.

Tara had very nearly sent a decorative statue flying into the TV in anger but luckily Eric was sitting beside her and stilled her hand. Destroying a perfectly good 70-inch television wasn't going to change the fact that this was happening.

Theresa entered the room with a relieved look on her face. She said, "I talked Alcide and he's fine. His cell phone died somewhere between Monroe and Shreveport. He let his niece, Stella, play with it to keep busy during the car ride."

Tara smiled seeing the relief on Theresa's face. She knew how worried Theresa was about Alcide even if she had remained quiet about it all evening. "I'm glad he's okay and I just hope that he didn't get caught on tape last night at Lou Pine's."

Theresa sat on the arm of the couch and sighed heavily, "I've been looking at every piece of footage that's been shared on the internet. So far…I don't see Alcide, but that doesn't mean anything. What are the werewolves going to do?"

Rosemary said, "There is no way of knowing. They don't have an organized ruling body like vampires do. It isn't as if they can make collective decisions for their entire species. You'll probably have some werewolves come out and admit it and others that try harder than ever to stay in the shadows."

"I don't understand who could have done this. It certainly couldn't be a human. I can't imagine a human surviving a pack shift. When Rey and his pack shifted it was…terrifying. I only saw that shit a few times from afar. Sometimes Rey would make me stay in the back room while they shifted. My nosiness always got that best of me and I'd peek out," Tara explained.

Sookie shook her head and said, "I was at Lou Pine's once during a pack shift. I thank my lucky stars that Alcide got me the heck out of there when he did. Even he was losing control of himself. I don't believe a human would be able to just stand there and film it without being noticed."

Tara added, "And killed. Definitely, killed."

Rosemary said, "Then there are two other options: a werewolf recorded the video and outed them all or someone hid a camera on site to capture the footage remotely. It wouldn't be hard to do. Surveillance has been made very easy by technology."

Tara paused in shock, "A werewolf? I have to admit…the timing is convenient. I mean werewolves get exposed right after the country learns the VRA passed?"

Theresa nodded, "Could be a forward thinking werewolf decided that this was the way to start their rights' movement. There is a precedent for it now. Vampires have rights and they aren't strictly human. No offense, Eric."

Eric chuckled sardonically, "We aren't human at all anymore and we like it that way. No offense taken, dear Theresa."

Tara rolled her eyes at Eric and then said, "Well, the humans aren't taking it very well. The situation outside of Lou Pine's is getting crazier. It looks like it might turn into a full-blown riot."

Eric said, "Humans never do. They are such precious creatures believing that they are the only ones on Earth capable of intelligent thought. It would be amusing if it didn't become tiresome so quickly. "

"Well, I was one of those humans at one point and I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that there was anything else in the world other than what I already knew. Now I've found out that isn't true…"

Rosemary chuckled, "Now you've found out that you aren't exactly human."

Tara shook her head and smirked, 'Well, there is that too. I'm a diviner. And the world is a much bigger place than I ever dreamed."

Sookie chuckled and said, "At least you aren't an alien."

"There is that," Tara admitted.

Theresa said, "If humans only knew what we know. There are vampires, werewolves, shifters, werepanthers, diviners, witches, sirens, banshees, nagas, and faeries. We are more powerful than they could ever hope to be even with all of their technology. They hate what they don't understand. I'm never sure if it is arrogance or fear."

Rosemary said, "To be honest…it is probably a healthy dose of both. The fear of the unknown can be a potent motivator."

Tara said, "I've done a lot of things out of fear. They almost never turn out good."

Theresa smirked, "There is a lesson in that I am sure. I panic and I call Alex. There are a few benefits to having an older brother to look after you."

Tara agreed, "Alex is a good brother."

Alex walked into the room and asked, "You rang?"

Tara laughed, "Speak of the devil and he will appear. Where have you been? I was starting to think you were going to be late for Uncle Stefan's big meeting."

Rosemary scoffed, "Not if he knows what's good for him. It has to be serious if Uncle Stefan has summoned all of us here."

Alex had a seat next to his daughter, Robyn, on the leather ottoman. He kissed the top of her head, "Where are your brothers?"

Robyn replied, "In the gym."

He nodded and said, "Good. That's where they should be. I need to have a word with the grownups."

Robyn made a face but nodded, "Okay, I'm leaving."

Theresa said, "Alex, you didn't say where you were."

"So I didn't. I've been meeting with Dad's estate lawyer. I wanted a look at his newly updated Will. Dennis knows that Dad is dead and we're just waiting on the death certificate from the Caddo Parrish Coroner's office. So he was gracious enough to give me a rundown of what's in the Will."

"Oh, do I even want to know what he changed in his Will? I'm sure he wrote all three of us out of it. Just tell me he didn't leave any money to that whore," Theresa lamented.

Alex laughed and said, "He left Cindy the house and everything inside with the exception of what is in his office."

Theresa chuckled, "She's going to have to liquidate everything in the house to be able to pay for the maintenance and taxes. The smart thing to do is to sell the house."

Rosemary quipped, "No one ever accused Cindy of being smart. Spreading your legs doesn't exactly take a high IQ."

Tara chuckled, "Does everyone in the family hate her?"

Theresa said, "Pretty much. Even Dad hated her. She was just a bit of arm candy to stroke his aging ego. If Cindy got the house…what did Dad decide to do with his money?"

"The rest of his estate is to be split equally between his three children Alexander Daly, Theresa Daly, and Tara Thornton. I read it there in black and white," Alex explained.

Tara's eyes widened, "I'm in the Will? You've got to be shitting me. He didn't even know me. He abandoned me as a baby. There is no way he wanted me to have an equal share. Alex, are you sure?"

Alex said, "I'm positive. Dennis said that Dad made the changes to his Will right after we came to Shreveport to see you for the first time."

She was too stunned to speak. Tara couldn't imagine that a man that didn't love her would leave anything in his Will for her, but he had. Not only did he leave her something in the Will but Victor put her on equal footing with the two children he actually raised. This parting gesture by Victor made his behavior even more difficult to understand. She had just gotten used to the idea that her father didn't care for her at all.

Pam walked into the room and smirked seeing Alex. She had a seat next to him on the leather ottoman. "I'm glad you're finally here."

Eric had been silently texting Bill but stopped when he heard the silence next to him. He quirked an eyebrow at Tara and quipped, "I don't believe I've ever witnessed her speechless before. This is a first."

"I don't know it just seems a strange thing to do when he fucking hated me. I wasn't his kid…I was his mistake. When I first met him he made me feel like one. Not to mention that he nearly killed me," said Tara.

Theresa shook her head, "Our father was an enigma. We don't understand him any better than you do and we grew up with him as part of our lives. Good or bad…"

Alex said, 'Mostly bad…"

Theresa huffed at him and continued, "Good or bad, he loved us in the way he knew how. It just wasn't good enough. His vendetta was against Eric. It was never against Alex, you, or me. We were just collateral damage. He just didn't care enough not to hurt us in the process."

Tara smiled sadly, "I really was hoping for at least one parent that wasn't completely fucking insane."

Theresa laughed and squeezed her shoulder, "Unfortunately, a bit of insanity is par for the course for diviners."

Tara looked up as the younger boys came into the room. They were all out of breath and a little sweaty. It looked as if they had just left the gym. They were followed into the room by Stefan, Andrea, and Calliope. All three of the elder Daly relatives wore stony expressions.

Rosemary grabbed the remote and turned off the television. Although, Stefan already had everyone's undivided attention.

Stefan said, "I want to thank all of you for being patient. I know that it is late for some of the youngsters, but this is something that cannot wait. As most of you now know…Russell Edgington is not dead. He is alive, recuperating, and strategizing in Shreveport. Russell has had years to cultivate thousands of relationships with vampires and other supernaturals. Not to mention his uncanny hold over certain werewolf packs. When he makes his move to overthrow the Authority he will not do it with a ragtag band of pissed of vampires. It will be an organized fighting force. Many supernaturals will follow his lead because of what is to come. There will be a backlash from the humans because of the werewolf revelation."

Eric asked, "What sort of backlash, Stefan?"

Calliope spoke up, "The humans will start a modern day witch hunt seeking proof of other supernaturals and they will find them…probably with help from Russell. He's been around long enough to have a good grasp on the kind of magic floating around the earth."

Stefan continued, "In my premonition Russell also has scores of humans assisting him. No doubt they will have been glamoured by using television or perhaps a viral clip on the internet. He just needs a medium that reaches millions and he will have fashioned a willing army to serve at his beck and call. They will be a scourge on the human race and all those that stand in their way. No one will be safe from Russell's destruction. He will turn on and cannibalize the supernatural beings that joined him in battle. They will not realize until it is too late that he does not want supernaturals to rule the world…he wants the world to be all his own."

Everyone in the room sat in stunned silence. The world was going to be turned upside down by Russell and this so-called army.

Alex asked, "What do we do about this? Kill Russell?"

Pam said, "He should be dead already. And nothing would give me a greater pleasure."

"Killing Russell may not kill the plan. The same plan could be used by a different vampire. We have no way of knowing who is assisting Russell. The only way to save all of us is to let Russell expose all supernaturals…even us," said Stefan.

Hushed voices could be heard in the crowded room as everyone quietly discussed the idea of being exposed. They'd gone centuries undetected to remain safe.

Stefan said, "For some time I have known that a war was on the horizon. I've been biding my time and amassing allies and supplies in preparation. This will be unlike anything that has ever happened before. The decision to let supernaturals be exposed by Russell is not one that was made without great deliberation. And it is not one that I made on my own. I have been in contact with the elders of the other clans: Connacht, Breifne, & Airgialla. We are all in agreement. We will not intervene in The Great Exposure. It is a waste of time and our resources. It is more important to figure out how to stop Russell's endgame. We know bits and pieces of his plan because of premonitions. But we have to figure out the details of his plans if we intend to thwart them."

Calliope implored, "Without us…the humans are sitting ducks waiting to be slaughtered. And once he's done with the easy prey his attention will fall on us…"


	33. Chapter 33

_**I am astounded by the amount of love this story has continued to get. After every update I love reading the reviews and seeing the favorites and follows roll in. I didn't think this was necessary to say but I will say it now…this story deviates from canon in a million and one ways. On a separate note I want to thank the following readers for leaving a review: Firefly-class, janjan2009, JessPeach, Jamille Shane, Maverick37, PerfectLover, Paches08, MINAH25, &dispatcher652. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 33.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our Lady of Lourdes Church in Lago Verde, New Mexico<strong>_

Two hours after sunset Tara stood at the entrance of a historic Spanish colonial mission church with Jax in her arms. The stone building showed the scars of a long life but was maintained very well on the inside. Antique oil paintings hung on the walls of the medium sized sanctuary. There were handcrafted wooden pews that lined either side of the stone aisle.

At the front of the church the altar was adorned with ornate carved stone, tapestries of Christ's crucifixion, and a gilded cross. At the very center of the altar stood a large stone baptismal fountain that rested on a pedestal. However, the highlight of the entire church was a massive stained glass window depicting Jesus, Mary, and Joseph in the manger.

The Daly family was present and was dressed in cocktail attire. The church was a familiar place for the entire family because it was where they attended Mass. More importantly, this was where all of the younger generations were baptized. Their healthy donations kept the aging structure in pristine shape.

Tara paused in front of an ornate stone fount filled with holy water. She dipped two fingers into the cool water and quickly did the sign of the cross before moving on. It was something she forgot to do in her rush to get into the church earlier.

Eric looked at her curiously but didn't comment on her new found faith. He knew it was something she picked up during her time with Rey.

She caught the way he was looking at her and shrugged, "Every little bit counts. Although, I'm surprised you haven't burst into flames. You know, being Satan's spawn and all."

He chuckled, "You know vampires don't actually burst into flames when we walk into a church. This building and holy water has absolutely no effect on me."

"Oh, I know that. I just figured you were so evil you'd burst into flames anyway, vampire or not," said Tara with a smirk.

Eric laughed harder and leaned in to kiss her. "You enjoy my penchant for evil. You always have."

Theresa walked over to them and interrupted the kiss. She smiled, "I thought the twins were going to be late for their own baptism but it was a lovely ceremony and the church looks magnificent. I haven't been here since the stained glass window was replaced over the summer. I am so glad that you went ahead with the ceremony."

Tara said, "We had a little mishap with Jade. She was cranky about being put in this christening gown and decided to use her powers."

Theresa bit her lip and tried not to laugh. She asked, "Do I even want to know what she did?"

Tara shook her head, "I'll tell you later. It is funny now but earlier I was ready to scream! I can't believe they are giving me this much trouble and they can't even talk yet. I'm just glad that Jade is the only one using her power for now. I don't know how I would deal with two at the same time."

"When you two were late getting here with the babies I thought you might have had a change of heart," Theresa explained.

In the days, leading up to the ceremony it appeared that Tara was waffling on the idea of having it at all. Theresa had hoped that the pageantry of the event wouldn't put her off the idea. Stefan and Calliope had worked together to organize a wonderful baptism ceremony to be accompanied by a celebratory dinner afterward. The entire Daly family was invited along with the elders of the other three clans. They were in New Mexico to meet with Stefan personally.

"I was nervous about doing this. I've never been big on religion. My mama used it as a crutch for most of her life and I was forced into to make Rey happy. In the end, I came because Uncle Stefan and Aunt Calliope went to a lot of trouble to put this together and everyone was here. And I want my babies to feel part of this family. I wanted them to be able to take part in this tradition. Besides, Jax and Jade could use a guardian angel right about now. The whole world is going to shit and they're going to have to grow up in it…if they are lucky."

Theresa cleared her throat when Tara cursed. "We're in a church."

Stefan chuckled and said, "It was an excited utterance I am sure and our current location doesn't make it any less true. The world is a dangerous place and all of our futures are in the balance at present. This is why when we all reconvene back at the ranch we need to have a family meeting."

Tara's eyes widened slightly and she asked, "Has something happened?"

Eric shifted Jade in his arms and looked to Tara. "It is better if this is discussed somewhere a little more private."

Although the guests for the baptism were all Tara's relatives, the church's staff members and the priest were mingling within the crowd. This was not information they could risk being overheard by random ears.

She glared at Eric but kept her mouth closed. Tara refused to start an argument inside of a church on the day her children were baptized. However, she was irritated that Eric seemed to know exactly to what Stefan was alluding. She didn't like being out of loop and certainly not where Russell Edgington was concerned. For the last five days, different scenarios involving the maniac vampire had plagued her dreams. Inevitably, all of her dreams always ended with her being murdered by Russell and turned by Bill. Tara was unsure if these dreams were premonitions or just the workings of her troubled mind. Alcide's precarious situation did not help make Tara any less worried. She worried about him as a friend and because her sister was particularly smitten with the werewolf.

Eric smiled at the scowl on Tara's face. He knew her through and through and knew exactly why she was irritated. He lowered his head until his lips were next to her ears. "Calm yourself, I only just found out as we arrived at the church. We were already late and you were in a panic. I decided that it was better to wait until after the ceremony to fill you in."

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't talk to me like I am unstable."

A low rumble started in his chest and spilled out into a full-bodied laugh. "You are unstable. You always have been. That is why I found you so intriguing."

Theresa shook her head and said, "It is always good to have a man that loves you for the good and the bad. Eric, would you mind if I stole my sister away for a minute?"

He shook his head, "By all means. It will give me the opportunity to speak with Stefan."

Theresa smiled at him and steered Tara out into the church's courtyard. She said, "I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me. And no matter what your answer is I promise that I will not be upset."

Tara looked at her sister curiously but nodded in response. "I promise that I will listen and be honest with you, Theresa. You can tell me anything. What's going on?"

"Are you really okay with me dating Alcide?" asked Theresa. She searched Tara's expressive face for even a hint of anger or deception.

"I was angry at you in the beginning but I am over that now. I am glad that you saved me from myself. I think it is great that you and Alcide are trying to work something out. It will be nice for him to be with a woman that isn't an insane V addict."

"I am so glad to hear that."

"Is that all? You made such a big production that I thought you were going to ask something terrible. I thought you might need a kidney," Tara said.

"Well, that isn't the only thing I wanted to ask you. What would you think of me moving to Shreveport when this is all over? That's assuming that we all survive the war."

Tara frowned, "Don't even joke about death like that, Theresa. Are you talking about moving in with Alcide? That seems a little fast. I mean really fast."

"No, I wouldn't be moving in with Alcide. The girls and I would get a place of our own. I was just thinking it would be nice to be in the same area code with the man I am dating. I also thought it would be nice to be closer to you and my niece and nephew. I know that Eric's life is in Shreveport so I can't expect you to move here but there is nothing holding me here. The girls are young enough to adjust to a new school and make friends," Theresa explained.

"What about your business? Who is going to run the spa if you are living in Shreveport?"

"I do have a business here but I already have a stellar manager that runs the day to day operations. I could open a second location in Shreveport with the money Dad left me."

Tara was stunned but replied, "Theresa, I can't tell you if you should or shouldn't move to Shreveport. That ain't my call. You can do whatever you want."

Theresa smiled, "I know that, but our relationship is still very new and I don't want you to feel like I am imposing myself on you and your life."

The younger woman shook her head and smiled brightly, "Are you crazy? You don't want to impose on my life. When I was close to giving birth you dropped everything, pulled your daughters out of school for a week, and flew to Shreveport to be with me. Our relationship is new but you are a great big sister. I like knowing there is someone I can look up to and go to for help when I need it. I'm not alone anymore."

Theresa pulled Tara into a hug and chuckled, "I am so glad that you are okay with this because I've given it a lot of thought."

Jax started to cry. He didn't like being sandwiched between the two women.

Theresa took a step back and chuckled, "I'm sorry Jaxey. Did we squish you? Did we squish the baby?"

"Aren't you going to miss being close to the rest of the family? I don't want to break up the band. What about Alex?"

"Alexander is old enough to take care of himself. His children aren't little anymore and he doesn't need my help. The rest of the family is around on the off chance he needs someone to look out for Robyn if he has to go out of town or something. Besides, we've been apart before. He lived on the East Coast for 7 years while he went to college and law school," Theresa said.

"Well, I think it is a great idea. It will be nice having you in the same city. Have you talked to Alcide about this?" asked Tara.

She shook her head, "I don't want him to think I am pushing him into anything too quickly. Besides, I'm moving to Shreveport to be closer to you. It is less about dating Alcide."

"Mmmhmm, you are just looking for a repeat performance. You gotta a little taste of Alcide and now you are addicted," said Tara.

Theresa chuckled, "You are talking about sex in a church. You are going to hell."

Tara said, "I am talking about you having pre-marital sex. If anyone is going to hell, it will be you. Anyway, we are in the courtyard. I don't know if that counts."

"Uh, what was that Regina heard you and Eric doing last night? You know your room is over her head. She thought the two of you were going to come through the ceiling," Theresa quipped.

Tara bit her lip devilishly and tried not to laugh. "We're engaged. We are close to getting married."

Rosemary nudged her with an elbow, "Not close enough."

"How do you always just appear when we are talking about sex?" asked Tara.

She shrugged, "It's my spidey sense. Did she say yes?"

Theresa chuckled, "Tara, doesn't mind me moving to Shreveport."

Tara asked, "You talked to Rosemary about it first?"

Rosemary smiled and put an arm around Tara's shoulders, "You are never too old for guidance. I hate to break up this conversation but Uncle Stefan says that it is time to go back to the ranch for dinner."

Tara smiled, "Thanks for telling us."

The three women walked back into the church where Tara joined Eric.

Eric asked, "Is everything alright?"

Tara followed Eric out to her rental car. She nodded, "Everything is fine. Theresa wanted to know if I would be okay with her moving to Shreveport. I told her I thought it was a great idea."

They both took a moment to get the infants properly secured in their car seats. However, Eric was having a difficult time.

She bit the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh at him.

Eric grumbled, "Jävla skit!"

Tara chuckled and said, "Leave it be, Eric. I'll do it."

She walked around the car and bumped him with her hip to move him out of the way. Tara buckled Jade securely in her car seat and closed the door.

Eric rolled his eyes and offered a mock golf clap.

Tara grinned, "Don't be an asshole. It might not be complicated but I did it and you couldn't."

Eric shook his head watching Tara climb into the car. He took the keys from his pocket and got into the car as well.

Soon enough they were pulling out of the parking lot and on their way back to the Daly ranch.

He kept his eyes on the road but said, "So the situation that I mentioned earlier…I have it on a good authority that Russell has at least 5,000 vampires at the ready spread across major cities in the United States. He is better prepared than any of us imagined. Alcide gave us the number but I worked with a few of my contacts to verify the information independently. We have no way of knowing how many werewolves will join his fight, but we know that the recruitment is already in play."

"It has been less than a week. How can he pull all this shit together in such a short time?" asked Tara in shock.

Eric replied, "Our working theory is that Russell's accomplice has been moving all of the pieces into place for a year or more in anticipation of freeing Russell."

"That's a lot of work for a psychotic asshole that may not even play by your rules. It isn't like this accomplice could have talked to Russell."

"Assuming that Russell will want to kill humans and vampires isn't really a risky bet. I agree that controlling Russell is unlikely. I'm not sure if his accomplice has accounted for that angle."

Tara paused and then asked, "Do you think your sister is behind this?"

Eric shook his head and gripped the steering wheel tighter, "As capable a vampire as I believe Nora to be…I don't picture her as a mastermind. She has never been creative in that sense. I always assumed that was why she joined the Authority. Godric and I chose to take power by force and she chose to become part of a bureaucracy. The only trouble with deriving your power from a bureaucracy is that it means nothing if that power structure is toppled. The Authority has power over vampires because we allow it. If a sufficient contingent of vampires decided, they no longer liked the status quo there isn't much a table of suit wearing vampire politicians could do about it. I think my dear sister is nothing more than a puppet."

She cocked an eyebrow at Eric and asked, "How are you going to find who has got their hand up her ass?"

"We need time to figure out the players. Stefan was right. It won't do to kill Russell and have his accomplice assume his position. The cause will be even stronger because they will hail Russell as a martyr unjustly killed by their enemies. I have a plan to slow Russell down but I need your help," said Eric.

"You need my help? What the hell I am going to do from damn near 900 miles away?"

"Well, to be accurate I need you to convince Lafayette to help me," said Eric.

"Right, because you and my cousin have such a wonderful bond. You two might as well be the very best of friends. A bromance for the century," Tara words were dripping with sarcasm.

Eric smirked, "Lafayette and I are great friends. He's had my blood and I helped make him a lot of money for a time."

"Right, when you forced him into selling vampire blood for you. When did you become friends? Do you mean after you turned him into a motherfuckin cannibal? What do you want me to ask Lafayette to do? I'm asking him and I'm not putting any pressure on him. Oh, and I will not ask him to put himself in any danger."

Eric chuckled, "Are you finished?"

"No, and you will not try to bully him into doing whatever this is if he decides to say no. "

The vampire shook his head and smirked, "Don't worry, this particular task plays well to your cousin's skill set. He'll probably even have a _**ball **_while doing it."

Tara looked at Eric curiously, "Why do I feel like that was a dirty joke that I don't understand?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moon Goddess Emporium in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

Jesus clutched Lafayette's hand concerned that the short order cook would turn around and walk right back out of the building. There was so much magic brimming inside of Lafayette. He was like a conduit for those who passed onto the other side, but he was too afraid of his gift. He didn't really take it seriously. Jesus knew that Lafayette's attitude was because of fear. He just had not figured out a fear of what.

Lafayette's visions stopped so abruptly that even Jesus was puzzled. It all started around the time of Lettie Mae's funeral. At the outset, he assumed that the visions would return but months had gone by and still there was nothing. It was unlike anything Jesus ever saw before.

In a hushed voice, Lafayette said, "I don't know why the fuck we are here. I tried the meditation group and that shit didn't work. And that dirty ass floor ruined my best pair of jeans when I got a big ass splinter stuck in my ass! I ain't sitting on no floor again, boyfriend. I can guarantee you that shit."

Jesus looked at him pleadingly, "You aren't the least bit concerned that you haven't had a vision?"

Lafayette scoffed and his eyes narrowed at Jesus, "Those motherfuckin' visions were fucking with my head. I'll be happy if I never have one of them again."

Truth be told something had scared the hell out of him and he'd been too nervous to say a word to Jesus. His boyfriend was a little more comfortable with the dark side than Lafayette was. He was raised Christian and black. He knew there was some shit you were just supposed to fear.

It all started the night of Lettie Mae's funeral. He'd told Jesus he needed some time alone and he would meet him at home. He wasn't particularly close to Lettie Mae and he hated the bitch for how she dogged Tara out her whole life, but he felt like something was holding him there.

So he stayed there and he talked to Lettie Mae's headstone feeling stupid as hell. He wasn't too sure what happened after that. The next thing he remembered was coming to in Ruby Jean's room at the Shady Grove.

His mother was happier than he had seen her in sometime. She explained that her sister had come to see her. At first Lafayette didn't pay her no mind. Ruby Jean was living there for a reason…she was fucking crazy, but she was so insistent.

He realized then that Lettie Mae had possessed his body in order to communicate with Ruby Jean. He tried to get his mother to tell him what they'd talked about but she just grinned like a Cheshire cat and shook her head.

The last thing Ruby Jean said as he left the room was that she would tell him everything when the time was right. Months later and apparently, the time still wasn't right. He still didn't have any visions and he was content to never have them again. It was just some shit to complicate his life and Lafayette didn't like his life complicated. He liked a good joint and a glass of Remy. Everything else was just a complication.

Jesus eyed Lafayette closely and asked, "Where'd you go just now?"

However, before Lafayette could answer the question, or more accurately avoid it, Holly Cleary walked over to them with a bright smile on her face.

"There's our fearless leader," Holly said as she pulled Lafayette into a hug.

To Arlene's chagrin, Lafayette had been working as manager at Merlotte's since Sam's attack. Although the assault occurred a few weeks ago, the shifter still wasn't quite ready to return to work. Sam's brother, Tommy, managed the rental properties in his absence and Lafayette managed the restaurant. About a week ago, he visited with Sam and offered to give him vampire blood, but he turned him down flat.

Lafayette turned up his nose looking around the room. He glared at Jesus, and said, "I told you my ass wasn't sitting on another wood floor, boyfriend."

Holly grinned cheerfully, "We have pillows to sit on and I promise if you get a splinter again I'll personally take it out and apply one of my homemade salves."

Jesus smiled, "See, Holly has taken care of your only excuse for not joining the group."

"Oh, I gots another one…like I am not trying to waste my night sitting in a circle with a bunch of bitches that watched one too many episodes of Bewitched. I've seen the place. I met a witch…now I'm ready to go home," said Lafayette waving his hand with a flourish in front of Jesus' face.

Holly said, "Lafayette, these are dangerous times. Vampires and werewolves are roaming the streets. Humans, like us, aren't safe."

Lafayette raised an eyebrow and asked, "And you think sitting in a circle jerk, inhaling incense, and singing Kumbaya is going to make us any safer? Shit…if the end is coming I want to be high, naked, and in my own bed."

Jesus chuckled and kissed Lafayette. He asked, "What if I promise that we can do that as soon as we leave here?"

"Well, let's go…"

He smirked, "I meant after we joined the circle. The group ends in an hour, Lafayette. Give it a chance."

Lafayette went to open his mouth but closed it again when his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen. "It's Tara. I'm going to have to take this. Looks like you are going to have to do this without me. I'll be in the van."

He walked out of the MoonGoddress Emporium and took a deep breath. There was something strange about that place. He felt it as soon as they walked through the door. Lafayette wasn't interested in any bad juju.

He hit the call button and smirked, "Hooker, when the fuck are you coming back home? I know you're out in the desert with yo white family but don't forgets about us po folks back here in Louisiana."

Tara chuckled and said, "Hey, Lala. I know I haven't been calling you much. I've had a lot of shit going on. And my family is not white. They're multi-racial or some politically correct shit like that."

"Mmmhmmm. How's that fine ass brother of yours? I don't care what race he is I'd like to climb that beanstalk."

Lafayette leaned against the van and lit a cigarette as he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"My brother don't swing that way, Lala," said Tara.

"That's what they all say until they get a taste of this, baby," Lafayette teased.

She chuckled, "Well, I have seen you go home with a lot of men that I thought were straight as an arrow, but I thought you were still dating Jesus."

Lafayette blew out a puff of smoke and replied, "If this fool don't stop trying to cast me in the remake of the Craft I'm gon' find me a new boyfriend. Maybe a repressed little white man married to an overbearing church going woman. They're always the best in bed with all that pent up rage and frustration. Having to keep their inner freak buried. Anyway, tell yo brother I's said _'hey, boo'_."

Tara roared in laughter, "You need to stop. I would tell Alex you said hello, but I'm pretty sure Pam would eat you for breakfast. He belongs to her now."

"Shit, maybe I needs to get my ass a vampire too. Jesus all worried about the vampires and werewolves. He act like World War III gon spark off at any moment."

Tara went quiet. Unwittingly, Lafayette had stumbled onto the real reason for her call. She felt guilty for calling him for a favor when her contact with him had been so sporadic since leaving Shreveport. She never wanted Lafayette to feel like she was throwing him over for the paternal side of her family.

Truth was she wouldn't have survived this long without his love and protection. He kept her from going crazy when things were very bleak in Houston. She never told him what Rey was doing to her but it was as if he knew. He knew that she needed his strength and every time they talked on the phone, he reminded her of all shit they'd been through in their lives. He made her believe that she couldn't be broken. Lafayette made her believe that she was still worthy of love even when Rey tore apart of self-esteem. Every time she was inches away from ending it all, she thought about Lafayette. Tara didn't want to leave him alone. The world was unbearable when you had to face it alone.

Lafayette frowned at the silence on the phone. He pulled back to look at the screen and saw that the call was still going.

"Tara Mae Thornton?"

"Laff, I need a favor from you. It is a big one but it is important. The good news is I'll be coming home soon," said Tara.

He paused and asked, "What's the bad news?"

"Jesus might not be so far off with his talk of World War III, but you can't say anything to him. You can't say anything to anyone about this," Tara stressed.

"Let me guess. This has something to do with that Viking bastard you call a boyfriend. I don't know if I'm in the mood for any vampire secrets. It never ends well for me and I'm not looking forward to having my ass locked up in anyone's basement. I's done that before and I'm still fucked up from it."

"I could always have Eric glamour that little experience right out of your head. He'd do it, if I asked him to. It'll be just like that time in your life never happened at all. You shouldn't have to carry that awful shit around in your head for the rest of your life."

Lafayette declined, "I don't think so, hooker. I never want to forget the lesson I learned…don't fucks with vampires. What's this favor you want?"

"There's a human in Shreveport that I need you to find. He goes to a gay club every night, the Doll House. You know it?" asked Tara.

She knew gay clubs weren't really Lafayette's scene. He had other, more, interesting ways to find men if he was looking.

"Yeah, I've been to the Doll House before. Keep talking, hooker."

"His name is Richard Stewart and I need him for something. All I need you to do is get him to come back to your place and Alcide will take care of the rest. I can text a picture of him so that you know what he looks like," said Tara.

"Take care of the rest? What the hell is going on, Tara?"

She took a breath and said, "Bill has been investigating him for a few weeks. He's been purposely infecting vampires with Hepatitis D. It must be a mutated strain because instead of being weak for a month it is lasting for two or more."

Lafayette asked, "Why can't Bill just send his guards to pick up Dick? I mean Bill is the king. Why am I doing his bidding on a Thursday night?"

"What I am about to tell you…is a secret and you can't tell anyone. You can't even tell Jesus. Tell me now if you if are going to do this. If not I'll find someone else," said Tara.

"Bitch please. If you had someone else to ask, you wouldn't be on the phone with me. I'll just tell boyfriend I need some time alone because of this Wicca bullshit. Now come on and spit it out."

Tara blew out a nervous breath and said, "Russell Edgington is still alive. Well, alive is a relative term when dealing with vampires, but you get my point. He was buried in a parking garage until a week ago when some motherfucker dug him up. He's weak from more than a year under silver and starving. Werewolves are protecting him and Alcide is one of them. He got himself put on food duty. Russell is planning to wage a war against humans. He wants to treat humans like food. I don't mean just drinking from humans. He wants to make all of you into slaves. There is a lot of shit going on, Laff. When I see you, I promise that I will tell you everything. For now, we need Richard Stewart to be served on a silver platter to Russell. It'll keep him weak for longer. We're going to need the extra time to pull together an army of our own."

Lafayette frowned at the stub of his cigarette. He needed to be smoking something stronger for this kind of news. Everything Tara told him was more horrible than the last.

"I'll do it. All you need me to do is to get this guy back to my place?" asked Lafayette.

"Yeah, after you get Richard to your place call me and I'll send Alcide your way to pick him up. Do you think you can get him to follow you home?" Tara asked.

Lafayette scoffed, "Do I think I's can get a motherfucker to follow me home? I'm the pied-piper, bitch. I've been in a monogamous relationship so long you don forgot how good I am. I'll make sure the boy toy is at my house no later than midnight and trussed up with a motherfucking bow."

Tara chuckled, "I thought you might be a little rusty since you've been out of practice. In case you need the extra boost he's a real V freak."

"I won't need it. When you coming home?" asked Lafayette.

"I'll be home in a couple days. It'll be good to see you again, Lafayette. I miss you," said Tara.

"I know you do. I miss you too. I was starting to wonder if you were comin back," Lafayette said in a serious voice.

"I can't stay away from Bon Temps for long. It is in my blood. Thank you for doing this."

"Well, you are trying to save the human race from servitude. It is the least I can do. Just get yo ass home soon so I can hug you."

She chuckled, "I promise you will be my very first stop. I love you, Lala."

"I love you too. Now get off my phone I've got to stage a big ass argument with Jesus so I can get rid of him for the night."

"Are you sure?" asked Tara.

"I'm sure. I'm mad enough that he brought my ass to a damn witches' meeting. I'll use that as my inspiration. Bye."

Tara chuckled softly, "Bye…"

Lafayette tucked his phone into his pocket, flicked away his burned out cigarette, and stormed back into the Moon Goddess Emporium.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Sookie had a seat next to Tara and smiled wistfully as they watched the younger Daly children run themselves ragged. None of them seemed to mind the cold temperatures. She assumed that was their youthful spirit. On the other hand, she was bundled up in a sweater to keep warm.

She felt grateful to be sitting on the massive flagstone patio. There was a fire roaring in a stone fireplace off to one side and outdoor heating lamps placed strategically around the patio to fight off the chill.

Despite the urgency of the impending war, it had been an enjoyable evening. The twins' baptism was beautiful and the dinner afterward was spectacular. Now everyone congregated outside awaiting Stefan and the diviner elders to make their appearance.

"Have you heard from Jason today?" asked Tara shifting her gaze to Sookie. She knew that her friend was struggling with the disappearance of Hadley and her family.

She nodded, "He spent his day making calls to morgues in every parish in Louisiana. None of the medical examiners had any bodies that matched the descriptions of Hadley, Hunter, or Remy. Jason will start calling the morgues in Mississippi tomorrow."

Tara squeezed her hand, "I know it doesn't seem like it but for now that is a good thing. My premonitions have never been wrong, Sook. I don't believe that they are dead."

Sookie replied sadly, "Yet."

"Well, in my premonition Russell murdered Hadley. If everything goes to plan, he'll never get the fucking chance. You've just got to hold on in the meantime, Sookie," said Tara encouragingly.

"I'm trying to be optimistic but it is getting harder as the days go on. I can't imagine where they would be hiding," said Sookie.

Tara nodded and offered, "You said yourself that Hadley was in a panic the last time you spoke with her. Her fear of vampires was incredibly strong. There's no telling what she would do to keep herself and Hunter hidden from sight."

"She was especially worried about Hunter because he is like me. She was terrified that the vampires would figure it out and come for him like Sophie Anne and Russell tried to come for me."

Tara tried not to let the scenario upset her, but it all cut a little too close for her comfort. She was scared for her own children. They were werewolves and diviners. The werewolves were being bombarded by media outlets, government agencies, and pissed off humans. In the days since they were exposed two dozen werewolf packs in the United States revealed themselves to the public. Scores more from other countries did the same.

The backlash was immediate and vicious. Werewolves and humans had been killed in clashes between the groups. The government called for calm and restraint but those pleas fell onto deaf ears. Humans felt betrayed that more supernatural beings existed right under their noses. Many public figures, athletes, and celebrities revealed themselves as werewolves. The latest was the mayor of Los Angeles. It was only going to get worse and more out of control.

Sookie asked, "Have you talked to Xavier? You must be worried about him."

"He called me tonight after he got the pictures I texted him of Jax and Jade in their christening gowns. Xavier is safe where he is. Eric made sure of that when he was first sent there. He isn't associated with any packs there and he is careful to only shift in the privacy of his home."

Sookie smiled a little, "I am glad to hear that. I know how much you cared for him."

"Well, Xavier became like a little brother to me while I was with Rey. I tried my best to protect him and he did the same for me. He deserves a good life and I am glad I was able to help give it to him."

Tara was brought out of her thoughts by an alert from her phone. Several other devices chimed in the area. She glanced at the screen and scrolled down. "Oh God…"

Sookie looked concerned, "What is it?"

Soon enough other adults started murmuring quickly and nervously.

"Werepanthers…someone outed the werepanthers on the evening news in New York. Son of a bitch…."

"Outed them how?" asked Sookie.

Tara's eyes quickly scanned the information, "Another video tape sent to news stations. Motherfucker…that'll be us soon…"

"How many more species are going to be exposed?" asked Sookie fearfully.

"My guess is every single supernatural species that Russell and the Sanguinistas know about. Although, I don't see Russell revealing your secret to the world. He's greedy. He will want you and all other faeries to himself. Everyone else is fucked…"

Tara spotted Eric talking to Alex and frowned. She got the distinct feeling that this was the news Stefan wanted to break to the family. He must have been tipped off or had a premonition.

Another alert chimed on Tara's phone. She glanced at the screen expecting to see more news on werepanthers. However, the new article was about shape-shifters.

Sookie asked, "What is it?"

She shook her head and passed the phone to Sookie. Tara felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't bring herself to even form words at the moment.

The blond waitress tried to wrap her mind around what was happening.

Rosemary walked out onto the patio, "Everyone come inside. The news just broke into all the regular programming."

The crowd started to file into the house and congregated in the family room and living room so they could all watch this story unfold.

Tara touched Alex's arm once she was in the family room. "Uncle Stefan knew this was happening tonight."

Alex shook his head, "He knew that new videotapes were out there but his contact at one of the cable networks said it wouldn't go live until tomorrow morning. The stations were holding the footage back trying to authenticate it. Someone else started posting the videos on the internet and the networks had to start reporting on that."

Tara lamented, "What a clusterfuck this is turning out to be. Werepanthers and shape-shifters in the same night?"

Eric walked up behind Tara and settled an arm around her waist. He pulled her in closer to his body. He could feel the panic through the blood bond. Eric placed a kiss on her left temple, "Do you think Lafayette will come through?"

"I don't know that it will matter. Russell and his vampires might be the least of our worries. The humans are going to go ape shit over this."

Eric knew agreeing with Tara would just make her more upset but she was right. They were preparing to fight off Russell's army but they might have to fight a war on two fronts: saguinistas and humans.

Tara felt like her heart was in her throat as she looked around the room. Her blood relatives of the same generation were all diviners but many of them married humans or members of other supernatural species, but none of that mattered because soon enough they would all be exposed.

Eric lightly rubbed his thumb against Tara's hipbone, "We will prevail."

She leaned into his touch needing the comfort more than she liked to admit, "I don't doubt it…I just wonder what will be left when this is all over."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months ago….<strong>_

_**As Nora soared through the darkened Shreveport skies, she scanned the ground below in search of Eric. Being in such close proximity was sparking something akin to an obsession for her. Despite talking on the phone occasionally, Nora had not been in the same room with Eric since before she joined the Vampire Authority. She had been a chancellor for nearly 200 years. **_

_**She started to feel a familiar tremor and knew all too well that the sun would rise soon enough. Nora would have to abandon her search and go to ground soon. **_

_**She was puzzled by the situation Eric seemed to be involved in. In the past, he never consorted with humans for any length of time. They were sex toys and food. She contemplated what could have changed him. **_

_**This possible shift in personality was a major blow to her plans. From the very inception of Salome's conspiracy Nora anticipated Eric being at her side. He was one of the strongest vampires Nora had ever known. It wasn't just his age but his intelligence and brutality. There was never a vampire capable of more destruction than her brother was. She spent her first years as a vampire being in awe of Eric and Godric. In the old days, they ravaged entire kingdoms to satisfy their ravenous hunger. There was never enough sex, blood, or wealth to sate them. It was hedonism at its finest. **_

_**Nora was amused by how false some historical accounts were because of what Eric and Godric glamoured into survivors. Wars had been waged because of their mischief. More than anything, she missed the days long gone by. Joining the Authority had been the end of the party for her. It was a choice that she sometimes regretted in the quiet corners of her mind. **_

_**However, thinking about the shell of a vampire Godric had become in his later years eased that regret. She could not in good conscience have stood by and watched her maker devolve into the pathetic apologist he became prior to his death. When the vote for the truth death was brought before the council, Nora had enthusiastically voted in favor. **_

_**Although, the bond between a maker and his progeny is sacrosanct there was a new bond that Nora found to be far more important. Salome had usurped Godric and taken his position in Nora's life. The process had been incremental and Nora did not notice it at the time. Looking back, she realized that their bond was forged because of the blood. Salome and Nora drank each other's blood but they also consumed the blood of Lilith. The first time the mother of all vampires appeared to Nora soaked in blood had been a true revelation. From that moment on, she was bound to Salome and Lilith. There was nothing the vampire wouldn't do for both of them. **_

_**Nora slowed down as she spotted two figures in a wooded area. The woods nearest the rundown motel were thin and it was easy to spot Eric and a brunette accomplice from overhead. **_

_**She flew over the trees and landed several hundred feet away from Eric and Bill. In that area the trees were closer together and much larger. It was a perfect place to take cover. **_

_**Nora couldn't risk being detected by either of them. Eric was perceptive and he knew all of her tells. He would know that she was deceiving him almost immediately. For now, she would have to stay out of sight and smell. **_

_**Nora watched with great interest as the two vampires dug a hole. There was a body lying prostrate on the ground and wrapped in thick opaque plastic sheeting. The sheeting was cinched around the body with what looked to be sisal rope. **_

"_**Stupid fucking werewolves," Nora muttered to herself in distaste. Only an incredibly ignorant werewolf would challenge a vampire of Eric's age. **_

_**As soon as the impromptu grave was dug, Eric kicked the bundled corpse into the hole and began filling it with the displaced dirt. As the sun was about to rise Eric and Bill used vamp speed to quickly cover the body. She assumed that neither vampire was interested in going to ground outside. **_

_**Soon enough she watched the figures zip away and she made a mad dash for the grave. Nora plunged for hand into the loosened dirt and grasped at a bit of rope that grazed her fingers. She wrenched the bundled body from the grave and in a moment of madness ripped the flesh from her wrist. Dark crimson blood began to flow as she stooped down over the body and unwrapped Rey's head. **_

_**She watched as her blood cascaded into the werewolf's gaping mouth. Nora had no way of knowing if this would work. Rey was already dead. She could only see his head and neck but assumed his cause of death was exsanguination. The damage to his neck and jugular vein said as much. **_

_**Now logic was escaping Nora completely. Under normal circumstances, she would never consider turning a lowly wolf. They were no better than dogs. Well, on second thought at least dogs understood their place in the hierarchy. Werewolves believed themselves to be alphas when in fact they should be collared and on the leash like their brethren. However, she believed that Rey could provide answers that she so desperately needed about Eric. **_

_**Surely, the werewolf would know what was so special about a human that Eric would keep her as his own…let alone track down and murder a werewolf to protect her. It had to be something and Nora was going to find out. **_

_**Briefly, she looked toward the sky feeling the lazy rays of the rising sun filtering down between the trees. If she didn't get in the hole soon she would roast like a pig. **_

_**Nora forced Rey's wrapped body back into the grave and she wriggled into the dirt with him. She used the dirt to cover them as quickly and completely as she could manage under the circumstances. **_

_**The vampire stilled her movements in the hastily prepared grave and sighed. It was going to be a long 14 hours in a hole with a possibly rotting corpse. She could already smell that familiar scent in the enclosed space.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lafayette Reynolds' home in Bon Temps, Louisiana<strong>_

Lafayette danced sensually to _The King of Sorrow_ by Sade. He smirked as he eyed the handsome 34-year-old seated on his couch. The picture Tara sent him earlier definitely didn't do him justice. In any other situation, Lafayette would be licking him from head to toe right about now.

However, he was in a monogamous relationship and he was on a mission. He would just have to fantasize about tasting that caramel colored skin another time.

Richard said, "I can't believe I haven't seen you at the Doll House before tonight. You are something else, Lafayette. Come on over here and sit next to me, beautiful. I've been dreaming about getting my hands on you all night."

Lafayette grinned, "I promise the real thing is even better but I don't know if you can handle all this, baby."

The man's smile widened and he replied, "Well, I can certainly try and we've got all night to get it right…"

"Well, if we have all night then there's no reason to rush this. I want to make you feel good, baby. Real good…why don't you gone back to my bedroom and strip down. I'll come in and give you a hot oil massage you'll never forget."

Richard stood and walked over to Lafayette. He breathed into his ear, "Don't keep me waiting long."

He smiled and replied, "I wouldn't dare, sweetness. Just let me warm up my oils and I'll be right there."

Lafayette waited until Richard disappeared into his bedroom before rushing over to his cell phone. He called Tara and then grabbed his hot oil kit.

Tara answered, "Hey, Laff. How is it going?"

Lafayette went into the kitchen and started warming the oil. He turned on the water to muffle the sound of his voice.

"Everything would be copasetic if wolfie would come the fuck on and pick up our friend, hooker. I texted you an hour ago and Dick is still at my house. He stay here any longer and I'm gon have to treat him to a full ride if you catch my drift. I ain't about to cheat on Jesus just to keep his ass here."

Tara said, "I know you aren't selling drugs anymore but you've got to have a few pills lying around somewhere. Crush up a few and give him a Lettie Mae special. I don't know what is holding up Alcide but I'll get to the bottom of it."

Lafayette said, "I ain't made a Lettie Mae in years but I'll make an exception tonight. Just make sure tall, dark, and hairy gets over here soon. I don't want his ass asleep in my bed all night. I don't know if Jesus will decide to come home or not but I'm not going to lie to Jesus and make him think I'm cheating."

"I promise it won't come to that, Lafayette. Just don't let him leave your house. We need him and I can't think of any alternatives at the moment. I'll call back soon."

Lafayette replied, "Uh huh, clock's tickin, hooker."

After ending the call, Lafayette went into the living room to search his stash box. He didn't keep a lot of drugs on hand anymore but his cousin was right to assume that he had not gone completely straight. Lafayette smiled seeing two pretty little Quaaludes smiling up at him. "You bitches is going to work for me tonight."

He took the pills into the kitchen and crushed them up on the counter. Lafayette poured Remy Martin, cola, and the crushed Quaaludes into a glass. He mixed the concoction together with his finger until the white powder disappeared.

Lafayette sucked the mixture off his finger and nodded, "Just the way I like it."

He gathered his massage supplies and the glass as he walked back to the bedroom. He frowned seeing that Richard was buck naked in his bed.

The man looked over his shoulder and grinned at Lafayette with hooded eyes, "Took you a long time to get in here. I was worried you were having second thoughts."

Richard rolled over onto his stomach displaying his erection in all its glory.

Lafayette swallowed thickly and smiled, "With a body like that? Baby, I ain't goin nowhere. It just took longer than I expected. I needed to check in with my cousin for the night. She worries about my fine ass when I go on the prowl at nightclubs. You never know who you might go home with."

"Well, then I'm very grateful that I was the lucky winner tonight. I couldn't imagine you walking out of that club on someone else's arm."

Lafayette said, "I thought you could have drink while I change into something a whole hell of a lot more comfortable."

Richard took the glass gratefully and smiled at Lafayette.

Lafayette disappeared into the bathroom and stripped down to his bikini briefs. He pulled on a red silk kimono and walked back into the bedroom. "Flip over, sweetheart."

Richard set the empty glass on the bedside table and turned over at Lafayette's request. He rested his head on the pillow and said, "I hope this massage won't take long. I can't wait to feel your body."

Lafayette moved onto the bed and poured a nice amount of the warmed oil into his hands. He leaned down and whispered into Richard's ear, "I want to be the one to touch you first. You're going to love it. I'm all about happy endings, baby."

He smirked looking at the nude body beneath and started the massage. Lafayette was more than a little talented. In one of his previous lives, he worked at an all male massage parlor in New Orleans. He remembered those days fondly. It was back before he found himself so tightly tethered to Bon Temps.

In the past, Lafayette would disappear for weeks or months at a time to escape the suffocating atmosphere of his hometown. He used to relish going to a different place and being someone completely different. All of that ended when Ruby Jean had her last and final break with reality.

He had to put her into a facility that could keep her safe from herself. More importantly, he had to take care of her. That meant holding down a couple steady jobs to pay her bills and visit her occasionally so that she wasn't completely alone. They didn't have much in the way of family and what they did have wouldn't bother visiting Ruby Jean.

The woman was delusional most days and hateful to boot, but she was still his mother. She was definitely a better mother than his aunt, Lettie Mae. Ruby caused him damage as a child because she was crazy but the woman would have never intentionally hurt him.

Lafayette was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Richard's body go limp underneath his skilled touch. He glanced at the clock and realized that 20 minutes had past.

"Right on schedule," Lafayette muttered under his breath. He got off the bed, pulled on his kimono, and went out into the living room to wait on Alcide.

Lafayette paced the floor anxiously. He had no way of knowing how long Richard would be knocked out. He wasn't looking forward to the man waking up and figuring out that he was drugged. Lafayette was imaging himself in handcuffs and not in a kinky way when he heard a knock at the door.

"Finally…."

He marched over to the door and peered out the window only to see Bill Compton standing on his porch. He frowned but opened the door anyway.

"A little late for house calls ain't?" asked Lafayette.

Bill flashed a smile, "Eric said that you had a time sensitive package for me to pick up."

Lafayette eyed him cautiously, "Tara ain't say nothing about you picking up shit. I did this for her not Eric fucking Northman."

"Alcide was supposed to pick up the package but he's been unavoidably detained for the time being. I understand that you cannot continue to store it here. He will have to pick up the package from my house. If you don't believe me you can ask Tara for yourself."

Bill called Tara and put the phone on speaker.

The line picked up after a couple of rings.

Tara asked, "Did you pick up Richard Stewart from Lafayette's house? I suggested that he drug the guy but I don't know how that turned out."

Lafayette asked, "Hooker, how you gone tell me to give Dick to Alcide but then send Bill without telling me the change in plans? I wasn't about to give him shit unless I knew that's what you wanted. And you owe me new sheets. Dick in there butt ass naked. I'm gon have to burn them sheets."

"I'm sorry, Laff. Things are busy here tonight and I didn't think to call you about the change in plans. I just knew you wanted to get that guy out of your house. I got no intention of causing trouble between you and Jesus. I really appreciate you doing this for me. Don't worry about the sheets. I'll buy ten new pairs of sheets. You're a lifesaver for doing this for me. I'll pay you back somehow."

Lafayette said, "Don't worry about paying me back. Jesus still ain't come home so everything is fine. I'll let you go since you're busy."

Tara said, "Alright. Laff, just be safe. Bill, Eric wants you to call him the minute you have Mr. Stewart secured at your house."

Bill replied, "Will do."

He ended the call and said, "I'll be taking that package off your hands now."

Lafayette nodded, "Come on in. He's back in the bedroom. He naked so you gon have to get him dressed or something."

Bill walked into Lafayette's house and had a look around at the strangely eclectic décor. Although, in hindsight he shouldn't have expected anything different from someone so unique. Bill followed him into the bedroom and found his target asleep on his stomach.

Bill raised an eyebrow at Lafayette but didn't say anything, "Where are his clothes?"

Lafayette gathered up the discarded clothing and handed them to Bill.

The brunette vampire made quick work of dressing Richard. Afterward he hefted the man onto his shoulder and carried him into the living room. "Thank you for your assistance, Lafayette."

Jesus walked into the front door, "Babe, whose car is that out front."

He paused seeing Bill carrying an unconscious man.

Lafayette said, "Jesus, I can explain. This isn't what it looks like."

"Really? Because I've got no idea what this looks like? Why is a vampire carrying an unconscious man out of our bedroom? Why are you dressed in your kimono? Why is your Sade sex playlist on?"

Bill cast a look over his shoulder at Lafayette and asked, "Do you need me to glamour him?"

Jesus stiffened and his eyes burned holes into Lafayette.

Lafayette shook his head, "No, I've got it all under control. When you talk to my cousin again…tell her ass she most definitely owes me now."

The vampire gave a quick nod of his head and exited the house.

Jesus slammed the door behind him and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Lafayette said, "I've got three words Russell Fucking Edgington."


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: I know this update is very late and I am incredibly sorry for that. I was completing my last semester in graduate school and did not have the time to give this story the attention it deserved. However, I am back with a new installment and I have already started writing chapter 35. I expect it to be up in the next week. As always, I enjoyed reading all of the reviews. You all are the best and keep me motivated. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing Chapter 33: Heleana220, dispatcher652, laffertyluver23, Maverick37, janjan2009, Firefly-class, Jamille Shane, noelle3. Also, I would like to thank the guests that left reviews as well.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lafayette Reynolds' House in Bon Temps Louisiana<strong>_

Jesus stared at Lafayette expectantly before saying, "I am going to need more than three words, which is actually a first name, a last name, and an expletive. What was Bill Compton doing here? Why was he carrying an unconscious man out of our home? Lastly, what does a twice dead vampire have to do with any of that or us?"

"I can't tell you what is going on but I promise that I am not cheating on you."

"That's good to know because that was the first thing that came to my mind! What is going on here? Just be honest with me. I can't believe I came home to apologize for dragging you to Moon Goddess Emporium."

Lafayette heaved a sigh and sat down in his hand chair. He rolled his eyes, "Boyfriend, you are going to need to sit down and take a hit off of this here joint before we get into what I's been doing tonight."

The nurse's eyes narrowed slightly but he took Lafayette's advice and sat down on the couch. He reached out taking the joint and took in a lung full of smoke. He nodded at Lafayette indicating that he should start talking. He loved Lafayette but he was nervous. If the man wasn't cheating on him then he might be selling drugs again. Both of those scenarios were deal breakers.

"I have to say you are taking this much better than I would. If I's came home and saw an unconscious man getting carried out of here I'd cut yo ass without asking any questions," said Lafayette.

Jesus raised an eyebrow at that admission.

Lafayette smirked, "Just thought I'd give you a heads up, boyfriend. Lala don't share his sweet treats unless he wants to. Uh huh, I's don't play that. Anyway, what I tell you don't leave this room or I'll have to call dark, handsome, and dead back over here to glamour you. The alternative being Eric Northman ripping you limb from limb when he gets back home. I'd like to keep you in one piece because you are a very fine piece."

Jesus passed Lafayette the joint and nodded, "You have my word I'm not going to say anything, baby. Just tell me what is going on."

The cook took in a long drag from the joint and held it in his lungs for a few moments before releasing the cloud of smoke. He was nervous that his explanation would make Jesus just as likely to dump him.

"Tara Mae finally got her happy ass round to calling me tonight. She said she needed my help. We're family….I wasn't about to tell her no. She needed me to find that man at the Doll House and bring him back to my house. Like I told her I's never had a problem getting a man to follow my fine ass home."

"Why? Who was that guy and what does he have to do with Tara? I mean she's not even in Louisiana is she?"

"She needed him because he's been picking up vampires for sex and giving them Hepatitis D. It makes vampires weaker and sicker for a while. I knew a vampire once that had it. He was a mess for about a month. Well, this shit is worse. It has been making the vampires weaker and sicker for longer than normal. They came up with the idea to feed this fool to Russell Edgington to keep him sick for awhile. I's just doing my part to save the motherfuckin world. You welcome."

"Russell Edgington is still alive? The vampires promised that he had been given the true death," said Jesus his eyes were wide with shock.

Lafayette snorted and picked up his glass of Remy. He said, "You'll learn that vampires are like humans. If they mouth moving….they're fuckin lying. Anyway, Tara says he want to start a war with the humans. If we lose…we're food. Eric and Bill are trying to stop that from happening."

Jesus took in a stunned breath. He didn't know what to say to all of that. He stood and started to pace the floor in thought. They had to do something to put a stop to this. He just wasn't sure what.

"Boyfriend, Imma need you to sit down. You are making me paranoid with all that pacing. I don had enough stress for one night."

"I can't just sit down. We need to do something. Russell is alive and on the loose. He ripped out a man's spine on the news and the vampires let him live. We can't trust them to handle this. Everyone's lives are at stake. I need to call Marnie," said Jesus.

Lafayette grabbed the phone from his hand before he could dial the first number. "Tara told me not to tell anyone. I told you because I didn't want you to think I was cheating on you but you ain't gonna to get your half-brained witch friends involved in this. Baby, this ain't a sleepover where we chant and try to levitate a bitch. This is Russell. Fucking. Edgington. He is older and stronger than Eric Northman is and I won't even tell you the shit I know Eric is capable of. We are going to stay the fucks out of this and let the vampires handle it."

Jesus grabbed his phone, "The vampires are looking out for the vampires but who is looking out for the humans?"

"Tara and her father's side of the family are involved. They want Russell as dead as anybody else does. I trust my cousin," said Lafayette.

"You won't tell me what Tara is but I get the feeling she isn't exactly human, Lafayette. Out of the blue she calls to ask you for a favor. You are showing a lot of loyalty when she isn't showing you any," Jesus complained.

Lafayette opened his mouth to argue but heard a knock at the door. He sighed, "You don't know a motherfuckin thang about my relationship with Tara. Don't go talking about shit that don't concern you."

Jesus bristled at Lafayette's tone. He'd never heard his partner speak to him that way. Jesus knew he'd been out of line. Family was always off-limits in arguments.

Lafayette threw open the door and frowned seeing Bill standing there. He frowned, "Uh, did you forget something?"

Bill marched across the room and grabbed Jesus by the scruff of his neck.

Lafayette shouted, "What the fuck are you doing?"

The vampire locked eyes with the man and calmly said, "Jesus, it is really nice to meet you. Tara tells me that you are an absolute treasure."

Jesus smiled, "Thank you. It is nice to meet you too."

Lafayette muttered, "Oh, shit…"

"You are going to forget all about what Lafayette told you. You didn't see me or anyone else when you came home tonight," said Bill.

"I didn't?" asked Jesus.

Bill smiled and replied, "No, when you came home Lafayette was already in bed. The two of you made up and went to sleep. You've never felt happier than you do right now."

"I do feel happy. I love Lafayette," Jesus declared.

"Good and he loves you too. Now you are going to go into the bedroom, take off all your clothes and go to sleep. When you wake up in the morning all you will remember is making up with Lafayette."

Lafayette said, "We made up a couple times. Best night of his life."

Bill looked at Lafayette skeptically.

He smirked, "What? I's got to protect my reputation. I'm better than any ride at Disney World, baby."

Bill stifled a chuckle and looked back into Jesus' eyes. He added, "You and Lafayette had sexual intercourse three times before you passed out for the night. You will remember tonight as the best you've ever had."

Jesus smiled goofily, "The best night I've ever had…"

"Go on to the bedroom," Bill ordered after letting him go.

The nurse wandered into the bedroom in a dream like state following Bill's directions precisely.

Lafayette followed Bill outside to his car. He asked, "What are you doing back here?"

"When I told Eric that Jesus walked in on me carrying out Richard Stewart…he thought it would be a good idea for me to come back and glamour both of you. I won't do that to you. Just know that you cannot tell Jesus about tonight or anything about Russell Edgington. You have no reason to now. If you do tell anyone and it gets out it would mean the true death for me and Eric."

The cook's expression saddened. He couldn't bear the thought of being the reason Tara and Sookie lost the men that they loved. He looked back toward the house and thought about what Tara told him earlier. Lafayette said, "Glamour me too."

Bill raised an eyebrow at this odd request. He asked, "Are you sure?"

Lafayette nodded and said, "Some shit you are just better off not knowing."

The vampire bit into his wrist and moved it to Lafayette's mouth.

He moved back and asked, "What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Tara and Eric want me to be able to keep track of you so that I can protect you until they make it back. Tara's worried about your safety."

Lafayette smiled thinking about his younger cousin. He said, "Alright, but since I am about to go to sleep this is a waste of your blood."

Bill laughed and said, "It'll keep you healthy for awhile."

Lafayette picked up Bill's wrist and quickly drank his blood.

The dark-haired vampire started to glamour him. "Tara called you tonight to say that she will be home next week and she's missed you. Her twins were baptized tonight and she can't wait for you to see how much they've grown."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bill Compton's House in Bon Temps, Louisiana<strong>_

Bill sat quietly at his desk watching a replay of the late breaking news. He understood that supernatural beings were going to be exposed but it was still a shock to his system. There were entire species that spent millennia remaining concealed from humans only to have that effort shattered in a matter of seconds on live television. Silently, he wondered if vampires coming out of the coffin were the catalyst for all of this. Had their desire to no longer live in the shadows doomed all supernatural species and perhaps humans too?

There would be no shortage of casualties in this war on both sides. The humans were terrified of being overrun by supernatural beings they did not understand. They feared the possible powers these creatures might possess and it was a legitimate fear. For all of the humans' fancy weapons and organized militaries, they were woefully unprepared to wage war against a united contingent of supernatural creatures.

Bill feared the humans' vitriol and intolerance would forge new alliances between once unfriendly groups. Times of crisis made for strange bedfellows. Russell Edgington and his ilk were whipping up the perfect storm. Most supernatural creatures were content to live their lives quietly and under the radar but they would defend themselves if provoked. This tactic was the only surefire way to get supernatural creatures to rebel with Russell. The cable news' networks were split down the middle as usual. One set of pundits questioned whether werewolves, werepanthers, and shape-shifters were even eligible for the same rights as humans because they were part animal. The other faction of pundits argued in favor of equal rights for all and pointed out that the newly exposed groups were closer to human than vampires were. Both sides only served to polarize the issue even more.

The rumble of a truck approaching the house attracted Bill's attention immediately. For the time being he did not have security guarding his home at night. He and Alcide were using the house as a base of operations.

Bill vamp sped to the door and relaxed seeing that vehicle belonged to Alcide. He glanced at his watch and frowned. Bill was curious about what could have delayed Alcide for so long. He opened the door as he heard heavy footsteps ascend the stairs.

"Alcide, I was concerned that you ran into some type of trouble. Is everything alright?" asked Bill.

The larger man gave a heavy sigh and entered the home. "Would you mind if I sit down?"

Bill said, "Of course not. Follow me into the office. Are you hungry? My human staff keeps some food on hand."

Alcide had a seat in front of Bill's desk, "I may just take you up on that offer before I leave, but I think it's best that we get down to business first. I couldn't make it to Tara's cousin's house tonight because I got put on an emergency assignment. Russell is looking for a vampire named Franklin Mott. Duncan insisted that finding this vamper was more important than stockpiling humans for Russell."

Bill took a moment to think about the name Franklin Mott. It was certainly familiar to him. He frowned deeply and asked, "Were you able to locate this vampire?"

The werewolf noted the flicker of recognition in Bill's eyes. He nodded and replied, "I drove up to Magnolia, Arkansas. It was the last known address of his human, Tracie Lee. He wasn't there but she was able to give me his number."

Bill's jaw tightened. The last time Russell employed Franklin Mott it was to investigate Sookie. He was getting a bad case of déjà vu.

"I feel like you know something I don't know," Alcide declared in a low voice.

"Franklin Mott is a private investigator and a damn good one at that. I'm concerned that he might be looking for Sookie. I am sure by now Russell has had one of the werewolves check Sookie's house and job."

Alcide thought back to his time in Jackson with Sookie. Russell was obsessed with the waitress from the moment he saw the light shoot from Sookie's fingertips. A warm smile settled on his lips as he remembered how close he and Sookie got to having sex in his apartment.

Bill cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He didn't like the look on Alcide's face and was only just resisting the urge to glamour the werewolf into revealing the memory that was making him appear so pleased.

Alcide said, "We should tell Eric. It's just as likely that Russell wants to find Eric and stake him for burying him in cement for more than year. You should be on the lookout as well for that matter."

Bill looked thoughtful for a short time and then asked, "Do you think you would be able to place a listening device in Russell's room at the sanitarium?"

"It would be dangerous but I could give it a try. When do you want me to do it?" asked Alcide.

"Tonight."

Alcide asked, "You already have the equipment for that?"

Bill chuckled and replied, "I am the king of Louisiana. I've found that having the means to conduct surveillance on certain subjects is incredibly useful. I'll fix you up with something small that will be easy for you to conceal. We need ears on Russell."

The king's relative young age required him to be proactive. There were murmurs of discontent when he was named king. Some vampires thought he was too young. Others did not like his strict adherence to mainstreaming. Bill instituted his surveillance strategy as soon as he was made king. His appointment was no surprise to him. He spent months planning for the beginning of his reign. He had no reason to think that Nan Flanagan would renege on their deal.

His appointment was delayed because a few chancellors waged a campaign within the Authority to name Eric king of Louisiana. Bill had been quite pleased to find out that the last-minute push failed. However, he was deeply disappointed to learn that Eric was appointed as Magister of North America. Bill's dreams of having the upper hand on Eric were quickly dashed, but as he was now learning, it was better to have Eric Northman as an ally than an enemy. Nan Flanagan and her massacred security team were a testament to that fact.

Bill asked, "Is he well enough to leave his room yet?"

"He is still weak, but he's killing at least three people a night to regain his strength. It won't be long until he's ready to leave the sanitarium. What happens then?"

"Well, I can't be sure but I believe R.E.M. has a song that describes it perfectly. It's the end of the world as we know it," Bill stated dryly.

Alcide regarded the expression on Bill's face before pressing forward, "Are we sure the prisoner has Hepatitis D?"

The werewolf was uncomfortable sacrificing an innocent person to this cause. When he went out on the hunt to procure humans for Russell he made sure they were deserving of death in his opinion. So far, the famished vampire had fed on a few rapists, pedophiles, and a woman batterer.

"I'm positive that this man has been intentionally infecting vampires. I questioned him tonight after retrieving him from Lafayette's home. He's been working with an anti-vampire group."

Alcide shook his head, "I don't understand how anyone can hate an entire species for no reason at all."

The werewolf was reflecting on his species' predicament and it was marginally softening him toward vampires. He was worried about what the future would hold for all of them. Things were going to get a lot worse before they got any better.

Bill sighed, "I've been alive long enough to see this same irrational fear play out several times over. Russell has seen history repeat itself for 3,000 years. That is why his plan is so ingenious. Give the humans something to be afraid of and they will rip themselves to shreds in sheer panic: the Crusades, the Inquisition, the Salem witch trials, the Civil War, World War I, World War II, and the McCarthy era. They all serve as examples of how truly incapable humans are of not destroying everything they touch with their pettiness. Have you ever read _The Crucible_?"

Alcide shook his head and said, "I can't say that I have."

Bill stood up and walked around his desk. He leaned against it and said, "It is a wonderful play written by the amazing Arthur Miller. I have a copy somewhere. I will let you borrow it, but I digress. _The Crucible_ is about the Salem Witch Trials. A few girls lie about witchcraft and soon enough everyone is suspected of being a witch. The girls start to implicate the people they don't like as witches and the community devolves into suspicion and lies. Spotting a vampire is easy enough if you know what to look for. Our pale skin betrays us, but werewolves, shape-shifters, werepanthers, and other supernatural creatures have better camouflage. Moreover, humans have no idea what telltale signs to look for like elevated body temperature. They are going to turn themselves inside out looking for supernaturals and Russell is going to exploit it. He will take chaos and transform it into anarchy."

Alcide shook his head at the bleak hellscape Bill was painting. All he could do was help delay Russell's plan by infecting him with Hepatitis D. The rest would have to be left up to others. Unfortunately, that meant trusting vampires like Eric and Bill. The only good thing about this was that vampires had just as much to lose as werewolves. The vampire rights' amendment meant nothing if humans turned to vigilantism.

He stood, "I should take the prisoner and head back to the sanitarium. Duncan will be waiting for me to report in."

"My offer for a meal still stands as long as you are willing to cook it. Stewart is down in the holding cell when you are ready for him. Now I am going to call Eric and update him on our situation," said Bill.

He moved back around his desk and picked up the phone.

Alcide said, "I'll eat first and then I'll take the prisoner."

Bill nodded at him and dialed Eric's number.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months ago…<strong>_

_**Just after sunset, Nora rose from the hastily prepared grave stinking of rotting flesh, werewolf, dirt, Chanel No. 5, and abject failure. She looked down at her mud-caked attire and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her attention was drawn toward the sky as a bolt of lightning struck somewhere nearby. She knew that very soon a storm would be hovering over her position.**_

"_**Bloody hell," Nora muttered with a shake of her head. **_

_**In the dim moonlight, dried blood trails were visible on her porcelain skin. They were telltale signs of Nora's inability to rest during the day. Her restless spirit was due in part to the noxious fumes suffocating her in the enclosed space and Salome's persistence at reaching her by mobile phone. No doubt, the older vampire was calling for a status report of Nora's mission. **_

_**Salome had no way of knowing that Nora went to ground, in the ground. There were hotel accommodations awaiting her arrival but of course, that never happened. Something more important had come up. Somewhere in all of this, Salome's mission had become secondary to Nora's. If the brown-haired woman was honest, it was the moment she realized her dear brother was keeping a pregnant human. **_

_**It was so outside of Eric's character and yet it reminded her of Godric and his obsession with a human woman and her children. His relationship with Saoirse occurred long after Nora left the family and joined the Authority. She knew of the relationship only from correspondence with Eric at the time. **_

_**Nora heaved a sigh as her eyes swept over the grave. **_

_**A vampire of her age knew that the attempt at turning Rey vampire had failed. This was a curious set of circumstances. The werewolf couldn't have been dead very long before Eric and Bill buried him. Nora was too late to revive him but her blood was aged and from a strong lineage. It should have been enough to make him vampire even if his brain was a little mangled after the process. **_

_**Nora got onto her knees and used vamp speed to remove the dirt covering Rey's bound body. She wanted to understand what had gone wrong. Her nimble fingers disassembled the knotted rope holding together the parcel containing Rey's corpse. **_

_**As the wind blew in from the north the stench from Rey's body overpowered her. There was a definite downside to having an impeccable sense of smell. Nora sat back on her heels and peered down into the grave. **_

_**As the true state of Rey's body was revealed, Nora couldn't help but dissolve into laughter. The werewolf's heart was missing from his chest cavity. She could only assume her brother was the one responsible for making sure that Rey's death was final. **_

_**Nora got back onto her feet and kicked the dirt into the grave to cover Rey's body once more. Her mission to Shreveport had been a complete disaster. She didn't get to speak to Eric and her target was dead before she arrived. Salome would not be pleased to hear that. **_

_**However, there was a light at the end of the tunnel at least for her personal mission. She now knew just how important this human was to Eric. She intended to make sure she understood this relationship fully. The wheels in her head were already beginning to turn. Nora had the perfect set of circumstances to draw Eric out into the open with his human. Now she just needed to convince Salome to assist her. **_

_**Nora was a chancellor but that would not be good enough. She needed someone like Salome to bend the Guardian's ear. There was little the older vampire couldn't convince him to do. **_

_**She walked out of the woods ready to take to the sky when her phone began to ring for what seemed like the thousandth time today. **_

"_**Good evening, chancellor."**_

_**Salome sighed in relief, "Chancellor Gainesborough, I was quite worried when I was unable to reach you."**_

"_**I am sorry that I was unable to take your calls earlier in the day. I am afraid I had to go to ground in a grave," Nora explained.**_

_**There was silence on the line as Salome waited for Nora to continue her tale. **_

"_**I went to Eric's club, Fangtasia, in Shreveport. I thought it might be a good place to start looking for Rey and his pack. When I arrived, the club was in shambles and there was one werewolf left behind. I glamoured him and learned that werewolves attacked the club. All of the werewolves were killed with the exception of Rey and werewolves that were loyal to my brother. Also, I learned that Eric, Bill Compton, and Bill Compton's progeny were out searching for Rey. I flew over the city looking for them and was rewarded for the effort. I stayed out of view as Eric and Bill buried what I assumed was Rey. After they were gone I attempted to turn Rey." **_

_**Salome was enthralled by Nora's account of the night. It was far more interesting than she'd anticipated. However, one word stuck out like a sore thumb. **_

_**She asked, "You attempted to turn Rey?" **_

_**Nora answered, "I tried and failed. I did not realize at the time that the wolf was missing his heart. I assume Eric or Bill removed it before burial."**_

_**Salome sat back on her chaise while an amused expression played over her face. It was an incredibly interesting decision on Eric's part. She pondered what reason he could have for such an extreme move. Had the Viking anticipated someone turning Rey? She quickly dispelled that notion. **_

"_**Did they take the heart with them?" Salome inquired.**_

"_**It appears so. I did not find the heart in the grave with the body." **_

_**Salome said, "Well, Rey and his pack are a lost cause as I am assuming that they are all dead and the ones that are not are surely scattering in fear of their lives. We are back at square one. Return to the compound at once and we will rethink our strategy."**_

"_**I will set out just as soon as I take a shower. I don't think I would be able to explain away my current state. When I do return I was hoping that we could have a word about my brother," said Nora. **_

_**Salome was intrigued by this development. She asked, "Have you changed your mind about Mr. Northman becoming Magister?" **_

"_**Not at all, chancellor. I think my brother is uniquely suited for the position. However, I thought perhaps it would be better if he atoned for his sins a little more before you put his name before the Guardian. The debacle with Sophie-Anne Leclerq, Russell Edgington, and Magister Jorge rests at his feet and those of Bill Compton."**_

_**Salome was old enough and knew Nora well enough to recognize a plot when she saw one. Her protégé wanted something very specific. Allowing her this indulgence was the only way for Salome truly to understand Nora's motives. **_

_**Chancellor Agrippa replied, "The Guardian is still simmering over what Russell did and Louisiana's complicity in that action. However, Nan Flanagan has made some headway in convincing him to bestow the title of king onto Bill Compton. What sort of atonement do you have in mind?" **_

"_**The image of the Guardian's precious mainstreaming agenda has taken a very serious hit. The politicians pounced on Russell's televised savagery. Nan has been trying to contain the public relations nightmare but she will not be able to mollify the masses on her own. I propose that Eric and Bill Compton should head a PR tour of sorts to put friendly faces on the mainstreaming movement. Two vampires of widely differing ages and backgrounds that are both in committed relationships with human women."**_

_**Nora wondered if Salome was going to agree to her proposal. The older vampire could be unpredictable at times and obstinate at others. She was never sure what version of Salome she would encounter. **_

_**Salome said, "Nan is struggling in the media and while that is amusing I would be remiss not to provide wise counsel to the Guardian. Eric Northman and Bill Compton will make top-notch representatives. I understand that both vampires are charming." **_

"_**Eric can certainly be disarming when he wants to and I've heard the same about Bill Compton. Nan has described him as the consummate southern gentleman."**_

_**Salome said, "Well, that could prove incredibly useful in some of the more resistant southern states."**_

"_**Thank you, Salome. I will see you before dawn." **_

"_**You are welcome," said Salome. She ended the call and reclined on the chaise. Nora's proposal was surprising but the older vampire was more interested in her motivations. Perhaps Nora was more dedicated to her brother than she previously let on.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Tara stood on the banks of the river that flowed through her family's property. During her time at the Daly Ranch, the family regaled her with tales of summer days gone by. All of the Daly children had played in these waters at one point. It was as if everywhere she looked on the expansive property held some hidden family jewel. She longed for such a strong connection to any place in the world but she had none.

Her childhood was bleak and mostly empty. Lafayette, Sookie, Jason, and Gran occupied the fondest of her memories. However, there were no traditions to pass down in Thornton family. That is unless you could count insanity and alcoholism as traditions. She saw them more as a curse. Dark shadows hovering at the edges of the picture waiting to pounce on her and by extension her precious children. The genetics of the twins' biological father only compounded her fears. Rey's family struggled with substance abuse and there was a healthy vein of psychopathology there.

However, looking at the Daly family gave her hope. The same woman raised Stefan, Victor, and Calliope in mostly the same way. Stefan and Calliope were loving and supportive. Her father was an unhinged sociopath. Perhaps it wasn't nature or nurture maybe some people were just utterly fucked up, and nothing and no one can change their trajectory in life.

Lately, Tara found herself thinking about her children at length. They were so precious and innocent and yet they were born into a world that would soon implode upon itself.

Tara wasn't afraid of dying and hadn't been for a very long time. Something about your own mother holding your head underwater gives you perspective about how unimportant your life truly is. She had spent her life waiting to die and hoping for a few bright spots before the end. Finally, she had everything she ever wanted: family, children, and a man who loved her. It was a cruel irony that Russell's reemergence threatened to take all of that away from her.

Tears pricked her dark eyes as they threatened to fall. Tara took a deep breath and chuckled feeling a presence behind her.

"I don't like when you sneak up on me, Eric. I never have," Tara pointed out.

The Viking moved beside her and said, "I wondered where you'd gone. You just disappeared after Stefan finished speaking."

"I just needed to think for awhile. How'd you find me?" asked Tara.

She was quite a distance from the house and had not bothered to tell anyone where she was going.

Eric simply said, "The blood."

Tara chuckled softly looking at her wrist, "Yes, you can always find me because I have had your blood. I used to hate that. It made me feel caged like an animal."

Eric draped a throw blanker over Tara's shoulders and slid his arm around her waist. Eric asked, "And now?"

She pulled the blanket tighter around her body as if realizing for the first time just how cold it felt outside. Tara leaned into Eric's embrace and thought about his question.

"I don't know. Maybe I've grown up or maybe I just don't feel like I have a reason to run anymore. I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. When your own mother doesn't love you it is hard to believe that anyone else can. A string of bad relationships in my wake didn't help change that theory. My crush on Jason and my short-lived but very fucked up relationship with Sam all but cemented the idea that I would grow old alone. That is until you decided that you wanted me for whatever fucked up reason that came to mind. I was always waiting for you to realize that I wasn't good enough. You were handsome, powerful, charming, successful, and dangerous. I saw the way you looked at Sookie and I was waiting for you to run after her just like Sam but you didn't and I never understood why. Never…"

Eric studied Tara's face in the dim moonlight but that wasn't necessary he could feel everything through their bond. He smiled and said, "My attraction to Sookie can be attributed to a lot of things. She is fae and they have an allure to every creature they meet. No doubt, it is why you have always been so close to Sookie. She inspires that sort of dedication. Also, she belonged to Bill Compton and I wanted to fuck with him because I could. I knew him long before he ever returned to Bon Temps. I knew the true face of Bill Compton. He was not the kindly southern gentleman he portrayed himself to be. Bill is as ruthless a murderer as I am. The only difference is that he chooses to have remorse and I have none. Sookie also looked virginal and I rather liked the idea of being the one to pop her cherry. Call me old fashion but it is a pleasure that I have scarcely had since about the 1800's. Most important of all Sookie intrigued me. She can be incredibly complex and annoyingly simple all at the same time."

Tara listened with interest as Eric explained his attraction to Sookie. She asked, "Why didn't you go after her? Bill is handsome and has a charming way about him but I doubt Sook would have been able to resist you if you really put in the effort."

Eric said, "I probably would have and I would have been successful but one night an angry Black woman came into my bar. She drank like a sailor, danced like a stripper, and fought like a warrior. You were fierce and unafraid of vampires, humans, and me. My curiosity got the best of me and I wanted to know more about you."

She chuckled and said, "I bet you regretted that shit. Our relationship was a fucking disaster from start to finish. I'm surprised we didn't kill one another, Eric. I don't mean you killing me. There were many times when I fantasized about staking during the day because you were such an incredible asshole, but then I would imagine what my life would be like without you and I could never do it."

"That is why I fell in love with you. You were my beautiful disaster and I didn't want to change you," Eric said as he caressed her cheek.

"I remember when I couldn't get you to say that you loved me and now you say it willingly. Every time you do it makes me that much happier because it is honest and true. You know every darkness and sorrow inside of me and for some insane reason you love me anyway. I am convinced it is because you are a vampire. I don't think a human would be able to handle me."

Eric smirked, "Human, shifter, were…none of them would be right for you. You were meant to be mine and now you are."

Tara sucked her teeth in derision but then flashed a playful smile, "I am not yours until we walk down the aisle and I become Mrs. Northman."

He lifted her hand to gaze at the engagement ring he placed on her finger. Eric replied, "This is just a trinket. A human symbol that I knew you would enjoy. You have been mine from the moment I rescued you from the werewolves at Sookie's house. I knew then that I would never let you leave me again and I learned that you had no desire to go."

She chuckled softly and shook her head. Tara equal parts hated and loved that Eric knew her so thoroughly. There wasn't much she could hide from him and that was comforting. No longer could she internalize her pain and allow it to fester. Even if she refused to reveal its cause, Eric knew that it was there. He was stubborn and would poke and prod the issue like an infected pustule until the diseased part burst forward.

"I want to get married."

Eric raised an eyebrow in confusion. He brushed a few dark strands of hair away from her face. "We are going to get married."

Tara shook her head and said, "I don't want to wait until after all of this is over. Who knows how all of this will turn out? There are no guarantees that we will both survive or even what will be left once all this is said and done. I want to marry you now."

"Right now?" asked Eric sarcastically.

Tara gave him a solid punch in the arm and scowled. She replied, "Don't be an asshole. You know that I don't mean in the dead of night. When we get back to Shreveport, I want to get married. There is no reason to put it off. "

"Are you sure about this? We won't be able to have a wedding like Sookie and Bill will have. There won't be any dresses or dances."

Tara smiled and said, "Baby, all I need is you, a justice of the peace, and a bottle of champagne afterward. I wasn't one of those girls that dreamed of a big, white, puffy wedding. I always thought I'd run off to Las Vegas. My mother had a serious thing for the King."

Eric chuckled at the idea of Lettie Mae being attracted to Elvis Presley. "Is there anything I need to know about you and the King?"

She elbowed him and said, "I don't like Elvis Presley. His racist ass didn't like Black people, but if I'm ever in the same place with Donnie Wahlberg I might have to leave you."

"Who is Donnie Wahlberg?"

Tara laughed and said, "He is the member of a group called New Kids on the Block. Jason was a huge fan so Sook and I became fans as kids. Now he's in his 40's and even sexier, even if he is starting to bald. I mean the man has muscles for days and the tightest ass I've ever seen."

Eric frowned deeply seeing the way her pupils were dilating just a touch. "You were saying you wanted to get married…"

She laughed harder and grinned up at Eric. She asked, "Are you getting jealous?"

He scoffed and said, "Don't be ridiculous."

"You don't have to be jealous, baby. I bet Donnie would be okay with a threesome!" Tara joked.

Eric started back toward the house.

Tara held her stomach laughing and said, "Eric, don't be mad! I'm only joking! You know that you're the only one I want even if Donnie Wahlberg has an ass that looks like it was chiseled from marble."

He whirled around with a grin on his face and vamp sped back to Tara. He lifted her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. He vamp sped them across the property and into the thick of the orchard.

Tara didn't regain her senses until her back hit the grass and Eric was pushing her dress up over her hips. She gasped, "What are you doing? Anyone could walk out here!"

Eric smirked and replied, "Well, then I suppose we should be very quick and very quiet. The quiet part is up to you."

He easily ripped the lacy material of her panties and stuffed them into his pocket.

Tara rolled her eyes, "You are going to pay for those."

"I pay for everything anyway. Besides, I like you better without panties. They just get in the way of this…"

Tara let out something of a shrill cry/moan at the sudden but very welcome intrusion.

Eric leaned his head forward and whispered, "We will get married as soon as we return to Shreveport. You have my word."

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Garza's House in Bon Temps, Louisiana<strong>

Sam looked up from his position on the couch when Luna walked into the room. He asked, "Is Emma doing okay?"

She nodded and said, "It was another nightmare but she went to sleep easily this time around. I hope she doesn't have another nightmare. She isn't going to be able to go to school in the morning."

"Maybe it is better that she doesn't go to school, Luna. She is scared about being discovered and that isn't exactly an irrational fear. Everything is a wild card right now. She has shifted for the first time. That changes everything," Sam argued.

"I know but I've heard the teachers at my school talking. After the werewolves were outed, they suspected all of the children that stopped coming to school. The principal and assistant principal made their rounds asking us if we have noticed any strange behavior from any of our students in the past."

Sam's eyes widened, "They can't do that. That's tantamount to asking about religion or sexual orientation."

Luna shook her head and said, "We don't have any rights, Sam. We're animals or worse to the humans. We'll be lucky if the government doesn't just round us all up and put us in internment camps like the Japanese during World War II."

He swallowed thickly knowing that Luna was right. Sam shook his head and said, "This is crazy, Luna. If Emma goes to school, she might give away her secret. If she doesn't go to school she'll be labeled anyway and it won't matter."

"She's still dealing with Marcus' death. I hate that she has to go through this. She's scared of shifting. She is scared of being what she is. The fear is eating her up inside and I can't blame her because I am terrified too, Sam," Luna confessed.

The graying bar owner wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulders and drew her against him. He kissed the top of her head but couldn't bring himself to say anything in reply. The truth of the matter was that Sam was terrified too. More than ever, he felt responsible for looking after Luna and Emma. With Marcus being dead, they didn't have anyone else. Luna's relationship with Martha Bozeman was too toxic to be of any benefit.

Luna said, "I don't understand who could be behind this or what they could possibly hope to accomplish. Nothing good can come from exposing supernaturals."

"I think that is the point, Luna. I think whoever is doing this is getting exactly what they want…chaos. I don't think we'll have any clue what is going on until this person or group of people decide to reveal themselves," Sam suggested.

"We live peacefully and we're not hurting anyone. People should be more afraid of vampires. They're the ones that feed on human blood," Luna argued.

He sighed and said, "Well, they don't know what we do or what sort of threat we might be because they don't know anything about us. At least vampires are a known threat. Although, the news is saying that the vampires are catching hell over this too. One supernatural group was enough for most people. Four supernatural groups is about three too many in their estimation."

Sam's phone started to ring. He started to ignore it since he was cuddling on the couch with Luna but he recognized Sookie's ringtone. He said, "I need to take this. My friend is out of town. I'm sure she's seen the news by now."

Luna nodded, "I am going to go put on more coffee."

He stepped out of the house and answered the phone. "Hey, Sookie. How are you doing?"

"I am worried sick about you. I am so glad to hear your voice, Sam. I would have called earlier tonight but things have been a little crazy where I am. How are you holding up?"

"I don't think it has really sunk in yet. I'm sure it will by morning with all of the news stations covering this thing non-stop. I have to say I was kinda expecting this to happen," Sam explained.

Sookie paused. She asked, "Really?"

"I figured it was only a matter of time after the video of the werewolves shifting surfaced. I just didn't think it would all happen so fast and to so many of us."

Sookie felt guilty not being able to tell Sam the truth. He was her friend and deserved to know everything but for now, she knew it was only right to stick to the plan. Telling Sam the truth might only put him in more danger. He was closer to ground zero than she was.

"How are you doing physically? I hope your recovery is going well."

The pair had not spoken in a little over a week. However, at the last update Sam was struggling.

Sam said, "It was going well until the thing with the werewolves happened. Then I got some V. I didn't know what was going to happen and I needed to be healthy if I was going to look after Luna, Emma, and Tommy. My brother doesn't have a lot of sense and he is quick to get angry. He's all bluster and no common sense. Are you coming home anytime soon?"

In all of their conversations, Sam had never asked her whereabouts. He knew that if Sookie could tell him then she would. He could only assume that it had something to do with the vampires since Jessica, Tara, and her children fled Louisiana as well.

"I am happy that you are healthy, Sam. You are right. Times are too uncertain for any of us to be sick. Well, that's the other thing I called to tell you. I'll be home next Monday. I won't be able to get back to work until Tuesday. I hope that is okay. I'm so sorry for leaving you, Arlene, and Holly shorthanded."

Sam said, "Don't worry about it, Sookie. It will just be good to have you back. I can assume that means Jessica will be back as well?"

Sookie chuckled, "Yes, Jessica will be coming back with all of us. I am sure she will be excited to get back to work, too."

Sam went quiet for a moment and then asked, "All of you?"

"Well, Tara, Jax, and Jade will be flying back with us."

"How is she?" asked Sam casually. He had gotten over his infatuation with Tara but he did wonder if she hated him. He had gotten over Tara so suddenly that it struck his brother Tommy as strange but Sam didn't pay it any attention.

He had Luna and Tara was with Eric. They were both happy and there was no reason for him to pine over someone that didn't want him. During his hospital stay, he had resigned himself to accept Tara's relationship with Eric. He didn't like Bill either but he was at least cordial to the vampire. Sam could do the same for Eric.

"She's good. I mean she's worried about Jax and Jade but she's real happy. They were baptized tonight. The twins looked so adorable. I can't wait to show you all the pictures I took."

"Tara in church? Now that is something that I would pay to see," said Sam in shock.

Sookie laughed in unison, "Well, this was something her father's side of the family put together. It really was beautiful."

"Oh, I see. Her brother hates me you know. When he came to Merlotte's to cancel the baby shower reservations, I thought he wanted to kill me. He probably would have if there weren't a dozen or so witnesses."

"It's because he knows about the rotten thing you did to Tara. And make no mistake it was rotten, Sam. I never would expect you to do something so hurtful when I know how much you care for Tara," Sookie said scathingly.

Sam froze hearing that admission. He was unaware that Tara finally figured him out. He had hoped that she never would. Sam didn't need anyone to tell him that what he did was wrong. At the time, he thought that he was doing the right thing.

He sighed and said, "Ah, hell, Sook. I did it for the right reasons even if it was the wrong thing to do. I saw how Eric was twisting her up inside and I wanted to save her from that. You didn't see her that night at the townhouse. She was a drunken mess. Tara nearly died that night and if I hadn't been there she would have stopped breathing altogether."

Sookie said, "I'm grateful that you were there to save my best friend's life. I'm sure that underneath it all Tara is grateful, too. However, you can't expect me to believe that you were doing this just for Tara's own good. We both know that dog don't hunt…"

"Alright, that was part of the truth. I did want to save her from Eric because I thought he would break her heart. I still do think that. Vampires ain't like us. They ain't capable of the type of love we need, but there was part of me that just wanted her for myself. I thought if I got her away from him that she'd see reason. It was a mistake and I am sorry, Sookie. I really am."

"I'm not the one that you should be apologizing to, Sam. I'm not the person that you hurt. You let her tear her life apart over a lie that you told. No matter what you think of Eric Northman, and trust me I think a great many things about him, she loves him, Sam. Maybe when Tara gets back home you can try to make amends," said Sookie.

Sam said, "I'd like to try. I still care about Tara and I hate to think that my stupid decision will make me lose her friendship forever. How long has she known the truth?"

"I can't say for certain but she found out before we came here. She was just too upset to say anything to you about it and then you landed in the hospital and she didn't feel right barging into the hospital to scream at you while you were fighting for your life."

Sam said, "I guess I lucked out when those werewolves destroyed my trailer and sent me to the hospital. Is Eric going to kill me?"

Sookie said, "No, Tara convinced Eric to leave it alone since you were already in the hospital. They're engaged now. He proposed last week."

The shifter was stunned into silence. He didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't love Tara but he was shocked that Eric Northman would actually marry her.

"Sam?"

He said, "Well, it looks like congratulations are in order. I'm happy for Tara. I hope he makes her very happy. She deserves that," Sam replied.

It was Sookie's turned to be shocked. She certainly didn't think that would be Sam's reaction, but she was happy to hear it.

"Uh, I should let you go. I have a lot of packing to do and only a few days to do it. I'm afraid I might have overdone it with the shopping during my trip. I'll see you next Tuesday?"

Sam said, "Yeah, I'll see you next Tuesday. Thanks for calling, Sookie."

"We're friends, Sam. I'll always be there for you even if I'm not physically there. Bye."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Tara stopped in front of the French doors to check her appearance in the glass. She tugged her dress into place and finger combed her hair until she looked presentable.

Eric smirked standing off to her left. He slapped her ass and chuckled, "You look great. No one is going to know what we did out in the orchard."

She shook her head and said, "You are lucky that you are such a good lay. Before you came outside I wasn't in the mood for anything really."

"I know. You were sad, worried, and maybe a little afraid. Why do you think I came to you?"

Tara fought back the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She walked into the great room to find the majority of her family still milling around. Although, it was approaching the wee hours of the night no one seemed in any rush to leave the ranch. There was too much uncertainty.

Theresa walked over and asked, "Where did you run off to? I was beginning to get worried when you didn't answer your phone."

She smiled at her sister, "I'm sorry. I didn't even take my phone out there with me. I decided to go for a walk and clear my head."

"Anything you need to talk about?" asked Theresa. The concern in her voice was obvious.

Tara shook her head and glanced over at Eric. He'd moved across the room and was speaking with Alex and a few of Tara's cousins. "No, I'm all better now. What's going on here?"

Theresa said, "We're trying to find accommodations. If we are going to take Russell head on, we will have to do it from Louisiana. That is where his base of power will be located. Uncle Stefan is already in talks with the other clans to set up teams for the other hotspots. Eric's information about the Sanguinistas has been incredibly useful. We're also reaching out to other supernatural groups."

Tara asked, "How many of you will be making the trip to Louisiana? What supernatural groups?"

"The majority of the family will be going there. A few of us will stay behind here to take care of the children and our business interests. It is all hands on deck now. We are going to need all the firepower we can muster. You know that some of our cousins are married to other supes. We are using those connections to make alliances. We'll need them."

"I thought we were waiting since Russell is going to be infected with Hep D. Has the plan changed?" asked Tara.

Theresa said, "No, just because we've slowed down Russell doesn't mean that we can cool our heels. We are playing catch up in a game in which don't know all the rules or all the players. We are flying blind. We have to assemble allies, weapons, and intelligence. All of that is going to take weeks to put together."

Tara asked, "Well, tell me how I can help and I will dig in."

"You've already helped by convincing your cousin to help us with the carrier. We needed to buy ourselves more time. The sooner I hear from Alcide that Russell has fed from this guy the better. While you were gone we got confirmation that another video will be delivered to the news stations tomorrow night."

Tara's hands went to her temples. She felt a headache coming on but forced herself to focus on Theresa.

"Russell is outing another species? I don't get it. It is like his timeline sped up somehow," said Tara.

Theresa frowned and replied, "That's what we fear. I don't know how Russell would know anything but it feels like he's hit the accelerator. Then there is the issue of how he is getting these videos. Obviously, he has someone on the inside of each of these groups to be able to get that kind of footage. The moles might be willing participants or they might be glamoured into doing Russell's bidding."

Tara sighed deeply, "I am going to go check on the babies and then I'll come back to help you look for real estate."

"I'll be here. I don't think anyone is going to be able to sleep tonight," said Theresa.

Tara went up to her bedroom. She smiled seeing that Jax and Jade were fast asleep in their crib. She whispered, "I love you both so much."

She took a deep breath and then headed into the bathroom. She needed a hot shower and a few minutes of peace to collect her thoughts. The great room was filled with voices and the television played in the background. It was all a little overwhelming. Tara could feel her headache worsening.

She started the taps, took off her clothes, and climbed inside the standalone shower. The hot water cascading over her body was just what the doctor ordered. She felt relaxed even if it was just for a few minutes.

However, that state of relaxation brought on a premonition. The headache downstairs had been a precursor and she didn't recognize it until this very moment. Tara stumbled backward from the force of the vision and hit her head on the glass enclosure.

************** _Nora stood in front of Alcide with an evil grin on her face. She grasped his dark mane and bared her fangs. "You are going to tell me exactly what my dear brother has planned or I am going to go to your house and make a meal of your sister and nieces."_ *******************

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As you can see from the flashback, Nora was unable to turn Rey because Eric took his heart. In Chapter 9, Eric brings the heart home in a cooler for Tara to confirm Rey is dead. **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: I want to thank everyone that took the time to review, favorite, and follow The Devil You Know. Your interest in the story is what keeps me motivated. I had to work out a few kinks with this chapter, which caused a massive rewrite, but I am happy with the finished product and I'm working on Chapter 36. It is a little longer than I expected but I hope that everyone is happy with it! Special thanks to: **_**_Heleana220, janjan2009, Maverick37, noelle3, JessPeach, dispatcher652, and PerfectLover. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter and please take the time to send a little review my way. I love hearing what everyone thinks about where this little train is headed (most likely off the tracks). If anyone ever has questions about the mythology I'm laying out for the story do not hesitate to leave it in a review or PM me. I am glad to answer all questions._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Eric walked into Stefan's private study on the first floor. The room was usually off-limits to everyone in the family. This was the place the patriarch went to handle the business of the Osraighe clan. Eric would never admit this to anyone but he felt more at ease on the Daly Ranch than he had anywhere else since Godric's death.

It was not difficult to work out the reason behind his comfort. This place had been a labor of love for his maker. Godric paid to have the ranch constructed as a gift to the woman he loved, but it was more than just a shiny bauble to please her. The ranch was a physical manifestation of his love. The property would ensure that Saoirse never wanted for anything. Godric's plan was successful in that sense. Saoirse and Stefan, once he became an adult, shepherded the ranch into being a huge moneymaker for the family. From this one investment Saoirse's children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren continued to prosper.

However, it was the inside of the home that meant the most to Eric. He could vividly remember Godric inside this place. For a time this study belonged to his maker. The books on the shelves belonged to him. He felt as though if he just closed his eyes Godric might be standing before him when his eyes reopened.

Eric's eyes drifted closed and he felt a pang of grief hit him. He knew that Godric was gone but he still hurt from that pain and probably always would. He spent one thousand years loving the man who gave him new life. Eric could only assume he would need one thousand more to heal from the loss.

When he reopened his eyes, Stefan was across the room drinking a glass of scotch.

The vampire said, "Godric once said that the world was changing faster than any of us could stand."

"He was a brilliant vampire and I believe truer words have never been spoken. I've known for months that this would happen. I had the first premonition not long after my brother went to Louisiana to save Tara. I just did not have all the pieces. I didn't understand why the world was plunged into chaos in my visions. I meditated for days and then days turned into weeks. It took time and patience but finally the picture became clear. I struggled with my knowledge and wondered if I should stop it altogether and prevent supernatural beings from exposure. The fate of millions rested in my hands."

Eric walked over to one of the ceiling height bookcases that lined the study's walls. His eyes flicked over the books and he asked, "How did you come to this decision? How did you decide it was the right time?"

"I realized two very important things. First, killing Russell Edgington would not guarantee that his co-conspirators would not continue this mission. They are the ones recruiting Russell for their work and not the other way round. Second, supernatural creatures cannot remain hidden forever in the new world we live in. There are cameras everywhere watching our every move. I went to London after my premonition to meet with Aoife Callaghan. She is the banríon of the Breagh clan. Our clans have been the closest of allies for centuries. I consulted her about my premonition because it was a decision I dared not make on my own. We were both conflicted about what to do but ultimately she agreed that it is time to stop hiding. There are more than 500,000 cameras watching the streets of London. That does not count the private run cameras of businesses and residences. We are living in a world where a secret like this is no longer feasible. Now is the time to reveal ourselves en mass and demand equal rights or make humans understand that we will take them by force. We can have equality or we will rule them…there are only two options in this scenario."

Eric chuckled, "That's a hard line stance if I've ever heard one. The humans are not just going to go for this. They will rebel and they will fight back."

Stefan slammed his fist down onto his desk and said, "And they will lose! Diviners will fight to the death for what is ours! We are survivors. If we didn't get wiped out by the Druids, the Romans, the Vikings, the Moors, King Henry VIII, Queen Elizabeth, and every other fucking group of self-important imbecile humans then we will not fail now! Werewolves, sirens, banshees, shifters, chimeras, werepanthers, and nagas will all fight for what is rightfully ours. We will not be oppressed or treated as second-class citizens. They would be foolish to underestimate our power or our reach. Do you know how many members of our government are supernatural creatures? Do you know how many of the country's top CEOs are supernatural creatures? Vampires were the experiment. If humans could accept creatures that drink their blood for nourishment then certainly they can accept us. The best part of it all is that the language of the VRA is purposefully vague."

That morsel of information definitely caught Eric's attention. Finally, he turned around to face Stefan.

He smirked and said, "Well, don't leave me in suspense, Stefan. What do you mean the language is vague?"

Stefan took a sip of his scotch and explained, "The first section of the amendment describes or better yet defines what constitutes being a person eligible for citizenship in the United States. It is so beautifully vague that it can and does include all supernatural creatures. Have a look for yourself."

Eric walked over to the desk and took a small packet of stapled papers from Stefan. He started to read the document aloud, "Section 1. Autonomous beings are those individuals distinguishable from other animals by superior mental development, continuous consciousness, power of articulate speech, or could have possessed these attributes if not for some type of organic, genetic, or injury based disability. All autonomous beings born or naturalized in the United States, and subject to the jurisdiction thereof, are citizens of the United States and of the State wherein they reside. No State shall make or enforce any law which shall abridge the privileges or immunities of citizens of the United States; nor shall any State deprive any person of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws."

Stefan raised his glass in Eric's direction with a smile on his face. He said, "God bless America."

Eric started to laugh at the sheer brilliance of such a poorly worded amendment.

He said, "I find it highly unlikely that this was written this poorly by accident. The author must have intended for there to be a broad interpretation. When this gets out that person is going to be crucified by the humans."

"Well, no one knows specifically who drafted the amendment. A group of 12 senators worked in partnership to put it together. It was a bipartisan effort and no fewer than 50 people had their hands all over it senators, staffers, assistants, and researchers. It provided the perfect cover. The way I understand it old drafts were discarded after a newer version was produced. Senator Andrews from California was on TV the day of the election saying that there were no fewer than 30 drafts before everyone was able to settle on the appropriate wording," Stefan explained.

Eric said, "I guess this is the other reason you are ready for diviners to be exposed. You're hoping to use the VRA to invoke your rights as a citizen."

Stefan smiled but didn't get a chance to answer as his phone started to ring. He glanced at the caller ID and said, "I'm sorry I have to take this. It shouldn't take long."

The gray-haired man picked up the phone and started talking.

Eric opened his mouth to say something when an odd feeling shot through him. Instantly, he knew it was Tara and he breezed out of the room in a blur. He summoned Pam through their bond as he entered the bathroom looking for his fiancé.

Pam vamp sped in the room only a moment later. She snapped, "What is it? I'm bus…what happened to her?"

"I don't know. Get a towel or something," said Eric.

He reached up to turn off the shower and gingerly collected Tara's limp body in his arms. Eric's nose quickly picked up the scent of her blood.

Pam thrust a towel at Eric and moved around to inspect Tara's head. She too could smell the heady scent of fresh blood. The blond vampire's fangs protracted and she pricked her finger. She rubbed the healing liquid onto the gash on the back of Tara's head.

She said, "Tara must have fallen and hit her head."

Eric made sure Tara was wrapped up in the towel and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her body on the bed and got ready to bite into his wrist when Tara began to stir.

She groaned softly and said, "Fuck…"

Eric asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

She sat up with a start as her mind became less foggy. Tara said, "I think I'm okay. I started getting a headache when I was talking to Theresa downstairs. I thought it was just because the room was so loud, but when I started taking my shower, I realized it was a premonition. It sort of knocked the wind out of me and I slipped. I guess I hit my head on the way down but I do not remember that. I must have already been in the premonition by then. The rest of the world goes kind of gray and shifts into the background when I have a premonition. The vision pretty much takes center stage."

"What was it about?" asked Eric.

Tara went quiet for a second. She had to force herself to remember the vision. She grabbed for Eric's arm and said, "It was about Alcide and that fucking bitch Nora. She knows that Alcide is working for you. In my premonition, she threatened his sister and nieces. I think he is in serious trouble, Eric. How does she know about him?"

Eric's expression turned stony. He didn't understand how Nora could possibly know about his relationship with Alcide. While she was in Shreveport acting as attaché for the Guardian he was careful to make sure they never crossed paths.

Pam folded her arms over her chest and said, "You know your siblings are turning out to be fucking assholes, Eric. They're both traitors."

Tara huffed and added, "And his sister is a whore. What wouldn't I give to be able to stake her conniving ass? Although if she succeeds in killing Alcide I won't have to worry about it because Theresa will go Xena: Warrior Princess on her ass."

Pam smirked and said, "Now that is something I'd pay to see."

Eric said, "You don't even know her, Pam."

"I know that she is siding with Russell Edgington who when I last saw him wanted you dead for killing his lover. I do not need to know anymore to be quite sure that this bitch needs to die. She backed the wrong horse and that's real fucked up for her but really not my concern," said Pam.

Tara nodded in agreement and said, "Pam has a point. She is responsible for freeing the vampire that wants you dead and that may or may not drain me in the near future. Honestly, I just want her dead because she thinks she has some type of claim on you. You are mine and if I'm sharing you with anyone else it'll be Pam. At least I like her."

Pam smirked and said, "Oh, cupcake, I'm flattered. You have been looking exceptionally edible lately. I think it is because you grew a cup size during your pregnancy."

Eric said, "Now really isn't the time to arrange a threesome. Maybe later."

"Eric, we need to warn Alcide. I have no way of knowing when that premonition takes place. He could already been in danger right now."

He took out his phone and called Alcide's number. He frowned deeply when his call was sent directly to voicemail. Eric called repeatedly for a few minutes with identical results.

"Why would Alcide turn off his phone?" asked Eric.

Tara's eyes saddened and she said, "Maybe Nora already has him. We have to do something to save him, Eric. I am calling Jason. Maybe he can go protect Alcide's sister and nieces. He is great with a gun and I know he has silver bullets with wood cores hanging around. Oh, God, I hope we're not too late."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Babcock Hospital in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

Alcide stood off to the side while an emaciated Russell Edgington feverishly fed on Richard Stewart. The burly werewolf was doing his best to suppress the pleased look threatening to give him away. This was just one more piece in the middle of the puzzle. He could only hope that his co-conspirators were assembling the edges. A few minutes ago, he successfully placed the listening device beneath the makeshift table situated next to Russell's hospital bed. He was waiting on a confirmation text message from Bill. Alcide wasn't sure when he would be in Russell's room again. He needed to be certain the device was transmitting properly.

Russell dropped Stewart's drained body onto the tiled floor and sighed contentedly. So many months underground had been torture. At first, he longed to have Talbot in his arms again but he soon found that concerns that were more practical plagued the solitude of his cement tomb. The days on end without blood were unfathomable. However, that was all behind him now. He had an unlimited supply of humans to feed on. Russell was quickly regaining his strength and soon enough he would be ready to exact his revenge on Eric, Bill, and the fucking Authority. Those would all be delicious feats and incredibly satisfying but his true goal was to set right what was broken.

He had no interest in being equals with humans. They were beneath vampires and the more supernaturals he exposed the more the humans behaved like feral animals.

"You, werewolf, what is your name?" asked Russell.

Alcide cleared his voice and said, "Alcide Herveaux, Mr. Edgington."

"Alcide, Duncan tells me that you were the one sent to Arkansas to find Franklin Mott. Were you successful?"

"Franklin wasn't at his human's home. She said that he hasn't been in a few weeks but she did give me a phone number where you can reach him. It is his cell phone. I gave the information to Duncan but I expect he's still out on the hunt. Would you like the number now, Mr. Edgington?"

Russell flashed a gleeful smiled and said, "Yes, I will want to contact him tonight. Franklin is a dear friend and a very useful tool. He can find anyone or anything your heart desires."

Alcide grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down the number for Russell. He handed him the slip of paper and said, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"I'm not looking for a what. I am looking for several people including the bastards that put he in the ground."

The werewolf shifted is discomfort. For some reason he felt like that was directed at him. He shook off that notion and attributed it to his paranoia. Alcide was concerned that Russell would recognize him at some point either by scent or sight. He of course was with Eric and Bill the night they decided to inter him in concrete.

"That is pretty fucked up that someone did that to you, Mr. Edgington."

The 3,000 year old vampire chuckled, "Now, Mr. Herveaux, there is no need to be quite so formal with me. I am sure your pack can tell you that I have been nothing but a friend to Jackson. I have been for a very long time. In fact, the name Herveaux sounds familiar. Do you know a Jackson Herveaux?"

Russell's question surprised Alcide and caught him off guard. He cleared his throat to regain his composure and replied, "Jackson Herveaux is my father."

He flashed a sickening smile at Alcide and said, "I remember Jackson well. He was just a young man like you when we first met. How is he these days?"

"I don't see or hear from him very much. He left the pack years ago and mostly just stays to himself out in the country," Alcide reported.

"He left the pack? That is an unusual thing for a werewolf to do. The pack is important above all else," Russell mused.

Alcide managed to keep a straight face but he knew that Russell was fishing for the truth. His connections with the pack were extensive. There was no way the vampire was unaware of Jackson's exile from the pack. He wanted to know if Alcide would tell the truth.

"My father managed to get himself into some trouble. Not everyone is cut out to be a leader. He was a selfish man and the pack is better off without him. Duncan is a good packmaster and a good friend."

Russell chuckled, "My, my, my, such venomous words from his own son. Whatever Jackson did must be quite scandalous to garner that sort of scathing review from his own flesh and blood."

Alcide offered a tense smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I give respect to those that earn it. My father stopped being worthy of my respect a long time ago."

"Did he stop being worthy of your respect or did he just have the temerity to fall from the lofty position you placed him in your mind?" asked Russell. There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Russell's words hit Alcide like a bucket of cold water. Jackson was no saint but perhaps he had taken his father's fall from grace so hard because he had put unrealistic expectations on him. As a child, Alcide was in awe of Jackson and his ability to command respect from the other werewolves. He did not do it by force but by the sheer fact that he was the alpha. However, the most surprising revelation was that Russell had been intimately involved with the pack for decades and Alcide had been unaware. He wondered if the other werewolves knew.

The vampire continued, "That is the problem with the pack hierarchy. The werewolves look to their alpha as some sort of infallible presence. They follow their leader blindly into the pits of hell and then look to them for rescue. Vampires don't have such problems. We go it alone and it is better that way."

Alcide swallowed thickly and just nodded. He felt dressed down for some reason and it made him uncomfortable. His hope was that he would remain a nameless face in the crowd for the duration of this assignment. He hoped keep the attention off his family and himself. He was not interested in going down memory lane with Russell.

"Are you still hungry, Mr. Edgington? We have all been hunting for most of the night. There are plenty humans to feed from if you'd like more," Alcide offered.

Russell smiled and drawled slowly, "I would absolutely love another snack."

Alcide collected Stewart's corpse and carried him into the sanitarium's boiler room. The incinerator was also located in the dusty old room. One of the other werewolves fixed the aging machine under Nora's orders. She wanted a simple and efficient way to get rid of the bodies. Randomly burying them around the countryside wasn't a very smart idea.

He tossed Stewart's body atop the others and then went to the holding room where the other humans were waiting.

The humans started squirming on their meat hooks and pleading in earnest to be spared. They weren't sure what happened down the hall but they did know that no one ever came back. However, the panicked screams terrified them the most.

Alcide spotted one of the people he had brought in the other night. He wasn't fond of some of his fellow werewolves' practices. They would bring anyone off the street to feed the beast. Alcide had a conscience. He brought in people he believed were scum but he still felt remorse. He couldn't rightly feel justified in deciding who deserved to live and die.

The werewolf walked over and hoisted the man's heavy body over his shoulder.

"Come on, man! I just got here yesterday! Don't take me. I'm not ready to go. Please, I've got a wife and kids. Come on. Let me go and I promise I won't say anything," the man blubbered.

Alcide said, "Everyone's got to go sometime. Why not you? Why not now? Who should I choose to go in your place? Why are they any more worthy of death than you? You like beating your wife. You were just released from the county jail for that very reason. I think this is a fitting end for you."

The man started to struggle harder and yelled, "Did my bitch wife put you up to this? Who are you? What is this place?"

Alcide growled and his eyes flashed in anger. He said, "You're in hell."

He tossed the man into Russell's room and walked away as he heard the screams grow louder and more intense.

Alcide headed back toward the boiler room. He didn't know where Moss was but someone needed to incinerate those bodies. The stench was starting to become overwhelming. Most of the bodies were only a few days old but Alcide couldn't take the smell.

He flipped on the incinerator and let the machine start warming up. They could only use the incinerator at nighttime when it was easier to hide the smoke. They were on a stretch of road that was rarely used and most civilians would not have the courage to investigate smoke from the industrial pipes at the abandoned sanitarium.

However, during the day the smoke would be visible for a couple miles in either direction. The last thing they needed was anyone becoming suspicious of their activities. Nora and Kibwe had already glamoured two local police officers that witnessed the werewolves moving in heavy equipment.

Alcide glanced at his phone and frowned in confusion. He should have received a confirmation text from Bill some time ago. Either his listening device wasn't working or something else was wrong. However, now was not the time to call. He was fairly certain the walls had ears. Not to mention vampires and werewolves had sonic hearing. It wouldn't take much for someone to overhear his conversation.

He bent down to pick up one of the bodies but was grabbed from behind but a pair of incredibly strong hands despite the person being a smaller stature than he was.

A cold hand was clamped over Alcide's mouth to keep him from sounding an alarm that would bring werewolves and vampires running. He knew immediately that he was being accosted by a vampire but he was unsure as to why. Had his cover been blown? Had the vampires decided Russell was well enough and the werewolves' services were no longer necessary? Had another faction of vampires found out about Russell's plan?

Just like that, he was sped out of the sanitarium and down the dark country road. They came to a stop in front of Alcide's truck and he was tossed into the back.

As the truck sped off down the road, the werewolf struggled to regain his bearings. He didn't understand why his truck had been moved or where he was being taken.

Alcide moved to jump out of the bed of the truck when he caught a glimpse of a familiar haircut through the cab's back window.

He opened the sliding window and asked, "Bill?"

Bill said, "Sorry if I scared you Alcide but there wasn't time to waste or to explain the situation. Eric called to say that Tara had a premonition tonight. Nora is going to find out whom you are or she may already know. Your sister and nieces are also in danger. Tara sent Jason Stackhouse to Shreveport to retrieve them. He's going to bring them back to Bon Temps."

Alcide sat down in the truck and tried to piece everything together. He said, "I don't know how they found me out, Bill. I've been careful this entire time, but Russell was being a little strange tonight. He asked me about my father. I guess he knew him years ago or something."

"Does your father know about what you're doing here? Could Nora have gotten to him while she was recruiting the pack in Jackson?"

"I haven't told my father anything. We don't talk anymore. He does talk to my sister and she does know what I am doing but I don't think that she would tell him anything. She knows how dangerous this situation was for me. She wouldn't purposely risk my life. My dad does know that I work for Eric sometimes. I only started working for Eric because my dad was in debt to him."

Bill said, "That might be enough to pique Nora's interest. A werewolf that has worked for her brother in the past and doesn't belong to the Jackson pack any longer just happens to snag a job working close to Russell. That is suspect if I've ever heard it. This could be another job Eric has hired you for or he could have just glamoured you to do his bidding. You're a liability either way."

"Thanks for the save, Bill," said Alcide.

He knew it was a hollow statement but his gratitude was genuine. Alcide and his family would have been dead for sure tonight or sometime in the near future.

Bill said, "It was nothing. You risked your safety to help our agenda. I would not leave you to make the ultimate sacrifice."

Alcide said, "The minute that bastard outed my kind on national TV is the moment this became my fight too. I did learn something tonight."

"What is that?" asked Bill.

"Russell is coming for you. He admitted that he wanted that private investigator's number to track down you and Eric. He didn't call you two by name but I knew who he meant."

Bill said, "Good to know. We'll be waiting for him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alcide Herveaux's house in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

Janice heaved a sigh and picked up her glass of wine. She was holding the phone to her ear but it was obvious she was tired of having this conversation.

"Dad, I know that you need more money but I can't send you anything. I don't know if I am coming back to Jackson anytime soon. Alcide thinks that I should put the girls in school here and I think it might be a good idea. The pack in Jackson is mixed up with vampires and I can't go through that again. I haven't recovered from the last time. I lost my salon and it could have been a lot worse."

Jackson grunted in displeasure. He said, "I can't believe you're just going to leave me here. I expected that from Alcide but not from you, Janice. I expected better from my daughter. Who is going to look after me?"

Janice squeezed her eyes shut and put a hand to her temple. He always put her through this guilt trip. She could hear the faint slurring of his words. It was obvious he had been in the bottle for a while now. She loved her father and it was hard to resist helping the pathetic shell of a wolf he had become.

"I need to do what is best for my girls. I think we can be safer here. Jackson isn't safe. It is even worse now that it is ground zero for the media and hate groups. They are looking for werewolves there more than anywhere else because the video was shot at Lou Pine's."

"Someone set it on fire tonight. I expect it was the humans that decided to torch the place," Jackson reasoned.

Janice felt a streak of panic shoot through her body. Things were getting out of control too quickly. It was one thing to protest outside of the bar but when you throw arson into the mix things have gone to the point of no return.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"The place is still burning. Local news didn't have any information on it and I don't talk to any other werewolves so I can't rightly say."

Janice said, "You have to see that it is too dangerous for me and the girls to come back there. I'll put a little money in the mail for you tomorrow but I can't do that too often or Alcide will figure me out. He already knows that I gave you money from my insurance settlement."

She looked up hearing a vehicle stop in the driveway.

"I've got to go, Dad. I think that is Alcide coming home and I don't want to explain why I'm on the phone with you. We'll talk again soon and I'll drop the money in the mail tomorrow morning."

Jackson said, "Talk you soon, darlin'. Jan?"

"Yes, Dad?" asked Janice.

"Thank you for always being there. I know I ain't much but I'm the only father you got," said Jackson.

She frowned hearing the call disconnect. Janice could just imagine Jackson laying in his own filth in that disgusting little trailer. He sounded like he was in a bad way. Alcide didn't know just how much she did to take care of the old man.

Janice swallowed the last of the wine in her glass as someone knocked on the door. She frowned, "I wonder who that could be at this time of night."

She went to the door and looked out the peephole. Janice recognized the face on the other side of the door as a member of the Jackson pack. She opened the door.

"What on Earth are you doing here, Leo?" asked Janice.

Leo was a young guy. He couldn't be more than 20 years old. However, he easily dwarfed Janice in height and weight. He tried to appear menacing but it wasn't really working out for him.

He said, "I ain't here for pleasantries, Janice. Where is Alcide? I need to talk to him."

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. He went to work earlier and I haven't heard from him since. Is something wrong?"

Leo shifted nervously and growled at her. His eyes flashed in anger and he took a step forward so that his imposing physique towered over her more.

"You're full of shit, Janice. If you know where Alcide is then you had better tell me. This order comes straight from Duncan! You don't want to fuck with the Alpha. He'll put you in your place where you belong."

It was Janice's turn to growl. It was a direct threat of something terrible. The internal discipline in the pack could be incredibly brutal but even more so when the offender was a female. You didn't just have to fight for your life in wolf form but you could be mounted against your will when you lost. Most packs were too civilized to behave in that manner but werewolves strung on V weren't civilized.

Janice stepped back from the door a couple feet. Her hand rested on the outer edge of the door poised to slam it in Leo's face at any moment.

She said, "I'm not part of the pack so I don't take my orders from Duncan, you, or anyone else. I don't know where Alcide is and I think you should get the fuck out of here. I'll be sure to tell Alcide that you were hear threatening me. I guarantee he's going to fuck you up on V or not on V."

Leo was jacked up on vampire blood but he sobered a little when Janice invoked Alcide's name. He had seen the werewolf in action before and felt sorry for the poor bastard that got in his way. The only wolves that beat him were the ones using V.

Chancellor Kibwe pushed Leo out of the way and said, "She's lying. She knows about the blood."

Janice averted her gaze to keep Kibwe from trying to glamour her. She shrieked in fear.

Kibwe bared his fangs and ordered, "Look at me!"

Jason Stackhouse stepped out of the living room and shot Kibwe directly in the heart with his 9mm Glock.

Kibwe's body exploded in a messy pile of goo that sprayed all over Leo, Janice, and the doorway.

Leo stripped out of his clothes and shifted. The werewolf bounded into the house leapt through the air at Jason.

The deputy squeezed the trigger for a second time and shot Leo in midair.

The werewolf's heavy body landed on Jason and the twosome slid down the hallway. He attempted to bite at Jason's neck with little success, but the deputy was unable to toss the werewolf from his body.

Janice growled and strode down the hall. She kicked Leo in the abdomen where Jason shot him.

The powerful kick sent the werewolf flying against the nearby wall. His body made a gaping hole in the formerly pristine drywall. Alcide was going to be pissed about that.

Jason rolled over and shot the werewolf in the head without hesitation.

As blood, tissue, brain matter, and skull fragments sprayed across the wall he shouted, "Son of a bitch!"

Leo shifted back into his human form and lay lifeless on the floor.

Janice walked over and offered Jason her hand.

Jason took her hand and got onto his feet. He put the safety on his gun and holstered the weapon. Jason bent over at the waist and struggled to catch his breath.

He said, "Our plan had a flaw."

Janice chuckled quietly and said, "Well, you said that a vampire was going to show up at the door. I wasn't expecting a werewolf that I knew. Are you okay? Did he get you anywhere?"

She craned her neck trying to inspect Jason's exposed skin for bite or claw marks. Janice frowned seeing a jagged wound on Jason's arm. It was only bleeding a little but it was the principle of the matter.

Jason shook his head and said, "He tried but he couldn't get a good angle on my neck. He got my arm good with his claws. I guess I'm lucky for that. I'm fine. It wouldn't be the first time a wereperson bit me even if he had."

"You've been attacked by a werewolf before?" Janice asked. She wore a curious expression on her face.

Janice walked into the kitchen and retrieved a clean dishtowel. She took his arm and applied pressure to the wound.

"No, my ex-girlfriend is a werepanther. Several members of her whacked out inbred family bit me. I am never dating werepanthers, werewolves, or were anything else again. "

Janice blanched and then looked at him sympathetically. She said, "Bitches be crazy…"

Jason snorted with laughter at the absurdity of the flippant comment. He nodded and replied, "Yeah, bitches definitely be crazy. You should get your daughters ready to get out of here. I am supposed to be taking you to Bon Temps to meet up with Alcide and Bill. I hope his rescue went a little better than mine did. I am going to figure out how to get rid of the body and the pile of vampire goo."

Janice said, "Alcide has a shop vac out in the garage and a bunch of other shit for cleaning up construction sites. I bet we can find some stuff to clean all of this. I'll help you clean it'll be faster that way. We don't know if there are more werewolves and vampires on the way."

Jason took a moment to consider this and said, "Let's do it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 months ago…<strong>_

_**Eric glanced at his watch before taking a sip from a bottle of True Blood. He hated the taste of the synthetic blood but he couldn't risk feeding from Tara tonight. **_

_**In an hour's time, they were to attend a black tie fundraiser for the American Vampire League. It would be a bevy of activity and Tara was pregnant. He did not like the idea of possibly leaving her in a weakened state. Feeding from a donor was out of the question because of the level of scrutiny he was facing. An ambassador for the mainstreaming movement really couldn't be caught feeding from a human even if it was voluntary. **_

_**The idea of vampires feeding off humans still made many people squeamish. Objectively Eric could understand their concerns. He might feel the same if he wasn't an apex predator. It was nice being at the very top of the food chain. **_

_**This was his first public event as an ambassador for the American Vampire League. He despised politics and all of the trappings but this punishment came down directly from the Authority. Eric was ordered to attend fundraisers, galas, and political events because of his role in Russell Edgington's rampage. **_

_**Initially, he wondered if killing Talbot had really been worth the cataclysmic aftermath. However, every time he pictured Russell's pained expression he felt quite satisfied with the outcome. It wasn't enough to kill or imprison the vampire. Eric needed to know that Russell would suffer as he had suffered for centuries. There was no better feeling in the world.**_

_**Eric drained the last of the synthetic blood from the bottle and tossed it into the nearby trashcan. He glanced at his watch again and frowned. Tara had been in the suite's bedroom for nearly an hour. **_

_**He crossed the room and came to a stop in front of the door. Eric listened closely for a moment and then knocked. **_

_**He asked, "Tara, are you almost ready? The limo will be here in 45 minutes." **_

_**He waited impatiently for a response and quickly knocked harder when all he heard was silence on the other side of the door. **_

_**Tara huffed out a breath and stared at the closed door. She was ready but didn't feel confident and was fairly sure she wanted to stay behind while Eric went to mingle with vampires, politicians, and donors. **_

_**She knew he brought her along for the sole purpose of attending the fundraiser with him. However, when she agreed to accompany him, Tara thought she would look a lot less pregnant. **_

_**It wasn't that she was huge by any stretch of the imagination. Her abdomen was rounded and her breasts were larger. Beyond those developments, her body was pretty much the same as before she got pregnant. She'd picked up a little weight but nothing to be concerned about. The extra weight suited her well. **_

_**Lafayette joked that she was just starting to look more voluptuous like a black woman should, but she still felt self-conscious about being in a room full of important people that might be judging Eric based on his human companion. **_

_**Even if she didn't go to the fundraiser she would consider this trip a success. The four-day trip to New York was amazing. The city was buzzing with activity at night and she didn't feel as if she was missing anything. Eric took her to a few museums, stores, and they managed to catch two plays on Broadway. It was more than the poor daughter of an alcoholic could ever ask for. **_

_**She looked up with a start when Eric opened the door and walked into the room with a scowl on his face. **_

_**He raised an eyebrow as he surveyed her appearance. Tara looked gorgeous to him but he could read the uneasiness in her body language. **_

"_**What's wrong? Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?" asked Eric. **_

_**Tara stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. She let up the blackout shades so that she could see the scenic view. **_

"_**I don't think I can go with you tonight, Eric. I think maybe I will just stay here, order room service, and watch some movies. I'm not really in the mood to go to some boring ass fundraiser." **_

_**Eric nodded and said, "Okay." **_

_**She frowned deeply and spun around to stare at Eric. She glared daggers at the vampire and asked, "What do you mean okay?" **_

_**He shrugged, "If you don't want to go that is fine with me. I don't need the extra baggage anyway. I can move around the room easier, flirt with some beautiful women, and maybe find one or two to bring back here." **_

_**Eric was purposely goading Tara. He did so like to rile he up.**_

_**Tara's fists were balled up at her side and she was seriously thinking of giving him an uppercut he wouldn't soon forget. However, she quickly dispelled that idea. A punch wouldn't be enough to satisfy the fire in her belly. She glanced around the room for something heavy she could use to clobber Eric. **_

_**It didn't take long for the chrome and crystal table lamp to catch her eye on the nightstand. She marched over and picked up the lamp. **_

_**Eric was beside her in a flash and grabbed the lamp before she could do anything. He chuckled heartily looking at the fire in her eyes. **_

"_**Settle down, Guns N' Roses, I am not interested in paying for whatever damage you are about to do to this room. I was only joking, Tara. I want you to go with me and I knew that you wanted to go too. I don't know why you decide to put on that farce but I decided to call your bluff."**_

_**She released the lamp and said, "Let my hand go."**_

"_**Are you going to try to pick up something else to hit me with?" asked Eric. His voice was patronizing. He sounded as if he was talking to a small child. **_

_**Tara gritted her teeth and said, "No, I won't pick up anything else." **_

_**Eric smiled and let go of her hand. He righted the lamp on the nightstand and then looked at Tara closely. **_

_**She rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. She hated when Eric examined her like some sort of alien specimen. **_

"_**What is wrong with you?"**_

"_**I feel fat," said Tara. **_

_**A low rumble of laughter started out in Eric's chest and then burst forward at full volume. **_

"_**You're pregnant," Eric countered. **_

_**He looked at her with incredulity as if his statement was the most obvious thing in the world.**_

_**Tara pinched his nipple through the fabric of his perfectly crisp white dress shirt. She walked over to the bed and had a seat. She couldn't have a serious conversation with Eric. He was just going to piss her off. **_

_**Eric watched her for a minute before joining her on the bed. He said, "You've been pregnant for months now. You go to Fangtasia with me all the time dressed up in some hot number that makes me want to rip it off of you and fuck you against the bar. What's different now?" **_

_**She shrugged and said, "I don't give a fuck what those assholes in Shreveport think about me anymore than I care about what the people in Bon Temps think about me. All of this is different. This isn't your seedy little club in Nowhere, Louisiana. This is a big fucking deal and it is important to you because the Authority ordered you to do it but also it is important for all vampires. The stakes are a little too fucking high for my liking. I don't want to screw this up for you. I don't have the best reputation for sanity or gentility. I only did that racist ass Cotillion in high school because Sookie begged me to do it. She didn't want to be alone because everyone thought she was a freak. She wanted an ally and it didn't hurt that I didn't mind punching bitches in the face."**_

_**Eric frowned deeply. He was unsure of how to handle Tara's dilemma. He never considered she might feel out of her depth at this function. He rarely saw Tara out of her depth at anything. However, she had a point that in general she didn't care enough about anyone or anything to feel nervous. As much as he wanted to say this night was no different, he knew that it was a lie and Tara was not stupid enough to believe him. **_

"_**All you have to do is go there, stand by my side and be yourself," Eric declared. **_

_**Tara scoffed and narrowed her eyes. She sniped, "Oh, you mean the self that was going to hit you in the head with a table lamp?" **_

_**He chuckled and said, "Good point. I want you to be most of yourself. Leave the killer instinct here. You are intelligent, gorgeous, funny, engaging, and charming. You are far from a backwoods hick from Louisiana. You are one of the smartest humans that I know." **_

_**She muttered, "Insane but intelligent. I should get that tattooed somewhere on me as a warning label. Are you sure about this?"**_

"_**I brought you to New York with me because I want you there. You are the reason that I am doing this mainstreaming bullshit. I was perfectly fine with the status quo. I didn't need any more than I already had but then you came along and fucked everything up."**_

_**She smiled and said, "You're so sweet when you're telling me how I ruined your perfectly debauched life." **_

_**Eric pulled Tara onto his lap and kissed her. He said, "I like this life better. Are you going tonight? If you don't want to go I won't be angry. I wouldn't be going if I wasn't ordered to attend the fundraiser. I am sure Nan Flanagan will be there waiting for me." **_

"_**I'm going but if I screw something up or embarrass you don't say that I didn't tell you this would happen," Tara warned. **_

"_**Don't kill anyone and I will call the night a shining success for both of us," he teased. **_

_**She stood up from his lap and smirked, "I make no promises."**_

_**Eric shrugged and said, "It was worth a try. I am sure I will be suppressing the urge to kill a lot of people tonight."**_

_**Tara walked into the bathroom to check her makeup. She laughed and asked, "Aren't you always suppressing the urge to kill people?"**_

_**Eric walked into the bathroom and stood behind Tara. They definitely made an attractive couple, him his tuxedo and her in a coral strapless chiffon gown.**_

_**He said, "My desire to kill people grows exponentially when I am around disingenuous hypocrites." **_

_**She smirked at him in the mirror and said, "Oh, goodie, we're going to an event filled to the brim with lying liars. Nothing is more loathsome than a fucking politician. You know Lafayette was having a little affair with one of those family values assholes. He was on one of the morning shows a few weeks ago and I just wanted to call in and ask how he liked getting fucked in the ass but I was pretty sure that Lafayette would be 38 hot. He has reformed his hoe-ish ways since he started dating Jesus."**_

_**Eric chuckled and said, "You would have enjoyed being a vampire in the old days. We could kill with impunity and no one was the wiser. Pam enjoyed her years as a baby vampire very much."**_

"_**Do you know how many people would be dead if I could just kill at will? There are many people who just wouldn't live to see their next birthday if I had the opportunity. Now vampires are out of the coffin and there is no joy in Mudville." **_

_**He asked, "Mudville?"**_

_**She laughed, "Oh, that's sort of a quote from this poem I loved as a kid, Casey at the Bat. It was about this baseball player's abject fucking failure in front of a stadium full of fans."**_

_**Tara finished touching up her lipstick and asked, "Are you ready to go?"**_

"_**I was ready to go over an hour ago, Tara. I've been waiting on you." **_

_**She shrugged, "I'm worth the wait."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Babcock Hospital in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

The following night Russell relaxed in his hospital bed while classical music blared in the background. He did have a certain affinity for the music. At one point in time, he moved through similar circles as Antonio Vivaldi. Talbot had become enamored with the culture and the music of the time. It was the perfect era for his beloved.

Nora vamp sped into the room with wild eyes.

She said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to speak now."

He waved her off with a flip of his wrist and said, "I am perfectly capable of talking to you and listening to Vivaldi. However, considering you have a face like thunder I would surmise that your attempt to capture Alcide Herveaux last night failed miserably."

He wrinkled his nose at the smell of fresh soil and grass. It was obvious that Nora had been forced to go to ground in a dirt grave.

Nora's eyes hardened at Russell's dismissive tone. It was as if he had expected this to happen.

She said, "Yes, he's gone and we can't find him anywhere."

Russell moved his hands to the sounds of the music pantomiming the movements of a conductor.

He asked, "What about the werewolf's sister and nieces? Surely your partner Chancellor Akinjide was able to retrieve a werebitch and her pups."

Nora's posture slumped and she said, "I have not heard from Kibwe since last night. I'm afraid he has most certainly met the true death. I went to Alcide's home and it was dark and most likely empty."

Nora's reply caused Russell to stop conducting his imaginary symphony and turned his head to look at her. He picked up the remote and turned off the music.

With contempt, he said, "Then he deserved to die if he could not accomplish such a patently easy task. He was over 500 years old. There is no excuse for such blatant incompetence. I'm dealing with amateurs."

The younger vampire bristled at Russell's assertion. She was quite fond of Kibwe and he was an integral part of the Sanguinista movement. He had been dedicated from the beginning just as she had. His connections with the factions in Bangladesh, Haiti, Malaysia, Philippines, Turkey, and Swaziland were essential. Nora did not relish telling Salome this news. However, she recovered from whatever sadness she felt in order to deal with the problem at hand.

"I'm afraid it is more complicated than that. I doubt very seriously that a werewolf was able to kill him on her own. That means she had to have assistance. She must have anticipated the attack," Nora mused aloud.

Russell said, "It would seem that the charming Mr. Herveaux was on to you from the very beginning. You were right to assume that he was an infiltrator. Your brother seems to be a step ahead of you, Chancellor Gainesborough. Perhaps he always has been. The only question is why he hasn't alerted the Guardian to your treason."

Nora looked pensive and shook her head.

"I do not know. I glamoured Alcide after our initial meeting. There is no way he remembers me showing up at Fangtasia this summer. Nonetheless, it is possible that my brother is just suspicious of me. He did discover that Paolo was betraying him and working with Nan. He killed them both for it."

"Conceivably, Eric could be working for the Guardian," Russell offered.

"Eric doesn't really believe in a unified government. He is no fan of the Authority that is why I assumed I could bring him to my side. Eric was a thing of beauty when Godric first turned me. He showed no mercy. My other brother, Paolo, was just the same and he joined me easily enough. Eric has been different since he acquired a human concubine," Nora charged.

Russell asked, "The black one?"

"You know her?" asked Nora.

"No, I have not had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Thornton in person but I know of her. She belonged to Eric around the same time he murdered my Talbot. She's also friends with Sookie Stackhouse. They were living together in a townhouse when I first became aware of her existence."

Nora was fascinated by these developments. Eric had possessed the human for quite some time.

She asked, "Sookie Stackhouse? Bill Compton's girlfriend?"

"Well, she is now but the impish little sprite started out as his assignment for Queen Sophie-Anne. She was very interested in the girl's lineage."

Nora crinkled her nose and asked, "Why? We vetted her before naming Bill king of Louisiana. She's terribly plebian."

Russell guffawed and replied, "Then your vetting process is as inadequate as the dearly departed Chancellor Akinjide. Sookie Stackhouse is special and I intend to claim her as my prize. To the victors go the spoils of war. No doubt there must be something interesting about Tara Thornton for Eric to keep her."

Nora sat down in a chair across the room and crossed her legs.

"Well, I always like learning something new. Please, enlighten about what is so interesting about Eric and Bill's humans. From what I understand, they are both orphans. One was a bartender for a time and the other a waitress. That hardly seems worthy of a vampire such as Eric. He has had queens grovel before him for the chance to share his bed. We vetted both women before Bill and Eric were awarded their positions."

Russell said, "It would be no fun at all to do all the work for you. Just know that you are making a foolish assumption about both women. Chancellor Akinjide told me that Nan Flanagan was oddly interested in Tara Thornton's background. She was particularly interested in the girl's paternal side of the family."

Nora's eyes widened and she said, "We couldn't find anything on the paternal side of her family. So much has happened I forgot about Nan's obsessed ramblings. She was paranoid toward the end and I discounted everything she said."

"Considering Bill and Eric massacred Nan and her pathetic security team I would say her paranoia was warranted. Wouldn't you?"

"She wanted to know more about Sookie and Tara. She had been in close proximity to both. Nan said that Sookie smelled amazing. It was unlike anything she had ever smelled before. She had a similar encounter with Tara's twin babies. She could smell their blood from their umbilical cord stumps. Nan told me it smelled like the old world."

"The old world?" asked Russell.

Nora nodded and continued, "She said the blood smelled of the blood she used to drink when she was first turned in the 12th century. Nan described it as delicious and pure. Free of all the impurities and toxins, we have grown accustomed to tasting and smelling now in the blood we drink. The scent got stronger when Tara's half-sister walked into the room. She was bleeding for some reason. It was then Nan decided she wanted to know more. I don't know what she found before she met the true death."

The younger vampire decided further investigation was needed. If Russell was so interested, there must be a reason. Lately, he rebuffed any attempts to gain any insight or information about the true nature and depth of his feud with Bill and Eric. Nora was slowly becoming concerned that they may be unable to control the 3,000-year-old vampire. That could present a problem but Salome was steadfast in her belief that he was the only way to free them from the Guardian's power.

Russell said, "Your vetting process is useless. Your brother murdered Nan Flanagan. Your chancellor was murdered last night. Your brother is a rogue factor and now he has a werewolf in his employ that knows the layout of this little operation intimately. I would say we've reached a fucking crisis point."

He moved to stand from his hospital bed and immediately collapsed onto the floor.

Nora rushed to his side and investigated his condition.

"What is it? You were able to stand yesterday. What is the cause of this relapse?" asked Nora.

She helped him back into the bed.

Russell collapsed back against the pillows and said, "I don't know. I have devoured every human the werewolves brought before me. I felt strong last night. Finally, I was returning to full strength. I was able to move around this room in a flash."

His jaw tightened and he began to laugh dryly.

"What is it, Russell?" asked Nora.

"I begin feeling weak the night after the double agent werewolf abandons his post and disappears into the night with his sister and nieces. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that I've been poisoned," Russell finished with a wry smile.

"The only things that have an effect on us is silver and Hepatitis D. You would have smelled the silver, right?" asked Nora.

Russell said, "Silver laced blood would have weakened me immediately. No, this is Hepatitis D. One of the humans must have been infected with it."

Nora asked, "Could this have been accidental?"

"I doubt it."

"I don't understand this. Why would Eric infect you with Hep D? You will recover in a few weeks. Why not just kill you?"

"You will learn that your brother has developed a flair for the dramatic. He buried me in cement instead of forcing me to meet the sun. He is not going to give up until he feels I have paid for murdering his human family. I can't wait to do it a second time."

Nora's phone chimed indicating a text message. She read over the message and said, "Fuck…"

"What?"

"Salome sent a message saying that we should watch the news. They're not running our story about the fire breathers, chimeras."

She turned on Russell's television and flipped through the channels until she found the news.

Russell read the typed text on the screen. He read aloud, "Three supernatural groups are scheduled to begin a press conference shortly."

Nora said, "They're going to acknowledge their existence on national television…"

Russell just started laughing manically.

Nora dropped down in her chair in shock. They had done painstaking work to locate clusters of supernatural species. They would select one unsuspecting pawn and glamour them into being moles in their own communities. It was like their own little Trojan horse. That was how they managed to get visual evidence on everyone. This was Salome's brainchild and it had been working like a charm. She possessed a near encyclopedic knowledge of supernatural species. It appeared that some were extinct like diviners and succubae but others were still thriving and Salome exploited that.

"Eric couldn't know about all of our plans. Even the werewolves don't know that we are the ones exposing the supenaturals. They must just be afraid of waiting to find out if they are next. I guess they decided to get ahead of the story as it were," Nora said reassuringly.

"I want this room checked for bugs. That werewolf has been in and out of this room for a week. He could have planted anything and we would have been none the wiser. Do you remember what I said about your fucking brother being a step ahead of us? Well, I believe they would call this checkmate. I did not agree to this to be part of a fucking failure."

Nora's stare intensified, "You agreed to this because Salome dug you out of a concrete grave! I suggest you show gratitude before you find yourself back in that hole or just a pile of blood and goo on the ground. This plan works with or without you. You have already lent your name and face to the followers of Lilith through our encrypted message service. That video has stoked the fires of rebellion and heartened our supporters. They know you are still with us. It would be so easy to make you a martyr for our righteous fight. Do not overestimate your importance."

She produced a bottle of silver colloidal spray.

"Salome trusts you implicitly but I do not believe that you are a true believer of Lilith. I think you are an opportunist. I will stake you if it becomes necessary…Lilith will forgive me," Nora said in a calm voice.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: My life has been a little turned upside down in the last two months. A family member was diagnosed with cancer and then passed away soon after the diagnosis. My family has been in upheaval since then and I haven't had the energy to write anything. This chapter is incredibly late and I can't speak to the quality of it but I wanted to move the story along and let you all know that I have not forgotten you or this story. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone will continue to enjoy my story. Thanks to Maverick37, dispatcher652, janjan2009, Heleana220, Firefly-class, JessPeach, & box5angel.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Tara walked into the bedroom and smiled seeing Eric cradling Jax in his arms as he watched the news. She shook her head and tried not to be overwhelmed. Sometimes the type of man that Eric was willing to be for her and their children shocked her. He was their father and they were important to him.

After leaving Rey, Tara convinced herself that she could raise her children on her own. She still believed that but was glad that she didn't need to raise them on her own.

She looked around the room taking inventory of the numerous packed boxes. The boxes would be shipped to their home in Shreveport. Everything else would be checked at the airport for their flight home.

Tara had mixed feelings about going back to Shreveport and leaving her new extended family behind. However, a large contingent of the Daly family would be joining her in Louisiana shortly. Shreveport would be their base of operations in this war against Russell Edgington and his horde of anarchist followers.

In the days since the formal announcement, life for the Daly family was turned upside down. The conference aired live in over 15 countries across the globe. By the next morning, the story was front-page news on every website and newspaper. The phones rang non-stop all day every day as the press clamored for additional information. Predictably, a mob of reporters camped out near the front gates of the Daly Ranch.

Tara, like many members of the Daly family, was unsure of Stefan's wisdom of willingly exposing diviners and specifically his own family. She could not understand how it helped their situation. It was the first time she was at odds with the new father figure in her life and she wasn't handling it very well.

There was pandemonium outside of the Daly Ranch every time someone exited or entered the property. Tara experienced that firsthand earlier in the day when she accompanied Alexander and Theresa to a lawyer's office.

The three siblings met with the executor of their father's Will. The meeting had not covered anything new except for specific sums of money. The siblings now knew how much their father's estate was worth and what each of them would inherit as soon as the estate cleared the last hurdle of probate court. The lawyer assured them it was just a matter of procedure. In a matter of weeks, they would each inherit a third of their late father's estimable estate.

Tara walked over to the bed and said, "I was hoping that you and I could talk?"

"What's on your mind?" asked Eric, he muted the television to give Tara is undivided attention.

"There is a lot going on and I want to make sure that if anything were to happen to me that Jax and Jade will be cared for. I'm not asking for your bullshit reassurances about how everything will be okay because you don't know that anymore than I do. Every time we do something to change, what happens in the future something different happens."

Eric asked, "What is it that you are looking for here, Tara?"

"I asked Alex to draw up a Will for me. If I die then I would like you to retain custody of Jax and Jade. You are their father and I know that you would take care of them. I have alternate options in case we are both killed."

He wanted to promise that Tara would emerge from this war unscathed but it would just be an empty promise. Eric could not guarantee her safety if she was set on being an active participant in the battle. His pleas for her to stay clear of the danger were ignored. She was determined to stand and fight with her family.

"Who are the alternate options if something happens to both of us?" Eric asked.

Tara said, "It took a long time for me to come up with the right answer. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings but in the end I had to make the right decision for the babies. Theresa is my first choice to raise Jax and Jade if you and I were to die. She is my sister, she has raised twins, and she is a diviner. She can help teach them what it means to be a diviner. My second choice is Lafayette. He is my cousin and I know that he would protect my children with his life. He can be very paternal when he wants. He always managed to look after me even once I was an adult and shouldn't have needed anyone to look after me. He has Jesus to help him. I think they make a great couple. Sookie is my last choice. She has been my best friend for most of my life and although she isn't a diviner she understands how difficult it is to grow up as a supe. I think she would make a great mom.''

Eric said, "I think Lafayette and Sookie are terrible ideas but they are the best that we have and I can't think of any better alternatives."

Tara laughed and said, "Well, that was a backhanded compliment but I won't be telling Sookie or Lafayette that you said that about them. I know you don't have a lot of faith in them but you don't know them the way that I do. They are both good people."

"I'm not saying that they aren't good people. I just think they both have a propensity to get themselves into dangerous situations that nearly get them killed."

She frowned at Eric but didn't argue with him. He made a valid point about Sookie and Lafayette. However, Tara was also a magnet for trouble and he knew it.

"I am glad that is settled. I am going to go down to the gym to meet with Alexander. We are supposed to meet up to spar tonight. I need something to work out my negative energy."

Eric asked, "Are you still angry with Stefan?"

Tara sighed, "I wouldn't say that I am angry with him but I don't love his decision. He made it without even consulting our family. We should have had a say. There is a chance that Russell and the other vampires didn't know about diviners. Now we are fodder for the 24-hour news cycle and all of the supernatural hate groups."

"Stefan thought it was better to get out in front of the news story and I think that he was right. It is better than waiting for the hammer to fall. His decision wasn't just about your family. As the leader of an entire clan he had to make the best decision for everyone."

"I understand that, Eric. I really do. However, did he have to put his face in front of the cameras? As soon as the news conference was over the media and anyone with a computer was researching him and the people related to him. He has revealed our family to the world not just our species."

Eric nodded in agreement. Stefan's decision did open his family to intense scrutiny but the leaders of all the clans made the same decision. They were present for the news conference and took the same risk. It was meant to show the other members of their clans that the leadership was willing to take the most risk.

Immediately after the new conference, the press started researching Stefan and his family. Stefan and Andrea's children were identified soon after. The Daly Ranch's company website was scoured for any images that specifically named family members and the information was reported on the cable news networks. No doubt, the reporters were trying to identify all of the family members that entered or exited the ranch. They lived in the era of everyone wanting as much information as possible even if they didn't know what to do with it.

This was just the story the news media was waiting for. They had specific targets to go after and not just a revealed group of werewolves, werepanthers, and shape shifters that they couldn't easily identify in the dark videos shot at nighttime.

Tara sighed softly. She was tired of thinking about it and worrying about what it would all mean in the end.

She kissed him softly, "I am going to change clothes and then go meet up with Alexander. I need all the practice I can fit in before we head back home."

Tara grabbed her work out clothes and went into the bathroom for a quick change. Afterward she headed down to the gym where Alex was already working out on the heavy bag.

She smiled and asked, "Bad day?"

Alex looked over his shoulder and said, "The other partners at my firm know that I am a diviner now. They put one plus one together because I'm related to Stefan."

"I'm sorry, Alex. How did they take the news?"

"The managing partner called me into his office for a talk. He wanted to assure me that I still have a place at the firm. He is preparing for what might be a Supreme Court case if the government decides to deny supernatural creatures their constitutional rights. He wants to be on the front lines of a case like that. Although, it seemed to me that he had an ulterior motive."

Tara started stretching to prepare for their sparring battle.

"Maybe he is a supe or has one in his family. You could always take Pam there to take a whiff of his office. She might be able to figure out if he is a supe."

Alex chuckled, "I was actually thinking the same thing. The good news is that I still have a job. The bad news is that some of the other senior partners gave me sideways glances all day."

Tara said, "I guess I am lucky that I don't really have a job to be concerned about and there isn't really any paperwork linking me to the Daly family."

He frowned, "That means you haven't talked to Theresa tonight."

A cold chill shot down Tara's spine and she asked, "Why?"

"The police in Shreveport have finally released what they have of our father's remains. They were flown here from Louisiana on our dime of course."

"I already knew about that. We agreed that we would just have him cremated and not worry about a funeral with everything else going on. Uncle Stefan agreed that was the best course of action."

"Well, Cindy got it in her head that she was responsible for planning the funeral. She had an obituary published in the newspaper naming his survivors. You are one of them. I think she did it to be a bitch but who knows when it comes to Cindy. She is fucking demented."

Tara's jaw dropped, "You've got to be fucking joking!"

He shook his head and said, "My phone is sitting on the bench. You can look it up for yourself."

The younger woman grabbed the phone off the bench and went to the local newspaper's website. She searched the site for the obits and screwed up her face in outrage. It said that Victor was survived by his siblings, children, and loving wife. It gave each of their names.

"That fucking bitch did this on purpose! I don't think this was accidental. You had better keep her away from me or I will rip her fucking head off and use it as a candy dish."

Alex chuckled, "I don't care what you do as long as you make sure that I can hide the body afterward. So don't attack her in public or in front of witnesses."

Tara rolled her eyes, "Trust me if I kill the bitch it will be in the middle of the night in her bed."

Alex laughed harder, "Finish stretching so that we can get started."

She nodded at her brother and moved back onto the gym floor to stretch. After about 15 minutes of warming up the siblings were ready to be begin sparring.

Alex used these times as an opportunity to teach Tara things she didn't know and help hone her skills. He was worried about the danger she would be in when the war started. Tara's power was growing but she was still green. Any mistake in the heat of battle could be deadly especially when up against vampires.

The two spent a couple hours going over old techniques and new ones. The brother and sister duo trash talked each other the entire time. They were both cocky and liked goading one another. Their competitive streaks made the sparring sessions more interesting and definitely intense. Alex didn't just teach Tara how to use her powers they also worked on self-defense techniques and hand to hand combat.

Eric walked into the gym and smiled watching Tara sparring with her older brother, Alex. A fine sheen of sweat covered her body and her eyes appeared dark as coal. Through their bond, he felt a pronounced undercurrent of rage.

The vampire's presence temporarily distracted Alexander but that was all the time that Tara needed. She levitated off the ground and kicked Alex in the center of his chest.

The strength of the kick and Tara's powers sent him flying across the room. She raised her hand with a mocking flourish to levitate him off the ground and stop his backward progress toward the wall.

Playfully she chastised Alex, "You should never take your eye off of your opponent, Alexander. When you get distracted that is when you allow your opponent to get the best of you."

Alex roared in laughter, "Put me down, Tara!"

Despite wanting to help his younger sister learn, he did not relish being bested in front of an outsider. It didn't matter that the outsider was engaged to Tara.

She cackled evilly and with a wave of her hand sent Alex plummeting to the floor beneath him.

Eric shook his head in amusement. It was nice to know that he was not the only person Tara still enjoyed giving a hard time.

"Having fun?" he asked, he leaned against the wall and leered at Tara's workout attire.

Tara slowly floated downward until her feet hit the ground. She shrugged and grabbed a water bottle to rehydrate.

"Alex is cocky and more powerful than I am. I do so enjoy the few opportunities I get to knock him on his ass. It makes me feel good about myself," Tara said, she laughed softly and squirted more water into her parched mouth.

Alex got back onto his feet and chuckled good-naturedly.

He said, "Well, you are getting better at using your powers. I am proud of your progress. I am even more proud that you are learning to exploit other people's weaknesses. That will come in handy in the coming weeks. You should go a few rounds with Tara, Eric."

Something dark and primal flashed in Tara's eyes. There were many reasons why that was a horrible idea but somehow it intrigued her. However, no one ever credited Tara with good sense.

Eric laughed heartily and said, "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Are you afraid that I might get the best of you?" Tara asked, her voice was a smooth as honey but contained a mischievous edge.

"I wouldn't take Tara's skill for granted. Vampires are strong but with proper training, you are no match for the power that we possess. Few are…"

"The way I understand it Pam has bested you in this gym many times," Eric said sardonically.

Alex smirked at Eric and said, "That isn't sparring. It is foreplay. I put up a good fight but ultimately I let her win. Afterward I reap the benefits of a victorious, jubilant, and aggressive Pamela Swynford de Beaufort. You have to gauge what is more important: winning a sparring match or a toe curling orgasm from a vampire that has been having sex for a century."

Tara snickered and said, "I could have done without that particular visual, Alex. I don't want to know what you and Pam get up to between the sheets."

"Who said sheets are involved?" asked Alex, he grinned at her.

Tara laughed harder and said, "This family is all about the TMI. Although, I should be used to it because Lafayette has always been a handful and a half. It will be nice to get back home to Laff. I need to put some space between myself and this ranch."

Eric frowned a little. He was unsure of why he felt a surge of jealousy. Over the years, he became used to Pam carrying on relationships with varying degrees of seriousness. Nonetheless, there was something about this particular relationship that rubbed him the wrong way every time he was confronted with its existence.

Alex smirked, "Sharing is caring little sister. I know you are scared but Uncle Stefan has never let us down before. Time will show that this was the right move."

She nodded, "I hope so."

He walked over and gave Tara a hug and kiss on the cheek

"On that note I am going to grab a shower and find Pam. I haven't seen her tonight," said Alex, he clapped Eric on the back nudging the Viking in Tara's direction.

Once the door closed, Tara moved across the room to start working on the heavy bag. She still held animosity and anger that needed to be resolved before exiting the gym. The two-hour workout with Alex was not sufficient to quell the bitterness she felt. She tried to remember the lessons recently taught to her. Even while working on the heavy bag she should act as if it is a real opponent. Many people became lazy and developed bad habits when practicing on a heavy bag because you don't have to defend against an inanimate object.

Eric watched her quietly for a time before stripping off his suit jacket and draping it over the back of a bench. He repeated the motion with his dress shirt. Lastly, Eric removed his shoes and socks and walked over to the heavy bag.

"Do you want to spar with me?" asked Eric, his blue-green eyes sparkled mischievously.

Tara said, "You didn't seem interested when Alex brought it up. I don't need you to do me any favors."

She winced at the venom contained in the last statement. She had not meant for it to sound that way but there was no taking it back now and Eric was no sensitive soul.

She went back to pounding the heavy bag.

He watched Tara adopt a laser like focus as she methodically jabbed, punched, and kicked the heavy bag. He grabbed the heavy bag pulling it out of her reach.

Tara quickly became irate and clenched her fists as she resisted the urge to hit Eric.

He smirked and said, "You do want to spar with me."

"You said you didn't want to…you need to let it go. I did."

"I'm not completely human and I am definitely not defenseless. I assure you that I will give as good as I get," Tara drawled slowly, she traced a finger up his bare chest with a grin.

A gravelly laugh bubbled up from Eric's throat and he released the heavy bag allowing it to swing toward Tara. She jumped out of the way and smirked at him.

"Well, someone is confident in their skills. I hope it isn't misguided."

Tara laughed, "You really haven't seen me in action."

"You caught Alex off guard. I will not lose my focus as easily."

"I don't need you to lose focus. Alex is more powerful than I am. Your challenge will be getting close to me. I won't allow it," Tara whispered as she leaned in close to his ear.

Eric cocked his head to one side and watched Tara saunter to the center of the gym. He had to admit that his mind was on activities that were more lewd in nature. He did so love destructive and dangerous Tara. Eric followed her out into the middle of the floor.

"How should we proceed? I've never done this before. When I fight…I do it to wound."

Tara heard the challenge in his voice and was in just the right mood to accept it. In the back of her mind, a small voice told her this was a bad idea. However, she wasn't in the mood to take advice from her common sense. She needed an activity to absorb her negative energy.

"Well, I say we drop the normal rules of sparring and just aim not to kill one another. That seems fair, right? We'll start at opposing sides of the room."

Eric nodded, "I'll let you make the first move."

She shook her head, "No, I want you to go first, sweetheart."

Tara rarely if ever used pet names. In this instance, it was meant to be condescending. Eric's tightened jaw indicated that he understood the intent behind the language. He walked to the other end of the gym and waited until Tara was in place.

Eric shot up from the ground and sailed across the room in Tara's direction. His plan was to throw her into the wall. It was padded and he didn't think it would hurt her very much.

Tara smirked as soon as Eric left the ground. She anticipated that he would use his flying against her. The young diviner was capable of levitating above the ground but was nowhere as fast as Eric was and certainly couldn't go in a forward motion. It was why she suggested they start at opposite sides of the room. She needed the space to get off the ground before Eric could reach her.

Tara leapt into the air to aid in levitating faster. She swept her hand to the side and sent him hurtling through the air and into the back wall. Tara floated in midair and pinned her fiancé to the wall. She wore a devilish grin on her face.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Eric ground out, "Just fine, love. Put me down so that we can start again."

Tara said, "I could do that. I mean it would be the fair thing to do but I don't want to put you down just yet. I have something more interesting in mind."

She quickly lowered her hand down and Eric slammed against the floor but before he could get to his feet, she levitated him off the ground again.

"Tara!"

The younger diviner cackled in delight, slammed him onto the ground, and again raised him up. She repeated the motion twice more before unceremoniously dumping him onto the ground. Tara quickly landed on her feet so that she would have mobility.

Eric clamored to his feet with wounded pride and a hard on. Tara was certainly playing to win and that was a turn on. He vamp sped across the room and grabbed her easily. Eric tossed her into the padded wall and held her there.

He whispered into her ear, "You are playing with fire."

Tara whispered in return, "I've always thought I had a little arsonist in me."

Eric growled as he felt himself lifting off the ground. Tara tilted her head up and he knew that she was once again levitating him off the ground. However, he still had a firm hold on her arms so they were both going along for the ride. She wouldn't be able to drop him onto the ground without doing the same to herself.

The smug look of victory on Eric's face was pissing off Tara. He thought she was a one trick pony but she had something else up her sleeve. Tara head butted Eric in the nose and drove her foot forcefully into the side of his knee. It was not enough to take him down but it was enough for the vampire to loosen his vice like grip on her arms.

Tara sprang into action and wrenched herself out of his grasp. She levitated higher and kicked him in the face before letting him freefall toward the ground.

Eric caught himself easily and flew toward Tara with a renewed vigor. Head butting him raised the stakes in their little game and changed his plan of attack.

He zipped around her in midair and grabbed her in a bear hug from behind.

Tara struggled in the hold and growled, "Asshole…"

"Not enjoying yourself, love?"

"I'm going to make you fucking regret this when I get out of this hold."

Eric chuckled heartily, "You're resorting to empty threats now? Are you flustered, love? Do you want to call a truce?"

Tara gritted her teeth, "Fuck you, Northman."

"Northman? You haven't called me that in awhile. You must be on fire right now. You let your brother fill your head with fantasies. I am over one thousand years old. I could have already killed you if I so desired."

"Oh, thank you, my liege. I am so grateful that you have chosen to spare my life. How will I ever thank you?" Tara replied sweetly.

She drove her head backward into Eric's face and rammed her elbow into his ribcage at the same time. However, he held firm and chuckled loudly in her ear.

"It hurts but not enough for me to let you go. I was surprised the first time. You're not going to be able to surprise me this time."

Tara took a deep breath to focus her energy. Being angry was getting her nowhere. He found her weakness. Being behind her and holding onto her body left Tara at a disadvantage. Her powers were virtually useless in that position. Tara would need to tap into the other skills she learned from the family. She dropped her weight downward and sent her elbows backward trying to strike Eric but he easily dodged the maneuver. She grasped at his hands that were clasped together against her stomach. Tara managed to lift Eric's middle finger and jammed it backward into the socket.

He roared with pain and released her instantly. Tara used the advantage on his finger to wrench his entire arm behind his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her head up toward the ceiling. Tara levitated both of them to the ceiling and pinned Eric there. She used the opportunity to kiss the side of his neck and moaned softly against his skin.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I thought I couldn't surprise you anymore. I know this is pissing you off but I could also feel how incredibly hard you were behind me just a minute ago. I don't know if I want to finish this or go upstairs to our room to fuck."

Tara released his arm, dropped onto the ground, and backed away from him with a grin.

Eric landed on the ground easily and rotated his neck as if he was easing tension. He actually found himself needing a minute to regroup and figure out another way to neutralize the diviner's powers. Eric wasn't willing to actually hit her because diviner or not it would hurt and possibly cause serious damage.

"You know I'm taking it easy on you, Tara," Eric explained.

"I know and I'm kicking your ass because of it. If we are going to do this then let's do it or quit your bitching. Do you want to try close combat or do you want to call a truce?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

Tara sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and stared at the unusually expressive look on Eric's face.

"We can spar without touching each other, Eric. I know you don't want to hurt me. I know you wouldn't do that intentionally. You could always heal me with your blood if I got hurt."

Eric flew over to Tara and stood in front of her.

"That night in my office after it was all said and done you looked at me like a monster. I was on a high from the fighting and the fucking and this haunted look in your eyes took me right out of it. I gave you my blood to heal you but it wasn't enough. For a couple days afterward, you would flinch whenever I was near and I saw it. I hated it but I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how to make it better. I knew apologizing wasn't enough so I just didn't say anything. What you're asking me for…I can't do, Tara."

She shook her head and rushed into Eric's arms.

"I'm angry and I'm being stupid. I guess I just didn't realize what happened between us affected you too. I mean I know you said you'd never do it again but…I wish I could glamour it away for you."

Eric shook his head, "No, I like having that memory. It reminds me that I am fallible and that I can lose control. Before you, I hadn't lost control in centuries. I didn't care enough about my conquests one way or another."

She smiled, "Careful or someone might accuse you of being a nice guy."

"I'd rip their fucking hearts out to remind everyone that I am not."

"Well, I guess we are done with sparring for the night."

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"By all means let's go."

Eric scooped Tara up into his arms and prepared to walk out of the gym when his cell phone started to ring.

He took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, brother," Nora replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 months ago….<strong>_

_**Eric and Tara walked into the elegantly decorated ballroom with only a few minutes to spare. The driver underestimated the amount of traffic near the swanky Midtown Manhattan hotel and they ended up in gridlock. At one point, the vampire thought they might have to get out of the car and make the remainder of the journey on foot. However, Tara's stilettos presented a tripping hazard and thus ruled out that option.**_

_**Eric was glad that they made it to the fete on time. He was in no mood to hear Nan Flanagan's irritating voice as she chastised him for being late to such an important event. Eric knew that the AVL's spokesperson did not like him and the feeling was mutual. However, he had no doubt that she was serving as a spy for the Guardian and would be reporting on Eric's behavior. **_

_**He hoped that their interactions tonight would be limited. Eric's mission from the Guardian was clear. He was to schmooze as many politicians and potential donors as possible. Although the Guardian made sure to inform the vampire that glamouring the guests was out of the question. **_

_**Unseen from Eric's position in the room a pair of eyes watched the couple intently. Nora had to stay out of sight as to avoid detection by Eric. However, she needed to see his human in person. Nora wanted to know what could be so special that her brother would go to such trouble to ensure her safety. **_

_**Tara sucked in an audible breath upon seeing all of the glamorous people milling around the ballroom. She felt like there were eyes on her and it made her uncomfortable. She couldn't help feeling completely out of place. However, there was no turning back now. **_

_**Eric squeezed Tara's hand and offered a mischievous smile. **_

"_**The night will be over before you know it," Eric promised. **_

"_**Promises, promises. I wouldn't be so nervous if I could drink."**_

_**He laughed heartily, "I don't think you being drunk would be good for this event or me."**_

_**She smirked at Eric. He had a point. A drunken Tara was a destructive Tara with zero tact. Her inhibitions were lower and she would just let whatever came to mind come out of her mouth. **_

_**She kissed him and said, "You should probably get to work. You can't keep me company all night when you are supposed to be rubbing elbows with the rich and richer. I am going to go snag an appetizer. I am pregnant and hungry."**_

_**Tara slowly slipped her hand out of his grasp and moved deeper into the ballroom. **_

_**He wanted to go after Tara but before he could move in that direction, he heard Nan Flanagan's voice. **_

"_**Northman, I'm glad that you were able to join us. I was expecting you here earlier," Nan snapped.**_

_**He suppressed the urge to growl at her and replied, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Ms. Flanagan. We sat in traffic for about 15 minutes before finally arriving. Is there anyone you'd like for me to meet first?"**_

_**Eric kept reminding himself that this was penance for the Russell Edgington debacle. He should be grateful for the opportunity to make things right. The Guardian was well within his rights to give him the true death. He was sure that Nan Flanagan would have wholeheartedly supported that move. They were just asking him to charm people out of their money and support. Eric had never had trouble getting people to do his bidding with or without glamouring.**_

_**Nan glanced around the immediate vicinity and asked, "We? You brought your human with you?"**_

_**The younger vampire had yet to meet Tara and that had been by design. Eric didn't really want Tara too involved with the vampire community. There were far too many risks especially with her being pregnant. Worse yet she was still trying to figure out her powers. There had been a couple incidents where Tara moved objects with her telekinesis by accident. Sometimes it happened when she was angry, exhausted, or distracted. Theresa explained that it was the result of a loss of control on Tara's part. If she was distracted and distressed for any reason, some of the background thoughts in her mind could tap into her powers. **_

_**He nodded, "Yes, she is here somewhere. Tara went off in search of food. I am sure that you will see her at some point tonight. Tara is very excited to meet you."**_

"_**I hope so. I would like to meet your human companion. She is one of the reasons that Guardian thought you would be perfect for this charm offensive. Presenting a vampire that is in a committed relationship with a human is just good press. Speaking of the press there are several members from various news agencies. You will be asked to give brief interviews and perhaps a quotable line or two. I expect you to shine, Northman. There is Mr. Devlin. He is the owner of Anubis Airlines. He is also one of our biggest donors. Go and make nice."**_

_**Eric didn't really like the fact that Tara was being drawn into this situation but knew he wasn't in a position to resist. The only solace was that Tara was willing to take part in this farce for his sake.**_

_**Across the room, Tara was indulging in prosciutto wrapped scallops, stuffed mushrooms, and shrimp pot stickers. She decided that no matter how the night went as long as she had food to nibble on it wouldn't be a complete loss. **_

_**The evening was slowly creeping by and the only people that spoke to her thus far were the wait staff. She didn't mind that at all. Making friends with service industry workers was a lesson Lafayette taught her early on in life. Be nice to secretaries, janitors, waiters, and the like because they were the ones that could and would do the most for you in a pinch. As such, the wait staff made sure to circulate more appetizers in her area whenever her plate was a little low, she had an endless supply of sparkling water without having to go to the bar, and occasionally brief but satisfying conversations. **_

_**As she was popping another scallop into her mouth, a woman walked up to her with a wide smile on her face. **_

"_**Hi."**_

_**Tara was a little shocked that anyone would want to talk to her. She quickly swallowed the scallop and washed it down with sparkling water. **_

"_**Hi."**_

"_**I've seen you standing here by yourself for the last hour and I just had to come over."**_

_**Tara blinked hearing the woman's accent and then smiled brightly, "Are you from Louisiana?"**_

_**The woman flashed a bright smile, "Guilty as charged I'm afraid. I suppose my accent always gives me away."**_

_**Tara said, "I feel the same way about mine. Makes you stick out like a sore thumb. I am from Louisiana, too. I live in the Shreveport area. My name is Tara."**_

"_**It's nice to meet you, Tara. My name is Salome and I'm from New Orleans."**_

_**Tara recognized almost immediately that she was speaking to a vampire. She reasoned that she should not be surprised considering this was a fundraiser for the AVL.**_

"_**It's nice to meet you too. I love New Orleans. I've only been there a few times but it is always amazing."**_

_**Salome nodded, "Well, the pageantry and the history is just enchanting. I have lived there for many years now and I could not imagine moving anywhere else. Are you here alone?"**_

"_**No, I'm here with my…"**_

_**She briefly considered what she should call Eric. It wasn't as if the two of them ever sat down to discuss the parameters of their relationship. Eric had no use for labels like boyfriend and he rarely grasped the subtleties of relationships with humans. Tara learned the hard way that pushing Eric for more than he was willing to give was a bad idea. **_

"_**My significant other. You might have heard of him. He is the Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana."**_

_**Salome nodded, "Yes, I have heard of Eric Northman. I have to say I knew his maker, Godric, a long time ago but I am afraid I have never met Eric. How long have you and he been together? I am just curious. It is rare for vampires to carry on relationships with humans. I mean I have a human boyfriend but I am in the minority."**_

"_**We've been together for only a few months but we've known one another for much longer. You have a human boyfriend?"**_

"_**I do. Aren't you afraid of being pregnant around vampires? We have been known to be savages at time. None more savage than Eric Northman. His reputation precedes him I am afraid."**_

_**Tara was starting to get an unnerving feeling about the vampire. There was something a little off but she could not put her finger on it. She remembered getting a spark of a vision when she touched Lafayette at Lettie Mae's funeral and decided to try to the same here. **_

_**She smiled, "I suppose some people might but I have had nothing but pleasant interactions with most of the vampires I've ever met."**_

"_**You are very brave. Eric Northman has quite the reputation in vampire circles. He's known as quite the ladies man and a rather indiscriminant killer."**_

"_**Eric supports mainstreaming wholeheartedly. Well, brave or some might call me foolhardy," Tara joked, she faked a stumble forward on her heels and reached out to clutch onto Salome's arm to prevent her fall. **_

_**Salome grasped Tara's arm to help steady her.**_

_**She asked, "Are you okay?"**_

_**Tara was hit with a premonition and she quickly released Salome's arm after regaining her balance. **_

"_**I'm so sorry about that. I am feeling a little lightheaded. I think I should probably get some fresh air."**_

"_**Is there anything I can do to help?"**_

_**Tara said, "No, I think I will just go outside for a bit. It was really nice meeting you. I hope to see you again tonight. I'd really like to introduce you to Eric."**_

_**Tara took off through the crowd and made her way out of the ballroom. **_

_**Eric was on her heels in a matter of seconds. He grasped her arm to stop her from fleeing. **_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

_**She quickly shook her head and said, "Not here."**_

_**He instantly realized that something was seriously wrong but she was right about talking here in the ballroom. There were too many ears and many of those belonged to vampires. **_

"_**Are you hurt?"**_

"_**No, and you should go back inside the party before Ms. Flanagan starts looking for you."**_

"_**And what will you be doing in the meantime?"**_

_**Tara said, "I am going to call my sister and ask her a question about these new experiences I've been having."**_

_**She was purposely vague and hoped that anyone nearby would assume that she was talking about her pregnancy. **_

_**Eric said, "Be careful."**_

"_**You do the same. Oh, I met a lovely vampire from New Orleans. Her name is Salome."**_

_**He watched Tara walk away and tried to figure out what happened in the ballroom. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and Eric pulled it out to check his messages. **_

_**His eyes hardened and his jaw tightened at the words on the screen. **_

_***Had a premonition of the vampire glamouring me.***_

_**Eric spun around and scanned the ballroom. He wondered if this was about him or was it just a predatory vampire. Either way he wouldn't take any more chances. **_

_**He sent back a reply:**_

_***Find me when you come back to the ballroom.***_

_**He wouldn't allow Tara to leave his sight again. Eric went back into the ballroom and started talking to yet another donor. **_

_**Nora stood toward the back of the room with Salome.**_

"_**You didn't find out anything else?"**_

"_**No, she started feeling faint needed to get some air. Don't worry. I am sure that she will be back. When she returns I will try again. I still don't understand why you haven't just approached Eric."**_

_**Nora shook her head, "When I approach my brother it will be from a position of power and knowledge. I want to know what I am walking into first. If they are serious I'll just kill her."**_

_**Salome nodded thinking that was an acceptable solution.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Farmhouse in Belcher, Louisiana<strong>_

Franklin walked into Russell's bedroom and said, "I'm sorry that I am day late getting back to you, Russell. I was delayed because there was a new lead for me to follow."

Russell waved him off graciously, "I was still getting settled into my new accommodations. You would be surprised at how difficult it is to get werewolves delicate enough to affix satin fabric to the walls. At any rate this is a far cry better than my quarters at the abandoned sanitarium."

"I have to say that the room is a vast improvement over your last suite. It appears the werewolves worked quickly despite their obvious shortcomings. Are you comfortable here? Is there anything I can procure for you?"

The younger vampire eyed his surroundings and smiled. It did look very much Russell's taste. Blood red satin fabric covered all of the walls and the ceiling. Plywood boards covered the three windows. However, heavy ornate drapes obscured the unsightly plywood boards.

A four-poster bed occupied the very center of the room. Expensive linens covered the queen-sized bed and it appeared there were drapes to be drawn around the perimeter of the bed for maximum privacy.

Russell patted a space on the bed and relaxed against his lavish bedding with a goblet of blood grasped in his hand. He only hoped that Franklin was back with good news. However, he couldn't imagine the exemplary investigator would arrive without new information.

Franklin took a seat beside Russell.

"I attempted to make contact with Sookie Stackhouse's brother like you advised. However, I was never able to get him alone. He flitted between Bill Compton and Eric Northman's houses. Both locations have extensive security and I would have been detected instantly. However, his boss was alone at the police station last night. I glamoured the sheriff and he was able to tell me that Sookie Stackhouse and Tara Thornton are staying with the latter's family. Eric and Bill's progenies are also with them. The sheriff explained it was a tactic to protect the Thornton girls' infants."

The older vampire appeared pensive as he puzzled out the situation in his mind.

"I am assuming the sheriff was unable to provide you with a location."

Franklin said, "Regrettably that was the one piece of information he was unable to provide. The brother may not have shared that information with him or he may not know their location. I would think that Northman and Compton would want to limit the number of people with direct knowledge of their location."

Russell nodded, "What do we know about Tara Thornton's family in Louisiana?"

"I'm afraid not very much. Her mother was killed in a suspicious dog attack during the summer. I glamoured the coroner to get a look at the autopsy report. It looks like the work of a werewolf. There is no father listed on the girl's birth certificate. She doesn't have any siblings from her mother. I did find a maternal aunt and first cousin. The aunt is a resident of a mental hospital. I tracked the cousin down to a restaurant called Merlotte's. The cousin appears to have been glamoured by someone. He was unable to give me a location. However, he did know that Tara and Sookie would be returning to Shreveport soon."

"You said that a lead delayed your arrival? I hope it was more promising than what you have already told me."

Franklin flashed a genial smile, "The sheriff did give me one tidbit about Tara Thornton that was useful. He told me that her father was murdered in a house that was blown up right outside of the Shreveport city limits. The bodies in the house were most likely dead before the explosion. His name is Victor Daly. I've been amassing as much information about the man as possible. I think you will find his familial ties very interesting."

He took an envelope out of his jacket and handed it over to Russell.

The 3,000-year-old vampire opened the envelope and read over the contents.

"Stefan Daly? This name sounds familiar. Why does this name sound familiar?"

Franklin laughed, "He was one of the supernaturals that held that press conference a couple nights ago. He is Victor Daly's older brother. That would make him the Thornton girl's paternal uncle. The father and uncle are from New Mexico. However, I do not know if that is the family Tara Thornton is staying with."

"Well, it looks like Nan Flanagan was on the right track all along. My compatriots were dismissive of her theories and that is why I am hiding out in a dilapidated farmhouse in rural Louisiana. I am useless as anything other than a figurehead until the Hepatitis D runs its course. They can't move forward anyway until they know how much of their operation has been compromised by Northman and Compton's inside man. They definitely mismanaged this situation to the very best of their ability. Franklin, my dear boy, I think it is time that I start making plans of my own."

"Oh there is one more thing. I found out something potentially interesting about Sookie Stackhouse. There is a missing person's report on her cousin Hadley Hale and the cousin's son Hunter Savoy. They are of the same bloodline. They may be faeries as well. I can attempt to locate them for you."

Russell skimmed the missing person's report that Franklin swiped from the Bon Temps Police Department.

"Yes, I would like for you to find them. I am sure you will have better luck than the bumbling local police will. Well, you have brightened my day, Franklin. I will take great delight in killing Eric Northman's concubine and his progeny. That is the only way to repay him for killing my sweet Talbot. Then I will show him and Compton the same kindness they showed me. I'm going to bury them with what's left of their loved ones when I'm done with them."

"Do you want me to continue looking for the location?"

Russell said, "No, that won't be necessary. If they will be returning home soon that is satisfactory. Nonetheless, I would like you to keep an eye on Northman and Compton's homes. I want to know the minute Ms. Stackhouse and Ms. Thornton return to Shreveport."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daly Ranch in New Mexico<strong>_

Stefan walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing Tara sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You know most people try not to drink coffee at night because it keeps them up."

Tara forced a smile, "I've never really had that problem. Caffeine doesn't have that affect on me. Looks like you're here for a refill, too."

"Caffeine doesn't have that affect on me either. I could use another cup. It keeps me from eating junk food. Andrea is always on me about my blood pressure and cholesterol. Apparently, she would like for me to live to be 120."

"Well, she loves you and I think 120 is a nice round number. Give me your cup. I will get you a refill. Although, I don't know that the way you drink your coffee makes it healthier than a snack."

Stefan feigned injury and asked, "What do you mean?"

He handed Tara the cup and sat down next to her empty chair. He glanced at her tablet and saw that she was reading an article about him.

Tara laughed, "You take your coffee with four sugars and three splashes of flavored creamer. It is more dessert than coffee. I like it that sweet sometimes, too. When I was kid, my cousin, Lafayette, would watch me sometimes. He would make a cup of coffee for me and it would be mostly condensed milk and sugar. It was the sweetest cup of coffee in the world, but I loved it. I always felt like such an adult drinking it. Now when I make my coffee that way I feel like a child again."

Stefan smiled as Tara brought his cup back over to the island.

He said, "An dea-uair. The good times."

She nodded, "There weren't a lot of good times so I cherish them."

"I hope your present is better than your past," Stefan said.

"It has its moments but then that is life, right? Life is a lot better than it used to be. It isn't as lonely."

"You are my niece and I missed out on your childhood. The bond that I have with the rest of my nieces and nephews is something I am sorely lacking with you. I feel as though my latest decision has only pushed you further away. This is the first time in days that you haven't made an excuse to leave the room to avoid me."

Tara sighed quietly and chuckled, "I was that obvious, huh?"

Stefan chuckled, "A blind man would have picked up on those clues. I know that you don't understand my thought process but…"

"Alex and Eric and Rosemary explained it to me and it was the right decision. You aren't just responsible for our family. You are a leader for several thousand diviners. These are people of the same clan and ultimately our bloodline. If you aren't willing to stand in front to take the hits it seems unfair to ask them to do the same. I'm just scared for my children. I've long since passed the time of caring about whether I live or die, but I want them to have long and happy lives. I want them to have better childhoods than I had."

"I know you led a difficult life. Theresa told me that your mother was an alcoholic and abusive. I have many regrets about things Victor did in his life but abandoning you will always be the greatest. He should have brought you home to our family. Andrea and I would have raised you. Calliope and Dante would have raised you. I do not understand what he was thinking. You do not have to worry about your children, Tara. I know you are worried about what is to come but I would not lead my family into a battle I thought we would lose. It will be a hard fought war but we will triumph. Our people have survived so much and still we thrive. You are a survivor, too."

Tara said, "That's sweet of you to say, Uncle Stefan. During my stay here, I have felt like part of the family. You have made me feel like part of the family."

"You are a part of the family. You are my neacht. I will tell you the same thing that I told Theresa. In our clan, the tradition is that if the father dies then his brother steps into his place. Alexander, Theresa, and you are now my children. You all are my responsibility and I love you all."

She felt her eyes watering and looked anywhere but at Stefan to hide it. She coughed to clear her throat.

"Does everyone in the family speak Irish? I've learned some phrases and words here and there," Tara said.

"No, Calliope and I are the only ones that speak it fluently, but the kids all grew up hearing it so they know a few essential phrases. I speak Russian was well but Calliope does not. Your father could speak Russian flawlessly. He could even mimic the accent."

Tara said, "I wish I knew a foreign language. I always wanted to learn Spanish or maybe even Latin. I know Latin is a dead language but I always thought it was sort of cool."

"What's stopping you?" asked Stefan.

"It is a little hard to learn a language from a book. Although I suppose I could try one of those computer programs."

Stefan smiled, "Or you could try one of these interesting places called universities."

Tara laughed, "I don't think I'm the college type. I was pretty much done with school after high school. We couldn't afford it anyway. I had good enough grades for a scholarship but my mom…I couldn't just leave her behind. Besides most of the people in Bon Temps didn't go to college. It is a town of blue collar workers and it was nice."

"There is nothing wrong with hard work. My hard work is what helped shape this ranch. In the old days, I was out there tending animals and working in the orchard. You are so smart and capable of so much. I think you should at least consider going to college."

Tara decided to change the subject, "Have you talked to Eric? When I left him he said he was going to go find you."

The older man nodded and took a sip of his coffee, "Yes, I talked to him at length about his conversation with his sister. They are definitely aware of his involvement in Russell Edgington's Hepatitis D infection. We will have to move swiftly to get things into place. They won't wait long to get things started now that they know Eric is actively working against them."

Just then, the comforting silence of the home was shattered by the sounds of screeching tires and automatic gunfire.

Stefan knocked Tara onto the floor and covered her with his body until the gunfire stopped.

He quickly got his feet and tore out of the house at the same time that Eric vamp sped down the stairs with Pam and Jessica on his heels.

The entire household was plunged into chaos as everyone descended the stairs to investigate.

In front of the house sat an abandoned truck that had backed into a tree in the driver's haste to get away. Instead, the two occupants of the truck were running down the long driveway to escape.

Stefan raised his hands and used his power to pull both men back onto the property.

The men screamed as they struggled against the diviner's powers.

"What the fuck is going on, man?"

"Why can't we run?"

Jessica and Pam vamp sped over to them ready to massacre the young men.

Stefan yelled, "No! Do not kill them. We will let them live and turn them over to the police."

Pam growled and looked over her shoulder.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Fuck you devil whore!" one assailant screamed.

Jessica said, "I really want to rip his fucking head off."

Eric said, "Ladies, Stefan is right. There is a lot of scrutiny. It wouldn't do for either of you to be caught on camera killing these worthless bags of blood."

Pam sighed and turned around, "Come on, pet. Eric is right. You wouldn't want to get the true death for those peons."

Jessica asked, "Can I at least glamour them into having bad dreams?"

Eric looked at Stefan and then shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

Jessica did a happy dance and then started to glamour the first man. Every time you close your eyes you are going to see your worst nightmares and you are going to wake up screaming bloody murder."

Pam walked over to Eric with a smile, "You used to indulge me that way."

"Well, she's still a baby. She needs to be able to amuse herself."

Pam asked, "What are we going to do? The barbarians are at the gate…"

Eric put an arm around Pam's shoulders, "We are going to go home and kill Russell Edgington and everyone in league with him."

The vampire grinned, "You always know just what to get me for Christmas, Eric."

Sookie walked over to Eric and asked, "What is Jess doing?"

Pam smirked, "Having fun..."


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has continued to read this story. The reviews and positive comments have been solace during a very difficult time in my life. Special thanks to: Heleana220, janjan2009, jeter2684, Maverick37, Firefly-class, Jamille Shane, Paches08, dispatcher652, and Nkhen.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Northman Home Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

Tara Thornton stood in the foyer of her home and watched as the security team transported a myriad of boxes and suitcases down the hall. She was exhausted and the day had only just begun. However, there was no time for rest and relaxation.

She had a long list of tasks that had to be completed by nightfall. The first and most pressing item on her list was getting her family moved back into their home. That was a more strenuous task than it seemed. Theresa, Caitlin, and Michaela would be residing in the Northman home for the foreseeable future.

Tara liked the idea of having her sister and nieces close underfoot. She would need Theresa's guidance in developing her powers. Moreover, there was little time for the elder Daly to find a suitable home that would provide security for when the war began. Eric's home was as close to a fortress as the Daly Ranch.

Theresa walked up behind Tara and said, "I cannot thank you and Eric enough for inviting the girls and me to stay here. I hope we won't get on your nerves."

"Don't be silly, Theresa. There is more than enough room in this house. What is the sense of having a renovated French Colonial mansion if you can't allow your family to stay with you?"

"I know that there is enough room here but that doesn't mean that everyone would enjoy having their sister live with them. That goes double for a brother-in-law."

Tara said, "Eric doesn't care if you and the girls are staying here. He just wants me to be happy and secure. Having you here makes me happy and I feel more secure. You three are welcome to stay here for as long as you would like. I want you all to think of this as your home. Besides, I'm the owner of this lovely piece of real estate."

Theresa laughed, "That is right. Eric did sign the deed of the house over to you. How does it feel to be a homeowner?"

"Well, if today is any indication it is a pain in the ass. Oh, the truck with the goodies Uncle Stefan sent should be here tonight. Security won't handle that. We'll leave that odd job to Eric, Bill, Pam, Jessica, and Alcide."

Theresa smirked, "I wouldn't imagine that you would want the help carrying in crates of rocket launchers. Someone might get suspicious. Speaking of Eric I assume he's safely tucked away in your bedroom."

"Yes, the travel coffins were the first things I had the security team bring inside. I wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents like coffins opening in the middle of the day. Normally, we would have the downstairs windows blocked but the doors are wide open while security moves everything inside and Eric needed the rest despite his arguments. I was worried that he would lock himself in his office to work while all of this is going on."

"I saw that he had the bleeds this morning as he climbed into the travel coffin. Has he slept at all recently?" asked Theresa.

"No, he hasn't gotten a wink of sleep since the night of the shooting. He's constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. I told him that the lack of sleep will leave him weak and useless."

Theresa folded her arms over her chest and sighed, "Who can blame him? The world is about to be turned upside down. There is no order and no structure. Things are going to get out of hand very quickly."

"Who are you kidding? It is already lying on its side. Supernatural creatures have been exposed the world over and we are all fighting for our lives. To think just a month ago, humans were blissfully unaware of our existence and all was right with the world. Now they are losing their shit," Tara snarled.

She remembered her own prejudices when vampires came out of the coffin. Fearing the unknown was normal but it felt different now that circumstances were reversed.

"Panic is such a useless emotion. It does them no good and only serves to unbalance them. No wonder so many empires have fallen over the years. They were run by insipid humans."

Tara laughed and took a sip from her glass of wine, "Theresa, how incredibly racist of you. If I didn't know better I would think you feel that we are superior to humans."

Theresa said, "We are in every possible way. Normally, I am quite benevolent but when those virulent sacks of waste call for the murder of all supernatural creatures from oldest to youngest I lose my compassion. The calls for rounding us all up are building and I am losing my patience with the humans."

Tara couldn't really fault Theresa for her venom. She felt the same when people suggested all werewolves be locked in the pound like animals. Her children were werewolves and she would gut anyone that said something like that to her face. More and more her true nature was beginning to show. She was more violent and more callous. Tara struggled with this shift in personality. She saw how it consumed Victor and led to his death. Tara hoped that she would not suffer a similar fate. She had to figure out a way to harness it like Stefan. He was capable of great violence but only on his terms and he did not lose control.

She snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Do you think the girls will mind sleeping in the nursery? I hope it isn't too childlike."

Theresa said, "Don't be silly. They will be quite comfortable in the room. They will have their clothes and toys from home. They're loving aunt ordered them brand new canopy beds and she even snuck in a flat screen television."

Tara laughed and asked, "Oh, you saw that?"

"I definitely saw the flat screen television mounted on the wall. The girls couldn't stop squealing."

"I couldn't help it. They're my nieces and I've missed over a decade of birthdays. I owe them dozens of gifts. They are good girls. I am sure they will go to bed on time."

Theresa said, "You don't have to make up for lost time."

"And what do you call yourself doing when you dote on me like a mother hen? You are making up for lost time as well."

"It is my job. You are my baby sister and I get to dote on you and smother you with all the love that you should have had years ago. I'm not seriously upset by the television. I don't expect there to be much in the way of school for awhile."

Theresa was apprehensive about allowing Michaela and Caitlin to go to school with humans. She didn't want them to be afraid or worse yet exposed as diviners.

Tara asked, "What do you think of home schooling?"

"What do you mean? I don't have the time or the qualification to do that. I think the time kids are in school is what helps you tolerate them. Besides there are only about 12 days left before schools start letting out for Winter Break."

"I wasn't thinking about you. Sookie mentioned that Sam Merlotte's girlfriend Luna Garza is homeschooling her daughter, Emma, and some other shifter children. Alcide's sister has started sending her daughters there as well. Luna is an elementary school teacher and from all accounts, she is a good person. A school for the supernatural isn't a half bad idea."

Theresa said, "You want me to send my girls to the girlfriend of the bastard that tricked you."

Tara said, "He was only able to trick me because I was drunk and high on prescription medication. He saved me that night. If Sam wasn't there I would have stopped breathing and I would have died. You would have never had the chance to meet me. A lot of bad things happened because of that night but some good things happened too."

"That is incredibly generous of you. You do know that Alexander was this close to sending your dear friend to a very early grave."

Theresa lightly pressed her fingers together to indicate the small margin with which Sam survived. She smirked slightly knowing how easy her brother found it to kill those he felt had wronged him or his family. He did not know much about mercy and rarely showed it to his enemies.

Tara said, "I know and even that was a blessing in disguise. If Sam wasn't already in the hospital on death's door Eric would have killed him when I finally confessed the truth. I would not have wanted his death on my conscience. I've done enough bad shit in my life."

"Well, I'll check out the homeschooling situation. I don't want the girls to fall behind and I rather like the idea of them being with other supernatural children. Thank you for letting me know about it."

"Oh, if you or the girls need anything just let Greta know. The woman is a machine and she can do just about anything. This house would fall apart without her."

She laughed, "Greta has already been by with clean towels and linens."

Tara watched several more boxes come into the house. She was glad that everything synchronized properly. The delivery truck with Theresa and the girl's possessions arrived only an hour before their flight. The truck was waiting on them upon arrival.

Theresa said, "I should help the girls unpack. If I know them they are watching TV while the boxes pile up around them."

"Well, I'll help out once all of the boxes are inside. I am surprisingly good at packing and unpacking quickly."

Theresa said, "I hope we will have a lot done by then."

She walked off leaving Tara to direct traffic in the foyer.

A guard walked into the house and said, "Mrs. Northman, there is a Lafayette Reynolds at the gate. Should we let him through?"

"Yes, that's my cousin."

The guard nodded and quickly exited the house to relay the message.

She thought about correcting the man's obvious error but she liked the sound of Mrs. Northman too much. Tara looked down at her engagement ring and reasoned that soon enough it would be true. She would be Eric's wife and one day his progeny. Oddly, she was unsure about which prospect thrilled her more.

Tara took a small gulp of wine to settle her nerves. She was concerned about Lafayette. Bill told her that Lafayette asked to be glamoured but she wondered how much information had been wiped from his memory. Tara didn't know what topics would be familiar.

Before she could give it much more thought Lafayette walked into the house with a grin on his face.

"Bitch, I missed the hell out of you. Don't you ever leave my ass again for that long!"

She laughed and let him envelope her in a tight hug. Tara missed her family in New Mexico already but it was good to be home again with Lafayette.

"I had to go and let the heat die down, Lala. I'm back now and I am so fucking happy to see you! I can't wait for you to see the babies they have grown so much."

Lafayette squeezed her tighter and took a step back, "You is looking good, bitch. You been working out?"

Tara laughed and did a little spin with a smirk on her face.

"Well, you know I had to get the body tight and right again."

Lafayette said, "I see your chest hasn't deflated any. I'm sure your vampire boyfriend loves that shit."

She held up her left hand and flashed her impressive engagement ring.

"Fiancé."

"Damn…I needs my sunglasses to look at that rock. Eric Fucking Northman definitely knows how to win a bitch over. You happy?" asked Lafayette.

He had his issues with Eric. Lafayette had seen the brutal side of the vampire and he knew that Tara had seen that side as well. He worried that the honeymoon phase would wear off and Tara would get hurt again. However, he knew better than to question her relationship with Eric. She was fiercely protective, as Sam had learned the hard way.

"I am happier than I have ever been, Lala. Eric has tried so hard to make me happy. He has tried so hard to be a good father to our children. He didn't have to do any of those things. I loved him enough to stick around regardless and he knew that. How are things with you and Jesus? I know he's been trying to get you to search, uh, deeper."

Lafayette rolled his eyes and asked, "You got something stronger than wine around here?"

She laughed, "Yes, I'll make you a drink. It'll be like old times. Just stand there, look pretty, and make sure the men don't drop those boxes."

Lafayette said, "Bitch, I's always look pretty and you know that."

Tara shook her head and disappeared into the kitchen to make a drink for Lafayette. She returned a few minutes later and said, "Remy and Coke."

Lafayette took the glass and swallowed a gulp, "You remembered my drank. Thanks ya!"

"What's going on with you and Jesus? You don't look happy. Not really."

"He's been pressuring me to explore my talents as a medium and I have no interest in that shit. Magic and all of it is nothing but fucking trouble. At least it has brought me nothing but trouble. You don't know that shit that has been going on here while you were gone. I was possessed by a dead bitch…"

Tara's eyes widened and said, "You failed to mention that shit in our phone calls. Are you okay? What the hell happened, Lala?"

Lafayette said, "I don't want to talk about it, Tara. Just know the shit was fucking crazy. I told Jason Stackhouse not to tell you shit about it. I knew you had a lot on your plate and I ain't want to add to it."

"Well, I am here now and I want you to tell me everything I missed while I was away."

"I might need a refill for all of that."

She laughed, "I have plenty of booze. I got you covered."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Herveaux Construction in Shreveport, Louisiana <strong>_

Janice Herveaux walked into Alcide's office carrying an armful of files. She glared at him and said, "Your filing system is a complete mess and leaves a lot to be desired. I am surprised that you aren't hemorrhaging money out of this place. Are you even keeping track of your overhead?"

Alcide looked up at her and tried not to laugh. Janice wasn't really cut out to be a secretary. She enjoyed being a hairdresser and a makeup artist but she did have experience as a secretary. Giving her this job was his way of making her feel independent. His sister would not accept handouts from him.

"Well, considering that the majority of my work lately has come from Eric Northman and Bill Compton I am being well compensated and have not had to worry about keeping track of overhead costs or invoicing. I haven't had the time to worry about it either. You're here now so you can do that for me and I will be in your debt."

Janice said, "Well, I guess that makes sense. You've been a spy more than you have been building anything."

Alcide said, "Not true. My company did all of the renovations at Eric's house. We also did the gazebo at Bill Compton's house. I am under contract with Eric to build some type of indoor playground for his children once everything is finished. His progeny Pam wants me to do some renovations to their bar, Fangtasia. Eric has also been helping me get other contracts. I won the bid for another subdivision that breaks ground first thing next year."

She thought of Eric as a bastard. She didn't like that Alcide was under the vampire's thumb because of their father's debt. However, he was keeping her brother's business afloat in shaky times and Alcide seemed to think of Eric as a friend for now.

"Well, as long as you are staying profitable that is all that matters to me. I know how hard you had to dig yourself out of the hole Debbie left you in, financially and emotionally. I'm glad to see that you are trying to go on with your life."

Alcide hadn't spoken of Debbie in awhile and it felt strange to hear her name now. He hated that his heart ached for her. He fell out of love with her some time ago but he still cared deeply for Debbie Pelt. Alcide only wished he could have helped her live a better life. He still wondered if he pushed her out on that ledge.

"Well, Debbie and I were over a long time ago, Janice. We were fooling ourselves thinking that we could make it work. We wanted two different things. She wanted to be part of a pack and have children and I just wanted to stay away from the toxic nature of running with a pack."

Janice had a seat and placed the files on his desk. She said, "Alcide, packs aren't all bad. They just need the right alpha looking out for them. The one in Jackson got overrun by a vampire that had ties deep in a lot of wolves. I know Dad's reign left a bad taste in your mouth but being alpha doesn't mean being corrupt. The position is what you make it. You are the most honest wolf I know and you are a born alpha."

Alcide knew that Janice was right but he had been burned too many times. For all of Marcus' talk of being different he was a psychopath. He let the wolves run amok.

He said, "I feel like this speech is going somewhere. I always know when you are playing at something, Jan. What's on your mind?"

Janice said, "We are in strange times, Alcide. Werewolves are scared and they need an alpha to help guide them. I've been talking to that doctor you suggested I take the girls to for their check-up. She says the Shreveport pack is rudderless since Marcus Bozeman died. There's no alpha stepping up because there is no alpha among them. Like it or not we are werewolves and they are our people. We aren't meant to be lone wolves, we are meant to be part of a pack. We need the structure. I think you should go to the pack meeting tonight and just see it. These are good wolves, Alcide. Most of the bad apples died in that house with Marcus and some others died at that tolerance rally. You can weed out the rest. You've got me at your side to help out."

Alcide quietly considered what she was saying. Werewolves would come in handy in the war to come. If he could gather the troops, it could be a good thing. It also wasn't a bad idea to have his sister at his side. She was about as alpha as any female wolf he had ever met. She could help him connect with the pack. Sometimes his wolf etiquette was sorely lacking.

"We'll go tonight but I'm not making any promises, Jan."

She smiled, "If you meet them and don't want any part of it then you just walk away but they need help. All they have in the way of leadership is Marcus Bozeman's mother, Martha. She's strong but not strong enough to get the younger werewolves in line. They respect her but not enough to follow her. She ain't their alpha. If they remain rudderless, it could spell trouble for all werewolves in the area. You know what happens when werewolves are left without leadership. In this atmosphere we have to be beyond reproach."

"I'll be there after I stop by Eric's house to see Theresa," said Alcide.

Janice didn't know a lot of Theresa but she did know the woman was the reason for the smile on her brother's face.

"Do I get to meet her?"

He chuckled, "If you want to meet her tonight you can. I've told her about you and the girls."

"I do want to meet her. It is obvious that you like her a great deal, Alcide. You just can't stop grinning when you talk about her. I'm happy for you. You deserve someone that treats you well."

Janice had never been particularly fond of Debbie. She was classless and not worthy of Alcide. However, even as a young girl she knew better than to interfere in her brother's relationships. Her doubts were proven correct when Debbie began cheating on Alcide with pack members. He believed it was because she was abusing V. However, Janice had it on good authority that the infidelity began well before the vampire's blood began to poison the pack.

"Well, she helped me see that there was a future when it didn't really feel like it anymore. I was looking at Debbie's body and she pulled me away. Theresa stayed with me that night or I think I might have done something crazy because of the grief. We've talked every day since then and she's amazing."

Janice said, "You've never said much about what happened that night."

"There's nothing to say."

"What happened, Alcide? The look on your face says you're still haunted but whatever happened."

Alcide considered shutting Janice out but he knew that she wouldn't give up easily. This topic would resurface at some point. It was better if he just got it out of the way.

He sighed, "Debbie was plotting with Marcus Bozeman to kidnap Tara's twins. One night Tara and her family went there to get rid of Marcus and the rest of the wolves that were after her children. Debbie was there and she attacked Tara but her life was spared. I abjured her."

Janice's eyes widened and she couldn't find her voice to speak. Abjuring was the most complete way of severing ties with another werewolf. After being abjured, it was as if that werewolf ceased to exist. It was an extreme action and one she doubted her brother was capable of doing. Alcide had always been a soft heart and a good man.

"You know Debbie she never knew when to leave well enough alone. She tried to attack Tara one last time after nearly killing her to begin with. Eric killed her and I can't blame him."

Janice felt her chest tighten at the obvious sorrow in her brother's voice. She walked around his desk and hugged him.

"I don't need a hug, Jan."

She said, "Shut up. Maybe I'm the one that needs the hug. Would you really deny comfort to your own sister?"

Alcide quieted down and returned Janice's embrace. His sister knew his heart better than anyone else did. He reasoned it was why he had not spoken of Debbie's death with her until now.

Janice pulled back and said, "I might need a few more of those at will so be ready for that. Now it is my lunchtime so I am going to pop out and meet with Luna. A few werewolf parents are afraid to send their kids to school. They want to do homeschooling but they aren't qualified to do it. I am going to see if she would be willing to take a few more children."

"She is going to run out of space at her house pretty soon. Tell her if she needs more room I have a storefront that is just sitting empty. I haven't found anyone to lease it. I'd rather have children in there learning than dust collecting."

"That just might sweeten the deal! I'll be sure to mention that to her. I know she has some issues with werewolves. I heard that from Martha Bozeman but that might just be that her son was an insane criminal. I'll appeal to her as a mother."

He smiled, "Go ahead, and meet with her before your lunch break is over. I'll see about finding more of those invoices for you to file."

Alcide watched his sister walk out of his office and he took a deep breath. Talking about Debbie had him in a bad headspace. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent Theresa a text message.

Just a moment later his phone started to ring and that put a smile on his face.

"Hey, I hope I didn't disturb you. I know that you are trying to get the girls settled in at Eric's house."

She said, "No, I'm not busy at all. They shooed me out of the room once their awesome Aunt Tara came in to help them unpack. I'm in my room now hanging up my clothes. How is work going?"

"Well, she is closer to their age then you are. Kids always like their aunts and uncles better. Just ask my sister, Janice. Her daughters, Stella and Zoe, adore me. Work is okay. Janice is frustrated with my lack of a filing system. I've been too busy lately. I was wondering if you wanted to come here to have lunch with me?"

Theresa said, "I'll be there in 15 minutes. Do you want me to pick up lunch from somewhere?"

Alcide said, "Don't worry about picking up lunch. I'll take care of that. I should be waiting on you with lunch by the time you make it here."

Theresa couldn't help but smile, "I'll see you soon, Alcide."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

Late that night Bill, Eric, Theresa, Pam, and Alcide stood in the basement of Eric's home. Three dozen wooden crates of varying sizes surrounded them. The group had just finished moving the crates into the basement for safekeeping. The basement doubled as a holding cell for criminal vampires. The room was nearly indestructible, video monitored, soundproof to the human ear, and was one of the few places in the Northman home that was completely off-limits without proper clearance.

Bill said, "It would appear that Stefan Daly is not interested in leaving anything to chance. I was going to ask if I needed to order more firepower but….I wouldn't know where to begin to supplement this lot."

Eric chuckled as he walked around the room with a clipboard taking an inventory of the weapons and ammunition. As soon as he rose that evening, his first order of business was to retrieve the newly delivered weapons. It wasn't ideal to have them sitting helplessly in a delivery truck parked on his property.

Theresa said, "This is just the first of three shipments, Bill. Another will arrive in three days. The last shipment will arrive with Uncle Stefan at the weekend."

The brunette vampire's jaw went slack at Theresa's reply. He asked, "Is that really necessary?"

Eric replied, "You will find that diviners take killing very seriously. Some of them take more pleasure in it than others but homicidal tendencies are a hallmark of their species. Stefan's mother was one of the most dangerous women I have ever met and he was a warrior even as a child. We will need these and more to put a stop to the Sanguinistas."

He could still remember a young Stefan attacking Godric on the first night they encountered the Daly family. However, at that time their family bore the name Tóibín. Stefan had attacked Godric as the vampire force-fed Saoirse his blood. Eric remembered thinking how he would have done the same for his own mother had he been given a chance but he arrived too late.

Theresa added, "There is too much at stake for us to approach this war unprepared. The Sanguinistas have had much longer to plan their attack and build their arsenal. We are playing catch up. Their ability to glamour humans and supernatural creatures puts us at even greater risk. We will have no idea who is friend or foe."

Bill said, "On the subject of weapons. I do believe that we have found the location for one of their armories. I have still been monitoring the encrypted messages for anything helpful and I came across something promising last night. Security is being diverted to a location in Shreveport. I looked up the address and it is an abandoned pastry factory in Shreveport. It is in the industrial park just off the interstate. Jason drove by there last night and saw a lot of activity for an abandoned factory. He also noted that the 'For Sale' sign was no longer attached to the chain link fence. Unfortunately, I am no closer to getting a location for Russell Edgington."

Pam said, "I think we should take one of our new little toys and burn their armory to the ground. I am sure it is one of many but I do so love disrupting their plans. Maybe we can even snag a vampire or werewolf to interrogate."

Eric smiled at the gleeful lilt to his progeny's voice. It would seem that things between them were finally on an even keel.

Alcide asked, "It wouldn't tip our hand?"

Eric said, "Nora is already fully aware that I am onto her plan and actively working to thwart it. I am sure she has made her comrades aware as well. The moment Bill spirited you out of the sanitarium and Russell fell ill the coincidences were much too strong. Although, Nora informed me that your cover wasn't blown. She knew who you were the entire time."

The werewolf's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, "Why didn't she just kill me from the outset? She saw me at Lou Pine's the night Duncan offered me the job. I know that she saw me. She was watching me at the bar."

"She didn't explain her reasoning but I would assume she intended to use you for information. It would have been easy to glamour you and find out our plans."

Pam said, "Or glamour you to plant false memories to feed to Eric and Bill. It would be a great way to throw us off the right trail."

Eric's cell phone chimed and he looked down to check the message. He said, "I have to make a call in private. Pam, I think you are right about destroying the arsenal. Go have fun. Bill and Alcide will accompany you."

He pressed a kissed to her forehead and turned to walk up the stairs.

Alcide said, "I'm supposed to meet with the Shreveport pack tonight. My sister is convinced that they need an alpha. I thought it might not be a bad idea to have a pack of werewolves on our side. I know Bon Temps is without an alpha…merging the two has been on my mind since lunch."

Eric smiled, "By all means don't let us keep you, packmaster. You're right we need all the help we can get."

Bill said, "Jessica will come along for the ride. She needs to learn."

Theresa said, "I'd like to come with. I might not be a vampire but I do know my way around a shoulder fired rocket launcher."

Alcide laughed, "I don't know if I should be scared or turned on by that."

Theresa kissed his cheek and winked, "Both."

Eric vamp sped out of the basement and into his office where he was guaranteed privacy. He dialed the Guardian's phone number and waited for him to answer.

Roman said, "Eric, I understand you are back in Louisiana. Welcome home."

"It is good to be home, Guardian. How may I be of service?"

"I just finished having an interesting conference call with Stefan Daly, Aoife Callaghan, Cristobal Feliciano, Marjani Zinsou, and Stanton Dandridge. They explained their plan of establishing a governing-body for all supernatural creatures. Many supernatural groups are very much like us in that they have rules and a central point of power that is broken up regionally. It appears only shape-shifters and werepeople are without true leadership. They have requested two vampires to join their organization to present a united front and I couldn't agree more. Considering two of my chancellors are actively trying to start World War III. I will be joining as a show of good faith. You will join as well. You are the Magister of North America and I trust your loyalty to me."

Eric was surprised but quickly replied, "I am at your service, Guardian."

He was still waiting for the moment when the Guardian would deign to order the true death. This coup was only occurring because he unilaterally decided to disobey a direct order from the Authority. He left Russell alive and now the world was being thrown in chaos because of his need for revenge. Eric was loathed to tell the Guardian about Russell but after receiving the call from Nora, he realized he no longer had a choice. It was better for him to tell the truth than for Nora to expose him.

"I am conducting a thorough search of all the chancellors' quarters. Yours truly will interrogate all suspected traitors. However, it appears obvious that Chancellors Agrippa, Gainesborough, and Kibwe are in league with one another. Your help proving Salome and Nora's treachery will not be forgotten."

Roman's suspicions about Salome were first piqued months ago when she began leaving the compound on a regular basis. In the decades prior, she left a few times at most so this new pattern of behavior was troubling. Her answers about her whereabouts were always evasive or she tried to distract his attention altogether. Salome thought herself the ultimate seductress but the shtick had its limits. His suspicions deepened as the Sanguinistas grew in number and power. However, the biggest clue was when his transport to Mykonos was attacked and he was nearly killed along with Chancellor Braun. Roman and Dieter defeated those that came for him in the night but then he knew there was a traitor in his midst. The chancellors were the only ones that knew of Roman's travel plans. Dieter was the only chancellor he could trust until he knew more. It was a fortuitous turn of events when Salome recommended Eric Northman for the Magister position. She was unaware of their history and that served him well.

"It is the least I can do Guardian. I pledge my fealty to you and the one true vampire Authority. My betrayal in leaving Russell Edgington alive had nothing to do with the Saguinistas. It was my own short-sighted need for vengeance in the name of my family. The idea of him finding some sort of peace or redemption in death was too much for me to bear."

Roman said, "I know that, Eric. If I doubted your loyalty for a moment, you would have already met the sun. You know what I did to my own maker. No one else knows but you do. There will be no reprisals against you or Bill Compton. You have both helped the Authority immensely. Consider yourselves pardoned, but the next time I tell you to kill someone…do it."

Eric couldn't have been more shocked at the pardon but he said, "Thank, Guardian. I will not disobey another direct order."

Roman said, "I have already talked with General Cavanaugh. He is our liaison with the federal government. The general is willing to liberate some high level intelligence if we provide him with the names of the conspirators. He can provide us with locations and perhaps even satellite surveillance. We can start taking out these nodes of rebellion early and often. He also has access to some interesting weapons to use against vampires."

"We have access to the encrypted message board that the group has been using. They might be able to get more information from the website than we've been able to do. I'll send you the information," said Eric.

"Good. We'll talk again soon, Eric."

Eric dropped into a chair feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He and Bill would be spared from the true death. That was one less worry to contend with now. Eric knew without a doubt that his history with Roman was his saving grace. Another vampire would have already met the sun.

Roman Zimojic was the last progeny of Remus, Godric's brother. Eric and Roman were close up until the point Remus released him. While he loved his maker, he couldn't abide the way he lived his life. Remus bathed in the blood of humans for fun. It seemed wasteful and cruel like a hunter killing for sport and not nourishment. It all came to a head when Roman refused to take part in massacring a covenant of nuns.

Initially, his maker decided to give him the true death for his insolence, but Godric prevailed upon his brother instead to release the young vampire. Roman was just shy of 100 years old when he was cast out into the world. He eventually joined the Authority and toiled endlessly to bring all vampires under one rule. Roman could see the future, a future where they didn't live in the shadows. He spent centuries working toward that goal. However, everything began to change when Louis Pasteur began his work on a blood substitute for vampires. Roman began laying the foundation for the Great Revelation, but he knew there would be dissenters. The loudest voice of them all belonged to his maker, Remus. He appealed to his maker but was rebuffed at every step. Remus started to form a mirror council made up of Sanguinistas. Roman had no choice but to have his maker executed in front of the ad hoc council. He then had the entire council executed as well.

Eric knew that soon enough Salome and Nora would suffer the same fate. Part of him grieved for his sister but the other part of him despised her and what she had become. He sent a text message to Bill about sending the information to the Guardian and then went to find Tara.

As he walked up the stairs, he heard the musical stylings of John Coltrane flowing from his bedroom. Jazz was one of the first things Eric learned he had in common with Tara. It was such an odd music choice for two people so prone to violence and destruction. He walked into their bedroom and smiled seeing her sitting on the bed with Jax and Jade laying in front of her. He paused seeing a stuffed animal floating above Jax's head. The infant laughed and kicked his legs happily. Jade seemed content to just suck her thumb and stare up into space.

Eric asked, "Are you doing that?"

Tara smiled and said, "No, that is Jax. Our little boy has finally decided to use his powers. He is a little behind his sister but I am so proud. I think he might turn out to be a true hybrid. I have already seen his eyes flash when he is angry with me. The werewolf traits are there and now his diviner powers have shown up. I can't wait to tell Uncle Stefan!"

Eric reached down and scooped the boy up. He watched in amusement as the stuffed animal floated along with Jax. He smiled down at the boy and said, "Now you are just showing off. You really like this bumble bee, huh?"

"They are both growing so quickly. I don't want to miss out on any of this."

He sat beside Tara and kissed her cheek, "I know that you are worried. I wish that I could give you assurances. I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"Oh come off it, Eric. I know that if I really wanted to be safe I could ask you to ship me off to Hawaii with the twins. I would get to spend time with Xavier and I would be out of the fray but I want to be in the thick of things. This is my family and it is about our children's future. I want them to have a future where I'm not terrified of someone seeing them do that," said Tara, she nodded her head at stuffed bumblebee.

Eric said, "Protecting them has been at the top of my list. Stefan was telling me how quickly their powers would develop over the next year. The twins will probably turn out to be hybrids but they will be hybrids of a diviner and a werewolf. I'm not sure what they will become. Stefan also pointed out that they had a lot of my blood before and after they were born. That might be having an effect on them. He thinks that might account for why Jade's powers appeared so quickly. I think we should let Dr. Ludwig have a look at them."

"She hates you, Eric, but she was really good when I was pregnant. I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea for her to give the twins a check-up. I was just going to call Dr. Cormier to schedule an appointment but werewolves are pretty much the limit of her knowledge. I get the feeling that Dr. Ludwig has seen a lot in her time."

Jax allowed the bumblebee to drop onto the floor in favor of holding onto Eric's finger.

Tara said, "He loves you, Eric."

"He is an infant. I doubt that he knows I am here but I love him."

"Don't be silly. He is a wolf and Alcide says that they latch onto smells early in life. He knows you as much as he knows me. You are his dad, Eric. We are a family."

Eric said, "About that family. Do you still want to get married right away?"

Tara nodded, "Uncle Stefan will be here this weekend. Alex is coming with him. It isn't a big wedding with all of my family but the important people will be here with me."

"Are you sure this is what you want? I know Sookie and Bill are having the traditional wedding ceremony. You aren't going to feel like you were…"

She cut him off, "I'm not a girly-girl like Sookie. I don't need the big wedding dress and all of the hassle. I just want you to be my husband. Everything else is extra and unnecessary given the current climate. If we survive then maybe we can do a bigger wedding for the whole family."

Eric nodded, "What do we have to do to get married soon?"

"I have looked into it and I just need to take our identification down to the clerk's office with the filled out application. They'll give us a marriage license and we have to wait 72-hours but after that we can get married. What do you say?"

He leaned over and kissed her softly, "I think that you'll be my wife by Saturday. Have Alcide go with you to the clerk's office if you are planning to go during the day."

"I will. I'm not going to take any unnecessary risks, Eric."

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>5 months ago…<em>**

**_Eric lay in the bed with his tablet on his lap. He was looking at surveillance footage from the hotel. He managed to pay off a member of the security team to upload the footage onto a flash drive. He was determined to find out the identity of the vampire that approached Tara in the ballroom. _**

**_Tara walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of black sleep shorts and a matching lace tank top. She climbed into the plush bed and settled against Eric's side. _**

**"_You still haven't found the two of us?" she asked. _**

**_He kissed her cheek and said, "I did but her back was to the camera the entire time. I am trying to find a better angle of her in a different part of the ballroom. How are you feeling?"_**

**_She said, "Well, I feel great after that shower but I am worried that some vampire is going to glamour me and I'll spill everything. Just because I know that it is coming doesn't mean I'll be able to stop it without exposing myself as a diviner. Theresa told me to take the risk anyway."_**

**"_I agree with your sister. Worry about the fallout later. I am sure this is something Nan arranged. She despises me and I know she wanted me to get the true death for the debacle with Russell. She was surprised when the Authority tasked me with killing him. She may be looking for information."_**

**_Tara said, "Maybe it might be a good idea for you to stop telling me important things. I know that I wanted to know the truth but maybe I am putting you at risk by asking you to do that."_**

**_She had been thinking about this all night following the premonition. Tara would never forgive herself if she were the cause of Eric's death. Her need for information was not greater than her need for him in her life. Tara doubted she would have made it through her mother's death without Eric. The depression should have swallowed her whole and sent her on a downward spiral. _**

**"_You knowing the truth helps keep you safe. I'm not going to change the way we are doing things."_**

**_Tara frowned hearing a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and said, "It is nearly 4 AM. Who would be looking for you at this time of night?"_**

**_Eric got out of the bed and pulled on a black t-shirt. He said, "I'm sure it is Nan. Stay here."_**

**_He walked out of the bedroom and went to the door. Eric opened the door and felt his jaw go slack. _**

**_Roman Zimojic stood in front of the door dressed in an impeccable navy pinstripe suit. He had a wrapped gift. _**

**_Eric said, "Guardian, please come in."_**

**_The vampire walked into the room and had a seat on the couch in the sitting area. He watched as Eric closed the door and his attention shifted to the empty bottles of True Blood. _**

**"_I am pleased to see that you are mainstreaming. However, I thought you brought your female companion along on this trip."_**

**_Eric had a seat in the armchair adjacent to the couch and replied, "I did bring her with me, but she's pregnant. I try not to drink from her on a regular basis."_**

**_Roman flashed a smile. It would seem he approved of Eric's answer. He asked, "Did you enjoy tonight's festivities?"_**

**"_Honestly, no but I am always grateful to serve the Authority, Guardian."_**

**_He smiled and said, "There is no need for such formality, Eric. We aren't in public and no one is listening to this conversation. How are you?"_**

**_Eric relaxed visibly and said, "It was boring but productive. We secured a lot of cash donations but more importantly a lot of support from important people."_**

**_Roman said, "The governor was very impressed with you tonight. He spoke very highly of you. I just left him a few moments ago."_**

**"_I did not know that you would be attending tonight's function," said Eric. _**

**_It was a subtle way of inquiring about Roman's presence in his suite. He was certain the vampire was not present at the fundraiser. Eric would have noticed him even if no one else did. Roman took painstaking efforts to remain out of the public eye. Most humans had never laid eyes on him or knew of his existence. _**

**_Roman said, "I wasn't here to participate in festivities. I had other things on my agenda. That is why I am here now. I need your help."_**

**"_What do you need my help with? Can I get you anything?"_**

**_Roman glanced at the glass front refrigerator and said, "I'll have a bottle of A positive. I don't need it to be warmed up."_**

**_Eric retrieved the bottle of True Blood and returned to his seat. "How can I be of service?"_**

**_He opened the bottle of True Blood and took a sip, "I suspect one or more of my chancellors to be traitors. They have been very careful within the walls of HQ. They all know the compound is equipped with extensive audio/visual surveillance. I believe that Nan Flanagan is involved in whatever conspiracy is brewing. I want you to work closely with her. I have asked her to keep an eye on you, but it was just to have a reason to put her in your orbit on a regular basis."_**

**_Eric sat up straight in his chair and asked, "A conspiracy of what nature?"_**

**_He said, "At the least an assassination plot."_**

**"_Assassination plot against you? What evidence do you have? Anything that might point to someone?"_**

**"_I have been receiving threats from the Sanguinistas. They want to unmake the Authority and replace it with something akin to Remus' vision. He wanted to treat humans as food and to take our rightful place as the world's apex predator. I have largely ignored these threats because I am always well insulated from physical threats. Dieter Braun and I were scheduled to attend a meeting in Monaco. However, before the meeting I stopped on the island of Mykonos for a few days. The other chancellors were the only ones aware of my early departure from New Orleans and my unscheduled stop in Greece. When we entered my home on the island, vampires ambushed us. My detractors underestimated us. We killed all of the assassins so there was no one for us to interrogate. I have a suspect in mind but I do not want to taint your investigation. I want the proof to lead wherever it may. If anyone should get too close to figuring out you are working with me…kill them."_**

**_Eric felt the hatred rising inside of him. Roman was still family to him. Godric cared very much for Roman. If someone was plotting to kill him they would have to go through Eric. _**

**"_I will find the traitors and I will rip their fucking heads off," said Eric through gritted teeth. _**

**_Roman smiled. His eyes were alight with admiration. He said, "As much as I would like to indulge that instinct it cannot be. Dieter and I made that mistake Mykonos. I want you to find the traitor and bring them to me. I will make them talk."_**

**"_Well, I will dig into the situation with Nan Flanagan. I'll report back my findings."_**

**"_I want you to pay special attention to Bill Compton. Nan Flanagan has been particularly supportive of him. She has been for years. She first told me of him in 1982 I believe it was. I know that you have had dealings with Bill."_**

**_Eric said, "Yes, I've known him for years. We don't have a friendly relationship but needs must when the devil drives."_**

**_Tara stepped out of the bedroom wondering why Eric never came back. She took a step backward seeing the vampire sitting on the couch. She didn't know who he was but he exuded a regal presence that made her assume he was important._**

**_Roman stood up and went to greet Tara. He said, "You must be the fascinating Ms. Thornton. I am Roman Zimojic. It is nice to meet you."_**

**"_It is nice to meet you, Mr. Zimojic. I didn't mean to interrupt."_**

**_He said, "Nonsense. I have been interested in meeting you. Eric has spoken highly of you and of course I've done some research of my own."_**

**_Tara huffed out an awkward chuckle and said, "Well, if you've done research on me I don't know if I should be apologizing or running for the hills."_**

**"_Neither is necessary. I only found good things about you."_**

**_She smiled, "Well, either you're a good liar or you didn't dig deep enough."_**

**_Roman laughed heartily. He knew that she was nervous but refused to show it. That told him a lot about her character. "I can only say that your past pales in comparison to that of Eric Northman. His past reads like a horror film."_**

**_Tara became acutely aware that this vampire knew Eric personally. She wanted to push for more information but she didn't want to come off brash. _**

**"_I can only imagine there would be a lot to know about a vampire that has lived a thousand or so years. I wasn't aware that the records on vampires went back that far into the past."_**

**_Roman said, "No, you're right. We only began compiling data on vampires a little over 150 years ago. My knowledge of Eric's storied past is more of a firsthand account. Please join us, Ms. Thornton."_**

**_She glanced at Eric and saw the tense expression on his face. However, she flashed a warm smile and said, "I would love to join the two of you."_**

**_Tara followed Roman across the room and took up a seat on the opposite end of the couch. She wanted to see the looks exchanged between the two men. Something was going on and it made her uneasy. She also needed space to use her telekinesis if this vampire turned out to be a threat._**

**_She asked, "I hope it isn't too nosey but how do you know Eric?"_**

**_Roman picked up a bottle of True Blood and took a sip. "No, it is a wonderful question. Eric is my cousin I suppose you'd call it."_**

**_Tara's eyes widened and she said, "I didn't know that vampires had cousins. I knew about brothers and sisters…"_**

**_Roman said, "Our makers were brothers. The early years of my life as a vampire were spent learning from Eric. However, we parted ways after some time. We would cross paths a couple of times each century and have a raucous time."_**

**_Eric smiled at the memories. Roman gave Eric his first position as sheriff of an area. It wasn't something he wanted initially but something that he accepted. He could still remember the fledgling years of the changing Authority. It became a very different beast under Roman's skilled tutelage._**

**"_It is lucky that you were still awake, Ms. Thornton."_**

**_Tara said, "Please, call me Tara."_**

**"_Tara, I brought a gift for you," said Roman, he handed her the large wrapped gift. _**

**_She was a little stunned and glanced at Eric before flashing a smile. She said, "Thank you. Should I open it now?"_**

**_He said, "Yes."_**

**_Tara set the gift onto the coffee table and unwrapped it._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<em>**

Eric, Theresa, and Bill watched as Pam and Jessica methodically tortured two vampires. He had to admire the darker side that seemed to be emerging in Bill. He was willing to go to extraordinary lengths to protect what mattered.

Theresa drank more from her glass of wine and said, "Honestly, I don't know why they're holding on. They're going to be staked. Why not tell the truth and make the torture stop?"

Pam said, "I like that they're stubborn. It just means my fun gets to last even longer and I haven't had this much fun in years. There are so few pleasures now since the Great Revelation."

Jessica said, "Well, at least you got to use the rocket launcher tonight."

Their assault on the Sanguinistas' armory was incredibly successful. They arrived at the same time as a shipment of weapons and ammunition. Theresa and Jessica captured the truck and the two vampires inside while Bill and Pam razed the converted pastry factory to the ground.

Their interrogation was only into hour number two but already they had a wealth of information. Eric now knew the location of two more armories. He also knew that Nora was keeping a suite at a local hotel for when she needed to be in town. It was a practice that started sometime during the summer.

Eric struggled to understand why Nora would be so close but never reach out to him. There had to be some sort of angle he was missing. His only theory was that Nora was spying on him. Perhaps that was how she knew Alcide's identity. He was stunned out of his thoughts by Bill springing out of his seat. He acutely became aware that something was wrong. His blood bond was almost singing in his ears.

Jessica asked, "What's wrong Bill?"

Bill said, "It is Alcide. He's in trouble. Is he still at the pack meeting?"

Theresa took out her phone and said, "I got a message from him an hour ago. He said everything was going good and that the pack really did need him."

She called Alcide's phone and frowned when it went straight to voicemail.

"He's not answering his phone…"

Eric looked at Bill and said, "Go on. I'd like to keep Alcide alive. He's been a good ally. Can you handle the werewolves on your own?"

Bill nodded and gave Eric a look of disdain.

Eric chuckled.

Theresa said, "I'm coming with you, Bill."

He said, "I'll get there faster on my own, Theresa. I promise I'll bring him back in one piece."

Theresa said, "I don't have time for that."

Eric said, "I'll go with you. Grab on Theresa. Pam don't kill the vampires until we get back."

Theresa stepped closer to Eric and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He swept Theresa off her feet and looked at Bill, "After you…"

Bill vamp sped out of the basement with Eric hot on his heels.

Eric took to the sky knowing that he'd get there faster that way. He was surprised that Theresa didn't seem scared to be flying through the air. However, he reasoned she could levitate in mid-air if he suddenly lost his grip on her.

Several minutes later, he landed at the barn on Martha Bozeman's property. Russell Edgington was there and he was in the process of feeding on Alcide. Two werewolves held Janice back as she screamed in agony watching her brother die. Some of the werewolves were cheering Russell on but the others looked scared and disgusted.

Theresa jumped out of Eric's arms and charged the scene in front of her. A wind swept by her that she knew immediately was a vampire. She thrust her arm in that direction and sent the blurred figure hurtling into a nearby tree.

Eric heard a familiar cry of pain and saw that it was Nora. A tree limb now impaled her, but it missed her heart. He didn't have long to watch the scene because more werewolves and vampires were about to descend on Theresa. He suddenly became concerned that this was a set up. Had they been lured here to leave the house unsecured? He fired off a text message to Pam before running headlong into the fray with Bill.

Theresa continued to march toward Russell Edgington. She slowly raised her hand levitating the vampire into the air.

He laughed manically while blood dripped down his face, "Who the hell are you?"

Theresa lowered her hand quickly and slammed Russell against the ground. The sickening sound of bones cracking filled the night air. She wanted to tend to Alcide but letting Russell go wasn't an option. She raised him into the air again. She looked around for Eric or Bill but saw that they were busy ripping werewolves to shreds. The bystanders had already fled or were now joining the fight.

Janice ran over covered in blood she said, "You take care of that freak and I'll look after my brother."

Theresa said, "Gladly."

Janice kneeled next to Alcide and said, "Come on! Don't you die on me, Alcide!"

Theresa slammed Russell onto the ground again and walked over to him. She kneeled next to his head and said, "If Alcide dies I'm going to torture you in ways you can't even begin to imagine before I let you roast in the sun like a fucking pig."

He grinned sadistically, "What are you?"

She smiled, "The Angel of Death."


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter up before Christmas. It looks like I made it in just under the wire. I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday season. Please spend time with the people you love the most. There are a lot of people this month that wish they could. In the meantime please enjoy Chapter 38. Your reviews are what keep this story going. Thanks: janjan2009, Truth7, Heleana220, Maverick37, Firefly-class, Nkhen, box5angel, & Jamille Shane.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bozeman Farm in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

Situated at the back of Martha Bozeman's farm was the old barn the pack used for meetings and parties. The thing was in disrepair but it served its purpose. However, tonight the place that was normally a space for camaraderie was the scene of a slaughter. Werewolves and vampires alike lay dead on the ground surrounded by mature trees that flanked the property. The heavy tree cover shielded the property from the only source of illumination, the moon. Vines and heavy doses of Spanish moss clung to the centuries old Southern Live Oaks, they only added to the dense foliage threatening to obscure the old barn. A strong gust of wind whipped across the property making the discarded leaves rustle loudly in the crisp night air.

Janice sobbed as Alcide choked on his own blood and struggled to breathe. Russell caused extensive damage to his neck and simply applying pressure was not good enough. His blood seeped out around her fingers and his eyes were glassy and unfocused. His body periodically shivered from the cold or perhaps he was just going into shock. In a matter of minutes, her brother would bleed out in her arms and Janice was helpless to stop it. She peeled off her jacket and draped it over his chest hoping to provide the smallest bit of comfort.

She struggled in her panicked state to think of some way to save her brother. The guilt was ripping her apart. Alcide was only at this pack meeting because of her prodding. She truly believed that werewolves could be good but the pack turned on him in favor of a centuries old vampire that promised to feed them his blood. She watched so many once proud wolves grovel at Russell Edgington's feet for only a few drops of his blood. The others stood back like spectators and watched the disgusting act. These were not werewolves of principles they were cowards. She shuddered at the memory of the female vampire attacking Alcide. She incapacitated him for the weakened Russell Edgington who descended on her brother like a carrion bird.

Martha Bozeman approached her and said, "We need to get Alcide to the hospital. Let me help you. We can take my car. It is only a few hundred yards away at the house."

Janice screamed, "Get the fuck away from me! Your old man is responsible for this. He brought those monsters here. I pray to God that Eric and Bill have already killed him and I hope he suffered!"

"I don't blame you for being angry but I had no part in what happened here tonight. I didn't drink a drop of that poisoned swill, Janice. I am a werewolf and a proud one. I would never drink a vampire's blood. I didn't know that J.D. was using. I swear on everything good and Holy in my world. Please let me help you. I don't want to see Alcide die. Enough good werewolves have lost their lives lately. My son is included in that total."

The younger woman shook her head, "I need your help like a hole in the head. Look at his neck. How the fuck can you help me? You a miracle worker? You a witch? No? Maybe you can pray away the gaping hole in his neck. Or maybe you got a broomstick we can hop on to fly us to the hospital?"

Martha lifted Janice's hand and felt her stomach drop seeing the damage to Alcide's neck. There was little chance of him surviving that type of injury.

She looked over to the parked cars and considered trying to drive Alcide to the hospital but she knew it was hopeless. St. Ignatius was the closest hospital and that was a 20-minute ride across town. There was no way Alcide would survive the trip.

"What about those vampers that came here to save Alcide? Would he take their blood?"

Janice looked down at Alcide's ashen face and she said, "We ain't gonna give him a choice. You go find Eric. He's the tall one and bring him back here. He can save, Alcide. I know it. He's an old vampire and their blood is supposed to be stronger. Go!"

Martha nodded and ran off toward the barn where screams still filled the crisp night air. She assumed the vampires were in there savaging the members of the pack too foolhardy to flee. She stumbled over a few severed limbs and piles of vampire goo. She saw Eric in the process of ripping out J.D.'s throat and felt a wave of nausea rip through her gut. She loved that man but he brought this scourge onto their pack. He wasn't fit to be a leader and now he would be nothing at all.

She didn't know how to draw Eric's attention so she let out an ear piercing whistle and then yelled, "Eric!"

Eric dropped J.D.'s limp body onto the hay-covered floor and turned his attention to the wrinkled woman across the room. He was beside her in a flash and asked, "How do you know my name?"

She swallowed nervously as the blood covered vampire towered over her. She said, "Janice told me to come find you. She said you're old and strong of blood. You need to help Alcide. He's dying. That vampire did a number on him. He ain't going to make it to a hospital. He needs your blood and he needs it now."

Eric wasn't interested in giving his blood to a werewolf but Alcide had been a loyal ally and Russell attacked him for that reason. He wasn't about to let the werewolf die. He vamp sped out of the barn and over to Alcide and Janice. He bit into his wrist but then paused.

Janice asked, "What are you waiting for? Go on and give him your blood. He will get over being angry about it once he realizes how close he came to death. I mean look at him he is barely holding on but I know he will make it with your blood inside him. He always talks about how strong you are and how old you are. You can fix him. I know it. Please fix my brother. Please."

The expression on Eric's face was hard to read but one might call it sympathy. He said, "My blood wouldn't help him now. He's too far gone. He's dead, Janice. I'm sorry. I wish I would have gotten here sooner. He was a friend."

"No, he's not! He can't be dead. He just needs a little of your blood and he'll be fine again. I've seen vampire blood work miracles. Please just try. I know you don't owe us anything and you've been real good to Alcide but he's all I got. Please don't let my brother die. Please! See his eyes are still open. He's still here. He ain't gone. Not yet."

Eric took her hand and placed it on Alcide's wrist. He asked, "Do you feel a pulse?"

Janice blinked as if hit by clarity. She searched his wrist frantically for a pulse. Finding no pulse, her eyes moved to his chest looking for the faintest movement but there was none. Janice wailed in despair. Alcide was the only person in the world that cared for her wellbeing and that of her children. Their father was a user and too enthralled in his own squalor to think of his daughter and grandchildren. Her brother was dead and it was her fault.

Bill and Martha walked out of the barn and stopped next to Eric. Just like Eric, he could feel that Alcide had died through their blood bond. He put a hand on Janice's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. Alcide was a good wolf and a good friend. This should not have happened to him. For that, I am truly sorry."

Eric said, "We'll take him back home. I'll pay for his burial. You won't have to worry about anything. I will make sure you and your daughters want for nothing. I know that would be Alcide's only concern."

Janice watched as Eric took Alcide from her arms and began to walk away. She yelled, "Stop! No! You can do something. Only you can do something. You can still save him."

Martha's eyes widened and she said, "I know what you're thinking, Janice, and Alcide wouldn't want that. I didn't know him well but he was a proud wolf. Even Debbie believed in that. Don't turn him into something he'd never want to be - a monster."

Janice pointed at Martha with a blood covered finger. She said, "Don't! My brother is dead because of your worthless boyfriend. Don't you dare tell me what he would want you delusional old bitch! Anybody with eyes could have seen J.D. was an insecure asshole not worth two dead flies but you hitched your sagging wagon to him anyway. I would rather have a vampire brother than a dead one. Eric, I will do anything you want. I will give you anything you want. I'm just begging you to save my brother. He don't deserve this. He spent his whole life struggling to be happy and the first time he finds a little peace he gets killed by some psychotic asshole with an axe to grind against you. He knew being a spy was dangerous but he did it to help you and your family because he cared. Alcide always hated being a werewolf to some degree. Maybe he'll enjoy life a little more as a vampire."

Bill shot Eric a questioning look as he saw the older vampire considering the heartfelt plea. Turning a werewolf into a vampire was not unheard of but it was not a common practice. The two species despised one another and rarely traveled in similar circles. There were ancient myths of hybrids that went mad and had to be staked. He couldn't think of any contemporary examples of hybrids. There was also the small fact that Eric would be Alcide's maker. He doubted either man wanted to be tethered to the other for an eternity. However, Bill was proof that severing the bond was possible if necessary.

Bill asked, "Where is Theresa?"

"She took off toward Eric's house with Russell. She stole someone's car. She only left because I said I could take care of Alcide. I thought he would be okay. I didn't know how bad it was. I thought…"

Eric said, "I'll have to go to ground with him. I need to do that somewhere safe. Let's get back to my house and I'll try to turn him but I can't make any promises about how this turns out. Hybrid vampire/werewolves are unpredictable and dangerous. He may not be the brother that you remember."

Janice wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, "I don't care as long as I don't lose him. I will take him in whatever form I can get him. Thank you for this, Eric. I will forever be in your debt."

"There is no debt to be paid. I owe Alcide for all he has done for me and my family."

Martha charged Eric but Janice grabbed her by the throat and tossed the woman into a tree. She growled, "Back off bitch! You interfere with this and I'll kill you."

Eric looked toward the tree and remembered Nora. In the commotion of everything, her presence very nearly slipped his mind. He asked, "What happened to the vampire that was impaled by that tree?"

"Another vampire helped get her off the branch and then they disappeared into the woods. The other vampire seemed to be calling the shots," Janice said.

Bill said, "I wonder who that might have been. I need to stay here and clean this up."

"Don't waste your time. Just put the bodies in the barn and set the thing on fire. If the old woman gets in your way, toss her in there with the rest of them. Get back to my house as soon as you can, Bill."

The younger vampire nodded in understanding and vamp sped around the property collecting the dead bodies they left in their wake.

Eric looked upward and then flew up into the night sky.

Janice yelled to Bill, "Do you need my help?"

He said, "No, I've got this under control. Go back to Eric's house. He may need help digging the grave."

She stripped out of her clothes feeling a sense of relief as she bounded into the woods. She just wanted to get to Eric's house to check on Alcide. Janice knew that this decision wouldn't be met with open arms but she had to try something to save Alcide's life. This couldn't be the end of his story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

Tara, Greta, and Pam were waiting in the front yard for Theresa to arrive. Greta was holding an imposing looking semi-automatic firearm equipped with silver-cored wooden bullets and a night scope. It was a jarring sight but it wasn't likely that Eric Northman would hire someone incapable of protecting his home.

The front yard was a veritable ghost town. Tara instructed the security team to check the back of the property for a breach in security. However, it was only a ruse to get Russell Edgington into the house unseen. He was supposed to be dead and it would have to remain that way. Anyone that saw Russell would have to be killed. Tara wasn't keen on the idea of having to kill a brand new team of security guards. She knew that Eric was concerned that there was a set-up in the works and as soon as Russell was secure in the house the security team would return to their posts and the house would be locked down like a fortress.

Theresa sped up the driveway in a stolen SUV and slammed on the brakes in front of the house. She climbed out of the car and looked around for witnesses.

Tara said, "The coast is clear. I sent the guards to walk the property line, but I am sure they heard you tearing up here like a bat out of hell. Get in the house before they come around to investigate."

Theresa walked around to the back of the car and opened the hatch for the rear cargo area. Inside laid Russell Edgington bound by silver handcuffs. She raised her hand and the vampire's body levitated out of the SUV.

Tara said, "Russell Edgington, I invite you into my home."

The brunette diviner rushed into the house to avoid detection. Russell Edgington's body levitated behind her on a cloud of air.

Pam led the way and said, "We need to get him downstairs into the holding cell. Security isn't allowed down there without Eric's express permission. We won't have to worry about anyone seeing anything they shouldn't."

Russell lit up seeing Pam. He laughed, "I remember you. You're Eric's progeny. Mmmm, I can't wait to bathe in your blood in front of him. He is going to feel the pain I felt at losing my Talbot."

Pam said, "I think you're confused about who is in control right now."

He laughed heartily, "That's the thing about power, darling. It always shifts back and forth. That is how the balance of the universe is maintained."

Theresa groaned and asked, "Was he always this fucking insane?"

"Yes, although I think he might be a touch more poetic now. I suppose all of that meditation underground helped shape him into a philosopher."

Pam, wearing a pair of thick rubber gloves, opened the silver-coated cell door. Instead of bars like some of the other holding cells, this one had a solid panel with a small rectangular opening at the top. Silver-coated bars enclosed the rectangular space. There wasn't a place on this door a vampire could touch without sizzling.

Theresa unceremoniously tossed Russell into the holding cell and closed the door. She smiled hearing the locks click into place. The maniac wouldn't be going anywhere.

Pam said, "We should check on Tara. Eric called to say this might have been a trap to lure him away from home. We need to shut the house down just in case."

The women ran back up the stairs to find Tara standing in the foyer with the door locked. She turned around and said, "I told the security guards it was a false alarm and they are now protecting the entire property again. Is Russell in his cage?"

Pam nodded, "I left Jessica down there to keep an eye on him."

Theresa said, "We just took their king. I wonder what they will do now."

Tara said, "He is hardly a king. They've been using him as a pawn all along. I'm sure they will regroup and proceed as planned. He was hardly of any use now that he is infected with hepatitis d. How was Alcide? Pam said that was the reason all of you tore out of here."

"I think he was okay. I left him with his sister, Janice. I knew I needed to get Russell the hell out of there while the other vampires were distracted. The bastard was feeding on Alcide when we arrived and then all hell broke loose. Oh! I need to get rid of the car I stole. I think I'll ditch it a few miles away."

Tara said, "Well, take something to wipe away the prints."

Greta walked into the room with a white cloth and said, "I thought you might need this, Ms. Daly."

Theresa smiled, "I am going to steal her when I finally find a home of my own."

Tara laughed, "Over my dead body. Greta is amazing with the twins and I love having her here. She tells me dirty jokes."

Theresa chuckled and said, "I want to hear some of these dirty jokes."

She walked out of the house and walked to the SUV. As she was about to climb into the vehicle Eric landed behind her with a hollow thud. When she turned around her eyes widened seeing Alcide's limp body.

Eric yelled at the security guards. "Everyone grab shovels and meet me in the backyard. I need a grave dug immediately!"

In a moment of sheer terror, Theresa was frozen in place as Eric marched toward the back yard with Alcide in his arms. When she finally snapped out of the trance, she saw Tara and Pam following Eric into the backyard. She heard the women peppering him with questions but her brain was too overtaxed to make sense of the questions or the answers.

Numbly she followed them into the backyard and watched the security guards frantically digging a grave that would be wide enough for two people. She moved so that she was standing next to Eric and touched Alcide's hand. Theresa jumped backward feeling the ice-cold temperature. Just a few hours ago, he was as warm as a thousand suns. She didn't need to be told what was going but she wanted to ask. She wanted to hear Eric confirm that she left Alcide there to die in his sister's arms. She was so focused on containing Russell Edgington that she didn't spare even a second to truly assess Alcide's condition. She could have done something. She could have saved him.

Tara saw the silent tears slipping down her sister's cheeks and put her arm around her shoulders. She didn't bother saying anything because everything would be cliché or of little comfort. The only thing that would heal her sister's broken heart would be if Alcide rose from the grave tomorrow night.

Pam said, "Eric, you have to be sure about this. A werewolf/vampire is a bad idea. I know that you want to help Alcide because of everything he has done but what are you about to unleash on all of us. You know what happens when turning a human goes bad. Can you imagine the consequences of a werewolf?"

Eric said, "If he's insane then I'll stake him myself. I owe it to Alcide to at least try, Pam."

She sighed and said, "Fine. If I can't dissuade then I might as well help."

Pam snatched a shovel out of the hands of a slow moving human guard and started excavating the grave with vampire speed. The smell of decomposing flesh was already tickling her sensitive vampire senses.

Eric bit into his arm and then held the bleeding appendage over Alcide's open mouth. He used more blood than normal hoping that would increase the werewolf's odds but truthfully, Eric had no idea if this would work or not.

Despite the Viking's impatience, the grave was dug in a relatively short amount of time. He climbed down into the hole and laid Alcide down in the freshly uncovered dirt. He looked at Tara's worried face and offered a confident smile. It was then he realized there was a werewolf watching from the shadows. He could only assume it was Janice.

The werewolf approached cautiously and jumped down into the grave. The animal licked at Alcide's face and gave his arm a strong nip before clamoring back out of the grave.

Bill vamp sped into the backyard and said, "Sorry I'm late. I had to glamour the old woman. She started threatening to tell people about the abomination of a hybrid. I thought glamouring her was better than killing her. She is driving to Pensacola, Florida now. She thinks she is on vacation."

Eric said, "I would have just killed her but that works too. You need to call the Guardian and tell him what happened tonight. I'll speak with him first thing tomorrow night. In the meantime, keep an eye on things here."

Bill nodded and said, "I'll get Sookie over here and we'll stay the day."

There was a time when Bill would have bristled at taking orders from Eric. However, the need for survival had a curious affect on both men. They were willing to put their differences aside to protect what mattered most to them. The vampires had progenies and girlfriends that mattered to them. Somehow, their previous feud didn't seem to matter so much anymore.

Tara whispered, "I love you…"

She knew that Eric could hear her but she didn't expect him to say it in return with his guards standing around. He had an image to maintain and she would never interfere with that.

Eric winked at Tara and then laid down in the grave beside Alcide. He ordered, "Fill the hole."

Everyone pitched in to bury the pair quickly. Time was of the essence and all hands on deck were required.

Once the grave was filled in, Tara looked at Janice in her human form and took off her long cardigan jacket. She said, "Here put this on. Let's go inside and get you something to drink."

"I don't want coffee," said Janice.

"Good because I was suggesting whiskey. We are going to get drunk and pray that tomorrow night Alcide wakes up a vampire."

Bill looked at the guards and said, "Two of you stand guard over this grave all day long. The Magister and his new progeny are not to be left unattended."

Tara smiled hearing Bill bark that order in his smooth Southern accent. She continued around the side of the house and headed inside. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed several bottles of liquor and supplies from the cabinet.

Greta asked, "Is there anything I can do, Ms. Tara?"

"Could you bring in five glasses?" asked Tara. She walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room.

Theresa watched from the couch as Tara displayed a variety of alcoholic beverage options on the coffee table.

"I didn't bring in soda because I didn't think anyone would be in the mood for a chaser. Straight is much better. I am going to make everyone my special drink. It is the worst thing you will ever taste in the whole of your life but it will knock you on your ass."

Tara didn't expect a response and she didn't get one. Janice and Theresa both looked morose. She couldn't blame them. She would be devastated if anything ever happened to Alex or Eric.

Theresa asked, "Do you want something to wear? I am sure I have something that might fit you, Janice."

Janice looked down and nodded, "I guess I should get dressed and get a shower."

"I'll point out the bathroom on the way. I'll be right back, Tara. I want a strong drink waiting for me."

Tara nodded and said, "I'll have something great waiting on you. I will also already be drinking so just join in."

Theresa walked out of the room with Janice.

Tara sighed and shook her head. She wondered if Alcide would be the first casualty from their side. This war would have real costs. Eric couldn't and wouldn't turn everyone that died in service of their agenda. She could lose people that she loved and that scared her. Alcide was a great friend and had been from the moment Eric hired him to protect her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 months ago….<strong>_

_**Tara sat in the center of the bed holding a hefty silver gun in her hand. She was familiar with guns seeing as she grew up in rural Louisiana but this was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Earlier, she opened the gift in front of Roman Zimojic and graciously thanked the vampire. The unique gun piqued her curiosity and she wanted to know everything about it. **_

_**However, she thought it would have been inappropriate to closely examine the gift in front of him. She was very happy when he took his leave and left her and Eric alone. **_

_**However, the gun had not been the only gift. The large gift box contained two gifts: cashmere baby blankets with the Northman family's coat of arms and the gun.**_

_**Eric sat beside her on the bed and looked at the weapon. However, it was the curious box of ammunition that interested him the most. The bullets were cased with silver plating. Inside of that case was a small glass chamber filled with a blue glowing liquid. The Guardian had explained to the stunned couple that it was an Ultra Violet radiating fluid. The fluid did a masterful job of mimicking the power of the sun. Once that bullet was embedded inside of a vampire they would roast from the inside out. The combination of silver and UV light would prevent the wound from healing. One bullet would leave even the most battle-tested vampire writhing in excruciating pain.**_

_**He said, "This is new technology that I doubt very many people or vampires have ever laid eyes on. The humans have perfected a weapon that will incapacitate vampires without killing us. I never thought the humans would make this move but it does make sense. The general population might be stupid but the government knows that without specialized weapons humans would be on the losing end of any future war. Troops armed with this weapon would quickly put down any vampire led insurrection."**_

"_**How does he even have one if they were made by the government?" asked Tara. All of this was blowing her mind and it took a lot to shock her these days. **_

"_**That is simple enough. Roman has several contacts high up in the United States government. He worked with them to pave the way for 'The Great Revelation'. Vampires didn't come out of the coffin without a lot of behind the scenes work with the government despite their assurances that they were in the dark like everyone else was. I am sure he has maintained those contacts to help further the AVL's initiative for vampires' rights."**_

_**Tara loaded the gun and tested out the heft of the weapon in her hand. It was surprisingly lightweight and she thought it would be easy to use. However, something struck her as odd. **_

_**She asked, "Why would he give this to me?"**_

_**Eric watched her handle the gun and knew that Tara would use it well when the time came. He said, "Because of the danger you will be in now. I have a new assignment that will put me in the crosshairs of some very dangerous and powerful vampires. Roman knows all about the loss of my human family. He is attempting to stop history from repeating itself. He is my superior but he is also my family."**_

_**Her eyes widened and then she said, "You never really talk about what happened. I just know that Russell Edgington killed your family with the help of a pack or werewolves."**_

_**Eric asked, "Is that your not so sutble way of saying you want to hear the story?"**_

"_**I want to know everything about you because you know everything about me. I know there is a lot more of everything because you are so incredibly old but maybe starting from them beginning wouldn't be a bad idea. Whatever happened that night is the start of the Eric Northman I fell in love with."**_

_**He said, "Okay."**_

_**Tara's jaw went slack for a moment. She didn't expect Eric to agree to her request. He always brushed off her attempts to find out about his life before becoming a vampire. She put away the gun and ammo in the hand carved wooden box it was presented in. Tara tucked it into the drawer of the nightstand and moved back so she was resting against the headboard.**_

_**Eric's lips twitched into a reserved smile. He knew that she wanted to know the truth. He could blame it on her nature as a human but Pam had the same instinct when she found out that Russell Edgington killed his family. He could say that it was because they were female but it was more likely that his coping mechanism was to kill and not deal. Killing Talbot and burying Russell Edgington under several feet of concrete was all the closure he required. He was at peace now knowing that Russell would never have a moment's peace. He would know that his actions caused the death of the one vampire he loved most in the world. Eric hoped that knowledge drove him a little more insane each and every day. His perpetual misery was the only true measure of justice. **_

_**Eric sat next to Tara in the bed and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body in against his side. He closed his eyes and said, "I was 23 years old when my entire family was killed by Russell Edgington and his werewolves. My father was a good man and a good king. He raised me to be a good man although I fell short of his ideals. He wanted to mold me in his image and I wanted to live my own life. I thought I had forever to learn to be king. In those days, you married young. I was betrothed to a young girl named Aude at the age of five. Her father was king of a nearby territory. Our fathers arranged the marriage to keep the peace between the two lands. We married when I was 16 and she was 15. We lived in my father's home and she gave me six children."**_

_**Tara thought her eyes might pop out of her head. She was now grateful that Eric decided to tell this story in the dark. She never knew he had children. Tara wondered what became of them but she bit her tongue to stifle the questions that wanted to burst forward. She would be content with whatever Eric chose to share of his past. She was well aware that he was under no obligation to tell her anything at all.**_

_**He continued, "My eldest son, Frey, died after being thrown from a horse. My middle child, Vidar, was stillborn. He never even took a single breath. Aude and my youngest son died just a few days after he was born. It wasn't surprising. Women died all time from complications of childbirth. I still had three children: Jari, Sigrid, and Odin. Jari was the oldest boy after Frey died. I sent him to live with Aude's father after her death. Sigrid and Odin stayed with my family and me. I missed Aude and I filled my days with handmaidens, servants, and whores. My father wanted me to marry again but I had no such interest. I lost Aude and I never wanted that sort of pain again. Little did I know there were worse pains to be felt in life."**_

_**Tara squeezed Eric's hand but didn't dare breathe a word for fear of disrupting whatever trance he was in. His voice sounded far away as if he was back in that moment in time. However, his pain and disillusion shone through perfectly. Life and then Russell Edgington destroyed whatever happiness he had once known. Her hate grew exponentially for a vampire she did not even know. Tara imagined the brutal indignities she would like to inflict upon the man that broke Eric's heart. **_

"_**One day I was fucking one of the servants in the barn as I often did. I had a voracious sexual appetite even then. I had been gone from the house for hours. There were servants to look after my children. Besides my mother, father, brother, and sister were all there. Eir, my sister, was just a baby. Sigrid loved to hold her and sing to her. She treated Eir as if she was a little doll. When I realized the time, I returned to the main house for dinner. When I did, I found my family dead on the floor. They had all been ripped apart and bled dry by the werewolves in Russell's employ. My father valiantly fought off the wolves but he was no match and soon he was killed. I wanted to go after the werewolves and the cloaked man that stood outside our door but he told me not to be a hero. The last thing I remember was him walking away with my father's crown glinting in the moonlight. The other thing that stuck out in my mind was the brand I saw on the dead werewolves' necks. Centuries after I was turned Godric and I scoured the Earth looking for men that carried that brand. We found them over the years but never the vampire that ruled them. All of that changed while I was a guest of Russell Edgington in Mississippi. I saw my father's crown in his office. His progeny, Talbot, contemptuously referred to it as a trinket. I recognized that crown as soon as I saw it. The blood of my family screamed for vengeance in their names. Russell was meeting with Queen Sophie-Anne and I took that excellent opportunity to kill Talbot."**_

_**Tara knew the rest of the story. Russell Edgington and Queen Sophie-Anne agreed to share Sookie's blood. He and his army of werewolves went to Bon Temps to collect Sookie. Bill, Jessica, and Sookie put up one hell of a fight, but it was feeling Talbot's death that spurred Russell to leave them and return to Mississippi. Eric had already fled Jackson and went to Fangtasia to figure out his next move. He wanted to go to Tara after having felt her nearly die just a day earlier but he knew that Russell would be coming for him soon. He couldn't put her in danger by going to her home. The next night when he did go there he found that she had packed her belongings and fled. Tara still counted that as one of the biggest mistakes of her life. She wished that she had been smarter or less self-destructive. She wished that Eric had been honest about where he was going and why he would have to be away for so long. She wished that she could have turned to anyone to stop her from going off the deep end but that was not her life. The mistakes she made led her to this point in her life. She was pregnant and closer to Eric than she ever thought possible. It was cliché but perhaps everything in life did happen for a reason. **_

_**Tara reached for Eric's face in the darkness and felt moisture on his cheeks. She knew he was crying blood tears but he would never admit weakness. Tara pulled his face to hers and gave him a smoldering kiss. She tried to channel all of the love and devotion she felt for him into a single kiss. She knew her vampire well enough to know he didn't want to talk about his feelings. For him the conversation was over and she wouldn't taint it by offering centuries late condolences or comparing such a gut-wrenching loss to that of losing her own mother. There were no comparisons. In one fell swoop, Eric lost everyone that meant anything to him. It was a pain that would surely fester inside of anyone and she marveled at his ability to carry on. The thought of losing everyone she loved was too painful. However, she wanted to strive to be more like Eric. She wanted to be worthy of his love and the title of being his mate. If she was to be his for centuries to come, she couldn't give in to despair. Her trials paled in comparison to those suffered by Eric. **_

_**After the kiss, she laid back on the bed and pulled Eric on top of her. **_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

_**Tara whispered, "Bite me." **_

"_**I shouldn't." **_

"_**I want you to bite me, fuck me, and then I want to fall asleep in your arms," Tara replied.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

Sookie sat in the living room drinking and listening to music from her childhood with Tara, Theresa, and Janice. She wasn't thrilled with the prospect of sleeping in Eric Northman's house but she made an exception because of the vampire's sacrifice. Turning someone into a vampire was no simple feat. It was a truly selfless thing for Eric to do and for a moment, she was able to see the man Tara believed him to be. Gran always said that no one was purely evil. There was goodness to be found inside of everyone.

Theresa was stretched out on the floor in the process of drinking her fourth glass of Tara's signature drink 'Orange Marzipan'. If they didn't come from such an alcoholic background Theresa was almost certain she would have alcohol poisoning. It didn't hurt that diviners tended to metabolize alcohol quicker than humans. She glanced over at Janice.

The werewolf was lounging on the chaise in a very similar state. She had also consumed a large number of the potent beverages. However, werewolves metabolized alcohol even faster than diviners did.

Janice asked, "What is in this, Tara?"

Tara said, "Well, I made a special version for tonight's festivities. It has vodka, triple sec, amaretto, a splash of coconut rum, and Bailey's Irish Cream. If this doesn't knock you out then nothing will."

Sookie giggled and said, "I wonder why faeries don't have wings. I mean all the faeries in the movies have wings. I'd like some wings so that I can fly."

Theresa laughed at the woman's drunken state. "Maybe as Bill gets older he'll be able to fly like Eric."

"That would be soooooo cooool!" Sookie yelled.

Tara laughed and got up from the couch. She closed the glass paned French Doors that led into the living room. Her nieces' room was on the first floor and Janice's daughters were sleeping in a guest room on the first floor as well. Earlier Tara convinced her to stay the night. She didn't think it was a good idea for her to be alone with her thoughts. Moreover, Alcide wouldn't want his sister to go through this alone. He was a good friend to Tara and she was determined to return the favor.

Tara said, "I want to fly, too."

Theresa said, "You can levitate!"

"It is hardly the same thing. You haven't lived until you've flown throw the air without a plane or anything around you. Nothing beats the feeling."

"Eric flew me to the barn tonight but I was too worried to enjoy the experience. I just wanted to know that Alcide was okay. I shouldn't have left without knowing that he was okay. What kind of girlfriend am I? He would have never left me."

Janice said, "I told you to leave. Neither of us knew that Alcide was in such bad shape. Honestly, I don't know that you staying would have saved him. He was dying when you got there. We just didn't know it. Tonight he'll rise a vampire and we'll have him back."

Tara bit her lip wondering what it was like to be turned. That was her future at some point. One day Eric would turn her and she was somewhat terrified of the process. The unknown always scared her but there was joy in knowing that she would be with Eric until one of them met the true death. The love she had for him was meant for lifetimes.

Sookie said, "Tara is gonna let Eric turn her! Hey! Could he have turned you tonight?"

Janice perked up and asked, "You want to be turned?"

"We were going to wait until the VRA passed but then all of this happened. Now we'll wait until we see if we both survive the war. However, we are gonna get married this weekend."

Theresa sat up straight and then groaned as her head began to swim. She said, "You didn't tell me that you set a date!"

"Well, Eric and I don't know how all of this is going to turn out so we want to get married now. Well, I want to get married now and Eric is willing to go along for the ride to make me happy. I decided to wait until this weekend because Uncle Stefan and Alex will be here. I wouldn't want them to miss out on the wedding."

"Are you going to have it in a church? Do you have a dress?"

Tara said, "It isn't going to be like that. We are going to have a Justice of the Peace marry us. I'll just wear one of the dozen dresses I have in my closet."

Theresa rolled her eyes and said, "You need to have a proper wedding."

"I don't care about all of that. I just want to be married to Eric. If everyone survives we'll revisit the elaborate wedding."

"Come on. Don't be such a martyr. Every little girl dreams of her wedding day. Every dream may not be the same but the dreams are always there."

Tara laughed, "Well, I ain't one of those girls."

Sookie laughed much too loud and slung her hand out toward Tara. She spilled some of her Orange Marzipan in the process. "I call shenanigans! I knew you when you were a little girl and you did so dream about a big ole wedding!"

"Don't listen to her. She's drunk."

Theresa countered, "Well, it is safe to say that we're all drunk. If you use that standard, I don't think I can believe your word either. I had a great church wedding. I was married in our family's church. I know things are crazy now but maybe when everything settles down you might think of having a wedding there."

Tara tossed a throw pillow in Theresa's direction. "I'll think about it."

Theresa reclined against the newly thrown pillow and said, "I am glad I didn't have to argue for much longer. I don't think I had it in me."

Jason, Jessica, and Bill walked into the room but paused seeing the drunken women. This wasn't what either of them believed they would stumble onto.

Sookie laughed, "Jason! You know Tara always had the biggest crush on you! You were the groom in all of her wedding dreams!"

Theresa and Janice were both laughing and Tara looked like she wanted to strangle Sookie. She had a brief interlude with Jason that went absolutely nowhere.

Tara laughed, "Sookie gets a little demented when she's drunk."

"You really have a thing for white guys. Jason, Sam, and Eric. Have you ever dated a black man?" asked Theresa.

"One or two as a teenager but none as an adult," said Tara, she shrugged her shoulders not really having an explanation as to why.

Bill cleared his throat and said, "Jason is here for an important reason. He thinks that he may have found a lead on Hadley."

Sookie blinked and struggled to become more lucid but it was an uphill battle. She stood up from the couched and swayed a bit, as she tried to establish some sort of equilibrium.

"Where is she?" Sookie said, she hiccupped and then covered her mouth.

Jason walked over, sniffed the pitcher of alcohol, and frowned. "No wonder Sookie is out of her mind. That smells like straight booze. Listen, Andy and I went to a club tonight with Judge Clements. Him and these girls picked us up in a limo and took us somewhere out in the sticks. When we got there, it was the craziest thing I've ever seen. There were men, women, booze, and dancing, and sort of like strippers but not really. I saw a woman and she matched the picture I got from one of Hadley's friends. She started hanging out with her just before she and Hunter went missing. I went after her and started questioning her about Hadley. These two guys came and through me and Andy out of the club. When I looked around we were out in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't find the club at all. I thought that maybe you might know something about it. I think they're…uh…."

The stopped talking and glanced around the room.

Tara said, "You can say it, Jason. Everyone in this room knows about Sookie."

"I thought they might be faeries," he finished.

Sookie said, "It's a portal like the one I came out of when I left the faerie world. It just disappears into thin air like - poof! We need to go find Hadley and Hunter! They might be there!"

Tara said, "Sookie, you're in no condition to go anywhere and do anything."

"My cousins are missing, Tara. If Lafayette was missing I know you'd go lookin for him."

She sighed and said, "Of course I would go looking for him. Well, if you are going then so am I. I'm not letting you tango with those faeries on your own. You said they were insane."

Sookie giggled, "Only some of them were insane. The ones that helped me escape were quite nice."

Theresa said, "I want to come with."

"The more the merrier! Well, except for vampires. Vampires won't be welcome if it is a club full of faeries," said Sookie.

Bill said, "I'm not letting you go on your own. The last time you came in contact with faeries you disappeared for six months."

Sookie patted his cheek and said, "She's my cousin. I have to go. Hadley risked her life to warn me about Russell Edgington. I owe her one. Besides, you don't leave family hanging. And you need to stay here to look after Eric's grave and protect all the kids."

Bill frowned but knew he couldn't talk Sookie out of the idea. She was normally persistent and it appeared alcohol only intensified that aspect of her personality.

Jason said, "I'll go with them. Someone has to drive. None of them are in any condition to do it."

Theresa pulled herself off the floor and downed the last of the Orange Marzipan in her glass. She shrugged when Bill looked at her crossly. She said, "Waste not, want not."

Tara asked, "Janice, do you want to come with us?"

She said, "I might as well. Sitting here drinking ain't gonna do Alcide no good. And he cares about Sookie. He'd want me to make sure she made it back in one piece."

Sookie clapped her hands together in excitement, "Road trip!"

The women followed Jason out of the house.

Greta said, "Wait! Take this with you!"

Tara stopped and accepted a large thermos of coffee. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Greta. We'll drink this on our way over there."

Theresa said, "We should take my rental car. It is bigger. We'll need the room if we find your cousins."

Jason caught the keys Theresa tossed at his face. He unlocked the car and climbed in. He shook his head watching the drunken group getting into the SUV. If this wasn't such an urgent mission he might have opted to wait another day, but Hadley had been missing for too long. They needed answers and he believed the people at that club could provide them.

Pam walked onto the porch and stood next to Bill watching the car speed away. "The stupid leading the drunk. There's no way that doesn't go wrong."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hooligans in Renard Parish <strong>_

Jason parked on the shoulder of the dirt road and climbed out of the car. He stared into the darkness unsure if this was the right place or not. Every stretch of dark country road looked the same in the middle of the night. However, he spotted something glittering on the ground. He stooped down and picked up a few loose sequins. Obviously, the shiny circles had fallen off a woman's dress or in the case of that club her bustier.

Tara walked around to Jason asked, "Is this the right place? It doesn't look like anyone is here."

He nodded, "I'm sure about this being the place, Tara."

"Well, then lead the way, Stackhouse."

Jason took his gun from its holster and marched down the sloping terrain. He heard grumbles and grunts behind him as the inebriated women followed him down the uneven field.

Sookie slammed into him when Jason came to a stop abruptly. She giggled, "Sorry!"

Jason turned around and said, "Andy and I got tossed out somewhere around here, Sook. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Of course I am! I think I am starting to sober up."

He looked over her head to Tara and saw her shake her head.

"Alright, just get us inside and then get back."

Sookie thrust her hand outward and grinned as the light shot out of her hand and opened the portal. She heard gasps behind her as the club came into full view. She said, "Everyone inside!"

Claude and several other faerie men approached the small group ready to do battle until he recognized Sookie. "Sookie?"

She gasped, "Claude? What are you doing here? Do you work here?"

"I manage this place and look after the faeries. Sookie, who are all of these people?" asked Claude.

"Oh! This here is my brother, Jason. Right there is my very best friend, Tara Thornton. That's her sister, Theresa Daly. And that's our friend, Janice Herveaux. We came here looking for our cousin, Hadley. Jason said he saw a girl here that was friends with Hadley before she went missing."

Claude nodded to the other fae letting them know these people were okay. He said, "Maybe we should have a seat."

Everyone crowded around a large round table to hear what Claude had to say.

"Hadley brought Hunter here after a chance meeting with Leda. She's a faerie that lives here. She recognized the fae inside of Hunter and suggested that Hadley bring him here for his own safety. The area where she lived was teaming with vampires. It was only a matter of time before one of them sniffed out Hunter. This is a refuge for faeries afraid to live out in the real world. The risk of being drained by a vampire is just too great. Hadley stayed for a while but then about 9 days ago she left and hasn't come back. She got some news that her ex-husband was missing. She left instructions for me to take Hunter to you if she was gone for more than a week. I went looking for you but no one was home."

Sookie said, "I was out of town. Where could Hadley have gone? Jason has been looking for her for more than a week and he didn't find hide nor hair of her."

Claude's face darkened, "She went looking around a nest of vampires she used to know while she was Queen Sophie-Anne's concubine. She thought Remy might have gotten himself into some trouble if he went there looking for her. I tried to talk her out of it but she was adamant. She didn't want demons from her past hurting Remy but I'm afraid they may already have."

Jason sighed heavily, "That would explain why they both just disappeared into thin air. The vampires probably killed them."

Sookie said, "You don't know that, Jason."

He said, "Sook, there ain't no way Hadley wouldn't come back for her son if she was still alive. She wouldn't leave Hunter. She got herself sober for Hunter. If she ain't even got in contact by now…"

Sookie turned on Tara and said, "This is the place from your premonition. I saw it. You said Hadley wasn't dead yet."

"She wasn't dead when I had the premonition, Sookie. She was still here at the time. Premonitions aren't static they change as circumstances change. My father knew that Alex would kill him so he decided to kill Alex. By trying to influence the future, he changed his own destiny. Instead of Alex killing him - I did. I would have never killed my father on purpose it just worked out that way."

"Why didn't you have another premonition?! I thought you could help me, Tara!"

Tara's expression was unreadable and she didn't know what to say. She understood Sookie's anger. She would be angry too. How could she explain that she had not given Hadley another thought since the premonition? As Russell Edgington and his cabal began exposing supernatural groups to the media, her attention shifted to other areas. Truthfully, Sookie's attention was diverted as well. However, this hardly seemed the time or the place to remind her best friend of that fact.

Theresa said, "Some things can't be undone. We are psychic not omnipotent. However, I wouldn't write Hadley off until we try another premonition. Maybe something happened and she can't make it back. We will find out what happened to your cousin. It may not bring you joy but it will bring you closure no matter the outcome."

Sookie got up from the table and walked away to a corner to get some privacy. Tears brimmed in her eyes and threatened to fall as she thought about Hadley.

Jason sighed and asked, "Can we see Hunter? I know it's late but I bet it'd do Sookie a world of good to see that he's okay."

Tara added, "And I'm sure Hunter would like to see a friendly face after Hadley being gone for so long. Poor kid."

Claude motioned for Leda and said, "Please, go get Hunter. His cousins would like to see him."

Leda nodded in understanding and exited the room to retrieve the boy.

Janice looked to Theresa and asked, "Is it wrong that I am a little disappointed that I didn't get to kick any ass or kill anything?"

The werewolf had been hoping for some type of stress release. She was still devastated and angry. She wanted to murder Russell with her bare hand but that wasn't an option at the moment. Bill informed them that those honors would go to someone much higher on the food chain.

Theresa shook her head and said, "I know the feeling. I've found over the years that killing something releases endorphins and makes me feel much better. Killing something and having sex."

Janice said, "Hopefully, not with the thing you just killed."

Theresa said, "No."

Jason shot them both a disapproving glare. He snapped, "My cousin might be dead."

Janice said, "I use my morbid sense of humor to deflect my pain and considering my brother died in my arms tonight…I don't think we should be throwing dead relatives in each other's faces."

Jason's glare softened and he asked, "Alcide is dead? What happened?"

"He was killed by a vampire and saved by another."

Jason Stackhouse wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer so it was no surprise that he didn't catch on. "What?"

Tara said, "Eric turned Alcide. Well, he might have we don't if it took or not."

The blonde opened his mouth to say something but stopped hearing small feet running toward their direction. He turned around in time to see 7-year-old Hunter Savoy clutching a teddy bear as he crashed into Sookie's legs.

"Sookie!"

Sookie gathered the boy up into her arms and hugged him as if her life depended on it. Finally, Sookie released him from the hug but still clutched him in her arms.

"I want to take him home."

Claude said, "I know. I can bring his belongings to your house tomorrow during the daytime."

Sookie said, "Thank you."

She walked back to the door and generated an orb of light to open the portal once more. She held onto Hunter with her other arm. Sookie was unwilling to let him go. Not now.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their continued support of The Devil You Know. Your reviews, likes, and follows keep me motivated. I took some time off from writing and worked on an outline for the last 12 chapters of this story. I am going to attempt to post a new chapter every three weeks until the story is finished. Chapter 40 is already written and ready to go. Hopefully, I will be able to stay on schedule. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing Chapter 38: Maverick37, Firefly-class, rocklesson86, janjan2009, jeter2684, kunoichi, & box5angel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>

Tara walked out onto the back porch and looked out at the security guards standing around Eric and Alcide's grave. They were wearing plastic rain ponchos and looked miserable. They were soaked to the bone because of the rain and there was still two hours to go before sunset. The wait was uncomfortable for them but torturous for her.

The weather that day aptly reflected the dreary mood in the Northman home. As a cold front pushed into the area, it brought with it a deluge of rain. The heavy dark clouds blotted out the sun's warm rays for the majority of the day and forced the already cold temperatures lower. To make matters worse the wind forced the rain sideways so that there was no adequate shelter outside. However, the icy rain had stopped about 30 minutes ago and now it was just frigidly cold.

She pulled Eric's leather jacket tighter around her body to stop the wind from chilling her further. If it had been up to Tara she would have spent the majority of her day on the porch watching over Eric and Alcide, but the weather did not permit and there was work to do.

With Eric sidelined for the day and possibly tonight as well she tried to complete most of his To-Do list. Bill filled her in on what needed to be done while he went to ground for the day. The Guardian arranged for another shipment of weapons and ammunition to be delivered to their home. Everything had to be inventoried and secured without the assistance of the security guards. That meant it was all hands on deck for all the day walkers. A shipment of body armor arrived courtesy of Stefan. In addition, Tara had to get Fangtasia open for business. She was grateful for Janice's help with that endeavor, but she knew the woman was just looking for something to distract her. In the middle of all that, Tara still had to go to the parish clerk's office to submit the documents for her and Eric's marriage license.

Theresa had an equally taxing day. She was tasked with finalizing the arrangements for the Daly clan's arrival. They needed adequate space to train, prepare, and live during their stay in Shreveport. Furthermore, they needed everyday supplies to stock their base of operations.

All of the preparation reminded Tara that the war was nearing. It wouldn't be months in the future. If Stefan's premonition was correct, and they usually were, the war would begin around Christmas. That zapped all of the joy out of the approaching holiday for Tara. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday and her best Christmas on record was spent with Eric.

Theresa walked out onto the porch and her eyes automatically when to the heavily guarded grave. She held back a worried sigh and instead turned her attention to Tara. "How long have you been out here?"

She shrugged. "Since the rain started to slack off. Look there is a rainbow. That has to be a good omen right?"

"I suppose you could choose to see it as a positive omen instead of what it actually is the refraction of the sun's rays through water droplets. How are you doing?" She lit a cigarette and leaned against the railing.

Tara looked at her a moment and then turned her attention back to the grave. "I should be asking you that question. I know you have to be worried about Alcide. Have you had a premonition about him? I thought about trying but I chickened out. I don't want to know if Eric is going to have to stake him or not. He is my friend."

Theresa said, "It is cowardice on my part but I haven't attempted a premonition for the very same reason. I am not setting a very good example for you. I should be teaching you to stand up to your fears. Diviners are never to be afraid of a moment in time because we can see all time. There is not a moment in the past, present, or future that is out of reach of our minds if we desire to see it. I just – care about Alcide. We are just starting something new and fun. I don't want it to end. I keep replaying last night in my mind. I wonder if I could have saved him if I took even the slimmest of moments to check on his condition but I was single-minded. I saw Russell Edgington and the only thing that mattered was containing the threat. I was commando instead of his girlfriend."

"You stopped Russell from feeding on Alcide. You allowed there to be something for Eric to save. You did all you could have done. Now you just have to hope that Eric's blood was able to turn him."

Theresa turned around to look at the grave. She mused, "Into what? I don't blame Janice for asking Eric to turn Alcide. If it were Alex, I wouldn't even hesitate for a moment. I would rather have a deranged vampire brother than a dead one. But what if he comes out of that hole a different person?"

The idea of a completely changed Alcide scared Theresa.

"Eric says that the type of vampire you are reflects in the person you were beforehand. I mean look at the difference between Eric and Bill. Not all vampires are the same."

Theresa said, "I guess you have a point there. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Any time, Theresa, that is what sisters are for."

Tara understood Theresa's fear. She had to believe that there was a reason there weren't scores of hybrid vampire/werewolves running around. Eric, Pam, and Bill seemed genuinely concerned that Alcide might emerge as some type of monster. However, she was more concerned with the smaller nuances. He might not return as the same lovable wolf she had befriended. A shift in personality was possible not to mention Alcide was sure to be furious about being turned. There was no doubt in her mind that he did not want to be a vampire. She decided to change the subject.

"How did everything go over there today?"

Theresa said, "The furniture is being delivered tomorrow. I will be there all day overseeing the set up but there genuinely seems to be enough room and privacy."

"I can't believe Uncle Stefan bought a mobile home park. What the hell is he going to do with it after this is all over?"

She chuckled, "He'll probably ask one of his two nieces to manage it for him. How are things between you and Sookie? I know that things were a little tense last night."

Tara sighed and said, "She forgives me. I am working on forgiving myself. I got so wrapped up in Russell Edgington exposing supes that I forgot about Hadley. She wasn't a priority and she should have been. It reminded me of how hurt I was when our dad said he didn't think of me so there were no premonitions of me. It made me feel so small and unimportant."

"You weren't alone in that. Sookie wasn't exactly beating down your door asking for a premonition. Things were so crazy. The thing you have to remember about being a diviner is that we can't know everything all of the time. It would be exhausting and counterproductive. Diviner have been known to go mad from the weight of their vision."

"It isn't that, Theresa. Sookie is my family. I owe so much about my life to my friendship with her. You know Lettie Mae was drunk, abusive, insane, and neglectful the entirety of my childhood. My friendship with Sookie helped get me through the hard times. Her grandmother fed, clothed, and loved me from the moment Sookie first brought me home. She would pack an extra sandwich and snack for me in Sookie's lunchbox just in case my mother couldn't be bothered to send me to school with lunch or money. I spent more time in the Stackhouse home than I did in my own house. I owe it to Sookie and Gran to figure what happened to Hadley."

Theresa began to understand the devotion Tara showed to Sookie. It wasn't just friendship between the two of them. "If you need my help with a premonition just let me know."

Tara said, "I just might take you up on that offer, but Sookie is dragging her feet. She's scared just like we are about Alcide. She has spent the majority of her day sitting with Hunter. I think Sookie is terrified to let him out of her sight. He had a good time playing with Michaela and Caitlin today. Speaking of my darling nieces— Luna called this afternoon to say that if she's moving into the storefront with more space she's happy to teach the girls."

"Well, that's one less thing to have to worry about. I like the idea of them learning with other supernatural children. I don't have to worry about them as much. I'll have to thank Janice for putting in a good word for me. Just think when all of this is over they'll be able to use their powers in public. The world will be a very different place."

Tara shoved her freezing hands into the pockets of Eric's jacket. She said, "I'm still trying to figure out if it is a good or bad thing."

A guard walked out of the house. "Excuse me, Mrs. Northman, a travel coffin just arrived."

Tara said, "I am going to go handle this. Are you coming in, Theresa?"

"In a little bit. I want to stay here a little longer. Go on and take care of business."

The younger woman hesitated but ultimately walked into the house. She marched through the house to the front porch where the travel coffin was waiting. She examined it closely looking for the marking that would confirm the identity of the occupant. Soon enough she caught sight of the small crest.

Tara stood up and said, "I invite you into my home."

The guards looked curiously at the nondescript coffin.

She said, "Bring the coffin inside and take it upstairs. Put it in the room at the end of the hall. Be careful. If you drop that coffin you'll be lucky to just lose a hand. Greta will assist you."

"Yes, Ma'am," said the head of security. The men quickly hoisted the coffin and carried it into the house.

Tara closed the door and walked into the living room. She smiled seeing her nieces, Janice's daughters, and Hunter having a blast together. They didn't have a care in the world and that was how childhood should be.

Sookie saw Tara and reluctantly left her perch on the couch. She approached her friend and said, "Jason and Leda are on their way up to where Hadley used to live. He's going to question some of the people with her help reading their minds. He asked me to go but I didn't want to leave Hunter."

"That is great. If anyone knows anything, she will be able to sniff them out. You know Hunter is safe here. We have security. We aren't going to let anything happen to him, Sook."

Sookie added, "Leda will also be able to tell if they have been glamoured by a vampire. Any clues would be helpful. I know that he is safe. I just feel guilty that he was without family for so long. He needed me and I wasn't here. It's a bad feeling."

"Well, you are here now and he is a loved little boy. We're gonna find his mama. Theresa and I were just talking about trying to have a premonition. I don't care how busy I am, Sookie, I will do it whenever you are ready."

She smiled. "What about tonight after we know that Eric and Alcide are okay? I think we will all be able to concentrate a little better after that."

Tara nodded. "That is a good plan. I'll get everything together for the premonition. I miss Uncle Stefan's house. I need a meditation room like his."

Sookie laughed. "Well, there is enough room here for you to make something like that."

"I suppose you are right. I cannot even think about that right now. I feel like one of those windup toys. I've been up all day and I will be up all night."

"You should try to take a nap now. You have done everything you can before Eric rises. You should get a little rest or you'll be useless by 2 in the morning. You know you have at least until sundown."

Tara ran a tired hand through her hair and sighed. "You gotta point. The only downtime I've had to today was the hour I spent with Jax and Jade. I think I will go take a nap in the nursery so that I can be near them. If you need me…come get me."

Sookie smiled and then hugged Tara. "Go rest. I won't need you before sundown."

Tara relented and walked up to the nursery. She stopped in front of the twins' cribs. Both of the babies were asleep but she just enjoyed seeing their perfect little faces. Everything she was doing was for them and they were worth it.

They deserved a world where they didn't have to hide their powers from the humans.

* * *

><p><strong>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>

Eric emerged from the grave three hours after the sun went down. The mud covered vampire scowled at the security guards standing by. He could have risen as soon as the sunset but he lingered as long as possible to give Alcide more time. The only positive thing about spending a day in the ground was that he was able to rest. It was the first time he had real rest in several days.

He stripped off his mud-covered clothing and tossed them onto the rain soaked lawn.

Tara walked through the gaggle of guards with a towel to wipe away the mud and a wooden stake. She whispered, "The Guardian arrived this afternoon. He's inside now. Greta and I have made sure he was comfortable while he waited for you."

Eric nodded, "I'll be with him as soon as Alcide is out of the ground."

"It is so late. I was starting to get worried about you. Are you okay?"

Her eyes spoke the words her mouth wouldn't in front of the security guards. She knew Eric had a reputation and a persona to maintain.

He smiled. He did love feeling the concern Tara had for him. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'm fine. I just took a little extra time to rest. Where is Pam?"

"She's at Fangtasia tonight. I got Ginger and the rest of the girls over there this morning to get the bar cleaned and stocked for tonight. Janice was a big help with all of that. Pam made me promise to send her a text message the moment you were out of the ground. I'd better text blondie soon."

Eric was pleased that progeny and his human were able to keep everything running in his absence but then again he had no doubt. Pam and Tara were both capable women.

She moved her hair to bare her neck to him. "You should feed. You have to be hungry."

Eric's fangs protracted as he leaned in to kiss Tara. He said, "You can't be out here when Alcide comes out."

"I know. Bill has made that perfectly clear to all of us. We'll be in the house but I'm asking you as a favor to give Alcide a moment to adjust. Don't just stake him if he's a little pissed off."

He chuckled. Eric sank his fangs into Tara's neck and allowed the warm blood to flow into his mouth. He relaxed almost instantly. Feeding from a mate had the power to soothe a vampire and strengthen his bond with his mate. Tara's blood always had that power even before they were bonded. He didn't understand it then but he knew now it was because her blood was familiar.

Eric pulled back when he had his fill. He pricked a finger with his fang and spread his blood over the puncture marks on Tara's neck. He said, "I know how to handle a newborn vampire. Don't worry."

"I know that you do. Janice and Theresa are just a little antsy. They're worried about Alcide. They both feel so guilty for what happened to him. Do you think it worked? Is Alcide a vampire?" asked Tara.

He said, "I'm sure that it did. He will rise soon. Go inside. I will let you know when it is safe to come outside."

She nodded and leaned up to peck his lips. Tara said, "If you want to rinse off the hose is over there and here is a bottle of body wash. I left one of your ugly ass track suits, shoes, and a clean dry towel on the stairs."

He lightly slapped her on the butt as she walked away and chuckled at the playful glare she tossed over her shoulder. His smile widened as Tara started to swing her hips more as she walked up the stairs.

Tara walked into the house and smacked Theresa's shoulder. "Stop gawking at my fiancé!"

She laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was naked when I looked out the window. I was hoping to see Alcide but I caught of glimpse of something else. I'll stop looking."

"Thank you! Pervert!"

Theresa asked, "Can I just say that you are a very lucky girl?"

Tara laughed heartily and said, "You don't know the half of it. A thousand years really lends itself to being very good at just about everything."

Sookie's cheeks turned crimson. "Tara!"

Tara laughed harder. "Sookie, you've walked in on us how many times?"

"Four but that was four too many. You'd think I'd learn to knock and then wait to be told to come in."

Theresa looked out of the window and said, "Well, he's certainly not afraid of showing off his body. Did he say anything about Alcide?"

Tara said, "He was confident that it worked." She nudged Theresa away from the window and looked out to watch Eric.

Eric walked over to the hose. He did want to clean off. The temperature of the water would have no effect on him and anything was better than having mud caked on his body.

Eric saw that it was Tara's body wash and laughed at her sense of humor. He didn't mind walking around smelling like vanilla and coconut. The scent reminded him of her. Eric turned on the hose and sprayed himself to wash away the mud.

Bill walked outside with Roman at his side. "You have an audience inside."

Eric flashed a cocky smile and said, "Let them watch. Good evening, Guardian."

The older vampire chuckled upon seeing Eric's complete lack of inhibition. He reasoned that the Viking had not changed very much over the years. In their younger years, Eric often strode around naked.

Roman said, "Good evening. I visited the prisoner this evening. He was shocked to see me."

Eric chuckled as he lathered up. "I am sure that he was shocked. I don't think he imagined that I would tell you the truth. I am betting that Salome and Nora are of the same thinking."

Bill said, "I still don't understand how Nora does not know of the connection you share with Eric, Guardian."

Roman replied, "My maker released me before Godric made Nora. She never had the occasion to meet me until Salome introduced us and recommended her for a chancellor position. I gave her the position with full knowledge that she was Godric's progeny. I believed a child of Godric's would have a firm head on his or her shoulders."

"She did at one point. Her zeal for the days of old surprises even me. Nora did not seem to be herself during her stay here but I could not tell if the change could be attributed to our time apart or her jealousy of Tara."

He chuckled. "Yes, you did tell me of her ploy to discredit you with Tara. It reminded me of something Salome would do when faced with a romantic rival if murder was not an option. Salome can be quite possessive and treacherous."

Eric laughed, "Normally, I would say that she was just my type. Have you come to a decision on how to handle Russell?"

"I intend to set up a public execution of Russell Edgington. I have already contacted General Cavanaugh. I placed the blame solely on Salome. It didn't take much for me to a weave a story that would satisfy Cavanaugh's superiors. We were able to come to some agreement about how to proceed. I need to find Salome as well and she will be executed with witnesses. They will both meet the sun."

Eric rinsed off the soap and said, "A fitting end. Salome will be hard to find but I think Nora would probably be the easiest link to snap."

Roman replied, "You are right. Nora is has always been the more malleable of the two. She still cares for you. She purposefully falsified the findings of her investigation into Nan Flanagan's death."

Bill said, "I don't think Nora is talking to you right now. Between rejecting her advances and actively sabotaging her plans you have to be enemy number one, Eric."

"No, she isn't talking to me but I think I know someone she will speak to."

Roman asked, "Who?"

"I think she'd take a call from our brother, Paolo. I kept him alive just in case he might be of some use to me at a later date. She might be loyal to Salome but she loves Paolo. I might be able to convince her to trade Salome for Paolo. I am sure she will attempt to double deal but we will be prepared. We will double cross them of course."

Roman chuckled, "Of course. I like your thinking. Where are you holding Paolo? I didn't see him in any of the holding cells."

Bill looked to Eric warily. He was unsure if the Guardian would approve of their incarceration methods.

Eric said, "Paolo betrayed our relationship in a most heinous way. I invited him into my home and he plotted against my family and me. He assisted Nan in trying to kidnap the twins and willingly sent me to my death. I thought something more creative was called for. He's buried back here."

Bill motioned to an area toward the tree line. "He's back there somewhere. We marked the spot with a cross so that we wouldn't lose track of him over time."

Roman's eyes scanned the property until he saw the crudely constructed white cross. It looked to be fashioned out of scrap wood. "I see the grave. Well, we should dig him up later and put him to work."

Eric asked, "Bill can you hand me that dry towel and those clothes from the stairs?"

Bill nodded and said, "Sure." He walked over, picked up the items Tara left for Eric, and handed them to him.

"Thanks. Guardian, did you get a chance to look at the arsenal downstairs?" Eric dried off and got dressed in the gray and black Adidas track suit, a black tank top, and a pair of sandals. He slicked back his wet hair.

"I did. It is well stocked and I of course added to it today. The other strategic arsenals around the country are slowly reaching capacity. We will be well armed for all contingencies."

Pam vamp sped into backyard and grinned. "Well, glad to see you up and about. Some of us had to work today."

Eric opened his mouth to comment when he felt a spark inside of him. He pivoted to face the grave. "He's awake."

Bill whistled loudly and motioned to the guards. "I would like to kindly ask you to move inside the house now. Thank you."

The guards quickly marched up the stairs and into the house securing the door behind them. Their task was to protect the house while Eric and Bill wrangled Alcide.

Eric moved closer and watched as the dirt began to move as Alcide clawed his way out of the grave.

Bill looked at Eric and said, "Well, It worked."

Eric huffed, "I had no doubt."

It took a few minutes but finally the newborn vampire emerged from the grave with a wild look in his eyes. He looked around the backyard searching for something or someone familiar. Alcide was confused and didn't understand why he'd been buried alive.

Roman looked to Bill and said, "Get the True Blood and have the stake at the ready."

The Guardian of the Authority had witnessed a few hybrids in the past and knew from firsthand experience that it could go very well or horribly wrong.

The disorientation was wreaking havoc on Alcide's fragile state of mind. He looked up toward the moon and let out a blood-curdling howl. He ripped at his clothes tearing them from his body along with some of his own flesh. His body began to seize violently and he screamed in agony as he tried to shift.

Roman said, "He's shifting! Stop him! If he shifts, we may not be able to catch him. Werewolves are fast but a hybrid is faster. We will lose track of him in these woods."

Pam watched with wide-eyed amazement.

Eric approached and in a firm voice said, "Alcide, as your maker I command not to shift."

Alcide's ferocious roar echoed in the frigid night air. He vamp sped at Eric without thought or effort and slashed Eric with his nails. The attack was powerful and had a frenetic pace. Alcide was like a man possessed.

Eric grunted in discomfort but easily grabbed Alcide by the throat to restrain him. "As your maker I command you to calm down and listen to me."

The newborn vampire struggled against his maker's command but ultimately became docile in Eric's hold. His eyes burned with hatred and defiance but there was also fear and confusion.

Eric focused on that fear and confusion and made the decision to console instead of discipline. Being a good maker meant knowing when to take a firm hand with a newborn vampire and when to be a parent. He thought back to when Godric made him. Godric offered him the thing he wanted most and now Eric would have to do the same for Alcide.

"You have been made vampire because Russell Edgington killed you. You were well beyond the help of my blood. I could not restore you. I could only give you new life. You were my ally and my friend, Alcide. I believed that you should have new life. I am offering you the same life that I offered to Pam and that my maker offered to me. There is only survival and death in this world and you survived. You belong to me now. You are my child and I am your father. We will be all things to each other. You will walk the Earth with Pam and me. You will never be alone again because you are part of a family. Do you understand me?"

Alcide stared into Eric's eyes and slowly nodded.

Eric said, "I understand you must feel uncomfortable in this new body. It is unfamiliar and frightening. You may shift but I command you not to run away. In your state you could hurt someone innocent and that is not in your nature."

He slowly nodded at Eric and felt the vampire's grip on his throat slowly loosen until he was free.

"First, you need to drink some True Blood."

Bill opened a bottle and handed it to Alcide.

He took it and tentatively took a sip. He glared at Eric after the first taste. However, he turned the bottle up devouring every drop. His ravenous appetite took him by surprise.

Pam chuckled at the expression. "It gets easier to stomach over time."

Bill added, "I taught Jessica how to mix types to find a blend that suited her palette." He opened another bottle and handed it to him.

Alcide didn't hesitate and quickly downed that bottle as well. It went on like that until Alcide managed to drink three six packs of True Blood. He looked at Eric questioningly.

Eric said, "You may shift now."

He howled loudly into the night air and his body convulsed until he shifted into a werewolf.

Eric was taken aback by the change in Alcide's wolf form. He was bigger, his fur had gray streaks through it, and his eyes now a shined an amethyst color instead of the orange of the past.

Alcide sniffed Bill and picked up a familiar scent. He could definitely smell Janice's scent on the vampire. In wolf form, he walked toward the stairs of the house and looked at the door. He bounded up the stairs and scratched at the back door.

Roman said, "He smelled someone on Bill."

Bill said, "I've been around everyone all evening. It could be any of them."

Another wolf walked around from the side of the house and whined in Alcide's direction.

Eric said, "Son of a bitch. What part of stay in the house was confusing?"

Alcide spun around and bounded down the stairs toward Janice. He slowed down as he got closer to her and sniffed the air.

Janice took a step closer whined again before nudging Alcide with her head.

Eric stood by ready to stop Alcide from ripping her to shreds but it wasn't necessary. He might have been confused but he knew his sister.

Alcide stood alongside Janice and rested his head on top of her neck. They stayed like that for quite some time before Alcide moved away and shifted.

Janice shifted as well and asked, "Alcide?"

"You let Eric turn me."

She bristled at the accusation in her brother's voice. "I asked him to turn you."

He looked heartbroken. "Why would you do this to me, Jan?"

"I wasn't ready to lose you. I know that is selfish of me but I didn't want you to leave me here alone. Please understand."

Alcide looked away and said, "Go away."

"You don't mean that, Alcide. I know that you're angry but…"

He bellowed, "Go away! I don't want to see you now."

Bill cleared his throat and said, "Janice, perhaps it is best to do what he says. I'll walk you back to the front door."

Janice looked at Alcide helplessly but ultimately followed Bill out of the back yard.

* * *

><p><strong>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>

Theresa looked up from her laptop when Tara walked into the kitchen. She asked, "How is she?"

Tara sighed heavily and said, "She's gutted. Who wouldn't be? She expected Alcide to be mad but I guess she hoped for the best. We all did."

"Were we to let him die? Would he have really preferred death?"

Tara poured herself a cup of tea and leaned against the counter in thought. "But it is a kind of death. Isn't it? I mean he is walking around but he ain't breathing. He don't eat anymore. He can't be out in the sunlight and if he doesn't rest enough he bleeds from his ears, nose, and eyes. Becoming a vampire isn't like changing shoes. Not to mention I don't think there is a pack in a world now that would accept him. He is different now. He deserves time to get right with that and he might not."

Sookie said, "It has to be hard for people that didn't want to be turned. Bill was turned by force and came to hate vampires and himself for a long time, but he told me once it is a different world now. Alcide doesn't have to do the things Bill did to feed his hunger. He can drink True Blood. He doesn't have to kill. He doesn't have to hide in the shadows. He can lead a closer to normal life."

"Well, maybe once he wraps his head around it he'll come round. Until then I think we will all get a frosty reception from Alcide. None of us did anything to stop Eric and we were all in favor of it."

Theresa said, "Angry is still better than dead. I'll take it."

Sookie sighed and fiddled with her phone nervously. "He'll forgive Janice because she is his sister but he may not be as forgiving with us. I don't want to lose my friend."

Tara said, "Well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it. We knew it might be a possibility. Sookie, you and I know how much Alcide hates vampires. You've known him longer than I have."

"He hated Eric with a passion for awhile."

"True. I mean they've become friendlier since Alcide started guarding me while I was pregnant but not enough to have Eric as his maker. Not enough to spend forever with him."

Theresa said, "I need to do something with all of this pent up energy. I am going to go stir crazy. Let's go for a run!"

Tara laughed. "Are you insane?"

"No! I need to burn off this energy. I can't kill anything or screw anyone. I think running might help out but I don't want to go on my own."

"Let's go! I'm going to tell Eric and take a couple guards with us so he won't worry."

Eric walked into the kitchen and said, "I don't worry. About anything. Ever. Why do you need guards?"

"Theresa is climbing the walls. She wants to go for a run and she wants me to go with her. I'll take guards just in case we run into trouble."

He thought about objecting but knew it would turn into a fight. Tara already looked defiant. Eric didn't have time for a fight. He said, "Take guards and run somewhere well lit."

Tara thought about it and said, "Got it. I know just the place. Thank you."

Eric kissed her and then grabbed a bottle of True blood from the refrigerator. "Just be careful. I'll be busy all night. I will choose the guards I want to go with you."

"I can take care of myself, Northman. Tessa, I'm going to change clothes and I'll meet you at the car."

"The car?"

She said, "Yeah, We're going to go running at the Bon Temps High School track. I know how to turn on the lights there and Judge Clements just paid to have it resurfaced a couple months ago. It should be in good shape and more predictable than jogging on the sidewalk."

"Great! I'll go change clothes too."

Tara sprinted up the stairs and went to her bedroom. She changed into a jogging suit and shoes. She grabbed her gun and the holster and jogged back down the stairs.

Three guards were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Two were werewolves and one was a human. She chuckled to herself thinking back to Eric's assertion that he doesn't worry.

"We're going to Bon Temps to run. I hope you have you running shoes on," Tara said.

Sookie walked into the room wearing running shoes. "I borrowed these from Theresa. I'd like to come with you."

"Sure."

Theresa joined them as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. "Let's get out of here. I am ready to run."

* * *

><p><strong>Bon Temps High School Bon Temps, Louisiana <strong>

An hour after arriving at the track Tara, Theresa, and Sookie were still running laps. Sookie was at the back of the pack with a leisurely pace but the two sisters were far more competitive and kept jockeying for the lead.

One guard stood on the grassy median in the middle of the track. Another guard trailed the women on the track. The third guard stood at the only unlocked entrance of the track. They were all equipped with guns containing silver bullets and silver spray.

Theresa started running harder to pass Tara. "This is what I needed! My muscles are burning and so are my lungs!" she shouted.

Tara laughed. "I am lucky I am in shape or I'd be on the ground!"

"We're a naturally athletic people, Tara! Didn't you ever notice that you never had to work hard to stay in shape?"

"I thought it was just good genes."

Theresa laughed. "Well, you weren't wrong about that."

Tara chuckled to herself.

Theresa slowed down a bit starting to feel winded.

"Run faster! Your age is showing!"

"I gave birth to twins!"

Tara laughed. "So did I! Recently! Run faster! I wish I had my cell fun to take video of this. Alex would be disappointed."

Theresa rolled her eyes and pushed herself harder.

Out of the blue Sookie's scream could be heard several yards behind them.

Tara stopped on a dime and whirled around to see Sookie with a hand now clapped over her mouth. She followed her gaze until she saw a guard lying on the ground. He was supposed to be protecting the gate but now he was missing a head.

The guard standing in the median removed his gun from its holster. He said, "We need to go! Now!"

Just then, a brunette vampire with flowing hair swooped down and ripped off his head. She threw his head like a discus and watched as it sailed over the fence.

Theresa said, "Flying vampires! They're like fucking mosquitoes!"

The diviner raised her hand toward the vampire and then lowered her hand to the ground. The motion lowered the vampire to the ground as well despite her best efforts to the contrary.

The last guard shifted into a werewolf and got ready to engage.

Tara said, "Go! Run! You need to get back to Eric!"

The werewolf hesitated for a moment and then bounded off into the woods.

Another vampire swooped down from the sky to attack Theresa but Tara shot her. The force of the silver bullet slowed her down and weakened her fractionally.

Tara pounced on the change in momentum and used her powers to lower the vampire to the ground. She tried to remember her sparring match with Eric to duplicate the same moves. Sparring was different from real life and she didn't feel as confident as she would have liked but when it came to protecting her sister she'd do what was necessary.

Tara's skill level showed through as she slammed the vampire against the track so hard that the surface cracked under the force.

The vampire's eyes glazed over and her fangs protracted. She looked at Tara and Sookie. "Russell was right about you two. You aren't human and you smell delicious. All of you do. I want to devour your blood."

Tara said, "I know that voice!"

"What do you mean?" Sookie inquired.

"I know that voice from somewhere." She tilted her head at an angle trying to get a look at the vampire.

Theresa noted the look of recognition on her sister's face. "Who is she?"

"That is Eric's sister. The one that tried to make me think he was fucking her."

The vampire Theresa had pinned to the ground growled seeing Nora begin to weaken. "Let me up bitch or I'm going to rip your fucking head off!"

Theresa kicked her in the head and said, "You don't scare me. I will rip off your fucking head and put it on the front gates so every fucking vampire from here to New Orleans will know not to fuck with me! This ain't what you want, darlin. Stay quiet or you'll die now instead of later."

The vampire Tara was restraining took that brief distraction and tried to break free but she was held steadfast for now.

Sookie frowned seeing that Theresa was still struggling to hold the vampire. She thrust out her hands and hit the vampire with her light.

The vampire screamed in agony and stopped moving. It felt like the sun was roasting her.

Tara's eyes widened. "How long can you keep that up?"

"I don't know. My powers can be a little blinky at times. I'll do it until she's well done. It should take a while for her to heal."

Theresa smiled at the two younger women. She'd just gained more respect for both of them. She knew they had to be terrified but they both stepped up to keep the situation under control.

Tara said, "Eric and Bill have to know we're in trouble by now. They should be on their way."

Sookie stared into the woods and saw bright eyes coming out of the darkness. She said, "I don't know if that will be soon enough. We have werewolves coming at us."

Tara glanced in that direction and sighed. "Shit! Tessa, you need to get out of here with this one. Get her back to Eric. Sookie and I will stay behind and do what we can with the werewolves."

Theresa said, "I'm not leaving you and Sookie to fend off werewolves. Yours is weak now. You and Sookie take the car and get out of here. I'll be fine on my own."

"I can't leave you…"

"You can and you will."

Tara said, "Come on, Sookie. You drive and I'll control the vampire."

Sookie ran out of the gate stepping over the dead guard as Tara followed behind.

Tara was dragging the vampire across the ground with her powers. She didn't dare think of raising the woman into the air for fear it might give her an advantage.

Sookie hopped into the front seat glad to see the keys in the visor. She started the car and waited for Tara to get into the back with the vampire. Once she heard the door close, she sped away from the field.

Tara said, "I can't believe I left my sister there. She's on her own and there is no guarantee that help will get there in time."

Sookie said, "I've got an idea."

"What?"

Sookie said, "Sam and Luna. Shifters are better than no one at all."

"What if he won't help?" asked Tara.

"Sam will help. He's a good man. He wouldn't leave a woman to die that sort of death."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven Months ago…<strong>_

_**The drive from Houston to Bon Temps was only four hours but it felt like a lifetime. She kept expecting Rey to come out of nowhere like the killer in a slasher movie. **_

_**She felt sick to her stomach as she thought about Terrance. She blamed herself for letting him in the house. His death was on her head. She couldn't stop picturing Rey ripping Terrance's body apart in front of her. **_

_**Tara was also certain that she killed Oscar in her attempt to escape the madness of Rey's house. She'd plunged that knife as deep into the back of his neck as she could. It wasn't that she was ever particularly fond of Oscar, because she wasn't, but killing him would stay with her for the rest of her life. It was another example of how her relationship with Rey had destroyed the person she once was. He made her into a killer.**_

_**Rey's control over her had been gradual but proficient. He ingratiated himself to her almost immediately. She was looking for a hero and on the rebound from Eric. She fell for Rey's manipulation so easily. It was nice to be desired and to feel protected. However, that desire and protection soon turned into obsession and isolation. **_

_**She now bore scars physical and emotional that she doubted would ever fade. Rey beat her down so much that she hardly recognized herself. She found herself lying to doctors and nurses about her injuries. She joked about being clumsy. She felt scared and worthless. **_

_**For a time he even convinced her that she deserved the abuse and worse yet she was convinced that if she died no one would miss her. It was a dark place to live and Tara considered giving up until she found out that she was pregnant. Seeing that shady little circle on the sonogram changed her whole perspective. She might have been too weak to fight for herself but she wasn't too weak to fight for her child. Tara grew up in an abusive home and she refused to allow this baby to be raised in that type of environment. **_

_**She had every reason to believe that Rey's violence would extend to their children. She had watched in horror as he violently corrected his own brother. Tara got in the way several times to prevent the beating from getting too severe and she paid the price for those interventions. Her biggest regret was leaving Xavier behind to deal with Rey's wrath but he wasn't ready to leave his brother. He was scared of the unknown of life without his brother and his pack. **_

_**Tara blinked in exhaustion, as she got closer to Bon Temps. She didn't even know where she was going. No one knew that she was coming. She couldn't call because she left her cell phone behind. Rey had a tracking app on her phone so he always knew where she was on the rare instances he didn't have someone with her. She couldn't guarantee that anyone would even be home. **_

_**Her concerns were validated as she slowed to a stop outside the Stackhouse home. Sookie's car was nowhere to be seen and all of the lights in the house were off. **_

_**Tara made a hasty U-turn and drove to Lafayette's house. She hoped that he would be home. She was exhausted. Tara rarely slept well when Rey was home. She never knew what might set him off. His anger was extreme and often unpredictable. **_

_**She slowed down outside of Lafayette's house and sighed heavily. His car was gone and his house was dark. She honked the horn hoping that he was there but after a few minutes with no response, she gave up. **_

_**Tara thought about Lettie Mae or Sam but they both felt like bad ideas under the circumstances. She decided to just go to Shreveport and check into a hotel for the night. **_

_**She clutched the wheel tighter and stepped on the gas as she flew down the darkened county road that led from Bon Temps to Shreveport. Her mind drifted back to the last time she was in Shreveport. **_

_**There was so many times she thought of Eric while she lived in Rey's prison. She wondered how long it took the vampire to move on. Sometimes she dreamed that he rescued her but she wondered if she would be trading one prison for another. **_

_**Tara groaned when she saw a pair of flashing lights in her rearview mirror. She looked at the speedometer and realized she was driving 20 miles over the speed limit. She sighed heavily and pulled onto the shoulder of the road. **_

"_**Talk about bad luck…"**_

_**She took out her driver's license and searched for her insurance and registration information. Backwoods cops didn't have the best reputation in Louisiana and she didn't want any trouble. She was too tired to be sassy. She just wanted the speeding ticket and a warm bed. **_

_**The officer knocked on her window and Tara rolled it down without looking at him. **_

"_**I'm sorry for speeding, officer. I drove non-stop from Houston to Bon Temps and I'm just a little tired."**_

_**Jason leaned down with a grin on his face. "Well, if you ain't a sight for sore eyes."**_

_**Tara's head snapped in his direction. "Jason?"**_

"_**Get out of that car and give me a hug girl! I've missed seeing your face round here."**_

_**She chuckled softly, took off her seatbelt, and climbed out of the car. She hugged Jason with all of her might and tried not to cry in sweet relief. This felt like home. **_

_**Jason wasn't quick on the uptake most of the time but he knew a thing or two about emotional women. They were usually emotional about him. He took a step back to look at Tara's face. Her glassy eyes struck him first but it was the fading hand shaped bruises on her neck and face that took his breath away. **_

_**He reached out to touch her face but stopped short not wanting to make it worse. **_

"_**What happened to you? Who did this?"**_

_**Tara's blood ran cold at Jason's questions. She ran away from Rey's house so quickly that she didn't bother putting on make up to hide her bruises. She just wanted to get the hell out of there. **_

"_**It's nothing…"**_

_**He said, "You can cut that out right now. I don't much like being lied to. Who did this to you?"**_

"_**My boyfriend. I left him tonight and came here. I didn't know where else to go. There ain't nobody else in the world that gives a damn if I'm alive or dead other than Sookie and Lafayette. They aren't home. I just want to go to a hotel and get some rest."**_

_**Jason looked wounded. "That ain't true. That ain't ever been true. You have always been like another annoying little sister with a big mouth. I care and you ain't going to no hotel. You're going to follow me back to my house. You can stay there for the night. You'll call Sook in the morning."**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: We are officially 10 chapters away from the end of this story. It has been a truly crazy ride. I would have never gotten this far without all of the love this story continues to receive. I've already finished writing the next chapter so it will be posted in three weeks. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed Chapter 39: dispatcher652, Maverick37, Heleana220, luckyway, janjan2009, firefly-class, Nkhen, rocklesson86, Scimitar X.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luna Garza's House in Bon Temps, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer. He was content for once in his tumultuous life. His near death experience breathed new life into him. Sam was grateful for a second chance at life. He was happy with the relationship he had with Luna. She understood what it meant to be a shifter and the challenges it presented. Furthermore, she understood how heartbreaking it could be to be an outcast. Her status as a skinwalker made her unique but like in most other cases unique was something to shun and ostracize.<p>

The one major wrinkle in his happiness was the mysterious exposure of supernatural creatures. It was putting everyone on edge. He wasn't concerned about his safety. Sam had lived on the fringe of society in the past and could again if necessary. He could drop off the radar with only a few minutes' notice. However, he was concerned about Luna and her daughter, Emma. For that matter, he was also worried about his younger brother.

Tommy was working hard to learn to read and he was still working at Merlotte's. Their relationship was in a much better place now. There was something about bonding over the deaths of their shitty parents. Sam was the only family Tommy had in the world now and he was trying to do right by him.

Tommy wasn't a new shifter and he knew all about having to hide in plain sight. However, he was still a young shifter. He wasn't nearly as careful as he should be when he shifted in public at night. Tommy's abilities could easily be discovered if he went for a run at the wrong time. Exposure could happen to even the most conscientious shifters. They risked exposure every time they shifted to go for a run. Bon Temps was a nice community but the residents were just as afraid of the unknown as the humans in every other city and town across the globe. He could picture a posse surrounding Merlotte's with pitchforks and fire if Tommy was discovered to be a shifter.

Luna walked into the room with a look of exasperation on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed deeply. "Emma still won't go to sleep. She shifted again. There is a very excitable wolf pup tearing around the bedroom. She has chewed up everything in that bedroom. She is too young to shift. I didn't shift for the first time until I was 13."

Sam sighed and said, "It is natural, Luna. She will settle down as soon as she gets used to it. You remember how it felt the first time you shifted. It is a confusing feeling and it is new. She is young and she's just trying to figure it all out. Emma probably shifted so young because she has two different supernatural parents. Mixing two species has unanticipated side effects. You know that. Hybrid children can manifest their powers in all sorts of unexpected ways."

"It would be one thing if she was a shifter. I could handle that. I was prepared for that. She is a werewolf, Sam. I have seen the cruelty and violence they care capable of causing. Her father was a degenerate psychopath that died when his house was blown up during a drug deal. If that weren't bad enough now the whole world knows we exist. This couldn't have come at a worse time. How am I supposed to protect her?"

Sam stood up and looked in Luna's eyes. "If you don't keep your voice down Emma's gonna hear you and she's gonna think there's something wrong with who she is. Now I know that ain't what you want. You're just scared and tense."

He knew that Luna was a good mother and he just wanted to remind her that little ears could hear things at the most unexpected times. Sam knew how damaging it could be for a child to feel as if their parents didn't love and accept them. The Merlottes were good people but their fear kept them from being good parents. They abandoned Sam when he needed them the most. He was going through the most terrifying time of his life. He was shifting and didn't know why or how it was happening. Sam prayed that it would stop but it never did. This was his lot in life.

Luna allowed herself to be drawn into Sam's comforting embrace and sighed deeply. "You're right. I need to be more careful about what I say at all times. I don't want her getting the wrong idea. I love Emma and her being a werewolf isn't going to change that. I'm just out of my element because I don't know thing one about raising a werewolf. Her daddy is gone and her grandmother is out of her damn mind most of the time. I am going to have to figure this out all on my own. The news is just putting me on edge and I'm not the only one. A lot of supes are scared of sending their kids to school. My homeschooling program is getting around by word of mouth. One grandmother can't pay cash but she offered to make lunch for all the kids everyday and bake for me. Tara's nieces are starting with me and maybe Sookie's nephew. Everyone is scared, Sam, and for good reason. I'm worried about being able to protect the kids I'm teaching."

"You don't have to figure this out alone. You've got me. I aint' going nowhere. Have there been threats?" asked Sam.

He looked into her eyes feeling his heart beat speed up. He could only imagine what the government would do if they found out about young supernatural children in one location. Politicians were worse than bloodsuckers, at least vampires were honest about who they were. Scared humans were almost more dangerous than disingenuous politicians were. The carnage at Lou Pine's in Jackson, Mississippi was evidence of how quickly a situation could devolve into a massacre. Sam had listened to a pundit earlier that suggested killing all of the supernatural creatures. When the host suggested that would be genocide, he blithely dismissed the notion explaining that genocide only applied to humans.

There was that word again 'humans'. Statements like those made Sam worry that supernatural creatures would rise up to overthrow the humans. If they weren't careful their hubris would be their downfall.

Luna said, "No, but I'm scared. The kids are scared too. Their parents are trying to shield them but they hear about what is going on. Children shouldn't have to grow up like this. They shouldn't be terrified that someone is going to set their home on fire or that bad people are going to take them away. We have lived peacefully for this long. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

There were stories of supernatural creatures leaving for work and never coming back home. It could just be urban legends but it wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

Sam said, "I know that right now it seems bleak but I've been thinking about it and maybe, just maybe, this is a good thing. You and I struggled with our identities and keeping secrets. Maybe there is a future out there where that level of secrecy won't be necessary. This is all new so of course everyone is in an uproar but give them time and we'll turn it around. They accepted the vampires that literally feed on them."

"I'm not saying that you are wrong but that may be a long way off and I'm scared for my daughter's safety right now. America isn't exactly known for correcting their social injustices quickly."

He said, "Someone's calling me. My phone keeps vibrating. I'll just tell them I'll call back later."

Luna nodded and walked over to the window trying to collect her thoughts.

Sam answered his phone. "Hey, Sook, now ain't a real good time. Can I call you back later?"

"No, this can't wait, Sam. I need your help. Tara needs your help too. Werewolves and a couple vampires at the track field in Bon Temps attacked us. Tara and I managed to get away but her sister, Theresa, stayed behind to hold them off so that we could get away. I can't explain everything that is going on right now but I'm begging you to go over there and help Theresa. Listen Tara wants to talk to you."

Tara took the phone and said, "Sam, I know we've been in a bad place for a long time. I've been angry with you but I swear on everything good and Holy in this world that if you at least try to help my sister the slate is wiped clean. Please…I don't want her to die. I don't want her to die because I left her. I just found a family…I…"

Sam could hear Tara's soft sobs on the other end of the line and felt his heart break. He was quite familiar with not having family. Tommy was the only family he had in the world. He would move heaven and earth to make sure that kid was okay even if he could be an overconfident pain in the ass.

Sam didn't relish the idea of engaging with werewolves or vampires but Sookie and Tara were his friends. He still felt guilty for tricking Tara. Sam felt guilty after he did it but even more so, once he found out she ended up in an abusive relationship with a psychotic werewolf. Her relationship choices were not his fault but he helped set the sequence of actions in motion.

"I'll help. I am going to head out there right now. You and Sook steer clear. I don't want you two getting hurt." Sam ended the call.

Luna asked, "Where are you going?"

Sam said, "I've got to go help save Tara's sister. She's at the high school's track field being attacked by werewolves and vampires. She's in a world of trouble."

"What? Sam, you are going to get yourself killed." Luna knew it was selfish but she didn't want Sam risking his life. She cared about him. Sitting next to his hospital bed while he clung to life was enough stress for her. Sam was so loving and considerate. He was funny and down to earth. He treated her with respect and didn't try to control her every move like Marcus. Sam showed her that a healthy relationship between supes was possible. However, those wonderful qualities were the reason why he was about to run out that door into danger.

"I have to go. I can't leave Tara's sister out there to die. She might already be dead but I have to at least try. Don't worry. I have a plan." Sam kissed Luna passionately. "I love you. Lock the door."

Sam grabbed his truck keys and ran out of the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Louisiana State Highway 3500 in Bon Temps, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tara stared at the dark screen after the call with Sam ended. She was worried about sending him to help Theresa. She didn't want her sister to die but she also didn't want Sam to get killed. Her relationship with Sam was tenuous at best but despite her anger, Tara didn't want him dead.<p>

Sam was a friend for a long time. He gave her a job knowing full well that she wasn't a great employee and had a massive chip on her shoulder. She drank more of his liquor than she served to the customers and he never fired her. He broke her heart but they weren't right for one another. Their relationship was one of convenience and mutual loneliness. Theirs was not a great love story. Somehow, after Tara began dating Eric Sam convinced himself otherwise. It was likely his own loneliness because Sookie was so committed to Bill. She understood how loneliness could make you deceive yourself.

At the time, Sam really wanted to be with Sookie and Tara really wanted to be with Jason. Neither of them were being completely honest. The only difference was once they started dating she would have never tossed Sam aside like trash. He left a Sam shaped hole in her life when he thought he had a chance at a relationship with Sookie. His callous disregard was what hurt her the most. That wasn't how you treated a girlfriend or a friend.

She realized now that it was all for the best and Sam was genuinely sorry for the way he hurt her. Even his attempt to get her away from Eric was born out of his sincere belief that she needed protecting. It was a belief that wasn't so far from the truth. Tara was genuinely afraid of Eric before she left Shreveport and with good reason. Sam helped her get away for better or for worse. He had selfish motivations but then who was truly altruistic in life? Sam was flawed but he was a good man. The last thing she wanted was to see him killed after recovering from Alexander's out of control attack.

Sookie gripped the steering wheel and peered at Tara in the rearview mirror. She asked, "What did Sam say? Is he going to help Theresa? We can always turn back, Tara."

"Sam is going to help her. I just hope I haven't sent him to his death, too. All of this is insanity. The vampires are willing to destroy the world to gain so little: such short-sighted, small-minded, anarchists."

Nora laughed heartily. "They're going to rip him to pieces. I trained them. I taught them everything I know. When we take over the world, you will be nothing more than food, which is all you deserve. Well, not you, Tara. I intend to kill you first. I am going to enjoy draining every last drop of your blood and watch as the life slowly flees from your body. Nothing will give me greater pleasure. You took a once great warrior and turned him into a pedestrian househusband. Although it makes a little more sense now that I've smelled you for myself. I can't imagine how delicious your blood must taste."

Tara hissed, "Shut up or I'll have Sookie fry you like a pork chop with her faerie powers. Eric doesn't want you. Get over it Crazy-comes-lately. The way Eric tells it you had the chance to be his mate and you chose the Authority instead. That's working out great for you…part of a failed coup. You reek of desperation."

Sookie didn't envy the position Tara was in with Nora. She still remembered the trouble Lorena caused when she resurfaced. Vampires could be possessive creatures with an incredible level of disdain for humans or non-vampires. Sookie's greatest pleasure was staking Lorena. Part of her fear was that Lorena would command Bill to leave her but she also worried that he would go willingly. As much as she didn't want to admit it vampires had a strong bond and the benefit of longevity. It could make a human companion, or even a supernatural one, feel very out of place.

Tara snapped out of her reverie just in time to see a figure fall from the sky a few yards down the road. "Sook, look out!"

Sookie swerved and nearly spun into a ditch but managed to right the wheel in enough time to stop on the soft shoulder of the road. "What the hell was that?"

Tara said, "Eric. I would recognize that ugly ass tracksuit anywhere. You'd think a man that sleeps in the ground sometimes wouldn't be so concerned with comfort."

Eric opened the back door and asked, "What happened?" The concern on his face was genuine but his voice was gruff. He was irritated that he had to leave home to rescue Tara when he didn't want her to go out in the first place.

"You need to get to the field and help Theresa. She told us to leave her when werewolves and vampires came after us. I have your sister Nora in the back. Theresa was holding back a stronger vampire…"

Bill vamp sped up to the car just in time to hear the tail end of the story. "Where is she?"

"The Bon Temps High School track field. Do you know where it is?"

Bill nodded, "Of course. Sookie are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be alright just help Theresa."

Eric said, "You and Sookie take Nora back to the house. Make sure she makes it there alive. We need her. I'll bring Theresa home."

Tara watched as Eric and Bill turned and vamped off toward the high school.

Nora laughed and said, "See he cares for me. He wants me alive. I know you want me dead but he won't let you kill me."

"Don't be stupid. Eric wants you alive because he knows you aren't capable of running an operation like this. You're a follower, Nora, not a leader. He told me that once while we were in bed. Make no mistake…if my sister dies, I will make Vlad the Impaler look like a bedtime story. I would rather watch the world burn than allow you to live one second longer."

Sookie glanced in the rearview mirror as she started driving again. She had known Tara long enough to know that her friend wasn't posturing or vamping for Nora's sake. Sookie had no doubt that Nora would meet the true death at Tara's hands if Theresa died.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon Temps High School in Bon Temps, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sam slammed on the brakes behind the high school and hopped out of the truck with his hunting rifle and a box of ammunition. In rural Louisiana, it wasn't uncommon for hunters to have gun racks installed in their trucks. It was common sense for hunters and for safety conscious country folk. The Bon Temps police department wasn't really known for great law enforcement. They barely had enough officers to run the damn police department.<p>

The bar owner was thanking his lucky stars for his love of hunting. There was no way he could have driven home and retrieved a weapon quickly enough to be of any assistance to Theresa. He decided against trying to take on werewolves that might be using vampire's blood. Sam and Theresa would surely be killed that way. He had a better idea. As Sam approached the gate, he stopped and stared.

Theresa was valiantly fighting off a pack of six or more werewolves on her own. However, it wasn't her hand-to-hand combat skills that caught his eye.

Theresa was flinging the werewolves into the air without so much as laying a finger on them. He had never seen anything like that in his entire life. However, his admiration was cut short when a werewolf snuck up behind Theresa bit into her calf.

She wailed as the searing hot pain ripped through her flesh. Theresa felt the warm blood running down into her shoe and instantly turned cold by the frigid December air.

"Damn it!" Sam ran into the gate and jumped over a dead body. He had to help her now or things were going to go very bad very quickly. The moment the pack of werewolves sensed weakness, they would all descend on Theresa and tear her apart. It was something he had witnessed on more than one occasion. It seemed like they were truly transformed into wild beasts and it was a terrifying sight to witness.

Theresa levitated off the groaned and waited until the werewolf jumped into the air to catch her. She turned around and drove the heel of her injured leg into the side of the werewolf's neck with precision and great force. Theresa smirked after hearing the telltale snapping sound.

The werewolf dropped to the ground like a stone shifted back into a human.

Sam raced up into the stands to get a good angle. He took aim as Theresa used her powers to toss a werewolf into the air. Sam chuckled to himself thinking it reminded him of shooting clay discs out of the sky.

He couldn't believe his luck and shot the wolf through the head with the accuracy of a seasoned hunter.

Theresa heard the shot ring out and looked behind her to see where it came from. She was shocked but grateful to see Sam standing back there with his hunting rifle poised to take another shot.

A werewolf rushed toward Theresa hoping to catch her off guard.

Sam shouted, "Behind you!"

Theresa swept her hand to the side and tossed the werewolf in the air for Sam to shoot. She looked toward the woods and screamed, "There are more coming! You should get out of here."

Sam followed her gaze and saw the glowing eyes just behind the treeline. He said, "I ain't leaving you behind. I promised Tara and Sookie I'd get you home in one piece." Sam looked through his scope and groaned. "I've got to go to higher ground if I am going to take them out!"

He picked up his box of ammo and sprinted up the bleachers' stairs until he reached the press box. He tossed his gun and ammo onto the roof and then climbed up there.

Sam decided to use the roof as he wound use a tree stand when he was hunting. Sam flattened his body atop the corrugated metal roof to try to get a better look at the werewolves standing outside the enclosure. He could only assume they were waiting there to ensure Theresa didn't make it out alive.

He looked through the scope and saw a pair of glowing eyes. Sam smirked and said, "Gotcha."

He squeezed the trigger and watched the pair of eyes disappear. Sam moved on to his next target and did the same. Picking the werewolves off would not be difficult from his vantage point.

However, Sam's introduction to the equation encouraged the werewolves to abandon their post. The pack began to swarm Theresa. Sam was having a hard time shooting the werewolves and missing Theresa. It wouldn't do to accidentally shoot the person you were meant to save.

Eric landed on the track, grabbed a werewolf by its neck, and slung it cruelly against the cement block bleachers. The way the beast's body crumpled into a broken and bloodied heap all but guaranteed its death. The werewolf shifted back into its human form but it was so mangled you would be hard press to identify it.

Bill vamped into the fray and ripped out the throat of a werewolf. He bellowed loudly as the blood sprayed over his face. He tore off after another werewolf that was now trying to escape and ripped off its leg. Bill threw the limb into the air as he raced after another werewolf.

Eric grabbed another werewolf and broke his neck. He kicked the corpse away from him and spun around feeling a sharp bite.

Two shots fired in succession and the werewolf let go of Eric's leg.

The Viking looked up at the press box and saw Sam with his rifle. He sneered a little and then gave a little nod of his head.

Eric looked at Theresa and saw that she was bleeding profusely from the places where she had been bitten by the wolves. He said, "You need blood."

Theresa's eyes were dark and murderous. Wrenched her arm out of Eric's grasp and growled. "Fuck that! What I need is to kill these fucking werewolves!" Theresa was pissed that she had let the vampire she was holding go. Someone had to pay for that and she intended to annihilate every werewolf in her path. Theresa wiped a bloody dagger off on her pants and smiled at Eric. "The night's young and there is so much killing left to do."

Eric watched as Theresa darted toward the retreating werewolf pack. She wielded the dagger skillfully and began hacking at whatever furry flesh came her way. Eric leaned against a chain link fence that separated the bleachers from the track and watched the young woman eviscerate an already injured werewolf. There was no pity. There was no mercy. There was only the sound of death as Bill and Theresa worked their way through the pack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven months ago<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tara stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large bath towel around her body. She walked over to the mirror and wiped away the steam so that she could see her reflection. She winced seeing the incredibly visible handprint on her face. She didn't need to look beneath the towel to know the road map of bruises she had. Each bruise and scar told a story. Some of them were from Rey but some of the darkerolder scars were courtesy of Lettie Mae. **_

_**Tara was dark-skinned and didn't bruise very easily. Lettie Mae used to say it was because she was such a tomboy as a child. Someone had to strike with a lot of force to leave such a prominent and defined bruise. You could clearly make out each finger on Tara's face. **_

_**She took in a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves. She had taken an incredibly long shower because she wanted to avoid the inevitable. Jason was like a big brother and the look on his face said it all. He would want answers and she wasn't ready to give them. **_

_**Tara wasn't ready to share her shame with anyone. She had always been tough as nails and never afraid of a fight. Tara was known for fighting girls or boys in high school. She didn't care one bit about getting knocked down because she'd just get back up and come at you harder.**_

_**Her life with Rey was different. He knocked her out and she stayed down for the count. Tara knew- she understood- that she gave up. She gave up on a lot of things when she was with Rey. However, most importantly she gave up on herself. Tara resigned herself to living in that horror movie she called a life. She feared the man that hurt her and simultaneously looked to him for comfort. It was a sickening feeling and one she struggled to understand. **_

_**She wondered what it was about her that screamed hurt me. There were plenty of women that went their entire lives without having a hand laid on them but Tara had been taking her lumps since childhood. When Lettie Mae wasn't saying vile things to her she was whipping her good. Sometimes it was disguised as punishment for some misdeed or too much sass. However, more often than not it was because Lettie Mae was pissed off, drunk, and Tara was a convenient punching bag. **_

_**Tara looked down at her flat stomach and sighed softly. She would do better from now on. No more relationships. She couldn't take the risk. She had not run away from one abusive relationship to get involved in another. Her children would never know fear or violence. **_

_**She dried off and then pulled on the Bon Temps High School t-shirt and sweatpants Jason lent her. Tara's clothes were packed and she wasn't interested in searching through the hastily packed bags. **_

_**She walked out of the bathroom and smiled smelling food cooking. As a Southern girl, there was nothing better than the smell of bacon frying in cast iron skillet on the stove. It filled the entire house with its delicious aroma. **_

_**Tara walked into the kitchen and asked, "When did you start cooking, Jason Stackhouse?"**_

_**He looked over his shoulder and flashed a sheepish smile. "I've always known how to cook. I just never had cause to do it for myself. I had Gran, Sookie, and you to do the cooking for me."**_

_**She laughed softly and couldn't disagree. Gran cooked for them even once they were adults. She loved dropping by the Stackhouse because she knew that there would always be something delicious cooking or soon to be cooked. Tara and Sookie cooked a lot for Jason after Gran died or the boy would have eaten junk food and takeout. **_

"_**I can't believe you pretended that you didn't know how to cook. Sookie and I were bringing you meals for no reason at all."**_

_**Jason chuckled, "There was a reason. I was hungry and cooking is women's work. I'm only joking. Are you hungry?"**_

_**Tara scowled at him and then laughed harder. She couldn't blame Jason for his archaic way of thinking, it was just the culture they grew up in. When they were kids, Tara and Sookie would help Gran in the kitchen while Jason mowed the lawn, cleaned the gutters, painted the house, hunted, or chopped wood. Gran taught Tara and Sookie how to mend clothes, polish silver, reupholstering furniture and knitting. Everyone had a role and if she was honest Tara had no interest in roasting outside in the hot Louisiana summer in the name of feminism. Besides, it was fun watching him mow the lawn. Jason always worked in the yard with his shirt off. That boy had a six-pack since he was 14 years old. **_

_**She nodded. "What are you cooking?"**_

"_**I made some cheese grits, bacon, scrambled eggs, and biscuits with sausage gravy."**_

_**Tara hadn't been very hungry lately. Her nerves were always frayed and she was too busy walking on eggshells to worry about cracking any eggs. However, hearing what Jason was cooking made her stomach growl. **_

_**She looked at the biscuits on the counter and said, "These ain't made from scratch."**_

_**He laughed and said, "No, they're from a can because I can't taste the difference."**_

_**Tara made a face and said, "Oh, your Gran would skin your hide good for saying that."**_

_**Jason said, "Well, her biscuits were the best there ever was. Ain't no sense in me trying to duplicate that. I might as well eat the things out of the can. They'll taste about the same as anything I could make."**_

_**She chuckled. "You always were good at talking yourself out of trouble. Do you need any help?"**_

"_**No, I am almost done scrambling the eggs and then everything will be ready to eat."**_

_**Tara said, "I can at least get us something to drink. What do you want?"**_

"_**I'll take a beer."**_

_**She chuckled but didn't comment. Jason could drink beer with ice cream. It didn't really matter to him. She opened the refrigerator and was shocked by the relatively cleanliness. Jason was a bachelor and rarely kept his place clean. She asked, "Where's your girlfriend?"**_

_**Jason cocked his head to the side and took his beer from her. "What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Normally, your house smells like sweat, ass, stale beer, and pizza. Eau de Jason Stackhouse. A clean house must mean you've got a girlfriend keeping this place clean. You still seeing that girl Crystal?"**_

_**He smiled and took a swig from his beer. He shook his head. "Jessica."**_

"_**Jessica? As in Hoyt's girlfriend, Jessica?" asked Tara in a scandalized voice. She poured a glass of orange juice and then stared at Jason waiting for an explanation. **_

_**Jason winced and shook his head. "They broke up."**_

_**Tara asked, "Before or after you started having sex with her?"**_

_**He shot her a look and she grinned innocently. "It is a fair question and you know it, Jason Stackhouse. I can't count how many boys showed up at Gran's house looking for a fight because you stole their girlfriends."**_

"_**Hey, I never stole anyone's girlfriend!"**_

_**She said, "You are right. Excuse me. You borrowed their girlfriends because you certainly didn't keep them for very long."**_

_**Jason nodded. He smiled. "Thank you. Jessica and Hoyt were all broken up but he was still pissed about it. We ain't friends no more. He won't even talk to me. I didn't mean for it to happen. Honest."**_

_**Tara could hear the sincerity in his voice. She'd known Jason long enough to discern when he was putting her on. "What happened?"**_

_**He turned off the burner and split the scrambled eggs up onto two plates. "I got hurt real bad. That's another story entirely. Anyway, Jess saved my life by giving me her blood."**_

_**She winced and nodded. "I've been there. I had all sorts of dreams about Eric after I had his blood."**_

_**Jason started spooning grits into a bowl and looked at Tara to see if it was enough. **_

_**She said, "I want some more. I haven't eaten in awhile. I guess Jessica returned your feelings?"**_

_**He spooned more grits into the bowl and then carried Tara's plates to the island. "Yeah. It was her first time giving someone that much of her blood. She felt a connection with me but it was more than that."**_

_**Tara dug into the cheese grits and hummed in pleasure. "What do you mean?"**_

"_**I'll sound like a jerk for saying it but they weren't right for each other. Jessica and I are good friends and we get each other. I get that she's a vampire. I don't want her to be human and I think Hoyt sort of wanted that from her even if he wouldn't admit it. It was like watching a less funny version of Bewitched."**_

_**Jason sat beside Tara and started eating. He was still a human garbage disposal when it came to food. It was nice to know that some things didn't change. **_

_**Tara asked, "Does she live here with you?"**_

"_**No, she lives with Bill but I keep the place clean because smells really affect her."**_

_**Tara nodded and said, "Yeah, I found that out with Eric. He could smell that I'd painted my nails in the house hours after I had. I gave up and started painting them outside."**_

_**They both fell silent as they devoured the food in front of them. **_

_**As Tara was getting more biscuits and sausage gravy Jason asked, "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"**_

_**She stopped walking for a second then continued to her seat at the island. She shrugged. "You know I'm the reigning queen of bad decisions."**_

_**Jason looked at Tara with concern and said, "This looks like more than just a bad decision."**_

"_**It is a bad decision that I stuck around for. I fell in 'like' with the wrong person. He was a werewolf and he was…crazy."**_

_**His brows furrowed but he nodded. "I think all weres might be insane. Crystal and her kin certainly are. I mean the kids are nice enough but…the older werepanthers are a bad bunch."**_

_**Tara nodded. "I didn't figure that out until it was too late. Once I did figure out that he was a maniac I didn't know how to leave. I was scared that he would kill me if I tried to leave. He threatened to kill me if I tried to leave. I didn't have money and I didn't know where to go."**_

_**Jason reached out and covered Tara's hand with his. "You could have called me. I would have come out there to get you. Do Sook or Lafayette know about all of this?" He was going to be pissed if he had been kept out of the loop on something so big. He had a badge now. He could have done something to help. What good was being a cop if you couldn't protect someone you loved from being abused? He remembered chasing off Lettie Mae when she would come after Tara. He could remember her turning up with bruises and wanting to protect her. Jason and Sookie were always so sad when Tara had to go back home.**_

_**She shook her head. "I didn't want to pull anyone I cared about into my madness. It was my mess and it was up to me to clean it up. A neighbor tried to help me and…he killed him in our kitchen. I would have never put you or anyone else in that position. I didn't mean to put Terrance, my neighbor, in that position. He was just helping me carrying in my bags. I was so tired and I let that overrule my better judgment. Rey came home and…found him there. They argued and Terrance accused him of abusing me and then…"**_

_**Jason felt his heart tighten in his chest when he saw tears flood tears eyes. He said, "Come here." Jason pulled Tara into a hug and just let her cry for awhile. He rubbed her back and said, "You didn't have to go through that alone. How many times have you helped bail me out? Remember when I took all of that V and I had to go to the hospital to…uh…"**_

_**Tara giggled softly against his chest. "To get the blood drained from your Johnson?"**_

_**He shifted uncomfortably just thinking about that experience. "Exactly. That was a mess I caused but you stayed with me. Someone hitting you ain't a mess you caused. There ain't a thing in the world you could ever do to make that okay. Good or bad, we're your family. Lafayette is gonna be pissed."**_

_**She sighed. "We don't have to him. Or Sookie for that matter. I can just say that I decided to come back home."**_

_**Jason shook his head and concerned filled his eyes. He said, "You going to hide those bruises for how long?"**_

_**Tara frowned at him but then rested her head against his shoulder. "I really messed up this time, Jason. I'm scared that I'm always going to be a fuck up."**_

_**He smiled. Jason Stackhouse knew a thing or three about being a colossal fuck up. Disaster was practically his middle name. He knew how it felt to be tired of your own shit. **_

"_**Gran always said a sinner is just somebody that ain't found their way yet and a saint is someone that had the good sense to keep trying. As long as you're on the right side of the ground…you can change."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tara walked into Eric's office and closed the door behind her. She had spent the last hour fighting with Theresa about taking it easy. Tara was learning that her older sister was a stubborn pain in the ass. She wondered if being an ornery son of a bitch was some sort of genetic trait of the Daly clan.<p>

Tara had also had a very interesting call with Alexander. She informed him the night's incident and then listened to him rant about Theresa being irresponsible for even leaving the house at night and taking Tara with her. She fully expected him to chew their sister out in the morning.

The young diviner watched Eric carefully as she realized he did not even hear her walk into the room. That was unusual for Eric. His attention was normally laser focused. She saw that he was staring at the computer monitor on his desk and assumed it had something to do with his distracted mood.

She walked over to his desk to get his attention. "Pam said that you wanted to see me. Is everything okay? I am sorry it took so long for me to come in here but I had a…spirited conversation with Alex."

Eric turned off his monitor hearing Tara's voice. He leaned back in his chair and studied her for a moment. He asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "You brought my sister home to me and that is all that matters. Thank you. I just finished talking to Sam and thanking him for his help. He didn't have to go there tonight but he did. I'm grateful."

Eric grimaced only slightly. He still wasn't fond of the shifter but he promised Tara to leave the past alone. Furthermore, he had far more pressing matters to deal with right now. He asked, "Where is your sister?"

"She's resting comfortably in her bedroom and feeling quite buzzed because of the cocktail I made her. She wanted to work out after what happened. She is a glutton for punishment. I fixed her a Lettie Mae special and then tucked her in. Where is your sister?"

It had taken all of Tara's restraint to deliver Nora to The Guardian—mostly—unharmed. However, Tara was true to her word. She made Sookie pull over down the road from the house. They waited there until Eric called to let Tara know that Theresa was alive. Perhaps God worked miracles for vampires, too, because Nora's time was almost up in the back of that car.

He said, "The Guardian is downstairs interrogating her while Bill assists. She's holding out admirably for now." Eric glanced at the black monitor screen and resisted the urge to check in on their progress.

Tara's lips twitched into an evil smirk but she saw the dark look in Eric's eyes and became concerned. She stepped around the desk and leaned against it.

Eric tapped his pen rhythmically against the desk.

"Talk to me."

Eric snapped to attention and appraised Tara. He silently wondered when she'd moved around his desk. He gave her a questioning look. "About what? Is something wrong?"

"You tell me. I know the look when you disappear inside of your own head. What's wrong, Eric?"

Eric didn't like to acknowledge how well Tara knew him. He liked to think of himself as an unreadable enigma. However, she had learned his moods long ago. She had grown adept as a child at that one quality. Most children developed the talent when they lived in unstable homes. You had to be able to sense the shift in moods to protect yourself.

He shook his head. "It is nothing. I just have a lot to do. I am certain from Theresa's description that the vampire that escaped capture tonight was Salome. She was within our grasp – we could have put an end to all of this once and for all. There is no doubt she is the head of this snake."

Tara tensed and asked, "What was Theresa supposed to do? She was on her own out there and had to fend off werewolves jacked up on vampire blood. She's the only reason we have Nora. If Sookie and I would have stayed behind surely she would have escaped as well."

Eric closed his eyes feeling the stress overwhelm him for a second. He could tell that Tara was gearing up for a fight. He reached out and pulled Tara onto his lap. "I am not in the mood for a fight."

"That has to be the first time you haven't been interested in fighting with me." Tara smirked but it faded. "I'm worried about you. I wasn't trying to start a fight. What's going on with you and don't give me that bullshit excuse about not capturing Salome. We are farther ahead now than we were a few days ago. We have Russell Edgington and Nora."

"Nora is just a cog in the machine and Russell is a red herring. Maybe we might be able to leverage her in some way against Salome but it is unlikely that she is privy to everything. In any case, if Salome has any sense at all she has a contingency plan in place for such an occasion. I doubt that she would trust Nora so much that she would tell her information that could irreparably damage her plans if she was captured. Nora is strong because she is Godric's progeny but her youth is a weakness. She will be unable to resist Roman's methods for more than a few days." Eric closed his eyes again and rubbed his thumb over the back of Tara's hand.

That was when the pieces snapped into place and Tara understood what was going on. She said, "You're worried about your sister."

Eric groaned, "That doesn't mean that I want to fuck her."

Tara's jealousy had always been off the scale. He would never forget when she nearly broke Yvetta's neck in the basement of Fangtasia. Tara didn't remember because he glamoured the memory out of her head.

"Shut up, you fool. I'm not suggesting that you want to fuck her. You already had the chance and you didn't. You have a bond with Nora. You love her and watching her tortured would be like watching Pam tortured. You know that it is necessary but you do not hold hate for her in your heart. Not the way you hate Paolo. Perhaps it is because he directly betrayed you by working with Nan. Nora hasn't tried to end you. She wants you. I could tell that much from tonight. She fucking hates me because you are mine. I can't say that I blame her. I'd fucking hate me too. I know how it feels to stupidly choose to walk away from you. I'm just glad I came to my senses before you found someone else."

Eric said, "There could never be anyone else. Don't you realize that by now?"

Tara kissed him softly and then pulled back to look into his eyes. She nodded. "I do realize that. Just like I realize that there could never be anyone else for me. You're in my blood. I'm sorry."

He asked, "About what?"

"I am sorry that you have to go through this. It is shitty. Really shitty."

Eric shrugged. "Nora brought this on herself by aligning against the Authority and me."

Tara said, "Baby, I don't think she was aligning against. I'm pretty sure if you would have fucked her while I was in New Mexico that she would have brought you in on the plan. She wants me dead so that she can get to you."

He frowned as he thought about what Tara was saying. Eric thought back to Nora's stay in Shreveport. She could have easily reported Eric's role in Nan's death to the Guardian. She had no way of knowing that Eric was working with Roman. If she really wanted to get rid of him, it would have the easiest method. The penalty for killing a chancellor was the true death. Nora falsified the results of her investigation to spare his life. Thus far, her only act of aggression against Eric had been tonight when she attacked Tara but even that wasn't a direct attack on him.

Tara watched the wheels in Eric's head begin to turn and she smiled smugly. It was nice to be the one thinking rationally for once. It didn't happen very often for Tara. She was a live wire with a very short fuse. Some of that was her personality but she was glad to learn a lot of it was because she was a diviner. Mildly psychotic was their default setting.

She said, "Another thing occurred to me while I was trying to get Theresa to bed. She kept complaining about not being able to go out because there were vampires and werewolves waiting on us. It got me to thinking that she is right. I don't believe in coincidences or luck. The only way they found us at the track is if someone told them or they were already watching the house."

Eric's eyebrow twitched upward for a moment. He leaned in and kissed Tara passionately. "I've got things that I need to do. I'll see you later on."

She smiled and kissed him again. "You're welcome even though you are not so subtly kicking me out of your office. I have to go anyway. I promised Sookie that I would try to summon up a premonition about Hadley. It was supposed to happen much earlier but everything sort of got out of hand."

"Out of hand?" he asked. Eric chuckled, "We're just going for a walk you said. We'll be safe you said."

"Danger's my middle name and you love it. I'll see you later."

Eric shook his head and chuckled softly when Tara got off his lap and sauntered toward the door. He summoned Pam through their bond and waited for his progeny to arrive. There was a lot to do and he needed to get started. If they were being watched well then it was time to set a trap. He just needed the right bait.

Tara walked into the living room and smiled seeing Sookie sitting on the couch. She stood in the doorway and asked, "Are you ready?"

Sookie nodded solemnly. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I talked to Jason. He and Leda are making some progress but not enough. Not yet." She had called hoping for a reprieve. She didn't want to do this premonition and find out that Hadley was dead.

"We're going to find her, Sookie. Come on. Let's do this upstairs in my bedroom where we will have more privacy. All of my supplies are up there anyway. I sent Regina a text message a while ago and told her that I'd be calling for her assistance since Theresa is out of commission for the night."

Sookie stood up feeling her knees shake a little.

Tara linked arms with Sookie and slowly walked up to her bedroom. She wasn't going to rush Sookie. Her best friend was in an unenviable position. Knowing the truth was better than being in the dark. However, the unknown left room for hope. Without the premonition, Sookie could hope that Hadley was out there somewhere waiting to be found.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>Two hours later Theresa stepped out onto the back porch and lit a cigarette. It was a nasty habit but one she fell back on whenever she was stressed about something. She was a little tipsy but not enough to sleep all night like Tara believed.<p>

Theresa smiled thinking about her younger sister. The younger diviner still had so much to learn. Diviners were athletic and had great metabolism. You needed something akin to a horse tranquilizer to put them down for a long time. Booze and a little sedative weren't going to do the trick. Most sedatives only had a half-life for two to six hours. After you factored in Theresa's metabolism, it wasn't surprising that she was only out for two hours.

She took a long drag of the cigarette and slowly released the smoke. Theresa was still angry with herself for allowing Salome to escape. She knew that she had royally screwed up when she described the vampire to Eric and Roman. They both tried to hide their disappointment but she saw it.

Salome was the key to derailing the war and she let the bitch slip through her fingers because of werewolves.

She grumbled, "Fucking werewolves."

Theresa rubbed her arm where one of the werewolves had bit her. The wound was healed now thanks to Eric's blood but it was ever present in her mind. Logically, she knew that letting the vampire go was the only way for her to stay alive long enough for backup to arrive but it still felt like a failure.

A gruff voice asked, "You got a problem with werewolves?"

She looked out into the darkness but didn't see anyone. She said, "I've got a problem with the fuckers that attacked me tonight."

Theresa slipped her switchblade out of her pants pocket and flicked out the blade.

She saw a blur coming toward her and didn't have a chance to react. She screamed as the heavy body pinned her against the house and bit into her neck.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is late! I was busy with holiday functions and totally forgot I was supposed to post a new chapter. I have been asked about there being a sequel to this story by a few people. I'm interested in knowing how many people would be interested in seeing a sequel. You guys can tell me in the reviews or just a quick PM to let me know if there is interest. If I do write a sequel, the first chapter won't be posted for about a month after this story ends. I want to get in front of myself this time so that I can make timely updates. I want to thank everyone that took the time to review the last chapter: luckyway, Maverick37, Scimitar X, Nkhen, laffertyluver23, Firefly-class, rocklesson86, hgabul1, janjan2009, & box5angel.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana <strong>_

Eric sat behind his desk looking over the dossier on Salome. It was the result of years of research and intense surveillance on Roman's part. He liked to know everything about his chancellors. He trusted only a few vampires implicitly and none of them served on the Authority. He had details about their human lives and their lives as vampires before they joined the Authority. He had psychological profiles on the vampires as well as any human concubines they might have fraternized with regularly. He had detailed listings of any known progenies. It might have seemed like overkill before but it was certainly necessary now.

While Roman tried to ferret out what was in Nora's head Eric tried to figure out Salome's weak spots. They needed enough leverage to force her to come out of the shadows or at the very least tip her hand. Foolishly, Eric still wanted to avoid the war but not because the casualties would be high. He didn't particularly care about the humans or vampires but he did care how this war would affect Pam, Tara, and their children. His family was all that mattered to him.

Pam sat on the side of Eric's desk filing her nails and looking vexed that he had summoned her. She was in the middle of an appointment at the salon when she felt him calling her. The good news was that the stylist was done highlighting her hair in preparation for Alexander's arrival. However, the bad news was that she didn't get the chance to get a manicure or pedicure. "Did you call me here just have me watch you read for over an hour? You're fascinating, Eric, but not that fascinating."

Eric stopped reading Salome's dossier and leaned back in his chair with a pensive look on his face. He smirked, "Your hair looks beautiful." He knew exactly where Pam was when he summoned her. "How do you feel about being bait?"

She took out her compact and looked at her highlights with a smile. "Flattery will get you everywhere." Pam rolled her eyes at him and asked, "What exactly are we trying to catch and do I get a shopping spree in Paris out of it?"

"I would like to use you as bait to lure Salome out of the shadows. She values loyalty and is unlikely to leave Nora twisting in the wind. Salome isn't stupid so she wouldn't risk attacking us head-on, but she obviously has eyes on the house. There is no other way she was able to attack Tara, Theresa, and Sookie while they were at the track. Anyone that knows anything about me knows of my great affection for you. If we dangle you like a carrot, I believe that we might be able to snare Salome into a well-laid trap. As for a spree in Paris you know that you can always have whatever your cold little heart desires." He reached out and caressed her cheek with a smirk.

Pam's smile brightened. "Well, then you can dangle me anywhere you like."

His smile fell away when he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the backyard. Briefly, he worried that Tara was in trouble. However, he quickly realized it was not her. Eric threw the doors to his office open and vamp sped out to the backyard.

Pam and Bill were hot on Eric's heels ready to take on whatever threat dared to breach their fortress. It could have been any number of threats. Information from Nora proved that they were up against a large contingent of disaffected vampires.

It wasn't just that vampires were fed up with kowtowing to humans—they were also irritated with the iron fist that the Authority ruled with. Life had become unbearable in the wake of Russell's public evisceration of a news anchor. Even minor indiscretions were grounds for the true death. The virulent social climate encouraged many to return to the shadows. Vampires were living under a microscope and they didn't enjoy it. Many questioned the Authority's decision to come out of the coffin to begin with.

The Viking walked onto the porch and came up on the scene of a ferocious beast gorging on Theresa's blood. She was levitating off the porch but couldn't shake her attacker loose. Theresa slashed at the animal with her switchblade with wild abandon. However, it was not deterred in the least.

Eric grasped the attacker by the scruff of his neck and threw him into a tree so hard that it cracked from the force. He looked around for another threat but soon was satisfied that there was none.

Bill vamp sped over to the vampire and restrained him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The beast growled and struggled against Bill's vice like grip. "Let me go or I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! Fucking fangers!"

Pam laughed. "Takes one to know one, mutt."

Tara burst out of the house with her gun drawn but lowered it seeing Theresa bleeding profusely. "Tessa!"

Theresa was leaning against the house and could barely keep herself upright. She was lightheaded and could feel her warm blood rushing down her chest. The blood quickly soaked her top. Theresa was slowly losing consciousness as she felt Tara struggle to hold her.

Tara felt tears prick her eyes and she slid down onto the porch cradling Theresa's head in her arms. She muttered, "No. No. No. Tessa, come on. Come on. Keep your eyes open. Shit! Eric, do something. Please."

Her heart was racing and she could barely keep her thoughts together. Theresa's face looked ashen and her skin was clammy.

Eric gnashed his wristed and stooped down beside Tara to feed Theresa more of his blood. He could see how distraught Tara was because of the attack. He quipped, "Anymore of my blood and Theresa won't be able to keep her hands off of me. I've always had a fantasy about sisters."

Pam scoffed. "You've already fucked two sisters. Come to think of it you've fucked two brothers, too." She smirked at Eric as she thought about some of their wilder times in the old days.

She sniffled and laughed softly. "She was already looking at you through the window while you were rinsing off in the backyard earlier. She can lust but just not touch. I never really did learn how to share."

Theresa groaned and laughed almost simultaneously. "Don't worry. I'm not a home wrecker."

Tara's eyes widened and she grinned looking down at Theresa's face. She smiled seeing her color return as her body healed from Eric's blood. "You were supposed to be in bed! I put you to bed and you were supposed to stay there. I swear I am going to lock you in your room until Alex gets here. I'm not doing a very good job of looking after you."

Theresa smiled at Tara. "I'm the older sister. It is my job to look after you. I just came out to smoke a cigarette and to clear my head. I won't make that mistake again."

"Well, they do say that cigarettes can kill you. I'm not sure this is exactly what they had in mind." Now that the panic had receded, Tara's mind began working. She looked toward Bill in the backyard and saw that he was restraining someone. "Who did this?"

Eric said, "Alcide."

Tara's jaw tightened and she said, "I pleaded with you not to stake him and he tries to kill my sister! Fuck him."

Alcide roared from the yard. "I did not!"

She rolled her eyes. "Fucking vampire hearing. Come on, Theresa. We need to get you inside. I am going to keep an eye on you until Alexander shows up tonight. Then he can take on sister watching duties. I suck at this job."

Theresa said, "No. You just felt bad for him a few short hours ago. Where has all of that compassion gone?"

"It's all over your fucking shirt and my porch!"

Theresa glanced back at the small puddle of blood on the porch.

"Come on. You're healed but I don't want you out here with that animal."

"Animal? Your boyfriend did this to me. He turned me into this monster and you let him! You all let him! You all decided that I should be a vampire when you know how much I hate them. You have shackled me to Eric Northman for an eternity. Not everyone thinks the sun rises and sets on his say so. I have not been brainwashed nor am I in love with him. Better to have died like a dog on Martha's farm than live the rest of my life in slavery. That is what I will be. I will be his slave. Beholden to his whims and desires. Where will be my free will? Now I must drink blood. I don't want any of this! I don't want to be his lap dog!" Alcide felt like his braining was turning inside out. He didn't understand the urges he felt or how to control them. He was angry and he hadn't meant to lash out at Theresa.

Tara stood up and marched toward the stairs but didn't walk down. "You are full of shit! Yes, Eric turned you into a vampire but it was to save your miserable life because we all love you. You didn't get a choice but so few do when it comes to life or death it just fucking happens. If you don't want to be a vampire than stand here and the sun will rise in a few hours time. Better yet, I'll go inside and get nice wooden stake for you and you can plunge it into your non-beating heart. Those are your choices! Deal with what you are now or kill yourself. I care about you Alcide but if I have to choose between you and my sister - well, there is no contest."

Theresa snapped, "Tara, that's enough!"

Tara's eyes widened at the sound of the tone in Theresa's voice. "It isn't nearly enough! He could a have killed you."

She nodded. "He could have killed me but he didn't. I don't think that was his intention. If I am not mistaken, I believe he only wanted to have a drink. Isn't that right, Alcide?" Theresa walked off the porch toward him.

"Theresa! Don't! You nearly bled to death. We shouldn't tempt fate for the 3rd time in a night. I have had my fill of blood and mayhem. Let's leave it for tomorrow night."

Eric looked at Alcide. "Is this true?"

Alcide glared at Eric but looked mildly chastened. "She is mine. I smelled you on her."

The Viking scoffed. "You only smelled my scent on Theresa because I healed her earlier tonight. She was injured and needed my blood. There is nothing going on between us Alcide. That is just the confusion from being turned it will pass."

"When will it pass? It feels like my brain is trying to break out of my skull. Nothing makes sense…"

Theresa's heart broke seeing the anguish on Alcide's face. She approached him cautiously. She reached out to touch him but Bill stepped backward to keep Alcide out of her grasp.

Eric said, "It may take a few days. It could be more. You were already dead when I turned you. You were turning cold. Your brain had begun to die. My blood turned you but your death is no doubt having some lasting effects, but even once you are whole, you may not feed on Theresa or anyone else. You are unable to control your urges. You could have killed her accidentally. You have a thirst for blood and you would have drunk her dry and still not have quenched that thirst."

Theresa looked at Eric and then looked back to Alcide. "Eric, please."

Eric sighed. "As your maker, I command you not to bite Theresa or anyone else until further notice."

Alcide growled angrily but seemed resigned to his command.

Theresa walked closer and placed a hand on Alcide's cheek. "I know that you hate me and I can't blame you but I love you Alcide. I'm sorry. I really am. I just didn't want to lose you. When Eric showed up here last night with your body...I couldn't lose you. Not like that."

He looked into her glassy eyes and whispered, "I know."

Eric said, "Bill, you can let him go."

Tara asked, "Are you insane?!"

"He will not bite your sister. I promise."

She glared at Eric and then stormed back into the house slamming the door behind her.

Pam chuckled. "Just think. You are going to turn her at some point!"

Eric glowered at Pam. "Not now."

"Are you going to send me to my room?"

"Pamela…"

She laughed harder. "I'm going back inside. I'm sure you can handle your newborn all on your own."

Bill released Alcide's arms and took a step back. I'll give the two of you some space to talk but I won't be far away." He looked at Eric. "I can manage the situation. You should find Tara."

Eric sighed. "I am sure that she is inside sharpening her stake." He turned and walked into the house. Eric wasn't surprised to find Tara in the kitchen having a drink.

She glared. "Don't you start with me!"

He laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it." Eric's expression sobered as he leaned against the counter and watched Tara. "I am more worried about what you aren't saying."

Tara said, "I don't know what you mean."

He cocked his head to the side. "Now you know very well I can feel what you feel. I know all of your desires…even the ones you dare not speak. Like the jealousy you felt when you realized Theresa was fucking Alcide."

She nearly dropped the glass and looked at Eric in shock. She swallowed thickly. "You never said."

Eric shrugged. "I didn't need to say anything. You were jealous but I knew there was nothing going on between the two of you."

Tara said, "It isn't what you think. Alcide was just…"

"Closer to human than I am," Eric finished.

She nodded. "Are you angry?"

He laughed. "Do you think I would have kept that under wraps this long if I were angry? Or that I would have turned him if I perceived Alcide to be a real threat to our relationship?"

Tara smiled. "I guess that was a stupid question. What is it that you think I am feeling but not saying then?"

Eric pulled her to him. He looked into her dark brown eyes and smirked. "You are every bit the diviner as your brother or sister. I felt it in you just now. You wanted to kill Alcide for attacking Theresa. I imagine the only thing stopping you was the thought that you might accidentally harm Bill in the process."

Her eyes widened and then she looked away. She felt guilty. Alcide was her friend and had put his life on the line for hers more than once. However, the impulse had been so visceral and instant. Only Bill's presence stalled Tara. Her brain took the time to parse out the best way to hit Alcide with the wooden core bullet and not have it go through Bill as well. It was the few moments that her brain took to work out a scenario where Bill would be unharmed that her emotions had the opportunity to settle. She was still angry but no longer murderous.

He smiled and lifted her chin so that she was forced to look at him. "It is in your nature just as what Alcide did tonight is in his nature. Now you can understand a little of what must have happened to the night Alex tried to kill Sam. It is instinctual. The very first time I met Stefan he tried to protect his mother. Diviners are warriors and quite deadly when one of their clan is in danger."

She smiled a little. "So I am not a sociopath?"

Eric cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Well, I didn't say that." He rubbed her back. "Did you get a premonition for Sookie?"

Tara nodded. "It gave her some hope but not much. I am sure that Hadley isn't dead. She's in a hospital somewhere. I saw her hooked up to all of these machines. She's in bad shape. Jason and the BTPD have checked all of the hospitals in the state. Either she isn't in Louisiana or she's checked in under Jane Doe. Sook is behind herself. She went straight to bed after the premonition and I don't blame her. The whole damn world is falling apart around us and we're grasping at straws."

He lifted her chin and looked into his eyes. "We will weather this storm."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana <strong>_

Eric walked into the basement. He could hear Roman's quiet voice demanding answers from Nora. This was the last place he wanted to be but it was his house, that was his sister, and this was his responsibility. He passed a cell where Paolo was all but withered from lack of blood. His interrogation had yet to begin. However, it was doubtful that he knew anything of any substance.

Roman looked up when he heard Eric's footsteps come to a stop outside of the cell. His shirtsleeves were rolled up. He was wearing a pair of gloves to protect his skin from the silver solution he was using. He didn't relish the responsibility of torturing her. Roman had always thought Nora was a good sort even if she was a ladder climber. Moreover, though the years had separated them she was still his kin. Their makers shared the same blood and so did they.

He asked, "Are you sure that you want to be here for this?" Roman cleaned the blood from his arms with a towel and walked out of the cell to stand in front of Eric and block his view of Nora's body. "There is no shame in bowing out, Eric. I will not think any less of you. Only a savage could watch someone they love tortured without feeling."

Eric looked at Roman squarely. He knew that Roman was offering him a graceful way out of the situation. Their history together meant he was owed that much. However, he couldn't abide it. Nora could very well hold the key to Salome's plans. His only desire was to protect this family. Whatever familial love he had for Nora had to take a back seat to their fact-finding mission.

He shook his head. "She is my sister. If anyone is going to break her, it should be me. I know the right buttons to push. I know what things kept her up during the day in her early years as a newborn vampire."

Roman was skeptical of this proposal. Eric was a stalwart and rarely flinched at any challenge. However, Roman knew how deep his emotions for Nora ran. She was a connection to his maker. There was no denying how much Eric loved Godric and although Eric would never admit it aloud, he sorely missed his maker. "Are you sure?"

Eric said, "I am the Magister of North America. This is my responsibility, Guardian. Nora brought this onto herself. She could just as easily end her suffering if she would only tell the truth. Yet she sits here like an idiot. She has renounced all of the qualities that make her recognizable to me. If she wishes to be a martyr for Salome's war then so be it."

Roman nodded and said, "Well, then by all means get started. She hasn't given me much more than what she revealed initially. Their ranks are swollen with angry vampires. We need more than that. Much more. How do you intend to break her?"

"Perhaps she does not care about her own salvation but I know that she is not so changed that she could watch Paolo be tortured in her place." Eric had given up on analyzing Salome's psyche. He knew Nora better. Eric knew what made her tick.

Roman's eyebrow rose. It was a novel idea and might just work under the circumstances. He quipped, "It looks like Paolo might still have some purpose. I thought he was going to meet the sun this morning. Oh well. There's always tomorrow."

Eric said, "Right you are. This will be easier if Nora and Paolo are in the same cell. They have to be close. I want them to be close enough for their hands to touch. He is a coward. He will reach for her in the throes of his agony. He will seek her comfort and she will have none to offer."

"I'll bring our delightful chancellor out here. There is more room." Roman walked into the cell and unlocked the silver shackles holding Nora in place.

Nora nearly collapsed. The amount of silver teeming inside her veins was almost too much to bear. Every inch of her body burned as if she was standing in the sun. The cocktail Roman was using was new. It was unlike anything they used at the Authority. Nora had to believe he had been saving this for just such an occasion. She wondered how long he had known the truth.

Roman carried Nora out of the cell knowing that she was too feeble to do so under her own power. He transferred her to another menacing looking chair situated in the main room. Roman replaced her restraints and looked up seeing Eric carrying Paolo.

Nora gasped in horror seeing the state of her bother. He was wasting away. Tears slipped down her cheeks and even they burned because the silver infected her blood. "Can you hear me, Paolo?

Paolo's eyes were only barely open but he heard Nora's voice clear as a bell and there was hope. "Nora…"

Nora struggled in her shackles. She found renewed vigor in the suffering of her brother. "What have you done to him? What have you done to our brother, Eric?"

He said, "I buried him in a metal casket filled to the brim with liquid silver. He has been there since the night Nan died. Look what you've done to him, Nora. Paolo is too vain and stupid to have an original thought in his head. You pulled him into this little cabal and allowed him to enter the lion's den. You had to have known what would happen to him if I discovered his betrayal. Although I suppose there is another explanation. Perhaps Paolo was just collateral damage in all of this. You fully understood that he would meet the true death and that was an acceptable loss. You've always been more actuarial than compassionate."

"This is not my fault! You did this to him! He is our brother. You preach to me about Godric but what would he say of you now. What would he say of what you have become? What sort of miscreant tortures their flesh and blood and feels no remorse?"

Eric laughed heartily and stared at Nora coldly. "Godric would have done anything to stop the massacre you and Salome are planning. You would sacrifice millions if not billions of lives for no reason at all. Coexistence is possible but you reject it and in that you reject your own salvation."

Nora screeched. "Salvation? What do you know of it? You have no God. You have no higher power. You are all alone now that Godric has died. He was the only deity you believed in and somehow you still do even though he was as ordinary as you or I. Well, actually he was worse because he gave up like a coward. At least I fight. I fight for the future of all vampire kind because it was what Lilith requires."

Roman's eyes widened and he stopped leaning against the wall. He marched over to Nora and grabbed her face roughly. "What did you just say?"

She laughed. "Blaspheme. You have raised yourself up as a false God to vampires and we will stand it no longer. Lilith is our one true means of salvation. She will come for all of us and she will lead the way. You will be punished for your crimes against your own kind. You will be punished for usurping her word. Eric you do not have to meet the same fate. Turn from him and his blasphemy and you will be redeemed just like I have been."

Eric thought his jaw might fall open from shock. Nora had never been reverential or religious in any form. She had always believed that the believers were dumb sheep being herded by a charlatan. It seemed that she was now one of those sheep. "You must be kidding me. You aren't even doing this for the right reasons. You have your head up your ass because of this Lilith bullshit. No one actually believes any of that. It is just a myth told over the centuries."

Roman was never a believer either. He used Lilith as a part of the ceremony of it all but that was all it was. "If Salome is embarking on some type of Holy War were are in more trouble than we thought. There is nothing worse than zealot. They want everyone to adhere to their beliefs as if those are the only valid set available. If she is appealing to that in other vampires…"

The Viking shook his head. No more needed to be said. He understood what they could be up against. However, he was still confused as to how Nora fell down this particular rabbit hole. He understood her joining the Authority to become a bureaucrat. A desire for power was in her nature. She longed for it even as a human. He could even understand leading a revolt against Roman and the humans. However, leading a revolt because of Lilith seemed out of character even for her.

Eric said, "There is something that is not making sense here. We are missing something. There is part of the picture that we aren't seeing and it could be important."

"Even more reason to make Nora talk. She knows and she is holding back. Do your worst, Eric."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven Months ago<strong>_

_**Tara woke up with a start and clutched her chest. Her eyes darted around the unfamiliar environment and for a moment she was confused. She looked over at the other side of the bed as if she expected Rey to be there. However, it was just a mound of pillows she had curled up with the night before. **_

_**She ran a tired hand over her face and tried to keep the tears at bay. Her heart still raced as her mind silently reassured the rest of her body that Rey wasn't there. He wasn't going to hurt her. There was nothing to run from. **_

_**Tara's stomach twisted into knots and she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She bolted out of the bed and made a beeline to Jason's bathroom. She was relieved that it was unoccupied. Tara slammed the door shut and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet as the contents of her stomach rebelled against her. She was suddenly very grateful that Jason was cleaning his house now that he was dating Jessica. **_

_**She couldn't be sure if the bout of nausea was morning sickness or related to the intense nightmare that awakened her. Tara finished retching she flushed the toilet and then sat on the floor with her back against the door. She held a hand out in front of her and watched it tremble nonstop. **_

_**Tara closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She could feel a panic attack trying to come on. Panic attacks weren't exactly unchartered territory to Tara. **_

_**She suffered from them as a child. They went away when she became a teenager. She assumed that she just grew out of them or something. However, those paralyzing attacks returned when Rey started abusing her. It was shocking how much her tormentors had in common. **_

_**Her nightmare served as a cruel joke. It was like her brain reminding her that just because she escaped Rey in the real world didn't mean she was finally free. He occupied the dark corners of her mind like the bogeyman. However, the difference was that Rey was real. He wasn't some spritely apparition conjured up in her mind. **_

_**Tara slowly pulled herself up off the floor feeling that the nausea had passed for now. She walked over to the sink and splashed cool water on her face. Tara rinsed her mouth out with water and then again with mouthwash to get rid of the foul taste. **_

_**She walked out of the bathroom and nearly ran smack into Jason. She jumped backward. "Sorry!"**_

_**Jason frowned seeing the fear on her face. It was as if she expected him to blow up at her. He asked, "Are you feeling okay?"**_

_**Tara nodded. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm fine. It is just a little morning sickness. Thanks for letting me stay here last night."**_

_**He smiled. "You don't have to thank me. We're family." He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. Jason said, "I called Sook earlier. I told her that you were back in town. She's in the kitchen making breakfast."**_

_**Her eyes widened. "Jason!"**_

_**He cleared his throat. "Uh. That's not all. Sookie called Lafayette and he's in there with her." **_

_**Tara groaned. "I was going to tell them, Jason. I just wanted a little more time to get my head on straight."**_

_**Jason said, "Listen, ain't no one ever accused me of being smart, but I'm smart enough to know when I am in over my head. You need more than just me, Tara. Sookie and Lafayette love you and they have been worried sick about you. Besides, I was worried you'd take off again to avoid telling them the truth."**_

_**Her lips curved into a small smile. Jason might not have been the brightest bulb in the box but he certainly knew her well enough. "Thank you."**_

_**He nodded. "Don't mention it. Let's go to the kitchen. They're making hoecakes just for you." Jason slung his arm over Tara's shoulder and steered her into the kitchen. He said, "Look who I found."**_

_**Lafayette put down the spoon he was using to stir the grits and walked over to Tara. He pulled her into a tight hug and said, "Hooka, I could beat the brakes off of you right now. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were in trouble? I would have been in Houston in a minute with my best scarf on my head and a .45 in my waist."**_

_**Tara shook her head. "I didn't want to get you involved. Rey is dangerous. I still don't know that coming back here was a great idea. I only came back because I have nowhere else to go and I never told him I was from Bon Temps."**_

_**Sookie said, "We're just glad that you are home where you belong, Tara. We are always here for you. Never forget that."**_

_**Lafayette let Tara go so that Sookie could hug her. **_

_**She said, "How much did Jason tell you?" Tara felt anxious. She and Jason had stayed up late the previous night talking. She felt safe telling him the truth. Tara didn't think he would judge her and he didn't. She wasn't ready to share that same truth with Sookie and Lafayette. **_

_**Sookie said, "He told us enough to know that you were in serious trouble."**_

_**Jason looked at Tara's stomach and then moved his gaze back up to her eyes as if to say he hadn't told them that part. **_

_**She cleared her throat. "Ah, there is something that I need to tell both of you. It is pretty important"**_

_**Lafayette stopped stirring the pot of grits again and looked at Tara. The seriousness in her voice gave him some pause. There was part of him that felt like he fell down on the job. He had always tried his best to look after Tara but her being in mortal danger seemed to have just fallen under his radar. "What's going on?"**_

_**Tara said, "I'm pregnant."**_

_**Sookie started grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I'm going to be an aunt?"**_

_**She nodded unable to find the words because of the unreadable expression on Lafayette's face. **_

_**Sookie squealed excitedly and pulled Tara into a bone-crushing hug. She smiled and said, "This is amazing news! How far along are you? Do you know the gender of the baby? This is great!"**_

_**Tara laughed softly. "I'm actually pregnant with twins. I'd hardly say it was great. I am pregnant with nowhere to live. I don't have a job. I'd say that I have thoroughly screwed the pooch on this one."**_

_**Sookie placed her hands on her hips and scowled at Tara in disappointment. "Now you are just talking nonsense. You are going to move in with me! I hate living in that big house all by myself. I have more than enough space. We can turn the extra bedroom into the baby's room. It will be perfect! Gran would be tickled pink knowing there is going to be another child raised in that house. She always wanted it to be a family home that would last for generations to come. As far as a job goes I know that Sam will hire you again!"**_

_**Jason said, "If he won't hire you I bet I could get Andy to hire you as a dispatcher down at the police department. Shelly only works there part-time. The rest of the time we have to answer the dispatch calls ourselves."**_

_**Lafayette said, "If you need anything all you have to do is ask, Tara. Whatever I have is yours too." **_

_**Tara started to mist up but shook her head. "I love you guys and I am glad that I am home." **_

_**Sookie said, "And don't you dare leave us again."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Northman Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

Eric walked into Jax and Jade's nursery and walked over to their cribs. He smiled wistfully seeing Jax was wide-awake and currently gnawing on his own hand. The baby kicked his little legs excitedly as he stared up at the slowly rotating mobile that hung over his head. Jade was still asleep.

He reached down, scooped up Jax, and walked over to the glider on the other side of the room. Eric sat down and looked down at Jax's content little face. It was good to have a reminder of what last night was all about.

He had spent hours interrogating Nora and Paolo. It wasn't an activity he relished but it was necessary. It was one of the situations where you had to believe that the ends justified the means. In this case, it proved to be true.

He was right about Nora being unable to watch Paolo be tortured in her place. All Eric had to do was continually pump the silver solution into Paolo's emaciated body. The strangled screams were the things nightmares were made of but it proved effective. Nora cracked under the pressure in under an hour.

Now they had a wealth of information about Salome's plans. Roman was working overtime to verify the accuracy of the information Nora provided. They knew there was a possibility that it was misinformation but it was at least something to work on. In the meantime, they needed to come up with a plan to capture Salome. There was still a chance that even if the information was good that those plans could change because Nora and Russell were out of play. There was no way of knowing if Salome had a back up contingency that Nora wasn't privy to from the beginning.

Tara walked into the room and was surprised to see Eric sitting there. "I thought you were going to get some rest. At this rate you are going to get the bleeds." She crossed the room so that she was standing beside the glider. "You already have the bleeds."

Eric said, "There is too much for me to do. I just came in here to see them before I went back down to my office. I'll lock myself in there for the rest of the day. There is a lot of work to be done before Stefan arrives tonight."

He hated holding information back from Tara but in this case, it was at Stefan's request. Last night, Stefan was nearly killed in an ambush attack while he was in New York with his son and Alexander. Vampires set upon them as they were leaving a meeting with the pack master of New York City, John. New York had one of the largest packs in the country. His territory covered all five boroughs and he ran it efficiently. Stefan was hoping to get his help in amassing widespread support from other packs in the country.

They were working on the theory that someone in John's pack tipped off the vampires. Stefan's son, Connor, and John were both seriously wounded in the attack. Stefan and John both decided to keep the incident quiet until they had more information to go on.

"I know that you are a badass vampire but you need rest, Eric. You are overextending yourself and I am worried about you. The day you spent in the grave with Alcide is the only true day of rest you have had in awhile. You can't keep burning the candle at both ends."

Greta knocked on the nursery's door and then walked inside. "Ms. Thornton, Dr. Ludwig and Dr. Cormier are here. They are downstairs waiting for you. Are you ready to see them?"

She nodded. "You can let them come upstairs, Greta. Thank you."

Eric looked down at Jax and then back up at Tara. "Is something wrong with the babies?"

Tara said, "No. They are fine, Eric. It is just time for a routine check-up and a round of vaccinations. That should be fun. I am sure they are going to scream bloody murder."

He relaxed a little. Eric carried Jax over to the crib and laid him down. "Why are Dr. Cormier and Dr. Ludwig here? I thought Dr. Cormier was their doctor."

"Well, Dr. Cormier knows about werewolves and that is helpful but I talked to Dr. Ludwig and she knows about diviners and that's better. I decided to call them both to have a well-rounded check-up. Just call me a paranoid new mother."

He smirked a little and kissed her. "You were a paranoid pregnant mother, too."

Tara shrugged. "I can't help it. I love them so much. I just want them to be happy and healthy. That's all that matters to me."

Greta knocked and then walked into the room with the doctors.

Tara smiled. "Thank you both for coming. I just want to know how many shots they will have to have today."

Dr. Cormier said, "Well, I consulted with Dr. Ludwig and they will get eight shots today and three more shots in a couple weeks. They are a special case because of their genetic make-up. Because you are half-human they have to receive the vaccinations that human infants need as well as the ones that werewolves and diviners need. We'll check their growth and development today and compare that to what we know of infants of the same age range and just make sure they are on track."

Tara said, "Alright. Well, let's get started."

The doctors took 30 minutes examining the twins and administering their vaccinations. Both infants were inconsolable for several minutes afterward.

Tara paced the floor rubbing Jade's back hoping she'd calm down. "How are they? Is everything okay?"

Dr. Cormier cleared her throat. "Well, we found some anomalies."

Tara felt her heart start to beat faster. "Anomalies? Are they okay?" She looked down at Jade and then back to the doctors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luna Garza's House in Bon Temps Louisiana<strong>_

Luna stood in her backyard and watched her young students enjoying their recess time. It was surprising how quickly life could change in such unexpected ways. Just a few short weeks ago, she was working at Bon Temps Elementary School. It was a job that she loved and sorely missed. However, she understood that this was more important.

The parents of supernatural children in Bon Temps were terrified of their children being discovered. Luna was happy to be able to provide a safe learning environment.

She was slowly getting into a pattern for the school day. The children arrived at 8:00 every morning. They had lessons until noon when they ate lunch. After lunch, they had 45 minutes for recess. Finally, classes ended at 3:30. However, some of the children stuck around until their parents got off work.

All of the parents were pitching in to make things easier for Luna. Some of them paid her for teaching their kids. Others purchased school supplies for Luna to use. One grandmother was now making lunches for the children. Another parent volunteered to come in every day to do story time with the younger children.

It wasn't a perfect arrangement by any stretch of the imagination but it was worth it. Luna just hoped they would be able to move into the building Alcide offered. She needed the extra room so that the kids weren't cramped in her den. All of the furniture had been cleared out of the space and now it was just folding tables, chairs, a whiteboard, and school supplies. It was a shabby classroom but it made due under the circumstances.

Sookie smiled watching Hunter play with some of the older kids. It was nice seeing him happy and carefree. "Thank you for letting me bring Hunter over to play with the kids. I know he's not officially one of your students yet but he hasn't had much contact with other children lately."

Luna shook her head. "It is fine. He seems like a sweet little boy and he is having a great time playing with the kids. Just know there is a place for him here whenever you are ready to let him start. He'll fit right in with the rest of the kids." Luna smiled seeing Emma doting on Hunter. Her little girl had a heart of gold werewolf or not.

"Thank you. I am struggling with the decision. Part of me wants to hold Hunter as close as possible and not let him out of my sight. Everything in the world is so crazy right now. We're still looking for his parents. I just don't want anything to happen to him. The other part of me knows that isn't good for him. He needs to have friends and he needs to be in school. I'm not his mother. I have no idea what is best. I am just figuring it out as I go along."

Luna smiled warmly. "I can tell you as an experienced mother that you will always feel that way. I am worried sick for Emma's safety. It is the main reason I pulled her out of the school I worked at. I just couldn't bear to let her go there and have to deal with the scrutiny. I overheard colleagues that I genuinely respected speculating about which children were supes. Some of the ignorant comments made me so angry. Do you mind if I ask what type of powers Hunter has? I just like to know what to expect. I have werewolves, shifters, diviners, and little girl that is a banshee." She knew it was a delicate question and one that most parents wouldn't want to talk about. However, it was a brave new world and their secrets were out on display. It was better to get it all out in the open.

Sookie said, "Hunter is like me. He's a faerie which means he has telepathy. Some faeries can produce a light source from their hands but I haven't witnessed that from him. I don't know if he's capable of that yet. Growing up I was the only faerie in my family so I don't really have a set of standards to go by. I really only have what happened to me as a guide."

Luna nodded. "I understand. Emma is half werewolf. I'm a shifter so I don't know a lot about being a werewolf. It is going to be trial and error for me. Well, here Hunter can feel comfortable talking about his power. Some of the older werewolf children are already shifting. Also, Theresa told me her girls are capable of telekinesis. There's no need for him to hide who he is here."

"That's a novel idea. Not having to hide who you really are in school. This should be a permanent thing." Sookie knew all too well how hard it was to hide your powers. She never did a very good job of it and because of that, she was an outcast in school. Everyone thought she was a weirdo and maybe she was. Sookie remembered her parents being terrified of her powers. It was a lonely feeling when even your parents didn't understand you. As a child you imagined that your parents knew everything.

Luna asked, "How do you mean?"

Sookie replied, "I just mean that maybe having a private school for supernatural children might not be a bad idea. They should be able to learn in an environment where they feel safe to be themselves. Maybe even learn a little about their species."

Luna was taken aback by the suggestion. She had never considered including that in their lessons. Everything was so fresh that she was just trying to keep the kids on track. "That's not a horrible idea. It could be an elective where each unit covers a known supernatural species. Maybe even get one of the parents to come in and speak. I like that idea, Sookie. Empowerment. That is what these kids need. Right now half of the country are saying they are some bad or to be feared. They should be able to embrace their true selves."

"I know I'm not a teacher but I'd like to help in some way. If you ever need anything or if you need volunteers just let me know and I will be here."

"I can use all the help that I can get. As the word spreads more parents are contacting me."

Sookie nearly jumped out of her skin hearing glass shattering from the front of the house. "What in the world?"

The kids all stopped playing and looked scared.

Emma looked at Luna with wide doe eyes. "Mommy?"

Hunter darted over to Sookie and wrapped his arms around her legs. "What was that Auntie Sookie?"

Sookie looked down and said, "I am going to go check it out. You stay here with your teacher and your new friends." She looked at Luna and said, "I'll be right back. I'll yell if you need to make a run for it with the kids."

Luna helped pry Hunter off Sookie. Afterward she gathered the children together to ensure they were all accounted for. This was her worst nightmare come to life. She had feared what might happen if people found out she was teaching supernatural children at her house.

Sookie took off around the corner of the house and froze when she saw three men wearing masks. They were standing beside their pickup truck admiring their handiwork.

Smoke was starting to billow from the front of Luna's house. If Sookie's sense of smell was correct, she thought it smelled of gasoline. Her blood ran cold realizing just how much danger they were all facing.

She screamed, "Get them out of here Luna! Now! The house is on fire!" Sookie raised her hands and said a silent prayer before sending an energy ball in the arsonists' direction. Her powers could be spotty but today it decided to work.

The ball of energy hit one of the men square in the chest and knocked him to the ground. The shock briefly distracted the others. That gave Sookie enough time to take off running toward the backyard.

The two men left standing started shooting at Sookie as she fled into the backyard.

She was relieved to see that Luna and the kids were already racing off into the woods. Sookie decided to run in the opposite direction. The last thing she wanted to do was to lead armed men in the same direction of innocent children.

Sookie threw another energy ball in their direction and ran deeper into the woods. What she wouldn't have given for the power of invisibility or even vampires' uncanny speed in this moment.

She heard the gunfire closer and then it happened. She felt the hot searing pain that could only be the result of a bullet piercing her skin. However, the pain only encouraged her to run faster.


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: I don't even know how many weeks or months late this chapter is. Unfortunately, there was an illness in my family that required my full attention and all of my stories had to take a back seat to that. My grandfather is doing better and is on dialysis now so I have a little more free time on my hands. I'd like to thank everyone that continues to read, review, favorite, or like this story. A reviewer suggested that I hold back the sequel until I have a large portion written so that I don't keep you guys waiting. I think that is a good suggestion so I am going to put that sequel off until after the summer. I hope that I will have most or at least half of the chapters done. As you all know I don't write necessarily short stories. There are only eight more chapters to go for The Devil You Know. I'd like to thank Nkhen, janjan2009, kunoichi, Scimitar X, Silent-Reader-220, rocklesson86, Maverick37, luckyway, dispatcher652, firefly-class, and jeter2684.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tara walked into Eric's office and closed the doors behind her. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating rapidly. She had been so concerned with outside forces harming her children that she never considered they might have health problems. From all outwards appearances, Jax and Jade were in the pink of health.<p>

The young mother was doubting all of her decisions. She always worried that she wasn't cut out to be a mother because of her own upbringing. Tara wondered if the 'anomalies' Dr. Cormier spoke of were due to neglect on her part. She wrung her hands to the point of pain as she waited for Eric to enter the room. He stopped to have a conversation with Roman while the guards made the first floor light tight.

Theresa walked over and took both of Tara's hands in her own to stop the younger woman from hurting herself any more. "You need to calm down. You don't know what is going on…this is no time to panic. We have both been with them every day of every week since they were born. They are healthy and strong, Tara."

Tara took a deep breath in an attempt to stave off hyperventilation. She could feel a panic attack barreling toward her like an express train. She asked, "But what if they aren't? What if there is something wrong with my babies? I'd die without them, Tessa. I'd die. I would slit both of my fucking wrists because I don't want to live without them."

Theresa felt tears sting the corners of her eyes and she pulled Tara into a hug. A sense of helplessness overwhelmed her as she felt her sister shudder as sobs wrack her body. She knew this fear all too well. Theresa could vividly remember the day Caitlin and Michaela's father took off with them. She was terrified of what he'd do to them. Theresa couldn't imagine living without her girls. She pressed a kissed to Tara's temple. "They are going to be okay. Eric's blood is powerful. Vampire blood can do wonders. I have seen it and so have you. If you don't trust in anything else trust in Eric. I have seen the way he is around Jax and Jade. He would move mountains for them, Tara."

The younger woman just continued to sob. She felt unable to pull herself together at the moment. There were too many unspeakable thoughts racing through her tired brain. Part of her reaction was genuine concern but the other part could be attributed to exhaustion. She was burning the candle at both ends. Tara was awake during the day to handle whatever business Eric needed done and to spend time with Jax and Jade. She was awake at night when Eric was awake because there was too much going on.

Eric walked into the office with Dr. Cormier and Dr. Ludwig. The doctors were carrying medical files.

Tara pulled away from Theresa and tried to dry her eyes.

Eric said, "You two can have a seat on the couch. We'll be with you in a minute." He grabbed Tara's arm and pulled her aside. "Are you okay?"

She sniffled and nodded. "I'm fine. I just want to get this over with."

Eric kissed Tara and then walked across the room to the sitting area where Theresa and the doctors were sitting.

Tara waited until Eric was seated in the leather club chair and then she sat on the arm so that she was near him. She would never admit it but she needed his strength.

He nodded at them. "What is this about?"

Dr. Cormier said, "When Alcide first recommended that I take Tara on as a patient he said it was because your children were half werewolf. I treat most of the werewolves in the Renard and Caddo parishes so it was natural fit."

Tara wasn't known for being a patient woman, that was even more true when she was worried about the health of her children. Her jaw tightened and her eyes grew darker. "I remember. I was there. What the hell does that have to do with the anomalies you and Dr. Ludwig found?"

Theresa was leaning against the wall watching the situation unfold. While they talked, she sent a text message to Alexander letting him know there might be trouble. For all of the positivity she showered on Tara she was worried.

"I first noticed some anomalies when Jax and Jade were born but I didn't have any experience with diviners. After their first post-natal checkup, I took blood samples that I didn't quite understand. However, both children were healthy and I didn't see the need to alarm you until I had some concrete facts. I reached out to Dr. Ludwig for help. She is renowned in these parts for being a healer of all things supernatural. We have been working together to isolate the curiosity I found in the babies' blood. How much do you actually know about their father's family?" asked Dr. Cormier.

Tara felt heat begin rise up her neck as embarrassment set in. It was ridiculous that she didn't know anything about the paternal side of her children's family tree. She shook her head. "I don't know very much. Rey's father was dead by the time I met him and he didn't spend much time talking about the man. His mother had also died years earlier. All I know is that he was a werewolf. What does that have to do with anything?"

Dr. Cormier asked, "What about you? Are you certain that you are just half diviner and half human?"

Eric felt his own patience running thin. He tightened and released his fists trying to contain himself. He had the urge to decapitate Dr. Cormier and bounce her head off all four walls. However, he didn't think it would go over well with Tara.

Tara nodded. "I'm positive. My aunt, Ruby Jean, is a little off. Sometimes she claims to talk to the dead but she's schizophrenic. Her son, my cousin, is a medium so I guess it is possible that she could be a medium but I have never been able to see the dead or talk to them. I would have noticed."

Dr. Ludwig said, "I'd like to run some tests on you and their father if that is possible."

Eric perked up with Dr. Ludwig spoke. She was a woman of few words so when she did it was usually wise to take notice.

Tara said, "You can run whatever tests on me that you want. I want to know what is going on with my babies but their biological father is dead. He was killed during an internal pack dispute. You know how those things go, Dr. Cormier."

Dr. Cormier nodded. She was a werewolf and had grown up in a pack. She knew all tell well what happened when the pack desired new leadership. She asked, "Does he have any full-blood siblings?"

Tara looked at Eric. She was unsure if she could even mention Xavier considering the circumstances under which he had to leave. Almost all of the shot callers in Rey's pack were dead and that went doubly for the males in his family.

He nodded at her and said, "He has a younger brother. What is this all about Dr. Ludwig?"

"Do you think he would be willing to give us a sample of his blood? We would be able to type it and see if it contains antigens or markers for any known supernatural species besides those common in werewolves. These children are something more than diviner and werewolf. Their development is faster than is normal for either race or for humans. They also have an accelerated healing factor."

Eric asked, "What would cause this?"

Tara asked, "Could it be from all of Eric's blood I drank while I was pregnant? I was hurt a few times and Eric gave me his blood to heal me. Not to mention Eric had to give them his blood when they were born. They're small…maybe it hasn't worn off."

Dr. Ludwig said, "That might explain why their healing factor is enhanced but it is more than that. I recognized the antigens in their blood work. They are at least part siren."

Tara's eyes widened. "That would have to mean that Rey was half-siren. I've met a siren…a cousin on my father's side of the family is married to one. I have seen what she is capable of when provoked. There is no way that Rey would have been able to keep that type of power under wraps."

Eric shook his head. "Rey was born to an alpha and he was groomed to assume the position. Some packs aren't very enlightened. They would have never accepted a half-breed as their alpha. If Rey was only half-wolf he would have kept it a closely guarded secret."

Dr. Cormier nodded in agreement. "That is especially true for packs in the South. They cling the old ways more than packs in the Northeast or the Northwest. There may have been some subtle signs that he was part siren. Did he have mismatched eyes? That is a distinctive trait in male sirens. The same goes for hair. Male sirens tend to have heterochromia affect their hair. The majority of their hair will me one color but the there will be a patch that is red. Some males have it more pronounced. Males with brown and black hair will exhibit a reddish tint in the summer months."

Eric looked at Tara and he could almost see the wheels in her head turning. He said, "I know how to get in touch with the twins' uncle. I'll get him here in the next couple of days. Are they healthy otherwise?"

Dr. Ludwig said, "They're both healthy. You don't have anything to worry about."

Tara said, "I have a question. Is there any way to tell what they'll be? Diviners or werewolves—or I guess sirens? Jax's eyes have flashed before like a werewolf and Jade has used her diviner powers. She moves objects at will."

Dr. Ludwig said, "That's one of the reasons their case is so fascinating. In about 70% of the population when two supes procreate, the child takes on the characteristics of the parent with the dominant genes. The characteristics of the non-dominant parent normally are recessive and not expressed. However, if you are saying that Jax has expressed werewolf traits and Jade has expressed diviner traits I should not have found siren antigens in their blood. They are going to fall into the latter portion of the population. There are some that are true hybrids. I've treated some patients that exhibit characteristics from both of their parents. It is rare but it does happen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lafayette Reynolds' Home in Bon Temps, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lafayette sat out on the front porch at a card table with a joint in one hand a glass of rum and coke in the other. Today was his day off and he intended to enjoy it thoroughly. His nerves were frayed and it was making his temper short at work. He was snapping at the wait staff and occasionally the brave customer that dared send their meal back to the kitchen. He cursed like a sailor and slammed around pots and pans if even the slightest item was moved in the kitchen. After the last floorshow in the middle of the dinner rush Sam pulled Lafayette into his office and suggested that he take a day off to collect himself.<p>

The shifter knew Lafayette well enough to know that there was something serious going on for him to behave that way. He was full of sass but he was normally charming, flirtatious, and effervescent. The sass made him all the more interesting and entertaining as hell. This was something very different and a cause for concern.

Sam was sitting across from Lafayette on the porch drinking a beer from the case he brought along with him. Getting drunk and bitching about your problems was a storied tradition in the South.

Lafayette played a domino tile and took a drag from his joint. "You heard much from Tara since she been back in Shreveport?"

The source of his tension could be linked to his ill-fated younger cousin. Tara had a truly impressive penchant for getting into all kinds of trouble. Worrying about that girl's safety was like a perpetual state of being for Lafayette. He had been worrying about her narrow behind since she was five-years-old. That was the year she decided run away from home while Lettie Mae was drying out in the BTPD's drunk tank. Tara packed her little book bag and took off into the woods to live. It took Lafayette a total of four hours to find her.

Sam looked at Lafayette a moment and then turned his attention back to his dominos. He shook his head. "No, I can't say that I have. You know we ain't been on good terms for some time now."

Lafayette looked at Sam pointedly. He felt like the boss man was being evasive but couldn't prove it. "I've noticed. I guess it can't be easy with Eric Northman hating your guts."

Sam chuckled. "He's a son of a bitch that's for sure. I never thought he was right for Tara." He played his domino and wrote down his points. "I still don't."

Lafayette studied the board. "Well, I can't say that I'm his biggest fan. He is an evil son of a bitch but Tara loves him. Not that she's ever known what was good for her. I swear I think she attracts insanity. I guess it is only fair since that girl ain't ever been quite right in the head."

The shifter took a swig of his beer and smirked. "Tara's craziness has a certain appeal."

Lafayette played his domino and said, "Put me down for ten." He pointed at Sam and laughed. "I thought you were a happily attached man."

"I am. I love Luna. She's a good woman. Doesn't mean I don't remember how much fun Tara could be." His smiled faded away. "Honestly, I just wish I could be friends with Tara again. I fucked up our relationship royally and from all sides. What's got you so worried about Tara?" Sam played another domino and took a swig from his beer.

Sookie and Tara had sworn Sam to secrecy about what happened at the high school's track. They didn't want anyone to know and considering Lafayette didn't know a thing about it he assumed it included him. He couldn't say that he blamed them for wanting to keep that situation quiet.

They read him in on everything after he went out on a limb to rescue Theresa. They felt it was only fair since he'd rushed headlong into something that didn't actually concern him. It was a nasty bit of business but he had let them know that he was at their service if they needed him. He wanted to prevent World War III as much as the next peaceable person did. His bias against vampires aside he wasn't so blind as to not realize that a war would turn humans against all supernatural creatures. It wouldn't just be vampires that were hunted down like animals.

Lafayette said, "I don't know. It's nothing specific. I guess it is something my mother said to me the other day. She has always been as crazy a Betsy bug but sometimes she says these things that are true. She kept saying that something dark is circling Tara- something like death. I tried calling Tara but she's busy. She's been acting strange since before she left Shreveport. Something is going on. I just don't know what the hell it is." He tapped a domino against the table in thought.

Sam shrugged and said, "Well, if I had to wager I'd bet it had something to do with vampires. You know Sookie is always getting pulled into their craziness because of Bill."

Lafayette grimaced as he thought about the possibilities. He had once been a prisoner in Eric's basement underneath Fangtasia. He knew just how crazy things could get with vampires. "I'm worried about her. Tara never asks for help until it is way past too damn late. She went through hell with that werewolf because she wouldn't call and ask me for help. That girl lied to me every time we talked. I don't know if I truly believed her of if I was just too caught up in my own shit at the time to hear the truth behind her lies. Well, I ain't preoccupied right now and I hear the truth behind her lies. Something has her worried but she won't say word one to me about it. I can only think of two reasons she'd lie to me…either she's embarrassed or she's scared and don't want me involved."

Sam was about to speak when he sniffed the air. He smelled shifters, werewolves, and something that smelled a lot like Tara. He jumped onto his feet and ran off the porch as he heard the rustling of leaves approaching them.

Lafayette didn't like the look on the shifters face so he grabbed his gun from under his chair and followed him off the porch. "What is it?"

Sam replied. "Trouble."

Several children came barreling out of the woods looking as if they were running for their lives. They all seemed a bit out of breath and looked around with wide eyes realizing there was nowhere to hide.

Lafayette tucked away his gun seeing the children. "Where did all of you come from? Shouldn't you be in school?"

An older boy said, "We were in school. Our teacher told us to run."

Emma spotted Sam and ran to him. "Sam!" She hugged his waist and refused to let go.

Sam asked, "Emma, what's going on? Where's your momma?"

She looked up with teary eyes. "She went back for Ms. Sookie. I don't know where they are."

Lafayette looked at the older boy and asked, "What happened?"

He said, "I don't know. A blond lady was visiting with her son and then we heard glass breaking while we were in the backyard for recess. She went to check on something and then we heard her scream for us to run. Ms. Luna told us to run and she ran with us for a while but we kept hearing gunshots. She told me and Natalie to keep running until be found help."

Sam said, "Shit!" He looked at the scared little faces in front of him. "I mean…crap. Lafayette call Andy and keep an eye on these kids. Maybe get their parents' phone numbers and start making calls. I'm heading back into the woods to look for Luna and Sookie."

Lafayette took the gun from his waistband and said, "Take this."

Sam ran over to his truck and grabbed his rifle. "I've got this."

The younger man shook his head and handed Sam the handgun anyway. "You don't know what the hell you're running into. Go on. I'll look after the young'uns."

Sam nodded and said, "You should call Tara. She'd want to know. Her nieces and Alcide's nieces are part of this group." He gave Lafayette one last resolute look and then dashed off into the woods.

Sam ran toward Luna's house not knowing which direction she and Sookie were headed. He was suddenly grateful for the heavy rainfall the previous day. The ground was still moist which meant there were dozens of little shoe prints headed toward Lafayette's house. He followed them backwards until he saw where Luna had cut away from the group.

He knew these woods like the back of his hands because he had spent years going for runs. The longer he followed the footprints the more worried he became. He saw two boot prints that obviously belonged to men and there were spent shell casings discarded among the leaves and fallen branches. He didn't like the direction the footprints were headed. If the women weren't careful they'd run into a dead end. There was a large gully up a ways. It had to be at least 12 or 13 feet deep and kudzu covered the ground. There was no telling what was underneath it.

Sam listened carefully for noise but it was eerily silent now. He didn't know what to make of it. He hoped that the gunmen had run out of ammo and not that they had already killed their targets.

As he got closer to the gully, he could smell Luna and his heart started beating faster. He couldn't call out for her but he was seriously becoming scared.

Sookie whirled around hearing footsteps and sighed in relief seeing Sam. "What are you doing here?"

He said, "The kids found me at Lafayette's house. Where's Luna?"

The skinwalker whistled to get his attention. "I'm up here. I'm trying to get a better look down there without falling."

Sam looked relieved. "Why are you looking into the gully?"

Luna hopped down out of the tree and hugged him. She frowned. "The men shooting at Sookie went over the edge before I got here."

He muttered, "How the hell did that happen?" He blinked and looked at the abrupt drop off. If you didn't know the gully was there it was easy to slip if you were running at full speed but he didn't think that was what happened.

Sookie said, "My faerie cousin - Claude showed up."

Sam looked perplexed, as that didn't really explain what happened. Just then, Sam heard some grunting and realized someone was climbing out of the gully. He leveled Lafayette's handgun ready to shoot whatever came up.

Sookie waved him off. She said, "That's just Claude. He climbed down a ways to see if either of the men survived."

Claude's head popped up over the side and he climbed back onto solid ground. He gave Sookie a grim look and shook his head.

She sighed and said, "I guess I didn't really think they would survive the fall but..."

Claude brushed the dirt off his clothes and said, "Aren't you lucky I was keeping an eye on you and Hunter today."

Sookie smiled. "It is nice having a protector, but I didn't think I would need one. What sort of animal attacks a home when they know children are present? I don't want to think about what would have happened if the kids were inside when this happened."

Luna said, "I was afraid something like this might happen. If word was getting around to other supes that I was homeschooling kids with powers then it could have just as easily gotten around to the wrong types." She wrung her hands wondering what this would mean for the future.

Sam looked up at the sky smelling smoke and sighed seeing it. He could only assume that was coming from Luna's house. "Come on we need to at least try to put it out. I told Lafayette to call the police and the fire department. Hopefully, they're already there."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beaulieu Community Infirmary in Beaulieu, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jason didn't get much credit for being a good police officer. He was known for being a little thick headed. Furthermore, Bon Temps wasn't exactly teeming with street crime. There was an occasional case of vandalism or perhaps an overly rowdy party on a weeknight. All in all Bon Temps was peaceful and didn't afford him many opportunities to flex his investigative muscles.<p>

However, he was single-minded in his pursuit of Hadley and Remy. Sookie wasn't the only one to feel guilty about the failure to keep in touch with their cousin. He owed it to their Gran to find Hadley and bring her back to Hunter. Jason found it hard to forget the image of the little boy's scared face that night at Hooligans. He had been without his family and didn't know why. It brought back Jason's own memories of losing his parents at a young age. It was something that still haunted him to this day.

He was driving to yet another rural hospital with Leda. Claude insisted that he take the faerie with him. He was certain that Jason would need her mind reading skills. Leda would also be able to point out vampires they might come across. There was nothing about the situation that didn't scream vampires. They were going on the scant but reliable information garnered from Tara's premonition.

They knew that Hadley was alive but incapacitated. Her surroundings appeared to be that of a poorly equipped hospital room. Jason's investigative skills led them to rural hospitals.

It was unlikely that Hadley would go unnoticed at major hospitals. Jason, with Kenya's help, had faxed her missing person's flyer to all of the major hospitals in the state. They would all be on the lookout for her no matter what state she was in on arrival. However, it was easier to lose patients in privately run rural hospitals. There were fewer questions asked and even fewer prying eyes.

Leda asked, "Are you close to her? Hadley, I mean. Are you close to Hadley?"

Jason gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. He shook his head. "No. We haven't been close since we was kids. I was older than her so she was mostly just an annoying little cousin but I saw her a lot more often back then."

"What changed?" Leda asked. She was curious about the Stackhouse family. She knew of their importance to Niall but not much more than that.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes you grow up and realize you ain't got much in common with your kin." Jason sighed heavily. He knew that wasn't really the truth. He glanced sideways and saw the way Leda was looking at him.

She looked startled and stared out of the window.

"Son of a bitch! Stay out of my head. I hate when Sook does that…I damn sure don't want you doing it."

Leda looked sheepish and nodded. "I'm sorry. The only humans I'm ever around are the patrons at Hooligans. We're always listening to their thought to give them the best time possible and to make sure they weren't sent there by vampires."

Jason softened slightly. "That has to be hard."

She nodded. "It's like living in a prison. Being there is meant to protect us and it does protect us but we're completely shut off from the outside world. I mean we have HBO but we don't get to feel the sun on our skin…"

He looked confused. "Why can't y'all go outside during the day? It isn't like vampires are going to be going for a stroll."

"Claude only let's a few of us leave at a time to run errands. He is worried that day walkers employed by vampires might be out and about. The last thing any of us would want to do would be to lead vampires back to Hooligans. There are so many there that need protecting."

"How many of you live at Hooligans?"

Leda said, "At last count we had 214 residents but new faeries reach out to us all the time. There are a lot of partial fae like Sookie that are scared of being found by vampires. They are even more scared now with these attacks on supernatural creatures. We left faerie world thinking we would be safer here. We're not safe anywhere and we never will be."

He swallowed thickly at Leda's sobering assertion. It wasn't untrue. No one was safe now and things would only get worse. The world was in the process of tearing itself to bits. For the first time in his life, he felt grateful to be plain.

She went quiet for a moment. "You socialize with vampires?"

Jason thought it an odd question but it seemed fair under the circumstances. He shook his head. "Not really, but my girlfriend is a vampire."

Leda eyed him suspiciously. "Why would you date a soulless being that only wants to drink your blood?"

He bristled at the comment even though he could tell it wasn't accusatory. Leda seemed genuinely curious about his motivations. He could understand the confusion. He felt the same way when Sookie began dating Bill. He that way even more so after Tara started dating Eric. She had done a complete 180 in her stance on vampires.

He said, "Jess doesn't only want to drink my blood. She loves me. She saved my life and I enjoy being with her. Her being a vampire just ain't ever been that important to me."

Leda shook her head. "They are cruel beasts."

Jason said, "No crueler that anyone else. Jess is a good sort. She got turned as a teenager. She has a good heart and she tries to do the right thing even though she fucks up from time to time. I think that's why I love her so much because I fuck up, too. I have seen vampires have kindness. I have also seen the not so kind side."

"They want to drain us…they want to drink your sister dry."

"That's true. It's a good thing y'all stay hidden because they would drink you dry in a second, but that ain't their fault. Jess says it's the way you smell. It gets them all drunk. They can't help that no more than you can help smelling so damn good to them."

Jason turned into a parking lot of a rural hospital, if you could call it that. The two-story building looked more like a clinic than a hospital. However, in this part of the state you had to take what you could get. He pulled into a parking space and killed the engine. "Are you ready?"

Leda nodded affirmatively and climbed out of the car. She was wearing clothes that were more traditional so that she would fit in but they made her feel awkward. Human clothing was so much more confining. Faeries weren't really known for modesty. They were gorgeous creatures and showed it.

The twosome walked into the clinic and realized almost instantly that it was in a state of disrepair. A horrid stench wafted out of the ventilation system.

Jason crinkled his nose at what he could only assume was the scent of a decomposing body. Rotting flesh wasn't a scent that you could mistake for anything else in the world. He hoped that the smell was caused by a poorly refrigerated morgue but he had his doubts. He looked around the empty waiting room and got an eerie feeling.

Leda whispered, "It's like a ghost town in here."

He nodded in agreement and looked around taking in their surroundings. Off the bat, he felt uncomfortable with a set of closed double doors. He could see from where he was standing that the hallway the doors led into was dark. There wasn't even sunlight shining from underneath the door.

In a low voice he said, "Stay behind me and if I say run...just get out of here."

Leda nodded. "Okay."

A woman in a pair of pink and yellow paisley scrubs walked into the waiting room with a cheery smile. She said, "Hi. How can I help you?"

Jason glanced at the nametag on her scrub top and smiled. "Hi, Megan. My name is Jason Stackhouse. I'm a deputy with the Bon Temps police department." He held out his badge to back up his claim.

Megan gave the badge a cursory once over. She smiled. "Well, you're a long way from home, darlin. What brings you all the way to Beaulieu?"

He returned her smile. He said, "Well, my sister, Leda and I are looking for our cousin. Her name is Hadley Hale. She's gone missing and we're checking all of the hospitals hoping for a lead."

The woman's brows knitted together with concern. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I'd be glad to help. Does your cousin do this often? Run off?"

Jason said, "She's been known to disappear for months at a time in the past. She has a history of drug abuse."

Megan shook her head sadly. "It is a shame what drugs are doing to our young people. I'll check our records to see if we have anyone here by the name." She walked around the large reception desk and typed the name into the computer. She hit enter and stared at the screen blankly. "No. I'm sorry we don't have anyone here by that name."

Leda squinted looking at the woman and immediately grabbed Jason's hand and squeezed. It was a signal they had devised earlier. She was to squeeze his hand if something was amiss.

Jason glanced at Leda and gave a nearly imperceptible nod. He walked closer to the double doors and turned his attention back to Megan and sighed deeply. "Well, thank you for your help. I was really hoping that she would be here. Maybe she has already been here and gone. Could I show you a picture of her? You might have seen her."

Megan nodded. "Sure. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, sug." She walked over to the double doors where Jason now stood but completely ignored them.

He unfolded Hadley's missing persons' flyer and handed it to the nurse. While she was distracted by the flyer, he opened the door a crack and saw that the hallway was pitch black. He quickly closed the door.

Megan struggled for a moment but ultimately said, "No, I can't say that I've seen her. She may still turn up. Why don't you leave me your card and I'll give you a ring if she turns up here."

Jason smiled and pulled a card from his pants pocket. "Well, thank you for all of your help. Please give me a call if she comes in."

"Will do."

Leda shook the woman's hand and gasped slightly as she was flooded with images.

Megan snatched her hand back feeling shaky and said, "Y'all have a good day."

Jason nodded at the woman and walked out of the house. He returned to his car with Leda and turned the music up loud once their doors were closed. He asked, "What is it?"

She said, "She wasn't lying to us of her own volition. She really thinks that she hasn't seen Hadley but her memory has been wiped. A lot. When I touched her I got a flood of hazy memories. I think vampires are occupying the hospital. I saw Hadley in her memories. She's here we should go in there and get her."

"Those double doors…Megan didn't even look at them. It was as if they didn't even exist to her. I opened the door and the entire hall was blacked out. There was no overhead light and no sunlight. That hall may be where the vampires are staying during the day. We don't know what we would be walking into in there. We need back up."

Leda asked, "What kind of backup?"

Jason said, "Vampires. We will come back later tonight. For now…let's get out of here. I've got a bad feeling about everything in that hospital."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Eric Northman's House in Shreveport, Louisiana<span>_**

* * *

><p>Unlike the rest of the vampires, Jessica went to bed at her normal time every morning. She turned in 30 minutes after the sun rose. Bill declared that she was far too young to risk staying awake all day. Her body could not withstand the ravages of that stress. She hated being treated like a child. She was as much a vampire as the rest of them. She had just as much stake in the war.<p>

However, Pam convinced her that it was all for the best. The blond vampire went to bed after sunrise just like Jessica. She explained there would come a time in the near future where she would wish for the days of being able to rest. A chill ran up her spine when Pam had uttered those words. She'd never seen the vampire afraid of anything but today was a new day.

Her whole life was turned upside down. She spent weeks in New Mexico away from Jason and Bill. Those weeks had been horrible for her. She missed them more than she imagined she was capable of missing anyone. Jessica hoped things would be closer to normal on their return but all of that went to hell when the Sanguinistas began exposing supernatural creatures. It was like some kind of nightmare.

Organizations similar to the Fellowship of the Sun were sprouting up all over the United States. She even read online that her own father was heading up one consisting of his church members. It was an eerie feeling. Jessica felt very much like she had been made vampire when their timelines were at a fork in the road. One path was normalcy and the other was destruction. If her upbringing in the home of a stubborn man taught her anything, it was that destruction was the far likelier path.

Life was strange in the Northman home. There were always people coming and going now. It was filled to the brim with people connected to Eric and Bill. They were secured in the fortress like home for their protection.

She spent her nights learning from Pam. She had to be prepared to fight when the time came. Jessica possessed some combat skills but not nearly enough. Now she practiced as if her life depended on it because…it did.

Jessica sat straight up in her bed and stared into the pitch-black darkness. "Jason!"

She climbed out of the bed numbly and stumbled through the darkness looking for the door. Her mind was incredibly fuzzy and she felt confused. She had to get out of there. She had to help Jason. However, as she got to the door she stopped. Her brain was finally working right and her body told her with certainty that it was still daylight.

She screamed in agony and threw a lamp against the wall.

Just then, the door opened and Bill walked into the room. "Jessica?" He was stunned by the trail of tears running down Jessica's face. He went to Jessica and pulled her into his arms. "Jessica?"

She whimpered pitifully in her maker's arms. "It's Jason. Bill something is wrong. I can feel it. I don't know what it is but something is wrong. I have to help him. He needs me!"

Bill pulled back to study her face. "Are you certain?" He knew that his young progeny was not yet in full control of her powers. She still struggled to find his exact location when he summoned her. Jessica often tried to locate Jason and she couldn't with any degree of accuracy. In fact, the only reason she was able to find Rey after he attacked her was because he had so recently consumed a fairly large quantity of her blood.

Jessica's eyes narrowed. "I love him, Bill. I know that I'm not as a good a vampire as you or Eric or Pam but I know when something is wrong."

He nodded solemnly. "I never said that you weren't a good vampire, Jessica. You are young and you are still adjusting to all of this. It took some time for me to learn as well. There is no handbook for vampire development it happens as it happens. It can't help that I shirked my responsibilities to you after I made you. I will never stop being sorry for how I treated you then." Bill kissed her cheek and smoothed her fiery red hair away from her face. He continued "Well, it's daytime and you can't leave but give Jason a call. If he doesn't answer I'll talk to Eric about sending some of the security guards out to look for him. We'll bring him home safely."

Her eyes lit up and she hugged Bill again. "Thank you!" Jessica rushed over to the nightstand and picked up her phone. She called Jason and waited anxiously for him to answer.

Bill leaned against the wall and watched Jessica intently.

She shook her head. "The call just went to voicemail, Bill."

He said, "Calm down. There might be a good explanation for that. Call him again, Jessica."

Jessica nodded dialed Jason's number again. She chewed at her bottom lip nervously until she heard the line pick up. "Jason?! Are you okay?"

Jason took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Why aren't you sleeping, Jess?"

She stuttered, "I-I-I was asleep but then I felt…I don't know. I thought you were in trouble. Are you sure that you're okay?"

He said, "I'm fine. I'm on a shitty country road and some asshole swerved into my lane. I swerved into a ditch so that I didn't hit him. The bastard kept going. I called a towing company and they're sending someone out now. Once I get the truck fixed I'm coming back to Shreveport. There's something I need to tell Bill and Eric. I think I might have a lead on Hadley. There was something strange going on at the last hospital I visited. I have to go I think this is the tow truck headed for me now. That was quick."

Jessica visibly relaxed. "But you promise that you're okay."

Jason said, "I promise. I'll see you tonight. I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Jason." She ended the call and returned the phone to the nightstand. She had a little grin on her face. She thoroughly enjoyed hearing Jason say that he loved her.

Bill asked, "Well?"

Jessica said, "I guess you could say that we were both right. Jason was in trouble. He crashed into a ditch but he's okay. He called for a tow to get the car fixed. He even said he might have a lead on his cousin's case."

He smiled. "Well, I am glad to hear Jason is alright. You need to get back to bed. There's a long night ahead of all of us."

She hugged Bill once more.

He asked, "What was that for?"

"For believing me…night, Bill."

He kissed the top of her head. "Rest well."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric Northman's Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>Theresa paced the floor of the living room wearing a stony expression. She couldn't find words to express what was going on in her head. The silence was preferable to screeching like a banshee. She couldn't believe how naïve she had been to think Luna's house was safe. The children there were sitting ducks - her children had been sitting ducks. Things could have gone horribly wrong if not for Luna and Sookie's quick thinking.<p>

It was ironic how well Salome's plan was working. Everyone was falling into type beautifully. The humans were scared of all of the new and powerful supernatural beings. The basest of them where taking up arms and targeting them out of fear or bigotry. That was to be expected. Humans always reacted that way.

However, the truly impressive part was predicting how the supernatural creatures would react to being targeted. Oppression was one thing but out right aggression was another. No one would tolerate this. They wouldn't simply go along to get along. Retribution would be meted out and if the guilty parties could not be found then innocent blood was sure to be spilled.

Salome had lit a powder keg and needn't kill anyone to witness everything and everyone come apart at the seams. The humans weren't the only ones with base instincts. However, they lacked the power and knowledge to truly wreck havoc the way a pissed off diviner could.

Tara watched her sister pacing the floor and frowned. "You do know that wearing marks into my awesome Brazilian cherry floor isn't going to change the situation. The girls are safe. None of the children were harmed. Today was a truly good day. It all could have gone so wrong."

Theresa stopped walking long enough to glare at Tara and then resumed her pacing. "I want to rip someone's spine out."

She sighed and shook her head. "Well, that isn't going to happen. Three of those men fell into a gully and are really dead and the fourth is in the ICU thanks to Sookie's faerie lightning. She is getting more dangerous with that shit by the day."

"I never said I wanted to rip out their spines. Any human would do at the moment. Focáil!" Theresa wanted blood it would be the only remedy to cure the burning in her belly.

Tara eyed her sister cautiously and contemplated how to approach the subject. She understood the rage. Tara had no doubt that was would have the same taste for blood if it were her own children. She just hoped that someone would be there to warn her against adding fuel to an inferno. "I know how angry you must feel, Tessa. When I look at Jade and Jax I have this soul crushing fear that something terrible is going to happen to them because of what they are. They're still at an age where I can keep them close to me and protect them but… close to me might be the most dangerous place for them to be. I love my nieces and I want revenge too but the responsible parties are dead or near death. Going and killing innocent humans only makes us the savages they believe us to be."

Theresa sighed and massaged her temples trying to ease the oncoming migraine. The pain was so blinding that she couldn't tell if it was a premonition or just stress. She leaned her head against the cool stone of the fireplace and attempted to ease it away. "I know that you are right. I just feel helpless. I want to be doing something."

"We will be doing something soon enough. We are going to tackle this fucking vampire scourge and then if the humans would like a war we'll give it to them in spades. Until then just focus on making Caitlin and Michaela feel safe. You should go spend time with them. When I last looked in they were watching Twilight."

The older divine made a displeased sound. "Yes, I want them to watch a movie where a girl falls in love with an emotionally unavailable vampire."

Tara smirked. "Sounds like the story of my life but I agree I wouldn't like my sweet little nieces to follow in my footsteps. Maybe they'll be Team Jacob and fall for a werewolf like their mama."

Theresa rolled her eyes and waved her off. "My werewolf is now a vampire that almost killed me. I mean, I still love him, but I don't know if I want them following that path either."

"Well, then it is settled. They'll become nuns," Tara joked.

Theresa pointed at Tara. "Don't you tempt me. The private school they went to back home was run by the church. Our family is old school Irish Catholic. Get thee to a nunnery…"

Tara laughed and said, "Go and check on your children. You need them as much as they need you right now. I know Janice hasn't left Stella and Zoe's side since she picked them up. Today has been traumatic for everyone. A good meal and a solid night's rest might give all of us a little peace of mind. Greta went out to pick up groceries to make dinner. We're going to have a full house tonight when Uncle Stefan and Alexander get here. I am excited to hear how their meeting with the packmaster in New York went."

Theresa's stony expression returned. During a conversation with Alexander, she learned that Stefan was nearly killed during an attack. However, it wasn't information he wanted to get spread through their family like wildfire. Tensions were already high. It seemed a bad idea to make everyone even more worried. She didn't enjoy keeping secrets from Tara but she did it with the knowledge that everyone would learn the truth soon enough.

Theresa smiled. "You're right. I am going to go sit with the girls and teach them the importance of finding an emotionally stable mate, preferably someone that is a diviner."

Tara laughed. "Racist! Well, I don't think that makes you a racist. "What about specisit? Is that a thing?"

"No, I don't think that's a thing. Anyway, I was only joking. Mixing is something that the humans and we have in common. Just like there is no such thing as a pure race anymore there isn't much of a pure supernatural species either. We're all mixed together one way or another. I look at our family and I see greatness, but not because we are diviners. We have all branched out and married or procreated with other species. The other clans have done the same. Mixing doesn't dilute us it only makes us more powerful." She smiled at Tara. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 months ago…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tara sat on the bed in Xavier's hotel room as she folded his clothes and put them into his suitcases. There seemed to be a mountain of the clothes piled up in the middle of the bed but she was slowly making a dent. If Tara was completely honest, she might have gone a little overboard but she wanted him to be prepared for his trip. This would be his first time living without the pack's support and it made her worried. <strong>_

_**It wasn't that he was incapable of living on his own but she knew from experience that werewolves didn't fare well on their own. They were meant to be in packs for their social needs and protection. He was starting over in a new place where he wouldn't know a soul and she was too far away to just pop over to take him shopping or do his laundry. She had stayed up the better part of the night trying to figure out how to ensure Xavier would be okay. **_

_**Xavier frowned as he unsuccessfully tried to fold a shirt. The domestic arts weren't exactly in his wheelhouse. He grew up in a pack where the gender roles were strictly defined. Xavier didn't have a clue how to wash his own clothes let alone fold them. Normally, he wore his clean clothes out of the laundry hamper one of the women in the pack would bring by after washing them. Finally, he just balled up the garment and tossed it into the suitcase. **_

_**Tara shot him a displeased sideways glance but didn't need to say anything. She smiled as Xavier dutifully picked up the wrinkled shirt and returned it to the pile. **_

_**He walked over to the sofa and had a seat. Just ten minutes earlier Tara told him to leave the folding to her. Xavier now intended to do just that. He huffed, "I don't see why we needed to go shopping for all of this stuff. I could have just bought some stuff once I'm settled there."**_

"_**Well, for starters I wanted to make sure that you'd have enough money to get everything you needed. Eric's credit card came in handy today while we were shopping. Second, I know you. You are happy with wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. That's okay for going to the grocery store or hanging out at home but you are going to be working at the office. You are going to have to look professional."**_

_**Xavier said, "I'm not meant to work in an office, Tara. I'm not smart enough for that. I'm not bad with physical labor. Do you think I could get a job on the farm?"**_

_**Tara scowled at him. "Stop putting yourself down. You are plenty smart. You graduated high school. You got your Associate's degree didn't you? You would have gotten a 4-year degree if Rey would have let you. You are going to do just fine. I know it."**_

"_**You have more faith in me than I do. I don't want to screw this up. Mr. Northman said that you believe in me. I don't want to disappoint you. I ain't ever had anyone willing to believe in me. I was always Rey's runt little brother. If you were good at school then the pack thought you were probably shit at everything else. They were sort of right."**_

_**Tara stopped folding clothes and walked over to the sofa to sit beside him. "There is nothing wrong with you not having acumen for criminal activity. Most people would find that to be an asset. They were hard on you because their view of the world was so small. All they could see was the life they were living. They couldn't begin to imagine what was possible. They ridiculed you for being better than them never get confused and think that they were better than you. You are smart and you have a good heart. You'll be a better man than Rey or your father ever were. And don't you worry about disappointing me. I've been a stepping in shit my whole life. I can count on one hand the number of times I've done the right thing at the right time. As long as you're happy and you are living a good life…I'll be proud of you. Give the office job a chance and if you don't like it…then ask Nilda to find you something else. Now I need to finish folding these clothes so you are ready to go when the car arrives."**_

_**Xavier heaved a heavy sigh. He was dealing with years of being told he was worthless. Rey used to beat Xavier in an effort to make him tougher. Their old man had been the same way. He wanted to beat their mother's weakness out of them. The beatings made Rey stronger and eventually he snapped and killed their father in cold blood to take over the pack. It had the opposite effect on young Xavier. It made him more skittish and almost timid. Rey didn't beat him as bad or as often as their father had and he worked hard to mold his brother into someone worthy of being his second in command. **_

_**Xavier started to excel at pretending to be whatever Rey wanted him to be. He would have done anything to make the beatings stop and earn his brother's respect. He believed Rey loved him until Tara came into their lives and he learned what love was supposed to look like. It was the little things that seemed so foreign to him. Tara would randomly tell him that she was proud of him. She showed an interest in his schoolwork and supported his artistic aspirations. She would lie to Rey and say that Xavier's sketchbooks belonged to her. **_

_**However, the true test came the first time she witnessed Rey attacking Xavier. She had been horrified and despite knowing that Rey would turn his rage onto her she had forced herself between the two brothers. She had yelled for Xavier to run as Rey turned on her. **_

_**When he returned to the house later, Rey had long since forgotten about his desire to correct Xavier. The young man was almost happy until he saw the bruises Tara got from Rey's savage beating. **_

_**That was the first time Tara saved Xavier from Rey but it wasn't the last. He really came to think of her as his big sister. After she fled Houston, Xavier often wished he would have had to courage to leave with her. **_

_**Tara said, "Now you don't have to worry about laundry or cleaning up. The maid service from the bed and breakfast will come by three times a week. I know that you can cook a few things that I taught you but you can always go over to the bed and breakfast and eat there. And I am going to work on convincing Eric to let you come back for a visit for Christmas. We can get you a wig and sunglasses so that no one recognizes you."**_

_**Xavier laughed and shook his head. "What are you going to do about my scent?"**_

_**She shrugged and smirked. "Skunk?"**_

_**Xavier scrunched up his nose in disgust. "I've been sprayed by a skunk before…not cool, Tara. Not cool at all. I couldn't get the scent out of my fur until Rey soaked me in tomato juice and crushed tomatoes."**_

_**Tara laughed. "We'll figure something out. I want you home for Christmas."**_

_**He asked, "Home?"**_

_**Her face saddened a little. "I'm sorry about Rey. I know that no matter what he did…he was still your brother. I know I can't replace him but I hope you know that I'm your family. You have me and in a few months' time, you will be an uncle, too. We're your family."**_

_**Xavier said, "It had to be done. Rey couldn't help himself. He was never going to stop. I'll miss the good parts of my brother. Helping you freed me, too."**_


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: First, I'd like to thank everyone that asked about my grandfather. Unfortunately, he passed away June 30. I am just getting back to writing. This is truly my outlet and I am grateful for all of the amazing people that continue to enjoy this story. I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to review Chapter 42. Your reviews keep me going. Thanks to: janjan2009, Silent-Reader-220, Maverick37, Firefly-class, luckyway, rocklesson86, Scimitar X, & Nkhen. I hope that everyone enjoys Chapter 43. This chapter is setting up the major pieces for the end of the story. One of the reviewers mentioned something that will be making an appearance in this story. I want to say kudos for being so perceptive but I don't want to spoil anything for the other readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric Northman's Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>

* * *

><p>Tara walked into her bedroom and closed the door for some much needed privacy. It seemed the house was always bustling with activity now. There was a lot of work, supplies, and time that went into preparing for a war. She only hoped they wouldn't be forced to fight that war on two fronts, the vampires would be challenge enough. The humans would present a whole other set of issues and causalities would be high. Eric and Roman were still attempting to set a trap for Salome with Pam as the tantalizing bait. Neither vampire wanted to go to war because the collateral damage would be too costly. No one won in war, they had both lived long enough to know that with certainty. There was only survival.<p>

Eric still hadn't taken a moment to rest and she was worried about his health. His bleeds were becoming heavier and more persistent. He dismissed his physical state and Tara's concerns as petty. He had more pressing matters to attend to but his survival was important to Tara. Tomorrow night he was to become her husband and she had a vested interest in ensuring he lived to see it through. She believed that Eric was being short-sighted. He was expending all of his energy and leaving himself weakened. That made him a prime target for attack.

She had a seat on the bed and pulled a laptop from her bedside table. Tara needed to get into contact with Xavier. There were species-specific illnesses that the children could contract. She and Eric agreed that it was in the twins' best interest for them to fully understand their genetic make-up. It looked like Xavier would be home for Christmas after all but she felt guilty. His life was finally on track after years of being exposed to violence.

The last thing Tara wanted to do was pull Xavier into this insanity. She would have preferred that he stayed out of the way in Oahu where he would be safe. Tara could try to shield him from the impending war while he was in Shreveport but it wasn't likely that she would be successful.

You couldn't be inside of that house without knowing something serious was on the horizon and once Xavier knew the truth there was no way he'd leave. He wanted to come back months ago when he heard his uncle was looking for Tara and the twins. He had been ready to enter a fight he was sure to lose.

Rey's assertions in the past that Xavier was a coward were patently untrue. He had a sense of honor and fought when he believed it was necessary. He just didn't have the stomach for spilling innocent blood whereas Rey delighted in it.

Xavier wasn't meant to be a sociopath. That was something Rey never understood about his younger brother but Tara did. He was smart and sweet. He loved photography, sketching, and painting. He wanted so much to go to school for photography but he knew better than to ask Rey's permission for that. He settled on business administration because he knew of his brother's aspirations.

Rey wanted to build a flourishing criminal enterprise. They were doing well but he wanted more and that meant skirting the law and making some of that income look legitimate. When he started buying Laundromats and car washes to launder his dirty money he saw the benefit of Xavier knowing about business administration. Every day she felt grateful that he escaped that fate.

Tara heaved a sigh and signed into Skype. She was glad to see that Xavier was already signed in. She didn't have a lot of free time on her hands. Lafayette and Jesus were on their way over. Her cousin was deeply worried about her especially after what happened that afternoon at Luna's house.

She felt guilty for making Lafayette worry but he opted to have Bill glamour him. Tara didn't feel that it was her place to override his desire for ignorance. There were moments when she wished that she could just enjoy being a new mother. However, ignorance made you vulnerable and that wasn't something so could stomach.

Moments later an invite for a video conference popped up onto the screen. Tara accepted and smiled when Xavier appeared on the screen. They didn't get to Skype often because of the differing time zones. She chuckled softly seeing that he was growing a beard, but still managed to look like a kid to her.

"Hey, X. How are you doing?"

He said, "I'm good. Your text message sounded pretty urgent. Did you talk to Eric about me coming home for Christmas? It's safer now, right?"

Xavier knew the high-ranking members of their Houston pack died with Rey in Shreveport. Any remaining members were either scared or wanted to forget all about the Santos brothers. That was the only explanation for why their uncle, Nestor, had to depend on the Shreveport pack for assistance. The Houston pack should have been chomping at the bit to ensure Jax and Jade's safe return.

"Well, you could say that. Things are a little hectic here. I can't get into everything over the computer but I promise to fill you in when you get here. I actually need a favor. I was wondering if you'd be willing to give Jax and Jade's doctors a sample of your blood. Something…unusual turned up turning a recent check up. They wanted to test both parents but…with Rey being MIA."

He nodded. "No, I get it. I'm the next best thing because we had the same mother and father. Of course, I'd do anything for them. Are they okay?"

Tara nodded and quickly said, "They're not sick or anything. That's what I thought when their doctors started talking. They just…"

He squinted a little looking at Tara's face. He frowned. "What aren't you saying?"

She sighed and rubbed at her temple a little. Eric wasn't the only on suffering from exhaustion. "I hate to butt my nose into your business. I'm sure it is private or else you would have told me yourself. The doctors think that Jade and Jax might be part siren. I'm being tested too but it isn't likely that it came from me. My father was a diviner and my mother was human, but some of the traits they mentioned reminded me of you. The trait that stuck out the most to me was that male sirens tend to have mismatched eyes."

Xavier's face hardened and he looked down at the keyboard for a moment. He hoped that this would never come up. He liked to leave the other part of him well hidden. He spent years wearing contacts and dying his hair. He tried so hard to fit in with the other werewolves. Xavier knew what an embarrassment he was to his family and his pack. Even when he shifted, you could tell that he was different. His eyes were a stunning ice blue color. He was smaller than the other werewolves were and his fur was reddish. Xavier more closely resembled the red wolf, which was unusual for werewolves and even actual wolves.

Tara said, "X…you don't have to do this if you don't want to do it. The doctors say that the twins are healthy. They just wanted confirmation to understand what species specific illnesses they should be looking out for."

"No. Don't be silly. It is important for you to know everything about them. It is even more important for them to know the truth about themselves one day. I am half- siren but I'm sure you already figured that out. Rey was half-siren, too. He just didn't have any of the traits like I do. Our mother was half siren and half werewolf. My father knew that when he mated with her but he assumed that his alpha genes would be so dominant that it would suppress the siren genes. It worked with Rey but not with me. I was born with a head full of curly red hair and one blue eye and one gray eye. That's why my dad was so hard on me. He didn't want me to be weak. He wanted me to be an alpha. Rey was more accepting of me being a siren when he realized I had usable powers but I was still too much of a punk for him. I didn't like getting my hands dirty with the business. I didn't like killing. He used beat me up to toughen me up because it worked for him. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you…"

Tara took a breath but her heart ached for Xavier. She wished that she could take away all his pain. She wanted to make it better somehow. Tara knew all too well how the scars of your past stayed with you. She couldn't imagine being beaten into being ashamed of who you are. She sighed and shook her head. "You never have to apologize to me for keeping your secret, Xavier. Some things are personal and they aren't anyone else's business. I saw the way Rey hurt you. I can only imagine what that was like when you were just a little boy."

"No…it's stupid. They're both dead and they can't hurt me anymore. More importantly, I kept something important about the twins from you. I just thought that it wouldn't matter because Rey didn't have any siren traits. You remember when Alana married that shifter. She did that with Rey's blessing. He was smarter than my dad was and realized keeping the pack of pure blood didn't make sense. It placed limitations on us. He said that I was the special one because I was a siren but I could still shift into a werewolf like our mother. That's why he wanted you back so badly after he found out what you were. He thought that maybe his kids would be like me. Rey figured that a half diviner was something the pack could use."

She muttered. "A hybrid."

Xavier frowned because Tara spoke too low. He asked, "What did you say?"

"A hybrid. Rey was hoping that our kids would turn out to be hybrids. Usually the kid of two different supes only has the powers of one or maybe none at all but some kids end up with both. You're a hybrid and it looks like the twins are too. At least that is what their doctors told Eric and me today."

Tara's head was spinning as she worked to put all the pieces together. She couldn't believe she knew so little about the man that fathered her children. Before the abuse started, Tara felt as if she knew him well. They had commiserated on growing up in abusive homes. Months ago, this would have plunged her into darkness but she had grown a lot in such a short period of time. She was almost positive that it wasn't a sudden burst of maturity. However, she mused it might be because she felt stable for the first time in her life. She had family, close friends, and Eric.

"We'd like for you to leave out tonight. There is a flight in a couple hours if you can make it."

He said, "All I have is work and I'm sure my boss will be understanding of my sudden leave of absence. I'll pack up and be ready for the flight. Just text me the details."

Tara said, "I will and the ticket will be waiting for you at the desk. Thanks again for doing this and I can't wait to see you, X. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I can't wait to meet my niece and nephew in person. I don't have their Christmas gifts yet but I can do some shopping while I'm in Shreveport. I should get going if I want to get to the airport on time."

She said, "Well, don't worry about getting a cab or finding a ride to the airport. Eric is going to send a car to pick you up. I'll text you all the info." Tara didn't mention that it was a safety precaution. She didn't want to give Xavier anything to worry about. It would be completely unfair given her inability to give him any details over Skype. You could never be sure who was watching or listening in. Their conversation would have to wait until they were face to face. "Bye, X."

Xavier smiled and said, "I'll see you soon. Bye, Tara."

Tara signed out of Skype just as Eric walked into the room. "I assume Xavier agreed?"

She said, "Of course. Everything is being taken care of."

He nodded. "Good."

"You still haven't slept," she said in an accusing tone.

Eric smirked. "It is 3:00 now. I am going to rest now. I'll stay in here until about 11:00 when Stefan and Alexander are due to arrive."

She smiled. "Good. I was beginning to think I was going to have start throwing things at you to get my point across. You know my hands get a little itchy when I feel like I am being ignored. I don't like being ignored."

He sat beside her. "I hope you know that everything I am doing is for Jax, Jade, Pam, and you. The rest of the world could burn but not at my family's expense. That's why I'm pushing myself."

Tara caressed his cheek. "Don't you think I know that? But you're no good to any of us if you're a bleeding weakened mess. The way you are right now you're not even fit to fight me."

Eric growled and shoved Tara back on the bed and pinned her down.

She smirked looking up at his wild eyes. "I was exaggerating to make a point but this is a very fun position to be in. Too bad you've got to rest. Let me up. I have things to do."

He ran his fangs over the side of her neck. "It can wait."

Tara said, "Perhaps but your sleep can't. We can fuck as much as you like when you aren't bleeding from your eyes, ears, nose, and only God knows what other orifices. I love you. Rest now." She pecked his lips and slid out from under him when she felt his hold on her loosen.

Eric collapsed onto the bed and kicked off his shoes. He had to admit their bed felt unfamiliar but incredibly welcoming.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric Northman's Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>

* * *

><p>Peals of laughter filtered out of the living room in the Northman home. The French doors helped muffle some of the noise but it was still audible on the first floor.<p>

The normally regal room was in complete disarray as Caitlin, Michaela, Stella, Zoe, and Hunter played with their newly acquired Nintendo Wii. Decorative pillows and couch cushions were strewn around the room as Theresa and Janice looked on with amusement. It was comforting to see that this afternoon's events were the farthest thing from the children's minds.

It was such a surreal vignette during an otherwise desperate time. They were on the edge of war with humans and vampires but the children were blissfully unaware of that. The time would come when the truth could no longer be denied. However, for the time being they could remain innocent and get lost in something as simple as bowling.

Tara walked out of the room remembering to close the door behind her. Roman, Bill, and Eric were still asleep and she didn't want to chance waking the vampires earlier than necessary. All three were guilty of rejecting sleep in favor of planning.

They all had a unique view of war. They were all soldiers at one time or another in their long histories. Even the wars they didn't fight in they saw the aftermath. Those battles were fought between humans with rudimentary capabilities and weaponry. The devastation they witnessed was incalculable. The war ahead would be a completely different beast and that scared them to their cores.

Tara shivered at that thought that men that witnessed a combined 1900 years of human life could be shaken to their core by whatever was coming for them. Her only goal was to protect the children. She glanced back at the French doors and realized that she didn't just mean her own. She wanted to know that her nieces, Hunter, and Janice's daughters would all be safe when this came to pass. She sighed heavily and was shaken out of her thoughts by an approaching guard.

He said, "Mrs. Northman, there is a man by the name of Andy Bellefleur at the gate. He claims to be the sheriff of Bon Temps. He's requesting to speak with Ms. Stackhouse."

Tara's eyebrows rose with concern. She couldn't think of any pressing matters that Andy would need to speak with Sookie about. He had already taken her statement about the incident at Luna Garza's house. It wasn't likely that he needed to take a second pass at something so straight forward.

She quickly nodded. "Let him drive up but keep him on the porch. I'll get Sookie to meet him out there."

The guard nodded and walked out of the house to give the order.

Tara went into the kitchen where Sookie was assisting Greta with cooking dinner. She said, "Sook, Andy Bellefleur is here to see you. He should be driving up to the house now. Any idea what this is about?"

Sookie shook her head. "Not a one. He told me he had everything he needed this afternoon. Maybe there's been an update about the one I sent to the hospital. I hope he didn't die. It wasn't my intention."

Greta chimed in, "Well, if he did die it wouldn't be your fault. Imagine a man so vile that he'd try to murder children. The world would be a much better place without his sort."

Sookie nodded slightly. She knew that Greta was right but she didn't like the idea of taking lives and certainly not the life of a young man. Kenya told her earlier that the men were in their earlier twenties. She wiped her flour-covered hands off on her apron and followed Tara out onto the front porch where Andy was already waiting.

The man looked a bit twitchy as he climbed the stairs to meet Sookie. He wiped his sweaty palms off on the pants of his khaki colored uniform. "Have you heard from Jason?"

She blinked in surprise and shook her head. "No, I haven't talked to him but Jessica did this afternoon. She said he had an accident and had to get his truck towed out of a ditch. Why?"

He cleared his throat. "Jason wouldn't tell me what was going on when I gave him the week off. He only told me he was looking for your cousin Hadley but he did say that if he ever missed the 6:00 check-in that I should find you."

Sookie swallowed thickly and glanced at Tara. "Jason set up a check-in time with you?"

Andy nodded. "He's three hours late. This is the first time he has been late. Jason ain't the serious sort so when he came to me with this…I thought I ought to take it serious. I've been calling him non-stop since he missed the check-in and he hasn't answered. What the hell is going on?"

Sookie felt her stomach clench in fear. There was a chance that Jason had just gotten sidetracked. It wouldn't be the first time that he got a bit turned around but this was hardly the time for him to be irresponsible. He knew what they were up against with the vampires. Jessica had filled him in on everything despite Bill's reluctance. She had vehemently argued that she didn't want to keep secrets from him.

"Jason was telling you the truth, Andy. He is looking for our cousin Hadley and her ex-husband Remy. They're both missing and have been for awhile. Hadley used to be involved with vampires and we got to worrying that maybe that's why she disappeared. Hadley going missing could be for any reason but Remy…that's a different story. We think something awful's happened to em."

"He went after vampers on his own?! What the hell was he thinking?" asked Andy. His own heart started to race as he realized that this was far worse than he could have imagined. He had hoped beyond hoped that Jason was just screwing around and missed his check-in but with vampires involved it was just as likely that he was in trouble or worse…dead.

Tears began to well up in Sookie's eyes. They agreed that she needed to stay in Shreveport to look after Hunter but now she was regretting letting Jason go alone. It was a tragedy if Hadley died but she would have lost her entire family if Jason died as well.

Tara saw that Sookie was too overcome to speak so she said, "He was investigating during the day. We all thought it would be safe that way. It isn't as if the vampires could get after him in the sun."

Andy scoffed. "Vampires don't often work alone. I've come across their day walkers from time to time."

Tara ran a hand through her jet-black hair and sighed. "Shit! Shit! Shit! We need to call the hospitals on the list and see which ones he visited. That'll give us a vague idea of where he went missing. If he did find the hospital responsible for Hadley's disappearance they aren't likely to say they've seen Jason but if the hospital he was supposed to visit afterward says the same thing then we know where to start looking."

Bill breezed out of the front door and grabbed Sookie's shuddering body. The fear and sadness gripping Sookie had awakened Bill from his slumber. He looked at Andy and asked, "What's happened?"

Sookie sobbed. "Jason's missing. He was supposed to check-in with Andy and he didn't. What if something happened to my brother, Bill?"

Bill looked toward the staircase and wondered if there wasn't something to Jessica's panic earlier in the day.

Tara walked into the living room trying to hold back her own tears. She motioned for Theresa to follow her out of the room. She didn't want to chance the children overhearing anything.

Theresa caught sight of Tara and her heart sunk seeing the sadness gracing her features. She exited the room. "What is it?"

She struggled to blink back the tears. "I need you to grab my laptop and pull up Jason's itinerary. Call all of the hospitals he was supposed to check out today. We need to know how many hospitals he actually made it to this afternoon. Call me in the car. Sookie and I need to get on the road now. All of the hospitals and clinics are spread across three rural parishes. It is about 90 minutes north."

She could see the panic on her sister's face. She didn't need her to explain the urgency. If Jason went missing while looking for vampires it was very likely that he'd found them. "Tara, I know that you want to find Jason but if vampires are responsible you can't go there on your own. You should wait until Alexander and Uncle Stefan arrive or at least until Eric wakes up."

Tara shook her head. "Jason is family, Theresa. It would be like me telling you to wait if we thought Alexander was in trouble. I can't wait. I need to get on the road. We need to find him now."

Pam vamped into the room. "That isn't happening, Cupcake. You aren't going anywhere because Eric would lose his shit on me if I let you go."

The diviner's eyes narrowed and she said, "Well, I can kick your blonde ass and then you can tell him you didn't _let_ me go anywhere. Does that work for you, _**Cupcake**_?"

Pam's fangs shot out at the threat and she walked closer to Tara. "Try me! Diviner or not I'll kick your pretty little all across this house."

Tara said, "Bring it, bitch!"

Pam slammed her up against the wall to emphasize her point.

Tara looked upward and made both of them levitate off the ground. "You don't want to play this game with me, Pam."

Eric walked down the stairs wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms. He looked better than he had in a few days. "That's enough out of both of you!"

Pam and Tara's heads snapped in Eric's direction hearing his voice. Their eyes widened and then both looked a little guilty.

Tara lowered them back onto the ground. She said, "You are supposed to be sleeping."

Pam nodded in agreement with that. She was just as worried about Eric's lack of sleep as of late. Scarcely had she ever witnessed her maker so undone as he was now. It worried her more than she cared to admit. "You need to rest."

"I was doing just that before this," he said as he motioned between the two of them. Annoyance shone clearly on his face. "What the hell is the matter with the two of you?"

"Your mate has decided that she's going to run off to find Jason Stackhouse. I told her she wasn't going without your permission and she got all cunty on me."

Tara growled. "I'll show you cunty!"

Eric roared, "I distinctly remember telling both of you that was enough!"

Tara's eyes darkened. "Save that voice for your progeny. You don't own me, Northman."

Pam rolled her eyes and then smirked. "She must be a fantastic fuck because she is seriously pissing me off. I'm going to go find something to wear for Alexander's arrival." She pointed at Tara and said, "You can handle that."

Eric looked at Theresa and asked, "Do you mind?"

She raised an eyebrow and then looked to Tara. She hadn't been concerned about Pam. She was a young vampire by comparison and Theresa was certain that Tara could handle her. Eric was another matter completely.

Tara nodded. "I'll be fine. I still need you to check with the hospitals. I need to know the last place Jason was."

Theresa nodded and said, "Give a shout if you need me."

Eric said, "We'll find Jason together. All you had to do was come to get me. I know what he means to you. Moreover, I don't believe in coincidences. This could be connected to Salome and the Sanguinistas in some way."

She caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes. "I didn't doubt that Eric, but you need to rest. If anything happened to you…God, do you know what that would do to me? You are everything and if you are going to have a fighting chance you need to be at your best."

Eric leaned his head down against hers and circled his arms around her waist. "I have been doing this a lot longer than you."

"Really? You've been fighting vampires hell bent on ripping the world in half by starting a fucking race war? That's something you do in your spare time?" asked Tara, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

His pale lips twitched into genuine smile. "I meant that I have been a vampire for a very long time. I know how to heal my body better than you do. I have rested for nearly six hours. My bleeds are gone."

Tara pulled back to study his face and his neck. She was pleased to see there wasn't a trace of blood left behind. "You're okay?"

Eric said, "I'm fine. Now give me time to get dressed and to brief Roman. We'll get reinforcements and then leave."

"What about the children? You said yourself that you think Salome has vampires or werewolves watching the house. If they realize we are gone they might attack."

"Roman, Alcide, Pam, and Jessica will be here. Not to mention Janice and Theresa will be staying behind. The vampires that are on our security team are on duty. There is no reason to believe that they would be incapable of defending this house."

Tara considered what Eric was saying and then nodded. "Fine. I guess you have a point. When did you become so reasonable?"

He laughed, "Darling, I have always been the more reasonable of the two of us. I'll be ready to leave in 30 minutes." Eric kissed her deeply before vamping up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric Northman's Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>

* * *

><p>Tara was getting antsy waiting on Eric to finish his conversation with Roman. It had been an hour and still there was no movement. She was getting close to just setting out on her own. Jason had been out of contact with everyone for hours now. She tried to have a premonition about him but came up empty, likely because of the stress.<p>

Theresa had already pinned down the most likely location where Jason found trouble. It was an hour's drive away from Shreveport. It was in that moment that Tara sort of wished she had a vampire's speed.

She walked by Jessica's bedroom and paused seeing the young woman dressed in dark clothes obviously made to blend into the darkness. She was shoving what looked to be weapons stole from their stash in a pink designer bag. She knocked on the open door and then stepped into the room. "Jessica? What are you doing?"

Jessica eyed Tara briefly and the returned to her previous task. No one was going to stop her and she would breeze right through Tara if it became necessary. Jason was her only priority. "I am going to Beaulieu to find Jason."

"I know that you want to find him, Jessica. I want to find him, too. Jason has been a friend for a very long time. You have my word that I will make sure Eric does everything in his power to bring Jason home safely, but you striking out on your own is dangerous."

She sneered. "There aren't going to look for him! I heard them! If they won't look for Jason then I will. He's mine!" Jessica's face sobered and blood tears slid down her cheeks. "I love him. I knew something was wrong this afternoon but Jason said he was okay. Now I'm wondering if maybe he had been glamoured to say that to me."

Tara moved in closer to Jessica and pulled the girl into a hug. "Please calm down. Eric gave me his word that he would go look for Jason. He would not lie to me. You're right it is possible that Jason was glamoured but if he was dead…you would know, Jessica. You would feel if he was killed. He is still alive and we will find him."

Jessica laughed bitterly. "I heard them in Eric's office. I went to there to ask Bill if I could come along. We could use my bond with Jason to find him. I could be useful. I opened the door just a crack and then thought better of it. I thought I should knock and not just barge in but then I heard them talking. I heard the Guardian telling them that it could be a trap and he couldn't let two of his most trusted men go there when there was no evidence that Jason had been harmed." She sniffled. "He said that he knew of Jason's reputation and it was just as likely he was somewhere fucking Leda."

Tara winced at Roman's scathing assessment of Jason. She shook her head. "That is bullshit. I know Jason has been a manwhore in the past but he has cleaned it all up for you. He loves you and he wouldn't cheat on you. If Jason hasn't been in touch it is because something is wrong. He knows how dangerous things are right now. He wouldn't just takeoff. He's simple but he doesn't usually have a death wish."

Jessica said, "Then you understand why I have to go. Only you can't say anything to Bill because he'll go all…as your maker I command you and then I'll be stuck here."

Tara groaned softly and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Just an hour ago, she was going to do the same thing Jessica was proposing. She was going to take off to be a one-woman army in order to bring Jason home. Eric had made her see reason but only because he promised to go with her. She shook her head, "You aren't going alone. Jason would be devastated if anything happened to you and he'd never forgive me for letting you go off on your own."

Jessica screeched in agony. "I have to find him!"

"And we will find him. We'll go together. Now grab your bag of goodies and let's get the hell out of here before someone comes looking for either of us. I need to get a few things. I want you to wait for me outside in the car. If a guard asks what you are doing tell him that we are going to Bon Temps to get more clothes for you."

Jessica's eyes widened. "You're coming with me?"

She nodded. "You ain't the only one that would go crazy if something happened to Jason. He's always been there for me and I will be there for him now. Go on. We have to leave before Eric and Bill finish talking to the Guardian."

The young vampire nodded and picked up her pink designer bag. The amount of fire tucked into the little bag was bordering on the absurd. She hastily exited the room and made a mad dash for the front door. Even if Tara couldn't tag along she'd be out of earshot of Bill's command.

Tara took a breath and then went to the nursery. She smiled seeing that the twins were resting quietly. She kissed both of their heads and smiled warmly. "I promise that no matter what happens you both will be loved and cared for. You can believe me because Mama would never make a promise that she didn't think she could keep. I love you both."

Tara stood there memorizing their precious little faces for a moment longer before forcing herself out of the room. She had no doubt that they were going to be walking into a den of vampires. It was the only logical reason for why Jason disappeared without so much as a trace.

Tara grabbed a duffel bag from her closet and then went down to basement. They would need more than the weapons Jessica swiped. She used Eric's key code to open the armory's door. She grabbed a few tantalizing looking weapons and enough ammo to start a little war.

Theresa walked into the room stealthily as a cat. "What do you think you are doing?"

She said, "I am going to find Jason. Eric has his orders from the Guardian. He won't be looking for Jason. Well, I don't take my orders from the Guardian or from Eric. I am going to go find Jason. Jessica was going to go on her own."

Theresa nodded and said, "The two of you are going to drive all the way out to Beaulieu on your own and get murdered. You don't know what's out there or what is responsible for Jason's disappearance."

"If I was in trouble…Jason would come looking for me no matter the cost. He's loyal and I owe him. And I owe Sookie to at least try to bring her brother back alive. I failed royally on helping her find Hadley. If Jason dies then all her kin is dead except for Hunter. I know that feeling. I felt that way about Lafayette."

Theresa sighed. "I knew I wasn't going to be able to talk you out of this. That's why I've enlisted Janice and Sookie's help."

She frowned. "How did you know something was going on?"

"Jessica wouldn't make a very good spy. She looked shifty as she tried to sneak out of the house. When I confronted her she spilled her guts and then threatened to rip my head off if I told Bill. Sookie and Janice are already waiting in the car. Let's go."

"What about the children?"

Theresa said, "If Eric and Bill can't be bothered to look for Jason than they can stay here and look after the children. I've texted Alexander to let him know that they should come straight here from the airport. I didn't say why. He responded and said their plane has landed and they were collecting their luggage. I never doubt the girls' safety when they are with Uncle Stefan or Alexander."

Tara said, "Well, then let's get the hell out of here."

The two women quickly exited the basement and left the house without a look backward. The SUV was already idling with Janice behind the wheel.

The back door opened and Tara hopped in beside Jessica and Sookie. She closed the door and placed the bag of weapons under the seat.

Theresa hopped into the front seat. "Let's go, Janice."

Janice stepped on the gas as they sped away from Eric's house. The guards hurriedly opened the gate seeing the SUV barreling towards it. Janice drove like a bat out of hell down the quiet country road.

Janice glanced at Tara in the rearview mirror. "Are you certain Beaulieu was Jason's last location?"

"Well, no I am not 100% sure. I am as sure as I can be. Theresa called the hospital on the list before that one. It is in Reneaux and they confirmed that Jason and Leda stopped there to ask about Hadley. Theresa called the hospital in Beaulieu and the director of nursing claimed that Jason hadn't been there. She called the hospital after that one on the list and they said Jason never showed up there either. He disappeared somewhere between Reneaux and Beaulieu. I took an educated guess."

Janice said, "That's good enough for me…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 months ago…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason Stackhouse walked into Merlotte's with his arm draped around the shoulders of his flavor of the month or week. Flavor of the week was probably a better description of his relationships. She would be done with him or he would be done with her long before the month mark. Some of his 'relationships' didn't last longer than a couple of days. <strong>_

_**Sookie and Tara often teased him and suggested he had some form of relationship specific Attention Deficit/ Hyperactivity Disorder. That was a lot of words to say he had the attention span of a fruit fly when it came to women. It wasn't that he didn't respect women because he did. He would never treat a woman with disrespect because Gran raised him better than that. Jason just didn't do well in relationships. He always managed to screw them up because the girls wanted more than he was capable of giving.**_

_**Jason's ideas about love, courtship, and sex were all screwed up and had been since he lost his virginity in high school. He liked lots of girls but didn't possess the emotional maturity to connect with them in any meaningful way. Now he just made sure he showed them a damn good time before the inevitable crash and burn. **_

_**He sidled up to the bar and frowned seeing Sookie making drinks for the restless Saturday night crowed. He yelled over the voices and music. "Hey, Sook! Give me two pitchers of beer and…" **_

_**The blond haired girl giggled and said, "Oh and a cranberry and vodka please."**_

_**Sookie looked exasperated. "There's a whole lot of people in front of you, Jason. Why don't you go over to the pool table with Hoyt and I'll send your drinks over when I get a chance."**_

_**He nodded and tossed the money on the bar walking away. He smiled seeing Hoyt and a few guys they worked with playing pool. He asked, "Any money on the game?"**_

_**Hoyt laughed uproariously and shook his head. "Not if you are going to play. I ain't losing my paycheck to you again."**_

_**One of the guys, Lionel, laughed and said, "Yeah, his Mama was pissed at him the last time."**_

_**Hoyt scowled before taking a sip of his beer. He hated when the guys made cracks about him living with his mother. "She's only got me. I can't just leave her."**_

_**Lionel smirked. "You two have a Norman Bates thing going on."**_

_**Jason bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He knew the jokes got under Hoyt's skin. "Well, if Hoyt ain't gonna play me what about one of you."**_

_**Lionel took out a couple of twenties and tossed them on the felt green top. "Let's go, Stackhouse. I would love to take your money and embrass you in front of your girl."**_

_**The girl giggled and the batted her eyes at Jason. "You're gonna win right baby?"**_

_**Jason smirked at her. He shot pool as well as he shot a gun. "Oh, I always win. You ain't gotta worry about that."**_

_**Lionel started racking up the balls so their game could get underway. **_

_**Arlene walked over carrying Jason's drink order. She said, "We are wall-to-wall tonight and behind because Sookie is behind the bar. If you want a top up you're going to have to come the bar to order it."**_

_**Jason shook his head and said, "I got it. Why is Sookie tending bar anyway?"**_

_**The red-haired waitress huffed and rolled her eyes. "Sookie's tending bar because Sam was dumb enough to hire Tara. Everyone knows that girl hates working as much as cats hate water. She ain't been here in over a week." **_

_**He frowned slightly. While it was true that Tara didn't have a good track record with holding down a job he had gotten the impression that she was really enjoying working at Merlotte's. In fact, it was the longest he could remember her holding a job before. Normally, Tara got fired after a couple of weeks of mouthing off to customers and management. He stepped away from his date and shoved his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans. "What happened?"**_

_**Arlene shrugged. "I couldn't tell ya. She just stopped coming into work a few days ago. Nobody's heard from her since. Can you believe she'd just leave us in a lurch like that?"**_

_**She huffed and walked off to serve more customers. **_

_**Jason scratched his head thinking that was a little odd for Tara. Normally, she quit a job in spectacular fashion. There was usually screaming, cursing, and self-righteous speeches about racist ass white people. Her tirades might have offended Jason if she wasn't right about 80% of time. It might have been the 21**__**st**__** century but rural Louisiana was caught in a time warp. Bon Temps still hosted a segregated cotillion every year and interracial dating was rare and secretive. **_

_**He shrugged thinking it was still weird but went back over to the pool table. "Are you ready to lose all your money?"**_

_**Lionel smirked. "Not a chance."**_

_**The two men played three games of pool before Jason decided he needed a refill on his drinks. He had won all three games of pool and felt pretty damn smug. He scooped the money up and said, "I'm going to go order more drinks."**_

_**Lionel grumbled. "Asshole."**_

_**Hoyt shook his head. "I told you."**_

_**Jason walked up to the bar and was glad to see the crowd was beginning to thin out.**_

_**Sookie walked over and asked, "Having a good night?"**_

_**He nodded. "I always do. I'll have two more pitchers of beer and another vodka and cranberry for… Susan? Suzette?"**_

_**She laughed and shook her head. "Cheyenne."**_

"_**That's not her name!" However, he paused and glanced back at the girl. He turned around and looked at Sookie. "Wait! Is that her name?"**_

_**Sookie nodded and said, "I think I would know…we graduated from high school the same year. That's Cheyenne Wiley."**_

_**Jason scratched his head. "I been calling her Susie all night…"**_

_**Sookie rolled her eyes as she filled up a pitcher of beer. **_

"_**Arlene mentioned that Tara quit. What happened?" **_

_**She glanced around and then leaned across the bar so only Jason could hear her. She said, "Tara and Sam were dating and now they're not. She said she couldn't work here anymore."**_

_**Jason raised an eyebrow at that. "What was it some big secret? She didn't say anything about it."**_

_**Sookie sighed and said, "They weren't telling anyone. They were like hooking up after work." **_

"_**Hooking up and dating are different things, Sook. What's she doing for work?"**_

"_**Nothing right now. She's getting drunk and being reckless. She's been hanging out in Shreveport a lot."**_

"_**So she's being Tara."**_

_**She shook her head. "She's being heartbroken Tara…that's worse."**_

_**Jason asked, "Why'd they stop hooking up?" **_

"_**I couldn't rightly say. Tara hasn't said a word about it and Sam's been avoiding me. I just know he broke up with her."**_

_**He nodded slightly and asked, "She coming over for Sunday dinner tomorrow?"**_

"_**I don't know. Probably not. If I know Tara she's probably drunk right now and will be hung over tomorrow." She passed Jason his drinks. "Here you go."  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Eric Northman's Home in Shreveport, Louisiana<strong>

* * *

><p>Eric walked out of his office with a scowl on his face. If vampires could get headaches he was sure to have one. He had just spent an uncomfortable 90 minutes trying to convince Roman that looking for Jason Stackhouse was worthwhile. However, his arguments had fallen on deaf ears. The Guardian was more concerned with setting the trap for Salome using Pam as bait.<p>

Eric knew that the needs of the many outweighed those of the few. Jason was just one person and capturing Salome could ultimately save thousands of lives. However, he knew none of those arguments would satisfy Tara. She wouldn't be satisfied with sending a few guards to look for Jason. His fiancé was going to be furious and he could completely understand why.

Bill walked out of the office feeling as exasperated as Eric looked. He had allowed the older vampire to take the lead in their conversation with Roman. He had hoped Eric's connection with him would prove useful. Bill supposed that it did in some ways because it hadn't been an outright no and Roman did approve the use of some of his own men in retrieving Jason and Leda. However, he was doubtful that it would sit well with Sookie. She was beside herself with worry about Jason. He didn't even want to think about talking to Jessica.

He looked at Eric and said, "Maybe we should assemble the team before we tell them that we won't be going personally. It might soften the blow."

"That might work with Sookie and Jessica but Tara is going to be angry no matter what. You go ahead and put together the team while I go find her."

Bill nodded. He didn't envy Eric's relationship with Tara. The young woman was hot tempered but then Sookie loved running headlong into dangerous situations. He knew he would have to try to convince her not to go on her own. He had no more control over Sookie than Eric had over Tara.

Eric walked into the living room and saw the children playing the video game. He silently wondered what had become of his life. His brows furrowed seeing that there were no adults in the room. He closed the door and went into the kitchen assuming he would find Tara there.

However, Greta was alone in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Where is everyone?" asked Eric.

Greta glanced at him. "I don't know. No one has helped me since the news of Mr. Stackhouse. It is better this way. Those girls do not move fast enough to be so young."

Eric chuckled and left the kitchen. He often called Greta a workhorse with great affection. She reminded him very much of the servants that worked for his family when he was a young man. Greta was dependable, hardworking, and trustworthy. Moreover, she was no pushover and knew her way around a firearm.

He climbed the stairs and went into the bedroom he shared with Tara. It was empty and Eric began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He moved next door to the nursery and found that she wasn't there either.

Eric vamp sped out of the house and grabbed one of the guards by his collar. "Where is Tara?"

He stared at Eric fearfully. "She left earlier to go to Bon Temps. The young vampire, Jessica, needed more clothes."

Bill walked out of the house. "I can't find Sookie or Jessica."

Eric released the guard and asked, "Was Sookie with Tara and Jessica?"

The man nodded. "It was the three of them as well as Ms. Herveaux and Ms. Daly."

Bill closed his eyes in exasperation. He ran a frustrated hand through his jet black hair. He asked, "How long ago?"

"They left about 30 minutes ago or maybe less. I'm sorry, sir. We didn't know that they weren't supposed to leave the house."

Eric waved him off dismissively. "It wasn't a directive I thought needed to be given. I don't understand why they would have left. They weren't to know that we weren't going."

Roman walked out of the house and saw the tense faces. "What's happened?"

Bill said, "The women have gone. I assume with the exception of Pam."

"Gone where exactly?"

Alcide walked around the house. "They left to go find Jason."

Eric vamp sped over to Alcide and grabbed him by the throat. "You knew this and didn't try to stop them."

He said, "I don't know my own strength. I nearly killed Theresa because I do not understand this body. I would not try it again. I overheard Jessica and Theresa talking. Jessica heard you talking to the Guardian and realized that it wasn't going well. She decided to go find Jason on her own but Tara stopped her by agreeing to go with her. I guess that's when Theresa rounded up Janice and Sookie as backup."

Roman laughed. "A werewolf, two diviners, a baby vampire, and a faerie are going into what you believe to be a nest of vampires. I have no dominion over the others but Bill, your progeny should know better than to defy my orders."

Bill swallowed thickly. He knew very well what punishments a vampire could face for defying the Authority. "She's young and impulsive, Guardian."

Eric glanced over his shoulder. "Jessica didn't defy anything because you gave her no orders. You gave them to us. She left before she could be ordered not to do anything."

"Talk about splitting a fine hair." Roman sighed. "Well, it looks as if we have to go after them now or they'll all be slaughtered."

Eric looked up hearing a car approaching.

Roman said, "Perhaps they have seen reason and realized their plan is foolish."

Eric scoffed. "That isn't likely. Tara doesn't really do rational thought."

"Nor does Sookie when someone she loves is in danger. She went to Mississippi to look for me when I was kidnapped by Russell Edgington. Fear isn't a deterrent for her."

The SUV came to a stop in front of the house. Stefan and his sons Connor and Nicholas climbed out of the car.

Alexander walked around the SUV and asked, "Where are my sisters?"

Eric said, "They left to rescue Sookie's brother. How did you know something was wrong?"

He said, "Theresa sent a text message to say I should come straight here from the airport to keep an eye on the children. When I told Uncle Stefan he had a premonition."

The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. "What was the premonition?"

Stefan said, "Theresa and another woman I don't recognize get taken hostage."

Bill said, "Well, it couldn't be Sookie and Jessica because you know them…so it's Janice. Theresa and Janice get taken hostage…by vampires?"

Stefan nodded.

The look of horror on Alcide's face was painful. He looked at Eric. "What are you going to do?"

Eric asked, "What else can I do? Now at least we have confirmation that it is a nest of vampires."

Alex said, "I'm going with you."

Nicholas nodded and said, "So am I. Dad and Connor can stay here to protect the house."

Roman said, "Two men hardly seems enough."

Connor raised his hand and lifted the SUV off the ground with little effort. He threw his hand forward sending the vehicle sailing across the yard. However, he stopped it before it hit anything. "I can handle whatever an intruder dishes out…I assure you."

He lowered the SUV back onto the ground.

Eric said, "We need to get out of here. Alex, try calling Theresa to warn her."

He shook his head. "I've tried but she didn't answer."

Eric looked at the sky and took off without another word.


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read and review Chapter 43. I love hearing what everyone thinks about the story. Thanks to: janjan2009, jeter2684, Iluvyeachick, Silent-Reader-220, Maverick37, Firefly-class, luckyway, rocklesson86, Scimitar X, & Nkhen. I hope that everyone enjoys Chapter 44.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon Temps Police Department in Bon Temps, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>Andy Bellefleur wasn't what you would describe as sheriff of the year. If the man was honest with himself, he knew he wasn't really qualified to be sheriff of Bon Temps. However, when Bud retired suddenly Andy was the most senior deputy in the department even if Kenya was better suited for the job. He didn't like to consider the fact that she wouldn't have been promoted to sheriff even if she had more seniority. Bon Temps was a town of good people but there was no way they would have settled with a female sheriff that was also African-American. Andy's insecurity about his abilities always lurked in the back of his mind.<p>

His lack of skill didn't keep him from doing the best he could for his hometown. He loved Bon Temps and couldn't imagine leaving the little idyllic hole in the road town for anything in the world. This place was in his blood and he would protect it with his life against both human and non-human threats. However, in recent weeks his job had become more difficult.

The world was changing faster than Andy could adapt and that made him feel even more incompetent. He owed it to the supernatural residents of Bon Temps to protect them just as he would the human residents. The town's top cop was struggling to figure out how to do that. Before this afternoon, the only supernatural people he knew in Bon Temps were Sam, Luna, Emma, Bill, Jessica, and Sookie.

However, following the attack on Luna's house he met nearly a dozen supernatural families that resided right there in his town. These were people he'd known for years and he never would have guessed that they were different from him. His biggest shock was finding out that his childhood friend Jim was a werewolf. Jim's grandson was one of the children in Luna's class and the man was understandably livid about the attack.

While he was wrestling with all of this new information, his second best deputy went missing doing only God knows what. Andy was waiting for word from Sookie Stackhouse but he was getting antsy. He was worried about Jason but he also felt guilty for not pressing the younger man for more information when he took his sudden leave of absence. If he would have known Jason was going vampire hunting he would have offered assistance. He didn't have any animosity against vampires but he knew that Jason would be no match for them on his own. Stackhouse was more heart than common sense in most situations.

Andy aimlessly shuffled papers on his desk until he heard a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Sam Merlotte and Jim Hudson standing outside his office. He stood up and beckoned the two men in. "Good evening. What can I do for the two of you?"

Jim took off his hat respectfully. He was furious about what happened but he still trusted Andy. He had grown up with the man and knew he didn't have a hateful bone in his body. "We came to have a word with you about what happened today, Andy. People are angry."

Sam nodded in agreement. "They're real angry that these men targeted children. We all have our differences but I think we can all agree that civil people don't harm children. Those kids could have died in that house today. It is unacceptable and emotions are running high."

The bar owner was a cool customer most of the time but even he was on edge after today. He was worried about Emma and the other children. He thought of that little girl as his own. He would protect her come what may. The good people of Bon Temps really didn't want to see he was capable of doing when provoked.

Andy understood their anger and felt the same. He couldn't believe boys that were born in raised in Bon Temps could do something so hateful. It seemed so out of character. Sure, there was prejudice in Bon Temps but even the racists hid behind polite façades. He shook both men's hands. "I am glad that the two of you have come to see me. Why don't the two of you have a seat?"

Jim and Sam sat in the chairs in front of Andy's desk. Neither man relished the conversation they were about to have. Andy didn't deserve the crap that was about to fall into his lap but heavy was the head that wears the crown.

Andy looked across the hall at Kenya's office and caught her attention. He crooked his finger at her. She was good at defusing emotional situations and he knew this was sure to be one.

Kenya entered the office and closed the door behind her.

Andy said, "You two know Deputy Jones. I hope you don't mind her sitting in for this conversation."

Sam smiled at Kenya and then shook his head. "Not all. How are you, Kenya?"

She smiled politely. "Hi Sam. I'm good. Good evening, Mr. Hudson."

Jim nodded in her direction. "Evening…"

The sheriff pulled a chair over for Kenya and then took a seat behind his desk. "What can we do for you tonight?"

Jim said, "If something doesn't happen soon people are going to work themselves up into a lather and then you'll have real trouble on your hands, Andy. We've just spent the last two hours trying to convince folks to let the law handle that boy in the hospital instead of stringing him up for what he did."

"I understand that people understandably are upset by today's events. I want you to know that I've already talked to Duke over in the district attorney's office. He said as soon as that fella that survived is able to leave the hospital he's going to be charged with arson and attempted murder."

Sam relaxed visibly. "Well, that is good to hear but it isn't enough, Andy. Tonight people shared stories of other incidents that have happened since we were exposed to the public. There have been acts of vandalism and verbal intimidation. Several people relayed anecdotal stories about supes they know just going missing. Now some of those folks might have gone into hiding but…it don't take a rocket scientist to realize we're being targeted."

Jim placed his hat atop his knee so he'd stop fidgeting with it. "I know you're doing the best you can but folks are scared. If they feel like you're incapable of protecting them then they're liable to take actions in their own hands. I think we'd all like to avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

Andy scratched his head "Well, hell Jim. How am I supposed to help if nobody is reporting crimes? I'll investigate the shit out of anyone that is vandalizing property and harassing good law abiding folks here in Bon Temps."

"We stayed hidden for such a long time for a reason, Andy. We were always worried that we would be threatened and ostracized by humans. We distrust all of you almost as much as you distrust us. They're scared of what we might do to them and we're scared because we know what they might do to us."

Kenya cleared her throat. "After today's fire at Ms. Garza's house I made some calls and I found out this fire isn't an isolated incident. There have been five more set in local parishes: Caddo, Bossier, and De Soto. There have also been two right here in Renard parish. The departments have classified this as a serial arson but I think if we talk to some of the victims of these fires that we'd find they are aren't human."

Andy ran a frustrated hand over his face. "Well shit…"

Kenya continued, "I actually have an idea if everyone would be agreeable. I was thinking that we could get everyone together for a town hall meeting."

Jim raised an eyebrow and asked, "Everyone?"

She nodded. "I think that sunshine is the best disinfectant in this situation. If we are going to protect supernatural people from harassment and threats, we need to know who you are. More importantly, we need the spineless bastards that would seek to harass or harm anyone to know that we know who you are. There are always going to be ignorant people that strike out against what they fear, but the best way to combat prejudice is with information. There are so many good people in Bon Temps. They have accepted vampires that drink our blood for God's sake. I think they can expand their minds a little to accept werewolves, shifters, and whatever other species we have living here."

Andy smiled as he listened to Kenya. She was damn good at her job. He said, "I think that is a good idea, Kenya. The best way to get folks to understanding is to let them know these are people we grew up with. I ain't had a clue that Jim was a werewolf until today. I was best man at his damn wedding and I'm godfather to his eldest son. Jim, you and Sam Merlotte are both business owners in this community. These folks interact with you daily and don't have a clue."

"Well, it might not be a bad idea to dispel the notion that we're the things that go bump in the night. We're just as ordinary as anyone else," Sam mused aloud.

Jim asked, "When would we have this town hall meeting? Sooner rather than later would be preferable. People are upset now and waiting too long will just let the bad feelings fester."

Andy said, "I think we should have the meeting tomorrow night. We can get some flyers printed up tonight to hand out first thing in the morning. We want as many people as we can get to show up. I'll talk to Mayor Dubois about holding the meeting at the town hall. I'm sure he'll agree to it."

"Sam and I can pass the word along to other supes to make sure we have a good showing. I'm going to warn you that some folks aren't going to come, Andy, not after what happened today. They don't distrust the humans and outing themselves as supernatural isn't going to be high up on their list but we can do what we can to get people to show up."

Kenya smiled at Jim and Sam. "That's all we can really ask for. We just want to try to reach as many people as possible. The last thing we want is for this to tear our little town to shreds. You see what has been happening in some of the bigger cities. I'd like to think Bon Temps possesses a little more civility than that."

Jim and Sam stood up. The werewolf said, "Thank you both for seeing us tonight. We just really thought we needed to have this conversation before things got out of control."

Andy walked around his desk and shook both men's hands. "I know you both well and I respect the hell out of you. I know other people in Bon Temps feel the same. We'll find a way to make this work for everyone. You have my word, Jimbo."

Jim asked, "Walk me out will ya, Andy? I feel like I owe you an explanation."

The sheriff shook his head and smiled. "You don't owe me a damn thing but I will walk you out. Sam, are you coming?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay back a moment and talk to Kenya."

Andy nodded and walked out of the office with his friend.

Kenya asked, "What can I help you with?"

Sam contemplated the right way to ask his question. He decided direct was the best way. He nudged the door closed with his foot. "Does Andy know?"

She looked at him in shock and asked, "Does Andy know what?"

He frowned and searched for the right words. "Never mind…forget I said anything."

"I don't think I could do that. What's on your mind?"

"It is none of my business but…you're involved with a werewolf, aren't you?"

Kenya's eyes widened as she tried to figure out how Sam could possibly know that. "Do you know Hollis?"

Sam regretted opening his big mouth. Obviously, Kenya didn't know she was pregnant and it wasn't his place to tell her. This conversation was infinitely more awkward. He hadn't started out with the intention of prying. He was genuinely concerned about her safety. If this group found out she was carrying a werewolf she could be in serious danger.

He shook his head. "No, I can't say that I do. Most supernatural species have a distinct scent and shifters have a great sense of smell. I smelled werewolf on you."

Kenya was a skilled officer so she could take Sam wasn't being completely forthcoming. She shook her head. "Well, that was half a lie. What's going on?"

He rubbed at the back of his neck trying to see his way out of this. "You might need to have a conversation with your boyfriend."

The light flickered on in her dark eyes and then she started laughing. "Oh! No, I haven't seen my way to saying anything to Andy yet. He's old fashion when it comes to looking after womenfolk. He'll put me on desk duty so fast my head would spin. I was going to wait until I was further along to say anything to him. I hope I can count on your discretion…"

Sam nodded feeling revealed that he wasn't breaking the news to her. He said, "I won't say a word to Andy. You should tell him in your own time but you have to be careful. When Jim and I met with folks earlier we sort of came to the conclusion that this group targeting supes might be working with someone that can sniff us out. We've known for awhile that our kind has been targeted. We think some people have been kidnapped or just killed. Watch out for yourself."

She nodded. "Trust me…I'm being careful."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Well, I am going to get out of your hair. I'm sure you have more than enough on your plate."

"I do. Have you heard from Sookie?" asked Kenya.

"I talked to her earlier today but not since then. Why?"

"Jason's gone missing and Andy is beside himself. He's worried something awful has happened to him. He went looking for his cousin Hadley and might have run into some vampires. Andy's been calling Sookie for the last hour or so trying to see if she's heard anything but she isn't answering her phone. I'm worried she might have gone looking for Jason on her own."

Sam eyebrows furrowed with worry. "That certainly sounds like something Sookie would do. I'm going to give Tara call. Sookie has been staying with her in Shreveport. I'll give you call if I find anything out."

"Thank you, Sam. It would do all of us here a world of good."

He nodded. "Have a good night."

As Sam walked out of the office, he pulled out his cell phone called Sookie. He sighed deeply when his call went straight to voicemail. Sam ended the call and dialed Tara's number. When her phone did the same thing, he seriously became concerned. He knew both women well enough to know that were about to do something incredibly dangerous. "Shit…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interstate 20 in Claiborne Parish, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>The first half hour of the drive was nearly completely silent. No one knew exactly what to say about what they were about to do. Objectively each woman realized this was a fool's errand. They didn't have any information about the structure where they believed Jason, Hadley, and Leda were being held by vampires. Their numbers were few even if their cache of weapons was impressive. The likelihood of them surviving this little mission wasn't very good. However, the alternative was admitting defeat and leaving Jason to whatever fate the vampires had in mind. Women of weaker stock would have done just that but none of them were willing to admit defeat so easily.<p>

Tara's phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen. She was relieved to see that it wasn't Eric. However, she realized Sam was calling for a third time. She suddenly became concerned something was wrong with him. Tara forwarded the call to voicemail and then sent him a text message. "Is everything okay?"

Theresa turned the volume down on the radio and shifted her gaze to the backseat. "I am all for rescuing Jason. The Guardian's decision to send second-rate guards to do the job was utter bullshit. He has his priorities and we have ours. I think we'd all like to keep our families whole, that means if someone is trouble we're the ones that have to step up. That being said we need a fucking plan or we are going to get slaughtered."

Janice laughed from the driver's seat. She said, "I agree with Theresa. We need a plan before walking into the lion's den –- or in this case the vampire's nest. We have enough firepower to burn that place to the ground but that doesn't mean that we will rescue Jason and Leda or find Hadley."

Tara said, "Well, we think that they are being held at the piece of shit rural hospital." She took out of her phone and searched Google Maps for it. After a few minutes, Tara said, "Well, you have to almost love Google's gigantic Orwellian intrusion on our lives. They have street view and aerial pictures of the hospital. The building is surrounded by a wooded area. It might be a good idea to approach from that angle. It'll give us some cover."

Theresa took Tara's phone to get a look at it. "That's a good idea. We need a diversion as well. Did you bring some charges with you? Just something to get eyes focused on one direction."

"Of course I brought charges? Who leaves home to attack a secret vampire base without explosives? I mean really, Theresa."

The older woman laughed and said, "Certainly not my little sister. Well, it isn't a great plan but it is the best we can do under the circumstances. We'll set off a nice explosion on the north side of the building and infiltrate from the south. We'll split off into two teams. Janice and I will go one way and the three of you will go the other way. No matter what happens we meet back at the rally point in 30 minutes."

"That's enough time for me to find Jason through our bond. He's still alive. I can feel him…"

Sookie said, "Thirty minutes isn't enough time to search a whole hospital to find Leda and Hadley. They could be anywhere."

Janice said, "If we stay in the hospital longer than that we're dead. Hell, we'll probably be dead long before the 30 minute mark if we're being completely honest."

Theresa cast a glance at Janice but didn't disagree with her assessment. The odds weren't exactly in their favor. The only advantage they had was the element of surprise and once that explosion went off that would be gone as well. They would have to be very lucky to get out of there in once piece.

Jessica said, "This doesn't have anything to do with the two of you. You don't have to come with us…"

She felt guilty asking people she barely knew to risk their lives to rescue Jason. It didn't feel right considering they both had children at home. Jessica didn't have anyone except for Bill. If this all went to hell and she met the true death he would be no worse off than he was before he made her. There were some times when she even doubted how much he loved her. Bill was forced to make her and keep her. Their bond was stronger than in the beginning but it wasn't as if she had been with him decades. They had been together for only a blink of an eye for vampires.

Theresa said, "I'm not about to let any of you go in there on your own. For better or worse our families' lots are tied in together."

Janice said, "Jason risked his life to help save me and my girls. He didn't know me from Adam but Bill told him vampires were coming after me and he was Johnny on the spot. I owe him for that and I pay my debts."

"Jason wouldn't look at it as a debt. He doesn't keep a ledger of all the good things he does for people. Jason doesn't give it very much thought at all. He just does what's right…as near as he can tell it."

Tara smiled slightly and squeezed Jessica's hand. She knew all too well about Jason, just doing what was right. He had been that way since they were kids and it was a quality she loved about him. If she was honest, it was the reason she started crushing on him - other than the fact that he was smoking hot and a veritable tornado in the bedroom.

Tara said, "We're all going, Jess. We're going to find Jason. I know it."

Sookie reached over and covered Jessica and Tara's hands with her own. She couldn't put words together at the moment. Sookie was terrified that they were about to find out she was the last of her generation. Her thoughts moved to Hunter. She wondered what would happen to him if she met her end in Beaulieu as well. The poor boy had gotten the short end of the stick. Worse yet the only person Sookie would trust to look after Hunter in her absence was also taking part in this ill-fated journey.

Tara's phone buzzed again and she realized it was a text from Sam. She groaned softly. "Well, Sam knows Jason is missing and would like to know where we are, Sookie."

Sookie frowned. "If he's asking then he already knows we are out looking for Jason. Just let him know that we are okay. There's no reason for Sam to get involved. We've already asked too much of him."

Tara nodded in agreement. She was still grateful that he risked his life to help Theresa. She would be in his debt for a long time because of that.

Jessica raised an eyebrow as her own phone buzzed. She glanced at it and said, "He's moved on to calling me now."

Tara was about to send the message but jumped hearing a thump on the roof of the SUV. She looked up and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Eric's head popped over the side of the roof next to her window. "Pull. Over. Now."

Jessica gasped seeing Eric's face. He looked seriously pissed. She realized that Bill wouldn't be too far behind. He wasn't exactly a strict maker but she had seen what he was capable of when he was angry. Her mind went back to the night Sookie took her to see her family. She had never seen Bill so angry since that night.

Tara rolled her eyes. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

He glared at Tara. "I'm really not…"

"Janice, you should probably pull over…for my asshole of a fiancé."

Janice stifled a chuckle and pulled onto the dirt shoulder of the road. She turned off the car assuming this was going to take longer than a minute.

Eric opened Tara's door and glared at her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

She hopped out of the car so that she was standing in front of Eric. The height differential always made their confrontations comical to the casual observer. However, there volatile history made it less amusing. "I was thinking your allegiance is to Roman, not Jason. My allegiance is to Jason, not Roman. I think we're at cross purposes, Eric. I don't blame you for following orders but don't blame me for doing what is right for my friends - for people who have been my family for as long as I can remember."

He asked, "What about Jax and Jade? Where do they fall in the pecking order of the people you give a fuck about, Tara?"

Tara's eyes went flinty and she resisted the urge to punch Eric. She took a step away from him as if the distance would help her self-control. "Don't you dare question how important my children are to me, Eric Northman! I love them more than my heart can stand but this isn't the first time I've put my life on the line and it won't be the last. We're running headlong into a war with vampires and humans. Where is your fucking concern for me then?"

Eric sighed in exasperation. This would all be so much easier if Tara was already his progeny. He could command her to do as he said and that would be that. "The war is inevitable and I can't protect you from it as much as I would like to. I can protect you from this. The men we planned to send are capable, Tara. They would have retrieved Jason if he is still alive."

"I've learned over the years that people work as hard as something means to them. Jessica heard what the Guardian thought of Jason's character. I doubt his men would put their lives on the line to rescue him."

He shook his head resting the urge to shake some sense into Tara. Her stubbornness was sometimes a turn on but this was not one of those times. "Well, you've got your wish. Bill, Roman, and I will be leading the charge for rescuing Mr. Stackhouse. Alexander and Nicholas are on their way as well."

Tara said, "Well, this is quite a bit more like a party. I do love a good party."

Eric said, "You aren't going in there. None of you are going in there. You're going to be good girls, turn around, and go back to Shreveport where it's safe."

"Not on your life, Northman. I can agree not to go in the hospital but I'm not turning around until I know Jason is safe. If he isn't safe I have every intention of burning that place to the ground with all the vampires inside."

Theresa said, "I sort of planned to do that anyway. Think of it as a public service."

Tara motioned behind her. "What she said…"

Eric stepped closer to Tara leaned down and whispered into her ear. "One of these days I'm going to turn you and you are going to follow my every fucking command and it is going to make me so incredibly hard."

She laughed mischievously and not so discreetly groped his crotch. "I disobey your every command right now and it still makes you so incredibly hard…"

Roman and Chancellor Braun landed behind Eric with Alex and Nicholas in tow. "I'd hate to interrupt your flirting but we really should get to the business of locating Jason Stackhouse and the faerie he has with him." Roman looked thoughtful for a moment and added, "Although, I suppose if this is a vampire nest she's likely already dead. In any case we need to get a feel for the layout before we breach."

Bill arrived on foot with a disapproving scowl on his face.

Jessica said, "Bill, I can explain…"

Bill looked at Jessica. "We will talk about this later, Jessica. You will be coming with us. We'll need your connection to Jason."

The young vampire nodded solemnly. She didn't regret her decision but she didn't like the look of disappointment on her maker's stern face. She only hoped that he could understand why she chose to do this.

Eric kissed Tara roughly and then smirked looking at her. "Stay out of trouble until I return with Stackhouse."

She smiled innocently. "I never go looking for trouble, Eric. It just seems to find me."

He rolled his eyes and then vamp sped in the direction of the hospital with the others following him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beaulieu Community Infirmary in Beaulieu, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>It took less than 15 minutes for Roman, Eric, Bill, Alex, Dieter, and Nicholas to develop a viable plan to breach the hospital. Looking at the darkened facility The Guardian was glad he thought to have a group of his vampire guards accompany them for the trip. They had no way of knowing how many hostiles lie in wait for their approach.<p>

Bill gripped Jessica's hand. He looked at her with some concern. "Can you sense Jason here?"

Jessica closed her eyes and tried hard to locate Jason within the structure. She could feel that he was alive and nearby. However, narrowing down the location would take considerably more skill than she currently possessed. Having the Guardian watching her with disapproving eyes didn't make it any easier. She shook her head and whispered. "I-I-I don't know. I know he's here, Bill."

"It's okay…just keep trying, Jessica."

Eric leaned against the dirty brick façade of the hospital. He knew from personal experience that asking a baby vampire to track someone through the blood bond was not a simple task. It took practice and Bill didn't spend very much time training his progeny. Eric wasn't sure if Compton was a shitty maker or a young one. Being a maker was not easy by any stretch of the imagination. There was a reason he had only made one vampire in his incredibly long life. The time and attention it took to mold a capable vampire was exhausting.

The Guardian didn't want to be here in the first place. He hardly believed Jason Stackhouse was worth this type of effort. He had a full dossier on the young man and he was unimpressed to say the least. It wasn't a personal judgment but rather a tactical one. You don't send in your best men to retrieve a single person that would play such a small role in the war to come. Mistakes happened so easily and Roman couldn't risk losing Eric or Bill in a unnecessary mission.

The Viking's long fingers flew over his phone as he exchanged lurid text messages with his fiancé. At the moment, he was trying to convince Tara to snap a picture of her breasts. He had to amuse himself somehow.

Jessica huffed as tears began burning her eyes. "I can't do it. I am trying but I can't do it. I'm so stupid," she hissed in anger.

Roman growled in displeasure. "Well, I say we turn around and allow my men to take this place apart."

She snapped. "No!" Jessica's eyes widened as she realized how out of line her behavior was. She muttered, "I'm sorry…"

Roman's eyes narrowed but kept his voice unaffected. "If we don't have an exact location soon my decision will be final."

Alexander spoke for the first time. "Well, even if you and your men turn around…I have a duty to fulfill my promise to my sister. Tara would like Jason Stackhouse returned to the bosom of his family in one recognizable piece."

Eric rolled his eyes. The man might have been the head of the Authority and a family member but he was beginning to irritate Eric. The Viking pushed himself off the brick wall and walked over to Jessica. He seized the young woman's arms and marched her away from Bill. "You are inexperienced but not stupid."

Jessica looked stunned and a little scared. "I don't want to screw up. I don't want to lose Jason."

He smiled looking down into her eyes. "You love the little human. That's adorable. Stop talking. Close your eyes and concentrate. You are capable of finding him. Vamp up."

Jessica trembled slightly but nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to focus in on finding Jason. However, Eric's proximity was overwhelming her senses. He was an imposing vampire both physically and personality wise. Jessica also couldn't ignore how incredibly good he smelled. It took a moment for her to realize the heady aroma was Eric's blood and not some sort of cologne or aftershave.

Nicholas quirked an eyebrow at Alexander but didn't say anything about Eric's behavior. He would only become concerned if Alex was. However, the younger man wore an apathetic expression.

Eric sunk his fangs into Jessica's neck without warning or preamble. He clasped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and brought her body flush against his.

She let out a muffled cry against Eric's hand and her body went limp in his arms like a ragdoll. Her eyes shot open and she stared at him in disbelief. A vampire had only bitten Jessica once and that was when Bill turned her. Despite being confused by Eric's actions, everything else seemed to snap into focus with unusual clarity.

Bill vamp sped over to Eric with his fangs bared. "You have no right! She is mine."

Eric didn't attempt to separate from the young vampire. However, he did remove his fangs from her neck. Eric's tongue laved the two perfect puncture marks with his tongue collecting the blood until the wounds healed on their own. It wouldn't do to have Jessica walking into a vampires' nest smelling like blood.

Alexander wasn't sure how Tara would take this tidbit of information. However, he was certain she would cope as long as Jason was rescued.

Out of the coroner of his eye, he could see the smaller brunette vampire looking as if he might kill Eric if he was strong or brave enough to try it. Eric said, "Pam was always able to concentrate better when she was aroused…"

Sure enough, Jessica's fangs were visible and she had a slightly euphoric look on her face.

Bill blustered, "You had no right. I could have…"

Eric rolled his eyes. "You would not have done it because you have never had sex with your progeny. I don't have time for you two to work out whatever issues you have in your relationship. Although, you might spend more time training her to be a vampire instead of having your head firmly up Ms. Stackhouse's shapely backside."

Jessica blinked drowsily. "I know where Jason is," she murmured.

Bill looked at Jessica asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and said, "Very…"

Eric flashed a self-satisfied smirk and then looked at the dazed girl in his arms. "Do you think you can lead the way now?"

Jessica nodded slightly.

Bill's fists were clenched at his side but he struggled to keep a civil tone for Jessica's sake. "How are you feeling Jessica?"

She sighed happily. "Fucking horny."

Eric chuckled in amusement. "Well, I'm afraid Jason will have to take care of that. Let's go get him."

Jessica grinned. "Okay!"

He smiled. "After you…"

Roman shook his head at the display. Eric still liked to needle other vampires. He had hoped the older vampire would have grown out of that trait in their time apart. The Guardian grasped his radio. "Alpha team is ready to make entry. Cue the explosions."

A few seconds later, two coordinated explosions on the east and west sides of the building disrupted the tranquil winter night. Two impressive fireballs illuminated the darkened area as thick black smoke started to rise above the building.

Roman entered the building first and motioned for Jessica to fall in behind him. He would need her to give him directions on finding Jason. While they located the hapless deputy, the Bravo team would be killing anything they encountered.

As they rounded the first corner, they came across a couple of dazed humans. It was obvious the poor souls had been glamoured within an inch of their sanity. The humans were clothed in scrubs and Roman could only assume they were part of the crew that originally staffed the hospital before the new 'tenants' took over.

Jessica whispered, "They're like zombies."

Eric chuckled. "Worse…zombies have brains. They're likely as close to brain dead as a coma patient."

Roman looked over his shoulder with a disapproving glare. "Glamour them and send them out of harm's way, Eric. Send them to the support team."

The Viking stepped forward as Roman and Jessica navigated around the two women. He drew their attention and said, "You're going to walk out of the hospital and walk to the van parked two blocks away. When you get there you will remember who you are but not what has happened here."

The women nodded in concert with one another and then walked out of the door.

Eric walked quickly to catch up with his group. As they rounded a second corner, they heard gunfire erupt from the north side of the building where the Bravo team made entry.

They began passing hospital rooms where patients lay comatose. Eric stopped following Jessica and entered in one of the rooms. He carefully examined a young man in the bed. The patient's scent was what attracted Eric's attention from the hallway.

Roman backtracked realizing they had lost Eric. He entered the room. "We are supposed to be looking for Stackhouse."

Eric said, "We've got bigger problems. Don't you smell him?"

Roman took a moment to ignore the smell of acrid smoke that blanketed the air and honed in on the patient's scent. His eyebrow rose as he recognized it. "Siren…"

Eric nodded and said, "The room before this one I smelled a chimera."

Bill shined a flashlight at the IV stand next to the bed. He closely examined the bags hanging from the apparatus. "They're siphoning his blood and keeping him sedated."

Erick asked, "What do you want to wager that every patient in this hospital is hooked up to a rig like this?"

"It's a farm," Roman muttered in displeasure.

Eric nodded. He lifted the man's arm and motioned to a mark on his forearm that resembled a tattoo. "I saw something like this in Germany during the war. It was staffed by werewolves."

The Guardian's eyes widened as he realized this was the brainchild of Russell Edgington. This wasn't just a random group of Saguinistas. It was very likely that they had unwittingly stumbled onto Salome's base of operations.

Bill said, "Sookie and Tara need to get as far away from this place as they can. If this is Salome's farm…she isn't likely far away."

Alexander said, "I'll call Tara to warn her but I doubt they will leave." He took out his phone and called Tara's phone.

Jessica asked, "How are we going to rescue all these people. We can't just leave them here like this. They have lives and families…"

Bill nodded in agreement. "There is a good chance that Hadley is still alive here as well. She may not be fae but her blood is more desirable than that of a regular human. It is one of the reasons Queen Sophie-Anne kept her as a concubine for so long."

Eric said, "We are going to have to take the hospital. This is no longer an extraction."

Roman glanced at Eric displeased that he was giving the orders but he was right. He nodded.

Dieter said, "I'll alert Bravo team of the change in mission."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interstate 20 in Claiborne Parish, Louisiana<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tara was too anxious to think about sitting down in the car. Instead, she was leaning against the side of the SUV and silently wishing she had a cigarette in her purse. She didn't smoke often and had given up the habit while she was pregnant with Jax and Jade. However, her nerves were frayed and adrenaline was pumping through her veins.<p>

It was no longer just Jason Stackhouse's life that hung in the balance. She had sent her fiancé, brother, and cousin into the line of fire. Tara didn't mind risking her own life. She believed that she had been living on borrowed time for most of her life. There were so many times that she thought for sure that Lettie Mae was going to kill her. She had survived too many situations that she had no right to walk away from in one piece.

She looked over and saw Sookie pacing on the side of the road. Tara knew it was taking all of her willpower for her friend to sit this one out. She didn't even know if her brother and cousin were still alive.

Tara perked up hearing 50 Cent's song _In Da Club_ playing on the radio. She stuck her head in the opened window. "Janice, turn that up please!"

Janice was already bobbing her head to the music. "Go, go, go, go…"

Sookie stopped pacing and glanced in Tara's direction. She shook her head and her lips turned up into a small smile. Leave it to Tara to start dancing at the most absurd time. She asked, "Really?"

Tara smiled sheepishly. "I love this song. I can't help it. You like this song, too. I distinctly remember you getting seriously drunk and dancing to this song at Lafayette's house."

Sookie's cheeks flushed as she vaguely recalled the night in question. She might not have been the best dancer but Tara and Lafayette taught her to 'drop it like it's hot'. She walked over to Tara and leaned against the SUV. "You're a bad influence."

She shrugged. "Probably…" Tara bumped Sookie with her shoulder. "Eric is going to bring Jason back to us, Sook. I trust him not to let me down."

Sookie watched her best friend staring at her engagement ring. She nodded. "I know."

"Besides, if anyone is going to walk out of a vampires' nest alive it is going to be Jason Fucking Stackhouse. That boy is luckier than a sack full of horseshoes." Tara's mouth snapped shut as she was hit by a premonition.

Sookie looked at her with some concern. "Tara?"

Theresa heard the panic in Sookie's voice and quickly hopped out of the car. "Tara…"

The blank look on Tara's face didn't exactly inspire confidence. Sookie grabbed onto her friend's arms in an effort to stop her from collapsing. However, as soon as they touched Tara's premonition hijacked Sookie's mind.

Janice ran around the car to check on the two of them. She asked, "What the hell?"

Theresa said, "Premonition… a big one."

Sookie managed to pry herself away from Tara as the premonition began to subside. She swallowed thickly and looked at Theresa with wide eyes. "We're in trouble. We're about to be attacked. They're coming for us. Vampires are coming…"

Janice opened the back door and grabbed the bags packed to the gills with weapons. "Well, if vampires are coming we won't get very far in a car."

Tara slowly regained her senses. "Did you just go all Dr. Seuss on us?"

She shrugged. "Problem?"

"No. I kinda like it."

Janice sniffed the air. "The vampires ain't alone. I smell werewolves…"

Theresa grabbed a rifle and said, "Oh goody…"

It took only a few moments for a pack of werewolves to emerge from the shadows with glowing eyes and hungry expressions on their faces. They stalked toward the group slowly and spread out to surround them.

Janice counted at least ten but she smelled more. "They aren't alone, Theresa…"

Theresa growled. "Tara and Sookie, you two get on top of the car. The werewolves are a distraction. The vampires will come for us while we fend them off…we'll need you two to have a clear line of sight. Shoot to kill…"

Tara rolled her eyes as placed a few weapons atop the SUV and then scrambled up there. Theresa hardly needed to tell her to shoot to kill. She made the mistake of showing Debbie Pelt mercy and nearly lost her life for that lapse in judgment. She would never make that mistake again. "Come on! Hop up, Sook."

Sookie took the hand Tara extended toward her and clamored onto the roof of the SUV. She picked up one of the guns loaded with the silver-coated UV bullets and kept her eyes toward the sky. Not all vampires could fly but they weren't exactly dealing with your run of the mill group.

It was a strange stand off because the werewolves didn't make a move to attack. They just surrounded the women and the SUV as more werewolves assembled. They were obviously waiting on something. The scene was incredibly eerie. Everyone was completely silent as a pack of 15 werewolves stared at them hungrily.

Theresa grew bored of waiting and raised her hand sending the werewolf nearest her hurtling into the darkened night sky.

Janice shouted, "Pull!" She leveled her weapon and shot the werewolf out of the sky. The animal's lifeless body fell to the ground and shifted back into a human.

The other werewolves began growling and converged on them like a swarm of locusts.

Theresa quipped as she threw another werewolf into the air. "I think we pissed them off…"

Janice rolled her eyes. "You think?" She wasted no time shooting at the werewolves wounding as many as she could. Janice was an impressive marksman thanks to her father's insistence that she know her way around a firearm. There were moments when she adored that old drunk.

Theresa took a more hands on approach. She pulled the knife from her belt and started slashing the first werewolf she came across. The spray of blood from the wolf's neck briefly warmed her freezing hands.

Tara spotted a werewolf trying to sneak up behind Janice. She raised the creature up into the air and looked at Sookie. "Hit him!"

The faerie didn't need Tara to elaborate on her idea. She hit him with a bolt of energy from her fingers and watched as the sparks set his fur on fire.

Tara threw her hand outward sending the now flaming werewolf back toward the descending pack. She grinned evilly as the fire spread to another unfortunate werewolf. Both men shifted back into their human forms and tried rolling around on the ground to put out the flames. She focused on another werewolf and pinned him atop one of his roasting comrades.

The animal howled and writhed as the fire consumed his form.

The young diviner swept her other hand to the side pulling the other werewolf into the burning heap. She concentrated on the flames intensely until the fire began to burn brighter and hotter.

Sookie gasped softly. "What did you do?"

Tara shrugged. "Turned up the heat…"

Theresa smirked and sent several of the injured werewolves into the roaring fire as if they were nothing more than kindling. She glanced back at Tara. "Make it hotter…"

The younger woman concentrated harder on the flames trying to increase the heat. It was as if a dam burst as it turned into a truly impressive fireball. The burst of energy was so massive that it knocked Theresa and Janice back into the SUV.

Tara gasped. She said, "Sorry!"

The fireball was enough incentive to make the surviving werewolves abandon the fight. Apparently, burning alive wasn't something they were interested in doing.

The reprieve was short lived because the werewolves retreating signaled the advancing of the vampires. It seemed as if the vampires had been waiting in the wings to see if the werewolves were capable of controlling the situation. At first glance there appeared to be five vampires but that could have just been the first wave.

Theresa thrust her hands outward and sent one of the vampires into the brightly burning fire. She held him there waiting until his body turned into goo. She didn't know how many vampires were coming but this wasn't a good situation or a defensible position. They were exposed and there was no safe place to retreat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 months ago…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__**Jason sat on the couch in the living room of the Stackhouse home. He was the picture of comfort with a beer in one hand and the remote control in the other. He was trying to watch two different football games at the same time with a limited amount of success. **_

_**This had become something of a ritual since their Gran was murdered. Jason and Sookie were trying to keep their tattered family together the best they could. The best way to keep them close was maintaining Gran's tradition of cooking big Sunday night dinners. Jason postponed his whoring around for one night a week and Sookie cooked a dinner that would make their grandmother proud. Normally, Sookie's childhood friend Tara would be in the kitchen cooking with her or on the couch trying to make conversation with Jason but the young woman was conspicuously absent today. **_

_**Jason wasn't the most observant or sensitive person in the world but he did care about what happened to Tara. The girl had spent the majority of her childhood running around the Stackhouse property with Sookie and getting into all sorts of mischief. He could tell that his younger sister was worried about her friend. Jason was used to Tara acting out but if Sookie was worried then he was worried, too. **_

_**He felt a little guilty for how he'd treated Tara. He'd given her hope that they could be something more and then she caught him high out his mind on vampire blood screwing some girl whose name he couldn't rightly remember. They never spoke about it but he knew that he'd hurt her. Jason was oblivious to many things but not to the fact that Tara had a crush on him. **_

_**During a commercial break, he went into the kitchen and had a seat beside Sookie at the table. She was in the process of peeling potatoes for dinner. **_

_**She looked at him a moment and said, "You can get your own beer out of the refrigerator. I'm busy, Jason." **_

_**Sookie was having a hard time concentrating on cooking dinner. She was worried about Tara and truth be told cooking Sunday dinner made her miss Gran more than she could bear. **_

_**He said, "That wasn't what I was coming in here for. I know I can get my own beer. I was just wondering if you talked to Tara today."**_

_**She eyed him suspiciously but then shook her head sadly. She went back to peeling the potatoes and said, "I've called her a dozen times but she ain't answering my calls. I can't tell if she's just ignoring me or lost her phone. She does that when she's drunk sometimes."**_

_**Jason decided against suggesting that she might be dead in a ditch somewhere. He didn't want to upset Sookie anymore than she already was. Shreveport wasn't the type of place a nice girl should be late at night. Tara wasn't exactly a shrinking violet but her mouth always seemed to get her into trouble. The girl usually had more courage than common sense and that was saying something coming from Jason Stackhouse. **_

_**He asked, "Did you call her mama?"**_

_**Sookie nodded. "I called this morning. I figured she'd be sober before she went to church. Tara's mother hasn't seen her in days. I called Lafayette too and he ain't seen hide nor hair of her. If I didn't think she'd curse me out from now until the resurrection I'd get Sheriff Bud on her tail. She's been gone long enough to be a missing person."**_

_**Jason got up and retrieved a beer from the refrigerator. "There is a difference between being missing and just not wanting to be bothered with anyone." **_

_**She said, "Not to the people that are worried about you. I know Tara had her heart broken but it's been over week now. I'm not saying that she should be over it but…"**_

_**Jason heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." He went to the front door and peered out of the window. A sense of relief washed over him when he recognized Tara as the person standing on the porch. He opened the door and smiled at her. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming over for dinner." **_

_**Tara shrugged and said, "I got like a million messages from Sook. I figured I should show up before she had a heart attack or something. She here?"**_

_**Jason thought to himself that the younger woman looked like a long stretch of bad road. He nodded. "Yeah. She is in the kitchen. We were just talking about you."**_

_**She put up a hand and said, "Don't…"**_

_**He gave Tara a confused look and asked, "Don't what?"**_

_**She took off her sunglasses and said, "Don't tell me how sorry you are that Sam and I broke up. We weren't really dating."**_

_**Jason felt even more confused. "But Sookie said that you two broke up and that's why you couldn't work with him anymore."**_

_**Tara said, "We weren't dating we were just fucking around. I'm not really the dating kind. I don't know what I was thinking pretending that I was. Things were great with Sam until we made plans to go on a real date."**_

_**He said, "That ain't true. There is some guy out there that would be lucky to date you, Tara." **_

_**She laughed bitterly. "I've been throwing myself at you for years and you ain't ever been interested. At least you had the decency not to fuck me." Tara forced a smile and shrugged. "I am going to go see Sook and see if I can borrow some clothes from her."**_

_**Sookie was walking out of the kitchen to see who had been at the door. "Tara! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."**_

_**Tara allowed Sookie to pull her into a hug. She said, "I'm sorry. I rented a room at a hotel in Shreveport. I couldn't stand being at the house with Mama."**_

"_**You could have come to stay here! You know I have the room and you are always welcome. You don't need to be staying at some sleazy motel."**_

_**She shrugged. "I just needed some time to myself. I've been trying to figure out what to do next"**_

_**Sookie said, "Well, you'll stay here with me while you figure it out. Sam's been asking about you…the job at Merlotte's is still yours if you want it."**_

"_**I don't. I can't see his stupid face every night."**_


End file.
